Secretos
by Haroldo Alfaro
Summary: Traducción de "Secrets" de Vorabiza . El verano posterior a sexto año un visitante inesperado aparece en Privet Drive. A partir de allí van a ir suscitándose situaciones que deberán permanecer secretas. Sólo hay un estratega que conoce todos los hechos y que se ocupará de mover las piezas. Un nuevo líder para el Lado de la Luz comienza a forjarse. HP/DM slash.
1. Visitante inesperado

Traducción al castellano del original en inglés _Secretos_ de **Vorabiza**.

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 1 – Visitante inesperado**

Estaba sentado mirando por la ventana. Se había vuelto una costumbre durante las últimas dos semanas. El sueño era esquivo y cuando venía, lo hacía acompañado de pesadillas. Era quizá la manera en que su mente le hacía saber que se negaba a cerrarse.

Y estaban todavía a mediados de junio. Otros años, a esa altura, todavía habría estado en Hogwarts. Y sin embargo ya llevaba dos semanas en casa de los Dursley, cumpliendo con el tiempo requerido para la protección de sangre. Durante todo ese intervalo no había hecho otra cosa que pensar. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta. Repasaba una y otra vez la información con la que contaba en concreto, con la esperanza de poder obtener de lo que sabía, algo que tuviera sentido. Hasta ese momento no había tenido demasiada suerte, ¡era frustrante hasta lo indecible!

De pronto se paralizó, oteó con atención las sombras al final de la calle. Estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Alguien acababa de aparicionar en Privet Drive. Tenía que determinar si se trataba de amigo o enemigo. Pero quienquiera que fuera, lo cierto era que se afanaba en todo instante de quedar amparado por la oscuridad.

Sin embargo mostraba cierta falta de cautela, parecía tener mucha prisa. Unos momentos después se aproximó a ver de cerca el número de una casa y quedó iluminado por unos segundos. Harry se puso tenso del shock, ¡llevaba ropas de mortífago! ¡Y peor… había alcanzado a distinguir unos mechones de pelo rubio platinado! Sólo podía tratarse de una persona.

Tras hesitar apenas un segundo, Harry salió de su habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de calle con precaución y apenas lo suficiente como para poder salir.

—¿Potter?

—Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo acá? —prácticamente había escupido las palabras, Malfoy estaba de pie a unos metros, justo en el límite de la propiedad.

—¿Potter? ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —murmuró Malfoy.

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿Malfoy daba gracias de verlo? —¿Cómo me encontraste? —demandó.

—No es difícil encontrarte… pero eso es algo que no tiene importancia ahora… Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Necesitás mi ayuda? —repitió Harry sin poder creer lo que había oído— ¡Vos sos mi enemigo, Malfoy!

—Ya sé… —replicó—…pero necesito que te hagas cargo de ella.

Se desplazó unos pasos hasta quedar bajo el halo de luz de la farola. Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron. Llevaba en brazos un hatillo no muy grande… ¡que se movía! Le recordó la imagen de Wormtail en el cementerio llevando en brazos a… De repente Malfoy se le antojó muy peligroso y Harry comenzó a recular.

—¡No te acerques, Malfoy! —exclamó imperativo.

—Shh… —siseó Malfoy— ¡Hablá en voz baja!

Harry tragó ostensiblemente. En ese momento poco le importaba quién los escuchara.

Malfoy arrugó la frente y miró el rostro de Harry que mostraba gran confusión. —¿Qué te pasa, Potter?

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry y se maldijo por lo bajo porque no había podido evitar que algo de miedo se le colara en el tono.

—Una beba, Potter. Vos ya te enfrentaste con el Señor Oscuro varias veces… ¿no me digas que le tenés miedo a una bebita indefensa?

—Mostrámela. —exigió Harry.

Así lo hizo Malfoy, apartando un poco la manta, y le dejó ver a la beba.

Harry suspiró aliviado, pero luego volvió a endurecer el tono. —¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? ¿Por qué tenés una bebita? ¿Y por qué estás acá?

—No tengo tiempo para explicar todo… necesito que te encargues de ella y la mantengas segura. Probablemente ya habrán matado a toda su familia. Pude apañármelas para sacarla de allí… pero se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy si no vuelvo pronto.

Harry no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan nervioso, prácticamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

—Vamos, Potter, vení a buscarla. —lo urgió con ansiedad extrema— Yo no puedo atravesar las barreras.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Harry desconfiado.

Malfoy bajó los ojos para mirarla. —Tuve que ponerle un encantamiento de silencio alrededor, por si se ponía a llorar… pero por lo demás creo que está bien… eso espero al menos. —concluyó con voz apenas audible.

Harry sacudió violentamente la cabeza… _¡esto tiene que ser un sueño!_ Malfoy sacó la varita y Harry de inmediato sacó la suya. Pero Malfoy sólo la usó para neutralizar el encantamiento de silencio y luego volvió a guardarla en un bolsillo. Los gritos de la beba sonaron estridentes en la calma nocturna. —¡Potter, ayudame! —rogó.

—Yo no sé cómo cuidar a un bebé. —dijo Harry nervioso.

—Yo tampoco… pero vos tenés que quedártela. —suplicó Malfoy— ¡No tengo adonde llevarla… y ya tengo que irme, Potter!

Harry gruñó y luego caminó hasta Malfoy y tomó a la bebita en sus brazos.

Malfoy suspiró aliviado. —Voy a tratar de volver mañana. Para entonces va a ser más seguro. No le digas nada a nadie… vendrían a matarla… —y dicho eso desaparicionó con un "pop".

Oyó un grito que venía del interior de la casa y corrió de vuelta.

—¡Oíme, mocoso! —aulló tío Vernon apenas Harry cruzó el umbral— ¿Qué significa todo esto!

—¡No sé! —replicó Harry cortante, no estaba de humor para lidiar con sus parientes. Dudley y tía Petunia estaban observándolo con asombro desde la escalera.

—¡No sabés? —escupió tío Vernon con un tono que sonaba muy peligroso— No me digas que nos dejaron a otro anormal como vos en la puerta… no vamos a aceptarlo de ningún modo.

—No te preocupes, —gritó Harry— ¡No se la dejaría a ustedes ni aunque estuvieran dispuestos a aceptarla! —la bebita retomó el llanto con renovado entusiasmo.

—¡Hacé callar a esa cosa! —chilló tío Vernon furioso.

—¡No sé cómo! —gritó Harry

Se puso a la bebita sobre el hombro y empezó a hamacarla suavemente como había visto que hacían a veces. Tío Vernon seguía regañándolo y la beba seguía llorando. Vio que tía Petunia entraba en la cocina y momentos después la vio salir trayendo una mamadera con leche. Les pidió a Dudley y a su marido que volvieran a subir, rezongaron bastante pero finalmente le hicieron caso.

Tía Petunia miró a la beba con asco pero le indicó a Harry que se sentara en una silla y le explicó cómo debía sostenerla para darle de comer. Poco después volvió la tranquilidad, sólo se escuchaban los tenues sonidos de la bebita tomando la leche.

—¿De dónde salió? —preguntó tía Petunia que se había sentado en un sofá.

—Creo que es otra víctima de esta guerra. —respondió Harry sin contestar con precisión.

Ella apretó los labios. —¿Es una guerra de los de tu clase? —preguntó— Todas estas catástrofes y asesinatos. Son los de tu clase los responsables.

—Sí. —admitió Harry— Pero Voldemort no hace diferencia, los mataría a todos ustedes también a la primera oportunidad.

—¿Vos podés ayudar para detenerlo? —preguntó con tono vacilante.

Harry la miró con curiosidad. —Yo soy el único que puede pararlo.

Se sobresaltó y lo miró horrorizada. —¡Pero si sos sólo un chico! —exclamó.

Harry soltó una carcajada sin humor. —Yo nunca fui sólo un chico. —declaró con amargura— Y de todos modos, eso a Voldemort no podría importarle menos.

—¿Y el director de tu escuela? —preguntó tía Petunia con una nota esperanzada.

—Está muerto. —respondió Harry directamente.

Ella lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. —¿No hay ninguna esperanza entonces?

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada más bien, a diferencia de los otros muggles ella sabía lo que significaba Voldemort. Sabía que era el que había matado a su hermana y a su cuñado… y a muchos otros. Sabía… y por eso tenía miedo.

Harry se preguntó si no estaría volviéndose loco. Malfoy apareciendo de repente para dejarle un bebé de brazos y tía Petunia haciendo preguntas sobre el mundo mágico.

Miró a su tía y le contestó. —Creo que todavía hay esperanza. —bajó la vista, la bebita se había dormido— Tiene que haber esperanza… —susurró.

—¿De dónde vino? —volvió a preguntar tía Petunia mirando a la beba.

Harry suspiró. —Es poco lo que sé. Creo que esta noche mataron a toda su familia. En realidad no sé nada. La persona que la trajo dijo que volvería mañana para explicar.

Tía Petunia volvió a apretar los labios. No quería más "anormales" en su casa.

—Lo siento, tía Petunia, pero es importante que hable con él cuando vuelva.

Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado, luego informó: —Creo que Dudley y yo vamos a salir mañana a hacer unos mandados, difícilmente volvamos antes del almuerzo.

Harry asintió. Tío Vernon estaría trabajando y no habría nadie en la casa cuando llegara el "invitado". Era evidente que tía Petunia estaba disgustada pero al menos le estaba simplificando las cosas.

Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron ruidos en la ventana. Harry sacó de inmediato la varita. Pero se dio cuenta entonces de que se trataba sólo de una lechuza. Miró a su tía, que parecía más horrorizada que antes.

Se puso de pie con torpeza y le dio la bebita. Fue hasta la ventana para dejar entrar al ave. La lechuza partió sin esperar respuesta apenas le hubo desatado la carta de la pata.

Reconoció de inmediato el sello ministerial. —¡Mierda! —maldijo en voz baja. Malfoy había usado el contraconjuro del encantamiento silenciador y ahora le iba a tocar a él pagar las consecuencias. Pero el contenido de la carta lo sorprendió sobremanera.

—¿Harry? —inquirió ansiosa tía Petunia.

Harry parpadeó varias veces y decidió que era conveniente que le contara. —La persona que vino esta noche… hizo algo de magia. El Ministerio puede detectarla… en condiciones normales no se me permite que practique magia fuera de la escuela, no hasta que haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad… dentro de un mes y medio. Esta carta es para darme una autorización especial.

—¿Es por la guerra?

—Sí. La firma el propio ministro y me otorga un permiso especial debido a "circunstancias críticas". En realidad lo hacen porque no les conviene acosarme, eso dañaría mucho la imagen pública del Ministerio, dado como están las cosas. —agregó con acritud. En realidad estaba contento de que le suspendieran las restricciones, lo que no le gustaba era el hecho de que Scrimgeour hubiera tomado esa decisión sólo porque él era Harry Potter y no le convenía ponerse en contra de El Elegido.

Tía Petunia no dijo nada pero era claro que la noticia le causaba una conflictiva mezcla de inquietud y alivio. Harry decidió que lo mejor era distraerla y cambió el tema.

—¡Tía Petunia! ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer con ella? —exclamó afligido señalando a la beba.

Medio a disgusto, tía Petunia le dio un curso relámpago de puericultura a las dos de la mañana. Lo ayudó a improvisar una cuna con un cajón de la cómoda y unas mantas. Luego le enseñó a preparar un biberón y el modo de cambiar los pañales. Harry le preguntó cómo era que tenía artículos de bebé en la casa. Al parecer una amiga que solía venir a tomar el té había dado a luz unos meses antes, tía Petunia había comprado algunos artículos básicos para tenerlos a mano por las dudas hicieran falta durante unas de esas visitas.

Una hora más tarde la beba dormía profundamente, tía Petunia subió a acostarse y Harry quedó sólo con sus pensamientos. Fue hasta la ventana y observó la calle. ¿Realmente Malfoy había aparicionado de pronto y le había dejado una beba en los brazos apenas unas horas antes? Parecía increíble… pero allí estaba la beba durmiendo.

No sabía qué hacer. Había salido para atacar a Malfoy y había terminado aviniéndose a sus ruegos. Malfoy era el enemigo. El que había facilitado el acceso de los mortífagos a Hogwarts. Había tratado de matar a Dumbledore… pero no lo había hecho, al final había bajado la varita.

Repasó una vez más en su cabeza la escena. Dumbledore había tratado de convencerlo de que cambiara de lado. Le había ofrecido santuario para él y su familia… y Malfoy había estado a punto de aceptar.

Y Snape… había algo que no estaba del todo claro en el asunto.

No era concebible que Dumbledore hubiera rogado de esa forma por su vida… ése definitivamente no era su estilo. Harry había tratado de imaginarse en una situación similar. Lo cual no era muy difícil. Recordaba lo que había pasado en el cementerio y en el Ministerio. Había estado a punto de morir, pero no había rogado y… especialmente en el cementerio… no se había rendido.

Y Dumbledore rogando… no encajaba… Dumbledore había sido un mago poderosísimo… tenaz… nunca se hubiera rendido.

Se masajeó las sienes, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Dumbledore nunca se hubiese admitido derrotado, lo hubiese considerado una deshonra. Y sin embargo, Harry había sido testigo del diálogo final con Snape… ¿cómo se explicaba? La pregunta le seguía dando vueltas y vueltas…

Quizá era mejor que se concentrara en Malfoy por el momento y dejara a Snape fuera de la ecuación.

La última vez que había visto a Malfoy había sido cuando huía de Hogwarts. Al parecer había ido directamente a Voldemort… teniendo en cuenta que esa noche se había presentado con ropas de mortífago. ¿Se había unido a Voldemort por propia elección o se había visto obligado a hacerlo? La conversación con Dumbledore en la Torre planteaba muchas dudas…

Y encima una beba… demasiadas preguntas… y casi ninguna respuesta.

oOo

Se sentó junto a la ventana a la espera de la llegada de Malfoy. Por muy raro que eso pudiera parecerle… era lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía salido de una película surrealista. Se había quedado despierto en su habitación hasta que tío Vernon se hubo ido a trabajar, no quería otra confrontación.

Cuando bajó, tía Petunia le había dado una manta y ropa limpia para la bebita. Le informó además que iba a comprar más artículos para bebé. Dicho lo cual se había ido llevándose a Dudley.

Cuando Harry fue a cambiar a la beba se dio cuenta de que la manta que le había dado debía de haber sido la suya. Era roja con un estampado de snitches doradas. Olía a suavizante, estaba recién lavada. Ésa debía haber sido la manta en la que lo habían traído envuelto la noche de la muerte de sus padres. Tía Petunia le había dado además un osito celeste, que también debía de ser el que él llevaba puesto esa noche.

Tía Petunia había guardado esas cosas durante años… ¿por qué? ¿Porque era algo que le recordaba a su hermana?

La beba empezó a llorar arrancándolo de sus pensamientos.

Primero la cambió y la enfundó en el osito celeste, le quedaba grande. Luego le preparó una mamadera y se sentó junto a la ventana a darle de comer y a esperar a Malfoy.

No sabía cómo se llamaba ni de dónde había venido, pero era muy probable que toda su familia hubiese sido asesinada. El pensamiento le produjo un gran dolor… mayor aun al verla vestida con _su_ osito celeste.

La miró con ternura. Era una cosita tan linda. Sonrió. Harry no sabía calcular la edad pero le pareció que no era muy chica, debía de tener varios meses. Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises mientras tomaba la leche. Sus rasgos eran tan delicados… y parecía tan frágil. Sin dudas necesitaba de alguien con más experiencia que él para cuidarla.

Cuando terminó de tomar la mamadera se la puso sobre el hombro para que eructara, tal como le había indicado tía Petunia. En ese momento levantó la vista y se sobresaltó al ver a Malfoy observándolo desde el otro lado de la ventana. Malfoy llevaba pantalones grises y camisa verde. Harry revoleó los ojos, incluso para incursionar en un barrio muggle se vestía con colores de Slytherin.

Por un segundo se preguntó si no sería más sensato matar a Malfoy que invitarlo a pasar. Y volvió a presentársele la imagen de Malfoy bajando la varita en la torre y volvió a escuchar la voz de Dumbledore ofreciéndole santuario.

Frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de que pudiera invitar a Malfoy a pasar, la noche anterior le había dicho que no podía cruzar las barreras. De todas maneras salió a recibirlo.

—¿Está bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó Malfoy.

—Parece que está bien. —le respondió.

Malfoy suspiró aliviado y de inmediato volvió a adoptar la máscara de impasibilidad.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar, Potter? —preguntó desdeñoso.

Harry lo miró con hostilidad. —¿No tenés miedo de que haya gente dentro aguardando para capturarte?

Malfoy miró hacia la casa con desconfianza. —Es una posibilidad… —susurró con frialdad.

Harry todavía no sabía por qué no le había avisado a nadie de la visita de Malfoy, lo había considerado pero finalmente había rechazado la idea.

—¿_Querés_ que te capturen? —le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—No. —respondió Malfoy de inmediato— Confiaba en que tu curiosidad de Gryffindor prevalecería y que no se lo notificarías a nadie… hasta saber más, al menos.

Bueno… tenía que admitir que había sabido predecir con sagacidad su comportamiento.

—Invitame a pasar y te voy a explicar, Potter.

—Más te vale que sean muy buenas explicaciones, Malfoy.

—Ya veremos… pero no quiero hablar acá afuera.

—¿Cómo hay que hacer para que puedas pasar las barreras?

—¿Es que acaso no sabés nada, Potter?

—Nunca antes tuve que invitar a un mortífago a entrar.

Malfoy bajó por un segundo la vista a su antebrazo cubierto por la manga larga de la camisa. Luego le dijo la fórmula que tenía que pronunciar.

Harry dudó un momento antes de dar el paso definitivo. —¿Cómo sé que no me vas a atacar a mí o a mis parientes una vez que estés adentro?

—Eso es algo que no podés saber con seguridad. —respondió Malfoy directamente.

Harry frunció el ceño… pero igual pronunció la fórmula.

Malfoy lo miró sorprendido, probablemente no había esperado que lo dejara pasar. —Sos demasiado confiado, Potter. —declaró y enfiló hacia el interior.

Harry lo siguió con el ceño aun más fruncido. No confiaba en Malfoy, pero algo estaba pasando… y tenía que saber. Confiaba en sus instintos; y sus instintos le decían que era conveniente que oyera lo que Malfoy tenía que decir.

Esperaba no estar cometiendo un gran error.

oOo


	2. Victoria

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 2 – Victoria**

—Dámela, que quiero tenerla en brazos. —dijo Malfoy apenas estuvieron dentro.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza pero se la dio. Al parecer, Malfoy tampoco sabía cómo sostener a un bebé. Pero la miraba con una especie de asombro reverencial, como si fuera algo precioso.

—Malfoy, ¿quién es?

Malfoy respiró hondo y lo miró. —Mi hija.

Harry alzó las cejas con asombro. —¿Tu hija? —repitió.

—Sí, mi hija. —dijo con irritación— ¿Acaso tenés problemas auditivos, Potter?

Harry sabía que no tenía problemas de audición pero empezaba preguntarse si su cerebro estaría funcionando correctamente.

—Entonces… ¿no es huérfana?

—Todavía no. —murmuró Malfoy y fue a sentarse en un sofá de la sala acunando a la beba en brazos.

Harry lo siguió y se sentó a su lado. —¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Malfoy suspiró profundamente y se la devolvió con cuidado. Luego se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. —Te odio, Potter.

—Eso ya lo sé. —dijo Harry con exasperación— ¿Querés que te haga una declaración formal similar? Pues puedo decirte con mucho gusto que yo también te odio.

Malfoy alzó una ceja divertido. —Es bueno saberlo. —declaró enfático. Se detuvo de golpe y lo miró fijamente— ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar? ¿Por qué no me atacaste anoche? ¿Por qué no tenías aurores esperando para capturarme cuando regresara? Y ya que estamos… ¿por qué no estás gritando y gritándome de todo?

Harry bajó los ojos a la beba un segundo luego volvió a alzarlos. —Porque quiero respuestas. Porque no creo que vos seas capaz de matarme. —Draco hizo una mueca— Y porque los gritos asustarían a la bebita.

En realidad él mismo se estaba preguntando cómo era que podía controlarse tan bien. No le había mentido a Malfoy, pero cierto era que considerando la historia entre ellos era sorprendente que se mantuviera tan calmo. Y Malfoy estaba actuando muy distinto también.

—¿Por qué me trajiste tu hija a mí?

Malfoy retomó su marcha de un lado al otro. —No sabía a qué otro lugar llevarla. —murmuró.

—Pero… ¡nadie le entregaría la hija al enemigo!

—Ya sé… pero es que nadie más sabe de ella.

Harry parpadeó confundido. —¿Nadie?

—Nadie que esté vivo. Aparte de mí… y ahora vos.

—Bueno… pero eso no explica por qué me la trajiste a mí.

—¿Y a quién podría habérsela llevado? A mi madre quizá… a Mamá le hubiese encantado, sí… aunque no creo que se fuera a sentir fascinada de saber que es abuela… pero no podría haberla dejado con ella mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Draco ignoró la pregunta. —Podría habérsela llevado a mi querida tía Bella.

Harry apretó a la beba contra su pecho. —¡No! —aulló.

Draco lo miró con curiosidad por un instante.

—Veamos… ¿quién más? Padre está en Azkaban… no creo que sea el lugar más indicado para un bebé. ¿Wormtail?... tampoco, él y la beba terminarían desquiciados si tuviera que cuidarla.

—¿Vos sabés dónde está Wormtail! —exclamó Harry con demasiada vehemencia, la beba se asustó y empezó a llorar— ¡Mierda!

—¡Potter! ¿Qué le hiciste! ¡No voy a permitir que le hagas daño!

—¡No le hice daño! Creo que la asusté…

—Bueno… hacé algo… ¡arreglala!

Harry empezó a hamacarla y lo miró con hostilidad. —Un bebé no se "arregla", Malfoy. ¡No es una cosa!

Siguió acunándola suavemente. —¿Vos sabés dónde está Wormtail? —preguntó una vez más.

—Sí, sé donde está… o donde estaba para ser más preciso.

—¿No sabés dónde está ahora?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. —¿Por qué es tan importante Wormtail para vos?

—¡Es un hijo de puta, vil y traidor! —escupió Harry enojado.

Malfoy lo estudió con ojos entrecerrados. —Parece que los traidores no te merecen ninguna estima… igual que al Señor Oscuro.

—No sería la primera cosa que tuviéramos en común. —murmuró.

—¿Vos pensás que tenés más cosas en común con el Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Malfoy con incredulidad.

—Yo _sé _que tengo mucho en común con él. Él mismo me lo dijo.

—¿Se sentaron a charlar amistosa y cordialmente? —preguntó Malfoy sarcástico.

Harry ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera acordándose. —No, creo que en esa oportunidad estábamos de pie. Pero por entonces yo creía, erróneamente, que era amistoso.

Soltó una breve carcajada por el gesto de asombro de Malfoy, luego hizo una mueca de disgusto. —¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera por un segundo que podía ser amistoso?

—Digamos que por entonces él no era del todo él mismo. —dijo Harry— Y además eso pasó hace muchos años. —agregó restándole importancia.

—¿Hace muchos años? —preguntó Malfoy confundido.

—Mirá, Malfoy, —dijo Harry impaciente— hay obviamente muchas cosas sobre mí que vos no sabés, pero no estamos acá para hablar de mí sino de en qué carajo estás vos metido.

Malfoy lo miró hosco. —No tengo por qué contarte nada, Potter.

—¿Por qué al menos no me decís el nombre de la pobre nena? —dijo Harry ofendido— Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarla.

—Victoria Analissa Malfoy. —respondió con voz tensa— Tiene nueve meses y medio. Cumple años el 1º de septiembre.

—¿Es realmente una Malfoy? ¿Tu hija?

—Sí, aunque nadie estaba al tanto. ¿No me creíste lo que te dije?

—Todavía no sé qué creer. —masculló Harry estudiando los rasgos de Victoria para ver si podía distinguir en ellos algo de Malfoy— Aunque se diría que tiene tus ojos.

—Los ojos grises son un rasgo de familia… de los dos lados.

Harry miró a Malfoy pero su mirada de pronto pareció perderse en algo que él solo podía ver. Se le presentaron los ojos grises de Sirius, centellantes y divertidos… y después con esa mirada atormentada…

—¿Potter?

Esa bebita, Victoria, era parte de la familia de Sirius. Narcissa era prima de Sirius. No sabía bien que relación de parentesco había entre Malfoy y Victoria y él… pero alguna había.

Familia.

Harry recordó las palabras de Malfoy en la torre de Astronomía.

_¡No tengo otra opción! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡O él va a matarme y va a matar a toda mi familia!_

Malfoy quería proteger a su familia. Victoria iba a ser la más fácil de proteger, mientras Voldemort no supiera de la existencia de ella.

—¡Potter!

Harry parpadeó y reenfocó la mirada. —¿Por qué me la trajiste a mí? —preguntó de nuevo.

Malfoy lo miró exasperado y quizá también con una nota de enojo. —Ya te contesté a eso. ¿A quién más se suponía que se la llevara? Ciertamente no podía llevársela a Snape.

—¿Por qué no podías llevársela a Snape? —preguntó Harry con acritud. No era que quisiera que Victoria estuviera en las manos de Snape. Pero quería saber por qué de repente Malfoy no confiaba en el profesor de Pociones.

—Potter, ¿acaso perdiste el juicio? ¿Cómo preguntás algo así? ¡Snape es un mortífago!

—¡Y vos también! —le espetó Harry.

—¡Pero es distinto! —gritó Malfoy.

Con los gritos, Victoria empezó a llorar otra vez. Harry gruñó de frustración, Malfoy la miró con preocupación.

—Tenela vos. —dijo Harry estirando los brazos.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. —No sé cómo hacerla callar.

—Sos un inútil.

Malfoy se erizó entero a la defensiva. Harry se puso de pie y marchó escaleras arriba con la beba en brazos.

—Potter, ¿adónde vas? —demandó Malfoy.

Harry no se molestó en contestarle, llevó a Victoria a su habitación donde tenía las cosas de ella. Malfoy fue tras él y se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta mientras le cambiaba los pañales. Victoria se calmó y Harry se sentó sobre la cama para acunarla.

Malfoy entró con cautela y se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio. —¿Ésta es tu habitación? —preguntó.

—Sí. —dijo Harry simplemente y miró alrededor, no había mucho que indicara que fuera la suya excepto por el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig.

—¿Realmente vivís así? —preguntó Malfoy con una nota divertida en el tono.

Harry soltó una risa áspera. —¿Qué, acaso vos creías que vivía como la realeza?

—No es lo que había imaginado. —admitió Malfoy.

—De todos modos ya poco importa, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo más acá.

—¿Adónde te vas a mudar? —preguntó Malfoy.

Harry lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. —Sí, claro… si te lo voy a decir y todo.

—Si tenés a mi hija tengo el derecho de saber dónde estás parando.

—Malfoy, ¿ahora sos vos el que perdió el juicio? No puedo darte esa información… ¡sos un mortífago!

Malfoy bajó la vista a su antebrazo y luego la fijó en el suelo. Hubo silencio durante un largo momento, Victoria se había dormido.

—Está dormida. —murmuró Harry, la dejó con cuidado sobre la cama y fue a sentarse a su lugar predilecto, junto a la ventana. Malfoy sacó la varita y puso un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de la cama, luego volvió a guardar la varita.

—¿De dónde sacaste la manta y la ropita? —preguntó Malfoy.

Harry no quería que la conversación tomara ese rumbo. —Eran mías. No tenía otra cosa que ponerle.

La mirada de Draco viajó de Harry a Victoria y luego volvió a Harry. —Voy a tratar de traerle algunas cosas mañana.

—Me dijiste por qué no se la llevaste a otras personas, pero en concreto no me dijiste por qué me la trajiste a mí. —dijo Harry cambiando el tópico de conversación.

Malfoy volvió a mirar el suelo. —Porque los de tu lado no la van a matar.

—Es cierto. —admitió Harry— ¿Pero no estaría mejor con alguien que no fuera yo? Alguien que tenga idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé habría sido una alternativa mucho mejor.

—Vos estuviste en la torre esa noche. —dijo Malfoy, la voz era apenas un susurro—Vos el único al que podría llegar a convencer de que yo no quería hacerlo… que yo sólo quería protegerme y proteger a mi familia… y eso incluso antes de saber que tenía una hija.

La información lo sorprendió, Victoria tenía más de nueve meses y Malfoy se había enterado muy recientemente… ¡y se lo estaba contando!

—Sé que la familia es algo importante para vos. —prosiguió Malfoy con tono monocorde—Siempre te hacía enojar mucho cuando te decía algo de tus padres. Tengo la esperanza de que vos por lo menos protejas a Victoria.

—Dumbledore también te ofreció protección a vos.

Malfoy alzó los ojos. —Dumbledore está muerto.

—Cierto, pero te ofreció protección. ¿Todavía querés esa protección?

—¿_Vos_ me estás ofreciendo protección?

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo. En realidad no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo. Se estaba manejando por instinto, a él solía darle buenos resultados. —Quizá. —dijo finalmente.

Malfoy soltó una risa de disgusto. —¡Potter, sos un imbécil y un ingenuo! Yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Yo lo sé y vos tendrías que saberlo. ¡Soy un mortífago de mierda! Mis "aliados" mataron a la madre de mi hija y a toda su familia. Fue una suerte que ella me hubiese avisado unos días antes que tenía una hija. Fue una suerte que me enterara del ataque que iba a haber en el barrio donde vivía. Fue una suerte que haya podido escabullirme del lugar llevándome a mi hija viva. No pude salvar a su madre. Estaban todavía torturándola cuando me escapé. ¡No pude hacer nada! ¡Y de haber tratado, yo también estaría muerto!

Harry lo miraba horrorizado guardando silencio. La respiración de Malfoy se había acelerado, jadeaba como si hubiese estado corriendo. Sepultó la cara en las manos. —¡Tuve que quedarme parado mirando, sin hacer nada, como si no me importara!

—Pero salvaste a Victoria. —dijo Harry con voz queda—Hiciste algo. Y todo indica que corriste serios riesgos para lograrlo.

Malfoy alzó a la cabeza y miró hacia la cama donde dormía la bebita. —Quiero salirme, Potter. —susurró—No puedo ser parte de eso. Nunca quise ser parte de algo como eso. Nunca supuse que sería así.

Quizá cabía un comentario sarcástico, pero Harry no dijo nada. Malfoy lucía realmente muy atormentado.

—Lo que tenés que saber es que, así y todo, yo no puedo confiar en vos, Malfoy.

Malfoy giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos afligidos. —Vos sos el único en el que _yo _puedo confiar, Potter.

oOo

Malfoy desaparicionó poco después. Le había prometido que volvería al día siguiente pero había agregado que no podía quedarse más puesto que su ausencia podía despertar sospechas.

Harry quedó a solas para procesar toda la información. Realmente no había entendido qué era lo que había querido decir Malfoy con eso de que sólo podía confiar en él. Pero era difícil no creerle puesto que le había dejado una prueba más que palpable.

Unas horas después regresó tía Petunia, sola. Había dejado a Dudley en casa de unos amigos. Había traído además una variedad de cosas para la beba. Se ofreció a cuidarla para que él tuviera oportunidad de subir a tomar una siesta.

Harry aceptó agradecido. Se durmió apenas la cabeza tocó la almohada.

oOo

Fue una suerte que hubiera podido dormir unas horas durante el día porque Victoria estuvo molesta y llorando casi toda la noche. Seguramente extrañaría a su mamá. Cuando estaba claro Victoria finalmente se durmió exhausta y Harry también pudo dormir un par de horas.

Se despertó por el sonido de voces.

—¡Ud. no puede meterse así en mi casa cuando le plazca! —gritó tía Petunia con tono filoso.

—Yo me meto donde se me da la gana. —respondió Malfoy con desdén.

—No voy a permitirle que les haga daño. —le advirtió tía Petunia.

Los dos ingresaron precipitadamente en la habitación. —Tía Petunia, ¿me pareció o estabas tratando de protegerme? —estaba medio dormido y la pregunta le había brotado espontáneamente. Se calzó los lentes y la miró. Tía Petunia lo observaba con cara de disgusto. —¿Lo conocés?

Harry giró la vista hacia Malfoy. —Sí, podría decirse que sí. Fue él el que vino ayer.

—¿Querés que me lleve a Victoria a la cocina mientras vos atendés a tu… invitado?

Harry no cabía en sí del asombro. ¿Acaso tía Petunia estaba poseída?

—No voy a permitir que la dejes al cuidado de una muggle. —intervino Malfoy indignado.

Harry revoleó los ojos. Al menos Malfoy no parecía poseído por nada raro. Seguía siendo el mismo boludo de siempre. —Bueno, si vos querés encargarte de cambiarle los pañales a Victoria… no hay ningún inconveniente.

Una expresión de asco se le sumó a la indignación. —¡De ninguna manera!

—De acuerdo, en ese caso tía Petunia va a llevársela y va a cuidarla un rato abajo.

Malfoy no pareció conforme pero dejó de protestar. Harry le entregó la beba a su tía. Salió de inmediato y cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Harry volvió a recostarse gruñendo. —¿Por qué viniste tan temprano, Malfoy?

—Son casi las diez. —apuntó Malfoy con una risa irritada— ¿Por qué estás todavía haraganeando en la cama?

—Porque hace apenas un par de horas que me pude dormir. Estuve toda la noche en vela tratando de consolar a tu hija que se la pasó llorando.

Malfoy cambió de actitud instantáneamente. —¿Le pasa algo?

Harry suspiró profundamente. —Creo que extraña a su mamá. —con expresión angustiada Malfoy fue a sentarse junto al escritorio, a Harry le pareció que estaba enfermo, tenía muy mal semblante. Quizá por eso no se había mostrado más beligerante unos minutos antes.

—Necesito respuestas, Malfoy. —dijo de improviso.

—¿Sobre qué, Potter? —preguntó con voz exhausta.

—Tu hija, tus lealtades, Snape. Esas podrían ser buenas posibilidades para empezar.

Seguramente Malfoy ya se había esperado el interrogatorio. Había preparado algunas respuestas.

—Para Navidad, hace un año y medio, mi padre me regaló una chica. —empezó con tono monocorde.

—¿Te regaló una chica? —repitió Harry incrédulo.

Malfoy lo miró hosco. —¿Querés que te cuente o no? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, te sugeriría que no me interrumpieras.

Harry le hizo una breve seña para que continuara. Malfoy fijó la vista en el suelo.

—Tenía quince años por entonces y mi padre consideró que era una buena edad para que me transformara en hombre. La familia fue invitada a la Mansión para la cena de navidad. Una familia sangrepura… pero poco conocida. Ella no estudia en Hogwarts, la mandaron a Beauxbatons. Ella sabía cuál era su obligación. O eso creí yo. Un Malfoy debe ser experimentado y refinado incluso en la cama, se suponía que yo aprendiera eso con ella. —el tono de Malfoy se había tornado sombrío.

—No parece que te haya hecho muy feliz. —se animó a intercalar Harry.

—¡A mí ni siquiera me gustan las chicas! —gritó Malfoy y luego respiró hondo tratando de recuperar la calma.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Sos maricón?

—En realidad eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter… pero sí. —replicó Malfoy con malicia— Lo que torna incluso más increíble el hecho de que tenga una hija.

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿por qué?

Malfoy hizo una mueca desdeñosa. —Quedó embarazada, Potter. Quiero presumir que ya sabés cómo es el asunto.

—Esa parte la entendí. —replicó Harry enojado— ¿Pero por qué no tomaron precauciones? ¿Y por qué vos te enteraste sólo hace unos días? ¿Y por qué nadie más sabe?

—Quedó embarazada porque ninguno de los dos teníamos la menor idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. Yo me enteré apenas hace unos días porque ella no se molestó en comunicármelo. Victoria se adelantó unas semanas y ella les hizo creer a los padres que era de otro chico. Parece que ellos le creyeron. ¿Por qué? No tengo la menor idea. Quizá sus padres estaban avergonzados de que hubiera quedado embarazada tan joven y sin estar casada, no preguntaron demasiado y se ocuparon de mantener todo lo más oculto posible.

Se puso de pie y empezó a dar pasos de un lado al otro. La respiración se le había vuelto a acelerar. —Ella sabía que yo no tenía ningún interés en ella… así que decidió no informármelo. No lo hizo por maldad… pensó que yo preferiría no saberlo. Pero hace unos días me llegó una lechuza de ella, me decía que necesitaba hablar conmigo. No le dije nada a nadie y nos encontramos en privado.

Hizo una pausa, parecía muy contrariado. —Me contó todo. Se había decidido a decírmelo porque tenía miedo… con todas las cosas que han estado pasando. Ella sabía que mi familia estaba muy conectada con los mortífagos. Quería que yo supiera toda la verdad para que las protegiera. Victoria es mi hija y es una Malfoy.

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos y resopló con frustración. —Todo el asunto me había dejado perplejo y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de poder pensar algo. Tenía razón al tener miedo. El siguiente objetivo del Señor Oscuro era su barrio precisamente. Yo me enteré muy tarde, nunca había participado de los ataques, estuve hasta hace muy poco en Hogwarts. Todos se mostraron muy complacidos cuando me ofrecí como voluntario. Pero tenía que ir, era la única forma de que pudiera hacer algo.

—Hiciste algo. —le recordó Harry.

—¡Tuve que ver cuando la mataban, Potter! —gritó Malfoy— ¡No pude hacer ni una puta cosa para salvarla!

—Salvaste a Victoria.

—¡Pero no pude salvar a su madre! ¡Ni a sus abuelos! —aulló con frustración— Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí parado, mirando.

—Sé lo que se siente. —dijo Harry en voz muy baja pero cargada de pesar.

Malfoy lo miró con asombro.

—A mí también me tocó ver morir a alguien… y duele como un infierno cuando no hay absolutamente nada que uno pueda hacer. —agregó Harry con voz entrecortada.

Malfoy se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos. —Yo no quería matar a nadie… yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie…

—Creo que estás del lado equivocado, Malfoy. —dijo Harry unos momentos después.

Malfoy alzó la cabeza, tenía los ojos inyectados. —Lo sé. Pero no puedo salirme… no vivo.

—Si pudiéramos llevar a tu madre a un lugar seguro. ¿Estarías dispuesto a desertar de los mortífagos?

—No sé. —murmuró— También está mi padre…

Harry tuvo que contener el impulso para no soltar un insulto contra Lucius Malfoy. Por alguna razón sentía que era preciso que convenciera a Malfoy de desertar y no quería arruinar la posibilidad por haber hecho un comentario que malograra su propósito.

Y era lo que Dumbledore le había ofrecido a Malfoy en la Torre. Y estaba Victoria además, Harry no quería que creciera sin sus padres… como le había tocado a él.

Harry no creía que Malfoy estuviera tratando de engañarlo. Se lo veía muy demacrado y muy trastornado. En ningún momento había intentado atacarlo. Existía siempre la posibilidad que todo fuera una gran mentira muy bien urdida, pero Harry no creía que ése fuera el caso. Igual sabía que no podía confiar en Malfoy. Pero, ¿era sensato confiar en sus instintos?

—¿Potter?

—¿Qué?

Malfoy arrugó la frente. —¿Vos creés que podrías proporcionarnos un lugar seguro, para mí y mi familia?

—No sé. —admitió— A Dumbledore todos le hacían caso, lo que él decía se hacía sin cuestionamientos. No se si a mí me llevarían el apunte.

Malfoy dejó caer los hombros y le dirigió una mirada cargada de curiosidad. —¿Vos sos consciente que ahora el líder de la Luz sos vos?

Harry lo miró perplejo. —Yo no soy el líder de nada.

—Mucho me temo que por muy triste que suene, es verdad. —dijo Malfoy burlón.

—¡Callate, Malfoy! ¡Dejá de decir pavadas! Ni siquiera cumplí los diecisiete todavía. —y ni siquiera podía convencer a Ron y Hermione de nada, ni hablar de que otros pudieran hacer algún caso de lo que les dijera.

—¡Vos todavía no podés usar magia legalmente! —exclamó Malfoy como si recién se diera cuenta.

—Pero sí para defenderme. —le advirtió Harry.

Malfoy levantó las manos en un gesto contemporizador. —Lo sé. Pero a lo que yo iba era a que tus posibilidades de acción están muy limitadas.

Harry hizo una mueca. Las cosas habían cambiado ahora que le habían concedido permiso oficial para usar magia, su plan inicial había sido permanecer con los Dursley hasta su cumpleaños y luego trasladarse a Grimmauld Place.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama. —Podría disponer de un lugar al que vos podrías ir.

Malfoy lo miró con cautelosa esperanza. —¿Estás seguro?

—No, en este momento no puedo estar seguro de nada. Pero existe una posibilidad.

—¿Y todavía no podés hacer nada para verificar esa posibilidad? —preguntó Malfoy resignado.

—Podría verificarlo pronto. Por el momento no sé quién tiene acceso al lugar.

—En realidad no abrigaba demasiadas esperanzas de que pudieras hacer algo. —suspiró Malfoy.

—Malfoy, en realidad yo ni siquiera estoy en condiciones de cuidar de Victoria.

—¡Pero tenés que hacerlo! —se enardeció Malfoy.

—¡Hay una guerra en la que tengo que pelear, Malfoy! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda luchar si además tengo que cuidar a un bebé?

—¡Pero es no hay nadie más! —chilló.

—Podría llevársela a los Weasley o algo así. —sugirió— Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar a alguien que se ocupe de ella.

—¡No! —declaró determinado— Ni con los Weasley, ni con sangresucias, ni con ningún roñoso licántropo.

—¡Callate! —vociferó Harry.

—¡No quiero que ninguno de ellos se haga cargo de Victoria! —gritó furioso— ¡No me gustan!

—¡Yo tampoco te gusto!

—Es cierto… pero por lo menos… en vos sí confío.

Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no romperle la cara a puñetazos. —¿Por qué?

—Porque vos vas a hacer todo lo posible para que mi hija no termine siendo una huérfana como vos.

A eso se reducía todo. La tregua se basaba por completo en una bebita.

En realidad, Harry dudaba de que a los demás les importara el bienestar de Malfoy tanto como le importaba a él. Los demás nunca entenderían lo que es crecer sin padres. Y hasta llegarían a pensar que sería mejor para Victoria que Malfoy desapareciera por completo de su vida. Pero Harry nunca pensaría de esa forma. Con todos sus defectos… Malfoy seguía siendo el padre.

—Vos confiás en la gente, Potter. Confiás más que nadie que yo conozca. Igual que Dumbledore… Yo te odio… y vos me odiás… pero vos sos el único que estaría dispuesto a darme una oportunidad. —susurró Malfoy.

—No quiero darte una oportunidad. —declaró Harry con altivez.

—Estoy seguro de que no querés… pero me la vas a dar igual.

—No sé si vos te merecés una oportunidad, Malfoy. Dos semanas atrás hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para hacerte daño. Estuviste a punto de matar a Katie y a Ron… y a Dumbledore.

Malfoy pareció muy herido por las palabras. —Es cierto, no me merezco una oportunidad… pero quiero una. —susurró.

Hubo una larga pausa que los dos usaron para reflexionar.

—¿Malfoy…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Reconociste que tengo razón en algo?

—Sí. Pero no te malacostumbres, Potter. Difícilmente se vuelva a repetir.

Harry sonrió. —Perdé cuidado. Ya sé que de vos no podría esperar más.

oOo


	3. Grimmauld Place

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 3 – Grimmauld Place**

—¿Por qué no recurriste a Snape? —para el gusto de Harry ese punto no había quedado aclarado del todo el día anterior.

—¡Es un maldito mortífago, Potter! —exclamó Draco— ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?

—¿Pero acaso él no te estuvo ayudando durante todo el año? —cuestionó insistente Harry.

Draco soltó una risa ronca. —No, más preciso sería decir que me estuvo encima todo el tiempo… respirándome en el cuello. Supongo que quería asegurarse de que hiciera bien el trabajo —expresó con rencor— Las órdenes que me habían dado eran estrictas… tenía que matarlo yo. Y con el Señor Oscuro más vale que uno cumpla las órdenes al pie de la letra… si no quiere terminar muerto.

Harry se sorprendió de que se lo confesara así abiertamente, quizá no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba admitiendo, bajó la cabeza para que no se le notara el asombro. El corazón se le aceleró… quizá… cabía la posibilidad de que sus sospechas fueran correctas.

—Snape mató a Dumbledore en tu lugar y te salvó el pellejo. —Harry prácticamente escupió las palabras… no quería pensar en eso… pero necesitaba obtener información.

Draco suspiró hondamente. —Ya sé que me salvó. —sonaba exhausto— Si querés que sea sincero… me ayudó mucho… pero lo cierto es que trabaja para el lado oscuro. —la mirada pareció volvérsele distante— Lo obligaron a jurar un Voto Inquebrantable el verano pasado. Mi madre recurrió a él y le rogó que me ayudara. Tía Bella nunca confió en él, ella lo forzó a que tomara el Voto… de protegerme. Yo no me enteré sino mucho después… después de que… pasó todo. Mi madre me lo contó cuando volví a la Mansión hace dos semanas.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando oyó el nombre de Bellatrix. Las ideas se le confundían… ¿Cómo debía interpretar ese nuevo dato que le aportaba Draco…? ¿Qué significaba en relación a las probables lealtades de Snape? Draco parecía convencido de que Snape estaba del lado oscuro… pero Bellatrix tenía serias dudas…

Draco le contó los detalles del Voto, quedaba claro que Snape había quedado mágicamente comprometido a cumplir la misión si Draco no podía llevarla a cabo… ¿Acaso Dumbledore había estado al tanto de todo el asunto?

Dumbledore había dicho que sabía de los intentos de Draco para matarlo. El viejo director sabía de la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado. ¿Había sido Snape el que se lo había informado? Dumbledore siempre se enteraba de todo… o de casi todo… no había estado al tanto de los armarios desvanecedores.

—¿Snape sabía de tu plan de los armarios? —preguntó de pronto.

Draco se sobresaltó por la brusquedad de la pregunta… pestañeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza. —Me negué a contarle lo que planeaba. Era preciso que yo le probara mi valía al Señor Oscuro.

—Para que no te matara…

—Sí… —admitió Draco— ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas, Potter? —inquirió con suspicacia.

—Sólo trato de que me quede claro todo lo que me estás contando.

La respuesta pareció conformarlo y sus rasgos se distendieron. Harry suspiró interiormente de alivio. No le parecía conveniente compartir con Draco las sospechas que abrigaba. Porque Harry comenzaba a pensar, de que a pesar de las apariencias, Snape estaba del lado de la luz.

Harry era el único que sabía de la condición física del director esa noche… Dumbledore se estaba muriendo… y poco más de vida le quedaba… incluso si Snape no lo hubiese matado… y el viejo había insistido que Snape era el único que podía ayudarlo…

—Yo sé que Snape no te cae para nada bien y tus buenas razones tenés… —dijo Draco con voz muy suave— …pero tiene algunas buenas cualidades… se ocupó de mí, trató de protegerme…

—Y eso para vos significa mucho…

—Sí. —confirmó Draco— En particular desde que metieron preso a mi padre en Azkaban. La ayuda que me podía brindar mi madre era muy limitada. Snape hizo mucho por mí…

Harry hizo una mueca, ya se veía venir los reproches por lo de Lucius, sobre eso todavía no habían hablado.

—No es algo que me guste admitir… —Draco torció un labio— …pero sé que era lo que se merecía.

Harry lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía.

La reacción de Harry pareció fastidiarlo incluso más, apartó la vista. —Amo a mi padre… pero ahora razono las cosas… ya no estoy ciego como antes.

Harry no dijo nada, podía entenderlo… había sido una muy desagradable sorpresa enterarse de que su padre había sido un abusador en la escuela… pero no por eso amaba menos al hombre que nunca había llegado a conocer. Entendía los sentimientos de Draco… si bien se había enterado de muchas cosas terribles que había hecho su padre, Draco lo seguía queriendo.

Luego de unos instantes Harry se animó a preguntar con cierta vacilación: —¿Vos me echás la culpa por todo esto?

—¿Por todo qué? —preguntó Draco con cautela.

—Por ser la causa de que mandaran a tu padre a Azkaban… y preso tu padre… Voldemort se concentró en vos…

Draco suspiró una vez más. —Al principio sí… —reconoció— Después empecé a entender cómo era en realidad el Señor Oscuro y lo que él y los mortífagos le hacen a la gente… si vamos al caso vos no tuviste la culpa… prácticamente el Señor Oscuro te empujó esa noche para que fueras al Ministerio.

—Yo estaba tratando de proteger a mi padrino… la única familia que tenía…

—Como yo… hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Sí. —dijo Harry, empezaba a darse cuenta de que Draco y él no eran tan distintos. Los dos habían crecido con un montón de expectativas que los adultos les cargaron en los hombros… y ellos dos lo único que querían era vivir en paz junto a su familia. Ya no le quedaba ninguna familia, pensó con tristeza. Pero quizá podría ayudarlo a Draco a conservar la suya.

oOo

Al día siguiente Harry estuvo un largo tiempo sentado frente a su ventana observando a Draco con su hija. Draco no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella pero parecía disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos. Era indudable que la quería.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando Hedwig entró volando. —Hola, nena. —la saludó cariñoso y le desató de la pata la carta que traía. Le dio unos bloquecitos de alimento y se sentó a leer. Sabía que Draco lo estaba observando con curiosidad desconfiada pero hizo como si no lo notara.

_Harry:_

_Hace varios días que no tenemos noticias tuyas y estamos un poco preocupados. Escribinos para que nos quedemos tranquilos. Espero que no estés tramando hacer nada solo y por tu cuenta._

_Ya sabés que podés venir a La Madriguera cuando quieras. No me parece que sea imprescindible que te quedes ahí hasta tu cumpleaños. Sé que habías dicho que querías estar solo durante un tiempo, pero no creo que estar demasiado solo te haga bien._

_La boda va a ser el 3 de agosto. Supongo que vas a venir para tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Tenemos que ir a Diagon, tenés que comprarte ropa apropiada para el casamiento._

_Me temo que todavía no he podido encontrar información nueva. Había planeado ir a la casa de Snuffles para ver si podía investigar algo en la biblioteca, pero hete aquí que nadie puede entrar. Sé que la novedad te va a fastidiar, lamento tener que comunicártela por carta, pero tengo que prevenirte para que no te arriesgues a tratar de entrar por tu cuenta._

_Naturalmente, sigo investigando por otro lado, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada que pueda servirnos. No te desanimes, Harry, seguramente pronto encontraremos alguna pista._

_Todos preguntan por vos, Ron está muy inquieto aunque no lo admita; Ginny también, pero ella siempre dice que está segura de que no te va a pasar nada malo. Remus estuvo de visita hace un par días y él también expresó su preocupación de que estés solo. Así que, por favor Harry, tratá de reconsiderar tu decisión._

_Escribinos pronto._

_Cariños._

_Hermione_

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, el dato sobre Grimmauld Place sí que era una novedad. Y ciertamente lo fastidiaba pero por otra razón que Hermione ni sospechaba. Había pensado en la Casa como un lugar seguro para Victoria y Draco.

Arrugó la frente y trató de recordar lo que le había dicho Dumbledore unos meses antes… Grimmauld Place iba a ser accesible sólo para aquellos que la necesitaran más. En ese momento había pensado que se refería a Ron, Hermione y él. Pero si Hermione no había podido entrar… y ninguno de la Orden…

—¡Malfoy!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco sobresaltado.

—¿Escuchaste rumores de que Voldemort se hubiera apoderado de propiedades de gente del bando de la luz?

Draco frunció el ceño. —Potter, el Señor Oscuro se está apoderando de propiedades ajenas a diestra y siniestra, sin distingos.

—Ya sé… —dijo Harry con impaciencia—… pero yo me refiero a propiedades clave… que puedan ser importantes para la guerra…

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No sé… no creo…

—Yo puedo aparicionar sin que el Ministerio se meta conmigo, ¿verdad?

Harry le había mostrado el mensaje del Ministerio. A Draco lo había exasperado sobremanera enterarse de que lo había ayudado una vez más de manera involuntaria. Recordó el incidente de primer año en la primera clase de vuelo, que había tenido como resultado que Harry fuera incorporado como buscador al equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry no estaba seguro de si esa autorización incluía aparicionamiento, dado que todavía no contaba con la licencia correspondiente. Pero seguramente Draco recordaba mejor que él las palabras exactas del mensaje ministerial… y sabría interpretarlas mejor también.

—Sí —respondió Draco— ¿Estás planeando ir a algún lado?

Harry no contestó de inmediato. Hermione le había advertido que no fuera a Grimmauld Place solo. Pero él tenía muy serias dudas de que pudiera haber caído en poder del lado oscuro… si uno iba al caso, él contaba con más información que Hermione…

Pero era posible que se encontrara allí con alguno de los seguidores del lado oscuro…

—¿Vas a poder quedarte con Victoria durante una rato? —preguntó, ya había tomado una decisión.

—Me puedo quedar un par de horas… ¿adónde vas?

—Voy a estar de vuelta antes. —respondió y salió sin agregar más.

No hizo caso de lo gritos de Draco de que esperara, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió de la casa. Se apresuró hasta un callejón cercano, habitualmente desierto, donde podría desaparicionar sin que nadie lo viera. No tenía mucha práctica con la técnica, pero estaba seguro de que podía hacerlo. Y _era preciso_ que lo hiciera.

_Destino. Determinación. Decisión._

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba en una calleja desierta próxima a Grimmauld Place. Sonrió satisfecho y con paso vivo marchó hacia la casa.

Respiró hondo y apoyó la mano sobre la oscura madera, la puerta se abrió al instante… se escurrió dentro sin esperar un segundo. Se estremeció, el interior estaba oscuro… lóbrego y silencioso como la muerte… cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Se quedó parado en la entrada sosteniendo la varita en la mano… dos minutos después decidió que debía de estar solo puesto que no había podido oír sonido alguno. Caminó con cautela todo el largo trecho hasta la escalera que bajaba a la cocina, descendió y entró… esperaba que en cualquier momento le saltara encima alguien que estuviese escondido acechándolo… pero nada de eso pasó.

La cocina estaba más iluminada, tuvo que pestañear varias veces hasta poder acomodar la visión. Notó de inmediato dos cosas, la habitación estaba desierta y tenía todo el aspecto de que nadie había estado allí desde hacía bastante tiempo. Una gruesa capa de polvo cubría casi todos los muebles… pero no de manera regular… había partes donde parecía menos gruesa.

Arrugó la frente, ¿habría andado Kreacher por ahí? Se le había ordenado que fuera a Hogwarts… pero el irritante elfo era muy rebelde…

Había un libro sobre la mesa. Harry se aproximó lentamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para leer el título de la tapa. _Oclumencia, defensa de la mente._

Lo abrió. En la parte inferior de la página de la portada pudo leer: _Propiedad del Príncipe mediasangre._

Sonrió ampliamente, había estado en lo cierto. ¡El hijo de puta, sádico y grasiento, estaba del lado de los buenos!

Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas polvorientas. La euforia del primer instante se le había desvanecido y volvían a invadirlo las dudas.

Técnicamente era posible que estuviera equivocado, Snape podía estar planeando una jugada sucia o urdiendo alguna trampa. Draco había repetido insistentemente que Snape era un mortífago leal a Voldemort. Había llegado a afirmar que era el más incondicionalmente leal al pérfido Señor Oscuro… su mano derecha.

Se estremeció… volvió a presentársele la imagen de Snape matando a Dumbledore. En ese momento le había parecido lleno de ira y odio.

Cruzó los brazos y apoyó la frente sobre la mesa. El pesar y la rabia lo invadían… pero no podía permitir que lo dominaran. Dumbledore no lo hubiese querido así.

Y Dumbledore había confiado en Snape.

Suspiró. Dumbledore se lo había repetido infinidad de veces. Y si bien el viejo director le había ocultado muchísimas cosas y le había disfrazado la verdad… mentirle propiamente no… no le había mentido. Lo que quería decir que podía confiar en Snape.

Gruñó con frustración. La lógica nunca había sido su punto fuerte. Ésa era el área de Hermione e… irónicamente, la de Snape. Todavía recordaba el intrincado problema de lógica que había sido una de las barreras que defendían a la Piedra Filosofal. Y ese año Snape lo había protegido…

Y Snape no lo había atacado cuando había huido de Hogwarts tras haber matado a Dumbledore… Le había ordenado que volviera al castillo… pero hubiera podido matarlo con toda facilidad.

Sacudió la frente sobre la mesa llenándose los cabellos de polvo. Un instante después alzó la cabeza y volvió a concentrar su atención en el libro. Era de Snape y lo había dejado ahí hacía muy poco puesto que no estaba cubierto de polvo. Snape sabía que él no había llegado a dominar la Oclumencia, y sabía también que le iba a resultar difícil encontrar a alguien que le enseñara.

Volvió a suspirar y empezó a hojear las páginas. Como el libro de Pociones, tenía anotaciones manuscritas en el margen. Con Snape no había podido aprender, ¿podría acaso aprender con un libro?

Frunció el ceño. Con Snape tampoco había podido aprender Pociones… pero con el libro del Príncipe mediasangre no le había ido tan mal… En realidad el Príncipe le había caído bien desde el principio… lo había considerado un amigo.

Se había espantado… y se había sentido herido cuando se había enterado de quién se trataba. Todavía le parecía mentira que fueran una misma persona. ¿Acaso eso significaba que tenía posibilidades de aprender Oclumencia con el libro del Príncipe?

Podía imaginarse lo que diría Hermione. Se opondría con vehemencia. Nunca le había gustado el Príncipe y aseguraba que con ese libro Harry no estaba aprendiendo realmente, quizá en parte tenía razón, pero lo cierto era que él sí había aprendido… algo, al menos… más de lo que había aprendido con Snape.

¡Pero Snape _era_ el Príncipe! Gruñó una vez más, sus reflexiones se habían vuelto circulares.

Decidió llevarse el libro, si Snape le estaba ofreciendo una alternativa para aprender, iba a aprovecharla. Lo calzó en la cintura del jean y lo cubrió con la remera. Tenía que volver a Privet Drive.

oOo

—¡Merlín! ¿De dónde venís? —inquirió Draco frunciendo la nariz con asco.

Harry parpadeó varias veces sorprendido, luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mugriento.

—Hum… tuve que ir a ver un lugar. —respondió distraído. En su mente seguía sopesando los pros y contras de llevar a Draco y a Victoria a Grimmauld Place, ¿sería seguro? ¿qué de Snape?

—¡Potter!

—¿Qué? —preguntó sobresaltado.

—Tenés la mente siempre en otra parte, ¿es que nunca podés concentrarte en nada?

—Tengo muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—Pero seguro que nada que tenga que ver con tu apariencia. Hasta Granger piensa que no sabés ni cómo vestirte.

—¿Estuviste leyendo mi correo? —le espetó enojado.

—Lo dejaste a mano… no pensé que te importaría. —dijo Draco a modo de excusa.

—Es mi carta, Malfoy. Pero supongo que sería esperar demasiado de vos… que respetaras la privacidad de los otros.

—¿Fuiste adónde Granger te había escrito específicamente que no fueras?

—Eh… sí. —admitió Harry.

—Y a juzgar por tu aspecto… el lugar debe de haber estado abandonado. ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

Harry entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. —Con respecto a eso no puedo decirte nada.

Draco suspiró con frustración. —Potter, yo te he proporcionado mucha información.

—No confío en vos, Malfoy. —declaró Harry con frialdad— Vos mismo me has dicho que yo confío demasiado… pero tengo mis límites. Por el momento no puedo decirte nada y vas a tener que conformarte.

Draco lo miró disgustado durante un largo momento. —Está bien, entiendo. —dijo finalmente.

Harry alzó una ceja incrédula. —¿En serio?

—Me pongo en tu lugar Potter, ya hiciste mucho más de lo que yo hubiese hecho. Entiendo tu proceder.

Harry lo miró fijo. —Quería preguntarte algo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco con desconfianza.

—Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que hiciste con el condenado Draco Malfoy. —dijo Harry con tono dialogal.

Draco soltó una carcajada. —Yo también he estado preguntándomelo. —murmuró, luego lo miró serio— Ahora andá a bañarte, así como estás no puedo permitir que toques a Victoria.

Harry revoleó los ojos pero asintió. Agarró una muda limpia y partió hacia el baño. Escondió el libro debajo una pila de toallas, se pondría a estudiarlo cuando Draco se hubiese ido.

Ya bañado y con los cabellos todavía goteando, volvió al dormitorio. Lo recibió el sonido de las risitas de Victoria.

—Me tengo que ir. —anunció Draco apenas entró.

Harry asintió. Todavía no sabía adónde volvía Draco cuando no estaba en Privet Drive. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. No le parecía que fuera un dato de importancia prioritaria.

—Voy a hacer lo posible para venir mañana a la mañana. —era una forma indirecta de pedirle permiso.

Harry volvió a asentir. —Mañana no hay inconveniente… pero los dos días siguientes, no.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Draco con irritada preocupación.

—Porque es el fin de semana. —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros— Tío Vernon va a estar todo el día y va a hacer un escándalo si te ve entrar. Con los encantamientos de silencio la presencia de Victoria pasa inadvertida. Yo creo que él piensa que ya se fue.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Supongo que es mejor así… será mejor que me vaya. —antes de salir, giró la cabeza y agregó: —Creo que hay que cambiarla. —y desapareció raudamente.

—¡Maldito seas, Malfoy!

Desde la escalera le llegaron las carcajadas. Siguió maldiciéndolo por lo bajo mientras le cambiaba los pañales a Victoria. Había adquirido mucha destreza con la práctica; igual seguía pensando que no era el más indicado para cuidarla pero… ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba?

Draco no quería que se la llevara a los Weasley ni a ninguno de sus amigos… y era mejor así, ¿cómo iba a contestar el aluvión de preguntas que le harían si de improviso se aparecía con una beba en brazos?

Y mucho menos podría explicarles sobre Draco. Ya todos estaban muy preocupados por su salud mental… si llegaba a salirles con algo así…

oOo


	4. Ayuda doméstica

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 4 – Ayuda doméstica**

Para el lunes, también Harry empezaba a preocuparse por su salud mental. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que no tenía la menor idea sobre bebés, ni de Oclumencia, ni de Draco, ni de Snape, ni de Voldemort, ni de sus amigos… ni de nada de nada. En oportunidades anteriores había llegado a pensar que había alcanzado el límite del total agotamiento… pero esto era peor.

Tía Petunia había ayudado al principio, pero una vez que hubo decidido que Draco no constituía un riesgo, se desentendió por completo y los dejó para que se ocuparan entre ellos.

Harry había intentado leer algo del libro de Oclumencia pero no había avanzado mucho. Victoria le demandaba muchísimo tiempo y cuando tenía algún momento de respiro estaba tan agotado que las letras se le desdibujaban, de lo poco que llegaba a leer no entendía prácticamente nada. Draco había venido el viernes, como quien pasa para cumplir, se había mostrado huraño y poco comunicativo y se había marchado enseguida.

Realmente todavía no entendía qué lo había llevado a esa especie de "asociación" con Draco. Pensar en Snape también lo sumía en la confusión. No podía hilvanar bien las ideas.

Con los horcruxes le pasaba igual, su pensamiento lógico parecía retirarse instantáneamente apenas la palabra se asomaba en su mente. Si quería desviarse al tema Voldemort, al segundo lo atacaba una terrible jaqueca.

Cuando había bajado a desayunar fue peor, tío Vernon empezó a leer en voz alta todas las catástrofes que informaba el diario, y él y tía Petunia le dirigían miradas acusadoras a cada segundo.

Las cosas iban a tener que cambiar, no podía seguir así. Realmente sentía mucho afecto por Victoria pero no podía hacer las dos cosas o se dedicaba a cuidarla o se dedicaba a salvar el mundo.

Caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto con la beba alzada, llevaba un largo rato tratando de calmarla pero no había forma de que se callara. Cuando entró Draco literalmente se la plantó en los brazos y fue a tirarse en la cama y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

—¡Potter! ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Draco con sobresalto y ansiedad.

Harry masculló algo que Draco no alcanzó a entender.

—¿Cómo?

Se sacó la almohada de la cabeza y ensayó una explicación. —Tía Petunia dice que está por cortar los dientes y que por eso babea todo el tiempo y llora. Le di un remedio pero el efecto no dura mucho y se pone a llorar otra vez y no para. —sonaba totalmente desamparado.

—¿Y no podés hacer nada más? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

—¡No sé! —vociferó Harry— Tía Petunia me dijo que le ponga un paño húmedo en la boca para que chupe, eso la calma pero sólo un rato. Pero la boca le duele y extraña a su mamá y llora casi constantemente y yo tengo la cabeza que parece que me va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Volviose hacia Draco y lo miró con ojos muy congestivos. —Estoy exhausto. —gimoteó— Y nada que haga parece calmarla, la tuve alzada prácticamente todo el tiempo estos últimos dos días, pero nada sirve.

—¿Chilla así de fuerte constantemente?

Harry arrugó la frente. —En realidad no. —suspiró y se levantó. Cuando Draco se la devolvió, Victoria no dejó de llorar pero el volumen disminuyó ostensiblemente.

—Quiere estar con vos, ya se acostumbró.

—¡Pero ya no doy más! ¡Me está volviendo loco!

Draco se animó a dibujar una media sonrisa. —Vos ya estabas loco de antes, Potter.

Harry le respondió con un ladrido. Draco retrocedió un paso, la sonrisa se le borró por completo. —¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

—¡No sé! —replicó Harry bruscamente y retomó la marcha ida y vuelta. Siguió así durante veinte minutos, finalmente el llanto fue amainando y se fue transformado en gimoteos espaciados, Harry se acostó en la cama con ella a su lado hasta que se durmió.

Aliviado, también cerró los ojos, por fin un momento de respiro.

Unos momentos después le llegó el susurro de Draco. —¿Vos también te dormiste?

Harry abrió un ojo somnoliento. —Casi. —dijo irritado— Hasta que vos abriste la bocota.

Draco hizo un esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa, luego dijo serio: —Ojalá pudiera traerte un elfo. Ellos fueron los que me cuidaron cuando era bebé.

—Ya veo. —murmuró Harry— Eso podría explicar muchas cosas.

Draco lo miró disgustado pero no replicó. —Pero no puedo traértelo porque notarían la ausencia.

Harry se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado. —¿Es en serio… los elfos son buenos cuidando bebés?

—Naturalmente. —respondió Draco revoleando los ojos.

Harry lo miró hostil. — Para mí no es algo que sea tan natural, a mí me criaron _acá_.

Draco giró la cabeza recorriendo el cuarto. —¿Ésta siempre fue tu habitación, no parece que haya muchas cosas tuyas?

Harry cerró los ojos, ése no era el momento para ponerse a explicar y tampoco quería explicar. —Dejemos ese tema… ¿qué de los elfos?

—Los elfos están para ayudar y son muy competentes con los bebés. Si tuvieras uno te ayudaría muchísimo con Victoria.

A Harry no le gustó el tono que usaba Draco para referirse a los elfos, era tan despreciativo. Pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Y la idea de un elfo para ayudarlo le sonaba sumamente atractiva…Hermione habría puesto el grito en el cielo… pero era eso o iba terminar en un manicomio.

Y él era dueño de un elfo, pero temblaba ante la sola idea de Kreacher cerca de Victoria. Aunque probablemente Kreacher lo consideraría un alto honor, reverenciaba a Draco como a una deidad. Pero no… no quería a Kreacher con Victoria.

Dobby… Dobby lo idolatraba y haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Pero Dobby era atolondrado y podía resultar más un problema que una solución.

Winky… ella había criado a Crouch… y era muy leal… su familia la había repudiado y desde entonces estaba en Hogwarts… pero eso no era lo que ella quería… ella quería vincularse a una familia.

—¿Cómo se establece un vínculo con un elfo? —preguntó de repente— ¿Se puede vincular a un elfo con un bebé?

Draco lo miró extrañadísimo. —Primero, los elfos no se encuentran a la vuelta de la esquina. Pertenecen a las familias más antiguas y de mayor fortuna. Y segundo, no pueden vincularse con un bebé puesto que no habría quien les diera órdenes.

Era lo que había temido.

—Sería sólo algo temporario. —dijo con tono distraído— Yo no puedo vincularme con otro elfo… y Hermione me mataría cuando se enterara.

—¿_Otro_ elfo? —inquirió Draco.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Así es, ya tengo uno que te reverencia en voz alta cada vez que se le presenta la ocasión. —le informó con una mueca de disgusto.

Draco alzó una ceja sorprendida. —¿Yo le gusto?

—No te sientas muy privilegiado. Es una creatura vil. De ningún modo dejaría a Victoria a su cuidado.

Draco estaba por decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y siguió callado.

—Necesito ayuda, sin embargo. Así no puedo seguir. —murmuró Harry como si estuviera pensando en voz alta— Ya antes tenía problemas para dormir, ahora es casi imposible. Y tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo hacerlas si tengo que lidiar con un bebé. Pero tampoco puedo dejarla librada a su suerte. —pestañeó y miró a Draco— ¿Seguís pensando que los Weasley no son una posibilidad? Ellos la cuidarían a las mil maravillas.

Draco hizo una mueca de desprecio que ya de por sí era una respuesta, pero agregó: —¿Qué crees que pasaría si se enteraran de que es mía? —preguntó hosco.

—¡Nunca le harían daño a una bebita indefensa! —replicó Harry horrorizado.

Draco hizo un gesto de impaciencia. —Ya lo sé… pero se asegurarían de que no pudiera volver a verla.

—Ah…

—Ya sé que no le harían daño, pero me la sacarían.

Harry se frotó la cara con las manos. —Yo no puedo seguir con esto solo, Malfoy. —dijo con voz extenuada— Me estás pidiendo demasiado.

—Potter, si la llevo conmigo, el Señor Oscuro va a descubrirla y lo más probable es que la mate. —argumentó Draco con voz suplicante— No me la puedo llevar… y tampoco puedo perderla.

Harry dejó caer los hombros y sepultó la cara en las manos. Finalmente pareció decidirse, alzó la cabeza y enderezó los hombros. —No me contestaste lo que te pregunté antes. ¿Sabés lo que hay que hacer para vincular a un elfo? Si ella estuviera dispuesta sólo podría aceptarla si está vinculada a mí… hay muchos secretos que es preciso que permanezcan ocultos.

Draco asintió lentamente.

—Creo que por el momento es mejor que no te vean acá, vas a tener que esconderte en el armario.

Draco puso cara de disgusto pero obedeció y se metió en el armario apretado entre todas las cosas desechadas por Dudley.

—¡Kreacher!

El elfo se materializó un segundo después.

—¿Llamó el amo? —preguntó Kreacher haciendo una reverencia, luego alzó la cabeza y lo miró con desagrado.

—Sí, necesito que vayas a buscar a Dobby y le pidas que venga. —ordenó Harry con tono neutro.

—El que servía al distinguido joven Malfoy. —mascullo Kreacher—¡Cuánto me gustaría que fuera el joven Malfoy mi amo!

—Sí, sí… —lo desestimó Harry con un gesto— No estoy con ganas de oírte cantarle loas al joven Malfoy. Andá a avisarle a Dobby, por favor, y después volvé a ocuparte de tus deberes habituales en Hogwarts.

—Kreacher debe obedecer al amo. —se desvaneció en el aire y unos momentos después Dobby apareció en el mismo lugar.

—¿Harry Potter mandó llamar a Dobby? —preguntó el elfo con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas de dicha.

—Sí, Dobby. Pero tratá de controlarte. —rogó Harry— No es preciso que te deshagas de entusiasmo.

—Harry Potter me mandó llamar. —repitió el elfo con regocijo.

Con impaciencia, Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos. Al parecer los elfos no hacían sino agravar los problemas. Se preguntó si realmente era sensato lo que estaba haciendo. —Dobby, ¿cómo le está yendo a Winky? —preguntó con cautela.

Se le entristeció el semblante. —Winky no está bien, Harry Potter. Winky sigue ansiando una familia.

Era lo que Harry había supuesto. —Dobby, ¿te parece que a Winky le gustaría vincularse a mí?

Dobby rompió en sollozos histéricos. —Oh, Harry Potter es tan bueno. Está dispuesto a ayudar a Winky. Harry Potter es un gran mago.

—¡Dobby! — lo interrumpió Harry con vehemencia.

Dobby se calmó un poco y lo miró con ojos de adoración.

Harry respiró hondo. —Dobby, yo pensaba que a vos te gustaba ser libre. No estaba seguro de que te pareciera bien la idea de que yo quisiera vincular a Winky a mí.

—No todos los elfos son iguales. —declaró Dobby— A Dobby le gusta ser libre, pero a Winky la pone triste. Ella va a sentirse muy honrada de pertenecer nuevamente a una familia.

—¿Podrías llamar a Winky para que venga, por favor?

—Oh, Harry Potter pide por favor a Dobby. —los ojos del elfo volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas— ¡Harry Potter es tan amable!

Dobby desaparicionó y Harry suspiró aliviado. Desde el armario le llegó una carcajada algo amortiguada.

Pocos segundos después regresó trayendo a Winky.

—Gracias, Dobby.

—Cualquier cosa que Harry Potter solicite. —dijo Dobby, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

—Winky… —comenzó a decir Harry vacilante— Sé que quedaste muy perturbada desde que perdiste a tu amo.

Winky lo miró con ojos llorosos pero permaneció en silencio.

Harry suspiró una vez más. —Sé que pensás que en cierta forma fue mi culpa. —hizo una pausa, seguía indeciso, no estaba seguro de que fuera apropiado lo que estaba por hacer— Pero me preguntaba si quizás vos estarías dispuesta a vincularte a mí. —bueno, ya estaba, lo había largado.

Los ojos se le abrieron inmensos. —¿Harry Potter le está ofreciendo una familia a Winky? —preguntó.

—Err… sí, algo así. —farfulló harry— En realidad soy solo yo. —admitió con torpeza— Pero yo siempre necesito mucha ayuda. — se apresuró a agregar, tuvo la impresión de que había oído otra risa amortiguada proveniente del armario.

Ella lo estudió con cierta desconfianza, pero con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos y las orejas se le alzaron interesadas. —A Winky le encanta ayudar. —dijo con voz muy suave— Y Dobby tiene a Harry Potter en muy alta estima, señor.

—¿Sabés cómo cuidar bebés?

—A Winky le encantan los bebés. —contestó entusiasmada— Harry Potter sabe que Winky cuidó muy bien a su último amo.

—Sí, quizá demasiado bien. —masculló Harry por lo bajo.

La expresión se le deprimió. —El amo fue malo… pero Winky hizo lo que pudo. —dijo con tristeza pero sin disimular su orgullo.

Harry le sonrió. —Yo no dudo de tu lealtad, Winky.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—No sé si será por mucho tiempo pero por el momento tengo a un bebé a mi cargo. —explicó Harry— Y me vendría muy bien la ayuda. La ayuda de alguien que me merezca confianza.

—¿Y Harry Potter le está ofreciendo a Winky un vínculo a cambio? —preguntó la elfa, una lágrima le corría por la mejilla— ¿Permanentemente? ¿Incluso cuando Harry Potter ya no tenga un bebé que necesite atención?

Harry respiró hondo, Hermione lo iba a matar, pero era algo importante para Winky. —Sí. —respondió.

Winky chilló de alegría. Era una suerte que Draco hubiese puesto un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de Victoria porque con todo el escándalo ya se habría despertado varias veces.

—¡Winky es tan feliz!

—Err… por ahora vamos a estar acá, pero yo tengo una casa que… este… que va a requerir mucho trabajo.

—¡Winky se va a ocupar de todo!

—Bien entonces, si estás tan segura… —lo que seguía estaba mas allá de sus conocimientos.

—Sí, Winky está totalmente segura.

—Malfoy. —llamó Harry.

Draco salió del armario y contempló a la elfa con curiosidad. Winky le devolvió una mirada de temeroso recelo.

Harry suspiró. —Está todo bien, Winky. Yo no sé como establecer el vínculo. Él me va a ayudar.

Ella volvió los ojos desconcertados hacia Harry.

—Vos sí que sabés elegirlos, Potter. —dijo Draco revoleando los ojos.

—Callate, Malfoy. —dijo Harry— Y procedamos con esto.

—Es realmente muy simple, Potter. Vos iniciás el encantamiento, yo te voy a dictar las palabras, y luego la magia de la elfa hará el resto.

Harry asintió algo reticente. Repitió las palabras que le dictó Malfoy y luego Winky hizo el resto, momentos después hubo un resplandor que señaló que el vínculo se había establecido con éxito.

—Ya tenés otro elfo, Potter. —comentó Draco burlón— Se ve que vas progresando.

—Callate, Malfoy. —replicó irritado. Realmente esperaba no tener que lamentar en el futuro lo que acababa de hacer.

—Winky, ésta es Victoria. — le dijo indicando a la beba que dormía sobre la cama— Ella es tu obligación principal. Cuando no haga falta que la atiendas creo que por ahora podés volver a Hogwarts. Porque no hay mucho más que hacer por acá. Las cosas van a ser distintas cuando haya que acondicionar la otra casa.

Winky asintió contenta, las orejas se le alzaron y comenzaron a aletear suavemente.

—Ah… no le digas a nadie que te vinculaste a mí, ni que tengo un bebé a mi cuidado. Tiene que permanecer secreto por ahora. Si alguien te pregunta podés decir que seguís trabajando en Hogwarts. —miró a Draco— Y bajo ninguna circunstancia le menciones a nadie que viste a Malfoy.

—Sí, amo.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Supongo que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que me llames Harry?

—¡Oh no! ¡Eso es imposible! Pero Winky puede llamarlo amo Harry. —sugirió la elfa.

—De acuerdo, eso estará bien. —dijo Harry suspirando una vez más. Era lo mejor que podía conseguir y no iba a ponerse a discutir con Winky por esa tontería.

—Ahora podés volver a Hogwarts. Te llamaré cuando Victoria se despierte.

—Winky estará lista esperando que la llame, amo Harry. —hizo una reverencia y desaparicionó.

—¿De quién era la elfa? —preguntó Draco sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

—No puedo decírtelo. —contestó Harry suspirando agotado.

Draco no se molestó. —Parece que tenés la costumbre de rescatar descarriados.

—¿Lo decís por vos?

—¡Claro que no! —reaccionó Draco irguiéndose indignado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Y sin embargo… si uno lo piensa, creo que das el tipo.

—¡Yo no soy uno de tus descarriados! —exclamó Draco con vehemencia.

—Está bien, Malfoy, lo que vos digas. —dijo Harry con voz cansada— Debo de haberme equivocado, estaba convencido de que habías venido a mi puerta para requerir mi ayuda.

Draco se quedó mirándolo con hostilidad pero permaneció callado. Le gustara o no, Potter tenía razón.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Finalmente, Draco preguntó: —¿Y ahora qué?

—No sé todavía. —respondió Harry— Al menos ahora voy a tener ayuda con Victoria. Quizá pueda dormir un poco… y después… ya pensaré qué hacer.

oOo

Los dos días siguientes, si bien no perfectos, fueron mucho mejores. Seguía cansado pero ya no estaba al borde del colapso físico y mental.

Pero seguía cuestionándose su cordura.

Había empezado a rondarle la idea de pedirle a Malfoy que lo ayudara a aprender Oclumencia. Era una locura. Recordaba lo terribles que habían sido las sesiones con Snape. Y había tantos recuerdos que no quería compartir con Malfoy. Soltó una risa. Tampoco había querido compartirlos con Snape… que era la otra alternativa.

El libro lo estaba ayudando muchísimo. Harry maldecía a Snape que se lo había hecho tan difícil en quinto año. El método de Snape había sido como arrojar a alguien al mar para enseñarle a nadar. Harry se había hundido como si le hubiera atado una rueda de molino al cuello. Después de haber leído parte del libro se sentía mucho mejor preparado para encarar la Oclumencia.

Leyendo, la disciplina se había vuelto mucho más entendible. No fácil. Pero los conceptos iban cobrando sentido. Compartimentalizar la mente. Ir catalogando los recuerdos y las emociones. Guardarlos en diferentes casilleros. Levantar barreras para hacerlos inalcanzables. Sonaba muy simple puesto así, pero una cosa es decirlo y otra lograrlo. Pero ahora entendía al menos. Y las barreras no eran sino escudos… y Harry sabía de escudos… los había de muy diferentes tipos pero eran escudos al fin.

Según lo que mencionaba el libro, se hacía mucho más fácil con la práctica hasta que se volvía un mecanismo defensivo inconsciente que requería muy poco esfuerzo. Ahora podía entender que hubiera personas, como Snape o Draco, que podían mostrarse fríos y carentes de sentimientos la mayor parte del tiempo. Frunció el ceño, Draco no se había mostrado así en los últimos tiempos, al menos cuando estaba con Harry, Draco bajaba sus escudos. Quizá no era por él, quizá era por Victoria.

Muchos ejercicios del libro se centraban en diferentes clases de meditación. Las notas al margen eran consejos muy útiles para lograr mejores resultados. Harry los estudiaba con atención y trataba de ponerlos en práctica. Ahora que Winky atendía a Victoria, se pasaba casi todo el día estudiando. Soltó una risa, al menos una razón para que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa de él.

El problema era que en la etapa en que se encontraba necesitaba la ayuda de otra persona. Y Draco era el único a mano. Respiró hondo, tomó coraje y preguntó:

—¿Vos sabés Oclumencia? —sabía cuál era la respuesta pero era una forma de encarar el tema. Y no era imprescindible que Draco supiera que él sabía. Bellatrix había sido la que le había enseñado; y gracias a su habilidad Draco había podido ocultarle a Snape muchas cosas en sexto año.

—Naturalmente. —respondió Draco con suficiencia. —¿Cómo creés que logré sobrevivir hasta ahora?

Harry soltó una carcajada. —Creo que Snape debe de estar preguntándose cómo es posible que _yo_ haya sobrevivido hasta ahora sin saber nada de Oclumencia.

—Una observación muy cierta.

—¿Vos podrías ayudarme a aprender?

Draco lo estudió con ojos calculadores. —¿Vos confiarías en mí para que te ayude?

—Para serte sincero… no. Pero te prefiero a vos por encima de mis otras opciones.

Draco rió. —Lo cierto es que no tiene nada de divertido que el Señor Oscuro te sondee la mente.

—Al menos en tu caso es algo que puede hacer sólo cuando lo tenés cerca.

Draco abrió grandes los ojos y alzó las cejas. —¿Es eso cierto? ¿El Señor Oscuro puede alcanzar tu mente a la distancia?

—Sí. —respondió Harry sin agregar detalles.

Draco frunció el ceño y adquirió una expresión pensativa. —No es tan difícil de aprender. Aunque es una habilidad que a la mayoría de la gente no le ofrece mucha utilidad. Requiere al principio mucha concentración, después se vuelve automático.

—Ya intenté aprender anteriormente. —admitió Harry— Era pésimo. —al parecer Snape no le había dicho nada a Draco sobre las lecciones que le había dado en quinto. Pero Harry estaba convencido de que Snape no le había enseñado bien, el método había sido horrible, nada que ver con los pasos graduales que aconsejaba el libro.

—La concentración es fundamental y tenés que vaciar la mente. —dijo Draco.

Harry gruñó. Odiaba esa frase. —Encantador. —murmuró sarcástico.

—Oh, no es algo tan terrible, Potter. —dijo Draco divertido— Estoy seguro de que vos podés aprender Oclumencia… la Legilimancia es mucho más difícil.

—¿Vos también sabés Legilimencia?

—Naturalmente. —contestó Draco con suficiencia.

Harry revoleó los ojos, era claro que Draco lo estaba disfrutando, alardeando de una habilidad que él tenía y Harry no. —Bueno, me vas a tener que enseñar a vaciar la mente, recién cuando me sienta seguro voy a permitirte que uses Legilimancia. —dijo Harry con firmeza.

Draco se puso serio y asintió. Era sorprendente, pero agradecía que Draco respetara su derecho a mantener en secreto algunas cosas. La especie de… relación o lo que fuera que se había establecido entre ellos era muy distinta a la que Harry mantenía con sus amigos. Sus amigos lo instaban siempre a que les contara todo, que no se guardara nada, aunque no hubiese ningún secreto que contar.

Fue así que Draco comenzó a enseñarle técnicas de meditación, similares a las que había leído en el libro del Príncipe. Seguía resultándole más fácil considerar a Snape y al Príncipe como dos personas distintas. Durante dos días se dedicó a la meditación para vaciar la mente, ayudado por Draco cuando estaba, o practicando solo el resto del tiempo. Bueno, no _todo_ el resto del tiempo, a Victoria también le dedicaba algunas horas.

Esa semana hubo un problema, sin embargo. El viernes, Draco llegó un poco más temprano y estuvo a punto de cruzarse con tío Vernon. Tía Petunia se mostró muy disgustada, al parecer había alcanzado el límite de su paciencia.

—Vernon habría reaccionado muy mal si te hubiese visto. —le siseó a Draco con ojos de fastidio, luego volvió la misma mirada fastidiada hacia Harry.

—No quiero que lo traigas nunca más. No pudo permitirte que alteres la armonía de esta casa.

—Tía Petunia, necesito que venga. —dijo con voz exhausta— Necesito su ayuda y éste, por ahora, es el único lugar seguro donde podemos encontrarnos.

—¿Y vos creés que vas a estar seguro si tu tío se entera? —preguntó ella— Si se entera te va a echar inmediatamente y no de buena manera.

Harry suspiró. —Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Ya tengo un lugar alternativo… pero por el momento no puedo llevarlos, a Victoria y a Draco, allí.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Petunia.

—¿Hay barreras? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió. Las barreras eran uno de los factores. Tenía también otro pequeño problema llamado Snape. No sabía dónde se ocultaba y le había dejado un mensaje muy claro, Snape ni siquiera se avendría a hablarle hasta que no aprendiera Oclumencia.

—Hay algunas complicaciones. —intentó explicarle a su tía— Antes de morir, Dumbledore estableció un lugar seguro para mí. —_y para Snape_ agregó para sus adentros— Pero todavía no puedo llevar a nadie a allí, digamos que antes debo conseguir ciertos códigos de acceso, y por ahora no puedo preguntárselos a nadie porque no quiero que nadie sepa de la existencia de Victoria. Ésa es la razón de la demora.

Petunia le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Draco. —Él es peligroso, ¿no?

Harry miró a Draco que por suerte se había mantenido calmo y con una expresión impasible en la cara. —Humm… podríamos decir que sí… —dijo y tras pensarlo unos segundos decidió que ésa podía ser la forma ideal de manejar el problema.

—Malfoy, mostrarle la Marca. —le pidió.

—¡Potter! —protestó Draco.

—Mostrarle la Marca y ya. —insistió Harry.

Draco lo miró reticente durante unos segundos pero luego procedió a desabotonarse el puño y se arremangó hasta el codo revelando la Marca en su antebrazo. Harry la miró por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros. Seguía siendo una cosa muy desagradable.

Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva, había esperado una reacción más… expresiva. Harry volvió a encoger los hombros. Petunia, en cambio, se puso dramáticamente pálida, la revelación la había tomado desprevenida y era evidente lo trastornada que estaba.

—Ésa es… ésa es… —no lograba articular el resto.

—Sí, ése es el símbolo que flota en el cielo en los lugares que atacan. —confirmó Harry con estudiada calma— Es la Marca Oscura que Voldemort usa para convocar a sus seguidores.

—Pero entonces… ¡eso significa que él es…! —exclamó tía Petunia y se interrumpió mirando horrorizada a Draco.

—Sí, es un mortífago. —dijo Harry— Extremadamente peligroso… alguien al que no te conviene hacer enojar. Está acá porque necesita ayuda. Y a cambio, él me va a ayudar.

—Victoria… —susurró ella.

Harry asintió y esperó pacientemente a que procesara la información. Tía Petunia miró alternativamente a uno y al otro, con miedo en los ojos. Finalmente se detuvo con la mirada fija en su sobrino.

—¿Quién sos vos, Harry? —preguntó.

_Buena pregunta,_ pensó_, a mí también me gustaría saber la respuesta._

—Soy simplemente alguien que quiere proteger los dos mundos en que vive. —dijo reflexivo— Quiero proteger a todos los que son importantes para mí. Y para lograrlo voy a usar todos los recursos de los que dispongo. —hizo una pausa y miró a su tía— Incluyéndote a vos, hay quienes te considerarían una muggle sin utilidad alguna. Para mí, vos jugás un papel importante, necesito que me ayudes. Le pedí a Malfoy que te mostrara la Marca para que te des cuenta de lo _crítico_ que es todo esto. —hizo otra pausa y desvió los ojos hacia Draco, que tenía con la mirada clavada en su antebrazo— Malfoy también se dio cuenta, de la manera más dura, de lo seria que es esta guerra. —se volvió una vez más a su tía— Yo sé que no te caigo bien, tío Vernon y Dudley me quieren incluso menos, y creo que yo hace rato dejé de tener deseos de ser considerado parte de la familia. Pero quiero defender y preservar tu pequeño mundo familiar… y tu otro mundo también, y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué es concretamente lo que necesitás? —susurró ella.

—Sólo necesito que sigas como hasta ahora. Aprecio muchísimo todo lo que me has ayudado con Victoria. Hacé de cuenta que Malfoy no viene… y sobre todo, hacé todo lo posible para tío Vernon y Dudley no se pongan difíciles… por la cuestión de Victoria.

—Tu tío no sabe que ella sigue acá.

—Me he preocupado de que así fuera… y de pasar inadvertido. —dijo Harry sin disimular cierta acritud en el tono— Silencié la habitación para que no oiga nada y dejé de bajar para las comidas. No cabe duda de que eso debe de ponerlo contento.

—¿Has estado comiendo? —preguntó ella… y hasta se oyó sinceramente preocupada.

—Sí, he estado comiendo. —murmuró Harry sorprendido; antes, a su tía nunca le había importado si se alimentaba bien o no. Winky le traía comida de Hogwarts todos los días y estaba comiendo muy bien.

Tía Petunia hizo una mueca, acusando recibo de la recriminación no expresada. Draco alzó una ceja cuestionándolo, Harry sacudió la cabeza, no era un tema que quisiera discutir con Draco y mucho menos en presencia de su tía.

—Sé que planteaste el asunto porque tío Vernon casi se cruzó con Malfoy hoy. No va a volver a pasar. Y te aseguro que me voy a ir el día de mi cumpleaños. —entrecerró los ojos y la miró— ¿Supongo que te acordarás de cuál es la fecha de mi cumpleaños? —la espoleó incisivo.

Tía Petunia hizo otra mueca. —El 31 de julio.

—No falta mucho. Un mes nada más. Quizá sería una buena idea que planearas algunas salidas con tu familia durante los fines de semana. Tío Vernon no sabe que Malfoy ha estado viniendo y quiero que la cosa siga así tanto como vos. Hacé esto por mí y yo voy a tratar de que mi presencia no se note en lo absoluto.

Ella asintió. —Haré todo lo posible.

—Gracias. —respondió Harry y marchó escaleras arriba seguido por Draco.

Victoria estaba en su cuna muy contenta entretenida con algunos juguetes que le había traído Draco. Se paró de inmediato cuando los vio entrar, Draco fue a alzarla y luego se sentó con ella sobre el suelo. Harry se recostó en la cama, se sentía frustrado y algo fastidiado.

—¿Me vas a explicar la conversación? —preguntó Draco.

—No. —replicó Harry con sequedad. No le gustaba que Malfoy hubiera estado presente durante el intercambio con su tía.

Draco había estado viniendo a diario, excepto los fines de semana, durante dos semanas. Habían logrado una especie de armonía pero sin que ello significara que se cayeran simpáticos uno al otro. En general hablaban poco, más que nada sobre Victoria y alguno que otro tema trivial. Si no se metían en la vida del otro era más fácil mantener la paz.

Pero parecía que eso iba a cambiar, Draco parecía preocupado por lo que había oído durante la conversación.

—Todavía estoy viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy. —dijo de repente.

—Me alegro por vos. —replicó Harry sarcástico, aunque en realidad la información le interesaba.

Draco no hizo caso del tono y prosiguió: — Mi madre ha fortificado las barreras para que los agentes del Ministerio no puedan acceder a la propiedad.

Harry se puso de costado, se incorporó sobre un codo y lo miró con curiosidad. Winky acababa de traer una mamadera, Draco había sentado a su hija en la falda y le estaba dando de comer, era algo que hacía todas las mañanas.

¿Por qué le estaba proporcionando esa información de manera espontánea? Entonces se dio cuenta, acababa de enterarse de algo sobre Harry y le estaba ofreciendo a cambio información sobre su casa.

—El Señor Oscuro considera a la Mansión un lugar seguro para sus seguidores, muchos se alojan allí de manera permanente. Casi nunca tiene que convocar a nadie para asignarle una tarea específica, siempre hay mortífagos disponibles alrededor. La mayoría de las reuniones se llevan a cabo ahí.

Harry se moría por hacerle más preguntas, pero no quería interrumpirlo. Le estaba dando datos importantes para la guerra. Quizá no le fueran de utilidad en el corto plazo pero siempre era bueno conocerlos.

—Yo prefiero quedarme en mi habitación casi todo el tiempo, es más seguro. —Draco levantó la vista y lo miró durante un par de segundos y volvió a bajarla— No confía en mis habilidades. La única razón por la que no me mató… —hizo una pausa y continuó— …fue porque al menos ayudé a que la misión se cumpliera.

Harry tensó la mandíbula y apretó los ojos. Era bueno saber que Draco sentía remordimientos… pero el tema seguía siendo muy duro… para los dos.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego Draco habló otra vez. —Después de que me castigó por lo que había pasado en Hogwarts me dejó tranquilo. Yo tenía que demostrarle de alguna forma mi utilidad. La noche del ataque en la casa de Victoria yo me ofrecí como voluntario, eso pareció complacerlo, pero me dijo que no requería mi participación. Para los ataques "menores" asigna a agentes experimentados que actúan rápido y que saben escabullirse. Es sumamente cauteloso con los planes, sólo los revela a último momento y únicamente a aquellos que necesitan conocerlos.

Harry había seguido el relato con suma atención, sintió movimiento y abrió los ojos. Victoria se había dormido y Draco se había puesto de pie para acostarla en la cuna. Generalmente, después de eso pasaban a practicar Oclumencia, pero ese día había mucha tensión en el cuarto.

Draco giró la vista alrededor, se notaba que se sentía incómodo.

Harry carraspeó. —Mi cuarto es muchísimo más chico que el tuyo pero vos sos el único mortífago que hay… aunque mi tía cree que sos peligrosísimo.

Draco se distendió un poco. —Tu tía piensa que _vos_ sos peligrosísimo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dibujó apenas una sonrisa. —Eso lo pensó siempre. —admitió.

—Qué triste es que a uno lo tengan por peligroso. —dijo Draco divertido al tiempo que con elegancia tomaba asiento en la silla junto al escritorio

—No sabría que decirte. —dijo Harry reflexionando— Estoy acostumbrado, en segundo año todos creían que era el heredero de Slytherin y me tenían miedo, y después todas esas mentiras que publicó la prensa… mentiras que vos contribuiste a pergeñar… todos creían que estaba desequilibrado y que era peligroso.

—Es cierto. —dijo Draco— Pero cualquiera con medio cerebro podía darse cuenta de que vos no podías ser el heredero de Slytherin. Yo nunca lo creí, te lo puedo asegurar.

Harry sonrió malicioso. —Me consta. —dijo con suficiencia— Y eso me hace acordar… yo usé polijugos mucho antes que vos.

—¿Cuándo? —demandó Draco abriendo grandes los ojos.

Pasaron a mantener una conversación amena sobre los usos que le habían dado a la polijugos, la tensión se disolvió y la relación entre ellos avanzó otro paso.

oOo


	5. Snape

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 5 – Snape**

Era domingo. —Creo que estás listo. —dijo Draco.

Harry tragó con pesar. —Así lo espero. —murmuró. Estaba tan nervioso… incluso sabiendo que había avanzado mucho. Snape se había salteado por completo esa etapa que él había estado practicando durante cinco días.

—¿Vos te sentís preparado? —preguntó Draco levantando la varita.

Harry miró la varita con aprensión. —No. —dijo. Pero igual afirmó con la cabeza.

—Vaciá la mente. —demandó Draco.

Cerró los ojos, apreciaba que Draco le avisara y le diera siquiera un momento para prepararse. Se representó en la cabeza la imagen de un escudo resplandeciente y lo ubicó en la parte delantera de su mente; e imaginó todos sus recuerdos, todas sus emociones, todos sus pensamientos… resguardados detrás de esa defensa. Abrió los ojos y le hizo una breve señal.

—_Legilimens._ —formuló Draco.

Se concentró en el escudo con todas sus fuerzas pero tras unos pocos segundos lo sintió ceder y Draco pudo colarse.

_Malfoy dándole un empujón y estampándolo contra la pared del aula de Pociones… Snape cerniéndose sobre él en su oficina, gritándole… sus ojos llenos de rabia mirando a Dumbledore, un segundo antes de agarrar la pava que oficiaba de traslador… la puerta al final del corredor… el velo en el Departamento de los Misterios… Sirius cayendo…_

Empujó al intruso fuera y volvió a la realidad… jadeante. La cabeza le latía resonante y dolorosa. Draco lo observaba con semblante impasible, sin obstaculizarlo… sin prestarle auxilio ninguno.

Hubo un intervalo de dos minutos para que Harry pudiera apuntalar el escudo, volvió a aclarar la mente. Una vez más le indicó a Draco que procediera. Resistió unos pocos segundos, pero Draco logró abrir una brecha.

_Los dos libros del Príncipe… trabajando en clase de Pociones… Slughorn y Hagrid bebiendo en la cabaña…_

Juntó todas sus fuerzas para rechazarlo. Cayó hacia delante en cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Nuevamente estaba jadeante y con ganas de vomitar, además… tragó con esfuerzo el líquido ácido que le había subido a la garganta.

Draco fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama… por el momento iban a hacer una pausa.

—¿Hay algún tipo de relación entre las imágenes? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —contestó Harry con voz ahogada y lentamente se sentó sobre los talones.

Draco se quedó mirándolo fijamente, siempre con la máscara imperturbable.

—¿Por qué siempre me descompongo tanto? —gimió Harry.

—Porque es invasiva. La mente y el cuerpo tratan de apartar al intruso.

—Supongo que tiene sentido… —dijo Harry.

—De hecho, las repercusiones somáticas son mayores cuanto más intenso es el esfuerzo mental que ejercitás para resistir. Tu cuerpo protesta por la vehemencia defensiva que ponés en juego. —Draco empezaba a sonar como Hermione cuando pontificaba sobre algún punto particularmente intrincado durante las sesiones de estudio.

—Encantador. —dijo Harry con sorna— Significa que cuanto más me enfermo, más éxito he alcanzado.

—Algo por el estilo. —contestó Draco alzando una comisura— No lo hiciste nada mal, pero todavía te hace falta mejorar mucho. Sólo la práctica te va a permitir perfeccionarte… y con la práctica se vuelve más fácil. ¿Estás listo para un nuevo intento?

Con temeridad de Gryffindor, Harry asintió e izó su escudo.

oOo

Pasó una semana más; del punto de vista físico Harry se encontraba mucho mejor. Las técnicas de meditación le resultaban muy útiles para dormir, seguía teniendo pesadillas a veces, pero el insomnio había mermado dramáticamente.

Y con la Oclumencia iba obteniendo paulatinamente mejores resultados. Sus barreras resistían durante períodos más prolongados. Y eso que Draco había incrementado la fuerza de las acometidas, Harry había aprendido a fortalecer la solidez de su escudo y podía levantarlo con mucha más rapidez. Todavía estaba lejos de ser algo automático pero todo parecía indicar que a la larga alcanzaría ese punto. Trabajaba con tenacidad y sin arredrarse por los ocasionales traspiés.

Draco comentaba muy poco sobre las imágenes que captaba durante las prácticas, algo que Harry realmente agradecía. El Draco de otras épocas lo hubiese desollado a burlas de haber conocido tal información. ¿Cuál era la razón de que se contuviera? Harry no la sabía.

Cada vez se llevaban mejor entre ellos, tenía que admitirlo. Seguía sin confiar del todo en Draco, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a discernir, _sabía_ que Draco no iba a aprovecharse usando en su contra las cosas de las que se enteraba.

El tiempo que no le dedicaban a Victoria o a los ejercicios de Oclumencia lo invertían conversando. Las ocasionales discusiones solían mezclarse con pullas amistosas. Harry llegó a darse cuenta, no sin sorpresa, de que disfrutaba la compañía de Draco.

Ese miércoles, Harry abordó una cuestión que le había estado rondando la cabeza durante varios días. — ¿Cómo te las arreglás para poder salir de tu casa todos los días para venir acá?

Draco se puso algo tenso. —Mi mamá cree que estoy de visita en casa de amigos. No le gusta del todo, pero lo permite porque al menos así no permanezco todo el día encerrado en mi cuarto.

—Malfoy, ¿quiénes son tus amigos? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

Draco demoró un largo momento antes de responder. —Crabbe y Goyle son sicarios. —dijo abruptamente— Pansy, una cuestión de imagen. Millicent, útil por razones académicas. Los usé siempre. No son realmente amigos.

—¿Y Zabini? —lo instó Harry hesitante, aunque había notado que por alguna razón la pregunta parecía haberlo fastidiado.

Draco cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. —Blaise solía ser mi amigo. —admitió con voz tensa.

—¿Y ya no?

—Potter, no quiero hablar de esto. —replicó bruscamente.

—¿Por qué ya no es tu amigo? —insistió Harry— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Blaise siempre ha sido políticamente neutral. —respondió Draco airado— Yo tenía una misión que cumplir, una misión netamente política. Me lo saqué de encima.

—¿Te lo sacaste de encima? —repitió Harry.

—Lo hice a un lado, Potter. —dijo con impaciencia— No quería que se viera involucrado y tampoco quería que interfiriera.

—¿Hubiera interferido?

Draco dudó un instante. —No lo sé. —dijo finalmente.

—Lo extrañás. —aseveró Harry.

Draco desvió la mirada, no respondió.

Durante los dos días siguientes Harry pensó mucho sobre esa conversación… y sobre Draco y Blaise… ¿habían sido más que amigos? Por alguna razón no definida la idea le resultaba perturbadora e irritante. Trató de concentrarse más en el otro aspecto, Draco no tenía amigos.

A Harry no se le había pasado por alto que Draco siempre se mostraba muy contento cuando llegaba y más bien deprimido cuando le tocaba irse. Aparte de su madre, Harry era su única compañía. Sus amigos no estaban con él en ese momento pero Harry sabía que lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos siempre. Draco, en cambio, estaba muy solo.

Quizá fue por eso que ese viernes, tras haber escrito la habitual carta a Hermione, decidió escribirle a Blaise Zabini.

Dudó mucho antes de mandarla. Quizá estaba cometiendo una imprudencia. Técnicamente, ni siquiera tenía completa seguridad de hacia dónde apuntaban las lealtades de Draco. ¿Por qué se le ocurría de pronto tantear las lealtades de otro Slytherin que le era casi un total desconocido? ¿Era porque sentía lástima por Draco que estaba tan solo? ¿Era porque hablar con Zabini podía proporcionarle información adicional sobre Draco?

Obtener más información siempre es conveniente… y ganarse nuevos aliados también… y quizá Zabini…

Envió la carta.

oOo

—¿Dónde está Snape?

Draco lo miró con ojos penetrantes. —¿Por qué preguntás?

—Porque quiero saber. —replicó Harry.

—Potter, no puedo decirte eso. Vos lo sabés bien; y fue por eso mismo que no me lo habías preguntado hasta ahora.

—Estás viviendo con él… o mejor dicho, —se corrigió— él está viviendo en tu casa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Él es quien se ocupa de que mi madre y yo sigamos vivos.

Harry asintió, había llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta, pero había cosas que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. —¿Cuál es el interés de Snape? ¿Por qué los protege?

Draco bajó la vista a Victoria sostenida en su regazo. —Es mi padrino. —admitió finalmente.

Harry pestañeó varias veces, no se había esperado esa respuesta, aunque si uno se ponía a considerarlo… tenía mucho sentido. Snape estaba haciendo lo posible para proteger a su propia familia, aunque esa familia estuviera del lado equivocado de la guerra.

Gruñendo para sus adentros, comprendió la similitud entre Snape y él. Los dos del lado de la Luz protegiendo a una familia del lado Oscuro… la _misma_ familia.

—Yo sé que no cambiaste de bando porque estás tratando de proteger a tu familia. ¿Significa que, al menos en parte, no cambiás de lado por Snape que es de la familia?

Draco suspiró, era claro que hubiese preferido no contestar. No obstante, lo hizo. —Sé que Snape nunca va a cambiar de lado. Creo que mi madre estaría dispuesta a escapar para ir a ocultarse a algún lugar seguro… pero hay tantas cosas que considerar antes de tomar una decisión como ésa.

Draco necesitaba opciones, Harry quería proporcionarle una opción viable. Había llegado el momento de tratar de encontrar una. No iba a insistir en el punto por el momento, a Draco lo incomodaba el tema. De todos modos se fijó un firme propósito, iba a encontrarles a Draco y a su familia un lugar seguro, lejos de Voldemort.

Y cuando lo hubiese encontrado… le tocaría a Draco tomar la decisión.

oOo

Cuando Draco llegó al día siguiente, Harry estaba listo para irse.

—¿Hasta qué hora podés quedarte hoy? —le preguntó.

—Hasta la hora del almuerzo, como todos los días. ¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo cosas que hacer durante la mañana y voy a necesitar a Winky. Es domingo, mis parientes salieron. Vas a estar solo con Victoria durante unas horas. ¿Vas a poder arreglártelas?

Draco lo miró nervioso y quizá también un poco decepcionado. —¿Adonde vas? —preguntó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No puedo decírtelo. Pero tengo que ponerme en acción, llevo un mes acá encerrado… y tengo algunas pistas que es preciso que siga.

Draco seguía indeciso. —Si hubiese algún problema podés llamar a Winky y ella va a venir de inmediato. —ofreció Harry para tranquilizarlo. Finalmente accedió.

Harry desaparicionó a Grimmauld Place, él también se sentía nervioso. Entró en la lóbrega casa. Era allí adonde pensaba llevar a Victoria… y a Draco, contaba con Winky para transformarla en un lugar habitable. Pero antes quería verificar si no había algún nuevo mensaje. Apenas pisó el umbral de la cocina…

—_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita voló de su bolsillo a la mano de Snape que lo estaba apuntando directamente al pecho y lo miraba a los ojos con hostilidad.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Harry— ¡¿Hacía falta que hiciera algo así?!

—Sigue siendo tan poco cauteloso como siempre, Potter.

—Oh, bueno. Este lugar es seguro. —masculló Harry adelantándose hacia la mesa; y a continuación se sentó en una de las sillas polvorientas. Su intención era mostrarse despreocupado pero seguía mirando a Snape con desconfianza. Si sus presunciones sobre la lealtad de Snape eran erradas… se había metido en un problema muy serio.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que este lugar es seguro? —le preguntó Snape entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno… según pude determinar, sólo Ud. y yo tenemos acceso por el momento. —respondió Harry.

Snape resopló desdeñoso. —¿Y Ud. cree que conmigo puede sentirse seguro?

Harry respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente. —Creo que sí. —dijo con tono calmo y medido.

Se sintió muy satisfecho. Había conseguido un fugaz relámpago de sorpresa en la expresión de Snape, si bien —y como era de esperar— inmediatamente recuperó su habitual semblante hosco.

—No se sentía tan seguro conmigo la última vez que coincidimos. —dijo Snape.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ud. acababa de matar a Dumbledore! —vociferó Harry colérico— Es natural que reaccionara como lo hice.

—¿Y qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar tan drásticamente de opinión? —inquirió Snape con suspicacia.

Harry apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Era una excelente pregunta. Todavía sentía mucho recelo, pero ahí estaba… dispuesto a depositar su confianza en Snape.

—Dumbledore dijo que se podía confiar en Ud.

—Dumbledore está muerto y fui yo el que lo mató. Es evidente que depositó su confianza donde no debería.

—Hubiera muerto de todos modos. —dijo hablando lentamente— Dumbledore estaba ayudándonos, salvándonos… cuando le suplicó que lo matara. Porque lo cierto es que no suplicaba para seguir vivo. —sacudió levemente la cabeza y prosiguió con su razonamiento en voz alta— Él confiaba en Ud. para que nos protegiera. Y creo que su último ruego también fue un pedido para que Ud. me ayudara. Y también fue una forma de protegerlo a Ud. …como espía. Igual se estaba muriendo… y le rogó que lo matara para que Ud. no quedara al descubierto. Yo… yo contribuí también a su muerte… —las palabras se le atragantaban— Tanto Ud. como yo, con renuencia, hicimos lo que él nos ordenó… —la irritación iba remplazando al pesar en su tono— Y lo más irónico es que Ud. no hubiese tenido que hacerlo si no hubiese sido por lo que Dumbledore y yo habíamos estado haciendo esa noche.

—Potter, Ud. no conoce la mayor parte de la historia que hay detrás de lo que ocurrió esa noche.

—Ud. tampoco. —replicó Harry— Y yo sé lo suficiente. —por algún extraño acuerdo tácito los dos habían evitado mencionar a Draco.

—Ud. no sabe nada. —le espetó Snape con desprecio.

—Sé que Ud. es un hijo de puta independientemente del bando en el que esté. —dijo Harry sin disimular el rencor.

Snape dejó oír una corta carcajada. Algo totalmente inusitado. —Reconozco mi equivocación. Por lo menos hay algo que sí sabe.

Harry hundió la cara en las manos y rió… una risa un poco histérica, eso sí, pero risa al fin. Snape usó un encantamiento para eliminar el polvo de una de las sillas y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Ud. cree que los dos estamos del mismo lado.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry… con cautela.

Snape asintió brevemente. —Eso va a facilitar las cosas. —dijo, si bien hizo también una mueca que desmentía que fuera a ser fácil así y todo— Preciso que Ud. sea mi contacto.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Harry desconcertado.

—Un contacto, Potter. —replicó Snape con impaciencia— Un medio para que pueda pasarle información a la Orden.

Harry siguió mirándolo perplejo.

Snape bufó exasperado. —Yo no puedo comunicarme directamente con la Orden. Ud. sí puede llevarles información vital para la lucha.

—Pero… cualquier cosa que les diga… ¡no me van a creer!

—Potter… Ud. les pasará la información como si fueran visiones… quizá haya quienes no le crean… pero los que importan sí le creerán y sin cuestionamientos.

—¿Quiénes saben de mis visiones?

—La profesora McGonagall y Lupin… los demás saben que existe algún tipo de conexión entre el Señor Oscuro y Ud, pero no entienden bien la naturaleza de ese vínculo.

—¿Por qué no se lo puede comunicar Ud. directamente?

—Yo maté a su líder. —contestó Snape con acritud— Me tienen por un traidor… ya antes desconfiaban de mí, no creerían nada que yo les dijera.

—¿Pero se imaginó que yo sí le iba a creer? —preguntó Harry perplejo.

—Al parecer no estaba errado. —respondió Snape simplemente.

—Seguramente la profesora y Lupin también le creerían. —argumentó Harry— Razonando igual que lo hice yo.

—Es posible. —empezó a decir Snape y adoptó un tono didáctico— Pero Ud. maneja más información que ellos. Me consta que Dumbledore le confió cosas que no le contó a nadie más. Todavía hay hechos que desconoce, pero sabe lo que es _imprescindible_ hacer para ganar la guerra, sabe de la importancia que encierran ciertos… objetos _cru_ciales.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—¿Ud. sabe lo que tiene que hacer? —preguntó Snape incisivo.

—Sé bien lo que tengo que hacer… cómo mierda voy hacer para lograrlo, eso ya es otra cosa.

—Pues más vale que se le ocurra alguna forma… y pronto.

—Quédese tranquilo. Algo se me va a ocurrir. —dijo Harry sarcástico.

—¿Ha estado practicando? —inquirió Snape cambiando de tema.

Harry gruñó. Y se preparó de inmediato levantando sus escudos. —Sí. —Sin prevenirlo Snape procedió a sondearlo durante unos segundos.

—Al menos no es pésimo como antes. —concedió a regañadientes— Pero todavía no ha alcanzado un nivel aceptable.

—¡Me estoy esforzando! —protestó Harry.

Snape asintió brevemente y se puso de pie. —Lo espero aquí el martes a las once de la mañana. Lamentablemente mañana tengo todo el día ocupado.

—Sí, señor. —suspiró resignado— ¿Señor?

Snape alzó las cejas.

—¿Es posible que yo pueda traer a otras personas aquí? —preguntó— ¿Las barreras lo permitirían?

—Dumbledore ajustó las barreras para que solamente Ud. y yo pudiésemos acceder. Previendo que íbamos a necesitar un lugar seguro para reunirnos.

—Eso ya lo había deducido. Lo que quiero saber es cómo hacer para que puedan venir otras personas.

—No quiero tener que lidiar con sus amiguitos, Potter.

—¡Por eso no se inquiete! Lo último que quisiera es someterlos al martirio de su presencia.

Los orificios de la nariz de Snape aletearon peligrosamente. —¿Y a quién es que quiere traer entonces? —preguntó.

Harry se mordió el labio, no quería todavía mencionar a Draco… ni a Victoria.

—Hermione quería consultar los volúmenes de la biblioteca. —respondió, técnicamente ni siquiera era una mentira.

—Ya se lo había dicho, Potter. De ningún modo voy a permitir que los traiga aquí. Es sumamente riesgoso.

—Oh está bien… entendí.

—Potter, prometa que no va a traer a nadie. —demandó Snape amenazador.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. —Si en algún momento decido traer a alguien más, me voy a asegurar de que sea alguien en quien tanto Ud. como yo podamos confiar.

—¿Quién es esta persona que quiere traer? Sé que hay alguien.

Harry lo miró desafiante. —¡Una beba! Una bebita inocente, otra de las tantas víctimas de esta guerra. Creo que nada podemos temer de una beba.

Snape parpadeó varias veces. —¿De dónde ha sacado Ud. una beba? ¿Y por qué no está en manos de alguien que pueda ocuparse apropiadamente de ella?

—¡Eso no importa! —gritó enojado— Es una víctima… y no quiero que nadie se entere de su existencia, no quiero que me la quiten.

—Ud. no puede apropiarse de una beba así como así y no está capacitado para brindarle los cuidados necesarios.

—¡No es asunto suyo y no estoy pidiéndole su permiso! Lo único que quiero saber es cómo traerla acá para que esté segura.

—¡Malditos Gryffindors! ¡Idiotas! Siempre alertas para ir en socorro de la damisela en apuros.

—Si es así como lo quiere ver… allá Ud.

Snape se inclinó fusilándolo con la mirada. —Llévela ante las autoridades pertinentes, Potter. —volvió a incorporarse, arrojó la varita de Harry sobre la mesa y salió. Segundos después oyó cerrarse la puerta del frente.

Harry gruñó de frustración. —Winky. —llamó.

La elfa se materializó unos segundos después. —¿Sí, amo Harry? —preguntó e inmediatamente lanzó un chillido espantado al comprobar el estado del recinto— Amo Harry, este lugar no es apropiado para Ud. ni para la señorita Victoria.

—Lo sé. —suspiró Harry. —Winky, necesito que arregles la cocina y uno de los cuartos para que sean habitables. Y algún lugar que elijas para vos. Podrías empezar por acá. —agregó mirando alrededor.

—Sí. —dijo ella asintiendo vehemente con la cabeza— Winky va a empezar ya mismo.

—Siento mucho cargarte con esto, pero lo necesitamos.

—Winky se va a ocupar de todo. ¿Desea el amo Harry que Winky traiga comida también?

Harry arrugó la frente. —¿Podrías hacer eso? —sabía que los elfos cocinaban pero no estaba seguro de que también hicieran las compras.

Winky asintió entusiasta y pasó a explicarle. Aparentemente eran los elfos los que se encargaban de comprar todo lo necesario para el mantenimiento de la casa. Cuando Harry le preguntó por el dinero, ella le describió un proceso similar al sistema de tarjetas de crédito. No entendió muy bien pero era algo así como que la impronta o firma mágica de la elfa estaba ligada a la suya. Los negocios después mandaban los papeles a Gringotts para que se les acreditaran los pagos.

—¿Y cómo hago para que los pagos se hagan con los fondos de la bóveda Black y no de la bóveda Potter?

—El amo Harry tendrá que hacerles saber eso a los goblins.

—Encantador. —dijo Harry con sorna. Winky le aseguró que era un trámite muy sencillo y que de paso podría informarles a los goblins del reciente vínculo establecido entre el amo Harry y ella.

Harry le tomó la mano y ella lo aparicionó a la puerta del banco. Cuando entró quedó muy sorprendido, no había las largas colas de otras veces. Pudo completar todos los trámites necesarios en pocos minutos. Winky volvió a Grimmauld Place y él aparicionó de regreso a Privet Drive.

oOo


	6. Blaise Zabini

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 6 – Blaise Zabini**

El martes a la mañana, Harry dejó a Victoria al cuidado de Draco y Winky y aparicionó a Grimmauld Place. Draco se había mostrado mucho menos nervioso que la vez anterior, sabiendo que iba a estar Winky. No había tenido problemas cuando se había quedado solo con su hija el domingo, pero era claro que cuidar bebés no era lo suyo.

Harry llegó un poco más temprano, Snape todavía no había llegado. Mucho lo sorprendió el aspecto de la cocina, lucía inmaculada, el cambio era asombroso. Curioseó un poco las alacenas, estaban limpias y muy bien provistas. Se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea preparar un poco de té y puso manos a la obra.

Minutos más tarde cuando se estaba sirviendo una taza, oyó la puerta del frente. Snape entró en la cocina poco después.

—Potter, —lo interpeló con su dureza habitual— ¿cómo es posible que esta condenada habitación haya alcanzado _tal _nivel de pulcritud?

Harry no contestó. —¿Gustaría una taza de té? —ofreció.

Snape bufó pesadamente y luego, para sorpresa de Harry, asintió agradecido. Se sentó a la mesa y Harry le sirvió una taza. Los dos bebieron unos instantes en silencio.

—Potter, —preguntó con tono exhausto finalmente— ¿tendría la bondad de explicarme cómo logró esto?

Harry lo notó particularmente demacrado, y al parecer no tenía la energía suficiente como para ponerse a discutir.

—Errr… podríamos decir que… adquirí un elfo.

—¿Otro aparte de Kreacher?

Harry frunció la nariz disgustado. —Sí. Kreacher no hubiese servido, probablemente dejó de ocuparse de la casa el día que murió la señora Black. Conseguí otro que evidentemente es mucho más eficaz.

—Potter, es una imprudencia traer aquí elfos domésticos que no estén vinculados. —dijo Snape con aspereza.

—Ya lo había supuesto, fue por eso que… err… vinculé a otro a mí.

Snape lo observó aprobando. —Dígame por favor que no se trata de Dobby…

—¡Merlin, no! —exclamó horrorizado— ¡No sobreviviría!

Podría haber jurado que había visto un atisbo de sonrisa curvando apenas los labios de Snape.

—¿De quién se trata entonces? —inquirió Snape.

Lo miró con desconfianza. —Winky. —admitió con voz queda.

—Ah… —asintió Snape— Me sorprende gratamente, Potter. Diría que es una sabia elección, particularmente porque Ud. conoce bastante de su historia.

—En realidad su lealtad no me preocupó demasiado en ningún momento. —dijo Harry con cierta displicencia— De todos modos, el vínculo nos deja más tranquilos.

—Ciertamente. —apuntó Snape y bebió un sorbo de su té.

A Harry el intercambio empezaba a resultarle desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta la hostilidad manifiesta que había sobrevolado el último encuentro. ¿Sería posible que una simple taza de té hubiese obrado tal milagro? Iba a tener que servirle té más seguido, decidió.

—¿Sería presuntuoso de mi parte suponer que la bebé que había mencionado tiene alguna relación con la reciente adquisición de la elfa? —preguntó Snape con tono aterciopelado.

Harry se puso tenso. No quería volver a discutir sobre Victoria. Trató de contestar sin sonar demasiado defensivo. —Necesitaba la ayuda porque no podía cuidar a un bebé y pelear una guerra al mismo tiempo. —explicó.

La mirada de Snape sobré él se intensificó, hasta el punto de ser inquietante, Harry bajó la vista.

—Potter, ¿es una niña ilegítima? —preguntó.

—Sí. —respondió sin faltar a la verdad. Si bien no era _su_ hija ilegítima. —No me enteré de la existencia de Victoria sino hasta el principio del verano, ya había regresado a lo de los Dursley. Su madre estaba muy asustada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Traje a Victoria a vivir conmigo… y desgraciadamente, su madre y la familia de su madre fueron todos asesinados pocos días después en uno de los ataques. En este momento… cuenta sólo conmigo.

—Presumo que sus amigos no están al tanto de estas últimas… circunstancias…

Harry negó con la cabeza. Sus amigos no sabían… si llegaban a enterarse… no sabía cuál de los dos lo mataría primero, si Ron por haberse asociado con Malfoy o si Hermione por haber vinculado a Winky. Por el momento consideraba que era mejor mantenerlos en la ignorancia.

—Los Weasley están convencidos de que me voy a mudar a La Madriguera a fin de mes después de mi cumpleaños. —explicó— Pero mi idea es mudarme a acá. Si Winky pudo hacer esto en tan poco tiempo, —dijo señalando alrededor la impecable cocina— creo que dentro de unas semanas la casa va a estar habitable.

—Sería mucho más conveniente que Ud se instalara aquí. —dijo Snape expresando su acuerdo— Hoy vamos a practicar Oclumencia. Le pediremos a Winky que prepare una habitación para que podamos empezar con el entrenamiento de Defensa dentro de algunos días.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. —¿Ud. va a entrenarme en Defensa?

—Potter, esa última noche en Hogwarts… estaría muerto si se hubiese enfrentado con cualquier otro que no hubiese sido yo. —Snape no lo había dicho acusándolo sino como quien establece un hecho.

Harry se removió incómodo en la silla. —Es cierto, es algo en lo que ya había pensado. —admitió— En parte fue por eso que me di cuenta de que Ud. estaba de nuestro lado… si bien me tomó cierto tiempo calmarme y reflexionar al respecto. —algo nervioso miró a Snape— Quiero que Ud. me entrene… me sorprendí porque no pensaba que Ud. iba a estar dispuesto. En cuanto a la Oclumencia, he estado practicando mucho y he avanzado bastante, sé que todavía me falta perfeccionarla… pero me parece que ya estoy como para ponerme a practicar en otras áreas.

Ocurrió muy rápido, pero Harry se lo esperaba, Snape sacó la varita y formuló _Legilimens_. Harry levantó instantáneamente sus escudos y el embate de Snape dio contra una barrera sólida.

Snape interrumpió el encantamiento y levantó una ceja sorprendida. —Notable. Diría que estoy de acuerdo, ya es hora de incursionar en otras áreas.

—Estoy dispuesto a poner todo mi esfuerzo. —dijo Harry— Es preciso que aprenda a pelear mejor y está además la tarea que Dumbledore me encomendó. Necesito que Ud. me ayude… ya me había dado cuenta de que primero era necesario aprender a defender mi mente.

—Los tiempos que se avecinan van a ser muy duros. —le advirtió Snape.

—Lo sé. —dijo Harry alzando el mentón con determinación— Pero estoy dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

Snape revoleó los ojos. —No vuelva a sus habituales actitudes altaneras, Potter. —agregó socarrón.

—¡Pero si no se trata de eso! —protestó. Luego inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado observándolo con curiosidad— ¿Por qué hoy está tan… _calmo_? —preguntó divertido, _amable_ hubiese sido quizá demasiado, pero Harry hasta se había sentido tentado a usar la palabra.

—No es eso asunto que le concierna, señor Potter. —respondió con fastidio.

Harry siguió contemplándolo con atención. —Se ve cansado… como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. —se aventuró a comentar.

—Es algo frecuente que no me acueste hasta muy tarde… pero sí, fue una noche más difícil que lo habitual.

—Y supongo que no va a decirme lo que estuvo haciendo. —dijo Harry con un dejo de acritud. Lo curioso era que Harry ya lo sabía, había _visto_ el ataque en el que había participado Snape horas antes y sabía también que Voldemort le había ordenado que preparara una serie de pociones en las que Snape trabajaba durante largas horas a diario. Era irritante que Snape no quisiera decirle nada al respecto.

—Cuando haya información que Ud. _necesite_ saber, se la transmitiré. —dijo Snape con calma— No hay nada que _necesite_ saber de los hechos ocurridos anoche. —estrechó los párpados—Potter, más vale que lo entienda… Ud. no va a poder salvar a todos. El Señor Oscuro sólo nos provee con información muy limitada sobre los ataques y con muy poca anticipación… y además, es de importancia crítica que yo proteja mi posición.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se frotó las sienes. Era algo que ya sabía, Snape no era el primero en habérselo hecho notar. Draco traía siempre El Profeta consigo, leían juntos las notas y Draco le aportaba datos adicionales que no venían en el diario. A veces eran cosas terribles… pero ciertamente, Harry no hubiese podido hacer nada para evitarlas… así y todo, era mejor estar informado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va a hacerme llegar la información cuando haya algo que _necesite_ saber?

—La elfa puede oficiar de mensajera. —contestó Snape.

Harry llamó a Winky y le ordenó que debía hacerle caso a todo lo que Snape le indicara o le pidiera en el futuro. Luego fueron a uno de los salones y Snape instruyó a la elfa describiéndole claramente cómo quería que la preparara para que pudiera servir como sala de entrenamiento. Winky se puso a trabajar de inmediato.

Ellos dos volvieron a la cocina y se dedicaron a la Oclumencia. Cuando más tarde Snape se marchó, Harry se sentía muy orgulloso, le había ido muy bien… pero físicamente se sentía espantosamente mal, mantener a Snape fuera de su mente requería el doble de esfuerzo que con Draco. Antes de irse Snape había fijado la próxima sesión de práctica para la tarde del día siguiente.

oOo

—¿Y adónde vas ahora? —preguntó Draco irritado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —respondió Harry distraído calzándose las zapatillas. Tenía la mente a medias ocupada… anticipando la cita a la que iba a asistir.

—¿Estas escapadas se van a transformar en algo habitual? —lo recriminó Draco.

—Probablemente. —respondió, ¿por qué sonaba Draco tan exasperado?

—¿Vas a visitar a la comadreja y a la sangresucia? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

_No en realidad_, pensó Harry. Iba a encontrarse con el amigo de Draco. El lunes, dos días antes, había recibido una lechuza de Zabini, habían quedado en encontrarse ese miércoles.

—No los llames así. —dijo Harry con tono aburrido.

Draco frunció el ceño, no era así como había esperado que reaccionara. Harry le dirigió una mirada a medias divertida, ¿acaso Draco pensaba que lo estaba abandonando?

—A mis amigos no los he visto desde que terminaron las clases. Pronto voy a tener que ir a visitarlos, pero por ahora me estoy ocupando de ciertos asuntos que tienen que ver con Victoria y… con vos.

Draco hizo una mueca. —¿Nos estás buscando un lugar seguro?

Harry asintió. —Entre otras cosas. —agregó— Con algo de suerte creo que para fin de mes…

Draco no comentó nada más pero su actitud se distendió un poco. Harry se despidió de Victoria dándole un beso en la frente, le informó a Draco que volvería dos o tres horas más tarde y salió.

Aparicionó a Diagon y entró en El Caldero Que Pierde. De inmediato divisó a Zabini sentado en una mesa de un rincón. Estaba solo.

Tom, el dueño, vino a su encuentro. —¡Harry, qué alegría de verte! ¿Qué te puedo servir?

—Hoy nada, Tom, gracias, sólo estoy de paso… tengo que hacer unos trámites en el Londres muggle.

—Andá con mucho cuidado. —le advirtió— Ningún lugar es seguro dadas como están las cosas.

—No te inquietes, voy a ir con cuidado. —se despidió, salió y enfiló directo al parque en el que habían quedado encontrarse. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos.

Blaise llegó dos minutos después y se apoyó de modo casual sobre el tronco del árbol que estaba al lado del banco.

—Zabini. —saludó Harry formal.

—¿Qué es lo que querés, Potter?

Harry no perdió más tiempo en preámbulos. —Quiero saber si vos y tu familia siguen siendo neutrales en la guerra.

Zabini no supo disimular del todo su sorpresa. —¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez hayamos sido neutrales?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sé que no llevás la Marca… y que tu mamá tampoco. Y que nunca participaste activamente para ninguno de los dos lados.

—¿Cómo es posible que pudieras saber con certeza todo eso?

—Me lo dijo Voldemort la última vez que tomamos el té juntos.

Zabini hizo una mueca y lo miró con mala cara. —Vos no sos más amigo del Señor Oscuro de lo que lo soy yo, Potter.

—¿Por qué lo llamás Señor Oscuro?

—Porque valoro mi vida y la de mi familia. —dijo Blaise con desdén— Sí, mi madre y yo hemos procurado mantenernos neutrales. Pero sé que él quiere incorporarme a sus filas cuando termine la escuela… y si la escuela no volviera a abrir…

—Voldemort va a querer marcarte lo más pronto posible.

Blaise le devolvió un corto asentimiento. Harry lo miró con expresión especulativa. —Ésa es la razón por la que aceptaste reunirte conmigo, ¿no?

—Si algo no ocurre pronto… voy a terminar cagado. No es que pueda querer mantenerme neutral por los siglos de los siglos.

Harry soltó una breve risa. —Estás entre la espada y la pared… o entre Voldemort y yo. Puedo entenderte… pésimas alternativas para alguien como vos… pero quizá haya una menos mala… vos sabés muy bien lo que le tocó pasar a Malfoy este último año…

Zabini estrechó los párpados. —¿Potter, cuál es exactamente el propósito de este encuentro? Obviamente estás al tanto de mis muy limitadas posibilidades de elección, pero yo siempre pensé que vos me considerabas un enemigo.

Harry pensó unos momentos antes de responder, tenía que elegir muy bien las palabras, poco podía revelarle a Zabini, no confiaba en él.

—Nunca tuve problemas con vos… y si vamos al caso… vos tampoco conmigo… no de manera abierta al menos.

Blaise lo escuchaba con toda su atención.

—Necesito todos los aliados que pueda conseguir. —las cejas de Blaise se dispararon para arriba.

—¿Estás intentando obtener ayuda de mí? ¿Un Slytherin? —preguntó Blaise perplejo.

—¿Y a quién otro podría pedírsela? —replicó Harry irritable— ¿Te parece que tendría más posibilidades con Malfoy?

—Ah, de eso se trata. Querés usarme para obtener información sobre Draco.

—Sobre Malfoy ya sé más de lo que quisiera. —dijo Harry resoplando exhausto.

—Vos no sabés ni una mierda sobre Draco. —dijo Zabini con desdén.

—¿Debo entender que estás tratando de defenderlo después de lo que hizo? —le espetó Harry con furia en la mirada. Era en parte fingida, pero se suponía que así debía reaccionar ante Blaise que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado esas semanas anteriores.

—Ése no era él. —replicó Blaise enojado defendiendo a su amigo.

—¡Lo odio! ¡El muy hijo de puta metió a los mortífagos en la escuela y trató de matar a Dumbledore! ¡Y no vengas a decirme que estaba bajo _Imperius_!

—¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! —reaccionó Zabini airado— ¡Mierda, Potter! Yo sé que lo que Draco hizo fue una flor de cagada. Pero quedó atrapado en algo que lo superó. Él no quería hacer todo eso que hizo.

—¡Pero lo hizo! Vos lo sabés… y yo lo sé.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. —mascullo Blaise— ¡Mierda!

—Él y vos son amigos, ¿no?

Blaise desvió la vista hacia el parque. —No lo he visto desde la última vez en la escuela… si eso es lo que estás preguntando, Potter.

—Y si lo hubieras visto tampoco me lo dirías.

Blaise volvió a mirarlo. —Probablemente no. —admitió— Si acepté venir hoy fue porque… porque sería insensato de mi parte dejar pasar una oportunidad para conseguir algo de seguridad. Pero no estoy dispuesto a vender a ninguno de mis amigos para lograr protección para mí.

—¿Qué es lo que pensás que yo podría hacer por vos? ¿Acaso no hay nadie a quien pudieras…? —Harry se interrumpió.

—Parece que empezás a entender… era hora. —dijo Blaise con desprecio— No tengo a quién recurrir… el Ministerio no sirve para nada y si fuera a pedirles protección lo más probable es que me arresten. Ninguno de los profesores de Hogwarts confiaría en mí después de lo que hizo Draco. Y mal que me pese reconocerlo, ahora sos vos el condenado líder de la Luz. Y estabas totalmente en lo cierto cuando dijiste que estaba atrapado entre el Señor Oscuro y vos.

—Voldemort hizo algún movimiento… para reclutarte, digo.

Blaise hizo otra mueca pero negó con la cabeza. —Todavía no. Pero mucho me temo que me va a convocar antes de que termine el verano. —miró a Harry fijo a los ojos y agregó solemne: —No soy un asesino y no pienso transformarme en uno.

Harry se frotó las sienes, le empezaba a doler la cabeza. El encuentro con Blaise estaba resultando mucho más complicado de lo que había anticipado. Había obtenido la información que había venido a buscar, sabía donde asentaban las lealtades de Zabini, sabía que seguía siéndole fiel a Draco aunque no aprobara lo que Draco había hecho. Pero ahora Zabini le estaba pidiendo ayuda… y si bien _quería_ ayudarlo no estaba seguro de _poder _ayudarlo.

—¿Puedo presumir que hay otros Slytherins que están en la misma situación que vos? —preguntó.

—Algunos… —admitió Zabini—…pero pocos de nuestro año. La mayoría están convencidos de toda esa mierda que les inculcaron sus familias y el Señor Oscuro. La mayoría de todos estos supuestos amigos nuestros no se dieron cuenta de lo que le tocó pasar a Draco el período anterior. Yo sí me di cuenta… pero no quise tener ninguna participación.

—¿Qué de Parkinson? —escupió Harry— Malfoy siempre la llevaba colgada del brazo, querés hacerme creer que ella tampoco sabía nada.

—Pansy es una… yegua… odiosa, imbécil, ignorante, ciega a todo… —Blaise alzó una comisura maliciosa— Si era lo que pensabas de ella… tenés razón.

—Y tenía razón respecto de Malfoy también. —le espetó con ojos rabiosos, tenía que seguir guardando las apariencias. Se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho Blaise sobre la yegua-Parkinson… era bueno saber que todavía quedaban algunos Slytherins a lo que podía seguir aborreciendo igual que antes.

—Sobre Draco nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo. —dijo Blaise.

Aunque Blaise no lo supiera… sobre Draco ya estaban de acuerdo.

Blaise extrañaba a su amigo y estaba preocupado por él. Draco también extrañaba a Blaise. Y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a determinar del todo… había algo en eso que no le terminaba de caer del todo bien. Pero lo importante era que ninguno de los dos quería ser mortífago… en eso debía concentrarse.

—Todavía no sé bien que puedo llegar a hacer por vos. —dijo reflexivo— Presumo que por ahora no corrés mayor peligro. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir a esconderte a algún lugar antes de que Voldemort decida reclutarte?

Blaise hizo una mueca… luego asintió.

—Quizá ni siquiera hará falta que lleguemos a eso. Mi propósito es derribar a Voldemort lo antes posible. —miró a Blaise con ojos calculadores— Pero para eso me vendría muy bien contar con información. ¿Vos estarías dispuesto a pasarme información sobre cosas de las que te enteraras?

—Es muy poco lo que yo sé, Potter. —le contestó irritado— Técnicamente soy neutral, poco y nada es lo que me dicen sobre lo que pasa.

—Creo que vos sabés más de lo que querés hacerme creer. —dijo Harry con un gesto desdeñoso— Pero dejémoslo así por ahora. Ésta es mi propuesta, vos me traés información, la que puedas obtener… o la que no te resulte demasiado incómodo comunicarme… pero lo que más me interesa saber es si hay gente como vos… que estén por ser reclutados y que no quieran. Si Voldemort llegara a convocarte me avisás de inmediato, estate preparado para huir a esconderte con urgencia si llegara el caso, yo voy a proveerte de un lugar seguro donde no va a poder alcanzarte.

Blaise aceptó, con cierta reticencia, y le dijo que le mandaría una lechuza pronto. Se separaron y Harry marchó hacia Grimmauld Place para la sesión de entrenamiento con Snape.

oOo

—¡Concéntrese, Potter!

—¡Pero si estoy concentrado! —protestó Harry levantándose del suelo por enésima vez en esa última media hora. ¡Cuánto le hubiese gustado que Winky hubiera acolchado más el suelo! ¡Si el acolchado del piso y el de las paredes era lo único que había en el salón! Harry ya empezaba a odiar con pasión esa habitación.

Snape estaba haciéndolo repasar encantamientos defensivos, los mismos que se aprendían en Hogwarts, pero con los desastrosos profesores que habían tenido, había muchos que no dominaba bien.

—Potter, ¿cómo cree que va a poder derrotar al Señor Oscuro si ni siquiera puede defenderse de hechizos básicos? —preguntó Snape con el más odioso de los tonos.

—¿Hechizos básicos? —gritó Harry sin poder creerlo— ¡Yo sé defenderme de hechizos básicos! ¡Pero no tengo la menor idea de los que me está lanzando! Mal me puedo defender si no sé con qué me atacan.

—Su entrenamiento hasta el presente ha sido deplorable. —aseveró Snape con desdén.

—¡_Ud._ fue mi profesor el año pasado! —le recordó Harry.

La expresión del rostro de Snape lo hizo desear haberse quedado callado.

—Fueron los primeros cinco años los que no sirvieron de nada. —dijo Snape con frialdad— Tendremos que empezar desde el principio.

Para el viernes, habían repasado todos y cada uno de los hechizos del repertorio establecido para los primeros cinco años, y Harry había terminado aprendiendo todos los que desconocía. Por suerte era rápido para aprender.

Pero esa noche se hundió en la bañera llena de agua tibia para darle alivio a su cuerpo maltrecho. Los Dursley habían salido en viaje de fin de semana, no volverían hasta el domingo.

Al día siguiente tenía otra sesión de tort… de entrenamiento con Snape. Y casi no había visto a Draco durante todos esos días… y probablemente no volvería a verlo hasta el lunes a la mañana… esa mañana le había dejado una nota con una breve explicación de que iba a estar ausente… seguramente se había fastidiado… Harry también extrañaba el tiempo que compartían juntos, se había acostumbrado… y en los últimos días…

Concluido el baño, marchó resignado a acostarse. Era mejor que descansara bien, Snape no iba a darle tregua al día siguiente.

oOo

El domingo todo se fue al diablo. Encontró a Snape esperándolo en la cocina, pero en lugar de ponerse de pie para ir a entrenar, le ordenó que se sentara.

—El Señor Oscuro volvió a convocar a todos sus seguidores. —dijo Snape— Y nos ha asignado tareas a muchos de nosotros.

—¿Qué tareas les ha asignado a Ud. y a Malfoy? —reaccionó Harry con vehemencia.

Snape lo fusiló con la mirada. —El señor Malfoy no es de su incumbencia, Potter.

Harry se maldijo por el desliz, trató de disimular. —La última tarea asignada a Malfoy fue matar a Dumbledore. Discúlpeme si empiezo a preocuparme por mi propia vida. —dijo sarcástico.

Al parecer, la respuesta había dejado a Snape conforme. Suspiró aliviado para sus adentros.

—El Señor Oscuro desconoce su localización actual, _de manera precisa_, aunque una idea general tiene. Diría que por el momento está a salvo de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle el señor Malfoy.

Tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a reír histérico, _el señor Malfoy_ venía alterándole la existencia desde hacía varias semanas.

—Potter, —agregó Snape con impaciencia— vengarse de Malfoy no debería ser su principal preocupación.

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó Harry presionándolo a sabiendas— Es un mortífago hijo de puta como siempre lo había sospechado. Y por sus acciones mucha gente resultó lastimada. ¡Es sin lugar a dudas una amenaza!

—¡Ninguna amenaza para Ud., si lo comparamos con el Señor Oscuro! —gritó Snape furioso— ¡Ud. tiene que desistir ya mismo de cualquier intención de revancha sobre el señor Malfoy! ¡Concéntrese en el verdadero problema!

—¡Oh!, ¿al pobrecito señor Malfoy no le asignaron ninguna tarea anoche? —lo espoleó Harry— ¿Y el pobrecito está enfurruñado por eso? Sé muy bien que Ud. sabe donde está, el señorito Malfoy siempre se escondió detrás de los faldones de su toga.

—Malfoy ha estado encerrado durante dos días en su habitación. ¡No es una amenaza! ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirme?!

—¡¿Por qué?! —sería acaso porque él había estado ausente todos esos días, pero eso a Snape no le concernía; ya que había empezado iba a seguir con la comedia— ¿Está haciendo una rabieta porque no le asignaron nada? —insistió irónico.

—En realidad hace ya bastante que pena encerrado. Nada tiene que ver con la convocatoria de ayer. —bramó Snape apretando los dientes— Cualesquiera sean sus tribulaciones en este momento… vienen ya de hace varios días.

Al parecer era muy poco lo que sabía Snape sobre Draco.

—¿Y qué más de nuestro viejo y querido Voldemort? —preguntó Harry de pronto con tono compuesto.

Snape frunció el ceño. Lo desconcertaba ese Potter que en un momento saltaba como leche hervida y al siguiente se mostraba calmo como la superficie del agua en un tanque. Respiró hondo y procedió a exhortar con tono profesional. —El Señor Oscuro planea un ataque sobre una pequeña localidad… cercana a Little Whinging. —hizo una pausa, el horror se había dibujado en la cara de Harry que se esforzaba por contener un grito— Sé que por lo menos cuarenta mortífagos irán allí cuando oscurezca, pero no puedo precisar la hora. Generalmente, informaciones como ésta no llegan a mis oídos sino hasta después de que los hechos han ocurrido.

—¿Qué localidad? —susurró Harry.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. —Como ya le había dicho, el Señor Oscuro no revela sus planes con anticipación. Ayer se excedió un poco… se lo veía complacido… y alardeó ante todos que iba a dar un golpe muy próximo a su residencia. —Snape hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Y va a atacar un pueblo entero sólo porque está cerca de mi casa?

Snape hizo un corto asentimiento.

—¿Y Ud. no sabe nada más?

—Sé que yo voy a ser uno de los que van a estar allí. —respondió Snape.

—¿Se supone que eso sea un honor que le confiere?

—Algo así.

—¿Y Malfoy también va a formar parte de esta fuerza de ataque?

—Creo que sí. Pero escúcheme bien, Potter, ¡de ninguna manera deberá Ud. hacerse presente en el lugar! ¡Sea cual fuere la heroica razón que se le ocurra enarbolar!

—¿¡Cómo!?

—Ud. no tiene que mezclarse en estas escaramuzas menores. ¡Ud. tiene que ganar la guerra!

—¿Y se supone que me quede encerrado en mi cuarto en lugar de ir a pelear… a ayudar?

—Exactamente. —contestó Snape— Su obligación en este caso es llevarle esta información a la Orden para que ellos pongan en juego sus recursos y puedan minimizar los daños.

Harry se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante un largo momento. Finalmente habló: —Está bien. —dijo con voz dura y fría— ¿Hay algo más que tenga que decirme a este respecto?

Snape lo miró con desconfianza, no le gustaba el repentino cambio de actitud. Luego procedió a explicarle detalladamente sus sugerencias para un posible contraataque, Harry lo escuchó atentamente sin perder una palabra.

oOo


	7. Una reunión de la Orden

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 7 – Una reunión de la Orden**

—¿Dónde carajo te habías metido?

Harry alzó la vista, Malfoy estaba en lo alto de la escalera con muy mala cara. Lo notó muy agitado aunque quizá había dejado entrever algo de alivio al verlo, no parecía tan enojado.

—Potter, ¿dónde puta te metés cuando se te necesita? —reformuló Draco gritando.

Harry hizo una mueca, quizá sí estaba enojado después de todo. Pero no tenía tiempo para estar lidiando con Malfoy. Lo apartó a un lado para poder avanzar.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Malfoy? —le replicó con impaciencia.

—¡Va a haber un ataque! —estalló Draco.

Harry se puso tenso, agarró a Malfoy del brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación. Él, por supuesto, ya sabía del ataque; pero suponía que Malfoy no iba a estar al tanto.

—¿Qué es eso de un ataque? —preguntó con aspereza.

No se había dado cuenta de que le estaba estrujando el brazo. Malfoy se liberó con un movimiento brusco. —Perdón. —murmuró disculpándose— ¿Qué tipo de ataque y dónde?

Escuchó con atención mientras Draco repetía la información que ya le había comunicado Snape. Pero hubo una diferencia, Draco mencionó el nombre de la pequeña localidad que iba a ser el blanco.

—¿Cómo sabés que el ataque va a ocurrir ahí? ¿Cómo conseguiste esta información?

—¡Soy un mortífago, Potter! —había sonado un poco histérico— A veces me entero de lo que piensan hacer.

—¿De esto te enteraste directamente de labios de Voldemort?

—Bueno, no… —dudó un instante— ¡Pero sé que va a ocurrir!

—¿Cómo podés estar seguro?

Se mostraba renuente a contestar, finalmente se decidió. —¡Snape, ya que insistís tanto! ¡Me advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado porque me van a convocar para este maldito ataque!

—¿Y estás totalmente seguro de que va a ser en esa localidad? —preguntó Harry. Tenía que saberlo con certeza puesto que esa información no se la había proporcionado Snape.

—¡Sí, estoy totalmente seguro!

—¡Y una mierda! ¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro?

Draco empezó a removerse incómodo. —El nombre del lugar se lo saqué a Wormtail. —le soltó abruptamente— Lo que sé proviene de tus dos mortífagos predilectos. Pero me consta que es cierto.

Harry se mordió el labio, trataba de decidir si era razonable confiar en lo que había dicho Wormtail. —Malfoy… si lo que me decís llegara a estar equivocado…

—¡No está equivocado! ¡No estoy arriesgando mi condenada vida para traerte información inexacta! Snape me lo dijo primero y lo confirmé con Wormtail, es un ser despreciable pero está siempre al lado del Señor Oscuro. Me confirmó todo lo que me había dicho Snape… y con un poco de persuasión… logré sacarle un poco más.

—¿Le hiciste daño? —preguntó Harry, quizá se le notó que deseaba una respuesta positiva a la pregunta, Draco se dio cuenta y contestó con sonriente regocijo.

—No tanto como para que se note. Pero puedo asegurarte que va a sentirse incómodo el resto del día.

—Me alegro. —dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa. Luego tornó a concentrarse en la situación que tenía entre manos. La ansiedad de Draco se reavivó.

—¿Te sentís bien?

—¡No, no me siento bien! —exclamó Draco— ¡Voy a tener que ir esta noche con el sólo propósito de matar a la mayor cantidad de gente que se me cruce! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

Estaba tan alterado, prácticamente había chillado la respuesta. —¡Malfoy, calmate! —ordenó Harry con firmeza.

Para su gran sorpresa Draco dejó de despotricar abruptamente y empezó a respirar hondo intentando sosegarse un poco. Harry lo arrastró hasta la silla del escritorio, lo hizo sentar y se agachó a su lado. Draco cerró los ojos apretándolos, al parecer estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa seria.

—¡No quiero hacerlo! —se lamentó Draco con voz ahogada— Hasta ahora nunca me convocaban para los ataques. Incluso la vez del ataque a la casa de Victoria… fui, pero no tenía que hacer nada… se suponía que sólo tenía que mirar para aprender.

Harry respiró profundamente. —Vamos, tratá de calmarte. —lo instó con tono firme pero que sonara apaciguadora al mismo tiempo— Podés hacerlo.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe. —¿Vos querés que le haga daño a la gente? —preguntó perplejo como si no pudiese creer lo que había oído.

—¡No! —replicó Harry con impaciencia— Pero vas a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. ¡Para qué sos un Slytherin si no, Malfoy? Alguna forma se te va a ocurrir para hacer ver que participás sin que tengas que dañar realmente a nadie. Poné en juego tu astucia… para algo útil por una vez. —Draco lo miró con desconcierto, Harry lo ignoró y prosiguió— En el ataque va a haber mucha confusión y todos van a estar muy ocupados… nadie se va a fijar demasiado en lo que hacés.

—Pero Snape sí. Él siempre me está vigilando.

—Está bien. Entonces vas a tener que esforzarte un poco para disimular.

Draco seguía si entender.

—¡Malfoy, pensá! ¿Nunca te enseñaron estrategias defensivas?

—No, siempre me enseñaron a atacar.

—¿Y acaso no estuviste en la clase de Snape el año pasado?

—Yo nunca fui tan bueno en Defensa como vos.

Harry hubiese querido gritar de frustración. —Malfoy, vos sos ágil y veloz. ¡Movete constantemente! Si te desplazás sin parar nadie se va a fijar en vos por más de unos pocos segundos. Lanzá hechizos, uno tras otro. Pero no hechizos que lastimen… usá _Stupefy_. Los otros mortífagos no van a ir deteniéndose para constatar si un contrario caído está muerto o sólo desmayado.

Harry cerró los ojos, Snape hubiese sabido instruirlo mejor para hacer ver que participaba sin hacer daño real. —Tratá de mantenerte en las sombras y dejate siempre la capucha puesta. —abrió los ojos— Si alguien llegara a reconocerte… va a haber muchos más que felices de atacarte.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —gimió— ¡No voy a poder…!

—Vas a tener que poder. —dijo Harry con determinación.

—Potter, ¿vos realmente sos consciente de lo que me estás diciendo? —se quejó

—Sí.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

—Porque no quiero verte muerto.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, asombrado. —¿En serio?

Harry se removió incómodo. —En serio… mirá, vos sos el papá de Victoria. Ella te necesita. Sé que por ahora tenés que hacer ver que estás de su lado, si desertaras ahora Voldemort te haría buscar para matarte… y probablemente mataría a tu mamá también. _Sé_ que tenés que participar en este ataque… me guste o no… Y vos también lo sabés… te guste o no.

Draco bajó la vista al suelo y suspiró profundamente. —Yo me metí en este lío… de alguna forma u otra tendré que manejarlo. —dijo resignado.

—Pero la solución no es quedarte sentado sin hacer nada y rendirte. —lo amonestó Harry— Ya estás tratando de hacer algo para cambiar la situación. Eso es bueno, Malfoy.

—¡Pero es que yo no estoy hecho para esto! ¡No voy a poder! —exclamó Draco. Y volvía sobre lo mismo.

—¡Lo vas a hacer! ¡Hasta que se nos ocurra una manera para que tu familia y vos puedan escapar de Voldemort… _vivos_! —gritó Harry— ¡Te vas a poner tu imperturbable máscara de Malfoy, vas a mover tu culo aristocrático y vas a ir con ellos esta noche! ¡No vas a hacer caso de las cosas que pasen, por terribles que sean, si no podés hacer nada para evitarlas! ¡Y te vas a concentrar en hacer lo que los Slytherin mejor saben hacer… cuidar el propio pellejo!

Harry hizo una breve pausa para recuperar un poco el aliento y prosiguió con la diatriba, Draco continuó escuchándolo atónito con los ojos desorbitados. —Además, vas a rezarle a todas las deidades para que yo logre manejar las cosas de modo tal de poder frustrar el ataque de esta noche y que los daños sean mínimos, vas a rezarles con toda la devoción, real o fingida, para que Voldemort no te agarre como chivo expiatorio y te acribille a _Cruciatus_ como castigo por la misión fallida. ¡Y si tuvieras la desgracia de que te conceda tal _privilegio_, te las vas a aguantar y luego vas a dar gracias porque tenés al lado a Snape que se va a ocupar de curarte apropiadamente con todo su puto arsenal de pociones!

Otra pausa para recuperar el aire. —Y tenés razón, vos te metiste en este brete y vas a tener que lidiar con él hasta que puedas huir sin riesgo. ¡Así que ahora, juntás todos los pedazos de tu espíritu quebrado y te recomponés ya mismo!

Draco se quedó mirándolo aturdido durante un largo momento y luego obedeció, puso todo el esfuerzo posible para recomponerse. Harry suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio enderezar la espalda, cuadrar los hombros y dibujar con la comisura su característico esbozo de media sonrisa. Los ojos congestivos, las ojeras y las mejillas hundidas seguían estando allí y no eran precisamente señales alentadoras, pero al menos todo indicaba que se iba a mantener más o menos entero.

—No te conocía esas dotes, Potter. —dijo irónico remarcando las sílabas.

Harry revoleó los ojos y se incorporó. Había logrado evitarle el quiebre emocional, un problema menos. Pero todavía quedaba mucho que hacer. Notó a Winky en un rincón, ella también había seguido toda la escena con ojos atónitos.

—Winky, necesito que te quedes acá cuidando a Victoria. —le dijo imperativo— No sé cuándo voy a poder volver.

—¿El amo Harry necesita que Winky haga alguna otra cosa?

Harry arrugó la frente y pensó unos instantes. —No. —dijo finalmente sacudiendo la cabeza. Fue hasta el baúl y sacó el manto.

—¿Eso es un Manto de Invisibilidad? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—Sí. —respondió Harry lacónico. Lo metió en la mochila y se la colgó del hombro. Barrió una vez más la habitación con la mirada tratando de determinar si había algo más que pudiera necesitar. Luego enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Potter, esperá.

—¿Qué, Malfoy? —preguntó sin detenerse.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando hacer?

—Voy a montar un contraataque. —respondió al tiempo que empezaba a bajar la escalera.

—No es eso lo que te preguntaba. ¿Dónde vas a estar esta noche?

Harry se detuvo y se dio vuelta. —Planeo hacer todo lo que pueda para salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de gente. Ya podés deducir dónde voy a estar.

—Potter, ¡vos no podés ir! —exclamó Draco.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

—¡A vos no tiene que pasarte nada!

Harry pestañeó varias veces el desconcierto trocándosele en asombro.

—¿Y si terminaras muerto? ¿Yo qué hago!

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No es parte de mi plan morirme esta noche, Malfoy.

—¡Potter!

—No, no tengo tiempo para ponerme a debatir. —los ojos de Harry relumbraron peligrosos— Vos tenés una tarea que cumplir y yo tengo la mía.

—¿Por qué tenés que ser siempre el maldito Gryffindor? —murmuró Draco capitulando.

Harry revoleó los ojos y retomó la marcha hacia la puerta. Draco lo siguió. Fueron hasta el pequeño callejón detrás de la casa. Notó que Draco se había puesto nervioso otra vez.

—Malfoy, concentrate para hacer lo mejor que puedas. —le dijo con voz suave.

Draco negó con la cabeza, era otra cosa lo que lo preocupaba. —¿Puedo volver mañana? ¿Vos vas a estar?

Harry sonrió apenas. —Claro, Malfoy, acá voy a estar.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y Harry desaparicionó a La Madriguera.

oOo

Apenas entró por la puerta trasera se vio envuelto en un apretado abrazo.

—Harry, ¡estábamos tan preocupados por vos! —exclamó la señora Weasley. Lo apartó un poco para poder contemplarlo con atención— Hum… parece que este verano al menos has estado comiendo más.

Sonrió. —He estado comiendo muy bien, señora Weasley.

—¡Harry! —giró y quedó englobado en los brazos de Hermione, la abrazó a su vez, y luego abrazó a Ginny. Y la ronda de abrazos se completó con Ron y los mellizos.

—Harry, no te esperábamos tan pronto. —dijo Hermione con tono ansioso— Habías dicho que no ibas a venir sino hasta después de tu cumpleaños.

Harry adoptó una expresión seria. —No vine para quedarme. —se volvió hacia la señora Weasley— Necesito convocar a una reunión de la Orden pero… err… no sé cómo se hace. —admitió.

Se frotó las sienes ante el coro de exclamaciones que se suscitó. El día se le estaba haciendo muy largo… y faltaba todavía tanto para que terminara.

—¡Paren! —gritó. Y un bendito silencio se hizo de inmediato.

Dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley preguntó. —¿Ud. sabe cómo convocar a la Orden?

—¿Es urgente? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

Harry arrugó la frente. —Tenemos tiempo hasta la caída del sol. —dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Ella abrió grandes los ojos pero asintió brevemente. —Pongo ya mismo en marcha la cadena. Y fue hasta la chimenea para llamar a McGonagall.

—Minerva, Harry está acá y quiere convocar a una reunión de la Orden sin demora.

La profesora con su voz seria habitual pidió hablar directamente con Harry. La señora Weasley se apartó. Harry se arrodilló junto al hogar y hundió la cabeza en las llamas verdes.

—¿Señor Potter? —inquirió ella escuetamente.

—Profesora, va a haber un ataque esta noche en una pequeña localidad cercana a Little Whinging. —le informó directamente; como era de esperar hubo exclamaciones contenidas generales— Necesito que la Orden se reúna para preparar el contraataque.

—¿Cómo se enteró? ¿Está seguro?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Tuve una visión, así fue como me enteré. —mintió con soltura según las instrucciones de Snape.

La profesora reflexionó unos instantes mirándolo a los ojos, luego se volvió hacia la señora Weasley. —Molly, ya sabés a quiénes llamar. Yo voy a hacer otro tanto por mi lado. Para dentro de una hora. —dijo y su imagen desapareció.

Harry se apartó y la señora Weasley empezó con las llamadas. A la primera que contactó fue a Tonks.

Giró y quedó enfrentado con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

—¡Oh Harry! —dijo Hermione con voz suave— ¿Tenés visiones de nuevo?

—Sí. —dijo Harry con voz exhausta y se dejó caer en una silla junto a la mesa.

—¿Y cómo sabés que esta vez es cierto? —preguntó Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero era una pregunta que había anticipado. —No creo que podamos arriesgarnos a no hacer nada… aunque terminara siendo falso.

—Pero Harry… —intervino Hermione—…la otra vez…

La miró muy serio. —Sí, ya sé. Pero esta vez… fue diferente, van a tener que confiar en lo que les digo.

—Yo confío en vos. —se apresuró a decir Hermione— ¿Pero por qué decís que es diferente?

Los orificios de la nariz cobraron movimiento parpadeante. —El día que Voldemort empiece a invadirte la cabeza podemos sentarnos y discutirlo… y vas a poder darme una conferencia sobre cómo diferenciar las visiones reales de las ficticias… pero hasta entonces, vas a tener que confiar en lo que te digo… que ya aprendí a darme cuenta de la condenada diferencia. —le dijo enojado.

—Está bien, Harry. —concedió ella.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando regresó la señora Weasley y ordenó: —Muy bien, tenemos una reunión de la Orden dentro de menos de una hora, necesitamos acomodar mesas y sillas en el patio, Fred, George, ustedes ya conocen la rutina.

Todos pusieron manos a la obra para cumplir el encargo, pero Harry no pudo hacer mucho, pocos minutos después empezó a llegar gente y todos querían saludarlo. Ninguno de los que llegaban parecía saber para que los habían llamado, pero por suerte ninguno se lo preguntó a Harry.

Cuando llegó la profesora McGonagall lo llamó de inmediato a la sala y puso un encantamiento silenciador para que pudieran hablar en privado.

—Señor Potter, todos están muy preocupados… y algo nerviosos porque ésta va a ser la primera reunión desde… —hizo una pausa y tragó ostensiblemente— …desde el fallecimiento de Dumbledore.

Harry parpadeó asombrado. —¿Y por qué no hubo ninguna reunión? —demandó— ¡Hay una guerra en pleno desarrollo!

Ella apretó los labios desaprobadora. —Yo sé que Ud. está al tanto de que perdimos… nuestra _conexión_ con Ya Sabés Quién. Este último mes no tuvimos ninguna información nueva sobre la que pudiéramos trabajar.

—¡Pero seguramente debe de haber otras cosas de las que la Orden puede ocuparse! —exclamó Harry.

—Señor Potter, hemos perdido a nuestro líder hace muy poco. —dijo muy seria— La gente está llorándolo… y están desorientados.

—Bueno, más vale que se reorienten y pronto. —replicó Harry— ¡Es justo en este momento que precisamos a todos, no es la maldita hora de perderse!

—Quizá tenga Ud. razón. —dijo ella hablando lentamente— Pero tiene Ud que comprender que muchos de ellos se han vuelto… desconfiados.

—Tendrán que superarlo. —dijo Harry y desvió la vista hacia la ventana— Yo ya tengo muchas cosas que atender, lo único que me faltaría sería tener que preocuparme por un grupo de adultos que discuten entre ellos porque no saben deponer diferencias.

McGonagall torció los labios y lo estudió con atención. —Creo que ya es hora de que comience la reunión. —quitó el encantamiento de silencio y salió rauda de la sala seguida de cerca por Harry.

Pudo oír los gritos incluso antes de salir.

—¡No son todavía lo suficientemente mayores para poder asistir! —resonó la voz aguda de la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a sus dos hijos menores y a Hermione— Cuestión cerrada, no insistan.

Harry pasó por al lado sin prestarles mayor atención por el momento y vio con asombro que la profesora McGonagall tomaba asiento a la izquierda de la cabecera y luego le hacía un gesto para que fuera él el que ocupara el lugar vacío que presidía la mesa. Remus estaba sentado frente a ella y le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, un poco forzada debido a las circunstancias.

Harry observó algo mareado la larga mesa que se iba llenando poco a poco, decidió entonces volverse para mediar en la discusión de los Weasley.

—Señora Weasley, —la interpeló con voz firme— Ya sé que Ud. no quiere que estén presentes, pero me ahorraría mucho tiempo si se enteran de todo al mismo tiempo que los otros. Ud. sabe muy bien que apenas termine la reunión voy a tener que explicarles todo de nuevo a ellos.

Sus amigos guardaron un sabio y prudente silencio observando atentamente el tenso y mudo duelo de voluntades que se prolongó durante varios segundos.

Finalmente la señora Weasley frunció los labios y cedió a regañadientes con un breve gesto de asentimiento. Todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa.

Se hizo silencio en la asamblea, todas las miradas estaban fijas en Harry. Miró a la profesora y ella le hizo un breve gesto para que comenzara. Harry no había venido preparado para eso, había supuesto que sería McGonagall la que presidiría ocupando el lugar de Dumbledore.

—Empezá, Harry. —lo animó Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que le volvía la autoconfianza. —Bien… convoqué a esta reunión porque esta noche va a haber un ataque.

Explotó el caos. Algunos parecían haber entrado en pánico, otros quedaron perplejos, algunos se enojaron y hubo otros que sólo parecían tristes.

—¿Fuiste _vos_ el que convocaste a esta reunión? —preguntó Shacklebolt como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Sí. —contestó Harry simplemente— Hay una misión que tenemos que llevar a cabo esta noche.

—¡Pero Ud. no puede estar al mando! —gritó alguien que Harry no conocía.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tiene que haber alguien al mando.

—¡Pero si Ud. todavía no cumplió diecisiete! —protestó otro— ¡No puede pretender ocupar el lugar de Dumbledore.

Las facciones de Harry se endurecieron. —Tiene Ud. razón. —dijo con frialdad— no voy a ocupar el lugar de Dumbledore. Que fue un ser asombroso, profundamente respetado y admirado por muchos. Todos los aquí congregados lloramos su ausencia, pero lo que Ud. parece estar olvidando es que él no nos dejó solos realmente.

Un potente trinar inundó el aire de repente, todos se sorprendieron, incluso Harry. —Fawkes. —pronunció suspirando.

Un relámpago rojo y dorado descendió en círculos hacia ellos, Harry giró la cabeza y bizqueó cuando la esplendorosa ave se le posó pesadamente sobre un hombro. Parpadeó y reenfocó los ojos. Alzó una mano y lo acarició, arrebatado por la belleza del pájaro. —Hola, Fawkes. —susurró.

Fawkes respondió al saludo con un trino jubiloso. Un canto que llenó de calidez el espíritu de Harry.

—Siempre va a estar aquí para aquellos de nosotros que tenemos fe. —jadeó maravillado. El fénix lo colmaba de seguridad, volvió la mirada a los reunidos. Todos lo contemplaban con reverencial fascinación.

—El profesor Dumbledore perdurará por siempre en nuestros corazones. Se ha quedado con nosotros, los que hacemos caso de sus palabras y seguimos sus consejos. Nunca ha estado realmente ausente. —giró por un segundo la cabeza hacia Fawkes— Yo no pretendo ocupar su lugar.

Su tono cobró brío cuando retomó la palabra luego de una pausa. —Sin embargo, no voy a desmerecer su grandeza haciendo caso omiso de la tarea que nos encomendó, la tarea que es imprescindible llevar a cabo. Sería deshonrarlo si nos quedáramos sentados penando su ausencia física, él sólo ha partido a una nueva gran aventura.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de McGonagall quien le devolvió una sonrisa, Harry le sonrió a su vez, a ella también se lo habría dicho alguna vez. La profesora sacó la varita y conjuró una percha para Fawkes; el pájaro gorjeó una vez más y voló del hombro a posarse cómodamente sobre el travesaño, majestuoso a un lado de Harry, como supervisando la asamblea.

—Entonces, ¿ya estamos preparados para recomenzar? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Hubo una ola de risas aturdidas como respuesta.

Se puso serio y prosiguió. —Convoqué a esta reunión porque tenemos una tarea que cumplir esta noche. Voldemort va a atacar una pequeña localidad cercana a Little Whinging, el lugar donde se encuentra la casa de mis parientes. Creo que no puede atacar directamente mi casa, supongo que Dumbledore debe de haber puesto barreras protectoras inexpugnables allí. Pero estoy convencido de que no eligió el blanco al azar, quiere asestar un golpe lo más próximo posible a mi residencia. Mi…hum… método de obtener información no es perfecto, los datos de que dispongo son limitados. —dijo y prosiguió mencionando el nombre de la localidad que iba a ser atacada, el número aproximado de mortífagos que participaría y que la acción se produciría esa noche aunque no pudo precisarles la hora.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto' —preguntó Moody con suspicacia.

Respiró hondo antes de contestar. —Mediante un método que Dumbledore conocía y que utilizó en algunas circunstancias para planear acciones de la Orden. —respondió con deliberada imprecisión, no quería confesarles su directa conexión con la mente de Voldemort, había muchos que podían reaccionar muy mal al saberlo.

—¿Y de qué método se trata? —inquirió Shacklebolt.

—Es una compleja habilidad que se basa en la historia entre Harry y Voldemort. —intervino Hermione con aire y tono profesorales poniéndose de pie— Se basa principalmente en fenómenos mágicos arcanos que se desataron esa noche fatídica en la que Harry, por entonces un bebé, sobrevivió a la Maldición Mortal. Es una habilidad inusitada… única, me atrevería a afirmar, en el milenario devenir del mundo mágico. Dumbledore que era sabio y profundo conocedor de las Artes Ancestrales, pudo ayudar a Harry a dominar este intrincado talento, que puede resultar valiosísimo como herramienta estratégica… Dumbledore supo aprovecharla en algunas circunstancias críticas, con muy buenos resultados. Así y todo, si bien se trata de un recurso sin parangón, cierto es también que no es perfecto, no de manera consistente al menos, por eso puede dar lugar a imprecisiones…

Harry la miraba y la escuchaba, pasmado y admirado. Hermione prosiguió con su discurso lleno de términos altisonantes, parloteando con la seguridad de una experta, soltando de manera ininterrumpida una sarta de razones y explicaciones rimbombantes, muchas de las cuales no eran sino flagrantes disparates disfrazados con astuta maestría de leyes universales. Hermione contaba con la ventaja de su reputación de erudita y sabía sacarle el mayor provecho posible cuando se lo proponía, en el caso presente para fabricar argumentos insustanciales. Pero, que envueltos en jerigonza doctoral podían pasar muy bien por verdades científicamente probadas.

Miró a Ron que estaba sentado al lado de ella y tuvo que contener una risita. Ron se había desintonizado probablemente tras la primera frase, era lo que hacía siempre cuando Hermione les sacudía una de sus frecuentes filípicas. Luego giró la cabeza hacia McGonagall, que obviamente se había dado cuenta de que la exposición era una retahíla de dislates. No obstante, la profesora escuchaba muy sería, con expresión impertérrita y concentrada en cada palabra, sólo un casi imperceptible brillo pícaro en los ojos la traicionaba.

Hizo un rápido reconocimiento de los demás. Algunos estaban tan perdidos como Ron, Tonks se estaba durmiendo, Remus tenía la vista fija en Hermione contemplándola arrobado cual a una antorcha que destilara flamígero conocimiento. Los otros presentaban caras que reflejaban grados variables de fascinación. Pero no había gestos de descreído escepticismo. Harry agradeció en silencio, le iba a deber una muy grande a Hermione por el favor.

—Por lo tanto, —dijo ella redondeando la alocución— me atrevo a presumir que todos han logrado comprender claramente que el exclusivo e increíble método de Harry nos permitirá ganar acceso a información confiable y de capital importancia.

Volvió a tomar asiento, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y volteó la mirada hacia Harry con expresión expectante.

—Hum… sí…, gracias Hermione —dijo Harry— Creo entonces que ahora podemos pasar a discutir cuál será nuestro plan de acción para esta noche.

Los que habían entrado en estupor durante la perorata de Hermione recuperaron el entendimiento con las palabras de Harry.

—¿Tenés alguna sugerencia, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Harry le agradeció con una sonrisa el apoyo implícito en la pregunta. Todavía debía de haber algunos no muy contentos de tener a un jovencito presidiendo la reunión. Aunque la mayoría parecía haber depuesto sus reparos iniciales. Quizá debido a que no se trataba de cualquier adolescente sino de Harry Potter, El Elegido.

Apartó esos pensamientos y pasó a exponer las estrategias básicas que había discutido con Snape horas antes. Pero con una diferencia importante, las acciones podían concentrarse en una sola localidad. Igualmente, sugirió que se ubicaran centinelas en dos poblaciones aledañas, puesto que Voldemort las había considerado como alternativas antes de decidirse y siempre existía la posibilidad de que cambiara de parecer a último momento.

Todos empezaron a colaborar para afinar los detalles del plan, Harry suspiró aliviado. Moody y Shacklebolt fueron los que dirigieron esa parte del debate. Los engranajes de la Orden habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha.

Todo anduvo bien a partir de allí hasta que surgió la cuestión de los miembros más jóvenes del grupo. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione y Ginny no querían que los dejaran afuera. La señora Weasley, sorprendentemente, prefirió abstenerse. Los que objetaron fueron otros, no querían _niños_ involucrados en las acciones. Harry hubiese querido mantenerse al margen y dejar que fueran los demás los que decidieran. Pero no tuvo suerte, un comentario volvió a colocarlo en el centro de atención.

—Harry quiere pelear. —expresó Ron— ¿No es así, Harry?

—Voy a estar allí donde se combata. —dijo simplemente.

—¡¿Oyeron?! —exclamó Ron triunfante.

—Eso no fue una pregunta, Harry. —lo encaró Remus con un tono incisivo que raramente usaba.

—Cierto. —confirmó Harry— No fue una pregunta.

—Harry… —replicó Remus con tono de advertencia.

Harry no se amilanó bajo la mirada penetrante de Remus. —Conozco mi importancia en esta guerra mejor que cualquiera de los aquí presentes. —no hizo caso alguno del sinfín de miradas desaprobadoras que lo fusilaron— Entiendo los riesgos que pienso asumir, son riesgos calculados, les _aseguro_ que no es mi intención ubicarme en la línea directa de fuego. Sin embargo, _voy_ a participar del combate. Si se me presenta la oportunidad de ayudar, _voy_ a hacerlo. No puedo quedarme sentado en mi casa mientras se está librando una guerra afuera.

—Esto es sólo una batalla, no la guerra. —contraargumentó Remus.

Harry asintió en acuerdo. —Tiene razón. La guerra no se va a ganar con estas batallas. Pero eso no cambia mi opinión, yo estoy decidido a poner todo mi esfuerzo para frustrar, siempre que pueda, todos y cada uno de los planes de Voldemort.

—Harry, vos ya hiciste tu parte avisándonos. —insistió Remus— Dejá que nos ocupemos de hacer nuestra parte.

—Todos tendrán oportunidad de cumplir con su parte. Ésta es una empresa de todos en conjunto, sería una necedad desaprovechar cualquier tipo de ayuda adicional. Cuantos más seamos en número, tanto mayores son las posibilidades de que los mortífagos se replieguen pronto y que los daños resultantes sean mínimos. Los _niños_ bien pueden actuar de centinelas y dispondremos así de más hombres de experiencia para el combate propiamente dicho. —hizo un gesto hacia sus amigos— Hermione, Ginny, Ron y yo ya hemos tenido enfrentamientos con mortífagos, precisamos más experiencia, sí, pero nunca la vamos a ganar si siempre nos hacen a un lado.

Remus se rindió comprendiendo que de nada serviría que insistiera con sus objeciones.

Se los asignó finalmente como centinelas en las poblaciones próximas al blanco de ataque. No eran puestos particularmente peligrosos y la señora Weasley dio su consentimiento. Los _niños_ no quedaron del todo conformes, hubieran preferido estar más cerca de la acción, pero se avinieron, al menos les permitían hacer algo. Ron y Hermione vigilarían una de las poblaciones cercanas y los mellizos con Ginny se ubicarían en otra.

Harry siguió en sus trece, él estaría presente en la batalla. Si bien los tranquilizó un poco asegurándoles que iría bajo el Manto de Invisibilidad.

Cuando la reunión ya empezaba a disolverse, madame Pomfrey introdujo una cuestión adicional. Empezó a hablar con cierta vacilación como si no estuviera segura de a quién debía dirigirse. Finalmente eligió a la profesora McGonagall. —Para los eventuales heridos que puedan resultar de la batalla de esta noche disponemos de un buen stock de pociones, pero si episodios como éstos se repiten… nos vamos a quedar sin reservas pronto.

—No es una cuestión menor. —dijo McGonagall apretando los labios.

—¿Qué pasó con Slughorn? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Señor Potter, si no me equivoco Ud. estaba presente cuando Dumbledore lo reclutó. —dijo la profesora.

—¿Se escabulló? —aventuró Harry.

—Así es. —confirmó McGonagall— Pero no es Slughorn el problema…

—Snape. —dijo Harry— Él era el que preparaba las pociones para el hospital.

Hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas cuando lo oyeron pronunciar el nombre, Harry revoleó los ojos.

—No sé bien cómo vamos a poder arreglárnoslas. —dijo McGonagall— No hay mucha gente capacitada en Pociones. Supongo que tendremos que comprarlas, sobre todo las que son de difícil preparación.

—En el mercado no abundan las pociones de buena calidad. Y los precios son siderales. —dijo Remus.

Harry contuvo una exclamación. —La poción matalobos… Ud. no…

Remus sacudió la cabeza.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros, era tan frustrante, él sabía dónde estaba el experto en Pociones… pero era algo que debía permanecer en secreto.

Se le ocurrió una idea, él podía recuperar el libro del Príncipe… podía servir de excusa. Miró a Hermione que ya le había adivinado la intención.

—¡No, Harry! —le advirtió ella— ¡Es peligroso!

—¡No es cierto! —replicó.

Los adultos seguían el intercambio con curiosidad, no entendían bien de qué se trataba.

—¿Cómo podés decir algo así? —le reprochó ella enojada.

—Puede resultar de ayuda. —dijo Harry— Y necesitamos la ayuda.

—¡No de él! —exclamó furiosa.

—Hermione… se trata de un libro. Ni más, ni menos.

—Sabés muy bien que no es así. —dijo ella apretando los labios.

Harry se empezaba a impacientar. No era la primera vez que discutían sobre lo mismo. —Hermione, no se trata de sacar buenas notas en este caso. Se trata de reabastecer los medicamentos. Pociones que salvan vidas.

—No puedo creer que sugieras algo así. —intervino Ron.

—¡Es sólo un condenado libro! —gritó Harry.

—¡No es sólo un libro y vos lo sabés! —chilló Hermione.

—¡Basta! —intervino McGonagall poniéndole tope a la refriega— Señor Potter, ¿de qué están hablando?

—Conozco una forma que me permitiría poder obtener algunas de las pociones que madame Pomfrey necesita. —explicó Harry tratando de calmarse.

—¡Pero es peligroso! ¡Era el libro de Snape! —porfió ella.

—¿Señor Potter…? —demandó McGonagall con severidad.

Harry suspiró y le contó sobre el libro mencionando que tenía las notas de Snape sobre las distintas pociones. Para su disgusto, Hermione se apresuró a agregar que aparte de las apostillas sobre las pociones también había hechizos peligrosos que Harry había practicado. Por suerte se detuvo ahí y no hizo alusión al que había usado para atacar a Draco.

Muy seria, McGonagall evaluó la información durante unos momentos. —El profesor Snape sabe de Pociones. —dijo finalmente— Harry, ¿creés que con la ayuda del libro podrías preparar algunas de las pociones necesarias?

—Sí. —contestó Harry de inmediato— Y las que no pueda preparar… las voy a comprar.

—Eso no será necesario, Harry. Es una responsabilidad de la Orden…

—Yo _soy_ parte de la Orden. Tengo la posibilidad de preparar algunas y medios para comprar las otras.

—Pero es que no es una responsabilidad que tengas que asumir. —insistió la profesora.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Alguien tiene que asumirla… y yo puedo asumirla.

McGonagall dudó unos instantes más y finalmente se avino. —De acuerdo, sea.

—Err… voy a tener que pasar por Hogwarts.

—Humm… prefiero no preguntar las razones.

Harry sonrió. —Sabia decisión, a veces es mejor no saber.

McGonagall sonrió. —Hogwarts está siempre abierta. —dijo y se levantó para marcharse— Estaré esperándote mañana.

El intercambio le había dado algo más en qué pensar. ¿Cómo se protegía la escuela durante el verano cuando estaba prácticamente desierta? Las defensas mágicas debían de ser muy poderosas incluso cuando no había gente. La otra pregunta que le surgió fue si la escuela reabriría normalmente en septiembre.

Todos los adultos ya se habían retirado, quedaban sólo sus amigos que se acercaron para sentársele al lado. Sabía que iban a bombardearlo a preguntas. No era una perspectiva que lo sedujera precisamente.

oOo


	8. Asuntos que atender antes del combate

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 8 – Asuntos que atender antes del combate**

—Harry, ¿por qué estás actuando de manera tan diferente? —le preguntó Ron de entrada.

La pregunta lo sobresaltó no estaba entre las que había esperado que le plantearan. —¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó con cautela— Estoy actuando igual que siempre.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Ron.

—Estás imaginándote cosas, Ron. —dijo Harry desestimando el comentario.

Ron se volvió hacia Hermione pidiéndole ayuda y ella aceptó el reto. —Harry, —empezó a decir hablando con lentitud— convocaste a una reunión de la Orden, presidiste la dicha reunión, planteaste la táctica básica para el contraataque de esta noche y te les plantaste a Lupin y a la señora Weasley… y a la profesora McGonagall… dos veces.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Ron habló de nuevo: —¡Y te ofreciste como voluntario para preparar _pociones_! —gritó como si fuera la cosa más espantosa que Harry hubiera hecho jamás en la vida.

Harry rió divertido. —Madame Pomfrey dijo que iba a necesitar las pociones, y como dije, yo tengo una manera de ayudar. Y en cuanto a la reunión, pudo haber dado la impresión de que yo estaba dirigiéndola… pero fue con la venia de McGonagall. Y si todos terminaron haciéndome caso, fue sólo porque apareció Fawkes… y porque tuve la ayuda de Hermione que supo astutamente desviar la atención. —le dirigió una sonrisa— Y a propósito, ¡estuviste brillante!

Hermione no pudo sino sonreírle a su vez. —No puedo negar que me sentí más que satisfecha y orgullosa con mi intervención.

Ron y Ginny rieron y la atmósfera se distendió bastante.

—Creo que lo que el tonto de mi hermano estaba tratando de decir, —dijo Ginny con una breve mirada hacia Ron— es que nos sorprendió a todos que vos tomaras el control. Aparte de que hayas tenido más o menos ayuda, viniste hoy con un plan preestablecido y nada ni nadie pudo detenerte. Y los adultos… _incluso mamá_… respetaron tu férrea determinación. —concluyó con tono de admirada reverencia.

—Ya sabemos que te podés manejar con decisión en situaciones de crisis… pero lo de recién fue mucho más… intenso. —dijo Hermione— La última vez que te vimos estabas tan dolido y también fastidiado, y buenas razones tenés para estarlo… pero recién supiste desenvolverte tan equilibrado y calmo… a pesar de las circunstancias.

Harry sólo atinó a restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hay cosas que deben hacerse. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de quedarnos sentados penando cuitas. No es que ya no esté enojado, estoy furioso de que tengamos que lidiar con todo esto, pero es necesario actuar. Y me aterroriza pensar en todas esas personas que pueden resultar heridas o muertas esta noche. —dijo con tono contenido, y en particular temía por Malfoy… y por Snape, pero eso no era preciso que lo aclarara.

—No digo que hayas perdido el miedo. —retomó Hermione— Pero en este último mes has cambiado.

—El talento ejecutivo que desplegaste en la reunión fue increíble. —agregó Ginny.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, algo exasperado. —Tampoco es que haya cambiado tanto. Ustedes tres saben que ya estaba decidido… la muerte de Dumbledore no puede ser en vano… tenemos que ganar esta guerra cueste lo que cueste.

—Pero vos no actuabas con tanta madurez antes. —insistió Hermione— Supongo que la muerte de Dumbledore nos afectó profundamente a todos… que cambiemos tiene cierta lógica.

Reflexionó unos instantes al respecto. Él no se _sentía_ particularmente más maduro. Quizá ahora asumía sus responsabilidades con mayor seriedad… ¿acaso en eso consistía la madurez?

En el pasado, Dumbledore siempre había estado presente. Presente para conducir. Presente para guiar y proteger. Para Harry siempre había sido una red de seguridad. Harry no estaba intentado tomar su lugar, lo que había dicho en la reunión era totalmente cierto. No quería ocupar su lugar pero sí estaba decidido a llevar a cabo algunas de las tareas del fallecido director. Como, por ejemplo, convocar a una reunión de la Orden en una situación de emergencia… o a ayudar a Malfoy, ganándoselo para el lado de la Luz.

Arrugó la frente, quizá se estaba extralimitando asumiendo demasiadas responsabilidades. Quizá había gente más capacitada que él para completar las tareas que Dumbledore había dejado inconclusas. Tampoco iba a poder hacer todo por su cuenta.

Durante la reunión había dispuesto de mucha ayuda. Fawkes, Hermione, McGonagall, Remus… lo habían ayudado de una forma u otra.

Era entendible que lo de las pociones hubiese sonado raro, pero eso había sido necesario porque no podía contarles sobre Snape. Realmente esperaba que Snape aceptara ayudarlo… con Snape nunca se sabía cómo iría a reaccionar… en última instancia recurriría a comprarlas, por suerte no le faltaban recursos para eso.

En cuanto a Snape, poco era el control que tenía Harry. Snape era el que mandaba. Pero afortunadamente también con él había llegado a una especie de entendimiento. En cuanto a Malfoy, tenía que admitir que la situación era mucho más confusa… había factores que lo desconcertaban… el factor Victoria era uno, pero había otros que no alcanzaba a precisar del todo.

—¡Harry!

—¿Qué? —preguntó emergiendo de repente de sus cavilaciones.

—Bueno, al menos algunas cosas no han cambiado. —masculló Ron.

—Estabas otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

Harry le sonrió a su vez y luego se volvió hacia Hermione. —Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchas cosas que hacer. Mi propósito es lograrlas con éxito. Si encarar todas estas responsabilidades me hace más maduro… no lo sé… pero es posible que tengas razón.

—No tenés que hacer todo solo. —le recordó Hermione seria.

Harry encogió los hombros. —No lo estoy haciendo solo. Puede sonar raro… pero creo que ahora cuento con más ayuda que nunca. —hizo un gesto hacia la larga mesa— Cuento con el apoyo de toda la Orden.

Hermione sólo se limitó a pestañear, pero era una manera de darle la razón. Claro que además contaba con otras ayudas, Snape, Malfoy, Winky… la de Malfoy venía con algunos problemas adicionales sumados, eso sí… de todos modos, por el momento no era imprescindible que les informara esos detalles.

—Y también los tengo a ustedes tres. —agregó y giró la cabeza hacia la percha del fénix— Y parece que a Fawkes también.

—Los fénix eligen a sus dueños. —dijo Hermione— Es posible que Dumbledore haya tenido algo que ver, pero no hay dudas de que Fawkes te ha elegido a vos.

—Hum… ¿significa eso que va a vivir conmigo?

Fawkes trinó un par de notas que sonaron a respuesta afirmativa. Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de asombro. —Me parece que sí. —concluyó Hermione jovial.

Harry suspiró. Era una noticia estupenda… pero también significaba que iba a tener que aprender cómo cuidar a un fénix. Esperaba que Fawkes fuera tan fácil como Hedwig que prácticamente se cuidaba sola… casi lo único que necesitaba era un poco de atención y cariño ocasionalmente.

—¿Hermione?

Ella no precisó que agregara nada más. —Ya mismo me pongo a investigar. Voy a averiguar todo lo que se necesita saber para cuidar a un fénix como corresponde.

—Más todo lo que _no_ se necesita saber. —masculló Ron cáustico. Se ganó un codazo en las costillas.

—Harry, es todo un honor el que te concede. —apuntó Hermione.

—Lo sé. —concordó Harry. Estiró la mano y acarició el plumaje de Fawkes y fue como si al tocarlo se sintiera muy cerca de Dumbledore otra vez… como si siguiera vivo.

—Vamos, Ron. —dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie, agarrando al pelirrojo del brazo— Ayudame a revisar los libros que tengo acá, seguramente habrá alguno que traiga información sobre los fénix.

—¿Y por qué creés que podría seducirme la idea?

—Porque Harry necesita saber. —dijo por toda respuesta y se lo llevó a la rastra.

Harry los observó alejarse riñendo, una sonrisa divertida se le dibujó en los labios.

—Creo que Hermione nos está dando una oportunidad para que hablemos a solas. —dijo Ginny.

—Oh. —dijo Harry y la miró con cautelosa desconfianza.

Ginny revoleó los ojos. —Ya sé que no estamos más juntos y ellos también lo saben. Pero eso no quiere decir que no quieran que volvamos a estar en pareja.

—Ginny… —empezó a decir Harry y se interrumpió, ¿qué se suponía que le dijera? Él no quería volver con ella… pero tampoco quería herirla diciéndoselo.

—Está bien, Harry. —dijo ella con tono amable— Aunque ellos no lo sepan, yo sí lo sé. Sé que no es por la muerte de Dumbledore, ni por la guerra y todo lo que tenés que hacer. Sé que ésa no es la razón.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

Ginny dejó oír una corta risa. — Oh Harry, vos sabés tanto como yo que no éramos el uno para el otro como habíamos pensado en un principio.

Verdad había en eso, pensó Harry. La relación no había resultado como él la había imaginado. Agradable sí, pero él nunca se había sentido del todo cómodo como novio. Se había dado cuenta de que se sentía mucho mejor viéndola como hermana que como novia. Y al parecer Ginny había arribado a una conclusión similar.

Se quedó mirándola como perdido. Ella soltó otra carcajada. —Harry, yo sé que no querés herir mis sentimientos y sé que cuando rompimos vos creías honestamente en las razones que me diste. Pero Hermione y Ron, que respecto de la guerra están en una situación parecida… ellos no rompieron por eso.

Harry arrugó la frente. —Pero ellos no tienen el mismo grado de responsabilidad que yo.

—Cierto. —concedió ella— Sin embargo, si hubiésemos estado enamorados como lo están Hermione y Ron, vos hubieses hecho todo lo posible para que siguiéramos juntos y que las cosas funcionaran a pesar de las circunstancias. Cuando algo es muy importante para vos… ponés toda tu alma en ello.

—¡Vos sos muy importante para mí! —protestó Harry— ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para protegerte!

Ginny sonrió. —Me hace muy dichosa oírlo. —dijo ella confundiéndolo incluso más, si cabe. Ella le apretó una mano suavemente. —Harry, yo siempre estuve deslumbrada con vos y cuando empezamos a salir creía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Pero pronto me fui dando cuenta que durante todos esos años vos te habías vuelto para mí algo más parecido a un hermano mayor que a un novio.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que soy un novio pésimo? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—No. —contestó ella ampliando la sonrisa— Entre otras muchas cualidades vos sabés besar muy bien… y más. —agregó con ojos pícaros.

—¡Shh…! —siseó él mirando nervioso alrededor— Lo único que faltaría sería que se me vinieran todos tus hermanos encima… o peor… tu mamá. —Ginny redobló las risas.

—Ves, ésa es una de las cosas que te hacen un buen novio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él confundido otra vez.

—Mostrás respeto. A otros chicos les gusta alardear. Vos sabés ser discreto, nadie se entera.

—No se trata de respeto sino de miedo.

Ella sonrió. —Vos, Harry Potter, no les tenés ni una pizca de miedo a mis hermanos.

—Claro que sí. —insistió él.

Ella prosiguió como si no lo hubiese escuchado. —Es una lástima que no sea yo la indicada para vos. No me va a resultar fácil encontrar a otro que esté dispuesto a soportar a mis hermanos.

—¿Y yo era bueno para alguna otra cosa? —preguntó Harry con sorna.

—Claro, muy bueno para el sexo. —replicó ella con descaro y sin titubear.

Harry no supo si gruñir o reír. —Vos me gustás, lo sabés.

Ginny sonrió afable una vez más. —Sí, lo sé. Y vos también me gustás. Pero no es nada más que eso, tanto para vos como para mí. Estamos mejor como amigos. Aunque durante un tiempo hicimos un esfuerzo porque estábamos convencidos de que las cosas terminarían por funcionar bien entre nosotros, porque tenían que funcionar.

—Es cierto. —dijo Harry mostrando su acuerdo.

—Y bromas aparte… el sexo fue bueno… pero no espectacular.

Harry la miró boquiabierto. —Perdón, pero no acababas de decir que había sido muy bueno y ahora… ahora resulta… —no llegó a completar la idea porque no sabía bien cómo seguir, lo cierto era que la afirmación había sonado a sus oídos como una acusación.

—Oh, vamos, Harry… fue divertido, bueno y relajante… pero entre nosotros faltaba esa chispa asombrosa…

Harry se quedó mirándola fijo. Sin dudas ella tenía más experiencia que él. Aunque él ya lo sabía cuando habían empezado a salir. Lo cierto era que había sido ella la que le había enseñado todo lo que él sabía de sexo. Sin embargo, eso de que lo pusieran a uno en una escala comparativa…

—Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para vos. —dijo con frialdad.

—No estoy insultándote, Harry. —dijo ella con tono afectuoso— Tampoco es que haya estado con una multitud de chicos. Pero sé que entre nosotros faltaba ese algo especial. Nosotros… experimentábamos… aprendíamos.

Harry frunció el ceño, el asunto de las relaciones era algo que nunca iba a llegar a entender.

—No es que no haya sido _bueno,_ —dijo Ginny— pero no estaba _bien_.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que él por su parte y quizá de manera inconsciente había llegado a la misma conclusión. Igual seguía sintiéndose un poco insultado… pero teniendo en cuenta que él la veía más como a una hermana… el sexo no correspondía…

—Hay algo muy extraño en la naturaleza de nuestra relación. —dijo Harry.

Ella sonrió y se distendió. —Sí, una no se pone a pensar cómo sería intercambiar besos y caricias con un hermano. —ambos se estremecieron— Uy, ¡qué feo que sonó eso! Y en más de una forma. —murmuró ella.

—¿Amigos? —propuso Harry.

—Amigos. —confirmó Ginny— Entonces, ¿con quién vamos a engancharte ahora? —prosiguió sonriendo con picardía— Conozco a un montón de chicas que estarían encantadas de salir con vos.

Harry gruñó, no tenía ningún deseo de que lo engancharan con nadie. La idea de una nueva relación poco lo seducía con todo lo que tenía que atender en esos momentos… la guerra… y Malfoy…

La señora Weasley se asomó y llamó a Ginny para que fuera a ayudarla en la cocina. Finalmente iba a poder estar solo por unos minutos. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, había sido un día tan largo y estaba lejos de haber concluido. Habían pasado tantas cosas y no tenía tiempo para procesarlas mentalmente. Decidió que lo mejor era no ponerse a pensar, lo dejaría para más tarde; todavía había mucho que tenía que hacerse.

La cena fue bastante tensa, la señora Weasley le lanzaba constantemente miradas que ora eran de fastidio, ora de preocupación. Pero no sólo a él iban dirigidas, los otros no se salvaron de la recriminación silenciosa. Todos estaban muy incómodos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry decidió que era mejor que se fuera por un rato, el nerviosismo lo iba a matar si se quedaba. Agarró su mochila.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Pero voy a volver apenas oscurezca. —les anunció a todos y desaparicionó con un _pop_ antes de que nadie pudiera objetar.

Fue a Grimmauld Place, si Snape había obtenido más información era posible que le hubiese dejado una nota o algo. Fue directo a la cocina y constató no sin sorpresa que Snape estaba allí.

—Potter, tengo información adicional.

Harry se limitó a asentir expectante. Snape le dijo lo que Malfoy ya le había anticipado. La vigilancia en las otras localidades cercanas no iba a ser necesaria pero él no iba a decírselo a sus amigos, ni a los otros. Mejor era que se mantuvieran lejos de la acción.

—Potter, ¿para qué vino? —inquirió Snape con suspicacia.

—Bueno… errr… — en realidad no sabía si convenía decírselo tan pronto, quizá reaccionaría mal.

—Lárguelo de una vez, Potter. —lo instó Snape.

—La reserva de pociones de madame Pomfrey… para esta noche va a alcanzar… pero se está quedando sin…

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

—Ud. podría ayudar. —replicó Harry sin disimular su irritación.

—Potter, nadie va a confiar en pociones preparadas por un mortífago. —le hizo notar con una mueca desdeñosa.

—No, pero la profesora McGonagall confía en su pericia. —masculló Harry.

—Potter, ¿qué es lo que está sugiriendo?

Harry gruñó para sus adentros, cuando se había ofrecido a colaborar con las pociones no se había detenido a pensar en lo difícil que le podría resultar convencer a Snape para que lo ayudara.

—Le dije a la profesora McGonagall que yo podía preparar cualquiera de las pociones que se enseñan en sexto y que me encargaría de conseguir y comprar las restantes.

—¿Y ella se mostró de acuerdo? —preguntó Snape sorprendido.

—Sí… eh… tuve que decirle del libro… Y Hermione empezó a protestar… otra vez.

—¿Discutió con Granger por el libro y luego le contó todo a McGonagall?

—Así es.

—¿Y después de describirle el libro con mis notas, McGonagall se avino a ponerlo a Ud., que siempre ha sido desastroso en Pociones, a preparar las pociones que el hospital necesita?

—Sí. —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

—¿Y Ud. se considera capaz de poder preparar bien las pociones?

—Las del año pasado, sí… con la ayuda del libro.

Snape se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos. Harry no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar… probablemente con una explosión.

Pero como Snape seguía sin decir nada, Harry muy nervioso prosiguió: —Siempre tuve problemas serios para aprender Pociones con Ud. de profesor, los dos lo sabemos bien. Pero no tuve ninguna dificultad en seguir las indicaciones del Príncipe, aprendí mucho el año que pasó. Sé que puedo preparar bien esas pociones, aunque nunca fui bueno en la materia. Sé lo que Ud. debe de estar pensado, pero le aseguro que con las indicaciones del libro puedo hacerlo, aunque haya muchas cosas que sigo sin entender, las indicaciones son claras y fáciles de seguir. No me importa, por ahora, si llegaría a aprobar el NEWT, si es que algún día me presento al examen… lo importante ahora es conseguir como sea las pociones que madame Pomfrey va a necesitar.

Snape seguía con los ojos cerrados y en silencio.

—Cuando hablé con la profesora McGonagall… me ofrecí porque tenía la esperanza de que iba a contar con su ayuda. Puedo hacerlas pasar como pociones compradas. Los ingredientes voy a tener que comprarlos de todos modos… y me parece que también correspondería que le pagara a Ud. por su trabajo. —agregó, Snape no era de los que hacían nada sin obtener algo a cambio, pensó, y en ese momento ni siquiera contaba con su sueldo como profesor.

Sacudió apenas la cabeza y prosiguió. —Lo que me consta es que Ud. es el mejor y que a la Orden le vendría muy bien su ayuda… si Ud. lo prefiere yo podría preparar todas las pociones pero igual voy a necesitar la ayuda del libro… y seguramente también tendría que pedirle ayuda a Hermione… porque ella sí que sabe de Pociones… pero no estoy seguro de que ella acepte ayudarme… así que si no son tan difíciles quizá me las pueda arreglar solo. Hermione detesta al Príncipe, está convencida de que me estuvo corrompiendo durante todo el año. Ya ni sé la cantidad de veces que discutimos sobre eso. Vea… quizá le deba a Ud una disculpa por haber usado su libro durante todo el año… y sé que debo disculparme por no habérselo devuelto cuando me lo pidió… pero es que entré en pánico… el libro era como un buen amigo y yo no quería perderlo dándoselo a Ud.

Finalmente Snape abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Harry no pudo continuar con los ojos de Snape clavados en él y empezó a arrepentirse de haber revelado tanto.

—Cuán elocuente. ¿Siempre divaga así desparramando información con tanta prodigalidad?

Harry hizo una mueca. —No… pero no estaba dándole a conocer ninguna información que pudiera perjudicar a nadie… excepto a mí, claro.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Snape con una comisura en alto.

—Vea… necesito su ayuda. Mejor dicho, la Orden necesita su ayuda… y yo soy el que puedo canalizar esa ayuda.

—¿Y cómo transcurrió la reunión? Presumo que, dado que no ha hecho ninguna referencia hasta ahora, pudo persuadirlos… y que se planificaron las acciones para el contraataque de esta noche.

—Sí. —contestó Harry con cautela— Y al parecer agoté toda mi elocuencia durante la reunión. —procedió entonces a contarle cómo se había desarrollado, incluyendo la aparición de Fawkes.

—Es bueno saber que su discurso no siempre es tan errático.

Harry suspiró. —He tenido un día muy largo… de alguna forma mi cerebro debe de haberse dado cuenta de que con Ud. no necesito mantener la guardia en alto. —se masajeó las sienes— Hoy ha sido una cosa detrás de la otra y todavía falta mucho para que termine. Tenía que escaparme siquiera durante un rato de la señora Weasley… se me ocurrió pasar por acá para dejarle una nota diciéndole que iba a ir a Hogwarts a buscar el libro.

—¿El libro todavía está en Hogwarts?

—Eh… sí. En el mismo lugar donde lo escondí.

—Ya veo.

Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que veía. Sabía que él se comportaba raro cuando estaba con Snape. Pero Snape también se comportaba raro. Casi no se peleaban. Quizá porque los dos sabían que había otras batallas más importantes.

Snape tomó asiento y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos. No sabiendo bien qué hacer, Harry se puso a preparar té. Cuando estuvo listo sirvió dos tazas y los dos bebieron en silencio. Snape fue el primero que habló.

—Potter, Ud. tiene medios de acceder al castillo y de moverse dentro de él sin que lo detecten.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza. No había sido una pregunta. —Sí. —contestó.

Snape había adoptado una expresión imperturbable que no dejaba translucir emoción alguna, Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que podría estar pensando… igual lo prefería así… mucho peor era cuando se ponía furioso.

—Nos encontraremos a las dos de la mañana en punto en El Antro de los Alaridos.

—¿Ud. va a entrar en Hogwarts a hurtadillas conmigo esta noche? —preguntó sin disimular su sorpresa.

—Necesito acceder a mis habitaciones. Dudo que McGonagall haya podido romper mis barreras. Y esta noche van a estar todos muy ocupados.

—¡Claro, van a estar atendiendo a los heridos!

—Precisamente. Y va a se más fácil movernos sin que nos descubran. Por eso tiene que ser esta noche.

—Así que yo…

—Ud. va a ser el que ayude a Severus Snape, el pérfido mortífago, el asesino de Dumbledore… a retornar a Hogwarts. —dijo Snape con impasible frialdad.

—¡Oh Dios! —gimió Harry— ¡Así es como lo van a ver todos!

—¿Y Ud. no?

—No… pero igual es… tan retorcido… todo este asunto es una mierda.

Snape se permitió una media sonrisa divertida. —No hace falta ser grosero.

Harry se animó a una risa… que sonó bastante histérica. —¿A las dos entonces?

Snape asintió. —La batalla seguramente tendrá lugar antes de la medianoche.

—Está bien. Pero será mejor que nos encontremos cerca de Honeydukes y no en el Antro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque del Antro saldríamos por el Sauce, estaríamos en el predio de la escuela pero no en el interior y nosotros queremos movernos dentro del castillo. —explicó Harry y mentalmente se disculpó con los Merodeadores.

—Y bien… por lo que veo ésta promete ser una noche sobremanera reveladora.

Harry sepultó la cara en las manos… _oh bueno_, se dijo, si revelar el secreto era el precio que tenía que pagar por las pociones… _que así sea_.

oOo

Aparicionó de vuelta a La Madriguera cuando se ponía el sol. Todos se le vinieron al humo.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione con tono de reproche.

—¿Adónde te habías ido, cumpa? —preguntó Ron preocupado.

—Tenía cosas que hacer. —explicó escuetamente y avanzó hacia la mesa. Casi todo el mundo había regresado.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó. —Señor Potter, ¿tendría la bondad de explicarnos dónde estuvo hasta recién?

—No. —contestó Harry.

La profesora parpadeó varias veces desconcertada. No se esperaba una negativa desafiante como ésa.

—¡Señor Potter! — le advirtió ella.

—Profesora McGonagall. —respondió Harry con cortesía.

Los labios de la profesora se apretaron con dureza. En otras épocas esa expresión lo hubiese aterrorizado y hubiese cedido de inmediato… pero las cosas habían cambiado, había peligros mucho mayores que debía afrontar.

Se había preparado mentalmente antes de regresar, había venido determinado a permanecer calmo, firme y resuelto para prepararse para la batalla. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte.

—Señor Potter, somos muchos los que nos preocupamos por Ud. y esto de partir intempestivamente sin informar de su destino nos inquieta particularmente.

—Tengo en gran estima el interés que por mí demuestran… pero hay cosas de las que debo ocuparme.

—No solo.

Harry endureció la expresión. —Dumbledore me asignó ciertas tareas que debo llevar a cabo. Mientras estaba vivo él no consideró necesario informárselas a Ud., por respeto a él creo que corresponde de mi parte actuar de manera acorde ahora que está muerto. Voy a respetar su juicio de que algunas cosas deben permanecer secretas, por el momento. Espero que Ud. sepa entenderme.

McGonagall lo miró durante un largo instante con ojos entrecerrados. —Está bien. —dijo ella con disgusto, dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento.

Harry recorrió con la vista a los reunidos. Algunos lo miraban con reproche, otros con tímida aceptación, otros admirados. En cuanto a sus amigos, el intercambio con McGonagall los había dejado boquiabiertos. Le entraron ganas de reírse.

Caminó con confianza y fue a sentarse en la cabecera. Todos lo miraban con expectación, Harry no sabía qué era lo que correspondía hacer en ese momento. Miró a McGonagall en busca de una sugerencia.

—Creo, señor Potter, que Ud. debería decir algunas palabras sobre la misión de esta noche. —le sugirió ella con tono muy serio.

¿Por qué yo?, se preguntó, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Seguramente debía de haber alguien más capacitado que él para impartir una arenga que elevara los ánimos. No era un partido de quidditch lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

Remus se inclinó y le susurró al oído. —No se trata de edad, ni de conocimiento, ni de experiencia. Quieren oír tu voz de aliento y de esperanza.

Lo miró un segundo desconcertado, Remus le sonrió. Y entonces entendió, en cierto modo era lo que quería Scrimgeour… pero distinto. Scrimgeour lo quería como una herramienta política, ícono o estandarte de esperanza para las masas… ahí frente a los miembros de la Orden era otra cosa… esas personas reunidas iban a la lucha, iban a arriesgar la vida para llevar a buen término un plan basado en las informaciones que les había suministrado Harry.

De pronto sintió que le habían puesto una terrible carga sobre los hombros, pero así y todo los enderezó y se dispuso a hablarles. Primero giró la cabeza hacia Moody y preguntó: —¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Media hora. —respondió Moody.

Harry respiró hondo. —Ya no falta mucho para que cada uno asuma su puesto. No lo sabemos con certeza pero es muy probable que la batalla empiece entre las nueve y la medianoche. —pensó en los discursos para animar al equipo antes de un partido y prosiguió— Sin importar cuanto haya que aguardar, mantengan su posición. Y manténganse atentos. Todos tienen asignada una función y todas las funciones son importantes. Contamos con la ventaja del factor sorpresa y le sacaremos provecho. Los mortífagos desconocen nuestra estrategia. Las tácticas que hemos planeado nos ganarán la victoria.

Ron arrugó la frente, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a precisar el discurso le resultaba familiar. Ginny se había tapado la boca para disimular la sonrisa.

—Se trata de algo serio, una batalla en la que se pondrán vidas en juego. Pero yo tengo gran confianza de que vamos a ganar, porque trabajaremos unidos y en conjunto alcanzaremos el triunfo.

Hizo una breve pausa reflexiva y continuó: —Esta tarde se había sugerido que repasaríamos las estrategias una vez más esta noche. No creo que haga falta.

—Es necesario. —protestó Moody.

—No lo creo. —dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza— Lo repasamos ya varias veces y de manera minuciosa hace pocas horas. Y tratándose de algo tan importante y serio dudo que alguien pueda haberse olvidado. Y lo único que conseguiríamos es ponernos aun más nerviosos de lo que estamos. Los planes ya fueron discutidos, ahora es el momento de pasar a la acción.

—Esto es muy poco ortodoxo, Potter. —intervino McGonagall.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Quizá, pero yo confío en que estamos preparados. Y no es aconsejable ajustar la estrategia a último momento. Éste no es el momento de revisar lo ya acordado, es el momento avanzar al frente y cumplir nuestra misión.

McGonagall le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática, ella también se había dado cuenta de que el discurso tenía mucha semejanza con el de un capitán a sus jugadores antes de un partido. —Es bueno para la Orden aprender a trabajar en equipo, ¿verdad?

—Así es. —confirmó Harry sonriéndole ampliamente.

Harry se volvió a los demás. —¿Estamos listos entonces? —hubo asentimientos y sonrisas generales— Vayamos entonces.

Harry enfiló a buscar el Manto de Invisibilidad, pero Remus se le interpuso y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo. —Cuidate mucho. —le susurró.

—Lo mismo digo. —dijo Harry, la voz le salió amortiguada contra el pecho de Remus.

Lupin lo soltó y se despidió con una sonrisa preocupada.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione lo rodearon. —Es una suerte que McLaggen no pertenezca a la Orden. —comentó Ginny riendo.

—Me fascina el quidditch. —dijo Ron riendo a su vez.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sólo atinó a sonreír. —No se me ocurrió nada mejor. —confesó.

Hermione los miraba sin entender nada. —¿Por qué de pronto todos se pusieron a hablar de quidditch?

—Lección de vida. —contestó Harry displicente.

—Harry… —le advirtió ella.

—Te lo explico por el camino. —dijo Ron pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros, por una vez al menos iba a ser él el que le explicara a ella.

Hermione aceptó con renuencia y lo siguió. Harry sonrió, un poco de humor siempre viene bien, distiende… y ayuda a encarar las cosas con mejor disposición.

oOo


	9. De combates, heridos y armarios

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 9 – De combates, heridos y armarios**

Aparicionó a la pequeña localidad que los mortífagos supuestamente iban a atacar. El cansancio se le esfumó cuando se ajustó en modo de lucha, si bien se recordó que no debía mezclarse en el combate salvo que fuera imprescindible. Había muchos que ni siquiera aprobaban que se hiciera presente.

Era una población pequeña, al punto que Voldemort había considerado que la podía borrar del mapa con una dotación de cuarenta mortífagos, Harry sabía que dos grupos, de veinte mortífagos enmascarados cada uno, aparicionarían en cualquier momento, uno en cada uno de los extremos del pueblo.

No iban a poder acceder a ninguna de las viviendas, sin embargo. Un grupo había sido enviado por McGonagall horas antes para proteger, sin ser notados, todas las casas con barreras mágicas. Harry no sabía con certeza cómo funcionaban esas barreras pero supuso que serían similares a las que rodeaban Privet Drive, que impedían el acceso a cualquiera que portara la Marca Oscura.

Los miembros de la Orden enviados se habían ocupado también de _persuadir_ a los muggles de recogerse en sus hogares temprano esa noche, sin necesidad de recurrir a _Imperius_, obviamente; había técnicas mentales menos drásticas para influir conductas.

Las calles estaban desiertas y todo estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo. Lo cual no dejaba de ser un tanto siniestro considerando que Voldemort planeaba destruirla por completo esa misma noche. Por el momento, Harry no tenía otra cosa que hacer sino esperar. Se permitió perderse en sus cavilaciones.

Estaba nervioso. Por los miembros de la Orden, naturalmente; era muy posible que hubiera heridos… pero la mitad de su nerviosismo era por Draco y Snape. Quizá era extraño que se preocupara tanto por lo que pudiera pasarles, pero el sentimiento estaba allí. De todos modos estaba más preocupado por Draco que por Snape.

Si Draco daba un paso en falso… lo atacarían de los dos lados.

Se cubrió con el Manto de Invisibilidad y salió de su escondite, miró hacia un extremo y luego hacia el otro de la calle principal, no sabía de qué lado vendría Draco. Harry se había apostado en el centro, los demás miembros de la Orden estaban ocultos en los extremos, prestos a atacar apenas los mortífagos aparicionaran.

Fue justamente lo que ocurrió en ese instante, empezaron a oírse los ruidos de aparicionamiento y de inmediato pudo distinguir los relampagueos de los hechizos.

Tras un breve momento de indecisión se replegó en las sombras y enfiló hacia el lado en el que sabía que no estaría Moody. Moody era el único que podía verlo a través del Manto. Se fue aproximando con cautela al lugar del combate.

Ya podían verse algunos cuerpos caídos, _ojalá se traten de mortífagos desmayados_, pensó. Los duelos tenían lugar en un área muy amplia, en la penumbra era difícil distinguir quién era quién.

Harry conocía unos cuantos hechizos que podía lanzar sin necesidad de pronunciarlos, pero sólo uno que no diera lugar a un haz que delatara su posición. Apuntó a un mortífago y pensó: _¡Levicorpus!_, el mortífago fue alzado en vilo y quedó colgando en el aire cabeza abajo.

Remus se sobresaltó por un segundo pero inmediatamente lo desmayó. Harry dejó que cuerpo inconsciente cayera. No sabía quién sería pero estaba seguro de que no era ni Draco ni Snape.

Remus giró la cabeza tratando de ubicarlo, no podía verlo pero sí olerlo y sabía que estaba cerca. —¡Andate! —le gritó.

Remus fue a ayudar en otro de los duelos y Harry prosiguió avanzando. Se desplazó circunvalando el área de combate con la mirada muy atenta. Era un espectáculo fantasmagórico con todos esos haces de luz entrecruzándose en la casi oscuridad. No había podido hasta ese momento ubicar a Draco, rogaba que no fuera uno de los cuerpos abatidos.

—¡Malfoy!

Oyó el grito enfurecido y se dio vuelta. Seguía sin ubicar dónde estaba Draco, pero era evidente que alguien lo había identificado. Desvió sus pasos en la dirección del grito y finalmente lo avistó, estaba en pleno duelo con Charlie. Harry maldijo para sus adentros, no sabía qué hacer y Charlie tenía muy buenas razones para guardarle a Draco una muy especial inquina.

¿¡Y dónde diablos estaba Snape cuando Draco lo necesitaba!?

Charlie fue impactado por un hechizo y cayó al suelo, Harry desvió la vista hacia un lado, Snape también había oído el grito y había venido al rescate. Lamentablemente otros también lo habían oído y acudían en ese momento a sumarse en la pelea.

Un haz le acertó a Draco y lo hizo caer. Esquivando maldiciones, Harry corrió a su lado. Lo agarró de un brazo y desaparicionó.

Lo había llevado de vuelta a su original escondite en el centro del pueblo. No confiaba demasiado en sus habilidades para aparicionar una distancia mayor con alguien adosado. Los dos maldecían cuando se materializaron y Draco se retorcía forcejeando con violencia.

—¡No opongas resistencia! —siseó Harry— Y quedate quieto.

—¿Potter? —preguntó inmovilizándose de repente.

Harry levantó el Manto y asomó la cabeza. —Se suponía que no te mezclaras en la pelea.

—¡El maldito Weasley me reconoció! —replicó airado— No me dejó otra alternativa.

—No tenemos tiempo para discusiones. Tengo que volver. ¿Supongo que habían acordado un punto de reunión para reagruparse después del ataque?

Draco asintió.

—Desaparicioná entonces. Los mortífagos ya están escapando.

Draco obedeció y desaparicionó con un _pop_. Harry corrió de regreso, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que no había constatado cuán malherido estaba Draco. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y quería ir a asegurarse de que todos estaban bien.

No le costó ubicar a Charlie que estaba maldiciendo a los gritos a Draco. Suspiró aliviado, se veía en buena condición.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —se oyó la voz preocupada de Remus.

Harry se quitó el Manto y se le acercó. Se vio envuelto de repente en un apretado abrazo y una andanada de retos.

—Sabías que eras vos… son pocos los que conocen ese hechizo. —dijo Remus con tono angustiado.

—Creo que a vos te vendría bien asistencia médica. —masculló Harry contra su pecho.

Remus lo apretó con más fuerza y unos segundos después lo soltó. —Vení conmigo a Hogwarts, Tonks y su grupo se encargarán de manejar las cosas acá.

—¿Y qué de Ron y Hermione… y los otros?

—Molly y Arthur ya fueron a buscarlos.

Los dos aparicionaron a Hogwarts. El área hospitalaria era un caos a primera vista. Pero observando la situación con mayor atención hubiese podido decirse que se trataba de un caos más o menos organizado. Madame Pomfrey iba de un paciente a otro e iba dando indicaciones a sus asistentes según el caso.

Por lo que Harry pudo ver, no había heridos graves. Respiró hondo y enfiló hacia el rincón donde se amontonaban varias cabelleras Weasley. Madame Pomfrey acababa de atender a Charlie y pasó al paciente de la cama contigua.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la señora Weasley con voz preocupada.

—Estoy bien, mamá. —contestó Charlie revoleando los ojos— Estoy un poco dolorido, nada más, mañana voy a estar como nuevo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Ron con tono ansioso.

—¡Avisté los pelos rubios de ese maldito Malfoy! —replicó Charlie cambiando drásticamente del tono apaciguador a uno enfurecido.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó Ron enardecido de rabia.

Charlie asintió e hizo una narración del duelo. —Estábamos peleando y yo le lancé una maldición tajeante.

—¿Usaste una maldición tajeante? —preguntó escandalizada la señora Weasley.

—Son mortífagos, mamá. —se justificó Charlie exasperado— ¿Qué esperabas que usara contra ellos? Especialmente contra mortífagos como Snape o Malfoy.

—¡Snape! —exclamó Ron airado.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no revolear los ojos. Y simuló una expresión dura e indignada como la de Ron. Pero no hacía falta, todas las miradas estaban centradas en Charlie.

—A Malfoy logré hacerlo caer y luego me puse a pelear con Snape. Las cosas se pusieron muy confusas entonces. Hubo un grito de retirada de un mortífago y Snape desaparicionó en el acto. —castañeteó los dedos— Cuando me di vuelta, Malfoy tampoco estaba.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared mientras Charlie seguía relatando otras instancias del combate. Se sentía aliviado… y exhausto.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Estoy fundido. —contestó con un esbozo de sonrisa.

Ella asintió comprensiva. —Por suerte están casi todos bien. Y no hubo víctimas de los pobladores.

Harry se acordó entonces de ese detalle, que no era menor precisamente, hasta ese momento sus pensamientos se habían centrado en los miembros de la Orden y en dos mortífagos.

—¿Sabés si capturaron a algunos mortífagos? —preguntó.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —Oí que habían capturado a unos pocos, aparentemente ninguno importante. La mayoría de ellos pudieron escapar y se llevaron a varios de los caídos.

—¡Maldición! —se lamentó Harry.

—Sí, es una lástima. Es probable que no pueda sacárseles demasiada información a los prisioneros.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la cicatriz. En realidad la parte de la información no lo preocupaba demasiado, tenía dos buenas fuentes, pero le hubiera gustado que más mortífagos quedaran fuera de circulación.

Dobby se materializó de repente a su lado. —Harry Potter, señor, Dobby tiene un mensaje.

Harry miró con cautela a la audiencia, agarró al elfo del brazo y se lo llevó a un rincón. —¿Cuál es el mensaje, Dobby? —susurró.

—Winky dijo que Harry Potter tiene un huésped en su casa. —dijo Dobby nervioso— Dobby vino a buscar a Harry Potter, Winky dice que es urgente.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo por lo bajo. No podía tratarse de otro que Draco…

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Dobby. —ordenó.

Dobby asintió y desaparicionó.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —demandó Hermione.

—¿Cuánto escucharon? —inquirió Harry.

Ella entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —No escuchamos nada. Te lo llevaste a un rincón y hablaron susurrando. ¿De qué se trata?

—Me tengo que ir. —contestó y se apresuró hacia la puerta sin hacer caso a los gritos de que se quedara. Apenas salió del hospital partió corriendo hacia el portal de entrada. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, aparicionó casi automáticamente a Privet Drive una vez que hubo salido del predio de la escuela. Entró en la casa y subió como una exhalación a su habitación.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó jadeante, su mirada se posó sobre Draco— ¡Mierda!, ¿qué carajo te pasó, Malfoy?

Draco respondió desde la cama con voz débil. —Ese Weasley desgraciado me acertó con una maldición tajeante.

Harry se le acercó para examinarlo. Draco se había quitado la toga pero seguía con la camisa puesta. —¿Por qué Snape no te curó? ¿Y por qué viniste acá? —empezó a desabrocharle la camisa para poder observar la herida.

—No parece que sea demasiado profunda. Pero sangra mucho… —murmuró. El tajo le recorría todo el flanco. Alzó la toga que estaba en el suelo y aplicó presión sobre la herida para detener la hemorragia. Le hubiera gustado poder recordar el encantamiento que Snape había usado en el baño de Myrtle… o mejor, que Snape estuviera allí para curarlo. Levantó los ojos para mirarlo, Draco no le había contestado y tenía la cara vuelta hacia el otro lado. Tenía mal semblante, muy pálido y grisáceo. —Malfoy, ¿te sentís bien?

Draco tragó pesadamente. —¿Qué me estás haciendo?

Harry frunció el ceño —Estoy apretando para detener la hemorragia. Ya perdiste mucha sangre.

—Me duele como un infierno… pero no pensé que fuera tan grave. —articuló Draco con voz débil.

—Es una herida fea. —admitió Harry— Pero no dañó ningún órgano… sólo los músculos.

Draco gimió lastimosamente. —Potter, cúrame. —rogó.

Harry recordó el incidente de Buckbeak, quizá no había sido todo fingido, Draco parecía muy flojo para aguantar el dolor y ni siquiera se había animado a mirarse la herida. —¿Por qué Snape no te curó? —volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Dijo que no tenía tiempo, tenía que presentarse ante el Señor Oscuro de inmediato y dijo algo de unas pociones. —explicó Draco— Y en ese momento yo no pensaba que estaba muy malherido.

Harry miró el reloj y maldijo para sus adentros. Según habían acordado, tenía que reunirse con Snape media hora más tarde. Retiró la toga para controlar la herida, el sangrado iba mermando, volvió a aplicar presión. —¿Por qué viniste acá? ¿Tu mamá no podía curarte?

—Ella quiso… pero la yegua de Bellatrix no se lo permitió. _El pequeñín Dueico tiene que aprender a aguantárselas como un hombre. _—repitió burlón.

—¡Bellatrix! —bramó Harry.

—Sí, mi maravillosa tía. —confirmó Draco con sorna— La insulté de arriba abajo y me fui.

—Y viniste acá. —concluyó Harry. Suspiró exhausto— Malfoy, no tengo pociones y no conozco ningún encantamiento para curarte… ¿vos sabés alguno?

Draco negó con la cabeza. —¿No podés hacer nada?

Harry se volvió hacia la elfa que estaba junto a la cuna de Victoria. —Winky, ¿podrías traerme agua, toallas y vendas? —la elfa asintió y desaparicionó con un _pop_— Malfoy, ¿podés sostenerte esto apretado durante un rato? Es necesario limpiarte… y vas a tener que quedarte acá esta noche.

Draco asintió apenas y obedeció. Harry le sacó las botas y tras una breve vacilación empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

—¡Potter!

—El pantalón está empapado de sangre. —dijo Harry— Pero por ahora podemos dejártelo puesto. —Winky regresó con todo lo pedido y otros elementos básicos de curación. Y sábanas limpias además.

Harry retiró la toga y se puso a lavar con mucha delicadeza la herida. Draco gruñó y apretó los dientes. Harry se preguntó si se desmayaría.

—Voy a tener que vendarla al modo muggle. —le informó.

Draco asintió y apretó más los dientes. Harry fue aproximando los labios de la herida y usó cinta adhesiva y trocitos de gasa para crear "puntos de sutura" improvisados, luego untó todo el largo con ungüento curativo y finalmente cubrió todo con trozos de gasa más grandes que fijó con el esparadrapo. Quedó bastante bien, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

No le quedaba mucho tiempo. Procedió a sacarle las ropas ensangrentadas. Draco no se quejó y permaneció con los ojos cerrados.

Winky le alcanzó un piyama del armario. Y mientras Harry lo ayudaba a incorporase y a ponérselo, la elfa sacó las sábanas manchadas, limpió con unos encantamientos y tendió la cama con las sábanas limpias.

Harry lo ayudó a acostarse y lo arropó con las mantas. —Te voy a dar unos analgésicos muggle, no son tan efectivos pero te van a aliviar un poco. Tratá de dormir. Yo voy a ver si te consigo algunas pociones…

Draco lo miró inquieto. —¿Te vas a ir?

Harry asintió. —Tengo que traerte las pociones y quizá un libro con encantamientos para curarte. Voy a volver lo antes posible… y Winky va estar acá por si necesitás cualquier cosa… —Harry se volvió hacia la elfa— Hiciste muy bien en mandar a Dobby, cualquier cosa mandámelo otra vez para que me avise.

Winky asintió en silencio.

—Dormí, Malfoy. —dijo Harry con voz suave.

Harry sacó del baúl el mapa de los Merodeadores, agarró el Manto y salió de prisa.

oOo

—Llega tarde. —le recriminó Snape.

—Perdón —dijo Harry mirándolo con ojos cansados— Tuve que hacer unas cosas…

Snape lo observó con atención y notó que estaba cubierto de sangre. —¿Está herido?

—Eh… no… Pero ayudé con los heridos, algunos sangraban bastante… aunque por suerte nada serio.

—Está bañado en sangre. —señaló Snape.

—Una maldición tajeante que sangraba mucho. —dijo Harry y no explicó más— No nos demoremos más… ¿supongo que Ud. podrá hacernos entrar en Honeydukes?

—¿Es imprescindible?

—Me temo que sí… yo siempre he usado el acceso de día cuando el negocio está abierto.

—Cúbrase con el Manto. —ordenó Snape y usó sobre sí mismo un encantamiento de mimetismo.

Las calles estaban desiertas a esa hora. Snape murmuró un encantamiento y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Entraron rápidamente a la bombonería. Bajaron al sótano e ingresaron al túnel. Caminaron unos segundos en silencio, finalmente Harry le preguntó.

—Me podría enseñar el encantamiento que usó para curar a Malfoy… esa vez en el baño.

—Tan propio de usted, Potter. Inflige un daño que no sabe cómo reparar.

—Yo no sabía lo que hacía esa maldición. —se defendió Harry— No quería matarlo.

—¿Ésa fue la primera vez que usaba la maldición?

—Sí. Y no volví a usarla. La leí en su libro… decía que era para enemigos. Era todo lo que sabía. Y durante el duelo la usé para defenderme de un _Cruciatus_.

—Esa maldición es magia oscura, Potter. Encuentro llamativo que pudiera lanzarla de manera tan efectiva… la primera vez.

_¿Qué carajo está insinuando?_, pensó Harry. Harry no sabía nada de magia oscura… pero no dejaba de ser extraño que le hubiese salido tan bien…

—Señor, no puedo explicar cómo fue que pude… y para serle sincero no me interesa encontrar una explicación. Pero sí necesito aprender algunos encantamientos de curación.

—Hablaremos al respecto más tarde. —dijo Snape tras de una prolongada pausa, luego adoptó tono profesoral y le explicó detalladamente el encantamiento que había usado en el baño y le enseñó otros encantamientos básicos de curación. Harry lo escuchó con toda atención.

El túnel comenzó a ascender, Harry se detuvo, sacó el mapa, formuló una disculpa mental para los Merodeadores, tocó el pergamino con la varita, cerró los ojos y pronunció: —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Harry abrió los ojos, Snape lo estaba mirando con muy mala cara.

—No hay nadie en el pasillo. —dijo luego de observar el mapa— De hecho… todos los pasillos están desiertos.

—Muy astuto. —dijo Snape —Ahora el libro. —demandó y volvió a usar un encantamiento de mimetismo sobre sí mismo.

Harry lo guió por los corredores, Snape le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro para no perderlo. Sorprendentemente, el contacto le resultó a Harry muy confortante.

Cuando llegaron frente al muro de la Sala de los Pedidos, Harry se sacó el Manto y le entregó el mapa.

Snape lo miró con desconfianza viéndolo caminar ida y vuelta varias veces.

_Necesito recuperar el libro… Necesito recuperar el libro… Necesito recuperar el libro…_

Suspiró con alivio cuando la puerta apareció. Su alivio fue mayor cuando entraron a la sala de los objetos escondidos.

Snape cerró la puerta y se quitó el encantamiento de mimetismo. Avanzaron varios metros y Harry se detuvo de golpe.

—¡Esta mierda sigue acá! —vociferó. Era el armario desvanecedor.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Snape con evidente desconcierto.

—¡Y a nadie se le ocurrió destruirlo! —gritó Harry indignado— ¡Dioses! ¡Cómo me gustaría estrangular a Malfoy por haber arreglado este puto trasto!

Snape se acercó y examinó el armario con curiosidad. —¿Esto fue lo que usaron?

—Sí. —le espetó Harry furioso— Y Ud. seguramente lo sabía, él debe de habérselo contado.

—No, no me enteré sino hasta después… cuando ya había pasado todo. —dijo Snape con frialdad.

—¡Y por qué a nadie se le ocurrió destruir esta maldita cosa! —aulló Harry— ¡Los mortífagos podrían volver a entrar como Pedro por su casa cuando se les antoje!

—¡Baje la voz, Potter! —siseó Snape.

—Oh, acá no pueden descubrirnos. —dijo Harry restándole importancia a la advertencia— La Sala de los Pedidos ni siquiera aparece en el mapa. La única manera de que nos encontraran es a través de esta mierda de armario. —le propinó al mueble un violento puntapié.

—¡Contrólese, Potter! —lo conminó Snape, la voz había adquirido un filo peligroso.

—Esto es ridículo. —continuó Harry como si no lo hubiese oído— Quiero decir… ¡cómo es que a nadie se le ocurrió…?

—¿Y Ud. por qué no hizo nada? —le reprochó Snape.

—¡Debería…! —gritó Harry furioso y enojado consigo mismo— Es evidente que cometí un grave error. —pateó otra vez el armario— Es mi culpa por confiar en adultos inútiles. _¡Oh no te preocupes por nada, Harry, tenemos todo bajo control!_ —canturreó con tono burlón— _Deje todo en manos de los adultos, Potter. Ud. es muy joven para estar inquietándose por estas cosas. No podemos decirle nada porque eso podría hacerle daño. Concentrate en los estudios, Harry._

Imitó la voz aguda de Hermione. —_Harry, sabés muy bien que los adultos sólo tratan de protegerte. No sabés de lo que estás hablando, Harry. Oh no, no seas ridículo, Malfoy no trama nada, estás comportándote paranoico._

—Traté de advertirle a Dumbledore que Malfoy planeaba algo. —bramó— ¿Me hizo caso? ¡Claro que no! Después me vengo a enterar cuando se estaba muriendo que ya sabía casi todo. Pero si él me hubiese hecho caso… ¡yo sabía que Malfoy estaba haciendo algo acá! —aulló con frustración. — ¿Pero alguna vez alguien me hace caso? ¡Puta, no… claro que no! ¡Harry es demasiado estúpido para detectar el peligro! ¡Desde que tenía un año… ya sabía detectar el peligro! ¡Es una ventaja excepcional para sobrevivir! ¡Mierda! Si todos dejaran de tratar de protegerme… y realmente me contaran qué es lo que pasa… podría hacer mucho más que sólo protegerme. ¡Y las cosas serían mucho más sencillas!

Paró de despotricar y se quedó mirando el armario con rabia en los ojos. —No debería hacerles caso a los adultos… —masculló.

—¿Terminó? ¿Suficiente desahogo?

Harry lo miró con disgusto. —Tendríamos que destruir esta cosa.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Snape— Sobre todo porque el otro desapareció misteriosamente.

Harry parpadeó perplejo. —¿Cómo? ¿El otro desapareció?

Snape asintió con un breve gesto. —Y al Señor Oscuro no le complació para nada enterarse de que había perdido un medio tan conveniente de acceso a Hogwarts. A los propietarios de Borgin & Burkes les modificaron la memoria y nadie conoce el actual paradero del otro armario.

Harry frunció el ceño y volvió los ojos al armario. Era uno de los temas que Draco y él habían evitado deliberadamente. ¿Draco sabría dónde estaba el otro armario? Si ése fuera el caso, ¿les podrían sacar provecho? Quizá conviniera conservarlo…

—Si lo redujéramos de tamaño… sería una forma de inutilizarlo si tener que destruirlo, ¿no?

Snape frunció el ceño. —Probablemente, ¿pero por qué ahora quiere conservarlo en lugar de destruirlo?

—Si supiéramos dónde está el otro… quizá podríamos usarlo en contra de Voldemort.

—Si _supiéramos_ dónde está el otro. —le remarcó Snape— Habría que encontrarlo primero.

—Bueno… por ahora… achiquemos éste… y si en algún momento ubicamos el otro…

—Muy bien, entonces. —dijo Snape y procedió a reducirlo. Harry lo levantó del suelo, así de pequeño se veía tan inocuo, pero tenía potencial. Se lo guardó en un bolsillo.

—Cuídelo muy bien, Potter. —le recomendó Snape— Veamos ahora adónde está el libro.

Harry recordó el propósito original que los había llevado allí. Empezó a avanzar entre la infinidad de objetos que atiborraban el recinto. Finalmente ubicó el otro armario, el que tenía encima un busto con una peluca y una tiara. Lo abrió y sacó el libro de detrás de la jaula.

Snape hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Interesante lugar para esconderlo. —comentó.

—Estaba apurado… y era lo que había a mano. —replicó Harry irritado y le pasó el libro.

Snape lo hojeó rápidamente y se lo guardó. —Vamos, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

Harry lo siguió gruñendo por lo bajo. Se cubrió con el manto y Snape usó una vez más el encantamiento de mimetismo. Bajaron a los subsuelos, Snape anuló las barreras de sus aposentos e ingresaron. Como Snape lo había supuesto nadie había podido entrar, todo estaba tal como lo había dejado.

Harry permaneció parado torpemente en el centro del cuarto. La habitación lo ponía nervioso, todo lo que quería era volver para meterse en la cama… lo que le recordó que tenía a un Draco Malfoy herido ocupándole la cama. Se sorprendió cuando Snape le entregó un frasco.

—Poción vivificante. —dijo con voz exhausta— A los dos nos va a venir bien. —ambos bebieron. El efecto fue casi inmediato, sintió como si le hubiesen dado cuerda. Snape conjuró varias cajas y le pasó una.

—Haga algo útil, Potter. Empaque todo lo que hay en aquellos estantes.

Harry suspiró y obedeció. Con la mayor rapidez posible fue acomodando los libros en la caja. Harry no había esperado tener que hacer una mudanza completa pero media hora después tenían más de una docena de cajas llenas de libros y otras cajas cargadas con frascos de pociones y todo tipo de ingredientes. Aprovechó cuando Snape no miraba para contrabandearse algunas pociones en los bolsillos.

Snape redujo todas las cajas de libros, pero no las de ingredientes y pociones, el procedimiento de reducción podía inutilizarlos. Ya se había resignado a tener que cargarlas todo el camino de vuelta cuando Snape conjuró un par de carritos.

De la oficina pasaron al dormitorio y hubo que empacar más libros y otras cosas. _¿Cómo puede ser que alguien tenga tantos libros?,_ gruñó para sus adentros.

Finalmente partieron cargados con todo, Snape uso un encantamiento sobre los carritos para que no hicieran ruido.

Harry consultó el mapa, McGonagall estaba en el despacho del director… su despacho en realidad. Había mucha menos gente en el hospital. Filch y la señora Norris patrullaban los corredores. Eran ya las cinco.

Harry le informó a Snape sobre Filch y tuvieron que hacer un desvío para evitarlo y poder regresar al tercer piso a la estatua de la bruja jorobada. El resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a Grimmauld Place transcurrió por suerte sin inconvenientes.

Descargaron todo en la cocina y Snape le dijo que se fuera a dormir y que se reencontrara con él allí al día siguiente.

oOo


	10. Durmiendo con el enemigo

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 10 – Durmiendo con el enemigo**

Tía Petunia lo oyó entrar y contuvo una exclamación al verlo.

—¿Tan mal me veo?

—¿Estás bien?

La miró con extrañeza, era raro oírle ese tono de preocupación.

—Estoy reventado de cansancio. Pero aparte de eso, estoy bien.

Ella hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia arriba. —Vi a tu… huésped. Había un reguero de sangre.

—Ah… —dijo Harry y bajó la vista al suelo. Ella ya había limpiado todo por supuesto.

—¿Se va a poner bien?

Harry asintió y enfiló hacia la escalera. —Sí. Le traje medicinas que lo van a ayudar. Es posible que me pase la mayor parte del día durmiendo. —le informó.

—Harry… ¿está todo bien? —preguntó muy nerviosa.

—Todos salieron vivos. —le contestó escuetamente. No era preciso que le dijera mucho más.

No había esperado encontrarse a Victoria despierta, pero lo cierto era que ya era de día. Draco lo miraba desde la cama con una expresión intensamente dolorida en el rostro. Se agachó para alzar a Victoria que había gateado hasta él. La llevó y la depositó en la cuna. —Ahora no, Victoria. Estoy muy cansado y tu papi necesita tomar las pociones que le traje. —ella soltó un arrullo y le tiró los bracitos. Winky le dio a la nena unos juguetes para distraerla y le hizo una seña a Harry para que fuera con el herido.

Harry fue sacando los frascos del bolsillo y los fue alineando en la mesita de luz. Le pasó una poción calmante a Draco que la aceptó agradecido y se la bebió de inmediato. Luego le pasó una poción para recuperar la sangre perdida, Draco también se la bebió.

—¿Ya te sentís mejor? —le preguntó unos momentos después.

—Por fin. —suspiró Draco.

—Bueno… entonces a curarte.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿También te aprendiste encantamientos de curación?

—Fue una noche muy productiva.

—¿Y adónde fuiste? Estuviste horas ausente.

—Hogwarts. —respondió retirando las mantas. El vendaje estaba impregnado de sangre. Draco se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada mientras destapaba la herida.

Harry sacó la varita, cerró los ojos y comenzó a salmodiar el encantamiento que Snape le había enseñado. Abrió los ojos y fue desplazando la varita por encima de la herida susurrando una y otra vez la letanía. La lesión fue cerrándose lentamente. Concluida esa etapa agarró el frasco de esencia de mejorana que había dejado en la mesita y se la aplicó suavemente, supuestamente servía para minimizar las cicatrices.

Devolvió el frasco a la mesita y observó con satisfacción el resultado. Se veía muy bien. Winky se le acercó con un recipiente con agua tibia y una esponja para que limpiara la sangre. Harry procedió a limpiarlo con la mayor delicadeza.

Alzó los ojos hacia Draco. —¿Cómo te sentís?

—Mucho mejor. Pero cansado y débil.

—Cansado… —repitió Harry, los ojos se le iban cerrando… sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco— Voy a tomar una ducha rápida. —dijo. Sacó un piyama del armario y salió hacia el baño.

Regresó unos minutos después, sólo se había puesto los pantalones del piyama y se estaba secando los cabellos con una toalla.

—Pa. —dijo Victoria y le tiró los bracitos.

Harry sonrió, la alzó y la estrechó contra su pecho. —Me extrañaste, ¿no?

Ella gorjeó y soltó una risita, algunas gotas del cabello de Harry la habían mojado. Harry rió y se la llevó a Draco.

Draco la tomó en brazos y se quedó mirándolo. Había un moretón en uno de los flancos. —¿A vos también te lastimaron? —preguntó con una breve seña.

Harry bajó la vista. El cardenal era de una de las sesiones de Defensa con Snape. —No, esto no es de ahora. —respondió Harry restándole importancia— Estuve haciendo algo de entrenamiento días pasados… ¡Increíble! —exclamó sorprendido; la herida había desaparecido por completo sin dejar marcas.

Draco alzó apenas una comisura. —Me dejaste como nuevo.

Harry arrugó la frente. —Pero todavía necesitás descansar. —dijo— Supongo que no estarás pensado en aparicionar.

—Debería volver. —dijo Draco— Mi mamá debe de estar preocupada… y Snape.

Harry cerró los ojos. Cierto era que debían de estar inquietos… pero Draco estaba muy débil.

Abrió los ojos. En el suelo estaban todavía las prendas ensangrentadas.

—Winky, ¿podrías llevarte la ropa de Malfoy y traerla de vuelta más o menos presentable?

—Sí, amo Harry. Y Winky va a traer el desayuno cuando vuelva.

La elfa desaparicionó y Harry se sentó al pie de la cama. —Bueno, no vas a poder irte hasta que haya vuelto con la ropa.

—Una forma muy astuta de obligarme a que me quede. —se quejó Draco.

Harry soltó una risa ronca. —No es mi culpa que tu ropa estuviera hecha un desastre. Y de todas formas, Winky no va a demorar. —agregó.

Draco no replicó nada. Se puso a jugar con Victoria.

—Quizá supongan que fuiste a la casa de uno de tus amigos. —sugirió Harry tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. Se empecinaban en cerrársele.

—Quizá… —repitió Draco encogiendo apenas los hombros. Levantó un poco la vista para mirarlo— Estos días ningún lugar es seguro. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar.

Harry suspiró. Draco tenía razón. No conocía a la mamá de Draco pero sí a Snape. Sabía que Snape iba a ponerse muy inquieto si Draco no regresaba. —No estoy forzándote a que te quedes, hacé lo que consideres mejor. —los párpados volvían a cerrársele.

Se quedó dormido sentado. No registró el regreso de Winky con la ropa. Tampoco se despertó cuando Draco lo levitó con cuidado y lo acostó a su lado.

oOo

Cuando se despertó, notó que afuera estaba oscuro. El reloj le indicó que había dormido todo el día y la mayor parte de la noche. Era algo inusitado para él… había dormido tan bien y durante tantas horas.

De repente se puso tenso, tenía a un Draco Malfoy abrazándolo, acurrucado… ¡¿acurrucado!?... a sus espaldas.

Con cuidado se liberó del brazo que lo envolvía y lentamente y de costado se bajó de la cama. Se dio vuelta hacia la cama… Draco seguía durmiendo.

—¿El amo Harry descansó bien?

—Sí. —contestó— Me siento mucho mejor.

Winky fue hasta el escritorio, agarró una hoja de papel y vino a entregársela.

Harry la leyó y dejó oír un gruñido. Hermione había venido preguntando por él, por la nota que tía Petunia le había dejado, sospechaba que su tía la había despachado con muy malos modos. Bueno…por lo menos su tía se lo había informado. Se maldijo por lo bajo por no haberles mandado una nota rápida para tranquilizarlos.

Se le ocurrió que la mejor solución sería ir a desayunar a La Madriguera. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hambriento y se le hizo agua la boca de pensar en los desayunos opíparos de la señora Weasley.

—¿El amo Harry necesita que Winky haga algo? —le preguntó la elfa.

—¿No necesitás dormir? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Winky pudo descansar bien, después de que la señorita Victoria se durmió. Winky está lista para cualquier cosa que el amo Harry necesite.

Harry reflexionó un instante. La crisis reciente ya había pasado. Faltaban todavía varias horas para la reunión con Snape… y un par de horas para ir a La Madriguera.

—Si te parece bien podrías ir a trabajar unas horas a la casa. —sugirió Harry— Pero me temo que te voy a necesitar de vuelta a las ocho para que cuides a Victoria, tengo que ir a desayunar a lo de los Weasley para arreglar esto. —dijo levantando la nota de tía Petunia— Más tarde tengo que ir a la casa para ordenar algunas cosas. No toques nada de lo que dejé en la cocina yo me voy a ocupar de acomodar todo cuando vaya. —agregó con una mueca. Miró a la elfa como disculpándose— Perdón por el desorden que vas a encontrar, estaba muy cansado entonces y tenía que volver para curar a Malfoy.

—No hay ningún problema, amo Harry. Y Winky se siente muy feliz de poder ayudar. —dijo la elfa sonriendo.

Harry le sonrió a su vez. —No sé qué haría sin vos, Winky. —arrugó la frente reflexivo— Voy a necesitar una habitación para preparar pociones. No sé cuál puede ser la más adecuada… y tendría que hablar con madame Pomfrey para saber cómo está de reservas… no sé si necesita algo urgente. —suspiró frustrado— Bueno, por el momento… podés ir y trabajar en lo que te parezca y volvé dentro de dos horas. Ah… ¿y podrías traerles el desayuno a Malfoy y Victoria cuando vuelvas? —preguntó.

Winky sonrió ampliamente, asintió, chasqueó los dedos y desaparicionó con un _pop_. Harry fue al baño y regresó un rato después pensando en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

—¿Pociones, Potter?

Harry lo miró. Draco seguía en la cama pero se había incorporado sobre los codos.

—¿Cómo te sentís? —preguntó Harry ignorando la pregunta— Se te ve mucho mejor.

—Aparte del hecho de que necesito desesperadamente ir al baño… hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.

Harry rió y le indicó la puerta con un gesto. —Ya conocés el camino.

Draco se levantó y salió al pasillo. Harry aprovechó y se recostó distendido en la cama. Tenía que pensar qué contestarle sobre las pociones… algo que no sonara demasiado sospechoso.

Draco regresó, le hizo correr un poco los pies y se sentó en la cama.

—Creo que es preciso que hablemos. —dijo con firmeza.

Harry soltó un gruñido. Problemas… —Esas palabras casi nunca presagian nada bueno. —masculló.

Draco alzó una comisura y asintió. —No puedo sino mostrarme de acuerdo.

—¿Y entonces por qué tenemos que hablar? —gimoteó Harry— Justamente ahora que estaba de lo más bien y tranquilo aunque más no fuera por un rato.

Draco no dijo nada durante unos momentos, luego se sentó más derecho y señaló: —Sos un misterio, Harry Potter. No alcanzo a entenderte para nada.

—Yo no soy un misterio. —bufó Harry desestimando el comentario— Preguntale a cualquiera, todos dicen que soy un libro abierto… vos mismo…

—Y es así como conseguís engañar a todos…

Harry parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido… no se le ocurría nada para responder a eso.

Draco no estaba esperando una respuesta, prosiguió: —Todos piensan que te conocen y, sin dudas, vos tendés a reaccionar de forma predecible pero… por detrás vos hacés muchas cosas sin que nadie se entere. —Draco hizo un gesto moviendo la mano alrededor— Tomemos por ejemplo esta situación. Tus amigos no tienen la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo. Te mostrás frente a ellos haciendo las cosas correctas… salvando al pueblito… pero detrás de la escena, planeás y llevás a cabo otras cosas de las que casi nadie sabe.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Supongo que algo hay de cierto en lo que decís.

Draco soltó una risa divertida. —Yo siempre te había catalogado como el epítome del Gryffindor salvador del mundo. —admitió— Pero lo que nadie parecer conocer es la marcada veta Slytherin que se esconde debajo de ese cascarón Gryffindor.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido. Dumbledore había sido el único al que le había contado que el Sombrero Seleccionador había querido ponerlo en Slytherin. Y nunca le había confesado a nadie más sus cualidades de Slytherin. Pero el Príncipe de Hielo se había dado cuenta.

Draco le clavó una mirada escrutadora que lo hizo retorcerse incómodo. —Siempre pensé que eras un Gryffindor ridículo al que siempre descubrían en un renuncio. Pero ahora estaría dispuesto a apostar que fueron muchas más las veces que te saliste con la tuya sin que nadie se diera cuenta. —Draco giró la cabeza mirando la habitación— ¿Cuántos son los que saben que tus parientes te trataron siempre como a una basura y que vivís así? Esconder una información como ésta es algo que un Slytherin haría. Para nada es lo que haría un Gryffindor que trata de atraer la atención.

—¡Yo no trato de atraer la atención! —reaccionó Harry con brusquedad.

—Precisamente. —prosiguió Draco con calma— Yo siempre estuve convencido de que sí… pero, obviamente, no es el caso.

Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado, no entendía adónde quería llegar Draco con esa conversación.

—Yo vine a vos con Victoria confiando en tus cualidades de Gryffindor. Pero en retrospectiva… creo que intuía algo más. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo hubiese acudido a Granger o Weasley u otro Gryffindor con Victoria?

—Te habrían ayudado.

—Habrían ayudado a Victoria. —concedió Draco— La habrían ayudado y la habrían mantenido segura. Y a mí me hubieran mandado a la cárcel para salvar a la sociedad de alguien maligno como yo.

Harry no podía negar eso… no hizo comentario alguno.

—Pero vos, Harry Potter, te callaste la boca… no me denunciaste. Esperaste hasta ver si podías sacarle provecho a la situación. Como haría todo buen Slytherin que se precie.

—No fue así como pensé en ese momento. —murmuró Harry.

Draco encogió los hombros. —Quizá no fueron pensamientos conscientes… pero es lo que transparentaron tus acciones.

—Pero yo no hice ninguna movida para tratar de obtener ventaja. —dijo Harry— Y ya hace un mes que vos estás viniendo.

—Lo sé. —admitió Draco— Eso es parte del misterio. No llego a entender cómo es que pueden coexistir en vos una mezcla tan extraña de cualidades Gryffindor y cualidades Slytherin. Un Gryffindor me hubiese delatado de inmediato. Un Slytherin me hubiese mantenido cautivo y hubiese tratado de sacarle provecho a la situación. Vos has usado métodos de Slytherin con una actitud de Gryffindor.

—¿Adónde querés llegar con todo esto? —preguntó Harry irritado. No sabía si lo estaba insultando o halagando y la incertidumbre lo ponía de mal humor.

Draco extendió el antebrazo, se arremangó y dejó expuesta la Marca Oscura. Harry miró la Marca durante un instante y luego levantó la vista.

—Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?

Draco sacudió apenas la cabeza y sonrió. —La mayoría de la gente saldría corriendo al verla. Para vos pareciera que no tiene ninguna importancia.

—No le veo mucho sentido a tenerle miedo a un tatuaje.

Draco sacudió la cabeza exasperado. —No es un mero tatuaje… vos y yo lo sabemos. Pero mi punto no es ése.

—¿Y cuál es tu punto entonces? —inquirió Harry impaciente.

—Dormiste al lado de un notorio mortífago.

—No porque haya elegido hacerlo. —masculló Harry sonrojándose un poco.

—Quizá no… pero lo cierto es que pasó. —Draco alzó una comisura— Y fue el descanso más reparador que hayamos tenido en mucho tiempo.

—Malfoy… —se quejó Harry— …sigo sin entender adónde querés llegar.

Draco siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera oído. — Vos sabés que yo soy un mortífago. Me diste una arenga para sacarme el miedo y me empujaste a pelear de acuerdo a lo que como mortífago se esperaba de mí. En medio de la batalla, te arriesgaste para salvarme después de que me hirieron. Me proporcionaste un lugar seguro adonde ir. Me curaste de manera preliminar usando los pocos elementos con los que contabas. Te fuiste a conseguirme pociones y de alguna forma aprendiste encantamientos para curarme con magia. Y después dormiste a mi lado… y fue el mejor descanso que haya tenido en meses.

Harry se encogió de hombros incómodo. —¿Podríamos decir que tuve un mal día? —sugirió.

Draco rió divertido. —Un muy mal día para Harry Potter… ¿a quién se le ocurre ayudar a Draco Malfoy así?

Volvió a ponerse serio. —Ayer te fuiste y volviste varias veces. Desconozco la mitad de las cosas que habrás hecho, pero sé que estuviste ocupado todo el tiempo. Estabas exhausto pero no paraste. Y te hiciste tiempo para mí, un mortífago, supuestamente tu enemigo, hasta hace un mes definitivamente un enemigo. Me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba. Me ayudaste aunque tenías otras cosas importantes que hacer. Durante este último mes te vi actuando como el Gryffindor _buenito_ muchas veces… pero también muchas veces te vi actuando como el más astuto de los Slytherins. Se supone que un Gryffindor sea valiente, se supone que un Slytherin sea ambicioso… y oportunista. Vos parecés reunir lo mejor de los dos. —Draco hizo una pausa como si estuviera ordenando sus pensamientos— Me he dado cuenta de que en el pasado estuve soberanamente equivocado… respecto de vos y de esta guerra.

Harry sabía el esfuerzo que debía de haberle costado a Draco admitir algo así.

Draco tragó ostensiblemente y prosiguió. —Acudí a vos porque necesitaba ayuda. Y por ninguna otra razón. Y ofrecí a cambio unas migajas de información. Pero el objetivo principal era salvar a mi familia y mi propio pellejo. Vos sabías bien que no podías confiar en mí, pero supiste aprovechar las ventajas de la situación.

—Sigo en ayunas, Malfoy… estás repitiendo las mismas cosas y no concretás nada.

Draco inspiró hondo y luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Quiero cambiar de lado. Ya no se trata sólo de obtener protección para mi familia y para mí. Quiero colaborar… activamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

—Vos, Harry Potter, vas a ganar esta guerra… con mi ayuda o sin ella. Lo sé por tus acciones. A vos no te impulsa el miedo… como a mí. Pero tenés un impulso arrollador. Vas a hacer hasta lo imposible para ganar… y simultáneamente vas a ayudar a todos los que puedas. Así se trate de un mortífago descarriado. —Draco sonrió con un aire de culpa— Vos podrías ganar sin mi ayuda… pero es mi deseo hacer lo que pueda para facilitarte las cosas. —miró hacia la cuna de Victoria— No hacértelas más difíciles.

—Los Malfoy son muy buenos para decir siempre lo que el interlocutor quiere oír. —apuntó Harry reflexivo.

Draco concedió asintiendo. —Pero ni siquiera los Malfoy son inmunes al Veritaserum.

Harry lo miró anonadado. —¿Te someterías voluntariamente al Veritaserum? —exclamó.

—Creo que es la mejor forma de probarte mi sinceridad.

Harry se frotó los ojos. Era demasiado para procesarlo así de repente.

—Hasta ahora es muy poco lo que me has dicho, naturalmente… no confiás en mí. Así es muy poco lo que puedo hacer para ayudarte.

—Sos un espía útil. —murmuró Harry.

Draco soltó una risa ronca. —Sí claro… porque soy un mortífago _taaan_ excelente. Cagado de miedo de ir a pelear, Harry Potter tuvo que convencerme. Y después tuvo que ir a salvarme… y tuvo que curarme.

Harry se destapó los ojos y sonrió. —No puedo decir sino que tenés razón.

—¡Callate, Potter! —lo increpó con fingida indignación, pero él también sonreía.

—Está bien., digamos que como mortífago dejás bastante que desear. —dijo Harry— Pero yo siempre estuve convencido de que lo principal para vos era proteger a tu familia.

Draco hizo una mueca. —No sé qué hacer con mi madre… estuve pensando… proponerle que cambiara ella también de lado… pero si reaccionara mal… no estoy seguro de poder usar un _Obliviate_…

—¿¡Usarías un _Obliviate_ con tu mamá!? —preguntó Harry horrorizado.

—Para protegerla a ella y para protegerme yo. —dijo Draco.

—Esto es muy retorcido.

Hubo un largo silencio. La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Draco había manifestado su voluntad de cambiar de lado e incluso estaba dispuesto a someterse al Veritaserum. Harry no dudaba de su sinceridad… pero estaba la cuestión de su madre.

Harry sabía muy poco de Narcissa Malfoy. La había visto apenas un par de veces y le había dado la imagen de una arpía presuntuosa y clasista. Sabía que Narcissa se había opuesto a que Draco fuera a Durmstrang porque quería tenerlo cerca. Sabía que le mandaba paquetes casi a diario cuando estaban en la escuela. Sabía que había recurrido a Snape para que ayudara a Draco a cumplir su _misión_. Snape había terminado jurando un Voto Inquebrantable. Harry necesitaba el consejo de Snape.

¿Pero por qué Snape no había intentado hacerlos cambiar de lado? Snape debía de saber algo sobre los Malfoy… algo que Harry desconocía. Draco seguía insistiendo en que Snape era un mortífago con todas las letras. ¿Eran acaso tan buenos con el engaño? ¿No se sacaban nunca las máscaras?

Harry sabía que Victoria era la razón por la cual Draco había cambiado de opinión. Antes de saber de Victoria había aceptado ser mortífago… con renuencia, eso sí. Snape desconocía la existencia de Victoria. Sabía de la bebita que estaba cuidando pero desconocía el hecho de que se trataba de una Malfoy. Quizá Victoria sirviera también para que Narcissa cambiara de lado. Harry la conocía muy poco pero sabía que quería a Draco y que haría cualquier cosa por él. _Como tía Petunia con Dudley_, pensó con disgusto.

—Vos necesitás ayuda con las pociones. —dijo Draco.

—Sí. —contestó Harry distraído— Los dos profesores de Pociones se fueron y madame Pomfrey se está quedando sin reservas.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con las pociones. —ofreció Draco.

—Iba a pedirte ayuda justamente. —dijo Harry— Pero todavía no estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer.

—Fuiste a Hogwarts para conseguir todo lo necesario para montar un laboratorio… fue lo que deduje por lo que le dijiste hace un rato a Winky.

—Sí. —admitió Harry, pero no le dijo nada sobre Snape y que todo el material era el del ex profesor. Todavía no estaba seguro de que Snape fuera a aceptar… cuando de Snape se trataba no había nada seguro. Miró el reloj y suspiró. Era mejor que empezara a prepararse para ir a lo de los Weasley.

—No estoy seguro de qué puedo decirte Malfoy. Vos me oíste hablar con Winky. Sabés que estamos progresando para poner en condiciones habitables un lugar seguro. Todavía no está listo y no sé con certeza cuánto puede demorar. En cuanto al Veritaserum… no me parece una buena idea… salvo que fuera imprescindible, pero creo que por ahora no es el caso. Quizá cuando llegue el momento de mudarnos al lugar seguro. —Snape seguramente lo exigiría — Vos sabés que preferiría que cambiaras de lado y que renegaras de Voldemort. Sos muy inteligente, excelente con las pociones y sabés muchas cosas que yo no sé. Y a todo eso hay que sumarle Victoria. Por el bien de ella y el mío te quiero de mi lado. Quizá sea el momento de decirle todo a tu mamá.

Harry se puso de pie, fue hasta la cuna y alzó a Victoria en brazos. —Creo que no podemos avanzar hasta que no sepamos con seguridad lo que va a decidir tu mamá.

Draco asintió con reticencia.

Harry le dedicó toda su atención a la nena. —Buen día. —la saludó con voz suave.

—Pa. —respondió ella sonriendo.

Harry rió. —Creo que vas a tener que aprender más palabras. Vamos, seguro que necesitás que te cambie.

Tendió una manta en el suelo, la cambió, la vistió y luego la dejó suelta. Ella gateó hasta la silla y se paró por su cuenta. —¡Muy bien! —la animó Harry. —Ya pronto vas a poder caminar solita. —_Lástima que tengamos que tenerte encerrada en un lugar tan chico_, pensó.

—No es justo para ella… —dijo Draco como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Necesita más espacio…

—Nadie mejor que vos para afirmarlo.

Harry asintió en silencio.

—¿Qué pasaría si la llevaras con vos a la casa de los Weasley? —preguntó Draco.

Harry lo miró extrañado. —Me bombardearían con un millón de preguntas para las que no tendría respuesta. Victoria concentraría de inmediato la atención de todos… creo que sería bueno para ella ver más gente y salir de este cuarto siquiera por unas horas.

—¿Y qué más? —lo instó Draco.

Harry arrugó la frente confundido. —Después volvería, me sentiría muy culpable por tener que dejarla al cuidado de Winky pero igual tendría que irme a hacer las cosas que tengo que hacer en la casa.

—¿La traerías de vuelta?

—¡Por supuesto! —replicó Harry con vehemencia— ¡No permitiría que nadie me la quite!

Los dos abrieron grandes los ojos. —¡Mierda! —dijo Harry volvió a sentarse en la cama, abrazó las piernas contra el pecho y escondió la cara. Hubo unos momentos de silencio. Levantó la cara y miró a Draco— Mirá, yo sé que no es mía… y no estoy tratando de alejarla de vos ni nada de eso… sólo…

—…sólo expresaste con total determinación que no permitirías que te sacaran a Victoria. —dijo Draco con tono neutro.

—Sí.

—Llevala, entonces.

—¿Cómo! —Harry no podía creer lo que había oído.

—Llevala con vos a la casa de los Weasley. Es un lugar seguro y es bueno para ella poder salir. —dijo Draco aunque no alcanzó a disimular del todo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Y cómo diablos voy a explicarles?

—Podés decirles que es de alguien que tu tía conocía. Que toda su familia murió en un ataque y que por el momento está al cuidado de tu tía.

—Pero que tía Petunia no tiene muy buena disposición para ocuparse de ella… así que me toca a mí.

—Exactamente.

Harry lo consideró un momento en silencio. No era quizá la mejor de las explicaciones… pero era bastante plausible.

—Y la podés poner al tanto a tu tía de la historia para que ella la confirme si alguien pregunta.

—Hermione… ella podría dudar y preguntar. —dijo Harry— Esto no se te ocurrió ahora… vos ya habías estado pensando en el asunto.

Draco sonrió culpable y asintió. —Sí… estuve dándole vueltas… para encontrar una explicación que resultara más o menos creíble.

Harry rió. —Me va a resultar más fácil explicar por qué me tuve que ir tan precipitadamente anteanoche. Igual no me creerían si les dijera que tenía a Draco Malfoy malherido en mi cama.

—Muy cierto.

Harry se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse. Le surgió una duda. —¿Será seguro que aparicione con ella?

—Yo aparicioné con ella sin problemas. —le recordó Draco.

—Lo último que quisiera es que sufriera un desgaje. —dijo Harry nervioso.

—No vas a tener ningún problema. —lo tranquilizó Draco.

—Fácil para vos decirlo. —masculló Harry mientras se ponía la remera. Draco se había quedado observándolo fijamente— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Nada… sólo me preguntaba… ¿vos elegiste esa ropa?

Harry lo miró con muy mala cara. —Por lo menos éstas son de mi talle. —gruñó.

Draco no agregó nada más. Se puso de pie y él también procedió a vestirse.

Harry alzó a Victoria. —¿Qué te parece, Vicky? ¿Te gustaría ir de visita a la casa de los Weasley?

—¡¿Vicky?! —exclamó Draco indignado— Se llama Victoria.

—Pero es que es un nombre tan de grande para una nena tan chiquita.

—¡No me importa! —reaccionó Draco con vehemencia— ¡No es ninguna Vicky!

—¿Y qué te parece Tori? —sugirió Harry.

—¡No! —aulló Draco con mirada feroz.

Harry pestañeó varias veces, le parecía que estaba exagerando. —¿Ana o Lisa?

—No, Potter. Ninguno de esos nombres. —replicó Draco enojado.

Harry se empezó a reír. Enfadado como estaba, Draco se había abrochado mal la camisa.

—¿De qué te reís? —preguntó Draco con una mueca desdeñosa.

—Vos criticás mi ropa. Pero al menos yo sé cómo vestirme.

Draco se miró la camisa y gruñó disgustado. La desabrochó y volvió a abrocharla correctamente. Luego retomó la filípica.

—Ya es bastante malo que tengas que llevarla a casa de los Weasley. Me cuidé de decir nada al respecto. Pero no voy a tolerar que le cambies el nombre. Es algo que no corresponde.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Está bien... está bien. —dijo con tono apaciguador.

—Su nombre es Victoria Analissa Malfoy. —dijo Draco con firmeza— Usá Victoria o Analissa. Ningún otro.

—De acuerdo. —concedió Harry con un gruñido. No valía la pena disputar por una tontería como ésa.

Se la pasó a Draco para que jugara con ella mientras él terminaba de preparar el bolso con todas las cosas de la beba. Luego bajó a la cocina y habló con su tía explicándole la historia que habían inventado. A regañadientes, tía Petunia accedió a corroborar la historia si alguien preguntaba.

Winky volvió unos minutos más tarde con el desayuno, Harry le contó también a ella la historia que habían acordado. Antes de que se fuera, Draco le dio una docena más de recomendaciones. Harry se permitió una a su vez… que hablara con su madre.

oOo


	11. Desayuno en La Madriguera

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 11 – Desayuno en La Madriguera**

Se concentró mucho más que lo habitual antes de aparicionar, no quería que Victoria sufriera daño. Se puso muy contento cuando abrió los ojos en el patio de La Madriguera. Los dos habían llegado indemnes.

Respiró hondo, avanzó hasta la puerta de la cocina, golpeó una vez y entró.

—¡Harry! Estábamos tan preocupados.—exclamó la señora Weasley al verlo, no había nadie más en la cocina. Se acercó de inmediato para abrazarlo pero se detuvo cuando vio al bebé— Harry… —dijo hablando muy bajo y lentamente— ¿de dónde sacaste este bebé?

—Señora Weasley, ésta es Victoria. —dijo con entusiasmo.

Se abrió de golpe la otra puerta de la cocina y entró Hermione. —¡Harry! Me pareció oír que la señora Weasley pronunciaba tu nombre. Pegó un grito cuando vio a Victoria.

—¡Es un bebé! —agregó desorbitada de asombro.

—Muy observadora. —señaló Harry con una risita.

Ella lo miró severa. —¿De dónde sacaste un bebé? —demandó.

—Hermione, te presento a Victoria. Por el momento estoy a cargo de cuidarla. Ya sabés cómo reacciona mi tía cuando le dejan un bebé en el umbral. —agregó con una mueca.

—¿La dejaron en el umbral de tu casa? —preguntó Hermione indignada. La señora Weasley contuvo una exclamación.

—Sus familiares son… o eran… víctimas de la guerra. —dijo Harry con voz queda. Lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto— Tía Petunia no fue muy explícita pero parece que ella conocía a alguien de la familia… por ahora estoy cuidándola hasta que pueda encontrarle un lugar seguro.

—¡Oh, pobrecita! —dijo la señora Weasley y estiró los brazos para que se la pasara. —Victoria no quiso soltarse y empezó a llorar.

Harry trató de calmarla. —Shhh… tranquila Victoria. Ésta es la señora Weasley y ella sabe mucho de bebés. —dijo Harry con tono apaciguador. Victoria se calmó un poco pero se le apretó más.

La señora Weasley retrocedió un paso y lo miró extrañada. —¿Cuánto hace que la estás cuidando, Harry? —preguntó.

—Eh… un mes más o menos.

—¡Un mes! —chilló Hermione— ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

Victoria se puso a llorar asustada. Harry la hamacó suavemente para tranquilizarla y le dirigió una mirada negra a Hermione. —Quizá por esta razón. —dijo sarcástico.

—Perdón. —se disculpó Hermione mortificada de vergüenza— No fue mi intención… pero igual… deberías habérnoslo dicho antes… Ah… y ahora me explico por qué te fuiste tan precipitadamente la otra noche.

—No sé por cuanto tiempo será… pero mientras sea necesario… no pienso dejársela al cuidado de los Dursley.

—Está muy apegada a vos. —dijo la señora Weasley— A esta edad es común que no les gusten los extraños.

—Genial. —dijo Harry con sorna— Y yo que había pensado que esta salida le iba a hacer bien.

—¿Estuvo todo el tiempo sin salir de la casa de los Dursley? —preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Sí. —masculló Harry.

—Entonces le va a hacer bien. —dijo la señora Weasley con firmeza— Necesita salir, conocer gente, ver cosas distintas. ¿Tenés hambre? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—Mucha. —contestó Harry— Ayer estuve durmiendo casi todo el día y no comí nada desde que me levanté hace unas horas. —desvió la cabeza hacia Hermione— Mi tía me dejó una nota diciéndome que vos habías ido. Perdón, no era mi intención que se preocuparan… —miró a Victoria para otorgarle mayor efecto a las palabras— No sabía qué era lo que había pasado cuando Dobby me fue a buscar.

—¿Y Victoria estaba bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, pero se había despertado y se había puesto a llorar… y no se calmaba.

—¿Está cortando los dientes? —preguntó la señora Weasley.

—Sí… —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca— Quizá Ud. pueda darme un consejo o dos que sirvan de ayuda. Los métodos muggle no son muy efectivos.

—Cuando están cortando los dientes se ponen muy molestos. Después del desayuno voy a buscarte unos libros que tengo guardados sobre cuidado del bebé.

—Gracias, me van a venir bien. —Harry se sentó con Victoria y Hermione empezó a poner la mesa.

Le resultó relativamente fácil esquivar preguntas, en la mayor parte de los casos diciendo que no sabía. Ambas sabían de los Dursley y de lo poco dispuestos que se mostrarían a informarle nada.

Si bien su táctica le estaba dando resultado, no podía evitar una desagradable sensación de culpa en el estómago. ¿Qué habrían dicho todos si hubieran sabido que Victoria era una Malfoy? ¿Qué habrían dicho si supieran que Draco Malfoy estaba en su habitación? ¿que había dormido en su cama?

Harry tampoco quería pensar en eso. Dio gracias cuando más Weasleys llegaron a desayunar y más gracias cuando la señora Weasley y Hermione ayudaron a contener la andanada de preguntas.

El señor Weasley rescató de algún lado una sillita alta de bebé, Victoria no puso reparos a que la sentaran allí, siempre y cuando estuviera al lado de Harry. Harry le iba dando de comer al tiempo que se atiborraba él también. A ella le fue dando cucharaditas de cereal y la proveyó también con una tostada grande para que se entretuviera mordiendo.

—Tenés muy buena mano. —comentó Hermione asombrada.

—¿Buena mano para qué? —preguntó Harry desconcertado.

—Para manejarla. —dijo ella— Pareciera que tenés un talento natural para darle de comer y comer vos también al mismo tiempo.

Harry soltó una risa. —Tendrías que haberme visto al principio. No es que tenga talento natural, pero me vi obligado a aprender rápido por el bien de ella… y el mío.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella cuando tengas que irte de la casa de los Dursley? No vas a poder llevártela…

Harry frunció el ceño, les había dicho que tía Petunia se había encargado de cuidarla mientras él había estado ocupado con la batalla, no había mencionado a Winky. Ron seguía convencido de que se mudaría a La Madriguera después de su cumpleaños. Los planes de Harry habían cambiado, cuando se mudara sería a Grimmauld Place, y con Victoria por supuesto.

—No sé. —respondió— Es posible que tenga que quedarme en lo de los Dursley más tiempo.

—¡Más tiempo! ¡No podés quedarte ahí! —exclamó Ron escandalizado.

—Y apenas si te vemos cuando estás viviendo allí. —agregó Hermione frustrada.

—Este verano las cosas no se dieron tan mal. —intercaló Harry.

—¡No tan mal? Harry, siempre te trataron pésimo. —gritó Ron.

—¡Ronald, bajá el tono! —ordenó la señora Weasley, pero ya era tarde, Victoria se había puesto a llorar.

Harry miró a Ron con mala cara y alzó a Victoria.

—Perdón, cumpa. —se disculpó Ron.

—Ella no está acostumbrada… a tanto bullicio. En casa de los Dursley está todo muy calmo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry agarró otra rebanada de tostada, la partió al medio, le dio una mitad a Victoria y le dio un mordisco a la otra mitad.

—Dentro de un minuto va estar babeándote tostada encima. —dijo Ron con cara de asco.

—Ya estoy habituado a que babee. —contestó Harry— Después de comer tenemos que bañarnos los dos.

El señor y la señora Weasley sonreían. —Voy a ir a buscar esos libros. —dijo ella poniéndose de pie— Vas a encontrar, entre otras cosas, unos encantamientos de limpieza que te van a resultar muy útiles.

Después del desayuno pasaron al patio. Las chicas tendieron una manta grande sobre la hierba. Pusieron a Victoria en el medio y cada uno de ellos ocupó un lado para mantenerla dentro de los límites. Victoria se puso a gatear a sus anchas pero manteniéndose la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de Harry, en algún momento se acercó hasta el borde para investigar el pasto, lo tocó con la manita y debió de haberle pinchado un poco porque retrocedió enseguida.

—Con ese cabello bien podría ser hija tuya. —comentó Ginny.

—Espero que no resulte tan rebelde como el mío. —dijo Harry— O peinarse va a ser un martirio para ella cuando crezca.

—Pero no tiene tus ojos. —señaló Hermione.

Harry suspiró. Mejor era esquivar rápido la cuestión antes de que la sagaz mente de Hermione estableciera la conexión. —Me recuerda tanto a Sirius.

—Oh Harry… perdón… yo no quise…

—Está bien… no te sientas mal. —dijo Harry sacudiendo apenas la cabeza.

—Es una combinación no muy frecuente… —dijo Hermione— …ojos grises y cabellos oscuros…

—¿Por qué es tan pálida? —preguntó Ron.

—Hace mucho que no sale. —le recordó Hermione.

_Algo de eso puede haber_, pensó Harry, _pero si es por pálida… tiene a quién salir._

—Bueno… —prosiguió Hermione cambiando el tema— …aprovecho que estás acá para contarte sobre Fawkes.

Harry se sobresaltó. —No sé dónde está Fawkes. Estuve bastante ocupado y… —lo cierto era que había dormido mucho y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y se había olvidado por completo del fénix. Se oyó en ese momento un gorjeo grave. Todos levantaron la cabeza al cielo, segundos después Fawkes se posó pesadamente sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry le acarició el brillante plumaje. —Perdón, Fawkes… estuve muy ocupado…

Fawkes entonó un par de notas cortas. Harry se preguntó si podría considerarlo una aceptación de la disculpa. Victoria se le subió de inmediato a la falda, quería acercarse al colorido pájaro que había capturado por completo su atención… y la atención de todos los otros también.

—No, Victoria. —advirtió Harry— Despacio… te voy a enseñar a acariciarlo. —la levantó en brazos y le fue guiando la mano para que le acariciara el fulgurante y terso plumaje— Muy suave… —ella rió encantada.

Harry volvió a sentarla sobre una de sus rodillas, la opuesta al hombro en el que descansaba Fawkes. —Entonces, Hermione… ¿qué es lo que necesito saber?

Hermione se recuperó sacudiendo la cabeza, había quedado como hipnotizada siguiendo en silencio la interacción entre Harry, la nena y el ave.

—Lo primero… parece que Fawkes ha establecido un vínculo con vos. Se hizo presente durante la reunión cuando lo necesitabas… y ahora también cuando lo nombraste.

—Creo que se presentó en la reunión porque yo estaba hablando de Dumbledore. —dijo Harry.

—Es posible que en parte sea por eso… —dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza— …pero es cierto también que vos estabas pensando en él.

Harry frunció el ceño y la miró con incredulidad. Hermione revoleó los ojos.

—Confiá en lo que te digo. —prosiguió ella— Vendrá a vos cuando lo llames. Si bien es una criatura independiente que no precisa de nadie. Ha decidido voluntariamente vincularse a vos.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿cómo…? —preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

—Los fénix eligen… Fawkes eligió ser tu familiar. No es una relación de pertenencia… pero definitivamente sí es un vínculo. Probablemente pasó por un período de duelo… y ahora decidió unirse a vos. Brindale un espacio propio en el lugar en que estés viviendo y se va a quedar junto a vos.

Hermione prosiguió con detalles sobre la historia de los fénix, de sus increíbles cualidades y poderes y de lo útil que podría resultarle. Por su parte, Harry sólo tenía que proporcionarle un hogar y algo de atención. Lo demás eran todos beneficios para él.

Siguió escuchando durante un largo rato la perorata de Hermione con detalles útiles y muchos otros de importancia secundaria. Poco a poco su atención fue desviándose hacia Victoria que se había bajado de su falda y había retomado el gateo por la manta, sonrió, Ginny tenía cierto problema para evitar que se escapara fuera de los límites…

—Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? —preguntó Hermione de repente.

Harry y Ron se sobresaltaron. Ginny soltó una risita.

—Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es importante.

—Te estoy siguiendo… es un ave sin parangón y llena de misterios…

—Eso fue lo que dije hace cinco minutos…

—Un hogar y atención… perdón, Hermione… es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y parece que no me queda lugar para mucho más.

—Sobre todo si son datos inútiles. —masculló Ron.

—¡Ron! ¡No son datos inútiles! —lo amonestó Hermione— Te pueden parecer triviales ahora pero hay situaciones en las que el conocimiento o no de estos detalles puede resultar crítico.

Harry sonrió, no dejaba de ser una suerte que los palos de Hermione se dirigieran hacia otro objetivo. La sonrisa se le trocó en suspiro. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar, había otros asuntos que requerían su atención. Tenía que dejar a Victoria… y quizá a Fawkes… con Winky. Tenía que ir a Hogwarts para hablar con madame Pomfrey… y la reunión con Snape en Grimmauld Place.

—¿Te pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

—No… nada… Como te decía antes, demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Algún progreso con…?

—No. —replicó de inmediato. Lo cierto era que había estado considerando algunas hipótesis pero no quería hablar sobre el asunto delante de Ginny.

—Nosotros tampoco avanzamos. —admitió ella.

—Otro día volvemos a hablar sobre la cuestión… ahora tengo que llevar de vuelta a Victoria.

—Y también tenés que ir a Hogwarts, ¿no? —dijo ella reprobadora. Una referencia oblicua al libro del Príncipe.

—Sí. —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie con cuidado, no fuera que se le cayera el fénix del hombro. El libro ya lo había recuperado, aunque eso no se lo iba a decir, igual tenía que ir a Hogwarts para hablar con la sanadora.

Partió con la percha que McGonagall había conjurado para Fawkes —convenientemente reducida de tamaño— y los libros de cuidados del bebé de la señora Weasley. Hizo una breve parada en Privet Drive para instalar a Fawkes y dejar a Victoria al cuidado de Winky.

De allí fue a Hogwarts para una breve charla con madame Pomfrey y finalmente a Grimmauld Place. Snape estaba en la cocina controlando las cajas.

Snape tenía su habitual mala cara y lo recibió con su sempiterna mueca desdeñosa. Harry gruñó para sus adentros.

—Tenemos que instalar un laboratorio, Potter. —dijo cortante.

Harry asintió. —No sabía cuál sería el mejor lugar. De otro modo le hubiese indicado a Winky que preparara alguna de las habitaciones.

Snape lo miró extrañado. —No sé que instrucciones le habrá dado a la elfa pero lo cierto es que acondicionó convenientemente todo el sótano.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—La cocina es amplia. —dijo Snape— Pero los sótanos no se reducen a este espacio.

Snape lo condujo hasta una puerta al lado de la despensa, una puerta que Harry nunca antes había notado. —¿Esta puerta siempre estuvo acá?

—Tenía un armario delante. —explicó Snape escuetamente.

Ingresaron a un corto pasillo. Había una puerta a la izquierda y otra en el fondo. Snape abrió la primera puerta, había dentro un sinfín de muebles, cajas y otras cosas amontonadas. Harry giró la cabeza hacia Snape con una mirada interrogadora.

—Esto debe haber sido un depósito en otras épocas, la elfa la eligió para poner todo lo que no resultaba de utilidad por el momento.

Pasaron a la habitación del fondo.

—Y esta habitación, ¿para qué servía? —preguntó Harry.

—En el pasado, era difícil conseguir pociones confiables. Muchas de las familias ricas contrataban a un experto para que se las preparara. Éste debe de haber sido el laboratorio. Supongo que Ud. debe de haberle mencionado a la elfa que necesitaba un lugar para preparar pociones… ella conoce mucho de las costumbres de las familias adineradas… más que Ud. obviamente…

Harry lo miró con disgusto. —Entonces debo concluir que tuve una idea excelente al agenciarme la ayuda de Winky. —le espetó.

—Sin lugar a dudas. —tuvo que admitir Snape a regañadientes.

La habitación estaba limpia y había sido preparada de manera ideal para el laboratorio. Dos amplias mesas de trabajo, estantes para los utensilios, armarios para guardar los ingredientes y vitrinas para los frascos de pociones ya preparadas.

Uno de los extremos de la habitación que tenía una gran chimenea había sido acondicionado como una acogedora sala. Con cómodos sillones, una mesa, un escritorio y estantes para libros. Winky había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Snape. —¿Le parece bien para instalarse acá? —preguntó con aprensión.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —replicó Snape con frialdad.

—Claro que sí. —respondió Harry— Le pedí ayuda con las pociones porque sé que Ud. es el mejor… pero tengo otras formas de arreglármelas. Ud. sabe que ésta es mi casa… y quizá Ud. preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado… pero éste es su lugar también… Dumbledore lo sabía y por eso es que tanto Ud. como yo pudimos entrar.

Harry hizo un gesto con la mano señalando alrededor. —Este lugar parece pensado y acomodado para satisfacer todos sus requerimientos… pero es Ud. el que decide si lo acepta o no… Ud. no es un empleado, ni un sirviente… aunque probablemente Voldemort lo considera como tal. Sé positivamente que incluso Dumbledore lo hacia sentir así con mucha frecuencia… siempre tenía que hacer lo que el director le ordenaba, sin posibilidad de opción. Ud. no es un sirviente acá… yo no estoy ordenándole que me ayude… ¡como si yo pudiera ordenarle nada a Ud! —Harry soltó una risa ante lo ridículo de la idea— Prefiero considerarlo como a un… socio… con el que comparto objetivos comunes.

Snape no dijo nada por un largo momento, finalmente preguntó: —¿Qué le dijo madame Pomfrey?

Harry sacó una lista del bolsillo y se la entregó. —Le advertí que podía tomarme algún tiempo, me respondió que no había problema, que no había tanta urgencia.

—Muy bien. —dijo Snape— Pongámonos a ordenar todo.

Harry suspiró aliviado y se pusieron a desembalar siguiendo las directivas de Snape.

Cuando ya iban terminando, Winky se hizo presente con un _pop_.

—Amo Harry… —dijo Winky nerviosa dirigiéndole una mirada aprensiva a Snape.

—¿Qué pasa, Winky?

—Un mensaje para el amo Harry. —respondió ella entregándole un trozo de pergamino.

Harry tomó la nota y la leyó. —¡Voy a matarlo! —murmuró— Andá a traerme el Manto. —le ordenó a Winky— Y decile que voy a ir enseguida.

Winky asintió y desapareció.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Potter? —demandó Snape.

Harry sacó la varita e incineró la nota. —Me tengo que ir. —dijo Harry— Más tarde voy a volver para terminar de acomodar. —Winky regresó con el Manto y volvió a desaparecer.

—¡Potter! ¿En qué problema se metió ahora?

—No tengo tiempo para explicaciones. Pero si es por problemas… me sobran. Tengo como socio al hombre que todo el Lado de la Luz quiere capturar o matar, tengo una bebita que requiere atención, tengo que pelear una guerra… sabe Merlín que tengo muchos problemas… y también secretos… y hay cosas que requieren que esté en otro lado en este momento.

Pegó media vuelta y salió corriendo sin hacer caso de los gritos de Snape. Se cubrió con el Manto y aparicionó al callejón habitual detrás de la casa de los Dursley.

oOo

—Mamá, va a venir. —decía Draco.

—Draco, ¿cómo podés estar tan seguro de que no vaya a venir acompañado por aurores? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Porque lo sé. —le contestó irritado— Ya te lo había dicho: confío en él.

—Y yo te he dicho innumerables veces que no debés confiar en nadie.

—Y yo te he hecho caso… pero él es una excepción.

—Draco, ¿cómo es posible que actúes tan insensatamente?

—No es una insensatez. —le respondió exasperado— Es una de las decisiones más sensatas que haya tomado en mi vida.

Harry se quitó el Manto y lo increpó. —¿Qué carajo te creés que estás haciendo? —siseó enojado.

Draco suspiró aliviado. —Traje a mi mamá para que conozca a Victoria.

—¿Trajiste a tu mamá para una maldita visita social?

—Vos me recomendaste que hablara con ella y eso fue lo que hice.

—Pero yo no te dije que la trajeras _acá_. —le recriminó Harry furioso.

—Ella insistió, quería venir. No me dejó alternativa.

Narcissa seguía todo el intercambio en silencio y con mucha curiosidad.

—Como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas… y justo se te ocurre traer a tu mamá para una visita social. En el momento más inoportuno.

—¿Tenés que volver a irte? —inquirió Draco.

—No. Ahora ya no vale la pena. Pero voy a tener que inventarme alguna buena excusa para cuando vuelva. —dijo Harry con resentimiento.

—Bueno, entonces hacenos entrar. —lo instó Draco— Sabés bien que es peligroso que nos quedemos acá afuera.

Harry se volvió hacia Narcissa. Esa mujer, al menos en parte, era culpable de que Sirius estuviera muerto. No le inspiraba ningún sentimiento de simpatía, más bien todo lo contrario.

—No tengo ninguna intención de perjudicar a quien protege a mi hijo y a mi nieta. —expresó Narcissa con voz queda— Sólo quiero conocerla.

—¿Y después qué? —preguntó Harry con voz fría.

—Después… creo que será necesario que conversemos un poco. —dijo Narcissa.

Harry gruñó y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Draco. Draco reaccionó con una risita. Narcissa los observaba interactuar desconcertada.

—Este día había empezado tan bien… y tuviste que venir a arruinármelo. —rezongó Harry.

—Tu día empezó durmiendo a mi lado. —le recordó Draco alzando una comisura.

Harry se ruborizó y lo fusiló con la mirada. —No es eso lo que quise decir… y vos lo sabés.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero no se desdijo.

—Oh bueno… no vale la pena ponerse a discutir. —dijo Harry fastidiado. Le entregó el Manto a Narcissa y les hizo una seña a los dos para que lo siguieran.

oOo


	12. De familia y de política

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 12 – De familia y de política**

Pronunció el encantamiento que le permitiría a Narcissa ingresar en la vivienda de los Dursley y entró seguido por Draco y su madre, invisible debajo del Manto. Murmuraba maldiciendo por lo bajo, ¡¿cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a una situación como ésa?!

Una vez dentro, Narcissa se quitó el Manto y fue justo el momento que eligió tía Petunia para salir de la cocina.

—¿Harry? —inquirió tía Petunia.

—Ésta es la mamá de Malfoy. —explicó Harry escuetamente. La instancia era demasiado surrealista como para siquiera intentar una presentación normal. No pudo evitar una corta risa ronca al ver las miradas de intenso disgusto que intercambiaron las dos mujeres.

—Ustedes dos tienen algo en común. Ambas malcriaron hijos consentidos que se complacieron en atormentarme durante mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Deberían felicitarse mutuamente, hicieron un excelente trabajo.

—¡Potter! —siseó Draco. Las dos mujeres se habían vuelto a mirar a Harry con expresiones escandalizadas.

Harry cerró brevemente los ojos y respiró hondo. —Perdón. —se disculpó.

—Tu tío está a punto de llegar. —le señaló tía Petunia.

—Encantador… —masculló Harry y enfiló hacia la escalera. Entró en su habitación y se tiró en la cama, que Draco se encargara de las presentaciones.

Pero tanto Draco como Narcissa quedaron como paralizados cuando entraron. Fawkes había capturado la completa atención de ambos. Harry tuvo que admitir que si bien Fawkes era un ave asombrosa quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar ahí en su cuarto. Winky alzó a Victoria y se la trajo a Harry, luego se replegó a su rincón.

Draco fue el primero que se recuperó de la impresión. —¿De dónde mierda sacaste un fénix, Potter?

—Era de Dumbledore… ahora parece que es mío.

—Parece haber muchas cosas portentosas relacionadas con Ud. —dijo Narcissa— Más de lo que había imaginado.

Harry se encogió de hombros desestimando sus palabras. Narcissa no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar así como así.

—Señor Potter, los fénix sólo se vinculan con magos muy poderosos.

Harry volvió a encoger los hombros. Hermione le había dicho lo mismo. Y en oportunidades anteriores había habido otros que le habían dicho que era poderoso. Él no estaba tan seguro de que fuera cierto. Todavía no tenía diecisiete años y le faltaba aún un año de escuela. Y nunca se había sentido alguien espectacular… ni nada por el estilo. Y tampoco era algo de lo que le gustara hablar… mucho menos con Narcissa.

—¿No vas a decir nada, Potter? —preguntó Draco, no podía entender que Harry minimizara con un gesto algo así.

—¿Decir qué? Fawkes está conmigo sólo porque Dumbledore me lo… legó… o como sea que funcionen esas cosas. Está conmigo por que yo soy "El Ícono de la Luz". —agregó sarcástico— Poco o nada tiene que ver con mis habilidades mágicas.

Fawkes dejó oír un trino que sonó como una reprimenda. Una vez más Harry se preguntó cómo hacía el pájaro para lograr esos efectos. ¿O acaso eran sólo imaginaciones suyas? —Perdón, Fawkes. —dijo de todos modos.

Draco soltó una risa que sonó un poco histérica. Se volvió hacia su madre. —¿Ves lo que yo te decía?

Narcissa asintió lentamente. —No es como yo me lo imaginaba.

—No sé bien de lo que están hablando, pero les recuerdo que yo estoy presente. —dijo Harry irritado.

—¿Tuviste otro mal día, Potter? —inquirió Draco divertido.

—Podríamos decir que sí. —farfulló Harry.

—Sabés… tus modales dejan mucho que desear. —dijo Draco, fue a buscar la silla del escritorio y se la ofreció a su madre.

Harry rió con sorna. —Perdoname si no estoy al tanto de las normas de urbanidad, no había tenido hasta ahora la oportunidad de recibir la visita de dos mortífagos en mis aposentos. Merlín me asista… ¡tengo nada menos que a _tres _Malfoys en mi cuarto! —agregó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Acá la tenés. —le dijo a Draco tendiéndole a Victoria— Presentásela a su abuela.

Los rasgos de Narcissa se suavizaron cuando Draco se la acercó. Victoria reaccionó con cautelosa desconfianza ante la extraña, Draco la retuvo en sus brazos pero muy próxima a su mamá. Harry observó, no sin cierto regocijo y por unos momentos, los primeros intercambios tiernos entre abuela y nieta, en tanto Draco le iba contando a su madre cosas sobre la nena.

Después de un rato empezó a sentirse como un intruso, volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de desintonizarlos. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea de que Victoria no era de él. Ellos tres eran la familia. Él no era más que el que les proporcionaba protección por un tiempo.

Se incorporó de repente y salió de la habitación. Se sentó al pie de la escalera. Desde la cocina le llegaban las voces de su tío y de Dudley contándole a tía Petunia mientras cenaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan solo. Como en trance se puso de pie, caminó hasta el armario debajo de la escalera y abrió la puerta. El viejo catre seguía ahí. Entró y buscó al tanteo una abertura disimulada en la pared, metió la mano y sacó unos papeles.

—¿Potter?

Giró de repente y se golpeó la cabeza contra el techo bajo e inclinado. Contuvo una mueca de dolor y miró a Draco con hostilidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —preguntó Draco al tiempo que recorría rápidamente el interior del armario con la mirada.

—Nada. —le espetó Harry enojado— Volvé a subir antes de que mi tío te descubra.

Harry lo empujó haciéndolo a un lado, salió, cerró la puerta y enfiló hacia la escalera. Draco lo siguió.

—¿Qué son esos papeles?

—Nada. —respondió Harry con brusquedad. Ya de nuevo en su habitación se apresuró a guardarlos en su baúl.

—Es obvio que son algo. —replicó Draco.

—No… no son nada —repitió Harry ásperamente.

—Potter… ¿qué son? —insistió Draco.

—¡Callate de una puta vez, Malfoy! —explotó Harry enojado— Quizá esos papeles de mierda son la razón de que tomara la insensata decisión de ayudarte. Ahora ayudame vos a mí y dejá de preguntar.

—Ese armario abajo… era donde dormías, ¿no?

—¡¿Y a vos que puta te importa!? —le ladró.

Draco le devolvió una mirada de rencor. Como en los tiempos viejos en la escuela. Pero ahora había una nena que se había puesto a llorar por los gritos. Harry giró del golpe, Victoria, muy alterada, estaba en brazos de Narcissa. Draco se adelantó la tomó en sus brazos y se la pasó a Harry.

Harry la abrazó automáticamente y comenzó a hamacarla suavemente, sin comprender bien por qué se la había dado.

—Vos sabés cómo calmarla. —dijo Draco encogiendo los hombros.

Harry suspiró, el enojo se le fue disipando, murmuró palabras apaciguadoras hasta que Victoria se tranquilizó. Se recostó en la cama y la nena se le acomodó sobre el pecho.

La cabeza le dolía, un poco por el golpe… pero más por el estrés. No estaba presentándole a Narcissa una buena imagen precisamente. La había insultado comparándola con una muggle, había reñido con su hijo y había hecho llorar a su nieta. No era ésa la mejor forma para convencerla de que cambiara de lado.

—Potter, estás sangrando. —dijo Draco.

—¿Ah sí…? —dijo distraído— Debe de ser por eso que me duele la cabeza.

—Fue un porrazo tremendo. —dijo Draco con tono preocupado.

Harry soltó una corta risa sin humor. —No es la primera vez y tampoco va a ser la última.

—Déjeme que lo examine. —dijo Narcissa adelantándose.

Harry la miró con desconfianza, pero se sentó y giró un poco la cabeza. Narcissa estudió la lesión. —No es una herida seria, ¿me permite que se la cure?

Harry cerró los ojos. No parecía prudente dejarla que lo apuntara con la varita. —Sí, por favor.

Narcissa pronunció en voz baja uno de los encantamientos que Snape le había enseñado. Sintió un cosquilleo y el dolor empezó a ceder.

—Dentro de unos momentos cuando haya curado completamente puedo usar un encantamiento para limpiarlo. —dijo Narcissa.

—Gracias. —murmuró Harry y notó que Draco lo miraba con extrañeza— ¿Qué hay? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo podés quedarte sentado tan calmo y dejar que mi mamá te cure?

—Pues no te vayas a creer que estoy tan calmo. Pero ya tengo demasiados problemas, agregarle a todo eso un dolor de cabeza no ayuda. Y visto que tu mamá me curó y no me mató, gané dos cosas: una, puedo pensar mejor ahora que la cabeza ya no me duele y dos, comprobé que al menos en parte puedo confiar en ella, dado que me curó y no me echó una maldición.

—Hacés gala de una lógica un tanto retorcida.

—Concuerdo. —concedió Harry— Pero mi temeridad tiene límites, si en lugar de tu mamá hubiese sido tu tía no la hubiera dejado acercárseme, perdé cuidado.

—Sabia decisión. —admitió Draco con una media sonrisa.

—Señor Potter, de mí no tiene nada que temer. Pero creo que Ud. ya se ha dado cuenta de eso. —se inclinó una vez más, controló que la lesión hubiese cerrado completamente y murmuró un encantamiento de limpieza —Una poción para calmar el dolor, no le vendría mal ahora.

—Se me terminaron. —masculló Harry— Pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

Draco sacó un frasco del bolsillo y se lo pasó. —Ya me había dado cuenta de que no te quedaban, me las diste todas a mí.

Harry se la bebió.

—Draco me contó cómo Ud. lo curó.

Harry encogió los hombros. —No fue nada extraordinario. Era una herida relativamente superficial.

—No fue ésa la impresión que me dio el relato de Draco.

—Quizá Draco es un poco flojo… y le gusta exagerar. —a Draco no le cayó nada bien el comentario a juzgar por la mirada.

—Sin embargo creo que debe de haber sido más grave de lo que dan a entender sus palabras... —dijo Narcissa— …si tenemos en cuenta que consideró necesario salir de noche para conseguirle pociones… y hasta se tomó el trabajo de aprender encantamientos.

—Igual hubiese tenido que salir… aproveché y pasé por Hogwarts para conseguir lo necesario…

—Pero no ha sido ésa la única vez que lo ayudó… tengo entendido que lo ha estado ayudando durante todo este último mes.

—Señora Malfoy, en realidad no estoy de humor para este tipo de charla. —dijo Harry con tono exhausto— Le rogaría que fuera al grano, éste ha sido un día muy largo y todavía tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida y sonrió apenas. —No parece Ud. tener muy buena disposición para ganar adeptos.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Harry muy serio—Lo que Ud. haga depende de Ud., no voy a tratar de forzarle ninguna decisión. Lo que yo me comprometo a ofrecerle si cambia de lado es toda la protección que esté a mi alcance brindarle.

Narcissa miró a su nieta y luego a su hijo. —A Draco lo ayudó sin exigirle cambiar de lado.

Harry apretó más estrechamente a Victoria que se había dormido en sus brazos. —Victoria necesita a su padre. Mientras tenga algún modo de evitarlo, no voy a permitir que esta guerra separe a más niños de sus padres.

Como con voluntad propia, sus ojos derivaron hacia el baúl. Los desvió de inmediato pero su mirada quedó enfrentada con la de Draco. Harry sintió un dolor muy profundo en el pecho, aunque era un dolor que no tenía causas físicas. Draco se desplazó hasta el baúl, Harry no intentó detenerlo.

Narcissa alzó a Victoria de sus brazos, la llevó y la acostó en la cuna. Draco sacó los papeles del baúl y se los entregó. Harry los aceptó con una mano temblorosa y los fue repasando lentamente. No había mentido… no eran nada… o casi nada. Simples dibujos de un chico… hechos con crayones de colores. Las personas estaban dibujadas con palitos… Pero alguna vez, hacía mucho tiempo, ésos habían sido los dibujos de su familia. Había pasado mucho tiempo contemplándolos porque nunca había tenido una familia real. Después había crecido y se había olvidado de ellos… como de otras fantasías infantiles.

Casi todos eran dibujos muy coloridos de Harry y sus padres. Había uno o dos en los que aparecían también los Dursley. Todas las caras sonreían y el sol brillaba esplendente en todas las hojas. El último dibujo era el único distinto. Con un crayón negro todas las figuras habían sido tachadas, excepto la suya. Que había quedado sola rodeada de oscuridad.

Evidentemente ése no había sido uno de sus mejores días.

Harry endureció la expresión y le arrojó las hojas a Draco. —Vos te morías por verlas. —le dijo con acritud— Adelante, date el gusto, ésa era mi pequeña familia de fantasía, que guardaba escondida para mí solo. Pero incluso antes de abandonar el armario ya me había dado por vencido y había aceptado la realidad… que nunca tendría una familia real.

Harry desvió la cabeza hacia Narcissa con una mirada dura. —Lo que dije antes es lo que realmente pienso. Es Ud. la que debe tomar una decisión. Sólo espero que sea la más acertada para el bien de su familia. Créame cuando le digo, que hubo momentos durante estos seis últimos años, después de que supe de la existencia del mundo mágico… hubo momentos en los que me pregunté si mis padres habían tomado la decisión acertada. Si ellos hubieran elegido apoyar a Voldemort, quizá hoy seguirían vivos. ¿Quizá yo hubiera crecido en el seno de una familia y sería hoy un chico malcriado y caprichoso como su hijo?

Tanto Narcissa como Draco lo estaban mirando espantados. —Nunca antes le había mencionado esto a nadie. No son pensamientos que me hagan sentir orgulloso. De hecho, lo que me llena de orgullo es la decisión que tomaron mis padres… pero eso no me quita la tristeza… la añoranza de lo que nunca tuve.

Inspiró profundamente sacudiéndose. —Lo que quiero decir es… piense muy bien en qué es lo que quiere, yo no puedo hacerle muchas promesas. Soy consciente de que sólo tengo dieciséis años, Voldemort es mucho mayor y tiene muchísima más experiencia. Su familia ha logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora del lado de Voldemort… y por el momento no hay animadversión de su parte hacia ustedes. Si Ud. considera que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son mayores del lado de Voldemort… quédese con él.

Harry se puso de pie y marchó hacia la puerta. Se volvió antes de salir y les dirigió a ambos una mirada de hielo. —Pero les aclaro… no tengo intención alguna de perder esta guerra.

Abandonó la casa sin tener un rumbo predeterminado. Estaba confundido y enojado. Sabía que había manejado muy mal toda la situación. Aparicionó a Grimmauld Place, esperaba que Snape ya se hubiese ido.

Azotó la puerta una vez que hubo entrado. Se había olvidado del retrato de la mamá de Sirius hasta que oyó los aullidos. En lugar de tratar de hacerla callar se puso a gritarle al retrato devolviéndole insulto por insulto. Y luego sacó la varita y empezó a acribillarla con maldiciones. Los berridos del cuadro aumentaron de intensidad.

—¡Criatura mugrienta y dañina! ¡Inmundicia vil!

—¿Dañino? ¡No soy yo el que está tratando de destruir el mundo! —y le lanzó otro hechizo.

—¡Ríndase ante la supremacía sangrepura, roñoso mediasangre!

—¡Chúpeme un huevo! ¡Y piérdase sus putos y necios prejuicios en el culo!

—¡Cómo se atreve a mancillar la sacra casa de mis padres?

—¿Sus padres? ¡Un hatajo despreciable de clasistas engreídos! _¡Levicorpus!_ A mi padre le encantaba ese hechizo. ¡Él también era un sangrepura hijo de puta! ¡Era un hijo de puta pero me quería!

—¡Desecho abyecto! ¡Cochambre repugnante!

—¡Cállese! _¡Sectumsempra!_

—¡Artes Oscuras! ¡Artes Oscuras nuevamente en la Casa de Black!

—¿Y a quién mierda le importa? ¡No es más que un hechizo! ¡Y ni siquiera le hizo mella! _¡Crucio!_ Éste tampoco le hizo nada, pero es un blanco excelente para practicar. Bellatrix dice que tengo que tener realmente la intención de torturar para que resulte. Detesto a Voldemort lo suficiente como para hacerlo sufrir así. ¡Y las Artes Oscuras son las mejores cuando lo que se quiere es causar el mayor daño posible! ¡Y yo tengo que matar a Voldemort! ¿Me oíste vieja arpía! ¡Yegua reventada!

—¡No! ¡No! ¿Cómo osa pronunciar su nombre? ¡Híbrido aberrante! ¡Abominación de la naturaleza! ¡Váyase!

—_¡Avada Kedavra! _—vociferó Harry. Espantado vio que el cuadro se desprendía y caía al suelo a sus pies. Harry tambaleó retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared opuesta, se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado. El retrato seguía gritando pero la voz le llegaba amortiguada, el piso absorbía la mayor parte de los sonidos.

Oyó un ruido y giró la cabeza sobresaltado, y allí estaba Snape…

—Parecería que acaba de descubrir la clave para anular el encantamiento adhesivo que nadie fue capaz de neutralizar. —dijo Snape con tono dialogal— A nadie se le había ocurrido hasta ahora probar con la Maldición Mortal.

Harry se incorporó con torpeza, se llevó las dos manos a la boca y salió corriendo disparado hacia el baño. Vomitó todo… tuvo la sensación de que había vomitado hasta el estómago. Tuvo que tomarse un largo momento para componerse un poco. Luego se enjuagó varias veces boca y con pasos muy inseguros bajó a la cocina. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas.

—Bébase esto. —ordenó Snape y le puso una taza de té delante. No se animó a preguntar qué era lo que Snape le habría agregado. Tomó un sorbo tentativo. Por lo menos no percibió ningún gusto raro.

—Eso fue todo un espectáculo. —dijo Snape— Muy impresionante.

—No sabía que Ud. estuviera todavía acá.

—De haberlo sabido, ¿hubiera establecido algún tipo de diferencia?

Harry lo pensó un instante y bebió otro sorbo de té. —Probablemente no. —admitió finalmente— Pero es que estaba tan enojado… furioso… y vine acá porque pensé que iba a estar solo.

—Hoy, más temprano, cuando la elfa trajo esa nota… Ud. murmuraba algo sobre matar a alguien…

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. —Pero yo no… no quería… ¡oh Dios! ¡Acabo de usar la Maldición Mortal!

—Con éxito además. —le recordó Snape.

—¡Podría haber matado a alguien! —se desesperó Harry, el estómago empezó a revolvérsele otra vez.

—Si hubiese estado apuntándole a una persona en lugar de a un cuadro… ahora estaría muerta. —señaló Snape.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Una vez más lo había subestimado, Potter. —dijo Snape mirándolo con ojos calculadores— Hasta hace poco… no lo creía poseedor de la fibra necesaria para ganar esta guerra.

—¿Y ahora piensa que sí? —graznó Harry sintiéndose miserable.

Snape hizo un corto asentimiento. —Sólo conozco a una persona con el mismo ímpetu que Ud.

Harry lo miró desconcertado por un segundo… y entendió. —¿Usted?

—Yo.

oOo

Snape le había ordenado que se terminara el té y que volviera a descansar. No protestó. Todavía aturdido regresó a casa de los Dursley.

Cuando entró a la habitación se le intensificó la sensación. Draco, Narcissa, Victoria, Winky, Fawkes y Hedwig… el circo en pleno… todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

—¡Potter! ¿Te pasó algo? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

—No… nada realmente… —dejó que Narcissa lo guiara hasta la cama. La miró con cierta aprensión cuando ella se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta le suscitó un nuevo remolino en la cabeza… el recuerdo… ¡había sido capaz de lanzar una Maldición Mortal… efectiva! Otra vez se puso lívido.

—¿Alguna vez usaste la Maldición Mortal con éxito? —le preguntó a Draco.

—No… —respondió Draco con un hilo de voz— Uno tiene que tener toda la intención de matar…

Harry asintió como distraído.

—¿Mató Ud. a alguien, señor Potter? —preguntó Narcissa con el mismo tono que habría usado para preguntar si llovía.

Harry hizo una mueca y la miró de soslayo. Narcissa hablaba con el mismo tono de Snape, lo que en cierta forma era inquietante. Igual le contestó.

—Sólo a un retrato. Pero la Maldición fue efectiva. Logró arrancarla de la pared.

—¿Así que finalmente alguien pudo despegarla? —preguntó Narcissa asombrada; al parecer sabía muy bien de qué retrato en particular estaban hablando— Estaba convencida de que era algo imposible de lograr.

Draco la miró confundido, pero Harry se permitió un esbozo de sonrisa. —Todo el mundo trató, pero ella se resistía con uñas y dientes… hasta hoy. —cambió a un tono de voz serio— Ni siquiera tenía la intención de despegar el cuadro. —elevó los ojos hacia el rostro de ella— Entré y azoté la puerta… se despertó y gritaba más que nunca, empecé a devolverle los insultos, se puso peor y yo… estaba rabioso… empecé a atacarla con todos los hechizos que se me venían a la cabeza… y en un momento ella dijo algo sobre las Artes Oscuras y discutimos… y le lancé la Maldición Mortal y el cuadro se cayó.

Inconscientemente se apoyó sobre el pecho de Narcissa aceptando el consuelo que ella parecía ofrecerle. —Yo sé que va a llegar un momento de la guerra en el que… me voy a ver obligado a matar… pero pronunciar las palabras… ¡fue aterrador!... y las pronuncié con toda la intención de…

Se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Harry suspiró pesadamente. —¿Y ahora qué? —murmuró. Se puso de pie y fue a abrir.

Tía Petunia estaba a punto de hablar pero permaneció muda un largo instante por lo inusualmente atiborrada que estaba la habitación. Cuando logró recomponerse miró a Harry fijamente y dijo: —Tenés un visitante. Me negué a hacerlo pasar, pero él insiste en que quiere hablar con vos. Dijo que era el ministro de algo…

—¿Scrimgeour?

Tía Petunia asintió. —Sí, ése es el nombre que me dio.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry con fastidio— ¡¿Qué puta querrá conmigo ahora?! —miró a Narcissa y a Draco que lo miraban espantados y enojados, convencidos de que los había traicionado.

—¡No los denuncié! —se apresuró a aclarar Harry— No sé por qué razón está acá. —se volvió hacia su tía— Mantené a tío Vernon y a Dudley ocupados, hacé lo que te parezca pero que no se metan. —le ordenó.

Tía Petunia asintió y desapareció. Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó a Draco. —No te denuncié. —repitió con firmeza— Dijiste que confiabas en mí, éste es el momento de probarlo. No vayas a hacer nada estúpido. Mantengan la calma y déjenme que yo maneje esto.

Draco vaciló un instante y finalmente el rostro se le distendió y asintió.

—Señor Potter, tiene la remera manchada de sangre. —le señaló Narcissa con voz calma, aunque en el rostro se le notaba lo alterada que estaba— Creo que sería sensato no despertar ningún tipo de sospecha.

Harry giró la cabeza para tratar de verse la mancha. De inmediato se quitó la remera. Winky estuvo al instante a su lado y le entregó una limpia. —Gracias. —murmuró con voz amortiguada mientras se la ponía. Draco se adelantó y trató con los dedos de acomodarle un poco los cabellos.

—De poco va a servir eso. —reaccionó Harry haciéndole sacar la mano.

—Por lo menos están un poco menos parados que hace un momento. —masculló Draco.

Harry lo miró con severidad. —No quiero presentarme ante él con la ropa manchada de sangre, pero por lo demás, mi aspecto personal no podría importarme menos.

Bajó las escaleras y salió al umbral donde Scrimgeour lo estaba esperando.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó con frialdad.

Scrimgeour se permitió una sonrisa triste. —Éste no parece ser un hogar muy amable que digamos. —dijo con sorna.

—Sin rodeos, Scrimgeour. ¿Para qué vino? ¿O quizá debería mejor preguntarle qué es lo que quiere de mí ahora?

—Tenía esperanzas de que Ud. hubiese cambiado de opinión desde la última vez que hablamos el mes pasado… a veces necesitamos un cierto tiempo para ajustarnos… —la mirada de Harry se iba endureciendo a medida que lo escuchaba— Quizá me equivoqué.

Harry bufó. —Ya se lo dije el mes pasado y se lo había dicho antes en Navidad. No tengo interés en transformarme en su estandarte para "elevar la moral".

—La gente lo necesita, Harry. —la voz del ministro también iba ganado frialdad y dureza.

—Sabe qué… —dijo Harry con expresión reflexiva— …creo que tiene razón. La gente me necesita porque yo estoy trabajando para tratar de salvarles el mundo. Pero a diferencia de lo que ocurre con el Ministerio, a mí la imagen pública no podría importarme menos. No me importa lo que piensen de mí, voy y hago lo que es necesario y ya.

La expresión de Scrimgeour cambió a una de evidente fastidio. —El Ministerio trabaja con dedicación y ahínco por el bienestar de la gente.

Harry rió desdeñoso. —Sí, claro… metiendo en prisión a personas como Stun Shunpike. ¿A eso lo llama preocuparse por el bienestar de la gente? —preguntó sarcástico— Ud. sólo se preocupa por la imagen, Scrimgeour… no por la gente.

—Es preciso que la gente confíe en el Ministerio o las cosas se van a poner realmente muy mal. —replicó el ministro.

—Deles entonces razones para que confíen. ¿Nunca se le ocurrió que ésa es la mejor forma de ganarse la confianza? Había una razón por la cual la gente confiaba en Dumbledore y no era precisamente porque estuviera alineado con el Ministerio… sino porque se mantenía firme en sus creencias y no permitía que nadie lo desviara de la vía recta. Y cuando había problemas, daba todo de sí para encontrarles solución. No buscaba de ocultarse detrás de una imagen segura… y no caía en insensateces e injusticias como encerrar a personas sin tener ninguna razón válida que lo justifique.

Hizo una pausa. —Scrimgeour, la razón por la que está perdiendo credibilidad es su propia ineficiencia. Ud. cree que bastará que ponga a un chico de dieciséis años al frente como estandarte para ganarse la confianza de la gente… quizá en eso no se está equivocando.

Scrimgeour lo miró con suspicacia, ¿le estaba diciendo que tenía razón en algo? Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. —Habrá gente que me va a seguir, porque me ven esforzándome para ganar batallas y la guerra. Pero si yo me pusiera a avalar las acciones del Ministerio, la gente me perdería la fe que me tiene.

Scrimgeour inspiró profundamente. —Mucho me temía que adoptara una actitud dura como ésta. Vine preparado para negociar con Ud..

—¿Negociar qué? —preguntó Harry receloso.

—Esta tarde llegó a mi conocimiento que tiene Ud. una bebé a su cuidado. —dijo el ministro mirándolo fijamente.

Harry se puso tenso. ¿Quizá el señor Weasley le había mencionado algo? Desgraciadamente no le había advertido que no dijera nada sobre Victoria.

—Le convendría no meterse con esa bebé. —le dijo con tono amenazador.

—Esa bebé parece no tener historia. —prosiguió Scrimgeour como si no hubiese oído la advertencia— Lo cual es muy sospechoso y exige una investigación exhaustiva.

—¿Ud. cree que con eso me va a convencer de asociarme con el Ministerio? —preguntó Harry furioso.

—Estoy dispuesto a que lleguemos a un compromiso. —respondió Scrimgeour con frialdad.

—¿Y negocia usando la vida de una persona como moneda de cambio? —lo increpó Harry— ¿Con la vida de _una bebé_?

—Todo lo que sea preciso para el bien común. —respondió Scrimgeour.

Harry pegó un violento puñetazo contra la pared.

—Vamos, Harry, no creo que una reacción como ésa sea realmente necesaria. —dijo el Ministro con condescendencia.

—Es necesaria… si es que Ud. prefiere mantener la cara intacta.

Scrimgeour retrocedió un paso como prevención. Harry lo miró con desprecio. Tenía un torbellino en la cabeza, no sabía bien qué hacer.

—Estoy dispuesto a tramitar todo el papeleo necesario para que Ud. figure legalmente como el padre de la nena. Sin que haya ningún tipo de preguntas o investigación… a cambio de que Ud. se haga presente en el Ministerio y haga una alocución pública apoyando la política ministerial.

—No, no voy a apoyar al Ministerio de esa manera. —bramó Harry— Un Ministerio que usa la vida de una nena para negociar ventajas no merece ningún apoyo.

—En ese caso me veré obligado a quitarle a la niña. —declaró Scrimgeour.

—¡Mierda! —aulló Harry muy agitado pasándose una mano por los cabellos, manchándolos otra vez con la sangre que le brotaba de los nudillos.

—Ud. no alcanza a hacerse una idea de las cosas en las que está interfiriendo. —gruñó Harry con rabia— ¿Por qué no me deja en paz? Déjeme hacer mi trabajo sin ponerme obstáculos, déjeme que gane esta guerra.

—La gente necesita algo que les brinde cierta tranquilidad… especialmente ahora que ya no contamos con Dumbledore. —dijo Scrimgeour con un tono más contemporizador— No crea que estoy disfrutando esto.

Harry empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la casa. Tenía que decidir qué hacer. Draco lo mataría si le sacaban a Victoria. Tampoco le iba a caer para nada bien que le otorgaran la custodia a Harry. De ningún modo iba a permitir que Scrimgeour le quitara a Victoria. En quinto año había dado una entrevista a la prensa… ¿cabría hacer algo parecido?

—¿De quién es hija? —preguntó Scrimgeour— ¿Cómo fue que quedó a su cuidado?

Harry tuvo una inspiración, no iba a jugar con las reglas que trataban de imponerle… iba a darle vuelta el tablero.

—Una historia muy parecida a la mía. Asesinaron a su familia y alguien la dejó aquí en el umbral. Es una víctima más de esta guerra. —dijo Harry con voz helada— Tal como yo veo las cosas, Ud. no se comporta mejor que Voldemort. Se ensaña atacando a una nena.

Scrimgeour osciló hacia atrás como si Harry le hubiese dado un golpe físico.

—Este es el trato. —prosiguió Harry con dureza— Ud. se encargará de hacer todos los trámites necesarios para que yo figure como el padrino de Victoria y me dará la custodia. De aquí en más y hasta que la guerra termine será conocida como Victoria Potter. Es una lástima que Ud. me esté forzando a esto porque la transforma así en un objetivo prioritario a los ojos de Voldemort. Así que apelo a su compasión, sería conveniente que nada de esto se hiciera público. Porque si algo llegara a pasarle a Victoria, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que sea su cabeza la primera que caiga.

Los ojos del ministro se desorbitaron. —¡Ud. no tiene ningún derecho a….!

—Tengo todos los derechos. —le espetó Harry— Es Ud. el que empezó todo esto, no yo. Voy a conceder una entrevista a la prensa, como hice en quinto año, me niego a avalar públicamente al Ministerio, pero tampoco voy a formular críticas. En la entrevista voy a hacer todo lo posible para inspirarle algo de confianza y de seguridad al público. Pero lo voy a hacer a mi modo, no al suyo. El público no confía en sus modos. ¿Ud. quiere transformarme en un estandarte? De acuerdo con eso. Pero no estoy dispuesto a ser la mascotita de un gobierno que ampara a funcionarios de accionar más que reprochable. Umbridge, por ejemplo, ¿ya se la sacó de encima? Limpie las filas de su gobierno, deshágase de la basura… libere a gente inocente como Stun… si hace eso, estoy dispuesto a declarar públicamente que el Ministerio está haciendo un esfuerzo para hacer bien las cosas. Pero si no hace nada… no espere que le dé mi apoyo.

—Ud. no está en posición para dictar los términos que le parezcan. —dijo Scrimgeour con frialdad.

—¿A no? Pruebe nomás, intente quitarme a Victoria, le aseguro que aunque sea el ministro no va a poder. Pero yo le garantizo que voy a declarar públicamente que el Ministerio usa la vida de bebés inocentes como moneda de negociación.

—La gente nunca le creería algo así.

—Ministro, hay una razón por la cual Ud. quiere mi apoyo. ¿A quién piensa que le van a creer? ¿A Ud. o a mí?

Scrimgeour se quedó sin palabras.

—¿Tenemos un trato, entonces? —lo instó Harry.

—Ud. es un negociador implacable y despiadado, Harry Potter.

Harry se limitó a asentir brevemente.

Scrimgeour soltó un largo suspiro. —De acuerdo, Ud. figurará como el padrino de la niña y se le otorgará la custodia. También podré en marcha los procedimientos para la liberación de algunos prisioneros. En cuanto a la purga de funcionarios… eso puede llevar más tiempo, las investigaciones administrativas suelen prolongarse.

—Si quiere a alguien que lo ayude honestamente en esas investigaciones le sugiero que elija a Arthur Weasley… no a gente como Percy Weasley.

—De acuerdo. —dijo el ministro con renuencia.

—Esta misma noche voy a poner las cosas en marcha, pero nada se va a publicar hasta que Ud. haya cumplido con su parte del trato.

Scrimgeour lo escrutó con ojos críticos. —Empiezo a pensar que no fue la mejor de las ideas tratar de confrontarlo. —admitió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Si su verdadero objetivo es ayudar a la gente y llevarles confianza… encaró mal el asunto pero igual va a obtener resultados.

—No todos se atreverían a negociar con el ministro de la forma en que Ud. lo hizo.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa triste. —No todos cargan sobre los hombros con la responsabilidad de mantener seguro al mundo mágico.

—Recibirá muy pronto una lechuza con información de mi parte y lo mantendré al tanto de los progresos en forma periódica.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry.

—La mejor de las suertes para Ud., Harry Potter. —Scrimgeour dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista, giró y volvió a entrar en la casa.

oOo


	13. De esperanza, de alegría y de llanto

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 13 – De esperanza, de alegrías y de llanto**

Draco estaba al lado de la puerta oculto bajo el Manto. Se lo quitó cuando Harry entró.

—Todavía no alcanzo a decidir si es que todos están de tu lado… o si es que ninguno está de tu lado. —dijo Draco intrigado.

—Decímelo a mí. —gruñó Harry. Después de la discusión con Scrimgeour, se sentía como si estuviera obligado a pelear por cada ápice de cooperación de sus supuestos aliados.

—Yo creía que al menos los Weasley estaban de tu lado. —dijo Draco.

—Sobre eso no cabe duda. —reaccionó Harry con brusquedad y a la defensiva— Fue una metida de pata mía. Debí haberles recomendado que no mencionaran a Victoria… y es posible que el señor Weasley haya deslizado algo… sin mala intención obviamente.

Notó que Draco lo estaba mirando de manera extraña… con admiración al parecer. —Realmente me dejaste muy impresionado, Potter.

—Y a mí también. —dijo Narcissa acercándose.

Harry los miró a ambos. —Ustedes escucharon todo, ¿no?

—Sí, mi hija va a ser una Potter dentro de poco. —señaló Draco sarcástico.

—Bueno, ¿y qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera? —dijo Harry enfilando a la escalera— Mal podía darle el verdadero nombre. Por lo menos así va estar protegida de un lado. Si le hubiese dicho el verdadero apellido la hubiese transformado en blanco de los dos lados.

Entró en la habitación y fue directo al escritorio, buscó pergamino, pluma y tinta.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Draco.

—Tengo que empezar a preparar las cosas para cumplir con mi parte del acuerdo. —respondió Harry distraído.

—¿De qué forma?

—Le voy a escribir a Luna para que hable con su papá. Y a Hermione, para explicarle, ella me va a ayudar a decidir qué conviene hacer público y qué no. —hizo una pausa reflexionando— La de Hermione voy a tener que planearla muy bien o me va a plantear un montón de preguntas… bueno, tampoco creo que vaya a ser tan grave; ella sabe bien lo que yo siento con respecto a la familia, no creo que se ponga a cuestionarme demasiado mis motivos.

Los Malfoy guardaron silencio mientras escribía las cartas, cuando terminó se las ató a Hedwig y la mandó para que las llevara.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Narcissa estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, Draco por su parte se había recostado muy cómodo. Harry no pudo evitar una risa.

—Señora Malfoy, la verdad es que Ud. parece totalmente fuera de su elemento en una habitación tan chica y modesta.

Ella giró la cabeza mirando rápidamente alrededor. —Debo admitir que esto difiere de mi estilo habitual, pero le estoy muy agradecida de que nos haga sentir bienvenidos. No tengo motivos de queja.

Harry arrugó la frente. —Ud. es muy diferente de como yo me la había imaginado.

—Estamos a mano entonces. —respondió ella sonriendo cálidamente— Tampoco Ud. resultó ser como yo me lo había imaginado. Creo que esta noche se ha ganado Ud. mi confianza, como ya antes se había ganado la de mi hijo y la de mi nieta. Y creo que mi hijo tiene razón cuando sostiene que nos conviene aceptar la protección que Ud. nos ofrece… y a cambio, estamos dispuestos a brindarle nuestra ayuda.

Harry la miró sorprendido. Era lo que él quería, pero no había confiado en conseguirlo.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste. —No es ésta una decisión que me haya resultado fácil tomar. Es una decisión sobre la que estuve meditando durante largo tiempo. No me hace feliz que el Señor Oscuro se arrogue el derecho de usar a mi hijo como lo hizo el año pasado. —hizo una pausa, miró a Draco con cariño y luego volvió otra vez los ojos a Harry— En cierta forma los sigo viendo como chicos, pero es claro que los dos son ya jóvenes de gran fortaleza, dispuestos a defender la familia. Ud, Harry Potter, está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por _todas_ las familias. Siento gran respeto por eso y admiro su tremenda fuerza de voluntad.

Harry no sabía qué responder. A pesar de sus palabras alentadoras, Narcissa sonaba terriblemente triste.

—Es una decisión muy difícil. Abandonar mi hogar. Pero seguir viviendo allí… es vivir en compañía del miedo… constantemente.

—Y significa separarse de su marido… —aventuró Harry.

—Así es. —admitió ella con pesar— Ud. debe de tener muchas razones para dudarlo… pero Lucius tiene buenas cualidades… desgraciadamente el Señor Oscuro corrompe todo. Para Lucius, la familia es el bien más precioso… y creo que en su momento él tomó esa decisión que Ud. mencionó esta tarde. Tomó la decisión que consideró más conveniente para proteger a su familia… la opuesta a la que tomaron sus padres.

—Lucius es un hijo de puta con corazón de hielo. —dijo Harry expresándose con meridiana sinceridad.

Draco se incorporó de golpe, tenso y enojado, Narcissa lo contuvo posándole una suave mano sobre el brazo.

—Es un hijo de puta. —admitió Narcissa con un atisbo de sonrisa— Pero no tiene corazón de hielo

Frustrado, Harry se pasó la mano por los cabellos, los dedos se le trabaron en un pegote de pelos y sangre seca. —Difícilmente vamos a poder ponernos de acuerdo sobre Lucius en este momento. La última vez que coincidimos su intención era matarme.

—Cumplía órdenes. —dijo Draco airado— Y fue ese día y por vos, que perdí a mi padre.

Harry endureció la mirada—Lucius fue a la cárcel porque bien merecido se lo tenía. Y yo perdí a mi padrino ese mismo día.

Narcissa hizo una mueca y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas. —De poco consuelo sirve que se lo diga, pero dudo que pueda imaginarse lo mucho que lamento su muerte.

Draco la miró alarmado.

—Ud. y su familia tomaron muchas decisiones muy equivocadas. —dijo Harry con acritud.

Una lágrima comenzó a correrle por una mejilla. Narcissa agregó: —Y ahora estamos tratando de empezar a tomar decisiones mejores. Sé, mejor que mi hijo, que no hay ninguna razón para que Ud. nos dé otra oportunidad, pero si lo hace… aceptaremos esa oportunidad sabiendo que es un regalo de vida que nos ofrece. Renuncio al miedo y a la muerte que con seguridad nos espera al final del camino que los Malfoy hemos aceptado —agregó Narcissa solemne, con tono de voz mayestático a pesar de las lágrimas —Si Ud. está dispuesto a aceptarnos, yo estoy dispuesta a empacar algunas pertenencias, a hacer algunos arreglos financieros imprescindibles y a abandonar luego de manera inmediata el servicio del Señor Oscuro.

Harry se quedó mirándola fijo sin poder creer lo que había oído. —Todo lo que tengo por el momento es esta pequeña habitación.

—¿Está dispuesto a ofrecérnosla? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Eh… supongo que sí. —respondió Harry confundido— Pero también es peligroso para ustedes acá. Ya vieron esta noche a Scrimgeour…

—Vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosos. —admitió Narcissa— Pero hace unos momentos, cuando el ministro estuvo acá, fui testigo… pude oír a un joven valiente plantársele con toda firmeza al mismísimo Ministro de la Magia. Un joven dispuesto a ayudarnos a pesar de los inconvenientes que eso le provoca. Estoy decidida a apoyar gustosamente a un joven así… no a un Señor Oscuro a quien no le importa nada el bienestar de mi familia.

Harry suspiró, se sentía abrumado por la situación. —Yo no busco seguidores. —murmuró.

Una tímida sonrisa asomó entre las lágrimas de Narcissa. —Ya me había dado cuenta. Mayor razón para seguirlo.

Harry la miró aun más confundido, si cabe. Sacudió la cabeza para disipar el aturdimiento. —Vea… estoy tratando de poner en condiciones un lugar seguro para todos nosotros… pero me va a tomar algún tiempo; no estaba bromeando cuando dije hace un momento que vamos a tener que vivir todos en este reducido espacio. Ustedes ya son un blanco para el lado de la Luz… y si se escapan se transforman también en blanco de Voldemort. Vamos a estar confinados en esta pequeña habitación… y el baño. Ni siquiera puedo ofrecerles el resto de la casa.

—Lo sé. —dijo Narcissa— También sé que es esta pequeña habitación es mucho más segura que la inmensa Mansión Malfoy. En este momento la seguridad es un bien mucho más precioso que los lujos y las comodidades… como Ud. bien lo sabe.

—Para mí no cambia mucho… pero para dos Malfoy…

—Tendremos que conformarnos. —dijo Narcissa sonriendo apenas, de inmediato se puso seria otra vez— Sé también que… técnicamente… podríamos resultar más útiles si permaneciéramos en la Mansión… podríamos obtener más información… —era una forma indirecta de preguntarle sí eso era lo que Harry quería.

—Quizá… —dijo Harry restándole importancia a la cuestión con el tono— Pero lo cierto es que Malfoy como mortífago es pésimo, lo más probable es que terminen matándolo si sigue ahí. —agregó serio.

—Ése es mi mayor miedo. —admitió Narcissa— Ésa no es vida para mi hijo y mucho menos para mi nieta.

—Muy bien, entonces. —dijo Harry mirando alrededor— No sé bien cómo vamos a poder acomodarnos pero… bienvenidos a mi habitación.

—Muchas gracias, señor Potter. —respondió Narcissa con un gesto cortés.

—Eh… ya que vamos a compartir el mismo cuarto… ¿podría empezar a llamarme Harry?

Narcissa sonrió cálidamente. Se puso de pie, fue hasta él y lo apretó en un abrazo. —Gracias, Harry… y vos podés llamarme Narcissa.

Harry la abrazó a su vez. Con torpeza… contento… y anonadado por cómo estaban resultando las cosas.

Narcissa lo soltó y retrocedió. Harry pudo observar la expresión de Draco, que dejaba ver los mismos sentimientos que él sentía… pero también esperanza… y algo de temor.

—¿Realmente vamos a abandonar la Mansión para mudarnos acá con Potter? —le preguntó a su mamá.

—Sí.

—Ah… —dijo Draco perplejo.

—Y supongo que vos también deberías empezar a llamarme Harry. —y agregó con sorna— Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vamos a tener que compartir la cama otra vez.

Draco estalló en carcajadas. —Estoy ansioso de que llegue la hora… Harry.

oOo

Finalmente pudo tirarse en la cama que a partir del día siguiente iba a tener que compartir con Draco. Narcissa y Draco se habían marchado pero volverían al día siguiente… ya para quedarse. Tenían que empacar lo indispensable y tenían que pasar por Gringotts para retirar fondos y asegurar las cuentas para poder tener acceso en el futuro.

Recostado, se puso a pensar. _¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo?_ Parecía todo tan insensato. Se sentía tironeado en una docena de direcciones diferentes. Al menos media docena… los Malfoy, los Dursley, Snape, sus amigos, Scrimgeour, la Orden… y por supuesto, no podía olvidarse de Voldemort.

Le había llegado la lechuza oficial del Ministro. Era legalmente el padrino de Victoria. Había leído el documento varias veces, sin poder creerlo, y finalmente lo había guardado en su baúl.

Ya podía imaginarse a Ron gritándole que estaba totalmente demente… y probablemente razón no le faltaría. Su vida se iba complicando más y más con cada minuto que pasaba.

Recorrió con la vista la habitación en penumbras, seguramente debía de tratarse de una pesadilla… no era posible que los Malfoy se mudaran al día siguiente ahí… ¡a la casa de los Dursley nada menos!

Ya parecía mucho con su cama, la cuna de Victoria y el catrecito de Winky. Supuso que reacomodando un poco iban a poder arreglárselas… muy amontonados eso sí. Y no era una broma que Draco y él iban a compartir la cama. No sabía con certeza cómo se sentía respecto a eso.

Lo cierto era que no tenía certeza prácticamente sobre nada. Los acontecimientos parecían haber entrado en una vorágine sin control. Se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupado por Draco y Narcissa, ¿no tendrían problemas esa noche en la Mansión? ¿y si los descubrían preparando la fuga? Y Snape… ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara de que habían desaparecido? Todavía no sabía si era conveniente decírselo…

¿Cómo explicarle que tenía a los Malfoy viviendo en su cuarto? Técnicamente, todo podía tratarse de una trampa. A Snape no le iba a caer nada bien que Harry se manejara de manera tan inconsciente… por pura intuición… por puro instinto. Gruñó y sepultó la cabeza en la almohada… y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera poco a poco.

oOo

Antes de partir hacia Grimmauld Place le advirtió a su tía que Narcissa y Draco llegarían en algún momento durante el día para instalarse. Tía Petunia no se mostró complacida precisamente pero asintió y no puso objeciones.

Snape todavía no había llegado… no supo si interpretarlo como una buena o como una mala señal. Encontró una lista de instrucciones en la mesa de trabajo del laboratorio. Posiblemente no iba a hacerse presente ese día.

Se sintió como si estuviera cumpliendo una penitencia en la escuela. Terminó de desempacar los libros y los acomodó en los estantes. Luego se puso a preparar las pociones indicadas en la lista, trabajó durante varias horas, finalmente dio por terminada la tarea de ese día, limpió todo y salió. Tenía que encontrarse con Hermione en La Madriguera pero decidió que pasaría antes por lo de los Dursley.

Con mucha aprensión, no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, entró en su cuarto.

La habitación había sido reacomodada. La cama de Harry había sido desplazada a uno de los rincones del fondo y había una nueva cama en el otro rincón. La cuna de Victoria estaba entre las dos camas. El catrecito de Winky estaba al pie de la cama de Narcissa y el escritorio al pie de la cama de Harry. Había además dos armarios, uno a cada lado de la puerta y dos sillas que parecían muy cómodas. Quedaba un pasaje bastante estrecho en el medio, a un lado había un pequeño espacio libre para que Victoria jugara. La percha de Fawkes y la jaula de Hedwig estaban al costado del escritorio.

Harry parpadeó varias veces sin poder creerlo. ¿Realmente iban a poder vivir así? Era temporario… pero igual. Narcissa estaba sentada en una de las sillas y tenía a Victoria en la falda. Draco estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro.

—Buenas tardes, Harry. —saludó Narcissa.

—Buenas tardes. —respondió Harry aturdido.

—Olés a pociones. —dijo Draco arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, en eso estuve trabajando. —dijo Harry con tono distraído.

—¿Y yo no puedo ayudar? —preguntó Draco.

—Eh… por el momento no… pero pronto… quizá. Presumo que todo anduvo bien…

—Si te estás refiriendo a haber abandonado nuestro hogar para mudarnos a este cuarto minúsculo… presumís bien, todo anduvo bien. —apuntó Draco con tono resentido.

Harry suspiró y bajó la vista al suelo, no podía culpar a Draco por estar contrariado. Era normal que le tomara cierto tiempo adaptarse.

—Bueno… sólo pasé para ver si estaba todo bien, —abrió la puerta para salir— tengo otras cosas que hacer…

—Harry, esperá… —dijo Narcissa.

Harry se detuvo y la miró. —No es preciso que te vayas. —agregó ella.

—Tengo que ir a lo de los Weasley por el asunto del artículo… sólo pasé para…

—Estamos bien. —dijo ella— Un poco sacudidos por el cambio, naturalmente, pero ya nos adaptaremos.

Harry asintió brevemente. —Volveré lo antes posible… apenas termine. —dijo y salió.

oOo

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó? —preguntó Hermione— …para que tomaras esta decisión, quiero decir.

—Recibí una visita de Scrimgeour ayer.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron— El mes pasado lo habías mandado al diablo…

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Según dijo… consideró que ya había pasado un tiempo suficiente… como para que me _adaptara_…

—¡Qué imbécil! —murmuró Ron. Harry asintió en silencio.

—¿Pero por qué aceptaste? —preguntó Hermione confundida— Si antes no quisiste, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Harry volvió a encoger los hombros. —Esta vez vino dispuesto a negociar.

Todos abrieron grande los ojos.

—¿Negociaste con el ministro! —preguntó Ginny asombrada.

Harry asintió.

—¡Increíble!

—Bueno… contanos todo, ¿qué estás esperando? —lo urgió Hermione.

—Liberación de los prisioneros injustamente detenidos… y cambios en el Ministerio.

—Nos estás tomando el pelo… —empezó a decir Ginny.

Harry negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Qué tipos de cambios en el Ministerio? —inquirió Hermione.

—No sé muy bien… mi idea era que se deshiciera de gente indeseable como Umbridge.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó Ron con reverencia.

—Excelente. —señaló Hermione.

—¿Estuviste pensando sobre el artículo? —preguntó Harry.

—Ginny y yo estuvimos trabajando en eso. Es mejor que no sea una entrevista, sino una declaración. Podemos prescindir de Rita, vos vas a escribir lo que se publique.

—¡Yo no me puedo poner a escribir un artículo! —protestó Harry.

—Claro que no, no va a ser necesario. —lo tranquilizó Hermione revoleando los ojos. —Yo puedo redactarlo imitando tu estilo.

—Ah bueno… si es así… —dijo Harry con alivio.

—¿Cómo es esto que lo vas a escribir por él? —se quejó Ron— Nunca querías ayudarnos con la tarea.

—Esto es distinto. —replicó Hermione— No es por una nota. Se trata de elevar la moral de la gente. ¿Creés que sería sensato confiar en Harry para algo tan importante?

—¡Epa che! Que tampoco es para tanto… —reaccionó Harry, pero lo pensó mejor— Tenés razón, es mejor que lo redactes vos.

—Así que… Ginny y vos van a redactarlo… como si fuera Harry el que lo escribe… y luego se lo van a pasar al papá de Luna para que lo publique. —resumió Ron para clarificar.

—Así es. —contestó Hermione— Pero Harry lo va a leer antes, podrá sugerir cambios, agregar o sacar cosas.

—Me parece bien. —dijo Harry— Es posible que tengamos que agregar algo sobre el Ministerio.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Pensé que tu idea era no mencionar al Ministerio…

Harry sonrió con picardía. —Contame lo que tienen hasta ahora.

—En su mayor parte son cosas que vos has mencionado varias veces. —dijo Ginny.

—¿Como qué?

—Que no vas a permitir que Voldemort gane… —contestó Hermione— …que no hay que quedarse sentados cruzados de brazos a esperar la derrota… que la gente debería aprender técnicas de Defensa… mencionamos que estuviste enseñando Defensa…

—Eso fue hace meses.

—Sí, pero la mayor parte de la gente no lo sabe. —le recordó Hermione.

—También mencionamos algunos pensamientos de Dumbledore. —apuntó Ginny— Como que no hay que dejar que sea el miedo el que guíe la vida de uno. Que no hay que temerle a un nombre.

—Y que no es el momento de olvidarse de la educación de los hijos. —retomó Hermione— Aunque Hogwarts no abra este año, la gente tiene que asegurarse de que sus hijos aprendan Defensa.

—Me parece muy bien. —dijo Harry— Hay que estar preparado para contraatacar. De lo contrario Voldemort gana.

—¡Oh… eso suena muy bien! —exclamó Hermione y lo incorporó de inmediato a sus notas. —Veamos… —continuó revisando los apuntes— …mencionamos algo sobre que a Dumbledore no le hubiera parecido bien perder demasiado tiempo abrumados por el pesar del duelo y que estás decidido a ponerte en acción para vengar su muerte.

—No. —dijo Harry.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos. —¿No? —preguntó Hermione.

—No. —repitió Harry— Tiene que ser un artículo que suscite esperanza… y no ansias de venganza.

—Pero Harry… —protestó Ron— La gente debe saber que es tu propósito vengar a Dumbledore. Debe saber que te vas a vengar de Snape por haberlo matado. Y de Malfoy por haberles abierto el paso a Hogwarts a los mortífagos.

—No. —insistió Harry— Ya hay demasiadas crónicas de muertes y de asesinatos todos los días en la prensa. Corresponde hablarles de esperanza… no de más muertes. Lo que la gente tiene que saber es que estoy haciendo todo lo que está a mi alcance para que no haya más muertes.

—Pero, ¿qué de Snape y Malfoy? —porfió Ron enojado— Merecen morir por lo que hicieron. ¡Por lo que le hicieron a Dumbledore, a Hogwarts, a mi hermano!

Frustrado, Harry se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos. Ron tenía derecho a sentirse tan enojado. Él mismo… había una parte de él que seguía muy enojada por eso.

—Por ahora no sabría qué decirte, Ron… Ya lidiaré con Malfoy y Snape cuando me cruce con ellos. Pero ése es otro tema… que no tiene que ver con inspirar esperanza y con levantar la moral. Ya hay demasiado miedo y rabia en la gente, la misma rabia que vos sentís. Yo no voy a alentar ese tipo de sentimientos que son dañinos.

—Harry tiene razón. —dijo Ginny— No se trata de Bill… se trata de animar a la gente para que controle sus miedos… pero reemplazar el miedo por rabia puede terminar siendo peor.

—Quizá tengas razón. —concedió Ron a regañadientes.

La conversación sobre el artículo prosiguió con tensión. Harry se había sentido incómodo desde el principio… ahora se sentía miserable, sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Ron… y a Bill con las cosas que estaba haciendo.

—¿Cómo sigue Bill? —preguntó de improviso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Era un tema que todos procuraban evitar. Harry desconocía que hubiera algo que estuviera realmente mal, pero por la reacción en los rostros de Ron y de Ginny…

—Bill no mejora. —admitió Ginny— Las heridas se resisten a curar. Se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su cuarto.

—Yo… no me había dado cuenta. —dijo Harry avergonzado.

—Y no te lo mencionamos porque vos ya tenés demasiadas cosas que te preocupan. —dijo Hermione.

—Y decidieron callar algo tan importante como esto. —dijo. Bueno, si era por ocultar cosas… él no era el más indicado para reprochar…

Ginny y Hermione desviaron las miradas.

—¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué no se está curando bien?

—Bueno… —dijo Hermione— …no es exactamente así. Las heridas están curando pero muy lentamente a pesar de todo lo que hizo y hace madame Pomfrey. Greyback tiene una especie de veneno en las garras. —explicó con una mueca.

Después pasaron a otros temas más agradables, pero Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de Bill. Quizá madame Pomfrey no conocía el encantamiento que le había enseñado Snape… Harry no quería crearles falsas expectativas… pero quizá… valía la pena intentarlo.

Harry se quedó a cenar, el señor Weasley había llegado muy alborozado con la buena noticia de que lo habían asignado para dirigir las investigaciones internas sobre las conductas de varios funcionarios. Hermione, Ron y Ginny le dirigieron miradas suspicaces, Harry se limitó a sonreírles enigmáticamente. Por lo menos una buena novedad. A la que el señor Weasley agregó otra, Stun y otros habían sido liberados.

Durante la cena siguieron hablando sobre el artículo y Harry finalmente admitió que él le había sugerido a Scrimgeour que pusiera al señor Weasley al frente de las investigaciones.

Se despidió después de la cena y aparicionó a Grimmauld Place. Se aprovisionó con un frasco de esencia de mejorana y volvió a lo de los Dursley.

Entró precipitadamente en la habitación. —¿Dónde diablos quedó mi baúl? —demandó— Necesito el Manto.

—Merlín, Potter… ¿qué estás tramando ahora? —exclamó Draco, rodó de la cama, sacó el baúl que estaba debajo. Harry lo abrió y sacó el Manto.

—Todo está bien. —les aseguró Harry y volvió a salir tan precipitadamente como había entrado.

Aparicionó de regreso a La Madriguera, todos estaban en la sala charlando animadamente. Subió con sigilo las escaleras y se metió en el cuarto de Bill.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bill cuando vio que se abría la puerta.

—Shhh… —siseó Harry y se quitó el Manto.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? ¿Y por qué entrás escondido? —preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está Fleur? —preguntó Harry a su vez en lugar de contestar— Pensé que estaría acá con vos.

—Fleur viajó a Francia. —dijo Bill frunciendo el ceño— Creí que ya lo sabías.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, creo que me lo habían comentado… pero últimamente hay cosas que se me olvidan… estuve muy ocupado.

—¡Qué raro! —dijo Bill riendo— Harry Potter muy ocupado.

—Te pido disculpas… pero no fue sino hasta esta tarde que me enteré de que tus heridas no estaban curando bien. —la cara de Bill se veía realmente muy mal.

Bill dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Tengo que tener paciencia. Ya me pondré bien. Si me mantengo recluido es porque todos se trastornan mucho cuando me ven. Pero yo me siento bien.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que viniste? —inquirió Bill— No era necesario el Manto para una visita social.

Harry le dirigió una mirada nerviosa. —Bueno… quizá yo pueda curarte. Pero… no quiero crearles demasiadas expectativas a nadie… no estoy seguro de que pueda resultar.

—Pero no tenés inconvenientes en crearme expectativas a mí. —apuntó Bill con sorna.

—No hay otra alternativa, lamentablemente. —dijo Harry revoleando los ojos.

Bill sonrió. —¿Así que Harry Potter ahora también se dedica a curar?

Harry encogió los hombros. —Algo así. Si esto da resultado… preferiría que no se lo comentaras a nadie… lo último que quiero es llamar incluso más la atención… y no quiero tener que contestar el aluvión de preguntas que seguramente me plantearían.

—Tenés muchos secretos. ¿No es así, Harry?

—Sí. —admitió.

—Bueno… adelante entonces… cualquiera sea el resultado, prometo no decir nada. —Bill alzó la varita, trabó la puerta y murmuró un encantamiento silenciador.

Harry inspiró hondo. —Quizá sea mejor que te recuestes. —sugirió. Bill obedeció.

Harry estudió las heridas y empezó por las lesiones en la mandíbula. Comenzó murmurando la letanía aprendida. Segundos después observó con satisfacción que empezaban a cerrarse.

—¿Está dando resultado? —preguntó Bill— Puedo sentir un agradable cosquilleo.

—Sí, creo que sí. —contestó Harry distraído y continuó concentrado y canturreando. El procedimiento se prolongó durante un cuarto de hora. Cuando concluyó, destapó el frasco de mejorana y fue aplicándosela con mucho cuidado—… y convendría que limitaras en lo posible los movimientos… por un día o algo así.

El resultado era asombroso. Sonrió. —Parece que sirvió.

Bill conjuró un espejo. Se estudió con atención el rostro girando la cabeza y alzándola.

—¡Brillante, Harry! —exclamó— ¡Gracias!

—Fue un placer… pero acordate de que prometiste no decir nada.

—No me olvido… pero no sé cómo voy a explicar esto.

—Supongo que ya se te ocurrirá algo… quizá fue que bebiste una poción milagrosa que te curó de la noche a la mañana…

—Que es una curación milagrosa… de eso no hay duda.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Nada de milagros… sólo el encantamiento que hacía falta.

oOo

—¿Todo anduvo bien? —preguntó Narcissa al verlo entrar.

—Mejor que bien. —respondió Harry y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

—Entraste y saliste como una exhalación hace una hora. —dijo Draco desde la cama.

—Perdón. No fue mi intención que se preocuparan. Pero tenía que volver rápido para poder colarme antes de que cerraran las puertas.

—Hablás en enigmas, Potter.

—¿Y si así fuera qué? —replicó Harry impacientándose.

—No me gustan los enigmas. —siseó Draco con fastidio.

—¿Querés saber adónde fui? —preguntó Harry fusilándolo con la mirada— Está bien. Hoy me enteré de que las heridas de Bill Weasley no estaban curando bien, al parecer Greyback tiene una especie de veneno en las uñas. Pensé que quizá podría curárselas pero no quería decirle nada a nadie para no suscitar demasiadas expectativas. Y si daba resultado no quería que me abrumaran con preguntas. Por eso vine y volví a salir con mucha prisa.

Draco se había puesto lívido. —¿Pudiste curarlo? —preguntó.

—Sí. —respondió Harry.

—Yo no sabía… yo no sabía que Greyback iba a ser de la partida… —susurró Draco.

—Ya lo sé. —dijo Harry con aspereza— De nada valen los lamentos… —se volvió enojado y abrió un cajón del armario para sacar un piyama. El contenido del cajón había cambiado. Giró hacia Draco, seguía sobre la cama y parecía a punto de llorar; miró a Narcissa estaba mejor compuesta pero también trastornada. A los dos los había sacudido su reacción exasperada.

Volvió a mirar el contenido del cajón, había piyamas pero no eran los de él. Y parecía no ser el mejor momento para preguntar adónde había ido a parar su ropa. Agarró un pantalón piyama, de Draco obviamente, y se marchó al baño.

Ya en el baño estudió con más atención la prenda, de seda, verde Slytherin. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, era de esperar. Suspiró y se los puso. Eran cómodos y le quedaban bastante bien, un poco largos… los arrastraba al caminar… pero por lo demás…

Se demoró más de lo necesario en el baño, no lo seducía la idea de volver pero finalmente tuvo que decidirse. La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada sólo por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, todos se habían acostado y reinaba el silencio.

Suspiró y se deslizó bajo las mantas al lado de Draco. Draco estaba de costado, de cara a la pared y le había dejado la mayor cantidad de espacio posible. Harry no tardó en notar que se sacudía a intervalos. Sollozaba. Harry no sabía qué hacer.

Tentativamente estiró una mano y se la apoyó en el hombro. Lo sintió ponerse tenso de inmediato. —Perdón. —susurró. No había sido su intención hacerlo llorar.

No hubo respuesta. No sabía qué hacer… la última vez que lo había visto llorando… habían terminado batiéndose a duelo. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.

Se destapó para bajarse de la cama pero una mano lo retuvo por la muñeca. Sobresaltado, se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Draco.

—Eh… pensé que era mejor dejarte solo… —dijo con torpeza.

Draco le tironeó suavemente la muñeca y Harry volvió a acostarse. Y de pronto se vio envuelto por un brazo y Draco le sepultó el rostro en el ángulo del cuello… lloraba. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, él también lo abrazó y le masajeó levemente la espalda y murmuró algunas palabras de consuelo, algunos cabellos rubios le cosquilleaban la nariz.

No sabía bien por qué Draco estaba llorando pero tampoco se animó a preguntarle. Y en cierta forma no hacía falta.

oOo


	14. R A B

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 14 – R.A.B.**

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con algo revoloteándole en la cabeza. —¡Salí, Pig! —gruñó escondiéndose debajo de la almohada. Sacó una mano y lo agarró a ciegas.

Abrió los ojos somnolientos y se dio cuenta de que tenía audiencia. Estiró la mano libre, ubicó al tanteo los anteojos en la mesita y se los calzó. Draco estaba acostado a su lado, mirando malhumorado a la lechuza, evidentemente también lo había despertado a él. Narcissa estaba con Victoria sobre su regazo y los observaba divertida.

Harry parpadeó varias veces tratando de no pensar en lo extraño de la situación y liberó a Pig de la carta. La abrió y sonrió ampliamente al leerla.

—¿Buenas noticias, Harry? —preguntó Narcissa con voz cálida y amable.

Harry amplió aun más la sonrisa —Sí, aunque en realidad era algo que ya sabía. Ron me escribe contándome la milagrosa recuperación de Bill.

—Quiero saber cómo aprendiste ese encantamiento. —demandó Draco— Yo creía que te lo había enseñado Pomfrey… pero es claro que no fue ella, dado que no pudo curar a Weasley.

El buen humor de Harry disminuyó de inmediato, giró la cabeza y lo miró con hostilidad —¿Por qué insistís con eso? Dejame disfrutar de este buen momento. Aprendí el encantamiento de un libro de Snape. Snape lo usó el día del duelo en el baño para curarte. Después me exigió que le devolviera el libro pero yo me negué y lo escondí. La otra noche cuando fui a Hogwarts fui a recuperarlo del escondite, ahí encontré el encantamiento. —explicó. No era del todo cierto, tampoco del todo mentira— Con Hermione hemos estado peleando por ese libro desde que se enteró a quién pertenecía, no quiero que nadie sepa que usé un encantamiento de un libro de Snape. ¿Estás conforme ahora? —preguntó sarcástico.

—En realidad… no. —replicó Draco con una mirada igualmente hostil— Ahora tengo más preguntas.

—Es una lástima… porque no pienso contestártelas. —le dijo Harry con brusquedad.

—Quiero saber por qué usaste esa maldición. —le recriminó Draco— ¡Podrías haberme matado!

—¡Yo no quería matarte! —exclamó Harry— ¡Vos estabas por lanzar un _Crucio_, yo me defendí! Yo había leído el hechizo en el libro pero no tenía idea de qué era lo que hacía. Lo único que sabía era que era para los enemigos. ¡Y alguien que te ataca con un _Crucio_ entra perfectamente en esa categoría!

—¡Chicos! —intervino Narcissa— ¡Ya basta!

Draco acató la orden pero Harry se volvió hacia ella mirándola con mala cara. No obstante, no dijo nada. Se bajó de la cama y salió hacia el baño.

Cuando regresó minutos después, fue el turno de Draco de salir. Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. —Perdón. —le dijo a Narcissa.

Ella sonrió apenas. —Es una situación difícil —dijo— Y teniendo en cuenta todo… diría que la estás llevando bastante bien.

Harry se recostó. —Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo— Todavía no alcanzo a entender cómo llegamos a esto. —dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Draco volvió, se agachó al lado de la cama y sacó su baúl. Antes de abrirlo, levantó la cabeza. —Te traje algo. —dijo— Pero no quiero que te enojes otra vez. En cierto modo es… una forma de disculparme… y también una manera de demostrarte que podés confiar en mí… aunque sigamos peleándonos.

Harry lo miró receloso. Draco suspiró, abrió el baúl, sacó una pequeña caja y se la tendió. Harry la tomó con cautela. Desvió los ojos hacia Narcissa, ella le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Abrió la caja… y lanzó un grito de júbilo que sobresaltó a todos.

—¡Lo sabía! —Harry dejó la caja sobre la cama y sacó el otro armario miniaturizado— Este es el gemelo, ¿no? ¿El que estaba en Borgin & Burke?

Draco lo miró perplejo. —¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

—Te vimos ese día… y te seguimos. Lamentablemente no pudimos enterarnos de lo que planeabas.

—¿Vos me seguiste?

—Sí. Sabíamos que estabas tramando algo maligno. Me pregunto si será el mismo en el que yo me escondí para que vos y tu padre no me vieran.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó Draco con ojos desorbitados.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Fue antes de empezar segundo año. Tu padre quería sacarse de encima muchos artefactos oscuros porque el Ministerio lo estaba acosando. No sé si finalmente conseguiste la Mano de Gloria que querías, ese día tu papá no quiso comprártela. Y también estuviste mirando los ópalos esa vez… —volvió a mirar el armario reducido de tamaño— éste debe de haber sido el armario en el que me había escondido. Estuviste a punto de abrirlo… —sacudió la cabeza como volviendo de sus recuerdos al presente— Sea como sea… me alegra que me lo hayas dado.

Draco lo estaba mirando anonadado. Harry rió. —¿Viste que no soy tan estúpido como parezco?

—Vos no parecés estúpido. —admitió Draco aturdido.

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido, Draco se ruborizó un poco. —¡Pero que no se te suban los humos por lo que dije!

Harry volvió a reír y miró de nuevo el armario. —Gracias por esto. Tenía la esperanza de que vos lo tuvieras… ahora tengo los dos… y puede que nos resulten útiles en algún momento.

—¿Vos tenés intenciones de usarlos? —preguntó Draco asombrado— Yo pensaba que vos los querías para que no… —dejó la idea inconclusa.

—¿Para que no los usen en mi contra otra vez? —sugirió Harry con sorna

Draco bajó los ojos e, incómodo, se encogió apenas de hombros.

—Bueno, en parte es por eso. —admitió Harry— Pero si fue posible hacer entrar mortífagos en Hogwarts… quizá puedan servir para transportar aurores adonde sea que esté Voldemort.

—¿Y cómo planeás conseguir eso? —preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. —contestó Harry restándole importancia al problema— Y lo cierto es que todavía no puedo ir por Voldemort.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Draco desconcertado.

—Eso no te lo puedo decir…. —respondió Harry— Es un asunto en el que tengo que ponerme a pensar… últimamente estuve muy ocupado con otras cosas.

—¿Hay alguna forma en la que podamos ayudarte? —inquirió Narcissa.

Harry pensó un momento. —Es posible… ¿Cuál era el segundo nombre de Regulus Black? —preguntó de improviso.

Narcisa abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Arcturus… —contestó.

Harry asintió satisfecho. —Me resultaría útil que me contaras de cuando Regulus era mortífago… en particular lo que pasó poco antes y poco después de que muriera.

Narcissa y Draco intercambiaron miradas extrañadas.

—¿Por qué necesitas saber de Regulus? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Es importante… al menos creo que es importante. Necesito esa información pero no estoy seguro de cuánta utilidad me resulte… no puedo decirles mucho más por ahora, van a tener que confiar en mí.

—El desayuno primero. —dijo Narcissa— Y después te cuento todo lo que sé.

Winky acababa de traer dos bandejas que olían muy bien. Draco volvió a meter el baúl debajo de la cama y Harry alzó a Victoria. Los dos chicos se sentaron sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y Harry ubicó a Victoria entre ellos. Le dieron una tostada para que se entretuviera mordisqueando y cada tanto le iban dando bocados de sus platos.

Narcissa se sentó al escritorio para comer mirándolos con expresión resignada.

Draco levantó una comisura y se inclinó hacia Harry simulando un aparte, pero habló con voz clara y audible. —Mi mamá se va a volver loca viéndome comer así… y con Victoria comiendo al lado.

Harry lo miró confundido. —¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Draco revoleó los ojos. —¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales, Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Recuerdo algunas cenas "formales" cuando mis tíos recibían invitados. Todos se sentían incómodos, yo prefiero comer distendido. Y Victoria ni siquiera tiene un año, está aprendiendo a comer sola… no me parece que se justifique hacer tanto escándalo si se ensucia un poco. —especialmente después de haber aprendido los encantamientos de los libros de la señora Weasley, limpiar a Victoria y el área circundante después de una comida se había vuelto sumamente sencillo.

—Para mí es algo inusitado esto de comer en la cama en piyamas. —dijo Draco.

Harry soltó una risa sin humor. —Yo me pasé casi todos los últimos veranos comiendo encerrado en esta habitación. —dijo Harry, y agregó mentalmente _cuando tenía comida_.

Draco pareció haberle leído el pensamiento. —Sabés… siempre parecías más flaco cuando volvías de las vacaciones.

—El verano pasado sólo estuve quince días acá. —dijo Harry a la defensiva.

Draco suspiró. —Y este verano tuviste que quedarte más tiempo por culpa nuestra.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Al menos este año fue mucho mejor.

Draco lo miró horrorizado. —¿_Esto_ es mucho mejor? —exclamó.

—Por lejos. —ratificó Harry— ¿Vos ya te sentís atrapado después de un día? Tendrías que pasarte un verano entero _literalmente prisionero_ en esta habitación. Barrotes en las ventanas, dos salidas por día para ir al baño y cuando la suerte sonreía, una bandeja de comida deslizada por una puertecita gatera. —Harry había perdido el apetito, dejó el plato a un lado y se puso a limpiar a Victoria.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido del todo buenas para vos, pero no me había imaginado que hubieran sido tan malas. —reconoció Draco.

—Ése fue el peor verano en realidad, los otros no fueron tan malos.

—Y yo acá…

—Y vos acá como un nene caprichoso quejándote al segundo día. —completó Harry con una risa.

Draco no lo encontró tan gracioso pero asintió.

—Bueno… era de esperar, vos estás acostumbrado a mucho más. —Harry se sentó con Victoria en suelo, en la reducida área de juego.

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan resignado? —preguntó Draco.

—La cuestión era sobrevivir. —contestó Harry restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Narcissa horrorizada.

—¡¿Qué!? —preguntó Harry alarmado por la reacción. Controló a Victoria por si le pasaba algo pero todo estaba bien.

—¡Ésa no es forma de vivir! —replicó Narcissa con vehemencia.

Harry la miró confundido.

—Mi madre está escandalizada de que vos digas que sólo vivís para sobrevivir. —le aclaró Draco.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —¿Y qué otra cosa podía esperarse? Supuestamente tendría que haberme muerto a los quince meses… y de una forma u otra he estado luchando por mi vida desde entonces.

Se estaba cansando de la conversación que se había vuelto demasiado seria y amenazaba con transformarse en una discusión.

—Draco, probablemente vos no vas a creer esto que te digo, pero yo entiendo lo que te tocó y lo que te toca pasar, mucho más de lo que podés imaginar.

—Difícilmente podrías.

—No totalmente, —concedió Harry— pero sé y entiendo muchas de las cosas importantes… que la gran mayoría no entendería… —hizo una pausa reflexiva y prosiguió— Vos creciste sabiendo de qué lado de la guerra estabas. No creo que nunca te lo hayas cuestionado. Creías lo que tus padres creían y te habían enseñado. No tengo que estar de acuerdo con esas ideas para poder entenderlo.

Draco asintió con renuencia.

—La noche terrible en el Departamento de los Misterios… a los fines prácticos, vos perdiste a tu padre y yo a mi padrino.

Los rasgos de Draco se pusieron tensos. Harry sacudió la cabeza. —No estoy hablando de lo que está bien o mal. Sino de lo que pasó. Y yo estaba ahí y sé lo que pasó. —el tono se le tornó más amargo— Esa noche me enteré de que estoy predestinado a abatir a Voldemort… y poco después a vos te asignaron la misión de matar a Dumbledore. —desvió la mirada— Ron y Hermione… ellos dicen que esas dos misiones son completamente diferentes… yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos… en parte… A nivel personal, no creo que sean tan diferentes. —sintió una constricción en la garganta— Hay una sensación de impotencia y desamparo, la tarea parece algo desmesurado… pero uno sabe que hay tanto que depende del resultado… uno vive diciéndose que es por la causa… pero en última instancia se reduce a proteger a la familia y a los amigos.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Harry prosiguió. —Si uno quiere sobrevivir hay que adaptarse. De lo contrario… se muere. —alzó los ojos y miró a Draco— Nada de esto me resulta más fácil de aceptar… es frustrante y fastidioso. Pero, como vos, estoy haciendo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Hay muchas cosas en las que vos y yo no estamos de acuerdo. Pero no creo que seamos tan diferentes. Es sólo que yo estuve peleando por sobrevivir durante mucho más tiempo que vos.

—Quizá hay más similitudes de lo que yo había pensado. —admitió Draco, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y preguntó: —¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora si pudieras elegir hacer lo que quisieras?

Harry pensó durante unos instantes. Miró a Narcissa, a Victoria y luego de nuevo a Draco. —Las cosas han cambiado un poco pero… un día de verano ideal podría ser con un partido de quidditch improvisado en el patio de los Weasley, mucha risa y diversión… y luego una comida familiar al aire libre con mucho para comer. Y después pasear un poco y descansar.

—Y un poco de mimos con la menor de los Weasley. —apuntó Draco con una mueca desdeñosa.

Harry sonrió sin hacer caso de la mueca. —Pensé que estábamos imaginando situaciones en las que yo no terminara muerto.

—En Hogwarts no parecía que les tuvieras miedo a sus hermanos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Eso mismo dijo Ginny…no, no le tengo miedo a su familia. Nos aceptarían como pareja si eso fuera lo que nosotros realmente quisiéramos. Pero ya no estamos juntos, así que poco importa.

—¿Ya no están juntos? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—No… eh… yo rompí con ella después del funeral de Dumbledore. Tenía muchas otras cosas preocupantes que atender. Pero aparte… el otro día tuvimos una conversación. Somos… muy como hermano y hermana… y no había resultado entre nosotros ni como ella ni como yo habíamos pensado. Quedamos como amigos, eso es todo.

—Los Weasley son tu familia. —intercaló Narcissa.

Harry le sonrió. —Sí, sé que a vos no te caen muy bien, pero conmigo siempre fueron estupendos.

Narcissa también sonrió, apenas. —Los Weasley siempre se han guiado por principios diferentes de los de los Malfoy.

—Y son pobres. —acotó Draco con desdén.

—¡Draco! —lo reconvino Narcissa. Pero ni Draco ni Harry le prestaron atención.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ¿Por qué sería que a Draco se le ocurría volver a ese tipo de actitudes? —Sí, son pobres y traidores a la sangre. No son sangrepuras como se debe… sangrepuras que apoyan a un mago psicótico que quiere destruir el mundo.

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Narcissa.

Harry desvió la mirada.

—Draco, creo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que debemos reconsiderar algunos de nuestros puntos de vista. —dijo Narcissa con voz crispada.

—¡Pero mamá…!

—No, nada de peros… y tenés que recordar que aquí somos huéspedes y que en ninguna circunstancia tenemos derecho a insultar a la familia de nuestro anfitrión.

—Ésta no es una situación social formal. —argumentó Draco.

—No, no lo es. —admitió Narcissa— Pero no es excusa para no mostrar buenos modales.

—No podés estar hablando en serio. —murmuró Draco.

—Narcissa… —intervino Harry hesitante— …preferiría que Draco no se ponga formal. Respeto lo que estás diciendo…pero… eh… no sería Draco si me tratara con amabilidad. Y sería sumamente extraño… y las cosas ya son demasiado extrañas así como están.

—¿Debo entender que preferís pelearte con mi hijo?

—Bueno no… pero prefiero que sea sincero. Draco y yo nunca congeniamos. Pero… y de esto me doy cuenta recién ahora… ésa es una razón para respetarlo, siempre supe cuál era su posición… que no me gustara es otra cuestión… pero no había fingimientos ni falsos aires. No quisiera que empezara ahora con actitudes poco sinceras.

—¿Y vos también sos sincero? —preguntó Draco con tono calculador.

—Tanto como me lo permiten las circunstancias. —respondió Harry.

Se hizo un silencio. Harry se puso a jugar con Victoria, que ya se estaba cansando de que hablaran tanto y no la atendieran. Se entretuvieron un rato con los cubos de colores. Draco recostado en la cama los observaba en silencio. Narcissa se había sentado junto a la ventana con un libro en la mano pero de tanto en tanto levantaba la vista para mirarlos.

Minutos después entró volando una lechuza que fue directo hacia Harry para dejarle la carga. Draco se levantó y la premió con algo de alimento antes de que el pájaro volviera a partir.

Harry leyó la nota rápidamente y luego la releyó con más detenimiento.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Draco.

Harry alzó la vista. —¿Quién diablos es Daphne Greengrass? —inquirió.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. —Una Slytherin… de nuestro año. ¿Ella te escribió?

—Eh… no… —contestó Harry. Se mordió el labio considerando si convenía o no informarle a Draco sobre el remitente— Tomá, —dijo entregándole la carta— decime de qué pensás que se trata. —era una lista de nombres; en la parte inferior estaba la fecha, una hora y las palabras "el mismo lugar".

Draco la leyó y frunció el ceño. —Son todos Slytherins.

—¿Y qué pensarías que tienen en común?

Draco repasó la lista una vez más. —Son todos neutrales. —alzó la vista— Alguien te mandó esta lista para que vos puedas ayudar a estos alumnos si el Señor Oscuro decidiera marcarlos. Por eso sólo hay nombres de los años superiores.

Harry asintió. —¿Te parece que los de la lista están bien elegidos?

—Diría que sí. —dijo Draco volviendo a leerla— Pero no figura Blaise.

—¿Y quién creés que me mandó la carta? —preguntó Harry alzando una comisura.

Draco abrió grande los ojos. —¿Blaise te mandó la lista?

—Sí… hablé con él la semana pasada.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Draco que todavía no podía creerlo.

Harry se removió un tanto incómodo. —Vos me dijiste que era tu amigo y que no era malo. Yo no fui esperando que me pidiera ayuda… pero no le iba a decir que no si me la pedía.

—Blaise ya no es mi amigo. —dijo Draco.

—Sí que lo es. —dijo Harry, dibujó una sonrisa acordándose de la conversación con Blaise— Discutimos sobre vos, yo le grité cuánto te odiaba y el te defendió.

—¿Me defendió? —repitió Draco que no cabía en su asombro.

—Sí.

—Quiere encontrarse otra vez con vos hoy… ¿por qué?

—Probablemente para informarme que vos desapareciste. Algo como eso no lo pondría en una carta. A él le importa lo que te pueda pasar… pero pienso que también quiere advertirme que tenga cuidado… porque vos sos extremadamente peligroso. —agregó con una sonrisa divertida.

—Quiero ir con vos. —dijo Draco con determinación.

—Draco… —intervino Narcissa— …no es seguro decirle a nadie dónde estamos.

Draco bajó la vista la carta, indeciso… luego miró otra vez a su madre, a Harry y una vez más a la carta. Harry quería mantenerse al margen, era una cuestión que debían decidir entre ellos.

Por eso se sorprendió sobremanera cuando Narcissa se volvió hacia él y le pidió su opinión.

—Humm… entiendo tu preocupación pero… eh… no creo que Zabini sea una amenaza. Me pidió protección… no puedo estar ciento por ciento seguro… pero no creo que vaya a alcahuetearle a Voldemort. Y es cierto que defendió a Draco… no me parece que tenga intenciones de perjudicarlo.

—¿Y cuál sería la ventaja concreta de que Draco le revelara su actual situación a Blaise? —preguntó Narcissa.

Harry miró a Draco que le estaba rogando con la mirada que lo apoyara. —Las cosas están muy difíciles… creo que para Draco sería bueno tener a un amigo cerca… y si aparezco con Draco, Zabini y quizá los otros Slytherin me van a tener más confianza… yo me había contactado con Zabini más que nada por Draco pero le había dado una especie de excusa, le dije que me vendría muy bien tener más aliados. Pero es cierto, cuantos más aliados tenga mejor es… y son aliados que le estoy quitando a Voldemort que podría intentar reclutarlos.

Narcissa asintió y le dio su aprobación a Draco, pero le advirtió que tuviera muchísimo cuidado.

—Me siento como si tuviera cinco años. —murmuró Draco.

Harry empezó a soltar una risita pero Narcissa lo frenó con una mirada severa. Fue el turno de Draco de soltar una risita.

—Al menos no es sólo a mí. —agregó Draco.

Harry le sacó la lengua. Los dos se echaron a reír. Narcissa sacudió la cabeza mirándolos resignada. —Espero que no se olviden de que todo esto es muy serio.

—Perdé cuidado que no nos olvidamos. —dijo Harry sonriéndole a Draco.

—Bueno… quizá ahora sea el momento adecuado para hablar sobre Regulus. —dijo Narcissa.

Harry se puso serio de inmediato y asintió. Levantó a Victoria y la llevó a la cuna, le puso un par de juguetes para que se entretuviera y fue a sentarse en la otra silla frente a Narcissa.

—Para serte sincera… no creo que haya mucho que pueda decirte. Podría contarte muchas anécdotas de cuando éramos chicos… pero los hechos que rodearon su muerte son un misterio.

—No me sorprende. —dijo Harry— Lo que más me interesa saber es si fue Voldemort el que lo mató. Creo que ya sé por qué quiso desertar de los mortífagos. Y creo que también sé qué fue lo que lo mató… pero necesito conocer algunos datos para confirmar mis sospechas.

Narcissa lo miró alzando las cejas. —Al parecer sabés más que yo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Lo que yo creo que sé… son todas suposiciones. Estuve pensando mucho en eso antes de que Draco se presentara con Victoria. Pero cualquier cosa que puedas decirme puede resultarme útil.

Narcissa elevó la mirada recordando —Regulus se mostró de entrada muy entusiasta de unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro… como muchos de nosotros se sintió atraído por el mago apuesto y carismático que hablaba de alcanzar ideales que nos habían enseñado desde la infancia. Era varios años menor pero yo le tenía mucho cariño y solíamos pasar bastante tiempo juntos… por lo menos hasta que me comprometí con Lucius. Pero si bien después lo veía muy ocasionalmente… supe en un momento que se había desilusionado de la supuesta grandeza del Señor Oscuro… él comprendió cómo eran las cosas en realidad, mucho antes que yo. Trató de advertirme… pero yo no le hice caso, estaba muy enamorada de Lucius y a él le debía mi apoyo… Ahora llevo la Marca en el brazo… pero cierto es que entre los mortífagos, a las mujeres no se nos da importancia porque se nos considera débiles… diría que la mayoría somos ornamentales, poca es la participación que tenemos. Con alguna que otra excepción. Cuando regresó el Señor Oscuro… eran pocos los que sabían… todas las mujeres de los que sabían fuimos marcadas.

—Y Lucius sabía… porque él estuvo esa noche. —dijo Harry.

—Así es.

Harry refrenó la acritud y volvió al tema de Regulus. —¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Regulus cuando trató de advertirte?

—Vino a verme un par de veces… y cuestionó los métodos del Señor Oscuro. Me dijo que no era así como él se lo había imaginado. Poco antes de morir vino una tercera vez. Estaba aterrorizado y dijo muchas cosas pero no eran sino incoherencias sin sentido.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Harry con vivo interés.

Narcissa lo miró alarmada por la reacción. —Nada específico, Harry. Más que nada divagaciones… dijo que todos estábamos en peligro y me urgió a que corriera a ocultarme sin demora. Dijo que después me iba a explicar con más detalle… pero unos días después murió.

—¿Sería posible que se lo advirtiera a alguien más?

—No puedo afirmarlo con certeza, pero no lo creo. Estaba frenético y me recomendó… no, me _ordenó_ que no le dijera nada a nadie. Algo dijo de que quería hablar con Sirius, pero por entonces llevaban mucho tiempo enemistados… no creo que haya podido contactarlo… y por supuesto a Bellatrix no le dijo nada, sabía muy bien lo devota entusiasta que era ella del Señor Oscuro.

Harry se masajeó las sienes y se puso a procesar la información. Todo hacía pensar que Voldemort no sabía que el horcrux de la cueva había sido reemplazado por una réplica. Y al parecer Regulus no le había confiado el secreto a nadie…

—¿Cómo murió?

—Me temo que tampoco puedo contestarte con certeza. Había varios que sabían que Regulus había demostrado descontento en los últimos tiempos. Pocos días después de esa perturbadora conversación que tuvo conmigo, lo encontraron desmayado en el jardín de la Mansión, no recuperó la consciencia y murió al día siguiente. El Señor Oscuro se mostró muy complacido de haberse sacado de encima al réprobo. Pero ninguno de los mortífagos se adjudicó la muerte.

—Voldemort lo mató. —murmuró Harry mirando al suelo— El muy hijo de puta lo mató… sin saberlo. —la poción de la cueva había matado a Regulus… y hubiera terminado matando a Dumbledore también… la Maldición Mortal de Snape no había hecho sino acortar un poco la agonía.

—¿Cómo podés saberlo? —preguntó Narcissa.

Harry no sabía cómo contestarle. No podía decirle la verdad. —Sólo puedo decir que lo sé. Gracias… has sido de gran ayuda.

—No tenés por qué… —dijo ella extrañada— pero no alcanzo a ver qué puede haber de útil en lo que te dije.

Era información útil, si bien Harry tenía que admitir que no aportaba nada en cuanto al preciso paradero del horcrux desaparecido. Pero el relato le había servido para confirmar lo que sospechaba. Regulus era R.A.B..

Le preguntó, pero Narcissa le dijo que nadie sabía adónde había estado Regulus antes de su muerte.

Harry se puso a considerar una vez más en su cabeza el misterio de los horcruxes. Era todo muy confuso. Dumbledore había estado convencido de que Voldemort no sabía que había quienes conocían el secreto de los horcruxes. Regulus había descubierto el secreto. Pero Voldemort no lo sabía y Dumbledore tampoco lo había sabido.

La mente se le transformaba en un torbellino siempre que trataba de determinar quién sabía qué. Harry sabía de los horcruxes. Voldemort creía que nadie sabía. Lo más probable era que Regulus se lo hubiese llevado de la cueva y no había ningún indicio de dónde estaría el horcrux en ese momento.

Gruño de frustración. ¿Era posible que Regulus hubiese encontrado otro horcrux más? ¿Habría recibido la ayuda de alguien más? Dumbledore no hubiera podido hacerlo solo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para encontrar el relicario? Podía estar en cualquier lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —lo interrumpió la voz de Draco.

Harry parpadeó varias veces. —Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Porque pensar parece ser un proceso doloroso para vos. —dijo Draco alzando una comisura— Y se viene prolongando desde hace casi una hora.

—¿Una hora? —repitió Harry desconcertado.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Sí, desde hace una hora has estado perdido en tus pensamientos.

—Es que tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Draco le recordó que tenían que ir a encontrarse con Blaise y sin ningún tipo de ceremonia le dejó caer las zapatillas sobre la falda y lo instó para que se apurara a vestirse.

Harry miró primero al armario y luego a Draco. —¿Dónde está mi ropa? —preguntó. Todavía tenía puesto el piyama.

—En los cajones de arriba. —contestó Draco— Victoria y mi mamá comparten uno. Nosotros compartimos el otro.

Harry cerró los ojos brevemente y asintió. Se puso de pie, fue hasta el armario, sacó unas prendas y fue al baño para vestirse.

oOo


	15. Cómo saber reconocer buenos ingredientes

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 15 – Cómo saber reconocer buenos ingredientes**

Se sentó en el banco del parque con aire despreocupado pero los ojos fueron recorriendo lentamente el entorno disimuladamente y con cautela. Zabini no demoró en acercársele.

—Potter, veo que recibiste mi mensaje.

Harry levantó apenas una comisura. —Que no se diga, Zabini. Parecería que estás perdiendo tu estilo. ¿Desde cuándo recurrís a remarcar lo obvio?

Blaise se sobresaltó por un segundo pero de inmediato dibujó una sonrisa. —¿Será que esto de venir de buen grado a hablar con vos obnubila mi natural agudeza?

—Es entendible. —replicó Harry con una risa corta— Entonces… ¿para qué querías verme? —preguntó poniéndose serio y yendo directo al punto.

Las facciones de Blaise se pusieron tensas. —Tengo cierta información que no quería que fuera interceptada. —miró alrededor con desconfianza— No creo que nadie me haya seguido… pero quizá sería mejor que fuéramos a otro lugar… por si acaso.

—¿Confiás lo suficiente en mí como para dejar que te aparicione? —preguntó Harry.

—No… pero quizá sea una buena idea.

Por suerte Draco había insistido precisamente en eso, que no hablaran en el parque sino en un lugar menos expuesto y allí los estaba esperando. Harry y Blaise fueron hasta un callejón desierto y Harry los aparicionó al área en la parte trasera de El Antro de los Alaridos. Blaise hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando reconoció el lugar.

—¿Por qué justo acá? —preguntó con irritación.

—Porque nadie viene acá. —contestó Harry encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia— Especialmente en verano que no hay estudiantes. —igualmente puso un encantamiento silenciador alrededor como una medida adicional de prevención.

—Entonces… ¿por qué pensaste que alguien podía haberte seguido?

—No, no fue eso lo que pensé. Pero en estos tiempos es difícil estar seguro de nada. Tengo que decirte algo pero no quiero que se lo digas al Ministerio… ni a nadie. Te lo digo a vos… porque me parece que deberías redoblar todas las precauciones.

—No te puedo prometer que no se lo vaya a decir a nadie… pero sí puedo asegurarte que no se lo voy a decir al Ministerio.

Blaise lo miró con severidad pero pareció aceptarlo. —Snape estuvo en mi casa esta mañana. —dijo de improviso.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. No lo sorprendió en absoluto que Blaise le dijera que Snape había estado preguntando discretamente por Draco.

—Draco y su mamá han desaparecido. Algo muy extraño se está tramando entre los mortífagos.

—¿Y vos estás preocupado por el pobrecito e indefenso Draco? —preguntó Harry burlón.

—Es posible que a vos no te importe. Pero puede que esté muerto, Potter.

—¿Y por qué carajo debería importarme? —lo espoleó Harry.

—Hay mucha inestabilidad entre las filas de los mortífagos. El Señor Oscuro va a fastidiarse mucho cuando se entere de que los Malfoy han desaparecido. Quién sabe qué pueda llegar a hacer… me pareció conveniente advertirte.

—¿Vos creés que Voldemort esté considerando marcarte? —inquirió Harry.

—No lo sé. —dijo Blaise con expresión de desamparo.

—No va a marcarte todavía… al menos por cierto tiempo. —dijo Draco apareciendo de repente junto a ellos.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, Blaise saltó hacia atrás espantado y estuvo a punto de caerse de culo al suelo. Draco se volvió para amonestarlo con una mirada dura. Sintiéndose culpable trató de ponerse serio pero le resultaba muy difícil contener la risa. De todos modos la hilaridad no le duró, Blaise había sacado la varita.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —vociferó Blaise con hostilidad.

—Guardá la varita. —dijo Harry con tono neutro— Draco sólo quiere hablar con vos.

Los ojos de Blaise saltaron varias veces de uno al otro mirándolos con desconfianza y miedo. Draco empezó a explicar sin demorarse más; poco a poco Blaise se fue distendiendo. Pero el temor se le fue trocando en perplejidad a medida que Draco hablaba.

Harry había optado por retroceder unos pasos y estaba a cierta distancia apoyado contra un árbol, iba siguiendo el relato sólo a medias. Draco no mencionó a Victoria pero le dejó bien en claro que su mamá y él habían cambiado de lealtades.

Harry suspiró, a pesar de que las cosas se estaban desarrollando bien, sentía cierta inexplicable desazón. Pateó sin demasiadas ganas una gran piedra y sus pensamientos derivaron a lo que Blaise había dicho sobre Voldemort.

No se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería que Voldemort fuera a reaccionar. Seguramente mal y probablemente recrudecerían los ataques… pero eso era lo que Voldemort hacía siempre… no necesitaba excusas para sembrar el pánico.

También le había llamado la atención lo que Blaise había dicho sobre la agitación interna entre las filas mortífagas. Si los mortífagos empezaban a sospechar unos de otros… entonces había sido una buena decisión que Draco y su madre se hubieran mudado con él.

Pero Blaise tenía razón, Voldemort iba a hacer una movida probablemente muy violenta y pronto. Volvió a patear la piedra.

—¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó Blaise.

—Probablemente se puso otra vez a pensar. —respondió Draco con un dejo de exasperación.

Harry había registrado las palabras y los miró con severidad.

—¿En qué pensás? —preguntó Blaise— ¿Estás urdiendo planes contra el Señor Oscuro?

—Algo así. —masculló Harry con acritud.

—No lo fastidies, Blaise. —le advirtió Draco. Tanto Harry como el negro se volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos.

—Necesitamos que nos ayude. —prosiguió Draco— E insultarlo no va a ayudarnos a ganarnos su buena voluntad.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. Eso si que estaba bueno… viniendo de Draco que se complacía en insultarlo regularmente… aunque últimamente habían pasado a ser insultos en tren más o menos amistoso.

—Cerrá la boca, Potter. —demandó Draco

—Pero si vos me insultás constantemente. —le recordó Harry.

—Claro que no. —afirmó Draco— Me limito a hacerte algunas observaciones de vez en cuando.

—Observaciones… ¡las pelotas! Si cuando elegí este lugar para esta reunión me dijiste de todo y hasta tuve que esquivar un par de hechizos.

—Bueno… no es mi culpa que seas tan necio como para elegir un lugar como éste que está habitado por todo tipo de espectros maléficos. —replicó Draco.

—Vos tenés la sangre en el ojo porque finalmente te diste cuenta de cómo fue que te engañé ese día en tercer año. —dijo Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Y cómo hubiese podido imaginarme entonces que vos tenías un manto de invisibilidad? —adujo Draco con fastidio.

—Si no hubieses estado comportándote como un pelotudo no habrías recibido ninguno de los proyectiles de barro que te ganaste ese día. Aunque quizá te los hubiera arrojado igual,—admitió Harry con una sonrisa maligna— fue la mar de divertido.

—Creo que habíamos acordado no insistir con este tipo de agresiones. —le señaló Draco enojado.

—Fuiste vos el que dijo que no era conveniente insultarme. —dijo Harry con dulzura— Pero yo no me comprometí a nada.

Draco lo miró incluso con más fastidio, si cabe. —Y yo _no_ dije que _nunca más_ iba a insultarte. ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo te detesto, Potter!

—Oh… qué cosas tan amables que pronuncia tu delicada boquita.

Draco alzó una comisura desdeñosa y se volvió una vez más hacia Blaise que había seguido toda la esgrima sin decir palabra y que los miraba asombrado sin poder creerlo.

—¿Sabés…? —dijo Blaise hablando lentamente— No tengo intenciones de contarle de esta reunión a nadie… pero creo que si se lo dijera a alguien… no me creería.

Harry y Draco cruzaron una mirada. —Probablemente tenés razón. —dijo Harry— Por momentos a mí también me resulta difícil creerlo.

La conversación viró a tópicos menos conflictivos. Draco y Blaise pasaron a ponerse al día con las novedades mutuas. Draco no parecía tener apuro por volver, Harry se sentó en el suelo y se dedicó a escucharlos. Él tampoco tenía interés en volver para estar encerrado en su habitación, era más entretenido enterarse un poco de los chismes de los Slytherin.

—Pansy sería un cambio interesante para vos. —dijo Draco provocador.

Blaise hizo una mueca de asco. —Si querés sacarte de encima a la guacha ésa… buscate a otro, yo no quiero saber nada con ella.

—Yo ya me la saqué de encima. —dijo Draco con exagerado júbilo— Una de las ventajas adicionales de cambiar de lado.

—Sí, ya me imagino que debe de haber _otras ventajas_. —dijo Blaise intencionado. Draco lo fusiló con la mirada. Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia Harry, que les devolvió una mirada confundida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Nada. —intervino Draco cortante— Sólo las pelotudeces que Blaise dice siempre.

—Igual no me importa. —dijo Harry irritado de que hablaran con sobreentendidos sin hacerlo partícipe. Retomó los puntapiés a la piedra y desintonizó la charla entre los dos. Consideró la posibilidad de volver solo pero la desechó de inmediato, a Narcissa iba darle un ataque si volvía sin Draco.

La mujer había resultado ser mucho mejor de lo que Harry había imaginado… pero había sido una mortífaga. Estaba seguro de que podía llegar a comportarse como una verdadera arpía si ésa era su intención. De Narcissa pasó a Bellatrix… ésa sí que era una yegua de mierda y loca como una cabra además… una combinación fatal.

Quizá pudiera hacer las paces con algunos Slytherin… pero con Bellatrix nunca… aborrecía a esa mujer… más que a los Malfoy, más que a Snape en las épocas que más lo había odiado… incluso pensar en su nombre lo llenaba de ira.

No sabía muy bien qué era lo que la hacía tan diferente. Bellatrix había matado a Sirius, pero Snape había matado a Dumbledore… con Snape estaban trabajando juntos… ¡pero si llegaba a cruzarse con Bellatrix la mataría! Ya había usado con efectividad la Maldición Mortal… mataría a Bellatrix sin vacilación si llegaba a dársele la oportunidad.

—Harry…

Miró a Draco con toda la rabia que Bellatrix le había hecho surgir. —¿¡Qué?! —le espetó furioso.

Draco frunció el ceño preocupado. —¿En qué estabas pensando?

Harry hundió la cara en las manos y dejó caer los hombros. Sacudió la cabeza por toda respuesta, no quería hablar al respecto.

—Potter… hace un rato estaba hablando en broma… —dijo Blaise—…pero… ¿vos _realmente_ estás urdiendo planes para destruir al Señor Oscuro?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. —murmuró.

—Mierda, Potter… ¿sinceramente creés que vas a poder destruirlo por tu cuenta?

Harry alzó la cabeza. —Sí, lo voy a vencer. —dijo con un tono que rebosaba convicción y confianza— Pero no lo voy a hacer solo. Incluso vos, Zabini, estás haciendo tu parte.

Blaise se quedó mirándolo atónito durante largos segundos, luego giró la cabeza hacia Draco.

—Es real. —dijo Draco con voz suave.

A Harry le pareció un comentario muy raro, pero era claro que Blaise lo había entendido puesto que asintió lentamente varias veces. Draco tomó a Blaise del brazo, se alejó más y siguieron conferenciando en susurros frenéticos. Harry se quedó observándolos con extremo disgusto.

_Lo único que faltaría es que se besaran_, pensó. Pero era improbable, Blaise estaba tratando de conseguirse una chica para salir… no era tan fácil conseguirse una chica para una cita… y a Draco le iba a resultar más difícil conseguirse algún chico que estuviera dispuesto a salir con él, particularmente porque se pasaba prácticamente todo el día encerrado. _Draco va a tener que conformarse y por ahora tendrá que esperar_, pensó Harry con gran satisfacción.

Draco lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones diciéndole que ya era hora de regresar. Harry no puso ninguna objeción.

Se sentía muy raro cuando volvieron. Narcissa los recibió muy trastornada; para calmarla Draco optó por darle un beso en una mejilla y Harry siguió el palo y le posó otro en la otra. Dio resultado.

Harry se pasó el resto de la tarde algo inquieto sin poder determinar con precisión la razón de la inquietud. Trataba de no pensar en ello pero se iba poniendo más nervioso a medida que se acercaba la hora de ir a la cama. Ya era tarde, los Dursley ya se habían ido a dormir, se turnaron para usar el baño y se prepararon para acostarse. No hizo ningún comentario cuando Draco sacó piyamas para los dos, se cambiaron rápidamente mientras Narcissa estaba en el baño.

No ayudaba el hecho de que Draco permaneciera callado todo el tiempo, algo muy poco característico de él. Se subió a la cama y se acostó de lado, de cara a la pared, como la noche anterior. Harry optó por acostarse boca arriba. Si giraba a la derecha iba a estar enfrentado con la espalda de Draco, si lo hacía hacia la izquierda quedaba de cara a Narcissa. Boca arriba parecía la opción más segura.

No entendía por qué se sentía más tenso que la noche anterior. Quizá porque la noche anterior había habido una crisis y él estaba habituado a manejar situaciones de crisis. Al menos Draco no estaba llorando… por un momento se le ocurrió que quizá sería mejor si Draco estuviese llorando, sabía qué hacer para consolarlo.

Finalmente, mucho más tarde, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, estaba solo en la cama; pero no fue así por mucho tiempo, segundos después Draco se aproximó y le deposito a Victoria sobre el pecho. —Hora de desayunar. —le anunció.

Harry lo miró con mala cara, ¿cómo era posible que se mostrara tan entusiasta a esa hora? Por su parte, Victoria empezó a requerirle atenciones de inmediato. Gruñendo y a regañadientes Harry se dispuso a enfrentar el día.

La mañana transcurrió apacible, la mayor parte se la pasó jugando con Victoria. Hasta que Winky se materializó con un _pop_, parecía muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Winky? —preguntó Harry arrugando la frente preocupado.

—Mensaje para el amo Harry. —respondió ella y le alcanzó un trozo de pergamino. Sólo podía ser de Snape. Harry lo leyó con fastidio y a continuación lo quemó con un _Incendio_.

—Gracias, Winky. —la elfa hizo una breve y respetuosa reverencia y se desvaneció con un pop.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —respondió Harry con un tono que indicaba claramente que no estaba dispuesto a hablar del asunto.

—¿Tenés idea de a qué hora vas a volver? —preguntó Narcissa.

—No lo sé. —gruñó Harry— Hay algo que requiere mi atención… y después… hay pociones que tengo que preparar.

—¿Tus parientes van a irse este fin de semana? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió distraído mientras trataba de ubicar dónde habían quedado sus zapatillas. Draco las sacó de debajo de la cuna de Victoria y se las entregó.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry. ¿Cómo hacía para saber siempre dónde estaba cada cosa?

—Si trajeras todo lo necesario… podríamos trabajar en la cocina. —sugirió Draco.

Harry consideró la propuesta mientras se ataba los cordones. Draco era excelente con las pociones y la ayuda le vendría muy bien. Y Draco necesitaba desesperadamente algo que hacer. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Snape? Podía decirle que Hermione iba a ayudarlo.

—Apreciaría mucho la ayuda… ya veré qué puedo arreglar…

—Bien. —dijo Draco con satisfacción.

Cuando Harry se dispuso a partir, Narcissa lo retuvo un instante del brazo. —¿Se trata de algo peligroso? —preguntó preocupada.

—No lo creo. —contestó restándole importancia al asunto… aunque con Snape nunca se podía estar del todo seguro.

Narcissa asintió. —Tené cuidado. —murmuró.

—No te preocupes. —dijo Harry y salió.

Narcissa tenía un estilo muy diferente del de la señora Weasley, pero las dos eran madres… y a su modo las dos trataban de cuidarlo. ¿Sería un sentimiento que les inspirarían todos los chicos huérfanos a todas las madres? Si era así… ¿por qué tía Petunia se había apartado siempre de la norma? ¿Se trataba sólo de una característica del mundo mágico que no siempre se hacía extensible a los muggles? Sacudió la cabeza y se apuró hacia el callejón para desaparicionar, a Snape no le iba a caer nada bien la demora.

No se sorprendió de que Snape lo recibiera con una mirada negra cuando entró en el laboratorio.

—¿Por qué no vino antes, Potter? —lo increpó Snape— Las pociones no se van a preparar solas.

—Ya lo sé… pero tuve cosas que hacer. —replicó Harry.

—No tengo tiempo para tolerar haraganerías.

—No se trata de pereza. —le espetó Harry enardecido— Sólo tengo dos manos. Y ha sido una cosa detrás de la otra todos estos días.

—Ya veo… ¿y tendría la bondad de explicarme la razón de la emergencia de antes de ayer?

—Scrimgeour me estuvo acosando.

—¿Y cuál fue la razón? —demandó Snape.

—El muy hijo de puta quiere usarme porque soy El Maldito Elegido. No es algo de ahora, ya la navidad pasada trató de convencerme… y el mes pasado insistió…. Quiere enarbolarme como el Gran Ícono de la Luz y quiere que manifieste abiertamente mi apoyo al Ministerio.

—¿Y Ud. declinó una tal oportunidad para aumentar su popularidad? —preguntó Snape con una mueca maliciosa.

—Volví a negarme… pero esta vez el muy despreciable quiso chantajearme.

Snape no pudo evitar la sorpresa. —¿Quiso chantajearlo? —repitió.

Harry alzó apenas una comisura. —Sí. Pero las cosas no salieron como él esperaba. —dijo con satisfacción—Se proponía usar a Victoria para extorsionarme… pero le di vuelta el tablero, ahora tengo documentos oficiales que me otorgan la custodia. Y no sólo eso… Stun Shunpike y otros que habían sido injustamente detenidos han sido liberados y se pusieron en marcha investigaciones para relevar de sus cargos a los funcionarios corruptos.

—¿Scrimgeour accedió a todo eso? —preguntó Snape sin poder creerlo.

—Sí. —ratificó Harry con suficiencia— Y yo solamente me comprometí a hacer público un artículo… como esa vez en quinto año. Hermione y Ginny están redactándolo y el papá de Luna va a publicarlo.

—¿Y qué va a decir el artículo?

—Nada espectacular. Y yo voy a aprobar la versión final. —frunció el ceño recordando la discusión con Ron— A decir verdad… tuve un roce áspero con Ron, él piensa que lo que corresponde es que proclame que voy a vengarme de Ud. y de Malfoy por lo que ocurrió.

—Estoy seguro de que al público le encantaría leer que El Elegido está decidido a atacar y aniquilar a los mortífagos responsables por la execrable invasión a Hogwarts y por la muerte de Dumbledore. Sin lugar a dudas, Scrimgeour quedaría más que conforme con una declaración de esa tónica.

—Me importa un carajo lo que quiera Scrimgeour. Él dijo que deseaba que yo "levantara la moral" y que "restaurara la esperanza". Y eso es lo que voy a hacer… pero a mi manera.

Snape se quedó contemplándolo en silencio durante un largo momento, Harry aprovechó para escrutarlo con atención.

—¿Está todo bien, señor? —le preguntó con sincera preocupación.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, una mirada de furia relampagueó en ellos por un segundo. —No, no todo está bien. —le escupió en respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada que sea asunto suyo.

—Y entonces… ¿cuál es el problema?

—No voy a estar disponible durante los próximos días.

Harry se mordió un labio, debatiendo internamente si debía informarle a Snape sobre los Malfoy. Si su intención era traerlos a la casa en algún momento iba a tener que decírselo. Pero Snape podía reaccionar muy mal.

—Tendrá que arreglárselas solo con las pociones. Pero le he dejado instrucciones detalladas que le facilitarán la tarea. Quizá Granger pueda colaborar… sabe Merlín que sin ayuda difícilmente pueda Ud. salir adelante.

Harry contuvo la indignación, de nada hubiese servido reaccionar agriamente por el insulto.

—Tendrán que trabajar en otra parte, obviamente. —prosiguió Snape con frialdad— La casa sigue bajo Fidelius y Dumbledore me transfirió _a mí_ la función de Guardián Secreto.

Harry lo miró desorbitado, la rabia de segundos antes se le había esfumado. Snape pareció muy satisfecho con la reacción que había logrado.

—Ya le había informado que no iba a permitir que trajera acá a sus amiguitos.

No era eso lo que preocupaba a Harry. Pero no venía nada mal que Snape creyera que de eso se trataba. Ahora estaba seguro de que iba a tener que decírselo a Snape si quería traer a los Malfoy a la casa. Secretamente había abrigado la esperanza de poder encontrar algún subterfugio que le permitiera evitar o posponer lo más posible la confrontación.

—¿Y con respecto a Victoria?

—Las defensas han sido ajustadas para permitirle acceso.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry.

—Los cuartos no están en condiciones habitables. Quizá deba instruir a la elfa para que se ocupe de ese problema.

—Sí, señor.

Snape pasó entonces a detallarle una retahíla de instrucciones referentes a la preparación de las pociones. Le dio además una lista de ingredientes que debían comprarse. Iba acompañada con una larga serie de notas que detallaban la textura, aspecto, color y otras propiedades que debían comprobarse antes de adquirir los ingredientes, para obtener pociones confiables y efectivas la materia prima utilizada debía ser de primera calidad.

Se fue poco después dejando a Harry abrumado. Miró el grueso fajo de apuntes y notas. Iba a tener que transcribirlas en su totalidad, no fuera que Draco reconociera la muy característica caligrafía de Snape.

—Winky. —llamó.

—Sí, amo Harry. —dijo la elfa tras haberse materializado al instante.

—¿Podrías traerme pergamino, pluma y tinta? —solicitó— Eh… no estoy seguro de cómo estoy de reservas… pero quizá Draco tenga más disponible.

Winky regresó poco después con los útiles… y una nota de Draco que declaraba que en cuanto a orden y organización Harry dejaba muchísimo que desear.

Harry sonrió y le agradeció a Winky. A continuación le indicó que fuera a buscar el almuerzo para él y para los Malfoy. Se pasó luego un par de horas copiando las notas intercalando cada tanto bocados de sándwiches y de papas fritas.

El siguiente paso era ir a Diagon para comprar los ingredientes. No lo seducía la idea, iba a tener que ir solo y podía ser peligroso. Y no estaba seguro de poder reconocer bien la calidad de las mercaderías. Habría sido ideal poder contar con la ayuda de Draco… pero Draco no podía mostrarse en público… y mucho menos acompañando a Harry Potter.

Empacó todo el material necesario en una caja. Se guardó las notas en un bolsillo y retornó a Privet Drive.

Draco lo recibió con gran entusiasmo cuando lo vio aparecer con la gran caja. Se apresuró con inmenso interés a curiosear el contenido. —Tiene algo de malsano esa fascinación que te causan las pociones. —dijo Harry.

—Es algo que vos nunca entenderías. Está por encima de tus capacidades. —contestó Draco distraídamente.

Harry revoleó los ojos pero al mismo tiempo sonrió divertido.

—¿Todo salió bien? —preguntó Narcissa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Diría que sí, pero tengo que ir a Diagon para comprar algunos ingredientes faltantes.

—¿Y pensás ir solo? —preguntó Draco de inmediato.

—No me queda otra opción. —contestó Harry, pero miró a Draco con ojos calculadores.

—Alguno de tus amigos podría acompañarte. —sugirió Narcissa— Diagon no es segura estos días.

Harry asintió en silencio pero sin dejar de mirar a Draco… que no tardó en adivinar lo que le estaba insinuando tácitamente.

—Mis amigos creen que voy a comprar la mayoría de las pociones. Y tendría que contestar un sinfín de preguntas si les pidiera que me acompañaran.

—Las pociones de buena calidad son difíciles de conseguir en el mercado. —comentó Narcissa frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo sé. —contestó Harry— Pero mis amigos saben que yo cuento con _conexiones_… les puedo hacer creer que las obtuve a través de Scrimgeour.

—Sería conveniente que tuvieras a alguien que te vigilara las espaldas. —apuntó Draco con tono supuestamente casual.

Harry se sumó de inmediato al juego. —Sin dudas… sobre todo si se trata de alguien que pueda asesorarme sobre la calidad de los ingredientes, reconozco que dejo bastante que desear en esa área.

—¿Donde quedó el Manto? —preguntó Draco.

—Supongo que no estarás considerando ir con él. —intervino de inmediato Narcissa.

—Bueno… justamente en eso estaba pensando. —respondió Draco.

—¡Draco! Es peligroso para… —hizo una brevísima pausa—…para los dos.

—Podría considerarse que los dos estamos encabezando la lista de los más buscados… —dijo Harry— Aunque Draco mal puede ubicarse como el número uno. —agregó burlón.

Tanto Draco como Narcissa lo miraron con reproche.

—Oh vamos… hay que saber encontrarle el lado humorístico… seguramente se podrían imaginar un sinfín de chistes que tuvieran a Harry Potter y a un notorio mortífago acompañándolo como protagonistas.

—Harry… tenés un sentido del humor muy retorcido. —señaló Draco.

—Es encontrarle el lado gracioso o volverse chiflado. —se justificó Harry —Y creo que podría conseguirme una escolta apropiada. —estaba pensando en Fred y George.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Draco.

—Los mellizos Weasley. Ellos saben guardar secretos.

—Irían a contárselo de inmediato a los otros. —dijo Draco.

—No es mi intención quebrar la confianza que depositaste en mí. Pero puedo asegurarte que Fred y George sabrán callarse la boca si yo se lo pido.

—No, tratándose de mí. —argumentó Draco— Directa o indirectamente fui responsable de que tres de sus hermanos resultaran heridos.

—Igual no dirían nada, no lo harían por vos naturalmente, sino por mí.

—¿Y cómo podés estar tan convencido de que no me delatarían? —insistió Draco.

Harry pensó un momento antes de contestar. Hermione y Ron lo habrían denunciado al segundo… Fred y George, no… ¿pero por qué era así?

—Fred y George no le guardan el mismo respeto a la autoridad que le tienen los demás. No es que crean que la guerra es un juego… pero en ciertos aspectos la encaran como tal. Y además confían en mí… y me respetan… para ellos soy una especie de… —hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar el término apropiado.

—Una especie de jugador estrella. —completó Draco sarcástico.

—Supongo que podría caberme bien esa expresión. No estarían dispuestos a jugar según las reglas de otros pero sí según las mías… las del jugador estrella, las del amo del juego. Creo que se sentirían muy orgullosos de mí si supieran lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Orgullosos de que me proveas un escondite? —preguntó Draco con incredulidad.

—Sí. —dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente— Saben guardar muy bien mis secretos, pero con una condición… que les permita estar presentes cuando todo sale a la luz, cuando todos se enteran… les encanta sentarse con una gran fuente de pororó a disfrutar del espectáculo, de las caras escandalizadas de espanto…

—Soy un mortífago. —le recordó Draco, Harry parecía haberse olvidado de ese detalle crítico.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Ya lo sé… y sé también que ellos valoran la propia vida mucho más que la tuya.

—¿Qué me querés decir con eso? —inquirió Draco desconcertado.

—Quiero decir que no se van a arriesgar a malquistarse conmigo. Si yo les digo que te dejen tranquilo así lo van a hacer. Saben que mi intención es procurar bien y protección a todos… seguramente se sorprenderán al principio pero no van a cuestionar mis propósitos… aceptarán las razones que les dé, saben que si estoy protegiéndote de algún modo eso ayuda a salvar al mundo mágico… incluso si no saben de qué modo pueda resultar útil.

—Palabra de El Elegido… palabra divina… —apuntó Draco con sorna.

—Eso es… es fantástico que yo sea El puñetero Elegido…

Draco lo miró unos segundos en silencio. —Finalmente te diste cuenta de que sos el nuevo líder de la Luz…

—Hay muchas cosas que terminaron por hacérmelo patente. Tengo a los Malfoy viviendo en mi cuarto. Los miembros de la Orden me hacen caso cuando les digo qué hacer. Scrimgeour se aviene a mis demandas. Zabini viene a pedirme protección. Y hasta mi tía me está brindando ayuda.

—Todos están muy asustados y te consideran la única esperanza.

—Sé muy bien por qué obtengo cooperación y sé muy bien lo que todos esperan de mí a cambio… ¡tengo la misión de salvar al puto mundo mágico!

Draco alzó las cejas ante la reacción algo exagerada. —¿Así que tuviste que decirme todo esto para convencerme de que los mellizos Weasley van a cooperar con vos de manera ultradiscreta?

—No, yo sólo dije que tenía que ir a Diagon para obtener los ingredientes. —masculló Harry— No era mi propósito que algo tan simple se transformara en un debate descarnado de proporciones gigantescas.

—Y querés que Draco te acompañe. —sintetizó Narcissa sarcástica.

—Sí, en realidad. —dijo Harry admitiendo culpa y cargo— Sabe de pociones mucho más que yo y sabrá elegir los ingredientes de mejor calidad. Y además conoce a muchos mortífagos, lo cual lo hace excelente para cuidarme las espaldas. Y siempre es bueno tener a alguien diestro con la varita al lado, en caso de que llegaran a presentarse problemas.

—Pero sólo te verían a vos. —le recordó Narcissa.

—Siempre es bueno contar con refuerzos… aunque sean invisibles.

—¿Y en cuanto a la seguridad de Draco? —quiso saber Narcissa.

—No quiero que le pase nada. Si llegara a presentarse un problema muy grande, imposible de manejar… lo más sensato es que desaparicione de regreso al instante y que les mande una nota anónima a los Weasley, la podría escribir tía Petunia llegado el caso, informándoles lo que haya ocurrido… los miembros de la Orden podrían entonces ir a socorrerme. Todos sabemos que yo soy un blanco privilegiado… no quiero exponer a Draco a peligros insensatos… pero pienso que entre los dos sabremos cuidarnos… no creo que llegue a pasar nada terrible.

—El Manto no representa una seguridad a prueba de todo. —señaló Narcissa.

—Es cierto. Esperemos que Moody no ande cerca. Quizá un encantamiento de mimetismo podría proveerle seguridad adicional.

Narcissa suspiró. —No quiero que ninguno de los dos vaya.

—Lo sé… pero es imprescindible.

Ella asintió resignada. —Hay cosas que es necesario hacer… aunque no nos gusten.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y se volvió hacia Draco que lo estaba mirando con ojos calculadores. —¿Y ahora qué? —resopló.

—Vas a estar doblemente protegido si contaras además con un guardaespaldas visible. —dijo Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Ya tocamos ese tema y dio lugar a una discusión de órdago que preferiría no repetir.

—No quiero reavivar la discusión. —se atajó Draco— Pero sería mejor contar con la cooperación de los mellizos.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no tenés inconveniente que les revele tu presencia? —preguntó Harry con incredulidad.

Draco cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca. —Confío en vos. —dijo con firmeza.

oOo


	16. De carácter enérgico

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 16 – De carácter enérgico y con mucha personalidad**

Ni a Fred ni a George se les pasó por alto que Harry había mantenido la puerta del departamento abierta algunos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario.

—¡Oh cuán notable! —exclamó Fred— Parecería que hoy has venido acompañado, Harry.

Harry asintió. —¿Tienen puestos encantamientos silenciadores? —preguntó.

—Naturalmente. —afirmó Fred con displicencia— Los ruidos extraños que suelen abundar en el departamento podrían asustar a los clientes en el negocio de la planta baja.

—¿En qué andás, Harry? —preguntó George con vivo interés— Para una cita furtiva con Ginny en nuestro departamento no hacía falta que la trajeras bajo el Manto.

—Uno nunca sabe que tortuosas intenciones pueden haberlos motivado a apelar a tal recurso. —apuntó Fred alzando y bajando las cejas en rápida sucesión.

—Una observación muy atinada. —admitió George.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Por si no lo tenían del todo claro, les recuerdo que ya no estoy saliendo con Ginny. —se volvió hacia su acompañante invisible y le hizo un breve gesto.

El Manto se hizo visible en el aire y Harry murmuró un encantamiento. Malfoy apareció al lado de Harry, con los ojos recelosos fijos en los mellizos.

Ni Fred ni George pudieron disimular del todo la sorpresa. Intercambiaron una mirada y luego se volvieron inquisitivos hacia Harry.

—¿Supongo que sabrás que es Malfoy el que te acompaña? —preguntó Fred.

Harry asintió con la mirada fija en ellos.

Fred y George asintieron a su vez y se tomaron unos momentos para digerir la información.

—Bueno, Harry… —dijo George— Debo admitir que ya había supuesto que lo que había entre Ginny y vos difícilmente duraría, pero mal podía haber anticipado que tu siguiente conquista fuera nada menos que Malfoy.

—¡Él no es mi…! ¡Yo no soy…! —farfulló Harry indignado.

Fred y George sonrieron, encantados de haberlo dejado mascullando incoherencias. Era una forma de desquite.

Draco alzó una comisura. —Tenés que reconocer, Harry, que estamos durmiendo juntos.

Harry lo taladró con una mirada feroz, los mellizos estallaron en carcajadas. —¡Pero no estamos _acostándonos_ juntos! —protestó.

—Pero vos te ves tan sexy en mis piyamas. —ronroneó Draco con voz seductora.

Harry alzó las cejas. —Pero… nosotros no…

—Nuestro pequeñín Harry… ¡cuánto ha crecido! —arrulló Fred.

—¡Bueno, basta! —explotó Harry irritado, miró a los tres con ojos asesinos. Furioso fue a sentarse en el sofá.

—Eh… Harry… ¿te parece prudente que le demos la espalda a este tipo? —preguntó George.

—Probablemente no. —gruñó Harry— Seguro que aprovecha para evaluarles el culo.

—¡Potter, eso es repugnante! —exclamó Draco. Los mellizos se deshicieron en risitas.

Los dos fueron a sentarse en el sillón frente a Harry. Harry miró por encima de su hombro, Draco seguía de pie en el mismo lugar con expresión de asco. —Dejate de boludear y venía a sentarte acá, pajero.

Draco vino a sentársele al lado con una mueca de desdén en los labios.

—Entonces, Harry… —empezó a decir Fred con tono dialogal— Supongo que sabrás que lo sensato sería torturarlo un buen rato y luego entregarlo a las autoridades.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí… pero no es eso lo que vamos a hacer.

—De acuerdo. —dijo George— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer con él, entonces?

—Quizá lo haga dormir en el suelo esta noche. —sugirió Harry.

—En el suelo ni siquiera hay lugar suficiente para acostarse. —protestó Draco exasperado.

—Te lo merecerías… por haber hecho esos comentarios. Y fue por tu culpa que tuve que ponerme tu piyama.

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de replicar.

—¿Ustedes _realmente_ están durmiendo juntos? —preguntó Fred atónito.

—Sí. —admitió Harry— Pero no es como él quiso hacerlo parecer. —agregó defensivamente. Ustedes ya conocen el reducido tamaño que tiene mi cuarto en lo de los Dursley… resulta ser que ahora he tenido que admitir _huéspedes_… Malfoy y Victoria… —no mencionó a Narcissa.

—¿Victoria? —repitió George.

—Así es. —confirmó Harry.

Los mellizos se limitaron a asentir en silencio aunque seguían sin entender nada.

—¿Bill, Charlie, Ron…? —le recordó Fred.

Harry entendió a qué se refería, no se trataba de una acusación directa, pero Fred quería saber qué era lo que les impedía vengarse de Malfoy por lo que les había hecho a sus hermanos.

—Bueno… lo de Ron fue algo accidental, podríamos decir… y se suponía que Draco no iniciara un duelo con Charlie… —apuntó Harry tratando de sonar razonable.

—¡Y no fue mi culpa! —protestó Draco— ¡Ya te expliqué cómo ocurrieron las cosas!

—Fue por el pelo que te reconoció. —le recordó Harry— Deberías teñírtelo de negro.

—¡Por nada del mundo aceptaría teñirme el pelo de negro! —exclamó Draco escandalizado.

—Ayudaría a que no te reconocieran de inmediato. —señaló Harry tratando de hacerlo razonar.

—¡Me vería espantoso con pelo negro! —insistió Draco, y hasta parecía que le fueran a dar arcadas.

—Pero haría juego con esas oscuras ojeras. —apuntó Harry con tono inocente. Aunque Draco las había ocultado con encantamientos cosméticos, Harry sabía que seguían ahí.

Draco le dio un coscorrón en la nuca y lo fusiló con ojos asesinos. Harry que ya se había esperado algún tipo de represalia se echó a reír.

—Tengo que admitir que tu pelo rubio me ayudó a reconocerte para poder sacarte de ahí. —dijo Harry sin dejar de reír.

—No habría hecho falta que me sacaras de ahí si en primer lugar no me hubieras hecho ir. —refunfuñó Draco.

—Así que ahora la culpa es mía por haberte hecho ir. —replicó Harry con tono de "no puedo creer lo que oigo" —Si no te hubiera hecho ir a estas alturas probablemente estarías muerto.

Draco cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. —De ninguna manera estoy dispuesto a seguir discutiendo sobre esto delante de ellos. —Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los mellizos— Y el pelo no me lo tiño. —agregó mascullando.

Harry revoleó los ojos y volvió su atención hacia los mellizos que habían seguido todo el intercambio con asombro.

—Bueno… sí… pero Charlie no resultó muy malherido. —les dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Draco soltó un bufido.

—¡No digas nada! —lo frenó Harry— Yo te curé, ¿o no?

Draco lo miró con hosquedad pero no agregó nada más.

—Che, Harry, ¿sabías que Bill se curó de un día para el otro? —preguntó George de improviso mirándolo muy fijamente.

—Ehhh… sí… Ron me lo contó en una carta.

—A nosotros nos parece un tanto misterioso. —dijo Fred— Bill _asegura_ que no sabe cómo fue que pasó… _presume_ que los remedios finalmente cumplieron con el efecto buscado…

—¡Qué bueno que haya sido así! —acotó Harry con una sonrisa inocente.

Fred y George se miraron e intercambiaron una risa. —Sí, no me cabe duda de que te alegre que él alegue que no sabe nada… —dijo Fred.

Harry se puso serio. —Está bien… yo volví esa noche furtivamente y lo curé… Bill sabe eso pero no sabe nada más… Por ahora ustedes son los únicos en los que confío… sobre Draco. Y es preciso que mantengan el secreto.

George se encogió de hombros asintiendo. —Sí, creo que es sensato que los demás no lo sepan por el momento.

—Entonces, ¿para qué es que nos necesitás? —preguntó Fred en tácito acuerdo.

Harry sonrió agradecido. —Para un par de cosas. Primero, en caso de que yo tenga problemas, Draco puede avisarles a ustedes…

—¿Estás planeando meterte en problemas, Harry? —preguntó George con una sonrisa.

—No es que esté planeando nada, pero los problemas se presentan y yo tengo un imán para atraerlos.

—Decís que no planeás meterte en problemas pero aquí te vemos en flagrante connivencia con un mortífago. —dijo Fred con una sonrisa más amplia que la de su gemelo.

—Es que es distinto… —gruñó Harry. Notó que Draco lo miraba con una comisura en alto.

—Odio tener que admitirlo, Harry, pero creo que razón no les falta. —dijo Draco burlón.

Harry bufó de frustración. Realmente estaba en serios problemas si esos tres se confabulaban en su contra. —Los detesto a los tres, quiero que eso quede bien claro. —masculló.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá al tiempo que trataba de ignorar el coro de risitas que se habían desatado a su alrededor. Sintió la mano condescendiente de Draco palmeándole un hombro. —Vamos, vamos, Potter… no tenés que sentirte mal, yo también te detesto si vamos al caso. —salmodió Draco con fingida compasión.

Harry entreabrió los ojos y lo miró con mala cara. —Estoy empezando a pensar que todo hubiese resultado mucho mejor si hubiera venido solo.

Draco se puso serio. —Hubiese sido poco seguro.

Harry suspiró y levantó la cabeza. Los mellizos los estaban mirando con curiosidad y tal vez… con un dejo de preocupación también.

—Si hasta Malfoy se muestra tan preocupado, entonces la cuestión es realmente seria, Harry. —dijo George.

—Es mucho menos grave de lo que pueda parecer. Tengo que comprar unos ingredientes para preparar las pociones que madame Pomfrey necesita.

Les explicó que Draco lo iba a ayudar a prepararlas y por qué no podía decirles nada a los demás. Fred y George entendieron y se mostraron de acuerdo en que no era seguro andar solo por Diagon… particularmente si uno se llamaba Harry Potter.

—Algunos de los ingredientes sólo se consiguen en Knockturn Alley. —apuntó Draco.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho. —dijo Harry reconviniéndolo con la mirada.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Es la principal razón por la que acepté que les contaras a estos dos. Necesitás a alguien _visible_ que te acompañe a Knockturn.

—Quizá sea mejor que vayamos nosotros a comprarlos. —sugirió Fred.

—Cierto… —agregó George— de hecho vamos seguido, algunos de los ingredientes para nuestros productos sólo se consiguen ahí.

Harry no notó la expresión de alivio en la cara de Draco, pero los mellizos sí que se dieron cuenta y lo miraron alzando inquisitivamente las cejas.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Draco quien de inmediato le frunció el ceño. —Y ahora, ¿qué problema tenés? —inquirió confundido— Deberías estar más que agradecido de que se ofrezcan para ir a comprar los ingredientes. Lo cierto es que la idea de meterme en Knockturn no me seduce en lo absoluto.

Draco trató de disimular con una mueca desdeñosa. —No me sorprende para nada que estos dos frecuenten esos andurriales.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Harry— Vos no podés ir vareándote por Knockturn como si tal cosa, ¡estallaría un infierno! Es mejor que se encarguen ellos.

—Hacé como te parezca. —dijo Draco con su mejor estudiado tono de arrogante menosprecio.

Harry suspiró exasperado. —Mirá… eh… ¿podemos concretar esto de una vez y ya?

Draco le hizo un gesto distraído con la mano indicándole que siguiera nomás adelante con sus planes. Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos tratando de entender qué era lo que le había dado de pronto. Sabía que algo había pasado pero no alcanzaba a darse cuenta de qué era.

—Antes tengo que pasar por Gringotts. —dijo cambiando de tema— La última vez que estuve ahí todavía no sabía que iba a necesitar dinero para comprar ingredientes.

—¿Cuando fue la última vez que fuiste al banco? —preguntó Fred con curiosidad.

—Eh… no hace tanto. —dijo Harry con vaguedad, no mencionó a Winky.

—Bueno, yo voy a acompañarte. —dijo Fred sin insistir en lo anterior— Y George se puede quedar acá con Malfoy.

—A mí me parece bien. —dijo George encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Draco reaccionó horrorizado. —¡Yo no me voy a quedar acá con él!

—Claro que sí. —dijo George con tono invitante— La vamos a pasar de lo más bien… y me podés ayudar a elegir entre los productos aquellos que le puedan resultar útiles a Harry.

Draco se puso lívido y miró a Harry con pánico. —¿Potter? —dijo con tono casi suplicante.

Harry lo agarró de un brazo, lo arrastró hasta el otro extremo del sofá, y puso un encantamiento silenciador.

—Draco, sabés muy bien que no podés entrar conmigo a Gringotts.

—Puedo quedarme afuera esperando… así lo habíamos planeado. No me quiero quedar acá.

—Pero lo que dijo George es más que razonable. Podés ayudarlo a elegir los productos que nos pueden servir. Me consta que conocés muy bien muchas de sus invenciones. —agregó con sorna.

Draco puso cara de angustia.

—Draco, ni George ni Fred van a tratar de hacerte daño. —dijo Harry tratando de convencerlo— Están tratando de ayudarnos, no hace falta que vos te arriesgues a quedarte esperando en la calle solo.

—Harry, no hay ninguna razón para que ellos se preocupen de mi seguridad.

—¿Hicieron algo agresivo hasta ahora? Ni siquiera hicieron muchas preguntas.

—No hicieron nada porque estás vos… pero si te vas…

—George no te va a hacer nada. —insistió Harry— No confían en vos, es cierto, y por eso no quieren dejarte solo en el departamento. Pero confían en mi juicio y saben que yo quiero mantenerte seguro. Ésta es la mejor manera.

—No me quiero quedar solo con uno de los _Weasels_.

Harry suspiró impaciente, si Draco se obstinaba en esa actitud no le quedaba otra que poner en juego otro tipo de recursos. —Si no te quedás acá me voy a ver obligado a decirle a tu mamá que _deliberadamente_ te pusiste en riesgo cuando no hacía ninguna falta.

—¡No metas a mi mamá en este asunto!

Harry alzó una comisura y replicó con suficiencia. —Creo que a tu mamá le va a interesar mucho que se lo cuente.

Draco lo miró furioso. Harry trataba de contener la risa, sabía que Draco trataría de evitar en lo posible cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento con Narcissa.

—Esto es extorsión. Se supone que los Gryffindors jueguen limpio. —farfulló.

Harry sonrió con picardía pero contuvo la risa. —Como ya lo habías señalado en alguna oportunidad… poseo también algunos rasgos Slytherin que pueden resultar muy útiles en ocasiones. Así que… ¿te vas a quedar?

Draco asintió de muy mala gana y quitó el encantamiento silenciador.

—Vamos, Fred. —dijo Harry entusiasta— Ah… Draco, no comas ni bebas nada que George te ofrezca…

George los despidió sonriente y saludándolos con la manita. Harry logró llegar hasta la calle antes de explotar en carcajadas.

—¡Merlín, Harry! Vos sí que sos bueno. —dijo Fred admirado— No sé qué fue lo que le habrás dicho pero fue muy efectivo.

—Sé pegarle donde le duele. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Caminaron en silencio durante un minuto luego Fred apuntó. —¿Supongo que sos consciente de que el guardaespaldas que te elegiste es de los de naturaleza taimada?

Reflexivo, Harry frunció el ceño. —No es que yo lo haya elegido exactamente.

—Quizá no… pero se arriesgó a venir a nuestro departamento porque sabía que nosotros podíamos ir a comprar los ingredientes en tu lugar… no quiere que te pongas en peligro.

—No creo que se lo hubiera pedido si ustedes no se ofrecían.

—No estoy tan seguro… tendrías que haberle visto la expresión de alivio cuando nos ofrecimos. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado… que se mostrara tan ansioso de protegerte.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Me necesita. Le conviene que yo siga vivo.

Fred lo miró de soslayo. —Si vos lo decís…

Harry frunció el ceño… ¿qué era lo que intentaba sugerir Fred? Sin embargo prefirió no pedir explicaciones por el momento.

Una vez cumplimentado el trámite en el banco reemprendieron el regreso.

—Espero que no haya habido problemas entre George y Draco.

—Todo depende de tu chico… si se portó bien…

—Draco no es mi chico. —dijo Harry irritado.

Fred sonrió. —De una forma u otra fuiste vos el que lo eligió… no nosotros.

—¡Claro que no lo elegí! —protestó Harry… y sin embargo algo de verdad había en lo que decía Fred.

Fred amplió la sonrisa. —Vos sí que sabés elegirlos, Harry.

—Bueno… vos ya me conocés, me gustan del tipo enérgico… y con mucha personalidad.

Fred soltó una carcajada. —Primero Ginny y ahora… sí, diría que tenés razón.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Vos no estás contrariado porque rompí con Ginny?

—Nah… ustedes dos son casi como de la misma familia y eso no es bueno cuando de formar pareja se trata. Además… si bien Ginny es fuerte, vos necesitás a tu lado a alguien incluso más fuerte.

Harry alzó las cejas sorprendido. —¿Qué querés decir?

Fred vaciló un instante y se puso serio, algo rarísimo en él. —Llevás sobre los hombros responsabilidades pesadas, Harry. Necesitás a alguien muy fuerte a tu lado para que tengas dónde apoyarte de vez en cuando. Y si bien Ginny es fuerte… creo que en ciertas situaciones podría claudicar.

—Yo nunca la abrumaría con mis responsabilidades. —dijo Harry— Ya le tocó pasar demasiado.

—Sonás más como un hermano que como un amante…

—Eh… —Harry se interrumpió considerando lo que había dicho Fred. No le faltaba razón. ¿Habría alguien que entendiera lo pesado de la carga y que de todos modos quisiera brindarle un hombro en el que apoyarse?

Recordó la conversación que había tenido con Draco. Draco entendía muy bien lo que significaba estar destinado a vencer a un mago poderosísimo. Y conocía también muchas de las actividades en las que Harry estaba metido… aunque todavía ignoraba todo sobre Snape y los horcruxes.

Y en realidad ya había buscado ayuda en Draco. Dormían en la misma cama y no se sentía incómodo por eso… todo lo contrario. Había consolado a Draco esa noche… y le había pedido que lo acompañara a Diagon. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para proteger a Draco. E inexplicablemente se sentía seguro cuando tenía a Draco a su lado. Y el año anterior había estado obsesionado con Draco todo el tiempo.

Se paró de golpe en el medio de la vereda.

—¿Pasa algo, macho? —preguntó Fred.

Harry se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin decir nada.

Fred sonrió. —Parece que acabás de darte cuenta de que él sí es lo suficientemente fuerte.

—No pasa nada entre nosotros. —Harry empezaba a sentirse mareado.

—A otro perro con ese hueso… algo pasa…

—¡No! —protestó Harry— Es sólo… un arreglo de conveniencia mutua. Negocios.

—Simples negocios no llegan a explicar la forma en que se preocupan el uno por el otro. No sé bien quién se preocupa más por quién. Pero me parece que los dos y mucho.

—¡No es así! —porfió Harry.

Fred levantó una ceja descreída.

—Ya te dije que me necesita vivo porque eso es lo que le conviene.

Fred sonrió malicioso. —Sí, es mucho mejor con alguien vivo.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto… Fred estaba sugiriendo que Draco y él… estaba insinuando… sexo…

—¡Es un chico!

Fred se rió a carcajadas. —¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea un chico? —preguntó restándole importancia al punto— Hay otras cuestiones sobre él que me preocupan mucho más, debo admitirlo, pero no el hecho de que sea un chico.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Yo no soy gay.

—Yo no dije que lo fueras… y me consta que cuando estabas arreglado con Ginny…

—Yo nunca me aproveché de Ginny. —se apresuró a declarar Harry a la defensiva.

—Tampoco dije eso… —le respondió Fred con una sonrisa intencionada— Pero ni George ni yo somos tan ciegos como otros de la familia…

Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos… claramente estaba descolocado… —Disfruté… y mucho… con Ginny… de _esa_ forma. 

Fred se encogió de hombros. —¿Y…? Eso no quiere decir que no puedas disfrutarlo igual o más con un chico… de _esa_ forma. —la sonrisa de Fred se había vuelto incluso más maligna si cabe.

Harry gimió mortificado. Ya no iba a poder dormir en la misma cama con Draco. Hasta ese minuto había podido hacer a un lado pensamientos que se obstinaban en asomarse de vez en cuando pero…

—Vos no tenés idea de lo que estás hablando… y te estás metiendo en cosas que…

La sonrisa de Fred se desdibujó y perdió todo el humor. —¡Ojo con lo que decís! No sé por qué carajo estás con él, sé que tu intención es no decírselo a nadie… yo no soy quién para decirte cómo tenés que llevar adelante tu vida… pero que te quede bien claro, tanto George como yo te vamos a apoyar siempre… independientemente de lo que vos decidas hacer.

—Pareciera que vos querés animarme a que…

Fred hizo una mueca. —Yo no quiero animarte a que hagas nada, creeme… Yo sólo te estoy diciendo lo que me sugiere lo que estoy viendo… yo creo que algo está pasando entre ustedes… lo único que quiero que te quede claro es que vas a tener mi apoyo… y el de George hagas lo que hagas según tu mejor parecer.

—Eh… gracias… creo…

Fred recuperó la sonrisa. —Y no se me pasó por alto que cuando lo tenés al lado… estás con todos los sentidos aguzados y alerta… al parecer es un buen acicate.

—En eso… creo que razón no te falta.

oOo

—¿Por qué carajo demoraste tanto? —lo increpó Draco apenas cruzó el umbral.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho. —replicó Harry y le dio un empujón a Fred que estaba disimulando con muy poco éxito la risa que pugnaba por escapársele.

—Harry parece estar de mal humor. —dijo George— Creo que no se merece todas las cosas estupendas que elegimos para él.

—Harry siempre está de mal humor. —declaró Draco con fastidio.

Harry los miró con mala cara a todos y fue a tirarse en el sofá. Los mellizos rieron y fueron hasta la mesa donde estaban las cosas seleccionadas.

Harry miró a Draco y con breve gesto hacia George lo interrogó tácitamente. Draco respondió encogiendo los hombros brevemente y a su vez lo interrogó sin palabras sobre Fred. Draco se sorprendió al verlo sonrojarse.

Fred se dio vuelta para llamarlo y se empezó a reír cuando vio que Harry se había puesto colorado.

—¡Oh, Harry! —dijo con dulzura— Sé un niñito bueno y vení a ver tus regalos.

Harry lo miró enojado pero se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa. Draco retrocedió hasta apoyarse sobre una biblioteca y se quedó observándolos desde lejos mientras los mellizos iban describiendo las bondades de sus productos. Casi todos eran cosas que Harry ya conocía y que le habían resultado muy útiles en otras oportunidades.

—Pero esto no es todo. —dijo George con tono dramático. Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada alborozada.

—Tenemos algo especialmente creado para vos, Harry. —agregó Fred.

George sacó una caja de debajo de la mesa y la depositó encima. Harry la miró con desconfianza, era grande… parecía una de las cajas para togas de las que entregaba madame Malkin.

—¿Te acordás de esa vez que hablamos sobre las capas escudo? —preguntó George.

—Sí. —respondió Harry con cautela.

—¿Te acordás que habíamos dicho que sólo protegían contra hechizos menores o de mediana agresividad?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que confiás en él? —preguntó George con una mirada rápida hacia Draco.

Harry se sobresaltó con la pregunta. Se volvió hacia Draco. La miradas de ambos se encontraron y quedaron como trabadas una en la otra. ¿Confiaba en Draco? Debía de haber tantas razones que señalaban que eso no era sensato. Pero mirándolo directamente a los ojos a Harry no se le ocurría ninguna. Asintió lentamente… y los ojos gris tormentoso parecieron encenderse de un cúmulo de emociones asombro, alivio, agradecimiento… y de algo más que Harry no supo definir…

Harry volvió la mirada hacia George. —Sí. —respondió.

Los mellizos intercambiaron una mirada intencionada que a Harry no se le pasó inadvertida. Harry tragó saliva ostensiblemente. Era evidente que ellos se habían percatado de inmediato de algo de lo que Harry no se había dado cuenta… o no había querido darse cuenta.

—Bien, entonces. —exclamó George solemne— Aquí tenemos algo para vos, Harry. Algo que es único en el mundo.

—Y que nos tomó todo un año de duro trabajo. —agregó Fred.

—Pero si es así no deberían regalármelo. —protestó Harry.

—Nosotros sabemos muy bien a quién le debemos nuestro éxito. —dijo George con determinación.

—Mostrarle, George. —lo urgió Fred sin ocultar su evidente entusiasmo.

George destapó la caja con un exagerado floreo.

—¡Ooohh…! —exclamó Harry— ¿Qué es?

George sacó la capa celeste hielo de la caja y se la ciñó sobre los hombros. El cuerpo de Harry desapareció.

—¿Es otro Manto de Invisibilidad?

—También es eso… pero mucho más. —respondió George con tono reverencial.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad.

Fred pasó a explicar. —Nos costó bastante encontrar otro Manto de Invisibilidad dado que son muy raros. Y no podíamos pedirte el tuyo porque vos lo usás muy seguido. —señaló el otro manto que estaba sobre uno de los sillones— Digamos para simplificar que conocer a gente como Moody o Mundungus puede facilitar algunas cosas. De todos modos, mientras estábamos en la búsqueda experimentamos con capas comunes, para otorgarles propiedades defensivas.

—Fue un proceso sumamente arduo. —intercaló George.

—Así es. —confirmó Fred con una mueca— Pero el resultado de tanto trabajo fue exitoso. Logramos que proteja al que lo lleva puesto contra los hechizos más avanzados y los más agresivos.

—No podemos garantizar que sirva para bloquear las Imperdonables. —agregó George— Pero no me extrañaría…

—Humm… —murmuró Harry.

—No puede saberse… porque se supone que no pueden probarse. —intervino Draco.

Tres cabezas se volvieron hacia él.

—Yo podría ofrecerme para probar con dos…

Harry cerró los ojos. — No, Draco… yo no podría…

—No es eso lo que estoy diciendo… pero podríamos envolver al retrato con la capa.

Harry abrió de golpe los ojos. —¿Te parece que podría dar resultado?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —La última vez funcionó…

Fred carraspeó sonoramente. —Además de sus cualidades de defensa, te rodea con un encantamiento silenciador. Cuando te cubre por entero podés desplazarte sin hacer ruido alguno.

—Y agregamos otros detalles que impiden que gente como Moody y su ojo mágico puedan detectarte. —prosiguió George — Y tiene montones de bolsillos en los que se puede guardar de todo sin que afecte el peso.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Harry muy impresionado.

—En una batalla su utilidad se vería limitada. —admitió Fred— Pero para desplazarte furtivamente y con sigilo no vas a conseguir nada comparable… ni de lejos.

—Eh… no puedo aceptarlo… esto es demasiado… Esto es de ustedes… debe de haberles costado muchísimo trabajo y una fortuna…

—Digamos que es el resultado de una inversión que hiciste hace algún tiempo. —dijo George.

—Es para vos, Harry. —insistió Fred— Vos lo necesitás y vas a sacarle el mejor provecho. —miró a Draco— Si bien debo confesar que no había previsto que podrías llegar a usarlo para esconder a mortífagos.

—Pero confiamos en que nuestro pequeño y querido Harry sabrá darle otros usos mucho más dignos. —apuntó George con gran contento.

Draco no pudo contener la risa y Harry tampoco. —Está bien, lo acepto… pero debería al menos compensarlos de alguna forma… —dirigió la vista al Manto que estaba sobre el sillón.

—No. —dijo Fred muy serio— Ése era el de tu papá. Ni lo menciones porque lo consideraríamos un insulto.

—Y tu dinero no tiene valor acá. — agregó George con firmeza.

—Pero es que es mucho… no puedo aceptarlo. —repitió Harry.

—Claro que sí podés. —dijo George— Es algo que queríamos regalarte… y lo cierto es que aprendimos una barbaridad durante la investigación… hay toda una nueva línea de productos que vamos a sacar a la venta pronto que nacieron de este proyecto.

—Pero…

—Nada, nada… lo habríamos hecho por cualquier miembro de la familia… pero vos sos el que más lo necesita porque te metés constantemente en problemas. —dijo Fred sonriendo.

—Hey, Weasleys, —dijo Draco— vamos a necesitar unas cajas para guardar todas las otras cosas.

Los mellizos se pusieron de inmediato en acción, agradecidos por la distracción.

Harry se cubrió con la capucha. Iba a aprovechar para adaptarse a la nueva prenda. Al principio le pareció muy similar a su manto. Pero en el interior pudo observar los múltiples bolsillos de diferentes tamaños.

Comenzó a desplazarse con lentitud, no era para nada rígido, de hecho acompañaba y parecía anticipar sus movimientos. En todo momento lo rodeaba casi sin tocarlo. Y tampoco tenía que sostenerlo.

—¡Potter! ¿Donde puta estás? —exclamó Draco irritado.

Harry se le paró bien al lado y se sacó la capucha. —Aquí mismo. —Draco chilló y saltó hacia atrás asustado.

Fred y George estallaron en carcajadas histéricas. —¡Es sensacional! —exclamó Harry con entusiasmo.

—Te odio, Potter. —farfulló Draco.

—Ohhh… yo también te odio, Malfoy. —replicó Harry con júbilo.

—Harry… —dijo Fred sin parar de reír— …eso estuvo impagable.

—¿Vamos o no vamos a ir a comprar los ingredientes? —preguntó Draco con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, creo que no debemos demorarnos más. —dijo Harry se sacó la capa y se la tendió.

Draco retrocedió un paso. —No me voy a poner eso.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Y por qué no?

—Porque lo hicieron para vos no para mí.

—Pero es sensacional y te va a proteger mejor que el otro.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —No, Potter. —repitió y fue hasta el sillón para recoger el otro manto.

George se le adelantó y se lo arrebató. —Ponete el nuevo, Malfoy.

—Pero si ustedes lo hicieron para él, no para mí… lo último que querrían sería que lo terminara usando un despreciable mortífago.

—Lo hicimos para Harry. Para que lo use como mejor le parezca. Y Harry quiere que te lo pongas vos.

—Y Harry siempre obtiene lo que quiere. —dijo Draco con desdén.

—No siempre… pero con bastante frecuencia… para exasperarte…

—No me lo voy a poner. —declaró Draco cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, vamos, Draco. —rogó Harry— Ponételo y vayamos de una vez.

—No. —repitió Draco obstinado.

—¿Ya te olvidaste de lo que hablamos antes sobre tu seguridad? —le preguntó Harry con tono de advertencia.

—Potter… vos no serías capaz de…

—Sabés muy bien que sí sería capaz…

—Yo trato de mostrarme amable… porque no corresponde que use tu regalo… ¿y vos me amenazás?

—No quiero terminar castigado. Y no quiero averiguar qué castigos pueda tener reservados…

—Va a ser mucho peor para mí. —lo interrumpió Draco.

—Entonces ponete la capa y los dos zafamos del castigo.

—¿Ustedes se dan cuenta de lo pervertidos que suenan? —preguntó Fred.

—Todo este diálogo sobre castigos es fascinante. —apuntó George.

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida, se dio por vencido y aceptó la Capa.

—Sí, no veo la hora de volver a casa para meter a este tarado pervertido en la cama. —dijo Harry— ¿Qué les parece si vamos ya?

La risa de Draco quedó silenciada cuando se puso la capucha.

—¡Sensacional! —repitió Harry— Yo siempre tenía que tener mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Los mellizos sonrieron complacidos. —Sabíamos que ibas a saber apreciar las mejoras.

Draco asomó una vez más la cabeza. —No me puse el encantamiento de mimetismo.

—Es mejor que te lo pongas. —dijo Fred— Podrías tener que abrirlo.

—Para lanzar un hechizo…

—Justamente. —dijo George— Los hechizos rebotarían en el interior.

Draco se quitó la capa y se puso el encantamiento de mimetismo. Desapareció. Recién después volvió a ponerse la Capa que también desapareció.

—Inigualable doble protección. —dijo Fred admirado— ¿Ya te enseñó ese encantamiento, Harry?

—Todavía no, estuve demasiado ocupado con otras cosas. Pero ya habrá tiempo. —Harry sintió la mano de Draco que le tocó suavemente un codo— Ahora pongámonos en camino.

oOo


	17. De víboras y de interés sentimental

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 17 – De víboras y de interés sentimental**

Draco entró en lo del apotecario junto a Harry y ambos flaqueados por los mellizos. Harry agarró una canasta y sacó la lista del bolsillo. Fred y George hablaban entre ellos en voz alta y entre risas acompañándolos en todo momento mientras iban recorriendo los pasillos y seleccionando lo anotado. Ocasionalmente un ingrediente flotaba disimuladamente y se adicionaba al contenido de la canasta.

Cuando Harry murmuró que le parecía que ya tenían todo. Draco le tironeó un codo, lo condujo hasta un estante del fondo y agregó algunas cosas más. Fred y George los cubrieron en todo momento de las miradas suspicaces del dueño y de los pocos clientes que había en ese momento en el negocio. Finalmente Draco le indicó con un breve apretón de hombro que no hacía falta nada más. Fueron hasta el mostrador, pagaron y salieron con lo comprado.

—Detesto este lugar. —dijo Harry cuando estuvieron afuera.

—Vos te ofreciste como voluntario para la tarea. —le recordó Fred con buen humor.

—No me hagas acordar. —gruñó Harry.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina sintió un fuerte tirón en un brazo. Interrumpió de repente a George que era el que estaba hablando en ese momento. —Oigan, quiero entrar en este negocio. —dijo. Aunque no sabía de qué negocio se trataba. Entró seguido por los mellizos. Era una tienda de mascotas mágicas.

—¿Viste algo interesante? —preguntó George. Harry sintió otro fuerte tirón en dirección al escaparate. Dos hombres cruzaban en ese momento por la vereda delante de la vidriera en dirección contraria a la que ellos traían momentos antes.

—Parece que sí… que estoy interesado en algo que venden acá.

Fred y George fueron al mostrador para distraer a la dueña. Harry se preguntaba quiénes serían los hombres que Draco evidentemente había reconocido, se le ocurrió además que ya que estaban ahí quizá pudiera aprovechar para comprar alimento para Hedwig y Fawkes.

Un nuevo tirón, ya empezaban a fastidiarlo. Se dejó conducir y terminó frente a un tanque pecera con serpientes. Revoleó los ojos, al parecer habían atraído la atención del Slytherin, lo cual no era de extrañar. Sintió un pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Maldición! —masculló.

—¿Algún inconveniente, Harry? —preguntó inocentemente Fred desde el mostrador.

—¡Sí! —contestó irritado— Eh… no, en realidad… parece que estoy interesado en las serpientes.

Fred soltó una risita y Harry lo taladró con una mirada negra.

—¿Qué tienen de tan interesantes? —preguntó George con curiosidad acercándosele.

Harry las miró con atención por primera vez y se adelantó un paso hacia el tanque.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Qué serpientes más coloridas! —exclamó George con genuino asombro.

—De los colores de Hogwarts. —señaló Harry. Recorrió rápidamente el negocio con los ojos. Ellos eran los únicos clientes. La dueña estaba distraída acomodando artículos en los estantes. El ambiente era muy ruidoso con tantos animales. Harry les dirigió una mirada interrogadora a los mellizos. Fred se encogió de hombros. George asintió brevemente.

Harry se volvió hacia las serpientes. Sintiéndose un poco ridículo saludó en pársel. —_Hola._

Las cuatro serpientes en el tanque levantaron la cabeza y se volvieron para mirarlo.

—_¿Tú hablas?_ —siseó una de ellas.

—_Sí._ —contestó Harry encogiendo los hombros. Se sintió más estúpido aun. Probablemente las serpientes no entendían el lenguaje corporal humano. _—Me llamaron la atención vuestros hermosos colores._

—_Creemos que somos las únicas así._ —le informaron— _La mujer nos crió en la habitación del fondo. _—siseó la serpiente girando apenas la cabeza hacia el mostrador.

Harry giró también la cabeza, la mujer estaba ocupada anotando cosas en un libro, no les prestaba ninguna atención.

—_¿Por qué?_ —preguntó Harry.

—_No lo sabemos. Tendrás que preguntarle. Lo que si sabemos es que no le gustamos._

Harry frunció el ceño. _—¿Sois peligrosas o algo así?_

—_Tenemos veneno mortal._ —admitió la serpiente.

—_¿Y eso es todo? Muchas serpientes son venenosas._

—_Y podemos afectar a las cosas._ —agregó otra de las víboras.

—_¿Afectar a las cosas? ¿Cómo?_ —cuestionó Harry algo confundido.

Harry sintió de pronto mucho frío. Tembló. Los mellizos se removieron inquietos. _—¿Tú hiciste eso?_

—_Sí._ —respondió la víbora— _Puedo afectar la temperatura de un área._

—_¿Y qué podéis hacer vosotras?_ —les preguntó a las otras.

—_Levanta una mano._ —siseó la víbora roja.

Harry obedeció y sintió un repentino y agudo dolor en la palma. Hizo una mueca y se llevó la mano al pecho. _—Puedo hacerte sentir el dolor de un mordisco._

—_Gracias por haberme avisado_. —dijo Harry con sorna.

—_La sensación del mordisco es el aviso. Es muy breve y no contiene veneno._

Harry asintió brevemente. Tenía sentido. Fijó la vista en la víbora verde.

—_Yo puedo cambiar de lugar._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_ —preguntó Harry arrugando la frente.

—_Estira el brazo y yo me trasladaré a tu muñeca._

Con curiosidad, Harry así lo hizo. Los mellizos contuvieron una exclamación cuando la serpiente apareció de repente enrollada en el antebrazo de Harry.

Lamentablemente los ruidos había llamado la atención de la dueña. —¿En qué andan ustedes, chicos?

La víbora verde se translocó de inmediato de regreso al tanque.

—Me interesaría comprar las serpientes. —respondió Harry con calma.

—No pueden comprarlas. —dijo ella con brusquedad— Son peligrosas.

—¿Peligrosas en qué sentido?

—Creo que están poseídas. —contestó acercándose. Les dirigió a las víboras una mirada temerosa.

Harry soltó una mezcla de bufido y risa. Los mellizos lo miraron como si no pudieran creerlo. La mujer le puso muy mala cara.

—¿De dónde provienen? —preguntó Harry.

—Son fruto de un experimento. —contestó. Harry ya había sospechado que se trataba de algo así, pero lo sorprendió que la mujer lo admitiera tan abiertamente. —Usamos algunos encantamientos sobre los huevos. El objetivo era obtener colores vistosos que atrajeran la atención de los clientes, los hermosos colores de Hogwarts... pero… cosas raras ocurren cerca de ellas…

Inesperada y repentinamente la mujer lanzó un chillido y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—_Mira esto._ —Harry desvió la mirada al tanque, la que había siseado era la víbora amarilla. La toga lila de la dueña viró de color a un amarillo estridente.

Harry apenas si podía contener la risa pero la mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —Perdón. Dígame cuánto pide por ellas y le saco el problema de las manos. —se apresuró a proponerle.

—Pero es que estaría mal que se las vendiera a un chico…

Harry revoleó los ojos y se pasó la mano por los cabellos tratando de pensar en una forma de convencerla. La cicatriz quedó brevemente expuesta. —¡Harry Potter! —exclamó la dueña.

_Bueno, eso puede servir_, pensó Harry. —Sí, soy yo. Ahora… ¿aceptaría vendérmelas?

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijo durante un rato y luego asintió.

—¿Puede proveernos además con todo lo necesario para cuidarlas y alimentarlas? —preguntó Fred con amabilidad.

—Sí, sí… por supuesto. —se apresuró a responder la mujer y marchó hacia la trastienda.

Harry se volvió hacia las víboras. _—Si os llevo a mi casa, ¿me podéis prometer que no morderéis a nadie a menos que yo os lo pida?_

—_¿Tú vas a cuidarnos?_

—_Sí, por supuesto._

—_Entonces, dado que hablas la lengua de las serpientes, eres nuestro nuevo amo y te obedeceremos en todo._

A Harry lo inquietó un poco la proclamación. _—No es mi deseo controlaros… sólo quiero que los que me rodean estén seguros._

—_No pertenecemos aquí con esta mujer. Nos gustas y estaremos muy felices contigo, nuestro nuevo amo._

—_Sí, supongo que vais a estar mejor que acá._

—_Nadie nunca antes había hablado con nosotras usando nuestro lenguaje._

—_Casi nadie lo habla. Conozco a uno… pero es malvado._

—_¿Podemos trasladarnos en tu cuerpo?_

—_¡¿Cómo?!_ —siseó Harry.

—_Podemos enrollarnos alrededor de ti y trasladarnos muy cómodas de esa forma._

Harry bajó la vista a sus ropas, con vaqueros y remera mal iba a poder llevar serpientes enrolladas sin llamar la atención. Los mellizos vestían togas de un violento color fucsia. Miró a la víbora amarilla. _—Si le pido prestada la toga a mi amigo, ¿tú podrías cambiarle el color?_

—_Sería un honor para mí._

Harry sonrió y le pidió prestada la toga a Fred. Tuvieron que usar un rápido encantamiento para acortarla. Apenas se la puso, el color de la toga viró del agresivo magenta a un muy sentador verde esmeralda.

—_Del mismo color que tus ojos._

—_Gracias_. —respondió Harry muy contento. Y metió las manos dentro del tanque. Las víboras fueron deslizándose y enrollándosele alrededor. El movimiento debajo de la toga y sobre el cuerpo le produjo un leve estremecimiento, era una sensación extraña.

—_¿Estáis cómodas?_

Recibió una respuesta afirmativa. Todos enfilaron hacia el mostrador. La mujer estaba más que feliz de sacarse de encima a las serpientes, sólo les cobró por el tanque y los otros productos.

Antes de salir, Harry se acordó de la razón original por la que habían entrado al negocio. Le siseó algo a una de las víboras y la sintió desplazarse desde su antebrazo hasta ubicársele alrededor del cuello. Recién entonces salieron a la calle.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Qué fue todo eso? —exclamó Fred.

No contestó de inmediato. Miró inquieto a ambos lados. —¿Les parece que está todo bien? —los mellizos asintieron y Draco le apretó un hombro tranquilizándolo.

Se pusieron en marcha y Harry les contó sobre las serpientes y sus talentos.

—Sólo vos podías terminar con un grupo de serpientes mágicas como éstas. —comentó George sacudiendo apenas la cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño. Él no lo veía como una carga. Le gustaban y no había querido dejarlas ahí sabiendo lo desdichadas que se sentían. —Ellas necesitan un hogar. —dijo justificándose.

—Y quién mejor que vos, Harry, para dárselo. —intervino Fred con buen humor— Aunque a mí me toque sacrificar la toga.

—Te voy a comprar una nueva.

Fred sonrió. —Pero vale la pena el sacrificio, quedás tan mono con esa toga que te arrastra un poco por detrás.

Harry amagó a darle un puñetazo en el brazo, pero Fred lo esquivó a tiempo. Los mellizos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry no tardó en sumárseles con su risa.

Y seguían riendo cuando entraron ya de regreso en el apartamento.

—¿Tu chico está acá? —preguntó Fred cerrando la puerta.

—No es _mi_ chico. —protestó Harry.

Draco se quitó la Capa y murmuró algo para cancelar el encantamiento de mimetismo.

—No soy _su_ chico. —le espetó enojado.

Fred revoleó los ojos. —Bueno, no sos mí chico ni tampoco el de George… así que sólo podés ser el de Harry. —dijo como si se tratara de algo lógico incontestable, no dejó que Draco replicara, agregó: —¿Cuáles son las cosas que faltan que tenemos que comprar en Knockturn?

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo reconsideró y terminó cerrándola resignado. Harry sacó la lista del bolsillo y se la entregó. George puso pergamino, tinta y pluma sobre la mesa. Draco tomó asiento y empezó a redactar una nueva lista de los ingredientes faltantes.

—¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? —preguntó Fred.

Draco alzó los ojos y lo miró. —Mortífagos.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada? Podríamos haber ido tras ellos. —dijo Harry.

—Porque podía haber más. —respondió Draco con calma— O habrían podido desaparicionar para ir a buscar refuerzos. Me pareció mejor no correr riesgos.

—Tenés razón, fue mejor así. —concedió Harry y comenzó a desabrocharse la toga. Draco volvió a centrar su atención en la lista.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Fred.

Draco alzó la vista otra vez. Abrió grandes los ojos, las serpientes enrolladas alrededor del cuello y de los brazos de Harry constituían un espectáculo asombroso.

—Sí que te ves colorido, macho. —comentó George.

Harry sonrió y les siseó algo a las víboras que obedecieron y deslizándose bajaron al sillón. Muy impresionante.

—Es más impactante que verte con un fénix sobre el hombro. —acotó Fred.

—Sí seguís así vas a poder poner tu propia tienda de mascotas. —dijo George.

Sonriendo, Harry captó la mirada de Draco. El Slytherin sacudió apenas la cabeza y volvió a su lista.

Harry frunció el ceño pero los mellizos lo distrajeron pidiéndole permiso para ver más de cerca y tocar a las nuevas mascotas.

Un rato más tarde Draco concluyó la lista. Fred se puso otra toga y salió con George para ir a comprar los ingredientes faltantes.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry— Pensé que te gustaban las serpientes.

Draco suspiró. —Y es cierto, me gustan. —admitió— Es que vos sonás igual que él… pero también diferente.

Harry entendió que se refería a Voldemort.

—En el negocio había mucho ruido y no me afectó demasiado… pero oírte acá fue distinto.

—¿Y creés que te vas a habituar? —Harry no quería que se perturbara cada vez que tuviera que hablar con las serpientes… y tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Draco lo asociara mentalmente con Voldemort.

—Se me va a pasar. —dijo restándole importancia— Ahora quiero verlas más de cerca. —demandó perentorio.

Harry se las presentó, Draco pronto quedó como hipnotizado, la verde se le subió y se le enrolló alrededor del brazo. Harry aprovechó para tirarle de la lengua. —Entonces, contame lo que pasó cuando nos fuimos, ¿cómo te fue con George?

—Nada especial. —contestó Draco distraído— Lo más importante fue que me dijo que te cuidara y después estuvimos seleccionando productos.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —¿George te pidió que me cuidaras?

Draco lo miró y le restó importancia encogiendo los hombros. —Sí. Y vos tenías razón, no me abrumó con preguntas ni me amenazó de ninguna forma. —soltó una risa breve— Bueno, en realidad sí me preguntó algo… estaba muy interesado en que le contara el resultado que habían tenido sus productos y si tenía alguna sugerencia que hacerles para mejorarlos.

Harry también rió. —No me extraña de George.

—Tus amigos son raros. —apuntó Draco, pero no con ánimo de resultar ofensivo.

—Es cierto. —confirmó Harry. Era algo innegable.

—¿Y sobre qué hablaste vos con el otro? —preguntó Draco.

Harry se sonrojó. —Eh… nada importante… —respondió evasivo.

Draco alzó una ceja descreída y al mismo tiempo inquisitiva. —¿No te hizo ninguna pregunta? ¿No te aconsejó que te alejaras cuanto antes de mí?

—Eh… no… —dijo Harry vacilando— Eh… hablamos de Ginny.

—Ah, ya veo, te recriminó por haberte aprovechado de ella y por haberla abandonado con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Harry lo miró severo. —No, nada de eso. En realidad me dijo que no lo sorprendía que Ginny y yo hubiésemos roto… y que ella no era la más apropiada para mí porque dice que yo necesito a alguien más fuerte.

Cuando vio la expresión de satisfacción de Draco se percató de que quizá había hablado de más.

—¿Y te hizo alguna sugerencia sobre _quién_ sería conveniente para vos? —inquirió Draco como al descuido.

—Quizá… —contestó Harry irritado. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablar? ¿Por qué no lo mandaba a pasear? ¿Por qué no le decía que no era asunto suyo?

—¿Y vos…? ¿Estás interesado en alguien en particular? —preguntó Draco.

—Quizá… —repitió Harry. Giró la cabeza mirando hacia el otro lado y cerró los ojos. En realidad hasta ese momento no había pensado en Draco de _esa_ forma. Pero sí había pensado en Draco. _Constantemente_ durante sexto año. Incluso cuando todavía estaba saliendo con Ginny, vivía obsesionado con Draco.

Pero a pesar de que había pensado mucho en Draco no había sido en una forma romántica o… sexual. Pero tampoco podía negar que últimamente lo había evaluado físicamente en algunas ocasiones. Quizá sin darse del todo cuenta.

Se ruborizó al recordar la noche que le había sacado la ropa para lavarlo y curarlo. En ese momento había estado muy cansado y preocupado para pensar en nada sexual, pero ahora al revivir la imagen…

Dos noches antes lo había abrazado para consolarlo, tampoco había sido algo de naturaleza sexual pero… le había gustado… mucho. Cálido y confortable. ¿Y verlo desplazarse con los pantalones piyama y el pecho desnudo?

No parecía ser ése el momento más adecuado para pensar en esas cosas. En realidad no era sensato ponerse a considerarlas en ningún momento. Draco no era una buena elección. Era un mortífago. Se aborrecían mutuamente, se peleaban constantemente…

_Pero ha cambiado_… insistió una vocecita en un rincón de su mente. Seguía siendo muy odioso la mayor parte del tiempo y la baja opinión que tenía de los muggles, de los elfos y de los Weasley no había variado. Sabía mucho más sobre Artes Oscuras de lo que hubiese podido considerarse saludable… pero ya no quería ser mortífago… Pero Draco también tenía otras facetas… y no todas eran negativas. Cierto era que se peleaban seguido, pero ya no eran como las peleas de antes. Inexplicablemente había surgido una cierta confianza entre ellos. Y también respeto…

Tenía que reconocer que sus sentimientos por Draco habían ido cambiando, habían ido aumentando… sin que Harry se diera del todo cuenta. Había estado atareado con muchos otros asuntos y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con romance había quedado muy atrás, relegada entre sus prioridades. Y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… podía asociar a Draco con ese tipo de sentimientos… y curiosamente no parecía revestir importancia el hecho de que se tratara de un chico. Tenía que admitirlo… se sentía atraído por Draco… como persona… y también físicamente.

—Harry, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—En vos. —contestó sin pensarlo con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—¿Quiere decir eso que estás interesado en mí?

Harry abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza de golpe para mirarlo. —No.

Draco apartó las víboras a un costado y se le sentó más cerca. —Yo creo que sí.

—¡No! —protestó Harry— ¡Justamente estaba pensado lo pésimo que sería si estuviéramos juntos!

—Pero estabas considerando la posibilidad de nosotros dos juntos.

—Oh… este… eh… —en ese momento le costaba coordinar un pensamiento coherente. Draco estaba demasiado cerca y eso le impedía pensar. Muy nervioso, se mordió el labio.

—Yo estoy interesado en vos. —le confesó Draco.

Harry abrió más grandes los ojos. —Pero… ¡no puede ser!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque vos me detestás… y es una ley natural o algo así… los Malfoy odian a Harry Potter.

Draco rió divertido. —¿Y Harry Potter debe odiar a los Malfoy? ¿Es una especie de regla?

—Estoy seguro de que debe de haber una que diga eso…

Draco sonrió intencionado. —Harry Potter vive rompiendo las reglas.

Harry quedó como paralizado, si bien retorcidamente la aseveración tenía lógica… y un innegable atractivo. Probablemente no sonaría lógica para la mayoría… pero para él sí… sin ponerse a analizar razones lo cierto era que Draco le gustaba y él le gustaba a Draco. Y cierto era también que una relación con Draco entrañaría serios riesgos. Pero a Harry le gustaba correr riesgos. Y era algo que hacía a cada minuto prácticamente.

Tomó una decisión repentina, se incorporó y se le sentó a horcajadas en la falda. Sonrió malicioso por el sobresalto que le había provocado. No tenía idea sobre lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía ninguna experiencia con chicos, pero iba a aprovecharse del aturdimiento de Draco. Se sacó los anteojos y los dejó a un lado, le agarró la cara con las dos manos y lo besó.

Draco había quedado a medias boquiabierto y sin posibilidades de reaccionar, lo que le facilitó la tarea de invadirle la boca con la lengua, de explorarlo experimentalmente… la boca de Draco sabía muy dulce pudo comprobar.

Segundos después Draco se recuperó de la sorpresa y contraatacó, Harry gimió cuando las lenguas se trenzaron. Y se produjo la chispa… ¿quién era que había mencionado la chispa en otra oportunidad? Una chispa le recorrió la espina… y no era una casualidad que las manos de Draco le estuvieran acariciando la espalda.

Harry le acarició el rostro y los cabellos en tanto las lenguas se afanaban en las bocas, reconociéndose, degustándose.

La presión del beso fue cediendo y concluyó con una fugaz caricia de los labios. Harry se separó un poco, jadeando, mirándolo directo a los ojos que habían adquirido un color gris plateado inundado de deseo.

—Guau… —suspiró.

Draco sacudió apenas la cabeza como para aclarársela. —Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. —logró articular todavía mareado.

—¿Y tenés algún problema?

—¡Claro que no! —Draco sonrió malicioso y le rodeó la cintura acercándolo más— Cuando te decidís a hacer algo no titubeás ni un segundo.

—Así es. —confirmó Harry riendo— La acción rápida constituye casi siempre una ventaja. —y la acción en ese momento resultaba mucho más placentera que las palabras. Harry se inclinó y volvió a besarlo.

Los siguientes quince minutos fueron ocupados con besos fogosos, caricias tiernas y sobadas lascivas. Hasta que los mellizos regresaron y entraron sin anunciarse. Harry seguía montado en la falda de Draco.

Fred y George se quedaron un segundo paralizados pero se recuperaron de inmediato y sonrieron cómplices.

—Se ve que superaste los escrúpulos rápido. —comentó Fred con buen humor— Siempre supe que eras un chico brillante, Harry.

—Acá tenés. —dijo George y le arrojó una bolsa— Creo que te va a resultar útil y mucho antes de lo que habíamos supuesto.

Harry abarajó la bolsa con destreza la abrió y miró el contenido. Las mejillas se le encendieron al instante. —¡George! —exclamó y cerró de inmediato la bolsa— ¿¡Cómo se te fue a ocurrir…!?

Draco quiso sacársela pero Harry se la puso lejos de su alcance.

—Te va resultar conveniente. —repitió George con el más inocente de los tonos.

Draco forcejeó un poco y consiguió hacerse con la bolsa. Resignado, Harry no intentó recuperarla. Draco curioseó el interior y él también se sonrojó.

—Consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños. —dijo Fred— Y da gracias que no vas a tener que abrirlo delante de todos en La Madriguera.

Harry lo miró aterrado. —¡Eso sí que hubiese sido desastroso! —de sólo imaginarlo se le desinfló la erección. La bolsa contenía un libro sobre sexo gay, varios frascos y otras cosas…

—Ya sabés cuánto nos gustan los escándalos. —dijo George— Pero lamentablemente tuvimos que convenir con Fred que entregártelo delante de todos hubiera sido demasiado.

—Pero nos vamos a asegurar de estar presentes cuando los demás se enteren de lo de Malfoy. —le advirtió Fred.

—Y apreciaríamos que nos avises con algo de anticipación. —agregó George.

—Para que tengamos preparada una gran fuente de pororó recién hecho. —completó Fred.

Harry le sonrió a Draco de soslayo. El Slytherin estalló en carcajadas. —Vos ganás… no puedo sino reconocértelo.

oOo


	18. Todo el sexo que pueda conseguir

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 18 – Todo el sexo que pueda conseguir**

Volvieron a lo de los Dursley agitados y contentos cargados con las compras y las serpientes. Dejaron los paquetes sobre la cama de Harry.

—Hola, mamá. —saludó Draco, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry hizo lo mismo.

—Estaba muy preocupada.

—Lo suponía. —se disculpó Draco— El día se nos complicó un poco.

—Perdón, Narcissa. —dijo Harry.

Ella hizo un gesto restándole importancia a la cuestión. —¿Qué pasó?

Los ojos de Draco se encendieron. —Esperá nomás a ver lo que Harry se consiguió hoy.

—¿Qué le mostramos primero? —preguntó Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sacate la toga. —lo instó Draco.

Harry alzó una ceja por el significado adicional, pero comenzó a desabrocharse la toga. Los dos soltaron risitas cuando Narcissa contuvo una exclamación al ver las serpientes.

Harry empezó a desenrollarlas en tanto Draco le contaba a su madre sobre la improvisada visita a la tienda de mascotas. Narcissa se sorprendió al saber que Harry hablaba pársel pero no pareció perturbarse.

Mientras Draco la mantenía ocupada relatándole todo, Harry aprovechó para guardar en el baúl la bolsa que le habían regalado los mellizos. De ninguna manera quería que Narcissa viera el contenido. Le hubiera gustado estar solo para poder explorarlo con más detenimiento.

Suspiró y alzó la vista. Draco lo estaba mirando, le dirigió un guiño pícaro y luego se volvió y continuó la charla con su madre.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Todavía no sabía muy bien qué era lo que había entre ellos dos… pero igual lo entusiasmaba. Levantó a Victoria de la cuna, la sentó en suelo junto a él y se puso a jugar con ella. Dejó que Draco se ocupara de buscarles un lugar a las serpientes y de guardar todo lo que habían comprado para las pociones. Miró alrededor, le iba a resultar difícil porque así como estaban ya no había lugar para nada.

—Draco, pasame la serpiente amarilla. —pidió Harry.

—Ahora no, estás con Victoria.

—¿Y…? —preguntó Harry— Quiero mostrársela, ésa le va a gustar.

—Potter, de ninguna manera le vas a dar a mi hija una maldita víbora. —dijo Draco con frialdad.

Harry siseó en pársel y recibió una respuesta de la víbora. Miró a Draco disgustado. —Ves, la víbora promete no hacerle ningún daño a Victoria y ya le advertí que Victoria es todavía pequeña y que va a tener que aprender como tratarlas, que al principio quizá las apriete un poco más de lo necesario. La serpiente me va a avisar si la está apretando demasiado, para que haga que la suelte.

—La serpiente tiene veneno mortal. —le espetó Draco.

—Eso ya lo sé. —replicó Harry— Oh vamos, Draco, se supone que vos sos el Slytherin y que te gustan las serpientes.

—Pero no para mi hija que todavía no cumple un año. —respondió enojado.

Harry siseó y Draco soltó una exclamación. La serpiente se traslocó hasta donde estaba Harry.

—No creo que haya sido la amarilla la que hizo eso. —dijo Draco con fastidio.

—Claro que no. —dijo Harry didáctico— La amarilla es la que cambia el color de las cosas. Creo que a Victoria le va a encantar.

—Te odio, Potter. —gruñó Draco resignado.

—Yo también te odio, Malfoy. —contestó Harry divertido.

La serpiente amarilla se subió a la falda de Harry y Victoria inmediatamente hizo ademán de agarrarla. Harry le mantuvo la mano abierta y le mostró cómo acariciarla.

—Con cuidado… sentí qué suavecita…

—Pa. —dijo Victoria.

Harry rió. —Serpiente.

Victoria trató de cerrar la mano para agarrarla. —No, —la amonestó Harry— con cuidado. No queremos que se lastime así que tenés que tocarla despacito.

—Pa.

—Serpiente. _Sssss…_

—_Ssss…_ —repitió Victoria, era evidente que el sonido le gustaba.

Harry rió. —¡Muy bien! … y por el momento creo que tendrá que bastar. ¿Te gustaría ver lo que puede hacer la serpiente?

—Pa.

Harry revoleó los ojos y le siseó algo a la serpiente. La víbora viró a un hermoso color lila que hacía juego con el vestido de Victoria.

—Violeta. —dijo Harry y volvió a sisear. La víbora cambió al azul, el color de la remera de Harry.

—Azul.

Victoria soltó una risita. Comenzaron a recorrer todo el espectro de colores.

Draco y Narcissa se quedaron observándolos con mucha atención durante un rato pero cuando Draco comprendió que no había ningún peligro se dispuso a acomodar las cosas. Pasó al escritorio todo lo que había en la mesita de luz y allí puso el tanque pecera. Era muy grande pero no había otra ubicación posible. Luego fue guardando todo lo comprado en el estante más alto del armario.

—¿Qué nombre le vamos a poner a tu serpiente? —le preguntó Harry a Victoria.

—No es de ella. —dijo Draco con firmeza.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Harry— Si a ella le gusta.

—No le podés regalar una serpiente a una bebita, Potter. —respondió Draco remarcando las sílabas.

—La serpiente va a seguir con las otras. —dijo Harry y se volvió hacia la nena— ¿A vos que te parece?

Victoria rió. _—Ssss…_

—Sí, _ssss_erpiente… —dijo Harry sonriendo— así que tenemos _ssss _y _pa_… —consideró reflexivamente— No creo que podamos hacer mucho con eso… —se volvió de nuevo hacia Draco— ¿Puedo ponerle Lissa a su serpiente? Ya que vos no querés que la llame _a ella_ así.

—Harry, las serpientes tienen los colores de Hogwarts. —señaló Draco— ¿No te parece que tendríamos que bautizarlas teniendo eso en cuenta?

—¿Vos que nombres elegirías?

Draco arrugó la frente y fijó la vista en las tres serpientes del tanque. —Salz, Gryff y Rave. —dijo con decisión. Miró con una mueca de desprecio a la serpiente amarilla. —¿Y vos justo querés regalarle una maldita serpiente Hufflepuff a una Malfoy? —aunque en ese momento la serpiente había adoptado un color celeste.

Harry sonrió. —Sigue siendo una serpiente y Hufflepuff no me parece mal para una nena chiquita. No quiero llamarla Huff ni Puff… me gusta Lissa… y tiene el sonido _ssss _que a Victoria le gusta.

Draco cerró los ojos y puso cara disgustada. —Si te digo que no… vos no me vas a llevar el apunte.

—Probablemente no… salvo que te pusieras a hacer un escándalo como un histérico

Draco suspiró resignado. —Hacé lo quieras. ¿Le puedo mostrar tu capa a mi mamá?

—Sí, claro. —dijo de buen grado y siguió jugando con Victoria mientras Draco le mostraba la capa a Narcissa y le iba explicando todas las propiedades del artefacto.

Un rato después llamó a Winky y le pidió que les trajera la cena. Tenía hambre y estaba cansado. Para cuando ya terminaban de comer Harry se estaba durmiendo sentado.

—¿Harry?

Harry alzó la vista y miró a Narcissa. —¿Qué? Perdón… no estaba escuchando…

—Te ves muy cansado.

Encogió los hombros apenas. —Fue un día muy largo.

Draco le lanzó unos pantalones piyama.

—Andá a prepararte para acostarte. —insistió ella.

Harry partió al baño sin protestar. Volvió unos minutos después, fue directo a la cama se acostó y se quedó dormido un instante después.

oOo

Fue despertándose de a poco, tibio y muy distendido. De alguna forma había terminado medio encima de Draco con una pierna entre las de él. Abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que había cierta dureza apretándose contra su cadera.

—Por fin te despertaste. —dijo Draco con voz suave.

Harry levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. —Y vos estás sin lugar a dudas despierto. —le susurró.

—Es que vos sos muy apetitoso. —le contestó Draco sin sentirse culpable— Y da la casualidad de que tenemos la habitación para nosotros solos.

Harry giró la cabeza para recorrer el cuarto con la vista. —¿Y tu mamá? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Tus parientes no están, ¿no te acordabas? —respondió Draco— Mamá bajó con Victoria, aprovechó para salir del cuarto.

Harry sonrió. —¿Y no va a volver enseguida?

—No. —contestó Draco con una sonrisa intencionada.

Harry bajó la cabeza y le lamió el cuello. Draco dejó escapar un gemido complacido. Harry le besó y le chupó la piel deliciosa, cálida y suave. No sabía nada de sexo con chicos pero esa parte era igual.

Draco cambió un poco de posición hasta quedar completamente acostado de espaldas y lo atrajo hasta ubicarlo bien encima de él. Harry pudo comprobar la primera diferencia con las chicas, las dos erecciones quedaron alineadas separadas apenas por dos delgadas capas de seda.

—¡Oh Dios! —gruñó— Sí que se siente bueno. —nunca se había imaginado lo distinto y agradable que podía ser tener otra verga erecta casi en contacto con la suya. La seda no constituía una barrera efectiva para el calor que emanaba de la fabulosa dureza.

—Y se pone mejor. —prometió Draco y le atrajo la cabeza para besarlo.

En el rubro besos Harry sabía bien como desempeñarse, se abocó a la tarea con entusiasmo. Hundió la lengua en la invitante delicia de la boca de Draco.

Las manos tibias de Draco bajaron acariciantes por sus flancos y se detuvieron apretándolo con firmeza a la altura de las caderas. Todas las sensaciones eran fascinantes y nuevas y el calor de la piel de Draco era maravillosa.

Draco separó los muslos para ubicarlo mejor entre sus piernas y lo urgió con las manos para que se moviera.

—Draco, yo… —empezó a decir.

Draco gimoteó interrumpiéndolo. —Harry, no hables… movete…

Harry no sabía si correspondía que siguieran adelante… los dos seguían con los pantalones puestos… pero era demasiado bueno como para ponerse a discutir y perdérselo… el calor y la fricción… y el clímax era inminente.

Apretó la boca contra el cuello de Draco.

—¡Sí! —siseó Draco animándolo.

Harry aceleró los movimientos de las caderas y Draco le hundió las manos en las nalgas presionando con desesperación para incrementar el efecto. Harry se sacudió espasmódicamente al tiempo que su verga soltaba los chorros de líquido caliente.

Draco dejó oír un largo gemido ronco y Harry lo sintió acabar también. Harry nunca se había sentido tan agradablemente pegajoso como en ese instante encima de Draco que como él trataba de recuperar el aliento tras el momento de éxtasis.

Se deslizó a un costado poco después, Draco sacó la varita de debajo de la almohada y la usó para limpiar. Harry no sabía qué era lo que correspondía decir. El sexo con un chico era una circunstancia completamente nueva y con Draco prácticamente no había tenido la ocasión de hablar sobre el nuevo giro que había tomado la relación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí… increíble, para decir la verdad. —físicamente nunca se había sentido mejor— Sólo que… no sé mucho sobre sexo con chicos. —admitió.

Draco rió. —Si estuvo tan bueno ahora que no sabemos… no veo la hora de ver los resultados cuando hayamos aprendido. —dijo muy satisfecho.

—¿Vos tampoco sabías lo que estabas haciendo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Draco se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar. —Nunca me animé a decirle a mi padre sobre mis preferencias.

—¿Y por qué no? Yo pensaba… pensaba que te consentía todo lo que quisieras.

—Necesito un heredero… y el sexo con chicos no engendra herederos.

Harry reflexionó un momento sobre eso. —Pero ahora no hay problemas, podés tener sexo conmigo porque ya tenés a Victoria.

Draco no contestó de inmediato.

—Ah, ya veo… igual está mal que estés conmigo… tenés que casarte con una chica sangrepura de buena familia.

—No, no es eso. —se apresuró a replicar Draco.

—¿Y cómo es entonces?

Draco suspiró profundamente. —No es sólo eso. —aclaró— En realidad no importaría tanto que me casara o no… basta que proporcione un heredero para el linaje. Pero Victoria es una chica.

Harry pestañeó varias veces. —¿Y…? —preguntó confundido.

—Lo que significa que no es un heredero como debe ser. Ella no puede asegurar la continuidad del apellido.

—Así que dado que es una chica es totalmente inservible. —afirmó Harry sin poder creerlo.

—No. Una chica sangrepura tiene gran nobleza y dignidad. Pero no puede llevar el nombre de Malfoy. Cuando crezca se casará y asegurará una alianza con alguna otra familia poderosa.

Harry lo miró muy serio. Era increíble que Draco pudiera hacer ese tipo de aseveraciones como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo. Para él era lo normal y lo aceptaba sin cuestionamientos… era… repugnante.

—Vos tenés la cabeza llena de caca, Malfoy.

Draco endureció los rasgos. —Es natural que vos no lo entiendas. —dijo con brusquedad.

—No… yo lo entiendo muy bien. Entiendo que Victoria no tiene derechos. Entiendo que vos no podés elegir a la persona con la que querrías vivir. Entiendo que vos le das más importancia a toda esta mierda del heredero que a tus propios sentimientos.

—¿Acaso no estoy acá con vos? —preguntó Draco con fastidio.

—¿Estuviste antes con otros chicos?

—No.

—¿Y cómo se explica? Vos hace mucho que sabés de tus preferencias… y en Hogwarts seguramente no te habrán faltado oportunidades…

—¿Y con quién, Potter? No podía arriesgarme a que se descubriera el secreto de mis inclinaciones y tampoco había nadie con mis mismas preferencias entre los potenciales candidatos.

—¿Y cómo podés afirmarlo si no se lo dijiste a nadie? No sé si sentirme honrado o insultado, al parecer finalmente te decidiste a rebajarte y me elegiste a mí de entre los plebeyos para satisfacer tus bajas pasiones.

—¡Los Malfoys no se rebajan! —le espetó Draco furioso.

Harry rió. —¿Qué es esto si no, Malfoy? Yo no puedo proporcionarte un heredero adecuado. Y aunque con magia se pudiera no estoy dispuesto a parirte los hijos.

—¿Cómo es posible que se te ocurran disparates como ése, Potter?

—¿Así que soy yo el que dice disparates? —exclamó Harry. Iba a seguir pero se interrumpió. No quería ponerse a pelear. ¿Por qué no estaban abrazados estrechamente disfrutando del regocijo tras un orgasmo indescriptible? De todos modos se había enterado de varias cosas durante el entredicho… aparte de toda esa basura ideológica sangrepura… sabía ahora que Draco tampoco tenía experiencia con chicos. —¿Así que no tuviste ningún tipo de experiencia con chicos?

—¿Y qué esperabas? —replicó Draco a la defensiva— Y para peor… tenía a Pansy constantemente encima.

Harry no pudo evitar la risa. —¿Nunca te gustó?

Draco lo miró enojado. —¿A quién podría gustarle? ¿Acaso a vos te gusta?

Harry rió incluso más.

—¡Ya pará de reírte, boludo!

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener la tentación. —Sos todo un caso, Draco. —dijo finalmente.

Draco le dirigió una mueca de desdén, pero el comentario no le había caído mal. Harry le sonrió. Mejor era disfrutar de ese momento que compartían. Lo abrazó.

—Ayer hablé con mi mamá… después de que te dormiste. —Harry se puso tenso— Le conté sobre nosotros.

—¿¡Le contaste?! —repitió Harry con pánico— Después de todo ese discurso grandilocuente de que necesitás una bruja digna para que te provea un heredero como corresponde… y de que nunca te animaste a estar con otro chico porque tenías miedo de que el rumor trascendiera y llegara a oídos de tus padres… ¡¿Y anoche _le contaste_?!

Draco se incorporó un poco sobre un codo y con un dedo le fue dibujando formas sobre el pecho. Harry no dijo nada más, el cosquilleo de la caricia era exquisitamente placentero.

—Voy a tener que recordarlo… que ésta es una forma muy efectiva para hacerte callar.

—Puedo seguir hablando… si quiero. —dijo Harry con suficiencia pero sin mucha convicción— ¿Por qué le contaste? —insistió.

—Porque te deseo. —respondió Draco con calma.

Harry quedó boquiabierto, no sabía bien qué tipo de respuesta había estado esperando, pero sin lugar a dudas no había sido ésa.

Draco alzó una comisura, evidentemente complacido con la reacción que había logrado. —Si soy lo suficientemente maduro como para tomar una decisión crítica cual es cambiar de lado en la guerra… entonces también tengo el derecho de poder elegir con quién quiero estar.

—Tiene sentido… vos pensaste que ella no lo desaprobaría… ¿Qué dijo?

Draco sonrió. —Dijo que se sentía orgullosa de mí… de que tuviera el valor de defender lo que quería. Y agregó que quizá también era tiempo de que otras cosas cambiaran.

—¿Y qué de todo eso del heredero? —preguntó Harry con cierta vacilación. No quería arruinar todo otra vez.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Sobre eso… no sé… —admitió con sinceridad— Mi madre dijo también que no la sorprendía que yo quisiera estar con vos. Que vos sos una persona extraordinaria y con… —sonrió con picardía— …con la fortaleza suficiente para poder manejarme.

Harry empezó a reírse. —¿Vos le habías contado lo que me había dicho Fred?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no está mal que sepamos que los dos somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para manejarnos mutuamente. —dijo Harry con sorna— Espero que no terminemos despedazándonos el uno al otro.

Draco rió. —Sí, tenemos cierta proclividad a atacarnos con violencia.

Harry frunció el ceño reflexivo. —Hay una larga historia entre nosotros… mucho que analizar… mucho que hacer… puede no resultar sencillo.

—Es cierto.

—¿Y por qué nos estamos metiendo en esto? Aunque todavía no sé bien de qué se trata esto… Vos siempre me detestaste…

—Sigo detestándote, Potter.

Harry sonrió. —Pero así y todo me deseás. —dijo muy satisfecho.

Draco abrió la mano y deslizó lentamente la palma por el torso de Harry hasta llegar a la cintura del piyama. Se miraron intensamente y en silencio durante un largo momento.

—Hace mucho que te conozco. —dijo Draco— Pero hasta hace un mes no te había visto como realmente sos. Vos no sos el que yo siempre pensé que eras.

La mano fue regresando acariciante desde el abdomen hasta el pecho. Harry tragó ostensiblemente.

—Vos siempre me cagaste la vida. —prosiguió Draco.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. —Yo podría decir lo mismo.

Draco asintió y sonrió. —Mentiría si dijera que me gustabas hasta hace un mes. Pero siempre sentí una especie de atracción. Y ahora que las circunstancias han cambiado… se abren nuevas posibilidades. Ahora puedo verte desde otra perspectiva… y resulta que me gusta… mucho… lo que veo. Y algo parecido te pasa a vos, ¿no?

—Sí… durante todo sexto año viví obsesionado con vos… pero no llegué a considerar la posibilidad de _esto_ hasta ayer.

Draco rió. —Ayer te percataste y te zambulliste sin más.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry sonriendo a medias— Tengo que admitir que no tengo la menor idea de lo que estoy buscando al iniciar esta relación con vos, pero mis instintos me gritan que está bien. Así que me lanzo hacia delante… y los detalles pienso manejarlos a medida que se presenten.

—Y pueden llegar a ser _detalles _de gran magnitud. —intercaló Draco sarcástico.

—Es cierto, pero si tenemos que esperar a arreglar todos los detalles… pueden pasar años antes de que disfrutemos de acción. E igual nunca vamos a lograr ponernos de acuerdo en todo.

Draco sonrió malicioso. —¿Quiere decir que me estás usando para satisfacer tus necesidades sexuales, Harry?

Harry sonrió con más malicia, si cabe. —No lo pondría así pero…voy a cumplir diecisiete dentro de muy poco, pienso disfrutar de todo el sexo que pueda conseguir.

—Y ésa es una de las ventajas que tiene el sexo entre chicos.

Harry alzó una ceja interrogadora.

—Las chicas quieren tener todo perfectamente en orden antes de pasar a la acción.

—¿Pansy era menos afectuosa de lo que demostraba? —dijo Harry con expresión impasible.

Draco se le montó encima y lo aplastó contra el colchón. —¿Vos preferirías estar ahora con la Weaselette?

Harry sonrió. —Estar con ella era totalmente distinto… no tengo problemas con las chicas… y evidentemente tampoco con los chicos… sólo que hasta ayer no los había considerado como una opción. Pero no creo que esto me haya resultado tan bien porque vos sos un chico. —Harry estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla— Creo que es tan bueno porque sos vos. —y a pesar de sonaba muy extraño, era cierto.

—¿Lo decís en serio?

—Sí. —respondió Harry con convicción— Cualquier cosa que haya entre nosotros va a ser siempre muy intensa.

Draco asintió, agachó la cabeza y le capturó los labios en un beso. Y reiniciaron un nuevo round de placer pero ahora con Draco encima.

oOo

—¿Potter, es que acaso no sabés nada de Pociones? —le espetó Draco desdeñoso.

—No mucho. —admitió Harry— Durante cinco años tuve un profesor que me aborrecía, el año pasado me tocó uno que estaba encantado conmigo. Pero ni el uno ni el otro sirvieron para enseñarme nada.

—¿Y entonces por que diablos te ofreciste para preparar las pociones?

Harry agarró las hojas de pergamino y se las sacudió frente a la nariz. —¡Porque no hay que ser un genio en Pociones para seguir una serie de putas instrucciones!

—¡Estas instrucciones tuyas ni siquiera están bien! Me sé de memoria la fórmula y el procedimiento del bálsamo para las quemaduras y no coinciden con lo que tenés escrito acá. Quiero que me expliques el porqué de las diferencias.

—No están mal. —respondió Harry tratando de mantenerse calmo, no le podía contar de Snape pero algo iba a tener que decirle— Hay una razón por la cual me fue tan bien en Pociones el año pasado y no fue porque Slughorn es un buen profesor.

—¿Cuál fue la razón entonces?

—Resulta que… por casualidad… di con un libro que traía mejores instrucciones.

—¿Y eso es todo? —preguntó Draco como si no pudiera creerlo— Y yo que estuve todo el año tratando de descubrir cómo hacías… y todo se reduce a que tenías un libro con mejores instrucciones.

—Lamento que te decepciones tanto… no sé qué otras opciones se te habían ocurrido…

—¿Y éstas las copiaste del libro? —preguntó Draco señalando las hojas— ¿Cómo sabés que están bien y que van a dar buenos resultados?

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. —El año pasado mis pociones resultaron mejores que las de Hermione y que las tuyas.

—Y no podés imaginarte cómo te odié de que así fuera.

—Ya sé. —respondió Harry sin ofenderse— A Hermione también le cayó fatal. De hecho… creo que tanto vos como ella me siguen detestando por eso.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —¿Y por qué no está Granger ayudándote con esto? ¿Por qué no se ofreció?

Harry se removió incómodo. —Con Hermione tuve muchas discusiones durante todo el año pasado y justamente por Pociones. Y volvemos a discutir cada vez que surge el tema. Sé que igual, si yo se lo hubiese pedido, ella me habría ayudado… pero yo no se lo pedí…

—Potter, sos un…. —se interrumpió y agregó sin rencor— Algunos tenemos que esforzarnos mucho para obtener buenos resultados y vos…

—Pero yo también me esforcé y me esfuerzo… y mucho. —le señaló Harry— Y durante cinco años lo único que conseguí fue una pila de ceros… porque el profesor me odiaba… o porque _vos_ me metías cosas en el caldero para arruinarme todo el trabajo.

Draco no mostró ni el más mínimo signo de arrepentimiento pero no insistió con el tema. Se pusieron a trabajar juntos, siguiendo las instrucciones escritas de Harry pero con las directivas que imponía Draco.

Incluso Narcissa se ofreció para ayudar.

—¿Y vos que sabés de Pociones, mamá?

Narcissa alzó una ceja elegante como signo de reproche. —Quizá no sea tan buena como vos o tu padrino. —dijo alzando altanera la barbilla— Pero como Harry… estoy perfectamente capacitada para seguir una receta.

Draco tuvo que recular. Harry sonrió. Narcissa cada día le caía mejor. Intercambiaron sonrisas. Draco los miró a los dos con muy mala cara. Pero le pasó a su madre un folio de pergamino con una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones para acondicionarlos.

Trabajaron durante varias horas. En un momento Harry se puso a considerar lo surrealista de toda la situación, ahí estaba en la cocina de los Dursley transformada en un laboratorio de Pociones afanándose codo a codo con dos Malfoys.

A tía Petunia le hubiera dado un ataque de haber entrado en ese instante.

Suspiró hondamente y se abocó nuevamente al trabajo.

oOo


	19. Ataque a Hogsmeade

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 19 – Ataque a Hogsmeade**

A la tarde siguiente estaban nuevamente trabajando en la cocina cuando de repente tanto Narcissa como Draco gritaron de dolor, los dos se llevaron la mano al antebrazo.

—¡Mierda! _—_exclamó Harry alarmado. Draco se había levantado la manga y la Marca pulsaba, había virado del color rojo oscuro habitual a un negro brillante.

—Ahora se va a enterar. —gimió Draco.

Narcissa estaba también muy trastornada. Se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

—¿Puede alcanzarlos a través de la Marca? —preguntó Harry.

Draco se separó de su madre y lo miró con fastidio. —Por supuesto que puede. Usa la Marca para convocar a sus seguidores. Creí que ya lo sabías, Potter.

—Eso lo sabía. —replicó Harry con impaciencia— Ya lo había visto hacerlo en otras oportunidades. Lo que no sé es si les puede hacer algo a través de la Marca.

Harry no creía que fuera posible, algunos como Karkaroff no habrían sobrevivido tanto si ése fuera el caso. Harry estaba convencido de que su cicatriz era un vínculo más poderoso que la Marca Oscura.

—No. —contestó Narcissa— Es sólo el medio de convocatoria.

—¿Tiene la posibilidad de convocar a alguien en particular y no a los otros? —preguntó Harry.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, Harry suspiró aliviado. —Cuando convoca, nos convoca a todos. No puede alcanzarnos de manera particular… como puede con vos.

—¿Debo entender entonces que no puede torturarlos a través de esa maldita cosa?

—No. —respondió Narcissa— Nos va a arder sólo por un rato.

—Bueno, si es así… no es tan terrible.

—¿¡No tan terrible?! —exclamó Draco— ¡Esto duele como un infierno, Potter!

Harry se llevó automáticamente la mano a la cicatriz de la frente. —Te puedo asegurar que lo sé muy bien. Yo tengo mi puta Marca personal… deberías dar gracias de que no pueda alcanzarte a través de la tuya.

Como si hablar de la cicatriz la hubiese despertado, Harry la sintió arder. Hizo una mueca y se concentró para fortalecer sus escudos de Oclumencia. Pero Voldemort al parecer estaba furioso y eso repercutía directamente en su frente. Harry apretó los ojos y presionó con fuerza sobre la cicatriz.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry!

Tanto Draco como Narcissa se le habían acercado, le habían puesto sendas manos sobre los hombros y lo estaban mirando muy inquietos.

—Sabe. —les informó Harry simplemente.

—¿Ya? —dijo Narcissa con expresión tensa. Se había puesto muy pálida.

—Se puso furioso de golpe… —dijo Harry— Y debe de ser porque ustedes no aparecieron… no se me ocurre otra razón. Supongo que acaba de enterarse de que ustedes faltan desde hace varios días.

La expresión de Draco delataba el tremendo miedo que lo iba invadiendo.

—Todo va a estar bien. —trató de animarlo Harry— Y ustedes ya sabían que en algún momento se iba a enterar.

—Pero esto es _real_. —dijo Draco levantando el antebrazo— Ya no es más una posibilidad…

Sin tener en cuenta que Narcissa estaba adelante, Harry se inclinó para besarlo. Draco tampoco tuvo en cuenta la presencia de su madre; se le prendió desesperado y le hundió la lengua en la boca. Trataba de borrar todo el dolor y el miedo reemplazándolos con placer. Y el recurso pareció dar buen resultado.

Draco interrumpió el beso y le apoyó la frente sobre la suya.

—¿Ya te sentís mejor? —le preguntó Harry.

Draco soltó una risa áspera. —Sí, ¡pero no te atrevas a besar así a mi mamá para calmarla!

Harry se separó bruscamente, horrorizado. No se animó a mirar a Narcissa.

—¡Draco! ¡No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido una cosa así!

—Yo tampoco. —admitió Draco, miró de reojo a su madre— Perdón.

Narcisa sonrió entre triste y divertida. —Está todo bien. Y entiendo bien cómo te sentís… hemos alcanzado el punto sin retorno.

Draco endureció la expresión. —No voy a volver. —afirmó con convicción.

—Lo sé.

El dolor en la cicatriz de la frente se reavivó de golpe. Voldemort estaba furioso y alguien iba a tener que pagar por eso. Y Snape parecía una muy buena posibilidad dado que Voldemort sabía de su estrecha relación con los Malfoy.

—Me tengo que ir. —dijo Harry de pronto e hizo ademán para salir.

Draco lo retuvo de un brazo y lo hizo dar vuelta. —¿Adónde vas?

—Voldemort está furioso. —replicó Harry. Pero sabía que tenía que decirles algo más convincente.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que tengas que irte?

Harry lo obligó a que lo soltara.

—Tengo que ir a advertirles a los otros. Voldemort debe de estar planeando algo para esta noche quizá podamos enterarnos de alguna forma y con suerte vamos a poder minimizar los daños.

—Pero vos no tenés idea de lo que pueda estar planeando.

—No, pero si los demás están al tanto y alerta nuestra velocidad de reacción se va a incrementar mucho.

—Voy a buscar tu capa. —dijo Narcissa y salió de la cocina.

—Me tengo que ir, Draco. Sin demora.

Draco asintió brevemente.

Harry le dio un rápido beso, dio media vuelta y salió. Narcissa le entregó la capa en el pasillo de entrada.

Aparicionó al callejón cercano a Grimmauld Place. Apenas había alcanzado a dar un paso cuando alguien más aparicionó detrás de él.

Snape se sobresaltó al verlo pero logró controlarse de inmediato. —Potter, ¿qué está haciendo acá?

—La cicatriz. —fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

Snape asintió brevemente y puso un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ambos. —No tengo tiempo. El Señor Oscuro está preparando un ataque a Hogsmeade dentro de una hora.

Harry abrió los ojos desesperado, Snape no le dio tiempo para que preguntara nada.

—Los Malfoy no se presentaron y está rabioso. Pude escaparme unos minutos para advertirle porque le di la excusa de que iba a ver si podía localizarlos. El Señor Oscuro va descargar toda su furia sobre Hogsmeade… y quizá planee también avanzar sobre Hogwarts.

—Él va saber que Ud. nos avisó.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. —No, mandó a varios para localizar a los Malfoy. Tenemos que estar de regreso dentro de quince minutos. No va a saber con certeza quién dejó deslizar la información. ¿Va a poder manejar esto, Potter?

—No me queda otra. —respondió Harry enderezando los hombros.

Snape asintió brevemente otra vez, al parecer era la respuesta que había esperado. No agregó nada más y desaparicionó en un remolino.

Harry volvió de inmediato a Privet Drive.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Draco muy alarmado.

—Averigüé adónde va a mandar Voldemort a los mortífagos. ¡No hay tiempo para preguntas! ¡Winky! —la elfa se materializó de inmediato— Winky, ¿podrías ir al departamento de Fred y George? —la elfa asintió— Deciles que los necesito acá sin demora y que traigan sus productos más destructivos, la mayor cantidad que puedan cargar. ¡Andá ya mismo!

Harry miró a Narcissa. —Es mejor que te escondas… saben de Draco pero no de vos. Necesito el otro manto… y material para escribir.

Narcissa asintió y marchó hacia la escalera.

Harry le arrojó la capa nueva a Draco. —Venís con nosotros, pero asegurarte de mantenerte escondido con la capa en todo momento. Andá a buscar todos los productos que nos dieron los mellizos y llená todos los bolsillos.

Draco enfiló de inmediato a la escalera.

—¡Dobby!

Dobby aparicionó al instante. Harry se le adelantó antes de que el elfo pudiera abrir la boca. —No empieces, Dobby. —ordenó— Andá a casa de los Weasley y deciles que junten a todos los que puedan y que vayan a Hogsmeade lo antes posible y preparados para pelear. Ya les avisé a Fred y George. Los vamos a estar esperando frente a Las Tres Escobas.

—Todo por Harry Potter, señor. —dijo el elfo y desaparicionó.

Harry respiró hondo. Narcissa bajó en ese momento con el Manto, se notaba que tenía miedo pero también había firme determinación en sus rasgos. Dejó el material para escribir sobre la mesa. Harry llamó a Fawkes. El fénix apareció al instante sobre su hombro.

Harry le acarició el plumaje. —¿Podrías entregar un mensaje de mi parte? —el pájaro trinó brevemente. Era claramente un _sí_. Harry se puso de inmediato a escribirle una breve nota a la profesora McGonagall.

_Lleve a todos los que pueda a Hogsmeade lo antes posible._

_Voldemort va a atacar dentro de una hora o menos._

_Yo voy a estar frente a _Las Escobas_._

_Ya les avisé a los Weasley._

Narcissa secó la tinta con la varita, Harry enrolló el folio y se lo tendió a Fawkes que lo tomó con el pico —Lleváselo a la profesora McGonagall y seguí cualquier instrucción que ella te dé. —Fawkes despareció con un relámpago.

—¿Hogsmeade? —dijo Draco que ya estaba de regreso alzando una ceja, había alcanzado a espiar la nota por encima del hombro de Harry.

—Sí, quiere dar un golpe cerca de Hogwarts. Narcissa tenés que esconderte o los mellizos te van a ver.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Vas a llevarte a Draco?

Harry asintió. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Fred y George. Que se llevaron un tremendo sobresalto al ver a Narcissa.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Con vos es una sorpresa tras otra! —exclamó George admirado— Elfos domésticos… ¡y más Malfoys!

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó Fred focalizándose en la cuestión.

—Voldemort planea atacar Hogsmeade dentro de una hora o menos. —explicó Harry— Ustedes tienen que ir a proteger Honeydukes… Draco los va a acompañar, escondido debajo de la Capa. Hagan lo que sea para que los mortífagos no se acerquen a la bombonería. —ordenó.

Los mellizos asintieron, habían entendido de inmediato, no así Draco, pero él también asintió.

Harry se metió varios de los frascos de pociones en los bolsillos y lo mismo hicieron Fred, George y Draco.

—Narcissa, por favor, empacá las pociones ya preparadas en varias cajas. Que Winky y Dobby las lleven a Hogwarts cuando estén listas.

Harry respiró hondo una vez más y se acordó… —¡La serpiente! —gritó.

Draco partió sin demora escaleras arriba, había entendido al instante a cuál se refería Harry.

Narcissa le dio el Manto y lo abrazó estrechamente. Luego se volvió hacia los mellizos que los miraban boquiabiertos. —Tengan cuidado. —les dijo con voz muy suave.

Fred y George asintieron lentamente.

Draco bajó corriendo unos segundos después, le dio la serpiente a Harry y se despidió de su madre con un rápido abrazo.

Harry se enrolló la serpiente alrededor del cuello. —¿Listos? —todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino hacia la parte de atrás de la casa para poder desaparicionar.

Antes de partir, Harry le dio a Draco un beso ávido. —No te metas en líos. —le ordenó sonriendo. Y con una breve mirada incluyó a los mellizos en la advertencia.

Los mellizos sonrieron y Draco alzó una comisura. —Sólo si vos tampoco te metés en líos. —respondió Fred.

Harry y Draco se cubrieron y todos desaparicionaron hacia Hogsmeade.

oOo

Se materializaron próximos a Las Tres Escobas y se fueron desplazando con mucha cautela. Por suerte por el momento sólo se veía un grupo de miembros de la Orden en la calle, pero no había mortífagos a la vista. Harry se les aproximó y se quitó el Manto.

—¡Harry!

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a mirarlo. Y luego formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny… y también la señora Weasley, muy consternada.

—¿Qué es lo que va pasar, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Harry trató de responder con el tono más calmo posible. —Voldemort está furioso. —dijo frotándose la cicatriz… y no sólo para lograr mayor efecto— Planea atacar Hogsmeade… indirectamente como una aproximación a Hogwarts… los mortífagos pueden caer en cualquier momento… me parece que va a ser un ataque en gran escala. —miró a Moody— ¿Todo el mundo fue ubicado en puntos estratégicos como la última vez?

—Sí. —contestó Moody— Hay un grupo reforzando las barreras en las viviendas y negocios y tenemos sendos grupos en cada uno de los extremos del pueblo. Los demás estamos acá, estábamos esperándote.

—Si el ataque va a ser a gran escala. —dijo Shacklebolt fastidiado— Vamos a necesitar refuerzos.

—¿No pueden llamar a otros aurores? —preguntó Harry— Supongo que a estas alturas el Ministerio no va escatimar cooperación.

—La Orden y el Ministerio son entidades separadas, señor Potter. —le recordó McGonagall.

—¿¡Scrimgeour no piensa mandar ayuda?! —exclamó Harry, sonaba muy enojado.

—Deben seguirse los canales administrativos correspondientes. —dijo la profesora con no menos fastidio.

Los agujeros de la nariz de Harry empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse peligrosamente. ¡¿Canales administrativos?! ¡El muy hijo de puta había tratado de extorsionarlo!

—¿Puede comunicarme con él? —preguntó con brusquedad.

La profesora no disimuló su sorpresa pero asintió. —Sígame. —dijo muy seria.

—Espere un momento. —dijo Harry y se volvió hacia Ron, Hermione y Ginny— Es preciso que ustedes tres vayan a El Antro de los Alaridos… por las dudas. —les susurró, hubo un conato de protestas que Harry cortó de cuajo— Ya emplacé a Fred y George en Honeydukes. —Ron y Hermione abrieron grandes los ojos, habían entendido.

—Pero acá nos necesitan para pelear —se quejó Ginny.

—No, —intervino Ron— hacemos más falta allá. —Ginny lo miró confundida.

—Yo me encargo de ella. —dijo Hermione y la agarró de un brazo— Buena suerte, Harry. —los tres desaparicionaron.

Harry se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall pero quedó enfrentado con la señora Weasley.

—¿Adónde los mandaste? —le preguntó muy trastornada.

—Los ubiqué en posiciones donde son necesarios. Con Fred y George hice otro tanto. —Harry no estaba dispuesto a entablar una discusión.

Intervino Remus quien le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo para tranquilizarla. —Estoy seguro de que Harry ha tomado recaudos para que no resulten lastimados.

También el señor Weasley se acercó y abrazó a su mujer. —Dejemos que Harry haga su trabajo.

La señora Weasley cerró los ojos y asintió apenas dándose por vencida.

—Gracias. —susurró Harry y siguió a la profesora. Los dos entraron en Las Tres Escobas.

Había mucha gente que se había refugiado en el local. —Podríamos ir a un lugar más privado, no quisiera tener la conversación con el ministro con tanta gente alrededor. —pidió Harry. Madame Rosmerta les hizo una seña para que pasaran a la trastienda, McGonagall abrió la marcha y Harry la siguió.

Ya solos, la profesora fue directamente a la chimenea. Arrojó un puñado de polvo Floo y llamó al despacho del ministro.

—¿Rufus?

—Ya te había dicho, Minerva, que debían seguirse los canales administrativos correspondientes. —respondió Scrimgeour con brusquedad.

—Y te había entendido muy bien. —replicó ella severa— Pero tengo aquí a alguien que quiere hablar con vos. —le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se acercara.

Harry hundió la cabeza en las llamas.

—¿Potter? —exclamó el ministro más que sorprendido.

—¿Por qué carajo no quiere mandar a los aurores? —le espetó Harry sin andarse con vueltas.

—Potter, no hay ningún indicio de actividad de mortífagos en el área. —dijo Scrimgeour tratando de hacerlo razonar— Hay vías habituales que deben respetarse, como ya se lo había comunicado a la profesora. Mañana enviaré a algunos efectivos para que investiguen.

—¡Vías habituales y una mierda! Los mortífagos están por caer en cualquier momento y van a aplastar el pueblo. Si se empecina en no hacer nada mañana no va a haber _nada_ en el área.

—Ud. no puede saber lo que va a pasar. —dijo Scrimgeour condescendiente.

—Hay una _razón_ por la que me llaman _El Elegido_, Scrimgeour. —replicó Harry— Y no es debido a que sea estúpido. ¡Mueva el culo ya mismo y mande sin demora a cuanto auror pueda reunir! —agregó— Mañana podrá hacer alarde ante la prensa sobre la fantástica labor realizada. Pero si no manda ayuda ya mismo, va a ser mi versión la que van a publicar los diarios… y créame, no le va a hacer ningún favor a su imagen.

—¿Está Ud. amenazándome, Potter?

—No, simplemente le estoy diciendo como son las cosas. A estas alturas debería ya haberse dado cuenta de que yo no estoy jugando. Y que de ninguna manera voy a aceptar las reglas que Ud. quiera imponerme.

Scrimgeour se quedó mirándolo un largo rato en silencio. —Le enviaré lo solicitado tan pronto sea posible. —dijo finalmente.

—Gracias. —respondió Harry y cortó la comunicación.

—Muy impresionante, señor Potter. —dijo la profesora con una sonrisa— Incluso a Albus le daba mucho más trabajo convencer a las autoridades.

—Porque él no era _El Elegido_. —dijo Harry sarcástico— Es realmente ridículo el poder de presión que me otorga el apelativo, pero en situaciones críticas como ésta no voy a vacilar en sacarle todo el provecho que pueda.

Se oyeron varios gritos provenientes de la calle, Harry se cubrió de inmediato con el Manto. Los dos salieron al local.

—¡Ya están aquí! —exclamó Rosmerta temerosa. Desde la calle llegaban los ruidos de la batalla y los relámpagos de los hechizos.

—Cierren una vez que yo haya salido. —ordenó la profesora.

La calle era un caos.

Había mortífagos por todos lados. Al parecer, Voldemort había enviado a todos sus seguidores disponibles.

Harry le siseó a la serpiente: _—¿Podrías provocarles la sensación de mordisco en la mano que sostiene la varita a los que llevan máscaras blancas?_

—_Por supuesto._ —contestó Gryff. Uno de los mortífagos que estaba próximo chilló de dolor y soltó la varita. Su oponente aprovechó la ventaja y lo desmayó.

—_¡Excelente!_ —la felicitó Harry— _Sigue haciendo lo mismo._

—_Pero necesito estar cerca._ —le aclaró Gryff.

—_No te preocupes nos vamos a ir moviendo._ —respondió Harry.

Harry se agachó y empezó a desplazarse con precaución y cuidado para esquivar los haces de maldiciones que se cruzaban por todos lados. Valiéndose de Gryff ayudó a varios de los miembros de la Orden. Enfiló hacia Honeydukes, quería saber cómo la iban llevando los mellizos y Draco.

Avanzando por la vereda divisó un cuerpo caído más adelante No era un mortífago… la víctima estaba sangrando mucho… ¡era Tonks!

Harry se acercó reptando. _¡Por favor que no esté muerta, que no esté muerta!_

Abrió un poco el Manto—Tonks… —susurró.

—¿Harry? —contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

Harry le agarró un brazo y desaparicionaron.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Ginny.

—¿Está todo despejado? —la urgió Harry.

—No hay nadie por acá. —lo tranquilizó Ginny.

Hermione se acercó corriendo. —¡Tonks! Harry, está muy mal herida… tenemos que llevarla a Hogwarts sin demora.

—¡Un momento! —pidió Harry con impaciencia. Tonks estaba sangrando profusamente por una gran herida que le recorría todo el brazo y por otra herida fea en la cabeza. Había perdido el conocimiento cuando Harry la había aparicionado.

Harry empezó con la herida en la cabeza fue tocándola con la varita a medida que salmodiaba el encantamiento. Cuando logró cerrarla por completo le indicó a Ginny: —Ginny, tengo frascos de pociones en los bolsillos. —ella se apresuró a sacarlas en tanto Harry sin perder un segundo se abocaba a la herida del brazo.

—¡Si parece increíble! ¡Se van cerrando! —exclamó Ron admirado— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Harry no respondió hasta que hubo concluido. —El libro. —dijo cortante y miró a las chicas— Traten de despertarla, va a necesitar una poción de recuperación sanguínea, una para el dolor y esencia de mejorana.

Hermione asintió brevemente tenia en la cara la misma expresión de asombro de los otros dos.

—Continúen vigilando. —les recomendó— Yo voy a volver dentro de un rato. —sin esperar respuesta Harry se cubrió con el Manto y desaparicionó.

La batalla continuaba fragorosa, Harry se materializó cerca de Honeydukes. Alcanzó a divisar a Fred que mediante petardos mantenía despejada con éxito el área que rodeaba a la bombonería. Se le acercó con precaución.

—¿Y George?

—Lo hirieron. —contestó Fred enojado— Antes de que llegaran los aurores había demasiados mortífagos.

—¿Dónde está?

—No sé. —respondió Fred y lanzó otro petardo.

—¿¡Cómo que no sabés?! —gritó Harry.

—Tu amigo se lo llevó. Creo que a la parte de atrás.

—Voy a tener que sacarme el Manto. —le advirtió Harry.

—Yo te cubro.

Harry corrió hacia la parte trasera al tiempo que Fred lanzaba toda una artillería de fuegos de artificio.

—¡George! —gritó sacándose la capucha.

Una mano invisible le aferró el brazo; se cubrió de inmediato y sintió al instante siguiente que lo aparicionaban. Aterrizó tambaleante en un área oscura, comenzó a pestañear furiosamente para acomodar la vista al nuevo entorno.

La cabeza rubia apareció de repente a su lado. Draco cayó de rodillas al segundo siguiente. —Está muy mal herido, Harry. Se trenzó en un duelo terrible con MacNair. Lo saqué de ahí pero no sabía adónde llevarlo ni cómo ayudarlo. Le di una de las pociones para el dolor y otra para recuperar la sangre, pero no sé cómo curarlo. Le hice un torniquete en la pierna para controlar un poco la hemorragia.

George estaba desmayado pero respiraba. —¿Donde estamos? —preguntó Harry.

—En la colina detrás de Honeydukes. No quise llevarlo demasiado lejos.

Harry asintió. —Acá tenés, te paso a Gryff. —dijo sacándosela del cuello y entregándosela. Le enseñé a "morder" a cualquiera con máscara blanca. Volvé para seguir ayudando a Fred, voy a llevar a George con los otros a El Antro de los Alaridos.

Se despidieron con una breve mirada y los dos desaparicionaron.

—¡Es George! —gritó Ginny aterrada al verlo.

—¡Ayúdenme! —ordenó Harry que ya había empezado a rasgarle el pantalón. Ginny se acercó de inmediato, quitó el torniquete y la compresa improvisada. La herida quedó expuesta. Era espantosa, un tajo que le recorría el muslo… muy profundo, tanto que probablemente llegaba hasta el hueso. Ron se había acercado también, se puso lívido al verla.

Harry no perdió un segundo más, aplicó la punta de la varita a la herida y comenzó a canturrear el encantamiento. No estaba seguro de que sirviera con un corte tan hondo… pero afortunadamente parecía que estaba dando buen resultado.

Minutos después consiguió cerrar la herida. Los rostros de Ron y Ginny seguían mostrando preocupación, pero mucho más aliviados que antes.

—¿Dónde están Hermione y Tonks? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Hermione la llevó por el túnel a Hogwarts. —dijo Ron— Seguía muy débil y tenía otras heridas menores que necesitaban atención.

Harry asintió. —Ginny, hacé lo mismo con George. Esperemos que se ponga bien.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

—Voy a volver para avisarle a Fred. —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie— ¿Vos te las vas a arreglar bien acá solo? —le preguntó a Ron.

—Sí, cumpa. Me quedo vigilando y sigo acá por si llegaras a necesitarme.

Harry asintió agradecido, respiró hondo y desaparicionó. Encontró a Fred apoyado contra la pared en el pequeño callejón del costado de la bombonería.

—¿Fred?

Fred se sobresaltó al oírlo. —¿Cómo está?

—Se va a poner bien. Lo dejé con Ron y Ginny en El Antro… Ginny lo va a llevar a Hogwarts.

Fred suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry y sintió el contacto de una mano invisible sobre la espalda.

—Acaban de huir. —contestó Fred, sonaba exhausto— Finalmente se dieron por vencidos.

—¿Vos estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. —Fred sonrió— ¿Tu chico ya te encontró?

—Sí. —dijo Harry, pero no se molestó en protestar aclarándole que Draco no era _su _chico— Está acá a mi lado.

—Entonces puedo decirle gracias y él podrá oírme… —Fred sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con malicia— ¡La de cosas que voy a poder contar algún día!... ¡Ay! —gritó sacudiéndose.

Harry no sabía qué era lo que le había hecho Draco pero fuera lo que fuera, Fred se lo merecía. Y Fred parecía estar de acuerdo porque sonrió más ampliamente.

—Andá a buscar a Ron a El Antro y vayan a Hogwarts, nos reencontramos ahí dentro de un rato.

—¿Vos adónde vas? —preguntó Fred.

Harry giró la cabeza mirando alrededor. —Voy a dar una vuelta para ver si alguien más necesita ayuda.

Fred se puso serio. —Creo que llevaron a la escuela a todos los que estaban lastimados. No me parece que vayas a encontrar a ninguno.

Sintió que Draco lo abrazaba. Cerró los ojos.

—¿Harry? —dijo Fred con voz muy suave.

—Sigo acá… andá a buscar a Ron… voy a ir directamente a Hogwarts.

Fred asintió y desaparicionó.

—Te veo más tarde en casa. —le dijo Harry a Draco— Voy a ir a Hogwarts, es posible que necesiten mi ayuda. — sintió que Draco lo agarraba firmemente del brazo y por segunda vez esa noche desaparicionaron juntos.

Harry miró alrededor con desconfianza cuando se rematerializaron. Estaban en el sendero que conducía al portal de Hogwarts. Draco se sacó la capucha.

—Quiero entrar en el castillo con vos. —dijo Draco nervioso.

—Pero no vas a poder hacer nada para ayudar… no podés dejarte ver.

—Ya sé… pero… yo lo único que quiero es estar con vos en el castillo.

Harry hizo un gesto de impaciencia. —Draco, este no es el mejor momento para…

—Dejame que te acompañe… —el tono de Draco era casi un ruego.

—Draco… no tenemos tiempo para ponernos a discutir…

—No discutamos entonces… voy con vos. —le dio un rápido beso en los labios y volvió a cubrirse con la capucha.

Harry suspiró resignado. —Winky. —llamó.

La elfa apareció unos segundos después. —¿Sí, amo Harry?

—¿Podrías ir a decirle a Narcissa que Draco y yo… y Hogsmeade… que estamos todos a salvo? Decile también que quizá vamos a demorar unas horas en volver, pero que se quede tranquila que estamos bien.

Winky asintió, hizo una breve reverencia y desaparicionó.

Harry se sacó el Manto —ya no era necesario— y enfiló hacia el portal… sus pensamientos derivaron a los heridos… y a los que muy probablemente habían muerto en la batalla.

oOo


	20. Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 20 – Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas**

Jadeante, ingresó precipitadamente en el hospital. Para su sorpresa, nadie pareció advertir su presencia de inmediato. La situación en el ala hospitalaria era bastante caótica. Hermione fue la primera en divisarlo y vino corriendo hasta él.

Harry estaba esperando un abrazo, no fue eso lo que recibió sin embargo, ella lo agarró firmemente de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el fondo del pabellón. —¡Harry, tenés que ayudarnos! —demandó con desesperación en el tono.

La alarma de Harry alcanzó un máximo cuando se dio cuenta de adónde lo conducía. —¡Oh, no! ¡No Remus! —exclamó angustiado.

—Se va a poner bien, señor Potter. —lo tranquilizó madame Pomfrey— Pero tengo entendido que Ud. sabe un encantamiento que actúa rápida y efectivamente en heridas como éstas.

Harry asintió, probablemente Snape lo mataría cuando se enterara de que todos sabían del encantamiento.

—¿Y a qué está esperando entonces? Cúrelo… ¡ya! —ordenó— No hay tiempo que perder. Los mortífagos parecen haber ganado gran afición por este tipo de maldiciones tajeantes, tenemos un montón de heridos con lesiones similares, que también van a necesitar atención.

Sin embargo, la sanadora no abandonó por el momento su posición junto a la cama. Harry observó a Remus, dos largas heridas le cruzaban el pecho, Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago, eran tan parecidas a las que le había infligido a Draco esa vez en el baño… apartó el pensamiento y se concentró en las lesiones… minutos después había logrado cerrar las heridas y la inflamación iba cediendo poco a poco.

—Va a necesitar esencia de mejorana. —dijo alzando la cabeza. Madame Pomfrey ya tenía la mano extendida con el frasco solicitado. —Más tarde vamos a hablar, señor Potter. Por el momento… la señorita Granger lo va a guiar a la cama de los otros pacientes que se pueden beneficiar con este encantamiento.

Harry inició el recorrido y fue curando a los que lo necesitaban, Hermione lo acompañó con una nutrida provisión de frascos de mejorana que les fue administrando a los heridos una vez que el procedimiento de curación había sido completado.

¡Había tantos heridos! Muchos eran personas que Harry no conocía, a otros sí. A Charlie le había tocado caer en cama otra vez y el señor Weasley… había caído desmayado por una maldición y había sufrido una violenta contusión en la cabeza, según le informaron.

Finalmente terminó junto a la cama de George en el rincón donde estaban todos Weasley, los heridos y los indemnes que los acompañaban. A Harry le llamó la atención que los que estaban en cama seguían todos despiertos. Generalmente madame Pomfrey los sedaba a todos, pero quizá su provisión de pociones sedantes se había agotado.

Se sobresaltó casi imperceptiblemente cuando una mano le apretó el hombro. Draco estaba en el ala hospitalaria rodeado de un montón de gente que lo quería ver muerto o encerrado en Azkaban. ¡Y después le decía que el estúpido era él! Igual tenerlo cerca era muy confortante; Harry se apretó contra el cuerpo invisible.

La situación en el hospital había cambiado dramáticamente con respecto a una hora antes, todo estaba más o menos bajo control. La profesora McGonagall aprovechó para hacer una avanzada hacia él, reclutó por el camino a Remus, Pomfrey y Tonks y todos se le aproximaron.

Harry se separó inmediatamente de Draco. Remus lo envolvió en un estrecho abrazo.

—Harry, ¡estaba tan preocupado por vos!

—No soy yo el que está herido. —replicó Harry, aunque la voz quedó muy amortiguada contra el pecho de Remus. Remus soltó una breve risa.

—Estás cubierto de sangre, cualquiera pensaría que estabas herido. —dijo Remus separándose al tiempo que le regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

Harry bajó la vista para mirarse. —Es cierto, creo que voy a ir ya mismo a tomar una ducha y a cambiarme, que buena falta me hace.

—No todavía, señor Potter. —intervino McGonagall.

Harry gruñó y retrocedió un paso para quedar nuevamente apoyado contra la pared. Madame Pomfrey les ordenó a Remus y a Tonks que tomaran asiento. Draco se le aproximó otra vez, Harry se lo agradeció sin palabras.

Madame Pomfrey aisló todo el rincón con biombos y la profesora puso un encantamiento silenciador. Harry se removió inquieto.

La profesora mencionó a continuación a los que habían muerto, seis personas, Harry sólo reconoció dos de los nombres. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared. Oír sobre la muerte de alguien era siempre terrible pero era algo a lo que iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

Se sentía muy culpable, había sido él el que los había convocado, aunque él mismo prácticamente no había tomado parte en la lucha. Y también se sentía culpable porque sentía un gran alivio, porque ninguno de los muertos eran personas cercanas a él.

—¡Harry!

Abrió los ojos, todos lo estaban mirando. —¡No es tu culpa, Harry! —exclamó Hermione con tono ligeramente exasperado, aunque tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas.

—Yo no dije que lo fuera. —dijo Harry con voz muy suave.

—Pero es lo que estás pensando, cumpa. —dijo Ron— Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta.

Harry aventuró una media sonrisa. —¿Las cualidades de observación de Hermione se te están contagiando?

Hubo algunas sonrisas tímidas alrededor, sonrisas que se mezclaban con las lágrimas.

—No, —replicó Ron— pero te conozco.

—Señor Potter, sus amigos tiene razón. —retomó McGonagall— Me acerqué para comunicarle personalmente la mala noticia… pero también para decirle que gracias a sus esfuerzos Hogsmeade sigue en pie y muchas vidas se salvaron.

—No fue mérito mío. —protestó Harry— Yo ni siquiera peleé. —agregó con amargura— No me puedo dar el lujo de pelear todavía.

Todos empezaron a protestar, McGonagall alzó una mano pidiendo silencio. —Potter, me consta que esto fue un esfuerzo conjunto. Pero también me consta que Ud. hizo mucho más que _no pelear_. Lo que nos lleva a la otra cuestión… se plantean muchas preguntas sobre sus actividades durante esta noche.

Harry la miró con desconfianza. —Lo más probable es que no pueda proporcionarle respuestas. —dijo cauteloso.

—Sí, eso ya me lo esperaba… —dijo la profesora sarcástica— Quizá podría empezar explicándonos algo sobre este encantamiento que sirvió para salvar varias vidas esta noche.

Harry miró a Tonks, a Remus y a George. Y luego notó la sonrisa pícara que se había dibujado en los labios de Bill.

—Sí, Harry. —lo instó Bill divertido— ¡Contanos!

—Ya te cansaste de tener que inventar excusas. —dijo Harry con una comisura en alto.

La señora Weasley miró a Bill sorprendida y luego a Harry. —¿Vos curaste a Bill?

Harry asintió con renuencia. Ella estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para ahogarlo en un abrazo, por suerte el señor Weasley le adivinó la intención y pudo retenerla a tiempo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, Harry? —le recriminó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro. —Porque… al principio no sabía si iba a resultar y no quería crearles vanas expectativas… y después… sabía que me iban a atosigar con preguntas… y este encantamiento lo saqué del _ese libro_… y ya sé muy bien lo insoportable te ponés cada vez que surge la cuestión del libro.

Hermione lo miró furiosa. —¡¿Usaste otro hechizo de _ese libro_?!

—No es un hechizo… y sí, lo saqué de _ese libro_… y no podés negar que resultó muy útil. —hizo un breve gesto con la mano señalando a los curados.

—Probablemente se trata de un encantamiento oscuro. —porfió ella obstinada.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Gris… fronterizo quizá… —admitió.

—¿Cómo fue que pudiste aprenderlo? —preguntó Remus suspicaz entrecerrando los ojos— Es de formulación muy compleja, ¿lo aprendiste simplemente leyéndolo?

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos. —Sí… y no es la primera vez… en otra ocasión me bastó con sólo leer el nombre.

—Es cierto. —intervino Ron— Como esa maldición que casi mató a Malfoy.

Harry hizo una mueca… el caos explotó alrededor.

Sintió la mano invisible de Draco acariciándole el brazo. Lo tomó como un gesto para animarlo y se lo agradeció en silencio.

—¡Basta! —se impuso imperativa la voz de McGonagall por encima de las de todos. Se hizo inmediato silencio— Señor Potter, creo que nos merecemos una explicación.

Harry la miró y endureció la expresión. —Había leído el hechizo en el libro de Snape, era sólo una nota al margen, el nombre del hechizo… y la aclaración de que era para enemigos. En esa ocasión… sorprendí a Malfoy y terminamos batiéndonos a duelo. Usé el hechizo y quedó muy malherido, se estaba yendo en sangre… Snape se presentó en ese momento y lo curó con este encantamiento… yo después lo aprendí leyéndolo en el libro… creo que fue una bendición puesto que ha resultado sumamente efectivo.

McGonagall frunció los labios y vaciló un instante. —Creo que es mejor que el origen y la naturaleza de este encantamiento permanezcan secretos… pero, señor Potter, es preciso que se lo enseñe a Poppy.

Harry asintió.

—Su utilidad es innegable y estos son tiempos difíciles. —continuó la profesora— Todavía me quedan muchas preguntas pero podemos dejarlas para otro momento… hay algo que no quiero posponer, sin embargo… señor Potter, quiero expresarle el gran orgullo que me hace sentir… quiero expresarle mi sincero reconocimiento por todo lo que ha hecho esta noche.

Harry se removió molesto. La profesora sonrió. —Sé que estas cosas lo incomodan. Pero lo cierto es que me dejó muy gratamente asombrada. Supo cómo poner todas las cosas en marcha con una rapidez increíble… y supo plantársele al ministro para obtener la ayuda que necesitábamos con urgencia… ¡impresionante! No se me ocurre otro término… —hizo una pausa— …señor Potter, hubo varios comentarios de los que participaron en la batalla, al parecer había muchos mortífagos que tenían serias dificultades para manejar la varita… ¿sabe Ud. algo al respecto, por casualidad?

Harry negó con la cabeza y sonrió con inocencia. —Yo no les hice nada. —ninguno de los presentes se tragó el embuste.

—No tiene intenciones de decírnoslo. —dijo la profesora con sorna.

—No por el momento. —dijo Harry. No había nada de malo que supieran de Gryff, pero no llevaba a la serpiente encima, la tenía Draco, y si les contaba iba a tener que contestar más preguntas.

—¿Hay siquiera _algo_ que esté dispuesto a contarnos?

Harry frunció el ceño reflexivo. —Humm… no, creo que no.

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza con resignación. —Me hace acordar tanto a Albus… nunca soltaba prenda.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias. Me siento muy honrado.

Hubo risas. Pero a Harry no se le pasaron por alto las miradas suspicaces de Hermione y de Remus.

—Bien… —dijo Harry—…ahora que ya superamos esta parte del interrogatorio, ¿qué nos puede decir sobre los mortífagos?

—Varios fueron capturados. —informó la profesora— Pero mucho me temo que, como la última vez, ninguno de alto rango.

—¿Y Snape y Malfoy? —intervino Ron airado.

McGonagall sacudió la cabeza. —Algunos de los informes mencionaron la presencia de Snape en el combate… pero no fue capturado.

Harry se esforzaba por mantener una expresión impasible.

—¿Y Malfoy? —escupió Charlie— ¿El muy guacho se escapó otra vez?

—Nadie informó haberlo visto esta noche. —respondió la profesora.

—Quizá Malfoy ha encontrado un mejor lugar donde esconderse desde la última vez. —sugirió Fred sonriéndole a Charlie.

—De todas formas vos igual terminaste de nuevo en el hospital. —agregó George con una sonrisa más amplia que la de su hermano.

Harry agachó la cabeza para ocultar su expresión. No podía creer que los mellizos estuvieran bromeando de esa forma con toda la situación. Aprovechó para apretarse un poco más contra el cuerpo de Draco.

—¡Cállense ya ustedes dos! —gruñó Charlie pero él también sonreía— Y no soy yo el único que terminó en el hospital.

—Les ruego encarecidamente que de ahora en más dejen de torturarme, —intervino la señora Weasley muy seria— espero que en el futuro nadie vuelva a caer internado en el hospital.

Harry sonrió con los otros y se percató entonces de que la mirada de Remus sobre él se había vuelto incluso más penetrante que antes. Lo interrogó sin palabras alzando una ceja… pero Remus se limitó a sacudir brevemente la cabeza.

—Creo que ya es hora de que mis pacientes puedan descansar. —declaró madame Pomfrey— Los demás váyanse a casa y descansen también. —miró a Harry— A Ud. lo quiero de vuelta aquí mañana.

Harry hizo una cara pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para negarse. —Aquí estaré. —dijo resignado— Después de que haya dormido bien. —agregó.

—Y ya que va a venir… —intercaló McGonagall— …sería conveniente que aprovecháramos para una pequeña charla después. ¿A las cuatro le parece bien?

Harry hizo una mueca, detestaba las "pequeñas charlas". Eran siempre muy estresantes. Y lo peor era que sabía que Draco debía de estar conteniéndose para no explotar en carcajadas. —Como Ud. diga. —gruñó.

—Conmigo vas a hablar ahora. —dijo Remus con voz muy suave, pero el tono era imperativo.

—Remus, es tarde. —protestó Harry.

—Es muy tarde, lo sé. —admitió Remus— Así y todo, vas a tener que concederme unos minutos.

Hermione no ocultó su decepción, ella pensaba emplazarlo de igual manera pero Remus le había ganado de mano. —Y mañana vas a tener que hablar conmigo, Harry.

—Mañana ya me van a exprimir y a interrogar lo suficiente. Lo siento pero vas a tener que esperar hasta el martes.

—¡Pero Harry…! —protestó ella.

—No. —la cortó Harry con firmeza— Me hace mucha falta dormir y tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Está bien… pero mañana voy a venir porque quiero aprender el encantamiento. —declaró Hermione con determinación.

—Yo también. —dijo Ginny.

—Supongo entonces que yo también voy a tener que venir. —murmuró Ron.

—Nosotros también nos sumamos. —exclamó Fred con entusiasmo.

—Siempre se aprende mucho en las clases de Harry. —apuntó George.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —De acuerdo nos encontramos todos acá mañana a las tres. —dijo dándose por vencido.

—Espléndido. —dijo McGonagall satisfecha— Que descanses bien, Harry.

Harry la miró con mala cara y a Hermione también… sabía que lo iban a acribillar a preguntas al día siguiente.

—Vamos, Harry. —dijo Remus.

Bufando marchó detrás de Remus, se detuvo un momento en la puerta para asegurarse de que Draco pudiera salir y aprovechó para recorrer el pabellón con una mirada.

—Muchos más fueron enviados a St Mungo. Son muchos los que están dispuestos a luchar, Harry. Y todos respondieron a tu convocatoria.

Harry suspiró, cerró la puerta y juntos se pusieron en marcha.

—Te sentís responsable por ellos. —dijo Remus.

—Un poco. —admitió Harry— Me resultaría muy difícil no sentirme en parte responsable.

Remus asintió con un breve _hum_… caminaron un par de minutos en silencio.

El cansancio comenzaba a invadirlo, Harry no prestó atención hacia adónde se dirigían. Hasta que sintió un leve tirón en el brazo… y se dio cuenta… iban hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Se detuvo de golpe en el medio del pasillo.

—Remus, ¿adónde estamos yendo? —preguntó alarmado.

Remus sonrió. —Justamente estaba pensando si para vos sería un problema que…

—¡Por supuesto que sería un problema! —lo interrumpió Harry con brusquedad— Vos sabés muy bien lo que pasó ahí.

—Quizá lo sé… —dijo Remus con un tono misterioso.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le estaba insinuando?

—Cambiemos de rumbo, la Sala de los Pedidos está cerca. —propuso Remus— Ha sido una noche muy ajetreada y me vendría bien un poco de reposo.

Harry lo miró preocupado. —Me sorprende mucho que madame Pomfrey te haya dejado salir del hospital.

Remus sonrió. —En realidad tuve suerte, Poppy estaba muy ocupada con otras cosas y no me vio. —Harry también sonrió y enfilaron juntos hacia la Sala de los Pedidos.

_Necesito un lugar cómodo para hablar con Remus… Necesito un lugar cómodo para hablar con Remus… Necesito un lugar cómodo para hablar con Remus… _

La puerta apareció, Remus se adelantó, la abrió y entró. —Muy acogedora, Harry. —lo elogió.

Harry se demoró un momento y cuando se aseguró de que Draco había entrado él también entró. Era una habitación muy parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor pero sin los colores estridentes.

Remus se dejó caer exhausto en uno de los cómodos sillones y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y se sentara frente a él. Harry tomó asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el respaldo. Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro aliviado.

—¿Cómodo? —preguntó Remus divertido.

—Estoy cansado, Remus. —respondió haciendo un puchero y sin abrir los ojos— Ha sido un día espantosamente largo, es tardísimo y este sillón es paradisíacamente confortable… me podría quedar dormido ya mismo.

—Quizá también a tu huésped le vendría bien aprovechar la oportunidad para poder sentarse cómodamente. Debe de estar cansado.

Harry abrió los ojos al instante y alzó la cabeza. —¿Mi huésped? Vos sos mi huésped.

Remus asintió brevemente. —Pero no soy el único, sin embargo.

—Remus, ¿de qué querías hablarme? —preguntó endureciendo el tono. Remus no podía saber que Draco estaba ahí… ¿o sí?

—Como te dije antes… estoy muy preocupado por vos. —la mirada no desmentía sus palabras— Además, quiero que sepas… que _cualquier cosa_ que necesites de mí… yo estoy dispuesto a dártela si está a mi alcance.

Harry lo miró con cierta prevención… pero si se ponía a pensarlo… Remus era lo más próximo a un familiar que le quedaba… los Dursley no contaban, ni siquiera tía Petunia…

Remus volvió a sonreír. —Es evidente que te hubiera convenido redactar ese deber sobre los licántropos que te habían asignado.

Harry frunció el ceño confundido.

—Dentro de una semana es luna llena. Si hubieras redactado ese deber sabrías que el olfato de un licántropo es agudísimo… particularmente cuando la luna llena está próxima.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron… ¡Remus podía _oler_ a Draco!

—Y es evidente que hay alguien más acá al que también le hubiese venido muy bien redactar esa monografía.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Remus. —dijo Harry con su mejor cara de póker. Si Remus ya sabía estaban en muy serios problemas.

—Desconozco por completo cuáles han sido las circunstancias que derivaron en esto. —prosiguió Remus arrugando la frente— Pero estoy con vos para ayudarte de la mejor forma que pueda… si vos me lo permitís.

Harry agachó la cabeza y los engranajes en su cerebro se aceleraron a mil. ¿Podía confiar en Remus? No era de los que se cegaban de ira como Ron… había sido un Merodeador, no era un fanático de las reglas como Hermione… pero Draco podría tomarlo como una traición… no, no podía hacerle eso a Draco.

—Lo lamento, Remus, pero no hay nada que pueda decirte. —sus sospechas podían estar muy bien fundadas pero no tenía pruebas.

Remus asintió apenas pero era clara la decepción en su rostro.

—Remus… no quiero decepcionarte… —Harry se sentía como una basura.

—No, Harry… —se apresuró a decir Remus con una sonrisa triste— vos nunca podrías decepcionarme, estoy tan orgulloso de vos… por todo lo que estás haciendo… si me siento decepcionado es por mí mismo… porque no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte.

—¡Pero eso no es verdad…!

—Cargaste sobre tus hombros tareas que nadie estaba dispuesto a cargar… No logro explicarme de dónde sacás la fuerza para tanto…

La formulación que había elegido Remus le arrancó una sonrisa a Harry. Remus alzó una ceja inquisitiva. Pero Harry sacudió la cabeza sonriendo y restándole importancia al asunto.

Draco se quitó la capa de improviso. Con un par de ojos desconfiados clavados en Remus. Obviamente Remus ya sabía que estaba ahí, pero así y todo no pudo evitar un sobresalto de sorpresa.

—¡Draco! —siseó Harry— ¡¿Qué puta estás haciendo?!

—Él ya sabía que estaba acá. —replicó Draco con dureza.

—¡Sólo sospechaba, tarado! —le espetó Harry irritado— No había mencionado tu nombre.

—Como si hubiera hecho falta… —dijo Draco revoleando los ojos— Vos, él y yo… todos sabíamos a quién hacía alusión.

—Bueno… quizá sí… —admitió Harry—…pero eso igual no es razón para que te dejaras ver.

—No creo que vaya a decir nada. —argumentó Draco.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿sos vos el que está tratando de convencerme?

—Ya sabe… y todo parece indicar que está dispuesto a ayudarte… va a ser mucho más fácil para vos con todas las preguntas que vas a tener que contestar mañana.

Harry hizo una pausa y giró la mirada hacia Remus que había seguido todo el intercambio con ojos desorbitados.

—Este… bueno… será mejor que tome asiento, señor Malfoy… —dijo Remus, parecía mareado.

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Harry.

—¿Vos no sabías realmente que él estaba acá? —le preguntó Harry.

—Lo sabía sin lugar a dudas… pero no podía creerlo. Creo que todavía sigo sin creerlo…

—Remus… no podés decírselo a nadie. —el tono de Harry era de ruego.

—Harry… ¿vos sabés lo que estás haciendo?

Harry soltó una risa. —Para decirte la verdad… no… pero hay algo que sí sé… sé que puedo confiar en Draco.

—¿Draco? ¿Cómo en nombre de Merlín es que pasaste de Malfoy a Draco?

Harry miró de reojo a Draco que había alzado su característica comisura. —¡Que ni se te ocurra decir nada!

—Yo no dije palabra. —se defendió Draco pero no borró la comisura.

Harry se volvió hacia Remus. —Yo…eh…este…le dije que no me parecía mal… que nos llamáramos por el nombre… cuando se mudó conmigo.

—¿Está viviendo con vos? —las cejas de Remus se dispararon para arriba— ¿¡En lo de los Dursleys?!

—Eh… sí… —admitió Harry nervioso

Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se le resistían… y tampoco podía cerrar la boca.

—¿Remus? —lo apremió Harry inquieto.

Remus cerró la boca… y los ojos.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco, no sabía qué hacer. Murmuró un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de ellos dos.

Draco dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —De ésta no vamos a poder zafar sin responder a un montón de preguntas.

—Me parece que no. —dijo Harry con tono de disculpa— Quizá sería conveniente que le contáramos… pero no sé cuánto querés que le diga.

—¿Me dejás la decisión a mí? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Yo confío en Remus, siempre confié en él. Depende de vos decidir si querés que le contemos y cuánto querés contarle. Yo ya sé que preferirías no decirle nada… pero a como están las cosas…

Draco se frotó los ojos. —No puedo creer que esté considerando la posibilidad de contarle todo al lobo.

—No habrías tenido que decirle nada si te hubieses quedado oculto bajo la Capa. —le recordó Harry con irritación.

—Pero vos lo necesitás de tu lado. —le espetó Draco con tono similar.

—Me las estaba arreglando bien hasta que vos…

—Pero es que vos no tenés que arreglártelas siempre solo, tarado… si estoy considerando contarle todo es porque te conviene a vos, no a mí.

—¡Yo no te pedí que arriesgaras tu seguridad! —le dijo Harry con manifiesta acritud.

—No, claro que no… sólo me ordenaste que me metiera en el medio del combate. —replicó Draco sarcástico.

Harry se proyectó hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco culpable.

—No, está bien, tenés razón. —dijo Harry con sequedad— Primero te prometí que te iba a mantener seguro y después te empujé a un combate en el que los dos lados querían despedazarte.

—No tengo el espíritu de autosacrificio de los Gryffindors… —le replicó Draco bruscamente— …pero estoy tratando de ayudar. Sé perfectamente que estamos en medio de una guerra de mierda. Y también sé que vos estás _literalmente_ en el medio. No es que sea ciego… no es que no tenga idea de en qué me metí… pero igual es muy difícil. —suspiró hondamente— Vos y yo sabemos bien que Lupin no es precisamente uno de mis favoritos… pero los dos también sabemos que sí es uno de los tuyos. Él ya sabe que estoy acá… por mi culpa —admitió— Ya no podemos volver atrás, aprovechémonos entonces de la circunstancia. Ahora que él sabe va a poder darte más y mejor apoyo.

—La estrategia Slytherin… sacar ventaja de la situación cualquiera que sea.

Draco asintió. —Sé que implica cierto riesgo… pero me pareció que está dispuesto a aceptarlo… y si no le decíamos nada es posible que hubiese ido con sus sospechas al Weasel… o a Charlie… y eso sí que sería peligroso.

Harry lo miró con mala cara. Draco revoleó los ojos. —No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo dar, Harry.

Harry asintió reticente. —Vos ya diste mucho más de lo que yo nunca hubiese imaginado.

—Las guerras imponen sacrificios.

—Vos estás haciendo muchos sacrificios.

—No soy el único. —dijo Draco muy serio— Vos ya has hecho muchos sacrificios por mí y por mi familia. Yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo… aunque no me resulta fácil.

Harry le sonrió con calidez. —Aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo.

Draco miró de reojo a Remus que los estaba observando con sumo interés. —¿Y le vas a decir también de nosotros?

—Sólo si a vos te parece bien. Pero no estoy seguro de cómo lo vaya a tomar. —dijo Harry nervioso.

—Averigüémoslo entonces. —dijo Draco con un relámpago de picardía en los ojos, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Harry se entregó al beso olvidándose de que Remus los estaba mirando. Draco se sentía tan agradable junto a él y besarlo lo tranquilizaba y lo distendía.

Draco se separó y dibujó una media sonrisa. El beso al parecer había ejercido un efecto similar en él.

Harry quitó el encantamiento silenciador y ambos se volvieron hacia Remus. A Harry le dio lástima. Nuevamente lo habían dejado boquiabierto.

—Supongo que éste es uno de esos momentos en que es ideal tener una fuente de pororó recién preparado. —dijo Draco.

Harry soltó una risita y concentró su atención en Remus. —Presumo que no fue la mejor manera de decírtelo, —se disculpó Harry— pero Draco y yo… es como que estamos juntos.

—Pero… ¿cómo? —Remus estaba totalmente anonadado.

Draco rebuscó en los bolsillos y sacó tres frascos. Le dio uno a Harry y le pasó uno a Remus. —Poción energizante. Los tres estamos reventados pero todo indica que esto se va a prolongar bastante. —todos bebieron.

Draco empezó contando sobre la noche en que había aparecido por primera vez en Privet Drive con Victoria y todo lo que había pasado a partir de allí. Harry iba intercalando cosas de tanto en tanto, sobre Scrimgeour, Winky y los mellizos.

Remus los escuchó con mucha atención, casi sin interrumpirlos, aparte de alguna que otra pregunta para aclarar algún punto. Cuando concluyeron se apoyó sobre el respaldo y los contempló asombrado durante un largo momento.

—Realmente estoy admirado… todo lo que han tenido que superar para llegar hasta este punto.

Harry y Draco se encogieron de hombros.

—Draco, ¿te molestaría si tuviera unas palabras en privado con Harry?

Draco se sorprendió mucho de que le pidiera permiso y se avino con un gesto displicente de la mano.

Harry se puso de pie, se acercó a Remus y puso de inmediato un encantamiento de silencio.

—Sos muy bueno con este tipo de encantamiento. —comentó Remus.

—Mucha práctica. —respondió escuetamente Harry.

Remus se puso serio. —Harry, me gustaría saber si también estás en contacto con Snape.

—¿De dónde sacás un disparate como ése? —reaccionó Harry con aspereza, no pudo disimular la tensión repentina.

—No es algo más disparatado que lo que hay entre vos y Draco.

—Ya te explicamos cómo fue que ocurrió todo entre Draco y yo.

Remus hizo un gesto minimizando la objeción. —Harry… vos has superado mucho rencor… no sos el mismo de hace unas semanas… te observé muy atentamente hace un rato en el hospital… Ron habló lleno de rabia de Snape y Malfoy… vos apenas reaccionaste… se me ocurre que si lograste una relación amigable con Draco… se me ocurre que quizá sea posible que hayas llegado a una especie de tregua con Snape.

—Snape me odia… ¿o acaso ya te olvidaste? —apuntó Harry sarcástico.

—Snape odia a todos. —dijo Remus con acritud— Pero eso es otra cuestión… que no tiene que ver con que hayas podido establecer una tregua con él.

Harry dejó oír una risita. —Draco de tanto en tanto me recuerda que me aborrece con la misma pasión de siempre.

—Y mirá hasta adónde han llegado…

Harry se estremeció. —¡No me estoy acostando con Snape! —declaró con firmeza.

Remus soltó una carcajada. —Quiero creer que no… que con Draco tendrás más que suficiente.

—Muy cierto. —confirmó Harry. Frunció el ceño y sus pensamientos derivaron a Snape. ¿Debía o no contarle a Remus de Snape?

Remus se inclinó hacia él hasta casi tocarlo. —Harry… una vez cometí un tremendo error… y llegué a creer lo peor de alguien en quien confiaba… y lo condené al igual que todos los demás… no quisiera volver a cometer un error semejante otra vez.

—¡Pero vos no podías saber! ¡Fue culpa de Wormtail! ¡Y todo indicaba…!

Remus sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. —Quizá… —dijo sin mucha convicción— Peter era débil… siempre lo fue y yo lo sabía. No podía concebir que fuera capaz de traicionar a tus padres y a vos. Pero yo sabía que era débil. Sirius en cambio, era fuerte, siempre había sido fuerte… y sin embargo… llegué a pensar lo peor…

—Pero… es que en ese momento todo apuntaba a Sirius…

—Como en este momento todo apunta a Snape.

_Muy cierto_, tuvo que admitir Harry para sus adentros.

—Severus es tan fuerte como lo era Sirius… y en varios aspectos hasta podría decir que es más fuerte. Me niego a condenar a Snape con las pruebas de que disponemos… por más aplastantes que sean. Si al final resulta que realmente cambió de lealtades penaré por la pérdida… pero no lo voy a creer sin más pruebas… y hay cosas que no terminan de cerrar.

—Hay algo innegable, Snape _mató_ a Dumbledore. —afirmó Harry asumiendo el papel de abogado del diablo— Para la mayoría eso es prueba más que suficiente. Sirius, en cambio, no mató a nadie… a pesar de lo que todos creyeron.

—¿Pero _por qué_ mató a Dumbledore? Mi instinto me grita que hay cosas que desconozco… y estos tiempos que nos toca vivir son extremos. —suspiró— Yo sé que vos estás guardando muchos secretos, Harry. Quisiera creer que una tregua con Snape es uno de ellos.

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos. —¿Vas a guardar mis secretos y no vas a cuestionar mis acciones?

Remus sonrió y volvió por un segundo la vista hacia Draco que los observaba con atención sin perderles movimiento. —Sí, Harry, prometo guardar tus secretos. Sé lo importantes que son. Y en cuanto a tus acciones… no me atrevería a cuestionarlas… no con el impacto que has conseguido mediante ellas hasta ahora. No puedo prometerte que no vaya a hacerte preguntas… pero puedo prometerte que no voy a cuestionar tus decisiones.

Harry respiró hondo. —Presumo que sos consciente de que me va a matar cuando se entere de que te lo dije.

Remus rió. —No te va a matar, pero quizá te sacuda a maldiciones hasta casi los portales de la muerte.

—Ah bueno… ahora ya me quedo más tranquilo.

—Fue Severus el que te advirtió del ataque de esta noche, ¿no?

—Sí… pero no podés decir nada, Remus. Nadie sabe, ni siquiera Draco. Sólo yo y ahora vos.

—¿Severus no sabe de los Malfoys? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—No, pero está terriblemente preocupado por ellos. Si bien nunca lo admitió delante de mí. No le dije nada porque sospecho… no, estoy seguro, de que va a reaccionar muy mal. Y técnicamente yo no tengo pruebas fehacientes de que los Malfoys hayan cambiado de lado.

Remus lo miró angustiado. —Harry, debo admitir que yo también tengo mis dudas… pero si hay alguien que te puede ayudar con esta cuestión… no me caben dudas de que Severus es el indicado.

—Sé que voy a tener que decírselo más temprano que tarde. Cuanto antes se lo diga más pronto vamos a poder mudarnos a Grimmauld Place.

—¿Vos podés acceder a Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Remus asombrado.

—Sí. —dijo Harry restándole importancia al detalle— Dumbledore ajustó las barreras antes de morir… de modo que sólo Snape y yo pudiéramos acceder. Por ahora el objetivo es hacerla habitable… para que podamos mudarnos, los Malfoys y yo.

Remus se llevó las dos manos a las mejillas. Harry sonrió. —Creo que ya te he dado demasiados shocks uno tras otro… deberías volver al hospital y descansar.

Remus rió. —Cualquiera pensaría que el adulto sos vos y no yo.

Harry le sonrió con insolencia. —Pomfrey diría que no sos vos puesto que te empecinás en abandonar la cama donde deberías estar.

Remus volvió a reír. —Creo que mejor vuelvo rápido o madame Pomfrey me va a asignar una penitencia.

Harry quitó el encantamiento silenciador y se volvió hacia Draco. —¿Todo bien?

—Pse… —respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros— Aunque necesito una ducha con desesperación… y veinticuatro horas seguidas para dormir.

Harry asintió. Él también quería bañarse e irse a dormir. Pero no quería pensar en todo el esfuerzo que le iba a significar llegar a ese punto. Y quizá era conveniente que antes se diera una vuelta por Grimmauld Place.

—¿Winky? —llamó mirando de soslayo a Remus. Remus no hizo ningún comentario, sin embargo, se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

Winky se materializó unos segundos después, parecía muy ansiosa y se frotaba las manos inquieta. —¿Sí, amo Harry?

Harry arrugó la frente. —¿Está todo en orden?

La elfa no contestó, miró con desconfianza a Draco y a Remus. Harry empezó a preocuparse seriamente. Puso de inmediato un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de Winky y él.

—¿Qué pasa Winky? ¿Narcissa y Victoria están bien?

—Preocupadas pero bien. Winky fue llamada a la casa por el amo Snape.

Harry se alarmó incluso más. —¿Él se encuentra bien?

Winky negó con la cabeza, los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas. —Winky no debía decirle nada al amo Harry.

—Él no es tu amo. Yo soy tu amo. —le recordó Harry con dureza— ¿Qué le pasa?

—El amo Snape no está bien. Me llamó y me pidió que le llevara pociones y otras cosas para curar.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Harry— Volvé ya mismo a cuidarlo. Yo voy a ir enseguida. —la elfa desaparicionó. Harry anuló el encantamiento de silencio.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —lo urgió Draco— ¿Victoria? ¿Mi mamá?

—Están bien. —se apresuró a aclararle Harry— Volvé para tranquilizarlas, que sepan que estás bien.

—¿Vos adónde vas?

—Me tengo que ir. —fue todo lo que contestó y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Harry. —lo llamó Remus. Harry se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo.

Remus suspiró resignado. —Andá hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

Draco corrió hasta él y lo alcanzó antes de que saliera. Le dio un beso rápido. —Tené cuidado. —le dijo.

Harry le sonrió para animarlo. —Voy a volver a Privet Drive tan pronto como me sea posible. —abrió la puerta y partió corriendo.

oOo


	21. Esto que siento, ¿es amor?

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 21 – Esto que siento… ¿es amor?**

Apenas entró en Grimmauld Place Winky se materializó en el hall. —Por aquí, por favor. —dijo ella y lo guió sin demora escaleras arriba a una de las habitaciones.

La figura sentada al borde de la cama fue lo primero que atrapó su atención… y después la sangre, parecía haber sangre cubriéndolo todo.

—¡Potter! —bramó Snape fulminándolo con una mirada negra.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry alarmado acercándose de inmediato.

—¡Váyase! —ordenó Snape.

Snape tenía el torso desnudo y la debilidad era patente en el rostro ceniciento. La condición del pecho y de la espalda era aterradora.

—Está herido y yo soy el único que tiene a disposición, así que tendrá que aguantarme.

—Me voy a poner bien. No lo necesito aquí. —porfió Snape.

Harry no le hizo caso alguno. —¿Qué pasó? —insistió al tiempo que examinaba con mayor atención las heridas. Snape evidentemente había estado limpiándoselas y hasta había curado algunas pero la mayoría seguían abiertas y sangrantes.

Sacó la varita y se le agachó al lado.

—¿Qué cree que está por hacer?

—Voy a ayudarlo con la curación.

—¿Ha estado curando a otros esta noche? —Snape había reparado en sus ropas cubiertas de sangre.

—Sí. —contestó Harry con cautela. No era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir sobre el encantamiento. Snape necesitaba ser curado con urgencia. Aunque se negara a que Harry lo ayudara.

—Ya veo que se puede usar el encantamiento sobre uno mismo, es bueno saberlo, pero Ud. ha perdido mucha sangre y está muy débil. Va a ser más rápido si lo hago yo. Y de todos modos no va a poder alcanzar las heridas de la espalda.

Levantó la varita. Snape le aferró la muñeca. Harry alzó una ceja. Snape lo miró directamente a los ojos escrutándolo profundamente durante un largo instante. Harry no sabía qué era lo que estaría tratando de descubrir con ese tipo de sondeo pero lo dejó hacer. Al parecer, Snape encontró lo que buscaba puesto que finalmente asintió apenas y le soltó la muñeca.

Harry se concentró en las heridas, las fue recorriendo lentamente con la varita al tiempo que iba murmurando las palabras del encantamiento. Winky le había traído toallas y una palangana con agua. Cada tanto Harry hacía una pausa para limpiar las lesiones. Snape no le quitaba los ojos de encima pero no dijo nada ni interfirió con su tarea. Aprovechó una de las pausas de limpieza para tomarse un par de pociones que sacó de una bolsa que había sobre la cama.

Una vez que terminó con lo más serio del pecho y del abdomen, Harry se trepó a la cama para aplicarse a las heridas de la espalda. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Los tajos eran mucho más profundos y más numerosos.

—Potter… —dijo Snape con un hilo de voz, comenzaba a tambalear hacia un lado.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito recostarme. —murmuró.

A Harry le costaba creer que hubiese podido resistir hasta ese momento. Se bajó de inmediato de la cama y lo fue guiando hasta dejarlo acostado boca abajo, Snape se dejó ayudar sin protestar.

Cerró los ojos, probablemente estaba al borde del desmayo. Harry volvió a subirse a la cama con cuidado y prosiguió con las heridas de la espalda. Para cuando concluyó notó que Snape se había quedado dormido. Harry controló los frascos vacíos que Snape había bebido, uno era de una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Era realmente sorprendente, nunca hubiese esperado que Snape llegara a confiar en él hasta tal punto.

Todavía era necesario limpiarlo. Procedió a quitarle el resto de la ropa y lo fue lavando con cuidado y esmero. Rió para sus adentros en un momento, quizá Snape se había noqueado a propósito para ahorrarse esa humillación. De alguna parte Winky había sacado un piyama limpio. Le costó bastante ponérselo, no es tan fácil vestir a un cuerpo inerte, pero al final lo consiguió.

¿Cómo era que terminaba metido en situaciones como ésa? masculló para sí. Ningún alumno debería ver nunca a un profesor desnudo. Era algo incluso más perturbador que las espantosas heridas.

Con la ayuda de Winky finalmente lo dejaron durmiendo pacíficamente sobre la cama limpia.

Snape seguía siendo un misterio para Harry. Pero no podía evitar los sentimientos que le inspiraba. Aunque no sabía con certeza de qué sentimientos se trataban. Ya no eran profesor y alumno. Ni tampoco enemigos. Y estaban muy lejos de ser amigos… y ciertamente no eran amantes como había insinuado Remus burlón. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Suspiró y se quedó mirándolo un largo rato. Lo que sea que fueran, Harry se sentía preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar. Parecía algo descabellado pero era cierto, se preocupaba por Snape. Sabía que Snape había recibido el castigo por la desaparición de los Malfoy y por el fracaso del ataque a Hogsmeade. Probablemente otros mortífagos también habían sido castigados… Snape había tenido suerte, al menos había podido salir vivo.

No sabía qué maldiciones habría usado Voldemort pero el efecto había sido el de una flagelación despiadada.

Tenía que contarle a Snape sobre los Malfoys, por ellos había soportado una tortura terrible. Harry no sabía cómo iría a reaccionar, quizá se mostrara satisfecho… o quizá muy fastidiado de que Harry los hubiese estado ocultando. Pero se merecía que se lo dijera, para que dejara de preocuparse… ya le había tocado sufrir y soportar demasiado.

—¿Amo Harry? —la voz tímida de la elfa lo arrancó de sus divagaciones.

—¿Sí, Winky?

—Hay toallas y una muda de ropa limpia para el amo Harry en el baño.

Harry le sonrió. —Gracias. ¿Cómo están los otros?

—Despiertos y esperándolo. —respondió la elfa con tono muy suave.

—Será mejor que me dé prisa entonces. Por favor, quedate con él y cuidalo. Creo que se va a poner bien pero si llegara a haber algún problema andá a buscarme enseguida.

Winky asintió.

Harry se duchó rápidamente, aunque le hubiese gustado prolongar un poco más la sensación vivificante del agua tibia. Se vistió con la muda limpia y se calzó las zapatillas. Pasó por la habitación de Snape para controlarlo una vez más antes de irse. Le dejó una breve nota diciéndole que se daría una vuelta a la noche siguiente pero que mandara a Winky a buscarlo si se presentaba algún inconveniente.

Cuando finalmente salió exhausto de Grimmauld Place ya era tardísimo… o muy temprano según se viera.

oOo

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Draco apenas entró.

—Sí, bien. —contestó Harry lacónico— Muy cansado, eso sí.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados. —dijo Narcissa.

Harry encogió apenas los hombros. —Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Vos siempre tenés _demasiadas_ cosas que hacer. —lo amonestó Draco.

—Ya sé. —contestó Harry sonriendo— Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo.

—A la cama. —ordenó Narcissa con firmeza— Mañana te va a tocar un día muy ajetreado y ya prácticamente es mañana.

Con un leve gruñido Harry enfiló hacia la escalera.

—Eh… Harry… —lo llamó Draco.

Harry se dio vuelta y lo interrogó con la mirada.

Draco vaciló un instante. —Lupin va a venir mañana a la una.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Narcissa. Ella asintió. —Draco ya me lo había informado. —dijo ella con calma.

—Lupin quiere hablar con vos antes de que vayas a Hogwarts. —explicó Draco— Por mi parte… yo creo que entre otras cosas quiere constatar personalmente que realmente estamos parando acá.

—¿Y vos no tenés inconveniente con esto? —le preguntó Harry a Narcissa.

—Respeto su deseo de que quiera asegurarse de que no corrés peligro.

Harry asintió. En otras palabras, le caía pésimo pero se las iba a aguantar. Bueno… podría haber sido peor.

Se cambió rápidamente y se metió en la cama. Draco se acostó poco después. Acurrucados uno junto al otro no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

oOo

Harry estaba todavía acostado tratando de despertarse cuando sonó el timbre. Rezongando por lo bajo se levantó. Narcissa lo vio salir con andar titubeante para ir a atender.

Bajó las escaleras sin prisa, todavía medio dormido. A tía Petunia no la vio por ningún lado, seguramente había salido.

Abrió la puerta y sin decir nada le hizo un gesto a Remus para que entrara.

—¿Qué pasó anoche, Harry? —preguntó Remus apenas hubo cerrado la puerta.

—No tengo la varita encima.

Remus puso un encantamiento silenciador.

—El cretino estaba muy malherido. —masculló— Lo ayudé a curarse, esperemos que todavía siga durmiendo.

—¿Él te dejó que lo curaras? —preguntó Remus sin poder creerlo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No le quedó otra, no había nadie más. —en realidad no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del asunto— Será mejor que subamos. —dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Remus lo siguió con el ceño fruncido. Su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando llegó a la habitación.

—Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy. —dijo Harry con un gesto distraído a modo de toda presentación— Estoy seguro de que ya se conocían. —se tiró en la cama y Draco que estaba sentado en el borde, medio dormido todavía, se volvió a acostar. Los dos cerraron los ojos.

—Que ni se les ocurra volverse a dormir. —les advirtió Narcissa.

Farfullaron incoherentemente por toda respuesta. Narcissa los miró con reproche y se puso de pie para recibir a Remus. Estiró una mano. —Señor Lupin. —dijo con refinada cortesía— Es un placer.

Remus estaba perplejo pero no descuidó sus modales. Le estrechó la mano tendida. —Señora Malfoy. —dijo con un breve gesto de saludo— Llámeme Remus, por favor.

—Siempre que me llames Narcissa. Por favor, tomá asiento. —lo invitó con un gesto— ¿Puedo ofrecerte una taza de té? ¿O quizá algo más fuerte? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa intencionada.

Remus se distendió un poco y le sonrió a su vez. —Creo que algo fuerte no me vendría mal pero será mejor que nos atengamos al té.

Narcissa le indicó a Winky que trajera el té y el almuerzo para los chicos.

Una vez que cada cual tuvo su té preparado a su gusto. Narcissa se disculpó de antemano y reconvino a los remolones. —¡Chicos! ¡Harry, Draco! Tenemos un invitado, levántense ya.

—Es sólo Remus. —protestó Harry.

Narcissa suspiró. —Así y todo también es tu invitado. —dijo tratando de explicar.

—Es una cuestión de buenos modales. —masculló Draco.

—Deberías mostrar más respeto. —lo amonestó Narcissa— No te eduqué para este tipo de comportamiento.

—Gracias a Merlín que yo no tuve que aprender todo este asunto de los modales. —dijo Harry sonriendo pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo siempre pensé que eso era una seria carencia. —dijo Draco también sonriendo— Cuán equivocado estaba.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó Narcissa exasperada.

Remus soltó una breve risa. —Y pensar que la mayoría pensaría que sería Draco el que tendría malas influencias sobre Harry… y parece que es exactamente al revés. —comentó divertido.

—Cuando actúan confabulados no sólo son una mala influencia el uno para con el otro sino también para todos los que estamos alrededor. —apuntó Narcissa con sorna.

Harry y Draco alzaron sendas comisuras muy satisfechos de ellos mismos.

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza con resignación. —Vayan a vestirse ya, ustedes dos.

—Lo que traducido quiere decir que quiere hablar con Lupin en privado. —dijo Draco empujando a Harry para poder bajar de la cama.

—Parece que los dos manejan bien ese asunto de los modales. —dijo Harry levantándose— Creo que podemos quedarnos más tranquilos, no van a intentar matarse mutuamente.

—Harry, acaso no tenés ningún respeto por la seriedad de la situación. —dijo Remus pero con un tono que era más de curiosidad que de reproche.

Harry se encogió de hombros como al descuido pero los miró serio. —Hay ya demasiadas cosas que exigen que sea serio… pero ustedes dos no son una de ellas. Sé que los dos se preocupan por mí y por Draco. Y creo que por eso solamente se van a tratar con cordial amabilidad. Si me equivoco díganmelo ya.

Remus intercambió una breve mirada con Narcissa antes de contestar. —No, Harry, tenés razón.

Con un brazo ocupado con un montón de ropa, Draco lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó fuera de la habitación.

—Espero estar en lo cierto. —murmuró Harry avanzando por el pasillo.

—Creo que no va a haber problemas. —dijo Draco aunque con un tono de voz nervioso— Bastará con que los dejemos solos por un rato para que puedan hablar.

—Tse… —dijo Harry. Entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta. Draco se puso a acomodar la ropa en un colgador. Apoyado contra la puerta Harry sonrió con picardía. —Entonces… en qué te parece que podríamos ocupar el tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que algo se nos va a ocurrir. —respondió Draco acercándosele.

Pasaron de inmediato a besarse frenéticos al tiempo que se exploraban mutuamente de arriba abajo con caricias.

Harry calzó los pulgares por debajo del elástico del pantalón piyama de Draco y vaciló un instante… no sabía cuán lejos estaba Draco dispuesto a llegar y él seguía sin tener mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin dejar de besarlo, Draco lo animó a seguir sacudiendo las caderas.

Harry gimió encantado, los movimientos de Draco desencadenaban olas de sensaciones que se originaban en su entrepierna y se le expandían a todo el cuerpo. Recordándose vagamente que él era un Gryffindor, se armó de valor y le bajó el pantalón, la seda se deslizó por las piernas de Draco hasta caer al suelo rodeándole los tobillos, los pantalones de Harry recorrieron un camino análogo segundos después.

—¡Dioses! —gimió Draco.

Jadeando, los dos bajaron la vista hacia las vergas erectas que se rozaban una con la otra. Cautivado por la visión, Harry con movimientos lentos le agarró el miembro y apretó apenas.

Draco gimió. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y el placer le inundaba los rasgos. Harry decidió que no estaba mal encaminado con lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a mover la mano tratando de copiar los mismos movimientos que usaba cuando se masturbaba. Concentró toda su atención en darle placer a Draco. Se detuvo un momento cuando Draco también se la agarró y empezó a mover la mano en vaivén.

—¡Ay que bueno, Draco!

—¡No te detengas! —protestó Draco jadeante.

Harry retomó el ritmo acomodándolo al de Draco y complementándolo. Unos momentos después lo sintió ponerse tenso y comprendió que estaba a punto de acabar. Aumentó la frecuencia de repente y segundos después vio fascinado como brotaban los chorros de líquido perlado. Algo cayó sobre su propia verga, Draco lo aprovechó como lubricante y continuó sacudiéndosela con mayor ímpetu. Harry no aguantó mucho más, poco después él también acabó.

Se echó hacia atrás contra la puerta y Draco contra él. Se dejaron deslizar hasta el suelo lentamente, entrelazados, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Estuvo muy bueno. —dijo Harry unos minutos después.

Draco rió y lo besó suavemente en los labios. —Sin dudas.

Era nuevo y maravilloso… y a Harry le encantaba. —No veo la hora de que hagamos más.

—Ya llegaremos a eso, galán. —dijo Draco divertido— Un paso a la vez. —ladeó ligeramente la cabeza— No sos precisamente de los más pacientes.

—¿Y vos sí?

—No… pero quiero sacarle todo el jugo posible también a esta parte.

—Yo también. —dijo Harry.

—Vamos. —lo instó Draco. Se puso de pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a alzarse. —Tomemos una ducha juntos.

—¿Querés que me duche con vos? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya nos hemos visto desnudos.

Harry arrugó el ceño, no era que no lo tentara la idea, pero quizá estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Pero enseguida se le evaporaron los escrúpulos, iba a poder ver a Draco desnudo con el agua corriéndole suavemente por la piel… habría sido un idiota si desaprovechaba la oportunidad y declinaba la invitación.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción y fue a abrir las canillas.

oOo

—¿Pudieron hablar y arreglar sus diferencias? —preguntó Harry alzando a Victoria en brazos.

—Así es. —confirmó Narcissa— Ahora que vos y Draco ya están vestidos deberían comer algo y de paso darle de comer a Victoria… antes de que tengas que irte.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Harry sonriendo. Tomó asiento en la cama con la nena y Draco le arrojó una banana. Harry la peló, arrancó un trocito y se lo dio. Victoria lo tragó y estiró la mano por más. Harry le dio otro trocito. No se la iba a dar entera, estaba recién bañado y tendría que salir poco después… en lo posible iba a evitar ensuciarse.

—Na. —demandó Victoria.

—Sí, banana. —dijo Harry— Pero no te la voy a dar entera.

Draco le pasó un pancito.

Harry cortó un pequeño trozo. —¿Querés pan?

—Na. —insistió Victoria.

—¿Por qué tuviste que empezar con una banana? —se quejó Harry.

—Le gustan. —se justificó Draco encogiendo los hombros.

—No quiero ir a Hogwarts cubierto en banana.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Pero si sabés varios encantamientos para limpiarte.

—Pero no es lo mismo. —masculló Harry. Le dio otro pedacito a Victoria y le dio un mordisco para él.

Draco le dejó un plato servido al lado y con su plato en la mano fue a sentarse del otro lado de Victoria. Le dio un trocito de zanahoria hervida que ella masticó con el mismo entusiasmo que había usado con la banana.

Harry agradeció la distracción, agarró su plato y empezó a comer. Notó al rato que Remus lo estaba observando con curiosa atención.

Alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

Remus sacudió levemente la cabeza. —Me sorprende un poco, gratamente por cierto, verlos complementarse tan bien para cuidarla.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —De a poco fuimos aprendiendo. —dijo llevándose otro tenedor cargado a la boca.

—Ustedes tres… es como… —Remus se interrumpió inseguro.

—Yo ya lo había notado. —dijo Narcissa.

—¿Qué es lo que habías notado? —preguntó Draco algo irritado por la vaguedad de los comentarios.

—Ustedes tres se ven como una familia. —dijo Remus con voz muy suave.

Harry sufrió un sobresalto, el plato estuvo a punto de caérsele.

—El cabello negro de Victoria y sus ojos grises. Parece hija de ustedes dos. Y ustedes juntos parecen los padres.

—Es una Malfoy, pero legalmente es una Potter. —dijo Draco con sorna.

Harry sintió una constricción dolorosa en el pecho. Sabía que, a pesar de lo que fuera que hubiera entre él y Draco, sabía que no eran una familia. Y se dio cuenta de cuánto deseaba que lo fueran. Hasta ese momento cuidar a Victoria y su relación con Draco habían sido dos cosas distintas… separadas. Pero no eran dos cosas distintas… Draco y Victoria venían juntos y Harry los quería a los dos.

Pero no eran de él. Él solo era un interludio debido a las circunstancias… y el hecho se le hacía patente recién en ese momento.

Bruscamente dejó el plato a un lado. —Tengo que ir al baño. —dijo a modo a de excusa y salió de la habitación. Se metió el baño, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo… en el mismo lugar donde había estado con Draco poco antes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se había estado involucrando cada vez más hondo… e iba a terminar muy herido. Azotó la cabeza contra la puerta. Iba a sufrir una barbaridad.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. —¿Harry? —le llegó la voz de Remus.

Suspiró profundamente, se levantó e hizo un esfuerzo tratando de ponerle rienda a sus emociones. Abrió la puerta. Remus le sonrió tristemente y luego lo envolvió en un abrazo.

Harry se dejó abrazar. Realmente debía de estar dando una imagen muy miserable si Remus había reaccionado así. —Oh, Harry… fue una caída dura, ¿no?

No respondió nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Remus ya se había dado cuenta de que era un idiota. Se dejó guiar escaleras abajo hasta la sala, Remus puso un encantamiento silenciador, se le sentó al lado y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Soy un idiota. —murmuró contra el pecho de Remus.

—No, Harry. Enamorarte no te hace de por sí idiota.

Harry se separó. —¿Estoy enamorado?

Remus rió. —Presentás todos los síntomas. ¿Vos qué creías que era?

Frunció el ceño. —No sé. —admitió— Pero es que… que me acabo de dar cuenta de que voy en caída libre y… que me voy a hacer mierda cuando llegue al suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir? —lo instó Remus.

Harry trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. —Vos dijiste que parecíamos una familia y yo me di cuenta en ese momento de lo mucho que deseaba que lo fuéramos en realidad. Siempre quise tener una familia. Pero ahora… quiero _esta_ familia, quiero a Draco y a Victoria. De alguna forma yo los veía como dos cosas desconectadas… pero vienen juntos… y no voy a poder tenerlos a los dos para siempre.

—¿Porque se trata de algo transitorio?

—Sí. —Harry soltó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué sentís por Draco?

Los ojos se le encendieron de repente. —Bueno… ocasionalmente sigue siendo el mismo pelotudo de siempre… pero el resto del tiempo es increíble.

Remus sonrió y lo dejó continuar sin decir nada.

—Yo sé que casi todos van a pensar que perdí por completo el juicio… pero me gusta. Y ciertamente _es una locura_ porque lo había aborrecido durante años. Pero es solícito y fuerte… y divertido. Y la familia es para él algo tan importante como lo es para mí. —arrugó la frente— Draco me entiende y creo que yo lo entiendo a él. No en todo, obviamente… pero en las cosas importantes. No siempre estoy de acuerdo con él… pero trato de comprender por qué hace lo que hace.

Remus asintió brevemente y lo animó a que prosiguiera.

—Confío en él. Quizá pueda parecer una inconsciencia que confíe en él… pero es así. Y quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlo y mantenerlo seguro. Pero al mismo tiempo sé que él puede cuidarse solo casi siempre. —sonrió— Como mortífago es pésimo… cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir entre ellos hasta hace poco es algo no logro explicarme.

Remus rió. —De algún modo creo que eso podría considerarse más una fortaleza que una debilidad.

Harry asintió. —Sí, igual pienso yo. Y es fuerte, Remus. Hace falta mucha fortaleza para decidir cambiar de lado y no seguir ciegamente lo que siempre le inculcaron.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Harry.

—Entre nosotros se ha vuelto casi una ridícula broma privada… pero él es mi fuerza. Sin importar lo que pase él está ahí para mí. —hizo una pausa— Quizá esté sólo discutiendo o planteándome objeciones pero está ahí a mi lado.

—La relación entre ustedes parece ser muy singular.

Harry se encogió de hombros y sonrió. —Creo que no sabríamos qué hacer si no discutiéramos. Y aunque pueda sonar raro… me gusta que sea así. Es sincero conmigo. Si hay algo que no le gusta me lo hace saber sin vueltas, no se lo guarda.

—Y aparentemente… del punto de vista físico son muy compatibles…

—Está rebueno. —dijo Harry sonriendo con picardía— La verdad es que no sé por qué no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Remus expresó sus reservas al respecto. —Está escuálido, Harry, y tiene unas ojeras inmensas, se nota que desde hace meses come y duerme mal… no digo que sea desagradable físicamente pero no está en su mejor momento.

Harry frunció el ceño, no le había gustado nada que lo rebajara de esa forma… si bien algo de razón podía tener… pero el aspecto de Draco había mejorado mucho en los últimos días…

—Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que no se trata de una relación basada fundamentalmente en el atractivo físico, como tantas otras relaciones entre adolescentes.

—Ah… —dijo Harry— …pero para mí es muy atractivo.

—A pesar de que no pasa por su mejor momento… lo cual es muy bueno, cuando hay un sentimiento real el aspecto físico sin dejar de ser importante pasa a ser menos prioritario. —se explicó Remus.

—Entonces… esto que siento, ¿es amor?

Remus sonrió. —Harry, sólo los vi juntos un par de veces, anoche y hoy hace un momento, quizá no sea suficiente… pero lo que pude observar es a una pareja que se sienten muy cómodos estando juntos. Ya sea que estén discutiendo, tomando decisiones, dándole de comer a una nena o tirados en una cama uno al lado del otro sin importarles quién esté delante.

Harry sonrió.

Remus también sonrió y luego se puso serio. —Vos y Draco me hacen acordar mucho de tus padres.

Harry lo miró incrédulo. La sonrisa se le había borrado de los labios.

—James y Lily se amaban muchísimo y habrían hecho todo el uno por el otro o por vos. Discutían y tenían desacuerdos por muchas cosas, pero nada de eso tenía importancia a la larga. Hacían todo juntos y trabajaban muy bien juntos. La animosidad que se habían tenido durante los primeros años no había sido tan severa como la que hubo entre Draco y vos, pero asomaba de vez en cuando. Pero una vez que estuvieron seguros de sus sentimientos… no había nada que pudiera separarlos.

—Pero, Remus… esto es distinto, es sólo temporario. Las circunstancias no son las mismas…

—Las circunstancias eran otras, pero eran también tiempos difíciles… Y creo que vos no te hacés justicia asegurando que Draco sólo te quiere temporalmente.

Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por los cabellos. —¿Pero acaso no es posible que haya recurrido a mí sólo porque soy el único disponible? Cuando las cosas no estén tan mal… él va a poder obtener la custodia de Victoria y seguirá con su vida por su lado. No sé si lo que yo siento es amor… pero sé que voy a sufrir un infierno el día que decida irse… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? ¿sin Victoria? Ellos lo son todo para mí. Los amo… Por muy imposible que parezca… amo a Draco Malfoy.

—¡Oh Harry! —Remus lo abrazó otra vez— No es imposible. Y creo que él te quiere tanto como vos a él.

Harry soltó una risa sin humor. —Remus, probablemente estará arriba rezongando por lo imbécil que soy… yo no soy tan importante para él.

—Harry, Draco ha estado parado en la puerta observándonos con ansiedad desde hace rato.

Harry giró la cabeza. Ahí estaba efectivamente, apoyado contra el marco, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —preguntó acusador volviéndose hacia Remus.

—Vos necesitabas hablar sobre la cuestión. El amor puede ser celestial y maravilloso… pero también puede provocarnos confusión. Y yo estoy dispuesto a escucharte cada vez que vos me necesites.

—Sigo confundido. —refunfuñó Harry.

Remus rió. —Ya lo sé. Pero quizá un poco menos que antes.

—Quizá… —admitió sonriendo— Gracias, Remus.

Remus asintió, canceló el encantamiento de silencio, le hizo una seña a Draco para que pasara y enfiló hacia la escalera.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Draco con suspicacia.

—Nada importante en realidad, sólo yo haciendo el imbécil.

—Vaya novedad, vos no hacés el imbécil, sos imbécil. —dijo con impaciencia— Quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

Harry se mordió el labio tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera decirle. No podía declararle su amor… él mismo todavía no se hacía bien a la idea. Pero tampoco le parecía que era un buen momento para hablar de las incertidumbres del futuro.

—Harry… —lo instó Draco con una nota amenazante en el tono. Se sentó a su lado.

—Yo no quiero que te ofendas… por la comparación que hizo Remus… de nosotros con una familia.

—¿Y por qué iba a ofenderme por una cosa así?

—Porque Victoria no es mía. Es tu hija… y yo no quiero que pienses que estoy tratando de alejarla de vos o algo así.

Draco desestimó la cuestión con una risa ronca. —¡Como si vos fueras capaz de algo así! Tanto yo como vos sabemos que no harías algo así. ¿Cuál es realmente el problema?

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Vos estás convencido de eso?

—Totalmente. —contestó Draco sin vacilar— La familia es una cosa muy importante para vos.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. —Es cierto… pero la voy a extrañar.

—¿Qué es lo que querés decir? —preguntó Draco con una nota áspera.

—Yo soy consciente de que todo esto es temporario.

—¿Vos querés que sea temporario?

Harry agachó la cabeza. —No. —dijo sintiéndose completamente expuesto y vulnerable con esa sola palabra.

Draco no dijo nada por un largo momento. Harry suspiró y amagó a ponerse de pie.

—¡Esperá! —exclamó Draco.

Harry se animó a mirarlo. —Draco, no se justifica que te incomodes. Soy consciente de que las cosas no son permanentes. Como te había dicho al principio… yo haciendo el imbécil, nada más.

—Harry, en este momentos no hay certezas…

—Ya lo sé. En mi vida no hay certezas de ningún tipo… a menos que uno cuente el hecho de que Voldemort quiere matarme… eso es lo único seguro. —dijo sarcástico.

—Vos no lo vas a dejar que te mate. —dijo Draco enojado.

—No fue eso lo que dije. Pero lo cierto es que tiene intenciones de hacerlo y hasta que Voldemort no haya desaparecido… nada en mi vida puede ser permanente.

—Yo no quiero ser sólo un pasatiempo que puedas hacer a un lado a cambio de algo permanente una vez que hayas derrotado al hijo de puta. —le espetó Draco.

Harry lo miró asombrado. —¿Es eso lo que vos pensás?

Draco desvió la vista y no contestó. Harry se percató entonces de que Draco tenía el mismo miedo que él.

—Draco, yo no te voy a abandonar… en este último tiempo todo se aceleró… son tantas las cosas que tengo que atender… todas juntas… pero yo no te voy a dejar.

Hizo una pausa para ordenar las ideas y para decidir qué iba a agregar. Optó por arriesgarse. —Hay algo de lo que me di cuenta hoy que me conmocionó… me di cuenta que quiero una familia con vos, no quiero perderte y no quiero perder a Victoria… pero cuando la guerra termine, vos ya no vas a tener ninguna razón para quedarte conmigo. Vas a poder retomar tu vida y encontrar a alguien mejor.

Draco lo miró un largo minuto en silencio antes de responder. —Una vez que hayas derrotado al hijo de puta te vas a transformar en el mejor y más deseado partido de toda Gran Bretaña… sería muy necio de mi parte hacerte a un lado justo en ese momento.

Harry hundió la cara en las manos y empezó a reír, evidentemente Draco no quería que las cosas terminaran entre ellos, ni en ese momento ni después de la guerra. Alzó la cabeza y lo miró. Draco lo observaba con su característica comisura en alto. —Vos ya estás anticipando todos esos momentos para presenciar comiendo pororó. —lo acusó Harry.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Draco con suficiencia— La perspectiva de verte en aprietos tratando de explicarles mi presencia es lo que hace que todo esto valga la pena.

—Y yo que pensaba que lo que hacía que todo valiera la pena era el sexo. —dijo Harry fingiendo profunda decepción. Y estalló en carcajadas cuando Draco lo atacó echándose le encima para quitarle el aire a besos.

—Todo parecería indicar que lograron arreglar las cosas. —dijo Narcissa sarcástica.

Draco alzó la cabeza y miró a su madre con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Draco, no tenés ningún sentido de vergüenza ni de decoro.

—A Harry poco le importa el decoro. —se apresuró a replicar.

Harry lo empujó sacándoselo de encima. —No me eches la culpa a mí. —le recriminó riendo.

—Harry, estamos atrasados. —le recordó Remus entre divertido y exasperado.

—¡Hogwarts! —exclamó y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Bajó un minuto después con Gryff y una mochila para llevarla.

Se despidió de Draco con un beso rápido y partió con Remus.

oOo


	22. Interrogatorios y entredichos

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 22 – Interrogatorios y entredichos**

Los estaban esperando en los portales de Hogwarts.

—Harry, llegás tarde. —lo acusó Hermione— Te estamos esperando desde hace media hora.

Antes de que Harry pudiera replicar de mala manera, intervino Remus. —Me temo que fue mi culpa, yo lo entretuve más de lo debido, necesitaba hablar con él. Mis disculpas.

—Ah… —dijo Hermione y tuvo que tragarse los reproches. Harry le sonrió con suficiencia.

Hermione los guió a una sala próxima al ala hospitalaria. Los Weasley, la directora, Tonks y madame Pomfrey estaban allí congregados esperándolo.

Madame Pomfrey insistió que les enseñara primero el encantamiento de curación y que les explicara todo lo que supiera al respecto. Harry procedió a mostrarles la técnica y repitió varias veces la formulación para que todos pudieran memorizarla.

—Creo que ya lo aprendí. —dijo Ron no muy seguro.

—¿Tenés una navaja a mano? —le preguntó Harry en un aparte a Charlie.

Charlie lo miró con desconfianza. —Sí. —contestó hesitante.

—Prestámela un momento. —le pidió Harry— Hay una forma rápida y fácil de comprobar si Ron puede o no pronunciar el encantamiento de manera eficaz.

—¿Y vas a cortarte adrede y dejar que Ron pruebe su presunta destreza? —preguntó Charlie como si no pudiera creerlo.

Harry sonrió. —Bueno, ahora que lo ponés de esa forma… suena muy riesgoso.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza pero igual le entregó la navaja. Harry se hizo un corte en el antebrazo, ni muy largo, ni muy profundo, lo suficiente como para practicar; así y todo empezó a sangrar de inmediato.

—Bueno, Ron, apurate a curarme esto porque me duele una barbaridad. —dijo Harry extendiendo el brazo e ignorando el coro de exclamaciones contenidas.

—¡Harry!¡qué hiciste! —exclamó Ron.

—Procedé que me estoy desangrando. —lo urgió Harry.

Ron se le acercó, tragó nerviosamente, tocó la herida con la punta de la varita y canturreó las palabras. Ante la vista de todos, el tajo fue cerrándose.

—¡Brillante! —jadeó Ron con asombro y entusiasmo— ¡Lo logré!

Frunciendo un ceño desaprobador ante la heterodoxia de los métodos de enseñanza de Harry, madame Pomfrey usó un par de rápidos y eficaces encantamientos para limpiar la sangre, Harry iba a pedirle que se los enseñara pero no le dieron tiempo.

—Señor Potter, eso fue una insensatez innecesaria. —lo amonestó McGonagall.

—Como Ud. diga, profesora. Pero ahora Ron ya sabe sin lugar a dudas que puede hacerlo… y si ya terminamos con el encantamiento de curación, hay algo que quiero mostrarles. —rebuscó en la mochila y sacó la víbora enrollada en su antebrazo.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Eso es una _serpiente_?! —exclamó Ron con ojos asombrados.

—Sí, ésta es Gryff. —dijo Harry con calma y levantó el brazo para que todos pudieran verla bien. Era un secreto que podía revelarles sin riesgo. Y si los distraía con la serpiente quizá se olvidaran de hacerle preguntas sobre otras cuestiones mucho más críticas. Sonrió, era indudable que había conseguido capturar la atención de todos.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa serpiente? —preguntó Ron con una mueca de asco.

—Nosotros se la regalamos. Un presente de cumpleaños adelantado. —intervino George.

—Así es. —confirmó Fred— Macho, ¿por qué no trajiste las otras?

Harry hubiera podido besarlos por la cooperación. Le habían proporcionado una buena explicación para las serpientes y no habían mencionado nada sobre el verdadero regalo de cumpleaños.

—¡_¿Le regalaron __serpientes__ por su cumpleaños!? _—exclamó Ron perplejo.

—Las vimos en la tienda de mascotas. —dijo George encogiéndose de hombros— Muy brillantes y coloridas. Pensamos que a Harry le gustarían.

—No me extraña… a ustedes los atrae cualquier cosa que sea estridente y fuera de lo común. —apuntó Bill con sorna.

Los mellizos le sonrieron ampliamente. —¡Naturalmente! —confirmaron al unísono.

Casi todos los presentes revolearon los ojos y volvieron su atención a Harry.

—¿Y por qué trajiste la serpiente, Harry? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—Porque ayer me preguntaron si sabía algo sobre el asunto de que muchos mortífagos parecían tener problemas con la mano con la que manejaban la varita. —contestó Harry con expresión críptica. Volvió la cara hacia los mellizos y con culpa los interrogó sin palabras.

Los dos asintieron resignados. —Procedé nomás, Harry. —lo autorizó George.

—Estamos acostumbrados a oficiar de conejitos de Indias. —agregó Fred.

Harry le siseó algo a la serpiente. Al segundo siguiente y conteniendo un grito dolorido los mellizos se agarraron la mano y comenzaron a frotársela.

—Aunque me la veía venir igual me dolió como un infierno. —dijo Fred con buen humor.

—Perdón. —se disculpó Harry.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó muy seria la señora Weasley mirando con ojos desaprobadores a Harry y a los mellizos.

Harry se puso a explicar sobre las serpientes y sus talentos mágicos.

—Un recurso excelente que no nos habían enseñado en el entrenamiento de aurores. —comentó Tonks entusiasta.

Hubo risas generalizadas que se interrumpieron de golpe cuando la directora expresó su deseo de hablar con Harry en privado.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, Harry la siguió con renuencia, pero insistió en que quería que Remus estuviera presente. Ron y Hermione también querían ir con él pero, para su gran decepción, Harry les dijo que con ellos hablaría después.

La reunión con McGonagall no fue agradable precisamente. Le planteó un sinfín de preguntas exigiéndole respuestas. Harry contestó con una sarta de mentiras y medias verdades. Se sentía muy culpable porque estaba obligando a Remus y a los mellizos a ser cómplices de sus falsedades.

Le dijo a la directora que Fred y George le habían conseguido los ingredientes para las pociones, lo que no se alejaba demasiado de la verdad, y que Remus lo estaba ayudando a prepararlas.

Tuvo también que explicar sobre Winky. A la directora no le gustó nada cuando le dijo que había vinculado a la elfa, pero prometió no comentarles a los demás nada al respecto… en particular no a Hermione.

Contestar a medias las preguntas ayudó a explicar muchas cosas, la profesora no quedó del todo satisfecha pero finalmente lo dejó ir.

A continuación le tocó enfrentar a Hermione y a Ron.

—No lo presiones demasiado, Hermione. —sugirió Remus antes de dejarlos solos.

Sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, Hermione lo arrastró a un aula vacía cercana y puso de inmediato encantamientos silenciadores.

—Quiero saber lo que está pasando, Harry. —demandó ella— Sé que estás tramando algo.

Harry soltó una carcajada. —Por supuesto.

La aceptación tan directa, que no se había esperado, la desconcertó. Ron, sensatamente, prefirió no interferir por el momento, fue a sentarse a un banco y esperó sin decir nada.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —repitió ella.

—No sé qué querés que te diga, Hermione. —respondió Harry irritado— Vos sabés muy bien que guardo secretos… que no puedo revelar…

—Pero a nosotros tenés que decírnoslos. —insistió ella— Nosotros estamos tratando de ayudarte.

Harry agachó la cabeza, no quería herirlos. Algo tenía que decirles, no todo obviamente… iba a tener que ajustar un poco la verdad.

—Dumbledore me dejó otras tareas además de los horcruxes. Respecto de los horcruxes me autorizó a que les contara a ustedes dos… pero no sobre las otras cosas.

—¿Qué otras cosas?

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Sobre esas otras cosas no puedo decirte nada! —en realidad no habían sido asignaciones directas de Dumbledore, pero no podía contarles de Snape ni de los Malfoy.

—Estás empezando a sonar tan vago y misterioso como Dumbledore. —dijo Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ahora estoy empezando a entender por qué siempre actuaba así. —admitió— Cuando uno está en el medio de una guerra hay cosas que deben permanecer secretas.

—Harry… ¿vos sentís que tenés que tomar el lugar de Dumbledore?... quizá no exactamente, pero… —preguntó Hermione vacilante.

—Ya dejé de ser sólo un símbolo. —respondió él— Ahora estoy trabajando activamente… pero sigo siendo el símbolo, el estandarte de la Luz…

Hermione hizo una mueca, la respuesta no la había conformado… ensayó un movimiento por una vía lateral.

—Ginny y yo concluimos el artículo. —dijo tendiéndole una hoja de pergamino.

Harry sonrió aliviado y aceptó el texto.

—No te distiendas tanto. —le advirtió ella— Está todavía el asunto de los horcruxes y sobre eso sí tenemos que hablar.

—¿Se te ocurrió alguna idea? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno… no… —tuvo que admitir ella.

—El segundo nombre de Regulus es Arcturus. —dijo Harry— Las iniciales coinciden con las de la nota del relicario.

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada y se puso de inmediato a reflexionar sobre la nueva información.

—Pero Regulus era un mortífago… —dijo Ron— ¿Por qué él…?

—Probablemente quería salirse. —lo interrumpió Harry— De alguna forma debe de haberse enterado de los horcruxes…

—Quizá no sabía que el relicario era un horcrux… —sugirió Ron.

—Sí que lo sabía. Lo decía en la nota. —le recordó Hermione.

—Es cierto. —admitió Ron.

—No creo que sea importante que sepamos cómo fue que se enteró. —dijo Hermione recuperando la expresión reflexiva— Lo que habría que confirmar es que realmente fue él.

—Fue él. —afirmó Harry.

—¿Lo sabés con certeza? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. —contestó él pero no agregó nada más.

—¿Cómo podés saberlo con tanta seguridad? —insistió ella.

—Porque lo sé y ya. Lo importante es que descubramos qué hizo con el relicario. Podría estar en cualquier parte. Estuve pensando mucho en el asunto pero hasta ahora no llegué a ninguna conclusión.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar pero se contuvo… frunció el ceño reflexiva. —Grimmauld Place. —dijo unos segundos después.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Ron confundido.

—Regulus vivía allí por entonces. —contestó Hermione— Debe de haberlo escondido en la casa; entre tanta cosa inútil como había ahí pasaría inadvertido.

—Hermione… acordate de que tiramos todo cuando limpiamos. —dijo Ron.

—No todo. —replicó ella impaciente— Me acuerdo de un relicario… cuando estábamos limpiando uno de los salones… recién ahora se me ocurre la posible conexión.

Harry la miró con escepticismo. —Pero cómo es posible que Dumbledore no lo haya visto… estuvo infinidad de veces en la casa…

—No creo que Dumbledore haya sabido que Regulus se había apoderado del relicario. No tenía razón para ponerse a buscar en Grimmauld Place. Y tampoco iba tan seguido… y cuando iba se reunían siempre en la cocina… no creo que haya visto mucho más…

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas escépticas.

Ella los miró con irritación. —Traten de acordarse, hagan un esfuerzo. —los instó con brusquedad—Estábamos limpiando una vitrina grande… en uno de los estantes había un relicario. No pudimos abrirlo y Sirius finalmente lo arrojó a la bolsa de las cosas para tirar.

—Si ese fuera el caso… se fue con la basura. —dijo Ron decepcionado.

—No necesariamente… —dijo ella— ¿No se acuerdan? Kreacher entraba furtivamente y rescataba algunos objetos… el relicario pudo haber sido uno de ellos.

—¡Kreacher! —exclamó Harry con ojos asombrados.

Kreacher se materializó de inmediato. —¿Llamaba el amo? —preguntó sin disimular el tono rencoroso.

Harry ignoró el tono y pasó a explicarle lo que estaban buscando. Con voz alborozada el elfo le contestó que sí había rescatado el relicario pero que se lo había dado a Lucius Malfoy la misma noche de la batalla en el Ministerio.

—¡Mierda! —bramó Harry y le ordenó al elfo que se fuera.

—Bueno… por lo menos ahora sabemos qué pasó con el relicario. —dijo Hermione descorazonada— Y tenemos cierta idea de dónde podría estar.

—¡Los Malfoy! —exclamó Ron con rabia— No debería extrañarnos tanto… fue Lucius el que puso el diario en el caldero de Ginny.

Harry también estaba furioso pero por una razón diferente. No creía que ni Draco ni Narcissa supieran de los horcruxes… o se lo habrían mencionado. Igual iba a preguntarles… pero sospechaba que era Lucius el que tenía la clave… y Lucius estaba en Azkaban.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo otra vez y pateó con enojo uno de los bancos.

—¡Harry pará! —gritó Hermione inquieta.

—¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron— Tampoco es que podamos ir mañana a la Mansión Malfoy para buscarlo como si tal cosa.

Hermione miró a Harry con pánico.

—No te preocupes. —la tranquilizó Harry con una mueca de disgusto. Habría sido una locura, los mortífagos pululaban en la Mansión y el mismo Voldemort la había tomado como residencia.

Ella suspiró aliviada. —No sé qué podamos hacer. —admitió decepcionada.

A Harry acababa de ocurrírsele algo… la mención que había hecho Ron del diario… pero prefirió no decir nada y optó por cambiar de tema.

—Hermione, ¿encontraste algo sobre la forma de destruirlos?

—Nada concluyente. Sería bueno que Dumbledore te hubiera dicho lo que hizo para destruir el anillo. No entiendo por qué no te dijo nada.

—Acordate de que yo destruí uno… el diario… me preguntaba si vos podrías investigar sobre los basiliscos y sobre el veneno en particular.

—Claro que podría… ¿pero adónde vamos a encontrar otro basilisco?

—¿Por qué tendríamos que encontrar otro? Ya sabemos dónde hay uno.

—Eso fue hace años, Harry… poco debe de ser lo que quede.

—Vos si podés investigá… —le pidió Harry rogándole con los ojos.

—¡Oh está bien! Para lo que pueda servir…

—Tengo una corazonada… creo que podría resultarnos útil. —agregó Harry.

—Supongo que no estarás pensando volver allá abajo, cumpa. —dijo Ron intranquilo.

—No por el momento. —contestó Harry distraído— Antes tengo que hablar con Ginny.

—¡A Ginny no la vas a llevar allí! —protestó Ron— Estaba aterrada… si necesitás a alguien que te acompañe yo voy con vos.

—Pero es que ella sabe más sobre la Cámara que nosotros…

—Harry, no me parece conveniente… —intervino Hermione.

Harry no agregó nada más. De nada valía ponerse a discutir.

—Así que bajaríamos a la Cámara para investigar una forma de destruir los horcruxes… esto es, los horcruxes que no tenemos. —dijo Ron.

—Puesto así suena pésimo. —dijo Harry riendo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. —¿Acaso sabés algo más que no nos estás diciendo?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Harry… —insistió ella.

—En este momento no tengo más que algunas sospechas indefinidas e ideas vagas. —respondió él tratando de mantenerse calmo— No hay nada concreto que pueda decirte.

—Si no nos decís nada mal vamos a poder ayudarte.

Harry replicó con fastidio. —Empecé diciéndoles que tenía que hablar con Ginny y Ron y vos se opusieron de inmediato… así que no sé de que vale que les diga las cosas… como el año pasado cuando insistía en que Malfoy tramaba algo y ninguno de los dos me llevó el apunte. —bufó frustrado— Ya me tengo que ir. —se levantó y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Harry, no te vayas todavía. —le rogó ella— Hablemos, quizá encontremos alguna solución…

Se detuvo y se dio vuelta. —Sé que quieren ayudarme y me están ayudando. Pero hay algunas cosas que… van a tener que aceptarlas sin muchas explicaciones… van a tener que confiar en mi buen juicio. —no esperó respuesta y salió.

Remus lo estaba esperando afuera. —Tengo la impresión de que las cosas no fueron del todo bien. —dijo al verle la cara.

—Se quedaron bastante disconformes… pero la charla fue productiva, en cierta forma. —le respondió e hizo ademán de irse.

—¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Remus y bajando la voz agregó— ¿Tenés que ir a verlo?

—No hasta la siete.

—Entonces tenés tiempo de comer algo antes. Vamos a la cocina.

—Pero, Remus… —quería ir cuanto antes a hablar con Draco y Narcissa.

—Cualquier otra cosa puede esperar hasta más tarde. Es importante que te alimentes bien.

—Supongo que lo otro puede esperar. —se rindió resignado.

Dobby y los otros elfos le llenaron la mesa con platillos tentadores. Harry decidió que tenía mucha hambre y se puso a comer con ganas.

—Decime entonces… —le preguntó a Remus entre un bocado y otro— ¿tu plan es seguirme a todos lados?

Remus soltó una risa. —Quizá lo haría si pensara que podría servir de algo. Pero lo cierto es que hoy no tengo nada más interesante que hacer.

Harry puso un encantamiento silenciador, más por hábito que por otra razón. —Supongo que sos consciente de que no te puedo llevar a Grimmauld Place.

—Lo sé, Harry… —dudó un instante— Quisiera que le llevaras una carta mía.

—Remus… ¡me va a matar si se entera que te conté! Y también le tengo que decir de los Malfoy… ¡se va a poner furioso!

—Severus se pone siempre furioso, da igual que sea por una sola cosa o por dos… Y yo creí que últimamente se llevaban mejor…

—Sí, es cierto… pero igual seguimos muy lejos de llevarnos bien. De todas formas… no importa… que se enoje, peor para él. Dame la carta que yo se la llevo.

oOo

Harry entró con mucha prevención a Grimmauld Place, sabía que llegaba unos minutos tarde.

Snape estaba leyendo en la cocina bebiendo con calma una taza de té.

—¿Acaso tiene idea de lo que significa ser puntual, Potter? —preguntó con su sempiterna aspereza.

Harry rió y se distendió de inmediato. —Hoy me han tenido de un lado al otro como maleta de loco y todos me han sacudido con andanadas de preguntas. Tuve suerte de poder escaparme finalmente, mal podía preocuparme de la hora. —se sirvió una taza de té y tomo asiento enfrente de Snape. —Se lo ve mucho mejor.

Asintió brevemente. —Creo que corresponde que le dé las gracias. —dijo con tensión en el tono.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Ud. hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí.

Snape cambió de tema de inmediato y empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre el combate de la noche anterior. Harry respondió a todo pero por supuesto no mencionó a Draco.

Snape no se mostró fastidiado cuando le contó que había usado el encantamiento de curación y que se lo había enseñado a los otros. Probablemente ya lo había anticipado.

De repente, Snape dejó con brusquedad la taza sobre el platito y se quejó en voz alta. —El Señor Oscuro no habría atacado ayer de no haber sido por los Malfoy.

Era el momento oportuno para contarle, Harry se decidió.

—Voldemort habría atacado igual. Ud. está fastidiado porque no ha podido localizarlos.

Snape lo miró con su habitual desdén. —Ud. no sabe nada de mí… ni de los Malfoy.

—Sé que los ha estado buscando frenéticamente desde que desaparecieron hace cinco días… y sé donde están.

Snape parpadeó perplejo durante unos segundos pero se recompuso enseguida. —¿Ud. sabe dónde están los Malfoy? —lo increpó con tono amenazador.

—Sí. —contestó Harry sosteniéndole la mirada sin intimidarse.

—¡Potter!... ¡Y yo que había empezado a pensar que Ud. tenía un cerebro en esa cabezota hueca!

—Ahora están de nuestro lado. —le espetó Harry—Necesitaban un lugar para quedarse y yo se lo proporcioné… ¿qué otra cosa esperaba Ud. que hiciera?

—Los Malfoy no cambian de lado. —dijo Snape con una mueca llena de saña— ¡Y Ud. se puso en grave peligro otra vez… innecesariamente.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —No corro ningún peligro con ellos. Es más, Narcissa se preocupa enormemente cada vez que tengo que salir… teme que me pase algo. Y Draco… bueno… Draco también se preocupa… a su manera.

—¿Acaso oí bien? ¿Ha dicho que los Malfoy se _preocupan por Ud_?

—Sí. —respondió Harry, no pudo evitar un esbozo de sonrisa, la situación iba tornándose más bien divertida. Lástima que no tenía pororó.

Snape bufó exasperado. —Lléveme con ellos… ¡ahora mismo!

—¿No preferiría que le explique primero?

—¡Por supuesto que va a tener que explicar todo! Pero antes tenemos que eliminar el peligro.

—No son peligrosos. —repitió Harry también exasperado.

—¡Ahora mismo! —lo urgió Snape.

Harry suspiró resignado. —Oh está bien… podemos aparicionar juntos al pequeño callejón junto a la casa de los Dursley.

—¿Están en Privet Drive? —preguntó Snape como si no pudiera creerlo— ¿En una vivienda muggle?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No podía traerlos acá… y ahí están seguros.

Snape abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró sin pronunciar palabra. Se paró y enfiló directo hacia la puerta. Harry lo siguió en silencio.

oOo

Snape lo miró con suspicacia cuando lo oyó murmurar el encantamiento que le franquearía acceso a la vivienda.

—Draco me lo enseñó. —fue toda la explicación que le dio Harry y marchó derecho hacia la puerta.

Frenó a tía Petunia apenas entró. —Ahora no puedo darte explicaciones. —le dijo escuetamente. Tía Petunia abrió los ojos horrorizada cuando vio a Snape y huyó a la cocina sin decir nada. Se oía el televisor, tío Vernon debía de estar entretenido en la sala.

Subieron las escaleras juntos pero Harry lo hizo detener antes de entrar a la habitación. —Deme un par de minutos, quiero sacarle la varita a Draco, no quisiera que nadie saliera lastimado. —susurró.

Snape asintió con un corto gesto.

—¡Ya era hora de que volvieras! —le recriminó Draco apenas entró.

—Yo también te extrañé. —respondió Harry con sorna, deliberadamente dejó la puerta ligeramente entornada.

—Cuando no estás nunca sabemos en qué líos podrías meterte. —le enrostró Draco.

—¿Tuviste algún inconveniente, Harry? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Alguno que otro… nada serio. —respondió Harry, fue hasta la cama y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso a Draco… y aprovechó para birlarle la varita.

—¿Qué hacés, che? —protestó Draco— ¿Por qué me sacaste la varita?

—Es sólo para que no hagas nada precipitado. —contestó Harry y con un rápido movimiento se hizo también con la varita de Narcissa que estaba sobre la mesita de luz.

—¿Harry? —dijo Narcissa con un atisbo de alarma en el tono.

—Está todo bien. —se apresuró a tranquilizarla Harry— Te aseguro que no corren ningún peligro. Es sólo una medida de prevención…

—¿¡Qué es lo que estás tramando, Potter?! —bramó Draco.

Harry respiró hondo. —Ya puede pasar. —llamó.

Draco y Narcissa giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta. Snape entró.

Draco se puso lívido.

—Draco, ¡está todo bien!

—¡Potter! ¡Es un maldito mortífago! —aulló Draco sin quitarle a Snape los ojos de encima— ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?! ¡Pensé que ya lo habías entendido!

—Vos y tu mamá también son mortífagos. —señaló Harry— Se me ocurrió que no había suficientes mortífagos en mi habitación e invité a uno más. —agregó sarcástico.

Narcissa miraba a Snape con expresión de miedo y Snape miraba a todos con manifiesta curiosidad.

—¡Devolveme la varita, Potter!

—No. —dijo Harry con determinación— No hasta que esté seguro de que no lo vas a atacar.

—¿Estás protegiendo _a Snape_? —exclamó Draco sin poder creerlo.

Harry hizo una cara. —No creo que necesite que lo proteja. Creo que más bien nos estoy protegiendo a todos… y no sería apropiado que te trenzaras en duelo acá con tu padrino.

Narcissa se recuperó del shock inicial. —Severus, tomá asiento, por favor. —dijo indicándole una silla con un gesto elegante— Probablemente dejarán de discutir dentro de un minuto o dos y entonces podremos aclarar bien las cosas.

Snape alzó una ceja algo desconcertado pero aceptó la invitación.

—¡Mamá! —se escandalizó Draco— ¿¡Cómo podés invitarlo así como si nada!?

—Es un huésped de Harry. —dijo ella con calma aunque su expresión seguía tensa— Presumo que Harry tendrá una buena razón para haberlo invitado… confío en su buen juicio.

Draco se volvió furioso hacia Harry. —¡¿Qué carajo le hiciste a mi madre?!

Harry revoleó los ojos. —No le hice nada y vos lo sabés. Ella tiene esa cosa extraña de los modales… incluso en circunstancias raras. ¿O no te acordás de los modales? Siempre me criticás porque yo no los tengo. —Draco se iba poniendo cada vez más agitado, Harry empezó a preocuparse— Draco… calmate… —le rogó—…dejame que explique.

—¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Trajiste a Snape! ¡Y él quiere matarte!

—No es cierto. —replicó Harry— Bastaría que me dejaras explicar y todo vas a quedar claro en unos pocos minutos.

—Te puso bajo un hechizo. Sabe cómo hacerlo y es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Harry siseó impaciente y un segundo después Draco se agarró la mano dolorida.

—¡Detesto que hagas eso!

—Terminala de una vez, entonces. Te estás poniendo histérico.

—No me estoy poniendo histérico. —respondió Draco con altanería.

Harry miró a Narcissa. Ella le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Harry le lanzó las varitas. Luego se volvió y se puso frente a frente con Draco. —¿Confiás en mí? —preguntó con voz queda.

Draco lo miró con mala cara durante varios segundos. Luego le plantó un beso rápido pero agresivo— Sí. —gruñó y retrocedió un paso— Pero te sigo odiando, Potter.

Harry sonrió. —Está bien, ahora sentate y escuchá lo que tu padrino tiene para decir.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Potter. —dijo Draco enfurruñado y se sentó muy rígido en el borde de la cama. Harry se le sentó al lado y se recostó cómodamente contra el respaldar.

—Muy esclarecedor… —dijo Snape desdeñoso— …perturbador también, pero muy esclarecedor.

—Podría haberle advertido, —le replicó Harry— pero Ud. tampoco estaba dispuesto a oír explicaciones.

—¡Más le vale que empiece a darlas ya mismo, Potter! —le ordenó Snape.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Existen razones por las cuales he guardado secretos hasta ahora… ¿cuánto quiere que les diga?

Snape miró primero a Narcissa y después a Draco. —¿Cuánto es lo que ya les ha dicho?

—Poco y nada.

—¿Nada? —preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

—Nada sobre Ud.. Pero ellos ya habían adivinado que Ud. estaría muy preocupado por su ausencia.

Snape lo taladró con una mirada negra. Harry se la sostuvo desafiante.

Como nadie parecía dispuesto a decir nada, Harry prosiguió. —Vean, ustedes tres están del mismo lado… del lado que no quiere que Voldemort triunfe. Y considerando que los tres se caen bien unos a otros… y que los tres son familia… sería todo mucho más fácil si lo reconocieran abiertamente… a mí se me simplificarían mucho las cosas, ya estoy cansado de tener que guardar tantos secretos, es extenuante. —hizo una pausa y fue mirándolos de a uno por vez— Y si se ponen de acuerdo y se deciden a confiar los unos en los otros finalmente vamos a poder mudarnos… para serles sincero, ya estoy más que harto de tener que dormir con mi novio todas las noches en el mismo cuarto que su madre.

Draco soltó una carcajada. Narcissa sonrió apenas. Snape logró dibujar una mueca irritada.

—No estoy seguro de querer saber cómo fue que se llegó a esta situación. —dijo Snape.

—Para serle franco… yo tampoco lo sé muy bien, no sé si podría explicarlo. —dijo Harry— Pero podríamos empezar contando cómo fue que empezó todo. —miró a Draco y le dio un leve codazo— Poné en juego esos modales de los que tanto hacés gala y procedé con las debidas presentaciones.

—Está durmiendo. —le replicó Draco con hosquedad.

—¿Quién está durmiendo? —inquirió Snape con suspicacia.

—No se inquiete. —lo tranquilizó Harry revoleando los ojos— Póngase de pie y acérquese a la cuna.

Con desconfianza, Snape se puso de pie y se aproximó a la cuna. Narcissa también se levantó y lo acompañó. —Severus, te presento a Victoria Analissa Malfoy. Es la hija de Draco. —dijo ella con voz muy suave.

oOo


	23. De tensiones y distensiones

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 23 – De tensiones y distensiones**

Snape se quedó mirando a la bebita dormida durante un largo rato. Finalmente se volvió hacia Draco. —¿Realmente es tu hija? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Sí. —contestó Draco con manifiesto orgullo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y los clavó en Harry. —Ud. me dijo que la niña era suya. Que su nombre era Victoria Potter. —dijo con voz helada.

—Tengo papeles legales que así lo establecen. Y yo nunca le dije que fuera mía.

—Eso fue lo que me había informado, Potter. —el tono de Snape había alcanzado niveles amenazadores.

—En absoluto. —se justificó Harry— Ud. me preguntó si era ilegítima y yo le dije que sí. Ud. presupuso que era mía, en ese momento no me pareció necesario darle más explicaciones.

Snape frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar la cuna. —Es una Malfoy.

—Sí, Severus. —dijo Narcissa— Y es la principal razón por la que estamos aquí. —con un gesto lo invitó cortésmente a que volviera a tomar asiento— Draco se enteró de su existencia hace muy poco… cuando volvió de Hogwarts. Y cuando supo que estaba en peligro fue a rescatarla y lo logró.

—Esa noche… —murmuró Snape— Te ofreciste como voluntario para el ataque…

Draco asintió. —No pude hacer nada para salvar al resto de la familia… pero sí a Victoria y la traje a un lugar seguro.

—¿Y se la trajiste a Potter? —preguntó Snape como si no pudiera concebirlo.

—Fue el lugar más seguro que se me ocurrió. —respondió Draco a la defensiva— ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer?

Narcissa y Draco continuaron contando sobre la secuencia de eventos que habían llevado hasta esa noche. Un par de veces se volvieron hacia Harry como pidiéndole autorización para seguir, Harry les hizo un simple gesto para que continuaran, a Snape le podían contar todo.

Para cuando llegaron a la primera batalla todas las cabezas giraron hacia él. A Harry empezó a dolerle la cabeza tratando de acordarse de quién sabía qué cosa. Finalmente dijo con algo de fastidio: —No entiendo por qué están todos tan interesados en esa noche, primero Draco, después Narcissa y ahora Snape. Sólo hice entonces lo que hacía falta que hiciera.

Snape se apretó con dos dedos el puente de la nariz y agachó un poco la cabeza.

—Es realmente asombroso e increíble, ¿no te parece, Severus? —comentó Narcissa.

Snape la miró un instante y luego volvió los ojos muy serios hacia Harry. —Potter, recuerdo claramente haberle ordenado esa noche que debía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la batalla.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Tenía que estar ahí en caso de que algo saliera mal.

—Y tenía que estar allí para cuidarle el pellejo a Draco. —agregó Snape.

A Draco no le gustó nada el comentario pero Harry asintió. —Como mortífago es pésimo.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Snape y miró a Draco— Proseguí.

Draco frunció el ceño pero retomó el relato, Narcissa intercalaba de tanto en tanto un comentario pero Harry permaneció callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Se estiró boca abajo sobre la cama con la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos cruzados. Los otros tres estaban interesados en repasar los hechos, él no.

Estaba cansado y todo indicaba que ésa iba a ser otra noche muy larga. Pero valía la pena si servía para que los tres se decidieran a confiar entre ellos. De ser así quizá pudieran finalmente mudarse a Grimmauld Place. Estaba cansado de lidiar con los Dursley, estaba cansado de vivir apiñado en ese cuarto minúsculo. Estaba cansado de guardar, sin que fuera preciso, secretos de Snape y de los Malfoy. Estaba cansado de tanto secreto innecesario dado que todos estaban del mismo lado.

Se preguntó si era imprescindible que mantuviera el secreto de los horcruxes. Sabía que era mejor no decirles nada a Draco y Narcissa… ¿pero a Snape? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no le había contado nada a Snape?

Si por lo menos Snape supiera sería más sencillo encarar el asunto del relicario con los Malfoy… deseaba con ansias que alguno de los dos supiese algo al respecto porque si no… no sabía qué iba a…

—¡Potter!

—¿Qué hay? —replicó Harry irritado.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —No logro explicarme cómo hacés para mantenerte atento durante una crisis, vivís divagando. —masculló.

—Esto no es una crisis. —replicó Harry.

—Chicos… —los reconvino Narcissa indulgente.

Snape los observaba con evidente desconcierto.

—Tienen una relación por demás de interesante, ¿no te parece? —dijo Narcissa con tono divertido.

—Parece imposible, me cuesta creerlo. —murmuró Snape.

—Están madurando. —apuntó Narcissa sin ocultar su orgullo— Son jóvenes de gran fortaleza, capaces de tomar decisiones con sagacidad y buen criterio en situaciones difíciles. Antes había dicho que Victoria es la principal razón por la que estamos acá… no es del todo cierto, estamos acá por Harry. Por él… por quién es él… y por las decisiones que tomó… eligió recibir a Victoria, eligió esperar las explicaciones de Draco, no llamó a los aurores. Eligió ayudar a Draco aunque sabía que estaba del lado contrario. Harry ha hecho muchísimo…

—Y los forzó a ustedes a cambiar de bando. —intervino Snape. Pero era más una pregunta que una afirmación.

—No. —se apresuró a aclarar Narcissa con énfasis— Nos animó a optar, sí. Pero de hecho nos aconsejó que permaneciéramos en la Mansión, sabía muy bien de los riesgos a los que nos exponíamos. No nos obligó a nada.

—Todo indica que Potter logró tener éxito en algo en lo que yo fracasé durante mucho tiempo. —dijo Snape; por una vez no había aspereza en su voz.

Harry desestimó la afirmación. —Yo no hice nada… y si acaso… poco importa lo que haya hecho… la diferencia la estableció Victoria…

—Ella fue el catalizador… —dijo Snape.

—Podría ponerse así. —Harry se incorporó y agarró la mochila que había dejado a los pies de la cama, sacó dos rollos de pergamino. Snape parecía bastante calmo, era un buen momento para darle la carta de Remus.

—¿Qué tenés ahí? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

Harry le entregó uno de los rollos. —Es el texto del artículo, se supone que lo lea y le haga algunas correcciones si hiciera falta.

Draco lo desplegó y se puso a leer con interés.

—Ésta es una carta que me pidieron que le entregara. —dijo Harry y le dio el otro rollo a Snape.

—¿Una carta para mí?

—Anoche Remus adivinó que yo sabía dónde estaba Ud. Hoy me pidió que le entregara esto.

Una chispa peligrosa relumbró en los ojos de Snape. —¡¿Se lo dijo a Lupin?! —le recriminó.

—Es un hombre muy agradable, Severus. —intervino Narcissa con calma.

Snape titubeó un segundo. Y luego lo miró con furia. —¿¡Le informó a Lupin sobre los Malfoy!? —bramó.

—Sí… —admitió Harry—…pero con el permiso de Draco.

Draco soltó una risa corta.

—¿Vos le diste permiso?

Los dos chicos entrecruzaron una mirada. Draco agarró la varita de Harry y levantó un encantamiento silenciador. Snape lo anuló de inmediato y disimuladamente, ninguno de los dos lo advirtió.

—Es una insensatez que confíes en Snape. Con mi mamá y conmigo es distinto, él siempre nos cuidó y se preocupó por nosotros. Pero contarle sobre Lupin te pone en peligro… no deberías decirle nada más. Yo sé que vos creés que está de tu lado… lo que no me explico es por qué llegaste a esa conclusión.

Harry lo miró ladeando apenas la cabeza. Era algo inusitado y hasta cómico. Los roles se habían invertido. Él confiaba en Snape y Draco insistía en advertirle sobre lo riesgoso que era eso.

—Draco… probablemente esto que te voy a decir no te va a gustar… en lo que respecta a asuntos relacionados con la guerra siento que puedo confiar más en Snape que en vos. —dijo poniéndose tenso preparándose para lo que se le venía encima.

La expresión de Draco se endureció ostensiblemente. —Porque vos creés que él siempre estuvo de tu lado y que yo soy un recién llegado.

Harry asintió pero se apresuró a agregar: —Pero yo confío en vos… es sólo que…

—¡No deberías confiar en Snape! Y no entiendo cómo podés… ¡siempre te trató como a una mierda...! ¡Es un mortífago! ¡Y en innumerables ocasiones lo oí tramando una docena de formas distintas para matarte! —Harry no dijo nada se limitó a mirarlo fijo e intencionado, Draco resopló con impaciencia— Oh, está bien, lo admito, eso podría caberme a mí también. Pero acordate de que estamos hablando de Snape, vos no lo conocés como lo conozco yo, realmente es _muy peligroso_, Harry.

—Pero yo confío en él, Draco.

—Yo no confío en nadie… sólo en vos… ni siquiera en mi madre del todo… confiar es riesgoso.

Harry le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo acercó, las narices casi se tocaban. —Vos confiás en mí, yo necesito que aceptes lo me parece bien, aunque no confíes en él. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, pero Snape no me inspira ninguna duda, ni reparo… si no fuera así no le habría dicho nada.

—Pero Harry… —la voz de Draco era casi un ruego.

—Draco, lo necesito. —dijo Harry con determinación; muy enojado Draco quiso apartarse pero Harry no se lo permitió— Vos sos mi principal apoyo y a vos también te necesito… pero Snape es mi aliado más poderoso… y me es imprescindible para enfrentar esta guerra.

—Mató a Dumbledore… ¿qué te hace pensar que no te va a matar a vos también cuando le resulte conveniente?

La expresión de Harry se ensombreció y le soltó la cara. —No es cierto que fuera _conveniente_ para él matar a Dumbledore, —dijo con voz helada— fue algo que, desgraciadamente, se vio obligado a hacer. En los hechos de esa terrible noche no fue más que un peón que cumplió puntualmente con la misión que le habían dado… Voldemort… _tu madre_… y _el propio Dumbledore_. Y él ni siquiera está al tanto de todas las circunstancias de esa noche, circunstancias directamente relacionadas con la muerte de Dumbledore. Y hasta se podría afirmar que no fue él el que mató a Dumbledore…

—Pero… si vos estabas ahí… vos lo viste…

—Las apariencias pueden ser muy engañosas… —prosiguió Harry con voz áspera— Snape llevó a cabo un acto de misericordia y al mismo tiempo nos protegió a los dos. Yo sé _todo_ lo que pasó esa noche, Draco. Mientras vos estabas en la Sala de los Pedidos franqueándoles a los mortífagos la entrada a Hogwarts, Dumbledore y yo nos habíamos ido a otro lugar, lejos de la escuela… en ese momento yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… pero me tocó ver a Dumbledore sacrificar su vida… ¡Dios!... no sólo me tocó ver… me ordenó que participara directamente para concretar el sacrificio… —agregó con rencor— ¿Vos querés saber la verdad, Draco? Esa noche de mierda me tocó ver morir a Dumbledore dos _putas_ veces. Ya había entregado la vida antes… estaba agonizando cuando volvimos a Hogwarts. ¿Querés saber cómo es que estoy seguro de que Snape no me va a matar cuando le resulte _conveniente_?

—No, Harry, por favor… basta… ya no quiero oír más.

Harry no atendió la súplica. —La muerte de Dumbledore fue un inmenso sacrificio para el lado de la Luz, pero matarme a mí significaría el _fin_ del lado de la Luz y el triunfo de Voldemort… y la perdición del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle también. Snape puede odiarme todo lo que quiera pero no va a matarme, cualesquiera sean las circunstancias. Él me va a ayudar a vencer a Voldemort. —concluyó con convicción.

Draco apartó la mirada. Harry se volvió hacia Snape… que lo observaba atónito, Narcissa lucía la misma expresión de shock. Se dio cuenta de que habían escuchado todo.

Snape sólo demoró un par de segundos en recobrar su habitual máscara impasible. —Va a ser necesario que les enseñe encantamientos silenciadores más efectivos. Y será preciso también que aprendan a neutralizar los que se usan habitualmente.

Harry alzó la barbilla y giró la cabeza hacia Draco. —Vos sacaste el tema de Dumbledore… debo decir que cada vez lo voy comprendiendo más y más… aunque muchas veces el viejo era exasperante… necesito aliados, y para mi significaría un mundo de diferencia… todo me resultaría muchísimo más fácil si empezaran a confiar entre ustedes… esto de mantener aliados de forma separada consume un montón de tiempo… tiempo que me convendría emplear en cosas mucho más importantes. —hizo una pausa y continuó— Confío en ustedes tres y confío en Remus. —se puso de pie y marchó hasta la puerta, giró y los miró a todos con muy mala cara. —Más vale que se pongan de acuerdo.

—Potter, éste no es momento para huir. —le escupió Snape.

—No me estoy escapando. —le replicó Harry con rabia— Me voy porque no quiero terminar haciendo algo que más tarde lamentaría.

—¡Cálmese! —le ordenó Snape y bloqueó la puerta con un movimiento de varita.

—Tengo nuevas pistas que necesito seguir. —declaró— Hay algunas preguntas que tendría que hacerles a Draco y a Narcissa pero esta noche ya no va a ser posible. Así que voy a ir a hablar con Ginny.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Draco.

Harry sacudió con rabia la manija de la puerta, bufaba de ira. —¡Déjeme salir!

Narcissa murmuró unas palabras. Harry pudo abrir la puerta y la azotó tras sí luego de salir.

—¿¡Qué es todo este escándalo, mocoso?! —aulló tío Vernon cuando bajó.

Harry no se molestó en responder, lo dejó despotricando y salió a la calle.

Estaba que trinaba. Aparicionó a Diagon, subió las escaleras hasta el departamento de los mellizos y aporreó la puerta.

Fred abrió un momento después. —¿Qué pasa? —lo interrogó alarmado.

Harry frunció el ceño, lo empujó a un lado y entró. —¡Nada! Pero la gente con la que vivo… —bufó y respiró hondo—…tienen la virtud de irritarme al máximo hasta sacarme de quicio.

—Ah… —dijo Fred cerrando la puerta con calma— Y entonces… ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer por vos en medio de esta noche tan agradable?

Harry parpadeó con desconcierto y los miró con atención como si recién los viera. —Ustedes dos lucen…eh… brillantes…

Fred y George estaban enfundados en sendos piyamas estridentes, verde y amarillo fluorescente. —Gracias. —respondieron a coro.

—¿Y pueden dormir con eso encima? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad. Ambos asintieron, Harry sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela— Oh, bueno no importa… ¿qué es lo que quisiste decir con eso de "en medio de la noche"?

—Ya casi es medianoche. —le contestó George animoso.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry— Supongo entonces que no van a poder introducirme furtivamente en _La Madriguera_ para que pueda ver a Ginny.

Los mellizos alzaron las cejas e intercambiaron miradas. Harry revoleó los ojos. —Nada de eso que están pensando. Necesito hablar con Ginny sobre algo… pero Ron y Hermione me prohibieron que me le acerque.

—¿Ron y Hermione? —preguntó Fred— ¿O Malfoy? —agregó intencionado.

—Oh… estoy seguro de que él también se formó una idea equivocada. —dijo Harry con fastidio— Pero el verdadero problema son Hermione y Ron. No quieren que involucre a Ginny en nada.

—Algo importante. —dijo George a modo de pregunta.

—Sí. —dijo Harry— Bueno, no sé en realidad… quizá sea importante. —confiaba en los mellizos pero no se sentía con ganas de contarles sobre Ginny y la Cámara de los Secretos. Probablemente a ellos tampoco les caería bien el asunto. Se masajeó las sienes, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—¿Te sentís bien, macho? —preguntó Fred.

—No. —admitió suspirando exhausto— Discúlpenme por la molestia. —agregó y amagó hacia la puerta.

George lo detuvo. —No estaría bien de nuestra parte si te dejáramos ir en esta condición.

Harry no tenía ninguna gana de volver a lo de los Dursley, no todavía. —¿Me puedo recostar un rato en el sillón? Hasta que se me pase el dolor de cabeza, nada más.

—Claro. —dijo George, Fred fue a buscar algo a la cocina.

Harry se dejó caer rendido en el sofá. Fred le trajo una poción analgésica. Se la bebió agradecido. Unos momentos después se durmió.

oOo

Lo despertaron los golpes que azotaban la puerta. Todavía grogui oyó la voz llena de sueño de Fred que había venido a atender. —Qué curioso, parece que no hay nadie.

Cuando le llegó la voz muy agitada de Draco empezó a entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Weasley, tenés que ir a averiguar qué pasa con Harry. Anoche dijo que tenía que hablar con tu hermana y salió… pero no volvió.

—¿Vos creés que te está engañando con Ginny?

—No. —replicó Draco con desdén— Quiero asegurarme de que no le haya pasado nada al muy boludo.

—El muy boludo está acá y bien. —dijo Harry con sorna.

Draco se acercó al sillón y suspiro aliviado. Alivio que se trocó al instante siguiente en irritación. —¿Qué carajo estás haciendo acá?

—Perdón, debo de haberme quedado dormido. —masculló.

—Potter, vos vas a ser la causa de mi muerte prematura. —dijo Draco mirándolo admonitorio. Le apartó los pies y se sentó en el extremo del sillón.

Harry volvió a levantar los pies y se los apoyó sobre la falda. Draco los observó durante unos segundos y decidió que iba permitírselo. Le acarició un tobillo.

George y Fred se sentaron en el sillón frente a ellos.

—Winky. —llamó Harry.

—¿Sí, amo Harry? —preguntó la elfa apenas se materializó.

—¿Podrías ir a decirle a Narcissa que Draco me encontró y que los dos estamos bien? ¿Y después podrías traernos desayuno para los cuatro, por favor?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó George bostezando.

—Ya es de día. —contestó Fred.

—Perdón, —repitió Harry— no debería haberme quedado dormido.

—No hay ningún problema, macho. —lo tranquilizó George.

—Draco, ¿vos dormiste algo siquiera? —preguntó Harry.

—No… estuve empacando. —Harry lo miró sorprendido, Draco asintió.

—Bueno, al menos algo positivo resultó de anoche. —suspiró Harry.

—¿Y qué fue eso positivo? —inquirió Fred.

—Nos mudamos a un lugar más seguro que la casa de los Dursley.

—Supongo que eso es bueno. —convino George— ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer si tenemos que comunicarnos con vos?

—Monedas. —dijo Draco.

—¿Monedas como las del ED? —preguntó Fred.

—Dudo que vos sepas ponerles el encantamiento. —dijo Harry sarcástico.

Draco se puso tenso de inmediato, no le había gustado para nada el tono con el que se lo había dicho. Harry se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y terminó con la cabeza sobre la falda de Draco. —Perdón. —se disculpó.

Pero Draco, ofendido, no se dignó a bajar la vista para mirarlo. Harry suspiró resignado.

Winky llegó con el desayuno, los mellizos se apresuraron a ayudarla a distribuir las cosas sobre la mesita ratona, la mesa grande estaba ocupada con un montón de otras cosas relacionadas con los proyectos.

Harry amagó a incorporarse pero Draco lo retuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el pecho y acariciándole los cabellos con la otra. —Harry, yo…

—¿Amo Harry?

—Sí, Winky, ¿qué pasa?

—Winky debe decirle al amo Harry que "las ocho y media demostraría un buen intento de llegar a horario" —dijo la elfa transmitiendo el mensaje textualmente.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse. —Respondele de mi parte que voy a hacer todo lo posible.

—¿Que fue eso? —preguntó Draco desconcertado una vez que la elfa se hubo ido— ¿Y a qué hora tenés que ir, a las ocho o a las ocho y media?

Harry volvió a reír. —A las ocho. Y a todo esto, ¿qué hora es?... aparte de ser de día.

Fred sonrió. —Son las siete.

Harry miró a Draco con cierta prevención. —¿Estás enojado?

En lugar de contestarle, Draco lo besó. Un beso agresivo, con el propósito de castigar, pero fue suavizándose poco a poco, luego la lengua de Draco se demoró en mitigar el dolor de los labios atacados.

Cuando finalmente se separó, apoyó la frente sobre la de Harry. —Te odio, Potter.

Harry soltó una risa ronca. —¿Corresponde que haga una proclamación similar en respuesta?

Draco asintió apenas alzando una comisura.

—Está bien. Yo también te odio, Malfoy.

Fred y George suspiraron sonora y dramáticamente. —¡Ay, qué romántico y conmovedor! —exclamó George enjugándose una supuesta lágrima.

Fred también se secó una lágrima ficticia del rabillo del ojo. —¡Esta escena me trae tantos recuerdos de aquellos buenos tiempos!

Harry y Draco estallaron en carcajadas. —Buenos tiempos, ¡las pelotas!, ¡estuve puteando a Potter durante toda la noche! —protestó Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca, a pesar del tono humorístico de Draco. —No me cabe duda… perdón por haberme quedado dormido… tenía intenciones de volver… pero me dolía mucho la cabeza… y me recosté y…

—¿Otro dolor de cabeza? —lo interrumpió Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Es sólo estrés. —se apuró a decir Harry y empezó a comer.

—Sólo estrés… —masculló Draco sarcástico y él también se puso a comer.

—Malfoy, se supone que vos seas el encargado de aliviarle el estrés a Harry. —señaló Fred.

Harry sonrió y miró de reojo a Draco.

—Lo haría con gusto… si se quedara quieto en algún lugar durante el tiempo suficiente. —contestó Draco con sorna.

Todos rieron y se dedicaron al desayuno por un rato. Draco volvió a traer a colación la cuestión de las monedas un rato después. Resultó que sí sabía como encantarlas. Para cuando terminaron de desayunar, eran ya las ocho, todos contaban con una moneda para poder comunicarse y sabían cómo usarlas.

—Es tiempo de irnos, Harry. —le recordó Draco.

Sobresaltado, Harry miró la hora y gruñó. —Está bien, ya vamos. —miró a los mellizos— ¿Les parece que van a poder traer a Ginny para que yo pueda hablar con ella?

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Fred.

—No va a ser fácil, Mamá la tiene muy controlada estos últimos tiempos. —agregó George.

—Ya me lo suponía. —dijo Harry arrugando la frente— Y tampoco quiero despertarles sospechas a Ron y Hermione… si pudieran traerla acá para mí durante un par de horas… y si ella está de acuerdo, claro… creo que bastaría.

Los mellizos empezaron a soltar risitas con miradas muy intencionadas hacia Draco.

—Harry, ¿te das cuenta de cómo sonó lo que acabás de decir? —le preguntó Draco con mala cara.

Harry lo miró desconcertado y luego se sonrojó y sonrió culpable. —Pero si no es nada de eso… es que creo que ella puede proporcionarme cierta información clave que me puede resultar muy útil.

—Tenés mucha suerte de que yo te tenga tanta confianza. —dijo Draco.

—Ya sé. —dijo Harry agradecido— Si no fuera así mi vida sería ¡tan complicada! —se volvió hacia los mellizos— ¿Creen que van a poder traerla, entonces?

Fred hizo revolear su moneda. —Veremos qué es lo que podemos hacer y te lo haremos saber.

—Gracias. —respondió Harry, se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Harry… —lo llamó Draco y lo hizo detener.

—¿Qué?

—Nos mudamos. —dijo Draco simplemente.

Harry lo miró desconcertado. —Habías dicho que estaban empacando.

—Así es. —confirmó Draco— Terminamos y nos mudamos.

Harry asimiló la información. —Bien… en ese caso sólo es necesario que pase a buscar mis cosas…

—Nos llevamos todo. —le aclaró Draco— La habitación quedó vacía.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa triste. —Hay algo escondido… sólo me va a tomar un par de minutos pasar a buscarlo, podés venir conmigo si querés.

Draco asintió y se cubrió con la capa. Harry les agradeció una vez más a los mellizos y salieron.

Entraron en la casa de los Dursley poco después. Tía Petunia no estaba, a Harry le hubiese gustado despedirse, probablemente ésa era la última vez que iba a estar en esa casa… y tía Petunia lo había ayudado esas últimas semanas. Se dio cuenta de que la iba a extrañar… un poco. A tío Vernon y a Dudley no, en cambio.

Hizo a un lado las emociones del momento y subió de prisa las escaleras. La habitación estaba como antes… como la recordaba de cuando la ocupaba sólo él…

Draco lo había seguido pero se mantuvo en silencio. Harry se arrodilló y levantó el listón flojo del suelo. Encontró más de lo que había esperado… se quedó un largo momento mirando el agujero… luego sacó todo, se sentó sobre el suelo y se quedó mirando las cosas en silencio.

—¿Harry? —la voz de Draco había sonado preocupada, y se había acuclillado a su lado.

Harry sacudió apenas la cabeza, no podía contestarle. Su atención se concentró en el nuevo álbum que había encontrado. El que no había estado allí. Lo abrió lentamente. Había una foto de su madre, era una foto muggle, pero lucía como en la memoria de Snape en el pensieve. Los ojos empezaron a arderle. No estaba preparado para seguir mirándolo, cerró el álbum. Ya habría un momento mejor más adelante.

Carraspeó. —Ella sabía… tía Petunia sabía que éste era mi escondite… Tenemos que irnos. —dijo de pronto, acomodó el listón y apretó los álbumes contra su pecho.

—Vamos, entonces. —fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

Harry asintió, agradecido de que no le hiciera preguntas. Redujo de tamaño los álbumes y los envolvió en el Manto de Invisibilidad.

Recién después de que desaparicionaron pudo Harry volver a respirar normalmente. Ya a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, se detuvo un instante, respiró hondo varias veces y enderezó los hombros.

Snape y Narcissa los esperaban en la cocina; no sin sorpresa Harry comprobó que Remus también estaba allí.

—Buenos días, Harry, Draco… —los saludó Remus sonriéndoles afable, Narcissa también sonreía… aliviada.

—Ocho y media… puntual. —dijo Snape sarcástico.

Harry miró el reloj en la pared. Ocho y media en punto.

—Buenos días. —saludó— Tenía un par de cositas que hacer antes de venir… y la segunda me tomó un poco más de tiempo del que había previsto. Se acercó a Narcissa y le dio un beso como Draco siempre hacía. Luego procedió a servir dos tazas de té, para Draco y para él.

Snape les alcanzó la azucarera. Ya sentado y con el té preparado a su gusto, Harry alzó la vista y preguntó. —Y bien, ¿qué es lo que tenemos en la agenda para hoy?

Con un gruñido entre divertido y desdeñoso Snape replicó: —Tengo la impresión de que sería más conveniente y productivo plantearle a Ud. esa pregunta.

oOo


	24. De prisiones y cámaras secretas

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 24 – De prisiones, cámaras secretas y política**

Distraídamente, Harry se masajeó las sienes. La atmósfera en la cocina era muy tensa. No tenía idea de cómo era que Remus estaba allí, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. Todos parecían querer hablar lo menos posible y cuando decían algo lo hacían con mucha cautela. Harry no estaba seguro de si era así a causa de Snape o causa de él. Tampoco quería hacer preguntas sobre la noche anterior. Era evidente que Snape les había franqueado finalmente acceso a la casa, lo cual era algo positivo… pero quizá lo había hecho sólo porque no le quedaba otra opción, no implicaba necesariamente que estuviera contento. Excepto Remus, todos estaban muy cansados y desazonados.

—Quisiera explicaciones, Potter. —demandó Snape arrancándolo de sus cavilaciones— Nadie parece estar al tanto de todas sus actividades durante estas semanas.

—Para serle sincero… nadie está al tanto de todo… ni lo va a estar. No hasta que esta guerra haya concluido. Hay demasiado en juego.

Snape asintió apenas. —Soy consciente de eso. Pero creo que se impone aclarar algunos puntos por los menos… tal como se presentan las cosas creo que sé más sobre los planes de Voldemort que sobre los suyos. Y después de lo que me enteré anoche… me he dado cuenta de que Ud. tiene… varios planes en acción de lo que yo no tengo conocimiento —lo miró con ojos calculadores— Ud., señor Potter, ha encarado muchas acciones… acciones de las cuales yo no lo creía capaz… ha delegado tareas y ha organizado una red de inteligencia… y se ha ocupado personalmente de varias otras cosas, quizá de más cosas de lo que se consideraría posible… o sensato.

—En otras palabras… lo que Ud. me quiere decir es que estaba convencido de que yo me limitaba a cumplir ciegamente y sin pensar las órdenes que me había dejado Dumbledore y las que Ud. me daba. —resumió Harry sarcástico.

—Sí. —admitió Snape— Sospechaba que podía haber un par de asuntos más de los que no me decía nada… pero no imaginaba que lo que me ocultaba pudiera ser de tal magnitud.

Harry se percató de que Snape no le estaba exigiendo que le contara específicamente sobre la misión que le había asignado Dumbledore. Sólo quería estar al tanto de sus planes en general. Pero ni Harry mismo sabía bien cuáles eran sus planes en general.

—Tuve que cambiar algunas de mis prioridades. —empezó diciendo— Cuando volví de Hogwarts la única misión que tenía en la cabeza era la que me había dejado Dumbledore, no era mi intención involucrarme en nada más… pero después Draco se presentó con Victoria en Privet Drive… y Ud. acá en Grimmauld Place.

Les contó todo lo que había estado haciendo, lo único que se calló fue la cuestión de los horcruxes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Draco.

—Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo. —contestó Harry simplemente— Cualquier información que Snape traiga se la transmito a la Orden. Trato de mantener a Scrimgeour y al público bajo control… llevándoles un mensaje de esperanza. —dijo con sorna— Voy a entrenarme con Snape y Remus, para la defensa y para el ataque, con recursos de la Luz y con recursos de la Oscuridad, cualquier cosa que me pueda ser útil en la batalla. Le voy a prestar a la Orden toda la colaboración que pueda, incluyendo las pociones. Y voy a seguir tratando de ponerle a Voldemort la mayor cantidad de obstáculos posible en su avance… hasta el momento en que esté listo y cuente con los medios para vencerlo definitivamente. —hizo una pausa para reflexionar un instante— Ahora que cuento con una base acá, las cosas van a ser más fáciles. También cuento con aliados y se suman más recursos.

—¿Recursos? —repitió Snape— ¿Los medios para vencerlo?

—Por ahora no había podido concentrarme en esa línea de acción. —retomó Harry sin entrar en pormenores— Pero tengo algunas pistas que vale la pena seguir… con algo de suerte es posible que pueda hablar más tarde con Ginny.

—Había dicho que necesitaba también hablar con Draco y Narcissa. —le recordó Snape.

Harry asintió cauteloso. Sabía que no iba a ser una discusión fácil. Pero Snape parecía empeñado en que la encarara en ese preciso momento.

—¿De qué forma podemos ayudarte, Harry? —preguntó Narcissa con buena disposición.

Harry miró a Draco, sospechaba que no iba a reaccionar bien. El tema de su padre era siempre un punto álgido. Por suerte Draco estaba sentado del lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Es sobre Lucius. —dijo Harry sin preámbulos. La expresión de Draco se endureció al instante.

—Sí. ¿Qué hay con él? —lo instó Narcissa con calma.

Harry trató de concentrar toda su atención en ella, evitando deliberadamente mirar a Draco. —El día de la batalla en el Departamento de los Misterios… Kreacher le llevó un relicario a Lucius. ¿Sabés dónde está?

Narcissa, bajó los ojos un segundo, se removió incómoda en el asiento y luego le devolvió una mirada triste. —Harry, en esa oportunidad yo tenía la mente ocupada en… —se interrumpió, como si no supiera qué más decir a continuación.

Remus carraspeó, Harry giró apenas la cabeza y le clavó una mirada negra de advertencia. Volvió a concentrar su atención en Narcissa. —Eso ya lo sé. Estabas tramando para traicionar a Sirius, —dijo con impaciencia—dejemos eso aparte, lo que me interesa saber es sobre el maldito relicario.

Ella arrugó la frente, reflexiva, tratando de recordar. —Kreacher vino a verme a mí primero… cuando terminamos de hablar… agregó algo sobre que tenía un presente para Lucius. Ese día las cosas estaban muy convulsionadas pero recuerdo que le pregunté más tarde a Lucius sobre el presunto regalo. Con Kreacher nunca se sabe si lo que dice son cosas reales o divagaciones.

—¿Qué contestó Lucius? —la instó Harry.

—Harry, —continuó ella titubeante— ni siquiera me dijo de qué se trataba. Sólo me dijo que el Señor Oscuro iba a mostrarse muy complacido… si finalmente decidía dárselo.

—¿Pero no llegó a dárselo a Voldemort? —la urgió Harry muy alarmado.

—No. —respondió Narcissa de inmediato— Dijo que lo iba a pensar… y lo guardó en la bóveda familiar.

—¿En la bóveda familiar? —repitió Harry— ¿En Gringotts?

Draco y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada. —No. Es algo habitual en las todas las familias de muy antigua estirpe… en la Mansión hay una bóveda oculta a la que sólo puede acceder el jefe de familia. Al heredero designado se lo instruye sobre las llaves y los encantamientos de seguridad pero no puede ingresar hasta que se transforma en el nuevo jefe de familia. —explicó ella.

Harry reflexionó unos instantes procesando la nueva información. —Resumiendo, Lucius es el único que puede entrar en la bóveda donde está guardado el relicario. Y Draco sólo podría entrar si su padre muriera.

Narcissa hizo una mueca y Draco lo miró con hostilidad pero ambos asintieron.

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry— ¡Así que ahora tengo que encontrar alguna forma para poder llegar hasta Lucius!

—¡No te voy a dejar que mates a mi padre! —gritó Draco furioso.

—¿Quién dijo que fuera necesario matarlo? —replicó Harry— ¡Pero necesito al condenado hijo de puta para echarle mano al relicario!

—¿Y se le ocurre alguna brillante idea para poder sacar a Lucius de Azkaban? —preguntó Snape con displicente condescendencia— Y no se olvide tampoco de que será necesario además convencerlo para que colabore con Ud.

—No tengo la más mínima idea. —dijo Harry— Esta complicación no es algo que haya anticipado. Pero algo se me va ocurrir…

—Pero entonces… ¿estás hablando en serio? ¿vas a tratar de sacar a mi padre de Azkaban?

—¿Acaso tengo otra alternativa? —respondió Harry— ¡Es imprescindible que recupere ese relicario! Y Lucius es la única vía que tengo para conseguirlo. Así que eso es lo que voy a hacer.

—¿Lucius sabe de la importancia que tiene este… adminículo? —inquirió Snape.

—No lo sé con certeza… pero no creo que lo sepa. —contestó Harry— Es el relicario de Slytherin, sin duda para Lucius reviste de gran valor por todas esas boludeces de los sangrepura, el orgullo de Slytherin y el acervo patrimonial de las familias antiguas. —concluyó haciendo un gesto distraído con la mano.

Todos se habían quedado en shock mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Y ésa _no es_ la verdadera razón de su importancia? —logró articular Remus.

—Hum… no… bueno… en parte quizá… —admitió Harry— Voldemort _es_ el último heredero de Slytherin… así que sólo por eso es algo muy valioso para él. Pero nada de eso tiene que ver con la razón por la cual _yo_ lo necesito.

—Y Ud. lo necesita para destruirlo. —dijo Snape.

—Sí. —contestó Harry. ¿Sabría Snape de los horcruxes? Por lo que agregó a continuación no daba la impresión de que supiera.

—Sigo tan ignorante ahora de los propósitos secretos de Dumbledore como cuando todavía estaba vivo.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa descorazonada. —Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles para mí si Dumbledore hubiese sido un poco más explícito y pródigo con la información.

Pero cualesquiera hubiesen sido los designios de Dumbledore para retacear la información, Snape estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos. No presionó a Harry para sacarle los detalles. Igual iba a estar a disposición para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

En ese momento Harry necesitaba ayuda para encontrar alguna forma de sacar a Lucius de Azkaban.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio. De improviso Harry preguntó: —¿Lucius es un animagus? —le sorprendió ver a Draco ponerse lívido de golpe.

—Sí. —contestó Draco con hosquedad.

—Creo que podemos presumir sin temor a equivocarnos que la cordura de Lucius por el momento permanece inalterada. —dijo Snape que había adivinado hacia dónde apuntaba la pregunta de Harry.

—Pero no creo que tenga posibilidades de escapar como Sirius. —intervino Remus— Se implementaron medidas de seguridad adicionales desde entonces.

—Quizá podrías intentar obtener la cooperación de Scrimgeour. —sugirió Narcissa— Supiste manejarlo muy bien cuando fue preciso.

Harry agachó la cabeza sopesando la posibilidad. —Me tomó largos meses poder convencerlo de que pusiera en libertad a un grupo de prisioneros que eran inocentes… no quiero pasar de nuevo por lo mismo, y dudo mucho que pudiera lograr algún resultado en el caso de Lucius.

—Potter, no creo que haya ninguna forma de conseguirlo. —dijo Snape.

—Ni siquiera se permiten las visitas. —apuntó Narcissa con acritud.

—Los funcionarios ministeriales tienen acceso. —dijo Harry. Crouch había entrado… ¡y _Crouch_ había escapado! — ¡Crouch! —exclamó.

El único que entendió lo que eso implicaba fue Snape. —¡Imposible! —dijo desestimando el despropósito con desdén.

—Muy difícil, sí… descabellado, probablemente… pero no forzosamente imposible. —insistió Harry.

—Necesitaría un sacrificio, Potter. —señaló Snape con condescendencia— ¿De dónde piensa sacarlo?

—¿No podríamos cambiarlo simplemente por algún otro mortífago? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Potter, necesitaría a un mortífago que esté dispuesto a cooperar! —ladró Snape— _Imperius_ y otras formas de coacción serían detectadas. ¿Conoce acaso a un mortífago que esté dispuesto a sacrificarse si Ud. se lo pidiera? —concluyó con sarcasmo.

—¿Y si alguien tuviera una deuda de vida conmigo? ¿Ése alguien podría servir? —preguntó Harry.

Snape lo miró perplejo: —¿¡Hay un mortífago que le debe la vida?!

—Pettigrew.

—Debería habérmelo imaginado. —dijo Snape apretándose con dos dedos el puente de la nariz.

—¿Le parece que podría resultar? —insistió Harry.

—Quizá… —concedió Snape— Pero, Potter, Ud. no alcanza a comprender lo que está proponiendo…

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. —replicó Harry con tono helado— Estamos hablando de entrar en Azkaban con Pettigrew y de salir con Lucius Malfoy. Pettigrew debería estar en la cárcel desde hace dieciséis años. Estamos hablando de condenar a un hombre a una muerte muy probable, pero no menos merecida. Estamos hablando de cometer un delito que si se descubriera significaría para mí una condena de por vida en esa misma cárcel. —su expresión se ensombreció— Una vez que tenga al hijo de puta de Lucius afuera, voy a chantajearlo… le voy a decir que tengo a Draco y a Narcissa en mi poder y que no se los voy a devolver si no me da el relicario.

—¿Donde quedó El Niño Dorado que siempre pensé que era? —preguntó Snape.

—El Niño Dorado no tendría ninguna posibilidad de vencer a Voldemort. —respondió Harry con frialdad.

—Ciertamente. —convino Snape con satisfacción— Necesito investigar un poco sobre deudas de vida… y después veremos de elaborar un plan apropiado.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudar con cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, Severus. —ofreció Remus— Y conozco muy bien los hechos que llevaron a la deuda de vida… si eso puede ser de utilidad…

Snape asintió.

—Harry, ¿qué te parece si vos y Draco suben a ver la nueva habitación? —sugirió Remus.

Harry lo miró con desconfianza. ¿No se suponía que Remus tratara de disuadirlo?

Remus le adivinó el pensamiento. —Estoy acá para ayudar… no para plantear objeciones.

—Pero… ¿no estarás esperando que me vaya para agarrártelas con Snape? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Remus sonrió. —No, Harry, quedate tranquilo.

Draco soltó una carcajada. —Harry, no alcanzás a imaginarte lo surrealista que suena escucharte defender a Severus. —lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cocina para una rápida recorrida.

Winky había hecho un excelente trabajo con la sala, lucía no sólo limpia sino agradablemente acogedora también. Subieron las escaleras y Harry enfiló directo a la que había sido su habitación, abrió la puerta y quedó sorprendido… ésa parecía ser la habitación de Snape.

—¿Cuál es mi habitación? —preguntó perplejo.

—Vos sos el dueño de casa ahora. —dijo Draco.

—¿Y…?

Draco bufó exasperado. Le agarró la mano y lo condujo al segundo piso. Se detuvieron frente a una de las puertas. Draco le hizo una exagerada reverencia y con un floreo de la mano lo invitó a entrar.

Harry entró con mucha desconfianza, ésa era la habitación en la que había estado Buckbeak. Pero ahora estaba impecablemente limpia y suntuosamente amueblada, a todo lujo. El azul y el plateado predominaban en la decoración. En uno de los costados, junto a la chimenea, había un gran sofá y dos sillones. Una inmensa cama con dosel dominaba el otro lado del recinto. Había armarios y bibliotecas y muchos otros muebles. Poniéndoles un poco más de atención a los detalles se percató de que había dragones, grandes y pequeños, por todas partes. En el tapizado de los sillones y en los almohadones, el motivo se repetía en todos los rincones.

—Ésta es tu habitación. —dijo volviéndose hacia Draco.

—Nuestra habitación ahora… —dijo Draco con desconcierto.

—Bueno sí… ya sé que vamos a compartirla… pero ésta… —hizo un gesto con el brazo abarcando el cuarto—…es _tu habitación_—repitió fascinado— ¿Cómo es posible que tu habitación esté acá?

—¿Te gusta?

—Es increíble… y fabulosa… pero… ¿cómo puede ser que esté acá?

Draco pasó a explicarle que los elfos había reducido todo eso de tamaño antes de que abandonaran la Mansión. Harry no podía creer que hubiese encontrado lugar en su cuarto minúsculo para guardar _todo eso_.

Recorriendo el recinto, Harry comprobó que tenían un amplísimo baño privado y un armario que era tan grande como otra habitación y que estaba colmado de ropa.

Draco, Narcissa y Winky se habían ocupado de montar la habitación durante la noche.

—¿Así que ésta es tu cama? —dijo Harry sonriendo y se tiró hacia atrás zambulléndose sobre el colchón.

—Así es. —confirmó Draco, se sacó los zapatos, se trepó a la cama y se le montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas— Mucho más cómoda que esa cama angosta en la que dormíamos juntos.

—Esto es terriblemente agradable. —dijo Harry con picardía meneando las caderas.

Draco respiró hondo y se inclinó para capturarle los labios. Se trenzaron en una muy placentera y prolongada sesión de retozos eróticos que fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Remus que los llamaba para almorzar. Se tomaron un par de minutos para recomponerse un poco y bajaron.

Snape los estudió rápidamente cuando entraron y revoleó los ojos. —Presumo que sus nuevos aposentos le resultaron muy de su agrado, Potter —apuntó sarcástico.

Harry parpadeó con inocencia. —Muy acogedores por cierto, gracias por preguntar. Si bien me temo que no tuve tiempo suficiente para apreciar todas las ventajas y comodidades, dado que otros menesteres ocuparon mi atención.

Draco se tapó la boca para contener la risa, Snape recurrió a uno de sus habituales gruñidos desdeñosos, Remus y Narcissa sacudían apenas la cabeza, divertidos.

Con la expresión inocente intacta en sus facciones, Harry se volvió hacia Draco. —¿Has notado cuánto han mejorado mis modales, Cielo?

Draco estalló en carcajadas, a Harry le encantó verlo reír así después de tantos momentos tensos que les habían tocado pasar.

El almuerzo transcurrió muy agradablemente. Victoria estaba ubicada en una sillita alta, Harry se dedicó a darle de comer y a balbucear con ella. Winky había estado cuidándola durante la mañana mientras montaba la nueva habitación de la beba, que estaba ubicada en el primer piso frente a la de Narcissa.

Remus también tenía una habitación propia, en el primer piso frente a la de Snape. Harry no llegaba a entender muy bien cómo era que Remus había terminado también en Grimmauld Place. Lo que fuera que le había escrito en esa carta, sin lugar a dudas había causado un efectivo impacto sobre Snape.

Draco no había podido contarle mucho sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior después de que él se había ido. Snape lo había echado de la habitación para hablar a solas con Narcissa, poco después lo habían llamado y le habían ordenado que empacara porque se mudaban a Grimmauld Place. Al parecer Snape había quedado conforme con lo que le había dicho Narcissa porque no consideró necesario interrogarlos bajo Veritaserum.

Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada a los reunidos en la cocina. Un grupo más que improbable pero todos parecían contentos. Algo realmente había cambiado si la atmósfera era tan distendida. Y eso era muy bueno. Fawkes trinó desde su percha como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Harry le sonrió, lo habían ubicado en pequeño nicho de la pared, junto a la puerta. La cocina era el mejor lugar para él, siempre había gente alrededor. Cuando terminó de comer Harry fue a acariciarlo y le brindó unos minutos de atención antes de volver a subir.

De lo que había en la habitación lo único que podía decirse que era de él era la jaula de Hedwig y el tanque de las serpientes. Mirando alrededor divisó su Firebolt en un rincón, al lado de la escoba de Draco. Supuso que su ropa estaría en alguno de los armarios y había dos escritorios, bueno… uno debía de ser para él.

—¿Te molesta que todo este lleno con mis cosas? —le preguntó Draco que lo había estado observando.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No es eso… es que todo es tan nuevo… y tan diferente… yo parezco fuera de lugar.

—Todavía no desempacamos tus cosas.

—Draco… yo prácticamente no tengo casi nada.

—Es algo que vamos a tener que cambiar entonces.

Los habían mandado a la habitación ordenándoles que tomaran una siesta. Lo habían hecho sentir como un nene de cinco años, pero lo cierto era que dormir un rato parecía una idea más que sensata. No tenía nada para hacer durante la tarde.

Cuando se acostó con Draco acurrucado contra él dejó de pensar, pensar era estresante… no valía la pena desperdiciar ese momento tan maravilloso pensando.

oOo

—Este artículo está bien escrito. —dijo Remus.

—Lo redactaron Hermione y Ginny. —aclaró Harry— Yo no lo hubiese escrito tan bien. Se supone que lo lea y que sugiera algunos cambios, si fueran necesarios.

Snape tendió una mano solicitando que le pasara el texto. Harry siguió jugando con Victoria mientras Snape leía. Después de cenar todos se trasladaron a la sala.

Draco y Narcissa estaban ocupados con el tapiz del árbol genealógico, ella le estaba dando una pequeña clase sobre los que habían sido excluidos y las razones por las que los habían excluido.

—Potter, aquí campea una muy conspicua omisión de todo lo que tenga que ver con los mortífagos. —le dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya le había adelantado que lo iba a hacer a mi manera. —respondió Harry distraído.

—¿Y Ud. realmente cree que Scrimgeour va a aceptar esto?

—No es un deber al que él tenga que ponerle una nota. —replicó Harry— Es un artículo que van a leer todos, una vez que se publique no va a poder negar nada.

Snape bufó de fastidio. — No me refería a que fuera a negar nada, de hecho las referencias al Ministerio son pocas pero elogiosas.

—Ése fue el acuerdo. Él hizo todo lo que le pedí, es mi turno, debo cumplir con mi parte.

—Mucho dudo que él considere que con esto Ud. cumple con su parte.

Intervino Remus. —Los _elogios_ al Ministerio están sagazmente dosificados, queda claro que Harry no los apoya incondicionalmente, pero reconoce con prudencia que en los últimos tiempos han venido actuando con mayor eficacia. A mí me parece que Scrimgeour va a quedar conforme.

—Es posible que Scrimgeour quede en parte conforme pero él, como la mayoría del mundo mágico, quiere venganza. Si Potter no hace referencia a ese punto de manera explícita, el ministro comenzará una vez más a importunarlo. Si considera que el acuerdo no ha sido debidamente cumplido puede crearle problemas legales con la tenencia de Victoria.

—Un razonamiento un tanto paranoico… —masculló Harry.

—Potter, ¡está poniendo en riesgo a la niña!

—¡No es así! —exclamó Harry con vehemencia— ¡Estoy pensando con perspectiva hacia el futuro! ¿Acaso no es eso lo que se debe hacer siempre? Esta vez estoy actuando anticipando las posibles consecuencias. Si me pongo ahora a clamar venganza, ¿qué va a pasar cuando Voldemort esté muerto y Ud. quiera abandonar la clandestinidad y retomar su vida? ¿Cómo voy a poder defenderlo si antes estuve reclamando su cabeza? Las cosas van a ser mucho más fáciles después si la prudencia rige mis declaraciones públicas de hoy.

Todo el recinto quedó sumido en silencio, incluso Victoria dejó de masticar el juguete que tenía entre los labios. Todos parecían haberse quedado atónitos.

—¿Qué pasa? —agregó a la defensiva— ¿Es tan sorprendente que de tanto en tanto me ponga a pensar con sensatez?

Remus dejó oír una corta risa. Snape giró la cabeza y lo taladró con una mirada negra. —Éste no es un asunto de tu incumbencia.

Desafiante, Remus le sostuvo la mirada. —¿Ah, no? Yo creo que sí me concierne y muy directamente. Es posible que cuando llegue el momento a mí me toque estar al lado de Harry… y con el mismo dilema que acaba de plantear. Vos y yo ya habíamos abordado antes esta precisa cuestión, Severus.

—Y todo parecería indicar que has logrado instilarle tu necedad a Potter. —le replicó Snape disgustado.

—Sobre este asunto nunca he hablado con Harry.

—Ah, debo presumir entonces que se trata de la innata estupidez de los Gryffindors la que irradian a espuertas ustedes dos.

—Severus, poco importa que vos lo catalogues de imbecilidad. Harry y yo vamos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para devolverte tu vida una vez que la guerra haya terminado. Y Harry tiene no sólo la determinación sino también el poder para concretarlo.

—No es posible. —declaró Snape con acritud.

Harry había seguido el intercambio con mucha atención. Entrecerró los ojos. —Evidentemente tenemos conceptos muy diferentes sobre lo que es posible y lo que no es posible. —dijo con tono grave y duro. —Es imposible para Harry Potter trabajar aliado a Severus Snape y a Draco Malfoy. Es imposible que los Malfoy se vuelvan contra Voldemort. Es imposible que el Gryffindor modelo pueda usar con eficacia la Maldición Mortal. —con los ojos clavados en los de Snape hizo una pausa para darle más énfasis a lo que iba a agregar— Es imposible que el destino del mundo mágico esté en las manos de un chico de dieciséis años. Yo vivo en un mundo donde lo imposible es lo habitual… Ud. también.

Snape no tenía intenciones de dar el brazo a torcer. —Nunca podré volver a Hogwarts para enseñar, Potter. —apenas si podía contener la furia que pugnaba por colársele en la voz— El honor de mi nombre y la reputación que pudiera haberme ganado durante años… todo se perdió cuando maté a Albus Dumbledore. Y existe una muy alta probabilidad de que no pueda sobrevivir en esta guerra.

—¡Y una mierda, Snape! —le espetó Harry— Se equivoca si cree que le voy a permitir zafar de la manera fácil.

—¿Considera Ud. que la muerte es la manera fácil? —replicó con voz helada.

—Ud. no se va a morir. —dijo Harry con rabia— Ud. me va a ayudar a borrar de la existencia al maldito hijo de puta y después Ud. y todos vamos a volver a Hogwarts que es donde pertenecemos.

—Destila arrogancia por todos los poros… igual que siempre, Potter. —le escupió Snape con desprecio.

—Llámelo como quiera, me importa un carajo. De lo que estoy convencido es de que no vamos a pasar por todo esto inútilmente. La ideología de Voldemort no es más que un montón de prejuicios hipócritas, si vamos a tener que aguantar circunstancias de angustia, si vamos a tener que derramar sudor y sangre para vencerlo… no estoy dispuesto a aceptar la misma mierda de ideología retrógrada de otros… así sean el Ministerio o toda la sociedad mágica los que quieran imponerla.

—¿Realmente piensa que los ideales de Gryffindor van a poder imponerse por encima de los prejuicios de la sociedad? —preguntó con suficiencia— Despiértese, Potter, éste no es su mundo utópico, eso no va a ocurrir.

—¡Me cago en su derrotismo, Snape! Con los ideales de Gryffindor sumados a la habilidad de Slytherin para sacar ventaja de cualquiera que sea la situación… ¡vamos a lograr que ocurra!

Snape no contestó, siguió escrutándolo con ojos fijos y calculadores.

—Harry es un hombre de férrea determinación, Severus. —intervino Lupin— Tiene además poder, poder que la sociedad misma le confió, aunque él nunca lo pidió… éste es el momento para usar ese poder y creo que está preparado para usarlo sensatamente.

—Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que nadie sea perseguido injustamente. —Harry señaló la hoja de pergamino en la mano de Snape— Lo que diga hoy públicamente no puede estar en contra de ese propósito. Alentar ansias de sangre en la gente no nos va a ayudar en nada.

Snape no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que se replegaba o que cedía. Después de un largo instante de tenso silencio optó por cambiar de tema. —Se nota demasiado la mano de la señorita Granger en el texto, demasiado grandilocuente, nadie va a creer que fue Ud. el que lo escribió.

—¿Me está diciendo que es preciso que lo reescriba? —masculló Harry.

Snape alzó apenas una comisura. —Las señoritas Granger y Weasley han hecho un trabajo esmerado y elogiable pero no han logrado capturar su voz. Algo escrito por Ud. debería tener mayor pasión expresiva.

—Quizá podrías intercalar con sutileza algunas frases que vayan preparando el campo para que haya más receptividad a tus ideas en el futuro. —sugirió Remus.

—Harry… ¿sutil? —resopló Draco divertido— Creo que va a necesitar ayuda.

Harry se dirigió a Remus. —Vos vas a tener que asumir la responsabilidad y te vas a tener que aguantar a Hermione cuando proteste por los cambios.

Remus asintió riendo. —Voy a ir pensando en argumentos, quizá deba encararlo por el lado de que artículos de este tipo no deberían tener el mismo tono que una monografía que se presenta como deber ante un profesor… creo que ella es consciente de que ésa es la principal crítica que se le podría hacer.

Draco se sentó al escritorio y empezó a introducir las modificaciones que fueron aportando entre todos. De hecho resultó una actividad grupal muy amena que Harry disfrutó. Y cuando lo leyó al final tuvo que admitir que sonaba mucho más parecido a algo que él hubiese podido escribir.

oOo

Las cosas se pusieron un poco ásperas cuando le presentó la versión modificada a Hermione, no le gustó nada que el fruto de tan arduo trabajo hubiese sido alterado tan drásticamente.

Remus vino en su auxilio y lo ayudó a apaciguarla y luego los había dejado solos. Ron, —el muy cobarde— le había deseado suerte y se había alejado al otro lado del salón cuando Hermione había empezado a levantar presión.

El artículo estaba resultando mucho más problemático de lo que se había imaginado en un principio… y eso que todavía no se había publicado. Mucho más le hubiese gustado no tener que estar lidiando con eso para poder pasar más tiempo con Draco.

Draco, por su parte, también tenía tareas asignadas para esa mañana mientras Harry estaba _en La Madriguera_. Había ido a El Antro de los Alaridos para reunirse con Blaise.

Draco y Blaise estaban elaborando planes respecto de los Slytherin que no querían unirse a las filas de los mortífagos de Voldemort. Draco no le había adelantado nada sobre esos planes todavía, lo que Harry sí sabía era que le había dado a Blaise una de las monedas que usaban para comunicarse.

Hermione suspiró exasperada y dejó la hoja de pergamino a un lado. Se había dado cuenta de que Harry, perdido en sus divagaciones, había dejado de prestarle atención. —¿Harry, en qué andás últimamente? —le dirigió una mirada a Remus que estaba charlando con Ron en el otro extremo— Presumía que seguías viviendo con los Dursley hasta el día de tu cumpleaños, pero por lo visto Lupin no se te despega, siempre venís con él.

Harry se sobresaltó, como si recién se diera cuenta de que sólo faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños. No podía decirle que ya no vivía en Privet Drive… era imprescindible desviar cuanto antes el tema.

—Creo que Remus siente que es su deber cuidarme de cerca…

—Oh… —Hermione adoptó de inmediato una actitud comprensiva— ¿Y vos te sentís cómodo? —preguntó dubitativa.

Harry frunció el ceño y reflexionó sobre la cuestión. Llegó a la conclusión de que sí se sentía cómodo… Remus era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía. ¿Y cómo encajaban Snape y Narcissa en la ecuación? Ellos también lo cuidaban… y Narcissa había adoptado algunas actitudes de madre… casi las mismas que tenía con Draco. Y Snape… con Snape todo era siempre tan complicado. Con Snape no podía hablar de cosas personales… pero era su aliado más poderoso para enfrentar la guerra.

—Harry… —Hermione le requirió de nuevo la atención, lo estaba mirando con expresión muy preocupada.

—Estoy bien, Hermione. Siempre voy a extrañar a Sirius y a mis padres pero Remus… bueno, él está acá. Me cuida y me acepta sin importar lo que yo haga.

—Vos lo ves como a un padre, ¿no?

—Sí. —admitió— No sé si está bien o no… pero es así.

—Yo no creo que esté mal, él era amigo de Sirius y de tus padres, creo que ellos lo aprobarían.

—Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

Hermione cambió al tema de los horcruxes y de la guerra. Le contó todo lo que había estado investigando sobre los basiliscos y las serpientes en general. Harry la escuchó con mucha atención, esa información podía llegar a ser de vital importancia cuando tuvieran que matar a Nagini.

La conversación se tornó más difícil cuando pasaron al tema específico de los horcruxes.

—Harry, ¿se te ocurrió algo con respecto al relicario?

Harry se encogió de hombros, ¿cómo reaccionaría Hermione si le dijera que era Snape el que estaba trabajando en eso?

—Estaba pensando… —dijo Hermione y volvió a levantar la hoja del artículo—… que quizá vos podrías hablar con Scrimgeour.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

—Bueno… es necesario que registremos la Mansión Malfoy, ¿no? Quizá Scrimgeour podría ayudarnos con eso. Y vos tenés bastante influencia con él.

—Las grandes dichas que proporciona el ser El Maldito Elegido. —dijo Harry sarcástico.

Hermione lo miró con desaprobación pero por lo demás ignoró el comentario. —Con la ayuda oficial del Ministerio y con la cooperación de los aurores, podríamos registrar la Mansión para buscar el relicario y hasta es posible que pudieran capturar a Malfoy.

Harry la miró con mala cara pero consiguió disimularla enseguida, la idea de Hermione era muy sensata, si él no hubiese sabido todo lo que sabía la hubiese considerado un buen plan de acción.

—¿Te parece que sería posible obtener la cooperación de Scrimgeour sin decile lo que estamos buscando? —le preguntó ella.

—Quizá… —dijo Harry no muy entusiasmado— Por el momento es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos y no me parece un mal plan, dentro de unos días tengo que hablar con él, voy a tratar de convencerlo para que nos ayude.

Hermione se quedó satisfecha con la respuesta. —Pasemos a lo otro… habría que decidir cuándo volver a la Cámara.

—Pero yo antes quiero hablar con Ginny. —dijo Harry poniéndose tenso.

—Harry, sería muy malo para ella. —le repitió Hermione con manifiesta desaprobación— Y no podemos mezclarla en el asunto de los horcruxes, sabés bien que es algo que no podemos decírselo a nadie.

—Mi idea no es contarle de los horcruxes. Quiero hablar con ella sobre lo que recuerda… quizá eso nos pueda aportar alguna pista.

—Dumbledore ya había hablado en ese entonces con ella. ¿Qué te hace pensar que vos puedas descubrir algo más? Si Dumbledore no pudo…

Harry apretó los dientes, no estaba enojado con Hermione… sino porque se trataba de una cuestión de instinto… y no tenía forma de explicarlo… pero le había estado dando vueltas al asunto muchas veces… y _sabía_ que había algo que se les estaba pasando por alto. Y Ginny había estado ahí. Ella había hablado con Tom Riddle. Era imprescindible que hablara con ella.

Hermione interpretó, erróneamente, su silencio como un acuerdo y propuso como fecha tentativa el siguiente fin de semana, de esa forma iba a tener varios días más para investigar sobre basiliscos. Por el tono que había usado, Harry empezó a pensar que ella estaba convencida de que no iban a sacar nada productivo de la excursión a la Cámara pero que se avenía para darle el gusto.

Al mediodía se reunieron en el pueblo con Luna y su padre para almorzar. Todo anduvo bastante bien. Harry comprobó divertido que padre e hija eran muy parecidos y no sólo físicamente. El señor Lovegood mostraba muchas de las excentricidades de su hija y otras más.

Los dos días siguientes los ocupó entrenando con Remus y Snape, fue entonces que los mellizos le mandaron un mensaje diciéndole que habían logrado sacar a Ginny de _La Madriguera_ y que podría reunirse con ella en el departamento durante unas horas.

oOo


	25. De la Cámara a la ducha con Ginny

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 25 – De la Cámara a la ducha con Ginny**

Harry no saltaba precisamente de contento cuando llegó al departamento de los mellizos. Narcissa lo había despertado poco antes y había tenido que abandonar los cálidos y confortables brazos de Draco para venir.

Narcissa y Lupin no habían disimulado su preocupación cuando lo vieron salir con la escoba y el Manto de Invisibilidad. Les había tenido que explicar que Ginny no sabía nada de la nueva capa y que era mejor que por el momento no se enterara de su existencia… pero no les confió ningún otro detalle de lo que se proponía hacer ese día.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Apuesto a que recién se levanta de la cama. —dijo Fred.

—Sin lugar a dudas tiene la cara malhumorada de las mañanas. —lo secundó George— Aunque ya son las diez.

—Es de suponer que Ginny se la conozca muy bien. —agregó Fred con tono inocente.

—Ah, pero esas veces seguramente no se levantaba tan malhumorado. —aclaró George.

Harry y Ginny los miraron muy enojados y ella procedió a recriminárselo a viva voz. Harry ahogó un gruñido, dio gracias de que Draco no estuviera presente, hubiera reaccionado muy mal ante esas insinuaciones. Draco… ¡cómo le hubiese gustado estar entre sus brazos y no ahí!

Después de la reunión con los Lovegood, dos días antes, había regresado a Grimmauld Place y la mayor parte del tiempo la había ocupado entrenando. Habían sido sesiones difíciles con dos profesores atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Draco también había tenido que aguantar lo suyo durante las prácticas para aprender y dominar mejores encantamientos de escudo. Pero por suerte, Remus se había encargado de curarlos al final de las clases. Y le habían dado a cada uno un frasco de ungüento prodigioso que podía curar casi cualquier tipo de lesión. Igual habían quedado exhaustos después de la práctica y justamente por eso a Harry le hubiese gustado mucho más haberse quedado en la cama descansando unas horas más.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela un poco, los gritos de Ginny y las réplicas de los mellizos lo estaban mareando. Pidió silencio y les preguntó a los mellizos cómo se las habían arreglado para convencer a la señora Weasley de que dejara venir a Ginny. Escuchó muy divertido el relato de los dos, al parecer le habían contado un elaborado y largo infundio de que Ginny era la única que podía ayudarlos con un nuevo producto que habían inventado. La confundieron y atormentaron tanto que al final la pobre mujer había terminado dando su permiso con tal de que la dejaran de fastidiar. Pero eso sí, la señora Weasley le había ordenado perentoriamente a su hija que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía abandonar el departamento de sus hermanos.

—Pero no nos vamos a quedar acá, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ginny.

—Depende de vos. —contestó Harry, miró a los mellizos y sonriéndoles con un poco de culpa levantó un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de Ginny y él— Necesito hablar con vos de Riddle y de la Cámara de los Secretos.

—¿Supongo que no estarás considerando volver a bajar? —le preguntó ella alarmada, de repente se había puesto muy pálida.

—Bueno… en algún momento voy a tener que volver a bajar… ya sea que vos me acompañes o no… —admitió Harry— Pero yo tenía esperanzas de que vos aceptaras acompañarme… porque necesito saber más sobre la Cámara.

—Harry… vos sabés tanto o más que yo. —protestó Ginny.

—Quizá… —dijo él dubitativo— Riddle habló conmigo esa vez, pero vos estuviste más tiempo que yo ahí abajo… y lo cierto es que vos hablaste con él durante casi todo ese año.

—Sí… pero más que nada hablábamos sobre vos. Sobre la Cámara o sobre él no hablamos nada. Y casi todos mis recuerdos sobre eso, o se borraron o son muy confusos.

—Eso ya lo suponía… vos lo habías mencionado en alguna oportunidad antes. Pero vos te acordás de algunas cosas de esa noche… y Riddle debe de haberte hablado…

Ginny arrugó la frente con expresión reflexiva. —Es muy poco lo que me acuerdo. Estuve inconsciente casi todo el tiempo. Y de lo que él dijo… alardeaba… que iba a lograr atraerte…

—Sí, a él le encanta alardear… —masculló Harry con acritud.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que vos querés saber?

—No sé… pero cuánto más pienso en la Cámara tanto más me convenzo de que hay algo que estoy pasando por alto. Y se me ocurre que si regresara quizá vea algo que gatille algún recuerdo…

—No sería mejor que vos vieras mi memoria en un pensieve. —sugirió ella.

—Eso no se me había ocurrido… no dispongo de un pensieve en este momento pero creo que podría conseguir uno… —hizo una pausa.

—¿No sería lo mismo…?

—No sé… he visto muchas memorias en un pensieve, siempre me pareció que eran muy reales como si uno estuviera ahí… pero vos tendrías que entrar en el pensieve conmigo.

—Vos igual estás decidido a bajar, hoy u otro día.

—Sí, porque los instintos me dicen que hay algo que encontrar.

—Entonces es mejor que te acompañe.

—Pero Ginny… en realidad no hace falta… el pensieve suena como una buena alternativa.

—Te voy a acompañar. —dijo ella con determinación.

—¿Estás segura? Tené en cuenta que va a estar el esqueleto del basilisco… aparte de que por sí ya es un lugar tétrico…

—Sí, no veo la hora de volver… —agregó ella con sorna y una mueca de asco.

Almorzaron algo en el departamento antes, a los mellizos no les gustó nada que les dijeran que tenían que irse, sobre todo porque Ginny estaba muy pálida y se había puesto muy tensa, pero igual no plantearon objeciones.

No tuvieron ningún inconveniente durante el viaje a Hogwarts. Cuando entraron al baño de Myrtle lo invadió una riada de emociones para la que no estaba preparado. Había tenido la mente ocupada en tantas otras cosas que no se había puesto a pensar que en ese mismo baño había tenido el duelo con Draco…

Ginny se puso a hablar con Myrtle mientras en la mente de Harry los recuerdos de los hechos de ese día giraban en torbellino. Draco llorando... el duelo… la maldición… y Draco yaciendo sobre el piso con el pecho abierto… yéndose en sangre…

—Harry, ¿te sentís mal?

Negó sacudiendo la cabeza. De repente sentía una urgencia desesperada de volver a Grimmauld Place para asegurarse de que Draco estaba bien… pero iba a tener que aguantarse, había algo importante que tenía que hacer antes. Caminó hasta los lavabos y se detuvo… ¿realmente era una buena idea haber vuelto? ¿era una buena idea que los recuerdos de entonces afloraran? ¿iba a poder tolerarlos? Miró a Ginny. Ella lo animó con un gesto.

Se concentró en el relieve de la serpiente y siseó la orden. Los lavabos se desplazaron.

Hizo una mueca de repugnancia ante la vista del caño cubierto de inmundicias. —¡Qué asco! —exclamó Ginny arrugando la nariz y torciendo la boca.

—Va a ser más rápido si bajamos deslizándonos, el tubo es muy angosto, montados en las escobas va a ser muy difícil. —los mellizos le habían prestado una escoba a Ginny— Pero eso sí, el regreso necesariamente va a tener que ser volando.

—¿Y Fawkes no podría ayudarnos otra vez? —preguntó ella esperanzada. El tubo era realmente muy angosto.

Harry se encogió de hombros. — No sé… la última vez era una emergencia… en cambio esta vez no… Puedo intentar llamarlo cuando tengamos que subir, pero sinceramente no sé cómo funcionan las cosas con respecto a Fawkes… y si no hay más remedio vamos a tener que subir en escoba. —sonrió— ¿Estás lista para ensuciarte? —le preguntó animándola.

—Lista para una nueva aventura con Harry Potter. —contestó ella sonriendo.

Harry se deslizó primero y Ginny detrás de él. Aterrizaron sin inconvenientes y usaron un par de encantamientos para limpiarse un poco. Y se pusieron en marcha.

—Me pregunto qué será de la vida de Lockhart. —dijo Harry trepando por los escombros del derrumbe.

Ginny soltó una risita, pero le había salido bastante forzada. Mientras avanzaban Harry habló sin parar de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera, todo para distraerla… y distraerse de la lóbrega atmósfera opresiva.

Cuando llegaron a la Cámara propiamente dicha se detuvieron un instante.

—¿Todo bien?

Ella respiró hondo. —Todo bien.

Harry abrió la puerta, le tomó la mano y entraron juntos. El impacto fue sobrecogedor. La Cámara estaba exactamente igual que como la recordaba, tal cual aquella noche… nada había cambiado… el cuerpo del basilisco no se había descompuesto como él había esperado… y la pestilencia del ambiente era la misma de entonces.

—¿Por qué no se pudrió? —preguntó en voz alta. Su voz resonó en el recinto con ecos siniestros.

—El frío… —susurró ella.

Harry pareció darse cuenta en ese instante que tenía la piel de gallina. Ciertamente hacía mucho frío, pero con tanta adrenalina circulándole en las venas no había llegado a percatarse. De repente Ginny le aferró el brazo con tal fuerza al punto de hacerle doler. Había una mancha de sangre seca sobre el suelo marcando el lugar donde Harry había caído a su lado.

Los recuerdos le volvieron precipitándose en tropel. Había encontrado a Ginny… el diálogo con Riddle… la lucha contra el basilisco… las lágrimas de Fawkes curándolo… revivió todo como si lo estuviera experimentando una vez más.

No hubiera podido decir cuánto tiempo demoró en reaccionar, pero de pronto fue consciente de que Ginny a su lado sollozaba y gemía incontroladamente. La abrazó contra sí y los dos se dejaron caer sentados sobre las losas duras y heladas. Le frotó la espalda mientras la acunaba en sus brazos murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras y de consuelo. Por dentro se maldecía por haberla traído, por someterla a algo tan doloroso.

Él también se sentía muy trastornado, quizá haber bajado no había sido una buena idea después todo… se sobresaltó cuando ella articuló unas palabras.

—No me acuerdo cómo fue que llegué… —susurró. Se separó lentamente, se enderezó y miró alrededor, hizo un esfuerzo evidente para recomponerse un poco. Unos segundos después se puso de pie. Harry hizo lo mismo observándola con atención. Ella caminó, al parecer sin rumbo fijo durante un par de minutos, Harry la fue siguiendo de cerca. Finalmente ella se volvió hacia él, se había sobrepuesto casi por completo al shock emocional inicial, había recobrado la determinación en sus rasgos. —Recuerdo haber estado parada aquí mismo. — dijo e indicó el suelo—… Riddle estaba allí… apenas a unos pasos… —señaló con el dedo— Se reía. Yo estaba muy asustada… había estado en la cama, ¿cómo había llegado hasta acá? Y ese chico que me hablaba… yo no sabía quién era… y cuando me lo dijo al principio no le creí. —miró a Harry— Era tan parecido a como vos sos ahora. —agregó estremeciéndose.

Harry apretó los ojos. La comparación no lo complacía en absoluto. Y Riddle también había mencionado las semejanzas…

—Menos mal que me parezco al joven y no al cara de víbora de ahora… dentro de todo la comparación es tolerable. —dijo Harry sarcástico.

Ginny sonrió apenas. —Pero vos sos más atractivo.

—Menos mal. —replicó Harry más distendido.

La escuchó con atención mientras Ginny le contaba sobre la conversación con Tom Riddle. Riddle le había dicho algunos detalles que la habían convencido de que se trataba del mismo chico del diario. Le había dicho cómo la había atraído hasta ahí y que iba a usarla, que iba a usar su energía para recuperar forma corpórea.

Ginny arrugó la frente. —Dijo que había algo… especial en el diario… que le permitiría volver. Dijo… _que estaba bien_ que él adoptara esa forma y que este lugar, la Cámara, ocultaba muchos secretos. Que estaba bien… —repitió— Harry, otras veces que habíamos hablado, él siempre mencionaba secretos… yo creía que hablaba de mis secretos, porque yo le contaba todo. —Harry no dijo nada, sospechaba que estaba por decirle algo importante y no quería distraerla, siguió con los ojos fijos en ella, expectante.

—Yo siempre me quejaba de que era la menor, la séptima, con seis hermanos mayores. Y cuando veníamos acá él decía que era un lugar ideal para el _séptimo secreto_.

Harry la animó a que prosiguiera con un breve gesto.

—Por entonces yo creía que se estaba burlando de mí… porque él se reía mucho cuando me contaba esas cosas. Pero no se estaba burlando, ¿verdad? Vos estás buscando _su séptimo secreto_.

—No exactamente un séptimo secreto… —dijo Harry con una sonrisa sombría— Pero sí, algo por el estilo… —giró la cabeza recorriendo el entorno— Así que _sí _está acá… en alguna parte.

—Harry… ahora que lo pienso… esa vez Riddle dijo algo como… que una vez que se hubiera ocupado de vos… que me iba a arrojar a la guarida del basilisco…

Harry giró de inmediato la cabeza hacia la inmensa estatua de piedra de Salazar Slytherin… la boca se había abierto para dejar salir al basilisco… en ese momento estaba cerrada.

—Vos quedate acá. —dijo y se acercó a la estatua.

Riddle había hecho una invocación…

—_Habladme Vos, ¡oh Slytherin!, el más grande de Los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

La boca se abrió como entonces, un gran agujero negro. Sintió un escalofrío, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuerpo del monstruo abatido… y luego otra vez hacia la estatua… decidido, comenzó a escalarla.

—¡Harry, no! —gritó ella corriendo hacia él— ¡No sabés lo que pueda haber ahí!

Sonaba como Hermione, pensó Harry, pero no podía culparla por tener miedo. —Vos quedate acá, yo… tengo que ir a ver lo que hay ahí dentro.

Ginny empezó a trepar.

—¡No, vos quedate!

—De ninguna manera voy a dejarte entrar solo.

Harry había llegado a la boca y se sentó en el borde. Otro túnel oscuro y limoso. La luz de la varita no alcanzaba a iluminar muy lejos.

Ginny llegó y se sentó a su lado, con una mirada desafiante.

Harry asintió resignado y se dejó deslizar, y Ginny detrás de él. El túnel era muy empinado y más corto que el otro, cayó sentado pero se puso inmediatamente de pie. Ginny llegó dos segundos después.

Había antorchas apagadas fijas en las paredes. Ginny murmuró algo y la más cercana se encendió iluminando el recinto. La guarida del basilisco… donde había hibernado durante siglos. Debía de haber algún tipo de encantamiento puesto que la temperatura no era tan baja como en la cámara mayor. Era bastante amplia pero no demasiado y de forma circular. No parecía haber ninguna otra salida aparte del agujero por el que habían ingresado.

Ginny fue repitiendo el encantamiento y las otras antorchas fueron encendiéndose.

Ése era un lugar ideal para esconder un horcrux, pensó Harry. Pero estaba vacío. Podía observarlo con claridad a la luz de todas las antorchas… no, no de _todas_…

—¿Por qué no encendiste esa antorcha, Ginny?

—Traté, pero el encantamiento fue inefectivo.

Harry se aproximó a la antorcha y la estudió con atención. Había una serpiente grabada en el mango… igual a la del lavabo del baño.

—Ginny, volvé a la cámara principal. —dijo con un tono perentorio que no dejaba lugar para objeciones.

—Harry…

—¡No! —con un _Accio_ conjuró una de las escobas

Aterrada, pero sin protestar, Ginny montó y salió.

—_¡Abre! _—siseó Harry.

La pared se desplazó revelando la entrada. Las antorchas del recinto más pequeño se encendieron, en el centro había una mesa.

Temblando y con la varita en alto, entró. Había un espejo de mano descansando inocentemente sobre la mesa, parecía estar hecho de plata. Giró la cabeza alrededor, las cuatro paredes estaban cubiertas por estantes vacíos.

Dio un par de pasos adelantándose hacia la mesa. En el mango del espejo pudo ver grabadas dos letras _R_ primorosamente filigranadas… _R_owena _R_avenclaw… estaba seguro de eso.

De lo que no estaba seguro era de si sería sensato tocarlo. Se estremecía de sólo pensar en lo que podría ver sobre la superficie azogada. ¿Tom Riddle? ¿Voldemort? ¿O sólo un reflejo de sí mismo?

Desvió la mirada hacia los estantes y comenzó a caminar rodeando la mesa. En el estante inferior de la pared opuesta a la puerta había un libro y una piedra, no los había visto hasta ese momento porque quedaban ocultos por la mesa. La piedra le inspiró el mismo miedo que el espejo… pero el libro era tentador. Era tan parecido al diario de Riddle.

Estiró la mano y lo agarró. Suspiró aliviado… no había pasado nada. Lo abrió. Las páginas estaban cubiertas de escritura manuscrita. Fue hojeándolo. La palabra _horcrux _se repetía una y otra vez. Debía de ser el libro de notas de Voldemort… lo invadió un entusiasmo indescriptible.

Se acordó entonces de Ginny. Metió el diario en la mochila, no iba a tocar por el momento ni la piedra ni el espejo… volvería otro día, cuando supiera más sobre el asunto. Sonrió ampliamente y salió. Con una orden hizo que la puerta se cerrara. Conjuró la Firebolt y abandonó volando la guarida. La sonrisa se le desvaneció cuando aterrizó al lado de Ginny.

—¿Ginny? ¡Ay, mierda! ¡Perdón!

Lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y temblaba aterrada.

—Tranquila, Ginny. —le susurró abrazándola— Encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba. Vamos, salgamos de acá.

Ella se dejó llevar sin decir palabra pero no dejaba de temblar. Cuando llegaron a la boca del túnel de salida, Harry llamó a Fawkes. Que se hizo presente al instante y los acarreó hasta el baño.

—Sobreviviste una vez más. —dijo Myrtle con evidente decepción en el tono.

—Así es. —replicó Harry exasperado— Y es preciso que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto.

—Yo sé guardar secretos. —contesto ella ofendida.

Harry siseó algo y la entrada se selló. —Fawkes, ¿podrías transportarnos de regreso a Diagon, al departamento de los mellizos? —el ave trinó un par de notas. Harry lo entendió como una respuesta afirmativa. Sacó el Manto de la mochila, abrazó a Ginny y la cubrió y se cubrió con el Manto. Estiró la mano y tocó las plumas de la cola del pájaro.

Al instante siguiente estaban en Diagon. Fawkes se despidió con un gorjeo y desapareció.

—¡¿Qué carajo les pasó?! —exclamó George alarmado cuando los vio entrar.

—Estamos bien. —contestó con brusquedad, dejó caer las escobas y el Manto y se desprendió de la mochila.

—¿Ginny? —dijo Fred muy preocupado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, no estaba en condiciones como para articular nada.

—Vamos, Ginny… —dijo Harry con suavidad conduciéndola lentamente hacia el baño— …una ducha te va a venir bien, te vas a sentir mejor enseguida.

—Harry, no podés entrar al baño con ella… —le advirtió Fred.

—¡En este momento no la puedo dejar sola! —bramó Harry. Entraron y cerró la puerta azotándola detrás de sí.

—¿Vas a poder desvestirte sola? —le preguntó.

Ella lo miró aturdida durante varios segundos y luego alzó las manos temblorosas y comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa. Pero no podía coordinar los movimientos. Bajó las manos frustrada y nuevamente comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas.

Maldiciéndose por lo bajo por haberla puesto en ese estado, Harry se le acercó y la ayudó a desvestirse. Cuando quedó frente a él sólo con la bombacha y el corpiño, Harry cerró los ojos apretándolos… _Draco me mataría si llegara a enterarse_, pensó.

Cuando reabrió los ojos, Ginny estaba tratando, sin conseguirlo, de desprenderse el corpiño. Harry respiró hondo y se lo desprendió… y tuvo que ayudarla también a sacarse la bombacha. Abrió las canillas y la instó de inmediato a que se metiera en la ducha.

—¡Soy hombre muerto! —masculló por lo bajo y luego en voz alta dijo: —Ginny, ¿estás bien? —no obtuvo respuesta, metió la cabeza para ver qué pasaba— ¿Ginny?

Estaba quieta y con la mirada en blanco. El agua que caía sobre ella se iba mezclando con sus lágrimas.

—¡Oh, Ginny! Ya sé que es difícil… pero tratá de… —no había caso, no parecía reaccionar.

Maldiciendo, Harry comenzó a quitarse la ropa. —¡Soy hombre muerto! ¡Lo que no sé es quién me va a matar primero…! —farfullaba.

Sólo con los boxers puestos se metió en la ducha. Agarró la esponja, la cargó con jabón y se la dio. —Yo voy a lavarte el cabello pero vos andá enjabonándote el cuerpo, ¿te parece bien? —la hizo dar vuelta para que le diera la espalda, tomó un poco de champú del frasco y procedió a lavarle el pelo. Ella lo dejó hacer pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Lavate, Ginny. —la instó con voz suave.

Ella asintió apenas y obedeció. Harry suspiró aliviado y procedió a lavarse sus cabellos. Cuando ella terminó, salió sola de la ducha. Harry aprovechó entonces, se sacó los calzoncillos y terminó de bañarse. Cerró las canillas, estiró una mano fuera de la ducha, agarró un toallón y se cubrió fijándolo alrededor de la cintura.

Ginny también se había envuelto en un toallón, estaba sentada en el inodoro sobre la tapa. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. Harry se arrodilló a su lado.

—¿Te sentís mejor? —le preguntó esperanzado.

Ella alzó los ojos y lo miró. —Un poco. —susurró, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde que habían salido de la Cámara.

—Perdón… no tendría que haberte hecho pasar por todo esto.

—No te inquietes… —dijo ella con voz temblorosa como conteniendo un sollozo—…resultó mucho más duro de lo que yo había supuesto.

—Si yo hubiese sabido…

—Habríamos ido igual… —lo interrumpió ella.

—Eh… sí, posiblemente… pero vos sabés por qué tenía que llevarte conmigo, ¿no?

Ella sonrió. —No, Harry, en realidad no lo sé. Sé que tiene que ver con Voldemort… y sé que saliste muy entusiasmado… así que presumo que es algo muy bueno que encontraras… lo que sea que hayas encontrado.

—Bueno… lo que me ayudaste a encontrar es en realidad algo malo. Pero haberlo encontrado es algo muy bueno. Ahora tengo que ver la forma de cómo sacarlo de ahí… pero no creo que vaya a ser difícil.

—Harry… ¡yo estaba aterrada! ¡Pensaba que nunca ibas a salir! Es algo muy peligroso, ¿no?

Harry titubeó un instante buscando en su mente alguna respuesta adecuada que pudiera darle. Para ganar un poco de tiempo agarró una toalla y se la pasó a Ginny para que se secara los cabellos. Agarró también una para él y comenzó también a secárselos.

Ginny se ató la toalla alrededor de la cabeza. —Contestame, Harry…

—Es muy peligroso. —admitió él con renuencia.

Ella lo miró con preocupación. Él sacudió la cabeza. —No, no te inquietes… Vos ya hiciste tu parte… vos eras la única que poseías la clave…

—¡Cuán afortunada de mí! —exclamó Ginny sarcástica.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. —Si te sirve de consuelo… puedo decirte que sé muy bien cómo te sentís.

—¡Oh Harry! Perdoname vos a mí. Sé que para vos también debe de haber sido espantoso, no sé de dónde sacás la entereza para soportar tanto sin desmoronarte.

Él se encogió de hombros. —A veces yo tampoco sé cómo explicármelo. ¿Te sentís mejor ahora?

—Sí… creo que él shock ya se me pasó…

—Tus hermanos me van a matar cuando se enteren…

—No se van a enterar. Fred y George son los únicos que saben algo… y ellos no van a decir nada, confían en vos para lo que sea… —Ginny hizo una pausa, inclinó apenas la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos estudiándolo con suspicacia.

—Eh… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó él mirándola con aprensión.

—¿Y por qué alguno de ellos tendría que decir nada porque te duchaste conmigo?

—Eh… ¿cómo? …no entiendo qué querés decir…

Ella revoleó los ojos. —Harry… nosotros hemos tenido sexo… no sé porqué te dejaste los calzoncillos puestos… ya te había visto desnudo en más de una oportunidad… pero vos no sólo tenías miedo de mis hermanos… ¡vos estás saliendo con alguien!

Harry gruñó y agachó la cabeza. —Es verdad… estoy saliendo con alguien… que me mataría si se enterara.

—¿Y pensás decírselo? ¿Ella sabe que vos y yo estuvimos de novios?

Harry asintió.

—¿Y no vas a decirme quién es?

Él alzó la vista, sonrió culpable y negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Y sos feliz con ella? ¿Encontraste esa chispa que faltaba?

Harry amplió la sonrisa. —¡Sí! ¡Es increíble, Ginny! Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así… —se interrumpió al darse cuenta que decir eso era casi como insultarla.

Ella no lo tomó a mal, por el contrario, le devolvió la sonrisa. —Harry, estoy tan feliz por vos. Me siento tan contenta de que hayas podido encontrar a la persona indicada… ahora quiero que se muestre tu vena melosa y sentimental y me cuentes _todos los detalles_.

—Yo no tengo una vena melosa y sentimental… —protestó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Aunque no te des cuenta… vamos, me lo debés por todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy… estoy sumamente trastornada, necesito que me levanten el ánimo. —lo presionó ella con malicia.

—Me parece que ya estás mucho mejor… —dijo él incorporándose y amagando hacia la puerta.

—Nada, nada… —Ginny se puso de pie y corrió a bloquearle la salida— De acá no salís si no me contás todo… ¡Vamos, quiero oírte!

No lo iba a dejar salir si no la complacía… Harry cerró los ojos, se apoyó contra la pared y pensó en Draco.

—Es de un atractivo celestial, fuerte, sagaz y desafiante… desborda de creatividad… quizá tiene demasiado empecinamiento a veces y celos… lo que considera suyo lo quiere para sí… pero no le falta solicitud… y me protege siempre. Le otorga suprema importancia a la familia, es excelente en Pociones y colosal volando sobre una escoba, adora los desafíos, detesta el aburrimiento… brillante cuando besa, la seducción misma hecha persona… y en la cama ideal para acurrucarse y gozar de su ternura.

—¡Harry! ¡¿Quién diablos es!? —exclamó Ginny fascinada con la descripción— ¿Por casualidad no tendrá un hermano que me venga bien a mí?

Harry negó con la cabeza riendo. —No te lo puedo decir, Ginny… estamos en medio de esta guerra… y no sería seguro si alguien lo supiera —abrió los ojos— Y no se lo podés decir ni siquiera a Ron o a Hermione… nadie debe saber que estoy saliendo con alguien…

—Entiendo, se transformaría en un blanco prioritario si se supiera… y Ron y Hermione te abrumarían hasta la demencia para que les dijeras quién es…

—Me alegra que lo entiendas… y con Ron y Hermione ya he tenido muchos roces ásperos últimamente… se opusieron terminantemente a que te llevara conmigo a la Cámara… me prohibieron incluso que siquiera _hablara_ con vos del asunto… aunque creo que en algún momento voy a tener que decírselo.

—¡Ellos no son mis guardianes! —declaró Ginny— Y si bien me afectó bastante… ya casi se me pasó.

—Entonces… ¿podríamos ya salir del baño?

Ella extendió las manos. —Ya estoy mejor, Harry, pero todavía estoy temblando. Quizá precisaría algunos detalles más sobre…

Ah, no, no… no más detalles… abrigate un poco y tomate una buena taza de chocolate caliente y el temblor se te va a pasar.

—Oh, está bien… —dijo ella sonriendo y abrió la puerta.

Fred y George estaban los dos muy ansiosos parados junto a la puerta.

—¿Están los dos bien? —preguntó Fred.

—Los dos estamos bien. —lo tranquilizó Ginny— Yo estaba muy sacudida pero ya se me está pasando.

—Correr aventuras junto a Harry suele tener ese efecto. —bromeó George, pero se le notaba el gran alivio en el tono.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry con sorna— ¿Podrían prestarnos algo de ropa?

—Hay ropa de Ginny en el cuarto de huéspedes, te habías dejado algunas cosas la última vez que viniste a pasar el fin de semana. —dijo Fred— Me temo, Harry, que vos te las vas a tener que arreglar otra vez con ropa mía.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad dándose vuelta, ya había enfilado hacia el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Una vez tuve que pedirle ropa prestada. —dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto. Fred le alcanzó un bulto de ropa y Harry volvió a meterse en el baño para vestirse.

Apenas hubo cerrado la puerta lo atacaron y lo estamparon contra la pared.

La cabeza de Draco se materializó de la nada. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Draco lo estaba besando con violencia posesiva. Su cuerpo respondió de inmediato a las caricias y se aferró a sus hombros invisibles para anclarse y no desplomarse por el ímpetu inusitado del asalto. Podía sentir la erección de Draco sobre su vientre… se puso en puntas de pie para lograr que entrara en contacto contra la suya.

Gimió de placer cuando las manos invisibles lo despojaron del toallón y se lanzaron a sobarlo lujuriosas. Una ola increíble de placer lo inundó por completo. La lengua ávida de Draco le invadía la boca reclamándosela…

Sus dedos torpes trataban de desabrochar la capa, quería sentir su piel contra la suya. Pero no podía concentrarse… una mano invisible le estaba apretando y frotando la verga… y los testículos.

Finalmente lo logró y se la desprendió de los hombros, la capa cayó al suelo. Le metió la mano por debajo de la cintura del pantalón. Draco interrumpió el beso cuando le aferró la dureza enhiesta.

—¡Dioses, Draco! —gimió sacudiéndole la erección.

Draco también gimió y respondió atacándole el cuello, chupando y mordisqueando con fiereza.

—¡Ay… Draco! ¡Ay… no puede ser…! ¡Ay, sí…! ¡Draco! —gimoteó. Sacudió las caderas acometiendo en la mano de Draco al tiempo que trataba de mantener un ritmo similar frotándole el miembro. A como estaban las cosas sabía que no iba a durar mucho más.

No era sólo el acto en sí, sino también lo repentino… y la actitud intensa y avasalladora de Draco… que lo reivindicaba como de su propiedad… y Harry que quería entregarse y al mismo tiempo reclamar a Draco para él. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en nada de eso… sólo para sentir… para gozar… alcanzaba el clímax... ya… ¡ahora!

Pero la boca de Draco no se detuvo cuando Harry acabó, seguía tanto o más voraz. Harry aprovechó que su mano había quedado conveniente lubricada con su pegajosa esencia y aceleró frenéticamente la velocidad de las sacudidas. Unos segundos después Draco claudicó, todo su cuerpo se estremeció espasmódico, alzó la cabeza, dejó escapar un ronquido de gozo y su frente bajó apoyándose sobre la suya. Harry pudo sentir los chorros tibios impactando sobre su piel. Lo abrazó apretadamente y así permanecieron, jadeantes durante un largo minuto.

Finalmente Draco alzó un poco la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. —Vos sos mío. —declaró vehemente.

—Sí… tuyo… sólo tuyo.

Draco asintió satisfecho, se soltó, retrocedió un paso y procedió a limpiarse y a acomodarse la ropa.

—Vos estuviste acá todo el tiempo, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

—Naturalmente, mirá si te iba dejar solo en el baño con la Comadrejita.

—No le digas así…

—Conformate con que me haya aguantado y no la haya cosido a maldiciones. ¡Ella no tiene ningún derecho a ducharse con _mi novio_!

Harry lo miró muy nervioso. —No pasó nada, Draco.

—Ya sé, boludo. Si algo hubiese pasado a vos también te habría acribillado a hechizos.

—Por mi culpa había quedado muy mal. Tenía que asegurarme de que se recompusiera. No es que quisiera ducharme con ella… pero ella no hubiera querido que fueran Fred y George los que la ayudaran.

Draco se le acercó de nuevo y le tomó la cara con una mano. —Pude ver todo. Me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? ¿Vos estás bien?

—Sí, yo estoy bien. No fue sino otras de esas tareas desagradables que siempre me tocan. —los ojos se le llenaron de brillo, le dio un rápido beso a Draco, se separó y comenzó a vestirse murmurando por lo bajo— Estoy seguro que es el de Ravenclaw… y el otro es el de Hufflepuff… así que quedaría saber cuál es el de Gryffindor… —hizo una breve pausa y se calzó la toga— Godric Gryffindor… —masculló… y los ojos se le agrandaron de repente— ¡Oh Merlín! —exclamó— Es posible que no me equivocara cuando…

Draco lo estaba mirando perplejo y alarmado, pero Harry no registró la expresión de su rostro, su mente estaba en otra cosa. Siguió farfullando —Voy a tener que ir… y no por una cuestión de sentimentalismo… ¿acaso a Dumbledore también se le había ocurrido?... ¡tiene que estar ahí!... pero Dumbledore debe de haber revisado todo… ni siquiera sé si queda algo…

—¡Harry! —lo interrumpió Draco gritando— ¿De qué puta estás hablando?

Harry lo miró aturdido, recién se percataba de que había estado pensando en voz alta.

—¿Quiero suponer que no tendrás que irte de nuevo? —preguntó Draco mirándolo con desaprobación.

—No, no esta noche. —dejó caer los hombros y suspiró hondamente— Es más razonable que vaya de día. Se dio vuelta y captó su imagen en el espejo. —¡Maldición! —gruñó por lo bajo y se llevó los dedos al muy conspicuo chupón que ostentaba en el cuello.

Draco soltó una risita. Le rodeó desde atrás la cintura con los brazos y le apoyó la barbilla sobre un hombro. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en el reflejo. —Te sentís muy orgulloso de tu hazaña, ¿no?

—Naturalmente.

Harry sonrió. —¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo se supone que lo oculte?

Draco hizo un puchero, ¿quería esconder su obra maestra?, así y todo le contestó: —Un simple encantamiento cosmético bastará. —levantó la varita y murmuró algo.

El moretón desapareció al instante. Harry arrugó la frente, se pasó los dedos por el cuello, la piel seguía tan sensible como antes pero no quedaba ningún rastro de la marca. Le sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y trató de acomodarle un poco los cabellos mientras Harry terminaba de abrocharse la toga.

—Estuve demasiado tiempo acá adentro deben de estar preocupados.

—Los mellizos saben que estoy con vos. —le informó Draco con tono distraído.

Harry se sorprendió un poco, no demasiado… era lógico si uno lo pensaba. — ¿Y vos viniste a visitarlos después que yo me fui? ¿Tan bien te caen?

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. —Sabía que ibas a venir acá. —alzó la capa caída y volvió a cubrirse— Además…—agregó—… estuvimos trabajando juntos para mejorar la Capa… para que también sirva para enmascarar los olores.

Así que Draco había estado colaborando con los mellizos… muy notable. —¿Y tuvieron éxito?

—Es posible… necesitamos a Lupin para una prueba concluyente. —dijo y la cabeza desapareció debajo de la capucha.

oOo


	26. Un abrazo al enemigo

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 26 – Un abrazo al enemigo**

—¿Te pasa algo, Harry? —le preguntó Ginny preocupada.

Fred y George claramente se estaban esforzando por contener la risa.

—Estoy bien. —respondió distraídamente— ¿Vos cómo estás?

—Demoraste una barbaridad. —insistió ella sin prestarle atención a la pregunta.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo. —Me demoré… porque me quedé un rato pensando… se me ocurrió algo… otro lugar al que sería conveniente que fuera. —en realidad no quería hablar de eso pero necesitaba decirle algo para desviar su atención hacia otra cosa— Cuando todavía estábamos en Hogwarts fue la primera vez que se me asomó la idea, después la deseché…

—¿Y ahora de nuevo te parece que es importante que vayas a Godric Hollow? —inquirió Ginny.

Harry giró de golpe la cabeza hacia ella.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Ron se fue de la lengua…

Harry frunció el ceño. —El muy bocón…

—Vos ya lo conocés, él es así… aunque creo que a mí me lo dijo a sabiendas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sigue convencido de que nosotros dos vamos a terminar juntos de una forma u otra. Y como él quiere que Hermione esté con él en cualquier situación que pueda ser difícil o riesgosa… bueno… cree que vos sos igual y que me querrías allí con vos.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y la cerró. No dejaba de ser cierto… siempre es confortante tener a alguien que uno quiere al lado en situaciones difíciles… los mellizos sabían a quién querría tener Harry al lado, Ginny no… y el susodicho debía de estar por ahí escondido bajo la capa… muy fastidiado sin dudas… si hasta daban ganas de echarse a reír… aunque lo cierto era que se trataba de una cuestión muy seria si uno se ponía a analizarla.

—Voy a ir con Ron y Hermione y con nadie más. Pero antes le voy a dar una buena patada en el culo a Ron.

Todos los Weasley presentes soltaron carcajadas.

—Oh vamos, Harry... —dijo Fred con tono zalamero— Nosotros queremos estar presentes en el momento de la patada… ¡no queremos perdérnosla!

Harry sonrió apenas. —No va a ser nada espectacular… por el momento no me puedo dar el lujo de lastimarlo seriamente.

—¡Qué lástima! —dijo George decepcionado— Ronnikins se la tendría bien merecida.

Ginny dejó oír una risita. —Creo que Hermione está haciendo un excelente trabajo al respecto.

—Lo tiene con rienda bien cortita. —agregó Harry riendo.

—¿Así que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos lleves también a nosotros? —preguntó Ginny poniéndose seria.

—No. —dijo Harry con firmeza— Ron y Hermione saben por qué voy… y no, a ustedes no se lo puedo decir… ya de por sí no es conveniente que sepan tanto como ya saben ahora.

—Harry, nosotros no le diríamos nada a nadie… no somos cuenteros como Ron. —aventuró Ginny persuasiva.

—No. —repitió Harry cortante— Fueron las órdenes que me dejó Dumbledore. Me dijo que se lo podía decir a Ron y Hermione, pero a nadie más. Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda para cumplir mi misión… pero será para otras cosas que les voy a pedir colaboración.

Ginny quedó muy poco satisfecha con la respuesta. —¿Pero por qué tienen que ser sólo ustedes tres? ¿Y por qué Dumbledore no me interrogó exhaustivamente sobre la Cámara en su momento?

Realmente era extraño que Dumbledore no hubiese indagado más al respecto. —No sé… no parece lógico… pero Dumbledore era así… incluso a mí… hubo información crítica que no me la proporcionó sino hasta poco antes de morir… y probablemente hubo cosas que ni siquiera a mí me dijo… sé que parece no tener sentido…

Harry agachó la cabeza, comenzó a frotarse las sienes y se hundió en sus reflexiones. Ciertamente debía de haber cosas que Dumbledore no le había dicho, ¿habría habido alguna razón para ello? Y había otra cosa que le llamaba la atención… él había localizado uno y sabía dónde había otro, en un tiempo relativamente corto… ¿se trataba sólo de instinto? ¿o había algo más que lo atraía, que lo conducía hacia los horcruxes? ¿Sería por la conexión con Voldemort…?

Delineó con la yema de dos dedos la trayectoria quebrada de la cicatriz de su frente, él tenía una conexión con Voldemort… ¿constituía eso una ayuda que lo guiaba? Una idea espantosa asomó de repente en su mente… ¿y si él estaba conectado con los horcruxes? Voldemort había tratado de matarlo y no había podido… ¿acaso él era un horcrux?

—¡Harry!

Alzó la vista como aturdido. —Tengo que hablar con Hermione. —murmuró, de pronto el estómago se le había revuelto y sentía náuseas.

—Harry, ¿te sentís bien? —preguntó Ginny alarmada.

—No. Necesito hablar con Hermione. —repitió. Sabía que debía de tener muy mal semblante porque incluso en las caras de los mellizos pudo ver la alarma. Pero resultaba muy difícil recomponerse. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, se le había desatado un dolor de cabeza agudo y pulsátil… le quemaba… separó las manos de repente y se las miró horrorizado… ¿y si los dolores de cabeza no eran causados por simple estrés? ¿Acaso Voldemort estaba metiéndose de nuevo en su mente pero de manera más sutil? ¿Y si fuera Voldemort el que lo guiaba en la búsqueda? Sintió una arcada… ¿por qué repentinamente iban apareciendo pistas? Parecía demasiado conveniente… Dumbledore había estado dándole vueltas a la cuestión durante años y había sido muy poco lo que había avanzado… El diario que ahora estaba en su mochila… ¿acaso Voldemort _quería_ que lo encontrara?

—Harry, ¡reaccioná! —le gritó Ginny sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

Él la miró a los ojos. —¿Qué si estoy equivocado? —dijo con voz ronca y quebrada— ¿Qué si todo esto no es más que otro ardid de Voldemort?

—No es así… —dijo ella, pero no había sonado demasiado convencida— No puede ser así, Harry… —Fred y George se habían aproximado y se habían parado uno a cada lado de ella.

—Ginny… ¿vos sos capaz de guardar los secretos de Harry?

—¿Te parece que esté preparada para otro shock? —preguntó George.

—¡Yo estoy bien! —saltó ella con fastidio— El que no está bien es Harry.

—¡No! —gritó Harry, si bien estaba confundido se había dado cuenta de lo que los mellizos estaban por revelar— Yo… yo estoy bien.

—Vos no estás nada bien. —replicó Fred.

—Lo que sea que había afectado a Ginny antes… ahora te está afectando a vos. —agregó George.

Harry levantó las manos y las puso frente a su cara… estaba temblando. —No es lo mismo. —protestó y escondió las manos bajo los muslos para coartar el temblor— No se trata de lo que pasó hoy… tiene que ver más con la noche que fuimos al Departamento de los Misterios… él me empujó a ir… Sirius murió… el padre de Malfoy terminó en Azkaban… muchos resultaron heridos… ¿y si me estuviera empujando ahora también?... ¡Necesito hablar con Hermione! —repitió una vez más.

—Macho… —dijo George— …así como estás no te podemos dejar ir a ningún lado.

—Y hoy estás peor que la otra noche… —agregó Fred.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella… —prosiguió George, Harry y Ginny se volvieron a mirarlos, extrañados por el comentario.

—Yo tengo su varita. —dijo Fred mostrándosela muy ufano y luego se la guardó en un bolsillo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? —demandó Ginny.

—¡Dije que no! —bramó Harry enojado.

Draco apareció al lado de Harry. —Estás en minoría. —dijo remarcando las sílabas.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Ginny y quiso abalanzársele pero los mellizos la retuvieron de los brazos y la hicieron retroceder.

—¡Mierda, Draco! —exclamó Harry— ¿No se suponía que permanecieras oculto?

—_¿Draco? _—chilló Ginny sin poder creer lo que oía. Y quedó boquiabierta y aturdida por el shock.

Harry y Draco no le prestaron mayor atención. Draco le hizo sacar las manos trémulas de debajo de los muslos y las tomó entre las suyas— No podía quedarme parado sin hacer nada viendo cómo te desmoronabas.

—¡Maldición! ¡Pero si estoy bien!

—Si volvés a decir que estás bien voy a tener que patearte el culo. Y te estás poniendo histérico… así que hacé un esfuerzo y tratá de calmarte. —ordenó.

Harry se quedó quieto de golpe, los roles se habían invertido. Era Draco el que lo estaba conteniendo para que no reaccionara de manera excesiva. —Supongo que debería agradecer que vos no puedas apelar al recurso de la serpiente para calmarme.

—Yo puedo apelar a darte placer en lugar de dolor para calmarte. —dijo Draco sugerente.

Harry sonrió con picardía y le dio un rápido beso.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Draco.

—Un poco… pero Draco… eso no cambia las cosas… el problema persiste… —Harry se llevó los dedos a la cicatriz— Estoy conectado con Voldemort…

—Harry… eso no es ninguna novedad… ya sabemos que existe la conexión, para eso fue que estudiaste tanto, que te esforzaste tanto para aprender Oclumencia… para evitar que Voldemort pueda empujarte… obligarte a hacer lo que él quiere… eso _no_ está pasando ahora. —dijo Draco con firmeza— No seas necio… calmate y pensalo… si fuera así vos te darías cuenta…

—Lo sé… pero… —volvió a masajearse las sienes—…pero igual… están pasando cosas extrañas…

Draco metió una mano en un bolsillo, sacó un frasco y se lo pasó, era una poción analgésica. —Bebete esto.

—Creo que estoy tomando demasiadas últimamente… —dijo Harry, pero obedeció y se la bebió.

—Por suerte no son adictivas… pero es posible que desarrolles tolerancia… si eso llegara a pasar siempre podemos recurrir a alguna otra más potente.

—¡Qué encantador! —dijo Harry con sorna.

—Ahora recostate un momento hasta que haga efecto. —lo instó Draco.

Harry giró y le apoyó la cabeza sobre la falda. —Así fue como me quedé dormido la última vez… —le advirtió.

—No pienses en eso… —le acarició la cabeza hundiendo los dedos en los negros cabellos— Cerrá los ojos.

—Igual es preciso que hable con Hermione… —insistió, pero obedeció y cerró los ojos. No demoró en dormirse. Draco lo aisló acústicamente con un encantamiento de silencio y miró a los mellizos que estaban más distendidos pero que seguían reteniendo firmemente a Ginny. Aunque ella no presentaba ninguna resistencia, seguía perpleja y boquiabierta.

Mucho le hubiese gustado usar un Obliviate, pero Harry se pondría frenético cuando se enterara. Habría que convencerla… estaba seguro de que podía convencerla de que cooperara… ella accedería por el bien de Harry.

—¿Quién sos vos? ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? —preguntó ella acusadora.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Vos sabés muy bien quién soy, Weaselette Y no le hice nada malo a Harry… sólo lo ayudé a que se calmara para que pudiera dormirse.

—Mi nombre es Ginny. —declaró ella apretando los dientes.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Te voy a repetir lo que le dije a Harry hace un rato… tenés suerte de que no te haya cosido a hechizos cuando te estabas duchando con mi novio… da gracias que sólo me limito a usar un apelativo.

Ginny abrió grandes los ojos y contuvo una exclamación. —Vos… vos sos… ¡vos no podés ser _el de atractivo celestial_… _brillante cuando besa_…!

—El mismo que viste y calza.

A Ginny se le aflojaron las piernas. Sus hermanos la llevaron hasta un sillón y la hicieron sentar. —Ustedes sabían de Malfoy todo el tiempo. —les recriminó ella.

—Así es. —admitió Fred— Y no es tan malo por cierto.

—Nos fuimos habituando a verlo seguido. —apuntó George.

—¿De qué están hablando? —demandó Ginny.

—Hacemos todo lo que podemos para ayudar a Harry. —dijo Fred.

—Y Malfoy le pertenece a Harry. —agregó George.

—Por lo tanto… aceptamos a Malfoy. —prosiguió Fred.

—Y hacemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para protegerlo a él también. —concluyó George.

—Malfoy _no_ le pertenece a Harry. —bramó ella.

—Te equivocás. —dijo Draco con voz calma— Le pertenezco… tanto como él me pertenece.

—No… —porfió Ginny—… ustedes… ¡ustedes dos se aborrecen uno al otro!

Draco alzó una comisura. —Algo de eso sigue habiendo… no podría negarlo.

Ella miró a Harry durmiendo cómodo y plácido usando de almohada la falda de Malfoy… y los dedos de Malfoy jugueteando distraídamente con las hebras negras…

—No dan la imagen de que se odiaran… —tuvo que admitir ella. Suspiró resignada y lo miró a los ojos. —Contame todo lo que puedas decirme…

Draco asintió y procedió con un relato sucinto de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, vaciló un instante antes de mencionar a Victoria y finalmente decidió contarles sobre ella también. Pero obviamente dejó huecos, había cosas que no podía mencionarles… Ginny hizo varias preguntas, Draco se limitó a esquivarlas o a responder con vaguedades. Ginny no quedó muy conforme… pero tenía que rendirse ante la evidencia… y los mellizos indudablemente estaban del lado de Malfoy…

Ginny lo amenazó con torturas terribles y descuartizamiento si llegaba a hacerle algún daño a Harry, Draco replicó con una mueca desdeñosa, Fred y George sonreían divertidos y Harry seguía durmiendo con la misma placidez.

—¿Harry realmente está bien? —le preguntó ella muy preocupada.

Draco suspiró y bajó la vista para mirarlo. —Pienso que sí… pero es tanta la mierda con la que tiene que lidiar… ¿Ustedes saben por qué de pronto le brotó esa obsesión de hablar con Granger?

—Sinceramente, no. —respondió Ginny— No lo había mencionado antes… probablemente tenga que ver con lo que encontró en la Cámara.

Draco volvió a suspirar. —Quizá sería conveniente que volvamos a casa.

—¿A casa?

—Algo que se podría llamar _casa_… —dijo Draco sin abundar en más explicaciones— Le hace falta una larga noche de sueño reparador… sólo Merlín sabe todos los problemas que le esperan mañana.

Ginny inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y lo estudió con ojos especuladores. —Vos estás haciendo todo lo posible para apoyarlo… para ayudarlo, ¿no?

Draco no respondió… en realidad eso de estar manteniendo una conversación civilizada con la Weaselette, la ex de su novio… lo ponía muy incómodo.

—Nunca había visto a Harry… calmarse tan rápidamente. —dijo Ginny y había agradecimiento en su mirada— Todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… pero lo que sea que estés haciendo por Harry… seguilo haciendo.

Draco alzó una ceja, sorprendido. No sólo parecía haber aceptado la relación entre ellos… parecía que lo estaba animando también.

—Esa es mi intención. —contestó.

oOo

Apenas entró en Grimmauld Place Remus lo envolvió en un abrazo y luego recibió otro de Narcissa. Y hasta creyó adivinar una expresión, disimulada pero clara, de alivio en el rostro de Snape.

—Por Merlín, —gruñó— pero si estoy bien, ¿a qué tanto aspaviento?

—Potter… —intervino Draco con una nota amenazadora en la voz.

—Estoy _bien_. —refunfuñó Harry.

—Té. —ordenó Snape.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Qué tenía que ver el té con nada? Pero no le concedieron la oportunidad de protestar, lo condujeron sin miramientos a la cocina. Apenas entró sus ojos derivaron de inmediato hacia el fénix.

—Hola, Fawkes. —lo saludó acercándose a la percha y procedió a acariciarle la cabeza— Me alegro de que hayas podido regresar sin inconvenientes. —y fue entonces que se percató de por qué estaban todos tan inquietos. Se volvió para mirarlos.

—No me pasó nada, en serio lo digo. No hubo realmente ningún peligro y estoy indemne. Fawkes me ayudó a sortear un pequeño escollo, fue por eso que lo llamé.

Draco frunció el ceño, no entendía muy bien por qué venía a cuento la explicación, pero Remus y Narcissa no disimularon el alivio, el rostro de Snape permaneció impasible y le hizo un gesto a Harry indicándole que se sentara.

Harry suspiró resignado, iba a tener que darles siquiera algunas explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho durante el día. Se rindió ante lo inevitable. Tomó asiento. Snape le puso delante una taza de té humeante y le ordenó que bebiera. Harry miró la taza con suspicacia, ¿Snape le habría puesto algo? Igual bebió un sorbo. Le sentó muy bien.

Snape le alcanzó una lata. —Alimento para Fawkes, el que más le gusta.

Harry le sonrió agradecido. Abrió la lata y llamó a Fawkes. El fénix vino volando, se le posó sobre un hombro y comió de su mano. Draco se le había sentado al lado, los tres adultos habían tomado asiento del otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Tendría a bien explicarnos ahora que fue lo que hizo Fawkes para merecer su premio? —inquirió Snape.

—Como habría dicho Dumbledore, a veces se hace necesario un paseo por el sendero de los recuerdos. —contestó Harry sonriendo con impertinencia.

Remus no pudo evitar reírse, Snape soltó un bufido si bien era claro que a él también le había hecho gracia la salida. —Muy ingenioso recurso, Potter, pero no crea que va poder zafar sin dar explicaciones como lo hacía Dumbledore. —lo emplazó Snape.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, es poco lo que puedo decirles, de acuerdo a las órdenes del propio Dumbledore. —se puso serio y adoptó un tono solemne— Es crítico que nada de lo que hice hoy llegue al conocimiento de Voldemort. E incluso más importante, si cabe, que no se entere de que encontré lo que encontré. No podría decir que la de hoy haya sido una excursión placentera, pero sin lugar a dudas valió la pena. Estoy un paso más cerca de poder derrotarlo… o quizá sería más apropiado decir que estoy varios pasos más cerca.

Hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño y miró hacia Snape. —Señor… necesitaría saber… —titubeó y se mordió el labio.

—¿De qué se trata, Potter?

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Draco. —Si te parece que te vas a sentir más seguro, no dudes en preguntárselo. —dijo Draco— Aunque tengo la impresión de que va a decirte lo mismo que te dije yo.

—Necesito saber si Voldemort podría estar empujándome a hacer ciertas cosas… como esa noche…

Las facciones de Snape se endurecieron. —No ha habido ningún tipo de señal que indicara algo así… de hecho en varias oportunidades el Señor Oscuro ha expresado cierta velada frustración porque ya no podía acceder a su mente como en oportunidades anteriores.

—¿Y por qué me lo dice recién ahora? —le recriminó Harry.

—Si se lo hubiese dicho antes habría sido contraproducente, hubiera bajado la guardia y no se habría esforzado lo suficiente para aprender.

—Bajar la guardia es un lujo que no puedo permitirme. —dijo Harry con irritación— Mucho me hubiera gustado haberlo sabido antes.

—Potter, ¿por qué me plantea esta pregunta?

Harry se llevó automáticamente las manos a las sienes. El gesto se había transformado en una especie de tic o de reflejo. Se obligó a bajar las manos.

—He tenido dolores de cabeza recurrentes… los atribuía a la tensión pero…

—¿Son distintos a los que ha experimentado en ocasiones anteriores? —lo instó Snape.

—No… pero… no sé cómo explicarlo…

—Mal voy a poder ayudarlo si no encuentra la forma de explicármelo. —dijo Snape con un tono de paciencia inusual en él.

Draco se le acercó y lo abrazó para animarlo. Harry le reclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro y se quedó quieto así un rato tratando de absorber fuerzas y de aclarar sus pensamientos. Finalmente alzó la cabeza y se volvió una vez más hacia Snape. —Dumbledore estuvo muchos años tratando de encontrar el modo de vencer a Voldemort. Durante un año estuvo dándome piezas del intrincado rompecabezas, las piezas que había ido juntando a lo largo de los años. Yo le ayudé a encontrar algunas más… una particularmente importante…

—Prosiga. —lo animó Snape.

—Dumbledore estuvo investigando durante _años._ —enfatizó Harry— Y pareciera que yo de golpe estoy… en cuestión de días… reuniendo nuevas piezas… y otras que estaban sueltas encajan… y todo está pasando tan rápido que ni siquiera me da tiempo a procesar el aluvión de nuevas pistas…

—Y es por eso que piensa que el Señor Oscuro podría tener algo que ver. —concluyó Snape.

—Sí. Quiero decir… ¿cómo es posible que yo esté avanzando tan rápido si a Dumbledore le tomó tanto tiempo? Yo no soy más que un chico… la mitad de las veces no sé qué carajo estoy haciendo… —Harry había vuelto a agitarse.

Snape le calentó el té y le ordenó que bebiera. _Probablemente le ha puesto un filtro calmante, pensó Harry_. Pero igual obedeció y bebió.

—Potter… —dijo Snape con calma, con los dedos extendidos juntó las manos por debajo de la barbilla— Primero… creo que el Señor Oscuro no tiene nada que ver con esto… si se permite plantear una hipótesis me aventuraría a decir que los resultados sorprendentes y rápidos pueden atribuirse a esos "instintos de supervivencia" de los que Ud. alardeaba con tanta elocuencia hace poco.

Harry se sonrojó… la referencia a la rabieta en la Sala de los Pedidos era patente. —No creo que mis instintos sean superiores a los de Dumbledore. —argumentó.

—Quizá no… —admitió Snape— Pero Ud. cuenta con ventajas, dispone de mucha información, la que Dumbledore le proveyó… y quizá le ha sumado un cambio de perspectiva… y es posible que eso sea lo que estaba haciendo falta para que, utilizando la analogía del rompecabezas, muchas piezas sueltas encajaran…

Harry no quedó muy satisfecho, lo de la perspectiva diferente bien podía ser cierto… pero bien podría tratarse de la perspectiva de Voldemort.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente lo preocupa? —preguntó Snape.

—No puedo decirle más de lo que ya dije. —respondió.

—¿Y seguís empeñado en hablar con Granger? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry.

Draco lo miró claramente irritado. —¿Por qué no hablás con Severus, en cambio? Te ha escuchado con paciencia y está dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Ya sé… y mucho se lo agradezco. —dijo Harry y miró a Snape de reojo— Pero Hermione es la única que puede ayudarme a resolver ciertas cuestiones.

—Respeto su decisión referente a eso. —retomó Snape— Lo que quiero ratificarle es mi convicción de que los dolores de cabeza no están relacionados con acciones del Señor Oscuro. Ud. está sometido a presiones abrumadoras, no es sorprendente que sean causa de estrés, los dolores de cabeza son consecuencia de eso… y si le sumamos el hecho de que no tiene hábitos razonables de descanso.

—Tomé una siesta antes de volver. —se defendió Harry.

—De menos de dos horas. —aclaró Draco revoleando los ojos— Vamos, ahora a dormir. Y mañana podés ir a hablar con Granger.

—Eso es, vaya ya y descanse bien. —ordenó Snape.

Les deseó buenas noches a todos y siguió a Draco. No intercambiaron palabras mientras se preparaban para acostarse, los dos estaban exhaustos. Draco se durmió enseguida, Harry no. A pesar de lo confortable que se sentía junto a la calidez del cuerpo de Draco, su mente bullía y se negaba a aplacarse. Se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible conciliar el sueño.

Se deslizó sigilosamente fuera de la cama para no despertarlo. Sacó el diario de la mochila y se sentó a leer en uno de los sillones, próximo a la chimenea.

A medida que leía se iba sintiendo cada vez más descompuesto. Tal como lo había supuesto eran los apuntes de Tom Riddle sobre el tema de los horcruxes. Hacía primero una descripción detallada de lo que era un horcrux. Proseguía luego con el procedimiento necesario para crear uno. Todas las etapas para fragmentar el alma estaban concienzuda y precisamente explicadas. Varias páginas estaban dedicadas a un análisis exhaustivo de la información disponible para poder determinar el número ideal de fragmentaciones. La conclusión a la que había arribado Riddle había sido que siete era ese número ideal.

Sorprendentemente también había información exhaustiva sobre cómo destruir horcruxes… y no eran métodos complicados o difíciles… al parecer cualquier forma de destruir una vida podía usarse para destruir un horcrux.

Harry hizo una pausa en la lectura para reflexionar sobre eso. En segundo año él había destruido el horcrux del diario con el colmillo ponzoñoso del basilisco. ¿Qué método habría usado Dumbledore con el anillo? Cualquiera que hubiese sido, no había sido una elección feliz… el horcrux había sido destruido… pero su mano… ¿qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Hallaría la respuesta si seguía leyendo?

Dio vuelta la página y se sobresaltó, el texto estaba escrito en pársel. Una línea de la profecía se le hizo presente… _Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual…_

Tom Riddle se había sentido muy seguro por entonces, él era el único que podía hablar en pársel… pero sin quererlo había trasmitido esa habilidad a Harry… y ese traspié sería la causa de su caída.

oOo

—Potter, ¿qué está haciendo?

Harry alzó la vista, se había trasladado al laboratorio de Pociones. Estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la chimenea, rodeado de libros. —Investigación. —respondió lacónico.

Snape lo miró con desaprobación. —Potter, todos estos textos son sobre Artes Oscuras.

—Que es la mierda que usa Voldemort. —respondió Harry con irritación— Sabe elegir y sacarle provecho a las peores clases de magia.

—Ciertamente. —admitió Snape alzando una ceja, la actitud de Harry le resultaba extraña.

Harry se frotó el rostro cansado con las manos. —¿Ya es de día?

—¿Se pasó toda la noche en vela? —preguntó Snape admonitorio.

—Si ya es de día… la respuesta es sí. Y si ya es de día… tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione. —dijo y empezó a juntar varios de los libros. Se detuvo unos instantes después y alzó una mirada cautelosa hacia Snape— Eh… voy a tener que pedirle prestado algunos de estos libros… Hermione es mucho mejor investigadora que yo… no se preocupe que no van a sufrir daño alguno… Hermione respeta mucho los libros y los cuida como tesoros… y no pienso decirle que son de Ud., obviamente.

Snape frunció el ceño. —Potter, ¿se siente Ud. bien?

_¡No, por supuesto que no!,_ hubiese querido gritar Harry. —¿Tengo tan mal aspecto? —preguntó en cambio.

—Sí. —contestó Snape sin rodeos. Sacó la varita y conjuró un espejo.

Harry estudió su reflejo. Lucía pésimo. Pálido como un cadáver, ojeras inmensas y muy marcadas, el encantamiento cosmético se había desvanecido y el chupón en el cuello resaltaba cárdeno sobre la piel lívida.

—No puedo sino darle la razón. —admitió— Gracias por habérmelo hecho notar. —agregó con sorna.

—Potter, ¡necesita descansar! —exclamó Snape imperativo.

—Hoy no, tengo mucho que hacer. —respondió y siguió juntando libros.

—Los libros se quedan acá.

—Pero… ¡los necesito! —protestó Harry alarmado— ¡Tiene que prestármelos!

—¿Está tan seguro de que esos libros le servirán de alguna ayuda? —preguntó Snape desdeñoso.

—¡Sí! —gritó Harry— Hay muchas cosas que Ud. no entiende… necesito elaborar un plan de acción.

—No hoy. —afirmó Snape y había una clara nota peligrosa en el tono de su voz.

—Es que Ud. no entiende… —insistió Harry casi como si rogara— Yo soy el único que puede destruirlo…

—Eso no es novedad alguna… ni para Ud. ni para mí.

Harry se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho. Habló con voz jadeante. —Hasta hoy no entendía bien lo que Voldemort había hecho… y sí, conozco la profecía… pero igual… creo que no estaba realmente convencido de que yo fuera la única posibilidad… no hasta esta noche… una cosa es oír las cosas terribles que hizo Voldemort… y otra es leerlas con detallada frialdad…

Snape se agachó a su lado.

La inmensa desesperación que lo abrumaba se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry. —Voldemort ha logrado transformarse en un ente prácticamente invencible… yo soy el último y único obstáculo que se le sigue interponiendo…

—¿Ud. cree que puede vencerlo? —preguntó Snape posándole una mano sobre un hombro.

Harry agachó la cabeza. —Sí, pero voy a tener que aprender mucho de Artes Oscuras para lograrlo… No creo que Dumbledore hubiera querido eso… por el modo en que hablaba de mí con orgullo… él estaba seguro de que nunca me seducirían las Artes Oscuras…

—Ningún tipo de magia es intrínsecamente mala. —dijo Snape— El uso que de ella se haga…

—Lo sé… —lo interrumpió Harry— Nunca me va a seducir la horrenda ideología de Voldemort… ni sus métodos despreciables… pero voy a usar todos los recursos oscuros que sean necesarios para cumplir con mi misión… con mi propósito… tengo mucho que aprender, eso sí, pero…

—Potter, venga a sentarse… — Snape le tomó un brazo y lo hizo incorporar, lo condujo hasta el sofá, lo hizo sentar y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Míreme. —le ordenó.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y siguió con la vista baja.

—Harry…

Que lo llamara por su nombre de pila sí que era algo inusitado, Harry levantó la cabeza sorprendido.

—Parece que mi recurso dio el resultado buscado. —dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

Harry lo miró enojado. —Vea, _señor_, no estoy de humor para burlas.

—Sí, ya me había percatado de eso… —Snape titubeó un instante— Dadas las circunstancias… me parece razonable que empecemos a tratarnos por los nombres de pila.

Harry lo miró atónito.

—No me mire con esa cara… —dijo Snape— Y yo que esperaba que se pondría contento de saber que cuenta con un enemigo menos.

—Ud. _no_ es mi enemigo. —se apresuró a afirmar Harry— Pero… ¿realmente quiere que yo lo llame Severus?

—Quizá en privado por el momento… alguien que se muestra dispuesto a defenderme en circunstancias tan críticas… merece poder llamarme por mi nombre… y Ud…. y vos… te has sabido ganar ese derecho.

Harry alzó las cejas dubitativo… así y todo se animó e hizo un intento: —Gracias, Severus. —no pudo evitar sonreír al oírse pronunciar el nombre. Snape no movió la boca pero Harry alcanzó a detectar una sonrisa fugaz en los ojos negros. —Y Draco que pensaba que era algo _insólito_ que yo lo defendiera… ¡si llegaba a oír esto le daba un patatús!

—Ciertamente. —concordó Snape e inmediatamente recobró su seriedad habitual— Harry, no existe razón para que te sientas culpable… Dumbledore sabía que llegaría el momento en el que sería necesario recurrir a las Artes Oscuras…

La tensión volvió a dibujarse en los rasgos de Harry. Los ojos le ardían.

—Harry, Dumbledore también fue mi mentor… y yo también quería que él se sintiera orgulloso de mí… y trataba de cumplir con sus deseos aunque me asignara tareas difíciles… que superaban mis capacidades incluso. No me cabe duda de que estaría muy orgulloso de vos en este momento.

Harry ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y volvió a agachar la cabeza. —Estoy tratando… hago todo lo que puedo… pero yo no soy tan fuerte como vos… —se lamentó sintiéndose miserable.

—Yo creo que sí lo sos.

Harry negó con la cabeza… y un segundo después se dio cuenta de que Severus lo estaba abrazando apretadamente contra su pecho… y él también lo abrazó… en ese momento era el consuelo que necesitaba. Y permanecieron así durante un largo rato, tan largo que para cuando se separaron las lágrimas ya se le habían secado.

—Creo que el viejo se hubiese sentido muy contento si hubiera estado presente. —dijo Severus con un tono ronco que Harry no le conocía.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, supongo que se habría puesto contento… de que empecemos a llevarnos bien.

—Ciertamente. —ratificó Severus. ¡Y le devolvió la sonrisa! Una sonrisa genuina.

Harry no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, nunca lo iba encontrar mejor dispuesto. —Necesito llevarme los libros…

Severus hizo una mueca. —Está bien, mocoso insufrible, explicame por qué es tan urgente que vayas a hablar con la señorita Granger esta misma mañana.

—Tengo nueva información vital que debo comunicarle. Yo la estuve estudiando durante la noche… pero hace falta complementarla con investigación, Hermione es mi investigadora. Y no tenemos tiempo que perder, tengo que verla cuanto antes.

—¿Y no sería más razonable esperar hasta que hayas descansado como corresponde?

—Mis instintos me gritan que no tenemos tiempo… Voldemort quiere apoderarse de Hogwarts… y ahora que Dumbledore ya no está…

—En verdad el Señor Oscuro hizo mención de un plan que estaba elaborando para apoderarse del castillo… —admitió Severus.

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Vos ya lo sabías… lo mencionaste en la oportunidad del ataque a Hogsmeade. Además, no había nada definido que pudiese haberte dicho, sólo lo mencionó al pasar…

—Por terrible que suene… no me preocupa tanto que se apodere de la escuela… pero si llegara a enterarse de lo que descubrí… y si gana acceso a Hogwarts se va a enterar…

Severus alzó las cejas muy sorprendido.

Harry sonrió para tranquilizarlo. —Sé más sobre Voldemort que lo que ningún otro sabe… y es crítico que él siga ignorante de que lo sé… y hay mucho trabajo de elaboración que hace falta realizar… cuanto antes…

—De acuerdo, podés llevarte todos los libros que necesites.

Harry se lo agradeció y fue a juntar los libros. Severus fue hasta uno de los armarios y volvió con un frasco de poción.

—Es un estimulante potente. —dijo entregándoselo— Sólo debe beberse muy de vez en cuando… pero me parece que hoy la vas a necesitar. —Harry se la bebió— Y me tenés que jurar que esta noche vas a dormir.

Harry lo prometió y procedió a reducir de tamaño los libros y a guardarlos en la mochila. Cuando estuvo listo, Severus anuló el encantamiento de silencio que había puesto al entrar y salieron del laboratorio.

Un grupo muy ansioso los esperaba en la cocina.

Severus los frenó desde el vamos. —Las preguntas es mejor que las dejen para otra oportunidad.

—¡No! —protestó Draco— ¡Esto ya pasa de ser insólito!¡Esto es inconcebible! ¡Los dos se han confabulado para defenderse mutuamente!

Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y Harry fue a sentarse al lado de Draco. —Bienvenido a mi mundo insólito. —exclamó Harry con brío— Lo insólito es lo normal en mi vida.

—Eso no se puede negar. —dijo Draco y lo estudió críticamente— Y tu aspecto es pésimo, Potter… te ves como una mierda…

—¡Draco! —lo reconvino Narcissa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí ya sé que doy asco… el profesor Snape ya tuvo la deferencia de hacérmelo notar.

—Ah, parece ser entonces que Severus sigue fiel a su estilo. —comentó Remus divertido.

—Ciertamente. —confirmó Harry sarcástico— Y buen sermón que me ha sacudido.

—Sospecho que no va a ser suficiente. —dijo Snape tomando asiento con una taza de té— No faltará la ocasión para repetirlo si hiciera falta.

—Seguro que va a hacer falta. —dijo Draco y se volvió hacia Harry— Quiero saber por qué me dejaste durmiendo solo.

—Necesitaba dedicarle tiempo _privilegiado_ a Voldemort.

—¡¿Cómo!? —chilló Draco.

—Mucho me hubiese gustado seguir durmiendo cómodamente a tu lado… pero ayer llegó a mi poder mucha nueva información sobre Voldemort… información que era preciso procesar. —dijo Harry y miró el reloj, todavía no eran las siete— ¿Te despertaste, entraste en pánico al no verme y diste la voz de alarma?

Draco se sonrojó. —Algo así. —masculló.

Harry miró a Snape. —Dígame, profesor, ¿se ofreció Ud. como voluntario? ¿o fue asignado por aclamación para averiguar qué nueva necedad estaba tramando el imbécil de Potter?

—Nos obligó a que nos quedáramos acá esperando. —se quejó Draco.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me hizo jurarle que esta noche tengo que dormir.

Draco alzó una ceja con interés. —Bueno… algo es algo… ¿no te ordenó que te quedaras el resto del día? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Lo intentó… —dijo Harry— Pero hay cosas que tengo que hacer.

—No quiero que te vayas… —empezó a decir Draco imperioso, pero tuvo que cambiar el tono—…igual vas a ir a reunirte con Granger y Weasley y van a ir solos a…

—¿Adónde decís que va a ir? —inquirió Snape con voz amenazante.

—Draco… si serás jetón… no tenías que decir nada… se suponía que vos no sabías adónde iba a ir.

—Pero sí sé… y yo quiero ir con vos…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero que termines como la Weaselette anoche.

—Yo puedo manejarlo…

—Harry… no dormiste nada… tenés dolores de cabeza recurrentes… te estás exigiendo demasiado… vos no sabés lo que vas a encontrar ahí… pero seguro que va a ser algo muy difícil de manejar… incluso si estuvieras en óptimas condiciones.

—Sea como sea igual tengo que ir. —insistió Harry determinado.

—Eso lo acepto… no lo entiendo pero lo acepto… pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir si yo no voy con vos… —Draco hizo una pausa… con algo de aprensión agregó— La Weaselette y los mellizos también van a ir.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo estás diciendo!? —exclamó Harry— ¿Se trata de una conspiración?

Draco se mordió el labio. —Creo que Lupin debería ir también.

—¡¿Que qué?! ¡No! —bramó Harry.

—¡Ayer fuiste acompañado con la Weaselette porque ella podía proveerte información! —gritó Draco— ¡Para esto necesitás a Lupin!

—¡No, claro que no! —replicó Harry vehemente—Creo que te había quedado bien en claro que Ron y Hermione son los únicos que saben por qué vamos.

—Entonces contanos…

—No puedo contarte, vos lo sabés. —respondió Harry con hosquedad— Dumbledore me dio órdenes de no decírselo a nadie aparte de a Ron y Hermione. Y ya metí demasiado la pata… porque hay mucha información que no debería haber trascendido y…

—Dumbledore hubiese querido que vos estuvieras lo más protegido posible y que salieras de eso sano y salvo. —porfió Draco.

—¡Te odio con todo mi ser, Draco Malfoy! —aulló Harry.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, Cielo. —replicó Draco con una sonrisa ladina. Sabía que había ganado la discusión y que Harry se había dado por vencido.

—¡Oh, está bien! De todos modos hoy voy a pasarme el día entero haciendo investigación. Allí vamos a ir recién mañana. Podés informarles a mis otros _protectores_. Ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Hermione. Ah… y una cosa más… no importa lo que sea que pase… ¡terminantemente prohibido revelarles tu presencia!... podría resultar un desastre sangriento… y aunque seas un constante e insufrible incordio… te quiero vivo y conmigo.

oOo


	27. Una visita al cementerio

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 27 – Una visita al cementerio**

Harry se sentó en la cama de Ron pensando en por qué era que todos se arrogaban el derecho de dictarle lo que tenía que hacer. Draco no le había permitido abandonar Grimmauld Place hasta que se hubo aseado, cambiado y hubo aceptado que le pusiera algunos encantamientos cosméticos. Aunque tenía que admitir que lucía mucho más presentable, al menos así Hermione no lo estaba fastidiando con la cuestión de la apariencia personal.

Pero sí lo estaban acosando con todo lo demás. Primero le ordenaron que comiera, su cordura había sido puesta nuevamente en tela de juicio por el asunto del libro de Snape y el asunto de las serpientes y Ron le había estado dirigiendo miradas llenas de preocupación durante toda la mañana.

Su vida no había sido precisamente fácil previo a los acontecimientos del último mes, pero sin lugar a dudas había sido mucho más simple.

—A ver… —había dicho Hermione después de poner un encantamiento de privacidad— ¿de qué se trata?

—Encontré uno de los horcruxes. —respondió Harry sin vueltas.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Dónde? —lo urgió Ron abriendo grandes los ojos.

—En la Cámara de los Secretos. —admitió Harry.

—¿Dónde está Ginny? —quiso saber Hermione preocupada— Ella fue con vos, ¿no? Es por eso que no está acá.

—¡¿Llevaste a Ginny con vos?! —gritó Ron.

—Ginny está bien. —les espetó irritado— Y sí, fue conmigo. Está con Fred y George. Esta mañana estaba bien.

—¿Por qué tenías que llevarla a ella? ¿Y sin decirnos nada? —preguntó Ron ofendido.

—Yo traté de decírselo. —les señaló Harry— Pero ustedes no quisieron escucharme.

—Tenés razón. —concedió Hermione— Perdón.

—Ya no importa. Ginny y yo estamos los dos bien. Y encontré uno de los horcruxes. —dijo Harry restándole importancia a la cuestión.

—¿Así que es cierto? Realmente encontraste uno. —repitió Ron que no cabía en su asombro.

Harry asintió y recobró el entusiasmo. Les contó rápidamente lo ocurrido en la Cámara y la reacción de Ginny al lugar. Hermione lo escuchaba con suspicacia pero cambió de actitud cuando les dijo lo que había encontrado.

—¿Ya lo leíste? —preguntó cuando Harry concluyó el relato— Podría ser peligroso.

—Estoy convencido de que _es_ peligroso. —dijo Harry con tono sombrío— Pero no de la manera que vos pensás. Contiene detalladas notas de Voldemort en relación con los horcruxes. Tienen mucho de especulación. Pero sería muy peligroso si cayera en manos de algún mago oscuro que quisiera probar… experimentar.

—Qué bueno que Snape no le haya puesto las manos encima, entonces. —acotó Ron como al pasar.

Harry se quedó pensando unos segundos sobre el comentario. ¿Había sido por un temor similar que Dumbledore no le había dicho nada a Snape sobre los horcruxes? Harry no creía que Snape fuera a entusiasmarse con la posibilidad de fragmentar su alma, por mucho que lo atrajeran las Artes Oscuras.

—Sobre eso ya hemos hablado en más de una ocasión, Ron. —dijo Hermione con cierta impaciencia— Y sí, vos tenías razón cuando decías que no debíamos confiar en Snape. ¿Hay algo más en el diario? —le preguntó a Harry.

—¿Dice dónde están los otros horcruxes? —preguntó Ron con tono esperanzado.

—No… no dice dónde están ni de qué cosas se tratan. Cuando escribió el diario no los había creado todavía.

—Debe de haber bajado a la Cámara a esconderlo en esa oportunidad que fue a Hogwarts a pedirle trabajo a Dumbledore. —razonó Hermione.

—Eso mismo se me ocurrió a mí. — concordó Harry— Y creo también que la piedra tiene que ver con la maldición que pesa sobre el cargo de profesor de DCAO.

—Tiene mucho sentido. —admitió Hermione— Y es seguro que Voldemort no tenía todos los horcruxes por entonces. Dumbledore te había dicho que planeaba crear uno cuando fue a tu casa a matarte. —agregó con tristeza en los ojos.

—Ésa es otra de las cosas que quería conversar con ustedes. —dijo Harry— Hablando con Ginny, nos preguntábamos por qué Dumbledore nunca la había interrogado para que le contara con más detalle lo que había pasado en la Cámara. No sé por qué no lo hizo… y yo… creo que estoy manejando este asunto más que nada por instinto… pero que tiendo a acertar demasiado—suspiró profundamente— Sé que existe una conexión entre Voldemort y yo… y nadie parece saber bien en qué consiste… y empecé a pensar… que a lo mejor yo también soy un horcrux… si yo llevo un fragmento del alma de Voldemort dentro de mí, eso podría explicar por qué mis instintos…

—¡Ay, Harry! —exclamó Hermione interrumpiéndolo horrorizada.

—No te inquietes. —la tranquilizó Harry— creo que no es posible.

—¿Estás seguro? —intercaló Ron dubitativo.

—Casi. —respondió Harry con tono sombrío— Sé más de lo que me gustaría sobre cómo crear horcruxes… y creo que Voldemort no hubiese podido transferirme un fragmento de su alma… de su fuerza vital.

—¿Qué es lo que creés que pasó? —preguntó Hermione ansiosa.

—Voldemort planeaba crear un horcrux cuando me matara. Yo habría sido una "muerte significativa", como Dumbledore solía ponerlo. —dijo sarcástico, Hermione y Ron hicieron una mueca, los incomodaba que hablara con tanto cinismo sobre el tema de su muerte— Pero a Voldemort le gustaba poseer a sus víctimas antes de matarlas, cuando iban a servirle para crear un horcrux. Era como que le gustaba "saborear" a sus víctimas significativas. —agregó con asco— Plantaba un poco de su magia en la mente del infortunado de turno, sabiendo que poco después esa magia volvería a él pero combinada con la magia de la víctima, de esa forma él lograba incrementar la fuerza del horcrux que estaba a punto de crear. Cuando quiso matarme, el amor de mi mamá interfirió con el proceso. La magia de mi mamá mezclada con la mía fue lo que hizo rebotar la Maldición Mortal. Voldemort perdió entidad corpórea y no pudo recuperar la magia que había plantado en mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño reflexiva. —Igual no llego a explicarme cómo fue que se produjo ese rebote, se supone que es teóricamente imposible.

Harry volvió a suspirar. —También tengo una teoría con respecto a eso. Voldemort entra en la casa y mata a mi papá. Mi mamá se da cuenta de lo que está pasando y me pone algún encantamiento para escudarme. Voldemort entra en mi habitación. Mi mamá le ruega que no me mate, no suplica por su propia vida. Si el concepto que tenía Dumbledore sobre el poder del amor es fiable, ese acto de desinterés de mi mamá, su abnegación, el privilegiar mi vida por encima de la suya propia… fortifica el escudo que me había puesto… cuando Voldemort la mata para sacarla del paso, el escudo se fortifica incluso más. Voldemort entonces trata de poseerme y trata de plantar algo de su magia en mi mente… pero no está preparado para encontrarse con un encantamiento defensivo como el que había usado mi mamá. Nota que se debilita e interrumpe el proceso de posesión… y pronuncia la Maldición Mortal… la solidez del escudo la hace rebotar y el pierde su cuerpo.

—Una teoría demasiado especulativa. —dijo Hermione con escepticismo.

—No tan especulativa como puede parecer de entrada. —protestó Harry con acritud y procedió a sustentar su teoría— Yo le dije a Tom Riddle que mi mamá me había salvado y él mismo reconoció que mi mamá había usado un encantamiento muy poderoso. Yo no sé si fue un escudo u otro tipo de encantamiento… ni creo que importe… lo cierto es que dio resultado porque yo estoy vivo. Dumbledore insistía en que se trataba del "poder del amor", el poder que yo tengo y que Voldemort no tiene. Voldemort me poseyó esa noche en el Ministerio, fue muy doloroso para él, no pudo mantener la posesión por mucho tiempo. La Maldición Mortal rebotó, es un hecho, por muy teóricamente imposible que sea. Yo tengo una habilidad de Voldemort, puedo hablar en pársel, una habilidad que yo "no debería" tener.

—Sí… —concedió Hermione—…todo eso lo sabemos. Pero…

—Hermione, —la interrumpió Harry—…oíme… tenés razón, yo no sé cómo fue que el encantamiento de protección de mi mamá dio resultado… no llego a entender el tipo de magia que implicó… pero _sí sé_ cómo fue que Voldemort creó los horcruxes.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida por la determinada vehemencia del tono de Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que Voldemort me poseyó. Es así como procedía para crear los horcruxes. Y es lo único que puede explicar que yo haya adquirido una de sus habilidades.

—¿Lo que estás diciendo es que deliberadamente te transfirió algunos de sus poderes? —preguntó Ron con descreimiento.

—Sí… acordate de que él no conocía la segunda parte de la profecía… lo del poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… quizá de haber estado al tanto hubiese sido más prudente para actuar. Voldemort me poseyó y me transfirió parte de su magia. Pero no de su alma. En el proceso también creó la conexión que nos une, no creo que eso haya sido deliberado… si sus planes hubieran salido como él esperaba yo estaría muerto y la conexión no habría subsistido.

—Pero, ¿por qué haría una cosa así? —intervino Hermione— Para mí no tiene sentido…

—Mirándolo desde la perspectiva de Voldemort tiene sentido. —insistió Harry— Voldemort privilegia el poder por encima de todo. Poseer la mente de una persona es una demostración de poder. Y la transferencia de magia a la víctima era una forma de controlarle la magia al objetivo.

—¿Y cómo explicás la conexión entre ustedes?

—Presumo que él tiene que crear una especie de canal para transferir parte de su magia. Ese canal queda suprimido cuando la víctima muere. Él empezó el proceso de transferencia… pero se encontró con un obstáculo, el encantamiento de mi mamá, interrumpió la posesión y decidió matarme sin completarlo… no le salió bien la jugada. La conexión que quedó establecida entre nosotros no era algo que él haya buscado.

—Pero quedó establecida…

—Sí.

—Pero, Harry… vos hablás en pársel… ¿por qué Voldemort no dedujo lo mismo que vos sobre la conexión…?

Intervino Ron: —Porque lo del pársel ocurrió en segundo año… no creo que Ya Sabés Quién supiera que Harry puede hablar en pársel…

—¿Y en cuanto a la cicatriz? —inquirió Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que fue ahí donde me impactó la Maldición Mortal…

—Bueno sí… pero la cicatriz tiene que ver con la conexión… vos sentís todo lo que te llega de él a través de la cicatriz.

—Hermione, ¿vos estás diciendo que si se borrara la cicatriz la conexión se interrumpiría? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

—No lo puedo afirmar con certeza… pero eso creo.

—Una razón más para matar a Voldemort. —acotó Harry con humor— Me encantaría poder sacarme de la frente esta espantosa cicatriz.

—Volviendo al diario, —dijo Hermione— ¿qué más decía?

Harry sacó el diario de la mochila y se lo tendió.

Los libros ejercían siempre una atracción magnética sobre Hermione, pero en este caso no hizo ademán de agarrarlo, se quedó mirándolo con desconfianza. —Podría ser peligroso. —dijo nerviosa.

—No te va a lastimar… pero lo que dice sí te puede aterrorizar… es mórbido, truculento… matar gente para fragmentar el alma no es precisamente un tópico de agradable lectura.

Hermione no pudo contener más la curiosidad. Tomó el diario y lo abrió, Ron se asomó a espiar por encima de su hombro. —¿Ya lo leíste todo? — preguntó ella.

Harry asintió. —Pero vos no vas a poder leerlo entero.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó confundida.

—Todo lo relacionado con los horcruxes está en inglés, —explicó Harry— pero las otras notas están en pársel.

Hermione contuvo una exclamación y empezó a hojear rápidamente el diario hasta que llegó a las páginas cubiertas con signos extraños.

—¿Eso es pársel? —preguntó Ron sorprendido— ¿Las serpientes tienen un idioma que puede escribirse?

Hermione estaba examinando las páginas con interés. —Todos los idiomas pueden transcribirse. —informó con tono distraído—…y con paciencia hasta podría decodificarse. —alzó la vista y le preguntó a Harry: — ¿Vos realmente ves palabras acá?

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió. —De hecho leí bastante sin darme cuenta de que no era inglés.

Hermione estaba indudablemente fascinada.

—Harry, ¿es posible que te haya transferido otros poderes aparte de la habilidad de hablar y leer en pársel? —preguntó Ron.

—No sé… pero lo cierto es que el haberme transferido esa habilidad fue una flor de cagada de su parte.

—No hace falta ser grosero. —lo reconvino Hermione.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Pero es así… es lo que me permitió encontrar el horcrux y leer todo el diario.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó ella como si hubiese experimentado una revelación repentina— Y vos sos el único que… ¡ni siquiera Dumbledore hubiese podido…!

—Exactamente.—dijo Harry y continuó— La parte que está en pársel detalla los planes de Voldemort con respecto a sus horcruxes.

—Pero… ¿no habías dicho que por entonces no los había creado todavía? —preguntó Ron.

—Y es cierto. Pero habla sobre las formas en que pensaba protegerlos. Hay listas de posibles maldiciones que podrían resultar compatibles con un horcrux.

—¡No puedo creer que pusiera por escrito una información tan vital como ésa! —se asombró Ron.

—Es que no pensaba que hubiese nadie que pudiera entenderlo. —razonó Hermione— Él es el último descendiente de Slytherin.

—Exacto. —dijo Harry— Pero incluso para mí no está todo claro.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Porque no sabemos qué maldición en particular usó para un determinado horcrux. —contestó Hermione con sagacidad— Por ejemplo, para este espejo que descubrió Harry, vamos a tener que investigar las maldiciones de las listas, buscar formas de detectarlas y de neutralizarlas. —volvió la vista hacia Harry— ¿Dice algo de cómo destruirlos?

Harry asintió. —La parte difícil no sólo va a ser encontrarlos, es muy posible que anular las protecciones tampoco sea sencillo. En el diario no hay nada que nos indique dónde está el relicario o dónde están los otros. Pero sabemos con seguridad que se pueden destruir como cualquier otra vida.

Hermione se estremeció. —En esencia se podría decir que vos ya mataste a uno.

—Supongo que sí…

—¡Vos realmente sos El Elegido! —exclamó Ron con reverencia.

—¡Ron! —lo amonestó Hermione.

—Está todo bien, Hermione. A mi pasó lo mismo que a Ron… fue como si la realidad de eso me hubiese impactado de golpe… me llenó de asombro… y de algo de miedo.

—Ay, Harry… es tan injusto que te toque cargar con una responsabilidad así… lo lamento tanto…

Harry se masajeó las sienes. —No te angusties… estoy bien… Y ya que habíamos empezado a hablar de cómo me va a tocar tener que matar… hay otra cosa que quiero aclararles, las maldiciones de protección y muy probablemente los contraconjuros… es toda magia de Artes Oscuras.

Tal como lo había anticipado eso originó objeciones encendidas de Hermione.

Reaccionó exasperado. —¡La magia es magia! ¡Me importa un rábano la etiqueta que le hayan puesto! ¡Me da igual que la llamen magia de luz, magia oscura o magia de monos! ¡Si hay algo que me resulte útil para destruir a Voldemort voy a aprenderlo y voy a usarlo!

Tanto Hermione como Ron quedaron boquiabiertos y muy impresionados por la vehemencia de la invectiva. Finalmente Ron quebró la tensión con una risita.

—¿Magia de monos?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se unió a las risitas.

—Esto no es cuestión de risa, Harry. —dijo Hermione muy seria.

—¿Acaso te creés que no lo sé? —le replicó Harry enojado— Estuve estudiando libros de Artes Oscuras durante toda la noche… no creo que haya diferencia con otros tipos de magia. Mi conclusión es que todas esas etiquetas responden a caprichos arbitrarios de los que redactan las leyes en el Ministerio. Yo tengo el deber de destruir a Voldemort y voy a usar todos los medios que estén a mi alcance y me importa un carajo lo que digan las leyes del Ministerio. —le dirigió una mirada fulminante— ¡Y que ni se te ocurra decirme que voy a terminar igual que él matando gente y tratando de dominar al mundo!

—¡Vos nunca harías algo así! —gritó ella horrorizada.

—Exacto. Así que volviendo a lo de la magia oscura… si vos no me querés ayudar, decilo claramente.

—¡Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar! —le aseguró ella, pero era evidente que el asunto seguía sin conformarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Ron tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos.

—Necesito ayuda para transcribir todas estas maldiciones en inglés. Vamos a tener que investigarlas y tratar de encontrar los contraconjuros… probablemente después sea necesario que yo los traduzca a pársel para usarlos. Y yo esperaba que Hermione leyera el diario, la parte en inglés… porque seguro que ella puede encontrar algo importante que a mí se me haya pasado por alto.

—Sabés bien que lo voy a hacer. —dijo ella suspirando profundamente— Lo siento, Harry… no es tu culpa, es todo culpa de Voldemort… pero… igual sigue sin gustarme.

—A mí tampoco me gusta pero hay que hacerlo. No le puedo contar a nadie más sobre los horcruxes. Los necesito a ustedes para que me ayuden.

Estuvieron trabajando el resto de la mañana, hicieron una pausa para almorzar y siguieron hasta la hora de la cena. Transcribieron al inglés todo el texto en pársel y luego se pusieron a investigar sobre cada una de las maldiciones de la lista. Se concentraron principalmente en cómo detectarlas.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual preferís centrarte en la detección por ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mañana voy a ir a Godric Hollow… y tengo el presentimiento de que quizá allí encontremos otro de los horcruxes.

—Bueno, pero nosotros vamos con vos. —dijo Hermione con determinación. Harry asintió.

—No hubiera esperado menos. —dijo sarcástico. Prefirió guardarse la información de que Ginny, los mellizos y Remus iban a ser de la partida. Ya se enterarían al día siguiente. Y a Draco obviamente no iba a mencionarlo.

—¿Terminamos por hoy entonces? —preguntó Ron— Tengo hambre.

—Vos siempre tenés hambre. —dijo Hermione revoleando los ojos— Y Harry… a vos además de comida te hace falta dormir.

—Ha sido una semana muy larga. —se justificó con tono agotado.

Una batalla el domingo. El lunes había tenido que contarle a Snape de los Malfoy. Mudanza a Grimmauld Place el martes. El miércoles le había entregado el artículo a Luna y había tenido entrenamiento. Más entrenamiento extenuante el jueves. La Cámara de los Secretos el viernes. Y se había quedado toda la noche despierto investigando magia oscura. Y la investigación había continuado todo el día.

No era de extrañar que Snape y Draco hubieran insistido en que se quedara a dormir.

—Harry… —agregó Hermione—…supongo que te acordarás de que en esta semana que empieza tenemos dos celebraciones: un cumpleaños y una boda.

—¿Ya? —dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Cumpa, hoy es sábado. Tu cumpleaños es el miércoles y el casamiento el sábado que viene.

Ya estaban a fines de julio. Por un lado le parecía que el tiempo había volado… aunque por otro lado parecía mucho más tiempo con todas las cosas que habían pasado.

—Ciertamente ha sido un verano muy trajinado. —señaló Hermione.

—Sí. —admitió Harry. _Y eso que ustedes no saben ni la mitad de las cosas que pasaron. _¿Qué nuevas sorpresas le depararía la semana que estaba por empezar?

oOo

—¿Por qué vamos al departamento de Fred y George? —preguntó Ron.

—Te lo explico cuando lleguemos.

Entró sin molestarse en llamar. Últimamente iba tan seguido a lo de Fred y George que los mellizos habían decidido modificar las barreras para que lo admitieran directamente.

Ginny, los mellizos y… Remus —según notaron con sorpresa Hermione y Ron— los saludaron con cordial entusiasmo.

—Harry… ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

—Bueno… lo cierto es que Ron se fue de boca… dejó escapar cierta información… —Ron se puso colorado y bajó la cabeza— Así que después de mucho discutir y de que me abrumaran atosigándome… resulta que vamos a tener compañía en nuestro viaje de hoy.

—Me sorprende que Harry te permita venir. Y no sabía que fueras de las que atosigan. —dijo Hermione extrañada.

Ginny sonrió. —Bueno… sólo alguien muy próximo a Harry podría convencerlo de hacer algo atosigándolo.

Harry la reconvino con la mirada. —Mejor callate, Ginny.

—Harry, ¿no te parece que ya es más que suficiente que la hayas arrastrado a la Cámara? —preguntó Ron fastidiado.

—Mirá, Ron, no sos el más indicado para hacerme ese tipo de planteo. Vos fuiste el que le dijo de Godric Hollow. —le recordó.

—Pero eso fue antes de que vos la traumatizaras llevándola a la Cámara. —protestó Ron.

Ginny saltó enojada y empezó a discutir gritándoles a Hermione y Ron. Fred y George se sumaron a la pelea defendiendo a Harry.

Harry se llevó los dedos a las sienes y fue rotándolos lentamente. Suspiró con cierto alivio cuando sintió las manos de Draco masajeándole el cuello.

—¿Se pelean siempre así, con tanta violencia? —preguntó Remus con voz suave.

—Últimamente han surgido varias cosas en las que no nos ponemos de acuerdo… y además todos estamos muy tensionados.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Sí.

Remus sonrió. —Creo que debe de haber una poción calmante en el baño, andá. Yo me ocupo de éstos.

Agradecido, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se escabulló al baño seguido por Draco. Luego de tomarse la poción analgésica y de disfrutar de una breve sesión de lánguidos besos y caricias, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

—Supongo que debería salir ya. —suspiró Harry.

—Harry, esto podrías posponerlo para otro día.

—Cuanto antes, mejor, Draco. Y ya están todos acá, así que ya que estamos en el baile…

—Yo voy a estar a tu lado para lo que me necesites, los otros prometieron que me cubrirían.

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con picardía. —¡Quién hubiera dicho que Draco Malfoy iba a resultar tan abnegado!

Draco se sonrojó. —Yo sólo estoy defendiendo lo que es mío. —se justificó irritado.

—Tus ansias de protección pueden llegar a ser fastidiosas… pero me encanta ser tuyo. —dijo Harry y lo besó con ternura en los labios.

—Mejor así. —replicó Draco sonrojándose incluso más.

Sintiéndose ya mucho mejor salió para enfrentar a los demás. No tenía idea de qué había sido lo que les había dicho Remus, pero lo cierto era que ya no discutían ni peleaban. En realidad todos estaban muy sosegados.

—Notable. —comentó Harry admirado.

Remus sonrió divertido. —Me limité a hacerles unas observaciones amables.

Fred rió. —Nos sacudió con una diatriba de padre y señor mío.

—Puede llegar incluso a ser más intimidante que mamá. —acotó Ron. Todos los demás asintieron en silencio menos Hermione.

—Nos reprochó que te apabulláramos tanto.

—Miren… a mí lo que realmente me pone mal es que me objeten todo lo que hago… a mí tampoco me gustan algunas de las cosas que me toca hacer… pero hay que hacerlas.

—Lo vamos a tener en cuenta. —concedió Hermione bajando la cabeza.

—Gracias.

oOo

Las dos horas siguientes no fueron de las más fáciles para Harry. Ir a visitar las tumbas de sus padres le resultaba verdaderamente penoso. Quizá Draco tenía razón y hubiese sido más conveniente dejarlo para otro día… aunque por otro lado, posponerlo no lo iba a hacer más fácil.

Ver los nombres en las lápidas fue un golpe duro. No se explicaba por qué lo afectaba tanto. Él ya sabía que estaban muertos… había incluso visto sus fantasmas… o lo que fueran… esa noche en el cementerio de la mansión Riddle. Pero igual…

¡Y había también una lápida con el nombre de Sirius! Fue un shock tremendo verla. Teniendo en cuenta que era una tumba sin cuerpo. Remus le explicó que ahí era adonde Sirius había querido que lo sepultaran, y él había satisfecho ese deseo… aunque la tumba no tuviera cuerpo.

Harry fue recorriendo las letras con un dedo, lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. Hermione, Ginny y Remus habían traído flores, el perfume llenaba el aire.

Arrodillado sobre el pasto lloró con la cabeza gacha.

De pronto se vio envuelto bajo los pliegues de la Capa de Invisibilidad.

—¿Harry?

—Duele, Draco… terriblemente.

—Lo lamento, Harry. —no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

Harry notó que los ojos de Draco se humedecían de lágrimas… por alguna razón eso lo hizo sentirse mejor. Se acurrucó contra él y lo abrazó.

Finalmente se pusieron de pie dispuestos a partir. Sólo vio a Remus y Ginny.

—¿Y los otros?

—Les dije que se adelantaran. Hay un pequeño bar, van a esperarnos ahí. —dijo Remus.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Ron y Hermione están convencidos de que me necesitás para consolarte. —dijo Ginny sonriendo— Aunque si juzgamos por el aspecto… a vos se te ve mejor que a mí.

Harry sonrió también. —Resulta que yo conozco a cierta persona… digamos… un poco vanidosa… que es un experto en encantamientos cosméticos y que le otorga gran importancia a la presencia física.

Ginny rió y un segundo después se vio arrastrada debajo de la capa.

Divertido, Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza. Seguramente Draco la estaba poniendo en mejores condiciones.

—¿Te sentís bien, Harry? —preguntó Remus con una nota de preocupación.

Harry se le acercó y lo abrazó. —Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo.

—Yo he venido en muchas oportunidades anteriores. Esta visita es tuya.

—No pensé que me iba a resultar tan duro.

—Siempre es un poco duro… pero se va haciendo más soportable con el tiempo.

—Me alegra que estés acá conmigo.

—Yo también me alegro… igual vos tenés a un jovencito muy sagaz a tu lado que se preocupa por vos.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia las lápidas. —¿Creés que ellos se sentirían felices conmigo?

—Sin dudas… lo que te hace feliz a vos a ellos también los habría hecho felices.

—Pero… —Harry no sabía cómo expresarlo, estaba con _un chico_… ¿a sus padres y a Sirius no les hubiese importado?

Remus pareció entenderlo igual. Sonrió.

—Debo admitir que si estuvieran aquí, James y Sirius estarían chillando, pensarían que estás bajo efectos de _Imperius_ o de alguna poción… —dijo Remus divertido— Lily, en cambio, aceptaría a tu jovencito con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Te parece?

—Estoy seguro. Ella vería lo que yo veo. Que son felices juntos. —amplió la sonrisa— Y además, Lily siempre fue muy sagaz, sabría que nada que pudieran decirte te haría cambiar de opinión. A James y Sirius les habría costado un poco más de tiempo entenderlo pero finalmente lo habrían aceptado. Porque hay algo que es evidente. Draco y vos constituyen una pareja formidable.

Reapareció Ginny presentando un excelente aspecto, pero con una expresión un poco confundida en el rostro.

—¿Todo bien, Ginny?

—¡Quien lo hubiera dicho! ¡Muy talentoso indiscutiblemente!

—Pero acordate de que es mío. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—No lo quiero para mí. Pero me gustaría tener a alguien que se preocupe por mí tanto como él se preocupa por vos. Quizá tendría que buscar por el lado de los Slytherin… en una de ésas encuentro a alguno…

Harry rió. Sintió una mano cálida que se le posaba en la espalda a la altura de la cintura.

Remus también reía. —Cierto es que los Slytherin pueden tener su encanto…

Harry y Ginny se volvieron a mirarlo, sorprendidos. —Remus, ¿qué…?

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos reunamos con el resto. —dijo Remus con una sonrisa pícara.

¿Acaso Remus y Severus…? Harry apartó el pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza. Ginny se le prendió del brazo.

—Ginny, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Para que parezca más convincente… y no te inquietes, tengo permiso.

—Permiso, ¿de quién?

—De alguien que no quiere que Ron y Hermione se pongan excesivamente suspicaces. —respondió Ginny.

—Pero nosotros _no_ estamos juntos. —le aclaró Harry— ¡Y nada de besos!

—Oh… ¡qué pena!... vos sos tan talentoso besando… —dijo ella provocadora. Un segundo después recibió un violento empujón de la nada.

—Que eso te sirva de advertencia. —la amonestó Harry con una media sonrisa.

—¡Oh…! Ustedes dos son unos amargados… no se bancan ni una broma inocente. —se quejó Ginny con humor.

Harry se detuvo cuando estaban por cruzar el portal del cementerio. Se dio vuelta. Sabía que su vida estaba poblada de cosas extrañas… increíbles por momentos. Pero ahí estaba. Y estaba vivo. Era muy doloroso que sus padres y Sirius no pudieran estar también allí con él… pero los vengaría… ya había hecho un voto al respecto antes y allí y en ese momento lo renovaba.

Quizá había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta puesto que Remus dijo a continuación: —Vengar sus muertes… sí… no sería sino justicia… pero Harry, creo que para ellos eso sería accesorio… lo importante para ellos es que vivas… y que vivas feliz.

—Probablemente tampoco querrían que nos pasemos tanto tiempo tristes penando su ausencia. —dijo Harry.

Remus apretó los ojos y asintió.

Harry se volvió hacia Ginny. —¿Vamos entonces al encuentro de mis otros autoasignados escoltas?

—Vamos. —respondió Ginny tomándole la mano.

Se pusieron en marcha. —Quizá deberíamos hablar de los Slytherin… —dijo Harry intencionado— ¿Tenés alguno en particular en vista?

—¿Me lo preguntás en serio? —se sorprendió Ginny sonriendo.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué tal te parece Blaise Zabini?

—Zabini… ¿el negro italiano que iba a las veladas de Slughorn?

Harry asintió.

Ginny inclinó apenas la cabeza, reflexiva. —Bueno… mucho no lo conozco, tampoco sé qué ideas políticas tendrá… pero lo que es cierto es que es muy atractivo. Aunque casi siempre parecía malhumorado. ¡Ah… pero eso no sería tanto problema! Ya sabés cómo me gustan los de cabellos negros, atractivos y temperamentales. —lo desafió ella riendo.

Remus soltó una carcajada y Harry recibió una palmada invisible sobre un hombro, a Draco, al parecer, el comentario también lo había divertido.

—Oh, callate… —replicó Harry con humor— Y no estamos hablando de mí… sino evaluando si Zabini puede ser un buen partido para vos.

Ella lo miró intrigada. —Al parecer vos sabés algo de lo que yo no estoy al tanto…

—Quizá. —dijo Harry enigmático.

El bar ya estaba a la vista.

—¿No estaba saliendo con Daphne Greengrass? —preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, pero ya no. ¿Y vos cómo sabías? —se sorprendió Harry— ¿Soy yo el único que no está al tanto de ese tipo de información?

Ginny soltó una risita. —Probablemente. Con respecto a la escena sentimental, vos nunca te enterás de nada. Y no alcanzo a explicarme cómo es que llegaste a tu actual situación romántica.

Harry resopló ofendido. —Para que sepas… sé arreglármelas muy bien.

Ginny sonrió maliciosa. — ¿Me estás diciendo que no fue necesario que él te saltara encima enfrente de todos para conseguir que lo notaras?

—¡Ginny! —exclamó retándola. Draco estaba oyendo todo… y Remus… y él sentía las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza. Pero seguramente Draco se estaría riendo a más no poder debajo de la Capa.

Ginny entró riendo al bar. Y ellos la siguieron. Enseguida localizaron a los otros cuatro sentados en una mesa.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Fred con entusiasmo— Vení a sentarte al lado mío.

Harry lo miró con recelo. Seguramente se trataba de una broma. Interrogó a Hermione y Ron con los ojos.

—No creo que se trate de una broma, cumpa. —dijo Ron— Pero han estado contándonos una historia ridícula sobre vos y un supuesto amigo imaginario tuyo.

—¿Que yo tengo un amigo imaginario? —repitió Harry alzando una ceja y exagerando su sorpresa.

—Ya los conocés a estos dos. —intervino Hermione mirando a los mellizos con desaprobación.

—¡Sos tan aburrida, Hermione! —le espetó George— Vení, Harry… y el otro lugar libre es para tu amigo.

La treta dio resultado, Draco pudo sentársele al lado. Ginny no podía contener las risitas.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular que les haga pensar que yo tengo un amigo imaginario? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Oh… no les hagas caso. —dijo Hermione restándole importancia a la cuestión— Estaban aburridos y se pusieron a inventar ridiculeces. —le dirigió a Harry una mirada evaluadora— Te ves más… _contento_ de lo que hubiese esperado.

—Remus y Ginny se encargaron de entretenerme con bromas. —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Tenés algún plan, Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Harry puso con disimulo un encantamiento de privacidad alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Acaso alguna vez tengo un plan? —replicó sarcástico.

—Harry…

—No empieces de nuevo, Hermione.

—Eh… Harry… —intervino Ron inseguro, no quería que se le escapara algo impropio delante de los otros— no sé si tiene sentido que hayamos venido acá…

—Ron tiene razón. —dijo Hermione y prosiguió críptica— Él vino con un propósito cuando… vos eras chico… pero… no parece lógico que viniera antes o que volviera después.

Harry suspiró profundamente. —Sí, es cierto… y éste es un lugar de fracaso para él.

—¿Y entonces para qué vinimos? —preguntó Hermione— Hay otros lugares más lógicos a los que deberíamos ir… el orfanato, por ejemplo.

Harry se pasó frustrado una mano por la cabeza. —Sí, el orfanato es significativo… pero la cueva del relicario es la que está relacionada con esa época… y yo tengo el presentimiento de que acá… Remus, —dijo volviéndose hacia Lupin— ¿Alguien ha ido a la casa desde el regreso de Voldemort?

—Harry, prácticamente no quedó nada de la casa después del ataque.

—Lo sé, Hagrid me lo había dicho… y que los muggles saquearon lo poco que quedaba, pero… ¿alguien volvió allí desde el retorno de Voldemort?

—No lo sé, Harry. Como posible… es posible. No hay barreras protectoras desde hace años.

—Pero seguramente Dumbledore la habrá revisado bien. —razonó Hermione.

—No había revisado bien… eh… adonde Ginny y yo fuimos…

—Cierto. —admitió Hermione.

—Voldemort pudo haber cambiado uno de lugar después de la muerte de Dumbledore…este lugar es significativo. Está estrechamente relacionado con Gryffindor. Creo que pudo haberlo traído como una especie de celebración… dado que Dumbledore estaba muerto.

—Es bastante perturbador oírte razonar como Voldemort. —dijo Hermione con tono preocupado— Pero quizá tengas razón…

—Será mejor que nos dejemos de hablar tanto y vayamos a investigar. —propuso Ron.

—La propiedad está en las afueras de pueblo. —dijo Remus— Podemos ir cuando terminemos de almorzar.

oOo


	28. Las ruinas y el pozo

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 28 – Las ruinas y el pozo**

De camino hacia las afueras, Harry iba pensando en cómo habría sido crecer en un pueblo acogedor como ése. Le recordaba mucho a Hogsmeade. La principal diferencia era que Godric Hollow estaba habitado en su gran mayoría por muggles.

Le resultó muy desconcertante que hubiera algunos que lo reconocieran. Recibió varios saludos con la cabeza y hasta hubo algunos que agregaron un amable "Señor Potter". Todos fueron muy respetuosos y ninguno se detuvo para una conversación más prolongada.

Finalmente tomaron por un sendero serpeante bajo una línea de árboles. Desembocaron en un muy amplio prado. Estaba todo muy crecido y descuidado, naturalmente. Había un área donde crecían muchas flores… quizá ahí había estado el jardín de su mamá. E incluso en estado silvestre el prado era precioso… y muy extenso… había lugar incluso para una cancha de quidditch.

De la casa quedaba muy poco y su presencia rompía la sensación pacífica que inspiraba el resto de la propiedad. Lentamente, Harry caminó hasta las ruinas, atraído por la casa en la que había vivido los primeros quince meses de su vida. El porche estaba sorprendentemente intacto, pero no había puerta que atravesar; quedaba algo de las paredes y alcanzó a divisar un tramo de la escalera que no se había desmoronado como el resto. Lo demás no era sino una pila de escombros.

Había algo que estaba… _mal._

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio un breve relumbrar delante de él. Draco había abierto apenas una ranura de la Capa. —La Marca me arde. —siseó— Creo que él sabe que estás acá.

Harry había sentido un cosquilleo de magia unos segundos antes al ingresar al porche, había pensado que era un remanente de las viejas defensas. Se dio vuelta para mirar a los otros que respetuosamente se habían detenido varios metros atrás. Alzó la varita adoptando instancia de combate.

—Creo que disparé una defensa de advertencia. Voldemort sabe que estamos acá.

—¡Si es así, tenemos que escapar de inmediato! —exclamó Ginny.

—No… ahora estoy seguro de que lo que busco está acá. —replicó Harry.

—¡Harry, no! —gritó Hermione ansiosa— ¡No podés estar seguro!

—¡Tenés razón…! —le gritó Harry a su vez— ¡Pero la probabilidad es alta y no voy a perderlo!

—¡Que se escondan bajo encantamientos de mimetismo! —le siseó Draco al oído— ¡Ya!

Harry les trasmitió la orden. Con bolígrafo y papel que le pasó Hermione, escribió una rápida nota para McGonagall: _Ataque en Godric Hollow, ¡en este mismo momento! _Llamó a Fawkesy lo mandó de vuelta con la nota. Unos segundos después empezaron los _pops_ de los mortífagos aparicionando.

La cicatriz de la frente de Harry explotó de dolor. Voldemort se había hecho presente.

—¿Dónde está? —gritó alguien.

—Está aquí. —dijo la voz helada de Voldemort— Puedo sentirlo.

El corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho, el martilleo en la frente era agonizante. No estaba preparado para enfrentar a Voldemort todavía. Tenía que buscar algún modo de sacárselo de encima y sin sufrir bajas entre los de su grupo, nada más. _¡Y nada menos!_, pensó sarcástico.

De pronto estallaron petardos y luces brillantes de fuegos artificiales detrás de la línea de mortífagos. Harry aprovechó la confusión para desmayar a un par de atacantes lanzando certeros hechizos. Al parecer los otros habían hecho lo mismo puesto que seis mortífagos más cayeron abatidos.

—¡Harry Potter! ¡Sé que estás aquí! —gritó Voldemort furioso— ¡Mostrate y salí al frente!

La tentación era grande, pero prevaleció la sensatez. Harry permaneció prudentemente quieto y atento.

—¡Oh…! El pobrecito pequeñín _Hawwy_ tiene miedo de pelear como un hombre. —se burló una voz; las fosas de la nariz de Harry flamearon de rabia— Está jugando a las escondidas como un chiquitín.

—¡Silencio! —le ordenó Voldemort a Bellatrix— ¡Potter! No estoy dispuesto a entrar en tus juegos.

Explotó una nueva andanada de petardos en el otro extremo de la escuadra mortífaga. Harry y sus amigos aprovecharon para lanzar más hechizos. Harry, asimismo, se desplazó varios metros de su ubicación original, los haces habían delatado su localización.

—¡Basta de juegos de niños! — Voldemort hizo girar la varita en el aire y neutralizó los encantamientos de mimetismo.

Harry controló con la mirada rápidamente a su grupo, estaban todos en pie pero se habían espaciado unos de otros. Remus desaparicionó y aparicionó una fracción de segundo después al lado de Ginny. Y luego ambos aparicionaron al lado de Harry. Los otros hicieron otro tanto y se reagruparon alrededor de Harry.

Voldemort había alzado una mano para contener a los mortífagos. Reía con carcajadas burlonas. —¡Qué deplorable tu grupito de seguidores!

Harry lo miró desafiante y dio un paso al frente. Era preciso demorarlo un poco hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. —Yo no tengo seguidores, yo tengo amigos. —aseveró con determinación.

Voldemort intensificó la risa y las carcajadas crueles de los mortífagos se le sumaron. —Uno habría pensado que ya sos lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que los amigos son inútiles. ¡El _poder_ es lo realmente importante, Harry Potter!

—¡Yo tengo un poder que vos nunca vas a conocer, Tom! —gritó Harry con temeridad.

—Vos no tenés la menor idea de lo que es el poder. —replicó Voldemort con frialdad— No sos sino un chaval lastimoso, tan triste como tus juegos pueriles.

Harry graznó una risa desestimando la afirmación. —¿Juegos decís? No soy yo el que juega a "sigan ciegamente al líder y obedézcanle como borregos". —le escupió con desprecio.

Los mortífagos se removieron inquietos al oír la provocación insultante de Harry. Voldemort una vez más los contuvo alzando una mano en advertencia. Las ranuras rojas de sus ojos se cerraron incluso más hasta casi desaparecer.

—_¡Crucio!_

El dolor le estalló en todo el cuerpo y Harry soltó un aullido agónico. La sangre en las venas lo quemaba como lava líquida. Y el cráneo parecía abrírsele a la altura de la cicatriz.

Había caído al suelo retorciéndose. No quería darles esa imagen de debilidad. Haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo, logró incorporarse agachado, bajo el espantoso influjo del tormento ponerse de pie habría sido imposible.

Luchando contra el dolor miró hacia los costados. Sus amigos estaban físicamente bien pero mostraban expresiones aterrorizadas. Y estaban como paralizados, quizá por el miedo o quizá por algún hechizo que les habían lanzado.

Alzó la vista hacia su torturador de ojos rojos. Sorprendentemente no lo habían desarmado, la varita seguía en su mano. Voldemort estaba jugando con él.

—¿Para qué viniste, Potter? —preguntó Voldemort al tiempo que interrumpía la maldición.

Obviamente no iba a decirle que a buscar un horcrux. —¡Ésta es mi propiedad! —gritó con voz ronca de furia— ¡Ya una vez me la quitaste, vine a recuperarla! ¡Cumpliré diecisiete dentro de tres días, tengo todo el derecho de reclamarla!

—No vas llegar vivo al día de tu cumpleaños. —dijo Voldemort con una desagradable sonrisa maligna.

—¡Te equivocás! —le escupió Harry desafiante— ¡No vas a ganar, Tom!

—_Yo ssoy el Amo, yo soy el Sseñor._ —siseó Voldemort en pársel— _Yo ssoy el único que puede vencer, nadie máss tiene poderess como los míoss._

Harry entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos y replicó también en pársel. —_Te lo dije hace un minuto, Tom. Tengo poderess que desconocess. Mátame y nunca vass a conocerloss._

Alcanzó a ver la sorpresa en los rasgos ofidios. —_No me habían informado mal… puedess hablar en el lenguaje de lass sserpientess._

Harry sonrió malicioso. —_Ssí. Te debe de cosstar aceptarlo. Esstabass creído que erass el único con essa habilidad. _—hizo una pausa, decidió correr el riesgo y prosiguió— _El necio sserías tú ssi me matarass antess de conocer los poderess que posseo. Yo conozco el texto completo de la profecía, tú no. ¿Cuáless sson loss otross poderess que osstenta El Elegido?_ —le espetó provocador.

Voldemort lo miró en silencio, parecía debatirse indeciso. ¿Se trataba sólo de un alarde? Harry se concentró para aumentar la solidez de sus barreras de Oclumencia. Había muchos secretos que tenía que ocultarle. Pero no lo preocupaba que Voldemort detectara una mentira, todo lo que había dicho era verdad. No venía al caso que muy probablemente a Voldemort poco le interesaría conocer y aprender sus poderes. Bastaba que él _creyera_ que valía la pena conocerlos y aprenderlos.

Voldemort seguía tanteándole la mente intentando sondeársela cuando se oyeron nuevos _pops_ en el área. Los duelos se iniciaron de inmediato. Harry levantó escudos sin demora. Voldemort explotaba de ira.

—_No ssé como hicisste para pedir ayuda. _—siseó— _Pero voy a volver por ti, Harry Potter._

Gritó una orden y él y sus mortífagos desaparicionaron. Harry cayó tendido al suelo presa de arcadas. Varias manos se tendieron a auxiliarlo. Se agarró el vientre con las manos y vomitó.

Alguien murmuró un _Scourgify_.

—¿Cómo te sentís, Harry? —era la voz de Hermione. Le estaba pasando un paño húmedo por el rostro. Y le puso otro sobre la frente que seguía pulsándole dolorosa— Remus te va a administrar unas pociones ahora. Enseguida te vas a sentir mejor.

Bebió obedientemente los remedios. No quería moverse, ni abrir los ojos. La luz brillante lo hería incluso a través de los párpados.

El dolor fue cediendo, poco a poco fue recuperándose. Había mucho movimiento y muchos murmullos a su alrededor. Con vergüenza comprobó que había vomitado delante de por lo menos cincuenta personas.

—¿Estás bien, cumpa? —le preguntó Ron.

—Sí. —masculló en respuesta. Hizo ademán de incorporarse. Ron lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo sostuvo para que no tambaleara.

Había varios rodeándolo que querían hablar con él. McGonagall, Moody, Shacklebolt y Tonks. —Señor Potter, ¿está en condiciones de explicar qué fue lo que acaba de ocurrir?— preguntó la profesora.

—Los otros de su grupo no han querido soltar prenda. —acotó Moody exasperado.

—Ni siquiera Remus. —apuntó Tonks con un tono igualmente irritado. Harry notó con contento que sus cabellos habían recuperado la tonalidad rosada.

Giró la cabeza para abarcar al grupo con el que había venido. Todos lucían algo consternados pero también mostraban resolución en las expresiones. Ron y Hermione lo flanqueaban, los mellizos y Ginny estaban del otro lado de Ron, Remus junto a Hermione. Harry sospechaba que Draco debía de estar cerca también.

—¿Ustedes están todos bien? —les preguntó.

—Estamos _todos_ bien. —enfatizó Remus—Aunque un poco sacudidos, naturalmente.

Harry asintió, respiró hondo y se concentró en los otros que tenía delante ansiosos por oír sus explicaciones.

—Antes que nada quiero agradecerles que hayan venido tan rápido.

—¿Era realmente Ya Sabés Quién? —gritó alguien.

—Si, era Voldemort. —dijo Harry con voz sombría. Esperó a que pasara la ola de muecas y de exclamaciones contenidas. —Había dejado una trampa para mí. Disparé una especie de alarma al cruzar una defensa. Por suerte me di cuenta y envié de inmediato un mensaje a la profesora McGonagall.

Explicó que habían usado encantamientos de mimetismo y que habían tratado de distraer a los mortífagos manteniéndolos ocupados. Alguien preguntó con tono condescendiente si realmente estaba convencido de que algunos petardos y fuegos artificiales podían realmente hacerle mella a los mortífagos. Harry consideró que no estaría de más hacerles ver cuán efectivos podían llegar a ser.

—Fred, George, ¿tendrían a bien hacerles una pequeña demostración, por favor?

Los mellizos se cubrieron de inmediato con encantamientos de mimetismo. —A la cuenta de treinta. —dijo George. Deliberadamente fueron contando en voz alta y luego… silencio.

Harry sonrió al ver saltar asustados a varios miembros de la Orden. Dos explosiones simultáneas habían tenido lugar en cada uno de los extremos del grupo. Cuando retornó la calma explicó que habían aprovechado la circunstancia para desmayar a varios de los atacantes.

—Tiene métodos poco ortodoxos pero efectivos, Potter. —comentó Shacklebolt admirado.

Harry asintió aceptando el elogio. —Cuando se trata de enfrentar a Voldemort uno aprende a improvisar si quiere seguir vivo.

—¿Habían practicado… ensayado este tipo de estrategia? —preguntó McGonagall.

—No… pero trabajamos bien en equipo. Todos tuvimos a Remus de profesor y nos entrenamos juntos en el ED. Igualmente sirvió sólo para ganar un poco de tiempo, Voldemort no tardó en ponernos en evidencia.

Harry estaba casi seguro de que la primera batería de petardos seguramente había sido obra de Draco, lamentablemente no podía adjudicarle el crédito delante de todos.

Harry contó sucintamente lo que había ocurrido a continuación, deliberadamente se abstuvo de mencionar nada de la conversación en pársel. Pero sí dijo que había tratado de demorar a Voldemort provocándolo. Felizmente los refuerzos habían llegado a tiempo.

—Fue la batalla más corta en la que me haya tocado tomar parte. —dijo Tonks.

—Voldemort creyó que yo no había dispuesto de tiempo suficiente para pedir ayuda. Si ustedes no venían hubiésemos estado en serios problemas. —se volvió hacia McGonagall— Profesora, ¿podría hablar unos momentos con Ud., en privado antes de que se vayan?

La profesora asintió. Hubo muchos ceños fruncidos entre los demás. Se alejaron unos pasos y Harry puso un encantamiento silenciador alrededor de ellos.

—¿De qué se trata, señor Potter?

—Voldemort va a intentar volver… es algo que de ninguna manera puedo permitir. No quiero que todos los demás sepan la importancia que tiene este lugar, pero necesito que se pongan barreras de protección. Espero que Ud. me pueda ayudar con eso. Sabe en quiénes confiar y quiénes están mejor capacitados para una tarea así.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que les digamos a todos?

—Lo mismo que le dije a Voldemort. Que dentro de tres días cumplo diecisiete y que he venido a reclamar la propiedad que por derecho me pertenece.

McGonagall alzó las cejas. —¿Y ésa _no_ _es_ la verdadera razón?

Harry negó con la cabeza y adoptó una expresión solemne. —No, no lo es. Pero es extremadamente importante que lo sepan los menos posibles… o mejor, aparte de Ud. nadie más. Creo que a Voldemort pude engatusarlo diciéndole eso y preferiría que siga creyéndoselo. Y las barreras hay que ponerlas _ya mismo_… porque va a volver.

—Harry… realmente espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —dijo preocupada cambiando al trato familiar.

Harry sonrió. —Quédese tranquila. Cuento con mucho apoyo. Es posible que a veces no sepa bien qué es lo que estoy haciendo… pero los que tengo al lado sí saben… y si no saben al menos tratan de hacerme razonar para que no meta la pata.

McGonagall rió. —Es indudable que tenés la suerte de contar con un grupo muy leal.

—Un grupo en el que está Ud. incluida, naturalmente. —dijo Harry con sinceridad.

La afirmación pareció tomarla desprevenida, se sorprendió un poco… luego asintió complacida. —Reuniré a la gente adecuada y nos pondremos a trabajar en las defensas de inmediato.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y quitó el encantamiento de privacidad. McGonagall puso manos a la obra sin demora. Remus se unió al grupo para colaborar.

Harry fue hacia el porche donde lo esperaban sentados sus amigos. Él también tomó asiento y suspiró aliviado cuando sintió el contacto de Draco sobre su brazo. Como medida preventiva levantó un encantamiento silenciador alrededor del porche.

—¡La puta! —explotó Ron— Y yo que creía que el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio el año pasado había sido malo… ¡pero esto fue mucho peor!

Hermione y Ginny asintieron en silencio. Harry se encogió de hombros. —Esa noche también me tocó enfrentar a Voldemort. Creo que esto no fue nada comparado con lo de esa noche. Hoy la sacamos bien barata, si tenemos en cuenta todo.

—¿Te parece que fue fácil? —dijo Ginny como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

—Y sí… ninguno resultó herido. Y ni siquiera tuvimos que entrar en duelo.

—Pero vos sí que resultaste lastimado. —le recordó Hermione.

—Un _Cruciatus_ más… creo que me resultó más dolorosa la humillación de haber vomitado delante de todos.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? —preguntó Fred— Parecías estar bien…

—…y al segundo siguiente te desplomaste. —completó George.

—Me esforcé para mantenerme lo mejor que pude delante de Voldemort, pero apenas se fue y el peligro pasó… —completó la idea con un encogimiento de hombros. Sintió a Draco frotándole el brazo, ¡cuántas ganas tenía de abrazarlo!

—Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas hablado de esa forma, cumpa. —dije Ron con reverencia— ¡Estuviste brillante!

—No sé si tan brillante… lo que sí es cierto es que me sentía furioso y quería demorarlo.

—Yo estaba a punto de mearme encima, ¡estaba muerta de miedo! —confesó Ginny— Coincido con Ron, estuviste brillante, Harry.

Harry sonrió. —Pero fue un trabajo en equipo, todos ayudaron.

—Harry, ¿cómo supiste que iba a venir? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

_Gracias a Draco_, pensó. Pero no podía decirlo. —Crucé una defensa. Sentí un cosquilleo de magia. No le di importancia de entrada pero después… —dejó la idea flotando inconclusa— De todos modos, lo importante es que Voldemort probó que yo tenía razón.

—¿Qué fue lo que se dijeron en pársel? —quiso saber Ron.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Eso sí que podría calificarse de brillante… "Amo y Señor"… ¡las pelotas! —exclamó y pasó a contarles.

—¡Pero quiero creer que no le habrás dicho _todo el resto_ de la profecía! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

—Claro que no. —la tranquilizó Harry con una risa— Pero ahora él sabe que la conozco entera y eso lo inquieta. Creo que en cierta forma logré ganarme más tiempo. Quizá ya no quiera matarme tan expeditivamente como antes; quizá piensa que le puede pasar lo mismo que cuando me atacó de bebé… debe de estar muy intranquilo pensando en ese poder que yo tengo y él no. Aunque probablemente se niegue a creer que yo realmente tenga algún poder excepcional… el asunto de que le hablara en pársel lo dejó impresionado.

—¿Vos no creés que el sepa de…? —Ron dejó la pregunta inconclusa pero Harry captó que _horcrux_ estaba implícito.

—No lo creo. Y por eso fue que lo distraje con lo de la profecía… mejor eso que… lo otro.

—Tendríamos que ponernos a buscar. —dijo Hermione con decisión.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Ron.

—Podría estar a la vista. —dijo Harry al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Lo debe de haber plantado acá después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Como una especie de cebo para atraerte. —dijo Hermione.

—Parece una hipótesis razonable. —dijo Harry distraídamente.

—¿Podrían decirnos qué es lo que estamos buscando? —pidió Ginny.

Harry intercambió miradas con Ron y Hermione.

—Humm… no sé, Harry. —dijo ella indecisa.

—¿Vos qué opinás, Ron?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Son de la familia, Harry. No se lo van a decir a nadie.

Hermione mostró su acuerdo con reticencia. —Pero nada más que eso… —aclaró.

Harry les describió rápidamente la Copa de Hufflepuff. Y les advirtió que si la encontraban no debían tocarla. Se separaron y se abocaron a explorar las ruinas.

Después de casi dos horas estaban sucios y cansados pero de la Copa no habían hallado ni trazas. Remus y McGonagall se les acercaron. A todos los otros los habían mandado de regreso. La profesora les informó que las defensas ya habían sido puestas. Luego procedieron a poner la propiedad bajo Fidelius, le indicaron a Harry el encantamiento que debía pronunciar para pasar a ser el Guardián Secreto. Voldemort no iba tener posibilidad alguna de ubicar la propiedad aun conociendo la localización.

Una vez que McGonagall se hubo ido, Remus volvió a ajustar las defensas de manera que sólo aquellos que estaban ahí iban a poder acceder libremente en el futuro.

Harry se sentó en los escalones del porche y se masajeó las sienes. Remus le ofreció otra poción analgésica. Harry se preguntó si sería Draco el que se las estaría pasando disimuladamente.

—Se diría que no está acá. —dijo Hermione decepcionada. Ella y los otros se sentaron también para tomar un descanso.

—Tiene que estar acá. —insistió Harry.

—¿Tiene que ser necesariamente en la casa? —preguntó Ron— … o en lo que queda de ella debería decir mejor.

—No podemos estar seguros, pero… —empezó a decir Harry.

—No me parece una buena estrategia. —continuó Ron— ¿Por qué iba a esconderla en los escombros? Los escombros sería lo primero que retirarían en caso de que se quisiera reconstruir la casa.

—Con el… otro hizo eso mismo… —le recordó Harry pensando en el anillo.

—Creo que él esperaba poder matar a Harry hoy, no creo que haya considerado la posibilidad de que a alguien se le ocurriera reconstruir la casa. —dijo Hermione.

—Según tengo entendido le gustan los lugares húmedos… —dijo Ron girando la cabeza— ¿Quizá ahí? —agregó señalando el aljibe que había en uno de los costados.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato. Un momento después todos estaban asomados al brocal.

—¿Vamos a bajar? —preguntó Ginny haciendo una mueca de asco.

Harry rió. —Sí, pero acá no vamos a poder bajar deslizándonos.

—¿Y entonces como vamos a bajar? —inquirió Ginny.

—Nada de _vamos_, vos no vas a bajar. —declaró Ron vehemente— Esta vez vamos a bajar Harry y yo.

—¿Esta vez? — preguntó Fred sorprendido.

—¿Se dedican a hacer este tipo de cosas con frecuencia? — intervino George no menos sorprendido.

—Con bastante frecuencia. —contestó Harry sonriendo— Hermione, ¿se te ocurre alguna idea de cómo bajar?

—Harry… —empezó ella vacilante— …no te parece que deberíamos completar la investigación primero. No conocemos _todos_ los contraconjuros.

Harry frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia Ron, que se encogió soberanamente de hombros y le devolvió la pelota dejándolo a su arbitrio.

Hermione insistió sustentando su argumento. —No tenemos la menor idea de lo que pueda haber ahí abajo. Y vos sabés mejor que yo que sin dudas va a ser peligroso. No hemos investigado todos los hechizos aún… y algunos que sí ya hemos investigado vos todavía no te los aprendiste… ¿por qué no completamos primero esa etapa? ¿Para qué bajar ahora si no estás listo? Nos veríamos obligados a volver.

—Pero yo al menos tengo que saber si está. —dijo Harry— No nos sobra el tiempo… si no está deberíamos empezar a buscar en otro lado sin demora.

—La propiedad está protegida ahora. —porfió Hermione— Ha sido un día muy largo. A todos nos vendría bien un descanso… a vos en particular, Harry.

—Mal voy a poder descansar, si esperamos hasta mañana, Hermione, me voy a pasar la noche entera comiéndome los codos. Tengo que saber ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada de soslayo hacia los demás. Harry puso un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de ellos tres.

—Harry, no sabemos qué pueda haber… podría haber _Inferi_ como en la cueva…

Harry titubeó y miró hacia el fondo del pozo… cierto era que los _Inferi_ no le habían gustado para nada… —No creo que haya puesto _Inferi_ acá también…

—¡Pero es algo de lo que no podemos estar seguros! —exclamó ella muy consternada— Acá hay agua también…

—Bueno… pero yo voy a correr el riesgo. —dijo decidido— Tengo que saber… el orfanato puede ser otra posibilidad y si no está acá deberíamos ir a buscarlo ahí… pero con lo que pasó hoy Voldemort podría decidir cambiarlo de lugar… si no está acá debemos confirmarlo cuanto antes.

Hermione suspiró resignada. —Está bien… pero yo bajo también.

—De acuerdo.

Ella sonrió. —Llamá a Fawkes entonces.

—¡Pero claro…! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? —anuló el encantamiento silenciador y llamó al fénix.

Antes que nada hubo que zanjar otra discusión con Ginny y los mellizos que también querían bajar, pero Harry se mostró inflexible. Remus por su parte se mantuvo callado. Harry sabía que más tarde iba a tener que soportar todo un rosario de reproches de Draco. Para cuando agarraron la cola del fénix él único del grupo que no le guardaba resentimiento era Ron. Desaparecieron en la profundidad del pozo.

Aterrizaron en el fondo, el agua helada les llegaba hasta las rodillas. Alcanzaban a oír los gritos amortiguados de los que se había quedado arriba.

—Bueno… al menos llegamos enteros. ¡Pero mojados! —rezongó Harry.

Ron soltó una risita. —Parece que _mojado_ no nos gusta… —dijo Hermione sonriendo sarcástica e intencionada.

—Depende de las circunstancias. —gruñó Harry sonrojándose— ¡Y éstas no son buenas circunstancias!

—No te falta razón. —concedió Hermione.

—No sé mucho de pozos, —dijo Ron— pero si Ya Sabés Quién estuvo acá… ¿no deberíamos estar viendo algo más que esto?

Harry giró la mirada. Estaban rodeados por pared de piedra limosa y cubierta de musgo. Se puso a estudiarla con más atención. —Ron, ¿tenés un cuchillo? —preguntó distraído.

—Sí… —contestó Ron con cierto recelo— Me lo dio Charlie… me recomendó que lo llevara siempre encima… que podía resultar muy útil si vos me ibas a llevar en tus… "expediciones".

Harry se dio vuelta riendo. —Probablemente debería ser a mí al que se le ocurriera traer un cuchillo a mis "expediciones". ¿Me lo prestás un momento?

Ron se lo pasó. Hermione saltó en advertencia: —¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Yo no soy tan bueno en esto como era Dumbledore. —dijo y se hizo un tajo en la palma izquierda.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione.

Les llegaron gritos preocupados desde la boca del pozo. Ron gritó a su vez instándolos a que se tranquilizaran, que por el momento no había pasado nada malo.

Harry fue haciendo deslizar lentamente el dedo por la pared, más o menos cuando había recorrido la mitad de la circunferencia se produjo una chispa plateada y las piedras se desplazaron revelando una abertura.

—Parece un túnel. —dijo Harry, la oscuridad más allá de la entrada era total.

—¿Un túnel? —repitió Ron sorprendido— Eso no forma parte de un pozo normal.

—Túneles como éste pueden crearse. —intervino Hermione— Dumbledore creó el túnel que conecta a Hogwarts con El Antro de los Alaridos.

Intercambiaron miradas, encendieron las varitas y se adentraron en el túnel.

—Esto no me gusta nada. —dijo Ron— Estamos rodeados por una especie de neblina siniestra.

—¡Dementors! —susurró Hermione conteniendo una exclamación, al mismo tiempo agarró a Harry del brazo para hacerlo detener— ¡Harry, Voldemort dejó dementors como guardias del horcrux!

—Los aborrezco… —admitió Harry— Pero los tres sabemos conjurar _Patroni_.

—¡Pero Harry…! —insistió ella espantada— Si están encerrados acá abajo… ¿de qué se alimentan?

—Chupadores de almas y para peor famélicos. —intervino Ron con voz sombría.

Los otros dos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dije alguna burrada?

—¿Por qué Voldemort pondría a creaturas que se alimentan de almas para cuidar un fragmento de _su alma_? —preguntó a su vez Harry.

—No tiene ningún sentido. —acotó Hermione.

—Aunque tengo entendido que se alimentan de las partes buenas. —señaló Harry— ¿Cuánto creen que pueda haber de bueno en un fragmento del alma de Voldemort?

—Probablemente muy poco. —dijo Hermione— Pero, ¿de qué se alimentan entonces?

—Los animales no les sirven. —intervino Ron— Acuérdense de Sirius.

Los tres quedaron en silencio por más de un minuto sólo se alcanzaba a oír un cercano goteo de agua.

—Creo… —dijo Harry finalmente—…que no se alimentan en absoluto… ávidos deben de ser mucho más peligrosos.

—Pero por supuesto, eso a vos no te va a detener. —declaró Hermione con implícita desaprobación.

—Pude pelear solo contra decenas de esas cosas. Somos tres… ¡claro que podemos contra ellos!

Hermione apretó los ojos un segundo pero terminó asintiendo.

A medida que se internaban en el túnel la neblina se tornaba más espesa. Y los pensamientos de Harry se tornaban más sombríos y deprimentes. Para combatir la sensación de desesperación que lo iba inundando se volvió hacia sus amigos… fue peor… la desolación les desfiguraba los rasgos.

Apretando los dientes avanzó chapoteando, llegó hasta un codo del túnel y apenas lo hubo doblado se detuvo abruptamente. Hermione y Ron se lo chocaron. Harry gruñó y trató de mantenerse en pie. Pero el suelo y las paredes eran muy resbaladizos, se desplomó y los otros dos encima de él.

Para peor en un intento de detener la caída la muñeca izquierda había chocado contra la pared y al parecer se le había quebrado y como si eso fuera poco al caer la cara impactó contra el suelo provocándole un corte en el pómulo, quizá también se lo había quebrado.

El intenso dolor físico enseguida fue superado por el dolor emocional y el frío glaciar. Los dementors que habían sido la causa de que se detuviera repentinamente se acercaban.

_Relámpagos de luz verde… relámpagos de luz roja… los gritos de su madre… la carcajada de Voldemort… el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric… volutas abigarradas de niebla girando… silbidos viperinos… sangre derramándose gota a gota y en hilos… Dumbledore cayendo desde lo alto de la torre…_

—¡Harry!

—¡Tenés que ayudar!

Ron lo le había rodeado el pecho con un brazo e intentaba alzarlo.

—¡Son demasiados! —chilló Hermione— ¡Harry! ¡Convocá a tu _Patronus_!

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Harry! —aulló Ron sacudiéndolo— ¡Reaccioná!

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Una nutria blanca y brillante nadaba en un mar de dementors y un terrier Jack Russell los atacaba a mordiscos. Los Patroni de Hermione y Ron habían conseguido detener a los dementors pero estaban siendo superados… y las repulsivas creaturas retomaban el avance.

Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de Draco. Evocando en su memoria la calidez, la placidez, el confort y la seguridad de su abrazo.

Abrió los ojos, apuntó la varita y gritó: —_¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! _

El ciervo refulgente brotó de un salto y cargó contra los atacantes. Los tres se acurrucaron contra las piedras húmedas de la pared. Los tres Patroni desgarraron a los dementors hasta que no quedó de ellos sino una densa neblina.

—¿Adónde se fueron? —preguntó Ron con voz ronca.

—No pueden morir. —susurró Hermione— Se van a reintegrar a partir de la neblina.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa entonces. —dijo Harry con determinación.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada. —¡Harry, no podés continuar! —protestó ella— ¡Estás herido!

No le hizo caso y partió hacia delante con la muñeca herida acunada contra el abdomen. Estaba demasiado cerca, de ningún modo se iba a detener. Los otros dos le gritaron que regresara, pero al darse cuenta de que no lo les iba a llevar el apunte decidieron seguirlo. Lo alcanzaron y se le ubicaron uno a cada lado.

El trecho que todavía les faltaba no era muy largo, segundos después desembocaron en una amplia cámara subterránea. En el centro había un pedestal de piedra. Descansando sobre él un cáliz dorado… todo el conjunto estaba rodeado y protegido por una cúpula escarlata.

—Colores de Gryffindor, —susurró Hermione suspirando— y la Copa de Hufflepuff.

oOo


	29. Como en una mala película muggle

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 29 – Como en una mala película muggle**

Los tres se quedaron quietos y en silencio contemplando la Copa. Hasta que oyeron gritos provenientes del túnel que los sacaron de su arrobamiento. Se dieron vuelta. Remus, Ginny, Fred y George ingresaron a la cámara. Harry suponía que Draco también había venido con ellos.

—¿Qué diablos hacen acá? —les espetó Harry enojado. Pero ninguno de los recién llegados pareció haberlo oído. Todos estaban como fascinados con la Copa. Harry sintió el contacto de una mano invisible en su espalda.

—¡Les hice una pregunta! —demandó vehemente.

—Harry, ¿en qué exactamente estás metido? —preguntó Remus incisivo apartando la vista de la cúpula roja. Notó la mano que sostenía contra el abdomen. —¿Y qué te pasó? —agregó acercándosele de inmediato.

—Estoy bien. —respondió irritado— Me caí y me quebré la muñeca… repito la pregunta, ¿qué diablos están haciendo acá abajo?

Remus no le prestó atención y alzó la varita. —Puedo entablillártela y vendarla, pero no curarla por completo. —dijo.

—¡Remus, estoy bien! —reaccionó impaciente— No sé a qué vinieron pero tengo que resolver eso… —hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la cúpula mágica— …y después tenemos que irnos lo más pronto posible antes de que los dementors decidan reintegrarse… o como se llame eso que hacen.

—Vos no estás bien, Harry. —dijo Remus con voz calma— Oímos los gritos y bajamos lo más pronto que pudimos. Cruzamos la neblina. No sé cuántos habrán destruido pero estoy convencido de que no van a volver.

—Creía que no podían destruirse. —dijo Harry sorprendido.

Remus desvió por un segundo la mirada hacia la Copa. —Todo puede destruirse, sólo es preciso encontrar la manera. Vos mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo.

—Profesor, ¿cómo es posible? —intervino Hermione.

—La neblina ya se está dispersando, es un indicador de que no van a reintegrase. Un dementor puede ser destruido por un _Patronus_ si previamente se encontraba debilitado. Lo realmente extraño es que un dementor alcance un grado tan marcado de debilidad.

—Pero si hubieran estado encerrados durante dos meses acá ya no sería tan extraño. —apuntó Harry.

Remus asintió.

—¡Eran temporarios, Harry! —exclamó Hermione ansiosa. Siempre se ponía así cuando tenía que revelar información importante. Remus se ocupó de entablillarle la muñeca mientras Hermione explicaba. —Voldemort los debe haber encerrado con la Copa poco después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Tiene sentido. Los dementors no hubiesen durado indefinidamente. Pero sí lo suficiente hasta que él lograra capturarte y matarte. Una vez que te hubiera sacado del medio habría vuelto para poner protecciones permanentes.

—Sabía que ibas a venir, cumpa. —dijo Ron— Esto era una trampa para capturarte.

—No. —declaró Hermione enfática.

—¿Cómo no? —preguntó Ron desconcertado.

—No, porque él no quería que yo encontrara la Copa. —dijo Harry con voz suave— Y no creía que yo iba a bajar… la trampa estaba en la casa… él sabía que yo me sentiría muy atraído.

—¡Exacto! —lo secundó Hermione entusiasta— Él nunca consideró la posibilidad de que pudieras bajar… su plan era matarte antes.

—No tendrías que sonar tan contenta de que mi muerte haya sido planeada para hoy. —masculló Harry.

—Sinceramente, Harry… —bufó ella— Sabés muy bien que no es por eso que estoy contenta. Lo que me pone feliz es que vos estás bien. —hizo una mueca contemplándolo con ojos críticos— Bueno, casi del todo bien. —se rectificó.

—No me animo a curarte la mejilla hasta que podamos desinfectar adecuadamente la herida… y lo mismo vale para la mano. —Remus le había vendado la muñeca y usó a continuación un encantamiento para secarle las ropas.

—No tiene importancia, no es seria. —dijo Harry.

—Ésa se la hizo a propósito. —lo acusó Hermione mirándolo severa.

—¡Pero si no es para tanto! ¡Sobreviviré! —dijo Harry exasperado— Ocurre que en este momento tengo algo mucho más importante que hacer.

—Entonces… ¿qué es eso? —preguntó Ginny señalando la Copa.

El trío intercambió miradas. No iban a poder contarles toda la verdad.

—Es la copa que estábamos buscando. —dijo Harry y dio un paso acercándose a la cúpula.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione.

—¡No hace falta que grites! ¡Me aturdiste!

—Sabés que no tenés que acercarte. —lo urgió ansiosa— Ya sabés lo que pasó la…

—Sí lo sé. —replicó enojado— Porque yo estaba ahí… vos no. Observá bien, esto es lo que pasa. —ignorando los gritos de advertencia se adelantó un par de pasos y estiró la mano hacia la cúpula… pero una barrera invisible se le interponía.

—¡Nada! —gritó dándose vuelta para encararlos— ¡No pasa absolutamente nada!

—¿Cómo sabías que no iba a pasar nada? —preguntó Ron.

—¡No lo sabía! —respondió enojado— ¡Retrocedan todos! —comandó.

Hermione lucía muy turbada… y los demás no estaban mucho mejor que ella. George, Fred y Ginny se desplazaron hacia un costado, el shock se les reflejaba en las caras. No sabía en qué lugar estaría Draco pero era seguro que debía de estar muy enojado con él.

Harry se daba cuenta de que estaba reaccionando exageradamente, por el lado positivo la descarga de adrenalina ayudaba a disipar los efectos depresivos de los dementors y le otorgaban una sensación de bienestar. Pero claro, eso no se traslucía en un humor precisamente espectacular.

Rió para sus adentro, probablemente los otros estaban pensando que su humor sí era espectacular… espectacularmente _malo_. Todos estaban en silencio observándolo expectantes. Se dio vuelta una vez más para estudiar con atención la cúpula.

Las capas de magia roja entrecruzándose lo hicieron acordar de una película que había visto hacía mucho en la tele. Dudley estaba mirando una película de ladrones y policías y Harry se había enganchado. Por lo menos era más divertido que limpiar los vidrios de las ventanas.

Cuanta más atención ponía en la cúpula tanto más le recordaba a la película. Sólo que en lugar de tratarse del diamante más grande del mundo, se trataba de un cáliz dorado milenario. En lugar de una hermosa vitrina, ahí había un pilar. En lugar de haces de rayos láser de protección, una cúpula mágica. Y no estaban en un museo sino en una inmensa caverna subterránea.

—Es como una mala película. —masculló. Pero Hermione lo había oído porque soltó una risa. Se volvió a mirarla y le sonrió socarrón. —¿Vos también la habías visto?

—Sí. —confirmó ella— Pero mucho dudo que haya sido su intención copiarla. El entorno es sin dudas mucho más siniestro. —agregó estremeciéndose.

—Remus, ¿a vos te resulta conocido?

—No, Harry. Puedo sentir la magia oscura, pero nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Se me antoja que debe de ser una especie de escudo. No estoy seguro de cuál podría ser el contraconjuro. Por lo general son los escudos los contraconjuros.

—¡No! Cualquier encantamiento usual seguro que no se aplica acá. Y no trates de usar ninguno de los comunes, puesto que sin dudas te mataría.

—Ése seguramente es el plan original de Ya Sabés Quién, que si por casualidad alguien llegara hasta acá, que termine muerto tratando de neutralizar el escudo.

—Voldemort. —dijeron Hermione y Harry al unísono.

—Sí, él… —dijo Ron estremeciéndose.

Harry revoleó los ojos. Si seguían así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. —Hermione, ¿tenés tus apuntes? —preguntó.

—Naturalmente. —reaccionó ella ofendida.

—¿Reconocés lo que es? —preguntó Harry con tono grave.

Ella vaciló.

—¿Y…?

—Bueno sí… es uno de los hechizos de la lista. Uno para el que ya tenemos un contraconjuro. Pero vos todavía no lo aprendiste y tampoco lo tradujiste.

—Entonces lo voy a aprender ahora. —dijo Harry con decisión.

—Harry… —se quejó ella— Es de Artes Oscuras. Te va a tomar tiempo aprenderlo correctamente.

—No quiero tener que volver. —dijo Harry con impaciencia— Mejor que lo aprenda ahora y que terminemos con esto hoy mismo.

—¡Pero es que te puede matar! —chilló ella.

—¡No se lo voy a permitir! —gritó Harry.

Se desató una batalla de miradas entre los dos. Remus se adelantó y se interpuso entre ellos.

—Hermione, ¿podría ver tus apuntes?

Hermione asintió, se desprendió la cartera del hombro y empezó a rebuscar en el interior.

—Harry, ¿podríamos hablar con vos un minuto? —preguntó Fred con cautela— En privado…

Harry lo miró con desconcierto… y enseguida creyó entender.

—Yo me voy a quedar con Ron. —dijo Ginny, se desplazó hasta donde estaba su hermano y lo agarró del brazo— él me va a proteger.

Ron la miró muy extrañado. Pero no protestó cuando Harry desapareció en el túnel con los mellizos. Hermione iba a protestar pero Remus le estaba haciendo unas preguntas y no alcanzó a hablar a tiempo.

Los mellizos se pusieron a montar guardia. Draco salió de debajo de la Capa apenas estuvieron fuera de la vista de los otros, murmuró un encantamiento silenciador y se puso a gritarle.

—¿Qué carajo pensás que estás haciendo, Potter? —aulló.

Harry se apoyó contra la pared de piedra y lo dejó que despotricara a sus anchas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que Hermione y Remus resolvieran la cuestión del contraconjuro. En realidad se le venían a la cabeza un par de cosas que podrían hacer para pasar el rato, pero dudaba que Draco estuviera de humor para darle el gusto.

—¿Me darías un beso? —preguntó de todos modos interrumpiendo la diatriba de Draco que en ese momento estaba haciendo referencia a Gryffindors necios e irracionales.

Draco lo miró enojado. —No quiero lastimarte. —gruñó.

Harry pestañeó desconcertado. —¿Por qué habría de lastimarme un beso tuyo?

Draco cerró los ojos apretándolos. —Mi novio es un maldito imbécil, inconsciente e insufrible… y totalmente ajeno al dolor.

—No soy totalmente ajeno al dolor.

—Pero no negás que sí sos un imbécil.

—Ya sé que vos pensás que soy un imbécil. Pero no me parece el momento oportuno para ponerme a discutir sobre eso. —dibujó la más inocente de las sonrisas en los labios— Si te hace sentir mejor te prometo que mañana podemos discutir ese tópico largo y tendido.

Draco bufó exasperado y le estudió el rostro con marcada preocupación en la expresión.

—Por favor, Draco. —rogó con desamparo, sabía que así seguro que lo ablandaba— Tengo frío y sé que vos podés ser tan abrigado.

—Acercate. —Harry obedeció. Draco le puso la Capa sobre los hombros— ¿Mejor?

—No… yo te quiero dentro de la Capa conmigo. —dijo haciendo un puchero.

Draco lo miró con recelo pero accedió y se envolvió él también en la Capa y lo abrazó por la cintura. Harry dejó la mano lastimada cerca de su pecho, pero con la mano sana le acarició la nuca y le hizo inclinar la cabeza para besarlo, sintió un ardor en la mejilla y se dio cuenta entonces por qué Draco había hecho referencia al dolor. Pero apartó la molestia de su mente, se concentró en degustar la dulzura de sus labios y la textura de esa boca ansiada.

Fue un beso tierno y cálido. Justo lo que Harry precisaba en ese momento. No podía explicarse cómo el simple hecho de estar en brazos de Draco besándolo lograba hacerlo sentir tan seguro, protegido, tranquilo. Pero era así, lo hacía sentir muchísimo mejor.

Draco lo hizo girar, se apoyó sobre la pared y atrajo a Harry para que descansara sobre su pecho. Harry le apoyó la mejilla sana sobre el hombro y suspiró complacido.

—Harry… ¿realmente te sentís bien…? —preguntó preocupado— …no quisiera lastimarte más de lo que ya estás.

—Me siento mucho mejor acá donde estoy. —respondió satisfecho. Siquiera por unos pocos minutos quería dejarse ir y librarse al menos en parte de las tensiones acumuladas.

—¡Merlín, Harry! —Draco no podía quedarse callado, que era lo que Harry hubiese querido— Soportaste el _Cruciatus_ del Señor Oscuro, sufriste el ataque de un enjambre de dementors, tenés una muñeca quebrada y dos feas heridas una en la mejilla y otra en la mano. ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado para un solo día? ¿Es que acaso querés matarte tratando de neutralizar un hechizo de magia oscura?

—No voy a matarme. —murmuró— La investigación de Hermione me va permitir hacerlo sin correr peligro.

—Y sin embargo ella está aterrada. —le recordó Draco irritado— ¿O no la escuchaste decir que la investigación no está completa todavía?

—Por supuesto que no está completa. —replicó Harry— Para Hermione las investigaciones nunca se completan. Ayer ya habíamos cubierto la mayoría de la lista y estoy seguro que ella siguió leyendo más. Porque sabía que veníamos acá.

—Harry… _ella_ tiene miedo. —insistió Draco.

Harry entendió entonces. _Draco_ tenía miedo. Iba a decir algo para tranquilizarlo pero en ese momento se les acercó Remus. Harry se volvió para mirarlo pero no se desprendió de los brazos de Draco.

—¿Cómo hacen ustedes para ir de un extremo al otro en tan corto tiempo? Suponía que Draco te estaría regañado furioso.

—Así empezamos, —gruñó Draco— Pero Harry es un manipulador ladino.

Harry se permitió una media sonrisa pero consideró sensato no abrir la boca para agregar nada. Remus, por su parte, juzgó prudente no insistir sobre el tópico.

—Bueno, Harry, vine para enseñarte un encantamiento. —anunció Remus— Este escudo en particular era desconocido para mí. Pero el contraconjuro para neutralizarlo sí lo conocía. No es un encantamiento usual, pero las notas de Hermione son muy minuciosas y completas, me resultaron de gran ayuda. —hizo una pausa y suspiró— Los otros no quedaron muy contentos de que yo insistiera en enseñártelo en privado, pero yo me mantuve inflexible porque creo que Draco puede ser de gran ayuda para que lo aprendas.

—Una de las ventajas de tener un novio versado en Artes Oscuras. —dijo Harry sarcástico— Resultan de gran utilidad cuando uno tiene la misión de vencer a Señores Oscuros.

Draco dejó oír una risita. —Ahora me lo explico… ésa es la razón por la que querés tenerme cerca.

Harry asintió solemne. —Incontestablemente cierto, ésa es la razón. —dijo Harry separándose.

Draco se incorporó de la pared y le dio un piquito en la mejilla. —No te creo. —susurró sonriente.

Harry le sonrió a su vez y se volvió hacia Remus. —Veamos entonces cómo es este encantamiento desagradable que me tengo que aprender.

—No es un encantamiento particularmente desagradable. —dijo Remus— No de la manera en que mucha gente tiene encuadrada a la magia oscura. Técnicamente es un encantamiento bastante directo para desmantelar un escudo.

—Pero va a requerir poner en juego mucho poder o energía si preferís llamarlo así… y te va a drenar. —declaró Draco.

Remus asintió. Harry se mostró confundido. Cierto era que él lo que sabía de magia oscura era prácticamente sólo lo que había leído esos dos días anteriores. Pero ya de mucho antes estaba convencido de que lo que diferenciaba a un tipo de magia de la otra era la intención con que se la usaba. Cuando expresó en voz alta el concepto que tenía al respecto, Draco se apresuró a sacarlo del error.

—Harry, la raíz de la magia es el poder. —dijo Draco adoptando un tono profesoral. Harry tuvo que contenerse para no revolear los ojos ante lo incongruente de la situación. Se obligó no obstante a escuchar con atención puesto que Draco sabía mucho más que él sobre el asunto.

—La magia oscura con frecuencia se utiliza para obtener poder y llevarla a cabo consume mucho poder. Habitualmente se la utiliza con malos propósitos para obtener poder sobre otros de una forma u otra. Y es ahí cuando entra en juego la intención. La magia sigue siendo magia. Por sí misma e inherentemente no es buena ni mala.

—Pues ésa es la idea que yo tenía justamente. Y tuve muchas discusiones con Hermione por esa cuestión.

Draco hizo una mueca pero se contuvo y no hizo ningún comentario denigratorio. —A lo que voy es que si corresponde ponerle una etiqueta a la magia el parámetro a tener en cuenta es el poder que se pone en juego, lo de magia oscura o magia de luz es más una convención que otra cosa. Y hay mucho solapamiento entre una y otra, pero la distinción entre una y otra, hay que reconocerlo, es muy popular y está universalmente extendida.

—De acuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo es por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que tengo que hacer? —en realidad no había alcanzado a entender el punto de Draco. Pero lo importante en ese momento no era la teoría sino conseguir desmantelar el escudo para poder llevarse la copa.

Contestó Remus. —El encantamiento que tenés que usar no requiere que generes sentimientos de ira o de odio, como por ejemplo si lo requiere el _Cruciatus_. Pero sí requiere que concentres toda tu energía, todo tu poder mágico. Draco te ha ayudado con Oclumencia. Los ejercicios que te enseñó te van a resultar útiles para lograr la concentración que vas a necesitar.

Ambos, Remus y Draco, lo estaban mirando críticamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que éste es el encantamiento indicado? —preguntó Remus.

—Yo ni siquiera sé de qué encantamiento se trata. —le recordó— Pero si Hermione asegura que es el que corresponde que no te quepa la menor duda de que es el indicado.

—Ella lo que me dijo fue que lo había obtenido de vos. —dijo Remus con suspicacia.

_Y yo lo obtuve directamente de Voldemort_, pensó, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. —Lo que yo le puedo haber mencionado es una lista de hechizos de protección que se podrían haber usado, los contraconjuros los investigamos a partir de esa lista. Repito, si Hermione dice que es el contraconjuro indicado no hay que ponerlo en tela de juicio.

—¿Y de dónde salió esa lista que mencionás?

—La recibí directamente de Voldemort. —dijo Harry con fastidio. Draco lo miró con severidad, evidentemente creía que Harry le estaba tomando el pelo aunque era prácticamente verdad— Y no nos demoremos más, estoy cansado de estar acá abajo.

—Muy bien, Potter. —comandó Draco— Ahora corresponde que eches mano a todo ese poder que sé que tenés.

Harry lo miró con recelo pero asintió.

Draco lo fue guiando a través de un par de ejercicios de meditación que ya habían practicado otras veces. A Harry le parecieron fáciles y rutinarios. Pero dejaron de ser rutinarios cuando Draco testeó el grado de concentración enseñándole un encantamiento nuevo.

Draco apuntó la varita a una roca. _—¡Contundo_!

Harry pestañeó sorprendido. La roca se había destruido.

—Este hechizo se puede usar para destruir o demoler objetos mucho más grandes. —explicó Draco— Pero para esta prueba estas rocas bastarán. Concentrate y lanzá el hechizo.

Harry miró a Remus quien respondió con un breve gesto animándolo. Apuntó la varita a otra roca y pronunció: —_¡Contundo!_

La roca se destruyó igual que la de Draco. Pero cuando se volvió a mirarlo, el rostro de Draco estaba muy consternado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?

—No. —respondió Draco con hosquedad— Diría que lo hiciste perfectamente. Pero a mí me costó mucho tiempo y trabajo lograr lanzarlo con efectividad.

—Bueno, cuando Voldemort decida transferirte algunos de sus poderes… estoy seguro de que vos también vas a poder lograr cualquier hechizo en el primer intento. —masculló.

Cuando oyó las exclamaciones contenidas de los otros dos se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que habría debido mantener secreto. Pero bueno, ya estaban al tanto de tantas cosas… indirectamente incluso ya sabían de los horcruxes… aunque no supieran todavía bien qué eran. Y conocían la profecía que establecía que Voldemort lo iba a marcar como su igual.

—Harry, —dijo Remus hablando lentamente— viniendo de tus labios eso sonó sarcástico pero me inclino a pensar que lo dijiste literalmente.

Harry se masajeó las sienes con las manos, la que estaba herida protestó de dolor. Contempló el vendaje fascinado, aparentemente estaba encantado para ceder de acuerdo al grado de inflamación. Tenía la muñeca más hinchada que antes pero no sentía las vendas más tensas ni apretadas.

—¿Te duele la muñeca? —preguntó Draco.

—No, en realidad. —contestó con sinceridad— Todavía me dura el efecto de la poción analgésica. Estoy simplemente admirando el excelente trabajo que hizo Remus vendándola… como una forma de evitar tener que responder a las preguntas que sé que quieren formularme.

Draco dejó oír un bufido que en realidad disimulaba una risa.

Harry curvó los labios en una sonrisa y alzó ligeramente el hombro derecho. —Me enteré de mucha mierda… información no precisamente edificante… Supongo que ya sabrás que tu novio es más anormal o aberrante de lo que te habías imaginado… pero no voy a contestar tus preguntas.

Draco le frunció el ceño. —No me vengas a refregar actitudes de gallito. —le espetó— Y yo soy el único que tiene derecho a hacer referencia a vos con apelativos insultantes, tarado.

Harry revoleó los ojos y dijo con sarcasmo: —¿Y desde cuándo te arrogaste el derecho exclusivo?

Remus se había llevado dos dedos al puente de la nariz, el típico gesto de Severus.

—Chicos, dejemos la discusión para más tarde. Hasta que Harry haya completado su tarea y estemos todos de regreso sanos y salvos. Y con Severus presente para monitorearlos.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Remus suspiró profundamente. —Entiendo que es el método habitual de interacción entre ustedes y que les sirve como medio de aflojar tensiones. Pero en el momento presente hay cosas más importantes a las que debemos abocarnos. —miró a Harry con preocupación— Aunque no sé que es más perturbador, el comentario que hiciste o lo que estás por hacer.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Las dos cosas están relacionadas. Todo en mi vida parece estar relacionado con Voldemort de una forma u otra. Necesito una serpiente. —dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema. Los otros dos lo miraron desconcertados.

—No trajimos ninguna de tus serpientes. —dijo Draco.

—Creame una entonces. —replicó Harry— Ya sabías el maldito hechizo en segundo año, así que no creo que tengas problemas ahora.

Draco pestañeó sin comprender a qué se debía el extraño pedido.

—Necesito una serpiente para concentrarme. —explicó Harry— Tengo que formular el encantamiento en pársel, de lo contrario podría resultar herido. No puedo estar ciento por ciento seguro pero creo que fue por eso que Dumbledore se dañó la mano. Yo puedo esquivar el daño. Éste es el encantamiento preciso… que le permitiría a Voldemort recuperar lo que es suyo… — se interrumpió y se maldijo por lo bajo, otra cosa más que no debería haber dicho —Dejen de mirarme así… ¡y conjurame la puta serpiente de una vez!

Draco obedeció sin hacer ningún comentario. _—¡Serpensortia!_

Una larga serpiente negra brotó desenrollándose de la punta de la varita de Draco y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de roca. Harry comenzó a sisearle al tiempo que se agachaba y extendía un brazo. La serpiente se le montó y ondulando fue a ubicársele por encima de los hombros.

Draco experimentó un escalofrío… ¡una imagen tan sexy! Sacudió apenas la cabeza para despejar el pensamiento. —Procedamos sin demorar más. —dijo en voz alta ya recuperado el natural compuesto apropiado para un Malfoy.

Harry enderezó la postura y alzó la varita. Remus le formuló las palabras del encantamiento hasta que lo hubo memorizado. Seguidamente Draco lo guió a lo largo de otro breve ejercicio de concentración. Cuando finalizaron lo aprobó satisfecho.

Una vez que Draco se hubo cubierto con la Capa, los tres regresaron a la caverna, Harry reingresó con aire confiado y enfiló hacia el centro. Remus dio indicaciones para que todos los demás se ubicaran a resguardo cerca de la boca del túnel.

Harry se concentró en la cúpula roja y experimentó una punzada de miedo… la superó apartándola sin contemplaciones. Captando con el rabillo del ojo la imagen de la serpiente sobre sus hombros, apuntó la varita.

—_¡Confringo tectum! _—pronunció en pársel.

Draco y Remus se lo habían advertido, pero así y todo no estaba completamente preparado para el contragolpe de poder mágico que lo impactó, al parecer diez veces más potente que la corriente que había recorrido su brazo y brotado de la varita. Fue proyectado hacia atrás tambaleante y habría caído si dos manos invisibles y solícitas no lo hubiesen impedido. Un relámpago rojo deslumbrante estalló en la caverna, Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para minimizar la violencia del ataque a sus retinas.

Y dos segundos después todo había concluido.

El rojo viró al negro y sus rodillas cedieron. Debió de haber dado una imagen de caída muy grácil puesto que Draco lo fue sosteniendo hasta dejarlo seguro yaciendo sobre el suelo.

—¡Harry!

Tosió y escupió algo de líquido cuando alguien le hizo beber una poción, un energizante probablemente. Abrió los ojos y miró a Remus, puntos rojos explotaban como chispas en su campo visual.

—¡La puta, cumpa! —exclamó la voz de Ron— ¿Estás bien?

—Como si me hubieran cagado a palos… ¿o qué esperabas? —masculló.

Ron suspiró aliviado, si todavía tenía ánimos para el humor, se iba a poner bien sin dudas.

—Harry se pondrá bien. —confirmó Remus con una sonrisa. Luego se puso serio. —La magia oscura sacude con tremendo impacto tanto al que la lanza como al objetivo.

—Y Harry recibió las dos sacudidas… —dijo Ron.

Remus asintió.

—Bueno eso explica por qué me siento como si el Hogwarts Express me hubiera atropellado. —murmuró Harry.

—Harry, acabás de llevar a cabo un encantamiento de magnitud extrema, para neutralizar un hechizo del que quizá sea el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo. —dijo Remus— No es de extrañar que te sientas muy maltrecho… lo asombroso es que hayas podido soportarlo y que sigas vivo.

—Soy El Niño Que Sobrevivió, podríamos decir que son gajes del oficio. —señaló sarcástico, no estaba precisamente de buen humor y el suelo de piedra se sentía helado contra su espalda.

Recibió una andanada de miradas reprobadoras por su temeridad y el acerbo cinismo del tono.

Cerró los ojos. —Perdón. —murmuró— Sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer… y me siento… fundido… exánime.

—Harry, —dijo Hermione que estaba hincada a su lado— creo que lo lograste. —se inclinó hacia un lado para que él pudiera verlo por sí mismo. Todos volvieron los ojos hacia la Copa que refulgía brillante sobre el pedestal, la cúpula roja había desaparecido.

Harry se incorporó sentándose y cuatro manos lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. La serpiente ya no estaba sobre sus hombros, seguramente había escapado a refugiarse a un rincón. Ron y Hermione lo soltaron una vez que logró estabilizarse. Las miradas de sus amigos reflejaban nerviosismo y también asombro reverencial. Podía entender muy bien lo que sentían… él experimentaba algo muy parecido.

Se acercó al pedestal con pasos más inseguros de lo que le hubiera gustado. Estiró la mano para tocar la Copa y se detuvo titubeante… el relámpago de un recuerdo cruzó su mente… el recuerdo de otra copa… en el laberinto.

—Remus, ¿podrías controlarla? No vaya a ser que se trate de un traslador.

Remus se acercó e hizo ondear la varita por encima de la Copa murmurando un encantamiento. —Destila efluvios extremadamente oscuros pero no puedo determinar qué los origina. Puedo afirmar, no obstante, con toda certeza que no es un traslador.

Harry asintió, sabía perfectamente qué originaba los efluvios.

Estiró la mano lastimada, agarró la Copa por una de las asas. La muñeca se le quejó de dolor… igual la sostuvo unos segundos. Cuando comprobó que nada malo ocurría, guardó la varita en un bolsillo y la sostuvo de la otra asa con la mano sana.

—¡La conseguiste! —suspiró Hermione.

Los demás se habían congregado en semicírculo a su alrededor y podía percibir la presencia confortante de Draco a sus espaldas.

—Los encontré a todos. —masculló para sí.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Dije que los encontré a todos. —repitió.

—Pero falta otro… —apuntó Hermione cautelosa.

Harry pestañeó varias veces. Ni Hermione ni Ron sabían lo del relicario. Y por el momento no se lo iba a decir. Habría tenido que darles muchas explicaciones.

—Bueno, sí… pero sabemos dónde está.

—No podemos estar tan seguros. —dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio.

—Supongo que no debería contarlos hasta tenerlos en mano. —admitió. Hizo una pausa. —Pero estamos cerca… puedo sentirlo. —agregó sonriendo.

—¡Harry va a ganar! —gritó Ron con entusiasmo. Abrazó a Hermione y le plantó un beso sonoro. Los demás sonrieron divertidos y la atmósfera sombría se distendió sensiblemente.

Hermione se lo sacó de encima empujándolo pero no pudo contener las risitas. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y miró a Harry. —Debería haberme dado cuenta antes… recién ahora comprendo por qué estabas tan empecinado en encontrarlo hoy mismo.

—Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

—Bueno, creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido más que suficiente.—intervino Remus— Harry necesita urgente atención médica y mucho descanso. Y todavía tenemos que salir de acá.

Harry miró con satisfacción la copa que sostenía en la mano, sonrió. —Ya podemos irnos. —se la pasó a Ron para que la guardara. Ron vaciló un segundo antes de aceptarla, hizo una mueca… finalmente la agarró y la metió en su mochila.

De regreso por el túnel y al atravesar la neblina de los dementors, Harry tambaleó, de repente se sintió muy débil. Ron lo tomó por la cintura y lo ayudó a seguir sosteniéndolo el resto del tramo.

—Qué suerte para mí que seas más grande y fuerte que yo. —dijo Harry sonriéndole.

Ron le sonrió a su vez. —Naah… qué suerte para vos que Hermione sabe tomar excelentes apuntes y que no tengamos que volver.

—Qué suerte para ustedes dos que no hayamos necesitado conocimientos de Herbología esta vez. —apuntó ella jocosa.

Los tres rieron. Los otros se miraron entre ellos desconcertados, no entendían de qué hablaban.

—Yo agregaría, —dijo Ginny no sin sarcasmo— qué suerte para vos poder contar con la ayuda de alguien tan versado en Artes Oscuras.

Harry desvió los ojos hacia Remus, aunque sabía que no era a él al que había hecho referencia Ginny. —Sí, qué suerte, ¿no?

—Bueno… no se puede decir que nosotros hayamos sido de mucha utilidad. —dijo Fred con su habitual tono chispeante.

—Pero ha sido una aventura muy interesante y entretenida. —agregó George con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, y a mí me encanta entretenerlos. —dijo Harry con sorna y revoleando los ojos. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que no le convenía revolear los ojos porque al perder el foco empezaba otra vez a tambalear. Cerró los ojos hasta que se le pasara el mareo y se dejó llevar por Ron.

Fred se adelantó y se le puso al lado para ayudar a Ron a sostenerlo y conducirlo. —Macho, es muy poco deportivo disminuir el potencial pororó de una aventura como ésta… la próxima vez no deberías terminar tan herido como hoy.

Harry soltó una carcajada. No se molestó en replicar. Tenía que concentrarse en poner un pie delante del otro, se sentía cada vez más débil, el efecto de la poción que Remus le había administrado se estaba disipando.

Cuando llegaron al fondo del pozo vio la escalera de cuerda que los otros habían conjurado para bajar. Pero él no estaba en condiciones de trepar, llamó a Fawkes. El fénix transportó a todos a la superficie sin ninguna dificultad.

El sol todavía brillaba, se frotó los ojos heridos por el contraste repentino de luminosidad. Por el lado positivo, el sol era cálido y él estaba necesitado de calor.

—Fred, George y Ginny, ustedes llévense a Ron y Hermione al departamento, límpienlos y denles de comer chocolate antes de mandarlos de regreso. —comandó Remus— De este otro me encargo yo. —agregó mirando serio a Harry.

—¿Te vemos el miércoles, cumpa? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí… pero no sé a qué hora. —contestó Harry.

—Estuviste brillante, Harry. —dijo Hermione sonriendo pero la preocupación seguía presente en su expresión.

—Vamos, Harry. —dijo Remus alzándolo en vilo— Volvamos a casa.

Harry no protestó ansiaba irse de ahí cuanto antes. Y sabía que Draco los seguiría.

oOo


	30. De culpa y de remordimiento

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 30 – De culpa y de remordimientos**

Había sido un día muy largo pero Harry ya no se sentía tan contento de estar de regreso en Grimmauld Place. Tenerlos a Severus, Remus, Narcissa y Draco encima de él preocupados atendiéndolo era toda una experiencia. Bueno… Severus en realidad no lo estaba atendiendo, lo que hacía era ladrarles órdenes a los demás. Draco alternaba… en un momento lo besaba y al siguiente lo reprendía a los gritos. Remus y Narcissa… ellos sí lo atendían.

Remus se negó a bajarlo hasta que pudo recostarlo directamente en la cama. A continuación se le informó sumariamente que, excepto para ir al baño, tenía terminantemente prohibido salir de la habitación hasta que hubiera descansado y estuviera completamente curado.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Me van a tener prisionero en mi cuarto?

Recibió un contundente e irrevocable _sí_ de los otros cuatro como respuesta. Lo habían dejado atónito y con la boca abierta. Hecho que Severus aprovechó de inmediato para hacerle beber varias pociones. Le curaron las heridas y Draco fue comisionado para que lo asistiera a ducharse.

Harry tenía que admitir que se sentía algo mareado pero mucho lo decepcionó que en la ducha Draco se limitara exclusiva y clínicamente a ayudarlo a bañarse, Severus había asignado un tiempo preciso para el procedimiento de higiene y había amenazado incluso con entrar él mismo a buscarlos si se excedían del lapso establecido.

Poco después, ya curado, limpio y en piyamas, se tendió sobre los almohadones que habían sido estratégicamente dispuestos en la cabecera de la cama. Le trajeron una bandeja con un bol de sopa y tostadas y le ordenaron comer. Draco tenía su propia bandeja y procedió también a alimentarse. El postre para ambos era una tableta de chocolate. Harry no tenía mucha hambre pero se puso a comer mientras Remus y Draco les relataban a los otros dos los acontecimientos de la jornada.

A Harry no le extrañó enterarse de que Severus fuera uno de los mortífagos que habían acompañado a Voldemort a Godric Hollow. Pero sí se sorprendió cuando Severus lo elogió por la forma en que se había manejado en la difícil instancia.

—Harry, nadie _que siga vivo_ le ha hablado nunca al Señor Oscuro de esa forma. —dijo Severus.

—Te tengo más miedo a vos que a él. —dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

Snape se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego se echó a reír.

Harry miró a Draco. —¿Vos sabías que él sabía reírse? —le preguntó asombrado.

Draco le sonrió algo extrañado. —No es algo que haya visto u oído con frecuencia, pero sí. —contestó. Narcissa también sonreía. Y Remus… Remus se había quedado con los ojos fijos en Snape, contemplándolo fascinado.

Harry miró de nuevo a Snape. —Sabés… incluso oírte reír es inquietante… mete un poco de miedo.

La risa de Severus fue amainando hasta transformarse en una leve sonrisa. —Creo que de todos los alumnos a los que he aterrorizado durante años, sólo vos Harry Potter podría sentirse más intimidado por mí que por el Señor Oscuro. Y resulta más interesante aun puesto que sos uno de los pocos a los que no logré aterrar nunca con mi sola presencia.

—Quizá tenga que ver con la cuestión de que a Voldemort lo veía una vez al año, a vos en cambio te tenía que ver prácticamente casi todos los días. —dijo Harry divertido.

Severus hizo un leve gesto inclinando la cabeza como si reconociera y aceptara un elogio.

—Harry, quiero saber qué quisiste decir con eso de que Voldemort te había transferido poderes. —dijo Remus desviando la conversación hacia asuntos más serios.

—Remus, estoy cansado. —protestó Harry. Suponía que si no hubiese sido por las pociones que le habían hecho beber ya estaría dormido hacía rato. Apenas eran las siete pero había sido un día largo y muy duro.

—Lo sé… y pronto te vamos a dejar tranquilo para que puedas descansar.

—¿Está relacionado con las provocaciones que le enrostraste al Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Draco— ¿Cuando hablaste con él en pársel? Dijiste que le habías dicho que conocías el texto completo de la profecía.

Harry hizo una mueca, de repente los ojos de Severus lo estaban taladrando. Se había olvidado de advertirle a Draco que no mencionara esa parte delante de Severus.

—Realmente no me siento nada bien. —dijo con voz débil.

—¿Vos conocés el texto completo de la profecía? —aulló Snape con tono peligroso.

—¡Severus! —exclamó Narcissa alarmada por la reacción desmedida— Harry ya ha tenido que pasar por mucho hoy, ¿a qué viene esto de tirarle los dientes al cuello?

Severus desoyó la advertencia por completo. Harry se sentía atrapado, sus ojos saltaban de Narcissa a Remus y de Remus a Draco clamando en silencio que alguno lo sacara del aprieto. Pero los tres estaban apabullados por la situación y las reacciones que no alcanzaban a explicarse.

Cerró los ojos… pero se le hizo presente la imagen de las tumbas de sus padres… volvió a abrirlos. Era un tema que no quería hablar con Severus… ¡nunca!

—Potter… —dijo Snape amenazante.

—¡Sí, lo conozco! —explotó Harry con dolor en la voz. Sus ojos viraron hacia Remus y luego volvieron a fijarse en los de Snape. —¿Remus sabe que fuiste vos? —preguntó.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos. —¡Vos…_sabés_! —susurró casi inaudible.

—¡Sí, yo sé! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! —le escupió Harry con resentimiento.

—¿_Qué_ es lo que sabés? —preguntó Remus con total desconcierto.

—Callate y andate, Lupin. —gruñó Snape.

—¡No! ¡Vos no tenés ningún derecho! —gritó Harry. Se incorporó abandonando su capullo de almohadones y se abalanzó sobre Snape que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama. Pero no llegó a alcanzarlo, Draco lo retuvo firmemente de los hombros.

Harry intentó desprenderse pero no tenía fuerzas y Draco ya lo había abrazado inmovilizándole los brazos contra el cuerpo. Cedió y se dejó caer contra el pecho de su novio.

—Deberías haberle permitido que me golpeara. —le dijo Snape a Draco con tono sedoso.

—¡Es lo que te merecés! —le espetó Harry.

Snape asintió. —Tenés todo el derecho de odiarme… de hecho durante años me dediqué a alimentar tu rabia en mi contra.

Harry se acurrucó contra Draco y de pronto sintió como si una revelación se abriera en su mente.

—Vos no me odiás. —murmuró— Vos odiás una imagen que te empecinaste en relacionar conmigo.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Los cabellos negros cayeron cubriéndole el rostro. Harry nunca habría esperado ver una imagen así, tan patética. Se le estrujó el corazón de pena. Y la pena se impuso sobre la rabia. La voz de Dumbledore resonó en su cabeza.

_Harry, no podés siquiera imaginar los profundos remordimientos del profesor Snape cuando se dio cuenta de cómo Voldemort había interpretado la profecía. Creo que es el mayor pesar de su vida y la razón por la que decidió volver…_

—¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Remus con voz tensa cargada de enojo y de preocupación.

Ni Severus ni Harry le prestaron atención. —Dumbledore dijo que los remordimientos eran tu mayor pesar. —susurró Harry.

—Vos tenés todo el derecho de odiarme, Harry… y yo me aseguré de que me odiaras. —dijo Severus alzando la cabeza, le dirigió a Harry una mirada seria— Pero sos tan recalcitrantemente tozudo y este verano te las apañaste para esquivar y dejar atrás la rabia que me tenías.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy dispuesto a alimentar tus sentimientos de autoconmiseración. —murmuró Harry sarcástico.

—¡Ni falta que hace, mocoso insolente! —se indignó Severus.

Harry cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía seguir enojado cuando podía _ver_ la verdad de las palabras de Dumbledore? Hasta ese momento no había creído en ellas… pero era evidente ahora que eran ciertas.

—Toda mi vida quedó determinada a partir de esa noche. —murmuró Harry.

—¿La noche de la muerte de tus padres? —preguntó Remus tratando de encontrarle algo de sentido a todos esos comentarios crípticos.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Severus no dijo nada. Los dos seguían mirándose fijamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry quejumbroso— Entiendo por qué se lo informaste, eras un mortífago por entonces. Detesto la idea pero tiene sentido. Más o menos pude ir armando el rompecabezas. Pero todavía no logro entender por qué Dumbledore dijo que era tu _mayor pesar_… algo de remordimiento parece lógico… pero vos los odiabas.

Severus volvió a agachar la cabeza y dejó caer los hombros. —Tenía la esperanza de no tener que volver nunca a hablar de esto. —dijo. Harry podía entenderlo pero lo dejaba sin respuestas.

—Por favor… —rogó— Necesito saber, necesito entender…

Trató otra vez de desprenderse de los brazos de Draco. —Los demás pueden irse. —sugirió— Prometo no contarle nada de lo que me digas a nadie.

—No. —dijo Severus con tono imperativo— Pueden quedarse.

—Así que no pensás decírmelo. —dijo Harry con acritud.

—¿Te acordás de lo que viste sobre tu madre en mi memoria? —preguntó Severus con voz áspera.

—Sí. —respondió Harry— Ella te defendió.

—Ella siempre me defendía. —dijo Severus, la voz fría. Alzó la cabeza y Harry hizo una mueca al ver el tremendo tormento que reflejaba su mirada. —Ella fue la mejor amiga que haya tenido en mi vida. Ella nunca me trató como me trataban los demás. Y fue particularmente insistente ese verano… incluso me invitó varias veces a su casa.

—Vi una foto de ella… tomada ese verano. —susurró Harry. Y de repente lo inundaron unas ganas irrefrenables de volver a ver la foto. Severus notó que algo lo turbaba porque hizo una pausa y la preocupación se reflejó en su expresión.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que Harry quería, fue hasta el baúl sacó el álbum y se lo trajo. Harry empezó a pasar las páginas rápidamente… hasta que encontró la foto de su madre y Severus. Se quedó mirándola durante largos segundos.

No sabía en qué lugar había sido tomada. No era Hogwarts. Pero daba la impresión de que era una sesión de estudio como las que él tenía con sus amigos de vez en cuando a la orilla del lago. Lily y Severus estaban sentados sobre el pasto, rodeados de libros. La cara de Lily estaba encendida de risa, Severus sonreía apenas. El instante había sido congelado para siempre en una fotografía muggle.

Le pasó el álbum a Severus. El profesor de Pociones lo tomó en sus manos e hizo una mueca al reconocer la foto.

Remus espió por encima del hombro de Severus y sobresaltó al ver la imagen. —Yo tomé esa foto. —dijo sonriendo con tristeza— Lily había logrado convencer a Severus para que estudiáramos juntos, para completar más rápidamente los deberes de vacaciones. Le ofreció ayudarlo con Encantamientos si Severus nos ayudaba con Pociones.

—Y vos no ofreciste ayudar con nada. —murmuró Severus.

Remus amplió la sonrisa. —Vos no me querías ahí, ni siquiera me hablabas. No hubiese tenido sentido ofrecerte nada. —se justificó.

—Ese verano sí que te hablé. —dijo Severus— Aunque cuando empezaron las clases preferiste volver con esos hijos de puta de tus amigos.

Remus suspiró y volvió a apoyarse sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Severus dejó el álbum a un lado y volvió a concentrarse en Harry que había reclinado la cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco. —Harry, yo siempre fui rival de tu padre y de Black. —dijo e hizo una mueca fijando los ojos en las manos entrelazadas de los dos chicos que descansaban en la falda de Harry— Éramos rivales igual que Draco y vos hasta antes del verano. Claro que nunca hubo ni la más remota posibilidad de desarrollar con ninguno de los dos una relación como la de ustedes.

Giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia Remus. —Todo indicaría que me tengo que conformar con Remus para intentar una relación reivindicadora. —agregó con sorna.

Lupin sonrió cálidamente pero permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces… ¿vos eras amigo de mis padres? —preguntó Harry.

—No, siempre detesté a tu padre y él siempre me detestó. Pero tu madre… significaba el mundo para mí. Y me gusta creer que yo también significaba mucho para ella.

—Y así era. —le aseguró Remus.

—Vos… amabas a mi madre. —susurró Harry.

—Sí, pero no en sentido romántico. —admitió Severus.

—Harry, algo similar a la relación que existe entre Hermione y vos. —sugirió Remus.

La relación entre Hermione y él había sido bastante tirante los últimos tiempos pero para Harry seguía siendo su amiga más querida. Él haría cualquier cosa para protegerla… Y nuevas revelaciones se abrían en su mente…

—Vos trataste de salvarla la noche que murió. Fue por eso que Voldemort le ofreció dejarla con vida… pero ella no quiso saber nada con eso. No le iba a permitir que me matara sin presentarle batalla.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron inmensos otra vez. —¿Cómo es posible que puedas saber eso?

Harry se separó de Draco y se recostó de lado sobre los almohadones. —Porque yo oí todo lo que pasó en el último minuto de la vida de mi mamá. Cada vez que tenía a un dementor cerca en tercer año oía los gritos de mi mamá. Oía la voz de Voldemort ordenándole que se hiciera a un lado, que no era necesario que ella también muriera. Hasta ahora no había comprendido por qué Voldemort le había hecho la oferta… pero vos tuviste que ver con eso, ¿no?

Se produjo un silencio frío e incómodo en el cuarto durante un largo momento hasta que Severus lo quebró. —Cuando el Señor Oscuro me dijo que había podido localizarte… yo le pedí por la vida de Lily. Y él se avino, dijo que podía tenerla para mí, que sería mi recompensa por haberle aportado la información sobre la profecía. —hizo una mueca— Pude ponerme en contacto con Dumbledore pero ya era tarde.

—Vos para entonces… ¿ya eras espía? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí… la atracción del poder del Señor Oscuro era inmensa al principio… y me uní a sus filas de buen grado codiciando poder y sediento de venganza… pero tu madre… era tan obstinada… y aunque yo trataba de rechazarla ella persistía, seguía metiéndose en mi vida, se negaba a darse por vencida… e insistía incluso sabiendo de la oscuridad que había en mí, decía que yo tenía lo que ella llamaba un lado bueno… en eso vos te parecés mucho a ella. —hizo una pausa y prosiguió con voz cargada de angustia— Harry, yo no sabía lo que esa información significaría para el Señor Oscuro… el día que vos naciste… ese mismo día fui a hablar con Dumbledore.

Harry se tendió de espaldas y con los ojos fijos en el dosel repitió la profecía de Trelawney en voz alta.

—_Aquel con el poder para subyugar al Señor Oscuro está próximo… nacido de aquellos que lo desafiaron tres veces, nacido al final del séptimo mes… y el Señor Oscuro lo ha de marcar como su igual, pero él ostentará un poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… y uno de los dos habrá de morir por la mano del otro porque ninguno de los dos puede vivir si el otro sobrevive… aquel con el poder para subyugar al Señor Oscuro habrá de nacer hacia el final del séptimo mes…_

—¡Oh, dioses! —suspiró Draco— ¡No estabas alardeando ante él hoy! ¡Le estabas diciendo la verdad!

—Técnicamente, sí. —dijo Harry sin quitar los ojos del dosel— Y leyendo los libros de magia oscura la otra noche me enteré de cómo Voldemort me marcó como su igual. No les puedo decir cómo fue que me transfirió algunos poderes. Va a tener que bastarles saber que me los transfirió. Pero en cierta forma es algo que ustedes ya sabían. Yo puedo usar encantamientos que no debería poder usar de acuerdo a mi edad… aprendí el _Patronus_ a los trece, por ejemplo, y me bastó leer en el margen de un libro _Sectumsempra_, una maldición oscura, para poder lanzarla eficientemente. Lo cierto es que Voldemort la cagó soberanamente cuando me transfirió su habilidad para hablar en pársel. Él todavía no lo sabe pero por ese sólo hecho está perdiendo esta guerra.

Otro silencio incómodo, todos estaban procesando la información. Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que pudieran estar pensando… puesto que tampoco los estaba mirando, sus ojos seguían clavados en el dosel. Se sentía desnudo… expuesto. Y Draco le había soltado la mano, lo cual no ayudaba. Se sentía solo y aislado como tantas otras veces… diferente de los otros y todo estaba relacionado con la profecía que Severus había escuchado a escondidas esa noche. Habría debido odiar a Severus por eso. _Había odiado_ a Severus por eso.

Seguramente debía de haber muchas otras cosas que explicaran las elecciones que había hecho Severus… pero al menos se sentía aliviado de que hubiese llenado varios de los blancos relacionados con su vida. Ahora entendía por qué Severus lo había salvado tantas veces a lo largo de los años… aunque nunca le hubiese demostrado sino aborrecimiento.

No que Severus acostumbrara a mostrarle amabilidad a nadie aparte de a sus Slytherins. Pero incluso considerando su estatus de Gryffindor, Harry había recibido una dosis mucho mayor y más concentrada de ese aborrecimiento que sus compañeros de Casa. Y no había sido algo fingido, no en su totalidad al menos. Severus odiaba todo lo que su padre y Sirius le habían hecho. Pero parte de ese aborrecimiento no había sido real, era un alivio saberlo… y saber más cosas lo ayudaba a entender mejor su vida y a aceptarla.

Se dio cuenta de que él _había aceptado_ su vida. La había aceptado los días posteriores a la muerte de Dumbledore. Él era Harry Potter, El Elegido. No le gustaba pero lo aceptaba.

—Yo sigo sin entenderlo por entero. —dijo Remus.

Severus se puso de pie abruptamente y lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —Todo esto es mi culpa. —le dijo con acritud— No hay mucho más que entender. —se dirigió a la chimenea en el otro extremo de la habitación, avivó el fuego y clavó los ojos de obsidiana en las llamas.

Remus miró a Harry pidiéndole ayuda, quería entender.

Harry nunca antes se había sentido _tan viejo_. Él era un adolescente, ¡qué diablos! No correspondía que fuera a él al que le tocara tranquilizar y confortar a los adultos, correspondía exactamente lo contrario… alguien, cualquiera, debería estar confortándolo a él. Pero él era el único que disponía de toda la información que explicaba todo. Suspiró y se resignó.

Se bajó de la cama. Se sentía exhausto, rígido y dolorido. Ciertamente no era la mejor noche para ponerse a discutir sobre nada, pero Severus nunca se había destacado por simpático o compasivo… y sin embargo había compasión en Severus, aunque nunca la demostrara… le tocaba a Harry cambiar eso.

—Volvé a la cama, Potter. —ordenó Severus sin darse vuelta.

Harry no le hizo caso y avanzó hasta ubicársele al lado, más o menos a un metro de distancia.

—Dumbledore decía que todo era cuestión de elecciones. —dijo Harry en voz baja.

—No me vas a ofrecer un caramelo de limón antes. —apuntó Severus sarcástico.

Harry agachó la cabeza. No estaba para eso, él ya tenía que lidiar con todo el embrollo de sus emociones… ¿qué le hacía pensar que podía resultar de utilidad para ayudar a Severus? ¿por qué le tocaba a él?

Porque Dumbledore ya no estaba. Porque ninguno de los otros sabía ni la mitad de lo que él sabía. Porque era un asunto entre Severus y él. Y entre ellos dos debían arreglarlo.

—Hiciste una elección cuando decidiste comunicarle a Voldemort parte de la profecía. Se inició así una cadena de eventos que determinaron mi vida… y en muchos aspectos la tuya también. —dijo Harry siempre con la cabeza baja— Podemos elegir enojarnos, amargarnos, odiarnos uno al otro por todo lo que pasó. La idea es tentadora, lo admito… tengo ganas de enojarme con vos, de odiarte.

—Es lo que deberías hacer.

—¡Pero no puedo! —estalló Harry— Ya me resigné y acepté mi vida. No puedo volver atrás para cambiar todo lo que pasó… pero sí puedo hacer algo para cambiar las cosas ahora… para hacerlas mejor. Y encima tengo que soportar la voz de Dumbledore en mi cabeza, martillándome… insistiendo en que está mal odiarte.

Severus giró la cabeza hacia él. Harry no podía mirarlo ni siquiera periféricamente, cerró los ojos.

—Esto no tiene que ver con Dumbledore. —dijo Severus.

—Es cierto… no tiene que ver con él. Tiene que ver con Voldemort. —Harry podía sentir los ojos negros horadándolo, la tensión en la atmósfera se había incrementado tanto, sentía como si se ahogara. Y el frío volvía a colársele por la espalda, igual que esa tarde en el túnel de los dementors. Se abrazó el cuerpo y tembló.

—Tiene que ver con Voldemort. —repitió acerbo— Todo termina reduciéndose a él. Él tiene la culpa de todo. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que vos y yo tenemos la misma marcada tendencia a culparnos de cosas que son culpa de Voldemort, no nuestra.

—Potter, si yo no le hubiese comunicado ese fragmento de la profecía a Voldemort nada de todo esto habría ocurrido. —declaró Severus con determinación.

—Hubiera ocurrido de todos modos… quizá con diferentes tiempos, situaciones, actores… pero Voldemort habría seguido adelante con sus propósitos de dominar al mundo. —se apoyó contra la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo —Esto que voy a decir va a sonar a disparate… pero haciendo lo que hiciste nos abriste a todos una posibilidad para librarnos de Voldemort.

—Ciertamente eso es un despropósito. Ridículo. Imposible. —le espetó Severus.

Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró. —Creo que ya te había dicho que vivimos en un mundo de imposibles.

—No sé adónde querés llegar. Explicate.

—Si él no me hubiese marcado esa noche, no me habría transferido la habilidad de hablar pársel. Y si no contáramos con esa habilidad, no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad de vencerlo.

—¿Qué te permite afirmarlo tan categóricamente?

—Voldemort estaba convencido de que nadie más que él contaba con esa habilidad y en su afán de volverse invencible e inmortal se rodeó de varias protecciones. Pero casi todas ellas dependen del pársel, el pársel es la llave para hacerlas caer. Yo soy el único que puede vencerlo porque soy el único aparte de él que puede hablar en el maldito idioma de las serpientes. Puede sonar a despropósito… pero es cierto.

En los instantes de silencio que prosiguieron, Harry debatió una vez más en su cabeza si era conveniente contarle a Severus de los horcruxes. Ése era el momento ideal para hacerlo.

Todavía le costaba creer que Severus no supiera nada sobre el asunto. Era muy inteligente y se había pasado toda la vida estudiando las Artes Oscuras. Y el de Lucius era un caso similar, pero según le había dicho Dumbledore en su momento, Lucius tampoco había sabido que el diario era un horcrux. Slughorn sí sabía lo que eran, pero había admitido que desconocía los hechizos necesarios para crear uno.

Por cualquiera fuera la razón, era claro que los horcruxes eran algo inusitado o completamente desconocido incluso para aquellos más versados en magia oscura. Quizá toda la información al respecto había sido destruida a propósito mucho tiempo antes… Voldemort mismo había tenido que investigar desde los rudimentos y terminó escribiendo un libro propio.

Sabía que Severus podía ser de gran ayuda con los horcruxes… y sin embargo se resistía a contárselo… ahora que Dumbledore ya no estaba, lo aterrorizaba la idea de que esa información pudiera cundir. No era una información para trasmitírsela a un mortífago codicioso de poder… aunque Harry confiara en él. ¿Para qué correr el riesgo de exponerlo a la tentación? Severus nunca lo había presionado para que se lo dijera, quizá él también pensaba como Harry que se trataba de algo muy peligroso y que podía llegar a ser muy tentador. Harry se estremeció. Severus tenía un lado bueno, como lo había puesto Lily… pero también poseía otro lado… muy siniestro.

Se sobresaltó cuando Severus se agachó a su lado. Harry lo miró con ojos desolados.

—Creo que vos sabés demasiado. —dijo Severus mirándolo con ojos especulativos.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry.

—Yo estaba convencido de que me habías contado todo lo que era importante. Pero me doy cuenta ahora de que has estado reteniendo información crítica.

Harry agachó la cabeza y abrazó las piernas contra su pecho. Sabía que era culpable de hacer lo que Dumbledore y tantos otros habían hecho con él. Odiaba eso. Y quizá más ahora que era él mismo el que ocultaba información.

—Sobre la profecía te puedo contar casi todo… pero sobre las otras cosas… no.

—Dumbledore así te lo ordenó. ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces debés seguir manteniendo el secreto. —lo cortó Severus.

Harry lo miró sorprendido y se quedó estudiándole la expresión.

—Decime, Harry… —susurró Snape en voz muy baja para que los otros no alcanzaran a escuchar— ¿Tenés el conocimiento y la habilidad para volverte un nuevo Señor Oscuro? No sugiero que ésa sea tu intención pero… ¿contás con las herramientas para volverte invencible?

Harry tragó ostensiblemente y con renuencia asintió sin dejar de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

—Guardate esa información para vos. Sólo quiero que recuerdes en todo momento que tu madre siempre se concentró en la luz sin apartarse nunca de ella. Ella siempre veía luz… incluso en la oscuridad.

Harry asintió una vez más. —Sí, señor. —susurró.

Mientras Severus lo guiaba de regreso a la cama, Harry se dio cuenta de que entre ellos dos se entendían mucho mejor de lo que había pensado hasta ese momento… incluso sin palabras.

Ya otra vez cómodamente instalado en la cama, Harry les explicó todo lo que pudo sin mencionar explícitamente los horcruxes. Les detalló todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho sobre la profecía. Finalmente, Severus quedó satisfecho y le ordenó que descansara.

Harry y Draco se acostaron mirándose a la cara.

—Harry, hoy estuviste brillante. —susurró Draco— Reconozco que me hiciste cagar de miedo también… pero igual estuviste brillante.

Harry suspiró. —Te debo una disculpa y un agradecimiento. Perdón por haberme peleado con vos… vos tenías razón, te necesitaba a mi lado, y a los otros también. Si vos no hubieses insistido tanto… si vos no hubieses estado ahí… —no completó la idea. Los dos sabían bien que Harry podría haber muerto en la trampa de Voldemort.

Draco no dijo nada enseguida. Ya había agotado los comentarios tipo "¿qué te había dicho yo?" o "Gryffindor imbécil" que le había gritado más temprano. Estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla que se había lastimado.

—Harry, yo sé que vos tenés una misión que cumplir y yo no voy a interferir poniéndote obstáculos. Incluso antes de oír todo lo que Severus y vos se dijeron hace un rato ya sabía que sería una necedad de mi parte tratar de interferir. Pero hay algo que te tiene que quedar en claro… de ninguna manera voy a permitir que vos te destruyas en el proceso de destruirlo a él. Voy a estimular en vos todos los inmensos poderes que tenés y de los que ni siquiera te das cuenta… y voy a poner en juego todos mis recursos para cuidarte las espaldas.

Ante la férrea determinación y la intensa emoción de las palabras de Draco, Harry tragó pesadamente y asintió. Con Draco siempre se sentía tan protegido. Trató de distender el clima recurriendo al humor. —¿Y quién me va a cuidar las espaldas de vos…? Me refiero en particular a la parte más baja de la espalda.

Draco alzó una comisura y le agarró la mencionada parte. —Sea que te guste o no, tu culo es mío, Potter.

—Y no sabés lo dichoso que me hace que así sea. —dijo Harry y le borró la cuasi sonrisa de los labios con un beso. Reacomodó la posición y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco. —Así como estoy ahora es como ansié estar durante todo el día. —murmuró con voz de sueño cerrando los ojos. Y unos segundos después estaba dormido.

oOo


	31. Tiempo para los que uno quiere

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 31 – Tiempo para los que uno quiere**

Se sintió extrañamente solo cuando se despertó. Descansado y renovado, pero solo. Cuando regresaba del baño aprovechó para hacer algo al respecto y le dedicó un rato a Hedwig y otro rato a silbarles a las serpientes.

Divisó el álbum sobre la mesa de luz. Se trepó a la cama y se puso a mirarlo. Hacía poco más de una semana que lo tenía pero le parecían años. Su vida se desarrollaba a ritmo vertiginoso y no podía hacer nada para ponerle freno. Voldemort no iba a detener la guerra por él. En realidad, con Dumbledore muerto y Harry fastidiándolo, Voldemort había intensificado los ataques.

Y Draco. No iba renunciar a Draco por nada del mundo… pero tenía que admitir que había elegido un momento muy inoportuno para embarcarse en una relación sentimental. Y sus emociones lo mantenían en constante agitación con todo lo que estaba pasando. Cosas buenas y cosas malas… pero demasiadas como para poder mantenerlas bajo control. Simplemente no tenía _tiempo_ para mantener todo bajo control.

Concentró su atención nuevamente en el álbum. Se preguntó si para su tía el dárselo había sido una forma de disculparse. Nunca le había demostrado ningún tipo de afecto. Ese último verano lo había ayudado un poco pero siempre guardando distancia. Y quizá sólo lo había ayudado por miedo… pero de todos modos, barajó la idea de intentar hablar otra vez con ella.

Suspiró y siguió hojeando el álbum perezosamente. Por las fotos uno podía deducir que su mamá había tenido una infancia feliz. En casi todas estaba sonriendo o riendo… y las fotos abarcaban el rango de edades desde que era un bebé hasta la adolescencia. Incluso en algunas aparecía tía Petunia sonriendo a su lado, pero todas eran de la época en que Lily todavía era muy chica para ir a Hogwarts. Había también unas cuantas fotos del grupo familiar. Harry estudió con atención las imágenes de sus abuelos. Nunca había pensado mucho en ellos y tampoco sabía qué les había pasado, cómo habían muerto… no eran tan mayores.

Llegó a la página de la foto de Severus. Y había otras de él en las páginas siguientes. En una estaban Severus y Remus. Harry se preguntó si ya por entonces habría habido cierta atracción entre ellos. En páginas posteriores había fotos de su mamá con los Merodeadores. Se rió a carcajadas con un par de fotos de sus padres. En la de arriba estaban mirándose enojados como si quisieran despellejarse. En la de abajo estaban besándose reconciliados.

Se asombró mucho al ver que en las últimas páginas había algunas fotos de él. Tomadas a diferentes edades. Algunas, durmiendo; otras, trabajando en el jardín y algunas más eran de la escuela primaria. Dio vuelta la última hoja y encontró una nota.

_Harry:_

_Yo nunca te quise acá, como vos bien lo sabés y estoy muy contenta de que finalmente te hayas ido. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sos, nunca consideré que merecieras demasiado. Vernon pensaba que vos merecías incluso menos. Sos el hijo de Lily, sin embargo. Te devuelvo las cosas con las que llegaste y este álbum. Los de tu clase en cierta forma me la robaron, pero ella hubiera querido que estas fotos llegaran a vos._

_Espero que logres terminar con esta guerra, y cuanto antes, mejor. De esa forma no voy a tener nunca más nada que ver con tu mundo._

_Petunia Dursley_

La recorrió una vez más tratando de leer entre líneas, pero hay veces en que leyendo entre líneas se puede llegar a leer demasiado. Era muy directa. Suspiró. No parecía que valiera la pena intentar ningún tipo de acercamiento con ella. No le tenía más simpatía ahora. Y al parecer le echaba la culpa por el talento mágico de Lily. Se podía inferir que Petunia había querido a su hermana, sin embargo. Quizá una pizca de ese amor se lo había transferido a él. No mucho y probablemente tío Vernon se había encargado de disminuir esa pizca aun más. Pero le había tomado algunas fotos y las había guardado… _algo es algo_. La última línea delataba claramente que tenía miedo. Un miedo que ya le había visto en la cara durante esos últimos días en Privet Drive. Tía Petunia siempre había odiado y temido cualquier cosa que les alterara la vida. Harry había sido una complicación en su vida, por eso nunca lo había apreciado. Pero la guerra era un problema más serio y temible… y entre dos males Petunia, sensatamente, prefería el menor.

Se abrió la puerta. —Buen día. —saludó a Draco sonriendo.

Draco rió. —Buenas tardes es lo que corresponde, ya son las tres, Harry. Supongo que es por eso que no estás tan malhumorado como solés estar por la mañana. ¿Cómo te sentís?

Harry hizo girar tentativamente la mano. —La muñeca está bien y la verdad es que dormí estupendamente.

Draco se sentó sobre la cama y frunció el ceño al ver el álbum. —Quizá me adelanté un poco al afirmar que no estabas de malhumor.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Estoy bien… un poco sorprendido, pero nada que ver con el shock que me produjo la primera vez que lo vi. Le pasó la nota de tía Petunia.

—Tenés razón. —admitió Draco— Es poca la estima que te tiene pero está muy asustada y espera que vos hagas las cosas bien.

—Como todo el mundo. —masculló Harry.

Draco alzó una comisura —Quizá, pero hay unos cuantos que deseamos que hagas todo bien pero que también te queremos.

Mientras Draco seguía hojeando el álbum, Harry llamó a Winky y le pidió que les trajera té y algo para comer. La elfa regresó minutos después y dispuso sobre la mesita ratona junto al diván una bandeja con el servicio y un plato con sándwiches. Harry se sentó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas bajo la mesa y la espalda apoyada en el diván. Draco empezó a servir el té, Harry agarró un sándwich y le dio un mordisco.

—¿Sigo confinado acá? —preguntó sarcástico al tiempo que masticaba.

—En realidad no. —contestó Draco— Ya descansaste. Ése era el principal objetivo. Secundariamente era para prevenir que te escaparas.

—¿Por qué habría de escaparme?

Draco rió. —Porque vos te escapás regularmente.

—Pero aviso antes. —se defendió Harry.

—Pero nunca decís _adónde_ vas. —Draco levantó una mano para que no objetara— Ya sé que la mayoría de las veces _no podés_ decir adónde vas.

Harry se encogió de hombros y se sirvió otro sándwich. —No es tan grave ahora que estamos acá. Y entre Severus y Remus… casi siempre hay alguno que sabe lo que estoy haciendo.

—Pero no hay nadie que sepa _todo_ lo que estás haciendo. Granger y Weasley conocen un aspecto pero no saben nada de lo que pasa acá. Y nosotros sabemos muy poco de lo que hacés con ellos, aunque la conversación de anoche iluminó algunos puntos.

—Lamentablemente no es mucho lo que pueda hacer para remediar eso. —dijo Harry distraído— Lo verdaderamente importante es que Voldemort no se entere de lo que estoy haciendo.

—Quiero saber lo que hacés con Granger y Weasley. —dijo Draco.

—No puedo decírtelo. Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso. Y por favor, Draco, —le rogó— no insistas. Hasta donde sé hoy no tengo que hacer nada específico y quisiera aprovechar el día libre para distenderme.

—Tenés bien ganado un recreo. —admitió Draco, pero era claro que no había quedado conforme. Por el momento había cedido, pero Harry sabía que volvería a sacar el tema.

—¿Y en qué consiste ese recreo que me gané? —preguntó sugestivo.

Draco alzó una ceja mostrando su interés. —Si esta noche estás _acá_ y _despierto_… te voy a dar lo que te ganaste.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? — se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Porque cuando terminemos de tomar el té, tenés que bajar para que los otros te vean, quieren controlarte y ver que todo esté bien.

El _control_ de los adultos no resultó tan fastidioso como había anticipado. No hubo muchas preguntas, probablemente porque Severus no estaba.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró de que esa misma noche era luna llena. Severus le había dejado la poción matalobos a Lupin y había tenido que ir a presentarse ante Voldemort.

Draco se mostró bastante receloso, pero Remus lo tranquilizó, con la poción todo iba a estar bien y él permanecería encerrado en su habitación durante toda la noche. Harry se sintió muy mal por haberse olvidado completamente de algo tan importante, pero esperó hasta que Draco subió a ver a Victoria para abordar el asunto con Remus.

—Remus, yo debería haberme acordado. —dijo con culpa— Y tendría que haber hecho algo con respecto a la poción.

—Harry, vos no podés estar en todo. —respondió Remus con calma— Mi transformación mensual es algo que no debería preocuparte.

—Pero vos sos mi amigo… y un poco mi padre. —insistió Harry— Y había pensado en una forma de ayudarte… pero después me olvidé completamente y no hice nada.

—Vos no quizá, pero Draco sí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido— ¿Qué hizo Draco?

—Cuando fueron a Diagon, él te ayudó a elegir los ingredientes que necesitabas y agregó entre ellos los de la poción matalobos. Y tenía pensado ayudarte a prepararla.

—¿Hizo eso? —preguntó. Cuando Remus asintió Harry pareció deprimirse incluso más— Entonces Draco se acordó y… yo no.

—Oh, Harry… si sabía que te ibas a sentir peor no te lo contaba.

—Pero es que me merezco sentirme mal… porque no tengo en cuenta a mis amigos. —murmuró Harry— Ahora me había olvidado de la transformación. Me había olvidado de Bill y no me interesé en preguntar cómo estaba. Faltan pocos días para el casamiento y todavía no les compré un regalo. Bill dice que no tengo que regalarles nada, pero yo quiero.

Harry lo miró con ojos desolados.

—Y tampoco le he dedicado a Victoria la atención que merece. Winky es una bendición, pero no quiero que sea una elfa la que la eduque. No está bien. No sé ni siquiera cómo ha estado últimamente. O no estaba en la casa o estaba pero prácticamente inconsciente de cansancio u ocupado entrenando, investigando o dando explicaciones…

—Harry, —lo interrumpió Remus con firmeza— no creo que te estés olvidando ni de tus amigos ni de tu familia. Vos sos una sola persona y sos humano, no podés multiplicarte… ¡no podés hacer todo!

—Pero, Remus…

—No, Harry… te conté que Draco se había acordado de los ingredientes de la poción matalobos tratando de hacerte ver que tenés a otros ayudándote. Draco sabe lo que es importante para vos y lo hizo por vos, para ayudarte. Probablemente no se habría acordado de mí sino fuera porque yo soy importante para vos.

Harry se mordió el labio, no estaba convencido.

—Pero, ¿por qué Draco se acordó y yo no? Yo debería haberme acordado.

—Porque Draco y todos los demás sabemos que vos estás ocupado haciendo cosas para salvarnos. No sabemos exactamente qué es lo que estás haciendo… pero igual lo aceptamos. Y sabemos lo importante que es… y que es imposible que alguien pueda hacer todo a la vez. En cuanto a Bill, tus amigos no te habían dicho nada porque no querían preocuparte, pensaban que vos no podías hacer nada al respecto. En cuanto a Victoria… —Remus frunció el ceño— …ése es un caso diferente, Draco es el padre y Narcissa la abuela, es a ellos a los que les corresponde decidir cómo educarla.

—Tenés razón. —dijo Harry decepcionado— Yo no tengo derecho a preocuparme por Victoria porque ella no es mía.

—¡Eso no es ni de lejos lo que yo quise decir! —se quejó Remus impaciente.

—¿Qué quisiste decir entonces?

—Draco y Narcissa saben bien lo que vos sentís por Victoria. Y a ellos tampoco les gusta la idea de que sea educada exclusivamente por una elfa. Draco, Narcissa, y yo también, estamos con Victoria y la atendemos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Eso es bueno… —dijo, pero el sentimiento de que había descuidado a Victoria persistía.

—Y vos hiciste mucho por ella, estuvo bajo tu cuidado casi exclusivo cuando más necesitaba de alguien… y vos indirectamente seguís haciendo algo por ella, para que pueda vivir en un mundo sin guerra… Su padre y su abuela la atienden, pero eso no significa que quieran excluirte. Victoria se pone tan contenta cuando te ve…

—No quiero que esté triste… ella ya perdió a su mamá… no quiero que siga perdiendo más gente… y últimamente yo no le presté la atención que merece.

—Harry, no es así. Vos has hecho y seguís haciendo mucho por ella. Harry, yo estuve lejos de vos por largos períodos, no porque lo quisiera… y te extrañaba… no soy tu padre, pero te quiero como si lo fuera… pero a veces las circunstancias nos impiden hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Sabía que Remus lo quería, pero era tan bueno oírselo decir. Harry le tiró los brazos y se abrazó contra su pecho.

—Ser un padre no se mide sólo por el tiempo que pasás con un hijo. —murmuró Remus en sus cabellos— También por la voluntad y las ganas de hacer por él lo más posible… y eso a veces implica que no podés estar al lado de él todo el tiempo que te gustaría.

Harry empezaba a entender… pero no pudo decirlo porque estaba llorando. Igual se sintió como un idiota cuando se separó de Remus enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga.

—Creo que últimamente estoy llorando demasiado. Vos, Draco y Severus se van a terminar cansando de que los use como paño de lágrimas.

—¿Severus? —repitió Remus sorprendido— ¿Lloraste en el hombro de Severus?

Harry hizo una mueca, si Severus se enteraba de que se lo había contado a otro lo iba a matar.

—Sí, —admitió como con culpa— la otra mañana. Medio que me desmoroné y él juntó los pedazos y me rearmó. ¡Pero no se lo digas! —rogó— ¡No le digas que te conté!

Remus sonrió. —No te preocupes, Harry. Sé bien que Severus no quiere que nadie se entere de que hay un corazón debajo de ese exterior frío que se empeña en mostrar.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró con curiosidad. —Eh… Remus, ¿hay algo entre Severus y vos? —preguntó directamente.

—No tanto como a mí me gustaría. —dijo y rió porque los ojos de Harry se habían abierto como platos y había quedado boquiabierto— Supongo que sos consciente de que eso es un asunto que no es de tu incumbencia. —agregó con humor.

—Bueno, sí… —admitió Harry con renuencia.

—Pero te lo cuento igual. No puedo contárselo a todos porque podría ser peligroso, pero no hay ningún problema en que vos lo sepas. Y quiero además aclararte que no me avergüenzo de mis sentimientos por él, todo lo contrario. Pero el sentirse atraído por alguien del mismo sexo implica… hacer _ajustes_… vos bien lo sabés. De hecho creo que hay más de una similitud entre la relación tuya con Draco y la mía con Severus.

Remus hizo una pausa y prosiguió

—Tanto en el caso de Severus como en el de Draco… no tenemos que olvidarnos de que los dos están marcados como mortífagos… y eso complica las cosas… pero dejando de lado los inconvenientes a vos te lo puedo contar porque vos al igual que yo sabés lo sexy que pueden llegar a ser los Slytherins.

Harry asintió y un segundo después reaccionó: —¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

Remus rió a carcajadas. Lo había hecho caer. Harry trató de recomponerse lo más rápido posible.

—Bueno…en realidad no me interesa saber lo sexy que pueda ser Severus… —sonrió con picardía— Te puedo decir que lo vi desnudo y para mí… ni fu ni fa.

Remus se atragantó de risa. —Harry, ¡no deberías decir cosas así! —exclamó en tono fingidamente admonitorio.

—Pero es cierto. Y fuiste vos el que empezaste… —le recordó— Debo aclarar que fue en circunstancias extremas y todo muy…eh… _clínico_.

—La noche que lo atendiste porque estaba herido… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Harry le contó y agregó finalmente: —De esto ni una palabra a nadie y mucho menos a Severus.

Remus lo tranquilizó prometiendo no repetirlo.

—Pero todavía no me respondiste claramente la pregunta que te había hecho. ¿Hay algo entre Severus y vos? Yo tenía entendido que vos y Tonks…

Remus frunció el ceño. —Otra semejanza con tu caso. Tonks y yo siempre fuimos más que nada amigos… como Ginny y vos… aunque a Tonks le costó convencerse… pero finalmente creo que lo logró. Va a ir al casamiento como pareja de Charlie. Y en cuanto a Severus… digamos que tengo esperanzas. Draco y vos han tenido que lidiar con el asunto de la rivalidad entre ustedes… pero ustedes son jóvenes… entre Severus y yo la historia tiene mucho más peso y dificulta mucho las posibilidades…

—Vos realmente lo querés… —dijo Harry reflexivo— Ojalá puedan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes…

—Eso espero… y debo decir que, _gracias a vos_… las posibilidades son mayores ahora.

—¿Gracias a mí? —repitió Harry con sorpresa.

—Sí, a vos… vos lo aceptaste… y también a los Malfoy, a pesar de haber sido enemigos… y creo que tu actitud lo ha hecho replantearse las cosas.

—Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda, entonces —dijo Harry no muy convencido.

Remus rió. —Sos muy joven pero terminás siendo un modelo de comportamiento para nosotros los adultos. —dijo elogiándolo y provocándolo a la vez.

—¡Yo no soy modelo de comportamiento para nadie! —protestó Harry supuestamente enojado aunque con una nota de humor— Con ese comentario te pasaste de la raya, Remus. Mejor será que terminemos esta conversación acá.

—Andá a pasar un rato con Draco y Victoria… ¿te sentís un poco mejor ahora?

Harry lo abrazó. —Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias, Remus.

—Para mí fue un gusto, Harry. Y ahora andá…

oOo

Encontró a Draco y a Victoria sentados en el suelo jugando con una pelota. Fue a sentarse con ellos.

—¡Hola, calabacín! —la saludó, la nena gateó contenta y se le trepó a la falda.

—¿Calabacín?

—Le encanta el jugo de calabaza. —respondió Harry con inocencia— Se me ocurrió apropiado.

—¡No podés llamarla calabacín! —exclamó Draco indignado.

—Claro que puedo y hasta puedo decirte que a ella le gusta. —dijo Harry sonriéndole a Victoria y haciéndole cosquillitas en la panza.

—Potter, es un mote degradante.

—Pero por supuesto que no. —replicó Harry revoleando los ojos— Y esta vez ni siquiera estoy distorsionándole el nombre… no entiendo por qué hacés tanto escándalo.

—¿Y por qué simplemente no la llamás por su nombre?

—Es un apodo cariñoso… Quiero creer que sabés lo que es, ¿no? —agregó sarcástico.

—Harry, —contestó Draco irritado— Sé perfectamente lo que es un apodo cariñoso. Lo que no entiendo es cómo podes creer que "calabacín" sea un apodo cariñoso.

Harry consideró que la cosa no venía tan mal puesto que Draco había vuelto de Potter a Harry. —A mí me gusta y a ella también —dijo encogiendo los hombros— Y suena tierno.

Draco cerró los ojos y Harry supo que había ganado ese round. Draco cambió un poco el tema: —Harry, ¿por qué te gusta tanto usar sobrenombres? —preguntó sin agresión más bien con curiosidad.

Harry se removió inquieto. —Me gusta y ya… no hay una razón…

—Quiero que me lo digas. —demandó Draco.

Hizo de cuenta que no lo había escuchado. Y ya empezaba a creer que la táctica le había dado resultado cuando recibió un coscorrón en la nuca, Draco lo había golpeado con uno de los juguetes de peluche de Victoria.

—¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso por qué, che?! —gritó Harry masajeándose la cabeza.

—Si tengo que oírte llamarla "calabacín", creo que al menos tengo derecho a saber cuál es la razón.

—Oh, está bien. Pero no hacía falta que me pegaras. —dijo poniéndole mala cara, pero apartó la mirada antes de proseguir— Siempre quise que alguien me llamara con algún sobrenombre cariñoso… tía Petunia llamaba a Dudley con montones de apodos cariñosos… —hizo una mueca—… a veces se pasaba y resultaban ridículos, pero igual eran cariñosos. Yo lo único que oía era "anormal" o "mocoso". —no lo dijo en voz alta pero esperaba que Draco hubiese entendido que Harry sólo quería que Victoria se sintiera especial y amada… algo que él de chico nunca había sentido.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry no sabía si iba a recibir otro golpe de castigo. No esta vez. Recibió un beso en la nuca en cambio y los brazos de Draco rodeándolo apretadamente. —Creo que puedo tolerar "calabacín", después de todo ella es bien redondita como un calabacín.

—¡Draco! —lo reconvino Harry riendo— Yo no le digo "calabacín" porque sea redondita.

—Pero mirale la carita, —insistió Draco haciendo un esfuerzo para contener la risa— esos cachetitos tan inflados.

Harry giró la cabeza y le plantó un sonoro beso. —Sos un boludo, superficial y vanidoso.

—¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? —preguntó Draco con inocencia.

Harry revoleó los ojos, pero sonreía. Desvió su atención hacia Victoria. —Así que estuviste jugando con tu papi. —le preguntó.

Mientras Draco y Harry discutían, Victoria se había acomodado sobre la falda de Harry y para entretenerse se había puesto a mordisquear una lechuza de felpa, uno de sus juguetes preferidos. La nena alzó los ojos y le sonrió.

Draco rió. —Estábamos jugando con la pelota pero parece que perdió interés ahora que viniste vos. —dijo, lo soltó y se sentó al lado de Harry. Estiró una mano y con el pulgar le acarició una mejilla. —Entonces… ¿de qué estuvieron hablando Lupin y vos?

Harry se dio cuenta de que no debía de lucir bien, debía de notarse que había llorado. —Hum… de varias cosas. —respondió evasivo.

—Muy explícito…ahora entiendo por qué estabas contrariado. —dijo Draco con sorna.

—Callate, yo no estaba contrariado. —dijo, pero comprendió que a pesar del tono jocoso, Draco estaba preocupado por él— Bueno, en realidad sí, al principio… pero Remus me ayudó a entender que no soy un mal amigo y que no desatiendo a los que considero familia, que era lo que yo creía.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿Y de dónde habías sacado una idea tan disparatada?

Harry no contestó de inmediato se demoró acariciando el pelo de Victoria y le acomodó una mecha negra que tenía sobre la cara asegurándola detrás de la oreja. Estaba considerando si era conveniente contarle a Draco de la conversación. Podía ser riesgoso, tendría que tocar ciertos puntos… y no sabía si Draco y él estaban preparados para discutirlos.

—¿Harry?

Todavía inclinado sobre Victoria, levantó un poco la cara y lo espió con ojos entrecerrados.

—No hagas eso. —gruñó Draco— Estoy tratando de entablar una charla sería con vos.

Harry alzó la cabeza y pestañeó confundido. —¿Cómo?

—Vos ni siquiera te das cuenta cuando te ponés en manipulador, ¿no es así? —dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —dijo desconcertado.

Draco le sacó los anteojos. —Creo que va a ser más efectivo sin estos de por medio. —dijo y procedió a continuación a besarlo lánguidamente.

—Mmmm… —dejó oír cuando Draco finalmente se separó— Me vas a tener que enseñar de qué modo te manipulo para conseguir algo así… estoy seguro de que te manipularía más seguido.

Draco alzó una comisura y divertido agitó ligeramente la cabeza. —Ya sos demasiado hábil, no te hacen falta más clases. Y es una lástima que tengas a Victoria en la falda… te puedo asegurar que hubieras logrado mucho más si ése no hubiera sido el caso.

Harry bajó la vista y le sonrió a Victoria. —Bueno, no importa por ahora que no haya conseguido más… y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, tenerla en upa, verla masticar a esa pobre lechuza.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Draco, notó que lo estaba estudiando con curiosidad. —¿Tu conversación con Lupin tuvo que ver con Victoria? —le preguntó con perspicacia.

—En parte. —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio y le contó lo que habían charlado excepto lo referido a la relación de Remus y Severus.

—¿Así que Lupin significa mucho para vos? —preguntó Draco una vez que Harry hubo concluido el relato.

—Sí.

—¿Y Victoria también significa mucho para vos?

—Sí. —susurró Harry. Temía que Draco reaccionara mal. No quería que se enojara con él… no quería que pensara que se arrogaba atribuciones que no le correspondían. Sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando Draco le sacó a Victoria de la falda. Cerró los ojos maldiciéndose para sí… había metido la pata.

Unos segundos después Draco lo empujó de espaldas sobre suelo, con las manos le agarró las muñecas inmovilizándoselas y se le montó encima a horcajadas. El ataque lo sorprendió pero no opuso resistencia.

—¿Vos realmente querés ser un padre para Victoria? —preguntó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

—Perdón…

Draco no dijo nada. Seguía reteniéndolo firmemente contra el suelo.

—¡Ay, mierda! —gimió Harry angustiado— ¿Por qué siempre termino arruinando todo?

Victoria no había sido desplazada demasiado lejos, había vuelto gateando y estaba tratando de treparse entre los dos. Draco le soltó las muñecas, levantó a Victoria y la sentó a un costado. Luego le agarró a Harry la cara con las manos, se inclinó y lo besó. El beso sorprendió a Harry tanto como el ataque de unos segundos antes. Respondió complacido al beso, de tan tierno que era llegaba a ser casi doloroso. Pero no podía resistirse, no podía resistirse a ese chico que lo había capturado y cautivado.

—Harry… —susurró Draco separando apenas los labios de los suyos.

Temiendo lo que podía venir a continuación, Harry abrió los ojos.

—Harry… —volvió a susurrar— …creo que estoy enamorado de vos.

El corazón que antes se le había estrujado se le expandió hasta no caberle en el pecho. Las emociones que lo inundaban eran abrumadoras, no podía hablar, se limitó a asentir apenas.

Draco sonrió. —¿Ésa es tu forma de decirme que vos sentís lo mismo por mí?

Un nuevo asentimiento.

—Me hace feliz que vos quieras ser un padre para Victoria. No podría aceptar a nadie en mi vida que no la quisiera a ella como un padre. —titubeó un segundo— No sé si te das cuenta de que todo esto me asusta… me aterroriza. Tengo apenas diecisiete años, estoy enamorado de Harry Potter y estoy planeando una vida junto a él.

—A mí también me asusta. —susurró Harry reencontrando finalmente la voz— Pero sé que te amo.

Draco lo besó otra vez. Harry se sentía tan feliz. Era una locura y era maravilloso…y no estaba seguro de adónde los conduciría todo eso pero se sentía dichoso de que los sentimientos de Draco fueran iguales a los suyos.

Draco le apoyó la frente sobre su frente y suspiró. —Tengo a una nena trepándoseme a la espalda.

Harry estalló en carcajadas. —Ya sé, está parada arriba de mis piernas.

Draco se alzó un poco. —¿Cómo fue que vinimos a terminar así?

—Vos me hiciste cagar de miedo atacándome.

—Ah sí, ya me acuerdo. Quería que te llegara bien claro el mensaje. Que eras un pelotudo por angustiarte… y que en la relación entre Victoria y yo vos encajás perfecto y con vos es mucho mejor… y ahora, ¡socorro!, ¡ayudame a bajármela de la espalda!

Riendo, Harry estiró una mano, agarró a Victoria del pulóver, la alzó en el aire y con cuidado la depositó sobre el suelo a un costado.

Draco se incorporó todavía montado sobre Harry. Insistente, Victoria gateó de regreso e intentó subirse al pecho de Harry. Draco la alzó y la sentó delante de él sobre el estómago de Harry.

—¿Están los dos cómodos? —preguntó Harry.

—Creo que sí. —respondió Draco sonriendo con picardía.

—Pa… pa… —gorjeó Victoria contenta.

—¿Sabés?, mi mamá cree que cuando Victoria dice así básicamente nos está llamando papá a los dos. —comentó Draco.

Harry bufó desestimando la idea. —Es sólo una de las primeras sílabas que aprendió. —la alzó con las manos y comenzó a balancearla en el aire. Victoria dejaba oír risitas y balbuceos, estaba encantada. Harry flexionó los brazos, la bajó hasta que casi le tocaba la cara le dio un beso en la nariz y la alzó otra vez en alto. La nena lanzó nuevos grititos gozosos.

Mientras Harry jugaba con Victoria, Draco le dibujaba con un dedo intrincados diseños sobre el pecho. —A mí gusta pensar que nos está llamando papá.

Con los brazos extendidos, Harry movió a Victoria hacia un lado para poder mirar a Draco directo a los ojos. —¿Realmente pensás que es así?

—Sin ninguna duda. Pero cuando ella crezca, yo voy a ser Padre y vos Papá.

Harry no cabía en sí de felicidad pero mantuvo el tono jocoso. —No podía ser de otra forma, —dijo revoleando los ojos— para los Malfoys es imprescindible mantener en todo momento una imagen formal y una conducta apropiada. —concluyó sonriendo.

—Y sea que te guste o no, de ahora en más sos nuestro cautivo y no sólo vas a tener que aguantártelas sino que además vas a tener que aprender a mostrar siempre una imagen formal y a comportarte con propiedad.

—Me sorprendo a mí mismo admitiéndolo, pero la perspectiva lejos de desagradarme, me encanta. —una vez más bajó a Victoria hasta ponerla nariz contra nariz— ¿Y a vos te parece bien que yo entre a formar parte de tu vida, Victoria?

—Pa… pa… —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y las mejillas sonrosadas por el juego. Harry la remontó una vez más en el aire haciéndola volar… y él mismo se sentía como si volara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía tan dichoso como en ese instante.

oOo


	32. Un plan puesto en marcha

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 32 – Un plan puesto en marcha**

Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama con satisfecho deleite. El día había tenido un comienzo algo difícil pero el resto de la tarde y la noche habían sido maravillosos. Después de cenar todos habían pasado a la sala. Remus y Narcissa habían estado conversando animadamente sobre diferentes temas hasta que Remus se puso de pie y se excusó amablemente. Harry lo había mirado con cierta preocupación pero Remus lo había tranquilizado asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que siguiera disfrutando de la velada.

Draco lo había desafiado a un partido de ajedrez para distraerlo, Harry había sufrido una derrota aplastante pero igual lo había disfrutado. Victoria había gateado por el suelo todo el tiempo y ocasionalmente había requerido la atención de alguno de los mayores.

Había sido una velada muy distendida y se había sentido acompañado como si fueran una familia. Le habían hecho recordar algunas reuniones parecidas en La Madriguera… si bien la de esa noche había sido mucho menos bulliciosa que las habituales en casa de los Weasley.

Más tarde, Harry y Draco le habían dado un baño a Victoria y la habían preparado para dormir. A Harry no podía importarle menos el asunto de que fueran muy jóvenes para ser padres. Le había encantado tomar parte de esa escena doméstica y esperaba poder repetirla al día siguiente.

—Lucís una expresión tan bobalicona. —se burló Draco mirándolo tirado sobre la cama.

—No sé a que te referís. —dijo Harry borrando de inmediato la sonrisa bobalicona.

—Sólo ponía en evidencia un hecho. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa… sonrisa que un par de segundos después pasó a ser maliciosa. —Parece que finalmente podemos disfrutar de algo de privacidad. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

Harry estaba decidido a aceptar cualquier cosa que Draco propusiera. —Lo que vos quieras, sea lo que sea.

—¿Qué si yo quisiera que te desvistas y que te sientes en la cama?

—Ningún inconveniente. —dijo Harry sentándose de inmediato.

—Parece que estás bastante ansioso, ¿no?

Harry se arrodilló sobre la cama cerca del borde, estiró las manos, lo agarró y lo acercó hacia sí. —Draco, me encanta estar con vos. Me encanta cómo me haces sentir. —lo acercó más hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron casi pegados el uno al otro— ¿Podés sentir lo parada y dura que la tengo por vos? Yo puedo sentir la tuya, —agregó con voz ronca— parece que no soy el único ansioso.

Draco sólo atinó a soltar un gruñido, no podía negarlo. Las bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado, las lenguas exploraron ávidas. Hasta que Draco decidió interrumpir el beso dándole un empujón.

—Desvestite. —ordenó.

Harry obedeció, se bajó de la cama y se quitó la ropa de prisa. Ya desnudo volvió a trepar a la cama.

Con la verga parada y durísima se sentó apoyándose sobre el respaldo. No sabía lo que Draco había planeado pero estaba decidido a todo. Draco se fue desvistiendo metódicamente delante de sus ojos con movimientos lentos y deliberadamente provocadores. Cuando hubo concluido esa etapa dio un par de pasos hasta la mesa de luz y sacó del cajón un pote de vidrio que contenía una sustancia clara en su interior.

—Draco, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó con suspicacia.

Una sonrisa perversa. —Vino de esa bolsa de "provisiones" que te habían dado los gemelos. —admitió subiéndose a la cama.

—¿Y la estuviste revisando sin mi permiso?

Draco le estudió la expresión buscando signos de fastidio.

—Oh, no importa. —se apresuró a decir Harry. Si bien era un regalo de cumpleaños era claro que se la habían regalado para los dos. Era natural que Draco hubiese estado curioseándola.

—No… —dijo Draco con tono de culpa— Mi intención era que pasáramos una noche excepcional… no quería que te ¿ofendieras?

—No me ofendí. —le aseguró y pasó a regalarse los ojos recorriéndole el cuerpo desnudo con la mirada— Y esto ya promete… que va a ser excepcional… —respiró hondo, el miembro erecto de Draco alzándose por encima del nido de vellos rubio oscuro ejercía sobre él una fascinación indescriptible.

Draco titubeó unos segundos, Harry se acercó y lo besó profunda y apasionadamente. Era su forma de decirle que se quedara tranquilo, que estaba todo bien.

—Perdón, sé que era tu regalo… pero yo quería sorprenderte… y quería también aprender para poder complacerte de la mejor forma posible.

—Ciertamente me sorprendiste… y ahora quiero que me muestres qué fue lo que aprendiste.

—Te voy a mostrar… y después quiero que me cojas.

—¿Que te coja? ¿En serio? La otra vez me habías dicho que era demasiado impaciente.

—Y ahora creo que hemos sido pacientes el tiempo suficiente. He fantaseado durante años con esto… y me alegro de haber esperado… vos vas a ser mi primero.

Harry no cabía en su asombro. —Draco, ¿vos sos consciente de que yo no tengo la menor idea de lo que vamos a hacer?, yo estuve muy ocupado y no tuve tiempo de aprender nada.

El aplomo que Draco había mostrado hasta ese momento pareció desinflarse. —No quiero que pienses que es algo egoísta…

Harry no lo dejó seguir, lo abrazó para devolverle seguridad. Los dos querían hacerlo y Harry no quería que se arruinara. —Draco, la tengo tan dura que me duele… podés ver cómo me excitás… lo que sea que tuvieras planeado… no lo interrumpas ahora.

—Yo quería que me vieras prepararme para vos.

Harry respiró hondo una vez más y asintió fervientemente su acuerdo. —Yo siempre aprendo mejor mirando que leyendo. Me alegro de que hayas leído el libro de los mellizos… ahora puedo aprender mirándote.

Draco sonrió libidinoso. —¿Te calienta la idea de que te enseñe mostrándote?

—Oh, dioses, ¡sí! —exclamó comiéndoselo otra vez con los ojos.

—Entonces… mirá. —ronroneó seductor. Se acostó de espaldas, con las piernas flexionadas, los pies plantados sobre el colchón y lo más separados posible el uno del otro. Se colocó una almohada elevándose las caderas exponiéndose impúdicamente ante Harry.

Harry ya estaba jadeando y Draco prácticamente no había empezado. La expresión fascinada de Harry le dio ánimos y comenzó a recorrerse el cuerpo con manos acariciantes.

Harry lo contemplaba arrobado. Las ansias de estirar una mano para tocarlo eran tremendas pero se contuvo, no quería perderse el show que Draco le había preparado. Draco había empezado a masturbarse lánguidamente, Harry nunca se había imaginado que un espectáculo como ése pudiera ser tan erótico. Draco dejaba escapar cada tanto un gemido sordo pero cada uno de ellos reverberaba casi doloroso en la verga de Harry.

Tragando ostensiblemente, Harry apartó con esfuerzo supremo la idea de empezar a masturbarse él también. Con lo excitado que estaba tenía miedo de acabar enseguida y hubiera sido muy frustrante que eso ocurriera.

Observó a Draco hundir los dedos en el pote y luego lo vio levantar una pierna que flexionó contra su pecho. Draco estiró la mano y uno de sus dedos palpó tentativamente su entrada deliciosamente rosada y tenuemente fruncida. El dedo fue desapareciendo lentamente, sensual. Harry tenía los ojos como platos y se le hacía agua la boca.

Draco prosiguió la preparación, introdujo otro dedo y seguidamente los fue moviendo en vaivén, saliendo y entrando con ritmo voluptuoso. Draco se estaba cogiendo con los dedos y por los gimoteos que dejaba oír era indudable que lo estaba disfrutando. Harry, extasiado, también dejó escapar alguno que otro gemido. La expresión de la cara de Draco destilaba una lascivia contagiosa. —Dioses, Draco… no podés imaginar lo sexy que es verte así —murmuró Harry entre jadeos.

Draco le hizo una provocadora caída de ojos. —Me encanta que mires. —admitió— Puedo sentir tu mirada devorándome… incluso cuando cierro los ojos. —y un tercer dedo fue a unirse con los otros.

Harry se movió. Necesitaba tocar. Le acarició el muslo, Draco se estremeció y abrió los ojos. —Harry, cogeme. —había sonado más a un ruego que a una orden. Retiró los dedos y los hundió nuevamente en el pote. Con eficiencia procedió a untar la verga de Harry. Harry siseó de placer ante el contacto.

Sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a durar mucho más. Pero refrenó su ansiedad y dejó que Draco lo guiara en el posicionamiento para la penetración. Sus ojos siempre fijos en el rostro de Draco, presionó contenidamente y observó una mueca de dolor cuando la cabeza de su verga se abrió paso por la apretada entrada, se detuvo de inmediato pero Draco lo urgió a que continuara.

Fue deslizándose lentamente por el estrecho canal, que lo recibía ávido, cálido y húmedo. Apeló a toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir para refrenar el impulso de acometer enterrándosela violentamente. Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de él hasta la base, Draco le pidió que esperara un momento. Harry obedeció y aprovechó la pausa para controlarse, el placer de estar dentro de Draco era sublime, sentía como si formara parte de él. Se inclinó y lo besó, y Draco respondió con voracidad y ya acomodado al miembro que lo llenaba lo instó a que empezara a moverse. Comenzó con lentitud pero después de los primeros ciclos ya no podía contenerse más y aumentó rápidamente el ritmo y la fuerza de las acometidas. Los ojos siempre fijos en el rostro gozoso de placer de Draco que se le entregaba con total abandono. Harry empezó a elevarse como una flecha hacia las cumbres del éxtasis, agarró la verga de Draco y empezó a sacudírsela acelerada y acompasadamente con cada arremetida de sus caderas.

Draco acabó con un grito y varias sacudidas espasmódicas. Y chorros perlados brotaron aterrizando sobre su abdomen y su pecho. El orgasmo de Draco vino acompañado de una constricción repentina y pulsátil alrededor de su verga que gatilló el éxtasis de Harry.

Le tomó un largo momento descender de regreso a la realidad, se mantuvo estático tratando de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente le tomó a Draco la mejilla con una mano y preguntó: —¿Todo bien?

Draco asintió apenas, le sonrió y apretó la cara contra la mano de Harry. Recién entonces Harry se retiró cuidadosamente. Así y todo Draco no pudo evitar una mueca. —¿Te duele?

—Un poco. —admitió Draco— Pero agradablemente.

Se limpiaron rápidamente con un par de encantamientos y se tendieron exhaustos en cucharita, Draco abrazándolo desde atrás. Harry nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho. Acurrucado contra ese cuerpo cálido detrás de él, poco a poco fue hundiéndose en un sueño glorioso.

oOo

Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar muy animosos.

—Buenos días. —saludó Harry alegremente.

Narcissa le devolvió el saludo cálidamente.

—Pa… pa… —chilló Victoria al verlos.

—Hola, calabacín. —dijo Harry alzándola de los brazos de Narcissa— ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

Draco le hizo cosquillas y la nena explotó en risitas. Harry le dio un beso en la frente y luego la sentó en su sillita para darle de comer. Draco se le sentó del otro lado y empezó a darle el cereal de avena con una cucharita. Harry por su parte alternaba dándole trocitos de banana y de tostada. Y entre bocado y bocado los dos se dedicaban a comer también.

—¿Sabés cómo está Remus? —preguntó Harry.

—Bien, Harry. —contestó Narcissa— Con la poción de Severus la transformación no fue traumática, fui a controlarlo hace un rato, estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

—Me alegra que sea así.

Narcissa volvió su atención a Victoria. —Parece particularmente contenta de tenerlos al lado esta mañana.

—Yo también estoy muy contento de tenerte al lado, calabacín. —dijo Harry sonriente— Y tenemos todo el día para jugar con vos.

—Me temo que no va a ser así. —dijo Severus que acababa de entrar.

Todos le pusieron mala cara. Severus no parecía estar de buen humor precisamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Vení conmigo. —le ordenó Severus. Y marchó hacia el laboratorio de Pociones.

Harry intercambió miradas con Draco y Narcissa y luego se apresuró a seguirlo. Severus puso un encantamiento de privacidad y le indicó que se sentara.

—¿Que pasa? —volvió a preguntar inquieto. Severus se había quedado de pie delante de la chimenea con una expresión calculadora en la cara.

—¿Estás seguro de que necesitás a Lucius? —preguntó.

Harry pestañeó sorprendido. No se la esperaba. —Sí. —respondió— Es el único que me puede conseguir el relicario.

Severus asintió, se acercó y se le sentó enfrente. —Entonces lo vamos a hacer hoy.

—¿Hoy? —repitió Harry.

—¿Estás bien descansado?

Harry hizo una cara. —Sí… pero pensé que iba a tener el día libre. —masculló. Ya empezaba a ponerse tenso. —Presumo que pudiste trazar un plan…

—Así es.

Pasaron las dos horas siguientes discutiendo los detalles hasta que Harry memorizó los pasos. Harry llamó entonces a Winky, le dijo lo que iban a necesitar y le pidió que pusiera todo en una mochila.

—Harry, ni una palabra a Draco, ni a Narcissa. —advirtió Severus.

Harry asintió. —De acuerdo, prefiero que ninguno de los dos sepa nada hasta que esté hecho. ¿Se lo vas a decir a Remus?

—Es necesario.

—Quiero decir… que seas vos el que se lo diga, no yo. —Remus ya sabía lo que pensaba hacer y no había objetado en ese momento, pero quizá cambiaría de opinión ahora que realmente iba a ocurrir.

—Yo me encargo de Remus. —dijo Severus.

Cuando volvieron a la cocina, Victoria balbuceaba despreocupada sobre la falda de su papá. Pero Narcissa y Draco lo miraron con expresiones muy inquietas.

Severus murmuró un breve saludo de despedida y abandonó la cocina.

—¿Harry? —aventuró Draco.

—Perdón, Draco. —se disculpó acercándosele— Parece que voy a estar muy ocupado durante el día después de todo.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenés que hacer ahora? —inquirió Draco con desconfianza.

—Severus me asignó una larga lista de cosas para hacer. Llegó la hora de que yo le complique el asunto a Voldemort.

Draco soltó una corta carcajada desprovista de humor. —¿Acaso no es eso lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Quizá… —respondió Harry sonriendo malicioso— Pero ahora con Severus ayudándome… realmente le vamos a cagar la vida a Voldemort.

oOo

—6… 2… 4… 4… 2.

—Harry Potter y Remus Lupin para ver al Ministro. —anunció Harry.

Aparecieron las insignias con la información que Harry había proporcionado. Lo que no establecían era que el tal Remus Lupin era en realidad Severus Snape bajo los efectos de la polijugos.

Harry miró a Severus con recelo… no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si la treta quedaba al descubierto.

—Presentá la imagen Gryffindor… pero jugá las piezas como Slytherin. —dijo Severus con calma para animarlo.

Las palabras lo tranquilizaron. Parte del plan requería sacarle ventaja a su imagen pública, Harry haría valer su condición de El Elegido.

Ya en el hall, enfilaron con determinada confianza hacia mostrador de recepción y control de varitas. La suya y la de Remus, que obraba en poder de Severus en calidad de préstamo.

—Necesito ver al señor Scrimgeour. —declaró Harry de entrada incluso antes de que el recepcionista hubiera tenido tiempo de pronunciar los encantamientos de control— Severus no creía que pudieran detectar su falsa identidad, el falso Moody no había tenido problemas en cuarto año… pero Harry no quería correr riesgos.

—El señor Scrimgeour es un hombre muy ocupado. —dijo el empleado con condescendencia al tiempo que sopesaba la varita de Harry— No recibe a nadie que no haya acordado una audiencia con la debida anticipación.

—A Harry Potter lo va a recibir. —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia. Los ojos del empleado derivaron disimuladamente hacia la cicatriz de la frente.

—Naturalmente, señor Potter. —respondió el otro ya con una actitud menos displicente.

Severus aclaró sucintamente que no iba a ser necesario que les asignaran un escolta, que él sabía adónde tenían que dirigirse y que se ocuparía de conducir al señor Potter.

Ya en el ascensor, Harry murmuró en voz muy queda: —Estuvo divertido. —Severus se permitió una media sonrisa pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. El ascensor tenía otros ocupantes aparte de ellos.

Cuando salieron al pasillo, Severus le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo guió hasta las oficinas del ministro. La secretaría que estaba sentada al escritorio en la antesala lo reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Harry Potter! — exclamó.

Harry tuvo que refrenarse para no revolear los ojos. —El mismo, necesito ver al ministro. —dijo con firmeza.

La expresión de la secretaria se tornó nerviosa. —Lo siento… el señor ministro tiene hoy una agenda muy abigarrada, ordenó expresamente que no se lo interrumpiera. Podría acordarle una entrevista para mañana… —empezó a sugerir con amabilidad.

—A mí me va a recibir. —la interrumpió Harry— Hágale saber que estoy acá, por favor.

—Quizá si Ud. pudiera volver por la tarde… —aventuró la mujer.

—No. —respondió Harry imperativo— Comuníquele ya mismo mi presencia.

El tono la había sorprendido e impresionado. Sus ojos derivaron hacia Severus. —Y al caballero que lo acompaña… ¿cómo debo anunciarlo? —preguntó insegura.

—Mis disculpas. El señor es Remus Lupin. —contestó Harry con calma.

—Me pone en un compromiso, señor Potter… no sé si debería…

—El ministro querrá verme. —declaró Harry sin disimular su irritación.

La secretaria transigió, se puso de pie y dos segundos después desapareció por la puerta que conducía al despacho del mandatario.

—Creo haberle dicho claramente que no quería interrupciones. —dijo Scrimgeour cuando la vio entrar.

—Disculpe… pero el señor Harry Potter acompañado por un tal señor Remus Lupin solicita verlo.

—¿Potter está acá? —se asombró Scrimgeour. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta.

Harry lo vio aparecer y alzando una ceja burlona al verlo tan turbado lo saludó con un amable: —Hola, Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour los hizo pasar. —Me sorprende verlo aquí. —admitió— ¿Puedo suponer que ha reconsiderado…?

—Quizá… —se apresuró a decir Harry sin comprometerse— Hay algunas cosas que necesito discutir con Ud.

El señor Weasley apareció en el marco de la puerta, detrás del ministro. —Hola, señor Weasley. —saludó Harry con calidez.

—¡Harry! ¡Remus! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! —dijo Arthur sonriendo, aunque también parecía sorprendido. Le dio a Harry un abrazo y un saludo cordial al que él creía que era Remus.

—Remus, realmente no había esperado verte _hoy_… —dijo con preocupación en la voz.

Era una de las cosas que habían discutido esa mañana. Pero Severus le había asegurado que no constituiría un problema, luego de la polijugos se había puesto unos encantamientos que le daban un aspecto agotado y poco saludable.

—Estoy algo cansado, pero por lo demás… bien. —dijo Severus a modo de explicación— No quería que Harry viniera sin escolta.

—Weasley, parece que vamos a tener que concluir la reunión más tarde. —dijo Scrimgeour.

—Ningún inconveniente. —dijo Arthur— ¿Debo permanecer cerca? —para gran irritación de Scrimgeour, el señor Weasley le había dirigido la pregunta a Harry y no a él que era su superior.

Severus se adelantó a hablar antes de que ninguno pudiera responder nada. —Arthur, quizá vos podrías esperar conmigo mientras Harry conversa con el ministro. —sugirió.

Harry le clavó una mirada a Severus, se suponía que iba a estar presente en la entrevista con el ministro, el cambio repentino de planes lo desconcertó pero naturalmente no hizo comentario alguno.

Los otros dos salieron y el ministro lo invitó a sentarse.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo el honor de esta visita pública? —preguntó Scrimgeour con una nota de cinismo en la voz.

Harry asintió, se preguntó si Scrimgeour habría sido un Slytherin, hizo una nota mental para preguntárselo más tarde a Severus. El hombre parecía guiarse por el concepto de que no debe darse nada si no se obtiene algo a cambio.

—Tengo cierta información para Ud.. Y a cambio requiero su cooperación para que Remus y yo podamos acceder a Azkaban para hablar con algunos de los prisioneros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó de inmediato Scrimgeour, evidentemente sorprendido por la solicitud.

—Porque yo también necesito información. —contestó Harry como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Scrimgeour se masajeó la barbilla reflexivo. —Es sumamente irregular autorizar una visita a la prisión, _a quienquiera_ de que se trate. Es peligroso… hay múltiples protecciones mágicas… y no nos olvidemos de los dementors, claro.

—Estoy al tanto de ello. Y me alegra saber que hay protecciones mágicas activas… porque bien sabemos que Voldemort puede tomar control de los dementors… ya lo ha conseguido antes y seguramente volverá a hacerlo en el futuro.

—Así que Ud. estaba ya al tanto… Dumbledore había hecho una advertencia al respecto, fue entonces que se implementaron las protecciones mágicas… pero creo que sería muy poco probable que Voldemort pueda volver a tomar control sobre los dementors.

Harry hizo una mueca recordando la experiencia en el túnel. —Créame cuando le digo que Voldemort _puede_ controlarlos… si bien no sé _cómo_ lo logra.

—Potter, Ud. sabe cuáles son las normas… No se permite contacto alguno con los prisioneros, no sería seguro para los potenciales visitantes. Los guardianes humanos están muy protegidos con magia y sólo acceden a los pabellones dos veces al día para repartir mágicamente las raciones. Ni siquiera ellos entran en contacto directo con los internos. Y por otro lado sería muy poco probable que pudiera Ud. encontrar a algún prisionero lo suficientemente cuerdo como para poder obtener de él información que le pueda resultarle de utilidad.

—Si tengo un poco de suerte, incluso los desvaríos de un demente podrían resultarme útiles.

—¿Es realmente imprescindible que vaya Ud. personalmente?

—Scrimgeour, estoy haciendo progresos notables en esta guerra contra Voldemort, pero me hace falta cierta información vital. Y sé con certeza que puedo obtenerla de algunos de los mortífagos encarcelados. No es que quiera o que me guste visitar la prisión… pero es necesario.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras Scrimgeour procesaba lo que le había dicho. —No sería bueno que el público tomara conocimiento de que El Elegido va a ir como visitante a la prisión.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No se vería bien… que el Ministerio me pusiera en riesgo exponiéndome al peligro de los dementors y de prisioneros insanos. Pero no veo razón alguna que justifique que se haga público.

Scrimgeour frunció el ceño y asintió. —Y dígame entonces, señor Potter, ¿qué es lo que tiene para mí?

—Me han informado que el artículo se publicará el primero de agosto. Además, hoy he venido a visitarlo… no me cabe duda de que eso si se hará público… y que será muy positivo para la imagen del Ministerio.

—Mucho me temo que eso no sea compensación suficiente, señor Potter, teniendo en cuenta lo que está pidien…

Harry lo interrumpió alzando una mano. —Admito que no es suficiente. El Ministerio quiere demostrarle al público que está trabajando activamente en defensa de la comunidad, una de las formas de probarlo es haciendo arrestos. Ya anteriormente le he facilitado información para que pudiera hacer varias detenciones. Podría proveerle otros nombres… para que se incremente el número de arrestos.

Scrimgeour pestañeó desconcertado por la audacia de la movida. —¿Quién diablos es Ud., Potter? Ud. no es más que un chico…

Harry rió con aspereza. —Soy un _chico_ que sabe hacer excelente uso de sus contactos.

—Estoy empezando a ganarle mucho respeto…

Harry asintió apenas reconociendo el elogio. —Con su ayuda y la ayuda de muchos otros me voy a asegurar de que Voldemort no gane. Llegaremos a recuperar un mundo mágico en el que todos podamos volver a sentirnos seguros. Ud. haga su parte, la erradicación de la corrupción de los estamentos políticos es una tarea imprescindible… y yo me ocuparé de este hijo de puta que quiere quitarnos todo.

—¿Debería empezar a preocuparme por mi estabilidad en el cargo? —preguntó Scrimgeour sarcástico— Considerando el hecho de que Ud. está dictando muchas de las acciones que me competen como ministro.

Harry dibujó una especie de sonrisa que más se parecía a una mueca. —Puedo asegurarle que yo no codicio su puesto. Mi objetivo y función tienen que ver con vencer a Señores Oscuros megalómanos. —la sonrisa adquirió una trazo genuino— Pero me sentiría feliz si pudiera ocasionalmente hacerle alguna que otra sugerencia.

Scrimgeour se permitió sonreír a su vez y sacudió ligera y lentamente la cabeza. —No estoy seguro si el aceptar consejos de alguien tan joven condice con lo que marca el debido protocolo, pero ha probado dar buenos resultados hasta el momento.

Harry encogió apenas los hombros. —Soy joven, sí, estúpido, no. Y tal como ya había mencionado, tengo muy buenos contactos. Probablemente tenga tantos asesores como los que tiene Ud..

—Creo que nuestra meta es en esencia la misma… crear las condiciones para un mundo mágico donde todos tengan la posibilidad de gozar de paz y libertad. Un mundo sin prejuicios en el que todos puedan vivir sin miedo.

—Yo no busco ni fama ni publicidad. Y no tengo ninguna objeción respecto a que el Ministerio se atribuya todo el crédito por la detención de los mortífagos. Yo sólo ansío vivir una vida normal y pacífica.

—Y para lograr la paz es necesario que Ud. visite la prisión. —dijo Scrimgeour con sarcasmo.

—Desafortunadamente, así es.

Scrimgeour suspiró pesadamente. —Me pregunto si su trabajo es más difícil que el mío. Dígame los nombres y luego lo trasladaremos a Azkaban… presumo que quiere ir hoy mismo.

Harry asintió y le entregó la lista de los nombres y de las localizaciones de los sujetos en cuestión. Era información que Severus podía proporcionarle sin comprometer su posición ante Voldemort. Cinco de los mortífagos eran funcionarios del Ministerio. Le advirtió a Scrimgeour que para no levantar sospechas convenía no hacer todas las detenciones de inmediato.

Scrimgeour quedó muy sorprendido al ver algunos de los nombres y le preguntó cuál era la fuente. Harry naturalmente se negó a dársela pero le aseguró que la información era ciento por ciento confiable. El ministro no estaba del todo convencido, pero se trataban de datos muy importantes y decidió no presionar.

Luego Harry recibió la información necesaria para el traslado a la prisión y detalles sobre las protecciones mágicas que se habían instalado. No dejó de sorprenderlo que Scrimgeour se mostrara tan dispuesto a cooperar. Había esperado mucha más reticencia. Quizá su influencia personal tenía mucho más peso de lo que había pensado. En cierta forma era inquietante… pero en este caso valía como una gran ventaja.

No fue una sorpresa en cambio que Scrimgeour insistiera en escoltarlo en persona al hall, de esa forma se aseguraba que muchas personas lo vieran con Harry Potter y seguramente habría fotos en los diarios al día siguiente.

oOo

Por la red Floo se trasladaron con Severus a _El Caldero que pierde_ y desde ahí ingresaron en Diagon.

Ya en dirección al departamento de los mellizos Harry comentó: —¡Oh Merlín! Todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Pero lo conseguiste. —dijo Severus.

—Sí… pero creí que me iba costar mucho más… y todo por ser El Elegido… y me da un poco de miedo ser tan influyente.

—Te desempeñaste bien… pero a partir de ahora las cosas se vuelven más difíciles.

Harry ya les había avisado a los mellizos que iban a ir, Winky había sido enviada al departamento más temprano esa mañana con la mochila y todo lo que iban a necesitar. Fred y George habían dejado el negocio a cargo de los empleados y los estaban esperando.

—Hola, Harry… Remus… —saludaron animosos como siempre— ¿Nuevas peligrosas proezas que cumplir hoy?

—Bien podés decirlo. —contestó Harry sonriendo.

—¿Podemos prestar ayuda de alguna forma? —preguntó George.

—Más que nada… tienen que hacer de cuenta que no me han visto en absoluto. Pero no me vendrían mal algunos petardos más, hace falta reabastecer la provisión de la Capa. El otro día ustedes y Draco usaron muchos.

—Ningún inconveniente. —apuntó George.

—Y voy a necesitar el dormitorio durante un minuto o dos.

Si bien con expresiones de curiosidad en la cara los invitaron con un gesto a que procediera con confianza. Harry y Remus… es decir el que ellos creían que era Remus… entraron al dormitorio.

Severus puso un encantamiento de privacidad. —Creo que voy a tener que reevaluar mi opinión sobre esos dos. —dijo.

—Son geniales. —dijo Harry sonriendo. Severus le comentó entonces que había aprovechado la charla con el señor Weasley para enterarse de cómo progresaban las tareas de saneamiento de la corrupción y también le había dado veladas pistas de por dónde podían buscar.

Mientras Harry sacaba la Capa de la mochila, Severus tomó una poción para neutralizar el efecto de la polijugos. Severus se cubrió con la Capa y le dijo: —Volveré pronto con la rata.

Harry volvió a la sala y junto con los mellizos observó a "alguien invisible" abandonar el departamento.

—Parece que Remus tenía que salir. —dijo George sarcástico.

—Va a volver enseguida. —dijo Harry mordiéndose el labio. Severus no le había dicho cómo se las iba a arreglar para secuestrar a Wormtail. De lo que casi estaba seguro era de que cuando Voldemort se enterara de la desaparición de Pettigrew, el que iba a recibir el castigo iba a ser Severus… lo mismo que había pasado tras la desaparición de los Malfoy.

Aprovechó esos minutos para pensar en lo que estaban por hacer. No era que sintiera remordimientos… Wormtail se merecía ese destino… igual sentía un regusto amargo sabiendo que iba a ser la causa de su muerte. En su momento había impedido que Remus y Sirius lo mataran… y ahora…

Era muy perturbador arrogarse el rol de juez y ejecutor… sería justicia… ¿se lo podía llamar justicia?... trató de apartar esas vacilaciones de su cabeza. Lo cierto era que Wormtail era una basura que había entregado a sus padres y había mandado a Sirius a Azkaban.

—Harry… ¿te pasa algo, macho? —preguntó Fred preocupado— De golpe te pusiste pálido.

—Estoy bien… es sólo que… éste es no es uno de mis mejores días…

—¿Peor que el otro día? —preguntó George sarcástico alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que un enfrentamiento con Ya Sabés Quién… y con dementors? —preguntó Fred que no concebía la posibilidad de que existiera una calamidad peor.

Harry se preguntó que pensarían si les dijera que estaba planeando la muerte de una persona.

—¿Harry? —cuestionó George.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no podía decírselo. Aunque los mellizos probablemente aprobarían la muerte de Pettigrew como castigo. —No puedo decirles nada… lo que estoy por hacer es quizá la cosa más disparatada y loca que hasta ahora haya hecho.

—Eso viniendo de vos… sí que es mucho decir. —comentó Fred admirado.

—Y no se trata de una exageración retórica. —dijo Harry solemne.

—Harry… —empezó George e hizo una pausa—… quiero creer que después de hoy te vamos a volver a ver…

—No estoy planeando morir… ni que me capturen… —replicó. Pero no había ni el menor dejo de humor en sus palabras. Los mellizos quedaron convencidos de que existía al menos una posibilidad de que una u otra de esas cosas ocurriera.

—¿Al parecer nos conviene no saber nada del asunto? —dijo Fred, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Exactamente. —declaró Harry sin vueltas.

Severus volvió poco después, otra vez con la apariencia de Remus. Harry alzó una ceja interrogativa. Severus respondió con un breve asentimiento. Severus tenía una rata desmayada en uno de sus bolsillos. Harry se estremeció.

oOo


	33. Entra una rata, sale un

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 33 – Entra una rata y sale un…**

Harry les pidió a los mellizos que reabastecieran los bolsillos de la Capa y desapareció una vez más en el dormitorio.

—¿Estás preparado para esto? —preguntó Severus mirándolo directo y fijamente a los ojos.

—Lo más preparado que podría llegar a estar nunca.

Severus sacó a la rata desmayada del bolsillo. Al verla, Harry supo con certeza que estaba preparado. Con disgusto miró a la rata que había conocido como Scabbers durante tanto tiempo. Severus murmuró un encantamiento que le devolvió a Pettigrew su forma humana, luego lo amarró y finalmente lo revivió.

Pettigrew giró la cabeza inquieto tratando de ubicarse en el extraño entorno. —¿Dónde estoy? ¿Remus? ¿Harry? —farfulló con asombrada incredulidad.

Nunca llegaría a saber que no se trataba de Remus sino de Severus. Severus le había contado antes que a Remus le había causado mucha satisfacción saber que Pettigrew iba a estar convencido de que era él, y no Severus, el que estaba colaborando para conducirlo a su castigo.

—Vas a ser castigado finalmente, Pettigrew. —le escupió Harry airado.

—¿Castigado? —repitió Pettigrew tartamudeando temeroso.

—Vas a ir a Azkaban que es donde te habría correspondido estar desde hace muchos, muchos años. —dijo Harry con frialdad.

—¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Moriría allí! Vos no querías que yo muriera, Harry. —rogó apelando a su clemencia.

—Lo que dije entonces fue que te iba a entregar a los dementors. —le recordó Harry. Los ojos de Pettigrew se abrieron grandes… se acordaba.

Ante la impiadosa actitud de Harry, Pettigrew recurrió a la otra alternativa. —Remus, no podés permitirlo…

Severus hizo una mueca disgustada. —No tengo intenciones de hacer nada para salvar tu inservible pellejo. —dijo y agregó— Procedamos, Harry.

—Te salvé la vida ese día hace tres años. —dijo Harry— Desde entonces tenés conmigo una deuda de vida y es mi voluntad y propósito cobrarla ahora. Seguidamente vas a quedar mágicamente sometido a cumplir todo lo que te ordene… se inicia así un proceso cuyo evento último será tu muerte.

—_¿Imperius? _—logró articular Pettigrew.

—No. Pero se le acerca bastante. —admitió Harry— En esencia cumple con el mismo propósito.

—Vas a ser sometido por la magia, Peter. —dijo Severus— Pero a diferencia de _Imperius_, una Imperdonable, esta magia no es detectable. Se trata de una magia mucho más antigua relacionada con las deudas de vida. Vas a perder la vida para ayudar al bando que traicionaste hace muchos años.

—Tu muerte no es sólo un castigo. —retomó Harry— Necesito la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy y gracias a vos voy a poder obtenerla.

—¿Como Crouch? —preguntó Pettigrew temblando. Empezaba a entender.

—Veo que se te va aclarando el destino que te espera. —dijo Severus displicente.

—¡No pueden hacer algo así! —exclamó Pettigrew con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No pueden encerrarme para que muera! ¡Y Malfoy es malvado! ¡No pueden ponerlo en libertad!

—Malvado o no, lo necesito. —dijo Harry simplemente, los gimoteos y las lágrimas de Pettigrew no lo conmovían— Y vos te merecés morir en Azkaban. Allí deberías estar prisionero desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que lamento es con tu muerte el nombre de Sirius nunca obtendrá reivindicación.

—Una confesión firmada bajo Veritaserum podría ser de utilidad. —sugirió Severus.

Harry giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo, Severus no había mencionado hasta ese momento nada al respecto. Severus pasó a explicar entonces que el folio de pergamino podía encantarse para que reconociera la firma mágica de Pettigrew. No era una prueba incontestable pero llevada ante el Ministerio cuando las circunstancias fueran más oportunas tenía muy buenas posibilidades de resultar efectiva para exonerar el nombre de Sirius.

Tanto Harry como Severus se sorprendieron sobremanera cuando Pettigrew aceptó firmar la confesión sin que tuvieran que coaccionarlo. No estaba menos aterrado que antes pero su voz sonó compuesta cuando afirmó: —Ya que voy a morir… quiero hacer siquiera una cosa bien por los que fueron mis amigos.

Severus proveyó pergamino, pluma y tinta y Pettigrew se puso a escribir.

Harry se quedó pensando si la decisión de cooperar de Pettigrew dependería de alguna forma de la cuestión de la deuda de vida. Si se trataba de una jugada para suscitar en él emociones que lo llevaran a reconsiderar su decisión… debía admitir que en parte estaba resultando… pero de sólo pensar en lo que Pettigrew estaba confesando… su resolución anterior se reafirmó.

Una vez completada la redacción, Severus volvió a amarrarlo. Leyó el texto, enrolló el folio y lo guardó.

Seguidamente guió a Harry con los encantamientos que inducirían el sometimiento vinculado con la deuda de vida. Una vez completado el ritual, Harry le dio las instrucciones que debía seguir. Pettigrew conservaría su mente pero se vería obligado a cumplir lo que le había ordenado.

Quedaría encerrado en una celda de la prisión con una provisión de polijugos para una semana y un frasco con veneno que habría de beber con la última dosis de la provisión. Moriría como Lucius, el cuerpo sería arrojado al mar y no habría investigación… la muerte de un prisionero era una ocurrencia frecuente en la prisión y las investigaciones eran muy complicadas.

Una vez completado el proceso Harry se empezó a sentir descompuesto. Homicidio premeditado de alguien que no fuera Voldemort atentaba contra sus principios éticos… pero era precisamente eso lo que estaba haciendo. Tuvo que salir disparado hacia el baño porque las arcadas aumentaban de intensidad a cada segundo, apenas si le alcanzó el tiempo para vomitar en el inodoro.

Severus le devolvió a Pettigrew la forma de rata, lo desmayó y se lo guardó en un bolsillo. De inmediato lo siguió al baño para actuar como lo habría hecho Remus. Le ofreció una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara y le dio una poción que le aplacara el estómago.

—Se lo merece… pero así y todo me siento horrible. —dijo con voz débil.

—Harry… me preocuparía mucho más si te tomaras la situación a la ligera o con indiferencia. Pero necesito que te muestres fuerte. Todavía estamos muy lejos de haber completado el plan.

Harry asintió, respiró hondo y se incorporó. Severus sacó dos frascos más.

—Esta poción sirve para contrarrestar el efecto de los dementors. Es una creación mía.

Ya se lo había anticipado antes de salir pero Harry igualmente miró el frasco que le tocaba con desconfianza. Severus lo taladró con una de sus más severas miradas, pero no resultaba ni de lejos tan efectiva como las que solía dirigirle… en la cara de Remus no era lo mismo.

—Supongo que no tendrás la insolencia de cuestionar mis habilidades de experto en Pociones.

—No se trata de eso, mi recelo es más que justificable porque ya me ha tocado enfrentarlos hace un par de días… y tienen sobre mí un efecto particularmente devastador.

—Yo puedo afirmar lo mismo. —admitió Severus para sorpresa de Harry— Dado que el Señor Oscuro es tan aficionado a usarlos, creé esta poción como defensa. Ésta es la versión que realmente da resultado. Creo que si el Señor Oscuro no recurre con más frecuencia a los dementors es debido a que su experto en Pociones no ha logrado todavía perfeccionar la poción que pueda proteger a sus seguidores de los efectos nocivos de las creaturas.

Harry sonrió. —Espero que su experto en Pociones siga teniendo problemas para perfeccionarla. —dijo y se bebió la poción que tenía un gusto particularmente desagradable.

—Creo que podés contar con que así será. —dijo Severus y él también se bebió la poción.

Regresaron a la sala. Harry guardó la Capa ya reabastecida en la mochila. Era realmente una creación genial y sin parangón de los mellizos. Incluso con los bolsillos repletos podía plegarse sin dificultad y se iba reduciendo de tamaño con cada doblez.

Si bien no hicieron comentario alguno los mellizos lo estaban mirando muy preocupados. Harry ni siquiera había partido y ya estaba vomitando. Le pidieron, no obstante, que les avisara una vez que estuviera de regreso y libre de riesgo.

Severus, como lo habría hecho Remus, los tranquilizó asegurándoles que él se iba a encargar de eso incluso si Harry se olvidaba.

—Harry tiende a olvidarse que hay muchos que se preocupan por lo que le pueda ocurrir. —dijo George sonriendo.

—Pero por otro lado, debe de ser difícil acordarse si uno vuelve herido, inconsciente o muerto de agotamiento. —agregó Fred.

—¡Oh, ya cállense! —dijo Harry con el mismo tono festivo.

Harry y Severus salieron a la calle para poder desaparicionar.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Severus.

—No. —contestó Harry pero igual asintió.

Aparicionaron en las coordenadas que le había proporcionado Scrimgeour un par de horas antes. Había un puesto de guardia a la vista. Scrimgeour acompañado de un auror salió de la casa un momento después.

—¿Está positivamente seguro de que es necesario? —insistió el ministro una vez más.

—Sí. —respondió Harry simplemente.

Con renuencia, Scrimgeour asintió y los condujo hacia el bote que iba a llevarlos hasta la isla. Harry tuvo que aguantarse una serie de advertencias que les recitó el auror sobre las precauciones que debían tomar incluso estando protegidos por varios encantamientos. Harry esperaba que Severus se acordara de todo lo que les estaban diciendo porque él estaba muy nervioso para memorizar nada.

Una vez en el bote, Harry sacó de la mochila la pesada y muy abrigada capa de Draco, la agrandó hasta su tamaño normal y se cubrió con ella. Ya se sentía helado y apenas si habían salido. No sólo era confortable y lo protegía del frío, olía a Draco y eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro.

Severus se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto, tampoco había dicho nada esa mañana cuando Harry había específicamente instruido a Winky para que la empacara en la mochila. No intercambiaron palabra durante la travesía, los dos estaban muy nerviosos como para hablar.

El frío pareció calarle los huesos con renovado brío cuando desembarcaron. Volando en círculos alrededor del presidio podían divisarse varios dementors. Les habían puesto encantamientos para repelerlos pero así todo Harry se estremeció.

Se sintió peor aun cuando entraron, el interior era oscuro y escalofriantemente siniestro. Cuando entraron en los pabellones de los calabozos la atmósfera se tornó incluso más opresiva. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con la capota de la capa, así se sentía más protegido. Se oían muchos gritos de los prisioneros, algunos desgarradores.

Cerró los ojos apretándolos y se dejó guiar por Severus. Después de recorrer una serie interminable de pasillos, Severus se detuvo finalmente.

—¿Draco? —la voz había sonado como un graznido áspero.

Harry abrió los ojos. Pudo ver a Lucius Malfoy sentado en un banco de piedra. —No, Lucius. Me temo que soy yo cubierto con la capa de Draco. —no dejó de sorprenderlo que Lucius hubiera reconocido la prenda.

—¿Potter? —dijo Lucius evidentemente muy confundido— ¿Y Lupin?

—Sí. —confirmó Harry. Habían acordado previamente que Severus como Lupin iba a hablar lo menos posible, el intercambio con Lucius iba a quedar casi completamente a cargo de Harry.

Lucius pestañeó varias veces tratando de asimilar la situación. —Potter, ¿para qué ha venido? —demandó, y agregó enojado— ¿Y por qué con la capa de mi hijo?

—Preferí venir con la capa de Draco porque es mucho más abrigada que la mía. —dijo sabiendo que no era eso lo que el otro preguntaba, y agregó rápidamente— Y he venido porque necesito su ayuda.

—¿Que necesita mi ayuda dice? —repitió con voz fría y ronca. Evidentemente no podía explicarse cómo era posible que estuviera manteniendo esa conversación.

Harry miró a Severus quien de inmediato puso un encantamiento silenciador. Fue una bendición, no sólo les otorgaba privacidad sino que también había acallado los gritos de los otros prisioneros.

—Lucius, ahora no estoy como para dar muchas explicaciones porque quiero irme de este espantoso lugar lo más pronto posible. Me lo voy a llevar conmigo y más tarde le voy a dar todas las respuestas que necesite oír.

Lucius se frotó los ojos. —Debo de estar alucinando.

—No sé si lo va a considerar una buena o una mala noticia… pero le puedo asegurar que no está alucinando. —dijo Harry sarcástico— Harry Potter está acá para hacerlo escapar de Azkaban.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —cuestionó— ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Es imposible!

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Sí, no es el primero que me dice que es imposible. Pero acá estoy de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? —repitió Lucius— ¿Cómo?

—Le voy a contestar por qué una vez que nos hayamos ido. —dijo Harry, miró alrededor y se estremeció. Severus le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. —¿Puedo contar con su cooperación hasta entonces?

Lucius asintió. —Si me va a sacar de acá le prestaré toda mi colaboración.

Harry le explicó rápidamente sobre Pettigrew, la deuda de vida y que Pettigrew tomaría su lugar en la celda. No se le pasó por alto el relumbrar de satisfacción que cruzó la mirada de Lucius pero optó por ignorarlo.

—Será necesario que cambie a su forma animagus. —explicó Harry— Remus lo va a desmayar y lo va a amarrar. Pettigrew tomará su lugar en la celda y Ud. vendrá con nosotros.

Lucius seguía muy confundido pero no iba a despreciar una oportunidad dorada como ésa. Adoptó de inmediato su forma animagus como Harry le había ordenado. A Harry se le saltaron los ojos cuando lo vio transformado.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —jadeó anonadado con los ojos fijos en el animal blanco, si bien sucio, que ocupaba el centro de la celda. —¡No puedo creer que sea un hurón! —Severus solamente le había dicho que se trataba de un animal pequeño que podía transportarse sin problemas en un bolsillo amplio.

Severus sonreía divertido. —Ya me imaginaba que el hecho te iba a resultar simpático, incluso en un lugar como éste.

—No es de extrañar que Draco se indignara tanto. No sólo era un insulto para él sino también para su padre.

—Casi nadie se dio cuenta de la doble intención del insulto. —dijo Severus— Más tarde me enteré de que Crouch conocía cuál era la forma animagus de Lucius, pero como Moody también la conocía y todos sabían que los Malfoy no le inspiraban simpatía alguna sino todo lo contrario, el incidente no fue cuestionado.

—Bueno… —dijo Harry—…supongo que es una buena cosa que yo haya dejado de insultar a Draco al respecto. Pero sin dudas se va a poner furioso cuando se entere de que yo sé.

Severus revoleó los ojos. —Harry, estás liberando a su padre de la prisión. Creo que tiene razón suficiente como para disculparte de… este conocimiento.

—Sí… supongo que tenés razón. —dijo dibujando una media sonrisa que se le borró de inmediato cuando se acordó de dónde estaban. El hecho de que Lucius fuera un hurón era gracioso pero seguían todavía en Azkaban.

Severus abrió la puerta de la celda con un encantamiento que Harry desconocía, desmayó a Lucius, sacó la rata del bolsillo y se guardó el hurón, le devolvió a Pettigrew su forma humana y lo revivió. Pettigrew obedeciendo las órdenes recibidas, bebió la poción y adoptó la apariencia de Lucius. Pero empezó a lamentarse otra vez y a rogar.

—Finalmente vas a pagar por lo crímenes que cometiste. —dijo Severus y sacó a Harry de la celda.

oOo

Severus se ocupó de lidiar con Scrimgeour cuando estuvieron de regreso en el puesto de guardia. Y minutos después aparicionaron en un lugar que a Harry le resultó completamente desconocido.

—Harry, ¿vas a estar bien? —preguntó Severus. El tono de preocupación había sido tan notorio y profundo que Harry tuvo que recordarse que era Severus y no Remus el que le hablaba.

—Si… aunque también sé que voy a tener pesadillas sobre esto durante mucho tiempo.

—Te entiendo. —dijo Severus. Harry pensó que quizá no iba a ser sólo él el que tuviera pesadillas sobre eso en el futuro.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo tratando de recomponerse una vez más. La parte más difícil ya había sido superada. Sabía que Severus seguía inquieto por cómo podría reaccionar Lucius, a Harry en cambio eso ya no lo preocupaba, el hombre al que hasta no hacía mucho había detestado tanto, ahora empezaba más que nada a inspirarle lástima.

Lucius estaba en mala condición física, extremadamente flaco, emanciado y en andrajos. Al parecer algo de cordura todavía le quedaba, pero era claro que se había mostrado desorientado y atormentado.

Severus sacó al hurón del bolsillo y Harry no pudo contener unas risitas divertidas y un poco histéricas. —Es una lástima que no le pueda contar a Ron nada de esto.

—¡Que ni se te ocurra! —advirtió Severus— Lo pagarías muy caro en la próxima sesión de entrenamiento.

A continuación, Severus revivió al hurón y le devolvió su forma humana. A Lucius le tomó varios segundos reorientarse. Primero se concentró en las personas que tenía delante, cuando al parecer recordó lo que había pasado giró la cabeza para abarcar el entorno… daba la impresión de que reconocía el lugar.

—Estamos cerca de la Mansión. —dijo maravillado. Y aspiró hondo el fresco y vivificante aire del bosque.

Severus asintió con un breve gesto pero no pareció que Lucius lo hubiese notado. Estaba muy ocupado, como absorbiendo, como impregnándose de la estimulante sensación de estar al aire libre y en libertad. La audiencia para él había pasado por el momento a un segundo plano. Harry no pudo evitar que lo hiciera acordar de Sirius. La apariencia desaliñada, tan poco característica de un Malfoy, semejaba sorprendentemente a la de Sirius cuando lo había conocido, a pesar de ser tan distinto físicamente. Lucius tenía los cabellos muy largos, enmarañados y mugrientos. Y si bien había puntos en los que todavía podía adivinarse el rubio platinado se veían similares a la melena enredada, salvaje y oscura de Sirius durante esos primeros tiempos.

Y la reverencia fascinada de sentirse libre era igual a la de Sirius… al punto que Harry empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho. Ese hombre que tenía delante había tenido una participación clave en la batalla que le había costado la vida a Sirius… y sin embargo ahí estaba frente a él… vivo y libre.

Severus quizá le había adivinado los pensamientos puesto que en ese momento le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro y se lo había apretado como para infundirle seguridad. Harry le dirigió una brevísima mirada de costado pero sus ojos parecían resistirse a abandonar la contemplación de Lucius.

Lucius pareció finalmente descender de su trance extático. Lo primero que dijo le produjo una sacudida a Harry. —Gracias, Potter. No sé que sea lo que vaya pasar luego pero le agradezco el respeto que me ha demostrado permitiéndome disfrutar estos instantes de libertad.

Le tomó a Harry varios segundos recuperarse del shock. Luego sacó de la mochila una botella de agua y un paquete con comida, estiró la mano ofreciéndoselos. Fue el turno de Lucius de asombrarse.

Harry alzó una comisura al verle la expresión anonadada. —No todo es lo que parece, Lucius. Ud. sigue sin gustarme, pero eso no implica que no pueda demostrarle algo de cortesía a pesar de las circunstancias. Creo que le hace falta beber y comer algo. Y si bien no tiene Ud. razón alguna para confiar en mi palabra, le aseguro que no están envenenados ni contienen nada extraño o dañino.

Lucius aceptó la botella y el paquete con recelo, titubeó un instante pero finalmente procedió a beberse el agua con avidez. Cuando se la hubo acabado, suspiró profundamente con alivio. Su voz sonó menos ronca cuando preguntó: —¿Por qué estoy acá, Potter? —sus ojos recorrieron una vez más la capa de Draco con la que se cubría Harry, había otra pregunta tácita en su mirada, pero decidió no expresarla con palabras.

Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos tratando de decidir qué contestarle. Desvió la cara hacia Severus, sabía que no lo iba a auxiliar, Severus había dicho que hablaría sólo lo indispensable, temía que Lucius pudiera reconocer su verdadera identidad.

—Es una historia larga, pero le voy dar la versión sucinta. Necesito algo que está en la bóveda de la mansión Malfoy. —contestó Harry mirándolo directo a los ojos— Como compensación, le voy a permitir que vea a Narcissa y a Draco. Lo que ocurra después… dependerá de lo que Ud. decida hacer.

—¿Qué les ha hecho a mi esposa y a mi hijo? —preguntó encendiéndose de ira.

—No les he hecho nada malo… sólo me ocupé de que estuvieran seguros. —respondió Harry con calma sabiendo que la ventaja estaba de su lado— Pasaron muchas cosas durante el tiempo que Ud. estuvo encerrado en Azkaban. No tengo tiempo ahora para contarle todo. Y en verdad creo que va a ser mejor que Ud. se entere de todo de labios de Narcissa y de Draco. A ellos les va a creer, lo que le pueda decir yo en cambio… nunca va a saber si le estoy diciendo la verdad o no.

Lucius lo contempló reflexivo procesando sus palabras. —Dice que están seguros… ¿con Ud.? —agregó con manifiesto descreimiento.

—Voldemort sabe que desaparecieron de la Mansión. Pero ignora dónde están o lo que les haya pasado. En el mundo mágico ni siquiera se han enterado de que han desaparecido. Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Ellos nunca habrían recurrido a Ud. voluntariamente. ¡Ud. tiene a mi familia como rehenes!

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Las cosas cambian. No son mis prisioneros. Ud. tampoco es mi prisionero… o al menos no lo será una vez que me haya traído lo que necesito.

Lucius alzó una ceja escéptica. —¿Ud. me hizo escapar de la prisión para permitirme volver al Señor Oscuro?

—No. —dijo Harry con tono frío— Lo hice escapar de Azkaban porque Ud. es el único que me puede traer lo que necesito. Ya le he dicho que lo que ocurra después depende de lo que Ud. decida. —hesitó un segundo— Mi otra opción sería matarlo para que el derecho de acceso pasara a Draco y entonces sería él el que me lo traería. Pero decidí no recurrir a esa opción.

—¿Y cuáles son _mis opciones_? —preguntó Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno…—Harry hizo una pausa reflexiva— Ud. _puede elegir_ volver a Voldemort. Sin dudas él lo va a castigar severamente por su fracaso con la profecía que no le pudo conseguir y por la desaparición de su familia. Pero con un poco de suerte, es posible que lo deje vivir. —miró a Lucius con inocencia burlona— Verá, últimamente estuve coartándole varios de sus planes… me juego a que no está para nada complacido… sino echando humo de rabia más bien… muchos de sus seguidores han sido capturados, creo que no puede darse el lujo de perder a otro… que siempre lo sirvió con lealtad.

Lucius permaneció callado asimilando lo que oía. Harry prosiguió.

—Otra opción sería que Ud. se quedara de mi lado. Eso le permitiría estar junto a su familia. Yo no soy de los que torturan… y habitualmente no coacciono a nadie para obligarlo a hacer algo contra su voluntad… pero estos son tiempos de guerra, circunstancias extremas que demandan medidas extremas… así que en este caso sí voy a obligarlo a que me traiga lo que necesito.

—¡Ud. intenta chantajearme! ¡Y secuestró a mi familia!

—Ya le he dicho que no son rehenes. Draco y Narcissa eligieron libremente trasladarse al lugar en el que actualmente habitan. Ud. me preguntó por sus opciones y yo acabo de plantearle dos. Pero cualquiera sea la que elija… antes va a tener que traerme lo que necesito. —hizo una pausa para lograr mayor efecto— Estoy seguro de que Ud. está barajando una tercera opción. Rescatar a su familia y luego volver a Voldemort. Draco y Narcissa lo quieren mucho y lo extrañan, pero mucho dudo que quieran volver a Voldemort.… ni siquiera con Ud. Están convencidos de que eso les significaría la muerte… más bien temprano que tarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Lucius. Estaba desconcertado. Por un lado la furia pugnaba por aflorar, por otro lado el tono calmo y el aire honesto de Harry lo descolocaban.

Harry no iba a darle por el momento mucha más información. Ciertamente no le iba a decir de su relación sentimental con Draco. Pero estaban discutiendo en círculos, tenía que ponerle fin a ese intercambio que no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte… y era preciso continuar con el plan.

—Lucius, antes de que nos vayamos de aquí le voy a pedir que haga un Voto Inquebrantable conmigo. Ud. jurará traerme lo que necesito y yo juraré dejarlo en libertad una vez eso cumplido. A partir de ahí las obligaciones entre nosotros tocarán a su fin… y lo que ocurra después dependerá de lo que Ud. elija hacer. —le dirigió una rápida mirada a Severus antes de proseguir— Si Ud. decidiera separarse de mí, sus memorias referentes a su fuga de Azkaban serán borradas… una medida indispensable para protegerme. —volvió a mirar a Severus porque sabía que lo que iba a agregar no iba a contar con su aprobación — No voy a borrar sus memorias de nuestra incursión en la Mansión, sin embargo. —ignoró por completo el siseo feroz de Severus— Y esperemos que Voldemort le muestre algo de clemencia si Ud. le provee información diciéndole qué fue lo que me llevé.

—Harry, esa información es crítica, es una insensatez permitir que llegue a oídos del Señor Oscuro. —le reprochó Severus.

—Ya condené a un hombre a la muerte hoy. —le espetó Harry— No voy a condenar también al padre de Draco sin ofrecerle al menos algún tipo de protección.

Severus puso un encantamiento de privacidad.

—Potter, esa información es muy valiosa y se la vas a entregar servida en bandeja. —lo increpó Severus furioso.

—¿Cómo carajo voy a poder enfrentar a Draco otra vez si no hago siquiera _algo_? —le replicó Harry enojado.

—No podés darte el lujo de que tus emociones interfieran, Potter. —dijo Severus con frialdad— Yo suponía que ya habías entendido que esto es una guerra… los sentimientos personales deben dejarse a un lado.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. —Una vez con el relicario en mi poder, la mayor parte del peligro desaparece. Y ciertamente no es lo ideal que Voldemort se entere de lo que estoy haciendo, pero poco es lo que va a poder hacer para evitarlo a esa altura. Y para serte sincero, dificulto mucho que lleguemos a esa instancia. Si hay algo que aprendí en las últimas semanas es que los Malfoy privilegian a la familia por encima de todo. Lucius necesita opciones razonables para poder elegir. Si ve que estoy dispuesto a dejarlo ir a Voldemort con una información que puede significarle la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, es posible que eso le genere la confianza suficiente para correr el riesgo de venir conmigo.

—Demasiadas especulaciones, Potter. Y no me consta lo que decís, que la mayor parte del peligro habrá desaparecido después de obtener el relicario.

—Porque vos no tenés información suficiente para poder hacer una evaluación confiable sobre el grado de peligro. Yo soy el único que sabe todo, es a mí al que le corresponde tomar la decisión, para bien o para mal.

—¡Potter, tu necedad va a ser la causa de que nos maten a todos! —Severus estaba a punto de explotar.

Pero Harry no cedió. —No. —dijo con desdén—Yo me guío por mis instintos y mis instintos me dictan otra cosa. Y mi propósito es que la mayor cantidad posible de gente llegue al final de la guerra… vivos. Y te guste o no, eso también incluye a Lucius.

—Y naturalmente debemos inclinarnos y reverenciar tus infalibles instintos. —apuntó Severus con sorna condescendiente.

Las fosas de la nariz comenzaron a aletearle. —¡No sé por qué de pronto me venís con toda esta mierda! ¡Acabala de una vez! ¡No me jodas más! —le escupió amenazador.

Severus parecía a punto de arder de rabia. Hizo ondear la varita anulando el encantamiento silenciador.

—¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! — dijo Lucius enfatizando las sílabas— Da la impresión de que me ha presentado toda una oferta, señor Potter… una que, a todas luces, incluso su compañero desaprueba.

Harry lo fusiló con la mirada por el comentario. Luego giró la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a Severus… que había recuperado su expresión impasible y que no se volvió para mirarlo… entrecerró los ojos suspicaz… se le ocurrió que la agria y violenta discusión bien podía haberse tratado de una jugada audaz y bien estudiada de Severus… el muy Slytherin… había montado una escena para empujar a Lucius a elegir la opción que Harry prefería.

Su mirada retornó a Lucius. —El Voto Inquebrantable, ¡ya! —ordenó adelantándose con el brazo extendido.

Severus liberó a Lucius de sus ataduras. Lucius titubeó un instante y seguidamente también extendió el brazo. Se aferraron uno al otro firmemente los antebrazos.

Severus extendió la varita sobre la entrelazada conexión de Harry y Lucius.

—Lucius Malfoy, ¿juras ingresar furtivamente con Harry Potter y conmigo a la Mansión para buscar, obtener y entregarnos el relicario de Slytherin?

Lucius abrió los ojos sorprendido, no había esperado que fuera precisamente eso lo que necesitaban. —Sí, juro. —declaró.

Una voluta perlada dibujó una espiral alrededor de los antebrazos y terminó fundiéndose con ellos.

—¿Y juras hacer todo lo posible para retornar sin ser detectado a este lugar una vez obtenido el relicario?

—Sí, juro. —volvió a declarar.

Una nueva voluta de magia repitió el mismo procedimiento que la anterior.

—Harry Potter, ¿juras dejar en libertad a Lucius Malfoy una vez que retornemos a este lugar con el relicario en tu posesión?

—Sí, juro. —dijo Harry. Una tercera voluta mágica selló el juramento.

Severus hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. Los antebrazos se desengancharon.

—No nos demoremos más. —dijo Harry— Pongámonos en marcha.

—Potter, —intervino Lucius— va a ser difícil pasar inadvertidos… ustedes son "huéspedes inesperados" que perturbarán las barreras… y están los elfos, la información de nuestra presencia va a llegar a oídos del Señor Oscuro.

—Las barreras no van a detectar "huéspedes inesperados", no se registrarán perturbaciones, ingresamos como "invitados" de Draco y los elfos han sido instruidos para que permanezcan encerrados en sus habitaciones hasta mañana. Y en cuanto a nuestros desplazamientos, cuento con una forma efectiva para que no sean detectados. Voldemort ni siquiera se va a enterar de que estuvimos en la Mansión salvo que Ud. decida después volver a él y contárselo.

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron admirados. —Está Ud. lleno de sorpresas, señor Potter. ¿No es así?

—Así me lo han hecho notar en varias oportunidades. —contestó Harry revoleando los ojos y agregó— Será necesario que vuelva a su forma animagus, facilitará nuestros movimientos. Lo puedo transportar en el bolsillo de la capa de Draco si Ud. así lo quiere. No hará falta que lo desmayemos esta vez puesto ya sellamos el Voto.

—Potter, ¿por qué lleva puesta la capa de mi hijo? —preguntó Lucius con genuina curiosidad.

—Él ni siquiera sabe que la tomé prestada. —contestó con sinceridad; levantó una mano para detener las protestas que anticipaba— No quería que él se enterara de lo que íbamos a hacer hoy… él sabía ya que planeábamos liberarlo de la prisión en algún momento… pero no le dije nada para no crearle demasiadas esperanzas… no estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que todo saldría bien. —Harry se mordió el labio— Draco ya tiene muchas preocupaciones, Lucius. —prosiguió solemne— La misión de hoy es demasiado peligrosa, no podía arriesgarme a traerlo conmigo, no podía arriesgarme a que lo capturaran… cualquiera de los dos lados. Si él hubiera sabido lo que estábamos planeando hacer hoy, el muy inconsciente habría insistido en sumársenos.

Lucius lo escuchaba perplejo. —Y en cuanto a por qué le tomé prestada la capa… ya había dicho que es más abrigada que la mía y… esto que voy a decir va a sonar estúpido… me pareció que _correspondía _puesto que íbamos a liberar a su padre. —se guardó para sí la otra razón, el olor a Draco lo confortaba y lo hacía sentir seguro— No es la primera vez que le tomo prestada ropa… sé que a él no le molesta.

—Quizá deberías mandarle un mensaje haciéndole saber que estás _bien_. —dijo Severus sarcástico.

—¡Ay, mierda! —masculló Harry— Cierto… y a otros también tendría que avisarles.

—Eso sí, advertile a Winky que por ahora no mencione a Lucius. —indicó Severus.

Harry llamó a la elfa.

—¿Sí, amo Harry?

—Hola Winky. Necesito que lleves un par de mensajes. Primero, andá al departamento de los mellizos y deciles que sobreviví a la riesgosa proeza de hoy. Segundo, ¿podés decirles a Narcissa y a Draco que yo estoy bien? Draco debe de estar como loco y Narcissa debe de haberse bebido ya tres teteras llenas.

Winky asintió sonriendo. —Los dos están muy preocupados por el amo Harry.

—Bueno, yo estoy bien… y Remus está bien. Pero advertiles que vamos a demorar todavía un poco en volver a casa.

Se había concentrado en las instrucciones y se había olvidado de que Lucius estaba presente. Cuando se volvió a mirarlo estaba boquiabierto del asombro.

—Ah… y otra cosa más Winky, por ahora no les menciones que lo viste a él —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia Lucius.

—Winky hará todo como el amo Harry lo ordena.

—Gracias Winky. —dijo Harry sonriendo y le indicó que ya podía irse.

Con una semisonrisa en los labios, se volvió hacia Lucius que seguía desorbitado y boquiabierto. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan confundido… tras una larga estancia en Azkaban y encima recibiendo una sorpresa tras otra en la última hora. Pero igual quería disfrutar del momento.

—¿A casa? —cuestionó Lucius.

—Sí. —contestó Harry con tono casual— Estoy viviendo con su esposa y con su hijo.

—Harry Potter… viviendo con mi esposa y mi hijo. —farfulló para sí con voz débil.

Harry se dio cuenta de que probablemente había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos puesto que Lucius empezó a tambalear. Se apresuró a acercársele y lo agarró del brazo para ayudarlo a estabilizarse.

—Perdón, —murmuró— no debería haberme aprovechado así de la circunstancia… Ud. está muy débil…

Lucius se quedó mirándolo y pestañeando más anonadado aun, si cabe.

Severus dejó oír un graznido como ahogando una risa. —¿Te estás _disculpando_ con Lucius?

Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo. —Sí… bueno es divertido provocarlo así con la verdad… pero dadas las circunstancias creo que no es justo… —dijo a la defensiva.

Severus sacudió la cabeza con divertida resignación y no agregó nada más.

—¿Se siente Ud. bien? —le preguntó Harry a Lucius.

—No… en Azkaban me sentía orgulloso cada día que pasaba sin perder la cordura… y ahora que recupero la libertad… creo que me he vuelto rematadamente loco.

Harry sonrió contrito. —Son muchas cosas juntas… —dijo comprensivo— Poco a poco las va a ir asimilando y entendiendo… y va a recuperar la salud… y todo va a volver a la normalidad.

Lucius se quedó estudiándole la expresión durante varios segundos. —No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que nada va a volver a ser normal. —susurró.

—¿Está listo para que vayamos a la Mansión?

Lucius respiró hondo y asintió. Harry se separó un paso para que se transformara. Se sobresaltó cuando el pequeño hurón trepó por su pierna, fue a instalarse en el bolsillo de la capa y terminó asomando la cabeza por el borde superior del bolsillo. Harry lo miró unos segundos y no pudo contener la risa.

Se volvió hacia Severus con una ceja interrogativa en alto.

Severus sonrió. —No, Harry… te vas a tener que aguantar, no podés decírselo a nadie.

—Ya sé… pero al menos esto me ayuda a soportar mejor el día… y a Draco supongo que se lo puedo decir.

—Supongo que Draco podría llegar a perdonártelo… si vos te animás a correr el riesgo de decírselo, allá vos. —advirtió Severus.

—Oh… a Draco sé cómo manejarlo. —dijo Harry y su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa— Cuento con novedosas formas de conseguir que me perdone.

—Me alegra oírlo… mejor así. —dijo Severus con sorna.

Harry sacó la Capa de Invisibilidad de la mochila. Luego aferró el brazo de Severus y un segundo después desaparicionaron.

oOo


	34. Cambio de lado

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 34 – Cambio de lado**

Harry no se lo había dicho a Lucius, pero era Severus el que tenía la autorización y el conocimiento para ajustar las barreras de modo de que los reconocieran como invitados de Draco. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta, no sonaría ninguna alarma. Había sido Severus también el que había instruido a los elfos para que se mantuvieran en sus habitaciones hasta el día siguiente.

Harry sospechaba que había otras cosas más que Severus sabía y que no le había detallado. Aparentemente sabía que la mansión iba a estar desierta. De alguna forma se las había arreglado para que la desaparición de Wormtail pasara inadvertida, al menos durante ese día. Harry se preguntaba si Severus habría planeado alguna distracción para Voldemort y los mortífagos, quizá por eso había insistido en no posponer la misión; no planteó preguntas al respecto, sin embargo. Quizá el mismo Severus le contaría más adelante otros detalles, quizá no. No le importaba realmente, confiaba en Severus por completo.

Cubiertos con la Capa, Severus los aparicionó directamente al interior de la Mansión. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y lo guió por los corredores de mármol. Conocía bien el camino hacia donde se dirigían.

Mientras avanzaban, Harry aprovechó para ir explorando un poco los detalles de la residencia. Era inmensa y destilaba riqueza. Era fascinante pensar que era allí donde Draco había crecido. Por otro lado, si bien magnifica, la casa se le antojaba fría, falta de vida, vacía.

El hurón se removió contra su muslo, Harry bajó la vista para mirarlo. Parecía muy nervioso, bueno… Harry también se sentía muy inquieto.

Entraron al estudio y Severus de inmediato puso algunas barreras extra de protección en la habitación. Lucius saltó del bolsillo y recuperó su forma humana unos segundos después.

Harry giró la cabeza admirando el rico mobiliario y la decoración de buen gusto. Un gran escritorio se destacaba en posición central en uno de los extremos. Hacia allí dirigió Lucius sus pasos. Tomó asiento y deslizó lentamente la mano por la lustrosa superficie. Luego revisó el contenido de los cajones.

—Potter, aquí no hay nada. —dijo— ¿Debo presumir que Narcissa se llevó mis cosas?

—Sí. —contestó Harry— O eso creo… yo nunca les pregunté específicamente. Pero sé que empacaron muchas cosas antes de abandonar la Mansión. Cuentan con dos de esos baúles mágicos de capacidad casi ilimitada. Entiendo que tanto Draco como Narcissa son muy habilidosos y llenos de recursos.

—De eso no le quepa la menor duda. —hizo una pausa— Desconozco todo lo que ha ocurrido en el último año… pero las cosas deben de haber cambiado mucho si mi mujer y mi hijo decidieron mudarse con Ud. ¿Realmente cambiaron de lado? Ud. no lo expresó específicamente, pero ésa es la impresión que me dio.

—Sí. —contestó Harry solemne— Tomaron la decisión libremente y por razones que ellos mismos habrán de explicarle directamente. En su momento me negué a tomar una decisión por ellos. Tampoco a Ud. quiero obligarlo a nada. Les ofrecí protegerlos entonces, oferta que ahora hago extensiva a Ud.

—Ud. es consciente de que no es sensato tomar decisiones drásticas cuando se dispone de información incompleta. —expresó Lucius.

—Lo sé. Y Ud. es consciente de que yo no puedo confiar en Ud.

—Pero Ud. me está forzando a tomar una decisión inmediata.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. —Son las circunstancias las que demandan una decisión inmediata, no yo. Créame, a mí tampoco me gusta que sea así. —con muy poca ceremonia se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, se masajeó las sienes deseando que se le ocurrieran mejores ideas.

Se preguntó si Dumbledore había estado en lo cierto respecto a Lucius. Harry recordaba haberlo oído decir algo así como que Lucius debería dar las gracias de que lo recluyeran en Azkaban, lejos y a salvo de la ira de Voldemort. Si eso era cierto, las posibilidades de que se decidiera a cambiar de lado eran mayores. Pero Harry no podía estar seguro de que así fuera. No tenía idea de qué estaría reflexionando Lucius en ese momento… pero seguía pensando que la familia era el factor clave.

—Si Ud. decide quedarse… está cagado, créame… allá Ud. si prefiere a Voldemort. Y yo no puedo llevarlo adonde vivimos sin un compromiso previo, hay mucho en juego y los riesgos son altísimos. Y realmente no sé a qué lugar podría llevarlo para que tenga más tiempo para tomar una decisión. —levantó la vista hacia Severus pero sólo recibió una negativa con la cabeza. Severus era de la opinión de que había simplemente que borrarle la memoria y dejarlo para que se las arreglara por su cuenta.

Harry suspiró. —La mejor alternativa que podría ofrecerle es arreglar un encuentro esta misma noche con Draco y Narcissa para que al menos tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ellos antes de tomar una decisión.

—Potter, tendría la amabilidad de explicarme por qué estoy hablando de todo esto con Ud.

Harry lo miró desconcertado, no entendía qué era lo que le quería decir.

—Ud. es el prodigio de Dumbledore, claro… pero para una negociación tan importante como ésta uno esperaría que él mismo estuviera presente.

Y Harry entendió entonces… Lucius no sabía que Dumbledore estaba muerto.

Lucius alzó una ceja. —Debo entender por su expresión que Ud. ha tomado su lugar… ¿Cuál es la razón de eso?

Harry miró a Severus pero no obtuvo ningún auxilio. Severus permaneció callado e impasible.

—Dumbledore está muerto. —dijo Harry sabiendo con certeza que la noticia neutralizaría cualquier avance que pudiera haber logrado con Lucius hasta el momento. Lucius quizá había estado sopesando la posibilidad de cambiar de lado, pero obviamente considerando que el lado de la Luz contaba con un líder real.

Lucius seguía sin caerle bien, pero Harry quería por el bien de Draco y Narcissa que el hombre no volviera a Voldemort. Lucius ni siquiera sabía que tenía una nieta. Harry tampoco iba a decírselo… no quería poner a Victoria en peligro.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Lucius.

De ninguna manera Harry iba a contarle el cómo. —Hace dos meses. —fue todo lo que contestó.

—¿Ud. es el único oponente del Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Lucius, el tono delataba el shock que lo sacudía.

Harry asintió y dejó caer los hombros. No sabía de qué modo iba a poder explicárselo a Draco y a Narcissa.

Lucius permaneció silencioso unos momentos. —¿Cuándo fue que Draco y Narcissa cambiaron sus lealtades? —preguntó finalmente.

—Bueno… Draco vino por primera vez a verme hace un mes y medio… pero ellos no cambiaron de lado sino hasta hace quince días. —frunció el ceño— Pareciera que ha pasado mucho más tiempo. —masculló para sí.

—¿Me está diciendo que mi esposa y mi hijo decidieron unirse a Ud. después de la muerte de Dumbledore? —exclamó Lucius. No salía de un shock que ya lo sacudía otro.

Harry se enderezó en su asiento, se le ocurrió que quizá no todo estaba perdido…—Sí… —contestó— Lucius, sinceramente le digo, que yo pensaba que Ud. sabía de la muerte de Dumbledore. No estaba bromeando cuando le dije que sus opciones eran Voldemort o yo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el mundo mágico? —preguntó Lucius a todas luces muy confundido.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Es preciso que Ud. hable con su esposa y con su hijo. No me corresponde a mí contarle o explicarle. Y Ud. no tendría por qué creerme lo que yo le dijera.

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Iba a ser otra noche muy larga. —Terminemos primero con lo que nos trae acá. Después veremos de encontrar una forma para que pueda verlos y hablar con ellos. —calculaba que ya llevaban más de veinte minutos en la Mansión y no quería perder más tiempo. Severus había permanecido callado por lo que bien podía suponer que no corrían peligro pero igual quería irse de ahí lo antes posible.

—Potter… —comandó Lucius requiriéndole su atención— ¿Va Ud. a vencer contra el Señor Oscuro?

Harry lo miró directo a los ojos. —Sí. —le respondió calmo y confiado.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy aquí… podemos presumir que para lograr su objetivo franqueará cualquier obstáculo que se interponga sin importar lo grande o difícil que sea.

Harry simplemente asintió.

Lucius lo estudió otro momento en silencio.

—No es la primera vez que me cuestiono mis lealtades. —dijo finalmente— Y no me seduce la idea de volver al servicio del Señor Oscuro… es indudable que recibiría un severísimo castigo… probablemente me mataría. —admitió— En Azkaban no hay nada para hacer… uno dispone de mucho tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. —hizo una mueca.

Al parecer Dumbledore había estado en lo cierto respecto a Lucius, pensó Harry.

—Tengo gran confianza en Narcissa. E irónicamente es Ud. el que me confiere la libertad. —hizo una pausa, Harry contuvo la respiración.

—Creo, señor Potter, que estoy a su servicio. —declaró formalmente como conclusión.

Harry soltó el aire pero de inmediato alzó una ceja escéptica. ¿Cuánto valía esa declaración? ¿Era realmente de confiar? En cuanto a lealtades Lucius se le antojaba muy… mudable. Igualmente expresó: —Aprecio el sentimiento… pero Ud. nunca va a estar a mi servicio… yo no busco servidores. No obstante, si quiere cambiar de lado… es bienvenido.

—¿Qué sería necesario para probarle mi cambio de lealtades?

—Draco en su momento me ofreció hacer una declaración bajo Veritaserum. —dijo Harry— En el caso de Draco decliné el ofrecimiento, no lo consideré necesario. Su caso es distinto… Ud. complotó activamente para matarme… creo que el suero de la verdad será imprescindible.

—Una sabia decisión. —dijo Lucius alzando una comisura.

—¿Remus? —dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Severus.

Severus negó con la cabeza. —No es prudente quedarnos mucho más tiempo. Recojamos lo que vinimos a buscar y vayámonos. Ya habrá tiempo para el interrogatorio una vez que estemos lejos de aquí.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Lucius. Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia un retrato colgado en la pared.

—¡Los retratos! —exclamó Harry.

—No representan peligro alguno. —lo tranquilizó Lucius— Excepto éste, todos los demás cuadros son paisajes… y éste sólo responde a mis designios.

Lucius murmuró unas palabras, hubo un destello blanco y la pintura desapareció. Desde su ángulo Harry no podía ver qué había en la cavidad que había quedado expuesta, pero le pareció que sería muy descortés levantarse para ir a espiar. Para su gran sorpresa, Lucius sacó un baúl mágico como los de Draco y Narcissa. Lucius le hizo una seña para que se acercara, de uno de los compartimientos del interior sacó el relicario.

—Creo que esto es lo que está buscando. —dijo Lucius ofreciéndoselo.

Harry lo aceptó con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

—_Ssí, ess lo que esstaba buscando._ —siseó. No reparó en que había hablado en pársel hasta que vio las expresiones asombradas de los otros dos.

—Perdón… la S grabada… es una serpiente… —se disculpó.

—¿Es el que buscabas? —inquirió Severus.

—Sí. —contestó, el entusiasmo se le reflejaba claramente en los rasgos. Irreverentemente, lo balanceó en el aire— Esto hace que todo lo que tuvimos que pasar hoy haya realmente valido la pena.

—Guardátelo ya. —ordenó Severus.

Harry obedeció y se lo metió en un bolsillo del vaquero. Lucius hizo una mueca por lo que le pareció una total falta de respeto, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

Lucius expresó que iba a llevarse el baúl consigo y quiso que se le permitiera revisar algunas de las habitaciones de la Mansión por si Narcissa había omitido llevarse algún objeto importante. Severus le negó el permiso para la revisión. Un objeto faltante podría advertir a Voldemort de que habían estado allí. A regañadientes aceptó que trajera consigo el baúl, pero exigió revisarlo antes. Lucius no puso objeciones.

Poco después estaban de vuelta en el entorno del bosque del que habían partido. Sólo restaba proceder con el interrogatorio. Harry se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda sobre el baúl. Severus conjuró dos sillas para Lucius y para él.

El interrogatorio bajo Veritaserum fue prolongado y exhaustivo, Harry pensó que Severus probablemente se había sometido a uno muy similar muchos años antes cuando él había cambiado de lado.

Finalmente cuando Severus se dio por satisfecho, el interrogatorio concluyó y Lucius bebió el antídoto que se le proveyó.

—Lucius, ¿le gustaría tener la oportunidad de tomar un baño y de permitirnos que lo curemos antes de ver a su esposa y a su hijo? —ofreció Harry.

—Mucho lo agradecería. No quisiera que me vieran en esta condición.

—Harry, ¿adónde planeás llevarlo? —preguntó Severus irritado.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tenemos la Capa de Invisibilidad. Y los mellizos no harán preguntas. Lucius va reencontrarse con su familia… que lo haga con el mayor orgullo y con la mayor dignidad posible.

—¿Alguna vez obtuviste respeto o comprensión del orgullo de un Malfoy? —la pregunta de Severus era retórica, no esperaba una respuesta.

—He aprendido muchas cosas últimamente. —dijo Harry.

Severus suspiró resignado. —Sí, ya me lo imagino.

oOo

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando entraron sin hacer ruido en el departamento. Los mellizos dormían. Severus se apresuró hasta el dormitorio y les puso un encantamiento para que no se despertaran.

—¿Ellos tienen idea de los peligros que les traés a su casa? —murmuró Severus.

Harry sonrió culpable. —Hmmm… traje a Draco acá, ajustaron las barreras para que yo y mis invitados podamos entrar o salir sin problemas. Creo que con el "invitado" de hoy quizá me esté pasando de la raya. —admitió.

—Estoy en una residencia Weasley. —dijo Lucius sin disimular el asco— ¿Acaso se puede caer aun más bajo?

—Tendrá que aguantárselas. Ya se acostumbrará. Ahora vaya a bañarse. —ordenó Harry.

Lucius se apresuró a obedecer, muy gustoso. La idea de un baño caliente en ese momento sabía a gloria.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá. Cuando oyó que el agua en el baño empezaba a correr, dijo: —Se lo vas a tener que decir antes de que volvamos, igual se va a dar cuenta si ve a dos Remus.

Severus se le sentó al lado y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. —Sí, ya lo sé. Igual, toda la situación me inspira desconfianza.

—Vos mismo lo interrogaste y con tu propio Veritaserum. —señaló Harry.

—Estuve con vos todo el tiempo y todavía me resulta difícil creer que hayas podido convencer a Lucius de cambiar de lado. —dijo Severus.

—Lo que lo convenció es que iba a poder estar con su familia. Eso y el hecho de que sabe perfectamente bien que Voldemort es un sádico hijo de puta. Dumbledore me había dicho que Lucius había sido severamente castigado por el asunto del diario. Creo que no quiere exponerse a un castigo similar o peor por lo de la profecía.

—Ciertamente. —concedió Severus y se quedó contemplándolo unos instantes— Sos un joven extraordinario, Harry Potter.

Harry se sonrojó y se removió incómodo. Severus no era precisamente de los que distribuyen alabanzas con prodigalidad. No sabía qué decir.

—Simplemente aceptá el elogio, Harry. Que bien ganado te lo tenés.

—Gracias, significa mucho para mí viniendo de vos.

—Y te veo bastante compuesto, considerando lo duro que fue el día. —había una pregunta implícita en el comentario.

Harry se frotó cansado la cara con las manos. —Estoy bien… creo que estoy en piloto automático… quizá la semana que viene pueda reaccionar, cuando realmente tome consciencia de todo lo que hicimos hoy… o el año que viene… ahora prefiero no ponerme a analizar.

Severus rió, él también estaba exhausto. —Creo que no es saludable suprimir las emociones. Pero yo no soy el más indicado para hablar de eso.

Harry dejó oír una risita. —Y que lo digas.

—Harry, ahora hablando en serio. A todas luces parece que has desarrollado una excepcional madurez para relacionarte con las personas. Si bien hay muchas cosas del pasado que te siguen resultando muy fastidiosas, igual ponés voluntad y estás dispuesto a brindarles a casi todos una segunda oportunidad.

—Eso es porque soy un presuntuoso, egoísta y altanero que quiere tener a todos de su lado.

Severus se limitó a alzar una ceja descreída.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Oh, está bien, quizá eso no sea cierto. Pero si no me sobrepongo a toda esa mierda pasada, disminuyo mis posibilidades de llegar vivo al final de esta puta guerra.

—Y perder no figura en tu agenda…

—Exactamente. —dijo y suspiró— No es fácil, sin embargo. Suprimir las emociones, quiero decir. Pero si me pusiera a pensar y a analizar lo que hicimos hoy… me caería a pedazos. Lo sé y por eso trato de evitarlo.

—Creo que pensás más en las cosas de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir. Pero reaccionás distinto de lo que la gente espera de vos.

Harry se permitió una media sonrisa. —Todos sabemos que naturalmente tiendo a evitar todo lo que pueda siquiera de lejos considerarse normal. —apuntó con humor.

—Gran verdad. —reconoció Severus divertido.

Lucius salió del baño un rato después, envuelto en una bata muy elegante que seguramente provendría de su baúl, Harry no había notado que la sacara. Pero el baúl estaba abierto. —¿Por qué no está vestido todavía? Quiero volver cuanto antes.

—Tenía entendido que antes me iban a curar. —dijo Lucius envarado.

—Bueno, yo podría ayudar… —dijo Harry— pero Ud. probablemente prefiera que se ocupe él. —hizo un gesto hacia Severus.

Lucius hizo una mueca. —Preferiría que no fuera ninguno de los dos. —masculló— Pero como los dos ya me han visto en mi peor condición no tiene sentido rechazar la atención.

Harry miró a Severus, quien sacó un frasco del bolsillo y se lo bebió. Era el antídoto de la polijugos.

—¿Severus? —exclamó Lucius. Los efectos benéficos de la ducha parecieron esfumarse de golpe, Lucius empezó a tambalear. Harry se apresuró a asistirlo. Lo sostuvo y lo guió a sentarse.

Se sintió muy mal por Lucius. El pobre estaba desnutrido y débil y probablemente no había dormido bien durante todo el último año. Y eso combinado con todas las sorpresas que lo sacudían…

—Sí, Lucius. Soy un espía. Soy uno de los favoritos del Señor Oscuro pero mis verdaderas lealtades son para el lado de la Luz. Estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para ayudar a Harry.

—Potter, por favor dígame que Ud. es quien parece ser. —clamó Lucius apretando los ojos.

—Yo soy yo. —dijo Harry— Y me puede llamar Harry, si Ud. quiere.

Lucius contuvo un bufido, o quizá había querido ser una risa. —Parecería que el encierro me ha quitado mi natural perspicacia y sagacidad.

—No creo que hayas perdido tus instintos. —dijo Severus— El intercambio fue prácticamente sólo con Harry, yo me mantuve deliberadamente al margen justamente por temor a ser descubierto.

Lucius abrió los ojos.

—Yo pensé que lo ignorabas adrede porque detestás a Remus. —dijo Harry cambiando al trato menos formal.

—El licántropo no me despierta particular antipatía. Lo conozco muy poco —dijo Lucius— Con vos he tenido una historia mucho más negativa sin lugar a dudas. Aunque hasta ahora siempre había tratado al niño, nunca al adulto.

Harry frunció el ceño y Severus se permitió una breve risa. —Creo que a Harry no le gusta demasiado que se refieran a él como _niño_.

Lucius estudió a Harry durante unos segundos. —Puedo entenderlo y lo respeto… por eso dije que no fue sino hasta hoy que tuve que tratar con el adulto… sé reconocer los signos de madurez de los que fui testigo asombrado en las últimas horas… creo que no perdí dignidad después de todo si puedo…

—No te adelantes demasiado con lo de la dignidad, —lo interrumpió Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa— puesto que a continuación vas a tener que desnudarte para que pueda curarte.

Lucius hizo una mueca y se quitó la bata para que lo atendieran. No tenía ninguna herida seria pero sí muchas lastimaduras menores y los pies estaban a la miseria, probablemente por el contacto casi constante con el duro y frío suelo de piedra de la celda.

Severus le administró varias pociones y luego sacó dos potes con ungüento. Uno se lo pasó a Harry y le indicó que se lo aplicara en los pies, Harry obedeció de inmediato. Severus se ocupó de las otras magulladuras. Los ungüentos obraron milagros en pocos minutos.

Media hora después prácticamente no quedaban lesiones visibles. Lucius había soportado todo el procedimiento con estoica paciencia. —Severus, tengo que reconocer que sos muy talentoso. —dijo con sinceridad.

Severus reconoció el elogio con un gesto silencioso y procedió a guardar las medicinas.

Lucius se vistió ahí mismo delante de ellos, después de haber estado media hora expuesto, los pruritos pudorosos no tenían mucho sentido.

A pesar de que seguía muy demacrado, Lucius ganó algo de su presencia aristocrática apenas se hubo vestido. El atuendo era muy elegante. Los cabellos, limpios y lustrosos y algo húmedos todavía, le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, sin puntas florecidas. Probablemente había aprovechado para recortarlas después de la ducha. La piel, si bien muy pálida, lucía mucho mejor. Era una imagen completamente diferente del cautivo que se habían llevado de Azkaban.

Harry no pudo contener una exclamación de admirado asombro.

Lucius sonrió con satisfacción, y dirigiéndose a Harry, expresó formal y serio: —Debo agradecerte, Harry, por permitirme recobrar una imagen digna antes de reencontrarme con los míos.

—Si te hubiesen visto como estabas se habrían angustiado. —dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros y desestimando la necesidad del agradecimiento— Se van a poner tan contentos de verte.

—Quizá deberíamos ponernos en marcha entonces. —sugirió Severus —Todos estamos agotados. Mañana habrá tiempo para más explicaciones.

—¿Te puedo llevar en el bolsillo? —pidió Harry.

—¿Cuál sería el propósito? —inquirió Lucius alzando una ceja.

—Porque quiero sorprenderlos… y también para jugarle una broma a Draco. Va a estar tan contento de verte que no se va a enojar demasiado. Y el desplazamiento va a ser más fácil si te llevo en el bolsillo.

Lucius y Severus intercambiaron una mirada asombrada ante la audacia de la solicitud y unos segundos después los dos se echaron a reír.

—Poco me duró la dignidad. —dijo Lucius con humor— Pero lo voy a permitir, creo que tenés bien ganado un momento de diversión.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry sonriendo contento. A Lucius no parecía afectarlo como a Draco la cuestión del hurón, había sido su forma animagus de siempre.

Juntaron rápidamente las cosas, Harry les dejó una nota a los mellizos diciéndoles que habían estado ahí, Severus anuló el encantamiento que les había puesto para que no se despertaran, salieron sin hacer ruido y desaparicionaron a Grimmauld Place.

Entraron en la cocina de repente sobresaltando a Draco, Narcissa y Remus. Harry se adelantó de inmediato antes de que se levantaran. Le dio un beso a Narcissa y un abrazo a Remus. Pero en lugar de llegarse hasta Draco como hubiese sido lo normal, retrocedió un paso.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Dónde carajo estuviste todo el día? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño. No se le había pasado por alto que no le había tocado un saludo personal.

—Winky trajo el mensaje de que estaban bien pero igual seguimos intranquilos. —intervino Narcissa.

—Estoy bien, en serio. —una sonrisa pícara se le iba formando en los labios— Les traje un regalito.

Draco soltó un bufido. —La mayoría de la gente _recibe_ regalos de cumpleaños

Harry lo miró desconcertado. —¿Ya es mi cumpleaños?

—Pero claro, tarado. —dijo Draco irritado— Y ahora mañana seguro que dormís hasta el mediodía y después a la tarde te vas a ir de nuevo a casa de los Weasley.

—Eh… perdón. —dijo culpable, a él también le hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo con Draco el día de su cumpleaños— Pero, bueno, tengo algo que puede servir como una excelente compensación.

—¿Realmente me trajiste un regalo? —preguntó Draco picado de curiosidad pero no menos irritado.

Harry asintió y sacó con cuidado al hurón del bolsillo. Draco y Narcissa observaron con ojos desorbitados al animal deslizarse pierna abajo hasta llegar al suelo y un momento después Lucius se alzó ante ellos transformado.

—¿Padre?

—¡Lucius!

Narcissa prácticamente voló a los brazos de su marido y Draco se les unió un segundo después. A Harry se le ocurrió que ese abrazo triple debía de ser una ocurrencia muy rara… o más probablemente algo que nunca antes se había registrado. Estuvo contemplando arrobado la reunión en la que ya abundaban las lágrimas de felicidad. Severus y Remus vinieron a parársele al lado, cada uno le puso una mano sobre un hombro y lo guiaron al laboratorio de Pociones, los Malfoy se merecían disfrutar de ese momento en privado.

—¿Ustedes están bien? —preguntó Remus dándole otro abrazo a Harry.

—Estamos bien. —respondió Severus revoleando los ojos, consciente de que ésa era la línea habitual de Harry.

Sabiendo que estaba observando otro evento inusitado, no conocía a nadie más reservado que Severus, Harry vio a Remus levantar una mano y acariciar con los nudillos la mejilla de Severus. —Estaba preocupado. —dijo Remus.

Severus miró de reojo a Harry pero no se apartó de la caricia. Harry los miró un segundo sonriendo, apenas le frotó el otro brazo a Remus y fue a sentarse dándoles la espalda en el sofá junto a la chimenea.

Era bueno que Severus tuviera a alguien que se preocupara por él. Severus no había mostrado ni un ápice de debilidad en ningún momento de ese largo día, pero Harry estaba seguro de que la visita a Azkaban había sido para él también muy difícil de soportar. Sintió una especie de escalofrío de sólo pensar que podrían estar besándose a sus espaldas, pero igual se sentía muy contento por ellos.

Se reunieron con él un minuto después, Harry sonrió puesto que eligieron sentarse lo más alejados posible el uno del otro.

Severus pasó a contarle a Remus lo ocurrido durante el día. Harry sólo escuchaba a medias… sus pensamientos derivaron al tema de las familias… sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas abruptamente, sin embargo. Draco había entrado corriendo como una tromba, se le montó a horcajadas en la falda, le agarró la cara con las dos manos y procedió a darle un tierno, minucioso y prolongadísimo beso en la boca.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento. —¿Qué fue eso…? —logró articular Harry medio mareado.

—Eso fue… porque estoy feliz de tenerte de regreso y a salvo… por tu cumpleaños… y por haber liberado a mi padre y haberlo traído de vuelta. —dijo Draco, se bajó de la falda y se le sentó al lado.

—Severus hizo mucho más que yo. —se apresuró a aclarar Harry, la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas a causa del beso espectacular. Las mejillas se le encendieron de rubor cuando notó a Lucius y Narcissa que acababan de entrar.

—Bueno, Harry, si bien habías dicho que habría muchas otras cosas que explicar, me llama la atención que no hicieras siquiera una rápida mención de esta otra motivación. —dijo Lucius sarcástico.

—Bueno… eh… es que yo… —tartamudeó Harry sintiéndose desamparado.

—Tan elocuente como siempre. —apuntó Severus socarrón.

Harry dejó caer los hombros y amagó a alejarse de Draco. Pero Draco lo retuvo con firmeza a su lado. —Ni pienses que voy a permitir que te me pierdas de vista otra vez. —lo regañó Draco con vehemencia.

—Vine acá para que pudieran tener un momento a solas. —se justificó Harry.

—Pero además estuviste desaparecido todo el día y ahora vengo a enterarme de que estuviste Azkaban —dijo Draco— Y tengo que asegurarme de que realmente estás bien.

—¿No deberías en cambio estar ocupándote de tu padre? —preguntó Harry perplejo— Él estuvo encerrado ahí durante más de un año.

—Bueno, sí, eso claro que lo sé tarado. —dijo Draco— Pero mi madre quería unos minutos en privado con él.

—¿Y vos decidiste venir a besarme? Yo creía que vos querías que tu padre ni se enterara de lo nuestro.

Draco se reacomodó nervioso en el asiento, pero de inmediato adoptó una expresión de determinación y dijo resuelto. —Mis decisiones las tomo según lo que me dicta mi propio criterio.

—Draco… siseó Harry— ¿Pero es que acaso perdiste el juicio? Apenas si te has reencontrado con tu padre ¿y vas a empezar peleándote? Y dudo mucho que apruebe que vos estés conmigo. Yo no soy sangrepura… ¡y soy del sexo que no corresponde, no te olvides! ¡Y ni hablar de que, además, soy Harry Potter!

—Padre tendrá que asumirlo tarde o temprano, le guste o no. De todas formas no hubiera tardado en darse cuenta porque te recuerdo que compartimos la habitación y la cama.

—Yo podría haberme mudado a mi antigua habitación.

—Si serás tarado, tu antigua habitación es la que está ocupando Severus ahora.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Bueno, si… admito que en ningún caso quisiera tener que compartir la habitación con él.

Narcissa se echó a reír. —Creo que los dos están exhaustos y abrumados por lo que fue un día agotador en más de un sentido. Si hasta la discusión es más absurda que las habituales.

Harry hizo una mueca al tomar consciencia de que todos los estaban escuchando. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo, derrotado.

—¡Me voy a dormir! —anunció— ¡Que nadie me despierte hasta que toda esta pesadilla haya concluido, por favor!

Pero no se movió. Draco se le acercó más y le hizo mover la cabeza hasta que quedó apoyada sobre su hombro. Y unos segundos después, Harry se quedó efectivamente dormido. Su mente se había cerrado negándose a tener que lidiar con más cosas ese día. Apenas si registró muy vagamente más tarde a Remus levitándolo escaleras arriba y a Draco desvistiéndolo primero y acostándolo después. Pero suspiró satisfecho cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Draco abrazándolo desde atrás. Y entonces sí se dejó caer en un sueño profundo.

oOo


	35. Sexo y torta

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 35 – Sexo y torta**

Se despertó solo en la cama. Fue al baño y tomó una ducha prolongada. El calor y el vapor lo amodorraron de nuevo así que cuando regresó al dormitorio volvió a tirarse en la cama vacía.

Gruñendo se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, empezó a barajar la idea de refugiarse todo el día en la cama. Ciertamente no le hubiera costado volver a dormirse. Debía de ser cerca del mediodía, pero cuanto más durmiera tanto mejor.

No quería empezar a ponerles orden a sus emociones y ni hablar de tener que lidiar con las emociones de los otros. Casi deseaba que todos los acontecimientos del día anterior no hubiesen sido sino los de un extraño sueño. Varias partes bien hubiesen podido caer en la categoría de pesadillas.

Dejó simplemente que su mente vagara a su antojo. Siempre hacía bromas respecto de que su vida era lío caótico, pero las cosas que había hecho últimamente, habían logrado embrollarla incluso más. ¿A quién podría ocurrírsele planear una fuga de Azkaban? A muy pocos, que él supiera. Pero había habido…

Soltó otro gruñido y oyó que se abría la puerta pero no se movió. No sabía qué podía llegar a depararle ese día y tampoco estaba seguro de que estuviera en condiciones de enfrentar a nadie. Se relajó un poco cuando Draco se le montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas y se inclinó sobre su espalda, al tiempo que le sacaba la almohada de encima de la cabeza.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —le susurró Draco al oído.

Harry recuperó la almohada y volvió a cubrirse la cabeza, mascullando que otra vez se había olvidado de que era su cumpleaños.

—Humm… qué bien olés. ¿Te bañaste y volviste a acostarte?

—Pse…

Draco rió. Bueno, si Draco se reía las cosas no debían de estar tan mal. Draco se incorporó y empezó a masajearle los hombros.

Humm… era una delicia, sentía como si se le fueran desatando nudos que no sabía que tenía… tan relajante. Y cuanto más se distendía tanta más consciencia tomaba de Draco encima de él, acariciando, pellizcando, sobando. Manos fuertes, firmes, seguras… Lo tenía sentado sobre el culo… lo meneó un poco experimentalmente.

Draco aspiró el aire sonoramente, Harry sonrió con picardía, podía sentirle la verga… creciendo y poniéndosele dura. El masaje era maravilloso, pero estaba ya listo para más. ¿Algo más que estuviera relacionado con el hecho de que tenía a Draco montándole el culo? La respiración fue acelerándosele y a él también se le estaba parando… y la fricción contra la sábana era deliciosa.

Le quitaron abruptamente la almohada que le cubría la cabeza y pudo sentir la lengua cálida de Draco lamiendo y dejando una estela húmeda que le recorría el hombro. Harry se estremeció. La sensación era exquisita. —¿Qué es lo que querés, Harry? —susurró Draco mientras le mordisqueaba la piel en ese punto tan sensible detrás la oreja.

—Mmmm… te quiero a vos. —murmuró.

—¿Y cómo me querés? —la boca de Draco se iba desplazando hasta la nuca y empezaba a bajar por el cuello

Las manos de Harry se cerraron en puños apretando la sábana cuando Draco sopló suavemente el sendero húmedo que acababa de dejar. —Te quiero dentro de mí. —admitió— Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Draco gimió y sus dientes se clavaron incisivos mordiéndole un hombro. La respiración se le detuvo por unos instantes y volvió a arrancar luego, pero mucho más acelerada. Los labios de Draco iban dejando ahora a su paso una línea ardiente.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mmhmmm… —contestó Harry.

La risa de Draco le reverberó en el pabellón de la oreja y le provocó un nuevo estremecimiento. —Me harías sentir mejor si oyera un "sí" más definido. Aunque esos gemidos son encantadores. —admitió Draco.

Harry trató de girar la cabeza para mirarlo, Draco se desplazó un poco para permitírselo, aunque no demasiado. —Sí, estoy seguro. Eso es lo que quiero. —dijo Harry mirándolo directo a los ojos plateados y vidriosos de deseo. Esos ojos se cerraron lentamente al oír las palabras de Harry, volvieron a abrirse cuando Harry continuó.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Quiero que me reclames y me reivindiques como tuyo. —dijo mordiéndose el labio. Se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos porque al oír sus palabras Draco había quedado estático, con una mirada que no alcanzaba a interpretar.

De repente, Draco se inclinó para capturarle los labios y lo besó profundamente. Estaban en una posición muy incómoda, así que no duró mucho. —_Harry, ¿acaso te das una idea de lo que me hacés sentir? _—_susurró con tono ronco._

—Por favor, Draco… ¡te deseo!

—Sos mío. —declaró vehemente y volvió a besarlo— No te muevas. —ordenó y se le bajó de encima.

Harry volvió a agarrar la almohada, pero ahora la puso debajo de la cabeza. De reojo alcanzó a adivinar con ansiosa anticipación a Draco a un lado de la cama desvistiéndose con la mayor prisa posible. Draco volvió a trepar a la cama, le quitó los pantalones piyama y el calzoncillo y una vez más le cabalgó las nalgas, pero ya sin ninguna capa de tela interponiéndose. Los dos gimieron de placer.

Draco le plantó un beso en la nuca y retornó a masajearle los hombros. A Harry jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que un masaje pudiera llegar a ser tan increíblemente erótico. La tensión sexual era mucho más agradable que la de unos minutos antes… y Draco rasgueándole la espalda… no podía contenerse y las caderas se le sacudieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

—Harry, ¡pará con eso! —gimió Draco. Le apretó con firmeza la verga en la raja y el también meneó las caderas.

—Draco, si seguís provocándome así me vas a matar —se quejó jadeante— Ya basta de juegos y cogeme de una buena vez.

—Vos… mi querido Harry… sos demasiado impaciente. —pronunció Draco con cadencia enfática y burlona.

—Merlín, ¡te odio con todas mis fuerzas! —gruñó.

Draco dejó oír una risa grave que conllevaba notas seductoras. Se inclinó y le mordió la oreja, no tan suavemente como antes. —Relajate, Harry. —ronroneó— Te quiero bien relajado para que disfrutes esto al máximo. —y la lengua caracoleó por la oreja y se hundió en el orificio invasiva.

Harry se estremeció. ¿Cómo podía relajarse si le hacía esas cosas? Y ahora Draco había pasado a otro terreno. Le iba recorriendo la columna con la boca bajando desde el cuello demarcando el camino a su paso depositando delicados besos de pluma. Harry sintió unas manos apartándole las nalgas hacia los lados y urgiéndolo a que alzara el culo y a contraer las piernas hasta quedar sostenido por las rodillas. Su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando Draco reinició los besos en su espalda, que había interrumpido momentáneamente durante el reacomodamiento de posición.

—Draco… ¿qué es lo que…? ¡Ay Dios! —¡le estaba lamiendo el agujero! No sabía qué era más potente, si el shock que le causaba que le estuviera haciendo eso o las sensaciones sublimes que arrancando del epicentro se diseminaban ondulantes invadiéndole el cuerpo. —Tu boca… ¡un prodigio! —fue todo lo que pudo articular. Menos mal que se había duchado y se había lavado bien.

Draco se permitió una breve risa. Volvió a apretarle la boca contra la entrada y la lengua circunvaló recorriendo el apretado anillo muscular. Las ondulaciones placenteras se multiplicaban y crecían en intensidad. Gimoteos roncos e incoherentes le llenaron los oídos…tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que se originaban en sus propios labios.

Draco aumentó la apuesta. Estiró una mano, le rodeó la verga y empezó a masturbarlo a buen ritmo y al mismo tiempo la lengua impúdica aumentó la presión sobre su entrada exigiendo ingreso. ¡Tamaña insolencia!

Harry alzó y giró un poco la cabeza, sus ojos recorrieron por el flanco la línea de su cuerpo, registró la mano que lo masturbaba y en un plano más alejado y menos nítido la otra mano de Draco, alrededor de la verga de Draco, sacudiéndose con igual ritmo. Y aunque no podía verla, sí podía sentirla… la boca impiadosa no paraba de comerle el culo. Fue demasiado. Se contrajo espasmódico, soltó un grito y acabó violentamente derramándose en chorros sobre la sábana.

Sepultó la cara en la almohada y se dejó arrastrar cabalgando en las descendentes ondas del orgasmo. Draco se apartó y Harry protestó con un gimoteo decepcionado por la pérdida abrupta de sensaciones.

—¡Harry! —la voz de Draco le llegó estrangulada. Harry giró la cabeza rápidamente a tiempo para ver a la verga de Draco apuntando a su culo y eyectando su éxtasis como un surtidor intermitente. Pudo sentir el impacto húmedo y pegajoso contra su piel.

—¡La puta! —masculló fascinado.

Draco abrió los ojos y también quedó atrapado por la fascinación, se quedó varios segundos contemplando el resultado logrado, sonreía con satisfacción. —Bueno… esto es algo que sin lugar a dudas vamos a tener que repetir. —dijo con voz áspera. Las miradas de uno y otro se encontraron.

Harry se ahogó de risa, pasaron unos momentos antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo inteligible. —Bueno, se suponía que me cogieras… pero debo reconocer que eso estuvo espectacular.

—Oh, no te preocupes… el plan sigue en pie, vas a terminar bien cogido enseguida… ventajas de tener diecisiete años. Y si vos pudieras ver lo que yo estoy viendo no tendrías dudas de que se me pare otra vez. Ahora voy a abocarme a prepararte esmerada y minuciosamente para tu primera vez y luego voy a proceder a cogerte reclamando para mí la virginidad de tu delicioso agujerito.

El discurso de Draco, engolado y sucio a la vez, repercutió directamente sobre su verga que empezó a cobrar renovados bríos… ciertamente no iba tener problemas para que se le parara de nuevo. El cuello le empezaba a doler por la posición forzada, lo enderezó un poco, apoyó la cabeza de costado sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos. El culo quedó parado en el aire expuesto tal como estaba.

Para sí pensó que debería sentirse ridículo así en depravada exhibición, pero se sentía tan bien y distendido… apartó esa idea peregrina de su mente. ¿Para qué arruinar un momento tan extraordinario pensando demasiado? Con Draco se sentía cómodo y desinhibido.

La cama tembló cuando Draco se bajó. Le ordenó que se mantuviera en esa posición mientras iba a buscar el pote de lubricante y le dio un beso en la sien. —¿Seguís seguro de que esto es lo que querés? —le susurró.

—Me parece el momento perfecto.

—¿Te das cuenta de hasta qué punto me calentás así como estás? —preguntó Draco con tono reverencial.

Harry no contestó. Se limitó a sonrojarse de regocijo.

El dedo de Draco tanteando ingreso lo tomó, no obstante, por sorpresa. Respiró hondo. Lo sintió deslizarse sin dificultad hacia su interior y luego moviéndose lentamente saliendo y entrando… no tardó en acomodarse y entró él también en el juego absorbiendo y expulsando. Ya la tenía dura de nuevo y quería más.

—Aaahhh… —suspiró.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —la mano libre de Draco se posó tierna sobre su espalda a la altura de la cintura.

Harry asintió fervoroso sobre la almohada. —¡Sí! —respondió. Draco había agregado otro dedo y los iba moviendo combinadamente, ida y vuelta y distendiendo hacia los lados. —¡Mierda, sí… así…! —clamó Harry ignorando el leve ardor.

Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco cuando los dedos rozaron un determinado punto mágico dentro de él. Las sensaciones explotaron como chispas.

—Draco… hacé eso de nuevo… —jadeó suplicante.

—¿Esto? —preguntó Draco, rozando el mismo punto en repetida sucesión. Harry no pudo emitir sonido… sacudido por las ondas placenteras pulsátiles que se potenciaban al dispersarse alcanzando todos los límites de su cuerpo. Aceptó el tercer dedo con avidez… y estaba más que preparado para más.

—Por favor… Draco… te quiero ya… dentro de mí… —rogó gimiendo.

Era el momento y las palabras que Draco había estado esperando. Poco después su verga tomó el lugar de los dedos.

—¡Ay Dios! —jadeó Harry apretando los ojos. Claro que quemaba… un ardor delicioso… acompañando a la gloriosa sensación de sentirlo dentro de sí.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió la vos tensa de Draco.

—¡Increíble!

Draco dejó oír un gruñido y lo empaló hasta el fondo. Bajó la cabeza apoyando la frente sobre la espalda de Harry. —Esto es el paraíso, Harry.

Los jadeos de Harry se aceleraron mientras iba acomodándose a la nueva sensación. No sabía bien cómo se lo había imaginado… pero sin dudas no había así como lo que estaba experimentando. Había declarado antes esa cursilería de que deseaba que Draco lo reclamara… pero lo que sentía ahora… era como si fuera él el que reclamaba a Draco… integrándolo físicamente a su cuerpo.

Pujó para indicarle a Draco que estaba listo para más y que ansiaba más. No tardaron en encontrar un ritmo que les conviniera a ambos. Cada acometida era una nueva delicia que se sumaba y algunas de ellas, las que rozaban ese punto tan sensible originaban como descargas eléctricas que lo hacían estremecer de gozo.

Una de las manos de Draco que hasta el momento aferradas a sus caderas habían provisto el punto de apoyo, se soltó, se estiró y le rodeó la verga. Empezó a masturbarlo con velocidad creciente hasta acompasarla con la de las arremetidas… y a partir de allí empezó a acelerar y a aumentar la potencia del vaivén.

Harry no tardó en acabar con el mismo o incluso con mayor furor que la primera vez. Y una nueva dosis de esencia espesa y pegajosa rebautizó la sábana que ninguno de los dos se había molestado en limpiar antes.

Draco masculló una maldición algo indefinida cuando Harry se estrechó de repente alrededor de su verga, las caderas se le sacudieron en espasmos clónicos y se vació cálido salpicando hondo en su canal.

Harry estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, excepto por un par de sordos estertores guturales, ningún otro sonido cruzó sus labios.

Draco se retiró con cuidado y se dejó caer recostándose, atrajo a Harry hacia él reubicándolo también recostado frente a sí. —¿Todo bien, Harry? Estás temblando.

—Intenso… —articuló Harry— ¿Vos?

—Indescriptible.

Se quedaron yaciendo juntos durante un largo rato, recuperándose. Finalmente Draco se levantó y lo instó a que hiciera lo mismo para ir a tomar una ducha.

—No me quiero levantar. —se quejó Harry haciendo un puchero— Estoy bien así y me quiero quedar.

—Presumo que esto puede considerarse un muy buen comienzo para un día de cumpleaños. —dijo Draco y lo sacó a los tirones de la cama sin atender a sus protestas.

—Definitivamente. —confirmó Harry y enfatizó asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza— No me siento con ganas de enfrentar al resto de mundo hoy. Y eso incluye a todos los que habitan la casa.

Ya en el baño y al tiempo que ajustaba la temperatura del agua, Draco trató de animarlo. —Todo va a estar bien, Harry. Todo indica que le causaste una excelente impresión a mi padre… y a Severus también.

Harry hizo una mueca mientras trataba de decidir si haberle causado buena impresión a Lucius debía considerarse algo positivo o negativo. Draco lo empujó para que se metiera en la ducha.

—Draco, ¿cómo reaccionó tu padre al saber que tenía una nieta?

—No lo sé con seguridad. —respondió Draco agarrando el jabón.

—¿Cómo que no sabés?

—Bueno… si te referís a su reacción inmediata… casi se cae de espaldas cuando le presenté a Victoria. Un espectáculo digno de verse… quedó boquiabierto.

Harry no dijo nada… Lucius había quedado boquiabierto varias veces el día anterior… Harry no estaba seguro de que tal espectáculo le agradara.

—No recuerdo ninguna ocasión anterior en la que mi padre se quedara falto de palabras. Pero supongo que debe de sentirse por lo menos un poco contento, Victoria _es_ una Malfoy; aunque todavía no pueda definir una reacción a largo plazo ante la situación. Primero va a tener que recuperarse de todo lo que le pasó antes.

Draco siguió contándole. Esa mañana los otros se habían encargado de informarle a Lucius sobre los acontecimientos del último año. Por suerte a Draco no lo habían despertado, había podido dormir hasta media mañana. La impresión general que tenía era que su padre estaba reaccionando positivamente… que no se arrepentía de su decisión de cambiar de lealtades, todo lo contrario… la forma en que Voldemort había tratado a su familia lo había disgustado sobremanera.

Draco no sabía cómo se tomaría su padre la relación de ellos dos. Pero se apresuró a agregar que lo que su padre opinara, fuera lo que fuera, no iba a alterar en lo absoluto sus propias convicciones.

Ya de vuelta de la ducha, Draco le informó que los Weasley no lo esperarían sino hasta después de la seis.

—Así que por ahora basta que te vistas con ropa informal.

Harry se vistió con el vaquero y la remera que tenía previsto ponerse incluso antes de saber que estaba autorizado para vestir informalmente.

—Yo no había establecido ninguna hora en particular para ir a casa de los Weasley. —señaló.

La voz de Draco le llegó desde el armario. —Lo arreglé yo con los mellizos, vas a ir con ellos. Granger sigue muy preocupada porque duda que elijas ropa apropiada para la boda, de eso me ocupé también, la Weaselette se va a encargar de sacártela de las espaldas. No será necesario que vayas de compras con ella hoy.

Harry puso mala cara. ¿Draco le estaba planificando la vida? ¿Y con los Weasleys nada menos? Tenía que admitir, no obstante, que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza el ponerse a considerar detalles como ésos.

Quizá por primera vez dedicó un momento para pensar en el atuendo. Lo que disponía en su guardarropa consistía en los uniformes escolares, las prendas heredadas de Dudley y muy poco más. Incluso en cuarto año, de la compra de las ropas de gala se había encargado la señora Weasley. Para Harry la ropa nunca había sido una prioridad.

—Eh… ¿así que no tengo que salir de compras? No es que me interese particularmente, pero vos siempre estás criticándome por lo que me pongo. No sé bien cómo hay que vestirse para un casamiento, pero dudo mucho que tenga algo apropiado para una ocasión así. —quizá pudiera vestirse con algo de Draco, él sí que tenía ropa en abundancia y para cualquiera fuera la ocasión.

—No te hagas ningún problema, eso también lo tengo resuelto.

Mientras se calzaba las medias y las zapatillas, Harry se preguntó si correspondía que empezara a preocuparse por el comentario que acababa de hacer Draco.

—¿Estás casi listo? —preguntó Draco saliendo del armario ya vestido. Enfiló de vuelta al baño.

—Sí. —respondió Harry. Desde donde estaba sentado podía verlo peinándose. Se tomó varios minutos y así y todo no pareció quedar del todo conforme con los resultados. Harry lo oyó mascullar: —Oh, bueno por ahora tendrá que bastar.

Ya de vuelta en la habitación lo instó: —Vamos ya, que llegamos tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué?

—Para el almuerzo, naturalmente. Deberíamos haber bajado hace diez minutos.

—Por supuesto… ¡qué tonto yo! ¿no?

Remus y Narcissa lo saludaron cálidamente y le desearon feliz cumpleaños cuando entró a la cocina. De Severus y de Lucius recibió sendos gestos respetuosos.

—Gracias. —contestó sonriendo apenas.

Narcissa, Lucius y Severus estaban sentados de un lado de la mesa, Remus del otro. Del lado de Remus había dos sillas libres con la sillita alta de Victoria entre ellas. Harry se sentó al lado de Remus, Draco recibió a Victoria de manos de su madre.

—Tarde como siempre. —apuntó Severus sarcástico.

—Bueno, será… pero a mí no se me había informado que debíamos presentarnos a una determinada hora hasta que prácticamente estuvimos bajando.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo Draco fusilándolo con la mirada.

Harry abrió la boca para devolverle una réplica ácida pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Había valido la pena llegar tarde y por nada del mundo hubiera querido perderse nada de lo que habían hecho… incluso de haber sabido que los estaban esperando.

—Y mejor no nos cuenten qué fue lo que los demoró. —se adelantó Snape antes de que Draco dijera algo inconveniente.

La comida ya estaba en la mesa y todos procedieron a servirse. Harry empezó a darle a Victoria trocitos de fruta.

—'na. —dijo Victoria.

—Sí, Victoria, banana… —dijo Harry.

—¿Cómo estás hoy, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Bien… supongo que hoy me toca el día libre… ¿qué mejor? —una mirada hacia Severus— Aunque nunca se sabe…

—Hoy estás libre. —confirmó Severus— Sobre mañana… ya no sé, dependerá de lo que el Señor Oscuro decida hacer.

Los ojos de Harry derivaron hacia Lucius y luego retornaron a Severus. —Las consecuencias habrán de pagarse pronto. —dijo.

Severus asintió brevemente.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de que disponemos de hoy? ¿Y cómo es que sabías que ayer era el día más conveniente?

—Hice arreglos para estos dos días. —admitió Snape a regañadientes. Harry se preguntó por qué no le había dicho nada al respecto el día anterior.

Severus explicó que le había dicho al Señor Oscuro que iba a preparar en el laboratorio de Pociones de la Mansión la poción perfeccionada para contrarrestar el efecto de los dementors. Y que dado que se trataba de un proceso muy minucioso y complejo de 48 horas que podía malograrse debido a una mínima distracción, le había solicitado que se disminuyeran al mínimo los factores perturbadores. El Señor Oscuro había ordenado una mudanza transitoria y había sido por eso que habían encontrado una Mansión desierta.

—¿Y adónde fueron todos los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry.

—A sus hogares probablemente. —contestó Severus.

—¿Y qué de Pettigrew?

Severus titubeó unos segundos pero finalmente se decidió a responder. —Resulta que Pettigrew se alojaba en mi domicilio.

Harry se sorprendió pero no solicitó más detalles. —¿Y qué si Voldemort decidiera ir a controlarte? Vos no estás en la Mansión.

—¿Acaso te parezco un niñito recalcitrante que precisa ser controlado?

Harry ignoró la indirecta. —¿Tanto confía en vos?

—Sí… Harry, de entre sus seguidores, es en mí en el que más confía. Impartió órdenes para que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia perturbara mi trabajo. Mandó anoche a un pequeño grupo para un ataque poco importante. Pero todas las acciones de relevancia fueron pospuestas hasta que yo esté nuevamente disponible. Ocupo el primer puesto en sus filas, es una posición que he sabido ganarme.

Harry se concentró en la comida. No quería ponerse a pensar en las cosas que Severus se había visto obligado a hacer para ganarse esa posición. Comió automáticamente y dejó que sus pensamientos derivaran. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando Voldemort se enterara de la desaparición de Pettigrew. Severus le había dicho que probablemente sería él el que pagaría por eso… ¿hasta qué límites llevaría el castigo?

Primero habían desaparecido Narcissa y Draco… y ahora Pettigrew. Varios de sus seguidores habían sido capturados y se registraban nuevos arrestos todos los días. Voldemort debía de estar de pésimo humor. ¿Estaría preparando un golpe masivo como una forma de desquitarse?

Remus le sacudió ligeramente un hombro. —¿Mmmm…? —gruñó Harry.

—Severus te ha preguntado que cuáles son tus planes. —dijo Remus.

—El ritual diario, Harry… tratamos de que nos digas qué estás tramando, qué acciones tenés previstas para los próximos días. —dijo Draco sarcástico.

Harry ignoró el sarcasmo. —Realmente hice muchas cosas para ponerlo furioso últimamente. Estoy esperando. —dijo serio. Tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza tratando de ordenar las ideas. —Estoy esperando su reacción a lo que le dije el otro día… y su reacción por la desaparición de Pettigrew. —agregó mirando a Severus.

Por el gesto que le dirigió Severus, Harry supo que el contragolpe iba a ser duro.

Draco que había observado el intercambio silencioso, reclamó: —¿Por qué no lo dicen claramente y en voz alta así nos enteramos todos?

Harry suspiró. —Los ataques de Voldemort van a escalar a límites extremos porque está muy fastidiado. —sintetizó.

—¿Y con respecto al relicario? —preguntó Severus. Harry se lo había dado para que lo guardara junto con la Copa de Hufflepuff.

—Tengo que hablar con Hermione antes, para que me informe los progresos de la investigación. Pero nos ocuparemos pronto de eso.

—¿Y cómo podemos ayudar? — preguntó Remus.

—Si logro encontrar algo de tiempo libre… no me vendría mal un poco más de entrenamiento.

—¿Y más pociones para el ala hospitalaria de Hogwarts? —sugirió Narcissa.

—Sería muy recomendable. —contestó Severus— Las cosas se van a poner muy serias.

—Me gustaría encontrar la forma de acelerar un poco todo. —dijo Harry con frustración apuñalando con el tenedor un trozo de carne.

—¿Más aceleración incluso? —exclamó Draco exasperado— A este paso vos te vas a matar antes de que el Señor Oscuro tenga la oportunidad.

—¡No! —intervino Narcissa— No van a empezar con esta discusión otra vez hoy. Es el cumpleaños de Harry y vamos a poner toda nuestra disposición para ayudarlo a celebrarlo lo mejor posible. —dijo con firmeza— Ya ha sido establecido que, por el día de hoy al menos, la urgencia es mínima, por lo tanto no más conversación sobre la guerra. Y ahora pónganse a comer. —ordenó.

—Ningún problema por mi parte. Lo último que quiero es ponerme a discutir con este tarado. —murmuró Harry fijando la vista en su plato.

—Harry… —murmuró Remus en advertencia.

Harry suspiró profundamente y no agregó palabra. Desintonizó a todos y se dejó llevar una vez más por sus pensamientos. Todos querían que refrenara un poco el ritmo… pero no había tiempo para tomarse las cosas con más calma. Les había dicho la verdad, por el momento estaba a la espera… pero esperar no era algo que le gustara, había mucho en riesgo como para esperar indefinidamente.

Había _pequeños_ ataques todos los días. Nuevas víctimas todos los días. No podía permitirse esperar cuando había tantas vidas en riesgo… tenía que vencer a Voldemort lo antes posible.

—Harry, si tuvieras a bien volver con nosotros, hay una torta para vos. —dijo Draco dándole un coscorrón en la nuca.

—¿Hace esto con frecuencia? —preguntó Lucius con curiosidad.

—Sí, —contestó Draco irritado— se va de viaje a los recónditos confines de sus pensamientos con asidua regularidad.

Harry le hizo una mueca desdeñosa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su atención fue atrapada por una torta magníficamente decorada que Winky había levitado y había depositado frente a él. Sorprendido, la observó unos segundos y luego miró a los otros con ojos asombrados. No se lo esperaba.

—¿Te sorprendés siempre tan fácilmente, Harry? —preguntó Draco.

—Mis cumpleaños pasan casi siempre inadvertidos por casi todos. —admitió Harry— Hubo una excepción, sin embargo, cuando cumplí once; Hagrid me regaló una torta esa vez… y después me llevó a Diagon y me informó que era un mago.

Excepto por Remus y Victoria, todos los demás alrededor de la mesa reaccionaron violentamente indignados. Severus empezó a mascullar maldiciones contra magos viejos, desequilibrados y manipuladores. Lucius murmuró insultos contra muggles rastreros e inservibles, Narcissa amenazaba con volver a Privet Drive para decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa despreciable mujer. Draco empezó a despotricar sobre todo el asunto.

Draco y Narcissa ya algo sabían, sabían que la vida de Harry con los Dursley no había sido precisamente placentera, pero igual no podían concebir que no le hubiesen dicho nada de que era un mago hasta que hubo cumplido once años. Para los Malfoy algo así era escandaloso, imperdonable.

—Mejor cortá la torta. —sugirió Remus— Seguro que Victoria va a querer probarla y yo ni te digo… es de chocolate.

Harry se apresuró a cortar e ir sirviendo las porciones. A Victoria le dejó delante un trozo no muy grande para que fuera desgranándolo y mordisqueando a gusto. Gimió de placer cuando le dio el primer mordisco a su porción.

—Mmmm… Winky, ¿la preparaste vos?

—Sí, amo Harry. —dijo ella orgullosa.

—¡Está deliciosa! —le sonrió ampliamente— ¡Gracias!

—El amo Harry no tiene por qué darlas. —respondió ella contenta— Todo es poco para el amo Harry.

Harry volvió su atención a la torta y saboreó otro bocado. Le tomó todavía un momento para darse cuenta de que todos tenían los ojos fijos en él. —¿Pero es que no me van a dejar disfrutar de la torta tranquilo? —se quejó fastidiado.

Snape no mostró contemplación. —Podés explicar mientras comés. —comandó.

—Yo creía que vos ya sabías. —murmuró.

—Al parecer hay muchas cosas de las que nunca fui informado. —dijo Severus con frialdad.

—Severus, quizá éste no sea el mejor momento. —intervino Narcissa.

—Oh, es un momento tan perfecto como podría serlo cualquier otro. —dijo Harry sarcástico— Que esté pasando un buen rato disfrutando de lo que sea es algo que no podemos permitir, ¿verdad? —desvió la mirada hacia Draco— Ahora me explico de quién aprendiste ese hábito.

—Harry, yo no… —empezó a decir Draco con culpa.

Severus lo interrumpió. —Vos trajiste el tema a colación. Ahora explicá.

Harry empujó el plato con la torta y resopló con resignación. —Ya que estás empeñado en que yo reviva hoy humillaciones pasadas…decime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que querés saber? —le espetó con aspereza.

—¿Por qué no supiste que eras un mago hasta que cumpliste once? —preguntó Severus, los ojos negros le destellaban peligrosamente.

—Porque nunca nadie me lo dijo hasta ese momento. Pronunciar la palabra "magia" en casa de los Dursley me hubiera significado un castigo más severo que gritar "¡mierda!" frente a visitas distinguidas. Ellos nunca iban a admitir que yo pudiera hacer magia. Mi tío se empeñó en ocultarme las cartas de Hogwarts y llegaron muchas ese año. Cientos… y cuando les fue imposible contener el aluvión nos llevó a todos a una isla perdida en el medio de ninguna se presentó y me entregó la carta personalmente el día de mi undécimo cumpleaños. Y me regaló mi primera torta de cumpleaños. Me llevó a Diagon para comprar los útiles y la ropa para la escuela. Y ese mismo día también me contó y explicó muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Después me mandó de vuelta con los Dursley y me dijo que esperara allí hasta el 1º de septiembre.

Encogió los hombros.

—Y eso es todo. Mis cumpleaños siempre dieron asco. La mayoría los pasé trabajando en la casa o en el jardín. Después, cuando ya había empezado la escuela, recibía algunas lechuzas de mis amigos a medianoche. Supongo que anoche no llegó ninguna porque Hermione y los Weasley me van a ver esta noche… igual al menos una lechuza de Hagrid habría esperado pero… El año pasado no estuvo tan mal. Lo pasé en casa de los Weasley… y hasta jugamos un partido de quidditch por la tarde… Y este cumpleaños había empezado muy bien… hasta ahora… —cortó otro pedazo de torta con el tenedor y se lo metió con furia en la boca.

Remus le apretó un hombro. —Harry… ellos solamente quieren entender… nadie quiso ofenderte.

Harry no estaba tan seguro de que así fuera. Severus siempre estaba acicateándolo por una cosa o por otra. —Bueno, yo estoy todavía muy estresado por lo de ayer… no sé por qué tengo que mostrarme tan comprensivo y considerado con todos… si nadie parece considerarme a mí. ¡Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bajar hoy! ¡Y mucho menos para que me conminaran a hablar sobre mi infancia de mierda!

—¿No querías bajar? —preguntó Remus sorprendido.

—No, no quería… ¿para qué? Si esta casa está llena de mis ex enemigos… particularmente mi última adquisición… ¡Lucius nada menos!

—¿Mi presencia te perturba a tal punto? —preguntó Lucius con desconcierto.

—Sí… y no… pero es la gota que colma la copa… y desata el caos en el desbarajuste surrealista que es mi vida… y creo que ya estaría encerrado en un manicomio si no fuera por cierta compensación que… que es mejor que no mencione…

Draco soltó una risita… Harry le dirigió una mirada cómplice de soslayo.

oOo


	36. Regalos

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 36 – Regalos**

—Vamos, Harry. —dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó Harry con desconfianza.

—No hagas tantas preguntas y vení. —insistió Draco haciéndolo parar— Mamá se ocupará de cuidar a Victoria.

Harry miró a los otros, todos lucían sospechosas expresiones pretendidamente distraídas. —¿Adónde vamos? —volvió a preguntar mientras se dejaba llevar a regañadientes.

Draco no contestó, tampoco dejó de arrastrarlo hasta que estuvieron en la sala.

—¿Regalos? —preguntó Harry sorprendido por la gran pila de paquetes.

—¿Qué otra cosa podrían ser? —replicó Draco con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Y son para mí? —preguntó Harry asombrado, no podía creerlo.

—Ya me imaginaba que te iba a parecer una rareza. —murmuró Draco— Sí, Harry, estos regalos son para vos. —dijo y le tironeó la manga haciéndolo sentar en el suelo junto a la pila de paquetes.

—¿De dónde diablos salieron tantos regalos? —preguntó mirando la pila perplejo— Acá hay más regalos de los que recibí en toda mi vida.

—Es que vos fuiste careciente y desatendido. —expresó Draco de manera directa.

Harry lo miró de soslayo. —Y vos, consentido y malcriado. —apuntó Harry divertido.

—Y ahora te llegó el turno a vos de ser el consentido. —se oyó la voz de Narcissa.

Los adultos los habían seguido y ahora iban tomando asiento para observar a Harry abrir los regalos. Narcissa depositó a una Victoria ya limpia de comida en el suelo. La nena gateó sin demora hacia el montón de coloridos paquetes.

—¿De dónde salieron tantos? —preguntó Harry— No es que los que están acá hayan podido salir de compras así como así.

—Bueno, algunos los habíamos comprado Mamá y yo antes de mudarnos con vos. —admitió Draco distraídamente— Para otros tuve que pedirles colaboración a los gemelos y a Remus.

Harry parpadeó perplejo. —Ustedes estaban por pasar a la clandestinidad…¿¡y salieron de compras?!

—Bueno… en realidad fue mamá la que salió de compras, yo sólo le indiqué lo que quería que compara.

Harry miró a Narcissa boquiabierto. —Sigo sin entender… ¿de compras en una situación tan crítica?

Intervino Severus. —Narcissa salió en un tour de compras relámpago por varias ciudades. A mí, que por entonces la estaba buscando como un loco me resultó imposible poder seguirle el rastro. Pero no se trataba sólo de compras de regalos para vos.

—¡Menos mal! —masculló Harry y sonriéndole a Victoria le preguntó— ¿Vos también querés regalos? —la nena se las había ingeniado para arrancar una tira del envoltorio de uno de los paquetes y la estaba flameando en el aire encantada— Seguro que la abuela te va a comprar la mar de regalos para tu "cumple" el mes que viene.

—Sí, ya los compró. —informó Draco sonriendo— Pero Victoria puede ir practicando con los tuyos. Y ahora a abrirlos, que no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

—Me habías dicho que tenía hasta la seis. —protestó Harry.

—No, lo que yo te dije era que a las seis te esperaban en casa de los Weasley. —lo corrigió Draco— Pero de acá a las seis hay otras actividades planeadas.

—¿Qué otras cosas voy a tener que hacer? —preguntó Harry con fastidio.

—Abrí primero los regalos y después te vas a enterar. —dijo Draco alzando una comisura.

—Pero… yo no puedo aceptar todo esto… ¡son demasiados!

—Viste, yo ya te había dicho que se iba a poner a protestar y a discutir conmigo. —le dijo Draco a Severus.

—No recuerdo haber expresado mi desacuerdo respecto de eso. —le señaló Severus con sorna.

—Harry, —empezó a decir Lucius capturando de inmediato la atención de todos— Mi esposa y mi hijo, sin lugar a dudas, te aprecian sobremanera. Y los regalos son una forma de demostrarte su cariño y su reconocimiento. Por lo que entiendo, merecés ser mimado al menos por esta vez. No tiene por qué significar mella para tu carácter aceptar estos regalos con una actitud acorde con el espíritu con que te son dados.

Harry se quedó sin palabras ante un argumento tan elegantemente formulado… no sabía si lo había entendido todo pero claramente no se le ocurría nada para siquiera empezar a rebatirlo.

—Vamos, empezá a desenvolverlos. —lo animó Draco— Y si Severus intenta decir algo para fastidiarte como durante el almuerzo, yo mismo me ocuparé de silenciarlo con un hechizo.

Harry le sonrió con picardía y luego le frunció el ceño a Severus. —Bueno, ante una oferta como ésa… —dijo y dejó la idea flotando en el aire.

—¡Empiece a abrirlos ya, jovencito insufrible! —ordenó Severus impaciente.

—Si, señor. —respondió Harry con una sonrisa insolente. Hubo varias carcajadas de los otros.

Harry pasó un muy buen rato abriendo los regalos ayudado por Draco y Victoria. Muchos eran prendas de vestir y accesorios varios. A Harry no le extrañó, conocía bien la muy pobre opinión que tenía Draco sobre su guardarropa.

Pero lo que sí le llamó la atención fue que se trataban de cosas que le gustaban. No eran las prendas elegantes y ostentosas que Draco solía preferir. Y se trataba de un surtido de prendas muggles, jeans, remeras, y mágicas, togas formales. Sonrió particularmente divertido cuando recibió su propio piyama de seda. Era precioso, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción, ya no tenía excusa para pedir prestado uno de los de Draco. Le encantaba ponerse ropa de Draco.

Uno de los regalos era el atuendo para la boda, del que Draco ya le había informado. Era negro, de pantalones ajustados, camisa de vestir blanca, corbata verde y una toga abierta, negra también con ribetes verdes y un fénix bordado en ese mismo tono esmeralda. Los accesorios: un alfiler de corbata, gemelos y una hebilla, la única abrochadura de la toga. Los tres accesorios eran fénix plateados con ojos de esmeraldas. Un cinturón y zapatos negros complementaban el conjunto.

—Draco… ¡yo no puedo ponerme todo esto! ¡Y parece carísimo! ¡Voy a parecer ostentoso! —protestó.

Draco rió. —Vas a lucir imponente y deslumbrante. —lo corrigió.

—Todos se van a dar cuenta de que no lo elegí yo. —intentó Harry por otro lado.

—Por supuesto que se van a dar cuenta. Es por eso que les vas a decir que vos sólo te compraste lo básico, que Remus te regaló la toga y que los mellizos te prestaron todos los accesorios.

—Bueno, parece que vos ya tenés todo arreglado de antemano. —dijo Harry con sorna.

—No puedo permitir que mi novio se presente en una fiesta con traza zaparrastrosa. —declaró frunciendo la nariz ante la sola idea.

—¡Yo me iba a vestir sencillo pero elegante! —protestó Harry— Aunque tengo que admitir que no tan elegante como esto. —recorrió con el dedo el exquisito fénix bordado.

—Vas a lucir despampanantemente atractivo. Y creo que te va perfecto. Plata y verde representan a Slytherin y los fénix representan tu rol en la Orden.

—Me gusta. —dijo Harry simplemente—Gracias.

—No tenés por qué. —dijo Draco y prosiguió con cierto titubeo— Er… tengo otra cosa más para vos… bueno, en realidad son dos…

Harry lo miró con curiosidad, Draco parecía de repente muy nervioso.

Draco les dirigió primero una mirada a sus padres y luego sacó de un bolsillo otro paquete.

—Es de parte de Victoria y de parte mía.

Harry lo abrió lentamente y con reverencia. Adivinaba que ese regalo tenía mayor significancia que cualquiera de los otros. Levantó la tapa de la caja y observó el contenido.

—¿Qué significan? —preguntó solemne.

Draco levantó la cadena de plata de la que pendían dos anillos. Tomó uno de los anillos y se lo mostró a Harry. Era una banda de plata repujada con un muy intrincado diseño de hiedra y llevaba engarzada una gema azul brillante con forma de corazón.

—Este anillo representa a Victoria. —explicó Draco— El zafiro azul es su piedra natal y la hiedra representa asimismo el mes de su nacimiento. La plata opaca corresponde porque el gris es uno de sus colores. —miró a Harry a los ojos— Éste es el tipo de anillo que tradicionalmente lleva el padrino de un niño Malfoy.

Harry desvió la vista hacia Severus. Sin decir palabra, Severus se llevó la mano al cuello y sacó de debajo de la ropa una cadena similar de la que también colgaba un anillo.

—Tradicionalmente se lleva en el meñique. Pero Severus lo lleva alrededor del cuello porque podría interferir con la preparación de las pociones. Vos tampoco vas a poder llevarlo en la mano porque… bueno… porque suscitaría muchas preguntas. Normalmente debería tener grabado el nombre del niño en la cara interna, pero por ahora decidí no correr el riesgo… lo grabaremos más adelante, cuando sea seguro.

Harry simplemente asintió, tratando de que no se notara tanto la profunda emoción que lo invadía. Ese anillo significaba que la familia Malfoy lo aprobaba y lo aceptaba oficialmente como guardián de Victoria. Era mucho más significativo que un arbitrario documento ministerial.

Draco tomó el otro anillo y lo levantó. Era también de plata opaca pero más ancho que el otro. En lugar de hiedra, el grabado era de dragones con las alas extendidas y de lirios del valle y en el engarce, una perla con forma de corazón.

—Este anillo me representa a mí. —explicó Draco— Es muy parecido al que lleva Severus y también fue hecho cuando yo nací. La perla es mi piedra natal. El lirio del valle la flor del mes de mi nacimiento y el significado de los dragones… bueno, eso te lo podés imaginar. Tampoco puedo arriesgarme a grabarle mi nombre por ahora. Es un anillo de promesa. Son tradicionales en el mundo mágico, pero particularmente en las familias sangrepura. El diseño es más bien femenino porque la generación de herederos es de importancia fundamental y normalmente es una chica la que lo recibe. No es para que lo lleves puesto, aunque pudieras, pero quiero que lo tengas.

Harry observó la frase grabada: _Me prometo a ti_. Simple y tradicional.

—Draco… ¿no deberías dejar de hablar tanto y besarme? Para sellar la promesa o lo que sea…

Draco dibujó una sonrisa, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Tan dulce y tiernamente que Harry sintió como si se derritiera.

—Gracias. —susurró.

—Vos las merecés. —dijo Draco— Y es, además, otra forma de decirte que Victoria y yo vamos a estar siempre a tu lado.

Harry sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción, pero se estaba conteniendo. Eso era cosa de mujeres. Los ojos de Draco estaban brillosos, al parecer él no era el único con ganas de soltar una lágrima.

Tratando de aplacar la tensión emocional con un poco de humor, Draco agregó: —Porque con lo Gryffindor cabezota que sos… necesitaba algo más tangible para convencerte de mi sinceridad.

Harry sonrió: —Bueno… todo el mundo sabe que no es sensato confiar en la palabra de un Slytherin, salvo que presente pruebas irrefutables de lo que dice.

Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando Narcissa se les acercó de improviso, se hincó de rodillas y los abarcó a ambos en un apretado abrazo. Harry se sintió incómodo pero contento por lo que a todas luces era una contundente aprobación. Remus sonreía cálidamente. Severus permanecía sospechosamente impasible. Harry volvió la mirada hacia Lucius.

Lucius le sonrió irónico. —Felicitaciones… parecería que, a todos los fines prácticos, ya sos un miembro más de la familia.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Y a vos te parece bien? —preguntó con evidente incredulidad en el tono.

Una veta dolorida pareció cruzarle los ojos por un segundo. —Estoy… ajustándome a la idea. Ciertamente respeto que Draco quiera tomar sus propias decisiones… —hizo una pausa y su mirada se tornó especulativa— ¿Querés que te hable con toda sinceridad?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, pero Harry asintió de inmediato.

—A nadie debería sorprender que yo tengo un altísimo respeto por el poder. Y vos tenés poder en abundancia, Harry.

Harry ya había empezado a negar con la cabeza, pero Lucius lo contuvo alzando una mano.

—Vos, sin lugar a dudas, tenés poder. —continuó Lucius— Y no sólo me refiero a que sos un mago poderoso, si bien no dudo que con el entrenamiento adecuado llegarás a poseer una fuerza arrolladora. Pero incluso sin estar completamente entrenado tenés poder sobre el Señor Oscuro. Y me he enterado de que también tenés poder en el Ministerio. Y tenés poder como líder de la Orden del Fénix.

—No, no es así. —negó Harry.

—Oh, sí… sí es así. —dijo Lucius con firmeza— Pero vos ejercés tu poder de una forma diametralmente opuesta a la del Señor Oscuro. Vos no usás tu poder para hacer daño… vos usás tu poder para ayudar.

—Pero eso no es algo que vos hayas tenido en alta estima precisamente. —apuntó Harry con ironía.

Algo de angustia se coló en la expresión de Lucius. —No, no lo es… —admitió— Pero he tenido un largo y duro año para reflexionar y repensar mis opiniones.

Se produjo un tenso silencio. Narcissa regresó a sentarse al lado de su marido. Incluso Victoria se calló y se trepó a la falda de Harry.

—No todas mis opiniones han cambiado. —dijo Lucius— Pero hablando con toda sinceridad, mucho dudo que mi hijo pudiera haber elegido como pareja a alguien más poderoso o más influyente que vos. Y sé a ciencia cierta que poseés fortuna en abundancia. Y que sos un líder que no se amilana ni retrocede ante la adversidad.

Lucius hizo una pausa y dibujó una media sonrisa. —No deja de resultarme muy irónico el hecho de que cuando mi hijo habló conmigo tratando de convencerme de que eras un candidato meritorio para ser su pareja… quería que yo le diera el anillo… resulta irónico, decía, que no haya hecho referencia a ninguna de las cualidades que mencioné. Dejó de lado las cualidades que son de gran peso para los Malfoy ante un potencial candidato a consorte… y recurrió en cambio a atributos puramente sentimentales.

Harry parpadeó varias veces pero no dijo nada. Estaba procesando las palabras de Lucius tratando de discernir las posibles veladas implicancias.

—Tengo todavía algunos reparos. Entre ellos, la cuestión de un heredero… un heredero que asegure la continuidad del nombre de Malfoy. Pero dada tu evidente devoción por la familia, confío que los dos sabrán encontrar alguna solución apropiada a la cuestion.

¿Solución apropiada? ¿Para un heredero? Bueno, eso era un problema de resolución imposible… ¿se olvidaba Lucius del _pequeño detalle_ de que él era un varón?, pensó Harry.

—No es algo que yo pueda hacer. —dijo Harry con acritud— Vos lo sabés muy bien… ¿te estás burlando de mí y siguiéndole la corriente a Draco como se hace con los locos?

—No, Harry, no es eso lo que estoy haciendo. —dijo Lucius con calma— Simplemente estoy diciendo que es posible que haya soluciones que no me haya puesto a considerar en el pasado. Estoy diciendo que espero que ustedes logren ponerse de acuerdo para recurrir a algunas de las posibles alternativas en el futuro, si es que la decisión de formar una pareja es realmente seria. Es la única opción, si desean que yo condone una relación matrimonial de mi hijo con un varón, sin importar las grandiosas cualidades que el tal varón ostente. Vos has probado que recursos no te faltan… yo espero que los pongas en juego para lograr cualquier objetivo por muy imposible que parezca.

Harry no sabía a qué "alternativas posibles" se refería, pero no le iba a pedir que abundara en detalles… ya habría tiempo más adelante para considerarlas llegado el caso… aunque mucho se temía que ninguna de esas alternativas sería de su agrado. Por el momento optó por tomárselo más o menos con humor.

—Entiendo que nada de presiones, entonces. —murmuró sarcástico.

—¿Harry…? —empezó a decir Draco.

Harry miró a Draco, después bajó la vista a Victoria que estaba en su falda masticándose uno de los zapatos y finalmente a la cadena que sostenía en la mano… con los anillos que los representaban. Para un Malfoy, el hecho de que él estuviera sosteniendo esa cadena era mucho más significativo que una simple declaración verbal de sentimientos. Draco había conseguido que su padre le concediera _una aprobación condicionada,_ no era un logro menor.

—¿Me ayudás a ponérmela? —le pidió a Draco alzando la cadena.

Draco lo ayudó a ponérsela y volvió a sellar la promesa con otro beso. Harry se sentía un poco raro, pero ridículamente feliz.

—Llevala escondida en todo momento. —dijo Severus, al parecer no aprobaba un riesgo innecesario como ése, pero no planteó objeciones.

—Así lo haré. —declaró Harry solemne.

—Draco… —dijo Remus— te estás quedando sin tiempo.

Draco miró la hora. —¡Mierda! —exclamó y empezó a revolver en la pila de ropa.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que Draco te lo va a comunicar cuando esté listo. —dijo Remus divertido mirando a Draco— Todavía queda un poco de tiempo. Hay un par de regalos más por abrir, Harry.

Severus sacó un paquete grande de un bolsillo y se lo pasó. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—Lupin me ayudó. —dijo Severus con su habitual rictus de desdén. Pero era más una forma de ocultar su incomodidad que otra cosa.

Narcissa alzó a Victoria sacándosela de la falda. Harry desenvolvió el paquete con cuidado. Era un libro bastante grande, encuadernado en cuero, no tenía ningún titulo en el exterior.

Harry lo abrió en la primera página.

_Para Harry,_

_del Príncipe mediasangre._

Harry levantó la vista para mirarlo, Severus le hizo una seña para siguiera hojeando. Había encantamientos descritos y muchas páginas dedicadas a pociones. Algunas le resultaban conocidas, la mayoría no. Y en los márgenes había muchas notas. No tardó en darse cuenta de que todas tenían algo en común.

—¡Esto es todo de Sanación! —exclamó.

—Has tomado un particular interés por la materia, últimamente. —dijo Severus— Es una compilación de todos mis escritos sobre el tema. Lupin me ayudó a duplicarlos, a organizarlos y a encuadernarlos.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry con reverencia.

—Es un placer. Espero que lo estudies todo dedicadamente y que te lo aprendas.

Harry rió. —Así lo haré. —prometió. Y se dio cuenta entonces de que era una materia que le gustaba. Creo que voy a empezar a dedicarle algo de tiempo a la Sanación, decidió.

—Uno más. —dijo Lupin— En realidad es para Draco y para vos. Uno para cada uno. Sacó dos paquetes. Uno se lo dio a Harry y el otro a Draco.

—No es mi cumpleaños. —dijo Draco frunciendo el ceño.

—Ábranlos y les explico. —pidió Remus.

Harry lo desenvolvió. Era una pulsera de metal plateado muy simple, no debía de ser plata puesto que la plata y Remus definitivamente no eran compatibles. A Harry se le antojó que era un accesorio que Draco bien podría usar. Le recordó las pulseras muggle de identificación. Los eslabones tenían forma de serpiente. En la parte plana tenía grabado: _Victoria_.

—¿Será que de la noche a la mañana me transformé en una chica y nadie me lo informó? —murmuró Harry. Ya llevaba una cadena con anillos colgada del cuello y ahora _¿una pulsera?_ Nunca antes en su vida había usado joyas de ningún tipo.

Draco rió sardónico. —Creeme lo que te digo, Harry. Vos _no sos_ una chica. —dijo con voz seductora.

Remus se apresuró a intervenir antes de que la conversación se desviara hacia otros rumbos. —Harry, soy consciente de que vos no usás este tipo de accesorio. Pero las pulseras tienen un propósito que creo que sabrás apreciar.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada llena de curiosidad.

—Las pulseras son algo que pueden llevar puesto siempre y reemplazarán a los galeones falsos. —dijo Remus.

—¿Tienen el encantamiento Protean? —preguntó Draco alzando una ceja sorprendida.

—Una versión modificada, sí. —confirmó Remus— Los mensajes aparecerán en el área en la que ahora se lee _Victoria_. El nombre desaparecerá y se formarán las letras del mensaje. Podremos, de esta forma, mantenerte conectado con varias personas con pulseras similares. Esto va a facilitarte mucho la recepción de mensajes. Pero va a resultar un poco más difícil que vos puedas enviar mensajes. —aclaró.

—Porque voy a tener que tener mucho cuidado al mandar un mensaje. —dijo Harry entendiendo.

—¿Se van a calentar como las monedas? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí. —respondió Remus— Y la ventaja mayor es uno se puede olvidar de la moneda o puede perderla.

—Buena idea. —dijo Draco.

—Brillante. —dijo Harry. La idea de tener que llevar siempre una pulsera seguía sin gustarle mucho, pero ya se acostumbraría. Y era claro que iba a resultar más práctica que las monedas.

—¿Por qué el nombre de Victoria? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Remus sonrió ampliamente. —Me pareció un detalle agradable.

Harry se sintió muy complacido. Abrazó a Remus agradeciéndole el regalo. Luego abrazó a Severus, que protestó un poco pero que terminó abrazándolo a su vez. Luego fue hasta Narcissa y también la abrazó dándole las gracias por todos los regalos. Finalmente se volvió hacia Lucius.

—A vos no quiero abrazarte. —dijo.

—Creo que quizá sería demasiado. —dijo Lucius divertido y le tendió una mano. Harry se la estrechó y sonrió.

—Muy bien, Harry. —dijo Draco sonriendo— Creo que ya completaste el tour de saludos quebrantahuesos, tenés que darte prisa. Tenés que ir a cambiarte. Mamá se va a encargar de preparar a Victoria.

—¿Voy con Victoria? —preguntó sorprendido.

Draco lo arrastró escaleras arriba, portando varias prendas en una mano y le fue explicando mientras subían. Harry tenía una cita a las cuatro, iría con Lupin que se encargaría de cuidar a Victoria mientras Harry estuviera ocupado. Desde allí irían directamente a casa de los Weasley después. Victoria iría con él a la fiesta. Y Draco que se quedaba, aprovecharía para poder hablar más con su padre.

Harry se vistió con vaqueros negros, camisa blanca y un pulóver verde. Y botas negras. Todo nuevo.

—¿Adónde tengo que ir? —preguntó.

—Tenés una cita para un examen de ojos. Para que te receten lentes de contacto.

Harry lo miró perplejo. —¿Vos lo arreglaste?

Draco asintió.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo es que vos sabés de lentes de contacto?

—Estuve hablando con Lupin. Lo que yo quería era que te corrigieran los ojos mágicamente. Pero Lupin me dijo que quizá vos no querrías. Y fue cuando sugirió la alternativa muggle, los lentes de contacto. No es algo permanente así que vos podés ver si te acostumbrás a usarlos, si es mejor que usar los anteojos comunes. Y a lo mejor más adelante te decidís por una corrección mágica. Lupin acordó la cita con el especialista.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —repitió Harry que todavía no podía creerlo.

—Porque me gusta como quedás sin anteojos.

—Vos siempre pensando como un vanidoso. —dijo Harry.

—Pero es que no es sólo eso… aunque es cierto que me gustás más sin anteojos.

—¿Cuál es la otra razón, entonces? Estoy más que habituado a los anteojos. No me molestan para nada.

Draco vaciló un instante. —Con esta imagen sos Potter. —Draco le sacó los anteojos— Con esta otra sos Harry.

—Ah… — Eso ciertamente le iba a dar algo en qué pensar… pero no en ese momento… en ese momento Draco lo estaba besando y Harry no quería pensar en nada… sólo disfrutarlo.

Cuando se separaron, Draco le dio un último piquito y alzando una comisura dijo: —Me gusta mucho más besar a Harry que a Potter.

Bueno… ésa era una buena razón para ir a la cita con el oftalmólogo, pensó Harry.

—¿Vas a ir entonces?

—Si… —concedió Harry revoleando los ojos— Pero sigo pensando que sos un tarado vanidoso.

—Quizá… —dijo Draco— Pero sé con meridiana claridad qué es lo que me gusta.

Harry bajó los ojos para observarse desde los pies hasta el pecho. ¿Qué era lo que veía Draco? Estaba bien, pero nada del otro mundo.

—¡Lucís extraordinario! —exclamó Draco como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos. Procedió a abrazarlo por la cintura y advirtió: —Más te vale que te mantengas bien lejos de la Weaselette esta noche.

oOo

Harry se había reído de la advertencia de Draco. Pero por la forma en que se desorbitaron los ojos de Ginny cuando lo vio empezó a pensar que la advertencia quizá no había sido del todo en broma.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó ella suspirando— ¡Te ves genial, Harry!

—Eh… gracias. —murmuró y reacomodó a Victoria en sus brazos.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza como recuperándose del shock y le sonrió. Se dio vuelta para comprobar que no hubiera oídos indiscretos cerca. Ella era la única que estaba en el patio cuando llegaron.

—Hay alguien que es muy afortunado de tenerte. —dijo.

—Ese alguien me advirtió que me mantuviera lo más lejos posible de vos durante toda la noche.

—No me extraña para nada. —dijo ella jocosa— Con lo bien que lucís me llama la atención que te haya dejado salir de la casa.

—Bueno… en realidad prácticamente me echó a los empujones. —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Ginny sorprendida y curiosa.

Contestó Remus. —Estábamos un poco apurados porque Harry tenía una cita con el oculista. Un médico de la vista.

Ginny volvió a mirarlo. —¿Ya no tenés más que usar anteojos?

—Me dijeron que con anteojos soy Potter y sin anteojos soy Harry. Tengo puestos lentes de contacto.

—¿Remus arregló todo?

Harry asintió sonriendo.

—¿Otro muy ocupado día de compras, Remus? —bromeó Ginny

—El de hoy no fue tan malo, sólo la visita al oculista. —contestó el aludido.

Harry y Ginny rieron. A Remus siempre le tocaba hacerle los mandados a Draco.

—Quizá deberíamos entrar para hacerles saber a los demás que hemos llegado. —sugirió Remus.

—Humm… en realidad me gustaría mostrarle algo a Ginny antes.

Remus sonrió entendiendo. —Ya me parecía que ibas querer mostrárselos a alguien. Yo entro con Victoria y les digo que vos venís enseguida.

Harry le agradeció y le pasó la nena.

Agarró a Ginny de la mano y la llevó un poco más lejos de la casa.

—¿Por qué tan ansioso? —preguntó ella. Harry puso un encantamiento de privacidad como medida adicional.

Sacó la cadena de debajo de la ropa.

Ginny contuvo una exclamación y se llevó una mano a la boca. —¡Te dio su anillo de promesa! —susurró maravillada.

Harry asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿Y este otro? —Ginny tocó con reverencia el anillo del zafiro— Es el de padrino de Victoria, ¿no?

—Sí, se nota que vos sabés mucho más de tradiciones sangrepura que lo que sé yo.

—Bueno, no todo el mundo las conoce… pero _yo soy_ sangrepura. Crecí aprendiendo todas esas tradiciones.

—A mí todavía me falta aprender mucho.

—¿Vos entendés lo que significa que te lo haya dado?

—Sí, él me lo explicó.

—Harry, me sorprende un poco que te lo haya dado tan pronto. —dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño— Ustedes no hace tanto que están juntos.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero las cosas avanzaron más bien rápido. Y estoy tan feliz, Ginny.

—Sí, eso puedo verlo. —dijo ella y retrocedió un paso para observarlo mejor de cuerpo entero— Y veo que se ocupa muy bien de vos.

—Me compró un guardarropa completo, todo nuevo. —hizo una cara— Seguro que cuando vuelva me voy encontrar con que todas mis otras ropas desaparecieron.

—Bah… no se perdería nada… Y con la ropa nueva quedás espectacular… ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber renunciado a vos.

Harry no dijo nada, de repente se había puesto más nervioso.

—Lo digo en broma, Harry. —lo tranquilizó ella— Y estoy tan contenta de verte feliz. —dibujó una sonrisa pícara— Sin embargo, ¿no me habías hablado de cierto Slytherin?

Aliviado, Harry le sonrió a su vez.

—¿Hablaste con Zabini? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—La última vez que lo vi fue hace dos semanas, pero Draco habló con él la semana pasada. —le explicó rápidamente sobre la situación de los Slytherins que no querían tomar la Marca Oscura y que Draco y Blaise estaban delineando un plan de contingencia en caso de que Voldemort decidiera convocarlos para marcarlos antes de lo previsto.

No le mencionó, obviamente, la participación de Narcissa y Snape en el asunto. Las cosas estaban muy avanzadas. Habían creado una red o cadena para contactarse rápidamente en caso de que se suscitara una situación de emergencia. Harry los conocía muy poco, pero cabía la posibilidad de que terminara con una casa llena de Slytherins. Muchos más que hasta ese momento.

—¿Zabini está del lado de los buenos? — preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, a mí me parece buen tipo. ¿Realmente estarías interesada en empezar a salir con un Slytherin? —preguntó Harry curioso.

Ella le palmeó el pecho encima de los anillos. —A vos parece estar yéndote muy bien con el tuyo.

—Cierto. —concedió. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Draco sobre si Zabini realmente estaba interesado en Ginny. Especialmente después del episodio de la ducha, Harry sabía que Draco se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si Ginny depositaba su interés en otro chico.

Decidieron que era tiempo de entrar. El interior de la casa era un caos.

—¡Harry! ¡Llegaste! —exclamó Hermione. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. Y todos quedaron asombrados al ver como lucía. Harry no sabía si sentirse incómodo o echarse a reír.

Se decantó más bien por lo segundo. —¿Tan diferente me veo? —preguntó divertido.

—Estás muy elegante, con ropas que te quedan que ni pintadas, no llevás anteojos y tenés un nuevo corte de pelo que hasta te permite peinarte. —dijo Hermione haciendo una rápida lista de las diferencias— ¡Te ves fabuloso!

—Tuve un día algo ocupado. Remus me llevó al oculista para los lentes de contacto y después a la peluquería. —hizo una mueca— Esto último de poco va a servir, mañana mismo va a estar igual que antes.

—Bueno tampoco es que te queda mal cuando lo tenés más largo. —dijo Hermione diplomáticamente.

—¿Qué son lentes de contacto? —preguntó Ron.

Harry pasó a saludar a los demás mientras Hermione le explicaba a Ron de manera minuciosa de qué se trataban, el señor Weasley se les sumó enseguida, estaba muy interesado en saber todo al respecto.

Estaban todos los Weasley menos Percy. Pero no había nadie más. Cuando preguntó por Fleur le dijeron que había ido por unos días a la casa de sus padres, estaría de regreso ese viernes para el ensayo de la ceremonia.

—Después de la cena y de que hayas abierto los regalos, —le dijo Charlie— vamos a seguir el festejo en otro lado. —el comentario generó de inmediato miradas desaprobadoras de la señora Weasley y de Hermione.

—Vamos a encontrarnos con otros amigos en un salón privado en Las Tres Escobas. —explicó Bill— Va a ser una especie de festejo doble. Mi despedida de soltero y tu mayoría de edad.

—Ya es malo que vayan ustedes los mayores, —se quejó la señora Weasley— pero que se lleven también a Ron y a Harry de juerga… ¡no me gusta para nada!

—Oh, vamos, Molly querida. —dijo el señor Weasley intentando apaciguarla— Los chicos van a estar bien. Beberán alguna copa de más pero nada más que eso. ¿No es así, chicos?

Todos asintieron, incluso Harry. Pero él no sabía si iba a ir. Tenía a Victoria por un lado… y tenía la impresión de que a Draco no le iba a gustar nada cuando se enterara de que se había ido de festejo sin él.

Las discusiones continuaron durante la cena. Ron parecía muy entusiasmado con el prospecto a pesar de las miradas furibundas que le lanzaba Hermione. Ella no estaba invitada, era un festejo de varones, y encima Ron no le prestaba ninguna atención a sus comentarios de desaprobación. Harry en parte le reconocía razón a Hermione, pero no le parecía bien la forma en que estaba manejando el asunto… comportándose así conseguía el efecto exactamente opuesto al deseado.

—Hermione teme que hayan invitado chicas… profesionales… —le susurró Ginny a Harry— Y ya sabés que todo el asunto de Lavender es muy reciente.

—Ahh… —dijo entendiendo un poco más. Quizá convenía que fuera, para cuidar que Ron no se excediera…

Se ocupó de darle de comer a Victoria mientras los demás discutían. Hermione con Ron y la señora Weasley con Bill y Charlie. Arthur y Remus parecía muy absorbidos en una charla muy animada y los mellizos susurraban entre ellos seguramente tramando algo.

Pero volvió a reinar la armonía cuando la señora Weasley trajo la torta. Que era descomunal. Harry sonrió encantado.

—Mirá, Remus. ¡Es de chocolate!

—Ciertamente —le sonrió Remus irónico.

—Yo creía que te gustaba el chocolate, Harry. —dijo la señora Weasley.

—Es la torta que más me gusta. Y ésta es perfecta. Gracias.

—Es un placer para mí que te guste.

Comió con deleite mientras le iba dando pequeños trocitos de su porción a Victoria.

Después todos se trasladaron a la sala para que Harry abriera los regalos. Para su alegría comprobó que el regalo de Hagrid había sido enviado a allí. Golosinas de Honeydukes y una tarjeta.

Del señor y la señora Weasley recibió regalos para él y para Victoria. Pulóveres tejidos, hermosos como siempre. Pero como eran rojos con ribetes amarillos… significaba que iba a tener que esconderlos para que Draco no los viera.

—Victoria va a ser una Gryffindor encantadora. —comentó Fred jovial.

—Le va a quedar tan bien cuando lo use este otoño. —apuntó George.

Ginny estaba tapándose la boca para contener la risa y a Remus al parecer le había agarrado un repentino ataque de tos.

—El de Victoria lo hice más grande para que pueda usarlo cuando empiece a hacer más frío. —dijo la señora Weasley.

—Gracias, señora Weasley. —dijo Harry. Y fulminó con la mirada a los mellizos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Fred con inocencia— Creo que van a quedar encantadores, Victoria y vos, con pulóveres haciendo juego… como hoy.

—¿Como hoy? —repitió Harry extrañado.

—Quizá no lo has notado Harry… —dijo Remus conteniendo una sonrisa— pero Victoria y vos… los colores están muy bien coordinados.

—Sí, los dos de verde Slytherin. —murmuró Ron.

Harry se miró el pulóver y luego se fijó en el vestido de Victoria. Los dos del mismo tono de verde. Recién entonces cayó, era todo obra de Draco… y deliberado naturalmente.

Al notar que se había dado cuenta, hubo varios que estallaron en risas.

—¡Chicos! —los reconvino la señora Weasley, pero se dio por vencida enseguida porque casi todos se habían unido a las risas.

—Extraño realmente, Harry. —comentó Hermione entre risitas— Vos ni siquiera sabés combinar colores con tu propia ropa.

Las risas arreciaron una vez más.

—¿Y por qué verde? —quiso saber Ron intrigado.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No podía explicarle eso.

—No le hagas caso a Ron, Harry. —dijo Hermione— Ese verde combina perfecto con el de tus ojos. Y los lentes de contacto los destacan más que de costumbre.

Ron la miró con mala cara.

—A ver si la cortan de una vez, ustedes dos, —se quejó Harry— me hacen sentir mal en medio de este tira y afloja.

Ron se sonrojó y Hermione pareció dolida.

—Tomá, Harry. —dijo Charlie y le lanzó un paquete.

Harry agradeció la distracción. Y rápidamente abrió el paquete. Cuando vio lo que era, se volvió hacia Charlie sonriendo. —Supongo que debería llevarlo siempre encima. —pregunto divertido.

—Uno nunca sabe… un cuchillo a mano puede llegar a ser muy útil. —dijo Charlie inclinando apenas la cabeza.

Bill le lanzó otro paquete. Curiosamente era otro libro sobre Sanación.

—Pensé que podía resultarte interesante. Yo todavía me siento fascinado cada vez que pienso en cómo me curaste. Creo que sería una excelente carrera para vos.

—Pero Harry quiere ser auror… —señaló Ron.

—Pero siempre es posible que cambie de opinión… una vez que apruebe los NEWTs, quizá se decida por otra cosa.

—Espero aprobar los NEWTs… algunos al menos. En cuanto a estudiar Sanación… no me disgusta la idea. Es más, me encanta, siempre es mejor curar que destruir.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Todos parecieron entender lo que llevaban implícito sus palabras.

Harry abrió el regalo de Hermione para cortar la tensión. Frunció el ceño. —Hermione, —gruñó— ¿un libro para dar discursos que causen efecto?

Ginny y Ron soltaron risitas. Hermione los ignoró. —Te puede resultar útil, y un buen discurso puede lograr efectos sorprendentes.

—Pero yo no tengo intenciones de ir pronunciando discursos.

—Nunca se sabe. La última vez tampoco tenías la intención… y sin embargo…

—Abrí éste, cumpa —lo instó Ron— Es de parte de Ginny y de mi parte.

—Consideramos que a nuestro capitán podía resultarle muy útil. —señaló Ginny.

Otro libro. Harry sonrió al leer el título: _La función del capitán en el equipo de quidditch._ Hojeándolo un poco llegó al título de un capitulo que lo hizo reír: _Discursos para animar: cómo conducir a un equipo a la victoria._

Tuvo que explicar brevemente para que todos entendieran la gracia.

—Por suerte Harry no tiene el mismo enfoque que Oliver para los discursos. —opinó Fred.

George y Harry se estremecieron. —Sí, no creo que los discursos de Oliver fueran muy inspiradores. —murmuró Harry.

—Todos quedaron muy impresionados con tu discurso frente a la Orden, Harry. —dijo el señor Weasley— Y Rufus también después de que habló con vos. Hoy justamente me preguntó por vos, quería saber como estabas.

—¿Y qué le respondió Ud., señor Weasley?

—Le dije que la última vez que te había visto había sido ayer en su despacho. Pero le comenté que venías hoy a cenar. Dijo que quizá se diera una vuelta para verte. Agregó algo más que me sonó raro… dijo algo de una _visita_, que mantuvieras discreción al respecto… al menos hasta haber hablado con él otra vez.

Harry cruzó los ojos con Remus e ignoró las miradas suspicaces de Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Técnicamente había visto a Scrimgeour después de la _visita_ a la prisión, pero en ese momento Harry se encontraba en pésima condición. Quizá hubiese sido sensato haberle mandado una nota al ministro diciéndole que se encontraba bien y con la cordura intacta.

Harry les agradeció a todos por los regalos y a continuación fue literalmente arrastrado escaleras arriba por Ron y Hermione. Bill les advirtió que no se demoraran demasiado, que tendrían que partir pronto para el otro festejo. Harry gruñó, todavía no sabía qué iba a hacer al respecto.

oOo


	37. Té con el ministro

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 37 – Té con el ministro**

—¿Qué esto de que estuviste en el Ministerio? —demandó Hermione.

—Tenía que hablar con Scrimgeour. —contestó con tono neutro— Como _vos_ habías sugerido.

—¿Y planeabas contárnoslo? —preguntó ella con las manos en las caderas.

Harry hizo una pausa. —Me llama la atención que no haya salido en el diario. Scrimgeour se paseó conmigo en hall que estaba repleto. Y Remus sabía, fue conmigo.

—Esto no me gusta. —dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh vamos, Hermione— rogó Harry— Con Remus estoy protegido, no puedo meterme en tantos problemas.

Hermione bufó. —¿Problemas como un enfrentamiento con Voldemort o con dementors? ¿No te suena?

—Hermione, Ron y vos también estaban ahí. Y otros también… hay problemas que no se pueden evitar… ya sabíamos que la misión era peligrosa.

—Harry, yo no quiero pelearme con vos… pero esto no me gusta nada. Vos siempre tuviste secretos y cosas de las que no querías hablar pero ahora… ahora es como que no nos decís nada en absoluto.

Harry cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse calmo. Tampoco él quería pelearse con ellos. Trató de cambiar de tema.

—¿Pudiste avanzar algo con la investigación?

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a cejar. —Tenemos que hablar de todos estos secretos.

Harry abrió los ojos y la miró serio. —Ron y vos son los únicos que conocen el secreto principal —dijo con voz grave y tono peligroso.

—Hermione, por favor. Pará un poco. —la urgió Ron.

—¿Es que acaso no te importa que Harry pueda meterse en problemas? —reaccionó ella con brusquedad.

—Claro que me importa. —dijo Ron— Y tampoco me gusta que guarde secretos. Pero no veo de qué modo vas a remediarlo atosigándolo de esta forma.

Las aletas de la nariz le flamearon de furia. —¡Yo no estoy atosigándolo! —protestó con fastidio— Estoy tratando de hacerle ver que estamos a disposición para ayudarlo.

Golpearon a la puerta. Los tres se volvieron para ver quién era el intruso. Era Fred.

—¿Qué pasa? —le espetó Hermione.

Fred la ignoró por completo y se dirigió a Harry. —Remus me mandó a buscarte. Parece que papá tenía razón. Tenés un distinguido visitante esperándote abajo.

—¡Las putas ganas que tengo de hablar con Scrimgeour! —masculló enojado Harry pero enfiló hacia la puerta. Los otros lo siguieron a una distancia cautelosa.

Harry hizo una pausa al pie de la escalera. Respiró hondo tres veces para calmarse y finalmente se decidió a entrar en la sala.

—Ah… aquí llega Harry. —dijo Arthur.

—Buenas noches, Potter. —saludó Scrimgeour— Lo veo muy bien hoy.

Harry asintió. —Mis disculpas por no haberme contactado con Ud. más temprano.

—¿Podríamos salir para una breve charla en privado? —sugirió el ministro.

—Por supuesto. —Harry giró sobre sus talones y volvió a salir. Scrimgeour lo siguió.

Salieron al patio pero no se alejaron demasiado de la casa. Scrimgeour fue el que puso el encantamiento de privacidad.

—Potter, me siento mucho más tranquilo ahora que lo veo tan bien, ayer me preocupó su condición. Lo que todavía no sé es si su viaje tuvo éxito o no.

—Tuvo éxito. —dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Y no piensa decirme nada más? —preguntó Scrimgeour irónico.

—Exactamente. —respondió alzando apenas una comisura.

—Hoy descubrí algo. —dijo Scrimgeour mirándolo a los ojos— Fui a su casa para saber cómo estaba, atendió su primo.

Harry se empezó a preocupar. Draco le había dicho que las memorias de Dudley y de tío Vernon habían sido modificadas para que no pudieran recordar nada de que los Malfoys habían estado allí. ¿Y si Scrimgeour igualmente había averiguado algo al respecto? La memoria de tía Petunia no había sido alterada.

—Sí, —prosiguió Scrimgeour— su primo fue muy directo. Me dijo que Ud. ya no vivía más allí.

Bueno, si era sólo eso lo que sabía… era irritante pero no peligroso. —No sabía que era preciso informar al respecto al Ministerio. —comentó irónico.

Scrimgeour lo miró con fastidio. —Potter, es sumamente contrariante estar totalmente a oscuras de sus actividades.

Harry se permitió una breve risa. —Lo lamento. Pero sobre mis actividades no puedo decirle más.

—Ya veo… —dijo serio— Pero por lo menos sería conveniente que yo pudiera de alguna forma ponerme en contacto con Ud. si se presentara alguna emergencia.

Harry no disimuló su sorpresa. —¿Ud. se pondría en contacto conmigo en una emergencia?

—Todo indica que Ud. tiene información y recursos de los que yo no dispongo. —admitió Scrimgeour— Sería necio no tener eso en cuenta, considerando que estamos en guerra.

Harry alzó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa ligeramente burlona. —¿Significaría eso que se comportó Ud. como un necio durante el año pasado negándose a trabajar cooperativamente con Dumbledore?

Scrimgeour le puso muy mala cara. —Las cosas cambian. —dijo con voz helada.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —¿Esos cambios incluyen la introducción del chantaje como táctica para poder obtener ventaja sobre mí?

Scrimgeour sacudió la cabeza resignado. —A Ud. con frecuencia lo subestiman, ¿no es así?

Harry sonrió divertido. —Así es.

—De todos modos, Potter, yo necesito disponer de una vía rápida para poder ponerme en contacto con Ud.

—De ningún modo voy a decirle donde vivo, ni los Weasley saben que ya no vivo con los Dursley. —dijo, _bueno… no todos_, pensó— Sin embargo puedo entender la conveniencia de que exista una vía para que Ud. pueda contactarme.

Harry pensó en las pulseras. ¿Sería sensato introducir al ministro en la red?

—Es posible que pueda encontrarle una solución a esa cuestión. Pero antes quiero consultarlo con Remus.

Scrimgeour no disimuló su irritación pero asintió.

—Ministro, ¿le apetecería tomar una taza de té mientras espera? —preguntó cordialmente Harry cuando reingresaron a la sala.

Fueron muchas las cejas que se alzaron entre los reunidos, desconcertados por el tono tan amable que había utilizado. El ministro aceptó la invitación.

—Yo me ocupo del té. —se ofreció de inmediato la señora Weasley.

—No, no será necesario. Gracias, señora Weasley. Yo me encargo… y Remus puede darme una mano en la cocina.

La señora Weasley volvió a tomar asiento, más perpleja que antes. Remus se levantó sin demora y lo acompañó.

Ya en la cocina, Harry se abocó a preparar el servicio. Remus puso un encantamiento de privacidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?

Harry le contó la breve conversación que había tenido con el ministro en el patio.

Remus consideró la cuestión durante unos momentos y luego dijo: —No me parece mal incorporar a Scrimgeour a la red.

—¿Es posible que yo accidentalmente le mande un mensaje por error? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, es posible… pero el encantamiento puede ajustarse… sólo recibirá los mensajes que estén precedidos por una clave numérica… ningún otro. Eso minimiza la posibilidad de "accidentes".

—¿Scrimgeour también usaría una pulsera?

—No necesariamente… un reloj podría servir.

Una vez que el servicio estuvo ya listo, Remus le dijo: —Vos andá a atender a Scrimgeour, entretenelo un rato. Quiero hablar antes con Severus… volveré enseguida.

Harry iba a protestar pero terminó callándose y consintió resignado. Remus salió por la puerta trasera.

En la puerta y portando la bandeja Harry, se detuvo un instante para estudiar a los reunidos en la sala, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Casi todas las caras mostraban cierto grado de desconcierto. Particularmente marcado en Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la señora Weasley que todavía no se recuperaban del shock de minutos antes, no alcanzaban a explicarse cómo era que de golpe Harry se había transformado en el perfecto anfitrión, a ellos les constaba la muy poca simpatía que le inspiraba Scrimgeour. El señor Weasley era el que parecía más cómodo, él trabajaba con el ministro y lo veía a diario. Los únicos que no parecían sacudidos por el asombro eran los mellizos que cuchicheaban entre ellos sonriendo, siempre sabían encontrarle el lado divertido a cualquier situación.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo cuando entró. Harry revoleó los ojos y retomó su papel. —Remus tuvo que salir por unos minutos. —explicó dirigiéndose a Scrimgeour— Cuando regrese continuaremos con nuestra conversación. ¿Cómo toma su té, señor ministro?

Calmo, eficiente y con modales copiados de los Malfoy, Harry les fue sirviendo a todos. Nadie parecía animarse a hablar, así que decidió ocuparse él de "entretener" a Scrimgeour. Le preguntó sobre los últimos arrestos registrados, Scrimgeour fue contestando y el señor Weasley participó también.

Remus volvió diez minutos después. —Si me disculpan un instante. —dijo Harry excusándose y siguió a Remus a la cocina.

—Veo que supiste arreglártelas muy bien durante el intervalo. —dijo Remus.

—Estuve practicando mis recientemente adquiridos buenos modales. —dijo Harry sonriendo— ¿Qué dijo Severus?

—No le gustó mucho.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Para serte sincero a mí tampoco me seduce la idea de estar conectado con Scrimgeour.

—En realidad lo preocupó más el asunto de que Scrimgeour haya ido a buscarte a lo de los Dursley, en cuanto a la vía de contacto dio su aprobación a regañadientes. Así que yo diría que procedamos para que se vaya cuanto antes.

—Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta tenerlo acá. —dijo Harry y se dispuso a ir a buscarlo.

—Ah, otra cosa, Harry…

—¿Qué? —preguntó volviéndose.

—Le dije a Draco que te habían invitado para el otro festejo.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Draco me dijo que te dijera que vayas… Lucius agregó que te recomendara que no bebieras, que puede resultar peligroso. Uno se puede ir de lengua bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Sí, es un consejo sensato. —dijo Harry. Lo sorprendía que Draco no hubiese objetado nada— ¿Draco realmente dijo que no tenía inconveniente en que yo fuera?

—Sí, así es. —confirmó Remus sonriendo— Yo me ocupo de llevar a Victoria de vuelta. Y vos andá a divertirte un rato, te lo merecés y es tu cumpleaños.

—Cómo me gustaría que también Draco pudiera venir. No sé si alguna vez vamos a poder salir juntos… para pasar un rato divertido. —sacudió la cabeza con tristeza— Voy a ir, pero más que nada para controlar a Ron.

—Las cosas no parecen ir muy bien entre Ron y Hermione. —señaló Remus.

—Es una larga historia… que probablemente no querrías oír ni aunque tuviéramos tiempo. —dijo Harry y salió.

Poco después Scrimgeour se fue portando el reloj con el que le podría enviar mensajes de alerta a Harry en situaciones de emergencia.

Remus y Harry volvieron a la sala para reunirse con los otros.

—Bueno, estuvo divertido. —dijo Harry— Y perdón por esta visita inesperada… que trastornó el clima.

—Ningún problema, Harry. —dijo la señora Weasley, se puso de pie y empezó a juntar las tazas— No entiendo de qué se trató todo este asunto pero debo confesar que quedé muy impresionada con tu despliegue de impecables modales.

—Creo que hasta me impresioné yo mismo. —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué fue todo esto? —preguntó Bill con curiosidad.

Por suerte para Harry, Remus se apresuró a contestar. —Scrimgeour quiere controlar de cerca de Harry, Harry no quiere tenerlo respirándole en el cuello. Esta noche llegaron a una especie de compromiso.

—¿Qué clase de compromiso? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Mostrales, Harry. —lo instó Remus.

Harry frunció el ceño pero se levantó un poco la manga y les mostró la pulsera.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron— ¿De dónde salió eso?

—De Remus.

—Se ve bien. —dijo Hermione— ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con Scrimgeour?

Remus explicó. —Usamos el mismo principio de las monedas del ED pero éste es de dos vías, ida y vuelta. —les dijo cómo Scrimgeour había sido conectado e informó que otros podían obtener una conexión.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Hermione— Yo quiero una y quiero saber además detalles del mecanismo, de cómo funciona.

—Yo creo que ya deberíamos ir yendo. —intervino Bill— Ésta es mi última noche como hombre libre y pasarla tomando el té con el ministro no es precisamente mi idea de diversión.

—Harry no puede ir. —replicó Hermione— Tiene a Victoria…

—Ustedes vayan. —dijo Harry suspirando— Los alcanzo después.

—Bill, yo voy con ustedes. —declaró Ron.

—¡Hacé lo quieras! —replicó Hermione furiosa.

Los hermanos Weasley partieron. Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Victoria, miró a Harry y levantó una ceja inquisitiva.

—Remus se ofreció a llevarla de vuelta. —dijo Harry.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —¿Y cómo van a reaccionar los Dursley si aparece Remus con Victoria?

—Parece que tía Petunia no le tiene tanta antipatía… cambió un poco de actitud últimamente… no tan mala…

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. —Yo quiero una conexión con mi reloj.

Harry se sacó la pulsera y Remus conectó a Hermione, a Arthur, a Molly y a Ginny.

—Mensajes de texto a través de una pulsera. —masculló Harry.

Hermione se permitió una breve carcajada. —Más limitado, pero parecido.

El señor Weasley se mostró muy interesado en el asunto y Hermione pasó a darle una clase sobre celulares. Harry alzó a Victoria y se sentó a acunarla hasta que Remus concluyera con los relojes. La señora Weasley había juntado los regalos y los había acomodado junto al bolso de Victoria. Harry sabía que Hermione no lo iba a dejar ir sino hasta después de haber hablado con ella.

—Divertite pero sé prudente. —le dijo Remus cuando le devolvió la pulsera.

—No te preocupes. —respondió Harry y le pasó el bolso de Victoria con los regalos adentro.

—Y acordate de que me podés llamar si hiciera falta. —le recordó Remus señalando la pulsera.

—Gracias, Remus. —le dio a Victoria un beso en la frente y se la pasó.

Cuando se hubieron ido se volvió hacia Hermione.

—¿Vas a dedicarme un poco de tiempo antes de irte? —preguntó ella.

—Hermione, —dijo Ginny— no lo ahogues, es su cumpleaños.

—Oh, realmente lo siento… —dijo ella sintiéndose culpable— Es sólo que…

—Ron. —dijeron Harry y Ginny a coro.

—Sí. —admitió— Creo que estoy cansada. No me sentía así desde tercer año.

—¿Qué pasó en tercer año? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Harry sacudió la cabeza indicándole que no era el momento. Tomó a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó escaleras arriba a la habitación de Ron. Puso un encantamiento de privacidad y los dos se sentaron en la cama.

—Perdón, Hermione.

—No es tu culpa.

—Ah no… yo creo que sí, al menos en parte. Vos estás nerviosa porque estás preocupada por mí. Y además te cargo con toda la investigación, seguro que te quedás leyendo hasta tardísimo.

—Sí… pero eso no es tu culpa… y la investigación es importante y yo elijo hacerlo…

—Hermione… tengo el relicario.

Hermione se secó una lágrima. —¿¡Dijiste que tenés el relicario?!

Harry asintió. —Ahora hace falta encontrar la forma de destruirlos, pero la parte más difícil ya pasó.

—Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Y por qué no nos pediste ayuda?

—No es seguro que te lo diga, Hermione. Y ya te lo había dicho, Remus me ayudó. Y no… Remus no sabe de qué se trata… sólo le dije que era fundamental e imprescindible conseguirlo.

—Tu ida al Ministerio… ¿tiene que ver con que lo hayas conseguido?

—Sí. —admitió Harry.

—¿Scrimgeour te ayudó a ingresar en la Mansión?

—No, no exactamente.

—¿Qué querés decir con no exactamente? Harry… ¿vos entraste a la Mansión?

Harry asintió.

—Harry, decime por favor que no fueron vos y Remus solos… ¡te lo habíamos advertido, Harry! ¡el peligro…!

—Hermione… ésa es justamente la razón por la que yo no les digo a Ron y vos todo… ustedes dos quieren jugar guiándose por ciertas reglas… reglas relativamente seguras. —Harry sacudió la cabeza— Voldemort no se maneja con esas reglas… yo tampoco puedo… vos y Ron inmediatamente rechazaron de plano la mera idea de incursionar en la Mansión, para conformarme en parte me sugeriste que hablara con Scrimgeour. Los dos querían jugar seguro. Y en cuanto a la Cámara de los Secretos… igual… me prohibieron mezclar a Ginny desde el vamos… y sin embargo era necesario… dos horcruxes más.

—Te habríamos ayudado si nos hubieras dicho más… —dijo ella a la defensiva, pero era consciente de la debilidad del argumento.

—Quizá… pero me habría tomado Dios sabe cuánto convencerlos… vos necesitás pruebas contundentes para convencerte… pruebas que yo no podía darte. Por el libro de Snape, ¿cuántas agrias discusiones tuvimos? Yo no tengo tiempo para eso, Hermione. No es que yo no quiera que vos me ayudes. Pero creo que vos no estás preparada para ayudarme en la forma que yo necesito.

Respiró hondo y prosiguió. —Vos no confiás en mi criterio. Y quizá después de lo que pasó en el Ministerio, no es algo que pueda reprocharte. —admitió— Pero incluso antes… si vos considerás que me aparto de tus reglas… recurrís a alguien pasándome por encima, últimamente recurrís a McGonagall… si vos no confiás en mi criterio, ¿de que me vale contarte las cosas? Contarte las cosas no me ayuda en nada, me genera más problemas.

Hermione estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Harry la abrazó y la acunó hasta que se calmó un poco.

—No confiamos en vos, o él… o yo… o los dos…—dijo ella entre sollozos— …la Firebolt… tu nombre en el Cáliz… el libro de Snape… Malfoy el año pasado… cuestionamientos por la Cámara… la Mansión… incluso el pozo el otro día.

Harry la abrazó otra vez. —Vos querés que esté seguro, tus intenciones son las mejores… pero éste es un juego peligroso… si no se corren riesgos, no se puede jugar.

El llanto de Hermione volvió a arreciar. Harry apretó el abrazo y siguió acunándola. Se acordó entonces de que Draco lo había obligado a llevar un pañuelo… de hecho se lo había metido en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y se lo ofreció.

Hermione se lo agradeció, se enjugó las lágrimas… y luego lo miró extrañada —¿desde cuando llevaba Harry pañuelos en el bolsillo?—, pero no dijo nada y se sopló la nariz.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Harry animándola.

—No. —resopló ella— Sabía que estabas un poco fastidiado con nosotros. Pero no me di cuenta de que te estábamos lastimando. No me di cuenta de que mi actitud implicaba una seria falta de confianza.

—¿Y ahora ves las cosas distinto?

—Sí. —admitió— Y perdón por mi falta de fe en vos. Se supone que yo sea tu mejor amiga… pero no es así como me he estado comportando.

—Vos sos mi mejor amiga, Hermione. No sé qué haría si no te tuviera. Yo no te pido fe ciega… que hagas al pie de la letra sin razonar todo lo que digo… pero me gustaría que me tuvieras un poco más de fe en lugar de actuar siempre como si vos fueras la única que sabe qué es lo mejor para mí.

—¡He sido tan injusta con vos! —exclamó recriminándose.

—Bueno, ha sido bastante difícil tratar con vos últimamente. Creo que yo tampoco he sido del todo justo con vos. Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho… y eso me hace sentir culpable… pero por el momento, no estoy listo para contártelas.

—¿Así que por eso estuviste recurriendo a Remus en lugar de a nosotros?

—Sí. —dijo Harry con más culpa aun. Incluso los mellizos y Ginny sabían más que ella. Se iba a sentir muy herida cuando se enterara.

No sabía cómo podría decirle todos esos secretos… la mayoría eran secretos que no tenía derecho a revelarle, no sin la autorización de los implicados. Remus había descubierto a Draco y adivinado sobre Snape. Draco había decidido que los mellizos y Ginny se enteraran. Narcissa había decidido hacerles saber a Fred y George su presencia en casa de los Dursley. Al único que se lo había dicho sin autorización había sido a Severus, pero eso después de que Severus había sido torturado y porque Harry sabía que decírselo no acarrearía malas consecuencias, sino que por el contrario facilitaría enormemente las cosas.

—Bueno, me alegro de que te lleves bien con Remus por lo menos. —dijo ella.

Harry decidió cambiar un poco el tema. —Presumo que has estado durmiendo poco por la investigación.

—Así es. De día estuve muy ocupada con los preparativos para la boda. Si quiero investigar tengo que robarles horas al sueño. Pero no estoy dedicándole el tiempo suficiente. Perdón, Harry.

—No tenés que disculparte. Yo te he estado presionando demasiado. No tengo en cuenta que cada quien tiene además otras ocupaciones y obligaciones.

—Vos estás concentrado en vencer a Voldemort. Y eso es bueno. Pero igual yo sigo muy preocupada por lo que puede pasarte.

—Y no sos la única. No me extrañaría que Remus se diera una vuelta por "Las Tres Escobas" para asegurarse de que no me pasó nada.

—Oh… ya me había olvidado de eso… deberías irte ahora, Harry.

—¿Quedamos bien, entonces?

—Por supuesto… me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Ron y de mí.

—Ron te quiere… aunque a veces sea un poco… _insensible_.

—Si, lo sé. Es sólo que las cosas se han puesto tensas últimamente… con todo lo que está pasando. Si no lo quisiera tanto ya lo hubiese estrangulado varias veces… y quizá lo estrangule mañana, lo voy a pensar. —agregó ella con humor.

Harry rió. —Supongo que busca distenderse un poco aunque sea sólo una noche. Mañana va a venir de rodillas suplicándote que lo perdones.

—Es posible… vos cuidámelo, por favor… que no se meta en líos y que no haga el tonto… ¿sí?

—Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda. —prometió Harry. Igual no sabía si Ron le iba a hacer caso si le llamaba la atención por algo.

—Andá, ahora. Ya te demoré demasiado.

—Pero valió la pena. —le aseguró Harry.

oOo


	38. De juerga

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 38 – De juerga**

Madame Rosmerta vino a su encuentro apenas entró en Las Tres Escobas, lo saludó con un guiño y le dijo que la habían comisionado para estar atenta a su llegada. Luego lo guió por un pasillo hasta el salón privado del fondo.

Se quedó parado en la puerta con ojos asombrados; un nutrido grupo de hombres, supuestamente todos adultos, estaban jugando una especie de partido de quidditch sin escobas en el relativamente pequeño recinto. Sin pensarlo siquiera, estiró la mano y capturó la snitch cuando la pelota voló en su dirección… justo en el momento en que varios se abalanzaron sobre el suelo para agarrar la quaffle caída… terminaron en una embrollada pila, todos amontonados.

—¡Harry atrapó la snitch! —gritó Ron triunfal. Estaba parado sobre una mesa en el otro extremo del salón.

Se hizo un repentino silencio y todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Harry no estaba jugando para ninguno de los dos equipos y así todo capturó la snitch y ganó el partido. —exclamo Charlie riendo.

Harry sonrió con suficiencia. —Alguien tiene que encargarse de hacer las cosas como se deben.

Estallaron carcajadas y la pila en el suelo fue, poco a poco desenredándose. Muchos se acercaron a saludarlo. A la mayoría de ellos Harry ni los conocía. A Oliver sí que lo conocía. Oliver lo saludó sonriendo orgulloso y palmeándole la espalda.

—Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe. —proclamó en voz alta.

—Mal puede ser así… o sería un pésimo jugador. —gritó Charlie y lanzó la quaffle que había recuperado en dirección a la cabeza de Oliver.

Riendo, Harry se apartó presuroso de la línea de fuego y enfiló hacia el fondo donde estaba Ron; se le sentó al lado.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto, cumpa? —preguntó, tenía las mejillas encendidas de entusiasmo.

—Estuve consolando a tu novia. —replicó Harry.

El entusiasmo de Ron mermó significativamente por un momento pero apartó de inmediato el pensamiento. —Ya se le va a pasar. —dijo un poco fastidiado— Se enojó más que nada porque yo podía venir a divertirme un rato y ella no.

Harry pensó que la actitud de Ron con Hermione no había sido la más acertada pero se abstuvo de expresarlo en voz alta. —Lloraba más por la situación conmigo, hablamos y pudimos arreglar un poco las cosas entre nosotros.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Ron mirándolo de soslayo— Ha estado muy contrariada por vos.

—Quedamos en mejores términos. Pero va a seguir preocupada, naturalmente.

—Es que con la forma que has estado actuando últimamente es muy difícil no preocuparse por vos… ¡pero esta noche nada de preocupaciones! ¡A divertirse!

Le ofreció a Harry un vaso de whisky y bebió un gran sorbo del suyo. De inmediato empezó a toser y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó Harry con humor.

—¡Formidable! —exclamó Ron— Dale… probá… —lo animó.

Harry lo probó apenas. Hizo una mueca al tragar el ardor. El calor lo recorrió por entero un segundo después. Dejó oír una exclamación de aprecio.

—¿Genial, no? —preguntó Ron radiante.

—Eh… Ron, ¿cuántos te tomaste hasta ahora?

—Uno antes y ahora éste.

Harry miró su propio vaso con desconfianza, probablemente convenía que no se tomara ni ése entero. Ron iba por el segundo y ya estaba "extra alegre".

Ron le contó del partido de quidditch improvisado que habían estado jugando hasta poco antes. Todos se habían calmado un poco después del ejercicio. Pero se oían risas y mucha conversación en voz alta. Al parecer la estaban pasando bien.

En ese momento fueron testigos de la transformación de dos invitados en canarios gigantes, los mellizos estaban haciendo de las suyas, intercambiaron miradas y estallaron en risitas.

—Creo que acordaron empezar suave. —le confió Ron con tono conspirativo— ¿Te fijaste que estuvieron cuchicheando entre ellos durante toda la cena? Estaban planeando algo grande… estoy seguro.

Harry asintió y rogó en silencio que no terminaran siendo Ron y él los blancos. No creía que se la agarraran con él, pero Ron solía ser una de sus víctimas preferidas.

Siguieron hablando de quidditch y de otros temas triviales. Harry la estaba pasando bien, hacía rato que no había tenido la posibilidad de una charla distendida con Ron.

Hasta que llegó Bill… tambaleando se le sentó al lado y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—Hola, Bill… parece que te estás divirtiendo…

—Así es… —contestó Bill enfatizando las palabras con movimiento de cabeza— Pero se supone que vos también te diviertas… no que te escondas en un rincón para hablar con Ron.

—No nos estamos escondiendo—protestó Harry— Y la estamos pasando bien.

Bill pestañeó varias veces, al parecer ya le estaba costando concentrarse. —No me lo parece y se supone que ésta sea también tu fiesta. Vamos… —dijo y lo agarró de la muñeca tironeando para hacerlo poner de pie.

Harry se volvió hacia Ron en busca de auxilio, pero Ron ya estaba de pie y le sonreía ampliamente. Enfilaron hacia uno de los grupos. Harry tratando de sostener a Bill que ya tenía bastante dificultad para desplazarse solo.

Charlie le puso un vaso lleno en la mano. —Ya sos un hombre, Harry. Y lucís demasiado sobrio. ¡Tomate esto ya! —ordenó.

Harry bebió un sorbo bajo la atenta supervisión de Bill y Charlie —Así me gusta. —aprobó Bill.

—¡Atención todos! —gritó Charlie— Tenemos aquí a Harry que a partir de hoy es oficialmente un hombre. —le puso una mano sobre el hombro y luego depositó la otra sobre el hombro de Bill— Y aquí a Bill… que dentro de pocos días va a perder oficialmente su hombría.

Estallaron carcajadas que duraron más de un minuto. —La cuestión es… —continuó Charlie dramáticamente—…¿qué hacemos con nuestros dos hombres esta noche?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesurados. Decididamente no tenía ninguna gana de tomar parte en lo que fuera que hubieran tramado. Especialmente porque la pregunta de Charlie no había suscitado ningún tipo de sugerencia. Se zafó de la mano de Charlie y trató de huir pero estaba completamente rodeado.

—Vamos a marcar a nuestros dos hombres para que recuerden esta noche por siempre. —proclamó Charlie solemne.

—¿¡Qué?! —chilló Harry.

—Un tatuaje, Harry. —respondió Charlie sonriendo de oreja a oreja— Sacate el pulóver y la camisa.

—¡No me voy a sacar la camisa! —bramó Harry al borde del pánico.

—Disculpanos un momento, querido hermano. —dijo Fred adelantándose acompañado por George, cada uno lo agarró de un brazo— Nosotros vamos a manejar esto.

Charlie alzó una ceja pero no protestó. Los mellizos se llevaron a Harry a un aparte.

—¡No me puedo sacar la camisa! —siseó Harry cuando estuvieron suficientemente alejados del grupo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó George— Tenemos pensado un diseño estupendo que sabemos que te va a gustar.

Harry los miró, primero al uno y luego al otro, con curiosidad. —¿Lo del tatuaje es en serio?

—Charlie nos contó lo que planeaba, hoy más temprano. Estuvimos todo el día ideando un diseño apropiado, te va a encantar.

—¿Qué diseño? —quiso saber Harry.

Fred le hizo no con el dedito. —Ni pienses que te lo vamos a decir. Pero va a ir ubicado en la parte superior de la espalda. Ahora decinos, ¿por qué no podés sacarte la camisa?

—¿Y qué si yo no quiero un tatuaje? —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Los mellizos revolearon los ojos. — Harry, no es como la Marca Oscura. Si bien sería un tatuaje mágico… va a poder moverse y todo. Y con un simple encantamiento puede borrarse si eso es lo que querés hacer después.

—Ah… —dijo Harry sopesando la información, no sonaba tan mal después de todo— Pero igual no me puedo sacar la camisa. —les agarró a cada uno una manga y se los llevó a la rastra al baño. Muchos pares de ojos muy extrañados los vieron desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Después de bloquear la entrada y de poner un encantamiento de silencio, Harry se sacó el pulóver y la camisa.

Fred y George se desorbitaron asombrados al ver los anillos. —Si, ésa es una muy buena razón para no sacarte la camisa. —dijo George.

—El anillo de promesa de Malfoy y el de padrino de Victoria… —dijo Fred.

Harry asintió orgulloso y contento de poder alardear.

—¡El potencial pororó que tiene esto! —agregó Fred.

Harry rió. —¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Le plantearon sin demora una solución sencilla y rápida. Un encantamiento para hacerlos invisibles temporalmente. Habían usado algo similar para la creación de los _sombreros sin cabeza_.

Muchas cejas se alzaron cuando los vieron regresar del baño. Sonriendo los tres… y Harry sin camisa.

—¿Cómo fue exactamente que lograron convencerlo? —inquirió Charlie frunciéndoles el ceño a los mellizos.

—Claro que te gustaría saberlo, ¿verdad? —respondió Fred intencionado. La sonrisa que ostentaba prácticamente le dividía la cara en dos.

—Entonces… ¿dónde querés que me ubique, Charlie? —preguntó Harry.

Bill aclamó entusiasta. —Nuestro hombre tiene mucho escondido… más que lo que deja ver.

—Harry… —cuestionó Ron confundido— ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Nada más que una broma inocua, Ron. —lo tranquilizó.

—No sé cuán inocua sea… —intervino Oliver recorriéndolo con ojos deseosos— Sí que has crecido, Harry.

Harry lo miró con recelo, Oliver parecía _realmente_ interesado. Afortunadamente no se vio obligado a responder nada porque Charlie lo guió de inmediato hasta una silla ad hoc ubicada en el centro del salón. Le indicó que se sentara a horcajadas de frente al respaldo. Bill se sentó en otra silla, en la misma posición y enfrentado a él.

—¿Te advirtieron que va a doler? —le preguntó Bill.

—No, parece que se olvidaron o no consideraron que fuera necesario avisarme. —respondió Harry irónico.

Bill sonrió. —El dolor no va a durar mucho. Pero igual no es algo que vaya a resultar agradable. Pero Charlie piensa que no hay nada más masculino que un tatuaje y que vale la pena el sufrimiento.

—¡Genial! —dijo Harry sarcástico. Un amigo de Bill empezó a trabajar en el brazo de Bill. —¿A vos no te tatúan la espalda? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—No, a mí me toca el nombre de Fleur en el brazo. Aparentemente Charlie no me considera _tan_ masculino.

—Yo ni sé lo que me toca. Fred y George se negaron a adelantármelo.

Bill alzó una ceja. —¿Y vos confiás en ellos así como así? —preguntó Bill como si no pudiera creerlo.

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. —Aunque parezca extraño, sí. Saben que los mataría si se pasaran de la raya con algo excesivo u ofensivo.

Bill rió. —Sí, creo que tienden a controlarse bastante cuando de vos se trata. —vaciló un instante y desvió un poco la vista para no mirarlo directo a los ojos— Harry… eh… ¿hay _algo_ entre mis hermanos y vos?

—No, nada de _eso_.

—¿Pero a vos te atraen los chicos?

Harry se sonrojó. —Quizá. ¿Te parecería objetable si así fuera?

—No, claro que no. Preguntaba de curioso… y de indiscreto, nomás.

—Aquí tienen. —dijo Charlie que había aparecido de repente portando dos vasos de whisky— Tienen un analgésico mezclado. Así que tienen que tomárselo entero.

Harry le puso muy mala cara.

—Harry, todos los presentes son de confiar. Y el recinto está encantado. Nada de lo que pase o se diga acá puede contarse afuera. —le dijo Charlie en voz baja— Así que distendete, emborrachate y divertite.

—Yo no puedo darme el lujo de emborracharme. —replicó Harry.

Charlie lo miró serio. —Emborracharse es parte del rito de pasaje a la madurez. Todo adolescente tiene que emborracharse por lo menos una vez. Y ésta es una ocasión especialmente apropiada. Tomate el whisky y divertite. —ordenó.

—¿Y qué si llegara a pasar algo? —le espetó Harry.

—Para una eventualidad como ésa disponemos de pociones que te devolverían la sobriedad instantáneamente. —le señaló Charlie.

Harry todavía dudaba, pero el dolor en la espalda se volvía cada vez más ardiente e intenso, decidió que un vaso no sería una tan mala idea. Se lo bebió relativamente rápido y enseguida experimentó alivio. Siguió charlando con Bill e ignorando a los mellizos, que apostados uno a cada lado observaban a quién fuera que estuviera trabajando con el tatuaje de su espalda.

El tatuaje de Bill estuvo listo antes. Harry lo observó con interés. Admitió que lucía bien, letras rojas destacadas con fileteados plateados. Poco después concluyeron también el suyo y alguien conjuró espejos para que pudiera juzgar el resultado.

—¡Ooh! —musitó admirado. En el centro había un fénix cuyas alas se extendían por encima de los omóplatos. Las plumas de la cola bajaban siguiendo la línea de la columna. Estaba dibujado en exquisitos tonos de rojo, dorado y verde. Enrollada, formando una hélice alrededor del cuerpo del ave, una serpiente plateada completaba el motivo. La cabeza de la serpiente descansaba sobre la parte superior del ala del pájaro.

En ese momento las alas del fénix aletearon suavemente al tiempo que la serpiente se contraía y se expandía… apenas y rítmicamente. —¡Brillante! —se regocijó Harry.

Los mellizos sonreían ampliamente, muy orgullosos.

—Me gustaría saber qué les pasa a ustedes. —se quejó Ron— ¿Por qué eligieron una serpiente?

—El motivo es perfecto para Harry. —intervino Charlie— Él es el líder de la Orden y la serpiente simboliza los peligros a los que debe enfrentarse dondequiera que vaya.

Harry cruzó miradas con los mellizos, naturalmente no era esa la explicación. Pero ninguno de los tres objetó la errada interpretación de Charlie.

—Bueno, supongo que es mejor que un dragón en el pecho. —comentó Ron.

Harry lo miró confundido. Ron explicó jocoso que Ginny les había contado a todas las chicas Gryffindor que Harry tenía un dragón noruego de cola espinosa tatuado en el pecho.

Fred le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Ya te pondremos un dragón en el pecho más adelante, ¿qué te parece? —Harry le dio un empujón.

No le devolvieron la camisa porque todos querían admirar la obra de arte. La charla amena fue retomándose poco a poco. Harry rechazó otro vaso de whisky que le ofrecieron. Pero se sentía distendido y con ánimos de participar activamente en las conversaciones.

Se divirtió mucho escuchando a Bill añorando en voz alta sus años de soltero, empezó a hacer una lista de sus relaciones pasadas. Cuando mencionó a algunos varones, le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice a Harry.

A Ron no se le había pasado inadvertido el intercambio. —¿A vos realmente te atraen los chicos? —le preguntó.

—¿Qué si te contestara que sí? —replicó Harry atento a la reacción de Ron.

Ron frunció el ceño y se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Finalmente se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que significaría que no vas a volver a arreglarte con Ginny.

—Poco importaría que me gustaran los chicos o las chicas. No voy a volver a arreglarme con Ginny. Es como si fuera mi hermana.

Ron suspiró. —Resultaba más fácil supervisarla cuando estaba con vos.

Harry rió. —¿Es por eso estás interesado en que nos arreglemos de nuevo?

Ron asintió y su expresión se tornó cautelosa. —Vos… ¿estás interesado en algún otro de mis hermanos?

Harry dibujó una media sonrisa. —No, no quiero saber más nada con pelirrojos.

El alivio de Ron fue manifiesto. —Mejor así. —declaró— Si querés salir con chicos, todo bien, pero creo que no estoy listo para verte con Fred o George.

—¿Y qué tal un ex capitán de Quidditch? —preguntó Oliver pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry.

Harry se agachó para liberarse. —No vas a tener suerte.

—Oh, vamos, Harry… —insistió Oliver zalamero— Me juego a que sos estupendo en la cama.

—Por supuesto que soy estupendo en la cama. —respondió Harry adoptando una actitud burlona de fingido engreimiento— Lo cual no significa que me quiera ir a la cama con vos.

Oliver y Ron se quedaron mirándolo perplejos. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Fred y George se materializaron cada uno a un lado de Harry, los dos clavaron una mirada desafiante en Oliver. Por un segundo los ojos de Oliver saltaron de Harry, a un mellizo y al otro… y decidió finalmente que lo más sensato era proceder a una rápida retirada.

George le devolvió la camisa. —Parece que sos demasiado tentador— dijo clavando una mirada hostil en la espalda de Oliver.

Harry se la puso rápidamente, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría Draco si enteraba de que Oliver le había hecho un avance como ése.

—¿Y por qué invitaron a Oliver? —preguntó Harry con tono sombrío.

—Es amigo de Charlie. —contestó Fred— Y hasta recién pensábamos que era amigo nuestro también.

—Pero va a dejar de serlo si intenta aprovecharse de vos otra vez. —apuntó George.

Ron había seguido todo el intercambio con asombro creciente. —¿Están seguros de que no hay nada entre ustedes? —susurró.

—Sólo estamos cuidando a Harry. —dijo George revoleando los ojos.

—Y Oliver tiene una muy bien ganada fama de libertino. —agregó Fred— Un tipo como él no es bueno para Harry.

—Ah… —dijo Ron y pestañeó varias veces— Eh… creo que voy a necesitar otro trago.

—Claro, hermanito, —dijo Fred— enseguida te lo alcanzo.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya. —murmuró Harry.

—No todavía, —se apresuró a decir George— Esperen acá. Enseguida le traemos un trago a cada uno.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. —¿Qué creés que estén tramando? —preguntó Ron nervioso.

—No tengo la menor idea. —dijo Harry, los mellizos habían abordado a Charlie y entre los tres mantenían en ese momento una conversación susurrada— Pero tengo el pálpito de que de lo que sea que se trate, va a terminar siendo muy incómodo para mí.

Cuando concluyeron el conciliábulo, Charlie fue a colocar dos sillas en lugar prominente en uno de los extremos, habló también en susurros con varios otros de los presentes. Fred y George retornaron y depositaron dos vasos sobre la mesa delante de ellos.

—Tomátelo, Harry. —dijo Fred sonriendo como un maníaco— Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar.

—El tatuaje estuvo bueno. —dijo Harry— Pero no quiero más sorpresas esta noche.

—Ah no… —dijo George— Tenemos esperando otra sorpresa más… recién después vas a poder irte.

Harry empezó a protestar pero fue interrumpido en mitad del discurso porque Fred lo desmayó con un _Stupefy_.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia se encontró rodeado por una multitud de miradas clavadas en él. Sus ojos bajaron a observarse a sí mismo y empezó de inmediato a maldecir.

—¡Me cago en la puta madre que los parió! —aulló— ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿¡Qué carajo me hicieron?!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry se incorporó de un salto y se estudió el nuevo atuendo. Estaba vestido como una chica, todo de negro. Una camisa de manga larga de seda traslúcida, _soutien_ de encaje claramente visible debajo, minifalda de cuero, medias de seda y botas de cuero altas.

—Traté de detenerlos, Harry. —dijo Ron sonriendo— Pero me superaban en número.

—Te ves muy sexy, Harry. —señaló Fred provocador.

Harry se arrancó el corpiño que no sólo le quedaba ridículo sino también muy apretado y lo hizo volar por el aire. —¡A vos te voy a matar! ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Podés ir dándote por vencido, Harry. —dijo Bill que también estaba vestido de mujer— No nos van a dejar ir hasta que se hayan divertido lo suficiente.

—¿Por qué nos vistieron así? —le preguntó a Bill angustiado. Arreciaban los silbidos y piropos alrededor.

—Me temo que indirectamente es mi culpa. —admitió Bill— Las despedidas de soltero… generalmente implican _strippers… _Y algo de humillación también. Prohibí que trajeran a profesionales… por respeto a Fleur, ya mucho le toca pasar con lo de la guerra. Ésta es la forma que eligieron mis hermanos para vengarse. Y vos caíste también porque sos el otro agasajado.

Harry estaba furioso, se volvió hacia los mellizos. —¿Quién me vistió así? —demandó con un tono peligrosamente amenazante. Se oyó un ruido, los cristales de varias ventanas acababan de rajarse.

Las expresiones de los mellizos cambiaron de la risa a una de temeroso recelo y empezaron a recular. De hecho, todos los otros también estaban retrocediendo al verlo tan enojado —Harry… danos al menos un minuto para explicar. —pidió George.

Harry se detuvo de golpe. Había sentido el roce de una mano en la parte posterior del cuello. Los ojos se le abrieron aun más grandes. Draco…

Los mellizos notaron que se había dado cuenta, se detuvieron y recuperaron las sonrisas. —Nunca haríamos nada que pudiera dañarte, Harry. —dijo Fred.

Draco estaba en la fiesta… ¿y lo había vestido así? Siguió las indicaciones de los mellizos y fue a sentarse al lado de Bill. Si Draco estaba allí no tenía por qué preocuparse… decidió seguirles el juego.

Alzó la barbilla y con mirada altanera demandó: —Quiero ese trago.

Fred se adelantó de inmediato y con una profunda reverencia le entregó el vaso de whisky.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry y lo despidió con un displicente gesto de la mano.

—¿Y dónde aprendiste a comportarte así como una princesita caprichosa? —preguntó Bill con una risita.

—Uno ha de saber comportarse apropiadamente en cualquiera sea la ocasión. —contestó Harry con la misma actitud arrogante que había usado para despedir a Fred.

—Harry, gracias por entrar en el juego. —dijo Bill.

—¿Y ahora qué sigue? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—¡Regalos! —anunció entusiasta Charlie y señaló una mesa llena de paquetes que tenía a su lado. Harry no la había notado hasta ese momento, probablemente la habían disimulado con algún encantamiento— Casi todos opinamos que lo era bueno para Bill le iba a servir también al más joven de los presentes, así que compramos dos de todo.

—Charlie no podés humillarlo de esa forma. —protestó Bill.

—Oh, nuestro joven Harry sabe manejarse bien. —respondió Charlie restándole importancia a la cuestión— Empecemos. —agregó y les arrojó un paquete a cada uno.

El primero fue bastante suave, un libro sobre técnicas y juegos sexuales. Harry se sonrojó y bebió un trago de su whisky. Bill había recibido un volumen idéntico.

—Se va a poner peor. —le advirtió Bill.

—Encantador. —respondió Harry irónico.

El rubor de vergüenza fue creciendo a medida que iba abriendo más paquetes. Aceite para masajes, un consolador y un tapón anal, sogas de seda, esposas, una fusta y otros "juguetes" por el estilo. Harry decidió que la mejor defensa era el ataque, hizo un esfuerzo para sobreponerse a la vergüenza y adoptó otra estrategia… provocación.

El siguiente paquete contenía un _body_ de seda y encaje con bombacha haciendo juego. Se puso de pie, se lo colocó sobre el torso, hizo una seductora caída de ojos y preguntó con artificial inocencia: —¿Qué les parece? ¿Me quedaría bien?

—Aunque me da un poco de miedo admitirlo, —contestó Charlie riendo— creo que te quedaría fantástico. Vestido de mujer vos quedás mucho mejor que Bill.

Harry soltó una risita. —Eso no es ningún elogio. Bill de mujer es el espectáculo más estrafalario que pueda concebirse. Cualquiera luciría mejor que él vestido de mujer.

—A mí me gustaría saber por qué Harry siempre luce bien sin importar lo que se ponga encima. —dijo Ron fastidiado— No es justo.

Harry arrojó el _body_ en la pila de regalos y enfiló a sentarse al lado de Ron. —Ron, mirame bien y mirá lo que tengo puesto. ¿Realmente tendrías ganas de lucir bien en un atuendo con éste?

—Er… eh… no… realmente no. —admitió Ron con una risita.

—Y la vergüenza que estoy pasando esta noche la voy a arrastrar hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Probablemente… ¿Harry vos te sentís cómodo vestido así? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry estiró las piernas, cruzó los tobillos y se recostó en el respaldo.

—Creo que chupé tanto que ya no me importa. El corpiño me lo tuve que sacar enseguida porque era ajustadísimo. La camisa y las botas me gustan. La tanga de cuero me está aplastando los huevos. Pero al final son sólo ropas.

Ron se quedó mirándolo extrañado y luego hizo un gesto hacia la pila de regalos. —No puedo creer que haya alguien que guste de todo eso. —dijo soltando otra risita.

Harry reflexionó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que a Draco probablemente le gustaría casi todo. La idea de experimentar con Draco usando los "juguetes" le repercutió en la verga, que empezó a despertarse. Aunque no iban a tener mucho tiempo para experimentar mientras siguieran en guerra.

—¿Vas a volver a abrir los demás regalos? —preguntó Ron.

—Naah… creo que ya me dejé humillar lo suficiente. Después de esto no sé con qué cara voy a poder enfrentar a los demás en el casamiento.

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Vos sos Harry Potter. Todo el mundo te respeta. Incluso si te presentaras vestido así.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ron no había sonado fastidiado pero Harry sabía bien que su fama siempre había sido un punto sensible para Ron. Ron se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Hubo una época en que quería ser como vos— admitió Ron— Yo pensaba que vos tenías todo. Me tomó varios años para darme cuenta de que vos no tenías todo lo que yo creía… y que de las cosas que sí tenías, había muchas que no querías tener.

—Estos últimos tiempos no me ha ido tan mal. —dijo Harry.

Ron soltó una risa descreída. —Harry, no sé ni la mitad de las cosas que has estado haciendo… y las que sí sé… ¡Merlín, Harry, no sé cómo te las arreglás para manejar todo eso! —exclamó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros, Ron suspiró. Se quedaron un rato en silencio mirando a los otros divirtiéndose con Bill y los paquetes que seguía abriendo. Harry se preguntó dónde estaría Draco. No le habría extrañado que estuviera observando de cerca todos los regalos, todos los "juguetes" que se llevarían de vuelta.

Un par de manos pesadas se posaron sobre sus hombros. —Harry, ¿qué te parecería si me dieras otra oportunidad? —preguntó Oliver inclinándose.

—Dejame de joder. —replicó Harry con una mueca de disgusto.

—Vamos, Harry… nosotros dos trabajamos siempre muy bien juntos… —insistió Oliver persuasivo y le plantó un beso en una mejilla.

Harry ni siquiera tuvo que reaccionar. Ron se incorporó y le encajó a Oliver un violento puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder tambaleante hasta que cayó de culo al suelo.

Harry miró el resultado por encima del hombro. —Muy buena ésa, Ron. —lo elogió asintiendo apreciativamente.

—Gracias. —dijo Ron sonriendo orgulloso.

Oliver escupió en el suelo. —¿Pero qué es esto…? ¿Todos los Weasleys son tus malditos guardaespaldas? —preguntó disgustado poniéndose de pie.

—¡Sí! —contestaron a coro cinco voces airadas.

Siempre mirando por encima del hombro Harry dijo con satisfacción: —Cuento con más protección de la que vos nunca te podrías llegar a imaginar, Oliver.

—¿Harry Potter no se anima a enfrentarme solo? —alardeó Oliver provocador.

Harry se puso de pie y se volvió a mirarlo. —¿Acaso no sabés lo que significa _delegar_, Oliver?

—No sé qué carajo querés decir.

—Delegar quiere decir que yo no tengo que lidiar con gente como vos. —dijo Harry con desdén— Hay amenazas mucho más serias que me toca manejar.

—No estás haciendo nada contra Ya Sabés Quién. —le escupió Oliver—Ataca a familias todos los días y vos no movés un dedo para impedírselo.

—¡No tenés la menor idea de lo que estás hablando! —aulló Ron.

Harry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y Ron se calló la boca.

Oliver dejó oír una risa desdeñosa. —Sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Anoche asesinaron a varios amigos míos. ¿Y dónde estaba Harry Potter? ¿Divirtiéndose en una fiesta como hoy? ¿También anoche te pavoneaste como hoy? ¿Prácticamente suplicando que alguien te la clave hasta dejarte el ojete ardiendo? ¿Dónde estabas anoche, Harry?

Las aletas de la nariz de Harry vibraron de ira. —Oliver, vos no tenés ni la más puta idea de lo que yo estuve haciendo anoche. —dijo con voz helada— Pero ya que preguntás te lo voy a contar… estaba vomitando las entrañas después de haber hecho algo aterrador… algo horroroso pero necesario para estar un paso más cerca de derrotar a Voldemort, para borrarlo definitivamente de la faz del planeta.

Hasta ese momento todos los demás se removían inquietos y habían estado murmurando enojados pero de pronto se hizo un silencio tenso. Oliver miraba a Harry con ojos desorbitados, el shock dibujado en el rostro. Harry prosiguió con voz grave y tono amenazador: —¿Te gustaría saber toda la mierda peligrosa que me ha tocado hacer todos estos últimos tiempos? Estuve en dos serias batallas contra los mortífagos. Y tuve un enfrentamiento directo con Voldemort el otro día.

Estaba hablando de más y lo sabía pero no iba a dejar que Oliver se fuera sin que al menos empezara a entender algo de cómo estaban las cosas.

—¿Y querés saber más? —agregó con una mueca burlona— Nada de eso se compara con lo que tuve que hacer anoche. Vos no podés imaginar el infierno por el que estoy pasando para llegar a vencer a ese hijo de puta que quiere destruirnos a todos. Siento mucho la muerte de tus amigos, pero yo me estoy rompiendo todo para hacer lo mejor que puedo. La única razón por la que te voy a dejar ir sin que sufras daño serio es porque estás borracho y dolido por la muerte de tus amigos. No me caés mal, Oliver. Pero no quiero que me vuelvas a poner siquiera un dedo encima… y te quiero lo más lejos posible de mí. En cuanto a eso de "pavonearme rogando que alguien me la clave hasta dejarme el ojete ardiendo", tuve la suerte de ser recompensado esta mañana de esa forma justamente, un polvo de antología, que no sólo me dejó el ojete ardiendo sino que además estuvo a punto de hacerme perder la consciencia… así que por ese lado estoy más que satisfecho y no preciso de tu colaboración, gracias.

Muchos hicieron muecas cuando Harry sacó la varita que llevaba a un costado, sostenida por la cintura de la minifalda. La apuntó hacia la puerta y murmuró algo.

—Todos los aquí presentes han hecho un voto jurando no repetir nada de lo que se dijo u ocurrió acá esta noche. Cuando cruces esa puerta, las consecuencias por violar ese voto van a ser mucho más serias. Si llegaras a contar algo sobre mí, no podés imaginarte las terribles deformaciones que va a sufrir tu cuerpo. ¿Entendiste?

Oliver asintió.

—Fred, George… si me hicieran el favor de escoltarlo hasta la salida…

—Por supuesto, Harry. —respondió Fred muy animoso.

—Pero no te vayas hasta que hayamos vuelto. —le advirtió George.

Harry revoleó los ojos. — Entendido. —dijo.

Oliver se dejó conducir sin oponer resistencia. Cuando cruzó la puerta hubo un destello rojo. Harry sonrió satisfecho y se volvió hacia los demás. Conocer a Hermione y tenerla de su lado era ciertamente una gran ventaja.

—¡La puta, Harry! —exclamó Ron— ¿¡Cómo hacés para sonar tan peligroso vestido con una maldita minifalda?!

Harry se miró la susodicha pollera y luego alzó la vista para mirar otra vez a Ron. No se le ocurrió nada que pudiera servir de respuesta. No era precisamente ésa la pregunta que habría esperado de Ron.

Bill carraspeó sonoramente. —Creo que Harry acaba de probar la verdad del viejo refrán: El hábito no hace al monje.

Charlie soltó una risita y un segundo después todos estaban riendo. La tensión del ambiente disminuyó manifiestamente.

—Bueno, no podemos permitir que la fiesta concluya así. —declaró Charlie— Se impone otra ronda de tragos.

Tras hacer el pronunciamiento, sin embargo, Charlie agarró a Harry de un brazo, y Bill del otro, y entre los dos lo arrastraron hasta una mesa en un rincón. Ron los siguió. Todos se sentaron y los tres Weasleys se quedaron en silencio observándolo expectantes.

Harry se apoyó sobre el respaldo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Todo eso que dijiste es verdad? —preguntó Ron hesitante.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry sin rodeos.

—¿Qué carajo fue eso que hiciste anoche? —inquirió Charlie.

—Nada que pueda contarles. —contestó Harry, los ojos se le ensombrecieron— No debería haber mencionado nada de eso.

—¿Remus sabe? —preguntó Bill.

Harry asintió.

—¿Y Scrimgeour?

Harry lo miró sorprendido. Bill parecía muy sobrio, nada que ver con el individuo de andar tambaleante de momentos antes.

—¿Por qué Harry iba a decirle nada a Scrimgeour? —intercaló Ron.

—No sé. —contestó Bill— Pero Harry dijo que lo de anoche fue terrible y hoy cae Scrimgeour muy preocupado por él.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Scrimgeour sabe muy poco, le confié lo indispensable, casi nada, para poder contar con su colaboración. Pero sabía que yo había quedado muy afectado después, yo debería haberlo llamado para tranquilizarlo e informarle que ya me encontraba bien.

—¿Qué carajo hiciste anoche? —volvió a preguntar Charlie.

—Estuve peleando la guerra contra Voldemort… y avancé un paso más hacia la victoria.

—¿Conseguiste… otro? —preguntó Ron con esperanzada ansiedad en los ojos.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Ya se esperaba la reacción. Ron saltó de su asiento chillando de alegría. Bill y Charlie lo miraron perplejos.

—¿Creo que hay algo fundamental que se nos está pasando por alto, Charlie? —dijo Bill.

—Creo que tenés toda la razón, Bill. —respondió Charlie.

—Pero mucho dudo que nos vayan a contar nada. —se lamentó Bill.

—Lo mismo creo. —concluyó Charlie.

Harry sonrió. Parecía uno de los típicos diálogos de los mellizos.

Bill fijó una mirada especulativa en Harry. —Quizá Harry pueda decirnos al menos quién fue el que se la clavó esta mañana hasta dejarlo casi sin sentido.

Harry hizo una mueca, la sonrisa se le había borrado. Sí que se había ido de boca, no debería haber mencionado nada de eso.

—¿Eso también es cierto? —lo urgió Ron.

—Eh… sí… es cierto. —admitió.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Ron.

—No puedo decírtelo. No debería haberlo mencionado.

—Quisiera creer que no es Remus… —dijo Bill.

Harry hizo una mueca de asco. —Eugh… no. Definitivamente no es Remus. —de sólo pensarlo le daba un escalofrío.

—¿Y entonces quién es? —insistió Ron.

Harry se removió incómodo en el asiento. —Alguien especial. El nombre lo tengo que mantener en secreto porque cualquiera que esté conmigo se pone en serio riesgo.

—Pero a nosotros podés decírnoslo. —dijo Ron— No se lo vamos a contar a nadie.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera a vos puedo decírtelo sin su permiso. No puedo ponerlo en peligro… y decírselo a cualquiera incluso a mi mejor amigo… es un serio riesgo.

Ron frunció el ceño. —¿Es alguien que yo conozco?

Harry vaciló un segundo y asintió. —Ron, vos conocés _a todos_ los que yo conozco.

—¿Y es un hombre?

Harry alzó una ceja. Bill y Charlie se deshicieron en risitas. —Hum… Ron, considerando que admití que me la habían clavado… lo lógico es suponer que se trata de un hombre.

Ron se sonrojó. —Pregunté sólo para estar seguro. —se defendió— Hasta hace una hora ni sabía que te gustaban los chicos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Creo que técnicamente podría decirse que soy bisexual, pero hay un solo hombre que me gusta.

—Harry… —gimoteó Ron— ¡decime quién es!

—Lo siento, Ron. Pero no puedo.

—Ya basta, Ron. Dejalo en paz. —dijo Bill— Quienquiera que sea, es claro que es muy importante para Harry. Y ya lo conocés a Harry, no quiere poner en peligro a los que quiere.

—¡Pero que yo lo sepa no lo va a poner en peligro! —protestó Ron.

Fred y George regresaron en ese momento y se sentaron a la mesa uniéndose al grupo. —Entonces, —dijo Fred— ¿ya llegamos a la parte del polvo de antología?

—¿O todavía estamos en la parte de Harry más peligroso que un basilisco hidrofóbico? —preguntó George.

—Estamos en la parte de convencer a Ron de que no es necesario que sepa quién es el galán. —contestó Bill irónico.

—Ah… ¿así que no se lo dijo ni se lo piensa decir? —preguntó Fred decepcionado. Harry se preguntó si le habrían pedido a madame Rosmerta que preparara pororó.

—No. —dijo Ron fastidiado— Harry dice que no puede contárnoslo sin el permiso del mentado galán.

—Ron, yo tampoco voy a pedirle permiso para decírtelo. Igual que vos, él se preocupa por lo que le pueda pasar a su familia. Y en este momento, su familia ya está en riesgo. No estoy dispuesto a ponerlos en más riesgo aun sólo para darme el gusto de poder contarle a mi mejor amigo quién es la persona con la que estoy saliendo.

—¿Vos querrías decírmelo? —preguntó Ron.

—Por supuesto que querría. Pero por ahora no es seguro.

Ron suspiró. —Oh bueno… —resignándose a regañadientes— Supongo que tampoco querés que le cuente a Hermione que estás saliendo con alguien… para que no empiece a atosigarte demandando que le cuentes.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Mucho apreciaría que no le dijeras nada. —admitió— Hermione está ya demasiado inquieta por mí como están las cosas… para qué agregar otra más… —y pensó, _y mejor que no lo sepa porque con lo sagaz que es va a empezar a atar cabos y va a terminar descubriendo todo._

—Bueno, yo diría que corresponde otra vuelta de tragos para brindar por el amor. —propuso Charlie— Vamos chicos… —dijo, y soltando una risita agregó— …y chicas.

Harry y Bill tomados del brazo y seguidos por los otros se reintegraron al grupo de los otros invitados.

Una hora más tarde, Harry tenía un pedo que no veía. Y Ron estaba igual… o peor.

—Me gusta esta canción. —dijo Harry.

—¿Canción? —repitió Ron entre brumas etílicas.

—Sí, música… —respondió Harry enfatizando con movimientos de cabeza— Toda la noche hubo música… música muggle también.

—Ah… —dijo Ron— ¿Qué canción?

—Poné atención… oí… —lo instó Harry.

Hicieron silencio y escucharon los versos que resonaban como música de fondo.

_Hay que salir adelante con lo poco que tenemos_

_porque a nadie le importa_

_si sobrevivimos o no_

_nos tenemos uno al otro y eso es mucho_

_no nos demos por vencidos… por amor._

_(Vivir de plegarias, Bon Jovi)_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got_

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference_

_If we make it or not_

_We've got each other and that's a lot_

_For love - we'll give it a shot_

_We're half way there_

_Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear_

_Oh Ooooh livin' on a prayer._

_(Livin' on a prayer, Bon Jovi)_

_Ya estamos a mitad de camino,_ —cantó Harry desafinado y con ferviente y ebrio entusiasmo— _Toma mi mano y venceremos, lo juro_… _Oh Oooh vivir de plegarias_.

—Eh… supongo que es una buena canción. —farfulló Ron

—El que canta soy yo… —proclamó Harry— Y…

Fred lo hizo callar tapándole la boca con una mano. —Cantando das asco, Harry. Y te convendría callarte la boca.

Harry hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño. —Pero la canción igual me gusta. Quiero decir… no sabemos si vamos a sobrevivir o no… pero vivimos de plegarias… de esperanza… esos somos nosotros. —declaró.

—¿Nosotros quiénes? —preguntó Ron que no entendía qué quería decir Harry divagando de esa forma.

—Yo y…

Fred volvió a callarlo con la mano tapándole la boca. —Creo que ya hablaste y tomaste más que suficiente.

—Yo me llevo de Ron. —dijo George.

—Y yo a Harry. —dijo Fred.

—¿Llevarnos adónde? —protestó Ron— Si la estamos pasando bien…

—Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo, nada más —lo tranquilizó George.

—No quiero ir a dar un paseo ahora. —dijo Harry mirándose los pies— Creo que no podría caminar bien…

—Probablemente no. —dijo Fred sonriendo y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie— Tomaste mucho.

Harry frunció el ceño y se dejó conducir. —Se suponía que no bebiera… —masculló.

—Y estabas haciendo un buen trabajo… excepto durante las dos últimas horas. —dijo Fred para tranquilizarlo.

El aire fresco del exterior obró maravillas vivificantes. —Mmmm… qué bien que se siente. Hacía calor ahí adentro.

George desaparicionó con Ron y Fred guió a Harry a la parte trasera del establecimiento.

—Yo me ocupo a partir de acá. —dijo Draco sacándose la capucha de la Capa.

Harry se animó al verlo y estuvo a punto de gritar su nombre. Por suerte Draco alcanzó a taparle la boca. Harry se acurrucó contra él —Te extrañé— le ronroneó al oído cuando Draco le liberó la boca.

Fred se despidió.

—Mierda, Harry. —gimió Draco— ¿Tenés idea acaso de cómo me tuviste toda la noche?

—Yo no te hice nada. —se defendió Harry con un puchero y se frotó contra el cuerpo de Draco— Pero… ¡Ay dioses! ¡Cuánto me hubiera gustado!

Draco le capturó la boca con un beso. Ni siquiera notó que Draco se iba desplazando, pero lo agradeció cuando su espalda entró en contacto con el apoyo de una pared. Draco le levantó la pollera.

—Oh, sí… quiero que me toques, Draco… por favor…

Draco le dio otro beso. —Quedate parado ahí. —le ordenó.

Draco se arrodilló y le acarició la verga a través del cuero de la tanga. —Nunca me habría imaginado que pudieras calentarme tanto vestido así.

—¡Sacame la tanga! Me estuvo estrujando los huevos durante horas. ¡Quiero sentirte, Draco!

—Más te vale que te calles o no me voy a poder aguantar y te la voy a clavar acá mismo. —dijo Draco y le sacó la tanga.

Harry dejó oír un desesperado gemido ansioso.

—¿Querés que te coja acá mismo? —preguntó Draco.

—Lo que vos quieras… —rogó Harry— …pero ya…

Draco le hizo apartar las piernas. Harry echó con regocijo la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared cuando Draco empezó masturbarlo con una mano al tiempo que lo penetraba con los dedos de la otra mano. Y cuando sintió la lengua caliente de Draco lamiéndosela supo de inmediato que muy poco iba durar. Cuando Draco se la metió entera en la boca, el asalto a sus sentidos fue demasiado y sin pensarlo ni tratar de contenerse, acabó.

Probablemente se hubiese venido abajo, las piernas parecían habérsele transformado en gelatina. Pero Draco lo sostuvo y se incorporó enseguida. Lo besó con vehemencia y Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba degustando a sí mismo en la boca de Draco… extraña sensación y muy incitante a la vez.

Draco le agarró las nalgas con las dos manos y lo izó haciéndolo deslizar contra la pared. Harry soltó una exclamación sorprendida.

—Rodeame la cintura con las piernas. —ordenó Draco.

Harry obedeció de muy buen grado, quería hacer todo lo que Draco quisiera. Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Draco lo penetró llenándolo.

Draco hizo una pausa cuando lo hubo empalado por completo y volvió a besarlo profundamente. Harry se aferró a él mientras lo cogía aplastándolo contra la pared, se dejó llevar y ahogar por las sensaciones. Estaba hipersensible por el orgasmo reciente y quizá por eso mismo recuperó la erección casi de inmediato. El bombeo se aceleraba en cada ciclo, la lengua de Draco jugueteaba, demandaba y peleaba en su boca. Y el roce contra el vientre de Draco estimulaba física y directamente su verga. Minutos después ya estaba otra vez al borde. Y las arremetidas arreciaron en ese instante y otra vez fue demasiado y alcanzó un nuevo clímax. Draco también acabó dentro de él casi inmediatamente.

A Draco debía de resultarle difícil mantener la posición, lo sintió apretarse incluso más contra él. Los dos jadeaban. Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que se recuperaron en parte. Draco finalmente se retiró de él y Harry tentativamente fue deslizando las piernas hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo, no confiaba mucho en que pudieran sostenerlo. Y a Draco tampoco parecía sobrarle estabilidad.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó—¿Te parece que vas a poder mantenerte apoyado por un minuto sin caerte?

Harry no sabía si iba a poder pero igual asintió, rogando que la pared alcanzara para soportarlo. Draco sonrió, lo besó tiernamente y se separó un poco para usar unos encantamientos de limpieza. Luego sacó un frasco de poción y lo instó a que se la bebiera.

—¿Para qué es? —preguntó Harry.

—Es para aplacarte el estómago. Para que no vomites cuando te desaparicione.

—Bien pensado.

Draco rió y lo envolvió en sus brazos. —Por ahora voy a dejar que sigas disfrutando de la despreocupación que aporta la ebriedad, pero ya es hora de volver a casa.

Entraron poco después en Grimmauld Place. Caminar se había vuelto una tarea pesada porque Harry no cooperaba prácticamente nada. Subir las escaleras fue incluso peor, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se las arregló para llevarlos hasta el primer piso… donde cuatro adultos los aguardaban.

—¡Oh por Circe! —exclamó Narcissa llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Tendrían la bondad de explicarse? —demandó Severus alzando una ceja.

—No dejó escapar ninguna indiscreción. —se apresuró a aclarar Draco.

Harry se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba. —Me temo sin embargo, que yo bebí mucho más de lo conveniente. —confesó.

—¿Y esa ropa? —inquirió Lucius divertido.

Harry bajó la vista para mirarse y luego la alzó hacia Lucius que claramente se regodeaba al verlo así humillado— Culpa de Bill. —contestó.

—Creo que lo mejor ahora es llevar a Harry a la cama, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones por la mañana. —dijo Lupin y procedió a ayudar a Draco a llevarlo a la habitación y a acostarlo en la cama. Remus les deseó buenas noches y salió.

Draco procedió de inmediato a desatarle una bota.

—¿Alguna vez te habías cogido a alguien contra una pared? —preguntó Harry incorporándose un poco sobre los codos para poder verlo.

Draco titubeó un instante y contestó: —Sí.

—Ya me parecía. —dijo Harry— Tenés buena técnica.

Draco dejó oír una risita y pasó a desatarle la otra bota. —Bueno, vos no servías de mucha ayuda en ese momento, así que tuve que poner lo mejor de mí.

—¿Te das cuenta de que me cogiste igual que a una puta en un oscuro callejón? —comentó Harry con tono casual.

—¿Lo lamentás? —preguntó Draco.

—¡Oh no! —se apresuró a aclarar Harry— Creo que voy a estar muy sensible mañana todo el día, pero me siento más que satisfecho. Estuve horas deseándote.

Draco rió. —Para mi fue un martirio verte durante horas así y sin casi poder tocarte. Y da gracias de que me contrabandeé un frasco de aceite de masajes, porque de lo contrario te dolería incluso más.

—Yo no sé qué te calienta tanto verme así. Estoy vestido como una condenada chica.

Draco le acarició un muslo. —Tus piernas estuvieron expuestas casi toda la noche, la minifalda te destacaba el culo de manera exquisita. La camisa traslúcida deja adivinar la piel debajo… el tatuaje es fascinante cuando uno lo observa velado bajo la seda negra.

—Ah… —dijo Harry tratando de procesar la información.

—La camisa es una de las mías. —prosiguió Draco— Las botas son tuyas. Si reemplazaras la minifalda por unos pantalones de cuero el resultado sería perfecto. —se puso a sacarle las medias.

—Draco, ¿de dónde salieron las otras prendas?

Draco vaciló mirándolo con cautela. —Quizá sea mejor que no te lo diga.

—Ahora quiero saberlo con mayor razón… tengo la sospecha de que deben de haber sido de Pansy.

Draco hizo mueca de disgusto. Harry no necesitó más respuesta. Y se echó a reír.

—¿No estás enojado? —preguntó Draco sorprendido. Harry negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. —Los mellizos me mandaron un mensaje contándome lo que pensaban hacer. Yo no disponía de mucho tiempo. Sabía que todavía tenía algunas prendas de Pansy en alguno de mis baúles. Si te sirve de consuelo, puedo asegurarte que te quedan mejor a vos que a ella.

—Está todo bien… digamos que si vos te aguantaste verme en la ducha con Ginny… yo bien puedo aguantarme que me vistieran con la ropa de Pansy. ¿Por qué los dejaste que me vistieran así? O debería preguntar, ¿por qué me vestiste _vos_ así?

—Fue idea de uno de los Weasley mayores. Pero los mellizos no querían desnudarte así sin que yo lo supiera. Así que ya que te iban a humillar, decidí que por lo menos te iba a vestir para hacerte lucir lo mejor posible.

—Así que según vos, no importaba tanto que me humillaran, siempre y cuando luciera bien.

—Sí. Y ahora parate. —ordenó y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Lo desnudó rápidamente y luego abrió la cama para que se acostara.

Harry se tendió de costado en posición fetal y observó atentamente mientras Draco se desvestía.

—Draco, ¿por qué no te me acercaste más veces? Sólo me tocaste una vez y apenas.

—Nadie debía descubrirme. Y vos necesitabas pasar tiempo con tus amigos, porque últimamente los ves poco.

Harry frunció el ceño. —Pero vos también sos mi amigo.

Draco sonrió. —Por supuesto, Harry— dijo y se trepó a la cama. Se tendió a su lado y lo abrazó— Pero yo soy el amigo con el que volvés a casa cuando la fiesta termina.

Harry suspiró y sonrió satisfecho.

oOo


	39. Correspondencia

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 39 – Correspondencia**

Se despertó con resaca y en medio del caos. Draco gritaba. Lechuzas aleteando, ululando y graznando. El estómago revuelto y un virulento dolor de cabeza. Sin lugar a dudas el infierno debía de ser algo muy parecido a eso.

—¡Potter! ¡Despertate de una puta vez y ayudame!

Harry entreabrió un ojo. Draco estaba tratando, sin éxito, de sacarse de encima a más de dos docenas de pertinaces lechuzas que querían entregar sus mensajes. Se tapó la cabeza con las mantas. Sabía qué significaban… el artículo había sido publicado.

—¡Winky! —aulló Draco.

Harry gruñó y se tapó las orejas con las manos. Draco despotricaba a voz en cuello.

—…¡condenadas lechuzas!... ¡nunca más te vas a emborrachar!... ¡ni con veinte elfos voy a poder sacarme esta mierda de encima!... ¡si no fuera porque ya te estás muriendo te mataría!...¡o mejor, mataría a Wood!... ¡y apenas si son…!... _Tempus_… ¡las seis y media de la mañana!...¡ni cuatro horas de sueño!... ¡¿quién me manda a meterme con el condenado héroe del mundo?!... y si éste es el héroe, ¡apañados estamos…!

Entre puteadas y deprecaciones logró ordenarle a Winky que redirigiera a las lechuzas a la cocina. Y le ordenó también que le trajera una poción contra la resaca.

Lo obligó a sentarse en la cama. La idea de ingerir algo, le revolvía incluso más el estómago, así se tratara de algo que supuestamente se lo aplacaría.

—¡Tomate esto! —bramó Draco.

Harry obedeció.

—¡Te recontraodio! ¡Maldito y miserable tarado! —masculló Draco.

Harry gimoteó.

Draco suspiró profundamente. —Va a tardar unos minutos en hacer efecto… pero te va a aplacar el estómago y te va a calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato hasta que el tenaz martilleo en su cabeza mermó lo suficiente como para contemplar la idea de moverse. Se ducharon y se vistieron y luego Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama en silencio esperando a que Draco terminara de arreglarse.

Cuando finalmente Draco se acercó y se le paró enfrente, Harry alzó la mirada con cautela. —¿Seguís enojado conmigo?

Draco dibujó una media sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. —Las condenadas lechuzas me sacaron de quicio pero ya se me pasó. ¿Estás bien?

Harry hizo una mueca. —Supongo que ya me siento mejor. Perdón por todo… lo de anoche… y esto de la mañana.

—No tenés que pedir disculpas, ni tampoco sentirte mal. El único que debería sentirse mal esta mañana es Wood.

—¿Así que viste y oíste todo?

—El muy hijo de puta intentó seducir a mi novio. Claro que vi todo. Y después me di el gusto de darle su merecido. —agregó sonriendo con satisfacción.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿¡Qué carajo le hiciste?! —reaccionó Harry alarmado.

—Le modifiqué la memoria, al muy cerdo. —respondió sin siquiera una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—¡Draco!

—No me mires así. —le espetó Draco— La sacó barata. Ganas de usar una Imperdonable no me faltaron. ¡El descaro del muy basura! Te hizo un avance, te manoseó, te besó… y encima después te gritó todas esas cosas insultantes. Esta mañana va a encontrarse con algunos moretones y magulladuras que no va a poder explicarse. Y de ninguna manera podía permitir que se fuera con la memoria intacta de lo que había oído. —hizo una pausa como reflexionando— Y le gané nuevo respeto a los mellizos.

Harry quedó boquiabierto. —¿¡Fred y George te ayudaron a golpearlo y a alterarle la memoria?!

Draco asintió y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Draco… no pueden ir haciendo cosas como ésas… no está bien…

—Tampoco fue para tanto… —se justificó Draco— Algunos golpes de escarmiento… ya anticipaba que te ibas a enojar si íbamos más lejos… y a vos mejor no enojarte.

—Ah… —dijo Harry sin estar del todo seguro si se sentía más fastidiado que contento. Tenía que admitir que Oliver no le inspiraba mucha compasión. Pero lo preocupaba que Draco pudiera meterse en problemas… y lo que habían hecho no estaba bien. —Er… y gracias… supongo.

—Fue un placer. —dijo Draco, sonrió y le dio un piquito en la boca— Ahora bajemos para averiguar qué carajo trajeron todas esas malditas lechuzas.

—Es por el artículo. —gruñó Harry. Ya había tenido varias experiencias similares.

Cuando entraron en la cocina, Remus, Lucius y Winky estaban muy ocupados liberando a las lechuzas de sus mensajes y controlando que no portaran maldiciones. La pila era descomunal. —¡Mierda! —murmuró Harry al verla.

Esquivó la mesa dando un amplio rodeo y fue a servir té para Draco y para él.

—¿Te sentís bien? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí, gracias.

—Merecerías sufrir durante más tiempo. —dijo Lucius— Se te había advertido que no bebieras.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro. Lucius había sonado más divertido que enojado. Y encima sonreía. Lo fusiló con los ojos.

—¡Guacho! —masculló.

Lucius se permitió una carcajada, el disgusto de Harry le causaba mucha gracia. —No fui yo el que bebió de más y terminó vestido de mujer. —señaló.

Harry miró a Draco con ojos acusadores. —Eso es culpa de tu hijo. Y no estaba borracho cuando me vistieron así, estaba inconsciente.

Una sonrisa ladina jugueteó en los labios de Draco, aunque se cuidó muy bien de decir nada. Había empezado como una broma pero para él se había transformado luego en un espectáculo muy placentero.

Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido. —Y yo que estaba seguro de que había sido cosa de Fred y George.

—Ellos también participaron, por supuesto. Yo ya sabía que cuando Draco y los mellizos empezaran a congeniar… que iba a terminar siendo muy malo para mí.

—Ah… —dijo Remus entendiendo mejor cómo había sido la cosa.

—¿Con los Weasleys, Draco? —cuestionó Lucius.

Harry se puso tenso. La censura implícita en la pregunta era evidente. A Lucius lo disgustaba que Draco se asociara con Weasleys. Harry se contuvo para no decir nada, expectante… ¿cómo reaccionaría Draco?

Draco alzó la barbilla y miró a su padre directo a los ojos. —Creo que hasta ahora vine cometiendo el error de juzgar a las personas por su apellido, Padre. —se alzó la manga y dejó expuesta la Marca Oscura— Me condujo a esto y a la denigración de mi propio apellido. He tenido la fortuna de que me concedieran una segunda oportunidad, no voy a cometer los mismos errores. Y el apellido Malfoy volverá a ser motivo de orgullo y no de vergüenza.

Harry se sintió muy complacido, Draco había mostrado gran valentía al desafiar así a su padre … pero al mismo temía las posibles consecuencias… ¿cómo reaccionaría Lucius?

Los ojos de Lucius se volvieron acusadores hacia Harry. Harry se apoyó muy calmo contra la mesada sin darse por aludido. No había razón para sentirse culpable, todo lo contrario. Lucius estaba muy disgustado, evidentemente; según su parecer, Harry había corrompido a su hijo. Era algo que Harry había anticipado que pasaría.

Y Draco había expresado algo innegable, el apellido Malfoy estaba en el lodo y la culpa de ello era de Lucius.

Harry tomó consciencia una vez más del poder que poseía. Ahí estaba, descalzo, vistiendo un vaquero y una remera, despeinado… y tenía más poder que el aristócrata de atildada prestancia e inmaculado atuendo que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Vos disponés de una opción, Lucius. —dijo escuetamente Harry. El resto no lo expresó en voz alta pero iba implícito: _para reivindicar tu apellido y recuperar el respeto de tu hijo_. Draco acababa de trazar una línea divisoria y había dejado muy en claro que se ubicaba del lado de Harry.

Lucius tensó la mandíbula pero asintió levemente. Volvió los ojos a Draco. —Ciertas cosas han cambiado, y han de juzgarse de manera diferente, aceptaré tu nueva elección de… asociados.

Harry le dio la espalda para ocultar la sonrisa. Sí, "asociados" era apropiado, dudaba que Draco se considerara a sí mismo "amigo" de Fred y George. Si Lucius hubiera sabido cómo era realmente la cosa, hasta podría haberse sentido orgulloso de su hijo. Los mellizos y Draco más que nada eran "cómplices".

Trajo las tazas a la mesa y tomó asiento. Notó que Draco había vuelto a distenderse, era una buena señal. Su atención derivó a la correspondencia. Una de las piezas tenía forma cilíndrica, la agarró y la desenrolló, era un ejemplar de la publicación tal como había supuesto.

—Tomá. —dijo pasándoselo a Draco.

—¿Trae el artículo? —preguntó Draco al tiempo que empezaba a hojearlo.

—Mi foto está en la primera plana. —gruñó Harry— Presumo que debe traer el artículo.

—Potter, vos siempre estás en la primera plana de casi todas las ediciones de casi todas las publicaciones.

—¿En serio? Mejor no me lo confirmes. Prefiero no saberlo.

—¿Vas a empezar a abrir tu correo? —preguntó Lucius.

—¿Es obligatorio? —replicó Harry haciendo una mueca.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —A vos la fama _realmente_ te importa un bledo…

—Ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta. —murmuró Harry. Suspiró y agarró uno de los sobres. —Bueno, manos a la obra, después de todo tenemos que enterarnos de lo que opinan las masas. —apuntó irónico.

—Harry… —dijo Remus con tono de reproche.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Oh… está bien. —dijo rindiéndose— Supongo que es conveniente saber si predominan las reacciones positivas o las negativas.

Draco alzó la revista. —Juzgando por el texto que publicaron yo anticiparía que serán mayoritariamente positivas.

—Sí, esperemos… me pregunto cuántas propuestas matrimoniales habrá esta vez entre todas estas cartas.

—¿¡Cómo?! —exclamó Draco.

—Siempre vienen varias… algunas acompañadas de fotos incluso.

Draco puso la revista a un lado. —¿Quiero suponer que no contestás a toda esta basura?

Harry sonrió divertido. —¿Te interesaría un puesto como mi secretario?

Draco lo taladró con la mirada. —Oh, no te pongas así; claro que no contesto el correo de fans… no tendría tiempo para hacer nada más si me pusiera a escribir respuestas.

—Pero es necesario determinar si el artículo ha sido un éxito o no. —señaló Lucius.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Si, pero eso es lo único que hace falta. —le sonrió a Draco— Pero no es preciso que me ponga a considerar las propuestas de casamiento. Con Draco tengo más de lo que puedo manejar.

Draco le dio un coscorrón, Harry rió. Draco lo besó profundamente, Harry gimió encantado.

—Basta con eso en la mesa. —los amonestó Remus exasperado.

Harry le sonrió pero sin contrición alguna, no lamentaba el beso en lo más mínimo. Draco ni se inmutó por la reprimenda y se puso a abrir sobres. Harry no sentía gana alguna de abrir la correspondencia, desenrolló en cambio el ejemplar de El Profeta y se puso a hojearlo.

Abrió grandes los ojos y contuvo una exclamación cuando vio el titular de la página seis.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus.

Harry miró a Lucius. —Estás muerto. —dijo pasándole el diario.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

Harry no contestó, agarró su taza y la rodeó con ambas manos. No sabía bien qué sentía y cómo se sentía. Terror por haber matado a un hombre. Satisfacción de que Pettigrew estuviera muerto, había vengado a sus padres… y a Sirius y el culpable había sido finalmente castigado. Alivio porque no era Lucius el que había muerto, porque Lucius significaba mucho para Draco y Narcissa. Resentimiento porque Draco tenía a su padre y él no.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño— ¿Acaso el plan no fue un éxito?

—Sí… un éxito. —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

La expresión de Remus se había vuelto muy triste de repente.

—Has tenido que pagar muy caro el éxito. —dijo Lucius que evidentemente entendía cómo se sentía.

—Lo siento, Harry. —murmuró Draco.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. —dijo Harry con más aspereza de la que hubiese querido poner en el tono— Y tenés razón, fue un éxito y ahora estamos más cerca de ganar.

Quería cambiar de tema de inmediato. —¿Dónde están Narcissa y Victoria? ¿Y Severus?

—Victoria se asustó cuando entraron tantas lechuzas de golpe. Narcissa la llevó a su habitación. —explicó Remus.

—¿Y Severus?

Remus y Lucius cruzaron una mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? —demandó Harry.

—Severus regresó a la Mansión. —informó Lucius.

—Ah… —Harry bajó los ojos a la taza— ¿Saben cuándo tiene que reunirse con Voldemort?

—Probablemente por la tarde. —dijo Lucius— Por la mañana iba a estar ocupado preparando pociones.

—Severus dijo que tenías que estar preparado… por las dudas. —dijo Remus— Supone que el castigo será el mismo.

—¿Y por qué le toca a él? —preguntó Harry con acritud.

—Porque él es el favorito del Señor Oscuro. —respondió Lucius— Y como tal recibe lo mejor de lo bueno y lo peor de lo malo. Me consta que sos consciente de que él lo sabe y lo acepta así.

—¿De qué están hablando? —exigió saber Draco— Yo pensé que habría un gran ataque como represalia, que Harry tenía que prepararse para un combate.

Harry apuró el resto del té. Todos en la casa parecían saberlo, excepto Draco. Él también tenía derecho a saberlo.

—Harry… —advirtió Lucius adivinándole la intención.

—¡Draco no es idiota! —reaccionó Harry violento— Lo va deducir cuando lo vea volver perdiendo sangre por todos lados.

—¿¡Cómo?! —exclamó Draco.

—Harry… —empezó a decir Remus— No tenemos certeza de que…

—No claro que no. —lo interrumpió Harry— La última vez primero fue el ataque a Hogsmeade. Y cuando fracasó, torturó a Severus hasta dejarlo hecho una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Draco entendió entonces y pareció descomponerse. —¿Severus fue castigado por nuestra desaparición? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Y no te dijo nada para no angustiarte. —intervino Lucius al tiempo que clavaba en Harry una mirada helada.

—Yo sé que Severus no quería que lo supiera. —dijo Harry— Pero sufrió el castigo por causa de Draco y Narcissa. Creo que Draco tiene el derecho de saberlo.

—Creo que yo ya lo había adivinado, aunque me resistía a aceptarlo. —los ojos se le habían ensombrecido de pena y tristeza— ¿Vos lo viste esa vez? ¿Fue muy malo?

—Sí, pero se puso bien. —dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo— Yo lo ayudé… a curarse. Y al día siguiente ya estaba tan desdeñoso y agrio como siempre.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Draco trataba de procesar todo. Desplazaron toda la correspondencia a un extremo de la mesa y Winky trajo el desayuno y más té.

—Coman. —ordenó Lucius— Nunca se sabe qué pueda deparar el día.

—Y tienen que mantener las fuerzas. —lo secundó Remus.

Harry obedeció y se puso a comer. Draco le posó una mano sobre el muslo, Harry lo miró y le sonrió, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después del desayuno siguieron con las cartas. En su gran mayoría las reacciones eran positivas. Entre todas las de la pila apareció una carta de Blaise, estaba dirigida a Harry por razones de seguridad pero era en realidad era para Draco. Una carta muy vaga en la que dejaba ver su preocupación. Draco no podía contarle por carta la verdad sobre Lucius. Le respondió también en términos vagos diciéndole que estaba bien y que se encontraría con él tan pronto como le fuera posible.

—Y no te olvides de tantearlo para saber que le parecería Ginny. —le recordó Harry.

—Creo que ya pude despertarle cierta curiosidad al respecto. —dijo Draco distraído.

Harry sonrió. —¿Le hiciste una lista de las numerosas y positivas cualidades de Ginny? —preguntó provocándolo.

Draco le hizo una cara. —Más te vale que no te oiga enumerando sus buenas cualidades. —le advirtió.

Harry le contó la conversación que había tenido con Ginny el día anterior.

—Bueno, entonces deberíamos planear algo para que puedan coincidir en un mismo lugar. —dijo Draco.

—No se me ocurre nada para conseguir eso. —dijo Harry.

Se pusieron a barajar ideas, mientras seguían abriendo cartas. Había una de Hermione. Mucho más preocupante que la de Blaise. En lugar de expresar su satisfacción por la muerte de Lucius, —la reacción que Harry habría esperado— Hermione hacía referencia a Crouch.

—Mi padre ha sido declarado muerto. —dijo Draco— ¿Por qué te plantea más preocupaciones de las que ya tenés?

—Draco, Hermione tiene toda la razón de preocuparse. Lucius escapó igual que Crouch.

—Granger es demasiado sagaz. —dijo Draco torciendo la boca— Más de lo que le convendría.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Bueno, pero al menos tu padre está de nuestro lado, aunque ella no lo sabe.

—Así es. —confirmó Lucius que justo en ese momento había regresado portando una daga.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Y es bueno que estés de nuestro lado. —dijo.

Lucius sonrió. Tomó la daga por la vaina de la hoja y se la ofreció presentándole el mango. Harry la aceptó con recelo.

—¿Para que es? —preguntó— Charlie también me regaló un cuchillo.

—Para protección. —dijo Lucius.

—Cuento con mi varita. —le recordó Harry.

—¿Y si la perdieras?

—Convocaría una espada. —murmuró Harry.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó Draco mirándolo extrañado.

—Nada. —dijo Harry. Algún día iba a contarle sobre la espada de Gryffindor, pero no en ese momento.

Por un segundo pareció que Draco iba a insistir pero en cambio pidió ver la daga. El también aprovechó para estudiarla mientras Draco la examinaba. Tenía una serpiente —otra más— grabada en el mango. Una cobra. Draco la sacó de la vaina, la hoja se veía afiladísima y destellaba a la luz. Por alguna razón se le antojó perturbadora.

—Hay que estar muy próximo del oponente para usar una daga. —dijo frotándose inconscientemente el antebrazo a la altura de la cicatriz del colmillo del basilisco.

—Es personal ciertamente— dijo Lucius enunciando su acuerdo— Pero siempre es bueno contar con toda la protección adicional de la que uno pueda disponer. —y agregó— Es por eso que yo te voy a acompañar.

—¿Me vas acompañar…? ¿Adónde? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Sí Severus te convoca a una batalla esta tarde, yo te voy a acompañar. —dijo Lucius— Me vas a llevar a mí en lugar de llevarte a Draco.

—No. —se quejó Draco— Yo soy el que tiene que ir con Harry.

—Lucius, vos no podés venir conmigo. —protestó Harry.

—Yo puedo acompañarte en mi forma animagus. Draco no. —dijo Lucius haciendo caso omiso de las protestas— Vos estarás más seguro con tu nueva Capa de Invisibilidad y Draco estará más seguro acá.

Harry no podía dejar de reconocer que Lucius tenía razón, la Capa era mucho mejor que el Manto. Quería a Draco a su lado por razones egoístas, pero Draco no tenía por qué arriesgarse. Y a Lucius podía llevarlo en el bolsillo.

Miró a Draco que estaba sopesando la cuestión. Le tomó algunos momentos pero finalmente concluyó a regañadientes: —Vas a estar más seguro con mi padre.

—Genial, termino con un maldito hurón como guardaespaldas. —murmuró Harry.

—¡No empieces, Potter! —le espetó Draco.

—Draco, no se trata de un insulto. —replicó Harry— Tu padre _es_ un maldito hurón.

—Y tengo mucha más experiencia con mortífagos que cualquiera de ustedes dos. —dijo Lucius para que la discusión no progresara a mayores.

Remus había permanecido callado y daba la impresión de que no quería participar dando su opinión. Pero cuando Harry lo miró con una ceja en alto no tuvo más remedio.

—Severus cree que es una buena idea.

—¿Pero vos no?

Remus titubeó y sus ojos derivaron por un segundo hacia Lucius. —Me causa cierta preocupación. —admitió— Pero dado que vos insistís en mezclarte en la batalla, creo que es mejor que cuentes con la mejor protección posible.

—¿Y es Lucius la mejor protección posible? —lo presionó Harry.

Remus suspiró. —Comparándola con dejarte ir solo… es mejor.

oOo

Harry estaba junto a la cuna, contemplando a Victoria durmiendo. El pechito subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, los brazos y las piernas extendidas ampliamente. Dormía como si en el mundo no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse. Y lo cierto era que _para ella_ no lo había.

Se preguntó si su padre alguna vez lo habría observado de la misma manera cuando era bebé.

Lo que su padre nunca se hubiese imaginado era que algún día su hijo cuidaría a un bebé Malfoy o que se preocuparía por lo que le pudiera pasar a Snape. No sabía si su padre lo hubiera aprobado, pero estaba seguro de que su madre sí.

Remus caminaba muy nervioso de un lado al otro del pasillo. Lucius y Narcissa se habían mostrado calmos y compuestos, pero no habían podido disimular del todo su preocupación. Draco había tratado de convencer a su padre de que lo dejara participar en la lucha, Lucius se había negado terminantemente. Finalmente Draco se había retirado a la habitación a rumiar su disgusto.

Victoria, como ya se ha dicho, era la más calma de todos y dormía despreocupada y en paz.

Los demás estaban expectantes, a la espera de novedades sobre Snape. Harry volvió a mirarse la pulsera. Sólo había mostrado el nombre de Victoria durante todo el día. Sabía que se iba a calentar si se activaba, pero igual cada tanto la miraba.

Detestaba esperar. Él actuaba mucho mejor cuando el tiempo apremiaba. Necesitaba moverse. Entrar en acción. Hacer algo.

La puerta se abrió. Se volvió de inmediato con la varita en alto. Era Narcissa, que alzó una ceja ante la actitud.

—Perdón. —murmuró Harry. Puso un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de la cuna y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo.

—Se me ocurrió que podías estar acá. —dijo ella parándosele al lado— Todavía no tuve oportunidad de darte formalmente las gracias por haberme devuelto a Lucius.

—Tenía que conseguir el relicario. —dijo Harry.

Narcissa sonrió. —Estoy segura de que si Severus hubiera ido solo, habría vuelto con el relicario pero sin Lucius.

Harry sonrió con renuencia. —Quizá. —admitió.

Se sobresaltó cuando Narcissa lo envolvió en un repentino abrazo. Harry la abrazó a su vez. El perfume floral de Narcissa era exquisito. Había muchas cosas duras de manejar relacionadas con la huida de Lucius de la prisión… pero, decidió… se sentía satisfecho con el resultado final.

Narcissa tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas cuando lo soltó. —Sé que fue extremadamente difícil para vos, pero estoy indescriptiblemente agradecida por lo que hiciste. Y estoy tan contenta de que seas parte de la familia.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry. Luego frunció el ceño y sus labios sonrieron pícaros— Siempre ha sido mi más ferviente deseo pertenecer a una familia de criminales. Ahora que hice escapar a Lucius de la cárcel creo que me tengo bien ganado el derecho. —agregó con impertinencia.

Narcissa se permitió una risa. —Y yo que esperaba que me lo pusieras a Draco en vereda.

—No se hable más entonces, sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señora. Pero, ¿no se supone que las madres se pongan del lado de los hijos?

—Y eso justamente es lo que hago. —replicó ella.

Harry la miró desconcertado. Narcissa le dio un beso en la frente.

—No podría estar más orgullosa de ustedes dos. —dijo ella.

Complacido pero incómodo a la vez por el elogio, Harry tragó ostensiblemente y agradeció la irrupción de Draco en el cuarto que justo se produjo en ese instante.

—Ah… acá estabas. —exclamó Draco— ¿Me podés decir qué carajo es esto?

Sostenía en la mano el pulóver que la señora Weasley había tejido para Victoria.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Otra vez me estuviste revisando los regalos?

Una sombra de culpa cruzó las facciones de Draco, pero fue muy fugaz, un segundo después ya había apartado el sentimiento intruso. —Sí. Y me encontré con esto. _Con otro _más grande haciendo juego. —eso último lo había dicho como si fuera el peor de los delitos, a pesar de que él los había vestidos haciendo juego el día anterior, si bien con verde Slytherin.

—Yo creo que es adorable. —intervino Narcissa divertida por la desmesurada reacción indignada de Draco.

—¿Adorable? ¡Son colores Gryffindor! —exclamó Draco.

—Pero por favor no vayas a destruirlo. —pidió Harry suspirando.

Draco hizo una pausa. —No iba a destruirlo. Iba a esconderlo con todos los otros pulóveres Weasley.

—¿Quiero creer que no tiraste a la basura todos mis pulóveres? — se escandalizó Harry.

—No. —respondió Draco irritado— Te lo dije recién, los escondí. Lo que sí tiré a la basura fueron todos esos harapos deplorables que vos llamabas ropa.

—Sí, eso ya me lo imaginaba… pero los pulóveres Weasley…

—¡Victoria _no_ puede vestirse con un pulóver Weasley! —repitió con firmeza, como si tal acción constituyera flagrante sacrilegio.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la cuna donde Victoria seguía durmiendo imperturbable. —¿Narcissa?

—¿Sí, Harry?

—¿Creés que Victoria va a poder sobrevivir a su infancia teniéndonos a Draco y a mí como padres?

—Me parece que sí. —respondió ella divertida— Pero es posible que en ciertas oportunidades escape a refugiarse con sus abuelos para tomarse un respiro. Creo que voy a disfrutar mucho de esas ocasiones.

—Harry y yo somos padres excelentes. —dijo Draco con orgullo— Excelentes padres _Slytherin_.

—Draco querido, Harry es un Gryffindor.

—Pero con una mitad Slytherin. —replicó Draco con determinación.

—¿Eso es algo de lo que te convenciste para no sentirte mal por dormir conmigo? —preguntó Harry intencionado.

Un destello libidinoso hizo brillar los ojos grises.

—No contestes a eso. —se apresuró a intervenir Narcissa— Vayan a su habitación para terminar la discusión, yo me quedo con Victoria.

Harry le dio un impulsivo beso en la mejilla. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué razón? —preguntó ella sorprendida.

Harry se encogió de hombros con un poco de vergüenza. —No creo que todas las madres sean tan comprensivas y pacientes, a pesar de que ya somos mayores de edad. Sobre todo con… todo.

—Harry, los _criminales_ debemos apoyarnos y _encubrirnos_ entre nosotros. —dijo ella con una chispa pícara en la mirada.

Harry rió y salió arrastrando fuera del cuarto a un Draco totalmente desconcertado.

oOo

Para distraerse, Draco y Harry se habían puesto a revisar los regalos que habían traído de la despedida de soltero. Winky se presentó de repente. —El amo Snape requiere la presencia del amo Harry. —informó nerviosa.

Los dos salieron volando hacia el cuarto de Snape. Lucius estaba en el pasillo junto a la puerta, adentro ya estaban Remus y Narcissa. Draco se quedó parado en la entrada, lívido, los ojos desorbitados por el horror, el espectáculo era realmente estremecedor. Harry entró de inmediato con la varita preparada.

—¡Mierda! ¿¡El muy hijo de puta no sabe que sos su favorito?!

Severus estaba hecho un desastre. Mucho peor que la vez anterior, las heridas lo cubrían casi por entero, la mayoría sangrantes.

—¿La flagelación brutal es algo habitual o se reserva sólo para ocasiones especiales? —preguntó Harry con irreverencia.

Severus estaba transido de dolor pero igualmente furioso por las atenciones que recibía. Remus lo estaba desvistiendo de los jirones de ropa que le quedaban y Narcissa le estaba haciendo beber una poción tras otra.

—Para ocasiones especiales. —respondió Lucius desde la puerta, tenía una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de su hijo. Draco se había puesto verde, parecía a punto de vomitar, Harry le lanzó una poción tranquilizante, Lucius la abarajó y se la pasó a Draco para que la bebiera, si le calmaba los nervios iba a servir también para aplacarle el estómago.

—¡Demandé la asistencia de Potter! —vociferó Severus— ¡No de todo un equipo de solícitos enfermeros! ¡Y mucho menos de audiencia!

Al parecer algunas de las pociones ya estaban haciendo efecto a juzgar por la vehemencia de la protesta.

—Severus, necesitás ayuda. —trató de hacerlo razonar Narcissa.

—¡Y para eso está Potter! ¡Los demás váyanse!

Por supuesto que no le hicieron caso. Harry se puso a trabajar de inmediato, empezó a salmodiar los encantamientos curativos haciendo deslizar la varita por las heridas que presentaban peor aspecto. Narcissa hizo otro tanto pero se concentró en el brazo derecho. Durante veinte minutos sólo se oyeron los canturreos terapéuticos y algunos gemidos ocasionales del paciente.

Algo se hizo evidente desde el principio, Harry era mucho más eficiente, las heridas se cerraban de inmediato al paso de su varita; Narcissa, en cambio, necesitaba repetir el procedimiento varias veces para obtener el mismo resultado.

—¿Por qué yo soy tan rápido? ¿Es por la magia de Voldemort que tengo? —preguntó Harry.

—Muy probablemente. Pero no estoy como para ponerme a dar clase ahora, Potter. —respondió Severus.

—¿Qué pasó? Yo esperaba una batalla…

—Tiene planes para el sábado… no sé mucho más… pero lo discutiremos más tarde.

Los Malfoy se retiraron. Harry siguió con la tarea durante unos minutos. Cuando terminó lo dejó a cargo de Remus y Winky que se iban a ocupar de lavarlo y de limpiar toda la sangre.

Bajó a la cocina. Narcissa le sirvió una taza de té. —Se va a poner bien. —les informó Harry— Una vez limpio seguro que toma una poción para dormir sin sueños… eso fue lo que hizo la otra vez y al día siguiente estaba de nuevo en pie.

—Sos muy poderoso, Harry. —dijo Lucius— A cualquier otro sanador le habría tomado el triple de tiempo o más.

—Yo no sabía que hacía nada diferente…

—Más rápido y mejor… —insistió Lucius.

—No es que sea mejor. Es que yo cuento con cierta magia adicional…

—Magia adicional de un mago extremadamente poderoso… —señaló Lucius.

—Al menos esto es una ventaja. —murmuró Harry.

—Y hay que saber aprovechar las ventajas. —dijo Narcissa— Y tené en cuenta que no fue el Señor Oscuro el que lo hizo sino vos. Actuaste con compostura y notable eficiencia ante una situación grave y apremiante. No importa de dónde haya venido la magia, sos vos el que la controla ahora.

La discusión derivo a lo que ocurriría el sábado, pero ninguno sabía más de lo que Harry ya sabía. Remus se les sumó un rato más tarde. Informó que Severus dormía pacíficamente. A Draco y a Harry se les ordenó que subieran a asearse y a acostarse. Aunque todavía no eran las siete, habían dormido poco la noche anterior y el día había trascurrido cargado de tensiones.

Draco prácticamente no había pronunciado palabra mientras estuvieron en la cocina. Seguía muy sacudido.

Se acostaron poco después. Harry lo abrazó estrechamente y Draco finalmente lloró profusamente derramando las lágrimas se había esforzado por contener durante casi dos horas.

oOo


	40. Ataque

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 40 – Ataque**

Harry sintió alivio cuando Remus y él aparicionaron a La Madriguera para la boda. La tensión en Grimmauld Place había estado a punto de volverlo loco. Sabía que ese día muy probablemente no iba a terminar bien pero era mejor salir a enfrentarlo, quedarse sentado esperando había sido una tortura insoportable.

Severus no había podido averiguar nada más. Excepto que Voldemort sabía que ese sábado las piezas claves del lado de la Luz iban a asistir a la boda y pensaba sacar ventaja de eso.

Harry y Draco habían ocupado el día anterior entrenando con Remus y Lucius. Entrenar con Lucius había sido… turbador. Había sido una lástima que Severus hubiera estado ocupado. Las prácticas con Severus siempre se centraban en defensa. Lucius, en cambio, era de la teoría de que no hay mejor defensa que el ataque. Harry siempre preguntaba si una determinada maldición era legal o no, pero igual se las aprendía todas.

Lo había sorprendido que Remus no hubiese presentado objeciones. Remus se había limitado a aclarar que no pondría obstáculos a nada que pudiera ayudarlo a mantenerse seguro. Con Draco las cosas se habían puesto algo difíciles, pero no por el entrenamiento. Estar preocupado lo ponía irritable y además estaba muy enojado porque no le permitían participar de la batalla que se avecinaba. Y si bien estaba agresivo con todos, el que soportaba la peor parte era Harry.

Con un hurón en el bolsillo y un paquete de regalo para los novios que le había dado Narcissa —un hermoso reloj ricamente ornado— aparicionó acompañado por Remus.

Remus se unió a uno de los grupos de invitados apenas llegaron. Harry fue derecho a la cocina, la señora Weasley lo saludó cálidamente, lo elogió por la elegancia de su atuendo y le dijo que Ron lo estaba esperando en su habitación.

Ron quedó pasmado al verlo. —Te ves tan diferente hoy. —dijo cuando se hubo recuperado del asombro— Nada que ver con el otro día.

Harry sonrió. —¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que viniera con una pollera?

—No claro que no. Pero es que nunca te había visto así vestido _tan_ como un mago. Se nota que fuiste de compras.

Harry se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta, no quería mentirle excepto que fuera imprescindible.

—Me encantan los fénix. —comentó Ron admirado.

—Y mirá el de la espalda. —dijo Harry dándose vuelta para que Ron pudiera juzgar también el bordado.

—¡Genial! ¿Fred y George sabían de esto?

—Aunque parezca increíble, no. Parece que estoy signado a que me asocien con fénix. —dijo Harry, y agregó mentalmente _y con serpientes_.

—Tiene sentido, cumpa. Ahora ayudame a encontrar la corbata que no sé donde quedó.

Bajaron poco después y enfilaron hacia el patio para buscar a Hermione y Ginny. Harry saludó en el camino a varios conocidos pero no se detuvo a charlar con nadie. A cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más inquieto.

—Harry, ¿qué te pasa? —susurró Hermione notándolo tan agitado.

—Por ahora nada. —susurró él en respuesta— Estoy preocupado de que ocurra algo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella alarmada.

Harry hizo un gesto alrededor. —Porque estamos todos acá y esta fiesta no es ningún secreto.

—Casi toda la Orden está acá… —repitió Hermione dándose cuenta— La ocasión ideal para un ataque en otra parte…

—Exactamente.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —inquirió ansiosa.

—Por el momento, nada.

Harry fue siguiendo la ceremonia pero quizá con no toda su atención debida, los pensamientos de lo que podía pasar en cualquier instante lo distraían un poco. Fleur estaba radiante y Bill muy buen mozo con sus ropas de gala. Observó la larga cuerda que el oficiante les estaba atando alrededor de las manos en ese momento, como símbolo del vínculo. Se preguntó si alguna vez él y Draco podrían establecer un vínculo similar entre ellos.

Después de la ceremonia, saludó a más invitados y hasta charló brevemente con algunos. Cuando avistó a Ron y Hermione, se excusó amablemente y marchó directo hacia ellos. Justo en ese momento la pulsera se puso caliente.

—¡Mierda! —masculló por lo bajo, no quería arruinar la fiesta desatando el caos. Cambió de dirección y entró en la casa. Tenía que ir a buscar la mochila que había dejado en la habitación de Ron. No se sorprendió cuando los mellizos se materializaron a su lado unos segundos después.

—Tengo el bolsillo caliente. —dijo Fred.

—Turbador realmente porque yo tengo la muñeca caliente también. —dijo Harry con una risita.

Los mellizos también rieron. —¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó George.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Por ahora iba a buscar mi mochila que está en la pieza de Ron. Después no sé. Con algo de suerte es posible que no tengamos que ir a ninguna parte.

—Pero vos no creés que tengamos esa suerte. —dijo Fred.

Harry negó con la cabeza y marchó escaleras arriba subiendo de a dos escalones por vez. Sabía que era Draco el que le había mandado la advertencia a él y a los mellizos; la Marca Oscura debía de estar ardiéndole, la convocatoria de Voldemort. No había visto a Remus, pero era seguro que Severus le hubiera avisado, probablemente Remus debía de haber vuelto a Grimmauld Place.

Tenía que quedarse ahí en La Madriguera, preparado, hasta que Severus le mandara un mensaje indicándole el lugar del ataque. Metió la mano en la mochila y silbó. Las cuatro serpientes se le enroscaron en el brazo.

—¿Quieren llevarse una cada uno? —les preguntó.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo Fred.

—¿Y nos podemos llevar tu viejo Manto? —preguntó George.

—Claro… ¿pero no les vendría mejor la Capa nueva? —protestó Harry.

—No, ésa es para vos, con éste nos vamos a arreglar muy bien. —respondió George sacando el Manto de la mochila y agregó: —Y dame esa serpiente que me prometiste.

Harry miró a las serpientes y reflexionó un instante. Luego le pasó Rave a George y Gryff a Fred. Las serpientes se les enrollaron debajo de la manga de la toga alrededor del bíceps. Harry se quedó con Lissa y Salz y pasó a sisear las instrucciones en pársel.

—_Gryff, Rave, ellos no podrán hablaros pero, ¿os acordáis de lo que os expliqué?_

—_Togas negras, máscaras blancas._ —contestó Rave— _Congelarlos._

—_Morderlos._ —dijo Gryff.

—_Perfecto._ —siseó Harry— _Cuando los mellizos hayan aparicionado moveos al cuello, así podréis ver._

—_Sí, amo._ —dijo Rave.

—Ellas saben lo que tienen que hacer. —les explicó Harry a los mellizos— Cuando desaparicionen se trasladarán del brazo al cuello para poder ver. No las molesten y déjenlas hacer su trabajo.

Harry sacó la Capa y luego dejó la mochila sobre la cama de Ron. —Creo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento…. y quizá no tengamos que hacer nada más.

Sintió un mordisco en el muslo. —¡Ay! ¡Maldición! Si ya sé… pronto vamos a tener que ponernos en marcha y estoy listo. —recibió otro mordisco como respuesta.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó— ¡Dejá de hacer eso! A ver, ¿de qué me estoy olvidando? —volvió a revisar la mochila, en el fondo estaba la daga.

—¡Esta maldita cosa sigue sin gustarme! —murmuró pero igual se la sujetó al cinto.

—No sabía que había venido tu chico. —dijo Fred.

—Y no vino. —confirmó Harry y se puso a caminar de un lado al otro del cuarto. Cuando registró las inquisitivas cejas en alto de los otros dos se limitó a sacudir la cabeza indicándoles que no iba a explicar.

—¿No deberíamos bajar, Harry? —sugirió Fred.

—Todavía no. —dijo Harry— Es posible que tenga una visión en este momento.

—Y pensar que esa aseveración tan extraña realmente tiene sentido. —dijo George sonriendo.

La pulsera se puso caliente.

_¡Ministerio, hall, ahora mismo!_

Harry se precipitó escaleras abajo y los mellizos detrás de él. —¡Reúnan a los otros! —les gritó y corrió directo a la chimenea para hacer una llamada. Arrojó un poco de polvo Floo. —Despacho de Scrimgeour. —pronunció claramente. Lanzó una exclamación de frustración cuando comprobó que en la oficina no había nadie.

Usó la pulsera. Marcó el código numérico y le mandó un mensaje al ministro. _Ataque en el hall del Ministerio, en este momento._

Cuando se dio vuelta ya todos lo esperaban atentos para recibir instrucciones. Los mellizos habían logrado reunirlos en segundos apenas. Remus acababa de aparicionar en el patio y entró corriendo. Harry lo interrogó con la mirada, Remus sacudió la cabeza, sabía lo mismo que Harry.

—El Ministerio está bajo ataque o lo estará dentro de unos minutos. Le mandé un mensaje al ministro avisándole, pero no sé donde estará, no lo ubiqué en su despacho. Es sábado, pero esperemos que haya bastantes aurores en el Ministerio, de lo contrario podríamos estar yendo directo a una emboscada.

Shacklebolt y Moody empezaron de inmediato a gritar instrucciones. La pulsera volvió a calentarse. Harry miró el mensaje. —¡Del ministro! —gritó y corrió de nuevo a la chimenea. Scrimgeour contestó esta vez.

—Pudimos bloquear las escaleras y los ascensores. —dijo Scrimgeour sin preámbulos apenas vio el rostro de Harry— Pero nos superan en número. A cualquiera que intente acceder al hall, sea aparicionando o por las chimeneas lo abatirán al instante. ¿Shacklebolt está allí con Ud.?

Harry sintió una mano sobre el hombro. —Sí, ministro, y lo está escuchando.

—Mande a todos los que pueda por la chimenea de los aurores, es la más cercana, y que corran de inmediato hacia las escaleras. —ordenó Scrimgeour y agregó—Potter, están tirando a matar, no tiene intenciones de tomar prisioneros.

Harry apretó los ojos un segundo, asintió y cortó la comunicación. Cruzó una mirada con Shacklebolt, el auror le hizo un breve y firme gesto de asentimiento y se volvió a gritar órdenes. Tonks se puso a organizar de inmediato la hilera de la chimenea para el traslado.

Harry salió al patio. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la señora Weasley. Retenía con un brazo a Ginny y con el otro a Ron, quien a su vez tenía a Hermione aferrada del brazo.

Los mellizos se le acercaron. —Vamos con vos, macho. —dijo Fred.

Harry quería decirles que no. —Los mortífagos están tirando a matar. —fue lo que les aclaró con tono áspero.

—Sí, lo oímos. —dijo George— Estamos armados con serpientes y contamos con el Manto y todos nuestros productos.

—Y no nos olvidemos de las varitas. —agregó Fred sonriendo.

—Nosotros vamos. —declararon al unísono.

Harry sonrió, la disposición y el humor de los mellizos le levantaron el ánimo y contribuyeron a calmarlo un poco. —Yo también tengo serpientes, una Capa mejor que el Manto, los productos de ustedes, una daga, mi varita y un arma secreta. —dijo— ¡Vayamos a cagar a palos a los mortífagos!

Harry no se demoró para escuchar las indicaciones de Shacklebolt, él iba a seguir su propia agenda. Fleur estaba junto a la chimenea arrojando el polvo Floo para cada uno que se trasportaba. Daba una imagen penosamente triste con su blanco vestido de novia tan manchado de hollín. Cuando le tocó el turno, Harry se despidió de ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Corrió como una saeta por el pasillo del Ministerio y no se detuvo a ponerse la Capa hasta que hubo alcanzado las escaleras.

—¿Querés salir ahora o querés esperar? —preguntó. El hurón respondió trepándose del bolsillo a su hombro. Las dos serpientes estaban ya enrolladas alrededor de su cuello cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegó al siguiente nivel tambaleó… había tres cuerpos caídos… muertos.

_¡No!_ Chilló su mente protestando. Un incisivo mordisco en la oreja abortó el ataque de histeria en ciernes.

—¡Me cago en vos, Lucius! ¡Dejá de morderme así! —pero el recurso de Lucius/hurón había sido efectivo. Harry volvió a concentrarse, aguzó los sentidos y prosiguió el avance.

—_Ssalz, vamos directamente a matar. Te trasslocass al mortífago máss próximo, lo muerdess y vuelvess._ —la instruyó. El veneno no era letal instantáneamente pero debilitaría en pocos minutos a la víctima y finalmente la mataría. Severus tenía un antídoto efectivo y de rápida acción, él también era un mortífago y potencial víctima.

¿Dónde estaría Severus? ¿Donde estaría Remus? Por suerte, ninguno de los varios cadáveres que cruzó era el de ellos. Había mortífagos por todos lados y parecían llegar más a cada minuto. El objetivo de Harry en ese momento era uno solo, eliminar la mayor cantidad de mortífagos en el menor tiempo posible.

Salz iba y volvía según lo indicado y Harry usaba _Stupefy_ con cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera a tiro. Haces rojos, púrpura y verdes se entrecruzaban a cada segundo. Hubo unos pocos que lo alcanzaron pero rebotaron en la magia de la Capa.

Recibió un leve mordisco en la oreja, desvió la cabeza y enfiló en la dirección que el hurón le estaba indicando con el hocico. Corrió saltando por entre los cuerpos abatidos, de los haces de maldiciones sólo se preocupó de esquivar los verdes.

Alcanzó su objetivo, la antesala del despacho de Scrimgeour, abrió la puerta. El cuerpo de Scrimgeour yacía boca abajo junto a la puerta de su despacho. Harry rogaba que sólo estuviera desmayado. Había otros cuerpos caídos en el recinto, Harry no reconoció a ninguno.

Se agachó por reflejo para evitar que un haz lo alcanzara, el relámpago de la maldición lo cegó por unos segundos, escapó a tientas por el corredor.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó una voz ronca.

—No vi nada… debe de ser Potter.

—¡No tenemos que ponernos a lidiar con Potter ahora! —la voz de Snape— Tenemos que estar en control del lugar para cuando llegue el Señor.

Recién entonces Harry alcanzó a distinguir el grupo de figuras enmascaradas que siguiendo a Snape corrieron por su lado pasándolo de largo. Reaccionó sin pensar, por instinto. Se quitó la capucha y gritó: —¡Deténganse!

Todos los mortífagos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta para enfrentarlo.

—¡Potter! —aulló Bellatrix con furia.

El hurón descendió por su espalda hasta el suelo. Harry le siseó a Lissa que lo cambiara de color, de blanco a negro, para que pudiera perderse en la penumbra.

—¡Ud. no puede detenernos, Potter! —bramó Severus sacándose la máscara.

—¿Ah no…? ¡Mire como sí puedo! —gritó Harry.

—_¡Crucio!_

Harry saltó a un lado y el haz rojo pasó de largo. Respondió de inmediato con: —_¡Sectumsempra!_ —uno de los mortífagos cayó al suelo desangrándose, Harry no sabía quién era, pero estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Severus.

Desafortunadamente ahora tenía la cabeza descubierta, un nuevo _Cruciatus_ le acertó. Se desplomó aullando de dolor. La maldición dejó de tener efecto de inmediato porque la Capa se interpuso al cambiar la posición. Harry rodó por el suelo y volvió a ponerse de pie.

No recibió un nuevo ataque puesto que en ese momento se oyó la voz de Lucius. El hurón se había escurrido por un costado y Lucius había recobrado su forma humana detrás de los mortífagos.

—¡Pero qué sorpresa! —exclamó Lucius con tono cargado de desdén— Qué casualidad que nos reencontremos justo aquí en el Ministerio.

—¡Lucius! —escupió Bellatrix con rabia y desconcierto, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

—¡Pero qué observadora habías resultado!

Harry todavía seguía algo aturdido por la maldición recibida. Al mirar a Lucius se le cruzó una idea peregrina y muy extraña considerando la situación en la que se encontraba. Draco había tenido mucha razón cuando había dicho que él con pelo negro quedaría muy mal. Aprovechando que los mortífagos habían concentrado su atención en Lucius, lanzó otro _Sectumsempra _y abatió a otro. Tuvo que gambetear con agilidad para evitar que lo alcanzaran los tres haces que le habían dirigido a la cabeza en respuesta.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry no alcanzó a escabullirse a tiempo. El rayo verde chocó contra la Capa y se dispersó en destellos y chispas mágicas.

Las voces de Severus y de otros mortífagos se habían alzado para contener a Bellatrix, gritándole que se detuviera que el Señor Oscuro había ordenado que no mataran a Potter.

Harry no podía creer lo que había pasado. La Maldición Mortal se había disipado en la nada al hacer impacto contra la Capa. No era el momento para vacilaciones, sin embargo. Apuntó a Bellatrix y disparó.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Como un eco se oyeron las mismas palabras, pero las voces eran las de Severus y de Lucius. Bellatrix y dos mortífagos más cayeron. Todo ocurría tan rápido, Harry no alcanzaba a registrar por completo lo que había hecho. Un certero _Expelliarmus_ que le impactó en la barbilla le arrancó la varita de la mano.

Reaccionando por reflejo se volvió a cubrir con la capucha y se desplazó, ya invisible, a otra posición. Pero dos mortífagos habían ya arremetido contra él, uno de los atacantes chocó contra él y lo derribó, su cabeza se azotó duramente contra el suelo.

El mortífago trataba de quitarle la capa tironeando. Harry recurrió a la daga, la sacó de la vaina y la abrió el cuello con un certero movimiento. El otro atacante aulló de rabia y le propinó dos violentísimos puñetazos, uno en las costillas y el otro en la cara. Y un segundo más tarde se le desplomó encima aplastándolo. Harry entró en pánico pero enseguida sintió que el cuerpo que lo estrujaba era apartado hacia un costado.

Lucius y Severus estaban agachados a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lucius.

—Se terminó. —dijo la voz áspera de Severus— Al menos en este pasillo se terminó. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —respondió Harry mareado. Por lo menos estaba vivo y eso parecía suficiente por el momento.

—¡Andate! —le ordenó Lucius a Severus— ¡Nadie debe verte acá!

Severus asintió, se incorporó de inmediato y echó a correr de regreso al hall, la toga flameándole por detrás a medida que se alejaba.

—¡Arriba, Harry! —ordenó Lucius ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

El mareo recrudeció al incorporarse, Lucius tuvo que sostenerlo hasta que dejó de tambalear y consiguió estabilizarse. —¡Mierda! —exclamó ante la truculenta escena de cuerpos caídos y la profusión de sangre. Los dos cadáveres más cercanos tenían la garganta abierta.

Tragó con dificultad. —Yo… lo…

—Sí, a uno de ellos. —confirmó Lucius— Yo al otro… lo tenías encima y no me animé a usar la Maldición Mortal. —Lucius lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió— Tenés que recomponerte, Potter. No sabemos que esté pasando más arriba.

Harry asintió y respiró hondo. Lamentó al instante haberlo hecho. Automáticamente se llevó la mano a las costillas, recién entonces reparó que todavía sostenía la daga, de hoja ensangrentada. La guardó en la vaina.

—Como te lo había dicho… un arma adicional puede terminar siendo muy útil. —dijo Lucius. Le soltó los hombros, fue a buscarle la varita caída, regresó y se la entregó en mano.

—Tenemos que irnos de acá. —dijo Harry.

Lucius asintió, recuperó su forma animagus y retornó a ubicársele sobre el hombro. Harry se reacomodó la Capa. Habían ganado el round y él había matado a cuatro personas. A dos con Sectumsempra, a Bellatrix con la Maldición Mortal y al cuarto lo había degollado. No quería ponerse a pensar en eso…

Volvió al despacho del ministro y se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo yaciente, el hurón bajó a ubicarse otra vez en el bolsillo. Le palpó la muñeca pero no detectó pulso. Cerró los ojos apretándolos. Pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el control. Volvió a abrirlos enseguida. Pasó a controlar al cuerpo del desconocido que estaba al lado, tampoco detectó pulso. Se desplazó hasta el que estaba caído junto a la puerta… ¡y sí tenía pulso!

—_¡Ennervate! _—pronunció en voz alta. El hombre no reaccionó sin embargo.

—¿Harry? —era la voz de Remus desde afuera, lo había oído y trataba de ubicarlo.

—Acá, Remus. —gritó Harry para guiarlo y se quitó la capucha. Remus entró corriendo. —¡Harry, qué suerte! —exclamó, llegó hasta él, se agachó a su lado y le estrechó el cuerpo invisible.

—¡Ay! —chilló Harry— ¡Mis costillas, Remus!

—¿Qué te pasó? Tenés toda la cara manchada de sangre.

—Voy a estar bien. —respondió— Pero Scrimgeour está muerto. —desvió la cabeza haciendo una seña— Éste hombre tiene pulso pero no pude hacerlo reaccionar. Y ella quiso matarme… pero no pudo y yo la maté. Y le corté el cuello a otro… Severus y Lucius me ayudaron—Harry se daba cuenta de que no estaba hablando con claridad y Remus lo estaba mirando con ojos desorbitados de espanto.

—Ahí en el pasillo… todos están muertos…

—Harry… ¿los otros están bien? —preguntó Remus frenético.

—Sí… a Lucius lo tengo acá… —pasó la mano por encima del bolsillo— …y Severus volvió al hall, estaba bien…

—Tenemos que encontrar a Kingsley. —dijo Remus.

Harry se puso pie. —Vos andá a buscar a Kingsley. Yo voy a ir al área improvisada de atención médica que iban a instalar frente a los ascensores, alguien tiene que venir a ocuparse de este hombre. Llevate la Capa.

Remus iba decir algo pero lo pensó mejor y asintió.

Cuando estaba por llegar a los ascensores se topó con Hermione y Ron.

—¡Harry!

—¡Oh Harry! —exclamó Hermione— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien?

Dudó unos segundos y luego asintió.

—Ron, traé una silla y hacelo sentar. Yo voy a ir a buscar a madame Pomfrey.

—Hermione, decile que mande a un sanador al despacho del ministro, hay un hombre que tiene pulso pero no pude hacerlo reaccionar. —ella asintió y partió a buscar a la sanadora.

Ron trajo la silla y lo hizo sentar. —Mamá no nos dejó pelear. —dijo Ron— Vinimos para ayudar con la atención médica.

—¿Dónde están Fred y George? ¿Y los demás?

—A todos los de la familia los tenemos ubicados. Hermione estaba por mandarte un mensaje justo cuando te vimos.

—¿Están bien?

—Depende de a lo que le llames estar bien. Harry, vos tenés un aspecto que da miedo… peor que el de cualquiera de los otros de la familia.

—Yo me voy a poner bien.

Ron hizo una cara como si tuviera serias dudas al respecto, pero no hizo comentario. Madame Pomfrey llegó con Hermione; la sanadora mandó a sus amigos a que volvieran a ayudar con los otros heridos. Iban a protestar pero lo pensaron mejor y con renuencia obedecieron. Madame Pomfrey se abocó a curarlo con su habitual eficiencia.

Tuvo que quitarse la toga (con el hurón en el bolsillo) y la camisa para que pudiera atenderle las costillas.

—¡Ay, qué alivio! ¡Puedo respirar otra vez! —exclamó. No se había dado cuenta de lo constreñido y dolorido que había tenido el pecho hasta que desapareció la presión.

—Las costillas ya están bien, si bien van a estar muy sensibles durante un par de días, nada que una poción analgésica no pueda calmar. Pero también tenés un traumatismo en la cabeza. —dijo poniéndose seria— ¿Supongo que sería inútil que te ordenara dos días de reposo en cama?

—Dudo que tenga tiempo para hacer reposo. —dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

Ella suspiró profundamente. —Señor Potter, habrá Ud. notado que casi siempre pongo a dormir a los que han sufrido heridas serias, sobre todo si el cerebro se ha visto afectado… hay una importante razón que lo justifica. Las pociones y los encantamientos cumplen su función y son extremadamente útiles pero para que el organismo se recupere completamente el descanso es imprescindible.

—¿Y qué pasa si no puedo hacer reposo?

—Se va a curar, pero va a presentar resabios de las lesiones durante bastante tiempo. En el caso del traumatismo de cráneo significa dolores de cabeza, dificultad para concentrarse, cansancio, temperamento fácilmente irritable…

Harry la miró fijamente con incredulidad durante varios segundos y luego estalló en sonoras carcajadas. La sanadora se sobresaltó.

—Con todo el debido respeto, madame Pomfrey, eso que acaba de describir es lo normal para mí. Creo que debo de sufrir de lesión cerebral crónica.

A ella, el comentario no le pareció para nada divertido.

—Está bien, está bien… —se apresuró a agregar antes de que le sacudiera una filípica— Le prometo que apenas las cosas estén bajo control voy a ir a casa a descansar.

—Más vale que así sea. —dijo ella suavizando la expresión— Soy consciente de que lo necesitan, señor Potter, pero si Ud. no se preocupa de su salud… de poco va terminar sirviendo en el corto plazo.

La sanadora se retiró y se le acercó Shacklebolt que había estado esperando a que terminaran de curarlo. Harry volvió a ponerse la camisa y la toga. Shacklebolt le pidió que lo acompañara a una oficina del piso superior para conversar. Harry lo siguió.

—¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo, Shacklebolt? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

—No se trata de un interrogatorio, Harry. No formal al menos. Y en privado o en la Orden me gustaría que llamaras Kingsley y que me tutearas como hacés con Remus, dejá en todo caso lo de ministro para visitas oficiales y cuando haya público presente.

—¿Vos sos el ministro ahora? —preguntó Harry muy sorprendido.

—Sí. —contestó Kingsley haciendo una mueca— Como Jefe de aurores soy el primero en la línea de sucesión en casos de acefalía como éste. Se llamará a elecciones en breve, pero hasta entonces… quedo a cargo… mal que me pese.

—Lo lamento. —murmuró Harry. Lamentaba que Scrimgeour estuviera muerto. Lamentaba que Kingsley tuviera que asumir un puesto que claramente no quería. Y lamentaba todo lo que había pasado.

Kingsley suspiró profundamente. —Hasta el momento registramos treinta bajas entre los nuestros, es posible que haya algunas más.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

El ministro se llevó las manos a los ojos como si quisiera bloquear la imagen mental de los muertos. —Creo que ninguna de las víctimas es alguien cercano a vos. Diría que Scrimgeour era el que más conocías de los caídos.

Dejó caer las manos de la cara y miró fijamente a Harry. —Lloraré la pérdida de cada uno de ellos, pero por otro lado doy gracias de que no hayamos perdido muchos más. Y de que hayamos impedido que el Ministerio cayera en poder de Ya Sabés Quién.

Harry no agregó nada.

Kingsley continuó. —Harry, oficialmente y como mandatario te pedí que vinieras para ofrecerte toda la cooperación que el Ministerio pueda brindarte.

—¿Y hablando extraoficialmente? —preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

Kingsley sonrió. —Extraoficialmente te ofrezco la misma cooperación… incluso si no se condice con las normas de procedimiento ministeriales.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos y luego asintió agradecido.

—Quizá éste no sea el mejor momento para preguntártelo, —dijo Kingsley— pero me gustaría saber si tenés alguna idea de lo que pueda ocurrir en los próximos días.

Harry bajó la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. No estaba como para manejar situaciones problemáticas en ese momento, pero trató de ordenar sus pensamientos.

—No sé cuáles son los próximos planes de Voldemort. —admitió— De hecho me sorprendió que dirigiera el ataque de hoy al Ministerio. Me parecía más probable que apuntara a Hogsmeade o a Hogwarts, siempre ha ansiado apoderarse de la escuela.

Alzó la cabeza. El ministro lo miraba expectante.

—Estoy cerca. Pronto voy a estar en condiciones de enfrentarlo. Voy a matar al hijo de puta. —dijo con tono frío y confiado.

Los ojos de Kingsley se entrecerraron y adquirió una expresión especuladora. —Hoy mataste… en el pasillo donde te enfrentaste _solo_ contra ellos. —señaló.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. —Sí. —dijo tratando que sonara lo más neutro posible— Quizá la mitad de los seguidores más cercanos a Voldemort murieron hoy.

—Remus me informó que había al menos diez mortífagos muertos en ese pasillo y me sugirió… o quizá debería decir… me ordenó… que hablara con vos del asunto antes de hablar con nadie más. Para serte sincero, aunque no es funcionario del Ministerio, lo dejé a cargo de esa situación… me está reemplazado por el momento. Te puedo asegurar que no es mi intención cuestionarte, Harry. O debería decir mejor que no quiero cuestionar tus acciones… —hizo una pausa— Harry… ¿Severus Snape te está ayudando?

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?! —reaccionó Harry vehemente.

—Creo que es una pregunta válida, Harry. Cierto es que sé todavía muy poco sobre lo que ocurrió en ese pasillo… y eso que soy uno de los que más saben… me parece muy extraño que Snape no haya estado en ese grupo… y que muy poco después fuera él mismo Snape el que ordenó la retirada de los mortífagos. Harry… ya te dije que no voy a cuestionar tus acciones, pero es evidente que no actuaste solo en el pasillo… quiero saber si oficialmente debo ubicarme actuando a tu lado en el pasillo.

Harry volvió a masajearse las sienes. —Creo que en los informes oficiales deberías ubicar a _dos_ personas a mi lado. —murmuró.

—¿A dos?

—Remus podría ser el otro, aparte de vos. No me puedo dar el lujo de que trascienda lo que realmente ocurrió en ese pasillo. No todavía, al menos.

—¿Estuvo Severus ayudándote hoy? —volvió a preguntar Kingsley— Me gustaría pensar que así fue. Y me gustaría pensar que los hechos que llevaron a la muerte de Dumbledore fueron consecuencia de circunstancias extremas y que no todo es tan blanco o negro…

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Severus había trabajado durante años para la Orden y junto a Kingsley. Severus estaba convencido de que nadie confiaba en él y de que todos lo despreciaban. Pero quizá no era tan así, quizá tenía más apoyo de lo que él suponía. Quizá no todos eran tan rápidos para juzgarlo, a pesar de las pruebas aparentemente abrumadoras en su contra. Kingsley sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con Sirius, condenado injustamente por pruebas contra él que también parecían incontestables. Todo indicaba que Kingsley creía que Severus seguía trabajando para el lado de la Luz… que sólo necesitaba que Harry se lo confirmara.

Harry bajó la vista al suelo, consciente de que al no contestar de inmediato prácticamente estaba admitiendo todo… pero su cerebro se debatía confundido, no podía hilvanar las ideas con orden y coherencia… y el juego de mentiras, secretos y medias verdades no se podía jugar si no se podía pensar claramente… tampoco podía decidir si era conveniente decirle a Kingsley todo.

—Harry, ¿te sentís bien? —preguntó Kingsley preocupado.

Harry negó con la cabeza pero igual contestó: —Sí… o mejor dicho, voy a estar bien. Pero no estoy en condiciones para mantener esta conversación ahora. Sé que es importante y realmente apreció todo el apoyo que me ofrecés… pero es que no… —se interrumpió y volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Kingsley lo miró con ojos tristes. —Quizá estoy cometiendo el mismo error que los que te consideran un chico… pero exactamente al revés. Me estoy olvidando de que no sos un auror entrenado y endurecido para desempeñarse en cualquier situación por más difícil que sea. Aunque creo que lo que te tocó pasar esta noche no habría sido soportado por muchos de los aurores con años de experiencia.

—Estoy bien. —dijo Harry cortante aunque sabía que no era cierto. No se encontraba nada bien. Se puso de pie abruptamente. Tenía que escapar de ahí. Casi soltó un grito de frustración cuando el hurón bajó de su bolsillo al suelo y se le interpuso bloqueándole el paso hacia la puerta. Si no salió corriendo fue porque tenía que salvar al muy maldito hurón.

Kingsley había alzado la varita al instante.

—¡No! —gritó Harry escudando al hurón con su cuerpo.

—Harry, creo que ése no es un hurón cualquiera.

—¡Ya sé que no es un hurón normal! —se volvió hacia el mentado animal— ¡es un hurón que va a volver de una patada a Azkaban porque no supo quedarse oculto en el bolsillo como debería!

—Harry, apartate. —dijo Kingsley con voz helada.

—¡No! —gritó Harry— ¡Es mío! —sacudió la cabeza confundido— Bueno… en realidad no es mío. Y tampoco es una mascota… pero está conmigo.

El condenado hurón eligió ese momento para transformarse en Lucius. —¡Maldito seas, Lucius! ¿Y ahora cómo voy a hacer para explicar esto? Me criticás por mis errores y supuestas insensateces… ¡y terminás saliéndome con una mierda como ésta! Si te hubieras quedado donde debías en este momento podríamos estar ya de vuelta en casa.

—No hubieses podido cruzar la multitud que hay arriba en el hall. Le diste la Capa a Remus. —dijo Lucius— Ninguno de los demás está disponible, sólo me tenés a mí para cuidarte.

Lucius lo agarró de los hombros, Harry trató de zafarse y empezó a golpearle el pecho con los puños. —¡No quiero que me cuides vos! —gritó descontrolado— ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Necesito a Draco!

—Te prometo que Draco va a estar a tu lado y dispuesto… más tarde. —dijo Lucius con voz grave y apaciguadora. No hizo caso de los golpes que Harry le estaba dando, le apretó los hombros con mayor firmeza aun— Pero hasta que Lupin se desocupe, para sacarte de acá sin que corras riesgos, vos te vas a quedar conmigo, a mi cuidado. Harry… yo entiendo cómo te sentís.

—¡Vos no entendés nada! —chilló Harry.

—Sentís las entrañas revueltas y un dolor emocional profundo al tomar conciencia de que has matado, de que le quitaste la vida a otra persona… otras personas.

—¡Oh dioses! —el grito se le ahogó en la garganta. Paró de golpear a Lucius y se aferró a su toga. —¡Soy un asesino! —dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Lucius sintiéndose miserable.

—Estuve todo el tiempo con vos y no recuerdo que hayas matado a ningún inocente, ni tampoco que hayas matado para divertirte. —dijo Lucius con calma.

—No podría hacer nunca algo así. —masculló.

—Ah… entonces no… un asesino… sino un joven que trataba de defender su vida y la vida del ministro… ex ministro. —sugirió Lucius— Y no nos olvidemos de mencionar que fue un acto de justicia, que no recibieron sino lo que se merecían por haberles hecho daño a tantos… incluso a vos mismo.

Harry no sabía qué contestar a eso, optó por quedarse callado.

—Ministro, —dijo Lucius dirigiéndose formalmente a Shacklebolt— ¿me concedería permiso para transfigurar estas dos sillas?

—¿Harry? —preguntó Kingsley, había varias preguntas implícitas en el simple apelativo.

Harry las contestó todas con un simple gesto de asentimiento, sin separar la cabeza del pecho de Lucius.

Lucius procedió con calma a transfigurar las sillas en un cómodo sillón. Tomó asiento con Harry a su lado. Harry se acurrucó de inmediato contra él, no le quedaban defensas, necesitaba refugio, necesitaba calor. Lucius era lo más próximo a Draco que tenía disponible, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Hubo un tenso silencio hasta que Harry pudo reencontrar su voz, era consciente de la desconfianza entre los dos adultos que se evaluaban mutuamente en tanto aguardaban que él dijera algo.

—Lucius, ¿por qué estamos acá? Porque no creo que haya sido sólo por mi seguridad, creo que hay otra razón… para que te revelaras frente al nuevo ministro.

Sin ceremonia alguna, Lucius alzó a Harry y se lo sentó en la falda. Harry se sintió como un chico de cinco años, parte de él quería protestar por la indignidad de ser tratado así… pero otra parte mucho más prevalente en ese instante ansiaba sentirse protegido, ansiaba el consuelo de cuerpo cálido… se acurrucó contra Lucius y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Lucius suspiró. —Harry, sé perfectamente que no es mi consuelo el que quisieras en este momento… pero tiemblo al pensar en la ira de los otros si llegaran a enterarse de que no te lo ofrecí cuando tanto lo necesitabas.

—¿Por qué no nos fuimos de vuelta a casa y listo? —se quejó Harry y se maldijo de inmediato por haberlo preguntado… ¡había sonado como un chico de cinco años!

—Porque es necesario. Y confío en que esto será de gran utilidad para que puedas cumplir con tu misión. Para que puedas vencer definitivamente al Señor Oscuro. Se nos presenta una ocasión ideal, debemos aprovechar la buena disposición del señor ministro. Los secretos deben ser revelados para poder sumar esfuerzos. También debemos contarle detalladamente lo que ocurrió en el pasillo.

—Para que Kingsley no te mande de vuelta a Azkaban.

—Harry, —dijo Kingsley—todo parece indicar que el señor Malfoy es un aliado, pero me temo que será necesario someterlo a Veritaserum antes de empezar a discutir sobre cualquier cosa.

—En realidad no hará falta. —dijo Harry— Esa etapa ya la completó Severus. Lo estuvo interrogando durante más de una hora. Le hizo todas las preguntas pertinentes habidas y por haber… y algunas más también.

—¿Ah sí? ¿_Severus_ dijiste? —dijo Kingsley sonriendo.

Harry suspiró, de nada valía ya seguir ocultando las cosas.—Así es… Severus es más desconfiado… yo tiendo a guiarme mucho por mis instintos viscerales… Severus exige pruebas más contundentes para convencerse de algo.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda. —dijo Kinsley.

Harry se puso serio. —Kingsley, yo sé que esto resulta rarísimo, pero sí, tengo a todos los Malfoy ayudándome… y a Severus también. Si no hubiese sido por Severus habríamos perdido el Ministerio y muchas más vidas. Y sin él y Lucius ayudándome en el pasillo… yo habría caído prisionero o ya estaría muerto. —hizo una pausa reflexiva y prosiguió— En esa primera reunión de la Orden… la información sobre el ataque me la proporcionó Severus… los planes de batalla que sugerí tampoco eran míos, fui yo el que los presenté porque Severus no podía hacerlo en persona. Lucius tiene razón, cuento con vos y Moody por un lado y con Severus y Lucius por otro. Y todos estamos trabajando para conseguir lo mismo. Los resultados se potenciarían si trabajáramos todos juntos.

Esperó hasta obtener un breve asentimiento de Kingsley. Cerró los ojos una vez más y volvió a reclinar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Lucius. Oyó sin prestar demasiada atención el relato que hizo Lucius de lo ocurrido en el pasillo. Las lágrimas finalmente pudieron brotarle, lloró a sus anchas empapando el cuello de la toga de Lucius. Lucius no protestó, todo lo contrario, lo estrechó más contra sí mientras seguía hablando.

Harry se quedó dormido poco después, emocionalmente exhausto. No registró nada de lo que ocurrió poco después. Lucius le mandó un mensaje a Remus y otro a los que estaban en Grimmauld Place. Cuando Remus le pidió a Lucius que le pasara a Harry, Lucius se negó, adujo que sólo lo entregaría en los brazos de Draco. Tampoco registró nada de la discusión sobre estrategias que mantuvieron los tres hombres. Se despertó apenas cuando sintió que le ponían un encantamiento para hacerlo más liviano.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó medio dormido.

—Shhh… —contestó Lucius— No pasa nada… seguí durmiendo… estamos llevándote a casa.

—¿Remus? —interrogó Harry haciendo un esfuerzo para que los párpados no se le cerraran.

—Dormí, Harry. Te estamos llevando donde Draco ahora. —contestó Remus.

—Qué bien… —dijo Harry.

Remus lo envolvió en la Capa y poco después desaparicionaron.

—¡Harry! —exclamó la voz de Draco— ¿Padre? —mucho debía de extrañarle que Harry volviera en brazos de Lucius.

Harry abrió apenas los ojos. —Amor… —susurró al ver a Draco.

—¿Lucius? —inquirió la voz preocupada de Narcissa.

—Más tarde… —respondió Lucius y enfiló hacia la escalera.

—Mas tarde explicaremos todo. —aclaró Remus.

Draco lo ayudó a ducharse y no le hizo ninguna pregunta, así se lo había ordenado Lucius a su hijo .Draco lo preparó para la cama y lo acostó. Le hizo beber una poción para dormir sin sueños y Harry se hundió unos segundos después en el delicioso y despreocupado olvido del sueño.

oOo


	41. En la mente de Voldemort

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 41 – En la mente de Voldemort**

Brotó abruptamente a la consciencia con un grito desgarrado en la garganta y empezó a sacudirse frenético para escapar de los brazos que lo tenían atrapado.

—Harry pará, por favor. —le rogó Draco al oído.

Harry se detuvo aunque seguía jadeando falto de aliento. —¿Draco?

—Sí, soy yo. —respondió Draco aliviado, pero no aflojó el abrazo sino que lo estrechó aun más.

—¿Dónde está Victoria? —preguntó Harry ansioso.

—Victoria está bien. —lo tranquilizó Draco, algo confundido por la preocupación repentina de Harry por la nena— Está durmiendo en su cuarto.

—¡Severus! —gritó Harry al distinguirlo sentado al pie de la cama.

—No chilles. —dijo Severus haciendo una mueca aturdida.

—¡Dioses! ¡Tenés que ir a ver a madame Pomfrey! —dijo Harry, Remus estaba de pie junto a Severus y al parecer lo estaba sosteniendo— Remus, ¡necesita ayuda! —lo urgió Harry alzando una vez más la voz.

—¡Potter! —dijo Severus imperativo— ¡Cálmese! ¡Ya!

—Pero yo vi… yo vi… ¡ay dioses! —gimió angustiado. Se llevó una mano a la boca, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de vomitar. Draco lo soltó, Harry se bajó de la cama y corrió tambaleando hacia el baño. Draco lo siguió.

No sabía si sentía más vergüenza o agradecimiento de que Draco estuviera con él. Que lo viera así, arrodillado al lado del inodoro en una situación tan poco digna. Pero no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar, tenía otras preocupaciones más serias que lo preocupaban. ¡Si tan sólo el estómago pudiera aplacársele!

—Shh… Harry. —susurró Draco apaciguador al tiempo que le frotaba suavemente la espalda.

Harry decidió que estaba extremadamente agradecido de que Draco estuviera con él. Se apoyó contra él temblando. Draco lo estaba abrazando y también Narcissa había entrado para ayudar. Ella le limpió la cara con una toalla mojada mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Harry se preguntó si se trataría de una cualidad de los Malfoy, que sabían usar ese tono de voz tan particular que obraba maravillas calmándolo.

—¡Tienen que ayudar a Severus! —exclamó otra vez, entrando en pánico de nuevo. Quiso pararse. Draco lo ayudó a incorporarse pero no le permitió que se moviera.

—Lucius y Remus se están ocupando de sus heridas ahora que vos ya te despertaste. —dijo Narcissa con calma.

—No podía despertarte, Harry. —explicó Draco con un tono de voz que delataba gran preocupación— Ninguno podía… hasta que llegó Severus.

Eso explicaba el espantoso gusto a pociones que tenía en la boca cuando se había despertado. —Estaba atrapado. —gimió lastimosamente.

—Sí, Severus fue bastante brutal cuando nos informó al respecto. —dijo Narcissa haciendo una mueca de disgusto— Perdón, Harry. No deberíamos haberte hecho beber esa poción para dormir sin sueños.

Lucius entró en el baño y todos giraron la cabeza hacia él. —Se me ordenó sumariamente que trajera estas pociones, Harry. —dijo con tono divertido— A pesar de su muy precaria condición, Severus está convencido de que es él el que manda.

Harry no le veía la gracia a la cuestión. —¿Se encuentra bien? Supongo que si ya está dando órdenes es porque se va a poner bien, ¿no? —inquirió ansioso.

—Se va a poner muy bien, Harry —le aseguró Lucius— Sí bien su estado físico presenta por el momento un significativo grado de deterioro, su acritud y sarcasmo naturales no se han visto menoscabados en lo más mínimo.

—Voldemort llegó casi al punto de matarlo. —dijo Harry bajando la cabeza— Es sorprendente que conserve la cordura después de soportar la maldición durante tanto tiempo.

—Vos viste todo… —dijo Narcissa. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Voldemort está furioso… —dijo Harry— Está enojado por muchas cosas… —abrió grandes los ojos repentinamente y empezó a sacudirse otra vez para escapar del abrazo de Draco.

—Harry, ¡quedate quieto! —ordenó Draco.

Harry alzó la cabeza y miró a Lucius. —¿Ellos saben lo que hice? —preguntó culpable.

Lucius frunció el ceño y enseguida respondió con tono neutro. —Sí, saben que mataste a Bellatrix.

Intentó una vez más soltarse. —Harry, ¡calmate! —comandó Draco— Todo está bien. No tenés por qué culparte.

Pero Harry apenas si registraba los sonidos, sentía los ojos húmedos, la visión borrosa se le había llenado de arco iris brillantes… que se iban apagando… oscureciendo… hasta la negrura completa.

Lo siguiente que registraron sus ojos fue el dosel verdeazulado de la cama.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó la voz de Draco al tiempo que una mano le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Espectacular. —respondió sarcástico.

—Buen susto el que nos diste esta noche. —dijo Narcissa al tiempo que le colocaba un paño húmedo y fresco sobre la frente.

—Bueno… yo tampoco la pasé de maravilla —dijo medio enojado, se quitó el paño de la frente y se sentó en la cama— Maté a tu hermana. Y también maté a otros y ni siquiera sé quiénes eran. Y tuve una charla con Voldemort… —profirió con asco— Y como si todo eso fuera poco también me caí a pedazos y me tuvieron que a acunar en la falda como a un nene de cinco años. —miró a Narcissa con muy mala cara— Sí, yo también me cagué de miedo.

A pesar de la violenta diatriba recibida, Narcissa le sonrió. —Me parece que ya te sentís mejor. —dijo aliviada.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Harry. —dijo Draco con una media sonrisa.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó Harry que no entendía a qué se debían esas actitudes. —Y yo que pensaba que el que se había vuelto loco era yo.

—Lo que pasa es que tu locura se nos pega a todos. —replicó Draco jocoso.

—¡Andá a cagar!

Draco se inclinó y lo besó. Harry respondió más que dispuesto al beso y mucha de la tensión pareció esfumársele de repente. Cuando se separaron apoyó la frente en la de Draco. —¿Alguno tendría la bondad de decirme qué carajo está pasando?

—Tal vez si dejaras de manosear a mi hijo y de aprovecharte de él… podrías concentrar tu atención lo suficiente para oír explicaciones. —dijo Lucius con sorna.

—Eso, Potter. —dijo Draco con una chispa divertida en los iris grises— Dejá de aprovecharte de mí.

—¡Ja! Bueno… como quieras, vos te lo perdés. —declaró Harry y le dio la espalda. Draco lo abrazó contra su pecho. Harry rió. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco y elevó los ojos expectantes hacia Lucius y Narcissa, que estaban sentados en sendas sillas junto a la cama. Ella tomada del brazo de su marido y reclinada sobre él. —Son buenos el uno para el otro, Lucius. —dijo ella sonriendo.

—De eso no me caben dudas. —dijo Lucius contemplando a Harry con atención— Lo que me admira es la fortaleza de Harry.

—No se trata de fortaleza. Soy muy bueno para la negación. Quizá si me niego a pensar en todo lo que pasó… quizá todo pase a ser parte de un mal sueño.

Se estremeció. No había sido la mejor elección de palabras. Había estado atrapado en un "mal sueño". —Necesito hablar con Severus si ya está mejor.

—Remus todavía está atendiéndolo, pero Severus quiere hablar con vos antes de dormir. —dijo Lucius, hizo una pausa y agregó: —Harry, ¿entendés por qué tus reacciones son ahora distintas de las de hace un rato?

Incómodo, se encogió de hombros. —Entré en pánico. No me gusta sentirme así.

Lucius negó con la cabeza. —Te estás olvidando del traumatismo de cráneo y del shock. La confusión, el aturdimiento, las actitudes poco racionales… son consecuencia del duro trance que tuviste que sortear. Con la ayuda de las pociones y el descanso te vas a recuperar pronto. Si bien te hace falta mucho más descanso… pero de genuino sueño reparador.

—Estaría todavía durmiendo pacíficamente si Voldemort no fuera un sádico hijo de puta.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Lucius con un tono satisfecho.

Harry frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Lucius parecía tan complacido. —¿Por qué todos parecen tan contentos de verme de tan mal humor? — se quejó— Y tampoco entiendo por qué Narcissa y Draco no están enojados conmigo.

Draco le apoyó la cabeza contra la suya. —No estoy enojado con vos. Admito que sufrí una sacudida cuando Padre me contó lo que había pasado, pero más que el hecho en sí lo que me preocupaba era que vos reaccionaras mal por lo que habías tenido que hacer.

—Harry, mi hermana estaba demente. —dijo Narcissa con tristeza— Lloro la pérdida de la hermana que alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, amé. No puedo decir que saberla muerta me haga feliz…pero me siento… aliviada. Ya no puede dañar a otros… ni a sí misma. Pero si ella te hubiese matado, eso sí que me habría destrozado el corazón.

Harry agachó la cabeza. Draco apretó el abrazo. —Draco, me duelen las costillas.

Draco aflojó un poco. —¡La muy guacha merecía morir! —masculló.

—Harry, ¿lamentás haberla matado? —preguntó Lucius abruptamente.

—No. —admitió Harry con renuencia— En cierto modo me espanta lo que hice. Y tenía miedo de que Draco y Narcissa me detestaran por haber matado a alguien de la familia… pero no, no me arrepiento.

—¿Te inquieta pensar que quizá te estás transformando en un mago oscuro? —preguntó Lucius. Harry lo miró para leerle la expresión. ¿Lucius creía que existía la posibilidad…? No pudo deducirlo de sus rasgos que no delataban absolutamente nada.

—No, no realmente. Sé que quizá tenga el potencial… tengo parte de la magia de Voldemort en mí, pero no… si maté fue como un medio para salvar muchas vidas, no para destruir vidas… Creo que eso que acabo de decir no tiene sentido…

—Sí, sonó algo confuso… pero igual se entiende lo que querías decir. —dijo Lucius— Y creo además que tenés razón. —adoptó una expresión solemne— Harry, es probable que esto te atormente de una manera u otra por el resto de tu vida. Si en alguna circunstancia el tormento se volviera abrumador… quiero que recuerdes lo que acabás de expresar. Mataste para salvar vidas. Confíá en el hecho de que hiciste lo que es mejor para todos, por muy dura que te haya resultado personalmente la tarea.

Se abrió la puerta. Severus y Remus habían regresado. Severus tomó asiento otra vez al pie de la cama. Lucía exhausto pero, por lo demás, bastante bien.

—¿Podría presumir que ahora ya estás más calmo? —preguntó. El sarcasmo había sonado mucho más diluido que otras veces.

—Eh… sí… Lucius dice que con las pociones que me hiciste tragar y un poco de descanso me voy a recuperar pronto físicamente. Y mentalmente… me estoy esforzando de modo de olvidarme de todo y no volverme completamente loco.

—No creo que puedas olvidarte más de lo que puedo yo. —dijo Severus con voz cansada— Pero veo que el mocosito insolente ha retornado… no deja de ser una buena señal.

—Otro más que se alegra de mi mal humor… ya veo… ser un cascarrabias insufrible es lo normal para mí. Es fantástico saber que todos me tienen en tal alta estima. —se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Sólo recibió comisuras en alto en respuesta, nadie habló para negar la afirmación que había hecho.

—Ésa es la fortaleza de la que hablaba. —dijo Lucius— Mejor es tenerte quejándote y haciendo pucheros que colapsando bajo la abrumadora presión de los hechos.

—Bueno… no me puedo dar el lujo de colapsar por la presión… no por ahora al menos.

—Vos viste todo lo que pasó. —afirmó Severus. Era una forma de darle pie para que relatara todo.

Harry se masajeó las sienes. Draco se lo permitió durante unos segundos pero luego le agarró las manos y volvió a entrelazarlas con las suyas.

Harry reflexionó unos segundos más tratando de decidir por dónde empezar. —Creo que el traumatismo, el agotamiento y la poción para dormir sin sueños no fue precisamente una combinación feliz. Si a eso le sumamos que Voldemort estaba que trinaba de furia… no es de extrañar que poco después de haberme dormido haya sido chupado a través del vínculo. Voldemort estaba tan furioso que durante un largo, largo rato ni se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Hacía tanto tiempo que el vínculo estaba bloqueado… supongo que no esperaba que se reabriera y además estaba ciego a todo por la ira. No es por cierto la primera vez que puedo acceder a su mente sin que él se dé cuenta. —sacudió la cabeza— Y no, no alcancé a ver todo… estuvimos en el Ministerio durante… bueno no sé… pero durante bastante tiempo y para cuando llegué a su mente ya les había administrado los castigos a la mayoría… una insensatez mayúscula de su parte, porque tal como los dejó ninguno va estar en condiciones de hacer nada útil en los próximos dos días por lo menos.

—Ciertamente. —confirmó Severus— Él es perfectamente consciente de ello, pero no le importa.

Harry asintió distraído. —En su opinión los castigos eran más que merecidos… y yo ahí en primera fila para ver el truculento espectáculo. —tragó con dificultad— Me vi torturándote a vos… me vi decidido a matarte a matar… y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—¿_Vos_ me torturabas decidido a matarme? —preguntó Severus sorprendido.

—Cuando tengo una visión, él y yo somos uno… veo a través de sus ojos… o través de los de Nagini.

—Como la vez de Arthur… —murmuró Snape entendiendo.

—Sí, así fue como lo supe… Yo sentí como si fuera yo mismo el que atacó al señor Weasley. Y esta noche… —dejó la idea inconclusa, pero los otros entendieron. Había sido él mismo el que había torturado a Severus.

El silencio en el cuarto se había tornado muy denso. —De alguna forma… y no me pregunten cómo porque no lo sé… incluso estando en su mente pude mantenerme rodeado por los escudos de Oclumencia. Vos estabas soportando tanto… sabía que te pondrías furioso si yo le permitía a Voldemort que accediera a mi mente. Y sabía además que si accedía…

—Me habría matado en el mismo segundo. —completó Severus.

—Sí… finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas… dejó de torturarte y permitió que te recuperaras durante unos minutos para poder darte nuevas órdenes. Durante ese breve intervalo despachó a todos los otros y les ordenó que volvieran dentro de siete días. Cuando decidió que ya te habías recuperado lo suficiente para entender lo que te decía, te dio las órdenes.

Miró a Severus con una pregunta en los ojos que no expresó en voz alta.

—Discutiremos mis órdenes y trazaremos los planes necesarios mañana. —dijo Severus muy calmo— Necesito saber cuándo fue que se dio cuenta de que estabas ahí.

—Te mandó a que fueras a buscar unas pociones antes de autorizarte a irte. Se había desahogado lo suficiente y comenzaba a recuperar la calma y a pensar con más claridad. Yo sabía que era muy probable que me descubriera, pero estaba atrapado, no podía escaparme. Así que decidí tomar al toro por las astas y… lo _provoqué_. —dijo haciendo una mueca, ya se veía venir la reacción.

—¡¿_Deliberadamente_ le hiciste saber que estabas en su mente?! —bramó Severus.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. —se defendió Harry— Estaba encerrado y él se iba a dar cuenta de un momento al otro. Y no quería que él supiera que yo había oído todos sus planes.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Severus amenazador.

—¡No sé bien que hice! —exclamó Harry— Es difícil de explicar porque con la mente es raro… pero sería como si… como si repentinamente le hubiera dado un codazo y le hubiera dicho: "Che, Tom… tanto tiempo… no sé cómo pasó pero de repente me encontré acá en tu mente… ¿en qué andás?" Es una forma de decir, porque no sé lo que hice realmente… pero dio resultado porque él se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

Severus lo taladró con una esas miradas negras que hubieran podido perforar un bloque de cemento.

—¡Potter, niño imbécil! —gritó Severus airado— Explíqueme con precisión que fue lo que pasó.

—Lo que pasó es que un segundo después lo tenía tanteándome la mente… ¡y terminé dándole la puta profecía! Quedó tan extasiado al enterarse que perdió todo interés en sondearme más profundamente. Y a continuación se dedicó a revivir todas y cada una de mis pesadillas… hasta que vos volviste y pudiste sacarme de ahí.

—¿Le diste el texto completo de la profecía? —el tono de Severus nuevamente era amenazador.

—Sí. —Harry le devolvió una mirada de furia— Está muy contento de saber que realmente puede matarme y que no hay razón para que tenga que contenerse. Cree que la interpretación de la profecía que había hecho Dumbledore es ridícula. Y ahí nomás y riéndose a carcajadas me hizo revivir la escena de la muerte de Dumbledore una y otra vez. Y me contó con extremado y crudo detalle todas las formas en que piensa torturarme antes de matarme.

—¿Y te pareció algo sensato darle esa información? —le escupió Severus.

—¡Andá a cagar! —le gritó Harry con rabia— Sé que pongo mi vida en la mira al haberle dado esa información. Y probablemente también la vida de otros en la mira… Pero lo realmente importante es que pude mantener en secreto que _su_ puta vida, la de Voldemort, también está en la mira y que está a pocos días de perderla. No tiene ni la menor idea de que está a punto de ser _subyugado_ por completo y para siempre. No le revelé nada tan crítico, todos en el mundo mágico saben que me estoy preparando para matarlo. Pero pude mantener a Victoria segura, no se enteró de nada sobre Draco o de los otros Malfoys o de vos. Y no pudo enterarse de nada de lo que estoy haciendo. Lo único que perdí es el efecto de mi _bluff _del otro día, él vuelve a estar convencido de que no cuento con ningún poder excepcional que él desconozca. ¡Peor para él! Es un error garrafal. Llamame niño imbécil, mocoso arrogante o todos los apelativos que se te ocurran… ¡pero te aseguro que en una semana voy a matar al maldito hijo de puta!

La expresión de Severus cambió en un instante de una furia total a otra de gran satisfacción. Se puso de pie y se quedó mirándolo en silencio durante un rato largo. —Dormí. —ordenó finalmente— Vas a necesitar tener la cabeza bien despejada para toda la planificación que vamos a hacer mañana.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación seguido por Remus, Lucius y Narcissa. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada durante un largo momento. Severus debía de estar necesitando con urgencia el reposo después de la tortura a la que había sido sometido. De otra forma no se explicaba que hubiese dejado toda otra discusión para el día siguiente.

—¡La puta, Harry! —exclamó Draco— Y todo el mundo está convencido de que yo soy el peligroso y vos el buenito.

Harry se arrodilló en la cama, giró y lo miró con expresión dura. Jadeaba, con el pecho desnudo, todavía muy agitado por la discusión de minutos antes.

—¿Vos creés que soy peligroso? —preguntó con voz grave.

—Yo _sé_ que sos peligroso. —replicó Draco alzando una comisura— Y creo que toda esa energía y esa tensión acumulada deberías canalizarla… para algo más productivo y placentero.

Harry soltó una mezcla de gruñido y gemido. Toda la furia trocándosele en deseo. —Draco, no estoy seguro de que sea éste el mejor momento. —su objeción sonó muy débil incluso a sus propios oídos. Draco no se la creyó ni por un segundo.

Draco entornó seductoramente los párpados. —Yo creo que es el momento ideal para me cojas brusca y arrebatadamente… y sin merced.

No había posibilidad alguna de que Harry rechazara esa desvergonzada invitación. Acostó a Draco de espaldas sobre la cama y se le encaramó encima. Los resabios del enojo ciertamente tuvieron algo que ver el beso despiadado, ávido, casi hiriente con que le atacó la boca. Draco aceptó la invasión más que gustoso.

Harry parecía no saciarse nunca de él. Hambriento, le lamió y le mordisqueó el cuello. Los gemidos de Draco lo elevaban en un remolino de placer ascendente. La tenía tan dura al punto que le dolía y necesitaba con urgencia desahogo. Los piyamas que se interponían desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos y sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. Y nuevamente estaba encima de Draco.

Manoseó y sobó sin ternura ni delicadeza cada centímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Le pellizcó los bíceps sintiendo la fuerza de los músculos duros al tiempo que sus dientes se ocupaban de martirizar la piel y la carne en el hueco del cuello de su amante.

—Harry… —rogó Draco animándolo y sacudiendo las caderas para obtener más fricción.

—Dejá de moverte. —siseó Harry y sus manos viajaron por los flancos hasta las caderas y las retuvieron con firmeza fijándolas contra el colchón. Y él también fue descendiendo poco a poco dejando con la lengua un reguero húmedo por la línea media del torso, demorándose unos segundos en el ombligo y luego continuando hacia abajo.

—¡Ay mierda! —maldijo Draco con reverencia.

—Te voy a coger, Draco. —le informó. Pero eso vendría después por el momento tenía ante sus ojos una gloriosa erección ofreciéndosele para su deleite. Una gruesa lágrima de densa anticipación coronaba el extremo. La capturó sediento y luego el ápice de la lengua viboreó jugueteando con la ranura de la punta, presionando provocador como si clamara ingreso.

Harry conjuró el lubricante. —Levantá las piernas. —ordenó al tiempo que hundía los dedos en el pote. Draco obedeció. Las alzó, las abrió un poco y las replegó finalmente contra su pecho exponiéndose sin recato alguno para Harry. Harry quedó inmóvil durante un momento totalmente cautivado por el espectáculo. La verga repleta de Draco había virado a un rojo iracundo y contrastaba exquisita contra la blancura de la piel del abdomen, pero no quería reposar se tensaba en un agudo ángulo de separación. Los huevos compactos y contraídos y la entrada íntima atisbando de entre las nalgas, provocándolo.

—¡Oh dioses, Draco! ¡No podés hacerte una idea de cómo me calentás!

—¡No te quedes ahí mirando! —protestó Draco jadeante y decepcionado— Haceme lo que se te ocurra y todo lo que quieras pero hacé algo.

Harry se puso en acción. Con los dedos resbalosos fue tanteando la entrada. La otra mano pasó a acariciar uno de los muslos con devoción. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos, lo último que quería era hacerle daño a Draco procediendo atolondradamente. Pero cuando presionó los dedos abriéndose paso hacia el interior caliente de Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para contenerse y ahogar la urgencia de penetrarlo brutalmente con la verga y sin más preliminares.

Draco arqueó la espalda y gimió de gozo cuando Harry encontró ese punto sensible. Animado por la respuesta positiva y la expresión ansiosa del rostro de Draco, agregó sin demora un tercer dedo. Los rasgos de Draco se contrajeron primero y luego se distendieron de extremo placer. No creía que Draco fuera a durar mucho más si seguía así y su propósito era estar enterrado dentro de él antes de que cualquiera de los dos acabara. Retiró los dedos y trató de ignorar los maullidos de queja de Draco, se apresuró a untarse generosamente la verga con el lubricante.

Se posicionó convenientemente, respiró hondo y lo penetró acometiendo con decisión. Calor y deliciosa estrechez lo acogieron, la respiración se le aceleró al doble de la frecuencia en un par de segundos.

—Draco no quie…

Draco lo interrumpió con un empuje efectivo empalándose hasta la base. Los dos gritaron al unísono. Harry no logró explicarse cómo era que no había acabado en ese mismo instante cuando el anillo muscular le constriñó con violencia la verga. Aferró los muslos de Draco para ganar más apoyo.

Si seguía jadeando de esa forma se iba a desmayar. _Respirá, respirá, respira…_ se repetía mentalmente tratando de concentrarse… segundo a segundo el canal de Draco fue distendiéndose. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados, muy apretados. Relajó los párpados y los abrió a medias. Draco lo contemplaba sereno y expectante.

—Ahora te voy a coger. —declaró.

Draco asintió.

Se retiró varios centímetros y volvió a hundirla. Una onda de calor y placer le brotó en la entrepierna, antes de que alcanzara a difundirse empezó a acometer rápidamente y sin merced.

—Hacete la paja… —jadeó.

Draco gimió, estiró una mano, se agarró la verga y empezó a sacudírsela. Harry no se detuvo a contar pero no fueron muchos los ciclos transcurridos. Draco se sacudió extático y los chorros pulsátiles y nacarados brotaron con ímpetu. Al mismo tiempo se estrechó alrededor de su verga empujándolo al clímax, Harry se la clavó profundo una última vez y se descargó hondo temblando de indecible placer.

Respirando con dificultad, empujó un poco hacia los lados los muslos de Draco, agachó la cabeza, replegó las caderas y se contempló saliendo de Draco.

—¿Harry?

Alzó lentamente la cabeza y lo miró. —Mañana te va a doler.

—Mmm… que mejor recordatorio de un polvo increíble… ahora limpiá todo y vení acá, me está entrando frío.

Harry sonrió, se distendió y obedeció. Luego trepó y se la acostó al lado con la espalda contra el pecho de Draco. Draco lo rodeó con un brazo.

—¿Te sentís mejor?

—Sí, mucho mejor. —respondió Harry, agarró la mano de Draco que reposaba sobre su estómago, la elevó hasta su pecho y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. —Te amo, Draco. —susurró.

—Te amo, Harry. —le dijo Draco al oído y lo estrechó más contra sí.

oOo

Sexualmente más que satisfecho, Draco se quedó dormido enseguida. Pero Harry no podía conciliar el sueño a pesar de lo muy cansado que estaba… seguramente era por el efecto de alguna de la pociones que le habían hecho beber…

Con mucho cuidado fue deslizándose lentamente hasta bajarse de la cama. Se puso el pantalón piyama y salió con sigilo de la pieza hacia el cuarto de Victoria. Quería ver a Victoria. _Victoria Potter_. Tenía que ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien.

Se inclinó sobre el borde de la cuna, le acarició la frente y le apartó algunas hebras oscuras de la cara. Era tan parecida a Draco… pero el pelo… el pelo negro era más parecido al de Harry. Y era igual de rebelde que el de Harry. En la mañana Winky y Narcissa se iban a encargar de peinarla para dejarla más presentable… pero ahí dormida, la rebeldía de las mechas era innegable.

Viéndola así bien hubiera podido pasar por una Potter… suspiró hondamente, no estaba bien que se pusiera a pensar esas cosas.

Fue hasta el armario y se puso a buscar hasta que encontró _su_ osito celeste y la manta roja con las snitches doradas. Fue a sentarse en la mecedora y se hamacó suavemente al tiempo que acariciaba las tersas texturas de la prenda y de la manta.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Lucius. Lucius no pareció sorprenderse de encontrarlo allí. Conjuró una silla y se le sentó cerca, pero no dijo nada.

No era un silencio cómodo. Harry sentía que debía de estar dando una imagen muy ridícula ahí sentado, meciéndose, sosteniendo en las manos un osito celeste de bebé y una manta.

No quería hablar con Lucius. Tampoco quería irse. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos se iba poniendo cada vez más tenso.

—Probablemente va a pasar una hora antes de que el efecto se desvanezca y puedas volver a dormir. —dijo Lucius de improviso.

Harry dio un respingo y lo miró con mala cara. El hombre parecía solazarse sobresaltándolo. Pero no esta vez… sus rasgos no mostraban diversión, su expresión era neutra.

—¿Estabas preocupado y no pudiste esperar hasta la mañana? —preguntó Lucius.

—¿Por qué me tenías que tocar justo vos para hablar? —se quejó Harry con fastidio.

—Porque todos los demás están durmiendo. —respondió Lucius con calma— Pero si ése es tu deseo estoy seguro de que podrías despertar a cualquiera de ellos para que hablara con vos.

Harry bufó exasperado. Él no quería tener que despertar a nadie. Y Lucius lo sabía.

—¿Por qué de pronto estos modos tan afables? —le espetó Harry.

Lucius alzó una comisura. —Afabilidad… no va conmigo.

Harry revoleó los ojos y reformuló: —¿Por qué menos hijo de puta que lo usual?

Los ojos de Lucius derivaron por un instante hacia la cuna de Victoria. —Tengo mis motivaciones.

—Sí, claro… no podía ser de otra forma. —dijo Harry con impaciencia.

Sabía que Lucius se estaba comportando con más deferencia en parte a causa de Victoria y de Draco, pero igual parecía estar yendo más allá. Se sonrojó al recordar que había estado sentado en su falda, acurrucado contra su pecho… llorando. Le parecía imposible que hubiera podido llegar a una situación así. ¡Y con Lucius nada menos! Pero al menos él tenía la excusa de su condición médica precaria. ¿Qué excusa tenía Lucius?

—Tengo una gran deuda con vos, Harry Potter. Hasta hace unos días estaba en una celda en la prisión sin siquiera un atisbo de esperanza de recuperar la libertad. Y ahora estoy aquí con mi familia. No se trata de algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera. Vos me trataste con respeto… quizá respeto no sea el término apropiado… vos me trataste con decoro en uno de los trances más difíciles de mi vida. Corresponde que yo te trate de igual forma.

Harry apretó los dedos de los pies contra el suelo y le dio más impulso a la mecedora en tanto iba sopesando mentalmente las palabras de Lucius. Quizá era cierto, no era que mostrara cordialidad repentina… tenía que ver más con ese asunto de los modales, un cierto código de honor… quizá por eso su lengua se había vuelto menos acerba que de costumbre. ¿Se mantendría ese código de honor si Lucius no tuviera tanto que perder? Necesitaba a Harry si quería recuperar alguna vez la posición y el respeto social que otrora había ostentado.

_Trances difíciles._

Harry tenía que admitir que era una denominación lograda. No todos los días uno mataba a cuatro personas. No todos los días uno establecía una fecha determinada para un enfrentamiento definitivo con Voldemort. El tres de agosto pasaría a ser el día del ataque al Ministerio. Con algo de suerte el diez de agosto pasaría a la historia como el día de la derrota aplastante de Voldemort. Se estremeció. Aplastante y permanente, sin nuevas oportunidades futuras… Harry ya no era un bebé como en aquella primera vez.

—Apenas te despertaste preguntaste por Victoria. —comentó Lucius, pero era también una pregunta.

—No estaba pensando racionalmente del todo y estaba preocupado por ella.

—¿Y ahora que ya podés pensar más racionalmente?

Harry no contestó directamente a la pregunta. —Sé por qué Voldemort atacó el Ministerio. —dijo en cambio.

—Por poder y control. —dijo Lucius— La información es poder y mucha es la información que se puede encontrar en el Ministerio.

Los puños de Harry se cerraron estrujando la manta. —Sí…

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Victoria? —preguntó Lucius con tono filoso.

—No hay nada mejor que un vástago Potter para incitar al máximo las habituales ansias de matar de Voldemort.

Lucius alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—Por mucho que te fastidie, Lucius, Victoria es una Potter en lo que al Ministerio concierne.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que el ataque tuvo algo que ver con Victoria?

—Tiene que ver todo con ella. Voldemort le tiene miedo.

Lucius alzó ambas cejas. Harry se sintió más que satisfecho, era su turno de desequilibrarlo.

—Potter, lo que decís no tiene ningún sentido.

—No se trata de que tenga sentido o no. —dijo Harry irritable— Se trata de la óptica retorcida y aberrante de ver las cosas que tiene Voldemort.

Lucius apretó la mandíbula. —Quizá podrías tener a bien aclararme un poco más la cuestión. —pidió.

Harry sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Lucius perder la paciencia.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Era Draco. Preocupado, pero la inquietud pasó a ser recelosa cuado vio a su padre.

Harry soltó una exclamación muy poco digna cuando la mecedora fue transfigurada de repente… con él encima. Sonriendo con disimulada malicia al haber podido obtener un pequeño desquite, Lucius le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que se les uniera. Draco cruzó la habitación y fue a sentarse junto a Harry en la silla que ahora tenía lugar para los dos. No parecía precisamente complacido ante la perspectiva de participar en una charla con su padre, en piyamas y a la medianoche.

—¿Me estabas buscando? —preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió, sus ojos bajaron a la manta roja y al osito celeste. Harry se sonrojó avergonzado. De haber sabido que empezarían a unírsele todos no las habría sacado del armario.

—Eh… no podía dormir por las pociones.

—¿Por qué sacaste tus cosas? —preguntó Draco y deslizó una mano sobre la manta.

Harry miró a Lucius que seguía esperando respuesta a su pregunta de antes. Iba a tener que esperar un poco más. Primero le iba a contestar a Draco.

—Porque me puse a pensar en lo parecida que es la vida de Victoria a la mía. Aunque no del todo… porque afortunadamente ella es una Malfoy.

Hizo una pausa y arrugó la nariz. —Hasta ahora nunca antes se me había ocurrido que ser un Malfoy podía considerarse como algo afortunado. —bordeó con el dedo una de las snitches de la manta— Esa primera noche que la trajiste, yo pensé que era huérfana. Una cosita tan chiquita tirada en el umbral de los Dursley… como yo. —vaciló un instante— Entonces pensé que las similitudes terminaban ahí. Eso y el pelo negro y rebelde.

Draco soltó una risa. —Su mamá tenía pelo largo, lacio, sedoso… cómo fue que terminó con tu cabello… ¡no me lo puedo explicar!

Harry sonrió. —Tu mamá se lo va a arreglar en la mañana. —la sonrisa se le desdibujó— Sí que luce muy parecido al mío ahora… pobre.

—¿Y por qué eso sería algo tan malo, tan así y de pronto? —preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

Harry miró a Lucius, quien le hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento animándolo. ¡Merlín! Harry no quería decírselo a Draco. No le importaba lo que Lucius pudiera pensar pero temía la reacción que pudiera tener Draco.

—Voldemort la quiere muerta porque es una Potter.

—¿Se enteró de que existe? —preguntó Draco alarmado.

—Sí. —admitió Harry— Yo sabía que existía esa posibilidad cuando Scrimgeour tramitó la custodia a mi nombre. No se hizo público pero es claro que algunos en el Ministerio se enteraron… y la información llegó hasta Voldemort.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Draco.

—Hay espías en el Ministerio… alguno de ellos se enteró y se lo comunicó a Voldemort. —hizo una pausa— A Voldemort, la noticia le cayó muy mal. Sobre todo porque yo lo había provocado con lo de la profecía unos días antes. Esta noche yo pude _ver_ lo que piensa. El poder es su prioridad. Y hasta ahora él consideraba que yo era el único obstáculo importante que se le interponía. Ahora agregó a Victoria a la lista.

—El Señor Oscuro considera que una hija tuya es una amenaza. —dijo Lucius expresándolo con más claridad.

—Sí. Yo sabía que si se enteraba iba a querer matarla. Ganar control del Ministerio hoy, habría sido un logro adicional. Pero su principal propósito era obtener más información sobre Victoria. Pero no quería que ninguno lo supiera. No se lo dijo ni siquiera a Severus. Por eso atacó el Ministerio y no Hogsmeade como yo habría esperado.

—Entonces, en este momento Victoria es considerada una gran amenaza… tanto como vos. —dijo Draco.

Harry asintió.

—¡Pero si es sólo una beba! —exclamó Draco.

—No es la primera vez que su blanco principal es un bebé. —dijo Harry.

—¡Pero está mal! —protestó Draco.

Harry rió con aspereza. —Nada hay de bueno en todo esto, Draco. Pero te puedo asegurar que dentro de una semana Voldemort va a estar muerto. ¡No voy a permitir que le haga daño a Victoria!

—Victoria está segura acá. —señaló Lucius con calma.

—Así es. Y creo que algo de lo que hice ayudó a disminuir el riesgo para ella… si bien es posible que haya aumentado el riesgo para todos los demás.

—Explicate. —pidió Lucius.

—Tenía que darle algo a Voldemort. Una de las razones por las que le di el texto de la profecía fue ésa… hacerle saber que Victoria no aparece en la profecía, que no es un peligro para él. —miró a Draco— Como le había dicho a tu papá antes "No hay nada mejor que un vástago Potter para incitar al máximo las habituales ansias de matar de Voldemort."

—¿Vos te echas la culpa del ataque al Ministerio? —preguntó Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza. —Yo hice lo mejor que pude. Voldemort es un demente, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto. Esta vez el ataque tuvo que ver con Victoria, pero Voldemort no necesita razones para los ataques.

—¿Sabe ahora que Victoria es una Malfoy? —preguntó Lucius.

—No, sigue pensando que es una Potter. Pero en este momento, Victoria le interesa menos que antes, volvió a concentrar su foco en mí.

—A Severus no le va gustar que no se lo hayas dicho antes. —dijo Draco.

—Severus ya lo sabe, Voldemort se lo dijo.

—Así que el señor Oscuro te dio una nueva motivación para que lo mates. —dijo Lucius.

Harry rió. —¡Como si eso hiciera falta!

Lucius se puso de pie. —Ahora no es el momento de ponerse a discutir planes. Ustedes dos tienen que irse a dormir. —ordenó Lucius— El efecto de la poción se desvanecerá completamente dentro de unos pocos minutos.

—Sí, padre. —murmuró Draco. Lucius salió.

Draco lo abrazó estrechamente. —¿Estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Harry.

—No, Harry. Es sólo gracias a vos que Victoria sigue viva y está segura.

oOo

—Buen día, Victoria. —saludó Harry alzándola.

—Pa… pa…

Harry sonrió. —Estuviste volando por debajo del radar, ¿no? —dijo dándole un besito esquimal.

—¿Qué es un radar? —preguntó Draco dándole a Victoria un beso en la mejilla. Los tres se sentaron.

—Sí, Harry. ¿Qué es un radar? —preguntó Remus riendo.

Harry le sacó la lengua a Remus. —No sé bien qué es un radar… una especie de dispositivo para detectar cosas en un área… pero se trata de una expresión hecha.

—¿Y qué quiere decir? —preguntó Draco con impaciencia.

—Quiere decir que Victoria pasó, en cierta forma, ignorada por todos. Pero que ella siguió con sus rutinas sin que le importara. —explicó Harry.

Draco alzó una ceja, como si dudara de la inteligencia de Harry. No le veía mucho sentido al comentario. Harry le sacó la lengua a él también.

—Y éste es el que se supone que salve al mundo mágico. —apuntó Severus.

—Doy gracias que educar a Draco me haya preparado para cosas como ésta. —dijo Narcissa.

—¿Y por qué ahora tuviste que meterme a mí? —le preguntó Draco indignado.

—Creo que ustedes dos son mucho más difíciles que el común de los adolescentes. —señaló Lucius.

—No habría podido sobrevivir tantos años en Hogwarts si todos fueran tan insufribles como ustedes. —dijo Severus.

—¿¡Pero qué es esto?! —se quejó Harry.

—¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para tirarnos palos? —protestó Draco.

—A mí sólo me tocó enseñar un año. —dijo Remus— Pero así y todo debo confirmar que se destacan del resto.

—Vos fuiste el que empezaste esto. —le recriminó Draco a Harry.

—¿Yo? —exclamó Harry— ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

—Algo debés de haber hecho para que todos nos declaren los peores adolescentes de nuestra época.

—Nadie dijo los peores. —aclaró Narcissa— Difíciles… los dos son de temperamento levantisco.

Draco puso muy mala cara y cruzó los brazos fastidiado.

Harry soltó una risita. —Les estás dando la razón.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada feroz.

Harry le sopló un besito. Draco lo abarajó en el aire y se lo sopló de vuelta. —No necesito tus malditos besos, tarado. —gruñó Draco, pero de inmediato sonrió divertido.

—¡Coman! —ordenó Severus— Y espero que vuelvan a comportarse como adultos después del desayuno.

Harry hizo una mueca. Toda la diversión de un segundo antes se le esfumó. Tenían mucho que hacer como para perder el tiempo con bromas. Se puso a comer automáticamente y dejó que Draco se ocupara de atender a Victoria.

—Era preferible la charla ligera de hace un par de minutos. —dijo Remus quebrando el silencio incómodo que se había cernido sobre la mesa.

Harry los recorrió con la vista a todos. Se encogió de hombros… y ya no tenía más hambre… se levantó de la mesa y salió.

Draco lo alcanzó en la sala. Le pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura y los dos se quedaron mirando a través de la ventana.

—Está lloviendo. —dijo Harry.

Draco le apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro. —Así es. —hizo una pausa— ¿Realmente planeás matar a Voldemort dentro de una semana?

—Sí.

Se quedaron así sin decir nada más, sin moverse. Incluso cuando los adultos entraron a la sala.

Severus fue el quebró el silencio. —Por mucho que queramos evitarlo tenemos que ponernos a trazar los planes.

—No estoy tratando de evitar nada. —dijo Harry, se soltó del abrazo de Draco y se volvió hacia los adultos, con una expresión dura y determinada en sus rasgos. —Sé perfectamente lo que está en riesgo, sé lo que debe hacerse y tengo una idea bastante definida de cómo hacerlo. Pero será necesaria la colaboración de todos. Hay muchos pequeños detalles que analizar y que ajustar.

Severus se llevó un par de dedos al puente de la nariz. —Pequeños detalles decís… hum… va a ser difícil… los Gryffindor desconocen lo que significa la palabra sutileza.

El comentario sirvió para aflojar la tensión. Harry vino a sentarse a la mesa arrastrando consigo a Draco. —Para eso justamente es que los tengo a ustedes. —dijo jovial.

—El clima cambia abruptamente de un momento a otro y con velocidad pasmosa. —dijo Lucius.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas.

—Mejor que se mantenga como ahora. —dijo Severus— Hay que aprovechar que parecen bien dispuestos… cuando vuelvan a ponerse insufribles va a ser imposible trabajar juntos.

oOo


	42. Planes

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 42 – Planes**

—Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? —preguntó Remus.

—Por la tarea que le encomendó a Severus. —respondió Harry de inmediato.

Severus asintió brevemente. —Las filas del Señor Oscuro se vieron significativamente mermadas anoche. No le importó que fuéramos a necesitar de un período de recuperación cuando nos impartió los castigos, o no le importó tanto porque piensa usar los próximos días para incrementar el número de sus seguidores. Mi tarea para esta semana es reclutar, o forzar, a los Slytherins mayores para engrosar las filas.

—Blaise. —susurró Draco.

Harry asintió, le tomó la mano y le dio un suave apretón para tranquilizarlo.

Lucius frunció el ceño. —Tenía entendido que el Señor Oscuro te había asignado esta tarea únicamente a vos.

—Así es. —respondió Severus.

—Si no le llevás los nuevos reclutas… él va saber que no le sos leal. —Lucius miró primero a Severus y luego a Harry— Ah… pero va a estar ocupado preparando una iniciación… y Harry le va a tender una trampa.

—Exactamente. —dijo Harry— Quiero matar al hijo de puta cuanto antes y esto me provee de una excelente oportunidad. Tiene menos seguidores ahora. No quiero que los Slytherin se le sumen y tampoco quiero arriesgar la posición de Severus como espía. Pero si lo mato dentro de una semana no habrá que preocuparse por nada de eso.

—¿Por qué te encomendó esta tarea a vos únicamente, Severus? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Porque los demás, una vez que se curen tienen otra misión asignada. Deben obtener toda la información posible sobre la niña Potter.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho. —le dijo Draco a Harry con tono de reproche.

—Porque no tiene importancia alguna. —se defendió Harry— Victoria está segura acá.

—Hablé con Kingsley esta mañana. —dijo Severus— Él se encargó de hacer desaparecer todo documento que tenga que ver con Victoria. No que importe demasiado ahora. El Señor Oscuro ya cuenta con toda la información que el Ministerio dispone sobre ella.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda llegar a relacionar a Victoria con los Malfoy? —preguntó Remus.

—Yo me aseguré de que siga creyendo que es mía. —señaló Harry.

—Y yo ya me había ocupado de hacer desaparecer todos los documentos relacionados con ella mientras estuvo bajo el cuidado de su madre. —dijo Narcissa.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Ya te había dicho que mi esposa dispone de infinidad de recursos. —dijo Lucius divertido.

Narcissa le sonrió. —El día que Draco y vos fueron de compras a Diagon, me puse en comunicación con dos contactos que tengo en el Ministerio. Ellos sustrajeron los registros de nacimiento de Victoria y me los hicieron llegar. La única información que quedó sobre ella es la que la relaciona con vos como padrino y a cargo de su custodia.

—¿Vos sabías sobre esto? —le preguntó Harry a Draco.

—No. —tuvo que admitir Draco, miró a su padre con ojos culpables— Debería haber pensado en eso, sin embargo.

—Ciertamente deberías. —dijo Lucius— Pero tu madre se ocupó de todo… y hasta les modificó las memorias a sus contactos para que tampoco ellos recordaran nada sobre Victoria.

Harry abrió la boca… y la cerró de inmediato. Y terminó suspirando. Tampoco podía recriminarle la ilegalidad del asunto… él no era el más indicado.

—Los criminales… —le dijo a Narcissa sonriendo.

—…deben mantenerse unidos y cubrirse unos a otros. —completó Narcissa sonriéndole a su vez.

Draco los miró a los dos con desconfianza, sabía que había algo más que no estaban explicitando, pero no tenía la menor idea de lo que pudiera ser. No iba a preguntar, sin embargo, igual Harry no se lo iba a decir. Por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, era una forma, muy singular sin dudas, que tenían los dos de establecer que ella, su madre y él, su Harry, eran entre sí… familia.

—Así que todos los otros mortífagos van a estar ocupados en una búsqueda condenada a resultar infructífera. —dijo Remus.

—Sí. —confirmó Severus— Lo que debe preocuparnos es qué hacer con los Slytherins.

—Tengo entendido que Draco y Blaise ya habían hecho planes al respecto. —dijo Harry.

—Así es. —dijo Draco— Pero no habíamos anticipado que vos simultáneamente ibas a prepararle una trampa al Señor Oscuro.

—No veo por qué eso podría establecer alguna diferencia. —dijo Harry.

—Los planes originales eran "secuestrar" a las familias enteras. —explicó Severus— Pero considero que eso ahora no será necesario. Levantaría muchas sospechas que empezaran a desaparecer familias enteras. No hace falta correr ese riesgo. Al Señor Oscuro, en este momento, sólo le interesan los Slytherins de sexto y séptimo.

—¿No sería más racional que le interesaran personas mayores y con más experiencia? —preguntó Harry.

—Los adolescentes son más fácilmente _impresionables_. —dijo Severus— Puede atraerlos sin mucho esfuerzo y moldearlos según sus deseos.

—Y una vez que los tenga de su lado, le resultará más sencillo atraer también a las familias. —señaló Lucius— Según el modo de ver del Señor Oscuro, es la mejor forma de aumentar rápidamente el número de adeptos.

—Lo que más debería preocuparnos es que yo soy el único que conoce este plan. —dijo Severus.

—Por eso es crítico que yo pueda matarlo el próximo sábado. —dijo Harry.

Severus confirmó asintiendo.

—¿Y vas a poder? —preguntó Remus.

Harry suspiró profundamente. —Hablando sinceramente, creo que nunca voy a estar preparado para llevarlo a cabo… pero _es preciso_ que esté preparado… así que _voy_ a estar preparado. No obstante, hay algunas cosas que deben cumplimentarse previamente. Afortunadamente no va a ser difícil cumplimentarlas durante esta semana. Cuando finalmente llegue el día, será necesario además que antes mate a Nagini y recién después a Voldemort.

—¿Y vos suponés que él se va a quedar parado sin hacer nada mientras vos matás a la serpiente? —preguntó Severus con sorna.

Harry cerró los ojos. La imagen del duelo entre Voldemort y Dumbledore en quinto año se le hizo presente. —No. —dijo— Yo he visto a Voldemort en pleno duelo… de hecho yo también tuve un duelo con él.

—Harry… —dijo Lucius con tono de advertencia— …yo fui testigo de eso. ¿Tu idea es repetirlo?

Abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —No… supongo que debería pensar en usar otra varita… ¿Es posible que pueda usar otra varita?

Hubo intercambio de miradas entre los adultos.

—Draco… —dijo Narcissa— …¿le prestarías tu varita a Harry?

—Mi varita no le va a servir. —dijo Draco, pero igual la sacó y se la tendió.

Harry la aceptó vacilante, la hizo rodar entre sus dedos, no parecía tan distinta de la suya. Apuntó a uno de los libros en uno de los estantes. _—¡Accio libro!_ —formuló. El libro vino volando directo a su mano, Harry lo abarajó sin dificultad alguna en el aire.

Draco frunció el ceño. —Hacé algo más complicado. —ordenó Draco.

—¿Querés que haga algo más complicado con _tu varita_? —preguntó Harry alzando las cejas intencionado.

Draco rió. —Si serás pajero y calentón. —murmuró.

Snape revoleó los ojos. —¡No estamos para perder el tiempo con comportamientos pueriles! —los regañó.

—Transfigurá esa silla o algo así. —sugirió Draco.

—Eso no lo puedo hacer ni con mi propia varita. —protestó Harry.

—¿Cómo que no podés? —exclamó Draco.

—No es algo que nos hayan enseñado en clase hasta ahora. —señaló Harry— Y si bien tuve muchas clases extracurriculares, nunca me vi obligado a transfigurar una silla para salvar mi vida.

—Mi padre me enseñó ese encantamiento hace años. —declaró Draco— A ver, dame tu varita que quiero probar.

Harry le pasó la varita revoleando los ojos. Los adultos iban siguiendo los experimentos con particular interés. Incluso Severus, si bien los había amonestado por la digresión anterior, ahora los estaba contemplando con mucha atención.

Draco sorprendió a todos y a sí mismo cuando transfiguró la silla en una mesa y luego repitió el encantamiento pero al revés y la mesa volvió a ser una silla. Lo logró con admirable facilidad. Harry se aprendió la mecánica del encantamiento y unos minutos después él también tuvo éxito con la transfiguración y sin ningún problema.

Quedaron mirándose perplejos. —Harry… la varita elige al mago. —dijo Draco— No debería resultarnos tan fácil.

Harry se encogió de hombros, eso mismo era lo que él tenía entendido. Los dos giraron la cabeza y miraron inquisitivamente a los adultos.

—Tenés razón, Draco. —dijo Remus adoptando un tono profesoral— La varita elige al mago. Si bien uno puede usar cualquier otra varita, generalmente hay incompatibilidad y los resultados de los encantamientos son mucho menos efectivos.

—Neville… —musitó Harry.

Remus asintió. —Sí, Neville estuvo usando la varita de su padre durante cinco años. ¿Presumo bien al pensar que durante este último año mejoró notablemente?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, yo también lo noté… mucho menos torpe en Encantamientos… —dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Cómo que lo notaste?

—Yo estaba con ustedes en clases de Encantamientos.

—Sí, es cierto… pero ¿vos te fijabas en lo que hacía Neville? —preguntó Harry extrañado.

Draco se sonrojó. —No, en Neville… yo te miraba siempre a vos.

—Aaah…

—Y vos siempre trabajabas con él. Vos me estuviste vigilando todo el año… y yo hacía lo mismo. Por eso noté que Longbottom no te dañaba tanto como a mí me hubiera gustado.

—Si serás tarado. —dijo Harry y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Draco soltó una risita y le retuvo la mano para que no volviera a pegarle.

—¿Podríamos continuar? —intervino Severus con impaciencia.

Los dos se volvieron una vez más hacia Remus.

—Sólo podría aventurar una explicación. —retomó Remus— Todo parece indicar que ustedes son mágicamente muy compatibles.

—¿Las varitas reconocen nuestras respectivas magias como muy similares? —preguntó Harry.

—Para mí no tiene sentido. —dijo Draco— Nuestras fortalezas en lo que a magia se refiere son muy distintas.

—Yo no creo que se pueda afirmar eso tan categóricamente. —continuó Remus— Lo que sí creo es que cada uno enfocó su magia hacia áreas diferentes. Harry se había centrado en Defensa principalmente, pero en los últimos tiempos ha demostrado que aprende rápido y se desempeña bien con otros tipos de encantamientos.

—Sí… —admitió Draco— No tuvo problemas con los hechizos ofensivos.

—Precisamente. —dijo Remus— Ustedes dos son magos poderosos. Pero favorecieron hasta ahora ciertas áreas mágicas en particular. Lo que no significa que carezcan de potencial para sobresalir en otras áreas. Y el hecho de que puedan intercambiar varitas sin perder eficacia es un fuerte indicador de que poseen magias parecidas.

—¿Quiere decir eso que yo podría haber sido tan bueno en Pociones como Draco? —preguntó Harry.

Remus tosió. — Quizá haya habido ciertos factores… _ambientales_… en las clases que podrían haber interferido con tu desempeño.

Severus fusiló a Remus con una mirada furibunda. Lucius se permitió una breve risa y dijo: —Sí, Harry. De haber recibido la misma instrucción que Draco, podrías haber logrado un nivel similar.

—Y vale lo mismo para Draco. —dijo Remus— Podría tener un nivel parecido al tuyo en Defensa si hubiese tenido la posibilidad de practicar más.

—Otro factor, no mencionado hasta ahora y que debe tenerse en cuenta, —intervino Severus— es el interés personal por una determinada disciplina mágica. De poco sirve el potencial si no se lo desarrolla por falta de interés.

Entraban en terreno pantanoso; Draco, con buen tino, desvió la cuestión. —Entonces… ¿Harry y yo podríamos intercambiar varitas cuando tenga que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro?

—Siempre y cuando pueda, con una varita ajena, lanzar de manera efectiva cierta Maldición en particular. —dijo Snape.

—¿Querés que pruebe de lanzar la Maldición Mortal con la varita de Draco? —preguntó Harry como si no pudiera creer lo que oía.

Severus desvió los ojos hacia el tapiz del árbol genealógico. Harry tragó con dificultad. No quería hacerlo. Se volvió hacia Draco como pidiéndole una opinión. Draco se limitó a hacerle un gesto como diciéndole: "¿Y por qué no? ¿Nada se pierde con probar?"

—Severus, ¿esto es imprescindible? —preguntó Narcissa.

—Sí. —contestó Severus irrevocable.

_¡El muy cretino!,_ pensó Harry. Severus estaba de pésimo humor y se la agarraba con él. No quería usar la Maldición Mortal delante de Draco y Narcissa. El día anterior había matado a Bellatrix. Remus… lucía horrorizado por el derrotero que tomaban los procedimientos… pero era claro que no le iba a servir de ayuda alguna. Lucius… no parecía turbado, ni enojado, ni horrorizado… por el contrario… compuesto, controlado…

—Respira hondo, Harry. Y concentrá todo tu poder. —dijo Lucius. Frío, calmo… pero animándolo sin lugar a dudas.

Harry asintió. Abrevó de esa calma de Lucius… era lo que necesitaba para hacer algo que no quería hacer, pero que era preciso que hiciera.

De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era mucho más difícil si no había peligro de por medio. Con el retrato de la señora Black tampoco había habido peligro… pero en esa oportunidad había estado muy pasado de vueltas. Ahora… se trataba de algo muy calculado… definitivamente no le gustaba. Pero a Voldemort iba a tener que matarlo pocos días después… tenía que poder, le gustara o no… apuntó y concentró su magia.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El tapiz se vino abajo.

—Puedo usar la varita de Draco. Con efectividad. —dijo con frialdad y se volvió a mirar a los demás.

Draco, Narcissa y Remus estaban desorbitados y en evidente shock. Lucius y Severus lucían satisfechos.

Harry corrió hasta Draco que había empezado a sacudirse espasmódico. Lo abrazó contra sí. —Shhh… calmate, por favor… —le susurró apaciguador— Quizá no sea yo el más indicado para… después de lo que acabo de hacer…

—Abrazame más fuerte, Harry. —pidió Draco. Harry obedeció sin agregar nada más.

Remus carraspeó sonoramente. —Reconozco que me sacudió terriblemente… pero era lo que cabía esperar.

—Es bueno saber que no soy el único al que tiende a sorprender casi de manera habitual. —dijo Severus.

A Harry no le gustó el tono que había usado y perdió los estribos. —¡Pero y la gran puta! ¿¡Me querés decir qué te hice yo!? ¡Por qué carajo te la agarrás siempre conmigo! ¿Es porque creés que no me tomo las cosas en serio como debería? Si ésa es la impresión que te da… ¡entonces perdón! ¡Sé muy bien lo serio que es! ¡Ayer tuve que matar! ¡Y ahora estoy acá sentado en reunión planeando cómo voy a matar una vez más! ¡Y el destino de todos esos Slytherins está en mis manos tanto como en las tuyas! ¡Estoy tratando de manejar toda esta mierda lo mejor que puedo! ¡Si no te parece bien, decime entonces claramente qué puta querés que haga!

Se produjo un silencio abrumador, la tensión del ambiente alcanzó niveles extremos.

Draco masculló unas protestas ininteligibles, Remus susurró algunas palabras instándolo a calmarse. Harry los ignoró, se puso de pie abruptamente y caminó hasta la chimenea.

—Y bien entonces… —dijo con aspereza— …dejemos las débiles e irrelevantes emociones de lado. Hoy es domingo y tengo hasta el próximo sábado. Vos tenés que reclutar a los Slytherins, sean neutrales o no, por las buenas o por las malas. Pero es algo que no querés hacer, y probablemente es lo que te pone irritable, porque es el punto sin retorno… si no obedecés delatás tu falta de lealtad. Y tenés que depender de lo que yo haga porque si no… ¡estás cagado!… y todos vamos a estar cagados.

Había dicho todo con la mirada fija en Severus que había oído la parrafada con una expresión casi imperturbable… casi… había un relumbrar feroz en los ojos negros que no había podido disimular completamente.

Harry comenzó a caminar ida y vuelta al tiempo que prosiguió: —La pregunta es entonces, ¿qué tenemos que hacer esta semana para que todo salga bien? Hoy es el momento de planear. Hay que poner las piezas juntas de lo que vamos a hacer… hay que decidir si va a dar resultado o no… Técnicamente todo reside sobre mis hombros, pero sos vos el que me mantiene por la senda que corresponde. ¿¡Cómo es que terminé con Severus Snape como condenado mentor… y figura paterna?!

—¡Yo no soy tu padre! —ladró Severus.

Harry le hizo una mueca desdeñosa. —¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas a indignar? ¡Andá a cagar! Vos sos el que me trata de niño imbécil… vos sos el que me tenés con rienda corta y vivís martillándome lo que tengo que hacer… y yo te escucho, protesto sí… pero te hago caso… y todavía no me explico cómo fue que vine a terminar así… —miró a los otros alrededor— Tengo a Narcissa como figura materna que se preocupa por mí y me cuida… y tengo… ¡no una, sino _tres_ figuras paternas! ¡La mayor parte de mi vida no tuve ninguna! Ahora tengo _tres_… ante quien responder… _tres_ a los que tengo que hacer sentir orgullosos de mí. Remus es casi natural, un segundo padrino… pero vos Severus siempre me detestaste… y ni hablar de Lucius, ni siquiera ahora nos toleramos…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de ira… y de angustia… y de frustración; se los secó con el dorso de la mano. Los miró a todos con la peor de las caras. No era eso lo que había querido decir…

—Harry… —intentó Remus con tono apaciguador.

—¡No! ¡Perdón! —gritó— ¡Maldición! ¡Perdón! ¡No era mi intención decir nada de lo que dije! Y Severus tiene razón en enojarse conmigo porque no hago sino despotricar mierda sin sentido.

—Lo que decís tiene sentido, Harry. —dijo Narcissa con voz muy suave.

Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, suspiró y retomó la marcha nerviosa. Tenía que recuperase de ese lapsus repentino de necedad.

—Planes. —dijo— Lo primero… Ron, Hermione y yo tenemos que completar la tarea que nos dejó Dumbledore. Es indispensable. La parte más difícil ya la superamos. Y que nadie se asuste… lo que falta lo haremos en Hogwarts y es relativamente seguro. —hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño— Y voy a aprovechar para hacerme con la espada de Gryffindor cuando vaya. Creo que es la mejor forma de matar a Nagini… Voldemort se va a poner furioso… para entonces ya va a saber… pero igual no va a poder hacer nada. —los otros no entendían ni la mitad pero ninguno dijo nada— Vamos a necesitar los armarios desvanecedores… y habrá que hablar mucho con la Orden… porque vamos a necesitar a todos… esta semana vamos a estar bastante apretados con tanto Slytherin en la casa… pero serán sólo unos días… y tampoco voy a parar mucho acá. Y vamos a tener que ponernos en contacto con Kingsley… el pobre debe de tener mucho trabajo teniendo que lidiar con todo el caos en el Ministerio… pero quizá pueda hacerse un tiempo para venir…

—Harry… —lo interrumpió Draco— ¿te volviste loco?

Sonrió. —No. Lo creas o no, sé perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando. Y ésta va a ser una semana muy ocupada.

oOo

—Bueno, éste sí que ha sido un día divertido. —dijo Draco sarcástico.

Harry miró hacia la puerta del baño. Draco estaba parado frente al espejo. Se veía muy sexy vistiendo sólo unos brillantes y plateados pantalones piyama. No estaba seguro, sin embargo, de que Draco estuviera de humor para el piropo. Draco parecía estar muy enojado, Harry no sabía bien cuál era la razón.

Podían ser muchas las razones. Harry había tenido discusiones encendidas con varios durante el día. Incluso con Kingsley. Con Severus solamente, había tenido muchas. Y unas cuantas con Draco también.

Cuatro Slytherins contra dos Gryffindors discutiendo planes de batalla… no había sido placentero. Y los respiros humorísticos de la mañana no se habían hecho presentes en las horas posteriores.

Harry había agradecido que nadie hubiera vuelto a mencionar lo que había dicho sobre los padres. Se sentía muy avergonzado de haber tenido ese arranque. Y había tenido varios arranques más durante el día. Y los demás no se habían quedado callados, también habían aportado los suyos.

Todos consideraban que las ideas de Harry eran demasiado riesgosas. Severus lo había acusado de tener la temeridad e irracionalidad de diez Gryffindors sumados. Lo que había irritado particularmente a Draco… si tenía tanto Gryffindor adentro poco lugar le quedaba para Slytherin.

Lo que lo había sorprendido sobremanera era que el mayor apoyo lo había recibido de Lucius. Draco tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle y el miedo lo enojaba mucho. Remus y Narcissa se habían mostrado preocupados pero habían expresado sus reparos con sutileza. Severus se había mostrado furioso en todo momento. Por su parte, Lucius era el que más calmo se había comportado.

Lucius había sido también el que se había interpuesto entre Severus y Harry cuando las cosas amenazaban con pasar a mayores. Lucius había sido el único que había apoyado sus ideas más temerarias.

Finalmente y a pesar de todo, habían podido llegar a un compromiso. Así y todo iba a ser una semana muy movida.

—Harry, ¿escuchaste lo que dije? —preguntó Draco irritado.

—Sí, te escuché.

Estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza sostenida por las manos. Ya listo para acostarse. Pero estaba el problema de Draco… y no estaba seguro de en qué consistía el problema.

Draco salió del baño y vino a parársele al lado.

—¿Qué exactamente fue lo que hice para enojarte tanto? —dijo Harry con voz exhausta— Lo que sea que haya hecho… lo lamento.

Draco dejó oír un bufido y una risa. —Vos no lamentás nada. —replicó.

—Está bien. Entonces no lo lamento. Lo que vos digas, Draco… será mejor que me acueste a dormir.

—No tomes esa actitud…

—Estoy cansado de peleas… ya tuve demasiadas hoy. Quería hacer las paces con vos por lo que fuera que te hubiese hecho enojar. Pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que te hizo enojar… aunque no es cierto, dije muchas cosas que te hicieron enojar… tantas que no veo la forma de disculparme… ni sé qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor.

—La autoconmiseración no te cuadra, _Potter_.

—¡Me cago en diez, _Malfoy_! —le escupió Harry. Las palabras y el tono con que había pronunciado su apellido lo habían mordido con la agudeza de un aguijón ponzoñoso. Cada día las cosas se volvían más difíciles de tolerar y por una razón o por otra, todos en la casa estaban enojados con él. Se sentía totalmente abatido.

Se puso de pie abruptamente, le dio un empujón a Malfoy y enfiló hacia la puerta.

—Harry, esperá… —Draco trató de retenerlo por un brazo.

—¡¿Esperar, para qué?! —preguntó zafando el brazo del agarre— ¿Esperar para que vos te sigas burlando un rato más de mí? ¿Esperar para que me sigas insultando? Estoy exhausto y estoy harto, Draco. Éste ha sido probablemente el día más largo de mi vida y ni siquiera empecé con el verdadero trabajo todavía. —con dos zancadas alcanzó la puerta.

—¿Adónde carajo creés que vas? —demandó Draco.

—A encontrar un lugar donde pueda dormir en el que no haya nadie que me recrimine lo que sea con miradas malhumoradas y acusadoras. —le gritó y azotó la puerta detrás de sí.

Tenía intenciones de bajar a la cocina pero al pasar por el hall sintió como un influjo hipnótico, la puerta a la calle parecía estar llamándolo. Llamó a Winky para que le trajera la varita, se cubrió con la capa de Draco que colgaba del perchero, salió, dio algunos pocos pasos y desaparicionó.

La pulsera se le puso tibia mientras avanzaba descalzo por el frío césped del cementerio de Godric Hollow.

_¿Dónde estás?_

_Seguro._

_Harry, volvé a casa._

_Dentro de un rato._

_Harry…_

_Necesito un poco de tiempo solo._

Hubo una pausa y la pulsera volvió a ponerse tibia.

_Voy a estar esperándote._

Ya empezaba a sentirte como un tonto por haberse escapado así. Pero no estaba listo para volver todavía. Lo habían acusado ya demasiadas veces de ser un idiota de temperamento irracional y descontrolado durante ese día.

Se enojó consigo mismo por estar llorando sin poder contenerse. Pero no podía parar. Se sentó entre la tumba de sus padres y la de Sirius. Nunca antes había llorado con tanta frecuencia como durante el último mes. Pero por otro lado, quizá nunca antes había tenido tantas razones juntas que justificaran el llanto.

No había tenido siquiera tiempo de llorar por los que habían perdido la vida el día anterior. El Ministerio estaba muy convulsionado. El funeral de Scrimgeour se iba a llevar a cabo unos días más tarde, pero Harry no estaba seguro de que fuera a asistir… aunque le parecía que sería una falta de respeto no ir.

Había recibido una carta preocupada de Hermione. Le había contestado que estaba bien y había acordado reunirse con ellos al día siguiente. Pero cada vez que pensaba en La Madriguera, la imagen que se le presentaba era la de Fleur, junto a la chimenea con el vestido blanco sucio de hollín. Tenía que dar gracias de haber sobrevivido, pero así y todo había tantas cosas que estaban tan mal.

Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse transformado en un torbellino. Estaba atrapado en una tormenta de actividades… y ya no estaba seguro de si todo era culpa de Voldemort o si también él tenía la culpa… todo era acción y reacción… de los dos lados. Todo iba a tener que terminar pronto o de lo contrario Harry acabaría por explotar. Se estaba esforzando tanto… pero incluso la gente a la que quería estaban todos enojados con él. Era demasiado para poder manejarlo… y se sentía tan solo.

—¡Tengo miedo! —dijo en voz alta— Aterrado… y a punto de volverme loco.

Decírselo a sus padres y a Sirius no iba a significarle daño alguno a nadie. Todo estaba quieto y silencioso en el cementerio y el sonido de su voz no viajaba demasiado lejos. La capa de Draco servía para que su silueta se desdibujara entre las sombras.

—Nunca me he permitido tener miedo… creo que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de tener miedo… Pero hoy… —hizo una pausa— Creo que debería mencionarles que hay gente que me está ayudando. —pero ni siquiera en la soledad del cementerio se animó a pronunciar nombre alguno. Y hasta puso un encantamiento de privacidad a su alrededor… el más potente de todos… el que Severus le había enseñado.

—Remus dice que ustedes lo aprobarían… o que habrían terminado por aprobarlo. —dijo suspirando— No sé si sería así… pero me gusta pensar que sería así… Les tocó pasar muchas cosas en sus vidas… no son de los que se asustan con facilidad.

Se mantuvo callado durante varios minutos.

—Pero hoy… hoy les vi miedo en los rostros. —susurró— Y eso me aterrorizó. Quiero decir… ya sé que han estado muy preocupados por mí… y Draco, sé que ha tenido miedo por mí… y con muy buena razón. Y tienen miedo por mí porque no creen que pueda lograr lo que tengo que hacer. Incluso piensan que todos mis planes son disparatados. Ésta es una instancia decisiva… no creo que pueda salir vivo si llegara a meter la pata.

Sonaba lastimoso, lo sabía… incluso a sus propios oídos. Y ahí estaba… sentado sobre el suelo entre dos tumbas en medio de la noche… vestido sólo con un pantalón piyama y la capa de Draco… hablando con sus padres y su padrino… hablando con tres muertos. Abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho y se arropó con la capa. Olía a Draco. ¡Cuánto quería estar de vuelta!… en la cama tibia, junto a él.

—Remus y Severus llegaron incluso a traer a colación el tema del sacrificio de ustedes por mí. No reaccioné bien… les solté una buena diatriba… —miró el nombre de Sirius grabado en la losa— Vos te habrás sentido orgulloso de mí… creo que les di un buen susto… pero yo no me siento orgulloso… sólo me siento vacío y solo… exiliado por elección propia en un cementerio.

—Dioses… quizá sí soy el niñito caprichoso y malhumorado que tantas veces hoy me acusaron de ser.

Volvió a callar, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Se dan una idea de lo difícil que me resultó pelear contra ellos durante todo el día? Sin lugar a dudas se trató de una batalla con todas las letras. Por eso me siento tan agotado y vacío. Tuve que poner mucho esfuerzo para plantármeles. No puedo asegurar que me haya comportado en todo momento con racionalidad… pero si hay algo que no me faltó fue determinación. Debo mostrar determinación… debo encarar lo que me toca con confianza. De lo contrario me significaría la muerte. Ellos me quieren hacer entender, quieren hacerme dar cuenta de que podría resultar muerto… como si yo no lo supiera ya. Pero de qué serviría que me concentre en la muerte, de nada… lo que es preciso es que me concentre en la misión y en llevarla a cabo con éxito.

Suspiró. —Draco ha estado pensando mucho en la muerte durante las últimas semanas. Los otros también… pero ellos tienen un alto sentido de la autopreservación. El problema es que no creen que yo lo tenga. Y quizá no lo tenga. —admitió encogiendo los hombros— O quizá no es igual que el de ellos. En este momento no me siento muy optimista… pero así y todo creo que soy más optimista que ellos. —rió sin humor— Creo que tengo más optimismo que el de todos ellos juntos sumado. Exceptuando a Remus, quizá… Pero yo no puedo contagiarles a todos mi optimismo… y también me va a tocar contagiarles más esperanza… y a muchos otros más en los próximos días. Oh, bueno… ¡paciencia!

Se quedó ahí callado hamacándose lentamente con la barbilla sobre las rodillas… durante un largo rato… dejó que la calma del entorno se le fuera impregnando poco a poco… iba a necesitar esa serenidad.

oOo


	43. Horcruxes para el desayuno

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 43 – Horcruxes para el desayuno**

No lo sorprendió que todos lo estuvieran esperando emboscados apenas abrió la puerta.

—¿Dónde estuviste?

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

—Aparentemente estuve dándoles a todos una razón más para que se enojen conmigo. —respondió sarcástico. Se sacó la capa de Draco y la colgó en el perchero. Winky se ocuparía de limpiarla al día siguiente.

—¿Saliste vestido _así_?

—Sí, gracias por tu preocupación. Perdón si los inquieté a todos, pero estuve ocupado regodeándome en un ataque repentino de autoconmiseración. Y ahora si me disculpan voy a subir para meterme en la cama. —se miró los pies sucios, frunció el ceño y agregó— Después de lavarme un poco. Y luego en la mañana desenterraré algo de determinación de alguna parte para enfrentar un nuevo día de mierda. Buenas noches.

Les hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento a todos a modo de saludo y partió escaleras arriba.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue bastante inesperado. —apuntó Narcissa.

—Este mocoso va a ser la causa de mi muerte prematura. —se quejó Snape.

Oyó pasos que subían detrás de él. Draco seguramente.

Entró en la habitación y fue directo al baño.

—Harry… —lo llamó Draco vacilante unos segundos después.

—Sí, Draco… —respondió al tiempo que abría las canillas de la ducha, se sacaba el pantalón piyama y se metía en la bañera.

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido. —¿Estás bien?

Harry sonrió. —Estoy perfectamente bien. Sólo necesito lavarme un poco.

Draco se apoyó sobre el lavabo a esperar. Harry concluyó la ducha relámpago, se secó y luego se calzó unos pantalones piyama limpios.

—¿Seguís enojado conmigo? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí. —contestó Draco, pero había sonado más confundido y herido que enojado.

Harry fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama, estiró una mano, lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. —Esta noche aprendí una cosa. —dijo.

—¿Qué es…? —preguntó Draco con cautela.

—Que vos sos un Slytherin. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Draco alzó ambas cejas desdeñoso. —Estupendo. —replicó con sorna— Acabás de darte cuenta de algo que todos sabían desde hace por lo menos seis años. De hecho yo ya lo sabía desde que empecé a hablar. El Sombrero Seleccionador fue una mera formalidad en mi caso.

Harry amplió la sonrisa. —Ah sí… el Sombrero… ¿Te acordás de nuestra "conversación"? Ésa en la que comparaste mis tendencias Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Draco asintió con suspicacia.

Harry se reacomodó en la cama y recogió las piernas, Draco hizo otro tanto.

—Hay algo que no te mencioné ese día. El Sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo me opuse con vehemencia a la idea, así que finalmente optó por ponerme en Gryffindor.

Draco cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. —Eso explica tantas cosas. —murmuró.

—Cierto… y está relacionado con lo que aprendí esta noche.

Draco abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vos fuiste educado como Slytherin. Severus y tus padres también. Yo fui educado… bueno, digamos que como nada hasta que empecé en Hogwarts. Pero después crecí como Gryffindor… aunque había muchas cualidades Slytherin en mí.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Vos siempre has sido exaltado como el Gryffindor modelo. —dijo irónico.

—Humm… sí… —concedió Harry— No puedo decir que sea algo que me guste, pero no puedo negarlo. Y creo que ahí es donde estriba nuestro problema actual.

—Harry, lo que decís no tiene sentido alguno.

—Bueno… nada parece haber tenido sentido estos dos últimos días. He estado yendo de un extremo al otro… y dando vueltas en círculos… tratando de recomponerme y de mantenerme entero. Y con todas las cosas que me han pasado este verano…

—Vos no estarás lamentando…

Harry le posó una mano sobre la rodilla y con la otra sacó la cadena con los dos anillos. Sonrió. —No, no lamento lo nuestro en absoluto, todo lo contrario. —la sonrisa vaciló— Pero me preocupa que vos empieces a lamentar haberte metido conmigo.

Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry lo atajó posándole el índice en los labios. —No, esperá. Quiero que me escuches…

Draco asintió pero apretando los labios con disgusto.

Harry suspiró. —No quiero explayarme demasiado ahora. He tenido muchos altibajos emocionales últimamente con todo lo que está pasando. Y hasta hay veces que ni yo me soporto… cuando me transformo en un nene llorón, por ejemplo.

—Tenías una muy buena justificación. —le recordó Draco.

—Quizá… pero para mí no es suficiente excusa.

—Claro que no… la guerra y la muerte no son excusas de peso. —dijo Draco irónico.

—No trates de conformarme… —dijo Harry irritado— Y no era de esto de lo que quería hablar.

Draco hizo una cara pero asintió dispuesto a escuchar.

—Lo que trataba de decir es que los Slytherin valoran por encima de todo la autopreservación. Vos sos un Slytherin… y tus padres… y Severus. Creo que tiendo a olvidarme de eso… pero esta noche se me hizo muy patente. Yo estaba… bueno, no importa lo que estaba haciendo… pero de golpe ese hecho se me hizo muy evidente.

Draco fruncía el ceño con suspicacia.

—Me di cuenta de que todos están aterrorizados por lo que va a pasar esta semana. Y creo que yo no tuve eso en cuenta… no le presté el debido respeto a lo que ustedes sienten. Creo que es por eso que vos estás enojado conmigo, ¿no?

Draco lo miró durante largos segundos, finalmente asintió. —A vos pareciera no importarte que te podés _morir _dentro de unos días. —susurró.

A pesar de lo mórbido de las palabras de Draco, Harry sonrió triunfante. —Ves, vos sos un Slytherin. Eso fue lo que aprendí esta noche.

Draco se frotó la cara con las manos. —Vos estás como una cabra, Harry.

—Claro que no. Pasa que yo tiendo a manejar las cosas de una manera diferente de la tuya. Cuando te asignaron la misión de matar a Dumbledore, ¿en qué concentrabas todos tus pensamientos?

Draco dejó caer las manos y reaccionó bruscamente. —¿Qué carajo de pregunta es ésa y qué tiene que ver con nada de lo que estamos hablando?

—Oh, no hace falta que me contestes… era más que nada una pregunta retórica, yo te lo voy a decir. Tu principal propósito era _no morir_… autopreservación.

—¡Y es así como vos deberías encarar esta situación! —lo apostrofó Draco.

—Pero es que yo no lo veo así… no me centro en la idea de _no morir_… me centro en la idea de _seguir vivo_.

—¡Pero si son la misma cosa!

—¡No es así! —insistió Harry— Una es negativa, la otra positiva.

Draco frunció el ceño, evidentemente no entendía qué le quería decir.

—El año pasado estuviste focalizado todo el tiempo en _no morir…_ y eso te estaba matando lentamente. Yo tengo muchos rasgos Slytherin pero contemplo la autopreservación desde una perspectiva diferente. Yo no trato de pasar inadvertido, yo no me quedo sin hacer nada porque lo importante es _no morir…_ yo prefiero mostrarme, provocar, pelear… porque mi propósito es _mantenerme vivo_. Es el Gryffindor en mí que me empuja a ser valiente y a nunca mostrar miedo. Ahora entiendo que todos ustedes _esperaban y querían oír_ que yo también estoy aterrado de que las cosas salgan mal y de que terminemos todos muertos. Porque de otra forma se hacen la idea de que yo quiero morir… y no es así la cosa. Yo no quiero morir… pero entiendo la autopreservación de una manera distinta.

—Pero… ¿cómo podés mostrarte tan confiado de que todo va a salir bien? ¿No deberías mostrar siquiera algo de preocupación? Vas a enfrentarte al mago más poderoso de la época.

Harry reflexionó unos segundos. — Draco, yo estoy preocupado. Cagado de miedo cabría también… si bien nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Y tengo un montón de Slytherins alrededor que no me permiten olvidarme de eso porque viven martillándomelo a cada minuto.

—Y eso realmente te hincha las pelotas, ¿no?

—Sí, no sabés cómo tengo los huevos… —confirmó sonriendo, pero se puso serio enseguida— Pero es que yo veo las cosas distinto… incluso traté de enfocarlo desde la óptica de ustedes, porque sé que es lo que vos y Severus quieren… pero no puedo, a mí no me sirve… me vuelve loco… me hace caer a pedazos…

—Y hoy durante todo el día te lo estuvimos diciendo una y otra vez… que era una locura, una temeridad disparatada, que no ibas a poder…

—Sí, pero hace un rato estuve reflexionando… y llegué a esta conclusión que te estoy explicando… ahora _entiendo_ las actitudes de ustedes por muy fastidiosas que me resulten… pero llegué a la conclusión de que a mí no me sirven.

—¿Y cuál es la actitud que te sirve?

—Confianza. No quiero considerar la posibilidad de la muerte… ya tuve demasiado ayer… y no quiero pensar en la muerte, ni en lo culpable que me siento… quizá sea una actitud fría, quizá yo sea una persona horrible… pero es la actitud que necesito… necesito confianza.

—Vos no sos una persona horrible. Todo lo contrario.

Harry le sonrió. —Bueno… pero como sea… voy a armarme de valentía de Gryffindor y de astucia de Slytherin… y con confianza voy a sacar las cosas adelante… y la derrota no es una opción.

—Todavía sigue sin gustarme, Harry… para qué te voy a mentir… pero yo estoy con vos y contás con todo mi apoyo.

Draco lo empujó acostándolo y se le encaramó encima. —No estás solo, Harry. —dijo y selló la declaración besándolo en los labios.

oOo

—Supongo que sos consciente de que no vamos a poder avanzar nada con los planes hasta que hayas vuelto. —le espetó Severus que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

—Sí, Severus. —dijo Harry con calma y engulló otro bocado.

Severus dejó caer sobre la mesa al lado de Harry el relicario y la copa.

—¡Ajjj…! ¡Qué me venís a traer eso! ¡Estamos comiendo! —le recriminó frunciendo la nariz con asco— Winky, ¿podrías traerme la mochila, por favor?

Ignoró por completo el sinfín de cejas alzadas alrededor de la mesa; apenas Winky le trajo la mochila, metió los horcruxes adentro y la arrojó a un rincón. —Repugnante y una grosería fuera de lugar. —masculló.

Snape lo miró impasible. —Y yo que pensaba que no existía posibilidad alguna de que tu comportamiento pudiera volverse más extraño…

Harry le sonrió con insolencia. —Ah… pero tu vida sería tan aburrida si no me tuvieras cerca.

Lucius y Draco rieron, Narcissa y Remus trataron de disimular las sonrisas con sus respectivas tazas de té.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Severus al tiempo que iba a tomar asiento— No sabría qué hacer con mi vida si pudiera tener un momento de paz que me permitiera distenderme.

—Si yo no puedo tener un momento de paz, entonces vos tampoco tenés derecho. Podés considerarlo mi venganza y tu castigo por lo mal que me trataste durante tantos años. —dijo Harry, ensartó un trozo de salchicha con el tenedor y le clavó los dientes.

—¿Podría saberse por qué estás tan exasperantemente contento esta mañana? —preguntó Severus— Uno se inclinaría a pensar que tu escapada de medianoche debería haber servido para sosegarte un poco… y a propósito… ¿adónde fuiste anoche?

—Tuve que salir.

—Nos tuviste a todos muy preocupados. —dijo Remus.

—Sí, ya sé… perdón. Necesitaba pensar… me hizo bien, estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—¿Y cuánto te va a durar? —dijo Severus con manifiesto reproche en el tono.

—Severus, —lo amonestó Narcissa— le ha tocado vivir instancias duras, podría haber reaccionado mucho peor.

—¿Peor que esto? ¡Merlín no lo permita! —respondió Severus con sorna.

—Oh, vamos, Severus… —intervino Lucius— Yo diría que la va llevando bastante bien. ¿Preferirías tener que tratar con alguno de los amigos de Harry?

Severus se estremeció y Harry sonrió. —Severus, ¿sabías que Voldemort habría podido elegir a Neville e igual se hubiese ajustado a la profecía? —lo espoleó jocoso.

—Longbottom estaría muerto de miedo en un rincón. —se rió Draco— Nunca podría trabajar con Severus.

—Neville es valiente. —apuntó Remus sonriendo— Pero no tan inconsciente como para plantársele a Severus.

—¡Gracias por lo que me toca! —protestó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero tenés que admitir, Harry… —replicó Remus—…que no cualquiera puede alinearse con Severus y tres Malfoys.

—Pero eso demuestra lo sagaz que soy… no mi supuesta inconsciencia. —se glorió Harry con orgullo.

—Quizá no sea tan horrible trabajar con Harry. —admitió Severus entre la profusión de risas— Cierto que podría haber peor.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente y siguió comiendo.

—Donde sea que hayas ido anoche… no hay dudas de que te ha hecho la mar de bien. —dijo Remus.

Harry bebió un sorbo de jugo de calabaza y luego fue mirándolos uno por uno. —Eh… fui a visitar a mis padres y a Sirius… al cementerio de Godric Hollow. —informó.

—Pero volviste contento… —dijo Draco abruptamente, lo lamentó enseguida… no había sonado bien.

Harry sonrió. —Digamos que puedo encontrar consuelo en lugares extraños… ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Draco iba a contestar pero se detuvo… no sabía bien qué decir.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus— El cementerio… nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que hubieras podido ir justamente ahí.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias. Creo que necesitaba cierto recordatorio de… de dónde provengo…

—Tu faceta Gryffindor… —murmuró Draco.

Harry le sonrió. —Sí, me ayudó a ajustar la perspectiva… y pude encontrarles el sentido a varias cosas.

—¿A qué cosas? —preguntó Remus confundido.

Harry y Draco cruzaron una mirada.

—Harry y yo estuvimos hablando anoche. —dijo Draco. Harry lo autorizó a contarles con un breve gesto.

Mientras Draco explicaba se dedicó a darle trocitos de banana a Victoria y él siguió comiendo. Draco supo expresar todo de manera elocuente pero concisa. Hubo expresiones de sorpresa entre los Slytherins y una de orgullosa satisfacción en el rostro de Remus.

Lucius fue el primero que habló cuando Draco hubo concluido. —Y bien… eso explica mucho sobre los Gryffindors.

—O sobre este Gryffindor en particular… —dijo Severus— ¿No se trata de arrogancia?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Un enfoque Gryffindor de la autopreservación.

Harry se limitó a asentir brevemente. Severus necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar la información. De nada hubiese servido abundar sobre el asunto. Hubo un momento más o menos prolongado de silencio.

Finalmente Severus pronunció su veredicto: —Igual seguís siendo un mocoso insufrible. —dijo con calma y bebió otro sorbo de su té.

Harry le sonrió y asintió.

oOo

—Quizá algún día podrías explicarnos la importancia de esos objetos. —dijo Severus con una mirada hacia la mochila que Harry acababa de levantar del rincón.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. En la oportunidad anterior habían llegado al acuerdo de que no convenía ahondar en el punto.

—Cuando ya no frecuentes a Señores Oscuros… entonces te lo voy a contar. —respondió Harry.

—Yo ya no frecuento a Señores Oscuros. —dijo Draco con estudiada inocencia— A mí me lo podés decir.

Harry se le acercó y le levantó la manga exponiendo la Marca Oscura.

Draco le hizo una mueca de desdén. —Sí que no hemos vuelto puntillosos, ¿no?

—Yo no tengo Marca. —dijo Remus.

—Ja, ja… pero vos frecuentás a éste… —dijo Harry señalando con el pulgar a Severus.

Riéndose se alejó prontamente de la mesa, no fuera que ligara un coscorrón. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de bien. Lo que no dejaba de ser muy raro considerando las circunstancias. Todos necesitaban un poco de optimismo… y si él podía darles un poco a todos esos Slytherins… estaba todo bien. Y que se guardaran para ellos su pesimismo.

Draco se levantó, se le acercó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. —¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que estás pensando?

Harry amplió la sonrisa. —Hum… no… podría decírtelo, pero creo que vos preferirías no saberlo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia pero decidió cambiar de tema. —Sigo queriendo ir con vos hoy.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Draco, no podés.

Draco le mordisqueó el labio inferior. —La verdad es que sos un tremendo fastidio con todo este secreto.

Harry frunció el ceño reflexivo. Abrazó a Draco acercándolo y miró de soslayo hacia la mesa. —Para ser sincero, me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes haya podido deducir lo que estoy haciendo. —admitió— Quizá vos no, Draco, pero Severus, Remus, Lucius… Por un lado me alegra que ninguno lo haya deducido… pero además empiezo a pensar que va a ser mejor que nunca se lo revele a nadie.

¿No era eso lo que había acordado con Severus? ¿Había cambiado de parecer?

—Tengo algo de Voldemort… aparte de estos objetos… y empiezo a preguntarme si no debería destruirlo también…

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es? —dijo Remus arrugando la frente.

—Conocimiento.

—¿Qué clase de conocimiento? —inquirió Lucius.

Harry abrazó más estrechamente a Draco. —La peor clase de conocimiento maligno. La clase de conocimiento que puede volver a Voldemort inmortal.

—Pero él no es inmortal, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco con ojos asombrados.

Harry aflojó un poco el abrazo. —Una vez que esté preparado para matarlo no lo será. —dijo con sombría satisfacción.

—Aparte de la Piedra Filosofal, que fue destruida hace varios años… no sé de nada que pueda servir para lograr la inmortalidad. —dijo Remus.

—No sé de dónde Voldemort se enteró de esto. Bueno… sí sé de dónde sacó parte de la información… pero ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo… —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sopesando las posibilidades de que Slughorn siguiera vivo— Probablemente esté muerto… y debe de haberse llevado la información a la tumba… yo pude engañarlo para que me la dijera pero fue porque Dumbledore quería saber… De todos modos, de dónde sea que Voldemort se haya enterado… ciertamente no fue de un libro… él escribió su propio libro sobre la materia.

—Y vos tenés ese libro en tu poder. —dijo Snape, no había sido una pregunta.

Harry sonrió irónico. —Sí, Voldemort tuvo la amabilidad de redactar un maldito manual para mí, curioso… ¿no te parece? —preguntó con descaro.

—Fue así que supiste qué encantamiento usar en el pozo. —dijo Remus.

Harry asintió. —Bueno, yo no… Hermione sabía cuál usar… yo le había traducido varios encantamientos para que los investigara… ella fue la que dio con el adecuado para usar en el pozo.

—¿Le habías traducido? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí… —admitió Harry nervioso— ¿Por qué les estoy contando todo esto? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Porque te ganamos por cansancio? —sugirió Draco.

—¿Qué tradujiste? —insistió Severus.

—Las notas de Voldemort están en pársel. Ese día que me diste la poción energizante para mantenerme despierto… me pasé toda la mañana tratando de deducir lo que había pasado cuando Voldemort quiso matarme.

—¿Cuál de todas las veces? —preguntó Draco.

—La primera, cuando era bebé. Bueno… después de que resolvimos eso traduje las notas y Hermione las copió en inglés.

—Ah… era por eso que ese día estabas tan desesperado por ir a ver a Granger. —dijo Draco.

—Eh… en parte… también se me había ocurrido algo estúpido… y necesitaba discutirlo urgente con Hermione —hizo una pausa— En realidad como idea no era tan disparatada… y me daba mucho miedo… pero pude obtener respuesta del propio libro de Voldemort.

—¿Sabés una cosa Harry? Detesto cuando desvariás sin sentido como ahora.

Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y miró a un costado en dirección a Severus. Severus sacudió la cabeza indicándole que no revelara todo. Pero sin embargo no lo había detenido… había permitido que la discusión progresara hasta ahí… ¿qué se proponía? ¿Adónde quería llegar?

—Harry, ¿cuán importante es mantener esta información fuera del alcance de magos oscuros? —preguntó Lucius.

Harry hizo una mueca. Era una excelente pregunta.

Draco se separó de golpe, reculó dos pasos y lo miró a los ojos muy alterado. —¿Es por eso que no nos lo decís? —preguntó.

—Draco, me decepciona que no lo hayas deducido hasta ahora. —dijo Lucius.

Draco se había puesto furioso. —¡No confiás en nosotros! —gritó.

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de lo que se proponía Severus, mucho le hubiese gustado que le hubiera avisado con anticipación; así se veía obligado a improvisar y era posible que las cosas no salieran bien.

—¿Vas a seguir gritándome desaforado un rato largo más o vas a aceptar la verdad que te dije desde el principio? No hago sino seguir las indicaciones que me dejó Dumbledore.

—¡Y una mierda, Potter! —bramó Draco— Siempre me salís con ese mismo infundio… y yo que había llegado a pensar que realmente confiabas en mí.

Harry se limitó a alzar una ceja sin pronunciar palabra.

—No trates de conformarme haciéndote el inocente. —le recriminó Draco.

Harry soltó una risa sombría... y diabólica —¿Inocente? Yo estoy muy lejos de ser inocente, Draco, y vos lo sabés muy bien. —avanzó un paso acercándosele amenazador, se descolgó la mochila del hombro, metió la mano, sacó el relicario de Slytherin y arrojó la mochila a un lado. Miró a Draco directo a los ojos.

—¿Querés conocer el secreto que te estuve ocultando? —preguntó con tono peligroso y se le acercó otro paso. Hizo balancear el relicario delante de la cara de Draco. —¿Vos querés saber lo que es esto?

Draco no respondió, una chispa de aprensión se le había encendido en los ojos.

—Esto… es _la esencia del mal_. —dijo Harry— Y yo poseo _el conocimiento_ de cómo fue creado.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron grandes, retrocedió un paso. Harry avanzó.

—¿Te gustaría gobernar el mundo entero conmigo, Draco? Porque podríamos… te lo puedo asegurar. Yo ya he matado.

—Harry… —empezó a decir Remus.

Pero Severus lo cortó. —¡No intervengas! Me interesa lo que tenga que decir…

—Yo tengo poder, Draco. —prosiguió Harry agravando la voz y transformándola casi en un ronroneo— Y a vos te gusta el poder, ¿no, Draco? ¿Qué mago oscuro no se sentiría tentado por tanto poder? ¿Acaso no fue ésa la razón por la que quisiste ser mortífago durante tanto tiempo? Porque ambicionabas poder… lo ansiabas tanto… lo saboreabas con anticipación…

—Harry… basta… —pidió Draco con un hilo de voz.

—¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué debería callarme ahora? Yo poseo el conocimiento que nos llevará a la grandeza. Somos jóvenes, somos poderosos… imaginá todo lo que podríamos hacer.

Volvió a balancear distraídamente el relicario. —Yo he aprendido mucho de Voldemort y vos sos muy inteligente, Draco. Y nosotros nos cuidaríamos de cometer sus errores. Sí, creo que tenés razón… no tenía derecho a ocultarte este secreto… muy egoísta y desconsiderado de mi parte… al menos con vos debería compartirlo.

Se le acercó más y le colgó el relicario alrededor del cuello. El horror desfiguró los rasgos de Draco que intentó sacárselo de inmediato, pero Harry se lo impidió. Lo agarró de las muñecas, lo obligó a retroceder y lo inmovilizó contra la pared.

—¡Harry, basta! —rogó Draco— ¡Sacame esto!

—Pero yo pensé que querías que compartiera mi maligno secreto con vos. Me acusaste de no confiar en vos. Estabas furioso porque me negaba a contarte el secreto poderoso que encierra este relicario. —acercó la cara a la de Draco hasta casi tocarlo— Decime Draco… decime cuánto querés que te cuente todo.

—¡No quiero! ¡Sacámelo, Harry, por favor! —suplicó.

Harry lo soltó y le sacó el relicario. Draco quedó apoyado contra la pared, temblando y parecía que de un segundo al otro terminaría deslizándose hasta el suelo.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de lo tentador que sería para cualquier mago oscuro el conocimiento del que yo dispongo. —dijo Harry y volvió perezosamente a balancear el relicario en el aire.

—¡Mierda, Potter, dejá de alardear! —gritó Draco— ¡Vos no sos ningún maligno mago oscuro! ¡Vos no harías nunca nada así!

Harry volvió a ponerle el relicario delante de la cara. —¿Lo ves bien, Draco? La puta razón por la que no quiero exponerte al secreto de esto es porque vos tenés una marcada veta oscura que se sentiría tentada y atraída por la posibilidad del poder sin límites. Confío en vos pero no voy a empujarte a las zarpas de una tentación que terminaría desgarrándote, haciéndote pedazos.

Con la otra mano sacó la cadena con los anillos de Draco y de Victoria. —¿Ves esto? Esto es lo que elijo llevar puesto. Esto es lo realmente importante para mí. Es en esto que reside mi poder.

Se quedaron un largo momento mirándose serios. Draco finalmente se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y de inmediato adoptó una actitud altanera. —¿Para qué necesito los secretos del Señor Oscuro si te tengo a vos? Vos sos tan peligroso como él… y también tenés tu veta oscura… pero una que nunca se volverá maligna. Y vos tenés mucho más poder sobre el mundo mágico que él… y eso que sólo contás con diecisiete años. —hizo una pausa— Y no estaría de más mencionar que tenés un culo espectacular.

Harry soltó una carcajada, pero Draco seguía mirándolo serio.

—Y nunca vuelvas a traer a colación eso de transformarte en otro Señor Oscuro. —le advirtió.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Fue sólo una forma de justificar mi argumento.

—¡La puta, Harry! ¡Me hiciste cagar de miedo! —exclamó Draco.

—Mejor que mejor. Logré mi propósito.

Draco bufó con reprobación y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Tus interacciones con mi hijo son indiscutiblemente muy singulares, Harry. —comentó Lucius.

—Pero muy efectivas. —afirmó Severus con satisfacción.

Remus tenía la cara sepultada en las manos, Narcissa estaba lívida. —¿Remus? —dijo ella.

Remus se destapó la cara.

—El hijo de ustedes es muy peligroso. —declaró Narcissa.

Remus se permitió un esbozo de sonrisa. —Es la influencia de Severus.

—Ah, bueno, pero espero que entre los dos se ocupen de manejarlo… yo ya tengo demasiado con Draco. —dijo Narcissa.

Harry y Draco cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

—No sé si se darán cuenta de que los cuatro, les guste o no, van a tener que lidiar con nosotros dos. —dijo Draco.

Severus se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. —Harry, mi niñito insolente, ¿no había cosas de las que tenías que ocuparte?

Harry amplió la sonrisa. —Sí, señor. —se inclinó hacia Draco como quien hace un aparte— ¿En la escala surrealista cómo calificarías a eso?

—Creo que se aproxima al pináculo. —respondió Draco claramente impresionado.

—¡Andá de una vez! —lo urgió Severus— Ya basta de perder tiempo. Tené presente que hay una guerra y muchas vidas en juego.

—El tiempo ni siquiera es un problema hoy. A algún inconsciente se le ocurrió levantarnos a las seis y media. Ni siquiera son las ocho todavía.

Harry se vio fusilado por una de las más negras y fatídicas miradas del profesor de Pociones. —Está bien, está bien… ya me voy. —gruñó, cargó la mochila al hombro y salió.

oOo


	44. El espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 44 – El espejo de Rowena Ravenclaw**

Harry vaciló un segundo antes de abrir la puerta de la cámara principal y los miró. Una cosa era haber oído hablar del basilisco y otra muy distinta era ver los restos directamente.

—Vamos de una vez, Harry, no demores más. —lo instó Ron.

Harry asintió, abrió la puerta y entraron.

—¡La puta! —exclamó Ron.

—¡¿Vos mataste eso?! —los ojos de Hermione se habían desorbitado— ¡Y tenías doce años! —chilló.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Casi trece. —dijo. Pensó que era mejor no llamarles la atención sobre las manchas de sangre en el suelo. Allí donde Ginny y él habían yacido casi muertos.

—¿Y vos trajiste a Ginny acá otra vez? —le reprochó Ron.

—Tuve que hacerlo. —se justificó Harry.

—Si para nosotros es un shock… puedo imaginarme lo que habrá sido para Ginny y para vos volver… —dijo Hermione.

—No fue para tanto, lo toleramos bastante bien. —dijo Harry. _Y la excursión fue exitosa_, pensó.

—Ron y yo sólo la conocíamos de oídas pero a ustedes les tocó sobrevivir a la Cámara de los Secretos.

—Cámara de los Horrores le cabría mejor. —apuntó Ron.

Harry sonrió. —Cierto. No es precisamente el más agradable de los lugares.

Ron suspiró. —Pero Ginny y vos son dos Gryffindors tenaces y valientes. ¿No es así?

—Sí. —dijo Harry. Se le ocurrió que ésa era la forma que tenía Ron de decirle que lo disculpaba.

—A veces me olvido de todas las cosas que has hecho. —musitó Hermione como si hablara consigo misma— No es de extrañar que te hartes de que te hagamos tantos planteos… vos sabés como cuidarte bien, de eso no hay dudas. —se estremeció clavando una vez más los ojos en el cuerpo del basilisco— Si pudiste contra eso con apenas doce años…

—Sí, creo que no tenemos derecho a cuestionarte tanto a vos. —admitió Ron.

—O a Ginny. —agregó Hermione.

—O a Ginny. —concedió Ron con renuencia.

—No sé por qué nos quejamos tanto. —dijo ella— Vos harías cualquier cosa para protegerla… cual gallardo caballero en reluciente armadura. —agregó jocosa.

Harry la miró con cierta alarma. —Eh… Hermione… vos sabés que Ginny y yo ya no…

—Sí, ya sé que no van a volver juntos. Ginny y yo tuvimos una larga charla, me explicó que son más como hermano y hermana. Es Ron el que todavía sigue insistiendo con eso.

—No, no es así. —afirmó Ron.

—¿Ah no? —reaccionó ella desconcertada— ¿Desde cuándo no?

—Desde el otro día. —dijo Ron depositando una mano comprensiva y solidaria sobre el hombro de Harry— Harry tiene todo el derecho de elegir con quién quiere salir.

Bueno era que Ron comprendiera, pensó Harry. Y había hecho una referencia oblicua dando a entender que no le importaba que se tratara de un chico… quedaba por comprobar todavía si no cambiaría de actitud cuando se enterara de que el chico en cuestión era Draco Malfoy. No obstante, y a juzgar por la sorpresa de Hermione, todo indicaba que no le había contado las confesiones de la despedida de soltero.

Hermione los miró con suspicacia. —¿No hay algo que tengan que contarme?

—Eh… sería mejor que nos pusiéramos en acción, ¿no les parece? —se apresuró a decir Harry— Cuánto antes podamos irnos de acá, mejor.

Ella tenía unas ganas locas de insistir, era claro que se esforzaba por contenerse.

—Hermione, ahora tenemos cosas que hacer. Para hablar de otros temas ya habrá tiempo más tarde.

Hermione asintió con reticencia.

—Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar en la poción. —dijo ella— ¿Les parece que van a poder entre los dos obtener el veneno? —preguntó con una rápida mirada al cadáver del basilisco.

Ron y Harry hicieron una mueca pero asintieron. Hermione se puso a preparar los ingredientes y el caldero.

Harry y Ron se alejaron, a ninguno de los dos lo entusiasmaba la tarea que debían cumplir. Les revolvía el estómago más bien.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Harry.

—Hermione dice que tenemos que arrancar el otro colmillo, supone que en la cavidad interna debe de persistir una cantidad suficiente de veneno.

—Yo voy a cortar. —propuso Ron, había traído uno de los cuchillos de Charlie específicamente para ese propósito. Harry sostuvo el diente con firmeza mientras Ron trabajaba cuidadosamente en la raíz para desencajarlo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente flojo pudieron desprenderlo con un preciso movimiento de palanca.

Parecía haber algo de líquido en la cavidad. Sonrieron satisfechos y se lo llevaron a Hermione.

—Perfecto. —aprobó ella. Y prosiguió trabajando esmeradamente en la preparación de la poción. Veinte minutos después sonrió satisfecha. El resultado era de un color verde desagradable pero aparentemente el indicado. Burbujeaba y emitía vapores fétidos.

—¿Estás segura de que esa peste no nos va a matar si la inhalamos? —preguntó Ron con desconfianza.

—Salvo que la toquemos, la poción no nos va a matar. —respondió ella.

Harry y Ron retrocedieron un paso preventivamente.

—¿Y qué esperaban? Se trata de destruir los horcruxes. —se justificó ella.

Harry dirigió su atención a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Todavía tenía que ir a buscar el otro. Seguido de cerca por Ron y Hermione se aproximó. Siseó la orden de apertura y cuando la boca se hubo abierto, treparon y se deslizaron por el corto túnel.

—¿Por qué acá las antorchas no se encienden solas? —preguntó Ron.

Harry encogió los hombros. —Quizá para señalar claramente la que queda apagada.

Con mucha aprensión abrió el acceso a la segunda cámara más pequeña. Entraron y los tres se quedaron parados junto a la mesa contemplando el espejo.

—Se ve tan inofensivo, ¿no? —dijo Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto. Hermione caminó hasta el estante donde reposaba la piedra. Pronunció unos cuantos encantamientos y finalmente la hizo caer dentro de un tarro.

—A ésta también la destruiremos, del mismo modo que a los horcruxes. —declaró.

Era bueno saber que el puesto de profesor de Defensa ya no estaría maldito. Si bien ése nunca había sido un objetivo prioritario.

Hermione se concentró a continuación en el espejo y pronunció otros encantamientos. Cuando quedó satisfecha con los resultados, dijo: —Creo que podés agarrarlo sin peligro.

—¡¿Creés?! —exclamó Ron— ¿No estás segura pero igual le decís que lo agarre?

—No hay magia que lo rodee— se justificó ella— La copa si que tenía un escudo defensivo, esto no. Es como el relicario o la copa ahora, podemos sostenerlos sin problemas. Antes de destruirlos sí vamos a tener que ver qué protecciones tienen.

A Harry no se le pasó por alto que ella no estaba dispuesta a tocarlo. Pero tampoco quería que fuera ella la que lo alzara. Era su responsabilidad hacerlo. Respiró hondo, avanzó un paso y agarró el espejo.

Y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer cuando cobró vida en su mano.

Podía hablar como casi todos los espejos mágicos. Y el reflejo no era el de Harry sino el un Tom Riddle de unos veintitantos años.

—¿Quién sos vos? —preguntó el espejo.

—Hola, Tom. —saludó Harry desdeñoso.

La imagen parpadeó con desconcierto. —¿Vos sabés quién soy?

—Sí, yo sé quién sos, Tom Riddle. Y yo soy tu presente, tu pasado y tu futuro.

Tom entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y sos consciente además de que soy Lord Voldemort?

Harry rió y contestó burlón. —Pero no por mucho tiempo más, Tom.

Se sobresaltó porque en ese momento Ron se adelantó y cubrió la parte superior del espejo con una bolsa.

—Dejalo así., Harry.

Harry lo dio vuelta y lo dejó caer en la bolsa. Ron la cerró tirando de los cordones y suspiró aliviado.

—¿Cuántas formas distintas de él te encontraste ya? —preguntó Ron.

—Varias…

—Vayamos ya y terminemos con esto. —dijo Hermione.

No se habían molestado en traer escobas. Harry llamó a Fawkes. El fénix los depositó poco después en la Cámara principal. Para sorpresa de Harry no desapareció sino que voló y fue a posarse en la estatua.

—Parece que se quedara a cuidarnos. —dijo Ron— ¿Creés que eso sea una buena o una mala señal?

—No lo sé. —contestó Hermione nerviosa.

Harry sacó el relicario y la copa de la mochila y los depositó en el suelo. Luego abrió la bolsa de Ron y dejó caer el espejo, que por suerte estaba inerte, al parecer sólo cobraba vida cuando alguien lo tocaba.

Hermione había sacado una hoja de pergamino y se dedicaron a usar todos los encantamientos de detección que Harry había traducido del diario. Hermione los leía en inglés y Harry los repetía en pársel. Fue un proceso tedioso pero dio buenos resultados. Finalmente pudieron identificar qué había usado para proteger a cada uno. Era imprescindible que los anularan previamente o las consecuencias podrían ser terribles… como la mano reseca de Dumbledore.

—Harry, ¿estás preparado para los contraconjuros? —preguntó Hermione.

Tragó con dificultad, asintió y procedió a pronunciarlos uno detrás del otro. Cuando concluyó se sentía totalmente drenado de energía. Ron le pasó de inmediato un frasco de poción revitalizante.

—Entonces… ¿ahora podemos destruir finalmente estas putas cosas? —preguntó luego de habérsela tomado.

Ella asintió y les recordó lo que ya les había explicado en otra oportunidad. —La poción es un veneno ácido que va a disolver el soporte material…y la ponzoña de basilisco destruirá al horcrux propiamente dicho. Ya aparté un poco en un frasco para cuando tengamos que matar a Nagini.

—¿Agarramos uno cada uno y los dejamos caer en el caldero al mismo tiempo? —propuso Ron.

—Me parece una buena idea. —lo secundó Hermione.

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Ellos estaban con él, tenían la misma misión, no tenía por qué hacer todo solo.

—Esperen, primero tengo que destruir la piedra. —dijo Hermione cuando Harry tendió la mano para agarrar el espejo— Teóricamente, no debería provocar ninguna reacción violenta.

Abrió el tarro y con cuidado dejó caer la piedra en el filtro infecto. Sólo se oyó un _plop _y la piedra desapareció de la superficie. Esperaron un par de minutos y no hubo ninguna otra reacción.

—Bueno, ahora el turno de los horcruxes. —dijo Ron.

Hermione levantó el relicario y Ron la copa. Ninguno de los dos se animó con el espejo.

Harry alzó el espejo que cobró vida otra vez. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —demandó Tom Riddle.

Harry notó las miradas de horror de Ron y Hermione pero él se permitió una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción. Y se aseguró de que la imagen del espejo pudiera ver claramente la superficie burbujeante del caldero.

—Te llegó la hora de morir, Tom. —le escupió— A la cuenta de tres. —agregó.

Ignorando los chillidos de la imagen, contó hasta tres y dejaron caer simultáneamente las reliquias en la poción cáustica. El líquido entró en ebullición violenta y alarmante. Los tres retrocedieron rápidamente contemplando el caldero con horrorizada fascinación.

—¡Corran! —gritó Harry. El líquido había alcanzado el borde del caldero y empezaba derramarse. Los tres salieron disparados en dirección a la puerta. Pero no pudieron llegar demasiado lejos. Una violentísima explosión sacudió todo el recinto y los hizo caer azotándolos contra el duro suelo de piedra. Una luz blanca cegadora los rodeó completamente.

Duró largos segundos y terminó despareciendo tan abruptamente como había surgido. Los dejó encandilados y aturdidos.

Vacilante pudo sentarse un minuto después. El movimiento le produjo un dolor agudísimo en un hombro. Ahogó un grito y se volvió hacia los otros para ver si estaban bien. Como él, parecían mareados pero también se habían sentado. Volvieron las miradas hacia el caldero que sorprendentemente presentaba el mismo aspecto que antes de la explosión. Con curiosidad observaron a Fawkes volar desde su posición hasta posarse junto a la poción.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —susurró Ron.

—Creo que está llorando. —dijo Harry.

—Para neutralizar el veneno. —confirmó Hermione.

Se aproximaron con precaución cuando el fénix lanzó un corto trino. La poción había dejado de burbujear y el color verde desagradable había virado a un amarillo pálido de aspecto mucho menos agresivo. Hermione se calzó un grueso guante protector y metió la mano en el líquido. Sacó tres mazacotes sólidos y deformes y los dejó caer sobre el suelo de piedra. Luego hizo desvanecer el contenido remanente del caldero.

—Misión cumplida, cumpa. —dijo Ron con manifiesto alivio en el tono.

—Sí. —dijo Harry también muy aliviado. Un paso más había sido dado. Y la destrucción definitiva de Voldemort parecía mucho más cercana.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Hermione preocupada en otro sentido ahora que el peligro había pasado.

—Yo me golpeé la rodilla. —dijo Ron— Me duele pero no es nada serio.

—Y yo un hombro. —dijo Harry.

—Y la cabeza… —dijo Hermione señalando con el dedo. Harry se llevó una mano hacia el lugar indicado e hizo una mueca dolorida. Tenía un soberano chichón. Y los dedos regresaron manchados de sangre.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta de que tenías lastimada la cabeza, cumpa?

—Eh… no… el hombro concentró toda mi atención… la cabeza siempre me duele.

Hermione, que también tenía algunas magulladuras, repartió una ronda de poción analgésica para todos.

oOo

Caminaban ya por la vereda de Hogsmeade bajo el cálido sol de la tarde.

—¿Pasamos antes por el departamento de Fred y George o vamos directamente a La Madriguera? —preguntó Ron.

—Deberían ir primero al departamento a lavarse, no estaría bien que la señora Weasley los viera así. Pero yo no voy a ir con ustedes, voy directo a ver a Remus.

—Pero Harry, —protestó Hermione— tenemos que decidir qué hacemos a partir de ahora.

Había podido evitar todas las preguntas sobre el Ministerio diciéndoles que hablarían de eso más tarde. Hermione parecía convencida de que ese "más tarde" era "ese momento", puesto que ya habían concluido la tarea. Pero Harry no estaba para discusión de planes, ni mucho menos para contestar preguntas.

—Yo ya sé qué hacer a continuación. —dijo Harry— No se preocupen, les voy a avisar.

Sin darles tiempo de que pudieran replicar desaparicionó a Grimmauld Place. La Inquisición que seguramente lo estaba esperando iba a ser mucho más difícil de esquivar. Todo lo que él quería era tomar una ducha y meterse en la cama.

Entró y estuvo tentado a subir directamente a su habitación, pero lo pensó mejor, suspiró y bajó a la cocina. Como era de esperar estaban todos allí discutiendo estrategias.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué pasó?

Ignoró la pregunta de Draco por el momento y fue derecho a Severus, sacó el frasco de poción del bolsillo y se lo entregó. —Necesito que me lo guardes. —dijo.

—Harry, ¿qué es esto?

—Veneno acídico potenciado con ponzoña de basilisco. Mortífero, naturalmente.

—Creí que habías dicho que lo que ibas a hacer hoy no entrañaba mayor peligro. —dijo Draco.

—Mentí, obviamente. —respondió y se dejó caer en la silla vacía más cercana.

Narcissa estuvo a su lado un segundo después con un paño húmedo para limpiarle la cabeza. —¿De qué es esta herida? —preguntó ella estudiándola con mayor atención.

Harry iba a encoger los hombros pero una dolorosísima punzada le congeló el movimiento. —Me caí. Me lastimé el hombro y la cabeza.

Lucius se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta del laboratorio de Pociones. Remus le puso delante una taza de té. —Bebelo, te va a venir bien.

Bebió unos sorbos mientras Narcissa le curaba la cabeza. Y de golpe le rasgó la remera.

—Eh, ¿qué hacés, che?

—Tengo que examinarte el hombro. No hubieras podido sacártela… y además ya estaba arruinada. —dijo Narcissa muy calma.

—¡Merlín, Harry! —exclamó Draco espantado— ¿Qué mierda te hiciste en ese hombro?

Harry se lo miró e hizo una mueca. Estaba muy inflamado, lacerado y rodeado por un moretón extensísimo. —Fue una caída dura. —tuvo que admitir.

Lucius había traído unas pociones y un pote de ungüento. Harry se bebió la poción analgésica, mientras Narcissa empezaba a aplicarle el ungüento.

Severus se le sentó enfrente y depositó el frasco de poción sobre la mesa. —Explicá. —ordenó.

—La necesito para Nagini. Pienso matarla con la Espada y luego volcarle la poción sobre la herida abierta para estar más seguros. Una vez que esté muerta voy a poder matar a Voldemort. Todo lo otro que era necesario ya fue hecho. —a pesar de lo exhausto que estaba el tono de satisfacción de su voz había sido evidente.

—¿Quién preparó esto? —preguntó Severus.

—Hermione, por supuesto. —contestó Harry como si fuera una pregunta estúpida por lo obvio de la respuesta— Ron y yo sólo nos encargamos de obtener el veneno del basilisco.

Severus cerró los ojos juntando paciencia.

—¡¿Tuviste que pelear contra un basilisco?! —chilló Draco.

—¡Pero, no! Sólo tuvimos que arrancarle el colmillo a lo que quedaba del que maté hace años.

Draco se quedó mirándolo desorbitado.

—Así que los rumores del monstruo de la Cámara eran ciertos. —dijo Lucius.

Harry le dirigió una mueca desdeñosa. —Sí, eran ciertos. Y no fue gracias a vos que yo pude sobrevivir en segundo año.

—Supongo que ya sabrás que mi única intención entonces era tratar de desprestigiar a los Weasley. —dijo Lucius con tono neutro.

Harry no quería ponerse a discutir, suspiró profundamente. —Sí, ya lo sé. También sé que te castigaron severamente por lo del diario… y que todavía no tenés idea de lo que realmente era y de lo mucho que significaba para Voldemort.

Los ojos de Draco saltaban de Harry a su padre y de su padre a Harry. —¿Por qué siempre siento que me estoy perdiendo la mitad de las cosas? —se quejó.

—Porque es así, hay un montón de cosas que no sabés. —contestó Harry.

—Draco, —intervino Narcissa— consideramos entonces que no era necesario informarte de ciertas cosas. Eras muy chico… y nos pareció que cuanto menos supieras menos peligros ibas a correr.

—Y yo no te dije nada, —dijo Harry— primero porque la Cámara de los Secretos no es precisamente mi tema preferido… y segundo, porque a vos nunca te cae bien que te diga que tu padre era un hijo de puta.

Las mandíbulas de Draco se tensaron de inmediato.

—Harry tiene razón en esta oportunidad. —dijo Lucius con voz calma.

Tanto Draco como Harry se volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela. —Vean, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Está hecho. Terminado. Nunca más tengo que volver a esa puta Cámara.

—Y si volviéramos a las cuestiones que son importantes ahora. —dijo Severus con voz helada.

Harry respiró hondo, contuvo el aire unos segundos y luego lo soltó. —Hermione preparó la poción, Ron y yo obtuvimos el veneno del basilisco y luego fuimos a buscar el artefacto de Voldemort que nos faltaba. Determinamos las protecciones que le había puesto, yo las neutralicé con los contraconjuros pronunciados en pársel. Destruimos los artefactos en la poción, hubo una violenta explosión que nos abatió azotándonos contra el suelo. Sobrevivimos. Fawkes neutralizó el veneno de la poción con sus lágrimas. Volvimos a casa. Tarea cumplida. Ah… y me olvidaba… Hermione también destruyó una piedra que portaba una maldición sobre el puesto de profesor de Defensa. Los profesores van a poder durar más de un año a partir de ahora.

—¿Realmente había una maldición sobre el puesto? —preguntó Severus.

—Sí, Voldemort se enojó mucho la vez que Dumbledore lo rechazó cuando fue a pedirle el trabajo. —Harry explicó brevemente sobre la piedra y cómo la habían destruido.

Se produjo un silencio bastante prolongado. Harry lo interrumpió con tono fastidiado. —¿Puedo irme a dormir ahora? —apenas si eran las cinco pero se sentía fundido.

—¿Cuánta magia oscura tuviste que usar hoy? —inquirió Severus entrecerrando los ojos.

—La necesaria para cumplir con la tarea.

—Draco, llevalo a la cama. —ordenó Severus.

Harry iba a protestar que él era perfectamente capaz de ir solo y que no necesitaba ayuda. Pero prefirió callarse, quizá le vendría bien un poco de ayuda en la ducha. El hombro le seguía doliendo a pesar de las pociones, las curaciones y el ungüento.

—Estoy muy enojado con vos. —dijo Draco como al descuido mientras subían. Lo llevaba tomado de la cintura.

—Sí, ya me lo esperaba. —dijo Harry con voz cansada.

—Espero que no tengas programada alguna otra peripecia temeraria y peligrosa como ésta.

—No… salvo que cuentes la del próximo sábado.

Draco rió. —Sí, supongo que no puedo contar la del próximo sábado… ésa sí que va a ser brava.

oOo

Se despertó solo y muy dolorido. Había supuesto que el hombro iba a estar mejor, pero no era así, seguía muy inflamado y le dolía más que el día anterior. Los otros raspones, magulladuras y moretones habían desaparecido. Lo mismo que el chichón y la herida de la cabeza.

Suspiró, al menos se sentía descansado, había dormido más de catorce horas. No se molestó en vestirse, quería que primero alguien le mirara el hombro. Marchó escaleras abajo.

Sufrió un shock mayúsculo cuando entró en la cocina. ¡Estaba repleta de Slytherins! Pero no los cuatro habituales, ¡había como quince! ¡Y Crabbe y Goyle también estaban! Harry estaba seguro de que no habían figurado en la lista de Zabini. Y Draco estaba sentado con ellos, tan arrogante como en sus mejores días de Hogwarts.

—Oooh… así que Potter realmente vive acá.

Harry miró a la chica que había hablado, reconoció a Daphne Greengrass. Lo estaba mirando fijamente evaluándolo de la cabeza a los pies, era realmente perturbador. Distinguió a Zabini entre ellos, en ese momento revoleaba los ojos por el comentario y descaro de Greengrass.

—Malfoy, ¿me podrías explicar qué carajo es esto? —preguntó cuando pudo encontrar la voz.

Técnicamente, Harry estaba al tanto de que iban a traer a los Slytherins neutrales a Grimmauld Place. Winky había preparado dos habitaciones grandes que les iban a servir de dormitorios. Lucius y Severus los habían literalmente secuestrado. Las familias se preocuparían lamentablemente, pero Voldemort pensaría que Severus estaba cumpliendo fielmente las órdenes recibidas.

Todo el procedimiento a Harry le había parecido muy mal y habían discutido mucho ese domingo anterior cuando se lo habían comunicado. Pero ésa era la forma que Severus había decidido, las defensas les impedirían salir de la casa hasta después de la confrontación última.

Harry sabía todo eso… pero había supuesto que irían llegando en pequeños grupos a lo largo de la semana. No como un aluvión. Y Crabbe y Goyle no deberían haber estado entre ellos.

Por el momento apartó el pensamiento para después, su prioridad en ese instante era que alguien le viera el hombro y quería comer.

—¡Draco!

—¡¿Qué?! —le contestó el otro con cierta nota de fastidio.

—Te había preguntado que qué es lo que está pasando.

—Estoy ocupado detestándote, Potter. —respondió.

Harry quedó desconcertado por un segundo… pero entendió sin demora.

—¿Idea de Severus?

Draco asintió. ¿Severus quería que los otros creyeran que seguían aborreciéndose? No le veía ningún sentido, se suponían que todos eran aliados.

—No. —dijo Harry.

—Traté de hacerle ver que vos no ibas a querer.

—¿Y pensabas hacerle caso?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Dónde está Severus? —preguntó Harry— O alguno de los otros, por lo menos.

—Encerrados en el laboratorio de Pociones. Apenas supieron que habías completado tu tarea ayer, mi padre y Severus no perdieron el tiempo. Hicieron un tour relámpago y se trajeron a todos. Deben de estar discutiendo lo que hicieron anoche y cómo manejarlos hasta después de la batalla. Ya tuvimos una reunión con ellos más temprano, para explicarles las cosas a todos estos.

—Menos mal que yo me la perdí.

Le frunció el ceño al gran grupo, todos los estaban mirando atentamente tratando de seguir la conversación entre Draco y él. Los habían secuestrado de sus casas, los había metido en una casa con cuatro mortífagos, un licántropo, un bebé y Harry Potter… pero todos parecían muy distendidos por lo que se podía ver. ¿Se trataría de algo que tenía que ver con la forma de ser Slytherin? ¿Algo que él no alcanzaba a entender?

—Ah… y te lo advierto, Severus no durmió en toda la noche… ya podés ir imaginando la que te espera.

—Encantador. —respondió Harry con sorna.

—Cierto, no… —dijo Draco sonriendo— Y la que se va a armar cuando se entere de que no seguiste sus indicaciones.

Harry alzó una ceja. —Pero no voy a ser yo el único que ligue los retos.

—Ah… pero vos sos el único dispuesto a enfrentarte con su ira desbocada. —dijo Draco y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—¡Cuidado con el hombro! —lo previno Harry.

Draco cambió de inmediato la sonrisa por una expresión de preocupación. —Había presupuesto que estaría ya curado.

—Sí, yo también… pero igual quiero el beso que pensabas darme.

Draco ignoró por completo las exclamaciones contenidas que brotaron alrededor de la mesa y se apresuró a complacerlo. A ninguno le iba a caber duda alguna de que estaban juntos.

—Bueno, —dijo Harry jadeante cuando se separaron— sí que fue una manera agradable e impactante de comunicarles la novedad.

Draco le acarició la oreja con la nariz y le susurró: —De todos modos se habrían dado cuenta enseguida. Llevás los anillos expuestos alrededor del cuello.

—Oh… —exclamó escuetamente, como si recién se acordara de que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón piyama… uno de los de Draco para ser más preciso.

Draco dejó oír una breve risa. Que le reverberó en la oreja y le produjo un agradable escalofrío que le bajó por la columna. —¿Vestirte te resultó demasiado fastidio?

—Ni consideré la posibilidad con este dolor de hombro.

Draco se separó un poco y lo observó con atención. —Los moretones desaparecieron, pero sigue tan inflamado como ayer.

—Y me duele el doble.

—Naturalmente. Ayer estabas bajo el efecto de varias pociones. Vení, te llevo para que lo vea mamá.

—Eh… ¿no te parece que deberíamos explicarles algo? —dijo con una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa— Nunca había visto a tanto Slytherin boquiabierto.

Draco soltó una risita y se volvió hacia la mesa. Excepto Blaise, todos los demás lucían expresiones de shock.

Crabbe fue el que habló primero. —¿Así que ya no va a ser necesario que aguantemos a Pansy? —le preguntó a Draco.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, Harry notó que se había puesto algo tenso pero no alcanzó a entender a qué podía deberse.

Crabbe y Goyle le devolvieron sendos gestos de asentimiento.

—Bueno, —dijo Goyle— si él pudo salvarnos de ella… lo de _El Salvador_ creo que le cabe bien.

La tensión se quebró, todos estallaron en carcajadas. Era claro que Pansy no era popular entre los del grupo. La risa de Harry se transformó pronto en un gruñido porque el dolor del hombro se le recrudeció de golpe.

—¿Qué significa esto? —demandó Severus que acababa de entrar. Recorrió rápidamente con la vista a todos y sus ojos terminaron finalmente deteniéndose en Harry— ¿Harry?

—El hombro. —respondió con una mueca— Sigue mal… y con la risa me empezó doler peor.

—¿La risa? ¿Y por qué se estaban riendo todos?

—Crabbe y Goyle dijeron un par de cosas muy graciosas.

Severus alzó una ceja desaprobadora pero prefirió no ahondar en la cuestión. No se le había pasado por alto que Draco y Harry estaban tomados de la mano.

—Supongo que se darán cuenta de que la sugerencia que hice era para que estuvieran más seguros.

—No es mi propósito ocultar mi relación más de lo estrictamente necesario. —reaccionó Harry bruscamente.

—Sinceramente… de vos no esperaba otra cosa. —dijo Snape para gran sorpresa de Draco— Vivís mostrando abiertamente tus sentimientos. Y ahora tomá asiento para que pueda examinarte el hombro. —ordenó. Los ocupantes de las sillas más cercanas se levantaron al instante para dejarle lugar y fueron a sentarse a otro lado. Harry se sentó como se lo había ordenado.

Severus murmuró un par de encantamientos diagnósticos y luego intentó moverle un poco el brazo.

—¡Mierda, Severus! —siseó Harry— ¡Me duele como un infierno!

—No puedo determinar qué está mal. —admitió— Debería haber mejorado con las pociones de ayer.

—Voy a tener que ir a ver a madame Pomfrey, entonces. —dijo resignado.

—Me parece una decisión sensata. —dijo Severus.

—De todas formas tenía que ir a Hogwarts. Me olvidé de la Espada ayer. Bueno… no es que me haya olvidado… pero no quería presentarme ante McGonagall con la traza que tenía.

Severus frunció el ceño reflexivamente. —Quizá sería conveniente que yo te acompañara.

—¿Pensás decírselo? —pregunto Harry con curiosidad— Indudablemente facilitaría mucho las cosas para la _reunión_.

—Desayuná mientras yo discuto la novedad con los otros. —ordenó Severus y abandonó la cocina.

—Fácil para él decirlo… —masculló Harry— No sé cómo voy a hacer para comer con este hombro que me está matando.

Draco le pasó al instante una poción analgésica, ya le había quitado el tapón al frasco.

—¿Voy a tener que darte de comer como a Victoria? —preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

—¡No soy un bebito para que sepas! —le espetó Harry.

Daphne, que estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa justo frente a él, soltó un chillido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Draco con fastidio.

—Ése es el anillo de la bebé, ¿no? _¡Y el tuyo!_ —exclamó sin caber en su asombro.

—Así es. Que te quede claro que no tenés que acercártele. Ya está ocupado.

Ella asintió brevemente. —No sabía…

Draco siguió mirándola con muy mala cara.

—Oh, ya está bien, Draco. —dijo Harry— Creo que captó el mensaje. Y tenías razón respecto de los anillos.

Draco sonrió con suficiencia. —Te dije que se iban a dar cuenta enseguida.

Blaise dejó oír una risita. —Si Potter no se paseara semidesnudo quizá hubiésemos demorado un poco más.

—Sí, sí… pero ya basta con eso. —dijo Harry sonrojándose.

Draco se inclinó y le besó suavemente los labios. —¿Te avergonzás de mí, Harry? —le susurró.

—Claro que no. —protestó. Pero la situación era embarazosa. Rodeado de Slytherins, admitiendo abiertamente sus sentimientos por Draco… y con el pecho desnudo delante de todos.

—Correte un poco, Harry, para que me pueda sentar. —le pidió Draco.

—Dejate de joder. De ningún modo voy a permitirte que te sientes de mi lado malo.

—Bueno, valió la pena intentarlo al menos. —dijo Draco riendo y tomó asiento del otro lado.

Winky le trajo la comida. Harry miró el plato y luego a la elfa con ojos agradecidos. Winky le había preparado todo de manera que no hiciera falta cortar nada. —Gracias, Winky.

—El amo Harry las merece. —contestó ella y se retiró.

—Sos un aguafiestas amargado. —se quejó Draco.

Harry sonrió y se llevó un trozo de salchicha a la boca.

Daphne intervino una vez más mirándolos fijamente— ¿Acá las cosas son siempre así?

—Oh no… —dijo Draco con inocencia— Hoy es un día de los buenos.

Harry se atragantó. Draco le pasó un vaso de jugo. —Acá tenés, Cielo.

Harry se bebió todo el contenido para hacer pasar la comida que se le había quedado atascada.

—Incluso Potter debe estar preguntándose quien diablos sos, Draco. —dijo Blaise irónico.

Draco revoleó los ojos y se puso de pie. —Soy Draco Malfoy. —dijo altanero, posó una mano sobre el hombro sano de Harry— Y éste es mi novio, Harry Potter.

—Y éste es mi novio, Draco Malfoy, al que le encanta dárselas de jefe y alardear de su supuesta excelencia. —masculló Harry.

—Callate, Harry. —dijo Draco con calma. Volvió a sentarse entre un coro de risitas. —Estás arruinando mi reputación.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —Draco, vos te bastás solo y te sobrás para arruinar tu maldita reputación.

—Oh, bueno… quizá sea tiempo de forjarme una nueva. —admitió— La anterior estaba adquiriendo cierto tufillo desagradable.

—¿Vos creés? —dijo Harry irónico— Ni siquiera tus matones te soportaban ya… pero quizá haya sido porque te empeñabas en vestirlos de nenas. —hizo una pausa y se acordó de la despedida de soltero— Oh… ¡eugh!... no quiero asociar esas dos imágenes.

—Creo que valdría la pena que retenga algunas cosas buenas de mi vieja reputación.

—Draco, ¡sos repugnante! —le espetó Harry arrugando la nariz.

—Pero vos te ves tan sexy con una pollera. —le susurró al oído. Un nuevo escalofrío descendió por la espalda de Harry.

Harry le dio un empujón en el brazo. —Andá a jugar con tus amigos y dejame comer tranquilo.

Draco rió.

—¿Sabés una cosa, Draco? —dijo Blaise— Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía actuar así.

Casi todos los otros Slytherins asintieron en silencio. Harry se concentró en comer pero aprovechó para pensar en la situación. Todos parecían tenerle un poco de miedo a Draco. Pero Draco estaba actuando mucho más despreocupado que otros días. Probablemente lo hacía para restarle tensión a la situación que no dejaba de ser traumática para los "secuestrados". Quizá también era cierto que quería cambiar un poco su imagen. Seguía siendo un líder para sus compañeros de Casa, pero con una faceta algo diferente.

—¿Qué hay? —le preguntó Draco que se había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en él.

Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído: —Te amo.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco. No era algo que se dijeran con frecuencia y no era precisamente lo que había anticipado oír en ese momento. Draco le sonrió, le dio un beso rápido y luego se volvió para seguir discutiendo con Blaise y los otros sobre su reputación.

Divertido, Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza y siguió comiendo con apetito.

oOo


	45. El retrato de Dumbledore

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 45 – El retrato de Dumbledore **

—¡Quedate quieto!

—¿Tenés la mano metida en mis pantalones y pretendés que me quede quieto? —murmuró Harry.

Draco hizo una pausa. —_Touché_. —admitió.

—¡Mierda, Draco! —se quejó Harry exasperado— ¡Si de todos modos voy a tener que sacarme la puta camisa apenas llegue a Hogwarts!

—No podés ponerte una camisa y dejar los faldones afuera. —declaró Draco con un tono demasiado condescendiente para el gusto de Harry— Y tenés que ponerte una camisa porque no hay posibilidad alguna de calzarte una remera con el hombro así como lo tenés.

Harry suspiró impaciente y lo dejó hacer, tratando de mantenerse quieto. —¿Me vas a volver a vestir de igual modo en el ala hospitalaria una vez que hayamos terminado? —preguntó irónico.

—Si fuera preciso. —Draco lo miró a los ojos— A estas alturas ya deberías saber que en lo que respeta a la ropa y a la forma de vestirte nunca vas a ganar, Harry.

Harry le sacó la lengua enojado. Draco sacudió levemente la cabeza y terminó de acomodarle los faldones y de ajustarle la cintura del pantalón. —Así está mejor. —declaró sonriendo satisfecho.

Harry revoleó los ojos. La fascinación de Draco por la ropa era tan irritante por momentos, pero tenía que admitir que lo hacía sentir muy bien cuando Draco lo recorría con los ojos de esa forma… como lo hacía en ese momento.

—¿Por qué me tomo tanto trabajo para vestirte decentemente si sólo obtengo reproches?

Harry le sonrió. —Porque me amás. —respondió orgulloso y enfiló hacia la puerta pavoneándose descaradamente.

—Sí, ha de ser por eso. —dijo Draco— Seguramente no tiene nada que ver con esos pantalones que te marcan tan deliciosamente el culo.

Harry sonrió y Draco lo siguió. La sonrisa se le borró cuando llegaron a la puerta de calle. Remus y Severus los aguardaban ya. Draco se cubrió con la Capa y Severus con el Manto y los cuatro abandonaron la casa con destino a Hogwarts.

oOo

—Señor Potter, ¿qué lo trae por acá? —exclamó madame Pomfrey cuando lo vio entrar. Remus, seguido por Severus, se había separado desviándose hacia la dirección para ir preparando a McGonagall. Draco seguía con él, pero escondido debajo de la Capa naturalmente.

—Me lastimé el hombro. —le informó. Le contó las curaciones que había recibido el día anterior y que claramente no habían dado resultado satisfactorio. Ella lo hizo recostar en una cama, pasó a revisarlo de inmediato y cuando completó el procedimiento chistó sonoramente con desaprobación.

—Deberías haber venido directamente a mí, Harry. Voy a poder curarte como corresponde pero… va a ser muy doloroso.

—¿Qué me pasa? —preguntó Harry alarmado y haciendo una mueca.

—Te dislocaste un hombro… pero de manera más complicada que otro tipo de luxaciones. En este caso hay pinzamiento de ligamentos e intensa inflamación de la bolsa articular. El realineamiento adecuado va a ser muy doloroso… si bien garantizo que será efectivo… la curación posterior completa se logrará con pociones, linimentos y algo de tiempo.

—Encantador. —suspiró Harry con sorna.

—Voy a tener que usar un hechizo paralizante. —dijo la sanadora.

—¿¡Qué?!

—No puedo arriesgarme a que te muevas durante el proceso de reubicación de los huesos. —respondió ella con cierta brusquedad, giró sobre sus talones y fue hasta un armario para buscar varios implementos que iba a necesitar.

—Aquí tenés, bebete esto. —dijo tendiéndole un frasco cuando regresó.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry con recelo.

—Un analgésico muy potente. Y este otro, —levantó otro frasco— es un anestésico tópico. Lo voy a usar localmente sobre la piel del hombro, contribuirá también a disminuir el dolor. Igual lo vas a sentir, me temo, pero será mucho más soportable.

Harry la dejó hacer y se sometió al hechizo paralizante. Se le cruzó por la cabeza que quizá hubiese sido mejor que hubiera usado un hechizo que lo desmayara directamente. Unos minutos después la sanadora procedió a reacomodar los huesos. Harry soltó un chillido estridente, uno como para helar la sangre en las venas.

—La peor parte ya está superada. Muy dolorosa, lo sé, pero por suerte corta, sólo unos segundos. —madame Pomfrey anuló el hechizo paralizante y se dedicó a atarle el brazo en cabestrillo.

Harry todavía jadeaba, el dolor había sido brutal. No quería siquiera imaginar cómo habría sido sin el analgésico y sin el anestésico.

—Mañana te vas a sentir mucho mejor. Debería dejarte internado pero estoy segura de que de ninguna manera lograría convencerte. —le entregó varios frascos— Estas pociones van a ayudar a la curación. Tomá dos esta tarde y dos antes de acostarte. Nada de actividades extenuantes durante el día y limitá el movimiento del brazo al mínimo posible.

—Sí, señora. —contestó Harry obediente y se guardó las pociones en un bolsillo— Y gracias.

Ella le sonrió. —No tiene porque darlas, señor Potter. Y por favor, al menos por hoy, trate de no meterse en problemas.

oOo

—¿Draco? —susurró Harry ya en el corredor— ¿Dónde estás?

Draco se quitó la capucha. Tenía el semblante verde.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Harry alarmado.

—Severus debería haberse quedado con vos, yo debería haber acompañado a Lupin. —articuló con dificultad.

—¿Te descompusiste por el dolor que me tocó pasar?

Draco lo miró con vergüenza. —Sí. —admitió.

Harry se echó a reír. La acción del anestésico persistía y los movimientos del hombro no lo incomodaron demasiado.

—No te rías. —le pidió Draco angustiado— Fue horrible verte y oírte sufriendo tanto.

Harry paró de inmediato. —Perdón. Para mí también sería terrible si me tocara verte sufriendo así.

Draco se estremeció. —Creo que yo me habría muerto del dolor.

Harry se esforzó para no sonreír. Draco era tan flojo cuando de dolor se trataba.

—Creí haberte pedido que dejaras de reírte. —le espetó Draco enojado.

—Bueno… pensalo de esta forma… hiciste un excelente trabajo para ponerme contento después de todo ese dolor que me tocó pasar.

—Te odio, Potter. —gruñó Draco.

—Yo también te odio, Malfoy. —replicó Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Draco lo miró y él también se permitió un esbozo de sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían al despacho de la directora, Draco se acomodó la Capa para que lo cubriera completamente. Las gárgolas se desplazaron sin que tuvieran que darles contraseña alguna.

—Señor Potter, —lo saludó McGonagall en bienvenida— Estábamos esperándolo. ¿Cómo sigue su hombro?

—Me lo había dislocado… no fue precisamente agradable reacomodarlo, pero madame Pomfrey dice que mañana va a estar bien. —tomó asiento en la silla que la directora le había señalado con un gesto.

—Remus me informa que ha venido a buscar la espada. —dijo ella con evidente desaprobación en los rasgos— Supongo que será consciente de que no puedo autorizarlo a que se la lleve del castillo.

—Ya cambiará de opinión. —respondió Harry serio.

—Señor Potter, esa espada es sumamente valiosa. —insistió ella.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de eso. Es la espada de Gryffindor y la única reliquia que ha pervivido del linaje del fundador.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto. —Veo que reconoce su importancia… ¿y aun así pretende que le permita llevársela?

Harry suspiró profundamente. Había llegado el momento de mostrar su carta más fuerte. —La necesito porque el sábado tendrá lugar la batalla final. De acá a cuatro días voy a usar la espada para matar a Nagini… y eso me permitirá matar a Voldemort después.

McGonagall lo miraba perpleja.

Harry prosiguió decidido a mostrar todas las otras cartas también. —He estado trabajando con este propósito durante todo el verano. He contado y cuento con mucha ayuda… ayuda que muchos no conocen. He estado trabajando con Severus Snape. Estoy viviendo en Grimmauld Place con los Malfoy. Tenemos ahora además a los Slytherin neutrales refugiados allí también… porque Voldemort planea marcarlos. Y hemos estado haciendo todo lo necesario y requerido para que yo pueda finalmente matar a Voldemort.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Remus—¿¡Acaso querés darle un ataque cardíaco a la pobre mujer?

Harry sonrió culpable. —Eh… no… pero me pareció mejor decírselo todo junto y ya.

—Así parece. —dijo Snape irónico al tiempo que se quitaba el Manto.

Draco siguió el palo. —Supongo que esto significa que yo también me puedo mostrar. —se quitó la Capa y se sentó en el brazo de la silla de Harry.

La profesora los miraba mareada, claramente en shock.

—Severus, mi muchacho, es un placer verte. —Harry se paralizó de golpe. Y lo mismo les pasó a Severus y Draco.

Lentamente, Harry giró la cabeza hacia el retrato más reciente de los que colgaban de la pared. Las veces anteriores que había entrado al despacho, había deliberadamente evitado mirarlo.

—Ah… y el joven señor Malfoy, estoy muy complacido de verlo aquí. —agregó Dumbledore— Todo indica que estás haciendo las cosas muy bien, Harry. Y Remus… que agradable sorpresa.

Harry sintió como si fuera a descomponerse. Miró a Severus y a Draco, el semblante de los dos había adquirido un tono blancogrisáceo como de tiza. Estiró la mano a ciegas hasta encontrar la de Draco, las entrelazaron. Quería tranquilizarlo… pero también quería sentir la seguridad que el contacto con Draco siempre le suscitaba. Se sentía aturdido, quizá no había sido una buena idea revelar todo.

—Creo que una taza de té les vendría bien a todos, Minerva. —sugirió el ex director con afabilidad.

—¡Pero, Albus…! —la profesora se interrumpió, al parecer reconsiderando su primer impulso de protestar. Decidió que no se iba a poner a discutir con un retrato delante de todos. Conjuró un servicio. Remus, que era el de los presentes el que estaba menos sacudido, se puso de pie e hizo los honores. Todos recibieron su taza y bebieron, el silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos.

Harry terminó el suyo y depositó la taza sobre el escritorio. Inmediatamente, Draco volvió a tomarle la mano. Harry lo miró, él mismo ya se sentía un poco mejor, pero Draco seguía luciendo un aspecto terrible. Sin tener en cuenta lo que los otros pudieran pensar, se puso de pie abruptamente, hizo sentar a Draco en la silla y él se le acomodó encima acurrucándosele sobre la falda. A los dos les iba a venir bien.

McGonagall contuvo una exclamación escandalizada pero del retrato de Dumbledore sólo llegó una corta risa.

—Salgan todos. —dijo Severus con aspereza.

—Severus, no puedo… —empezó a decir McGonagall con un tono que mezclaba desaprobación y comprensión.

—Salgan… —repitió.

—Profesora McGonagall, hagamos como él dice… por favor. —pidió Harry.

Ella estudió el rostro de Severus que tenía la mirada baja y luego miró a Harry durante unos segundos más. Finalmente se avino. —Está bien. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Harry, vos quedate. —dijo Severus.

—Severus, creo que sería mejor que yo también me fuera. —dijo Harry.

—Quedate. —ordenó Severus.

Harry miró a Remus y a Draco con desamparo, pero ambos lo animaron con sendos gestos a que se quedara como Severus quería. Draco parecía más que aliviado de poder salir. Remus dijo que esperarían en un aula cercana y que aprovecharía para aclararle las cosas a la profesora. Los tres abandonaron el despacho.

—Severus… esto debería ser en privado… —aventuró Harry.

Severus lo ignoró por completo. Transfiguró dos de las sillas en un sofá y lo ubicó delante del retrato. Le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento y él hizo lo mismo.

—Mis queridos muchachos, no se imaginan cuán feliz me hace verlos juntos. —dijo Dumbledore.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Harry no sabía qué se suponía que le dijera a un hombre a cuya muerte había contribuido. Severus debía de tener un problema similar.

Dumbledore suspiró. —Minerva ha tenido la amabilidad de mantenerme al tanto de los acontecimientos. Soy consciente de que ustedes dos deben de estar culpándose de mi muerte. Creo que se están olvidando de que yo si bien un hombre muy viejo, era perfectamente capaz de tomar mis decisiones. Sabía además que mi muerte estaba muy cercana, la opción que elegí fue la más sensata de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

—Nos forzaste… a mí… y a un _niño_ a contribuir a tu muerte. —dijo Severus con acritud.

Harry se estremeció. Abruptamente, Severus se había puesto de pie. Hasta ese momento se había mostrado apocado y dócil, ahora en cambio lo invadía la furia. Y canalizó toda su ira contra el retrato, escupiendo improperios viles y palabras llenas de desprecio, de rabia y de autoreproche.

Por primera vez Harry oyó todo desde el punto de vista de Severus. Mucho de lo que dijo ya lo había adivinado. Pero así y todo, oírselo decir era muy difícil de soportar. Severus describió todo lo ocurrido durante esa noche fatídica de la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sus sospechas de que Severus había ayudado sin que lo advirtieran a Hermione, a Flitwick y a Luna esa noche fueron confirmadas. Oyó a Severus confesar en voz alta el miedo por su ahijado al que no estaba seguro de poder salvar. Lo oyó autocondenarse por haberse visto obligado a matar a uno de los pocos hombres que le habían demostrado confianza durante su vida. Lo oyó gritar la indecible ira que había sentido cuando Harry lo había llamado cobarde. Lo oyó declarar su certeza de ese momento, de que su vida se había acabado esa noche cuando huyó desaparicionando de Hogwarts.

Harry se apelotonó en un extremo del sofá, no sabía si Severus se acordaba de que él estaba allí. Se sentía como un intruso, pero no se animaba a escapar como bien hubiera querido. Un Severus Snape fuera de sí como en ese instante no era un asunto menor, podía llegar a ser muy peligroso. Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por las mejillas de Harry, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo observar y escuchar.

Pero Severus no habló sólo de esa noche. Harry tuvo que oír mucho más. Las cosas espantosas que se había visto obligado a hacer como mortífago para que su posición como espía no peligrara. Toda una letanía de horrores, de miedos y de autoexecración.

Finalmente Severus se desplomó vencido en el sofá, su silueta sacudiéndose gimiente. Harry no estaba seguro de qué se suponía que hiciera. Se sentía perdido en una especie de subespacio alterno… ¿cómo era posible que Severus se mostrara tan quebrado? Sus instintos lo empujaron a acercársele y a reclinarse contra él ofreciéndole silencioso consuelo.

Desde el cuadro, Dumbledore los contemplaba como una serena deidad pero de expresión preocupada. Harry se estremeció. Se trataba nada más que de un cuadro. ¿Acaso estaban arreglando diferencias con un retrato? Había algo de muy perturbador en el concepto… pero asimismo, parecía algo que estaba bien. Arreglar diferencias, hacer las paces siempre estaba bien… independientemente de cuáles fueran las circunstancias.

Dumbledore asintió aprobador con los ojos fijos en él. Harry se lo agradeció sin palabras, el gesto lo había inundado de paz. Al parecer había elegido bien.

—Perdón, Albus. —susurró Severus.

—No hay razón para pedir disculpas, Severus. Estoy muy orgulloso de vos. Creo que estás buscando el perdón de otros… creo que Harry ya te ha perdonado… faltaría que lograras perdonarte a vos mismo.

—Siempre me consideré alguien que aprendía con rapidez… —musitó Severus— Pero me parece que Harry ha podido aprender muchas de tus lecciones con mucha más rapidez que yo.

—Cada uno de ustedes tuvo que aprender diferentes lecciones para sobrevivir. Pero creo que las cosas empezaron a cambiar… para bien al parecer.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Severus— Creo que ahora convendría que me excusara unos momentos. Estoy seguro de que Harry tiene cosas que discutir en privado con vos.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando recibió un beso en la frente. Severus se puso de pie, puso un encantamiento de privacidad entre Harry y el cuadro y se alejó seguido por una elegante estela negra flameante.

Dumbledore rió ante la perpleja expresión de Harry. —Severus y vos han recorrido sin dudas un largo camino durante estos dos meses.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry con los ojos todavía fijos en la puerta por la que había desaparecido Severus, no era la que conducía a las escaleras sino la que comunicaba el despacho con los aposentos del director… de la directora en este caso.

—¿Hay algunas cosas que tengas guardadas en el pecho que me quisieras comunicar?

Harry suspiró profundamente y volvió los ojos al cuadro. —No, creo que las cosas están yendo bien… sólo que lo extraño, extraño su presencia, señor. Y Severus también lo extraña.

—Creo que se han dado cuenta de que pueden ir a buscar consejo el uno en el otro en mi ausencia. No obstante, por el encantamiento de privacidad… deduzco que no le has contado todo a Severus.

—Deduce bien…

Era raro contarle cosas a un cuadro, pero Harry hizo a un lado el pensamiento y le relató todo lo que habían hecho relacionado con los horcruxes. Severus regresó unos minutos después, ya tan compuesto como siempre. Tomó asiento al lado de Harry y esperó imperturbable y pacientemente a que Harry concluyera.

—Has actuado muy bien, Harry. —lo felicitó Dumbledore.

Harry se sonrojó de satisfacción, quitó el encantamiento silenciador y dejó que Severus le informara al retrato todo lo demás.

Cuando hubieron concluido, se despidieron y abandonaron el despacho para ir a reunirse con los otros.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo Severus solemne cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera.

—Eh… de nada. —respondió Harry sin estar muy seguro de por qué le daba las gracias.

Severus sonrió irónico. —Has hecho mucho para contribuir a mi sensación de bienestar durante este verano.

Harry se encogió de hombros algo incómodo. —En realidad yo no hice nada.

Severus sacudió lentamente la cabeza y sonrió apenas. —Vamos, niño. —dijo y se puso en marcha.

Harry no se movió de inmediato… Severus había conseguido algo de paz y consuelo esa mañana. Probablemente nunca llegaría a ser considerado una persona "agradable" según los estándares de la mayoría, pero quizá Severus lograría sentirse mejor si toda esa culpa que lo abrumaba llegara a mitigarse al menos en parte.

—Harry… —llamó Severus con una nota de impaciencia.

Harry sonrió. —Ya estoy yendo, señor. —respondió. Severus dejaría de ser Severus si se tornara por demás de "agradable". Pero era bueno que siquiera de vez en cuando dejara asomar una veta humana.

Remus, Draco y McGonagall se volvieron a mirarlos cuando entraron al aula. Los tres entrecerraron los ojos al ver el aspecto de la cara de Harry.

—No me vayan a decir que me veo hecho un desastre.

—Ah… se me olvidó decirte que quizá convenía que te lavaras un poco la cara. —dijo Severus.

Harry lo miró acusador. —Humm… seguramente querías divertirte al verles las reacciones.

—Quizá. —concedió Severus.

—Bueno, al menos los dos parecen estar bastante bien. —dijo Remus con un tono que aunaba alivio y resignación.

Severus fue a hablar con Remus y McGonagall. Draco agarró a Harry de un brazo y se lo llevó aparte.

—¡Merlín!, estás hecho un horror.

Harry se quedó quieto en tanto Draco le metía los faldones de la camisa dentro del pantalón, le acomodaba un poco la ropa y usaba unos encantamientos para limpiarle la cara y para disimularle el enrojecimiento de los ojos.

—¿Ya terminaste de tratarme como a un nene de cinco años? —preguntó Harry divertido.

—Con el brazo como lo tenés no podrías hacerlo solo. —se justificó Draco.

Harry soltó una risita. —Draco, vos siempre querés vestirme incluso cuando estoy en perfectas condiciones para hacerlo por mi cuenta.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que enseñarte cómo hacerlo apropiadamente. —dijo con suficiencia.

Harry sacudió lentamente la cabeza. —Recordame otra vez por qué sigo aguantándote.

Draco le dio el beso que Harry le estaba pidiendo indirectamente. No podían ir mucho más lejos con tres adultos en el mismo recinto. Harry le posó la cabeza en un hombro y se envolvió en los brazos de Draco.

—Severus se ve… contento. —susurró Draco— ¿Qué pasó ahí arriba?

Harry giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. No se podía decir que luciera feliz, mal habría podido dado que estaba discutiendo asuntos muy serios con la directora y Remus. Pero era cierto que lucía satisfecho. Y había una cierta calma en su semblante que no había estado allí antes.

—Creo que Severus empieza a perdonarse de muchas de las cosas que ocurrieron. —dijo.

—El perdón no es cosa sencilla, ¿verdad?

Harry se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Me acompañarías hasta la Torre de Astronomía?

El primer impulso de Draco fue negarse, los ojos se le habían abierto muy grandes. Reflexionó unos segundos, sin embargo, y finalmente asintió.

—Volvemos enseguida. —anunció Harry y sin dar más explicaciones se llevó a Draco de la mano. Draco merecía obtener algo de la misma paz que Severus había conseguido. Harry iba a hacer lo posible para proporcionársela.

Harry se quedó sentado en los escalones superiores y dejó que Draco saliera solo a la explanada de la Torre. Se le ocurrió que era lo mejor.

Draco lo llamó diez minutos después, Harry acudió presuroso. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo llorando. Lo envolvió de inmediato en sus brazos. Luego de un largo momento de abrazo confortante, Draco dijo con voz quebrada: —Necesito hablar con Severus.

Harry lo guió escaleras abajo de regreso. Y le pidió que esperara afuera.

—Severus, Draco te necesita. —dijo lacónico entrando al aula.

Severus salió de inmediato sin hacer preguntas.

—Harry, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Remus con una nota de preocupación.

Harry se les acercó, se sentó al lado de Remus y lo abrazó. —Sí, creo que sí.

—¿Hoy ha sido como una sesión de terapia que los tres venían necesitando? —dijo Remus.

Harry asintió. —¿Los magos hacen terapia? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Remus sonrió. —¿Con psiquiatras? ¿A eso te referís?

—Sí, a eso.

—Hay una rama de la Sanación que se ocupa de la mente. Aunque es posible que Severus desconozca su existencia.

McGonagall se permitió una tímida risa.

Harry la miró. —¿Usted está…? Eh… ¿qué le parece todo esto?

—Confieso que estoy muy consternada cuando pienso en todo lo que tuviste que cargar este verano… pero también muy orgullosa por todo lo que conseguiste, Harry. Y… estoy también muy agradecida de que nos hayas traído a Severus de vuelta… y al señor Malfoy con nosotros.

—Severus nunca se había ido. —dijo Harry.

Ella lo miró reflexiva. —Tenés razón… es conveniente que no me olvide de que así es.

oOo

La cocina estaba llena de Slytherins cuando regresaron. Harry saludó a Narcissa con un beso y aceptó la silla que le ofreció Draco.

Severus les pidió con calma a los "refugiados" que se retiraran puesto que tenían que discutir ciertos asuntos en privado.

—¿Ahora qué sigue? —preguntó Harry una vez que estuvieron solos. Debido al hombro el entrenamiento quedaba descartado.

—Ahora que ya contamos con el apoyo del ministro y de la directora de Hogwarts, —dijo Severus— quizá haya llegado el momento de obtener el apoyo de los Weasley.

Harry abrió los ojos alarmado, esa instancia había sido programada para dos días más tarde. Harry no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentar a Ron y Hermione.

—¿Preferirías esperar y que se lo comuniquemos cuando lo sepa el resto de la Orden? —preguntó Severus.

—Humm… no. —concedió Harry.

—Supongo que no vamos a tener que ir a la casa. —dijo Draco.

—Vas a sobrevivir. —le dijo Severus.

—En la condición que está, Harry ni siquiera puede defenderse a sí mismo. Deberíamos esperar. —insistió Draco.

—Harry no va a tener que defenderse de nadie… son sus amigos. —le recordó Severus.

—Pero no va a poder defenderme _a mí_ de ellos. —le espetó Draco.

Harry lo miró un momento como si no pudiera creer lo que oía y a continuación se deshizo en risitas incontenibles. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo sano. —Yo sabré encontrar la forma de protegerte, Cielo. —lo tranquilizó sin dejar de reír.

Draco lo miró con severidad y sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

—Me extraña, Draco. —dijo Lucius— Creo haberte enseñado a defenderte.

—Así es, ¿pero vos creés que Harry y Severus me van a permitir que ataque a los Weasley? —le replicó Draco.

—Debo reconocer que eso dificulta las cosas. —admitió Lucius.

—Harry, —dijo Severus— enviales un mensaje a los Weasley informándoles que te esperen para una reunión esta tarde a las seis y media. Hasta entonces Draco y vos pueden disponer de la tarde para lo que prefieran hacer. —agregó despidiéndolos.

Draco decidió ir a pasar algo de tiempo con los Slytherin. Harry prefirió ir a ver a Victoria.

—Hola, calabacita. —la saludó.

—¡Papa…! — chilló ella encantada.

Winky sonrió y se retiró. Harry se sentó en suelo alzó a Victoria, se la puso sobre la falda, la abrazó y la hamacó durante un rato. La nena se quiso bajar para jugar con Lissa que Harry había traído consigo. Le había ganado afición a la serpiente tanto como Lissa a ella. Se deslizaba a su alrededor lentamente cambiando de color a intervalos, para gran placer de Victoria. Harry no tenía ya necesidad de darle instrucciones.

Se quedó mirándolas jugar durante un largo rato hasta que Victoria empezó a mostrar signos de sueño.

—¿Cansada, Victoria?

Victoria bostezó. Harry la alzó y fue a cambiarla. Por suerte la nena se mantuvo quieta, puesto que con un solo brazo la tarea se complicaba. Winky reapareció portando una mamadera, la elfa le conocía bien los horarios. Harry se sentó en la mecedora y se puso a darle de comer al tiempo que le hablaba… o pensaba en voz alta.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer para explicarle Winky a Hermione. Suena ridículo pero creo que eso va a resultar más difícil que explicarle lo de Severus, lo de tus abuelos o lo de tu papi…

Victoria soltó la tetina. —¡Papa…! —gorgeó.

Harry sonrió. —Sí, tu papá. Tomate la leche, Victoria… supongo que ahora vas a tomar menos mamaderas… ya comés sólidos… bueno, más que nada papillas… pero pronto vas a empezar con comida normal.

La reacomodó un poco para que pudiera sostener ella sola la mamadera, el hombro le empezaba a doler un poco.

—También voy a tener que explicar más de vos. Te conocen… pero no saben que Draco es tu papi… y que a mí me gusta tu papi. —notó que Victoria no había reaccionado esta vez a la palabra papi. Ya se había acabado la leche y los ojitos se le cerraban. Le sacó el biberón vacío de la boca y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Miró hacia la cuna. Le iba a resultar difícil poder acostarla con un solo brazo. Oh bueno… se quedaría con ella en brazos hamacándola… y aprovecharía él también para descabezar un sueñito.

Narcissa entró media hora después. —¿Te quedaste atrapado con ella en brazos?

—Supongo que podría haber llamado a Winky…

—Pero hay algo de muy agradable en acunar a un bebé. —dijo ella entendiendo— ¿Te parece que la acueste?

Harry asintió. Narcissa la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó a la cuna y la acostó.

—Yo solía quedarme horas sentada acunando a Draco. —dijo Narcissa— Y hay algo que te va a sorprender más… Lucius… durante el día prácticamente nunca lo tenía en brazos… pero lo sorprendí muchas noches acunándolo… cuando pensaba que todos dormían.

Harry trató de imaginárselo… pero su mente se negaba a formar la imagen. ¿Era posible? ¿Había Lucius sostenido en brazos siquiera una vez a Victoria?

Narcissa le había adivinado el pensamiento. —Más de una vez, Harry… ha venido casi todas las noches a acunarla.

Ah… por eso habían coincidido esa noche… después de lo del Ministerio.

Narcissa conjuró otra mecedora y se le sentó al lado.

—Draco tiene mucho de Lucius… pero mucho de vos también… —dijo Harry.

Narcissa sonrió. —Cierto… aunque casi todos piensan que es un a réplica idéntica a su padre…

Bueno… Harry también había estado convencido de eso hasta no hacía tanto.

Narcissa volvió a sonreír. —Probablemente vos lo habías considerado así… hasta hace poco. Pero en las últimas semanas llegaste a conocer al Draco que yo siempre conocí.

—Bueno… es que… eh… antes no nos llevábamos bien… yo trataba de evitarlo siempre que podía. —admitió Harry— Durante años todo lo que vi fue a un imbécil odioso que vivía burlándose de mí y de mis amigos… nunca me molesté en ver un poco más hondo… y yo tampoco me comporté precisamente simpático con él.

—¿Y tenés miedo de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como entonces? ¿Que resuciten esas rivalidades de chicos?

—No… si Draco se comporta como durante este último mes… pero si _resucitan_ esas actitudes que tenía en Hogwarts… las cosas no van a ir bien.

—¿No te parece que lo estás subestimando?

—Quizá… —Harry reflexionó durante un momento— Esta noche va a ser muy difícil… es muy posible que termine perdiendo a alguien… les he estado mintiendo a mis amigos… nunca les gustó Draco… a Draco nunca le gustaron… ¡Ron y Draco se odiaban ya de muy chicos!

Narcissa hizo una mueca, lo cual no dejaba de ser una forma de darle la razón. —Sí, ya veo que manejar la situación puede llegar a presentarte muchas dificultades.

—Buena forma de animarme. —dijo Harry irónico.

Ella sonrió. —Yo tengo mucha fe en vos, Harry.

—Gracias. Es bueno saber que alguien al menos tiene fe en que las cosas van a salir bien.

—Andá con Draco ahora, yo me quedo cuidando a Victoria.

oOo

Con cautela, Harry se asomó a la sala. No lo sorprendió ver a Draco rodeado por su corte. Bueno, no estaba mal que estuviera con un grupo de Slytherins decentes, lo ponía contento incluso. Crabbe y Goyle eran los únicos separados del resto… de hecho estaban en el otro extremo. Harry frunció el ceño, todavía no se explicaba por qué los habían traído. Tenía que investigarlo. Ignoró por el momento a Draco, bajo la luz de las candilejas e imperando sobre su claque de adoradores estaba en su elemento y lucía más que satisfecho. Fue directo hacia el rincón donde estaban los dos fornidos Slytherins.

—¿Les molesta si me siento un rato con ustedes? —les preguntó.

Crabbe y Goyle cruzaron una mirada y luego negaron brevemente con la cabeza. Harry tomó asiento. Se produjo un silencio no precisamente cómodo.

Fue Crabbe el que habló primero. —¿Qué es lo que querés, Potter? —preguntó sin disimular la hosquedad.

—Yo… me interesa saber… por qué es que están acá…

—¿Lo decís porque todos están convencidos de que queremos ser mortífagos? —preguntó Goyle con acritud.

—¿Y no es así? —no pudo evitar preguntar Harry.

Los otros dos volvieron a cruzar miradas. ¿Tendrían un código privado de comunicarse?

—Snape nos había adelantado que quizá íbamos a tener que decírtelo. —admitió Crabbe.

—Dijo que si te lo explicábamos vos ibas a entender. —precisó Goyle.

—¿Decirme qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Nosotros éramos amigos de Draco, Potter. —dijo Crabbe, la aspereza del tono era manifiesta— Habríamos hecho lo que fuera por él.

—Incluso tomar polijugos para transformarse en nenas de primero… —murmuró Harry.

Los dos hicieron una mueca de disgusto. —Sí, y para lo que nos sirvió tanta solicitud hacia él… —se quejó Goyle— …Draco nos abandonó, nos hizo un lado a la primera de cambio.

El comentario lo desconcertó. —Draco dijo que ustedes eran… —Harry se interrumpió, no quería decir algo insultante.

—¿Lacayos? ¿Sirvientes? ¿Esclavos? —escupió Crabbe.

—¿Matones? —sugirió Goyle.

Harry hizo una mueca, _sicarios_ había dicho Draco… pero era claro que Crabbe y Goyle sabían de lo que hablaban.

—Mirá, Potter, —dijo Crabbe— no nos molestaba ser sus guardaespaldas. Lo que no nos gusta es que nos haya desechado como lo hizo… nosotros también… dependíamos de él.

—Él en cierta forma también los protegía…

—Tenía mucha influencia en Slytherin… más que ninguno los dos últimos años. —dijo Goyle.

—¿Ustedes querían ser mortífagos?

Crabbe se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no… pero era lo que pensábamos que Draco quería.

—Así que ustedes se avinieron… —murmuró Harry.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —protestó Goyle— Era nuestro amigo.

Harry suspiró e hizo un gesto comprensivo.

—Saben… todos están convencidos de que ustedes querían ser mortífagos…

—No todos, no Snape. —dijo Crabbe con orgullo— Él sabía que no era así.

Harry sonrió. Severus conocía bien a sus Slytherins… y se preocupaba y se ocupaba de ellos.

—¿Qué les parece si jugamos a las cartas explosivas? —sugirió.

Los dejó perplejos con la invitación, un nuevo cruce de miradas entre ellos y finalmente asintieron en silencio. Harry llamó a Winky para que les trajera un mazo. Y se pusieron a jugar, prácticamente sin pronunciar palabra… más conversación de la que ya habían mantenido quizá habría sido demasiado para ellos.

Les llegaron desde el otro lado de la sala algunos murmullos, pero los tres los ignoraron y se concentraron en el juego. A Harry siempre lo divertían las cartas explosivas.

Un rato más tarde, Draco se le acercó y le susurró al oído. —¿Rescatando más perritos descarriados, Harry? —le preguntó sin disimular su evidente fastidio.

Harry giró la cabeza y le puso muy mala cara. —Te lo advierto, Draco, no voy a tolerar nunca que me trates como has tratado a tus amigos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron grandes de indignación. Miró de soslayo a Crabbe y Goyle. —Harry Potter, el caballero andante, defensor de desvalidos dignos de lástima. —dijo con desprecio.

—Andá a cagar, Draco. Acá el único que da lástima sos vos.

Draco lo fusiló con ojos furiosos, pegó media vuelta y salió de la sala trinando de rabia.

—Encantador… —masculló Harry.

—No hacía falta que hicieras eso. —dijo Goyle con voz muy suave. Había admiración en sus ojos.

Harry empezó a alarmarse. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo? Lo único que le faltaba… ¿también reverencia hacia el héroe de parte de Crabbe y Goyle?

—No lo hice por ustedes. —reaccionó con brusquedad. Toda la situación era tan frustrante. No había sido su intención pelearse con Draco. ¿Pero acaso no se suponía que fuera Draco el que los defendiera? Pero Draco no los había defendido… más bien lo contrario… y bien, entonces alguien tenía que ocuparse de ellos.

—Perdónenme… reaccioné mal con ustedes… y les doy la razón, Draco debería tratar mejor a sus propios amigos.

¡Maldición! Había empeorado las cosas con la disculpa… ahora lo miraban con hipnotizada fascinación. ¿Acaso nunca nadie los había tratado con un mínimo de amabilidad? Probablemente no… o no con frecuencia al menos.

—Sigamos jugando. —propuso. Siguieron jugando hasta que los llamaron a comer.

La cena fue muy poco placentera. Todos estaban pendientes de la tensión extrema entre Draco y Harry.

—Pero qué tarde más agradable. —comentó Severus con sorna.

Ni Draco ni Harry dijeron nada. Harry sentía un nudo en el estómago. Peleado con Draco… ¡justo esa tarde! Todo parecía presagiar que ese día iba a terminar muy mal.

oOo


	46. La hora de contar todo

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 46 – La hora de contar todo **

—¡Harry!

Harry se sometió pacientemente a la obligada ronda de saludos y abrazos. Había venido acompañado por Remus y con ellos también estaban Severus y Draco, pero ocultos bajo el Manto y la Capa respectivamente. Luego de dar las pertinentes explicaciones sobre el hombro, todos pasaron al jardín.

Sonrió cuando los mellizos desplegaron una manta sobre el césped y se sentaron con una fuente descomunal de pororó recién preparado entre ellos. Ginny fue a unírseles. Los otros optaron por tomar asiento en sillas y se quedaron mirándolo expectantes mientras Harry trataba de decidir por dónde empezar.

—¿Para qué nos reuniste, Harry? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Harry miró nervioso a Remus, quien le devolvió un gesto de asentimiento para darle ánimos. O al menos así lo interpretó Harry.

—Humm… tengo que decirles… —empezó— Este verano… bueno, he estado muy ocupado.

Fred, George y Ginny dejaron oír risitas. Harry los miró reconviniéndolos, la situación ya no le resultaba divertida… pero ellos no pararon de sonreír al tiempo que masticaban las rosetas.

—Oh, bueno… —masculló— Creo que lo mejor es comenzar por el principio.

—Siempre es un buen lugar para empezar, macho. —dijo Fred con afabilidad.

Harry le lanzó otra mirada reprobadora que fue tan inefectiva como la primera. Y bien… les iba a dar algo que los iba a hacer callar. —Durante casi todo el verano he estado trabajando con Severus.

Sonrió de satisfacción cuando Ginny y los gemelos se atragantaron con las palomitas.

—¿Estuviste trabajando con Severus? —repitió el señor Weasley con desconcierto— ¿Severus Snape?

—Sí… ése mismo. —admitió Harry.

—Querés decir que estuviste estudiando su libro de pociones, ¿verdad? —intervino Hermione.

—Eh… no… quiero decir que me he estado reuniendo con él en Grimmauld Place desde principios de julio. Pero incluso dos semanas antes él ya me había dejado un libro de Oclumencia en la casa… y de hecho ahora estamos los dos viviendo allí.

—Harry… ¡él mató a Dumbledore! —exclamó Ron indignado.

Harry suspiró, frustrado se pasó una mano por los cabellos. —Ron… ¡pensá! Vos sabés adónde había ido yo esa noche con Dumbledore y lo que tuve que hacer… pensá y decime, ¿quién fue realmente el que lo mató?

Ron empalideció dramáticamente.

—Oh, Harry… —dijo Hermione angustiada— Yo temía que te lo tomarás así… pero no es así… no fuiste vos… ¡fue Snape!

Harry la miró con suspicacia. —Vos ya sabías que no había sido _todo_ culpa de Snape, ¿no es así, Hermione? La mano… y lo que yo tuve que hacer…

—Pero igual, Harry… —insistió ella— ¡Lo que hizo Snape estuvo mal!

—Vos estuviste tratando de protegerme, ¿no? Si toda la culpa era de Snape entonces yo zafaba…

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero no lo negó. —Si Snape siguiera de nuestro lado, debería ya haberse presentado ante la Orden. —argumentó.

Harry sonrió. —Y así lo hizo. ¿Quién creés que me avisó de los ataques, Hermione? Y vos, Ron, —prosiguió volviéndose hacia él— ¿realmente creés que a mí se me habrían podido ocurrir las estrategias que propuse antes del primer ataque? —giró la cabeza hacia Bill— ¿Quién creés que me enseñó el encantamiento que usé para curarte? —y hacia Charlie— Si Snape realmente hubiera querido hacerte daño cuando te atacó probablemente no estarías vivo.

Hizo una pausa, todos estaban procesando la información y había muchos pares de ojos desorbitados.

—¿Severus nunca le dio la espalda a la Orden? —preguntó la señora Weasley con voz estrangulada— ¿Te está protegiendo a vos… y a nosotros?

Harry asintió.

—Pero, Harry… —dijo Bill— Es un hecho que Snape _mató _a Dumbledore

Harry intercambió miradas con Ron y Hermione.

—¡No fue tu culpa! —gritó Ron enfadado, pero había una nota defensiva en el tono que no pudo disimular.

—No, no fue mi culpa. —concedió Harry— Dumbledore me obligó a hacer algo que yo no quería hacer. Snape fue puesto en la misma situación… o en una peor aun… debía evitar delatarse como espía… y estaba además el voto que se vio forzado a jurarle a Narcissa.

—¿Narcissa? —repitió un coro de voces confundidas.

—Sí, Narcissa. —confirmó Harry y explicó brevemente el voto que Severus había hecho forzado por Bellatrix. Se preocupó en aclarar que lo había hecho también para proteger a su ahijado.

—¿Ahijado? —repitió el mismo coro de antes.

—¿El cretino grasiento es el padrino del hurón? —preguntó Ron haciendo una mueca de asco.

Harry también hizo una mueca pero al mismo tiempo soltó una risita. Y fue castigado por un leve golpe de una mano invisible. —Sí, Severus es el padrino de Draco.

Los mellizos y Ginny ya recuperados del shock Snape estaban disfrutando a mares, riendo y engullendo pochoclo a cuatro manos.

Hermione se volvió hacia ellos. —¡Ustedes ya lo sabían! —los acusó.

Los tres negaron con la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

—En realidad no lo sabíamos. —dijo Ginny y volviéndose hacia los mellizos preguntó: —¿Ustedes sabían lo de Snape?

—Para nada… —dijo Fred— Lo que sí sabíamos era lo del amigo imaginario de Harry.

—Y de la mamá del amigo imaginario, no te olvides. —agregó George con fingido tono de reconvención.

—¿Amigo imaginario? —repitió Ron— ¿Ese disparate del amigo imaginario es cierto? Pero igual no cuadra… según ustedes el amigo imaginario era rubio, muy atractivo… y arriesgaba la vida todos los días para proteger a Harry.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. No sabía la historia exacta que habían inventado los mellizos en Godric Hollow.

—Nos habían dicho, —prosiguió Ron— que el amigo imaginario de Harry haría cualquier cosa por él. Que era el héroe de Harry… porque Harry también necesitaba un héroe. Que era una gran distracción para escapar del aburrimiento… y que le servía de contención para que no se le subieran demasiado los humos. Nos habían dicho que el amigo imaginario tenía que cumplir una labor muy ardua porque Harry es tan temerario que siempre se olvida de actuar con prudencia… y que su trabajo era salvar a Harry de sí mismo mientras Harry se dedicaba a salvar a todos.

Harry sonrió, ¡los muy pajeros!, se habían inventado una historia tan insólita… y así y todo tan próxima a la verdad. Sintió en ese momento la confortante mano de Draco posándose sobre su espalda a la altura de la cintura.

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. —Harry, ¿qué es lo que todavía no nos dijiste? Porque hay más, ¿no?

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo como si reflexionara. —Por supuesto, apenas si he empezado a contarles todo lo que pasó este verano.

—¿Apenas si empezaste? —repitió Ron como si no pudiera creer que hubiera más.

—¿Por qué no empezás con lo que sea que ya saben los mellizos y Ginny? —sugirió Hermione con irritación.

—Ellos saben que estuve la mayor parte del verano trabajando también con Draco. —confesó suspirando— De hecho estuve trabajando con él durante más tiempo que con Severus.

Casi todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

—¡¿Malfoy!? —aulló Ron.

—Humm… sí… —admitió Harry con recelo, mucho se temía que los aullidos se multiplicaran. Pero casi todos estaban tan perplejos que no podían articular sonido.

Ginny y los mellizos estaban rodando de risa sobre la manta. Harry se dio cuenta de por qué habían elegido sentarse en el suelo, de no haber sido así en ese momento se habrían caído de las sillas.

—Deciles la mejor parte. —lo instó Fred entre carcajadas.

Harry se sonrojó un poco, pero ya que estaba en el baile… —Draco y yo… estamos saliendo… —admitió.

—¿¡Es tu _novio_?! —chilló Hermione con los ojos saltándosele de las órbitas como en un dibujo animado. Se volvió enfadada hacia Ron. —¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada?! —bramó.

—¿Cómo habría podido imaginarme que se trataba de _esto_? —gritó Ron.

—¡Ayer en la Cámara estaban los dos hablando muy en secreto! ¡Y vos fuiste el que dijiste que Harry podía salir con quien quisiera!

—¡Pero no con Malfoy! —rugió Ron—¡Yo lo único que sabía era que estaba saliendo con un chico!

—¿¡Harry es gay?! —gritó Hermione sin poder creerlo— ¡Pero si estaba saliendo con Ginny!

—Harry es bisexual. —apuntó Fred jovial.

—Significa que le gustan los dos sexos. —aclaró George.

—¡Sé perfectamente lo que significa! —gritó Hermione indignada. Gimió— ¡Oh Harry! ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

—Eh… significa que Malfoy es mi novio… —dijo repitiendo lo obvio y ya establecido previamente y aprovechó para dejar caer la otra bomba de menor potencia— Victoria es su hija.

Hermione parecía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse y la señora Weasley más o menos como ella. Ron había adquirido un color rojo superlativo, como si fuera a entrar en ignición en cualquier momento, Charlie igual, si bien lucía más peligroso que Ron. El señor Weasley había quedado pasmado y pestañeaba furiosamente. Bill no se veía tan mal, decidió Harry, tenía el ceño muy fruncido y una expresión reflexiva. Remus lo estaba mirando con ojos comprensivos. Los mellizos y Ginny lloraban de la risa.

Snape decidió que ése era un buen momento para quitarse el Manto. Harry gimió disculpándose. —No me había ido del todo mal hasta que mencioné a Draco.

—Ciertamente. —concedió Snape y fulminó con una de sus más severas miradas a los gemelos y a Ginny quienes al instante dejaron de reírse— ¡Draco! —ordenó.

Draco se mostró al lado de Harry. Harry se volvió hacia su héroe personal con una sonrisa pero Draco le recordó con acritud que seguían peleados.

—¡Oh vamos, Draco, no empieces! —le espetó Harry.

—Harry, —le advirtió Severus— tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que atender, no es el momento para que ustedes dos se pongan a discutir.

—Sí, se supone que tengo que convencer a todos de que Draco no es un maldito hijo de puta. Pero, ¿cómo lo voy a conseguir si se comporta como un pelotudo?

—¿Así que el pelotudo soy yo? ¡Sos vos el que te ponés en peligro haciendo buenas migas con el enemigo!

—¿Que me pongo en peligro? ¿Qué peligro puede haber en un puto juego de cartas?

—¡Vos no los conocés como los conozco yo! —aulló Draco.

—¡Tenés razón! ¡Porque a mí me parece que vos no los conocés en absoluto! —gritó Harry.

—¿Todo esto es por Crabbe y Goyle? —quiso saber Severus.

—¡Sí! —gritaron al unísono taladrándose mutuamente con miradas furiosas.

—¿Puedo presumir, Harry, que te tomaste tiempo durante esta tarde para hablar con ellos? —preguntó Severus.

Harry asintió.

—¿Puedo presumir, Draco, que vos _no_ te tomaste un tiempo para hablar con ellos?

—¡Ellos quieren ser mortífagos! —escupió Draco.

—Mierda, Draco… —dijo Harry con impaciencia— Vos _sos_ un condenado mortífago y así y todo yo estoy _acostándome _con vos. Ellos ni siquiera tienen la Marca Oscura. ¿No te parece que por lo menos tendrías que hablar con ellos?

—¿Y por qué debería? —replicó enfadado— Han sido entrenados para hacerte daño, ¿es que no te das cuenta, imbécil?

—Fuiste vos el imbécil que los entrenó. ¿Acaso pensás que Severus los habría traído a la casa si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que me pudieran lastimar? Mirá, por lo que yo pude deducir después de hablar con ellos, a los dos les importa un rábano ser mortífagos o no; lo único que quieren es ser como vos, _su amigo_. El _amigo_ que los trata como si fueran mierda. Sólo Merlín sabrá por qué, pero ellos te reverencian y te admiran.

—Maldición, Harry. ¿Querés transformarme a mí también en defensor de pobres y ausentes y en paladín de tristes perdedores?

—¡Son _tus amigos_! —le enrostró Harry— Quizá no tengan muchas luces pero a mi me parecen buenos chicos. No sé por qué sos tan odioso con ellos. Además es imprescindible que vuelvan con vos porque Crabbe me empezó a mirar como a su _Salvador_ cuando salí a defenderlos de vos.

Draco soltó una risita. —Están acostumbrados a que yo los proteja. —admitió.

—Exactamente. Y este verano los abandonaste. Severus fue el que pensó en ellos y se ocupó de salvarlos. Y están muy decepcionados porque estaban convencidos de que significaban más para vos.

—Oh, está bien… voy a hablar con ellos. —concedió Draco.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Severus irónico.

—Eh… sí, creo que sí. —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué te parece si te llevás a tus amigos aparte mientras yo hablo con los adultos? —propuso Severus desdeñoso.

—Jugá limpio, Severus. —le advirtió Harry.

—¡Vayan! —ordenó— Y vos, Draco… nada de hechizos, ¿entendiste? —amenazó.

Draco revoleó los ojos.

—No estoy seguro de si yo correspondo al grupo de los niños o al de los adultos. —dijo Bill con humor.

Harry sonrió. —Veinte años es el límite. Resignate y aguantá a los adultos.

Los _niños_ partieron en tropel hacia la parte del patio en donde solían jugar al quidditch. Ron y Hermione todavía no se recuperaban del shock. Ginny llevó mantas para que todos pudieran sentarse, Fred y George llevaron cervezas de manteca y una reaprovisionada fuente de pororó.

Cuando estaban por sentarse, Ron reaccionó y pareció acordarse de que no tenía razón alguna para comportarse amablemente con Draco. Y sin decir agua va le propinó un puñetazo… y se trenzaron a trompadas.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?! —aulló Ron enojado. Piña a la mandíbula.

—Sí que te gustaría saberlo, ¿no?, ¡comadrejón! —replicó Draco. Piña en la mejilla.

—¡Maldito cara de hurón! —otra piña.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione— ¿Es que ni siquiera vas _a intentar_ hacerlos parar?

Harry encogió el hombro sano. —No. —contestó simplemente. Fred, George y Ginny que estaban a punto de intervenir para separarlos lo pensaron mejor dada la respuesta de Harry y retrocedieron.

—Ya son grandes, se supone que saben lo que hacen. —agregó Harry.

Ron y Draco se detuvieron al instante y se volvieron a mirarlo como si no pudieran creer lo que habían oído. Draco fue el que habló primero.

—¿Vas a dejar que me lastime? ¿Vas a dejar que sufra? ¿Vas a renunciar al sexo hasta que me haya curado? — bramó indignado.

Ron se atragantó al oír eso.

—No es que quiera renunciar al sexo, todo lo contrario. —respondió Harry— Pero no soy yo el que está peleando. Si nuestras actividades sexuales se vieran afectadas diría que la culpa ha sido tuya.

—Harry, —gimió Draco— ¡él es un _Weasel_!

—Sí, Draco, es lo que vos vivís diciendo.

—Harry, no vas a permitir que me siga llamando de esa forma, ¿o sí? —aulló Ron tan indignado como Draco.

—Yo no soy el que _le permito_ hacer nada. Aunque a veces me gustaría ponerle un collar y llevarlo a la rastra con una correa. Pero no… no es mi mascota.

Ron, Draco, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron perplejos mirándolo boquiabiertos.

—¡Harry para todo el mundo! ¡Es lo más grande que hay! —vivaron a coro Fred y George.

Harry alzó una comisura con suficiencia. —Me juego a que todos ustedes están pensando si dije eso en serio o no.

Todos asintieron.

Harry rió. —¡Qué lástima! Porque no pienso aclarárselo.

—¡Harry! —demandó Draco— ¡Retirá eso que dijiste en este mismo instante!

Harry le sopló un besito. —Lo siento, Cielo. —dijo con dulzura— No puedo hacer lo que me pedís porque me estoy divirtiendo a mares.

Draco entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. —¡Te odio, Potter!

—Vení acá y probalo. —lo desafió Harry alzando una ceja.

Draco se le acercó con tres zancadas y le devoró la boca como si quisiera arrancarle la lengua.

—¿¡Qué carajo es todo esto!? —gritó Ron.

—Creo que Harry me mintió. —respondió Hermione.

—¿Te referís a lo del collar y la correa? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

—No a eso… sino cuando me dijo que no iba a hacer nada para separarlos.

Draco la oyó e interrumpió el beso de inmediato. Miró a Harry con ojos acusadores. —Fue todo deliberado y nos hiciste caer como imbéciles.

Harry sonrió con inocencia. —¿Cómo se te ocurre que podría hacer algo así?

—Porque sos más que capaz. —replicó Draco irritado.

—Oh bueno, entonces quizá sea cierto. —dijo Harry alzando una comisura. Se puso en puntas de pie y le susurró al oído: —Te había dicho que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para protegerte.

Draco soltó un bufido y se llevó una mano al ojo que ya se le estaba inflamando. —Sí, qué buen trabajo hiciste. —gruñó.

—Podría haber sido mucho peor. —le aclaró Harry sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

—La noche todavía no concluye. —dijo Draco con voz hosca.

Varias piezas parecieron encajar de golpe en el cerebro de Ron. —¡Oh, Merlín! Un chico. Riesgo. No puedo contarte… Harry, ¡estás saliendo con Malfoy!

Draco soltó una risita. Harry lo paró con un codazo. —Sí, Ron… ya lo había dicho antes.

Ron se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la manta. —Yo te había dicho que tu novio no iba a correr ningún peligro si vos me decías quién era. Igual vos no quisiste decírmelo.

Harry tomó asiento en la manta y los otros hicieron lo mismo. Ron miró con recelo a Draco. —Sí lo ponías en peligro, ¿no? _Yo_ podía ser peligroso para él.

—No sabía lo que podías llegar a hacer si te enterabas. Incluso ahora no lo sé. Ustedes dos —una mirada de soslayo a Hermione— siempre han sido muy rápidos para ir a delatarme o para ponerse en mi contra. Y el resultado es que me curé en salud y opté por ocultarles todo.

Ron suspiró derrotado. —Ahora estoy dispuesto a escucharte, Harry.

—Yo también. —dijo Hermione.

—Merlín, Harry. —dijo Draco con disgusto— Vos sí que sabés como manipularnos a todos.

—Yo no estoy manipulando a nadie. —protestó Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué yo me estoy sintiendo culpable por querer romperle a Malfoy la maldita cara? —replicó Ron con aspereza.

Hermione sonrió apenas pero no dijo nada.

Harry se pasó una mano frustrada por los cabellos. No era su intención manipular a sus amigos. Lo que quería era que lo escucharan.

Draco revoleó los ojos leyéndole los pensamientos. —No te demores más y empezá a contarles de una vez. Yo ya me quiero volver a casa y esto parece que se va a prolongar hasta las mil y quinientas. Así que empezá de una vez o no nos vamos a ir nunca.

—Te estamos escuchando, Harry. Decí todo lo que tengas que decirnos. —lo instó Hermione.

—Sí, cumpa.

Esta vez Harry comenzó con lo ocurrido a principios del verano y dejó muy pocas cosas sin mencionar.

Obviamente no mencionó los horcruxes. También evitó mencionar, para gran decepción de Ginny y los mellizos, detalles muy privados de su relación con Draco. No dijo nada de todas las veces que había llorado, porque era algo que lo avergonzaba. De Severus se guardó también algunas cosas muy personales, no fuera que se enterara y lo matara.

Sobre varios puntos se explayó sin inconvenientes. Enfatizó la participación de Draco y Severus en las batallas. Contó todo sobre Victoria. Resumió muy rápidamente la parte del vínculo de Winky. Les mostró los anillos y se los pasó para que pudieran observarlos con atención. Explicó detalladamente cómo había sido que Draco y Narcissa habían ido a vivir a Privet Drive. Relató sobre las reuniones y el entrenamiento con Snape. Les informó sobre los Slytherins neutrales refugiados en Grimmauld. Sobre los planes respecto de la batalla final, les dijo que después hablarían cuando Severus estuviera presente.

Había cuestiones que lo hicieron vacilar. Lucius… contarles significaba admitir ante sus amigos que era un asesino.

—Hay algunas cosas que no les dijiste. —señaló Draco.

Harry quiso masajearse las sienes pero el hombro se le quejó. Draco le pasó una poción analgésica y le ordenó que se recostara sobre la manta por unos minutos.

—No. —protestó Harry— si me recuesto me voy a dormir y quiero terminar de una vez con todo esto.

—No voy a dejar que te duermas. Un descanso de unos minutos te va a venir bien. Y vas a poder pensar un poco… para encarar mejor lo que falta.

Harry hizo una mueca. Se quitó el cabestrillo y apoyó la cabeza sobre la falda de Draco. Aprovechó para desviar la mirada hacia Ron, parecía seguir medio en shock. Levantó los ojos hacia Draco, hizo otra mueca, el ojo se le estaba poniendo en compota.

Draco le leyó los pensamientos. —Herida de guerra. —dijo con expresión impasible.

Harry rió. —Vos sí que sos valiente.

Draco torció la boca. —La valentía te la dejo a vos, gracias. Yo estoy acá sólo para… bueno, no sé para que estoy acá.

—Vos estás acá porque Harry te puede convencer de hacer cualquier cosa que él quiere que hagas. —dijo Ginny provocadora.

—Nadie te pidió tu opinión, _comadrejita_. —replicó Draco con desdén.

—¡No la llames así! —gritó Ron.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron miradas. —Perdón, Ginny… —murmuró Harry. En realidad él estaba tan acostumbrado a las cosas que decía Draco que ya nada le parecía insultante como en otros tiempos. Se trataba de Draco… él era así.

—No te disculpes, Harry. —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros— A mí ya no me afecta para nada.

—¿Qué es lo que no te afecta? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Los supuestos insultos de Malfoy. —respondió Ginny.

—¿¡Cómo podés decirlo así sin más!? —exclamó Hermione.

Ginny sonrió. —Quizá hice algo para merecer los insultos. —dijo críptica.

Harry gimoteó, se sentó y miró a Draco con culpa. —Vos ya me perdonaste por eso, ¿no?

—A vos, sí. —miró a Ginny alzando una comisura— Lo que no quiere decir que se lo haya perdonado a la comadrejita.

Ginny rió. —Pues deberías. Es más, deberías agradecérmelo. Te sirve para hacerlo sentir culpable y seguramente conseguís más y mejor acción… ¿o no, Malfoy?

—¡Nada de eso es cierto! —se indignó Harry— ¡Él no me hace sentir culpable!

Draco le acercó la cara hasta casi tocar la de Harry. —¿Hiciste o no hiciste algo con la Weaselette por lo que deberías sentirte culpable?

—Draco… vos sabés que no era mi intención…

Draco alzó una ceja. Harry lo besó. Draco se separó y estudiadamente alzó una comisura bien a lo Malfoy.

—Pajero. —le dijo Harry con aspereza.

—Así que como podrán ver, —dijo Ginny volviéndose hacia Ron y Hermione— le estoy haciendo un favor a Harry permitiéndole a Malfoy que me llame así. Seguro que cuando lo discuten después terminan a los besos… y Merlín sabrá cuántas cosas más.

Ron y Hermione habían quedado atónitos.

—¡Ustedes están todos locos! —gritó Ron.

Los mellizos sonreían de oreja a oreja y mascaban pororó frenéticos.

—Hermione, —suplicó Ron— decime que todo esto no es más que una pesadilla.

—Lamento decirte que no lo es, Ron. —contestó ella— Y a mí me va a tomar por lo menos una semana para poder encontrarle sentido a todo esto.

Hermione podía pensar durante una semana pero Harry no disponía de tanto tiempo. —Hay más cosas que tengo que decirles. Pero tienen que prometerme antes que no se las van a decir a nadie. —Harry miró primero a Ron y Hermione… y luego a los mellizos y a Ginny— Y Draco… si vos no querés quedarte… está bien…

Draco lo miró sintiéndose insultado. —No me importa lo que hayas hecho, Harry. Vos no sos maligno… vos nunca vas a ser como ese hijo de puta… y si tus amigos no se dan cuenta de eso entonces no merecen llamarse tus amigos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Harry? —preguntó Hermione aprensiva.

Harry suspiró profundamente. —Soy un asesino.

Todos, excepto Draco, se estremecieron en shock.

Draco revoleó los ojos y empezó a aplaudir lentamente. —Excelente, Harry. Todo un despliegue de profundo dramatismo. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Deberías estar en un escenario.

—Pero es que es cierto… —dijo Harry a la defensiva— Maté a Pettigrew… y a tu tía… y a esos hombres que ni siquiera conocía.

—¿Mataste a Wormtail? —exclamó Ron abriendo grandes los ojos.

—¡¿Y a Bellatrix?! —chilló Hermione.

Harry asintió y susurrando pasó a explicar todo. Todo sobre Azkaban, todo sobre lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio una vez que hubo concluido.

Fred fue el que lo quebró. —¿Vos llevaste a Peter Pettigrew… a Severus Snape… y a Lucius Malfoy… a _nuestro _departamento? —preguntó.

—Eh… sí… —admitió Harry agachando la cabeza.

—¡Ídolo! —exclamó George admirado llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca— ¡Eso bate por lejos cualquier cosa que nosotros dos hayamos hecho! —declaró reverente, a pesar de que tenía la boca llena.

Draco tampoco podía creer lo que había oído. —¡¿Vos llevaste a mi padre al departamento de estos dos?!

—Pero es que no tenía otro lugar adonde llevarlos. —respondió Harry, nuevamente a la defensiva— En la Mansión no nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente… y no me pareció bien que vos y tu mamá lo vieran en la condición que estaba.

—¡Oh, Harry! ¡Por todo esto vas a estar en tan serios problemas! —gimió Hermione angustiada.

—Kingsley ya sabe todo. —le aclaró Harry.

—¿¡Se lo contaste a Shacklebolt?! —chilló Hermione.

Harry la contempló sorprendido, Hermione nunca chillaba así. —Bueno, no… en realidad fue Lucius el que relató todo… yo sólo escuchaba y refrendaba con gestos todo lo que él decía.

Hermione parecía totalmente perdida. —¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió esto? —preguntó.

—Severus y yo hicimos escapar a Lucius hace una semana. El 30, el día antes de mi cumpleaños. Lucius me sirvió de guardaespaldas en la boda y me ayudó durante la batalla del Ministerio. Esa noche, más tarde… decidió revelarse ante Kingsley. Tuvimos que explicarle cómo había sido que todos esos mortífagos habían terminado muertos… necesitábamos el apoyo del nuevo ministro para la batalla final. —ésa era una buena oportunidad para decirles el resto— La batalla final será dentro de cuatro días. Y es por eso que les estamos contando todo a todos. Vamos a necesitar todo el apoyo que podamos reunir.

En ese momento se acercó Charlie. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Harry, me mandaron a que te llamara. —dijo Charlie—Eh…hay _más huéspedes_ que acaban de llegar.

—Éramos pocos y parió la abuela. —masculló Harry sarcástico.

Charlie les hizo una seña a todos para que se pusieran de pie y se aproximó a Harry y Draco. Los dos se pusieron tensos… pero quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Charlie le extendió la mano a Draco. —Todo amigo de Harry, es amigo mío. —dijo Charlie.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? —preguntó Draco volviéndose hacia Harry.

—Que le estreches la mano, naturalmente. —respondió Harry.

—Éste era el que quería matarme. —le recordó Draco.

—Yo también quería matarte en su momento. Y las ganas se me pasaron por entero… o casi…

Draco vaciló un instante más… y finalmente estrechó la mano que seguía extendida… y hasta llegó a hacerle a Charlie una breve reverencia con la cabeza.

Harry empezó a pensar que las cosas quizá no terminarían saliendo tan mal como había temido en un primer momento.

Pero el respiro le duró poco.

Remus había ido a Grimmauld Place a buscar a Narcissa y a Lucius… y los había traído. Winky había quedado "de guardia" supervisando a los Slytherins.

Pero para peor… Narcissa no había venido con las manos vacías. Portaba una canasta que contenía, entre otras cosas, varias botellas de vino.

—¡Narcissa! —siseó Harry por lo bajo— Todos van a pensar que querés envenenarlos.

—Harry, los invitados siempre deben traer algo. —le contestó ella con calma— Es lo que corresponde y esto que traigo es perfectamente apropiado.

Harry miró a Lucius como suplicando. —¿Y vos no pudiste hacer nada al respecto?

Lucius suspiró. —Traté de disuadirla. Pero estaba empeñada en causarles una buena impresión a nuestros anfitriones.

Harry recurrió a Draco. —A mí ni me mires. Sabés perfectamente bien que yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. —dijo Draco lavándose olímpicamente las manos de toda responsabilidad.

Su última esperanza era Severus. Tampoco tuvo suerte. Severus alzó una ceja y siguió el mismo palo de Draco.

Bueno… quizá no había sido la última esperanza… Remus…

Remus le sonrió. —Los buenos modales nunca están de más.

Harry gimió… ¡y Hermione y los Weasley habían seguido toda la escena con mórbida fascinación!

—Narcissa, lo aprecio mucho… con sinceridad lo digo… —declaró Harry titubeante— Pero acaso éste no sea el presente más _adecuado_…

—Harry, no se me pasan por alto las implicancias… considerando las poco afortunadas acciones de Draco en el pasado. —dijo Narcissa con mayestática calma.

—¿Acciones poco afortunadas? —chilló Harry— ¡Casi que mató a Ron!

—Sin lugar a dudas poco afortunadas puesto que sigue vivo. —murmuró Draco llevándose una mano al ojo en compota.

—¡Draco! —lo amonestó Narcissa al tiempo que Harry le sacudía un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Narcissa, —dijo Harry— yo sé que fue un accidente… pero entendé que los Weasley…

—Eso, eso… —intervino Draco frotándose la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe— Yo no tenía intenciones de matar al Weasel… en cambio vos… ¡maldito abusador!

—¡La puta, Draco! ¡Callate! ¡Sabés perfectamente que yo tampoco quería matarte esa vez! ¡Y no estás ayudando…!

—Éste es un regalo tradicional. —se justificó Narcissa con firmeza— Además de ser un presente de la Casa de los Malfoy para la Casa de los Weasley… es también una forma de pedir disculpas.

Narcissa le tendió la canasta. —Vos sos el enlace natural entre los dos linajes, puesto que pertenecés a ambos, corresponde que seas vos el que haga la entrega.

—¿Hay algún tipo de protocolo de presentación? —preguntó Harry haciendo una mueca.

Draco se inclinó y le susurró al oído: —Sólo tenés que tenderles la canasta, hacer una breve reverencia y pronunciar: "De nuestra Casa para la Vuestra"

Harry lo miró sin poder creerlo. —¿Cuántos puntos en la escala surrealista? —preguntó.

—Si no llega al tope… pega en el palo. —contestó Draco.

—Narcissa, no puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto. —murmuró Harry.

—Te va a hacer bien, Harry, no me cabe ninguna duda. —fue todo lo que respondió ella.

Harry la fusiló con la mirada, esa cuestión de los modales se parecía demasiado a la falta de cordura… ¡y después decían que el tarado era él! Agarró la canasta, giró sobre sus talones y enfiló hacia la señora Weasley.

—Aquí tiene, señora Weasley… eh… _de nuestra Casa para la Vuestra_. —dijo.

La señora Weasley aceptó la canasta, se la pasó a su marido y procedió a ahogarlo con un abrazo.

—¡Oh, Harry! Estoy tan orgullosa de vos. Nos tenías tan preocupados… pero has estado haciendo tanto. Por suerte has tenido gente cerca que te ha cuidado. Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien… pero deberías haber recurrido a nosotros antes.

—Soltá a ese pobre chico de una vez, Molly. —dijo Arthur.

—Pero es que se ha puesto en tanto peligro… —gimió ella, pero le hizo caso a su marido y lo soltó.

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo. Quería evitar todas las miradas clavadas en él. Había habido en su vida días muy extraños… el día que se enteró de que era un mago, el día que su nombre brotó del Cáliz de Fuego, la noche que Malfoy había aparecido en lo de los Dursley con una nena en brazos… pero esa noche se llevaba todas las palmas… ganaba como la más extraña… y por varios cuerpos.

Bill anunció que iba a abrir un par de las botellas… correspondía que todos brindaran por la alianza… incluso a los "niños" se le permitiría una copa… excepto a Harry…

—El alcohol podría interferir con las pociones que está tomando. —decretó Severus.

Harry puteó para sus adentros, ¡siempre meado por los perros!, todos iban a poder chupar menos él.

—No te sientas mal, Harry. —lo consoló Ron— Yo te voy a acompañar con jugo de calabaza. —obvio, pensó Harry, después de lo que le había pasado ni bajo amenazas iba Ron a aceptar una bebida regalo de los Malfoy.

—Ah… gracias, Ron.

De todos modos los otros Weasley también se manejaron con prudencia, esperaron a que los Malfoy cataran el vino antes de proceder a beberlo.

Se suponía que tenían todavía que hablar sobre los planes de la batalla, pero nadie parecía tener demasiado apuro. Era una noche muy agradable, tibia y apacible. Ni siquiera Severus parecía impaciente por empezar. Esperaba muy calmo.

Lucius, al lado de Severus, parecía divertido con la situación. El señor Weasley, sentado enfrente, parecía inseguro de cómo manejarse en la instancia, ciertamente no se había esperado que iba a tener de huésped a Lucius Malfoy, su enemigo de siempre, y en su jardín nada menos.

Remus estaba sentado al lado del señor Weasley y estaba tratando de crear una conversación sobre la guerra. Harry alcanzó a oír varias veces el nombre de Kingsley.

Narcissa se mostraba calma y sofisticada como siempre. La señora Weasley intentó entablar un diálogo con ella.

—¿Ustedes se encargaron de cuidarlo este verano? —preguntó.

—Dentro de lo posible. —respondió Narcissa sonriéndole a Harry— No es fácil mantenerlo quieto en un mismo lugar.

A partir de ahí las dos mujeres continuaron charlando.

—¿Mi mamá y la mamá de Malfoy están hablando como buenas amigas… de vos? —susurró Ron.

—Así parece. —dijo Harry.

—Debemos darte las gracias, macho. —dijo George— Cuando se preocupa por vos, se olvida de nosotros. Nos la sacaste de encima.

—Lo que pasa es que en el momento actual, Harry es el más problemático. —dijo Fred.

Harry les puso mala cara. Los mellizos respondieron con risas.

—¿Realmente estuviste viviendo con los Malfoy? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Harry es el cabeza de Casa, en realidad. —precisó Draco que había terminado sentado entre los mellizos y estaba masticando pororó al mismo ritmo de ellos.

—Quiere decir que la casa es mía. Sirius me la legó. —aclaró Harry.

—No, no es eso lo que quise decir. Sos el cabeza de Casa, sos el que mandás. —corrigió Draco.

—Yo no soy el que mando. —protestó Harry— Severus es el que manda.

—Como mucho podríamos decir que Severus es al único al que le hacés caso… pero sólo cuando se te da la gana. —precisó Draco.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que los adultos…? —empezó a preguntar Hermione.

Draco la interrumpió. —Remus y Severus son los padres postizos de Harry. —proclamó Draco. Y siguió comiendo pororó. Misión cumplida. Todos estaban boquiabiertos y Harry gimiendo.

—¿Remus y Snape… _juntos_… adoptaron a Harry? — preguntó Bill.

Draco asintió.

—Severus te va a matar cuando se entere de que les dijiste. —siseó Harry.

—No, para nada. —replicó Draco con un gesto displicente— Vos me vas a proteger.

—¿Yo…? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me arriesgaría a enfrentar a Severus?

—¿Qué harías vos si no me tuvieras más en tu cama? —lo desafió Draco.

Harry lo miró irritado… ¡pero razón no le faltaba al muy rastrero!

—¿Así que nuevas alianzas? —apuntó Bill con una sonrisa.

Harry se puso colorado, acordándose de lo que había declarado abiertamente delante todos en la despedida de soltero.

—Ahora comprendo que esa serpiente en tu espalda tiene un significado completamente diferente del que yo había aventurado. —dijo Charlie irónico.

—Malfoy es la mano derecha de Harry. —dijo Fred con jovialidad.

Harry notó que Ron lo estaba mirando… y no precisamente complacido.

—Harry, —le preguntó Ron abruptamente— ¿me acompañarías a dar un paseo?

Harry suspiró. —Claro, cumpa.

Se puso de pie y miró a Draco que había puesto muy mala cara pero que así y todo no dijo nada. Harry se sentía muy mal, había ya anticipado que el momento llegaría indefectiblemente… pero no quería pelearse con su mejor amigo, ni mucho menos perderlo.

—Harry, dentro de muy poco empezaremos a discutir los planes de la batalla. —le advirtió Severus.

—No voy a demorar. —prometió Harry. Aunque no sabía bien cuánto le iba a llevar a Ron dejarle bien en claro que Harry como amigo era pésimo.

Él y Ron se fueron alejando de los reunidos.

—Yo creía que yo era tu mejor amigo. —dijo Ron de entrada.

—Y es cierto.

—Pero ahora resulta que Malfoy _es tu mano derecha_.

—Esas son cosas de Fred… —dijo Harry— Draco está todo el tiempo conmigo… es mi novio, Ron.

—Y yo sólo soy tu mejor amigo.

—No sos _sólo_ mi mejor amigo… vos sos muy importante para mí, Ron… pero Draco _también_ es muy importante para mí.

—Creo que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… no te entiendo a vos, no entiendo lo de Malfoy… y tampoco entiendo lo de Snape… no entiendo nada de todas las cosas que estuviste haciendo.

—Perdón… —dijo Harry angustiado.

—¿Y _por qué_ exactamente pedís disculpas?

—Perdón por haberte mentido todo el verano.

—Pero no lamentás el hecho de que estás cogiendo con el enemigo.

—Él ya no es un enemigo, Ron. Y no estoy esperando que vos simpatices con él de un momento al otro… yo he tenido más tiempo para conocerlo mejor.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco. —Sí, ya me lo imagino…

—¿Qué se supone que querés decir con eso? —demandó Harry.

—Quiero decir que este _señor Te la clavo hasta dejarte inconsciente_, —replicó Ron enfadado—debe de coger como los dioses. Porque sabe Merlín que no es bueno para ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Pero es que acaso no escuchaste nada? ¡Me estuvo ayudando durante todo el verano! —le espetó Harry.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo dijiste esta noche sea verdad, Harry? —gritó Ron— Si vos mismo acabás de admitir que estuviste mintiendo sobre todo.

—¡Ahora te estoy diciendo la verdad! —se defendió Harry.

—Y yo te escuché… me senté y te escuché toda la noche… y todo lo que contaste es tan surrealista que no veo cómo pueda ser cierto. Pero si se trata de que es bueno en la cama… entonces sí puedo entender que quieras estar con él.

—Por la forma en que lo ponés pareciera que estás diciendo que no es más que una puta. —dijo Harry con un tono de voz que se había vuelto grave y sonaba peligroso.

—Y de excelencia al parecer, dado los resultados que obtuvo. —le espetó Ron sin disimular su disgusto.

Harry le encajó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Ron quedó desconcertado por unos segundos y luego reaccionó con furia. Estuvieron sacudiéndose trompadas durante los siguientes cinco minutos. Y lucharon rodando por el suelo. Harry iba perdiendo. Finalmente quedaron exhaustos uno frente al otro, completamente magullados y con narices sangrantes. Harry agarrándose dolorido el brazo lastimado.

—Podés odiar a Draco por toda la mierda que había hecho, ¡pero nunca vuelvas a decir una cosa como ésa sobre él! —giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el regreso.

—¿¡Qué se supone que piense, Harry!? —exclamó Ron— Hace apenas unos meses casi lo mataste… ¿se supone que ahora crea que de buenas a primeras te enamoraste de él?

Harry se dio vuelta de golpe para enfrentarlo. —Ya sé que es un montón todo junto y que es difícil procesarlo… sé que parece no tener ni el más puto sentido… ¡pero así son las cosas! Yo mantuve a Draco seguro durante este verano… al principio fue más que nada por Victoria… pero después no fue sólo ella. Y esto no quiere decir que lo que hago es para gozar de sus favores sexuales. No puedo creer que vos puedas concebir que yo aceptaría un arreglo de ese tipo.

—En realidad no es lo que pienso… pero sí es cierto que esto es demasiado, Harry. —dijo Ron, confundido y frustrado.

Harry inclinó la cabeza. —Sí y realmente lo lamento. —volvió a girar sobre sus talones y reemprendió el regreso. Ron se apresuró a ponérsele al lado. Caminaron juntos en silencio. Harry sabía que todo lo que acababa de pasar iba a dar lugar, otra vez, a comentarios murmurados de Hermione sobre la estupidez de los varones.

Pero él no se sentía estúpido. Ron y él nunca antes se habían peleado así. Pero claro… ahora se había introducido el factor Malfoy en la ecuación… antes los dos habían detestado a Malfoy… ahora… ¿acaso todo era su culpa por trastornar tanto las cosas? Ron estaba confundido y no podía culparlo por eso… Ron estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, pero era demasiado para él. Pero no valía la pena insistir… Ron necesitaba tiempo para pensar… y asumir… y quizá después…

Draco y Hermione fueron los primeros en verlos regresar, los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Incluso con el malhumor que lo recorría Harry no dejó de encontrarle el lado divertido a la situación. Draco quedó perplejo, no sabía si ir primero a consolar a su amante o a romperle la cara a su atacante. Y Hermione igual, ¿a cuál de sus dos mejores amigos debía de asistir primero? Pero por supuesto… los novios eran más importantes que cualquier otra alternativa.

Draco se acercó a Harry y le levantó la barbilla con una mano para evaluar los daños. —¿Qué carajo pasó? —aulló furioso. Su voz se perdió entre el mar de gritos y exclamaciones de todos los otros. Pero no esperó respuesta. Se abalanzó sobre Ron y los dos rodaron por el suelo propinándose puñetazos sin retaceos.

La pelea no duró mucho. Snape agarró a Draco de la toga a la altura de la espalda, lo separó haciéndolo poner de pie y se lo pasó a Lucius. Bill y Charlie se ocuparon de Ron. Pero los contendientes forcejeaban para volver a las manos.

—¿Qué carajo le hiciste, Weasley? —le escupió Draco— ¡Se supone que es tu amigo! ¿¡Y vos le rompés la cara?! ¡Si lo que querés es pelear, Weasley, yo estoy más que dispuesto! ¡Nadie le pone Harry una mano encima y sale indemne!

Harry lo miró admirado y lleno de orgullo, ¡su héroe!, se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó en la mejilla.

Lucius soltó a Draco y los dos se abrazaron. Draco temblaba en brazos de Harry, muy sacudido por el arranque y la pelea.

—Draco, calmate. —murmuró Harry— Todo está bien.

—¡No, no está bien! ¡El muy…! ¡Te hizo daño!

—Yo empecé… yo le pegué primero.

—¡Seguramente se lo merecía!

_¡Al diablo con todo!,_ pensó Harry. Poco le importaban las heridas en ese momento… pero había una manera segura de calmar a Draco. Le hizo agachar la cabeza y le capturó la boca con un beso. Un beso con marcado gusto metálico, pero cálido, intenso, necesario… Y muy salvaje también, con tanta sangre de por medio.

—Quizá ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de las heridas de Harry. —sugirió Severus irónico.

Con reticencia, Harry interrumpió el beso y se dio vuelta, pocas ganas tenías de enfrentar a todos. Se sorprendió al ver a madame Pomfrey. ¿Cómo la habían mandado llamar tan rápido?

La sanadora ya estaba al tanto de todo, Severus había autorizado a la profesora McGonagall a que le contara. Pero madame Pomfrey igual estaba muy afectada por el escenario en casa de los Weasley. Una cosa es saber, otra muy distinta es ver directamente. Sin embargo su profesionalismo prevaleció y se recuperó rápidamente del asombro inicial. Le ordenó a Harry que tomara asiento y se puso de inmediato a atenderlo. Harry la dejó hacer y aprovechó para evaluar la situación a su alrededor.

La señora Weasley había arrinconado a Ron y le estaba sacudiendo una reprimenda mayúscula. Severus, muy enojado, estaba haciendo lo mismo pero con Draco. Probablemente más tarde le iba a tocar el turno a Harry de recibir su filípica personal. El señor Weasley, Remus y Lucius estaban hablando entre ellos, los tres mostraban expresiones muy decepcionadas. Lucius era el que parecía más compuesto. Bill y Charlie se les unieron unos momentos después.

Ginny y Hermione estaban discutiendo airadamente. ¿Estaría Ginny defendiendo a Draco? Fred y George habían ido a sentarse en un rincón alejado y seguían muy interesados todo el show masticando pororó sin parar.

—Señor Potter, —dijo madame Pomfrey— ahora tiene que ir a descansar. Como ya lo habrá supuesto el hombro volvió a dañarse, las otras lesiones ya las he curado pero para el hombro es necesario descanso y limitación de todos los movimientos al mínimo posible.

—Sí, señora. —contestó Harry obediente. La expresión de Severus era de manifiesto y marcado disgusto. Las cosas no habían ido del todo mal, considerando todo… hasta la pelea con Ron. Madame Pomfrey se alejó para ir a examinar y curar a Ron. Severus y Draco se le acercaron.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco. El brazo de Harry estaba nuevamente en cabestrillo. Draco se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Le tomó una mano y se la apretó con calidez para darle ánimos.

Harry alzó los ojos hacia Snape que lo miraba muy enojado.

—A ver, dejame adivinar… mañana tampoco vas a poder usar ese brazo. Tus planes son matar al mago más poderoso dentro de cuatro días pero no vas a poder entrenar porque decidiste trenzarte en una riña pueril y sin sentido con tu amiguito.

Harry se permitió devolverle una mirada tan enfadada como la que recibía.

—Todavía hay cosas que tenés que aprender antes del sábado. Y ningún esfuerzo que le dediques es demasiado. —prosiguió Snape con voz helada.

Harry reaccionó mal. —¡Anda a cagar, Severus! ¡Y dejame de joder! —gritó soltando la mano de Draco y poniéndose de pie— ¡Yo estoy haciendo lo más que puedo y vos lo sabés! ¡Lo lamento si eso no es suficiente! ¡Y perdón si por unos minutos me olvidé de que toda mi vida debe girar alrededor de Voldemort!

La furia de Severus amainó abrupta y sensiblemente. —Harry…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Vení acá, niño. —dijo Severus con voz muy suave.

Harry lo miró con recelo. Prefería a un Severus agresivo… a ése sabía cómo manejarlo. Un Severus _afectuoso_ lo desconcertaba completamente.

Severus le apoyó una mano en el hombro sano y se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja de manera que sólo él pudiera oírlo.

—No deberías haberte peleado. —le dijo Severus con tono neutro.

Harry amagó a sacarse la mano de encima pero Severus no se lo permitió. —Sin embargo, —continuó Severus— yo ya debería saber que vos también querés y tenés derecho de salir en defensa de otros y por asuntos que nada tienen que ver con el Señor Oscuro.

—Todo muy bonito… —replicó Harry con aspereza—…pero Voldemort es más importante… así que tengo derecho pero no lo tengo…

—Eso es lo que yo creía… —dijo Severus al tiempo que alzaba un poco la cadena con los dos anillos. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Pero debo admitir que Dumbledore tenía razón… vos tenés más poder en tu corazón… más de lo que yo nunca seré capaz de comprender.

Harry lo miró perplejo. —Severus, ¿te sentís bien? —preguntó Harry empezando a preocuparse. ¿Se lo habían cambiado por otro? Severus no podía estar diciendo eso.

Por un segundo Harry creyó haber visto una media sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de Severus. —Sí, Harry, estoy bien. —contestó irónico— Decime… ¿a quién estabas defendiendo cuando te peleaste con Weasley?

Los ojos de Harry derivaron hacia Draco que los observaba con atención a pocos pasos de distancia.

—Ah… —dijo Severus con un tono vagamente jovial pero no sorprendido, su mirada se volvió más intensa— Vos peleás con el corazón, Harry.

—No sé hacerlo de otra forma. —dijo Harry a la defensiva.

—Y ése sería "el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce"… Te he criticado y te he denigrado por mostrar tan abiertamente tus sentimientos… y sin embargo… es precisamente esa cualidad y tu compasión lo que te ha ganado los aliados y los recursos necesarios para poder derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Ciertamente no se me ocurre ningún otro que pudiera ser capaz de conseguir un avenimiento entre los Weasley y los Malfoy.

Harry se quedó mirándolo fijo durante varios segundos y luego se abrazó repentina y apretadamente a su torso.

—Potter, que yo empiece a entender ciertas cosas no quiere decir que esté dispuesto a... —dijo Severus, pero a pesar de sus palabras él también estaba abrazándolo… contenidamente eso sí… por las lastimaduras de Harry… y porque todos estaban mirándolos.

Harry sonrió con la cara apoyada sobre el pecho de Severus. —Si un despliegue de buenos modales no va a hacerme daño… entonces un abrazo tampoco te va a dañar a vos.

—Mocosito insolente. —musitó Severus separándose.

Harry le sonrió. —No te preocupes, —susurró cómplice— no le voy a decir a nadie que vos también tenés un corazón.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

Riendo, Harry se apresuró a poner distancia entre los dos y finalmente se detuvo para reevaluar la escena. Los Malfoy y Remus no parecían muy sorprendidos. Pero los Weasley, Hermione y madame Pomfrey lo contemplaban atónitos. Ron era el que lo preocupaba más, pero Harry no supo cómo interpretar la expresión de su rostro.

Draco se le acercó por detrás y lo abrazó rodeándole la cintura. El gesto era una forma evidente de reivindicarlo frente a todos como de su pertenencia. La expresión de Ron cambió pero sus rasgos no mostraron furia o rabia… más bien parecía estar concentrado reflexionando… como cuando evaluaba una posible jugada de ajedrez.

—Andá a casa y descansá. —le ordenó Severus— Llevate a Draco. Yo me encargo de contarles a todos el resto de los planes para la batalla del sábado.

Harry asintió, si bien con cierta renuencia, había tenido demasiado para un solo día… pero no le gustaba tener que dejar las cosas así como estaban… no pudo demorarse demasiado en la idea, sin embargo… el abrazo de Draco se estrechó y los dos desaparicionaron.

oOo


	47. Interludio

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 47 – Interludio**

Harry se despertó con un lancinante dolor en el hombro y otra sensación mucho más agradable proveniente de la verga. Trató de reacomodarse un poco para poder ver mejor y el hombro se le quejó enardecido.

Draco tenía la boca llena. Harry respiró hondo. —¡Merlín, Draco! ¿Querés matarme de dolor y de placer esta mañana?

Sin abandonar su tarea, Draco estiró un brazo y le pasó una poción analgésica. Se la bebió de inmediato, no podía explicarse por qué su hombro se empeñaba en no curar.

—Ahora sí… doble placer.

Y la boca de Draco redobló su trabajo tragándolo profundamente. —¡Ay, dioses! —gimió gozoso. No quería que terminara nunca. ¿Donde habría Draco aprendido todo eso? Le estaba haciendo cosas increíbles a la verga. Con cuidado y torpeza logró ponerse otra almohada debajo de la cabeza para poder disfrutar de la vista sin tener que forzarse. Los labios de Draco se ajustaron alrededor de su verga, los pómulos se hundieron y la succión… ¡fue increíble! —¡Mierda! —jadeó.

Draco estaba montado sobre una de sus piernas y se frotaba desvergonzadamente contra ella sin descuidar en ningún momento su labor oral. Y con una mano le acariciaba los huevos y apretaba suavemente… y luego un dedo furtivo se escapaba animándose a más y le tanteaba provocador la entrada. Todo junto era demasiado, poco después Harry cabalgaba en el las ondas gloriosas del clímax.

Draco se incorporó un poco y empezó a masturbarse con mayor ritmo. —¡Dioses!… ¡Sos celestial! —murmuró Harry.

Draco gimió y acabó salpicándole el abdomen y el pecho con chorros perlados. Se dejó caer sentado sobre sus talones recuperando el aliento. Sonrió mirando el enchastre.

—A vos te encanta acabarme encima. —afirmó Harry deslizando los dedos por las pegajosas hebras de líquido.

Draco se encogió de hombros, estiró la mano y tomó la varita para limpiar. —A vos te gusta tanto como a mí.

—Sí, es cierto. A mí me gusta observarte y cualquier cosa que hagas, me encanta.

Draco le sonrió y le palmeó el muslo. —Vamos, a ducharnos y luego a bajar… tenemos que ponernos al tanto de las novedades.

Harry gruñó decepcionado. —No quiero salir de la habitación en todo el día. —gimoteó— Fuera de este cuarto sólo ocurren desastres.

Draco rió y lo arrastró al baño mientras Harry seguía divagando en voz alta. —La casa está invadida de Slytherins… lo que nunca puede considerarse una cosa buena… no para mí al menos… Y Severus, seguro que tiene una lista de órdenes preparada… y es posible que mis amigos me manden una carta… —frunció el ceño— Si es que todavía son mis amigos…

Draco le dio un chirlo en el culo, Harry contuvo una exclamación. —Dejate de decir pavadas y metete en la ducha. —ordenó el rubio.

oOo

—¿Por qué me sigue doliendo el hombro? —preguntó Harry de golpe mientras desayunaban.

—Porque vos no sos normal. —contestó Draco de inmediato.

Harry le puso mala cara, los Slytherins soltaron risitas. —Vos sos mi novio, deberías mostrar mayor solicitud hacia mí… y comprensión.

Draco arqueó una ceja. —¿Ah sí?

—Sí. —contestó Harry con hosquedad.

Draco revoleó los ojos y le dio un besito en la mejilla. —No sé por qué te sigue doliendo el hombro. —dijo con un tono acorde con lo que se le exigía.

—Quizá sea porque se supone que uno no se debe poner a pelear cuando está herido. —sugirió Blaise.

—Deberías habernos avisado. Nosotros habríamos peleado por vos. —intervino Crabbe.

Harry torció la boca en una mueca. Draco se ahogó con la tostada.

—Y podemos hacerlo hoy si todavía hiciera falta… —ofreció Goyle.

—Eh… eso no va a ser necesario. —se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

Los dos parecieron decepcionados, pero se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a concentrarse en la comida.

Harry miró a Draco con ojos suplicantes. Draco estaba tratando de hacer lo imposible para contener la risa.

—Después del desayuno, Draco. —lo emplazó Harry. Draco _tenía_ que hablar con ellos.

Draco puso cara de indecisión.

—¡Draco!

—Está bien, está bien… —aceptó Draco riendo.

Blaise se inclinó y le susurró a Harry al oído. —No importa lo que él les diga… ahora ya son tuyos.

—¡No! —protestó Harry.

—Sí. —insistió Blaise alzando una comisura.

Harry se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla. Eran personas. No pertenecían a nadie… y _a él_, menos que menos. Miró a los dos fornidos Slytherins y suspiró. Supuestamente debería preferir que lo reverenciaran como héroe a que lo redujeran a una pulpa informe a golpes… _supuestamente…_ la cuestión era discutible.

—Observá esto. —dijo Daphne que estaba sentada enfrente y que había seguido todo el intercambio.

—¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Pansy últimamente? —preguntó ella en voz alta y con tono inocente.

Crabbe y Goyle se estremecieron al oír el nombre. Daphne le sonrió y se volvió hacia la chica que tenía al lado que estaba contestando a su pregunta.

—Vamos a decirle a Severus sobre tu hombro. —ordenó Draco instándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

Hicieron un alto en el corto pasillo que separaba la cocina del laboratorio de Pociones.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —demandó Harry.

—Pansy es una yegua… y muy malvada. Solía usarlos de blanco para practicar hechizos… o para desahogar frustraciones.

—¿Y vos se lo permitías? —exclamó Harry.

La expresión de Draco se tornó neutra repentinamente.

—¡Vos hacías lo mismo! —lo acusó Harry.

—Pero muy de vez en cuando. —replicó Draco a la defensiva— La situación en los subsuelos no es la misma que en la Torre de Gryffindor, la mitad de los Slytherin quieren ser mortífagos.

—¡Sí y vos eras el peor de todos! —le enrostró Harry.

—Una cierta cantidad de crueldad es imprescindible si uno quiere sobrevivir. —se justificó Draco con voz tensa— No me tendrías parado acá si los hubiera tratado amablemente.

Harry se masajeó una sien tratando de pensar cómo responder a eso. Detestaba esa faceta de Draco pero para él no era ninguna novedad. Él había sido blanco de la crueldad de Draco durante años. Pero en su caso por lo menos tenía algo de sentido, habían sido enemigos. Eso de ser cruel con los amigos… era algo que no podía entender.

Claro que Draco había dicho que no los consideraba amigos… de hecho después de tantos años los seguía llamando por los apellidos.

—Vas a hablar con ellos, ¿no?

—Ya te había dicho que lo iba a hacer.

—Bueno, está bien.

—¿Te quedás más tranquilo, ahora?

—El novio que elegí era un mortífago en ciernes, no debería asombrarme tanto que se dedicara a patear cachorritos. —masculló— Me tenés que prometer que vas a volver a cuidarlos… pero nada de tratarlos mal.

—Harry… vos sos raro…

—Gracias. ¿Vamos a ir de una vez a que Severus me vea el hombro?

Draco frunció el ceño ante su actitud. —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó y apoyó las dos manos contra la pared encerrándolo entre ellas.

—Draco… es posible que haya perdido a mis dos mejores amigos… y me gané dos de los tuyos defendiéndolos de vos. Este incidente pone muy de manifiesto que nos manejamos con escalas de valores muy distintas. Y así y todo… yo he hecho peores cosas que vos… no soy quién para hablar. Tengo el hombro hecho un desastre y no sé por qué. No tengo idea de lo que tengo que hacer hoy porque Severus vive cambiando los planes. Hay un Señor Oscuro al que tengo que matar dentro de pocos días. Y estoy rodeado por un tropel de malditos Slytherins.

—¿No te olvidaste de nada?

—Vos preguntaste.

Draco le frotó la nariz en los nudillos de la mano, luego le puso un beso en una sien. Repitió el proceso con la otra mano y la otra sien. Harry cerró los ojos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared. Draco prosiguió besándole suavemente toda la cara. Harry lo agarró de las caderas y lo acercó más hacia sí. Draco le provocó la boca con los labios. —Yo voy a estar siempre con vos. —susurró. Una mano abandonó la pared y vino a posársele sobre el pecho, encima de los anillos. Se besaron. Un gesto… una promesa… Draco siempre iba a estar a su lado… era un sentimiento tan cálido y tan bueno sentirse amado… a pesar de todo.

Se abrió la puerta del laboratorio de Pociones.

—¿Por qué, si se me permite preguntar, no están en la cocina desayunando? —inquirió Severus.

—Porque yo tenía la costumbre de patear cachorritos y porque Harry necesita que le veas el hombro.

Harry sonrió, Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa. —Es claro que no debería haber preguntado.

Harry le dio un último beso a Draco y lo empujó un poco para que se separara. —Realmente necesito que me veas el hombro. Descansé toda la noche como madame Pomfrey me recomendó, ¿no debería estar curado ya? Lo siento un poco mejor que ayer a la mañana pero me sigue doliendo.

—Harry, ´¿qué te hace pensar que una noche de descanso debería bastar? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tus peleas de anoche mal pueden haber servido de adecuada terapia.

—Pero todo lo demás se me curó. —protestó Harry— Incluso la cabeza.

—Eso es discutible… —intervino Draco, Harry lo miró con disgusto.

—Ni siquiera la magia sirve para curar la estupidez. —apuntó Severus.

Harry suspiró, empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea venir a hablar con Severus. —Explicamelo como a un estúpido entonces…

—Ya madame Pomfrey te había dicho que no se trataba de una luxación corriente… hubo ligamentos destruidos y la cápsula articular se vio seriamente dañada… y vos encima lo complicaste con lo de anoche. Y no tenés puesto el cabestrillo… el hombro es una de las articulaciones más móviles, incluso durante el sueño. La restricción de movimientos es imprescindible. Y las pociones analgésicas te calman pero… el dolor en este caso es un mecanismo de defensa del cuerpo… si te doliera más no moverías tanto el hombro dañado.

—¿Qué tendría que hacer para curarme entonces?

—Aparte de las pociones que estás tomando… inmovilización completa y por lo menos diez horas de sueño inducido por una poción para dormir sin sueños.

—No puedo hacer eso. —protestó Harry— No otra vez. Y no puedo dejar de hacer todo porque el hombro me duele. ¿Y qué si pasara algo justo cuando tengo inmovilizado el brazo con el que manejo la varita?

—Soy perfectamente consciente de todo eso. Por lo tanto tenés que resignarte a un tiempo más prolongado. Y tenés que limitar al máximo los movimientos del hombro. Y en lo posible deberías evitar otra pelea a puñetazos.

—Bueno, ya entendí… si sigo puntualmente esas indicaciones, ¿mañana voy a estar bien?

—Esperemos que así sea. Hay algunos hechizos que quiero que aprendas antes del sábado.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer esta mañana?

—Vas a convocar a una reunión de la Orden. —contestó Severus.

Harry gruñó.

Severus continuó. —Contamos con el apoyo de Kingsley, de McGonagall y de los Weasley. Dado que hoy no podés entrenar, la reunión que iba a tener lugar el viernes la adelantamos para hoy. —los miró a los dos muy serio— Y nada de más peleas con Weasley.

—Siempre y cuando él no ataque a Harry…

_Esto es una pesadilla_, pensó Harry. Matar a Voldemort iba a terminar siendo lo más fácil de la semana, bastarían dos palabras… _Avada Kedavra_.

Draco finalmente se decidió a ir a hablar con Crabbe y Goyle y Harry aprovechó para un diálogo con Zabini, había algo que lo desconcertaba en el comportamiento de los Slytherins, ninguno lo había provocado, parecían haberlo aceptado sin ningún problema.

—Zabini, ¿alguien los amenazó para que no se metieran conmigo?

—Nadie nos amenazó… al menos no directamente.

—No entiendo.

—Potter… de alguna forma vos conseguiste que Snape, Draco y Lucius Malfoy te estén apoyando… nadie querría meterse en problemas con ellos.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Pero ustedes saben que todos tenemos un mismo objetivo… destruir a Voldemort.

—Sí, eso sí… pero igual, yo puedo llegar a explicarme lo de Draco y vos… pero si te soy sincero… ni yo y mucho menos los otros nos explicamos como hiciste para ganarte a Snape y a Lucius.

—Es una larga historia.

—Sin dudas. Y probablemente nunca llegue a conocerse… no entera, al menos.

—Probablemente… —admitió Harry.

Blaise lo miró con ojos especulativos. —Aunque no lo entendamos… todos nos damos cuenta de que Snape y vos son los que mandan… eso solo ya justifica el respeto que te tenemos todos los Slytherin que estamos acá.

—Naturalmente… me respetan por el poder… no por el hecho de que voy a salvarles el culo a todos…

—Y pareciera que finalmente el Gryffindor que no se entera de nada… comienza a entender.

—Anda a cagar. —replicó Harry más jovial que agresivo— Este Gryffindor que no se entera de nada debe poner las cosas en marcha para convocar a una reunión de la Orden.

oOo

Unas horas más tarde iba de camino a almorzar con los Weasley. Lo acompañaban Victoria, Draco… y Zabini. La señora Weasley los había invitado cuando la había llamado para avisarle de la reunión. Y había incluido específicamente a Blaise en la invitación.

Había preferido aparicionar, no se había animado a usar la chimenea y entrar directamente a la sala de los Weasley con Draco.

Ya frente a la puerta trasera, se dio vuelta y volvió a recomendar: —Draco, portate bien.

—Sólo si ellos se portan bien. —contestó Draco igual que las veinte veces anteriores.

Harry suspiró.

—Me voy a portar bien. —lo tranquilizó Draco— Que quede claro, eso sí, que lo hago sólo por vos.

—¡Ay, que tierno! —murmuró Zabini. Harry le sonrió, Draco lo fulminó con una mirada envenenada.

Harry le dio a Draco un beso en la mejilla. —Gracias.

—Correspondería un beso mejor que ése. —se quejó Draco.

Harry procedió, aunque no era tarea sencilla porque él tenía el brazo en cabestrillo y Draco tenía a Victoria en upa. Pero pudieron arreglárselas. Y en eso estaban cuando se abrió la puerta.

—Hola, chicos. —gorjeó Ginny a modo de saludo.

Draco la miró con disgusto. —Weaselette, permitime que te presente oficialmente a mi amigo Blaise Zabini. —se volvió hacia Blaise— Blaise, ocupate de ella. Es toda tuya.

—¡Draco! —lo amonestó Harry.

—Hola, _Ginny_. —saludó Blaise sonriéndole con ironía.

Ginny le sonrió complacida. —Me alegra que hayas venido… vas a poder sentarte a mi lado y disfrutar del show. —dijo mirando con descaro a Draco y Harry. Harry le sacó la lengua.

La señora Weasley lo saludó con un abrazo y tuvieron lugar las presentaciones. Draco se comportó con decorosa formalidad. Nadie pareció prestarle demasiada atención a Zabini. Todos estaban concentrados en Draco y él.

El clima era bastante tenso. La señora Weasley los invitó a tomar asiento. A Victoria la ubicaron entre Harry y Draco. Blaise se sentó al lado de Draco y Ginny al lado de Blaise. Enfrente estaban Ron, Hermione, los mellizos y Charlie. La señora Weasley tomó asiento en uno de los extremos.

La señora Weasley se puso a conversar con Charlie, eran los adultos a cargo. Ginny entabló enseguida un diálogo con Blaise. Draco se centró en Victoria y en su plato, había optado por la táctica "si no podés decir nada amable, mejor permanecer callado". Hermione y Ron parecían haber elegido una táctica similar.

Harry no sabía bien qué hacer, le hubiese gustado usar a Victoria de escudo, pero Draco ya la había acaparado. Draco estaba tratando de hacerle comer algo de la ensalada de papa, disfrazándosela entre trocitos del budín de banana que había preparado la señora Weasley teniendo en cuenta que Victoria vendría. Por alguna razón, Victoria aborrecía cualquier cosa que tuviera papa y los intentos de Draco de engañarla resultaban vanos.

Victoria terminó escupiéndole un bocado de papa en la cara.

—¡Ajj…! ¡Victoria! —se quejó limpiándose con una servilleta.

—A estas alturas ya deberías haber aprendido. —le señaló Harry con jovialidad.

—Pero si la ensalada de papa es sana y muy sabrosa. —reaccionó Draco sin pensarlo— No sé por qué se empeña en rechazarla.

—Nana. —clamó Victoria extendiendo la mano hacia el budín.

—Ah, no… —exclamó Draco con determinación— No más budín hasta que no hayas comido alguna otra cosa.

—Nana. —insistió Victoria haciendo un puchero.

—No me pongas esa cara o te paso con tu papá y que él se ocupe.

—Papa… nana…

—Vos sos su papá. —dijo Harry con inocencia.

—Y vos también. —replicó Draco— Dale de comer.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Dale otra cosa que no sea la maldita ensalada de papa. No la va a comer por más que insistas.

—¿Le gusta la ensalada de repollo? —sugirió Hermione.

Draco estuvo a punto de contestarle con brusquedad pero supo contenerse a tiempo. —No lo sé. —dijo finalmente.

Hermione le pasó la ensaladera. Y Draco la aceptó con un escueto: —Gracias.

—¿Por qué no le gusta la papa? —preguntó Ron que había seguido la escena con expresión reflexiva.

—No sabemos. —contestó Draco que había logrado que Victoria aceptara un par de bocados de la ensalada de repollo— Probamos con diferentes presentaciones puré, hervidas, asadas, en ensalada… no acepta nada que tenga papa.

—Ah. —dijo Ron.

—Ella no es como vos, Ron, —dijo Harry— que comés cualquier cosa que te pongan delante.

—¡Yo no como cualquier cosa! —protestó Ron sirviéndose ensalada de repollo— No comí esa… _sopa_ francesa como fuera que se llamara.

—_Bouillabaisse_. —le recordó Hermione.

—Y sí que te la tomaste. —insistió Harry.

—No, no se la tomó. —dijo Hermione con irritación— Estaba como hipnotizado babeándose por la muy casquivana.

Ron se sonrojó furiosamente. Harry dejó oír una risita.

—¿Cuál casquivana? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad— No creo que Brown tenga paladar para la alta cocina.

Harry miró a Ron para ver su reacción, Hermione también lo estaba estudiando expectante. No tenía posibilidad de defenderse sin defender al mismo tiempo a Fleur y a Lavender… y eso no lo iba dejar bien parado con Hermione. Así que optó por bajar la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha. —Creo que tu novio me empieza a caer simpático, Harry.

Draco reaccionó con una expresión horrorizada que de a poco fue virando a una de resignación. —Harry… te odio. —declaró.

—Ya lo sé. —dijo Harry sin inmutarse— Vos sólo querías saber quién era la casquivana.

—¿Y quién era? —repitió Draco.

Hermione, Ron y Harry giraron la cabeza hacia la señora Weasley que seguía entretenida con Charlie y no les estaba prestando atención en ese momento. Todos los demás estaban a la expectativa para saber de quién se trataba la casquivana mencionada.

—Oh, díganlo de una vez. —los instó Ginny. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron sonrisas pícaras.

—Harry, no… —suplicó Ron.

—Fleur. —declaró Harry impiadoso.

Hubo un gran despliegue de hilaridad.

—Qué buen amigo resultaste. —le reprochó Ron.

Los dos se miraron… y comprendieron de repente que era necesario que hablaran. De mutuo y tácito acuerdo se pusieron de pie.

—¿Adónde creés que vas? —le siseó Draco a Harry. El buen humor de un segundo antes se había desvanecido por completo.

—Necesito hablar unos minutos con Harry. —dijo Ron solemne— Prometo traerlo de vuelta indemne. —había sonado como si le estuviese pidiendo autorización.

Todos se volvieron hacia Draco, quien consideró _la solicitud_ por un par de segundos y finalmente se avino con un corto gesto de asentimiento.

Salieron al jardín juntos pero no se alejaron demasiado. De hecho los demás podían observarlos desde adentro a través de la ventana de la cocina.

—No me cae bien. —dijo Ron sin preámbulos.

—Ya sé. —dijo Harry— Y es natural que sea así, siempre fue un imbécil… no hay ninguna razón para que te caiga bien.

Ron sonrió irónico. —Pero es que sí la hay, Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿La hay? —repitió. De pronto los roles parecían haberse invertido.

Ron rió. —¿No eras vos el que anoche nos dio varias razones para que nos lleváramos bien con él?

—Bueno, sí… pero me conformo con que acepten que está de nuestro lado… y un mínimo de cortesía cuando les toque coincidir… pero puedo entender que tengas razones para odiarlo personalmente.

La sonrisa de Ron se tornó triste. —Vos siempre pensando primero en los demás… Mirá, si es cierto que tengo buenas razones para odiar a Malfoy, incluso después de todas tus explicaciones de anoche… hay cosas que todavía no entiendo… pero ni siquiera a mí se me pasa por alto la forma en que se preocupan Malfoy y vos, el uno por el otro… bueno, creo que ésa es una buena razón para que Malfoy empiece a caerme un poco mejor. Y es evidente que aunque estamos en lo más espeso de esta guerra y que son muchos los problemas que te toca manejar… es evidente que estás contento… más feliz de lo que nunca te había visto.

—Es cierto… soy feliz. Entonces… ¿seguimos siendo amigos?

—Por supuesto… me rehúso a perder a mi mejor amigo. Y no soy estúpido, sé que si te obligara a elegir entre Malfoy y yo… sé que yo perdería.

Harry agachó la cabeza pero no lo negó.

—¿Querés saber cómo me doy cuenta de que sos muy importante para Malfoy? Aparte del hecho de que me amenazó a mí por haberte lastimado?

Harry alzó la vista.

—Porque él se rehúsa a hacerte elegir. Aceptó venir a mi casa a almorzar y se ha comportado cortésmente. Y vos y yo sabemos muy bien que me detesta. Pero sabe que yo soy tu mejor amigo… eso es algo que me merece respeto.

Harry sintió un gran alivio. —Ron, no te imaginás… —se interrumpió, no sabía bien cómo expresarle su gratitud.

—Sí me lo imagino… Y mientras Harry Potter está ocupado tratando de salvar al mundo, sus amigos y su familia están haciendo el máximo posible para darle a él el mundo.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos y arqueó una ceja. —Eso sonó… perturbadoramente profundo.

Ron sonrió. —De los labios de Hermione a tus oídos.

Harry rió y Ron rió con él. Los dos se volvieron cuando Hermione asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. —Si se están riendo, ¿significa que puedo salir y reunírmeles?

Harry estiró los brazos pidiéndole un abrazo. Ella vino corriendo y le dio uno muy apretado pero teniendo mucho cuidado con el brazo lastimado.

—¿Vos estás bien con todo esto, Hermione?

—Me va a tomar cierto tiempo acostumbrarme. —admitió ella. Se separó y lo miró con solemnidad. —Pero voy a confiar en que mi mejor amigo sabe lo que está haciendo y sabe lo que es mejor para él. —las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry con voz ronca. Signo de lo mucho y bien que lo emocionaba que se lo dijera.

—No tenés por qué. —dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Los otros también habían salido al patio y se les aproximaron.

—Potter, ¿dónde están tus modales? —lo reconvino Draco. Estiró una mano y del bolsillo delantero le sacó el pañuelo limpio que él le había puesto ahí mismo esa misma mañana. Se lo ofreció a Hermione que lo aceptó con un gesto agradecido.

Hermione miró de soslayo a Harry con una sonrisa llorosa. —Bueno, esto al menos resuelve un misterio que me había intrigado.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Draco está guiado por la equivocada impresión de que va a poder transformarme en un caballero. —dijo irónico.

—No. —negó Draco— Perderías mucho de tu encanto si te transformaras en un caballero, pero de ahí a que actúes con un patán ordinario…

—Detesto tener que interrumpir estos momentos tan tiernos y emotivos… —dijo George.

—…pero ¿quién se anota para un partido de quidditch? —completó Fred.

El rostro de Harry perdió toda alegría. —Yo no puedo. —suspiró decepcionado.

—Lo siento, cumpa. —dijo Ron culpable.

—Y deberías sentirlo incluso más… —le reprochó Draco al tiempo que sus ojos derivaban a las escobas que sostenían los mellizos en las manos.

—Bueno, si Harry no juega tenemos equipos parejos… tres contra tres. —el comentario no les cayó bien ni a Ron ni a Draco.

—Draco y yo no tenemos escobas acá. —les recordó Blaise.

—Draco puede ir a la casa a buscar la mía y la de él. —propuso Harry.

—Harry… —empezó a decir Draco.

Harry lo interrumpió con un beso. —Faltan horas para la reunión. Andá a buscar las escobas… vas a pasar un rato muy entretenido volando.

Draco vaciló un instante pero no le costó mucho convencerse. Media hora después estaban jugando. Draco, Ron y George contra Ginny, Blaise y Fred.

Harry los miraba con un poco de sana envidia. Pero no dejaba de ser muy divertido poder ver a Ron y Draco jugando en el mismo equipo. Fred y George despreocupada y arbitrariamente habían armado los equipos y habían emprendido vuelo de inmediato antes de que ninguno tuviera oportunidad de protestar.

Victoria empezó a llorar de golpe. —¿Que pasó? —preguntó dándose vuelta preocupado.

Hermione sonreía. —Quiso pararse sola pero justo pasó una mariposa, se asustó y cayó sentada.

—¿Por una simple mariposa…? —le preguntó divertido Harry a Victoria— Jugás con una serpiente todos los días, ¿y te asusta una inofensiva mariposa?

—¡¿La dejás jugar con una serpiente?! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

Harry, que la había alzado y había logrado consolarla meciéndola suavemente, pasó a explicarle a Hermione sobre Lissa.

—Toda una nueva dimensión en juguetes animados. —apuntó Hermione riendo.

Ya calmada, Victoria quiso bajarse para seguir explorando.

—Es extraño. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué es lo extraño?

—Todo el año pasado estuviste tratarnos de convencernos de las cosas malvadas que tramaba Malfoy. Ron y yo desestimábamos todo y te decíamos que estabas obsesionado y paranoico. Ahora estás tratando de convencernos de que Malfoy _no es_ tan hijo de puta y nosotros te escuchamos y empezamos a creerte… pero lo cierto es que estás incluso más que obsesionado con él.

Harry se sonrojó acordándose de lo que había hecho con Malfoy esa mañana.

—La ironía de todo el asunto es inconmensurable. Pero sobre él tenías razón entonces y tenés razón ahora. —inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado—¿Estás enamorado de él? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí.

Hermione asintió. Harry le quitó a Victoria las briznas de pasto que acababa de arrancar. La alzó y volvió a ubicarla en el centro de la manta.

—Anoche estaba enojada y discutí con Ginny. Pero entiendo por qué se lo dijiste a ella y a nosotros no. Nosotros no sabíamos escuchar cuando de Malfoy se trataba.

—Ni siquiera fui yo el que se lo dijo a Ginny, fue Draco. Creo que más que nada para dejarle bien en claro que yo le pertenecía a él.

—Sí, Ginny me contó finalmente el asunto de la ducha. —Hermione hizo una pausa, había algo de desaprobación por la condición en la que la había dejado ese día pero también era evidente que le causaba gracia el aprieto en el que se había visto Harry.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos. —¿Espero que no se lo hayas dicho a Ron?

—Harry… tengo que admitir que hay algunos secretos que es mejor dejarlos así… secretos. Y Ginny desnuda en la ducha con vos creo que cabe muy bien en esa categoría.

Harry suspiró aliviado y resignado.

Hermione rió.—Este verano si que te metiste en muchas situaciones muy problemáticas.

—Una infinidad de ésas… demasiadas…

—Menos mal que por lo menos tenías a Fred y George para que te ayudaran…

—¿Y no te molesta que les haya contado a ellos?

—No, en realidad ellos no cuentan. —dijo ella desestimando el asunto con un breve gesto.

Harry sospechaba a qué se refería pero la provocó alzando una ceja. —¿Ellos no cuentan? —repitió.

—Bueno, sí cuentan… —concedió ella— Pero ellos son distintos… los secretos, las bromas y el quebrantamiento de las reglas para ellos es algo digno de admiración. Para ellos vos sos un tipo totalmente diferente de héroe…

—Draco dice que para ellos soy como "el amo del juego".

—Un apelativo bien hallado… para ellos todo es un juego y vos sos el mejor en casi todos… incluso la guerra, por terrible que sea, ellos la toman como un juego y seguro que se han divertido este verano más que nunca…

—Probablemente… —dijo Harry sin comprometerse.

Victoria se puso a llorar otra vez. Harry trató de calmarla acariciándole la espalda.

—Debe de tener sueño. —dijo Hermione.

—Seguro… —confirmó Harry y se mordió el labio. Victoria estaba acostumbrada a tomar una mamadera antes de la siesta. Harry no había traído una, estaba tan habituado a llamar a Winky cuando hacía falta.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

Harry reflexionó un instante si ésa sería una buena ocasión para abordar el tema de la elfa… pero en algún momento iba a tener que enfrentarlo… _oh, bueno, que sea lo que Dios quiera_, se dijo y llamó a Winky.

Hermione lo miró con intensa desaprobación pero no dijo nada.

—¿Sí, amo Harry?

—¿Podrías traerme una mamadera para Victoria?

La elfa hizo una breve reverencia y desaparicionó. Harry acomodó a la nena sobre su falda. Winky volvió un minuto después.

—¿Necesita algo más, amo Harry?

—¿Winky…? —empezó a preguntar Hermione.

Winky la miró con recelo y retrocedió un paso, se acordaba de quién era.

—Te ves muy bien. —dijo Hermione.

—El amo Harry me cuida muy bien. —dijo ella orgullosa.

Harry ahogó una risa y un bufido. Él no hacía nada por Winky.

Hermione lo miró con muy mala cara. Harry tuvo que explicar. —En realidad es Winky la que me cuida a mí.

Hermione tenía que admitir que la elfa se veía muchísimo mejor que la última vez que la había visto. Iba cubierta con un mantelito rosado que le sentaba muy bien y su porte era orgulloso, en el buen sentido. No había lágrimas en sus ojos y el semblante impresionaba muy saludable. Y estaba sobria.

—¿Podría hacerte algunas preguntas? —solicitó con timidez.

Winky la miró con desconfianza y luego giró la cabeza hacia Harry pidiéndole permiso. Harry asintió animándola con una sonrisa. —Hermione sólo quiere saber si estás contenta.

—Winky es muy feliz cuidando del amo Harry y de la señorita Victoria. —se apresuró a aseverar Winky, un poco indignada de que alguien pudiera poner eso en duda.

Victoria se había quedado dormida. Harry la acostó sobre la manta y él se recostó al lado de ella. Y volvió su atención al partido de quidditch mientras Hermione le hacía algunas preguntas a Winky. Sonrió, Winky iba a saber convencerla mejor que él. El partido parecía progresar muy bien. Draco le había prestado su escoba a Blaise y él se había montado en la de Harry; parecía estar pasándola muy bien a pesar de tener que jugar en el mismo equipo con Ron.

No era que todas las tensiones se hubiesen disipado de golpe, pero todos parecían estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no complicar las cosas. La batalla inminente probablemente era un buen incentivo para intentar llevarse bien. Ésa bien podía ser la última tarde apacible que podrían compartir… Apartó esos pensamientos, no iba a permitir que lo inundaran ideas sombrías y pesimistas.

Cerró los ojos, le llegaban a los oídos la voz amortiguada de Hermione, los gritos alejados de los que jugaban, los tenues ronquidos de Victoria… iba a disfrutar de esa tarde de paz sin contaminarla con pensamientos de guerra…

Se despertó perezosamente. —Mmmmhhh… —gimió apreciativamente, un montón de suaves besos le llovían en la cara. Draco lo besó lánguidamente en la boca. Harry aprovechó para acariciarle la espalda y su mano lentamente fue bajando… cuando llegó a terrenos cuestionables, Draco se separó con una risa.

—Levantate, holgazán… todos nos están mirando.

Harry abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. Todos los rodeaban sonriendo divertidos. Draco se hizo a un lado y Harry se incorporó un poco.

—La pasaron bien jugando. —dijo Harry.

—Así es, fue incluso más divertido que despertarte con besos.

—Epa, che…

—Pero no más divertido que cuando te desperté esta mañana… —se apresuró a agregar Draco sonriendo malicioso. Harry se puso más colorado, si cabe.

—Ahora van a tener que contarnos. —dijo Fred muy interesado.

—¡No! —clamaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

—Ya es suficiente con vernos obligados a verlos besándose. —agregó Ron.

Harry se volvió a mirarlo. —Extraño que seas justo vos el que lo diga.

Ginny soltó una risita.

—Eso, Ron, vos no sos el más indicado para hablar. —dijo Hermione.

—Entonces con todos estos besuqueos entre Malfoy y Harry, —dijo Ginny con el más inocente de los tonos— ¿podríamos decir que Harry es un _casquivano_?

Harry la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír y un segundo después estalló en carcajadas. Todos rieron con él.

Victoria se despertó con las risas, gateó de inmediato, trepó sobre el pecho de Harry y se acurrucó abrazándolo.

—¿Dormiste una buena siesta, calabacita? —preguntó Draco acariciándole la espalda.

Harry sonrió al oír el apelativo. Draco le devolvió una mueca desdeñosa, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Victoria.

—Argh… Harry… por la forma en que actuás se diría que sos una chica. —dijo Ron.

—¡Ron! —lo reconvinieron a coro Hermione y Ginny.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Él seguía sintiéndose como siempre, pero tenía que admitir que no sabía cómo se suponía que uno actuara cuando se estaba en una relación con otro chico. No conocía a otros que estuvieran en una relación similar. Severus y Remus no contaban, la relación entre ellos era totalmente privada. Eran muy pocos los que sabían… y los gestos de afecto entre ellos delante de los demás eran prácticamente inexistentes.

—No, no es cierto. —dijo Draco fusilando a Ron con la mirada.

—Pero… ¿qué tan terrible es lo que dije? —preguntó Ron alarmado por las reacciones violentas que había suscitado su supuestamente casual comentario.

—La capacidad emocional de una cucharita… Ron… eso es lo que vos tenés. —le enrostró Hermione enfadada— ¡Que ni se te ocurra hacerlo sentir mal a Harry por demostrar sus sentimientos!

—¡Pero si ésa no era mi intención! —protestó Ron.

—Le dijiste que era como una chica. —le recordó Ginny.

—Bueno, sí… pero no… es que yo no sé como funciona esto de chico-chico…

—Vos tampoco sabés como funciona lo de chico-chica. —le espetó Hermione.

Ron pareció herido por la reacción, a Harry le dio lástima. —Está todo bien, Ron. Tampoco fue para tanto. Yo tampoco sé bien cómo es que se supone que hay que actuar en situaciones como ésta.

Draco alzó a Victoria y se la pasó a Hermione. Luego se montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Harry. —Se supone que actúes _como vos_. _Vos_ con todos tus modos y humores. Lo que significa que a veces sos dulce y afectuoso, y otras, sombrío y peligroso. Y yo no te quiero de ninguna otra forma.

Las palabras de Draco lo sobresaltaron y lo desconcertaron… pero quizá… tenían sentido… —Todo está bien entonces… creo… —logró articular.

—Y a veces no tenés la menor idea de cómo son las cosas. —agregó Draco. Le tomó la cara con una mano, se inclinó y le plantó un profundo beso apasionado.

Harry gimió ante el asalto. Los besos anteriores habían sido tiernos y dulces. Éste en cambio era ávido y exigente. Demandaba y proclamaba posesión y señorío.

—¡La puta, Draco! —jadeó Harry cuando se separaron— ¿Y eso qué fue?

—Un encantamiento para hacerte olvidar. —respondió Draco también jadeante.

—¿Hacerme olvidar de qué?

—Parece que dio resultado.

—Merlín, Draco, a veces podés ser tan pelotudo. —dijo pero el tono había sido más juguetón que irritado.

Alguien carraspeó sonoramente, pero Draco no se molestó en prestarle atención. Se inclinó una vez más y hundió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Harry.

oOo

—Acá la tenés, _Ginny_. —dijo Draco enfatizando intencionado el nombre— Cuidanos un rato a Victoria. Tengo que ir a preparar a Harry.

Harry empezó a protestar.

Hermione los miró con curiosidad. —¿Que querés decir con eso de que tenés que ir a prepararlo?

—Que hay una reunión muy importante que tiene que presidir dentro de muy poco, naturalmente —contestó Draco como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Hermione seguía desconcertada.

—Malfoy va a ir a vestirlo y a ponerlo presentable. —explicó Ginny.

—Como corresponde a un hombre de poder. —precisó Draco.

—¿Algo así como para la boda? —preguntó Hermione.

—Exactamente… igual de elegante… pero distinto…

—¿Es realmente necesario? —se quejó Harry.

—Por supuesto, no se trata de una reunión con familiares y amigos. —dijo Hermione que había finalmente entendido— Con Shacklebolt y McGonagall te resultó relativamente fácil porque ellos abrigaban esperanzas de que Snape siguiera del lado de la Luz y además te tienen en alta estima y confían en vos. Pero muchos de los que van a venir esta noche pueden resultar difíciles de convencer.

—Lo que implica que vos debés mostrar una imagen que comande respeto. —continuó Draco— Y vas a tener que tener cuidado porque también vamos a hacer desaparecer el cabestrillo… alguno podría tomarlo como un signo de debilidad.

—¿Y qué de todo ese discurso de antes de que yo debía ser yo?

—Una cosa no quita la otra, vos les vas a hablar como vos… y les vas a dejar en claro que sos el líder… y los vas a convencer.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero tanto Hermione como Ginny asintieron su acuerdo con Draco.

—Ésta va a ser una noche muy interesante. —apuntó Hermione.

oOo

—¡La puta! —exclamó Draco sin disimular el asco— ¡Cómo puede haber tanto anaranjado!

—Pues a mí me encanta la pieza de Ron. —le replicó Harry a la defensiva— Es cómoda y acogedora… y con la calidez de que alguien la habita.

Draco giró la cabeza alrededor y estudió de nuevo el cuarto. —Oh, está bien. Quizá haya algo de cierto en lo que decís.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

—Esta pieza grita Ron Weasley. Que a mí me gusten los gritos o no… eso ya es otro cantar. Lo cierto es que nuestra habitación también grita… pero grita Draco Malfoy.

—A mí me gusta nuestra habitación. —dijo Harry. Y agregó con picardía: —Y hablando de gritos… también me gusta cuando vos gritás.

—Mejor no empieces algo si no disponés de tiempo para terminarlo… —respondió Draco intencionado.

—Tenés razón. —concedió Harry— La reunión es lo que nos ocupa… y si vos pensás que la ropa va a ayudar… adelante, vestime como quieras. Y cuando volvamos a casa me va a gustar estar de nuevo rodeado de dragones… hay uno en particular que me gusta muchísimo.

Draco se le acercó y le ronroneó. —Cuando quieras que este dragón te rodee… basta que lo pidas. Y ahora… ¡desvestite!

oOo

Harry salió al jardín destilando confianza. Draco venía detrás de él.

—¡Impresionante! —exclamó Blaise.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Difícilmente pueda encontrarse otra pareja que irradie tanto poder, belleza y confianza como ustedes dos. —respondió Blaise.

Draco agradeció el cumplido con un gesto, pero Harry había quedado boquiabierto.

—Estás arruinando la imagen, Potter. —lo reconvino Draco.

Harry le frunció el ceño, pero se recompuso. Alzó un poco la barbilla y recorrió el jardín con la mirada. Ron y los mellizos estaban acomodando la mesa y las sillas. Hermione y Ginny estaban conversando con la profesora McGonagall y con el ministro. Cuando Kingsley lo divisó se le acercó.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

—Hola Kingsley. Permitime que te presente a Draco Malfoy y a Blaise Zabini. —dijo con ironía— Draco, Blaise, les presento a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el nuevo ministro.

Draco no se azoró en lo absoluto y estrechó la mano tendida del que técnicamente debería haberlo arrestado de inmediato. —Buenas noches, ministro. —saludó. Blaise hizo otro tanto.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy… señor Zabini… —replicó Kingsley con tono divertido.

Como hacía con frecuencia en los últimos tiempos, Harry se preguntó cuántos puntos le cabrían a la situación en la escala surrealista. Pero el marcador aumentó mucho más cuando Severus, Narcissa y Lucius aparicionaron en el jardín momentos después.

Severus no se molestó en cumplir con los saludos, de inmediato les ordenó a todos los Slytherin que entraran a la casa. Draco le dio un beso fugaz y obedeció la orden. Harry se sintió de golpe desamparado pero no tuvo tiempo de demorarse en el sentimiento porque McGonagall demandó su atención.

Pocos minutos después empezaron a llegar los miembros de la Orden.

oOo


	48. Cómo ganarse la confianza

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 48 – Cómo ganarse la confianza**

Sintió un desagradable aleteo en el estómago, ahí parado, contemplando a los reunidos en el jardín de los Weasley. Hizo un esfuerzo para sobreponerse, no era momento para ponerse nervioso.

Era muy consciente de la imagen que daba, Draco se había esmerado. Demasiado almidonado y planchado para su gusto pero era así como correspondía a la situación.

No era, sin embargo, del todo consciente del aire de autoridad y determinación que emanaba. Del poder que irradiaba.

—Gracias. —dijo en voz alta y con tono seguro— Ésta es una reunión de extrema importancia y que puede resultarles difícil por más de una razón. Puede que les llegue a resultar difícil confiar en mi buen juicio pero es fundamental que lo hagan. Nuestras vidas dependen de ello.

Muchos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos y hubo cruces de miradas recelosas y preocupadas.

—He convocado a todos los que se oponen a Voldemort y luchan contra él. A todos los necesitamos porque la batalla final está muy próxima.

—¿¡La batalla final!?

La exclamación brotó de varias de las bocas de los congregados. Harry se limitó a asentir brevemente y esperó hasta que todos se callaran. Y no demoraron en callarse cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry no iba a aportarles mayor información si no hacían silencio y lo escuchaban.

Harry se sorprendió por lo bien que funcionaba la táctica. Lucius había sido una ayuda valiosísima preparándolo para esto, lo había instruido sobre cómo debía actuar para tomar el control y retenerlo en todo momento… y hasta ese instante al menos estaba dando muy buen resultado.

—La batalla final tendrá lugar de acá a tres días… el sábado. Invito a cualquiera que no esté dispuesto a verse involucrado en ella a que se ponga de pie y se retire en este preciso momento.

Hizo una pausa de varios segundos pero nadie se movió.

—Tengan en cuenta que al permanecer aquí están asumiendo un compromiso. —dijo. Y explicó que se usarían varios encantamientos que aseguraran que el secreto de los planes de batalla no fuera develado. Hizo una nueva pausa de varios segundos, nadie se movió. McGonagall, Shacklebolt y Lupin procedieron con los encantamientos mencionados, que asegurarían que nada de lo que se discutiera en la reunión pudiera ser trasmitido de forma alguna a ningún otro.

Harry notó que Moody lo miraba con una mezcla de aprobación y de sospecha. Severus había puesto un encantamiento que le impedía a Moody localizar y reconocer con su ojo mágico a los que estaban dentro de la casa. Tonks lo estaba observando con mucha curiosidad. Casi todos los demás le dirigían miradas cargadas de aprensión.

—Señor Potter, —preguntó una mujer con voz algo alarmada— ¿no le parece que todo esto es quizá demasiado… extremo?

—No. —contestó Harry lacónico.

—Todos los que formamos parte de la Orden hemos jurado votos de compromiso y de confidencialidad. —insistió la mujer.

—El asunto que nos ocupa esta noche es de crítica importancia. Los encantamientos adicionales son imprescindibles. —contestó Harry.

Hizo una breve pausa, respiró hondo y continuó.

—Hay varias personas clave que debo presentarles. Me han sido de gran ayuda durante el verano, me han ayudado a delinear los planes de batalla para el sábado y tendrán una participación crucial en ellos.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Moody.

—Se los presentaré dentro de un momento. —respondió Harry posponiendo la revelación de los nombres— Es posible que esté pidiendo demasiado de ustedes, pero espero que todos puedan comportarse civilizadamente y me permitan darles las pertinentes explicaciones que sin dudas me van a requerir. —entrecerró los ojos a modo de advertencia— Tengan en cuenta que mis invitados van a colaborar para vencer a Voldemort… les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan de atacarlos con maldiciones.

—¿A quién diablos trajiste, Harry? —preguntó Tonks.

Harry la miró pero no le dio una respuesta directa. Alzó la mano en la que sostenía cinco varitas. —Éstas son las varitas de mis invitados. No han venido para hacerles daño. Están aquí para ayudar.

Una nueva oleada de inquietud recorrió la asamblea. Harry les hizo una seña a los Weasley que hasta ese momento habían esperado pacientemente de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ron habían sido asignados para cumplir la función de guardias frontales de los Slytherins. Los Slytherins habían protestado con vehemencia pero Harry se había mostrado terminante. Los Weasley eran miembros muy respetados de la Orden, su apoyo manifiesto constituía una declaración no expresada en palabras… los Weasley avalaban a ese grupo de Slytherins.

Los hermanos Weasley abrieron la marcha y detrás de ellos los invitados fueron saliendo de la casa. Harry desvió la mirada a la mesa para evaluar las reacciones.

Muchos habían alzado las varitas, hubo algunos gritos, pero no se lanzaron hechizos, en las miradas se mezclaban variadas proporciones de perplejidad y de miedo.

Draco y Severus avanzaron y se ubicaron uno a cada lado de Harry. Narcissa se paró detrás de Harry y Lucius detrás de Draco. Remus se puso de pie y fue a ubicarse del otro lado de Severus en tanto Blaise hizo lo propio pero al lado de Draco. Los Weasley con las varitas en alto se repartieron posicionándose en los flancos.

El grupo de doce con Harry en el centro permaneció quieto y en silencio ante el caos que entraba en erupción. Se desató una nutrida andanada de airadas preguntas dirigida contra Harry, pero él permaneció callado… no diría nada hasta que no se calmaran.

Draco se inclinó hacia Harry. —¿Estás seguro de que esto fue una buena idea?

Harry lo miró de soslayo. —Quieren que Voldemort desaparezca. Ya se les va a pasar.

—Me inclino a pensar que éste es uno de tus imposibles, Harry. —dijo Lucius.

—Esperemos que así sea. —dijo Severus desdeñoso— O podría irnos muy mal.

Harry y Draco soltaron risitas.

Varios habían seguido el intercambio aunque no habían alcanzado a oír lo que decían. Los gritos fueron acallándose poco a poco y finalmente se hizo nuevamente silencio.

Harry se adelantó un paso. —Estas personas son algunos de mis más fuertes aliados contra Voldemort.

—Son mortífagos. —ladró Moody enojado.

Harry asintió sereno. —Cuatro de ellos portan la Marca Oscura. —la calma con que Harry había admitido el hecho dejó desconcertados a la mayoría.

—Hay que arrestarlos, Potter. —gruñó Moody ominoso. Era evidente que el viejo auror estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse. Lo único que lo había disuadido de atacarlos con hechizos hasta el momento era el hecho de que Harry tenía las varitas en la mano.

—Antes de que alguien salga herido. —señaló Tonks. Su mirada saltaba ida y vuelta de Harry a Kingsley. Pero los dos permanecían quietos y calmos.

El ministro tomó la palabra. —Les solicito a todos que vuelvan a tomar asiento y se tranquilicen. Estoy seguro de que Harry nos presentará entonces a sus invitados. —luego adoptó un tono de mayor firmeza— Cualquiera que tenga intenciones de interferir o intente un ataque será detenido.

Eso claramente envió otra oleada de shock sobre la audiencia. Harry se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo astuto de la movida de Lucius cuando se había revelado ante Kingsley esa noche. Si el ministro apoyaba a Harry y a sus invitados, ¿quién iba a ponérsele en contra?

Moody seguía disconforme. Le preguntó a Kingsley: —¿Vos estabas al tanto de las acciones de Potter? ¿Y las estás condonando?

Kingsley asintió. —Así es y cuenta con mi total apoyo. Y como ministro voy a coartar cualquier acción agresiva contra Harry o sus invitados. —eso bastó para que los que todavía se mostraban reticentes cedieran.

—Harry, por favor, —dijo Kingsley— presentá a tus invitados. Cierto es que casi todos los conocen, pero me parece que corresponde un nueva presentación.

Harry le agradeció con un breve gesto. Luego giró la cabeza sobre su hombro hacia Severus animándolo a adelantarse. Severus así lo hizo y le posó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Miembros de la Orden, les presento a Severus Snape, el más poderoso de mis aliados en esta guerra. —dijo formalmente.

—¡Es el enemigo!

—¡Mató a Dumbledore!

—No es mi enemigo. —dijo Harry con calma— Ni es enemigo de ninguno de los aquí presentes. Sí, él mató a Dumbledore, pero por circunstancias y razones que el propio Dumbledore había dictado.

Hizo una pausa hasta que las protestas murieron y se hizo otra vez silencio. —Yo soy el único que sabe todo lo que pasó esa noche. Y hay muchos detalles que no puedo revelar porque de ello depende la vida de muchas personas. Es natural que esto los enfade. Y sé que la confianza de muchos de ustedes debe de estar vacilando. —Severus le dio un suave apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos.

—Severus ha permanecido leal al lado de la Luz en todo momento. Incluso después de esa horrenda tarea que le tocó cumplir. Continuó actuando como espía, yo era su contacto. Fue Severus el que me avisó de los dos ataques de éste verano. Y me ayudó en la lucha en la batalla del Ministerio el sábado pasado. Y me ha estado entrenando en Defensa durante las últimas semanas.

—¿Estás diciendo que estuviste encontrándote con él desde el principio del verano? —preguntó Tonks.

—Antes de morir, Dumbledore había cambiado las defensas de Grimmauld Place, de modo que sólo Severus y yo pudiéramos entrar. Sí, estuve reuniéndome con él desde hace semanas… y actualmente vivimos allí.

—¿Estás viviendo con Severus en los Cuarteles? —se asombró Tonks.

Harry asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. —La cocina es un excelente lugar para las reuniones y creo que podríamos seguir llamándolos Cuarteles puesto que la mayor parte de la estrategia de guerra surgió y surge de ahí. Pero ahora también es mi casa.

—¿Estás diciéndonos que Severus es de confiar, Potter? —preguntó Moody incisivo.

—Confío en él con mi vida. —declaró Harry solemne.

—Explicanos los Malfoys. —gruñó Moody.

Severus volvió a apretarle suavemente el hombro y retrocedió un paso. Harry se sentía satisfecho, la apertura había sido agitada pero no había ido tan mal. Llamó a Winky que había sido instruida para que trajera a Victoria cuando Harry la convocara.

Harry la alzó en sus brazos y enfrentó a los reunidos. —A todos los miembros de la Orden, permítanme presentarles primero a la más joven de los Malfoy. Ésta es Victoria Analissa Malfoy. —dijo con evidente orgullo.

—¡¿Malfoy?!

Harry frunció el ceño, los gritos habían asustado a Victoria que se le prendió con fuerza y escondió la carita. Le frotó la espalda y le susurró arrullos para calmarla hasta que se hizo nuevamente silencio.

—Sí, es una Malfoy; así como lo es su padre: Draco Malfoy.

Draco se adelantó un paso hasta ubicarse a su lado. Harry pudo sentir la tensión que irradiaba de él. No podía tranquilizarlo de la forma que hubiese querido… no delante de todos. Optó por otra alternativa. Le pasó a la nena. —Andá con papi, Victoria.

Victoria fue más que dispuesta y Draco la abrazó contra sí, pero su expresión permaneció impasible.

Harry se dirigió otra vez a la Orden. —He estado trabajando con Draco durante casi todo el verano. Al principio era esencialmente un espía, pero sólo hasta que pude proporcionarle un lugar seguro para él y su familia. Desde entonces ha estado colaborando conmigo en muchas de mis tareas.

Giró nuevamente la cabeza hacia Lucius y Narcissa. Los dos se adelantaron y cada uno de ellos le posó una mano sobre un hombro.

—Narcissa renunció a Voldemort y me ha estado ayudando, entre otras cosas, proporcionándome información valiosísima para derrotar a Voldemort. Son muy pocos los que en el mundo mágico saben que los Malfoy han estado desaparecidos desde hace semanas. Voldemort, sin embargo, los ha estado buscando afanosamente pero sin resultado, desconoce por completo su localización. Lucius… bueno, todos creen que está muerto. Obviamente, no lo está. Él fue el que pudo obtener para mí un valioso artefacto que yo precisaba conseguir. Eligió ponerse del mismo lado que su familia y me ha estado ayudando desde entonces. En particular, su ayuda fue decisiva en la batalla del Ministerio.

Todos lo escuchaban perplejos.

—¿Y el señor Zabini? —preguntó Kingsley.

—Blaise y varios otros Slytherins neutrales están ahora bajo mi protección porque no quieren unirse a las filas de Voldemort. Voldemort tenía la intención de marcarlos esta semana y yo no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Están también residiendo en Grimmauld Place hasta que todo haya terminado.

Harry extendió un poco los brazos.

—Este grupo estará a mi lado en la batalla final contra Voldemort.

—¿Estás realmente preparado para enfrentarte con Voldemort? —preguntó Moody.

—Casi… también los necesito a ustedes.

Miró alrededor, muchas miradas seguían llenas de duda y suspicacia. —Tengo muchos aliados en mi lucha contra Voldemort. Hoy se trata de juntar todas mis fuerzas para estar listo y poder hacerle frente. Si mis aliados están desunidos por el rencor, la desconfianza y los viejos prejuicios… entonces estamos todo en gran peligro. —sacudió la cabeza— No puedo permitirlo.

—¿Espera que perdonemos las maldades que cometieron?

—No, yo les estoy pidiendo que confíen en mí.

Los movimientos de inquietud disminuyeron y la indecisión pasó a ser la emoción predominante en las expresiones.

—Sé que puede resultarles difícil. Pero ahora más que nunca necesito la confianza de ustedes. Enójense, sigan detestando a Snape o a los Malfoy, crean lo que quieran creer. Esos eran mis sentimientos hasta hace muy poco de manera que puedo entenderlos muy bien. Luego tuve acceso a más información y tuve la posibilidad de conocerlos más de cerca. Y llegué a cobrarles aprecio. Y el odio dirigido hacia ellos me molesta. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que ustedes confíen en que lo que hago es lo correcto. —hizo un pausa de efecto— Nuestras vidas dependen de eso.

Completo silencio se cernió sobre el jardín, parecía que hasta los grillos habían dejado de cantar. Harry se volvió hacia Draco, Victoria en sus brazos tenía la boca ocupada mordisqueando su lechuza favorita, se la sacó de la boca en ese preciso instante, le dirigió una sonrisa de cuatro dientes y dijo: —Papi.

Draco bajó los ojos y concentró toda su atención en ella.

—Papi. —repitió ella, pero ahora mirando a Draco.

Los ojos de Draco se agrandaron de repente. —¿Dijo realmente…?

Harry no estaba menos sorprendido. —Creo que sí… sonó muy parecido al menos.

—Papi. —repitió ella una vez más, estiró la manita y agarró la toga de Harry.

—Sí, lo logró. —dijo Draco con una comisura en alto.

—Lo que nos faltaba, ya los tenía a los dos en el bolsillo ahora les hará hacer lo que se le antoje. —apuntó Lucius.

—Shhh… Lucius. —lo reconvino Narcissa— Es la primera vez que Victoria lo dice claramente, es un momento muy especial para los dos.

—Lo sensato sería que acortaran el momento tan emotivo… no se olviden de que estamos en una reunión crítica. —les recordó Severus.

—¡Oh callate, Severus! —le replicó Harry irritado de que quisiera aguarles una ocasión irrepetible como ésa. Recordó su responsabilidad, no obstante, y concentró nuevamente su atención en la audiencia.

Todos estaban perplejos y boquiabiertos, según pudo observar. Pero tuvo la impresión de que se trataba de una perplejidad distinta de la de minutos antes.

oOo

Harry agachó un poco la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Hacía una hora que le había cedido la conducción de la asamblea a Severus, había escuchado a medias las explicaciones, había centrado más su atención en las reacciones de los reunidos.

Muchos escuchaban atentos, con ceños fruncidos y expresiones reflexivas. Algunos otros seguían mostrándose fastidiados o asustados, Severus les hablaba pero era claro que no le creían.

Harry no sabía bien qué hacer. Necesitaba a Severus y a los Malfoy en la batalla final. Draco iba a estar a su lado cuando matara a Nagini. Todos iban a jugar papeles clave en la confrontación. No podía arriesgarse a que fueran atacados por sus propios aliados.

Aunque no tenía ninguna otra alternativa. Severus ya le había expresado que estaría a su lado aunque no pudieran convencer a la Orden. Lucius y Narcissa tampoco se echarían atrás, pelearían, aunque más no fuera para proteger a su hijo.

Draco se había negado terminantemente a que lo pusieran en otro lugar que no fuera junto a Harry. A Severus no le gustaba la idea. Finalmente habían logrado llegar a un compromiso. Harry lo tendría a su lado, pero Draco iría protegido con la Capa.

Severus todavía no había abordado detalles sobre los planes de batalla, las preguntas arreciaban pero no sobre la batalla sino sobre las razones para aceptar en las filas de la Orden a notorios mortífagos. Tonks era una de las que más había preguntado, parecía que poco a poco se iba convenciendo… Moody, que era el otro inquisidor importante, seguía sin conformarse.

Harry hubiese querido gritar de frustración. Podía comprender sus reparos, pero los necesitaba. No sabía bien cómo iban a resultar las cosas si se negaban a cooperar.

Draco le hizo bajar una mano y le pasó un frasco de poción. Harry le sonrió agradecido, le quitó el tapón al frasco y se dispuso a beberla.

—¡Potter, no! —gritó Moody.

Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¡No bebas eso! —ordenó Moody.

—Es sólo una poción para el dolor de cabeza. —replicó Harry algo irritado.

—Te la dio Malfoy… debe de ser veneno o algo para controlarte.

—Es totalmente inocua. —dijo Harry y se la bebió.

Explotaron múltiples exclamaciones horrorizadas. —¡¿Cómo te podés arriesgar de esa forma?! —gritó Tonks.

Habían vuelto al caos del principio. Harry suspiró decepcionado.

—Creo que será necesario un cambio de estrategia. —dijo Severus.

—Discúlpennos. —dijo Draco, agarró a Harry de la muñeca y sin ceremonia alguna lo arrastró dentro de la casa. Draco recuperó la varita del bolsillo de Harry y levantó rápidamente un encantamiento de privacidad. Una vez más, y sin que los chicos lo advirtieran, Severus le tomó prestada la varita a Remus y anuló el encantamiento de Draco e inmediatamente usó otro encantamiento para amplificar los sonidos y proyectarlos hacia el patio.

—¡Maldición, Harry! —le espetó Draco— ¡No podés darte por vencido!

—¡No es mi intención! —le gritó Harry en respuesta— ¡¿Pero qué querés que haga?! Quizá Severus tiene razón y esto es imposible.

—¿Desde cuándo le das la razón a Severus?

Harry sonrió culpable. —Tiene razón más veces de lo que yo la tengo. Vos lo sabés.

—No, cuando de _imposibles_ se trata. Para los _imposibles_ vos sos el mejor.

Harry se llevó una mano distraída al hombro lesionado. Draco procedió de inmediato a masajeárselo suavemente para disminuir la rigidez.

—Quizá incluso para mí ya son demasiados imposibles. —dijo Harry.

—Harry, vos ya dominabas el arte de los imposibles incluso antes de haber nacido. Ahora vas a volver a salir, vas a hablarles y los vas a convencer y vas a obtener su apoyo para la batalla.

Harry suspiró profundamente. —Quizá ése sea el problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Pensalo… quizá yo no quiero conseguir este preciso imposible… quizá no quiero que todos tengan que salir a poner en riesgo la vida. —frustrado se separó de Draco y empezó a caminar ida y vuelta. Draco se apoyó contra la mesada y se quedó observándolo.

—Es posible que… una parte de mí no quiera convencerlos… porque si lo logro tenemos que pasar directamente a las amenazas reales.

—Harry, vos no podés proteger a todos… pero los necesitamos a todos.

—¡Mierda, Draco! ¿Te creés acaso que no lo sé?

—Vos tenés miedo.

Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el patio. —¿No te parece que ya hay miedo más que suficiente ahí afuera? Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, yo no me puedo dar el lujo de tener miedo, Draco. ¡Yo no tengo miedo! Pero estoy enojado conmigo mismo porque no puedo conseguir que confíen en mí, no puedo convencerlos de que acepten la ayuda de cuatro ex mortífagos.

—Vos ya conseguiste lo imposible muchas veces con anterioridad. Preguntale a Severus si no…

—¿Vos creés que si pude convencer a Severus de que lo imposible es posible… de eso se deduce necesariamente que puedo convencer a cualquier otro de lo que sea?

—¿Vos creés que a Severus le importa un carajo la mayoría de los que están ahí afuera?

—No sé a qué me salís con eso ahora… pero creo que sí, que le importan.

Draco sacudió la cabeza exasperado. —Le importan en el plano abstracto. Y pone en riesgo la vida por ellos. Pero no le importan personalmente. Pero con vos es distinto… a vos sí te importan personalmente todos… incluso los mortífagos a los que todos consideran enemigos.

—Bueno… es que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. —adujo Harry a la defensiva.

—¡Merlín, Harry! ¿Es que no lo entendés todavía? Ninguno de los que vinieron cree en eso.

—Dumbledore creía en eso… y lo ponía en práctica.

—Sí, es cierto. —admitió Draco. Su expresión era la más seria que Harry le hubiese nunca visto. —No soy estúpido, Harry. Sé que vos creés que la principal razón por la que me diste una segunda oportunidad es porque lo viste a Dumbledore ofreciéndomela esa noche en la Torre. El viejo _se estaba muriendo_ e igual me ofrecía una segunda oportunidad.

Era una cuestión que siempre habían evitado abordar directamente.

—Draco, yo… sí tenés razón… esa noche cuando te presentaste por primera vez con Victoria… yo te odiaba, odiaba todo lo que habías hecho… ¿y sabés qué? Eso no cambió, sigo aborreciendo lo que hiciste. —suspiró hondamente y retomó el andar ida y vuelta— Pero yo estuve ahí. No sabés cuántas veces se repite en mi cabeza tu voz diciendo que no tenías otra opción… y la voz de Dumbledore ofreciéndote otra oportunidad.

—Harry, perdón… —dijo Draco con angustia— No es excusa para lo que hice… pero yo sólo trataba de proteger a mi familia.

—¡Dioses, Draco! Eso ya lo sé. Y si te ofrecí una segunda oportunidad fue por lo que pasó esa noche. Era lo que Dumbledore quería… uno de sus últimos deseos… no podía fallarle.

Draco lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo detener. —Lo cierto es que no tengo deseos de hablar de esto… y mucho menos esta noche… pero vos tenés que entender que lo que hiciste no fue sólo por Dumbledore… Fuiste _vos _el que me dio una segunda oportunidad. Fuiste _vos_ el que tomó la decisión. _Vos_ creés en las personas. _A vos_ te importamos. Sea que lo merezcamos o no.

—Vos te lo merecías.

—¡Diablos, Harry! —exclamó Draco exasperado— ¡Yo me mandé flor de cagadas! Nadie más me hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad excepto vos. Es por eso que no los podés convencer ahora.

—Pues están errados. —porfió Harry.

Draco dejó oír un bufido desdeñoso. —Y todos deben inclinarse reverentes y escuchar las sabias palabras de Harry Potter.

—¡No sé adónde carajo querés llegar! ¡¿Qué me salís con esto!? ¡Y se supone que estés de mi lado!

—Yo estoy de tu lado. Y doy gracias a Merlín que así sea porque el Señor Oscuro no tiene ni la mitad de la tenacidad que vos tenés, ni la mitad de la convicción que vos tenés en tus creencias… el Señor Oscuro no tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de ganar.

—Por supuesto que no va a ganar… pero sigo sin saber cuál es tu argumento, no has hecho más que hablar de cosas inconexas.

Draco rió y sus rasgos se suavizaron. —Vos no llegás a darte cuenta de lo especial y único que sos, Harry. Estos dos últimos meses deben de haber sido los más duros de tu vida, pero vos aceptaste todo como si nada. Yo estuve con vos. Yo te observé. Vos hacés cualquier cosa, lo que sea, por ayudar y la mayor parte del tiempo ni tomás consciencia de que lo estás haciendo. Lo hacés y ya… como quien come, duerme o respira.

—Draco, yo no soy nada especial… yo sólo… trato de hacer lo que creo que está bien.

—¿¡Cómo es posible que seas tan noble?! —se quejó Draco exasperado— ¿¡Como es posible que seas tan poco consciente de lo prodigioso y admirable que sos?!

—Draco, ¿cómo es posible que digas tantas boludeces? —preguntó Harry con dulzura.

Draco gruñó y alzó las manos en gesto de rendición. —Está bien, me entrego. Pero sigo pensando que vos sos mucho más parecido a Dumbledore de lo que creés.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Yo no soy como Dumbledore.

—No, es cierto… —reflexionó Draco corrigiéndose— Vos sos una rara mezcla de Dumbledore y de Severus.

Harry se ahogó de risa. —Vos estás como una cabra, Draco.

Draco lo miró altanero y pasó a explicarse. —Por un lado tenés ese aire distraído y confiado de Dumbledore. Siempre dispuesto a hacer el bien, a darle segundas oportunidades a todos, a salvar el mundo. Pero uno se da vuelta y surge de repente la faceta amenazadora y peligrosa de Severus. Es realmente impresionante porque no es algo fácil ser tan amenazador como Severus, pero a vos te sale perfecto y sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Oh, andá a cagar, Draco. —le replicó Harry más divertido que fastidiado.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa pero enseguida volvió a ponerse serio. —Harry, vos sos un líder fuerte como Dumbledore porque todos saben cuánto te preocupás por todos. Y sos un líder poderoso como Severus porque estás dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta para proteger a todos.

—Sí, quizá… pero ése es el problema… estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, incluso aliarme con los malvados mortífagos. —dijo Harry irónico— Estoy seguro de que muchos de los que están ahí fuera me van a descartar, me van a repudiar por eso. Igual que lo hicieron con Severus.

—Probablemente. —concedió Draco— Pero vos sabés la verdad, Harry.

—La verdad parece no servir para un carajo. Vos estuviste ahí. Severus y yo estuvimos diciéndoles la verdad durante más de una hora. Y a nadie parece importarle.

—Pero te importa a vos. Los vi a ellos y te vi a vos. Te diste por vencido. Poco me importa que ellos te crean o no. Lo importante es que vos sigas creyendo.

—Draco, lo que yo crea no importa…

—¡Y una mierda, Potter! —bramó Draco— Si vos dejás de creer en la gente, estamos todos perdidos. Quizá ellos no lo entiendan así, pero yo sí.

—Entonces… ¡¿qué carajo se supone que haga!? —aulló Harry— Mi mayor obstáculo en este momento es que todos piensan que perdí el juicio o que estoy siendo controlado por cuatro mortífagos. Porque eso es lo que son ustedes para ellos. Ellos no ven nada de lo que yo veo en vos.

—Decíselo entonces. Hacelos que crean como creés vos.

—¡No les puedo decir esas cosas! Son cosas personales e incluso si se las dijera no me creerían. Todos ustedes ahí fuera adoptaron la usual rutina, muy compuestos, distantes, impasibles… tanto así que me resultaba difícil a mí reconocerlos como a las personas que han estado viviendo conmigo. ¿Quién podría creerme que vos sos dulce y romántico? ¿Quién podría creerme que Narcissa es maternal? ¿Quién me creería si les contara que Lucius me consoló en su falda cuando lloraba a lágrima viva después de yo había matado a su cuñada? ¿Quién me creería si les dijera que Severus me abrazó y me prestó un hombro para llorar? ¿O que Severus lloró sobre mi hombro?

Harry se interrumpió de golpe, los ojos de Draco se habían abierto como platos.

—¡Mierda! —gritó. Y giró para darle un puñetazo a la pared, pero Draco lo retuvo a tiempo. —¡Soltame!

—No. Te vas a lastimar la mano y el hombro otra vez.

—Bueno, de poco va a importar si Severus se entera de que se me escapó eso. ¡Me va a matar!

—No va a hacer nada de eso. No te pongas melodramático. —hizo una pausa— ¿Es en serio? ¿que Severus lloró sobre tu hombro?

Harry agachó la cabeza y cruzó las manos sobre la nuca.

—¿Harry…?

Los dedos de Harry araron sus cabellos.

—Todo esto tiene que ver con Severus, ¿no es así? Es más importante para vos que tratar de obtener ayuda para la batalla. Porque esa parte no es un problema… llegado el momento, de una u otra forma, todos van a alinearse detrás de vos. Pero es Severus el que te preocupa…

Harry explotó. —¡Severus no se merece que lo traten de esa forma, así como lo están tratando! No es que haya llorado sobre mi hombro, figuradamente tal vez… pero yo estaba presente. Vi su dolor… su pesar por Dumbledore. Ellos no se dan cuenta. No entienden. ¡No saben!

—Pero vos sí sabés… vos sabés mucho más que todos. Por eso Severus te trata como a un hijo. Por eso con vos se abre como no lo hace con nadie. A mí no me trata como a vos… y yo soy su ahijado.

—¡No! No es así… ¡Es que yo sé toda la mierda que pasó! ¡Todos lo condenan porque mató a Dumbledore! Creo que les resulta más fácil aceptar a mortífagos reformados… pero no al que mató a su líder. No saben nada… no entienden nada. ¡Y vos tampoco entendés, Draco! ¡Si no puedo convencerlos de la integridad de Severus, le estoy fallando! ¡Igual que Dumbledore le falló!

—¿De qué carajo estás hablando?

—Dumbledore hacía todo por el _puto_ bien mayor. —escupió Harry— Tenías razón, Draco, yo soy como él… Dumbledore sacrificó a Severus por el _sublime _bien mayor. Lo necesitaba como espía y sabía que al final iba a tener que matarlo. Dumbledore ya sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo y de esa forma aseguraba la posición de Severus como espía. Dumbledore le ordenó que lo matara, lo obligó a que lo matara… y Severus accedió a hacerlo. Yo sé toda la verdad de lo que pasó esa noche. Si contara todos los detalles, ninguno de los que están ahí fuera condenaría a Severus. No por la muerte de Dumbledore, al menos. Quizá algunos buscarían otras razones para condenarlo. Pero no puedo contarles todos los detalles… _¡por el puto y sublime bien mayor!_

—El secreto del Señor Oscuro… —murmuró Draco.

—Sí, el secreto de Voldemort. El secreto que me va a permitir vencerlo definitivamente el sábado. La tarea que Dumbledore me asignó. El secreto que no puedo revelarle a nadie. Porque Dumbledore me lo ordenó… ayer hablé con su maldito retrato y me ratificó la orden… eso sí, me aclaró que tenía mucha fe en mí y que confiaba en que yo llevaría las cosas de manera que todo terminaría saliendo bien. Para él todo muy fácil. ¡¿Cómo se supone que lo haga!? No puedo convencerlos de que estamos todos del mismo lado porque no puedo decirles todo.

—Está bien… ya entendí. Pero tratá de calmarte.

Harry suspiró frustrado y se apoyó contra la mesada. Hizo girar la cabeza para aliviar un poco la tensión. —Draco, detesto tener que aclararte esto… pero vos no sos uno de los que tengo que convencer.

Draco rió. Apoyó las manos en la mesada, una a cada lado de Harry, encerrándolo. —No… pero te hacía falta un recreo. Hace un rato, en el patio, estabas a punto de darte por vencido… o de explotar.

—No sabía qué hacer… y sigo sin saberlo. No avanzamos nada, estamos igual que al principio.

—No es así… —dijo Draco— Acabás de repasar y de recordarte algunas de la principales razones por las que estás luchando con tanto ímpetu. Acabás de recordarte que el bien mayor incluye salvar a la mayor cantidad posible… incluyendo a mortífagos arrepentidos.

Harry sonrió. —Los mortífagos arrepentidos son un incordio mayúsculo.

—Pero nos querés igual.

—Sí, es cierto. —confirmó Harry, le enredó las manos en los cabellos y le acercó la cabeza. Draco lo besó tierna y prolongadamente.

—Deberíamos volver. —suspiró Harry cuando se separaron— Me parece que estuvimos acá demasiado. Vaya uno a saber lo que esté pasando afuera.

—Me sorprende que nadie haya venido a buscarnos. —dijo Draco.

—Severus y Remus deben de haberse imaginado que yo necesitaba unos momentos para desahogar la frustración y para calmarme un poco. Lo que estén pensando los demás no llego a imaginarlo… hicieron un escándalo por la poción que me diste.

—Quizá deberías recordarles que las pociones que ha administrado madame Pomfrey últimamente vienen del mismo lote.

—Es cierto. Es algo que la mayoría no sabe, que yo soy el responsable de la provisión.

—Bueno, es cierto que sos el responsable… pero después de la primera tanda, vos te desentendiste.

—¿Te parece que madame Pomfrey estará necesitando más? Supongo que me habría avisado si se le estuvieran acabando.

—Harry… vos sos increíble… madame Pomfrey no te dijo nada porque ha estado recibiendo reaprovisionamientos de manera regular. Remus se pone en comunicación con ella para saber lo que hace falta. Severus, mi padre y yo hemos estado preparándolas. Mamá y yo las empacamos y las remitimos.

—Bueno… es mejor que se lo aclare entonces, que han sido ustedes los que se han estado ocupando. ¿Winky se encarga de llevarlas?

—Por supuesto… Winky se las llevaba a Dobby y Dobby a Pomfrey.

—¿Tu padre se ha estado quejando por la falta de elfos domésticos suficientes?

—No. Pero lo oí mencionarle algo a Severus, respecto a Dobby. Que hubiese sido mucho mejor haber seguido a Dobby en su momento y habernos unido a vos hace muchos años. Lo que realmente le molesta es que un elfo haya sabido tomar una decisión más sensata que la de él.

—Oh, pobre Lucius…—dijo Harry con exagerado tono de lástima— lo mal que se debe de sentir… y por mi causa… no entiendo cómo es que todavía me sigue hablando. —concluyó irónico.

—Por supuesto que a vos te habla… pero está más resentido con Dobby que antes.

—Ya me lo imagino. —dijo Harry riendo a más no poder.

—¿Ya te sentís mejor? —preguntó Draco.

—Sí, vos me restauraste la confianza. ¡Mi héroe! —clamó dramático y riendo a carcajadas. Draco le puso mala cara.

—Vos sos el puñetero niño héroe. —replicó Draco— Ahora salí y comportate como tal.

—Sigo sin saber qué decirles. —le señaló Harry.

—Creo… creo que tendrías que llevarlo a un plano más personal. Harry, todo lo que estuvimos conversando acá es mucho más real que los hechos fríos que Severus y vos les plantearon hace un rato.

—Severus siempre me jode y me recrimina que yo soy demasiado abierto con mis sentimientos y emociones. No creo que le caiga bien que vire a un plano más personal.

—Bueno, quizá debas guardarte la parte de Severus llorando sobre tu hombro. —admitió Draco— No creo que llegara a matarte pero sí podría desollarte vivo.

—Gracias por el voto de confianza. —respondió Harry riendo.

—Sabés muy bien que Severus nunca te tocaría un pelo.

—Sí, haceme acordar de eso después de una sesión de dos horas de entrenamiento.

Draco hizo una mueca. —Sí… razón no te falta.

—¿Y qué se supone que les diga de vos?

Draco suspiró profundamente. —Supongo que si les dijeras que fui a vos porque estaba aterrado eso no contribuiría a mi buena imagen, ¿no te parece?

—Hmmm… —respondió Harry tratando de no sonreír.

—No te rías de mi, boludo.

—Pero si no me estaba riendo. —protestó Harry, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa.

—Supongo que si les dijeras que me enamoré del niño héroe eso tampoco favorecería mi imagen.

—¿Vos te avergonzás de mí? —dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

—Pero es que todos van a pensar que me ablandé. —exclamó Draco.

—Ah, eso quiere decir que te avergonzás de vos mismo. —dijo Harry divertido— Pero no todo es tan malo, Draco. Sí, tu imagen de fría arrogancia y de malignidad pura es posible que quede bastante deslucida, pero creo que seguís siendo con frecuencia el mismo pelotudo odioso de siempre… no creo que tengas que hacerte tanto problema.

—Muchas gracias, Harry. —contestó Draco con sorna.

—Vos te las merecés. —respondió Harry con entusiasmo.

—Vamos. —dijo Draco revoleando los ojos— Si no salimos enseguida, Severus va a entrar y nos va a desollar vivos a los dos.

Se dieron un último beso rápido y salieron al patio. Se quedaron paralizados ante la escena que se les presentó. Severus los miraba con el ceño fruncido, casi todos les sonreían y los de la familia estaban tratando de contener las risas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Harry con cautela.

—Mi pequeño niño insufrible, —dijo Severus con voz sedosa— se va a pasar todo el año que viene preparando pociones para el hospital… y Draco también.

Harry quedó perplejo. —¿Por qué nosotros? Si ni siquiera sabemos si las clases van a empezar de nuevo… y… ¿qué pito tocan las pociones en todo esto?

—¿O preferirías quizá que te desollara vivo? —sugirió Severus.

Harry y Draco se volvieron a mirarse con ojos desorbitados.

—¡Ay, mierda! —gimió Draco.

—¿¡Qué?! —gimió Harry a su vez al mismo tiempo que rogaba que no le diera la respuesta que sospechaba le iba a dar.

—¡No puse el encantamiento de privacidad a prueba de Severus! —admitió Draco.

Harry giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a Severus. —Vos no habrás sido capaz de…

—¿Cómo es posible que puedan cambiar tantas veces de humor y de ánimo en tan solo veinte minutos? —preguntó Severus sarcástico.

Harry tragó con dificultad. No quería creerlo… pero era cierto… _todos_ habían podido oír la conversación.

—Pero… pero si yo todavía tengo tu varita. —protestó Harry.

Remus le sonrió y sacudió suavemente la varita que sostenía en la mano.

Se sonrojó furiosamente de vergüenza. —Severus… yo… no… ¡Ay. mierda! —Severus se había puesto en movimiento y se le aproximaba a grandes pasos. Harry cerró los ojos y se entregó a la muerte que sabía inminente.

Se sobresaltó cuando recibió un beso en la frente. Abrió los ojos y miró a Severus.

—Se me ocurrió que correspondía una demostración abierta y franca de mis sentimientos y emociones. —dijo Severus irónico.

—Severus, perdón… —Harry se sentía tan avergonzado— ni siquiera tenía intención de decírselo a Draco… se me escapó… y yo… bueno… no sabía que estaban trasmitiendo toda la conversación.

—Vení, niño. —dijo Severus abrazándolo y arrancándolo de su miseria— Sin importar lo que ocurra, vos no me fallaste. Quizá me hayas humillado, pero de ningún modo me fallaste.

—¿Vos sos el humillado? Fui yo el quedó como un tonto delante de todos. —murmuró Harry hundiendo la cara en la toga de Severus.

—Ciertamente. No obstante, tus interacciones espontáneas parecen ser una poderosa herramienta de comunicación.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry.

—Dejá de esconderte en mi toga y vení a verlo por vos mismo. —dijo Severus y lo hizo separarse. Hizo una pausa para darle también a Draco un beso en la frente y luego volvió a la mesa sin decir otra palabra.

Harry observó las reacciones. Severus había dejado a todos anonadados con sus demostraciones de afecto. Incluso Remus, Narcissa y Lucius se veían muy sorprendidos.

Frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Draco que también estaba muy ruborizado; bueno, por lo menos él no era el único. Pero además lucía perplejo.

—Severus no me había besado en la frente desde que entré a Hogwarts.

—Pero se supone que es algo bueno, ¿o no?

Aunque seguía sintiéndose avergonzado, los ojos de Draco brillaron con humor. — Sí, Harry es algo bueno. Y había dicho que para cuando terminara la noche todos iban a saber exactamente lo que Harry Potter sentía sobre todo. Mal podía haberme imaginado que además todos iban a terminar enterándose de lo que sentimos los demás por vos.

Le tomó la mano. —Vamos, Harry, hay una reunión de la Orden que tenés que completar.

Harry se dejó llevar, realmente lo extrañaba el cambio evidente que se había producido en el ambiente. Se paró en el extremo de la mesa y los miró a todos. ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho a Draco en la cocina que había hecho cambiar las cosas tan drásticamente? Lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, también había afectado a Draco. Antes, Draco sólo había mostrado fría formalidad. Ahora, se había ubicado detrás de él y lo tenía abrazado de la cintura.

—Dumbledore estaría muy orgulloso de vos, muchacho. —dijo Moody.

Harry volvió a sonrojarse, no sabía qué decir.

McGonagall le dirigió un breve gesto de aprobación. La señora Weasley sonreía de oreja a oreja, orgullosa. Narcissa y Remus les sonreían cálidamente a él y a Draco. Lucius tenía una comisura en alto, irónica y resignada.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son los planes para el sábado? —preguntó Tonks.

—Eh… yo… —Harry se volvió hacia Severus en busca de ayuda..

Severus se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. —Ya conocés los planes, Harry. Tendrás que explicárselos si es que querés contar con su colaboración.

—Eso ya lo sé. —dijo Harry irritado— Es sólo que yo…

Draco lo besó en la sien. —Tranquilo. —murmuró— Todos los presentes están de tu lado.

Harry respiró hondo y luego se distendió en los brazos de Draco. Al parecer, todos los detalles personales que involuntariamente había revelado habían conseguido otro _imposible_. No se iba a poner a analizarlo. Aprovecharía la ventaja y seguiría adelante.

La audiencia lo escuchaba atentamente. Ahora las cosas iban a progresar con prontitud.

oOo


	49. Interceptum

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 49 – **_**Interceptum**_

Ese viernes bajó con Draco a desayunar pensando en qué sería lo que le depararía ese día. Toda la semana había sido tan estresante. Se sentó a la mesa tratando de distenderse un poco. Los demás estaban charlando animadamente. Le recordó tanto a los desayunos en Hogwarts. Abundaban los chismes, más que nada focalizados en él.

No tenía demasiado interés en escucharlos. El día anterior había estado dedicado a entrenamiento. Escudos había sido el tema central, no había sido placentero precisamente, había tenido que tragarse varias pociones analgésicas. Ya había perdido la esperanza de que el hombro curara por completo antes de tener que enfrentar a Voldemort. Había desarrollado tolerancia a las pociones para el dolor, el efecto cada vez duraba menos, pero no se había animado a pedir otra clase más fuerte… se suponía que las más fuertes eran adictivas. Aunque si uno se ponía a considerar que bien podría terminar muerto al día siguiente… lo de adictivo… ¡No, no convenía que los pensamientos derivaran en esa línea! La muerte no era una opción. Mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Muerte… el funeral de Scrimgeour iba a tener lugar esa tarde. Scrimgeour nunca le había caído bien, pero el ex ministro había muerto como un héroe… había muerto defendiendo con valentía el Ministerio. Fudge, en su lugar, no hubiese hecho nada por el estilo. Por supuesto él no iba a asistir a los servicios fúnebres, Snape había determinado que sería muy peligroso.

En principio para ese viernes estaba programada otra sesión de entrenamiento. No lo seducía la idea. Severus se había puesto extremadamente exigente. El día anterior, tanto Draco como él habían quedado molidos.

Bueno, sería mejor que comiera algo, iba a necesitar la energía.

oOo

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Harry levantándose una vez más del suelo.

—Uno de estos días vamos a tener que empezar a trabajar con el vocabulario. —dijo Severus con calma.

—¡Mi _puto_ vocabulario es el menor de los problemas! —le espetó Harry enojado.

—Ciertamente. —admitió Severus.

—¡Y no sé para qué tanto entrenamiento si yo no voy a batirme en duelo! ¡Sólo voy a matar a Nagini y a Voldemort! ¡Y listo! ¿Para qué tengo que practicar todo esto?

Severus se quedó mirándolo impasible, ignorando por completo el arranque.

Harry echó frustrado la cabeza hacia atrás, clavó los ojos en el techo. Se sentía exhausto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y el hombro en particular le latía martirizante. Hizo girar la cabeza para distender la tensión del cuello. Draco, Remus y Lucius observaban desde uno de los lados, ellos no habían participado de ese último lance.

—¿A qué edad aprendiste a dominar este encantamiento? —le preguntó Harry.

—Era bastante crecido. —respondió Severus— Es preciso que antes uno aprenda a _sentir_ la magia.

Harry apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y asintió.

—La mayoría de los magos nunca llega dominarlo. —comentó Severus con tono casual.

—Pero yo estoy obligado a aprenderlo. —bufó Harry resignado.

—Sí, por muy minuciosos que sean los planes, no podemos anticipar las eventualidades que podrían presentarse mañana. Éste es un encantamiento fundamental. Yo suponía que ibas a disponer de más tiempo para practicarlo pero las cosas se aceleraron mucho.

—Perdón por querer librar a todos de Voldemort lo antes posible. —apuntó Harry con ironía.

Severus no respondió. Harry agachó la cabeza, agarrárselas con Severus para desahogar su frustración no era lo que correspondía. Pero Severus le estaba exigiendo demasiado. O quizá era que él se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no poder dominarlo. Severus creía que él podía lograrlo… tenía que poder…

Un encantamiento, un encantamiento fundamental… que podría ser de gran ayuda si las cosas se complicaban. En su cabeza repasó las palabras de Severus cuando se lo había explicado.

_Es un encantamiento de bloqueo. Técnicamente podría incluírselo entre los escudos. Pero difiere de ellos en que la maldición es interceptada antes de que sea completada, de allí el nombre: _Interceptum_. Como todos los encantamientos que no se pronuncian, requiere extrema concentración. Tenés que concentrarte en la magia de tu oponente para interrumpir las maldiciones antes de que se llegue a lanzarlas, eso es otro factor que lo hace difícil. _

La explicación no le decía mucho. Tenía que sentirlo. Tenía que sentir la magia y hasta ese momento no lo había logrado. Había fallado una y otra vez porque había estado concentrándose en la pronunciación de los hechizos y no en la magia.

Cerró los ojos y se dibujó en la mente esa noche… cuando Severus y Draco huían de Hogwarts… Severus anulándole casi distraídamente los hechizos antes de que alcanzara a pronunciarlos… hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse en el encantamiento sin palabras… en la casi indiferencia que Severus había mostrado al bloquearle uno a uno todos los ataques… sus hechizos no habían significado nada para Snape, el mortífago.

Eso era lo que debía aprender, a interceptar automáticamente los ataques… a pesar del miedo, la rabia, la adrenalina… quizá era ésa la clave… _emoción_. Para él podría constituirse en una desventaja… ¿había una forma de sacarle provecho para que se transformara en un triunfo? ¿Lo ayudaría la emoción a concentrarse mejor en la magia del adversario? Pensó de nuevo en esa noche y en sus emociones del momento… rabia, frustración, dolor, pesar…

Hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento.

—_Stup…_

Con los ojos cerrados podía sentirla. La onda de magia que quería brotar de Snape. Era mejor que lo imaginara como Snape. No se lo iba a permitir. _Interceptum._ Sólo disponía de una milésima de segundo.

—_Petrif…_

_Interceptum._

Snape iba aumentando el ritmo, intentando lanzar los hechizos en rápida sucesión. Con los ojos siempre cerrados podía sentirlo girando a su alrededor. No importaba que se moviera, podía sentir la magia independientemente de la posición. Fuera un _Levicor…_ o un _Tarantal…_ Snape no le daba tregua pero a esa altura tampoco la velocidad importaba, estaba perfectamente conectado con la fuente de la magia y podía detener el flujo sin inconveniente.

—_Cruc…_

_Interceptum._

Lo había bloqueado sin reparar en la naturaleza de la maldición. Abrió los ojos de golpe… espantado. Severus estaba delante de él, calmo, la varita baja, una expresión de evidente satisfacción en el rostro.

—_¡Me lanzaste un Cruciatus!_ —le recriminó indignado.

—No, vos interrumpiste la maldición antes de que se completara. Si yo hubiese podido lanzarla no habrías tenido posibilidad de bloquearla.

Harry abría y cerraba la boca sin poder creerlo. —¡Lo logré! —exclamó maravillado.

—Lo lograste. —confirmó Severus.

—¡Estuviste brillante! —gritó Draco y lo asaltó para premiarlo con un beso.

—Draco, ¡soltalo ya mismo! —ordenó Snape.

Draco interrumpió el beso pero no lo soltó. Le sonrió desafiante. —Creo que Harry merece ser recompensado. —declaró altanero.

Severus le puso mala cara, pero Draco no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

—No creo que por hoy vayas a poder sacar mucho más de ellos, Severus. —dijo Lucius.

—Se merecen un descanso. —lo secundó Remus.

Severus no estaba de acuerdo y estaba decidido a argumentar.

—Un round más para probar que no fue de pura carambola y después terminamos por hoy. —intentó negociar Harry.

Draco soltó una risita. —Vamos a terminar por transformarte en un Slytherin de los mejores.

—Dos rounds más. —regateó Severus sin hacer caso del comentario de Draco— Uno contra Lucius y uno contra Remus.

Harry suspiró exasperado. —Está bien. —se avino. De todos modos se sentía seguro, sabía que podía hacerlo y el bloqueo efectivo no significaba dolor alguno.

—Y quiero que lo hagas con los ojos cerrados como recién. —aclaró Snape.

Harry asintió, no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto.

Sintonizar la magia de Lucius no le costó nada y supo manejar la andanada de ataques sin ningún problema. De manera similar se desarrolló la práctica cuando Remus tomó el relevo. Hacia el final se tornó un poco más difícil porque los dos decidieron alternarse… pero Harry ya dominaba bien la técnica y su desempeño fue impecable, ningún hechizo lo alcanzó. Eso sí, fueron sólo diez minutos pero terminó agotado.

—¿Cómo podés hacerlo tan bien y con los ojos cerrados? —preguntó Draco admirado.

Harry no pudo contestar, estaba jadeante y se sentía algo mareado. Se agachó y apoyó las manos sobre el suelo porque percibió que su estabilidad peligraba. El esfuerzo había sido extremo.

—Siente la magia misma. —explicó Severus— No es visible a los ojos. Con un repertorio más amplio de hechizos y práctica llegará a ser un duelista excepcional.

Era sorprendente que Severus concediera un elogio como ése y de manera tan rotunda.

—Esto es por la magia extra que tiene, la del Señor Oscuro, ¿no? —preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido— Es por eso que yo voy a necesitar varios años más para poder aprenderlo.

—Eso creo. —dijo Severus.

Harry ya lo había supuesto. Severus no había hecho participar a Draco en esa instancia del entrenamiento. Draco no había sido "marcado como su igual" por Voldemort. No era algo de lo que Harry se sintiera orgulloso precisamente.

—Harry siempre ha podido aprender todo tipo de encantamientos a una edad más temprana que el promedio. —dijo Remus.

—No te sientas mal, Draco. —dijo Harry— Todavía me hace falta mucha práctica para perfeccionar la técnica.

—No, no es que me sienta mal… todo lo contrario… más bien orgulloso de lo poderoso que sos. Y lo mucho más poderoso que podés llegar a ser.

Harry sacudió lentamente la cabeza. — Vos siempre tan encandilado por el poder.

—Draco tiene razón, Harry. —señaló Lucius— Ya sos un mago poderoso ahora, ¿qué límites podrías alcanzar dentro de unos años?

Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros y contuvo una mueca de dolor, trató de disimularlo pero Severus lo había notado.

—Sobreviviré. —se apresuró a aclarar antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada— Me voy a tomar una ducha. —dijo enfilando hacia la puerta, no quería otra discusión sobre su hombro. Obviamente, Draco lo siguió y con toda la intención de discutir.

—¿Qué querés decir con eso de que vas a sobrevivir? —demandó— El maldito hombro te está matando, ¿no?

—¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas? No hemos hecho más que entrenar estos dos días. ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!

—Sí, a mi también. —admitió Draco— Me está matando, no puedo soportarlo.

—Sobrevivirás. — dijo Harry entrando al dormitorio. Fue directo al baño; en el camino se sacó las zapatillas y la remera. Se mordió la lengua e hizo una mueca espantosa que Draco no alcanzó a ver porque le estaba dando la espalda.

Se maldijo por haber pensado esa mañana que el hombro ya estaba bien. Había sido una pésima idea haberse puesto una remera. Para la batalla final iba a ponerse una camisa, decidió, esperaba que Draco no protestara por no considerarla apropiada para el evento.

Se sacó las medias parado sosteniéndose alternativamente en una pierna y luego en la otra. Draco le retuvo las manos cuando fue a desabotonarse el jean. Concentró la vista en las manos, no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco le besó suavemente el hombro. —No sé cómo lo hacés. —murmuró. Fue trazando una estela de besos sobre el hombro y por la línea del cuello. Harry suspiró complacido cuando los besos se transformaron en chuponcitos. _Hmmm_… eso era mucho mejor que discutir.

Draco avanzó hasta la oreja, fue bajando luego por la mandíbula y finalmente llegó a la boca. Se dedicaron a besarse durante largos minutos.

—Draco… —empezó a decir Harry. En realidad no sabía bien cómo decirle que en ese momento, mal que le pesara, no se sentía en condiciones de progresar más allá de los besos.

—Shhh… ya sé… vos dejame a mí, yo me voy a ocupar de vos.

Sus instintos los impulsaban a protestar… que él podía perfectamente ocuparse de sí mismo, pero se contuvo y no dijo nada. Lo sorprendió ver que Draco abría las canillas de la bañera.

—¿La bañera? —cuestionó. Harry nunca la había usado; nunca tenía tiempo más que para una ducha.

—Sí, a los dos nos va a venir muy bien un buen baño de inmersión. —Harry lo observó con curiosidad… bueno… quizá tuviera razón.

Draco abrió el botiquín, sacó dos frascos de poción analgésica, le pasó una a Harry y la otra se la tomó él.

—¿Ahora también tenés una provisión en el baño? —preguntó Harry.

—En todas partes. Así como estoy acostumbrado a llevar un pañuelo encima siempre… ahora me acostumbré a tener pociones para el dolor siempre a mano.

Había sacado media docena de otros frascos del botiquín y en ese momento estaba vertiendo el contenido en el agua de la bañera, que se iba llenando de espuma y comenzaba a emitir vapores aromáticos. A Harry lo hizo acordar del baño de los prefectos. Frunció el ceño, por alguna razón un baño de burbujas se le antojaba fuera de lugar en la casa de uno.

—¿Tenés algo en contra de un baño de espuma? —preguntó Draco mirándolo de soslayo y conteniendo la risa— ¿Por qué ese ceño tan fruncido?

—Creo que nunca tomé un baño de espuma… no en casa, al menos. En realidad sólo tomé uno en toda mi vida, en el baño de los prefectos… con Myrtle y un huevo.

Draco alzó una ceja y lo miró durante varios segundos. —Bueno… entonces se entiende que sientas cierto recelo. —dijo y sus manos bajaron para desabotonarle el vaquero. Harry le sonrió.

—Pero no me cabe duda de que esta experiencia va a ser mucho mejor. —dijo Harry mientras Draco le bajaba los pantalones y aprovechaba para acariciarle los muslos en el proceso. Luego fue el turno de los boxers. Draco lo miró alzando una ceja una vez más… la verga de Harry parecía estar cobrando vida.

—Estoy dolorido y exhausto… no muerto. —se justificó Harry.

—Metete. —ordenó Draco.

Harry obedeció. Draco pasó a desvestirse al tiempo que le iba haciendo una lista de todas las cosas que había vertido en el agua del baño. Una poción relajante para los músculos doloridos, un agente limpiador que haría las veces de jabón pero que además haría innecesario tener refregar. Bastaba con sentarse y dejar que la magia hiciera todo el trabajo. Los otros productos fueron explicados con menos detalle, al parecer eran para nutrir y suavizar la piel.

—¿Te parece que sea seguro mezclar tanta cosa? —preguntó Harry cuando Draco se metió y se sentó detrás de él.

—Yo lo hago… o más bien lo hacía casi a diario.

Harry trató de contener la risa y apoyó la espalda contra su pecho.

Draco empezó a rodearlo con los brazos. —Vos te estás riendo de mí.

—No, perdón… —pero no podía contener la tentación— Es que nunca se me había ocurrido que un baño pudiera prepararse como una poción.

—Vos porque sólo has tomado baños con fantasmas y huevos… ¿quién te había dado la contraseña del baño de prefectos?

Harry no contestó, se apretó más contra el pecho de Draco y se hundió más en el agua.

—¿Harry?

—Cedric… en cuarto año.

—Ah… claro… el huevo en cuarto año…

—Ese huevo era una pesadilla…

—Como Myrtle…

Harry soltó una risita. —¿Vos también le gustabas? —preguntó provocador.

—Al menos yo nunca me bañé con ella.

Se pasaron la siguiente hora sumergidos y hablando de cosas de la época de escuela, no tocaron ningún tema serio.

—¿Ya te sentís mejor? —preguntó Draco.

Harry hizo un rápido inventario mental de su cuerpo. Aparte de una leve molestia en el hombro… se sentía estupendo.

—Tengo el hombro un poco sensible. Pero por lo demás, estoy muy bien. —levantó las manos— Ni siquiera se me formaron arrugas.

Draco rió. —Por supuesto que no. Los Malfoy no se arrugan.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Un baño mágico?

—¿Para qué somos magos si no? Inclinate que te voy a lavar el pelo.

El lavado de los cabellos con el masaje capilar correspondiente fue en si mismo otra experiencia muy placentera. Draco no le permitió devolverle el favor, él se ocupó de sus propios cabellos.

—¿Listo para salir?

—Y bueh… si no hay más remedio. —dijo Harry reticente. Se sentía tan relajado y bien, habría querido quedarse así para siempre. No quería volver al mundo real.

—Vas a tener que salir si querés que te coja.

El interés de Harry fue inmediato y se evidenció en más de una forma.

—Ya sabía que ibas a estar dispuesto. —dijo Draco alzando una comisura.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan cuidado y mimado en toda su vida. Draco lo ayudó a salir de la bañera y procedió a secarlo concienzudamente con un esponjoso toallón. Luego lo condujo de vuelta a la habitación, lo hizo acostar y le ordenó que lo dejara hacer y que se limitara a disfrutar.

A pesar de la promesa del baño, Draco sacó del cajón de la mesa de luz un frasco de aceite y se dedicó a masajearle todos y cada uno los músculos del cuerpo. Si en el baño ya se había sentido totalmente relajado ahora era como si le hubiesen sacado todos los huesos. Le hubiese sido imposible moverse aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, mentalmente se sentía muy alerta… empezó a preguntarse si sería efecto del agua del baño… o quizá del aceite de masajes.

—¿Seguís despierto?

Harry sonrió y abrió perezosamente los ojos. —Me estaba preguntando con qué me habías drogado… me siento fantástico.

Draco alzó una comisura. —Es un secreto que no voy a revelar.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Harry y le deslizó suavemente las manos ascendiendo por los muslos. Los pulgares juguetearon provocadores con los testículos, los otros dedos extendidos masajeaban las protuberancias de las caderas.

—¿Listo para más?

Harry tragó con dificultad y asintió. Draco se incorporó, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó profundamente. Harry lo tomó de las caderas y trató de acercarlo para lograr contacto pero Draco se resistió.

—No todavía. — le susurró en la garganta.

—Draco, quiero sentirte. —gruñó con una mezcla de placer y frustración, Draco no le hizo caso. Pero le estaba dando un montón de besos en el cuello, en el hombro y en el pecho… suspiró y se entregó a sus deliciosas atenciones. Al parecer Draco necesitaba tomar el control total en esa ocasión particular.

No lo molestaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, el masaje había sido increíble. Y ahora las manos de Draco lo acariciaban suavemente, reverentemente, le frotaba delicadamente las tetillas… y luego bajaban, lentas, explorándolo, estudiándolo… prometiendo gozo pero al mismo tiempo escatimándolo…

—Draco, ¡por favor!...

Draco le sonrió y sus pulgares se demoraron unos segundos recorriéndole de arriba a abajo la verga erecta, pero siguió de largo. Y sus manos bajaron acariciándole los muslos una vez más. Harry no sabía si sentirse frustrado por la fugaz atención que su necesitada erección había recibido o más excitado aun por lo que iría a venir; por las dudas abrió las piernas para franquearle libre acceso.

Desafortunadamente, Draco no parecía tener prisa para sacarle ventaja a la descarada invitación. Se sentó sobre los talones y se quedó observándolo al tiempo que le acariciaba distraídamente un tobillo, el único punto de contacto entre los dos en ese instante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Memorizándote.

—¿Y por qué…? —empezó a preguntar Harry pero se interrumpió, algo en el tono que había usado Draco estaba… mal. Sin dudas estaba excitado, la verga enhiesta era prueba incontestable de eso.

—Y estoy tratando de calmarme un poco antes de continuar…

—¿Te sentís bien?

Draco asintió. —Sólo necesito… —dijo, pero se interrumpió y bajó la vista a las sábanas, parecía irritado.

A Harry no le había quedado claro qué era lo que iba a decir. ¿Necesito cogerte? ¿Necesito amarte? ¿Necesito tomar el control? ¿Todo lo anterior? ¿Nada de lo anterior?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Draco estaba aterrado de que ésa pudiera ser su última noche juntos. Draco no podía controlar lo que ocurriría al día siguiente… al menos quería tener control esa noche…

—¿Podrías por favor retomar lo que estabas haciendo? ¿Me hacés el amor?

Draco suspiró hondamente y volvió a lo que había estado haciendo… adorarlo, rendirle culto a su cuerpo.

Minutos después cuando lo penetró luego de haberlo preparado, Harry lo miró a los ojos que brillaban como plata… llenos de deseo… llenos de amor… Se trataba de sexo, sí… pero de mucho más… Sentirlo dentro de sí… los conectaba física, emocional y mentalmente… Ese momento era de ellos y nadie nunca iba a poder quitárselo.

Harry le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Hubiese querido que ese momento se prolongase eternamente, Draco no se estaba moviendo… se había tomado unos segundos para que los dos recuperaran un poco el aliento… y si bien a Harry le hubiese gustado por un lado que empezara a moverse ya, por el otro lo quería así quieto… así podía hacerse la ilusión de que podía retenerlo por siempre… Memorizar había dicho Draco, Harry quería _memorizar _ese momento… grabarlo a fuego, indeleble en sus pensamientos.

—Dioses, Harry, ¡sos bellísimo! —murmuró Draco.

Harry sonrió. —Yo no soy una chica.

—Pero vos también me has dicho otras veces que soy bellísimo y yo tampoco soy una chica.

Harry le apartó una mecha platinada de la cara. Sus ojos estaban inundados de tanta calidez y de emoción. Con la otra mano le acarició la piel del pecho, tan tersa y brillante de sudor y quizá también de aceite.

—Pero vos sí sos bellísimo. —dijo Harry muy suavemente. Se sentía colmado en más de un sentido y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría siendo empalagosamente cursi. Así que decidió no hablar… había otras formas de expresar lo que sentía, no hacía falta que recurriera a las palabras. Enredó los dedos en los cabellos de Draco y le acercó la cabeza para que pudiera besarlo. Y Draco finalmente comenzó a moverse. Lenta y suavemente como acunándolo. Originando en cada vaivén ondas delectables que recorrían todo el cuerpo de Harry. El beso fue ganando ardor y el ritmo de los movimientos fue acelerándose.

Harry había estado muy excitado durante un tiempo muy prolongado, sabía que iba a acabar enseguida. Interrumpió el beso para advertírselo a Draco, pero no logró pronunciar las palabras. Agitado, aspiró con ansia aire en los pulmones pero de su garganta sólo brotó un largo gemido gozoso. La mano de Draco bajó y le rodeó la verga. La sintió caliente y aferrándolo estrechamente —una sensación gloriosa— y sacudiendo rápida… facilitada por la lubricación del aceite. Y las embestidas de Draco ganaron velocidad y agresividad… y poco después lo sintió volcarse dentro de él y Harry también alcanzó el clímax.

—Vos sos bellísimo, —repitió Draco jadeante— y sos mío.

Harry asintió y lo atrajo contra sí y a ninguno de los dos le importó que estuvieran sudorosos, aceitosos y pegajosos.

oOo

Cuando se despertó ya era media mañana. Draco estaba detrás de él abrazándolo en cucharita. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados reviviendo la noche anterior. Draco lo había hecho sentir especial como nadie más habría podido hacerlo. Winky les había traído la cena a la habitación y nadie más había venido a interrumpirlos. Toda la noche había sido para ellos y sólo ellos. Había sido como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

No quería pensar en que ésa podría haber sido la última noche juntos. Sabía que a Draco le había rondado la idea. Entrelazó los dedos con los de la mano que reposaba sobre su estómago. Él se iba a asegurar de que no fuera la última. Desgraciadamente, para eso iba a tener que levantarse, ése iba a ser un día muy ocupado.

—No voy a soltarte. —murmuró Draco.

—Entonces vas a tener que levantarte conmigo.

—Harry.

—Draco.

Silencio.

—Oh… está bien… —suspiró Draco.

oOo

Encontraron a un grupo muy apocado de Slytherins en la cocina, aunque ya hacía rato que habían desayunado seguían allí. Eran ya las diez de la mañana. Por las caras pudo deducir que algunas de las chicas habían estado llorando. Daphne incluida. Todos parecían asustados. Pero el miedo más que nada se les notaba en los ojos… y todos lo estaban mirando.

Harry suprimió un estremecimiento, empezar el día así no le iba a servir de ayuda precisamente.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Severus? —preguntó.

Todas las miradas derivaron hacia Blaise.

—Se fue. Esta mañana lo había convocado el Señor Oscuro. Cuando volvió, los adultos tuvieron una reunión y luego Snape se fue.

—¿En qué mierda anda Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.

—No sé. —respondió Blaise— A nosotros lo único que nos dijeron fue que estuviéramos listos para irnos también cuando vos te levantaras.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco. —Yo estaba convencido de que éstos se iban a quedar acá.

Draco tenía el ceño fruncido. —Yo también.

—¿Por qué nadie fue a despertarnos?

—Quizá porque más tarde te toca matar a un Señor Oscuro y pensaron que sería mejor que estuvieras bien descansado y alerta para esa tarea. —contestó Blaise.

A Harry no le gustaba como pintaba el asunto. Le mandó un mensaje a Severus con la pulsera, la respuesta le llegó unos segundos después.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_Vení a Hogwarts. Traé a los Slytherins. _

_¿Y las defensas?_

_Fueron ajustadas._

_¿Aparicionamos?_

_Chimenea. Estará conectada al despacho de la directora._

Hubo una pausa de un minuto hasta que Severus averiguó bien la hora.

_Dentro de media hora. Desayunen._

—¿Cómo sabe que todavía no desayunamos? —preguntó Harry.

—Se debe de haber imaginado que vos ibas a querer saber qué pasaba antes de sentarte a comer.

—Y sigo sin saber qué pasa. —dijo Harry fastidiado.

Miró a los otros que habían hecho completo silencio y lo observaban con el mismo miedo que antes.

Así las cosas no iban a ir bien, pensó. El día iba a ser muy largo y si todos iban a estar inmovilizados por el miedo desde el vamos… Apartó sus propias preocupaciones. Severus debía de tener todo bajo control, caso contrario lo habría despertado más temprano.

—Así que parece que vamos a salir para un trabajo de campo. —dijo animoso. Tomó asiento y Winky trajo el desayuno para Draco y para él.

—¿Qué es un trabajo de campo? —preguntó Draco extrañado cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Ah, es cierto… vos no sabés… en Hogwarts nunca hacíamos trabajos de campo… Cuando estaba en la escuela primaria muggle una vez fuimos a hacer un trabajo de campo… de Geología. Creo que lo más parecido en Hogwarts es cuando Hagrid nos lleva al Bosque Prohibido para dar una clase.

—Eso no suena muy entusiasmante que digamos. —se quejó Draco enmantecando una tostada.

—Ah… ¿vos querés algo que te entusiasme? —preguntó Harry, agarró la tostada que Draco había enmantecado, le dio un mordisco y mientras masticaba adoptó una expresión reflexiva— Humm… una vez fui al zoológico, hablé con una serpiente, la puse en libertad y mi primo Dudley terminó del otro lado del vidrio de exhibición.

—Tu primo merecería que lo cuelguen de los huevos y que se lo den de comida a las serpientes. —dijo Draco.

—De vos hubiera esperado un comentario más creativo, Draco. —dijo Harry. Se acordó de repente de algo y le puso muy mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Draco receloso.

—Más te vale que hoy no vea prendedores de "Potter apesta".

Draco se atragantó con el bocado que estaba por tragar. Harry alzó una comisura y le pasó un vaso de agua. Sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer había logrado interesar a los Slytherin y ya se veían más joviales.

—¿Sabés, Draco? —prosiguió con tono dialogal— Hoy va a ser más fácil que otras situaciones peligro que me ha tocado pasar. Porque vos no vas a estar jodiendo como todas esas otras veces.

—¿Fácil? —preguntó Daphne sorprendida.

—Claro. Porque esta vez Draco no va a estar complicándome las cosas como hacía siempre.

—Potter… ¿vos te sentís bien? —preguntó Daphne hesitante.

Harry le dirigió una fingida mirada de enfado. Draco soltó una risita. Se puso de pie y para lograr mayor efecto dramático empezó a desplazarse como un actor monologando en el escenario. —Yo soy Harry Potter. —declaró altanero— El Niño Que Sobrevivió… El Elegido… —una pausa y como quien hace una aparte murmuró— A ver… ¿qué más soy yo?

—El imbécil que está asustando a todos porque no se calla la boca. —dijo Draco divertido, se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry estaba intentando hacer y empezó a seguirle la corriente.

—Ésa no es la mejor manera de ayudar, Draco. —lo reconvino con falso reproche.

—San Potter. —sugirió Blaise inocentemente.

—Ah… ésa es perfecta, muy bien. —lo elogió Harry y retomó el aire de autoridad— Como estaba diciendo yo soy Harry Potter, el portador de esperanza y de alegría para todos. Y sólo estoy cumpliendo con el deber que me ha sido asignado. —sonrió ampliamente— Entonces, díganme… ¿qué tal lo estoy haciendo?

Volvió a tomar asiento muy satisfecho con las risas que se habían suscitado en toda la mesa y que resonaban en la cocina. El miedo había pasado a un segundo plano en los ojos que lo miraban ahora.

—Me parece que vos has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con los mellizos. —comentó Draco.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. —Últimamente _vos_ has estado pasando mucho más tiempo con ellos que yo. ¿Por qué creés que te hice la advertencia sobre los prendedores "Potter apesta"?

—De haber sabido que hoy querías ver alguna prueba de mi creatividad, me habría tomado el tiempo de preparar algo. —dijo Draco.

—No, gracias. Creo que tu tiempo fue mucho mejor empleado con otros propósitos. —respondió Harry con una mirada intencionada.

—Sin dudas mi tiempo anoche fue muy bien empleado. —confirmó Draco.

—Mejor no sigan, no queremos saber qué estuvieron haciendo anoche. —intervino Blaise.

—Qué bueno que así sea, porque no tenía ninguna intención de contarles nada al respecto. —replicó Harry. Sus ojos captaron la mirada de Daphne que había seguido todo el intercambio con mucha atención.

—Vos ya… ya hiciste esto antes… —dijo ella titubeante— Enfrentarte con el Señor Oscuro… hoy quizá sea distinto… pero no tanto… no se puede decir que sea algo nuevo para vos.

—Hoy es simplemente un día más en la vida de Harry Potter. —dijo Harry poniéndose serio— Uno toma lo que venga… lo bueno… lo malo… —una mirada de soslayo hacia Draco— _lo exasperante_… y busca la mejor forma de manejar todo.

oOo


	50. Preparando las huestes

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 50 – Preparando las huestes**

Salió tambaleante por la chimenea y le frunció el ceño a Tonks que se reía de su tosquedad. Draco llegó unos segundos después con contrastante elegancia y de inmediato usó un encantamiento para limpiar el hollín que los cubría a Harry y a él. Tonks redobló las risas.

—Es un gusto para mí servirte de diversión. —dijo Harry irónico— Pero si es por torpeza vos no sos precisamente la más indicada para reír. —le recordó Harry.

Ella no lo tomó a mal y siguió riéndose sin pizca de culpa.

Harry giró la cabeza y ubicó a Kingsley. Lo saludó con un gesto. —¿Qué está pasando? —le preguntó.

—Todos están en el Gran Salón. —le informó el ministro— Severus va a dar todas las explicaciones necesarias.

Harry les frunció el ceño irritado y se alejó de la chimenea por la que empezaban a llegar los Slytherins.

—No me mires así. —dijo Tonks haciéndole "no" con el dedo— Yo no tengo la menor idea de en qué anda Severus, a mi me mandaron para que los escolte al Gran Salón.

—¿Por qué Severus siempre tiene que ser tan difícil? —se quejó Harry.

—Él dice lo mismo pero de vos. —señaló Kingsley

—¿Vos sí sabés qué es lo que está pasando? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sí, yo sé. Sin embargo, Severus quiere ser el primero que hable con vos.

—En otras palabras… es algo que no me va a gustar. —masculló Harry.

—De lo que sea que se trate, sabe que lo desestimarías de inmediato si llegara a decírtelo otro que no fuera él. —dijo Draco.

Kingsley sonrió y no lo negó.

—Últimamente te has ganado reputación de cascarrabias irascible. Nadie se anima a meterse con Harry Potter. —dijo Tonks sonriendo a su vez.

Harry la miró serio. No sabía decidir si eso debía considerarse algo malo o bueno.

—Si nos permiten un minuto, bajaremos enseguida. —pidió Draco.

Kingsley asintió y salió con Tonks escoltando a los Slytherins.

—Nos dejaron solos en el despacho de la directora. —dijo Harry extrañado.

—Eso es porque confían en vos. —dijo Draco— Y Harry, esa reputación que te ganaste no es algo malo.

Harry se mordió el labio. —¿Y entonces por qué de repente me siento como un matón?

—Pues no deberías. Vos no dejás que nadie se interponga cuando pensás que algo está bien. No quiere decir que te abuses o mandonees. Vos no obligás a nadie a hacer nada. Exactamente lo opuesto a un mandón. Vos no peleás para imponerte sobre nadie. Vos peleás por la justicia y la libertad y ésas son cosas buenas.

—Draco tiene razón, Harry.

Los dos se sobresaltaron y se volvieron hacia el retrato que había hablado.

—Te has transformado en un verdadero líder. —dijo Dumbledore— quizá necesites ganar todavía un poco más de lustre… y un poco más de paciencia… pero has tratado siempre a las personas con bondad y respeto y eso te ha ganado el respeto de todos. Amás con vehemencia y gran pureza de espíritu, Harry, y eso es lo que te permite salir adelante en las situaciones más difíciles. Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo y son muchos los que se benefician de él.

—Gracias, señor.

oOo

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera Crabbe y Goyle los estaban esperando junto a las gárgolas.

—¿Por qué ustedes siguen acá? —preguntó Harry.

—El ministro dijo que podíamos esperarte. —contestó Crabbe.

—Para cuidarte las espaldas. —agregó Goyle.

—Pero… ¿quién me podría atacar acá en Hogwarts?

Los dos se encogieron de hombros. Harry se volvió hacia Draco pidiendo consejo sin palabras, no sabía bien qué correspondía hacer.

—Deciles que sí, Harry. —dijo Draco divertido— Va a ser menos problema.

Harry suspiró resignado y les hizo un breve gesto asintiendo. Se puso en marcha con Draco caminando a su lado y los otros dos un par de pasos más atrás.

—Ni que fuéramos de la realeza. —masculló Harry irritado.

—Vos lo sos. —declaró Draco.

—Claro que no. —protestó Harry.

—Te acercás bastante. —sentenció Draco.

Harry siguió mascullando por lo bajo sobre lo extraño de toda la situación hasta que llegaron al pie de la escalera principal. Cruzó una mirada con Draco. Podían ya oír a la gente en el Gran Salón, no eran sólo los Slytherins neutrales… había muchos más.

Respiraron hondo y cuadrando los hombros ambos entraron. No estaban preparados para lo que vieron. Los Slytherins neutrales estaban sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw, los otros Slytherins estaban en silencio y de evidente malhumor en la mesa de su propia Casa. Había un grupo de alumnos de las otras tres Casas en la mesa de Gryffindor. En la mesa de Hufflepuff se sentaban aurores y miembros de la Orden.

En la mesa de profesores estaban los cuatro adultos habituales en Grimmauld Place más McGonagall, Kingsley, Tonks y Moody.

—¡Draco!

Todas las cabezas en el recinto se volvieron hacia ellos. Nadie detuvo a Pansy Parkinson que cruzó corriendo el salón dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre Draco. Pero en el último segundo, chocó contra la barrera infranqueable que interpusieron las humanidades de Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry alzó las cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Parkinson, sorprendida, trataba de abrirse paso forcejeando.

—¡Salgan de mi camino, brutos mastodontes! —les gritó ella enojada.

Harry les hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento y ambos dieron un paso a un costado. Sentía curiosidad de saber qué iría a pasar.

—¡Oh, Draco! ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte! —clamó ella efusiva— ¡Estaba tan angustiada! ¡Nos encerraron a todos acá! ¡Es horrible!

—¡No vengas a joder, Pansy! —le escupió Draco.

Harry se estremeció. Ya no quería seguir viendo más. —Menos mal que te toca a vos ocuparte de ella. —masculló Harry y se puso en marcha hacia la mesa de la cabecera.

—¡Potter! ¿Adónde carajo te crees que vas? ¡Volvé acá de inmediato! —le gritó Draco.

—Ay… ¡qué palabras más dulces! —dijo Harry sarcástico.

—¿Potter? —repitió Parkinson desconcertada, al parecer recién había notado que se trataba de Harry— ¿Y por qué están juntos? —se volvió hacia Harry— ¡Vos lo tenías prisionero! —chilló.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Draco no es mi prisionero. —dijo y con una mirada le pidió permiso a Draco para completar lo que faltaba, Draco asintió— Es mi novio. —agregó con una media sonrisa orgullosa.

Parkinson quedó perpleja, los ojos se le saltaban de las órbitas.

—Es cierto. —confirmó Draco. Se acercó a Harry, se inclinó y lo besó en la boca. Parkinson cayó redonda al suelo, desmayada.

—Bueno, al menos sirvió para callarla. —comentó Draco. Ninguno se había molestado en sostenerla para amortiguar la caída, pero no parecía que hubiera sufrido mayor daño.

Madame Pomfrey llegó presurosa. —Hubiera esperado mejor comportamiento de ustedes dos. —les reprochó mirándolos con desaprobación.

—¿De mí también? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—Sí. —respondió la sanadora arrodillándose para atender a Parkinson— Se supone que Ud. sea un caballero, ¿o no, señor Malfoy?

Harry dejó oír una risita, madame Pomfrey los fulminó con la mirada. —Y Ud., señor Potter… ¡es un Gryffindor! ¡Ahora se me van de acá inmediatamente! —ordenó.

Se alejaron rápidamente antes de que empeorara la situación.

—Vayan a sentarse con Blaise. —les dijo Draco a Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry no pudo creerlo cuando los dos se volvieron hacia él solicitándole con los ojos su aprobación. Se frotó la cara con las dos manos y luego hizo un breve gesto hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw despidiéndolos.

—¡Esto es absolutamente ridículo, Draco! —masculló— ¡No hacen nada sin _mi_ permiso!

—Bueno, yo hablé con ellos… —dijo Draco tratando de contener la risa— Ellos han llegado a la conclusión de que vos son más poderoso… y más simpático.

—¡Me dan ganas de estrangularte! —farfulló Harry.

—Mal momento para castigarme. Hoy me necesitás. Y te recuerdo que todos nos están mirando, no hagas escenas.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Harry aletearon furiosas. Le agarró el frente de la toga, lo acercó, lo tironeó hacia abajo y le partió la boca con un beso corto pero violento. Finalmente lo soltó.

—¡Te odio! —declaró. Giró sobre sus talones y reemprendió la marcha. Draco lo siguió.

—Vos me amás. —corrigió Draco.

—Eso también. —confirmó Harry.

Con una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor constató que todos los que allí estaban sentados eran miembros del ED. Al parecer Hermione, Ron, Ginny y los mellizos debían de haberles informado sobre Draco y él puesto que no vio caras de asombro entre ellos, a pesar del show que acababan de presenciar.

En la mesa de Slytherin el panorama era muy distinto. Furia y shock en las caras y las expresiones gritaban mudas: ¡Traición! Pero la manifiesta inquina no estaba dirigida sólo a Harry y Draco… también a los otros Slytherins en la mesa de Ravenclaw. De entre todos ellos, Nott era el que lucía la mirada más peligrosa.

—¿Por qué están acá los alumnos del ED? —demandó Harry cuando llegaron a la mesa de profesores.

—Sentate. —ordenó Severus ignorando la pregunta.

—¿Podés decirme al menos por qué estamos usando la mesa de profesores como mesa de conferencia? —preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

—Es el mejor lugar para poder vigilarlos. —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

—Hemos confiscado las varitas de los Slytherins. —les informó Kingsley.

—Es bueno saberlo. —dijo Harry tomando asiento.

Severus puso un encantamiento de silencio.

—El Señor Oscuro me convocó esta mañana. —dijo Severus si más preámbulo— Piensa usar los dementors esta noche.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos pero no dijo nada. Severus siguió con un breve resumen de los planes que ya todos conocían y agregó información adicional.

—Sus fuerzas se habían reducido drásticamente en los últimos tiempos. Me comisionó para que le llevara a los Slytherins… para marcarlos y sumarlos a sus filas. —hizo un gesto hacia la mesa de Slytherin— La mayoría de los padres de ellos estarán allí, excepto los que están muertos o prisioneros en Azkaban, naturalmente. —aclaró.

Harry miró en dirección a los aludidos. Sintió lástima. La mayoría eran como Draco, encandilados por promesas de sus padres y deseosos de ser parte de algo que en realidad no entendían. El caso de Nott quizá era distinto, sin embargo… a juzgar por la forma en que lo miraba.

—Los padres de los Slytherin que se refugiaron en Grimmauld Place no estarán presentes. El Señor Oscuro planea atraerlos una vez que haya marcado a sus hijos. Los aurores beberán polijugos y tomarán el lugar de los alumnos ante el Señor Oscuro. Hagrid, la profesora Sinistra y el profesor Flitwick se quedarán en el castillo para vigilar a los alumnos que se queden. —Severus hizo una pausa y miró a Harry— Nuestra mayor preocupación ahora son los dementors. Voldemort me había puesto a trabajar en una poción que contrarreste la afectación de los dementors. Yo le presenté una versión que es efectiva sólo parcialmente. Eso me había llevado a pensar que no usaría los dementors sino hasta más adelante, lamentablemente me equivocaba.

—¿Disponemos de cantidad suficiente para los nuestros? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí, pero de la poción que otorga protección completa sólo para algunos. —respondió Severus. Y pasó a explicar las dos versiones de la poción.

Harry lo escuchó a medias puesto que ya estaba al tanto. El que Voldemort recurriera a los dementors sin disponer todavía de una poción óptima era otro signo que indicaba que se estaba desesperando… habrían debido anticiparlo… pero, bueno… ya no era posible volver atrás, tendrían que manejar la imprevista complicación.

Su mirada derivó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Empezaba a entender por qué estaban allí. Todos ellos eran capaces de conjurar _Patroni_. Su mirada pasó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, apostaba que Severus les había enseñado a los Slytherin refugiados el encantamiento. Y por eso los habían traído. ¿Por qué otra razón los habría traído Severus si no? Los pelos que necesitaban para la polijugos ya los había obtenido en Grimmauld Place.

—Severus, —dijo Harry interrumpiéndolo— no podés mandarlos a pelear.

—Los necesitamos para que mantengan a raya a los dementors. Así los demás podremos concentrarnos en los mortífagos. —dijo Severus con calma pero con una nota de advertencia también.

—No están preparados para esto. —protestó Harry poniéndose de pie.

—Harry, vos se lo enseñaste a todos los del ED, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero…

—Y yo se lo enseñé a los otros. Los necesitamos allí… vos los necesitás allí. —dijo Severus.

—¡No! ¡Yo no los necesito allí! ¡Yo voy a tomar la poción!

—Incluso con la poción, los dementors te van a afectar. —argumentó Severus— Y tenés que tener presente que la batalla es una acción en grupo, vos no sos el único que va a pelear.

Harry se llevó las manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza. No quería a sus amigos en la batalla. La mayoría de los del ED nunca habían visto a Voldemort. No habían tenido que ser testigos de muertes. Y además él había prometido proteger a los Slytherins neutrales… y mandarlos a pelear en la batalla no era protegerlos.

—No está bien. —murmuró.

—Nada de esto está bien, Potter. —dijo Severus.

—Harry, ellos no van a pelear propiamente, —intervino Draco— son un apoyo para espantar a los dementors facilitándoles la tarea a los que van a pelear.

—Y vos no querías que los trataran como a niños. —le recordó Severus desdeñoso.

Harry le replicó con brusquedad: —¡Hablaba de mí, no de ellos! No quiero que tengan que soportar las mismas cosas que me tocaron a mí. —señaló a los Slytherins con una mano— Y a ellos les prometí que los protegería.

—Les prometiste que los protegerías para que no fueran marcados, —señaló Draco— no les prometiste que iban a estar lejos de la lucha.

—¿Realmente pensás que el ED no está a la altura de la tarea? —preguntó Severus.

Harry titubeó un instante. —Pueden hacerlo. —admitió a regañadientes— Pero no deberían tener que arriesgarse.

—Nadie quiere que se arriesguen, Harry. —dijo Remus— Pero los necesitamos. A nadie se lo obligará, naturalmente. La elección será de ellos, si quieren participar o no.

—Elección… —repitió Harry murmurando.

—¿Te apetecería un caramelo de limón? —dijo Severus irónico.

Todos se volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos. Y unos segundos después se echaron a reír. Eran risas bastante histéricas pero risas al fin.

—Oh, está bien… —concedió Harry dándose por vencido y volvió a tomar asiento. De entrada le había caído muy mal… pero tenía que reconocer que la idea tenía sentido.

—Severus, —dijo McGonagall mirando preocupada a los alumnos— seguramente se podría encontrar otra forma…

—Con tan poco tiempo disponible no veo alternativa. —dijo Severus— Salvo que estemos dispuestos a interrumpir la pelea para lanzar _Patroni_… eso sí, en ese caso deberíamos empezar a rogar que no nos acierten con una maldición. —agregó sarcástico.

Mientras la profesora y Severus argumentaban, Harry sopesó mentalmente la cuestión. Era quizá posible que hubiera otras alternativas, pero el problema era inminente. El ED estaba entrenado, no específicamente para una batalla pero sí para espantar a los dementors. Se había puesto especial énfasis en eso en las sesiones del ED. El caso de los Slytherins neutrales le creaba más dudas, a pesar de que Severus había asegurado que sabían y podían conjurar _Patroni_. Aunque era posible que también hubieran recibido entrenamiento si…

—¡Potter! —exclamó Severus arrancándolo de sus divagaciones.

—¿Qué saben los del ED sobre lo que está pasando? —preguntó Harry.

—Todavía no saben para qué están aquí. —contestó Severus— Se les explicó lo básico sobre mi presencia y la de los Malfoy, pero eso es todo hasta ahora.

Harry soltó una breve risa. —¿Me podrías aclarar qué sería lo básico?

—Que estamos del lado de la Luz. No es necesario que sepan más que eso.

Harry alzó una ceja dubitativa. —¿Y lo creyeron?

—Confían en tu palabra, Harry. —dijo Remus.

—Pero si yo no he hablado con ellos todavía.

—Pero tus amigos sí, en representación tuya. —dijo Remus sonriendo— La defensa que hizo Ron de Severus y de Draco a mí me pareció muy convincente.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, ¿Ron los había defendido? Cruzó una mirada con Draco que estaba tan o más sorprendido que él. Sus ojos derivaron una vez más a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los miembros del ED observaban con atención lo que ocurría en la mesa principal. Su mirada encontró la de Ron, lucía una expresión de evidente determinación.

—Me habría gustado oírlo. —dijo Draco.

Harry asintió indicando que a él también.

—Es realmente sorprendente ver los defensores que surgen a veces, —comentó Lucius— pero el objetivo lo justifica si es para el bien de todos.

Harry se volvió hacia él con una comisura en alto. —¡Oooh…! ¿Me estuviste defendiendo, Lucius?

—¿Irónico, verdad?, considerando que defensores no es precisamente lo que te falta, somos legión.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Por triste que pueda sonar, yo simbolizo la esperanza de todos. Pero no se trata de algo personal… en la mayoría de los casos.

Se sobresaltó por la cantidad de miradas serias que recibió por ese comentario; comentario que él juzgaba totalmente inocente.

—Es personal, Potter. —gruñó Draco.

Harry soltó una mezcla de risa y bufido. —Si ése fuera el caso, no deberías llamarme Potter.

Draco le devolvió una mirada dolida.

Harry se inclinó y le dio un besito en la boca. —Afortunadamente, Malfoy… yo sé que en el caso de ciertas personas se trata de algo personal.

oOo

Harry entró en la Sala de los Pedidos que tenía el aspecto del salón de prácticas del ED, todos los miembros estaban allí reunidos y Remus los acompañaba.

Severus y Lucius se habían llevado a los Slytherins neutrales a una de las aulas para hablar con ellos separadamente. A los que eligieran tomar parte en la batalla los enviarían más tarde para que practicaran con Harry. McGonagall y Kingsley eran los encargados de darles toda la información a los miembros de la Orden.

Harry y Draco no habían previsto que tendrían que pasar todo el día en Hogwarts, debido a eso, habían dejado la mochila y las serpientes en Grimmauld Place. Draco y Blaise habían vuelto a buscarlas. Draco le había dicho que eso le daría una excelente oportunidad para poder hablar con los otros sin que él estuviera presente.

Respiró hondo y comenzó su alocución. —Les conviene sentarse bien cómodos porque esto nos va a llevar bastante.

Estaban todos presentes, excepto Marieta, eran veintisiete. Incluso Cho había venido. Hermione y McGonagall se había encargado de ponerse en contacto con todos para convocarlos a Hogwarts. A algunas de las familias el asunto no debía de haberles caído bien, pero de los presentes excepto Ginny, Luna y los hermanos Creevey, los demás eran todos mayores de edad. Todos habían elegido venir. Seamus había asistido a una sola sesión en quinto año, pero también estaba allí, sentado entre Dean y Neville.

—¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Malfoy? —le preguntó Zacharias Smith a boca de jarro.

—Sí. —contestó Harry con determinación y sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—¡Pero si es un mortífago! —exclamó Lavender.

—Draco como mortífago es pésimo. —respondió Harry restándole importancia al punto.

—Intentó matarme. —dijo Katie. Había sonado más como una pregunta que como una acusación. —Fue él, ¿no es así?

Harry vaciló, era cierto, Draco casi había matado a Katie. Si bien ésa no había sido su intención.

—Katie… yo… sí, fue él. —admitió. Draco le había dicho que tenía que contarles la verdad.

Hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas. —¿Por qué? —preguntó Katie.

—Fue un accidente. No era su propósito matarte… él… su objetivo era Dumbledore en realidad. —no había sonado muy bien como excusa, pero no quería explicar todo detalladamente y tampoco le sobraba el tiempo.

—No entiendo… —dijo Katie confundida.

—Draco hace muchas cosas que no se entienden y por entonces tomaba decisiones que no eran ni buenas ni sagaces.

—¿Acaso ha tomado siquiera _una_ decisión buena o sagaz? —murmuró Justin con sorna.

—Sí. Eligió a Harry. —contestó Colin.

Se oyeron muchas risitas. Harry sonrió y se volvió una vez más hacia Katie, que seguía confundida.

—Yo… no sé que decirte. —agregó Harry con culpa.

Ron lanzó un sonoro bufido. —Maldición, detesto que me toque hacer estas cosas… —masculló, respiró hondo y procedió a hablar— Malfoy es un pelotudo. Se mandó una cagada tras otra para salvarse a sí mismo y para salvar a su familia… de Voldemort que es un sádico hijo de puta. Katie y yo fuimos víctimas de sus cagadas, aunque no éramos sus objetivos. Gracias a la intervención de Dumbledore y a la de Harry, Malfoy repensó las cosas y se redimió este verano. Malfoy y Harry están en pareja ahora y pobre de cualquiera que quiera interferir en esa relación. Fin de la historia. —hizo una pausa— Y espero que todos lo asuman rápido porque Malfoy y Harry nos van a salvar el pellejo a todos esta noche. Así que es mejor no malquistarse con ellos.

Harry lo miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. Sus ojos derivaron hacia Hermione, pero ella lucía tan sorprendida como él. Era una lástima que Draco no estuviera presente, le hubiera gustado verle la cara que habría puesto.

—Ahora… ¿podemos continuar de una vez con lo que nos trajo acá? —concluyó Ron impaciente.

Draco y Blaise eligieron justo ese instante para entrar, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia la puerta.

—¿Puedo presumir que ya le has dicho a Bell la verdad? —preguntó Draco.

Harry asintió. Draco la ubicó entre los reunidos, se acercó a ella y le presentó un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas.

—Mis disculpas. —declaró formalmente.

—Habías sido vos… —murmuró ella como dándose cuenta de algo. Harry no sabía de qué se trataba pero, al parecer, varias de las chicas presentes sí.

Draco se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

Blaise se inclinó hacia Harry y le susurró al oído: —Draco le enviaba anónimamente ramos como éste durante el tiempo que estuvo internada en St. Mungo. —explicó— Y sospecho que también se hizo cargo de todos los gastos médicos.

Harry sonrió. Había muchas cosas sobre Draco que los Gryffindors desconocían. Distraídamente aceptó la mochila que le tendió Blaise y se quedó mirando a Katie y Draco que estaban manteniendo una breve conversación en voz baja. Katie tenía buen corazón, Harry tenía esperanzas de que llegara a perdonar a Draco por lo que la había hecho pasar y estaba seguro de que al menos toleraría su presencia en la reunión.

—¿Cómo es que yo no recibí flores? —dijo Ron enojado— Y ahora que lo pienso… ni siquiera recibí una disculpa. —agregó.

Draco tomó una de las rosas por el tallo y le solicitó permiso a Katie. —¿Me permitís?

Katie sonrió y asintió autorizándolo. Draco sacó la rosa del ramo y enfiló hacia Ron mirándolo directo a los ojos. Hizo una breve reverencia y le presentó la rosa roja. —Mis disculpas, Weasley. —se suponía que era más que nada un gesto humorístico y hasta burlón pero el tono que había usado Draco había sido formal y había sonado sincero.

Ron se sonrojó. —Devolvele la maldita flor a Katie, Malfoy.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco con inocencia.

—Si serás pajero… —masculló Ron.

—Está bien, como vos quieras. —dijo Draco. Se incorporó, se acercó a Harry, le quebró el tallo a la rosa y con un encantamiento se la fijó a la toga. Finalizó todo el acto dándole un piquito en la boca.

Se oyó un coro de suspiros soñadores, Harry revoleó los ojos. Malvado mortífago o no, Draco probablemente se había ganado a todas las chicas presentes. Condenado Slytherin.

—¿Satisfecho? —le preguntó Harry irónico.

—Sí. —contestó Draco simplemente.

—Y a_hora_… ¿podemos continuar de una vez con lo que nos trajo acá? —repitió Ron con más impaciencia que antes.

Harry se mordió el labio… seguía sin gustarle tener que pedirles que tomaran parte de la batalla.

—Empezá, Harry, —lo instó Remus— no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió y todavía con cierta reticencia se dirigió a los reunidos. —Han sido convocados porque todos ustedes pueden conjurar _Patroni_. Habrá dementors en la batalla de hoy y sería conveniente contar con las habilidades de ustedes para espantarlos.

Brotaron de inmediato los comentarios en los presentes, algunos ni siquiera sabían que iba a haber una batalla esa noche, aunque quizá por las circunstancias ya lo habían sospechado. La charla se prolongó un par de minutos y luego volvió a hacerse silencio y Harry pudo proseguir explicando los planes.

Habló muy rápidamente de lo que le tocaría hacer a él y de las funciones que cumplirían varios de sus amigos. Luego describió con más detalle la misión asignada a la mayoría de los miembros del ED. Les dijo cómo se trasladarían y las responsabilidades que se les asignarían. Les habló con minucioso detalle de los armarios desvanecedores que jugarían un importantísimo papel esa noche.

—Va a haber mucha confusión y definitivamente no va a ser algo agradable. —agregó muy serio.

Todos lo escuchaban con mucha atención, la atmósfera se había cargado de solemnidad.

—Cuando se dé la señal, los miembros de la Orden se trasladarán para pelear contra los mortífagos. Ustedes los seguirán a través del armario. Pero se ubicarán en la periferia del campo de batalla, la función de ustedes será convocar _Patroni_ para mantener alejados a los dementors de los que estén luchando.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Ginny, incluyendo en el pronombre a Blaise y a los mellizos.

—Blaise y vos van a estar protegiendo a Fred y George. Ésa es la función principal, no convoquen sus _Patroni_ salvo que llegara a ser imprescindible si la situación se complicara.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó Hermione incluyendo a Ron— ¿Seguimos como apoyo tuyo? ¿Vas a poder pelear con los dementors presentes? —ella sabía muy bien lo mal que lo afectaban.

—Ustedes son los únicos que saben lo que voy a hacer con Nagini. Sí, ustedes van a ir como apoyo. Si Draco y yo llegáramos a fracasar, ustedes…

—No vamos a fracasar. —lo interrumpió Draco con determinación.

Harry le sonrió. —Ya sé que no... no vamos a fracasar… pero tener a Hermione y a Ron como apoyo no nos va a venir mal.

—¿Pero qué con los dementors? —preguntó Ron— ¿Hermione y yo nos vamos a quedar parados ahí sin hacer nada? Yo _necesito_ hacer algo…

—Mucho es lo que va a estar pasando, Ron, quedate tranquilo que vas a tener mucho por hacer. Yo preciso mantenerme concentrado en mi misión, vos vas a encargarte de que nada me obstaculice o me distraiga. Y hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal.

Se volvió hacia los demás. —Si ustedes deciden participar de las batalla se les dará una poción que los ayudará.

—¿Qué tipo de poción? —preguntó Susan.

—Una que los ayudará a mantener la mente clara a pesar de los dementors.

—¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros? —preguntó Ernie.

—Porque yo los entrené. No específicamente para una batalla, pero todos ustedes saben defenderse de los dementors.

—Y los aurores y los adultos de la Orden van a estar ocupados peleando contra los mortífagos. —agregó Hermione.

—Exactamente. —confirmó Harry— Vean… si por mí fuera… yo no mandaría a ninguno de ustedes ahí…

—¿Era sobre eso que discutías con Snape hace un rato? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí. —admitió Harry— Snape piensa que los entrené bien para esto…

—¿¡Snape piensa que podemos hacerlo?! —exclamó Seamus.

—Pero no creas que por eso te aprecia más que antes. —le señaló Draco.

—Significa sólo que Snape tiene confianza en Harry. —agregó Ginny.

—Y Harry es el que tiene confianza en nosotros. —dijo Dean.

—¿Es cierto eso, Harry? —preguntó Angelina— ¿Tenés confianza en nosotros?

—Porque por lo que estabas por decir no lo parece. —intervino Alicia.

—Tengo confianza en ustedes. —afirmó Harry— Sé que pueden hacerlo. Es sólo que… va a ser extremadamente peligroso.

—Va a ser mucho más peligroso para vos. —dijo Neville.

—Bueno, sí… pero…

—Yo voy. —declaró Neville.

—Yo, también. —lo secundó Luna con su sempiterna voz soñadora.

Y se desató una serie de afirmaciones iguales. La determinación era clara en las caras y en las voces.

Harry suspiró derrotado.

Draco sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. —Harry, no corresponde que te sientas decepcionado… te están brindando el apoyo que necesitás.

—Pero… es que estoy guiando a todos mis amigos a una batalla en la que podrían morir. —replicó Harry con acritud— Disculpame, pero eso es algo que no me entusiasma precisamente…

Draco lo empujó contra la pared.

—¡No vas a hablar… y ni siquiera vas _a pensar_ de esa forma! —le espetó— Hasta ahora te has comportado como San Potter, llevándoles a todos aliento de esperanza, y aunque a mí pueda gustarme poco, vas a continuar haciéndolo porque todos te necesitan.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra el muro. Remus se puso de pie y los invitó a todos a hacer lo mismo para ponerse a practicar el encantamiento. Les iba a venir bien a todos y de esa forma desviaba la atención que todos habían tenido puesta en Draco y Harry.

—Esto es tan difícil. —murmuró Harry.

—Harry vos… ¡mierda! —maldijo Draco frustrado y le aplastó los labios con los suyos. Harry se distendió de inmediato ante el asalto. Le trenzó los dedos en las hebras platinadas y las manos de Draco lo agarraron de las caderas y lo presionaron incluso más contra la pared.

—¡Harry! ¡Draco!

—¿¡Qué?! —aullaron los dos al unísono separándose.

Remus los estaba mirando con muy mala cara. —¿Podrían ustedes dos tener bien presente que tienen público? Personas que no están acostumbradas a la relación entre ustedes… ni a las efusividades.

Desviaron las miradas hacia la susodicha audiencia.

—Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a este tipo de expresiones boquiabiertas. —comentó Draco jovial.

Harry dejó oír una risita y le dio un suave empujón. —Vamos, boludo, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Draco alzó las cejas. —¿Logré hacerte sentir mejor? —preguntó intencionado.

Harry le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

—Harry está totalmente chiflado. —murmuró Seamus.

—No, está enamorado. —corrigió Ron sin disimular el asco.

—Es la misma cosa, ¿o no? —apuntó Fred animoso.

—¡Oh ya cállense de una vez! —los increpó Harry exasperado— ¡Y pónganse a practicar con los _Patroni_!

Hermione lo apartó a un lado y lo reconvino. —No puedo creer que se estuvieran besuqueando desvergonzadamente delante de todos.

—¿Y qué tiene de tan malo? —respondió Harry con inocencia— No es la primera vez que ven a una pareja besándose. Pasa todos los días en la sala común.

Hermione hizo una mueca, Harry la había hecho acordar de Ron y Lavender. Y era cierto que ver a una pareja besándose era algo habitual en la sala común.

—Sí, pero ninguna de esas parejas eran Malfoy y vos. Cuando ustedes se besan todos se quedan mirando. Supongo que en un día como hoy… tan tenso… puede ser una buena forma de distraerlos.

—Ves… si hasta se podría decir que es algo beneficioso.

Todos se habían puesto a practicar pero los comentarios y chismes sobre Draco y Harry arreciaban. Mejor eso a que se angustiaran por la batalla inminente.

—Y no fue algo que yo haya planeado… Draco trataba de… —empezó a decir y se interrumpió, no quería ponerse a hablar de sus inseguridades e inquietudes.

—Él te ayuda a mantenerte entero y vos a él, ¿no? —dijo Hermione con habitual sagacidad.

Harry miró a Draco que se había puesto a practicar con Fred y George, otra cosa que había causado gran sorpresa en la mayoría.

—Tenés razón. —admitió.

—Se turnan para mantener al otro calmo y concentrado. —dijo ella— Se equilibran el uno al otro.

Harry asintió.

—Harry… —agregó ella titubeante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con suspicacia.

—Tengo miedo por vos. Yo sé que vos estás muy preocupado por nosotros, pero lo cierto es que nosotros no tenemos mucho que hacer… más allá de convocar Patroni… vos, en cambio… Harry, estoy aterrada.

—Menos mal que me lo decís ahora después de que Draco me besó. Porque si me lo decías antes estaría ahora arrastrándome en el suelo y llorando a lágrima viva.

—Por eso decidí decírtelo ahora. —dijo ella con una sonrisa— Estás más calmo y la tensión y la frustración se te han disipado… No puedo creer que te confiese lo que voy a decirte ahora, pero… entiendo muy bien que quieras tener a Malfoy a tu lado esta noche.

—¿En serio lo entendés? Yo creía que Ron y vos… pensé que se enojarían.

Esa noche en La Madriguera, Severus había sido el que había contado todo sobre los planes después de que Harry y Draco se hubieron ido tras la pelea. Harry no había estado presente cuando sus amigos se enteraron de que sería Draco y no ellos, el que iba a estar al lado de Harry durante la batalla cuando tuviera que enfrentar a Voldemort. El tema no había vuelto a mencionarse entre ellos hasta ese momento.

—Para decirte la verdad… estábamos un poco enojados, al principio. Pasamos tantas cosas junto a vos… y aunque pueda sonar ridículo… queríamos estar a tu lado cuando enfrentaras a Voldemort.

—Pero ustedes _van a estar_ ahí…

—Pero va a ser Malfoy el que esté _con vos_. Y no tengo problema que sea así. —se apresuró a agregar ella— Porque nosotros no vamos a poder darte la fuerza y el equilibrio que él sí puede… —Hermione se interrumpió de golpe y lo abrazó estrechamente contra sí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con mi novia, Harry? —preguntó Ron pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

Harry no contestó enseguida… ¡Merlín!, temblaba de sólo pensar que pudiera pasarle algo malo a alguno de sus dos mejores amigos… pero no quería angustiarse de nuevo y decidió recurrir al humor para aliviar la tensión.

—Me estaba lamentando con ella porque parece que mi novio ha tomado la costumbre de regalarles flores a otros… Hermione me está consolando.

Ron quedó desconcertado por un instante y luego estalló en carcajadas. Hermione se deshizo en risitas. Se separó un poco de Harry y acarició los pétalos de la rosa.

—Es un caballero romántico a pesar de todas esas muecas desdeñosas y las miradas altaneras, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

Harry asintió sonriendo.

—Es un aristócrata imbécil de nariz parada… —farfulló Ron.

—Eso también… —convino Harry ampliando la sonrisa.

oOo

Habían estado practicando el encantamiento durante más de media hora cuando todos se detuvieron de golpe. Severus y Lucius acababan de entrar con los Slytherins neutrales. Con un rápido gesto con el brazo, Severus les indicó a los alumnos que se replegaran hacia los costados del recinto. Todos se apresuraron a obedecerle.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó Harry confundido.

—Vos vas a entrenar. —contestó Severus— Los demás van a observar.

Harry cerró los ojos concentrándose y la Sala proveyó escudos para proteger a los alumnos. No se había completado eso cuando percibió el primer hechizo que le lanzaba Lucius.

_Interceptum._

El hechizo de Lucius fue coartado, pero Harry percibió una décima de segundo después el _Levicorp…_ de Remus. Que también fue interrumpido antes de completarse.

—_Stup…_

El hechizo de Severus fue interceptado, pero Harry se vio obligado a esquivar el _Petrificus_ que le había lanzado Remus medio segundo después. Logró bloquear el siguiente ataque de Lucius, pero tuvo que rodar por el suelo para evitar el de Severus. Los tres le siguieron lanzando ataques cada vez en más rápida sucesión. Severus le acertó con un hechizo urente. Pero Remus no pudo quitarle la varita con su _Expeliarmus_. Lamentablemente el siguiente ataque de Lucius lo expulsó varios metros hacia atrás.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse, con _Interceptum_ pudo defenderse con eficacia de la siguiente andanada. Y logró ponerse de pie. No le quedaba tiempo para atacar. Sólo podía defenderse. Y las maldiciones seguían llegándole sin darle tregua.

—_¡Stupefy!_

Harry reconoció al instante la magia de Draco, había lanzado el hechizo contra Lucius, que logró esquivarlo. Los atacantes intentaron lanzar tres maldiciones contra el recién llegado oponente, Harry las bloqueó a todas. Harry y Draco se ubicaron espalda contra espalda, Harry bloqueaba y Draco atacaba. Resistieron la metralla mágica sin ser alcanzados pero seguían siendo superados numéricamente.

—_¡Incarcerous!_

Harry tenía la casi certeza de que había sido un grito a coro de Ginny y Blaise. Y Remus y Lucius habían caído amarrados. Harry y Draco quedaron con un solo adversario que enfrentar, Severus. Era mucho más sencillo que unos momentos antes, Draco seguía atacando y Harry defendiendo, pero así y todo Severus era un duelista formidable y mucho más experimentado que ellos.

—Escudate del próximo y luego atacá. —murmuró Harry.

Harry saltó hacia un lado alejándose de Draco cuando percibió la siguiente maldición y empezó a lanzar uno tras de otro hechizos ofensivos. Draco también atacaba. El tablero se había dado vuelta y Severus había pasado a defenderse de la ráfaga sorpresiva, un minuto después cayó desmayado.

Draco y Harry se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo, jadeantes y sudando a mares. Lucius y Remus ya habían sido desatados antes y Remus se encargó de revivir a Severus.

Se hizo silencio en el recinto, sobre un costado estaban los Slytherins y sobre el otro los miembros del ED. Los amigos de Harry estaban contra la pared del fondo. Harry razonó en ese momento que al parecer en su cabeza Blaise había promocionado a la categoría de amigo. Todos estaban mirando a Harry, Draco y Severus… el asombro pintado en todos los rostros por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Harry se preguntaba cuál había sido el propósito de Severus al montar esa pequeña demostración, Severus nunca hacía nada sin una buena razón.

—No vamos a entrar en duelo esta noche. —dijo Harry, la afirmación encerraba una pregunta.

—Nunca se puede estar del todo seguro. —dijo Severus— Es mejor estar preparado para lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir. —a continuación fue recorriendo con la mirada a los alumnos presentes en el Sala.

—Espero que todos ustedes se hayan convencido de que el señor Potter está muy bien preparado para el combate.

Todos asintieron en silencio. Así que parecía que el propósito de Severus había sido apuntalar la confianza en él.

—No procederemos con más ejercicios de entrenamiento. —dijo Severus— El trabajo de ustedes consiste en convocar _Patroni_ para repeler a los dementors. Sin embargo, no hay total seguridad de que no se vean obligados a pelear en algún momento. Ustedes se ubicarán en la periferia, pero es posible que algunos de los oponentes traten de escapar. No podrán desaparicionar puesto que se pondrán encantamientos que lo impedirán. Por lo tanto, correrán hacia donde estén ustedes. Si eso ocurriera deben estar preparados para defenderse de ellos. Como han podido observar es posible defenderse incluso si se trata de luchadores diestros y experimentados… la clave reside en actuar _en equipo_. —enfatizó— El señor Potter posee muchos recursos y gran habilidad, pero actuando solo habría sido superado.

Hizo un gesto hacia Ginny y Blaise. —Los ataques furtivos puede transformarse en una gran ventaja. Si ven a alguien en aprietos, no esperen a que esté totalmente debilitado, ayúdenlo cuanto antes. —sus ojos derivaron hacia Draco. Draco asintió, había entendido el mensaje.

Harry pudo observar que los rostros de los alumnos que al principio habían mostrado sólo asombro, ahora tras el discurso de Severus lucían expresiones de firme determinación. Quizá no llegaran a comprender del todo en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero eran conscientes de la seriedad del asunto y estaban preparados para cumplir con su parte.

Harry se echó hacia atrás tendiéndose bien estirado en el suelo. Draco hizo lo mismo. Había sido la sesión de entrenamiento más extenuante que habían tenido hasta el momento. Acostados continuaron escuchando las palabras de Severus.

—Quiero que se agrupen de a tres, es mejor que de a dos. —decía Severus— Como pudieron observar en la demostración es mejor que sea uno el que ataque y el otro el que defienda… el tercero tendrá la función de repeler a los dementors. Conozco las habilidades de cada uno. Dentro de unos minutos Lupin y yo armaremos los equipos teniendo en cuenta esas destrezas.

Severus se aproximó adonde estaba Harry y le dijo desde arriba. —Tenés que elegir a un tercero para completar el grupo de Granger y Weasley.

—Neville. —respondió Harry automáticamente.

Draco se atragantó. Severus hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿¡Longbottom!? —exclamó Draco sentándose de golpe, no podía creer lo que había oído.

Harry se movió como un relámpago, lo empujó para dejarlo tendido una vez más y se le montó a horcajadas. Draco no se molestó en oponer resistencia pero se quedó mirándolo claramente convencido de que Harry se había vuelto irremediablemente loco.

—Sí, Draco. —dijo Harry— el mismo Longbottom que durante todos estos años tuvo que aguantarse toda la mierda de Severus y la tuya. El mismo Longbottom que se pasó innumerables horas entrenando conmigo. El mismo Longbottom que no se echó atrás cuando le tocó enfrentarse con una situación _imposible_. —alzó la mirada— ¿Acaso no es así, Lucius? —preguntó desdeñoso.

A Lucius no le gustó nada que lo hiciera acordar. —El muchacho en cuestión parece ser tan cabeza hueca, tozudo e inconsciente como vos. —dijo con frialdad, atacando para defenderse.

Harry volvió a mirar a Draco que al parecer iba entendiendo. Todos asociaban siempre la refriega en el Ministerio al final de quinto año con Harry… y se olvidaban de que otros, entre ellos Neville, habían sido de la partida.

—Por supuesto que es Neville el que tiene que decidir, pero lo que es indudable es que se ha ganado el derecho de estar allí esta noche. ¿Y sabés otra cosa? Te conviene que Neville acepte ser parte de nuestro apoyo en combate… porque él va a defender mi espalda, pero también la tuya.

—¿Por qué querría Longbottom protegerme a mí? —preguntó Draco.

—Porque vos vas a estar junto a Harry. —contestó Neville dando dos pasos al frente, separándose del grupo de alumnos.

—Tu Patronus. —ordenó Severus.

Neville respiró profundamente, se concentró un instante y alzó la varita. Un inmenso perro plateado brotó de la punta unos segundos después.

—Un Terranova. — murmuró Severus. — Leal y protector. Sosegado pero valiente. Manso pero muy poderoso.

Neville siguió de pie, orgulloso en su posición. Y aceptó sin amilanarse la mirada de Severus que por primera vez era elogiosa.

Severus bajó la mirada hacia Harry. —Niño Que Sobrevivió. —declaró.

Harry asintió. Sabía que Severus estaba haciendo alusión a la profecía. Bien habría podido ser Neville el que estuviera en el lugar de Harry en ese momento.

—No está obligado a pelear pero elige hacerlo. —dijo Harry.

—Vos en cambio, no tenés elección. —dijo Severus.

Harry se puso de pie de inmediato. —Sí que la tengo. Podría correr e ir a esconderme. Pero elijo pelear. Elijo pelear para vivir.

—Ninguno de los dos puede vivir si el otro sobrevive. —susurró Severus.

Harry asintió con un gesto brusco. Había pesar en los ojos de Severus… porque Severus lo quería. Harry estaba seguro de que Severus habría preferido que fuera Neville el que estuviera en el lugar de Harry. Severus quería a Harry Potter… y tenía miedo… y por eso estaba tan enojado.

Harry se le acercó y lo abrazó estrechamente. —Yo no voy a morir. —susurró.

Severus le devolvió el abrazo pero sólo por unos segundos. Luego lo empujó obligándolo a separarse. —Vos vas a vivir. —gruñó.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Harry con confianza y determinación.

—Muy bien entonces… —dijo Severus— Longbottom, Ud. se unirá a Granger y Weasley.

Harry se le acercó sonriendo y le puso dos dedos en la mejilla para hacerle cerrar la boca. —Andá con Ron y Hermione, dentro de un rato voy a ir a explicarte todos los detalles.

Neville asintió mecánicamente y obedeció.

—Casi que siento lástima por él. —dijo Draco— Me parece que yo entendí el intercambio que tuviste con Severus… pero Longbottom no.

Harry se encogió de hombros y no pudo evitar una mueca por la punzada repentina de dolor. El efecto de la última poción que había tomado se estaba desvaneciendo y el duelo no había hecho más que agravar la condición del hombro. Draco le pasó un frasco de inmediato.

—Deberías tomar algo más fuerte. —dijo Remus preocupado.

—No, esto bastará. —dijo Harry y se bebió la poción. Se negaba a tomar pociones adictivas, aunque fuera el mismo día de la batalla. Lo habría sentido como una especie de derrota.

Por la forma en que lo miraba Severus le pareció que le había leído los pensamientos.

Draco miró al uno, luego al otro y levantó las manos con impaciencia. —Y una vez más no tengo la menor idea de lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Cómo se supone que entienda si vos nunca me decís nada?

—Me niego a ser conquistado por mi propio cuerpo. —dijo Harry. No era una explicación completa pero alcanzaba para que Draco se hiciera una idea.

Draco sonrió con intencionada malicia. —¿Implica eso que yo sí puedo conquistar tu cuerpo?

—¡Basta! —lo cortó Severus.

Harry le sonrió a Draco, aunque Severus no lo apreciara así, el comentario había servido para aflojar la tensión. Draco le rodeó la cintura y se quedaron juntos observando mientras Remus y Severus iban dividiendo a los alumnos en grupos de tres.

—¿Sabés? Dumbledore se sentiría muy orgulloso de nosotros. —dijo Harry— Trabajo en equipo. Unidad de las Casas.

Draco lo miró de reojo. —No puedo sino estar de acuerdo. —coincidió.

oOo

Sin ningún tipo de reverencia Harry se sentó encima de la mesa de profesores y se puso a balancear las piernas. Draco se le sentó al lado pero rígido.

—Harry, pará con eso. —siseó Draco.

—Draco, ¿cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que vamos a poder sentarnos acá sin que nos reten? Hay que disfrutarlo.

Draco le plantó una mano en el muslo obligándolo a detener el movimiento.

—Bueno, parece que no voy a poder disfrutarlo. —dijo Harry.

Había considerado que sentarse sobre la mesa principal no sería tan escandaloso como besarse con Draco enfrente de todos, pero ahora empezaba a cambiar de opinión. Habían podido escaparse antes para pasar un rato en privado, pero ahora ya no podían irse.

Era casi la hora.

Todos estaban tensos a la espera de que Voldemort convocara a los mortífagos. Severus y Lucius estaban de pie a pocos pasos de ellos listos para irse de inmediato apenas llamara. Ellos dos y Harry acudirían cuando las Marcas Oscuras ardieran. Todos los demás utilizarían los armarios desvanecedores. Uno estaba en el bolsillo de Harry. El otro se alzaba con su tamaño natural frente a la mesa principal.

Discursos, instrucciones, advertencias y pociones. Todas esas etapas ya habían sido cumplimentadas.

Harry era consciente de que muchos pensaban que estaba demente. Pero después del día que le había tocado pasar, empezaba a entender por qué Dumbledore actuaba siempre como si estuviera chiflado. Actuar como chiflado servía para distenderse uno y tenía un efecto similar en los demás.

En ese momento se sentía calmo… la calma que precede a la tormenta. Draco no, sin embargo. Draco estaba al borde del pánico. Bajó los ojos a la mano de Draco que seguía aferrándole el muslo. Y se acordó de la canción. Alzó una mano con la palma hacia arriba y se la tendió a Draco.

—_Toma mi mano y venceremos, lo juro._ —dijo.

Draco se acordó de inmediato y lo miró serio. Pero le soltó el muslo y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—_Vivir de putas plegarias…_ —citó a su modo.

Harry pronunció dos versos más: —_Tenemos que salir adelante, estemos listos o no. Uno vive para pelear cuando no le queda otra…_

Draco cerró los ojos. —Mierda, no estoy listo…

Harry le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro y también cerró los ojos. Draco juntó su cabeza con la de Harry.

—Yo también tengo miedo. —susurró Harry.

Durante un minuto no se dijeron nada.

—¿Venceremos? —preguntó Draco apretándole la mano.

—Lo juro. —afirmó Harry devolviéndole el apretón.

—Vos sos un maldito Gryffindor, así que te tomo la palabra. —le advirtió Draco.

Harry sonrió. —¿Ahora resulta que volvés a catalogarme como Gryffindor? —preguntó, le habría gustado verle la expresión a Draco pero no quería moverse de esa posición.

—Sí, un Gryffindor tarado e imbécil. —se apresuró a responder Draco.

—¿Y cómo te deja a vos eso? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad— Vos vas a estar conmigo ahí mismo.

—Como un Slytherin tarado e imbécil. —dijo Draco sin disimular el tono de disgusto.

oOo


	51. El poder que él no conoce

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 51 – El poder que él no conoce**

Envuelto en la Capa de Invisibilidad, Harry aferró el brazo de Severus y desaparicionaron. Apenas llegaron a destino no pudo evitar estremecerse. Todavía podía sentir en la boca el gusto de las pociones, la de los dementors y otra analgésica que había bebido antes de salir. El agudo dolor en la frente que lo atacó le indicaba que Voldemort no estaba lejos. Y el frío helado que le apuñalaba la espalda le advertía de la proximidad de los dementors, si bien no estaban a la vista. Se volvió hacia la fuente del dolor, varios mortífagos ya se iban agrupando a cierta distancia.

Severus se separó de inmediato de él y se dirigió presto hacia Voldemort. Voldemort iba a entregarle un traslador que le permitiría volver a Hogwarts para traer a los Slytherins que iban a ser iniciados… sólo que no iban a ser alumnos los que vendrían, sino aurores bajo los efectos de la polijugos.

Lucius recuperó su forma humana debajo del Manto.

—Hacia allí. —dijo señalando un grupo de árboles.

—¿Conocías el lugar? —preguntó Harry dirigiendo sus pasos en la dirección indicada.

—Sí. —respondió Lucius— Estamos en terrenos de la propiedad Malfoy.

Se internaron entre los árboles hasta quedar ocultos. Era preciso que actuaran lo más rápidamente posible. Harry estaba temblando si bien se esforzaba por disimularlo. Apenas estuvieron fuera de la vista, sacó del bolsillo el armario desvanecedor y le devolvió su tamaño natural. Draco fue el primero en salir y Narcissa detrás de él.

Draco susurró casi inaudible y no sin sorpresa. —Estamos en casa. —al parecer los Malfoy conocían bien su propiedad porque la Mansión no era visible desde el punto en el que se encontraban.

Fred y Ginny llegaron unos segundos después y George y Blaise un instante más tarde. Con susurros y algunos gestos, Lucius les indicó adónde debían ir a ubicarse, en los costados del área de reunión. Moody había aportado dos Mantos de Invisibilidad adicionales, no tan perfeccionados como la Capa, pero los mellizos habían trabajado con premura encantándolos de modo de que pudieran cubrir olores y sonidos.

Los dos dúos iban aprovisionados con petardos para provocar confusión entre los mortífagos en el momento oportuno. Ginny y Blaise iban a asistirlos pero lo más importante era que iban a proporcionar pares de ojos adicionales, fundamentales para detectar potenciales peligros.

Ron, Hermione y Neville fueron los siguientes. Ella usó de inmediato encantamientos de mimetismo y los tres se cubrieron con el antiguo Manto de Invisibilidad de Harry. El trío iba a serviles de apoyo a Harry y Draco y a los otros dos Malfoys.

A Harry le hubiese gustado que pudieran convocar los _Patroni_ ya, en ese mismo momento… a pesar de la poción, el frío lo estaba matando y la mente se le llenaba de pensamientos depresivos. No podía disimular la ansiedad y se removía inquieto.

—Calmate. —le susurró Draco y lo besó rápidamente en la boca— Me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

Harry lo miró admirado, si bien lo notaba algo tenso Draco se las arreglaba muy bien para disimular el nerviosismo, se había puesto sobre las facciones la máscara impasible que Harry le había conocido tan bien en épocas anteriores. Y el muy vanidoso se había vestido prácticamente de gala para la batalla, Harry sonrió, bueno… si eso lo ayudaba y le daba confianza… no tenía nada de malo.

Los papeles estaban invertidos en ese instante, Harry era el que estaba perdiendo confianza, la cercanía de los dementors lo drenaba de ánimo. Quizá a él también le habría convenido vestirse mejor para la ocasión. Revoleó los ojos ante lo disparatado de su propio pensamiento. Mejor sería que se pusieran ya en acción porque todo parecía indicar que se estaba volviendo irremediablemente loco.

_Concentrate, Harry._ Se dijo mentalmente, la voz en su cabeza había sonado como la de Severus.

Se sentía expuesto, temiendo que pudieran ubicarlo de un momento al otro, aunque estaban bastante alejados de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Los _cracs_ de más mortífagos aparicionando se multiplicaban y algunos se oían bastante cercanos.

Narcissa le tocó el brazo requiriéndole atención. Ella tenía la otra mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Hermione cubierto por el Manto, una forma de mantener ubicado espacialmente al trío que por lo demás era completamente invisible. Remus y Shacklebolt acababan de llegar, tuvieron un breve intercambio de palabras con Lucius y los dos se pusieron un instante después encantamientos de mimetismo.

Estaban casi listos.

Draco también se puso un encantamiento de mimetismo y se unió a Harry debajo de la Capa. La función de Draco era ayudar y proteger a Harry. No iba a pelear y tampoco iba a dejarse ver. La Capa iba a ser su arma, que serviría para escudar a Harry lo más posible.

Narcissa y Lucius serían los protectores visibles de Harry. Ni ellos ni Harry usarían encantamientos para mimetizarse. Narcissa fue también admitida debajo de la Capa, ella los iba a guiar al punto donde tomarían posición.

Lucius recuperó su forma de hurón y trepó a ubicarse sobre el hombro de Harry.

Remus y Shacklebolt se quedaron junto al armario para supervisar los arribos de los alumnos y de los miembros de la Orden. A medida que llegaban les iban indicando las posiciones que debían tomar en el terreno.

Harry fue explorando con la mirada el amplio claro. La frente le dolía horrores. Había antorchas iluminando toda el área. Se percibían algunas volutas de neblina, otro signo de la proximidad de los dementors. Los mortífagos congregados eran muchos y seguían llegando, tragó con dificultad, al parecer se había equivocado al presumir que el número de los efectivos de Voldemort había bajado mucho en los últimos tiempos.

Draco le tironeó el brazo guiándolo hacia uno de los bordes del claro. Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela, ver a tanto mortífago junto le había provocado un shock desagradable. En principio, él no tenía que preocuparse de ese detalle, no directamente, sus objetivos eran Nagini y el propio Voldemort. Y eso de por sí ya era más que bastante.

Nagini serpeaba lentamente detrás de su amo, tal como era previsible. Era algo que Lucius ya le había anticipado, Voldemort siempre tenía cerca a la serpiente durante rituales como ése. La espada de Gryffindor colgaba de su cinturón y golpeaba al caminar contra su muslo. Se estaban desplazando trazando un rodeo abierto para ir a posicionarse detrás de Voldemort. Aparentemente y por desgracia, al hacerlo estaban acercándose más a los dementors, puesto que los pensamientos depresivos se le multiplicaban abrumándolo con más violencia.

Cementerio. Muerte. La Torre de Astronomía. Muerte. El Departamento de los Misterios. Muerte. Godric's Hollow. Muerte.

—¡Potter! —susurró Draco.

Harry miró de costado, respirando con jadeos cortos. En realidad no podía verlo pero podía sentirlo. Draco le apretó la mano con fuerza. Harry cerró brevemente los ojos, respiró hondo un par de veces conteniendo la respiración unos segundos, el corazón le latía desbocado. Era preciso que se calmara. Abrió los ojos, asintió y cuadró los hombros. Narcissa lo aprobó con un breve gesto de asentimiento y retomaron el avance.

Finalmente llegaron al destino previsto, detrás de Voldemort y enfrentados a la espalda de Voldemort y a la asamblea de mortífagos. Harry hubiera querido matarlo en ese mismo momento usando la Maldición Mortal para terminar con todo de una vez… pero primero tenía que matar a Nagini.

Narcissa le indicó con un gesto que Hermione, Ron y Neville se habían ubicado unos pasos más atrás. Harry giró un poco la cabeza. Obviamente sólo alcanzó a ver arbustos y árboles. Los dementors lo seguían preocupando.

Miró a Voldemort que estaba de pie y quieto, imponente, observando a sus seguidores que se iban congregando. Ya no eran los pocos que Harry había visto en cuarto año en el cementerio de la mansión Riddle. Ahora eran cien o quizá más ubicados en varias filas semicirculares frente a su señor.

Draco se estremeció violentamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Harry. Técnicamente, habría podido hablar normalmente puesto que no podían oírlos, pero le parecía que susurrar era lo que correspondía en tal crítica circunstancia.

—Sólo Greyback. —respondió Draco tratando de restarle importancia a la cuestión con el tono que había usado. No le había salido del todo bien.

Harry también se estremeció un poco cuando ubicó al licántropo entre los mortífagos de la primera fila. Remus había informado que Greyback se haría presente con varios otros licántropos que había reclutado. Por suerte faltaban todavía dos semanas para la luna llena.

Finalmente Severus se separó del grupo enmascarado, se adelantó y se hincó delante de Voldemort. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Si todo sale bien ésta será la última vez que tendrá que hacerlo. —comentó Narcissa.

Voldemort conjuró un trozo de cuerda, lo transformó en un traslador y se lo entregó a Severus. Severus se incorporó, hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció.

—La hora es casi llegada. —dijo Draco con voz solemne.

Harry sabía que cuando se iniciara la acción, todo se desarrollaría muy rápidamente. Para bien o para mal todo terminaría muy pronto. Tenían que tener todo listo antes de que Severus regresara.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó.

—Hacelo. —susurró Draco.

Harry les silbó órdenes a sus serpientes.

—_Ya ess hora_. —les dijo a Lissa y Salz. Lissa iba a poder confundirse con el entorno cambiando de color, avanzaría sin ser notada; Salz simplemente se traslocaría. Harry las mandó rogando que Voldemort no se diera cuenta demasiado pronto. No estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como ésa, con todo minuciosamente planeado. Si por él hubiera sido, habría cargado contra Nagini sin tanto preámbulo. Fijó los ojos en la serpiente mascota de Voldemort. Salz y Lissa tenían la misión de atraer a Nagini al lugar donde estaba Harry, sin que nadie lo notara.

Voldemort había empezado a pronunciar una de sus grandilocuentes alocuciones. Detallaba en ese momento los planes que tenía respecto de los dementors y de los Slytherins. Pero no se demoró demasiado en esa parte, enseguida pasó a su cantinela habitual: "Debemos destruir a Harry Potter"

Harry giró la cabeza tratando de aplacar un poco la tensión. —¿Siempre tiene que terminar hablando de mí? —murmuró sarcástico.

—Tiene una fijación, una obsesión insana con vos. —dijo Narcissa.

—¿Se olvidaron de la serpiente gigante? —dijo Draco exasperado. No entendía cómo era que se ponían a hablar de esas cosas en un momento tan crucial como ése.

—Ahí viene. —dijo Harry.

Nagini se aproximaba lentamente serpeando. Harry aferró apretadamente la empuñadura de la espada. Era el último. El último horcrux. La condenada serpiente era inmensa pero nada espectacular si uno la comparaba con el basilisco. Podía lograrlo.

Se quedó quieto, tenso, esperando. Todos los datos que Hermione había investigado sobre las serpientes flotaban en desorden en su mente. El objetivo a destruir era el cerebro. Los lugares ideales para el acceso: la boca o los ojos o la nuca.

Nagini estaba todavía a unos metros de distancia cuando Severus regresó trayendo con él a un grupo de "alumnos" que lucían aparentemente muy asustados. Los aurores estaban haciendo una buena actuación… o quizá estaban realmente asustados. Tantos mortífagos juntos y Voldemort además… podían llegar a ser muy intimidantes.

Lucius se deslizó hasta el suelo y recuperó su forma humana debajo de la Capa, estaban los cuatro espantosamente apiñados pero unos segundos después ya no importaría.

—Matala. —dijo Draco.

—_¡Ahora!_ —dijo Harry, lo había pronunciado en pársel, pero Draco había entendido igual. Abrió un poco la Capa y le lanzó un hechizo para desmayarla. Todas las cabezas se volvieron en dirección a ellos. Harry salió de debajo de la Capa y se mostró ante todos.

—Harry Potter. —siseó Voldemort y levantó una mano para detener por el momento cualquier acción de parte de sus seguidores.

Aferrándola con ambas manos, Harry alzó en alto la espada. Lucius y Narcissa salieron también y se le ubicaron a los lados.

—¿¡Narcissa?! ¡¿Lucius?!

Había furia en el tono de Voldemort. Era evidente que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Los Malfoy estamos con Harry Potter y suyo es nuestro apoyo. —declaró Lucius con formalidad solemne.

El poder de la sorpresa y el del desconcierto resultante era una ventaja que no iban a desaprovechar.

Blandiendo la espada, Harry miró directo a Voldemort. Todos parecían haberse quedado congelados de repente. Harry sabía que Severus estaba preparado para lanzar un encantamiento que impediría aparicionar o desaparicionar. Los miembros de la Orden estaban preparados para invadir el claro cuando se diera la señal. Los alumnos estaban preparados para convocar a sus _Patroni_.

La mirada de Voldemort estaba clavada en la espada.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa. —Lo lamento, Tom. Pero no tengo tiempo para charlar.

Harry clavó impiadoso la espada en el cráneo de Nagini. La sintió horadar el hueso. Brotó un chorro de sangre como un surtidor y un segundo después de la herida explotó una luz cegadora.

Lucius y Narcissa se habían separado un poco hacia los costados y levantaron sin demora escudos mágicos como protección. Relámpagos rojos, púrpuras y azules relumbraron chocando contra los escudos esparciéndose e integrándose con la luz blanca del horcrux destruido. No hubo haces verdes… Voldemort al parecer todavía no estaba preparado para intentar matarlo.

Cegado por el brillo luminoso Harry tambaleó hacia atrás alejándose empujado por la onda expansiva. Estuvo a punto de caer sentado, algo parecido a lo que había pasado cuando había destruido el escudo que protegía la copa de Hufflepuff. Draco alcanzó a sostenerlo, lo envolvió con él bajo la Capa y le dio a beber un frasco de poción energizante.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Draco con voz seria.

Harry seguía encandilado, le hubiera gustado poderle ver mejor el rostro.

—¡Oh, dioses! —exclamó. Había detonado el caos alrededor. Había iniciado la batalla.

Severus se había unido a Lucius y Narcissa y los tres estaban en duelo contra Voldemort a unos escasos diez metros de donde estaban Harry y Draco. Por suerte los tres eran diestros en Artes Oscuras y podían contener la andanada de maldiciones que les lanzaba Voldemort. Harry nunca había visto a Narcissa así, defendiéndose feroz y atacando tan encarnizadamente.

Más allá en el claro, el combate era fragoroso. Alaridos, maldiciones, haces brillantes entrecruzándose en una agresiva trama luminosa y multicolor, gente cayendo… y fue entonces que llegaron los dementors. Y el campo de batalla se llenó de toda una fauna plateada y refulgente. Con gran alivio y satisfacción Harry vio cruzar por encima al Terranova de Neville, a la nutria de Hermione y al Jack Russel de Ron espantando a las repugnantes creaturas.

Los mellizos, Ginny y Blaise obviamente estaban también haciendo su trabajo. Habían creado gran confusión entre los mortífagos al principio y ahora había logrado formar una especie de barrera de fuegos de artificio que separaba a Voldemort de sus efectivos.

—¿Tenés el veneno preparado? —le preguntó a Draco.

Draco presentó el frasco y le sacó el tapón. Un vapor irritante empezó a brotar de la boca de la pequeña botella, los ojos de ambos empezaron a lagrimear.

Harry retiró la espada que había seguido clavada en la cabeza de la serpiente. —¡De prisa! —lo urgió.

Draco derramó el veneno sobre la herida y los dos recularon al instante. Se esperaban otra erupción explosiva pero no ocurrió nada, probablemente la espada de Gryffindor había sido suficiente para destruir al Horcrux.

Se sobresaltó de repente porque en ese instante Salz apareció en su muñeca. Un momento después Lissa trepó por su pierna y siguió subiendo hasta ubicársele alrededor del cuello.

—_¡Buen trabajo!_ —les silbó.

—¡Harry, tenemos que darnos prisa! —lo urgió Draco— ¡Ay, mierda!

Harry alzó los ojos, varios mortífagos había logrado cruzar la barrera de fuegos artificiales de los mellizos y se habían trenzado a duelo con Narcissa y Lucius. Remus, Kingsley y otros su sumaron al combate ahora mucho más cercano a ellos. Era raro ver a varios alumnos Slytherin en lucha, aunque por supuesto no eran ellos sino aurores bajo los efectos de la polijugos. Bill se unió a Remus que estaba enfrentando a Greyback. Tres haces rojos que venían desde atrás cruzaron de repente por encima de Harry y Draco. Dos de ellos se perdieron sin alcanzar a ningún blanco visible, pero el tercero impactó certero abatiendo a un mortífago.

—¡Dame la mochila! —ordenó Harry, decidido a terminar todo cuanto antes.

Draco se la desprendió de los hombros y se la pasó. —Tenemos que acercárnosles. —dijo.

Harry asintió. Las piernas le flaqueaban un poco todavía. Se dejó guiar por Draco hacia el lugar donde se estaban batiendo.

—¡Narcissa! —gritó Harry en advertencia, sin acordarse de que cubierto por la Capa ella mal podía oírlo. Había alcanzado a ver el haz púrpura que iba en dirección a ella pero estaba muy lejos como para poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, la maldición no llegó a alcanzar su objetivo, un escudo fue erigido a tiempo y logró detenerla. Miró de reojo a un costado y divisó a Neville, levantando otro escudo para defender también la espalda de Narcissa. Ron y Hermione estaban junto a Neville, pero ellos estaban atacando con una rápida sucesión de haces rojos. ¡Sus amigos estaban en medio de la batalla!

—¡Longbottom acaba de salvar a mi mamá! —jadeó Draco.

Harry asintió. —Nadie mejor que Neville para proteger a cualquier mamá, sin importar de quién sea mamá.

—Vamos, —lo instó Draco recuperándose del asombro— no podemos ayudar acá. Y vos tener que matar al Señor Oscuro.

Se acercaron más hasta que alcanzaron a oír las voces de Severus y de Voldemort.

—Desistí de esta insensatez, Severus. —siseó Voldemort— Los dos sabemos que no le sos leal al chico.

—Le he sido leal desde el día en que nació. —bramó Severus al tiempo que bloqueaba una potente maldición y lanzaba otra como respuesta. Evidentemente no había podido bloquear todas las que le habían lanzado, su brazo izquierdo sangraba y al parecer estaba inutilizado.

—Yo estaba convencido de que sabías dónde asienta el poder verdaderamente significativo. —dijo Voldemort con voz fría.

Severus alzó una comisura. —Y lo sé. —contestó— Pero desgraciadamente para Ud., _mi señor_, Ud. no es el más poderoso.

—¿Dónde está el chico? —aulló Voldemort furioso.

—Se hará presente pronto. —le aseguró Severus.

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a abrirlos. Respiró hondo y abandonó la protección de la Capa con la varita en alto. Voldemort estaba alerta y de inmediato levantó un poderoso escudo que los separó a los dos del resto de los combatientes.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos, la movida lo tomó por sorpresa, no habían previsto que Voldemort pudiera aislarlo. Inmediatamente le vino a la memoria la jaula mágica del fénix que los había rodeado esa noche en el cementerio, la noche del retorno de Voldemort. Pero ahora no se oían trinos que le aportaran ánimos. No se suponía que las cosas fueran a desarrollarse así. Por eso tenía en la mano la varita de Draco y no la suya… justamente para evitar que eso que estaba pasando ocurriera.

Sintió la mano invisible de Draco sobre su espalda. Él también había quedado atrapado. En ese momento no sabía decidir si ponerse contento o angustiarse más.

—Sí, Potter. —dijo Voldemort desdeñoso— Vine preparado para enfrentarme con vos. Lograste poner a varios de mis seguidores en mi contra, pero ninguno de ellos puede hacer nada ahora para salvarte.

Voldemort había tomado control de la situación, sus aliados habían quedado afuera… pero no todos.

Voldemort estalló en carcajadas, Harry se sobresaltó por el áspero sonido y se distrajo por un segundo… y tuvo que pagarlo.

—_¡Crucio!_

Harry se desplomó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Perdió noción del tiempo pero se le antojaron horas hasta que la maldición se interrumpió. En realidad sólo habían sido segundos. El tiempo suficiente como para que Draco se moviera presto y se interpusiera invisible entre ellos bloqueando el haz rojo.

Jadeante, aturdido y furioso, Harry se incorporó alzando la mochila consigo. Voldemort no paraba de reír sostenía su varita, pero también tenía en su poder la que le había quitado, la de Harry… que en realidad no era la de Harry sino la de Draco.

—No podemos permitir que se repita lo mismo de la otra vez. —comentó Voldemort como quien conversa sobre el tiempo. Sin embargo había algo de desconcierto en su expresión puesto que no podía explicarse cómo era que su maldición había sido interrumpida.

Obviamente se refería al fenómeno de conexión que había ocurrido entre las dos varitas. Lo que Voldemort no sabía era que la otra varita no era la de Harry. Harry quería que Draco le pasara su varita cuanto antes.

Harry entrecerró los ojos de dolor, el dolor en la frente se le había agudizado de golpe como si le hubieran clavado un tizón ardiente. Voldemort estaba intentando invadirle la mente. Fortificó sus barreras de Oclumencia para impedirle el acceso. A medida que pasaban los segundos la expresión de frustración de Voldemort se iba incrementando al darse cuenta de que le era imposible abrir una brecha.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, Harry notó que iba ganando calma. _Ésa_ era la confrontación para la que se había preparado. Ya no tendría que esperar más. Un torrente de adrenalina se volcó en su sangre. Incluso sin varita sabía que no podía perder contra Voldemort. Y confiaba en que Draco encontraría una forma de ayudarlo.

Y la ayuda llegó. La varita de Draco fue arrancada de la mano de Voldemort y voló de regreso a Harry. Draco la había conjurado. Harry sonrió triunfante.

—Yo tengo un poder que vos no conocés. —proclamó con voz ronca de dolor pero al mismo tiempo cargada de convicción.

—El amor no es un poder, Potter. —siseó Voldemort furioso. Había mucha menos convicción en su tono. Puesto que realmente no podía explicarse cómo había hecho Harry para recuperar la varita.

—_¡Cruc…!_ —comenzó a pronunciar. Pero esta vez Harry estaba preparado. Se concentró en la magia. _Interceptum_. No iba a permitir que Voldemort volviera a torturarlo… no iba a permitir que Voldemort volviera a torturar a nadie más.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que no es conveniente repetir lo que pasó aquella vez. —dijo Harry con voz helada— Esta vez no se trata de varitas hermanas. Esta vez tampoco te estás enfrentando con un chico inocente. Esta vez no vas a tener una nueva oportunidad para juntar más fuerzas.

—Así que viniste muy bien preparado, ¿no? —preguntó Voldemort burlón.

Harry hizo un ademán grandioso extendiendo el brazo izquierdo. —Mirá a tu alrededor, Tom. ¿Pensabas acaso que yo y todos los que están conmigo nos debilitaríamos por la muerte de Dumbledore? Tus mortífagos no habían venido preparados para pelear y están perdiendo superados por los que me han acompañado. El Amor es un poder. —prosiguió— Ese poder del que te burlás, ese poder que despreciás… ése es el poder que nos une. Cometiste un grave error al no darte cuenta de que aquel de tus seguidores en el que más confiabas también posee un corazón.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? ¿Cómo conseguiste ponerlo en mi contra? ¿Y a Lucius? ¿Y a Narcissa?

Harry sonrió triunfante. —Respeto, aprecio, _amor_. Son muchísimo más poderosos que el miedo.

—¡Ridículo! —replicó Voldemort.

Harry volvió a girar el brazo. —La verdad. —dijo simplemente.

—Ya tendré oportunidad de juntar más seguidores, Potter. Vos no vas a poder matarme.

Los ojos de Voldemort se fijaron un segundo sobre la espada contra su muslo y luego derivaron a un costado hacia la cabeza destrozada de Nagini. Ahora entendía por qué Voldemort no lo había matado de inmediato. Necesitaba saber antes cuánto sabía Harry de los horcruxes. Puesto que era evidente que algo sabía.

Harry, por su parte, también necesitaba confirmar algo antes de matarlo.

—Sí, yo sé lo que era Nagini. —dijo con desdén.

—No existe posibilidad alguna de que pudieras saberlo. —bramó Voldemort con voz peligrosa.

—Sé que ella tomó mi lugar cuando no pudiste matarme. Y sé que durante mucho tiempo quisiste con desesperación hacerte con esta espada con la que acabo de matarla. —los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron en shock.

Con una breve mirada a Salz en su muñeca, Harry cambió a pársel. _—No puedess concebir el poder del Amor porque fracturasste tu alma y perdisste una parte fundamental de ti cuando transsformasste a Nagini en un horcrux. Una parte de ti que yo acabo de desstruir._

Voldemort se recuperó pronto y rompió en carcajadas. _—¿Y acasso creisste que ella era el único?_

Harry alzó una comisura maligna y dio vuelta la mochila para dejar caer los restos de los otros horcruxes.

—_Tuss horcruxess, Tom Riddle. Loss sseiss, desstruidoss. Y ahora llegó la hora de desstruir la última parte de tu alma._

—_¡No!_ —rugió con rabia.

Harry suspiró aliviado. Era la confirmación que necesitaba. Había existido una remota posibilidad de que Voldemort hubiera creado más horcruxes, esa última exclamación lo había convencido de que afortunadamente no era así. Ahora ya podía proceder a matarlo.

Se demoró una fracción de segundo porque quería pronunciar la Maldición Mortal en pársel. Para Voldemort fue tiempo suficiente.

—_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Los dos habían pronunciado la misma maldición pero Voldemort se había anticipado. Cuando el haz verde partió de la punta de la varita del Señor Oscuro, Harry sintió las manos de Draco que lo aferraban, lo hacían caer al suelo y lo envolvían en la Capa.

La Maldición Mortal de Voldemort impactó en un borde de la Capa de Invisibilidad y originó un géiser de chispas verdes. Tanto Harry como Draco lanzaron sendos alaridos… y el mundo explotó alrededor de ellos.

oOo


	52. De El Elegido a El Salvador

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 52 – De **_**El Elegido**_** a **_**El Salvador**_

Se despertó en medio de un rumor susurrado, no alcanzaba a distinguir bien las palabras. Entreabrió los ojos haciendo una mueca.

—¡Harry! ¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! —suspiró Remus.

—¿Qué pasó esta vez? —murmuró.

No obtuvo respuesta. Abrió más los ojos. —¿Remus?

Remus le apartó unas mechas de pelo negro de la frente. Harry hizo otra mueca. El roce había sido mínimo pero lo había sentido como si le hubieran sacudido la cabeza como un gong.

—Tómese, esto. —indicó madame Pomfrey que había ingresado en su campo visual.

Obedeció sin objetar.

—Cierre los ojos y estese quieto unos minutos hasta que empiece a hacer efecto. —ordenó ella.

Harry estaba por asentir pero decidió que era mejor que no moviera la cabeza en absoluto. —Sí, señora. —murmuró y cerró los ojos.

No alcanzaba a oír sonido alguno. Trató de recordar qué era lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué estaba herido y en cama otra vez? Y entonces se acordó… y se sentó de golpe.

Se llevó de inmediato las manos a la cabeza, que de pronto parecía a punto de explotarle.

—Señor Potter, debe recostarse y descansar. —insistió madame Pomfrey.

—¿Madame Pomfrey? —articuló pestañeando con desconcierto, recién se daba cuenta de que era ella y recién registraba también que estaba en el ala hospitalaria y no en Grimmauld Place.

—Sí, así es. Ahora recuéstese, jovencito. —comandó ella.

La cabeza seguía latiéndole atormentadora. Se acostó y giró la mirada hacia el costado. —Remus… ¿vos estás bien? ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Y Severus? ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?

Remus le sonrió. —Yo estoy bien, Harry. Vos sos el que necesita que madame Pomfrey te atienda. Y lo lograste, Harry. Voldemort se ha ido… para siempre.

—¿Dónde están Draco y Severus? —repitió con desesperación— ¿Dónde están todos?

—Están bien. — dijo Remus tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pero Harry distinguió cierta preocupación en sus ojos— Cuando mataste a Voldemort quebraste las conexiones que tenía con los mortífagos y la que tenía con vos mismo… fue por eso que Draco y vos sufrieron una especie de ataque.

Harry empezaba a sentirse somnoliento. —¿Pero Draco está bien? —repitió.

—Sí, Draco ya se recuperó. —contestó Remus— Hubo muchos heridos, pero todos sobrevivieron a la batalla. Vos sos él único que todavía no se recuperó del todo.

—Yo siempre con tanta suerte… —murmuró Harry, pero era bueno saber que nadie había muerto.

Los ojos se le cerraban, seguramente madame Pomfrey le había dado una poción para dormir… bueno, no parecía mala idea… ya habría tiempo para más preguntas…

oOo

Gruñó cuando volvió a despertarse. La cabeza le martillaba impiadosa.

—¿Harry?

—No grites. —masculló con voz ronca, sentía la garganta muy áspera.

Hubo un murmullo de voces que le crispó los nervios. Un rápido taconeo. Le pusieron la boca de un frasco en los labios. Bebió automáticamente. Tosió un poco, era difícil tragar estando acostado.

Silencio.

El dolor de cabeza fue amainando un poco. Entreabrió los ojos.

Madame Pomfrey, Ron y Hermione, los tres dejaron oír un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, Harry, me alegra tanto que estés bien. —dijo Hermione que estaba de pie a su lado removiéndose inquieta, probablemente tratando de contenerse para no abalanzársele a abrazarlo. Harry se lo agradeció en silencio, se sentía tan frágil… pero se alegraba tanto de ver a sus amigos.

—¿Ustedes dos están bien? —susurró. Ambos asintieron sonriéndole. —¿Dónde está Draco? —preguntó.

Las expresiones de alivio y alegría cambiaron a una preocupación.

—Siéntese, señor Potter. —ordenó madame Pomfrey— Puede beber agua para que le calme un poco la garganta.

Harry se sentó alarmado. —¿Dónde está Draco? —repitió.

Hermione le dio un vaso con agua y madame Pomfrey comenzó a pronunciar varios encantamientos diagnósticos y de control. Pero ninguna de las dos contestó la pregunta.

Se sentía un poco mareado, se había incorporado demasiado de pronto, se demoró un momento bebiendo el agua fresca. Miró a sus amigos de soslayo, sabía que no iba a obtener respuestas hasta que madame Pomfrey hubiera terminado con la revisación. ¿Dónde estaría Draco? Su mente no coordinaba bien del todo, recordaba vagamente haberse despertado y haber hablado con Remus. Y tratando de retroceder más se le hizo presente la batalla.

—¿Dónde está Draco? —demandó con tono peligroso.

Lo último que podía recordar de la batalla era el grito de Draco resonándole en los oídos… y Remus le había dicho que todos estaban bien. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Acaso Remus le había mentido?

Ron y Hermione le dirigieron una mirada interrogativa a madame Pomfrey.

La sanadora suspiró resignada. —La cabeza le va a seguir doliendo debido a la separación y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Pero creo que va a poder tolerar el viaje. Voy a avisarles a los demás que está despierto. —dijo y se retiró.

—¿Separación? —repitió Harry desconcertado— Oh, no importa… ¿Qué viaje? ¿Dónde está Draco? —Ron y Hermione estaban bien y eso lo alegraba pero empezaba a entrar en pánico y se estaba enojando también. ¿Por qué no le decían dónde estaba Draco?

—Danos al menos quince minutos para que te expliquemos antes de salir corriendo a buscarlo. —pidió Hermione.

—Está detenido en el Ministerio, a la espera de juicio… los otros también. —dijo Ron de repente.

—¿¡Cómo?! —gritó Harry y se arrepintió de inmediato. Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, parecía haberle entrado en erupción. Le pareció ver u oír que Hermione le daba un golpe en el brazo a Ron.

—Pero él quiere saber… —se defendió Ron— Y es natural… Vos ya sabías que iba a querer saber…

—Pero no tendrías que habérselo dicho de esa forma. —siseó Hermione.

Harry hubiera querido pegarles a los dos, pero sabía que si se movía el dolor de cabeza volvería a agudizarse.

—Hermione, callate. —dijo— Ron, explicá… —prefería que fuera Ron el que hablara, iba a hacerlo con menos rodeos.

—Vos mataste a Ya Sabés Quién… —dijo Ron— Cuando se murió, los vínculos mágicos se cortaron de golpe. Todos los mortífagos cayeron desmayados por el shock. Vos también. Estuvieron inconscientes por un día… algunos durante dos días, como Snape… y están detenidos. Vos estuviste inconsciente durante cuatro días porque tu vínculo con él era mucho más sólido. O al menos eso es lo que Hermione cree. —hizo una pausa para tomar aire— Shacklebolt se vio obligado a detener a los Malfoy y a Snape… pero él se está encargando de vigilarlos… o más bien de cuidarlos… personalmente. Y te están esperando. Y están aguardando juicio, pero no se va a llevar a cabo hasta que vos estés del todo despierto y con la mente más o menos despejada. Shacklebolt dice que se va a tratar sólo de una formalidad, pero tiene que cumplirse para que los puedan dejar en libertad. Y para eso es preciso que vos presentes testimonio.

Harry le mandó un mensaje a Draco con la pulsera.

_Draco, ¿estás bien?_

_¡Harry! ¡Estás despierto!_

_Sí, ¿estás bien?_

_Yo estoy bien, tarado. Vos sos el herido._

_¿Severus? ¿Lucius? ¿Narcissa?_

_Bien. Bien. Bien._

_Voy a ir enseguida._

_Y vos, ¿estás bien?_

_Dolor de cabeza, por lo demás, bien._

_Quedate. Descansá._

_No. Te extraño._

_Yo hace días que te extraño._

_Voy enseguida._

_Bueno… pero tené cuidado._

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿qué le había querido decir con eso último? Apartó las mantas para levantarse.

—Harry, no podés… —empezó a decir Hermione.

—¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Claro que puedo!

—Lo que Hermione quiere decir, cumpa, es que afuera es un tremendo quilombo… se te van a venir todos encima y te van a aplastar. —explicó Ron.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—Tenemos la forma de solucionar eso. —dijo Fred, apareciendo con George de debajo de la Capa.

—Estuve buscando eso como loco y por todos lados. —dijo Ron.

—Vos tenés el otro de Harry. —dijo George.

—No, Lupin lo tiene. —corrigió Ron.

George se encogió de hombros. —Nosotros sólo nos estamos ocupando de cuidarle las inversiones a Harry. Y ahora también para darle una mano… para que pueda salir del ala hospitalaria.

—¿Cuánto hace que están acá? —preguntó Hermione arrugando la frente.

—El tiempo suficiente. —contestó Fred.

Harry aprovechó para levantarse… y todo le empezó a dar vueltas como un carrusel. Fred le puso una mano suave sobre el hombro y lo empujó un poco para que se sentara.

—Dejanos que te ayudemos a vestirte. —sugirió George.

—Ya tenemos práctica en esa labor. —apuntó Fred con insolencia.

Harry se sentía muy mal como para ponerse a discutir, les puso mala cara pero se avino a que le sacaran el piyama. Hermione pegó un gritito y les dio la espalda cuando le bajaron los pantalones sin ningún tipo de ceremonia. Ron los observaba con desconfianza.

—¿Qué mierda me pasa? —masculló Harry, le costaba demasiado coordinar los pensamientos y ni se molestó ni se avergonzó cuando los mellizos lo ayudaron a cambiarse los boxers y a ponerse el pantalón. Además ya estaba acostumbrado a que Draco lo vistiera. Y se sentía mareado y débil. Solo, no habría podido vestirse. Era una muy mala señal.

—¡La fiesta! —exclamó Ron— ¡Ahí fue donde te vistieron!

Harry hizo una mueca dolorida.

—Eso poco importa ahora, —dijo Fred al tiempo que ayudaba a Harry a ponerse la camisa— y los gritos no creo que le hagan bien a Harry.

—Perdón… —murmuró Ron.

—Hermione… —pidió Harry, estaba a dispuesto a oír las respuestas detalladas con tal de empezar a entender un poco más.

Ella se dio vuelta. —Harry, la cicatriz… desapareció.

Se llevó automáticamente la mano a la frente. Fred estaba justo por abotonarle el puño, con el movimiento brusco el botón se despegó.

Hermione conjuró un pequeño espejo y se lo puso delante. Él se apartó el flequillo con la mano izquierda y con la yema del índice derecho recorrió el lugar donde había estado la cicatriz, la piel no presentaba ningún rastro.

—No era una cicatriz normal, estaba maldita. —dijo Hermione— McGonagall me contó que ella esa noche le había sugerido a Dumbledore que te la borraran. Pero Dumbledore dijo que no… alegó que podía llegar a resultar útil.

—Vos me habías dicho que desaparecería… pero a mí me parecía que no iba a ser así… —levantó la vista del espejo y la miró— Voldemort se ha ido definitivamente… —concluyó.

Hermione asintió y tragó con dificultad. —Sí, Harry… lo lograste… se fue definitivamente… pero la ruptura del vínculo resultó muy traumática para tu cuerpo.

Le hizo bajar el brazo, le pidió el botón a Fred y volvió a pegárselo en el puño con un toque de la varita. —Harry, ¿te acordás de cuarto año? —preguntó.

Harry la miró extrañado. Hermione le recordó el asunto de las marcas de Snape y de Karkaroff que se iban tornando más evidentes a medida que Voldemort iba cobrando fuerzas. —Por entonces Voldemort tenía posibilidades de volver, las marcas estaban latentes.

—Esta vez, en cambio, es definitivo. —dijo Harry.

—Sí, Harry. Lo lograste. Y Snape me confirmó que su marca desapareció. —Hermione se frotó la cara con una mano— Nadie sabe por qué estuviste inconsciente cuatro días, todos los otros se recuperaron después de un día o dos. Pero lo cierto es que la conexión con vos era mucho más profunda que la que tenía con los mortífagos.

—Yo no le conté a nadie detalladamente lo que habíamos deducido. —aclaró Harry.

Hermione, Ron y Harry miraron con desconfianza hacia los mellizos, quienes respondieron con un gesto de sellarse los labios.

—Harry… —empezó ella indecisa.

—Decímelo de una vez, Hermione, no andes con vueltas.

Con un gesto brusco ella agarró la mochila de Harry. —Acá tenés… yo no voy meter la mano ahí.

—¿Qué hay adentro?

—Una de tus serpientes. —contestó ella.

Harry alzó una ceja sorprendida, pero sonrió cuando sacó a Lissa. —¿Y Salz? —preguntó.

Ron hizo una mueca de asco. —Estos dos rescataron a tus serpientes.

—Madame Pomfrey no quiso saber nada de tener que curarte con dos serpientes enrolladas a tu cuerpo. —dijo Hermione.

Harry les agradeció a los mellizos con una sonrisa.

—¿Lissa está bien? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

—A mí me parece que está bien. —contestó Harry algo extrañado de que Hermione estuviera actuando de manera tan rara.

—¿Por qué no le preguntás? —sugirió ella.

Harry miró a Ron como para ver si de él podía obtener una explicación.

—Hablá con la maldita serpiente. —fue todo lo que dijo Ron algo irritado.

Lissa parecía estar bien pero Harry igual le preguntó: _—¿Te trataron bien mientrass yo no esstuve?_

—_Ssí, amo. Pero no pude jugar con la pequeña._

Harry sacudió un poco la cabeza y sonrió. —_A mí no me extrañasste pero ssí a Victoria._

—_Dissfruto jugar con ella, pero tú eress el único que lo permite._

—_Bueno, me alegro de que estéss bien y con un poco de ssuerte vamoss a poder verla pronto, yo también la extraño._

Harry miró a Hermione cuya expresión mostraba evidente alivio. —No estaba segura de si todavía ibas a poder hablar en pársel. —explicó ella.

—Ah… —dijo Harry, no se le había ocurrido que eso pudiera pasar— Bueno, parece que te pone muy feliz que todavía pueda.

—Feliz… quizá sea una palabra demasiado fuerte. —hizo una pausa observando a Lissa que fue trepando por el brazo de Harry y finalmente se le enrolló en el cuello— Como te decía…estábamos muy preocupados porque vos seguías inconsciente durante tantos días… Malfoy se recuperó en un día, Snape en dos… vos te despertaste al tercero pero Remus nos dijo que estabas espantosamente dolorido… y seguís con dolor.

—Bueno, sí… pero por lo menos ahora no siento como si la cabeza me fuera a explotar.

—Eso no sonó como que estés bien. —dijo Ron.

—Es lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer por ahora. Quizá es el efecto de la poción de madame Pomfrey… ya no me duele tanto como cuando me desperté. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo ella de… _separación_? Algo así como que estoy sufriendo de la _separación_ de Voldemort…

—Sí… y ella no puede hacer mucho más… es una condición sin precedentes. —confirmó Hermione.

—No debería extrañarme… a mí te tocan todas… y siempre las peores.

—Harry, —continuó ella— Voldemort era una parte de vos desde que tenías quince meses. Por mucho tiempo no lo supiste, pero estaba ahí. No un fragmento de su alma, pero sí algo de él y de su magia.

—Pero parece que la sigo teniendo… si puedo hablar pársel…

Ella asintió. —Pero cabía la posibilidad de que cuando muriera… esa magia que te había dejado… desapareciera.

Harry la miró alarmado. —¿Me estás diciendo que existe la posibilidad de que…?

—No, no puede volver… la cicatriz desapareció…

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, estoy segura… estamos hablando de magia no de alma.

—Bueno, está bien pero… ¿qué me querés decir con todo esto? —la instó Harry cansado de que diera tantas vueltas.

—Creo… creo que vos vas a estar bien… dentro de unos días y que no vas a perder nada de magia. Creo que a vos te va a tomar más tiempo recuperarte porque tu conexión con él era más sólida.

—¿Pero finalmente me lo saqué de encima?

—Sí. —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

George se había agachado para calzarle las zapatillas.

—Hay algo… _perturbador_… verlos a ustedes tres… —empezó a decir Ron.

—Es la influencia de Draco. —dijo Harry distraído. Deseaba desesperadamente estar con Draco y abrazarlo… y que le hiciera mimos.

—Madame Pomfrey no regresó. —señaló Harry.

—Se está haciendo la distraída a propósito. —dijo Hermione— No puede darte el alta porque lo que corresponde es que sigas internado hasta mejorarte… pero sabe que nosotros te vamos a llevar al Ministerio.

—Ah… —respondió Harry entendiendo.

—Creo que por El Antro de los Alaridos es la mejor opción. —dijo Ron. Los otros tres asintieron.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Harry… hay periodistas y un montón de gente que quiere hablar con vos. Hay una multitud en los portales de la escuela y acampando a todo lo largo del camino hasta Hogsmeade. Vamos a sacarte furtivamente por el túnel al Antro.

—Está bien. —aceptó sin hacer más indagaciones. Se paró tentativamente y comprobó que no se mareaba— En marcha, entonces.

oOo

Había mucha más gente que lo habitual en el Ministerio. Tonks los estaba esperando en el hall. ¿Habría sido madame Pomfrey la que le había avisado? Harry estaba bajo la Capa y se dejó guiar por ellos. Aparicionar no había sido agradable y le había consumido casi toda la poca energía que tenía. Tenía la frente sudorosa. Los mellizos iban sosteniéndolo.

Finalmente llegaron ante una gran puerta y la atravesaron. Draco, Severus, Narcissa y Lucius estaban dentro. Harry se quitó la Capa, pero los mellizos no lo soltaron.

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca y apretó los ojos. —Si gritás de nuevo, me voy. —amenazó.

Los mellizos finalmente lo soltaron y Draco lo abrazó de inmediato. —Dioses, Harry, lucís espantoso… pero… igual te ves muy bien.

—¿Por qué lo trajeron? —demandó Snape— Es evidente que no debería haber abandonado la cama.

—¿Usted habría tratado de retenerlo en el hospital? —preguntó Fred con calma.

—¿O lo habría ayudado a venir como hicimos nosotros? —agregó George.

Severus masculló algo por lo bajo y luego ordenó: —Draco, llevalo a la cama.

—¿Por qué madame Pomfrey no le dio algo para dormirlo? —preguntó Draco.

Ron soltó una breve risa. —¿Y después quién iba a aguantar la furia de Harry? Y además ya está tomando demasiadas drogas.

—Harry, vos me habías dicho que estabas bien. —dijo Draco ayudándolo a recostarse y recostándose él también a su lado.

—Mmmm… —dijo Harry acurrucándose contra él— Ahora sí que estoy bien… voy a descansar un poco y después los voy a sacar de acá.

—Granger, ¿cuánto hace que está despierto? —preguntó Severus.

—Menos de dos horas… cuando supo que Malfoy estaba detenido, quiso venir de inmediato, no hubo forma de disuadirlo… estuvo mareado, poco coordinado y algo confundido desde que se despertó… los mellizos tuvieron que ayudarlo a vestirse, incluso. Pero madame Pomfrey dijo que iba a estar bien. Sólo es preciso que descanse. Todavía le duele mucho la cabeza. Éstas son las pociones que ella me dijo que hay que administrarle.

Harry estaba medio durmiéndose en el hombro de Draco.

—¿Qué es lo que le han dicho? —inquirió Severus.

—Lupin le informó que todos estábamos bien. Yo le expliqué un poco la razón del dolor de cabeza y sabe que mató a Voldemort. En realidad no preguntó mucho, lo único que quería era venir con Malfoy cuanto antes.

—Merlín, Harry, si serás inconsciente… —lo reconvino Draco al tiempo que lo abrazaba más estrechamente.

—Bueno, ahora que va a estar encerrado con ustedes va a poder descansar todo lo que haga falta. —señaló Tonks animosa— Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que precisen, péguenme un grito.

oOo

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas, se había despertado poco antes, estaba tan cansado de que la cabeza le doliera constantemente. Draco estaba arrodillado en la cama, detrás de él, masajeándole los hombros. Remus había venido a verlos.

—¿Dónde están Narcissa y Lucius?

—En la celda de al lado, estaban de visita cuando viniste ayer. —contestó Severus.

Harry asintió distraído. Notó que, por suerte, el movimiento no había originado un batir de tambores en su cabeza.

—Esta pieza me recuerda la mía en casa de los Dursley.

—Esta pieza es más grande y mejor. —dijo Draco.

—Quizá, pero de la mía podías salir.

—¿Cómo te sentís, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. —Cansado, a pesar de no haber hecho poco más que dormir durante cuatro días. Y estoy harto de que me duela la cabeza. Sé que debe de haber un millón de cosas que debería preguntar pero, o tengo miedo de conocer las respuestas o no encuentro la forma de poder formularlas. Todavía me cuesta creer que todo haya terminado. Quizá porque no todo terminó realmente. Me siento muy frustrado porque estamos acá en una celda de detención en lugar de estar festejando afuera como deberíamos. Aunque muchas ganas de celebrar no tengo… sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser normales… bueno, no normales, nada es nunca normal cuando de mí se trata… pero calmas… Eso, la calma sería algo bueno. Tranquilidad. Paz. Y me quiero ir a casa.

—Harry, vos podés irte a casa cuando quieras. —le recordó Severus.

—No, no puedo. Mientras Draco y vos sigan acá.

—Kingsley no tuvo alternativa. —explicó Severus— Esta detención es una farsa, pero necesaria para cumplir con los procedimientos. De todos modos somos prisioneros privilegiados, a los comunes no se les permiten visitas.

—Tenemos que quedarnos acá y hacer de cuenta que obedecemos la ley. —dijo Draco.

—Aunque a Draco nos costó mucho convencerlo. —dijo Lupin— Él quería estar al lado de tu cama.

—Es que no sabíamos si te ibas a poner bien. —dijo Draco— Y yo quería estar con vos.

—Si querés seguir con Harry y no que te manden a Azkaban, tenemos que atenernos a los procedimientos legales. —dijo Severus.

—Vos tampoco estabas tranquilo cuando todavía estaba inconsciente. —le recordó Draco.

—Pero ya está acá ahora. —dijo Severus— Y apenas esté en condiciones para dar testimonio tendremos nuestro juicio.

Draco se puso tenso al oír la palabra.

—Yo no voy a permitir que manden a ninguno de ustedes a Azkaban. —declaró Harry— Ni siquiera a Lucius.

—Kingsley prevé que nos otorgarán perdón total. —dijo Severus— Y tu testimonio simplificará enormemente las cosas. Serán muy pocos, si es que siquiera hay alguno, que quiera ir en contra de los deseos de El Salvador.

—¿Ahora soy El Salvador? —preguntó Harry torciendo la boca.

Draco dejó oír una risita y le dio un beso en la sien. —Sí, Harry, te ascendieron.

—¡¿Que me ascendieron decís?! —exclamó y se arrepintió enseguida porque su propio grito le avivó la jaqueca.

Remus y Severus lo miraron preocupados pero no hicieron comentario. Draco apretó las mandíbulas, pero también lo dejó pasar y continuó: —Así es, te ascendieron. Antes eras la esperanza de todos. Ahora has probado tu valía y te has mostrado merecedor de la confianza que habían depositado en vos. Vas a tenerlos a todos comiendo de tu mano, haciéndote reverencias… todos van a querer congraciarse con vos.

Horrorizado, Harry giró un poco la cabeza para mirarlo. —Decime que estás hablando en broma.

Divertido, Draco negó con la cabeza. —Es una buena cosa, Harry. Significa que vas a conseguir cualquier cosa que quieras. Incluso obtener el perdón y la libertad de cuatro pérfidos mortífagos.

Harry frunció el ceño consternado. —Ustedes no son pérfidos. —protestó— Y los tienen que perdonar porque se lo merecen con todo lo que me ayudaron… no porque yo sea el maldito Salvador. Si les dan la libertad en consideración a mí, después van a ser objeto de vaya Merlín a saber qué cuando yo me vuelva otra vez la encarnación del mal a los ojos de todos.

Draco lo miró perplejo. —¿La encarnación del mal? —repitió— ¿Vos justamente?

—Hoy puede que todos me llamen El Salvador, pero es algo que no va a durar. Dales un par de semanas y muchos se van a levantar reclamando que me manden a Azkaban por asesino y por ser un peligro para la sociedad. O van a exigir que me manden a St. Mungo alegando que estoy loco, porque sólo a un demente se le puede ocurrir brindarles su apoyo a cuatro mortífagos.

—Harry, —intervino Remus— siempre vas a tener mucha gente que te apoye. Siempre habrá algún desubicado que se va a poner en tu contra pero vos contás con el apoyo de las masas. Vos les trajiste paz y tranquilidad, no es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. —El desayuno. —anunció Tonks.

Harry le sonrió. —¿Desde cuándo te transformaste en un elfo doméstico?

—Desde que mi héroe preferido decidió transformarse en un prisionero. —replicó Tonks y le sonrió descarada a Draco— Y no nos olvidemos tampoco de mi queridísimo primo favorito.

Depositó las bandejas sobre la cama y se volvió hacia Severus y Remus, sacudió la cabeza y puso los brazos en jarras. —Quizá debería ponerme a considerar si no sería conveniente dejar que Remus se quedara acá pudriéndose encerrado… dejarme a mí para juntarse con éste… ¡oh tan encantador, Snape!

Harry se llevó una mano a la boca abierta y los ojos se le desorbitaron de sorpresa. Draco dejó oír una risita y le susurró al oído: —Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de por qué es que te cae tan bien.

—Supongo que ahora todos deben de estar enterados de la relación entre ellos. —dijo Harry.

—Sí. Y no ha perdido una oportunidad de provocarlo con comentarios impiadosos cada vez que se lo encuentra por acá. No ha hecho nunca alusiones insultantes contra Snape, pero le encanta poner muy incómodo a Lupin.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Entró Kingsley acompañado por madame Pomfrey.

—¿Más visitas sociales? —apuntó Harry sarcástico.

Kingsley sonrió. —Vas a poder desayunar apenas ella haya concluido con la revisación.

Madame Pomfrey miró con desaprobación el apiñamiento en el relativamente pequeño recinto. —No vaya a creer que voy a permitirle esto siempre durante el año escolar en Hogwarts, señor Potter. —dijo seria— Las veces que se lastime va a tener que quedarse internado hasta que yo le dé el alta.

—¿Cómo puede saber ahora que voy a terminar lastimado e internado? —protestó Harry.

Todos se volvieron a observarlo con miradas intencionadas y severas. Harry decidió que lo mejor era callarse y se rindió a la revisación de la sanadora. Cuando hubo concluido dejó una nueva provisión de pociones, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento al ministro y se retiró.

—¿Qué quiso decirte con eso? —preguntó Harry con recelo.

—Con cierta reticencia dio su visto bueno. Ya estás en condición de soportar el juicio. —contestó Kingsley.

Harry parpadeó desconcertado. —¿_Yo_ voy a ser juzgado?

—Es como si lo fueras. —murmuró Draco— Vos sos el principal testigo de la defensa, te va a tocar hablar mucho.

—Harry, ¿qué sabés sobre los procedimientos judiciales? —preguntó Kingsley.

Harry arrugó la frente y reflexionó un instante. —Bueno, no creo que mi juicio haya sido algo normal. Estaba el Wizengamot en pleno para juzgar a un chico de quince años por uso indebido de magia de un menor. —bajó la vista reflexionando otro momento— También vi algunos juicios de mortífagos… —alzó la vista y miró a Kingsley, se acababa de dar cuenta de un detalle importante—…a los acusados se los traía al final, una vez que todos los testimonios se habían completado… no van a tener la oportunidad de defenderse… sólo estarán presentes para escuchar el veredicto.

—¿Cómo es eso de que pudiste presenciar juicios de mortífagos? —preguntó Remus.

Harry le dirigió una mirada cautelosa a Severus. —En el pensieve de Dumbledore… en cuarto año. —dijo— Creo que me lo dejó a propósito…

—Y en quinto año… —agregó Severus.

Harry asintió. —No era mi intención, pero estaba ahí… y Draco te llamó… perdón. —dijo avergonzado.

—Ya nada puede hacerse al respecto. —dijo Severus.

—Ustedes siempre con estas conversaciones crípticas. —dijo Draco irritado— Supongo que ninguno de los dos va explicarme cómo es que yo termino implicado en ésta.

Harry trató de acordarse. —Fue la vez que descubriste a Montague en el armario desvanecedor. Viniste corriendo a contárselo a Snape

—Y nuestro ilustre señor Potter se metió en un problema muy serio en esa oportunidad. —dijo Severus.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry suspirando. Debido a ese incidente las clases de Oclumencia se habían interrumpido. Uno más de los varios factores que tuvieron que ver con la muerte de Sirius.

—No fue tu culpa, Harry. —dijo Severus.

—Ya sé. —dijo con tristeza— Fue culpa de Voldemort. Pero quizá de haber optado mejor…

Remus quizá algo entendía o sospechaba de lo que hablaban… los demás estaban completamente en ayunas.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con el juicio de los mortífagos? —preguntó Tonks.

Harry iba a decir que no… pero lo pensó mejor… —¿En el Ministerio sabrán de la participación de Narcissa? —le preguntó a Severus.

—Mucho lo dudo. —dijo Severus— Albus era de los que escatimaban la información.

—¿Por qué exactamente la juzgan entonces? —preguntó Harry.

—Simplemente por ser mortífaga. —respondió Kingsley— No hay otros crímenes que se le hayan imputado.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia Draco.

—A Draco se lo acusa de ser mortífago, de intento de asesinato y de haber posibilitado la entrada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts.

—Intento de asesinato… ¿de quién? —preguntó Harry. ¿Sabrían de Katie y de Ron?

—De Dumbledore. —contestó Kingsley mirándolo con suspicacia.

—No está tan mal entonces… —dijo Harry— ¿Y a Lucius? —preguntó de inmediato.

—Lucius tiene suerte. —dijo Kingsley— Ya fue juzgado anteriormente. Ahora el cargo es sólo haber escapado de Azkaban. —agregó mirando a Harry con ojos acusadores.

Harry sonrió con inocencia. —Supongo que tendré que declarar entonces que Scrimgeour lo hizo escapar y fraguó su muerte… porque yo se lo pedí.

—Creo que es una suerte que a El Salvador no se lo llame a declarar bajo Veritaserum. —apuntó Kingsley irónico.

—¿Usan Veritaserum para los testimonios? —preguntó Harry alarmado.

—No. —dijo Severus— Nunca se usa en procedimientos judiciales. Hay quienes pueden burlar los efectos, sobre todo si están al tanto de que se lo han administrado.

Era cierto, pensó Harry, no habían usado Veritaserum en ninguno de los juicios que él había presenciado.

Los juicios en el mundo mágico dejaban mucho que desear. Dependían demasiado de la opinión de los jueces y del arbitrio del ministro. Aunque en ese caso ese factor jugaba a su favor.

—Todo lo relacionado con el Ministerio es muy poco serio. —dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué creés que yo no quiero saber nada con seguir a cargo? —dijo Kingsley.

—Pues igual pienso que deberías quedarte. Al menos vos sos honesto y te preocupás de hacer las cosas bien.

—¿Honesto yo? —dijo Kingsley irónico alzando las cejas— Yo, que encubrí a un fugitivo de Azkaban… yo, que me dejo corromper por El Salvador.

—Yo no te estoy corrompiendo. —protestó Harry. Todos los demás reían con ganas.

—Y pensar que Lucius no empezó a darte lecciones al respecto… no todavía. —señaló Severus.

Harry abrió la boca para rebatir la acusación pero no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera decir en su descargo.

—Vos, mi querido Harry, sos un maestro de la manipulación. —declaró Draco— Sea que lo admitas o no.

—Yo sólo estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien. —porfió Harry.

—Y es justamente eso lo que te permite obtener mucho más que cualquier individuo promedio. —señaló Remus.

—Eso y el hecho de que él mató al Señor Oscuro. —agregó Draco.

—Seguí corrompiendo así, Harry. —dijo Tonks jocosa— Debés de ser de los pocos, sino el único, que corrompe para hacer las cosas bien y no para obtener ventajas personales.

Harry se removió incómodo. — No es que sea totalmente desinteresado. —admitió culpable.

—Harry, ¿que querés recibir como recompensa por habernos librado de Ya Sabés Quién? —preguntó Kingsley de repente.

Harry lo miró alarmado. De golpe se le había presentado un desfile de imágenes de medallas y de discursos de aceptación. —No quiero nada. —dijo.

—¿Sólo a tu novio y a tu familia? —sugirió Kingsley.

—Bueno, sí… —reconoció.

—Como ministro no tengo ningún inconveniente en hacer las cosas bien y obtenerles el perdón que se merecen. En este caso no son mutuamente excluyentes hacer lo que está bien y otorgarte lo que vos querés. Vos tenés todo el derecho de pedir mucho más que la posibilidad de poder vivir con tu familia y de que se haga justicia.

Harry se mordió el labio, una vez más tomaba consciencia de cuánto era el poder que tenía. Era algo que lo ponía nervioso… y hasta le daba un poco de miedo. No al punto de que fuera a disuadirlo de obtener el perdón que Severus y los Malfoy se merecían… pero igual era inquietante… perturbador.

Miró a Draco. —¿No tenés miedo de que pueda meter la pata y arruinar todo de alguna forma? Todo tu futuro depende de esto.

—¿Con vos de mi lado? No. —respondió Draco muy serio— No tengo ni una pizca de miedo.

oOo

Avanzaba por el pasillo ministerial flanqueado por Kingsley y Tonks. Evitó hacer una mueca por el ruido.

—Si no se llevara a cabo hoy, tendríamos que esperar hasta el lunes. —apuntó ella.

Harry asintió, no quería pasar el fin de semana en la celda de detención. El dolor de cabeza podía aguantárselo. Tener todos los ojos clavados en él y la atención con que todos lo observaban… eso ya era otra cosa.

Se acordó de la primera vez que había entrado a _El Caldero Que Pierde_. Eso había sido diez años después de la desaparición de Voldemort y Harry era por entonces un escuálido chico de once años. Y sin embargo lo habían vivado como a un héroe y había recibido saludos y atenciones de todos.

La situación presente, sin embargo, era mucho más increíble. La derrota definitiva de Voldemort era muy reciente y estaba clara en la mente de todos. Y Harry había ganado. Y no había sido un triunfo pasivo como cuando era un bebé. Harry había conquistado activamente al terror del mundo mágico.

Todos se detenían para verlo pasar. Algunos lo observaban con devoción. Muchas mujeres lanzaban gritos histéricos al divisarlo. Muchos querían tocarlo.

—Merlín, ni que fuera de la nobleza. —farfulló Harry.

—Para muchos lo sos. —dijo Kingsley.

—Yo soy sólo un chico de diecisiete años con un espantoso dolor de cabeza que lo único que quiere es irse a casa y meterse a la cama con su novio. —dijo Harry.

—Va a romper tantos corazones cuando la noticia se haga pública. —dijo Tonks conteniendo una sonrisa— Tengo entendido que mi querido primo ya está perfeccionando sus hechizos de ataque y no me cabe duda de que le van a hacer falta.

Harry dejó oír un gruñido. —¿Por qué de pronto empiezo a sentirme contento de que Crabbe y Goyle se hayan autoasignado como mis guardias personales? —frunció el ceño cuando entraban al ascensor, no había preguntado dónde habían quedado esos dos, lo único que sabía con certeza era que nadie había muerto. Decidió apartar el pensamiento por el momento, ya tenía demasiadas cosas más urgentes en las que pensar.

Se estremeció cuando ingresaron al último corredor que conducía a la sala del tribunal.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Tonks.

Harry tragó con dificultad y asintió.

—Los demás ya están ahí. —dijo Kingsley.

Harry lo miró con desconcierto.

—Remus, Minerva, los Weasley… y todos los que pueden y van a testificar.

—Aunque no creo que vaya a ser necesario. —dijo Tonks— Probablemente bastará con tu testimonio.

Kingsley lo hizo detener un instante. —Harry, será preciso que expliques todo lo que pasó con el mayor detalle posible. ¿Sos consciente de eso, no?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Sí, si bien hay alguna u otra cosa que no puedo mencionar.

—Alguna que otra cosa… no creo que eso importe. —dijo Kingsley— Tenés mucho que contar, todos van a estar pendientes de cada una de tus palabras. Y va a haber sorpresas a montones, alguna que otra omisión pasará inadvertida probablemente.

oOo


	53. Juicio y sentencia

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 53 – Juicio y sentencia**

Estaba sentado al lado Kingsley en el frente del recinto, escuchaba sólo a medias la lectura de los crímenes y cargos. Él sabía muy bien los crímenes que se habían cometido. Y también Kingsley sabía que había habido otros además de los que aparecían en la lista. Harry se preguntó en qué Casa de Hogwarts habría sido asignado el ministro en su momento… bien podría haber sido Gryffindor… pero Slytherin no le habría extrañado.

Fudge había sido una calamidad, pero por suerte ya no estaba más. De pronto sintió una punzada de remordimiento de que Scrimgeour tampoco estuviera más. Había incluso empezado a apreciarlo un poco y ciertamente no lo alegraba que hubiese muerto. Tanta gente había muerto.

Se concentró en la gente reunida, Kingsley había estado en lo cierto, habían venido muchos como apoyo. Quizá no para apoyar a los acusados pero sí a él.

Los Weasley estaban todos. Percy incluido. Del otro lado de la sala, sin embargo, entre los funcionarios. Tenía la cabeza baja y parecía muy falto de ánimo mientras iba tomando nota de los procedimientos. Harry esperaba que con la derrota de Voldemort recapacitara y terminara reconciliándose con su familia.

También estaba McGonagall y varios otros miembros de la Orden. Moody lucía tan hosco como siempre, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry le hizo un guiño. Harry se sorprendió mucho y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Estaban prácticamente todos los alumnos del ED y también los Slytherins neutrales. Daphne estaba sentada al lado de Lavender y de las mellizas Patil. Blaise estaba sentado junto a Ginny.

Crabbe y Goyle habían quedado provisoriamente bajo el control de Blaise. Esos dos tenían sus cosas pero Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de ellos. Debía de haberles costado mucho tomar la decisión de pelear del lado de Harry. Particularmente porque no eran de los que tomaban decisiones con frecuencia.

Remus le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro, Harry giró la cabeza y le sonrió. Y amplió la sonrisa cuando Tonks que estaba cerca le hizo una mueca graciosa.

El intercambio no se le pasó inadvertido a uno de los miembros más antiguos del Wizengamot.

—Señor Potter, ¿acaso cree que tales nefastos crímenes son motivo de diversión? —le preguntó el hombrecito con manifiesta desaprobación en el tono.

—No, señor. —respondió Harry contrito— Ocurre que ésta es la primera oportunidad que tengo para ver a muchos de mis amigos desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, puesto que todos estos últimos días estuve internado en el ala hospitalaria de Hogwarts. Siento un gran alivio y estoy muy feliz de que todos estén bien.

Para sus adentros revoleó los ojos cuando oyó los suspiros de comprensión y las miradas de simpatía que muchos le dirigieron. Eso era demasiado fácil. Draco iba a sentirse tan orgulloso de él.

—Bueno… está bien, puedo entenderlo y eso explica sus sonrisas. —dijo el viejo mago— Sin embargo, el asunto que nos ocupa es de extrema seriedad y como tal debe encararse.

—Con todo el debido respeto, señor, estoy de acuerdo en que hay que encararlo con seriedad… lo que no entiendo del todo es por qué nos estamos demorando en la lectura minuciosa de los crímenes imputados. Los acusados son mortífagos y de los más notorios de entre ellos podría agregar. Este juicio no debería apuntar a establecer si son culpables o no… sino a determinar si merecen que se les otorgue indulto por la colaboración importantísima que prestaron para obtener la victoria.

—Señor Potter, es Ud. consciente de que un indulto implica otorgar el perdón de los crímenes y de los castigos que correspondieren.

—Sí, claro. —dijo Harry encogiendo apenas los hombros. No agregó más pero en el aire quedó flotando una pregunta implícita, ¿qué me quiere decir con eso?

—Perpetraron muchos delitos. —insistió el viejo— Muchos. Cuando todavía estaban del otro lado de la guerra. Quiero creer que no sugiere Ud. que deben perdonárseles todos sus crímenes anteriores.

—Sí, justamente eso es lo que sugiero. —dijo Harry simplemente. La mayoría de los jueces quedaron pestañeando perplejos.

Kingsley carraspeó. —Quizá sea el momento de proceder con el testimonio del señor Potter…

—Una pregunta antes. —dijo el viejo— Señor Potter, ¿debo entender que Ud. piensa que los acusados son culpables de todos los crímenes que se les imputan?

—Sí. —admitió Harry.

El recinto se cargó de murmullos. Nadie se había esperado esa respuesta. Pero Harry lo había hecho a propósito, le creerían más fácilmente todo lo que les iba a decir a continuación… o al menos eso era lo que él esperaba… rogaba para sus adentros no haber metido la pata. Se mordió el labio, todos los allí presentes ya sabían que Snape había matado a Dumbledore… y ése era el más grave de todos los delitos de la lista. Lo que ellos no sabían eran todas las cosas que los acusados habían hecho para redimirse. Aunque en el caso de Severus ni siquiera correspondía hablar de redención, Severus había estado siempre del lado de la luz y él se iba a asegurar de convencerlos a todos al respecto.

—¿Estás listo entonces? —le susurró Kingsley— Considerando que acabás de saltar por encima de la mitad de los procedimientos jurídicos pertinentes. —agregó irónico.

Harry le sonrió con culpa. —Pero sirve para ahorrar tiempo.

—Eso sin lugar a dudas. —dijo Kingsley y divertido sacudió apenas la cabeza.

Le conjuró una silla muy cómoda para que Harry pudiera dar su testimonio frente al tribunal. Harry suspiró de alivio, muy poco le hubiese gustado tener que ocupar el asiento con las cadenas.

Lo hacía sentir mejor saber que Dumbledore ya en su oportunidad había salido en defensa de Snape. Recordaba las palabras del ex director cuando Karkaroff había empezado a dar nombres.

_Severus Snape fue ciertamente un mortífago. Sin embargo, él se sumó a nuestro lado antes de la caída de Voldemort y se transformó en espía. Lo que le significó un gran riesgo personal. Ahora no es más mortífago de lo que lo soy yo._

Esas palabras le habían dado vueltas en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo Harry llegara a convencerse de que eran verdaderas. Pero lo que Dumbledore había hecho en ese momento había sentado un precedente, la situación presente era muy semejante.

Recorrió brevemente con la vista a los jueces en sus bancas. Las miradas eran intensas y expectantes. Respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.

oOo

Bajó la cabeza exhausto, le dolía espantosamente pero se esforzó por no prestarle atención. El asunto era de extrema importancia, no podía permitir que un dolor interfiriera. Le parecía que había estado hablando por horas… y quizá así había sido. El recinto había quedado sumido en silencio. No se oían ruidos de sillas, ni toses, ni murmullos, ni de movimientos.

Le entraron ganas de reír aunque no había nada de gracioso en la situación. La semana anterior le había dicho a Blaise que la historia de todo lo que había pasado ese verano probablemente nunca se conocería completa. Lo cual seguía siendo cierto, porque había cosas que Harry se había callado y otras a las que sólo había hecho una muy vaga referencia. Por supuesto que de los horcruxes no había dicho nada. Y había sido particularmente impreciso en lo que tenía que ver con la "huída" de Lucius de la prisión. Todo lo que había dicho había sido verdad y muy poco quedó sin mencionar.

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan expuesto. Había enfatizado sus propias debilidades para destacar las fortalezas de los otros. Severus, Draco Narcissa y Lucius habían sido descritos con sus virtudes y defectos, pero el hincapié había sido puesto en el hecho incontestable de que ellos lo habían ayudado a alcanzar el triunfo.

Kingsley había conjurado también mucho antes de que Harry concluyera su relato una mesita. Harry se sirvió un vaso de agua de la jarra que descansaba sobre ella. Sentía la boca seca y la garganta áspera después de haber hablado tanto. Sus movimientos quebraron el absoluto silencio en la sala. Bebiendo un sorbo, se volvió hacia Kingsley, el ministro se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Hay preguntas para el señor Potter?

Había muchas caras que parecían tener la intención de formular varias, pero fue el mismo viejo mago de antes el que se animó a expresar la suya en voz alta.

—Usted ha dejado en claro que durante este verano y bajo su influencia ellos renunciaron a sus actividades anteriores… ¿qué le hace pensar que no volverán a incursionar nuevamente en actos ilegales una vez que hayan sido indultados?

—¿Está Ud. sugiriendo que yo fui una especie de guardián… de vigilante? —preguntó Harry como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído.

—Señor Potter… —dijo el mago e hizo una pausa dando la impresión de que estaba eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras— …estoy sugiriendo que ha sido la proximidad con Ud. la que ha resultado… beneficiosa sobre el comportamiento de ellos estos dos últimos meses.

—En otras palabras… Ud. teme indultarlos a menos que yo me avenga a cuidarlos como si fueran nenes de cinco años. Ud. quiere hacerme responsable por ellos.

—¿No está Ud. dispuesto a hacerse responsable por ellos? —preguntó el viejo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Si le contesto que sí, Ud. va a interpretarlo como que yo creo que ellos precisan ser vigilados. Si le digo que no, Ud. llegará a la conclusión de que no quiero brindarles mi apoyo porque desconfío de ellos.

El viejo mago no dijo nada permaneció mirándolo expectante.

Harry apretó las mandíbulas. —Si los honorables miembros del Wizengamot son incapaces de hacer lo que corresponde perdonando a estas personas que deberían ser aclamadas como héroes por sus acciones a favor del bienestar de toda la comunidad mágica… entonces la respuesta es sí… estoy más que dispuesto a hacerme responsable de sus acciones.

El viejo mago retrocedió apoyándose sobre el respaldo de su butaca, aparentemente su movida no había dado el resultado que él esperaba.

—Si se me permitiera hacer una sugerencia. —dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al tribunal.

Kingsley asintió su autorización, Harry se volvió mirando con cierto recelo a la directora de Hogwarts.

—Quizá un año de servicios a la comunidad podría permitirles reivindicar su imagen ante la opinión pública. —propuso McGonagall— Si bien no dudo de que sus acciones han sido heroicas, prácticamente todas ellas fueron llevadas a cabo desde la clandestinidad porque las circunstancias de la guerra así lo requerían.

—¿Y cuál sería su propuesta concreta? —preguntó el viejo mago con suspicacia.

—Como todos ya habrán de saberlo, Hogwarts ya está oficialmente abierta para el nuevo período escolar. —dijo McGonagall.

Para Harry era una novedad. Y era una buena noticia… ¿pero qué sería lo que se proponía la profesora?

—Estoy necesitando profesores para tres asignaturas: Pociones, Defensa y Transfiguración. Propongo que Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape cumplan un año de servicio a la comunidad como profesores de las citadas materias. Draco Malfoy deberá volver a la escuela para completar su educación y obtener los NEWTs que le permitan llegar a ser un miembro útil y productivo para la sociedad. El servicio comunitario que me parece adecuado para él es que se le asigne durante un año la tarea de preparar todas las pociones necesarias para mantener adecuadamente abastecida el ala hospitalaria de Hogwarts.

Todos en la sala se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos, Harry incluido. Aunque no todos se habían sorprendido por las mismas razones. La propuesta implicaba que Severus iba a poder volver a la escuela, que era lo que él quería. El "castigo" de Draco era el mismo que Severus ya les había asignado a Draco y a él. Narcissa estaría también en la escuela, la familia, incluyendo a Victoria. Y si a Lucius no le agradaba la tarea asignada, peor para él, la punición se la tenía más que merecida.

Todo resultaba perfecto. Y también había un precedente… Dumbledore en su momento había convocado a Severus como profesor a la escuela después de un juicio de características muy parecidas al que se estaba llevando a cabo.

—¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

McGonagall fijó la vista en su interlocutor con una de sus más severas miradas, de ésas que podían congelar el fuego. —Le puedo asegurar que estoy hablando muy en serio. —respondió y prosiguió— Harry Potter también asistirá para completar su ciclo educativo de modo que con su proximidad a ellos podrá ejercer la influencia beneficiosa que Ud. mencionó antes.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros la profesora le había devuelto al viejo su propio argumento.

—Desarrollarán su servicio comunitario a la vista de todos. —continuó la directora— Y en cuanto a sus capacidades docentes… creo que si sirvieron para enseñarle a nuestro querido señor Potter, sin dudas podrán enseñarles a todos los demás alumnos.

—¡Pero los Malfoy no tienen experiencia en la enseñanza!

—Tengo en mente a alguien más que actuará como asesor y que podrá asistirlos con la planificación y con otras cuestiones relacionadas con la labor docente. —respondió la profesora.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. ¡La muy ladina! Remus tenía también un puesto asegurado en la escuela.

—No es viable, el buen juicio desaconseja que sean incorporados al plantel de Hogwarts. Los padres no van a querer mandar a sus hijos a la escuela cuando se enteren de que habrá mortífagos presentes y que estarán a cargo de las clases.

—Primero… —interrumpió Harry— Ellos no son más mortífagos que yo. Segundo, son inteligentes y competentes como instructores, puedo afirmarlo por experiencia propia. Tercero, sea que a los padres les guste o no, son héroes de esta guerra. Y cuarto, ¿está Ud. sugiriendo que la profesora McGonagall está poniendo deliberadamente en peligro la vida de los alumnos? —sacudió la cabeza desestimando el disparate— Sólo un lunático podría pensar que ella como directora permitiría que sus estudiantes corrieran el más mínimo riesgo.

El comentario suscitó varias sonrisas pero también varios ceños fruncidos desaprobadores. Era evidente que Kingsley estaba tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Algunas risitas de los asistentes se alcanzaron a oír.

Harry le dirigió al tribunal una mirada de disculpa. Quizá no había sido una buena idea llamarlos indirectamente dementes. Le sorprendió ver que predominaban las sonrisas entre los jueces. Todo parecía indicar que iba a poder salirse con la suya.

—¿Quizá sería el momento de hacer ingresar a los acusados? —propuso Kingsley. El tribunal aprobó la moción.

Tonks salió para ir a buscarlos. Harry volvió a su lugar original al lado del ministro. Tomó asiento tenso, tratando de no pensar; pensar le resultaba doloroso. Se oían velados murmullos en todo el recinto. Kingsley conjuró tres sillas más, iguales a la que había ocupado Harry para su declaración, era una forma indirecta de expresar su parecer de que no se trataban de criminales peligrosos.

Los cuatro ingresaron con expresiones impasibles en el rostro y tomaron asiento con la frente en alto. La mirada de Draco se cruzó con la suya y Harry se empezó a sentir mejor de inmediato. Draco tenía confianza en él.

Kingsley carraspeó, capturando de esa forma la atención de todos. —El señor Potter ha declarado en defensa de Uds. El tribunal está considerando la posibilidad de otorgarles un indulto de los crímenes pasados como reconocimiento por la labor que desempeñaron para el lado de la luz durante la guerra. Sin embargo, hay muchos que no consideran pertinente un perdón total y sostienen que corresponde imponer una pena de un año de trabajo en bien de la comunidad.

Draco miró de soslayo a Harry, los otros tres se pusieron tensos. Harry sonrió apenas. La idea de que lo pusieran de guardián no lo ponía contento precisamente… pero si eso significaba que todos estarían en Hogwarts…

—¿Tienen alguna objeción que quisieran plantear? —preguntó el ministro.

—Aceptamos los términos fijados por el tribunal. —declaró Lucius. Los otros tres asintieron expresando su acuerdo.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo Kingsley y se dirigió a los jueces repitiendo la propuesta de McGonagall— ¿Todos aquellos a favor del perdón condicionado?

La mayoría de los jueces levantaron la mano.

—¿Todos aquellos que se oponen? —fueron escasas las manos que se alzaron.

Kingsley anunció el veredicto y dio por concluida la sesión. Hubo algunos gritos de júbilo entre los asistentes que reverberaron dolorosamente en el cráneo de Harry.

Draco se materializó un segundo después a su lado y lo abrazó. —Lo conseguiste, Harry. —susurró— Oh, dioses… ¿qué te pasa?

—Estoy bien… —respondió mareado. No podía creer que todo hubiese terminado. Voldemort ya no volvería. Su familia estaba libre. Sus amigos habían sobrevivido. Y todos volverían a Hogwarts. El aturdimiento era debido al gran alivio que sentía pero combinado con la migraña impiadosa… empezaba a sentirse enfermo. Tragó con dificultad, no era ése el momento para sentirse mal y de arruinarles el momento a todos. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a Draco.

—Estás libre. —murmuró— ¡Felicitaciones!

Draco asintió apenas. —Harry, no te ves bien… —dijo preocupado.

Severus se agachó a su lado y con el dorso de la mano le acarició la frente y la mejilla como constatándole la temperatura.

—¡Felicitaciones, Severus!

Los rasgos de Severus se suavizaron, con los dedos le apartó el flequillo de los ojos. —Sos vos el que merece felicitaciones. Es gracias a tus esfuerzos que estamos libres, aunque más no sea condicionadamente. Nunca creí que podría recuperar mi vida… y ni hablar de llegar a obtener incluso más de lo que tenía antes. Gracias.

—No tenés por qué darlas.

—Severus… Draco… me temo que hay algo de papeleo que van a tener que firmar. —dijo Kingsley fijando una mirada preocupada sobre Harry.

—Remus, llevalo a casa. —ordenó Severus volviendo la cabeza por sobre el hombro.

—Yo quiero quedarme con Draco. —protestó Harry— Y después tendríamos que celebrar.

—Nada de eso. —respondió Severus con un tono que no admitía réplica— Gracias a vos, Draco podrá volver a casa muy pronto. Vos tenés que ir a descansar ya.

Harry suspiró derrotado, pero tenía que admitir que no se sentía bien y que la idea de poder descansar tranquilo en su cama sonaba más que seductora. Su cuerpo había decidido que superada la crisis o reposaba o colapsaba.

Draco estrechó el abrazo. —Celebraremos más tarde, ¿te parece? Cuando ya te sientas bien.

—Estoy tan harto de sentirme como la mierda. —murmuró Harry con acritud.

Draco le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó apenas la cabeza. —Lo peor ya pasó. No hay ningún apuro por celebrar. No hay razón para apresurar las cosas. —le posó un casto beso en los labios— Es tiempo de que te cures y de que te recuperes.

oOo

Remus lo estaba guiando a su habitación, pero Harry quiso hacer una parada antes desviándose hacia la pieza de Victoria.

—¡Papá!

Victoria estaba paradita pero decidió que iba a llegar más rápido si se dejaba caer al suelo. Así lo hizo y gateó presurosa hasta él. Harry se hincó de rodillas tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza y la estrechó en un abrazo.

La nena estaba muy feliz de verlo pero no quería estar apretada, se removió para que la soltara. Harry aflojó el abrazo y se sentó, ella se le acomodó en la falda. Winky se acercó y le dio a Victoria su peluche preferido.

—Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta en casa, amo Harry.

—Gracias, Winky. Victoria y yo somos muy afortunados de tenerte a vos para que nos cuides.

Winky sonrió y los grandes ojos se le humedecieron de emoción. Hizo una breve reverencia y desapareció.

Harry bajó la vista. —Está todo bien ahora, calabacín. Tu papi va a volver enseguida.

Ella sonrió y lo mismo hizo Harry. Las cosas ciertamente se iban a poner bien.

—No estuvo sólo con Winky durante esta semana. —dijo Remus.

—¿Con quién más estuvo? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Pasó bastante tiempo con Molly. Y creo que Molly lo disfrutó muchísimo, para ella es como su primera nieta.

—Oh… —dijo Harry perplejo— ¿Y Draco sabe?

—Sí, si bien fue Narcissa la que se lo sugirió.

Las sorpresas parecían no tener fin… pero Harry no estaba en condiciones de ponerse a analizar. No protestó cuando Remus alzó a Victoria.

—Harry… ahora deberías ir a acostarte.

Asintió apenas y con cuidado se puso de pie. Ya habría tiempo de ponerse a pensar una vez que hubiese descansado.

oOo

Se despertó sintiéndose renovado y bendito de… _normalidad_. No le dolía la cabeza. No le dolía el hombro. Estaba tibio y cómodo. Envuelto en los brazos de Draco. En su cama. Bueno… no totalmente cómodo… tenía que orinar urgente. Se desprendió con cuidado del abrazo, bajó de la cama y fue al baño.

Cuando volvió, Draco estaba despierto, incorporado un poco sobre un codo.

—Estás despierto finalmente. —dijo Draco.

Volvió a trepar a la cama y le dio los buenos días con un beso. —Estoy despierto… y me siento muy bien.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa libidinosa y le acarició el flanco hasta posarle la mano sobre la cadera. —Y yo puedo sentirte muy bien…

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de _finalmente_? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Estuviste durmiendo todo el fin de semana. —le informó Draco.

Harry parpadeó con desconcierto. —¿Qué día es hoy?

—Lunes. Cuando volvimos el viernes, Severus había traído a madame Pomfrey para que te revisara. Y Severus la autorizó a que te planchara para que pudieras recuperarte bien. Te habías esforzado excesivamente y…

—No me quedaba otra… pero supongo que era lo que necesitaba, porque ahora me siento muy bien. —se acostó de espaldas y fijó la mirada en el dosel— Y vos seguís acá.

—Por supuesto. ¿Dónde más podría estar?

—Muerto. En Azkaban. En la Mansión Malfoy. —dijo Harry enumerando las posibilidades… sus miedos— Hasta ahora tenía miedo de ponerme a pensar. Hablaba sobre un futuro pero consciente de que no podía tener certeza de que me aguardara alguno mientras Voldemort siguiera vivo. Pero todo se terminó ahora… habrá repercusiones, naturalmente… pero Voldemort ya no está… y vos estás acá… y yo estoy acá.

—Ahora tenés la oportunidad de vivir… —dijo Draco acariciándole la mandíbula con el índice.

—_Ninguno de los dos puede vivir en tanto el otro sobreviva…_ —citó Harry— Eso es lo que significa, ¿no? Ahora puedo vivir porque él se ha ido para siempre.

—Así me parece. —dijo Draco, el dedo acariciante se detuvo— Vos sos consciente de que no todo va a ser necesariamente perfecto a partir de ahora, ¿no?

Harry volteó la cabeza para mirarlo, no se le había pasado inadvertido el tono de inseguridad en la voz. —¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó.

—Recibiste mucha correspondencia de admiradores estos días. —dijo Draco— Eh… y llegaron también muchos vociferadores para vos y para nosotros…

—Ah… ¿así que ya me transformé en "la encarnación del mal"? Esta vez parece que fue más rápido que en otras oportunidades. —apuntó Harry irónico— Ya te lo había anticipado.

—Sí, hubo algunos de esos… ¿no te fastidia?

—Un poco quizá, pera ya estoy acostumbrado. Es algo que ocurre cada tanto, todos me vuelven la espalda por una razón u otra.

—Pero la mayoría del mundo mágico sigue muy complacida con vos…

—Sí, supongo que no es tan importante lo que puedan pensar unos pocos. De todas formas… y para serte sincero… poco me importa lo que puedan pensar, sea bueno o malo… lo que querría es que se olvidaran de mí y me dejaran tranquilo.

—Me temo que eso no va a ocurrir, Harry.

—Ya lo sé… pero me puedo al menos dar el gusto de considerarlo como una feliz, si bien utópica, posibilidad.

Draco bajó la vista a las sábanas sin decir nada.

Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

—La gran mayoría de los vociferadores eran para nosotros. Y yo recibí muchos más que los otros. A partir del juicio trascendió que estamos juntos… y me conminan a que me aleje de vos. Vos sos demasiado bueno para una basura mortífaga como yo.

—Supongo que no le darás crédito a todas esas pelotudeces.

—Claro que no… bueno, quizá un poco. —admitió Draco irritado— ¡Merlín, Harry! Vos podrías tener a quienquiera que se te ocurriera. Vos ya cumpliste la gran hazaña. Soy libre de ir dondequiera y tengo la posibilidad de volver a la escuela. ¿Por qué diablos ibas a querer quedarte conmigo? ¿Para que te arruine la reputación?

—Ah, claro… porque a mí siempre me ha importado _tanto_ la reputación. —dijo Harry revoleando los ojos.

Invirtió las posiciones incorporándose y empujando a Draco para que quedara tendido de espaldas. Con la mano libre le acarició los cabellos, la mejilla, la línea del cuello… Sabía que Draco probablemente lo consideraría un insulto si se lo confesara en voz alta pero le encantaba así de mañana… despeinado, tan sexy… distendido, sin todos esos aires que adoptaba en público… su expresión era abierta en ese momento… y quizá también vulnerable. Y era un honor que le dejara ver su vulnerabilidad… los Malfoy no muestran nunca sus debilidades. Draco era siempre tan fuerte cuando Harry lo necesitaba… él también tenía que ser fuerte para Draco…

—Vos, Draco Malfoy, sos mío. —declaró— Decís que podría tener a quienquiera… yo no quiero a nadie más… porque me siento el más afortunado de todos teniéndote a vos… sexy, inteligente, encantador… y un incordio buena parte del tiempo… a vos…

Draco alzó una ceja y dibujó esa media sonrisa que a Harry lo derretía. —¿Un incordio buena parte del tiempo?

Harry sonrió. —Lo sos y vos lo sabés. Y es una de las muchas cosas de vos que amo. Sé que no me vas a dar la razón porque sí, sé que me vas a discutir todo, sé que yo tampoco tengo que callarme lo que pienso y sé que vos también me amás por eso.

—Quizá… —dijo Draco con un tono estudiado sin comprometerse— Entonces… ¿podrías abundar en otras razones por las que me amás?

Fue el turno de Harry de alzar una ceja. Draco se sentía inseguro… ¿o lo estaba provocando astutamente?

—Veamos… —Harry adoptó una expresión exagerada de reflexión y empezó a dibujarle sobre el pecho motivos al azar con un dedo —Tenés una lengua prodigiosa… admirable por sus muchos talentos… tanto para hablar como para otros menesteres…

Draco alzó una comisura. Le agarró una mano y le lamió descaradamente la palma. —Seguí. —lo instó, se metió el dedo mayor en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que algo así le resultara tan erótico?

—¿Qué más? Er… sos flexible.

Draco soltó el dedo como un bebé suelta el chupete. Dejó oír una risita. —¿Me amás porque soy flexible?

—Pero si no es eso lo que quise decir… aunque ahora que lo pienso… vos sos muy flexible del punto de vista físico también.

—¿Y qué quisiste decir entonces? —preguntó con curiosidad. Al parecer estaba muy interesado en la respuesta porque dejó de provocarlo, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y apoyó las manos unidas sobre su pecho.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Tenés que ser muy flexible para haber soportado toda la mierda con la que me tocó lidiar este verano. Y yo sé que soy una persona con la que no es fácil convivir y tengo muchos problemas… y vos igual me aceptás.

Quizá y después de todo Draco estaba necesitando oír más de esas cursilerías como compensación por los vociferadores que había recibido.

—Draco… a mí me gusta esa idea de los mellizos de que vos sos mi héroe personal. Estoy seguro de que debe de haber gente que ahora te llama traidor a la sangre y cobarde. —Draco hizo una mueca casi imperceptible— Pero para mí vos sos fuerte y valiente y no creo que hubiese podido sobrevivir este verano si no te hubiera tenido a vos para apoyarme cuando lo necesitaba.

—Vos sos el que es fuerte y valiente.

—Pero vos también… si pudiste aguantarme…

Draco dibujó una sonrisa muy poco convencida.

—Y yo no te voy a dejar por lo que digan unos pocos idiotas que no saben nada de vos ni de mí. No tenés que hacerles caso.

—¿Debo en cambio hacerle caso a Harry Potter e inclinarme ante su sabiduría?

—Cuando tengo razón sí. —respondió Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Y cuando estás equivocado?

—Tenés todo el derecho de discutir. —dijo Harry y la sonrisa se le tornó pícara— Pero me gustaría que te inclinaras ante mí de todos modos… quedás tan bien de rodillas delante de mí.

Chilló de manera muy poco digna cuando Draco lo atacó con cosquillas. Draco se le había montado encima y seguía torturándolo de risa cuando la puerta se abrió de repente. Harry les dirigió a los recién llegados una mirada cargada de lágrimas de risa.

Severus y Remus entraron primero y Narcissa y Lucius detrás de ellos.

—Harry está despierto. —anunció Draco.

—Er… buen día… —alcanzó a articular. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para contener las carcajadas ante las expresiones de evidente consternación de los adultos que seguramente habían creído que se trataba de una emergencia.

—Buenos días, ciertamente. —saludó Severus sarcástico— Presumo que te sentís mucho mejor esta mañana.

—Fantástico. —confirmó Harry.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a llamar a madame Pomfrey. —dijo Narcissa y salió de la habitación riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. Lucius la siguió.

—Vístanse y bajen. —ordenó Severus y abandonó el cuarto.

Remus les sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco le sonrió. —Después de esto creo que Severus va a volver a permitirme que ponga un encantamiento de silencio en el cuarto a partir de ahora.

oOo

Madame Pomfrey ya estaba allí cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera. Condujo a Harry a la sala de inmediato. Harry tomó asiento resignado y dejó que lo examinara.

—¿Sentís todavía algún dolor? —preguntó la sanadora.

—No, nada. —contestó Harry. Automáticamente se llevó los dedos a la frente. No había ningún dolor… ni cicatriz, ni conexión… ya no.

—Bien. —dijo ella pero prosiguió con la revisación durante varios minutos más, finalmente dio su veredicto: lo declaró sano.

—Pero ha perdido algo de peso… y las pociones nutrientes no bastan. Tiene que comer.

—Tan pronto Ud. me autorice a bajar a la cocina. Le prometo que voy a comer.

Ella le sonrió. —Vamos, bajemos juntos.

La sanadora les dio a los demás un informe positivo sobre la condición de Harry, saludó y se retiró.

Harry comió con apetito pero cada tanto lanzaba miradas a lo largo de la mesa. Los adultos y Victoria habían vuelto a comer en la cocina puesto que la mayoría de los Slytherins habían retornado a sus hogares. Pero Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle seguían allí. Severus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia: que no hiciera preguntas era la orden tácita.

—Así que _todos_ volvemos a Hogwarts… —dijo. Todos los ojos derivaron hacia Lucius.

—Lucius Malfoy, profesor de Pociones, a su servicio. —se presentó Lucius con sorna.

Harry alzó las cejas, era tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que iban a tenerlo como profesor.

—Yo no soy un experto como Severus. —prosiguió Lucius— Pero sé lo suficiente como para enseñar. Severus va a estar a cargo de la clase de Defensa.

—No vas a estar tan limitado para enseñar como el año pasado. —comentó Harry.

Severus asintió.

Harry se volvió hacia Narcissa. —Así que a vos te toca Transfiguración entonces…

—Todo un desafío para mí… pero estoy muy entusiasmada. —dijo ella.

Los ojos de Harry giraron otra vez hacia Lucius. —¿Supongo que sabrás que esto no fue idea mía?

—Pero estoy seguro de que te encanta que terminara así. —le contestó Lucius haciéndole una cara.

—Bueno, sí. —admitió Harry— Pero no porque la sentencia signifique un castigo para vos. Yo les había prometido a Draco y a Severus que de una manera u otra todos volveríamos a Hogwarts que es donde nos corresponde estar. Yo ya me había hecho incluso a la idea de que iba a tener que pelearme con el Comité de la escuela o algo así. Por eso me alegra que McGonagall planteara esta alternativa.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que estuvieras decidido a enfrentar y a polemizar con el Comité? —dijo Severus con ironía.

—Pero sí que se enfrentó con el Wizengamot. —señaló Blaise con una media sonrisa.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Dio resultado, ¿o no? Todos estamos acá desayunando y ninguno encerrado en Azkaban.

—No tengo motivo de queja. —dijo Lucius dándose particularmente por aludido.

—Creo que la directora McGonagall debería ser felicitada por la alternativa que propuso. —dijo Narcissa— Nos soluciona muchos problemas y nos quita preocupaciones… y a ella le proporciona todo un año para poder encontrar a otros docentes más competentes que nosotros.

—¿Ustedes van a tener aposentos propios? ¿Victoria va a poder estar con ustedes? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, Victoria tendrá su habitación. —confirmó Narcissa— Y Draco y vos una para ustedes.

Harry miró a Draco quien asintió con satisfecho. —McGonagall sugirió que sería conveniente que vivieras con nosotros… para poder _vigilarnos _más de cerca.

—Es una forma de recompensar a su Niño Dorado. —dijo Severus sarcástico.

—Eso también. —concordó Draco.

Harry pidió confirmación. —Así que no vamos a tener que estar en los dormitorios comunes, vamos a tener una pieza para nosotros…

—Los privilegios que siempre tuviste, este año me van a favorecer a mí también. —dijo Draco.

Harry se mordió el labio. —Quizá sea mejor que yo me quede en los dormitorios. —dijo con reticencia.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡No! —exclamó Draco— No voy a aceptar dormir separado de vos… ya tuve que aguantarme toda la semana pasada.

No era que Harry no quisiera tener una habitación privada para ellos dos. Pero no quería que todos pensaran que era un privilegiado.

—Harry, se trata de un privilegio sin dudas, pero en este caso es justificado y merecido. —dijo Severus— Justificado por lo que señaló McGonagall en el juicio… "la proximidad beneficiosa"… servirá para tranquilizar al Comité y a muchos padres.

—Para nosotros va a ser un período de reajuste. —dijo Narcissa— Lo necesitamos. Tomará tiempo hasta que la sociedad mágica vuelva a aceptarnos. Y esto va a ayudar mucho. Lo que nos ofrece la directora no es un castigo sino todo lo contrario… una bendición.

—Creo que Minerva pasó demasiados años bajo la influencia de Albus. —apuntó Snape.

—Suena como algo que él podría haber hecho, ¿no? —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—No me extrañaría que Minerva haya estado conspirando con el retrato durante toda la semana previa al juicio. —dijo Severus.

—¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo? —dijo Draco volviendo al punto que lo preocupaba— No vas a dormir en los dormitorios sino conmigo…

—No es que no quiera, al contrario… —dijo Harry— Pero es que a otros alumnos… y profesores… —una mirada de soslayo a Severus— les puede caer muy mal que me otorguen prebendas… ¡Maldición! —exclamó y hundió la cara en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Remus con preocupación.

—Los Gryffindors me van a odiar otra vez. —dijo Harry angustiado— No sólo les traigo de vuelta a Snape… sino a dos pérfidos Slytherins más como profesores. ¡La de puntos que vamos a perder!

Las risitas alrededor de la mesa arreciaron. No era precisamente algo tranquilizador.

—Es justamente por esto que no me gusta que me den privilegios. —dijo mirándolos a todos con mala cara— Nunca los pedí y siempre me han ocasionado más inconvenientes que ventajas.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo no valgo la pena? ¿Que soy un inconveniente? —preguntó Draco alzando las cejas.

—Ése es un comentario injusto. —replicó Harry— Vos valés la pena… pero igual yo no quiero volver a ser un paria en mi propia Casa.

—Harry, vos sos nada menos que el heroico Salvador del mundo mágico. —dijo Draco exasperado— Los Gryffindors no te van a despreciar como a un descastado.

—Ya ocurrió otras veces… y por mucho menos.

—Yo creía que a vos no te importaba lo que pensaran los demás. —dijo Draco cambiando de táctica.

Harry suspiró. —Supongo que en realidad no tiene tanta importancia. —admitió— Al menos esta vez voy a estar viviendo en otro lado. Pero es otra cosa que va a centrar toda la atención en mí. Otra vez en la vidriera, expuesto. ¿Es que nunca voy a poder tener un año en el que sólo sea un alumno más como cualquier otro?

—Para vos todo siempre ha sido muy difícil, ¿no? —dijo Draco.

Harry sacudió la cabeza resignado. Iba a ser otro año muy difícil.

—Por lo menos para vos va a ser un año mejor. —dijo mirando a Draco.

—Sin dudas para mí va a ser mejor. —murmuró Draco— Aunque tenga a toda la escuela en mi contra… igual va a ser mucho mejor.

Harry se sintió como un desgraciado y un egoísta. Draco también iba a tener que aguantar mucho. Abrió la boca para disculparse pero Draco lo frenó con un gesto de advertencia.

Tomó una decisión… iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Draco tuviera el mejor de los años… incluso si fuera necesario hacer valer su estatus de Salvador para conseguirlo.

Había algo que era innegable… comparado con otros períodos el que se iba a iniciar iba a presentar innumerables y enormes cambios.

oOo


	54. Una reunión acogedora

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 54 – Una reunión acogedora**

Estaba sentado en el suelo entre las piernas de Draco que a su vez estaba sentado en un sofá. Observaba a Victoria que estaba jugando con Lissa. Había estado toda una semana sin poder jugar con la serpiente y se sentía más que feliz de haber recuperado a su compañera de juegos.

Harry alzó y giró la cabeza. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó a Draco con curiosidad.

—Estoy hablando con Granger. —le respondió Draco distraído. Tenía casi toda su atención concentrada en el brazalete.

Harry alzó las cejas pero Draco no registró la sorpresa. Harry se volvió hacia Blaise con una mirada inquisitiva.

Blaise estaba cómodamente repantigado en otro de los sillones de la sala. Lucía una expresión divertida pero se encogió de hombros, él tampoco tenía idea de lo que Draco estuviera haciendo. Harry miró hacia el otro extremo de la sala donde Crabbe y Goyle jugaban al ajedrez, y luego se volvió una vez más hacia Blaise interrogándolo con los ojos.

—Siguen acá porque no tienen adónde ir. —respondió Blaise en voz baja.

—Ningún lugar seguro… —dijo Harry comprendiendo.

—Se pusieron en contra de sus familias. —confirmó Blaise.

—¿Y vos por qué estás acá? —quiso saber Harry.

—De visita. —contestó Blaise— Mi mamá está bien y segura. Fui a verla varias veces pero después volvía para ayudar.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Vos estabas en el ala hospitalaria, los otros detenidos en el Ministerio y todos los Slytherins acá… Lupin tenía que ocuparse de tantas cosas, periodistas, funcionarios del Ministerio, lechuzas… no daba abasto el pobre, fue una semana de locura.

—Oh… —dijo Harry sintiéndose culpable, aunque inconsciente como había estado él mal hubiese podido colaborar.

—Yo lo ayudé a Lupin a organizar el regreso de los Slytherins a sus casas y a darles las pertinentes explicaciones a los familiares. Yo era también el que preparaba a Victoria y la llevaba a casa de los Weasley.

—¿Te quedabas bastante en La Madriguera? —preguntó Harry intencionado.

Blaise sonrió. —Ginny y yo nos arreglamos. —admitió— Pero no, no me podía quedar mucho tiempo allá, Lupin me necesitaba acá. Un poco sí, porque Draco quería que le diera informes detallados sobre cómo trataban a Victoria. —agregó revoleando los ojos. Harry también revoleó los ojos… Draco era incorregible respecto de algunas cosas.

—También pasé mucho tiempo con Crabbe y Goyle. Entre los tres nos ocupábamos de la correspondencia. —dijo Blaise y agregó con mirada intencionada— Te llegaron varias propuestas matrimoniales interesantes entre otras cosas.

Harry sonrió, Draco empezó a cardarle los cabellos con una mano. Al menos a medias iba siguiendo la conversación. —Ya las quemé. —le aclaró el rubio.

Harry adoptó una expresión circunspecta y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Y si yo hubiese tenido interés en leerlas? —preguntó con inocencia.

De inmediato, las piernas de Draco le rodearon el pecho atrapándolo. —Te aseguro que si empezaras a leer propuestas matrimoniales terminarías como alimento para las serpientes. —amenazó.

Harry soltó una risa. —Draco, has perdido mucho estilo con tus amenazas.

Draco lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —Era mucho más fácil cuando realmente quería hacerte daño. Todas mis amenazas habituales ya no tendrían sentido y si tratara de castigarte significaría castigarme a mí mismo.

—Oooh… ¡pobre Draco! —se lamentó Harry lleno de compasión.

—Si seguís en esa tónica no voy a invitar a tus amigos nunca más.

Harry se sorprendió y giró las rodillas hasta ubicarse enfrentándolo. —¿Por eso estabas hablando con Hermione?

—Sí, y le comuniqué que ya estabas despierto. —contestó Draco con aspereza.

Harry hizo una mueca. A él no se le había ocurrido todavía ponerse en contacto con sus amigos. Apenas hacía dos horas que estaba despierto, pero seguramente a Hermione no iba a poder conformarla con esa excusa.

—Debe de haberse ofendido, ¿no?

—Así me parece. —respondió Draco— Y tu descuido y desatención me hizo quedar a mí mucho mejor en comparación.

Harry no sabía cómo interpretar eso. —¿Sería algo bueno? —preguntó.

—Supongo que vos deberías considerarlo bueno. —señaló Draco— A mí poco me importa si le caigo bien o mal a Granger.

Harry se incorporó, se le montó a horcajadas en la falda y lo recompensó con un tierno beso.

—¡Harry!

El grito de Hermione lo sobresaltó. Harry interrumpió el beso y Draco soltó un gruñido frustrado.

—¿Es que ustedes nunca paran? —preguntó Ginny con curiosidad inclinándose sobre la silla de Blaise.

—Recién empezábamos. —se quejó Draco irritado— No esperaba que vinieran instantáneamente.

—Es la maravilla de la magia. —exclamó Ginny. Blaise se la sentó en la falda.

—¡Cómo vinieron? —preguntó Harry.

—Por la chimenea, naturalmente. —contestó Ginny.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No es eso lo que quise decir… ¿quién les dio acceso?

—Durante el fin de semana Lupin lo convenció a Snape para que modificara las barreras para que pudieran ingresar. —explicó Blaise.

—Estábamos esperando que vos te despertaras. Lupin nos recibió y nos mandó para acá.

—Ah… —dijo Harry—…me alegra que hayan venido.

Ron parecía como si no supiera para dónde mirar. Primero les había dirigido una mirada resignada a Draco y Harry y luego frunció el ceño irritado en dirección a Ginny y Blaise… seguramente había habido conflicto durante el fin de semana respecto de la relación. Después pasó a mirar entre extrañado y horrorizado a Crabbe y Goyle jugando al ajedrez. Otra mirada perpleja al espacio de pared desnuda donde había estado el tapiz con el árbol genealógico. Otra más a Lissa jugando con Victoria. Y siguió apreciando otros cambios que había experimentado la sala desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Hermione tomó asiento en un sillón, miró alrededor unos segundos para evaluar las variaciones del entorno pero no se demoró demasiado.

—¿Cómo te sentís? —preguntó— Se te ve mucho mejor.

—Me siento estupendo. —contestó Harry sonriendo. Le dio un piquito en los labios a Draco y volvió a bajarse para sentarse en el suelo. Le parecía que no era apropiado quedarse en la falda de Draco delante de los recién llegados.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es Grimmauld Place? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es ésa? —intervino Draco.

—No la calificarías de pregunta estúpida si hubieses conocido el lugar como estaba antes. —dijo Harry.

Ron fue a sentarse también sobre el suelo al lado del sillón de Hermione. —Supongo que el número y el tamaño de las habitaciones es el mismo. Pero no pasa de eso, no hay más similitud.

—¿Tan diferente? —preguntó Blaise extrañado.

—Sí. —contestaron Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Harry al unísono.

Crabbe y Goyle se dieron vuelta para mirarlos al escucharlos responder a coro. Harry les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, todos los otros menos Blaise lo miraron sorprendidos. No le parecía bien a Harry dejarlos afuera. Ellos se aproximaron portando sendas sillas.

—_Lissa, trae a Victoria para acá_. —siseó Harry.

—_Ssí, amo._

Lissa, que en ese momento lucía un hermoso color verde lima, enroscó la cola alrededor de la nena y enfiló serpeando hacia Harry arrastrándola lentamente. Ron se puso de pie de inmediato y se buscó una silla.

—_Mantenla acá._ —le ordenó— _No puedo vigilarla ahora que estoy rodeado por todoss._

—¡Pero qué reunión más acogedora! —exclamó Draco sarcástico.

Harry prefirió no aclarar que él se sentía más que cómodo, considerando especialmente que Draco seguía arándole los cabellos con los dedos y masajeándole suavemente el cuero cabelludo. Lo más probable era que Draco ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo… pero para Harry resultaba muy relajante en medio de esa reunión con una mezcla de gente por demás improbable.

Hermione carraspeó. —La casa luce diferente sin lugar a dudas. —ratificó.

—Nada de cabezas de elfos, ni el paragüero pata de troll, ni el retrato de la señora Black, ni… —fue enumerando Ron.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny giraron automáticamente la cabeza hacia la pared donde había estado el tapiz.

—¿Cómo lograste sacarlo? —preguntó Hermione— Habíamos probado de todo…

—Yo… er… los maté. —admitió Harry con reticencia.

—¿Los mataste? —repitió Ginny que creía haber oído mal.

—Eh… sí. —dijo Harry y explicó lo que había pasado con el cuadro. Hermione abría cada vez más los ojos a medida que iba escuchando el relato. Claramente horrorizada.

—¿E hiciste lo mismo con el tapiz? —preguntó Ron haciendo una mueca.

Harry giró y alzó la cabeza hacia Draco.

—¿Fue Malfoy?

—No, fui yo… pero lo hice con la varita de Draco.

—Ah… así fue como te diste cuenta de que podías usar su varita contra Voldemort. —dijo Hermione que parecía todavía muy turbada.

—Sí. —confirmó Harry.

—Pero… ¿y el resto de la casa? —preguntó Ginny para desviar la cuestión que iba tornando tenso el clima— Todo se ve tan cómodo…

—Y hogareño… ahora me explico por qué siempre decías _casa_. —dijo Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Winky fue la que hizo casi todo. Y muchas cosas se compraron nuevas. Creo que muchos de los muebles que hay acá son de Narcissa. Es de una rama distinta de la familia Black pero trajo unos cuantos legados familiares.

—Yo creía que vos no te habías dado cuenta. —apuntó Draco sorprendido.

—La verdad es que no le presté al asunto demasiada atención. —reconoció Harry— Pero sabía que muchas cosas no habían estado acá antes. Estas mesas… y la cubertería de plata con el emblema familiar, difícilmente habría podido pasar eso por alto. Conociéndola a tu mamá enseguida deduje que debía de ser una de esas cosas tradicionales.

Draco dejó oír una risita y asintió su acuerdo.

—¿Vos y tus padres se van a mudar ahora a la Mansión Malfoy? —le preguntó Hermione.

Harry giró la cabeza. —Ahora pueden, ¿no?

—Todavía no. —dijo Draco con acritud— El Ministerio la está revisando a fondo… dado que durante un año fue la sede del Señor Oscuro… hasta que no concluyan con las investigaciones no se nos permite volver.

Harry pensó sobre el asunto. ¿Estaba Draco enojado por Voldemort o por el Ministerio? ¿O por los dos? ¿Estaba ansioso por regresar a su casa? Harry casi se había olvidado de que el arreglo de vivir en Grimmauld era algo transitorio. Severus también había mencionado algo de que iba a volver a su hogar.

Draco siguió despotricando un rato contra el Ministerio y contra Voldemort. La Mansión realmente significaba mucho para él.

—Kingsley se va a ocupar de que eso se resuelva lo más pronto posible. —dijo Harry— Quizá no antes de que empiecen las clases… pero seguro que vamos a poder ir durante el primer receso.

—No parecés muy entusiasmado con el prospecto. —le hizo notar Draco.

—Pero si me parece algo estupendo. —dijo Harry tratando de infundirle más ánimo a su voz— Realmente siento mucha curiosidad de conocer más a fondo tu casa. La última vez más que nada conocí los sótanos que no son precisamente acogedores.

—Eugh… —gruñó Ron— ¿Pensás realmente mudarte a la Mansión con este tarado?

—Es la casa de Draco, Ron. —dijo Harry con una nota de advertencia— Todavía no me han invitado oficialmente… pero no tengo ningún problema en ir.

Ron no se dio cuenta de la advertencia o había decidido no hacerle caso. —Pero yo creía que ésta era tu casa y ahora está mucho mejor que antes. Pensé que ibas a vivir acá.

Los dedos de Draco habían interrumpido las caricias, Harry podía sentir la tensión creciente.

Intentó poner paños fríos para que la cosa no pasara a mayores. —En realidad para mí nunca fue _mi casa_ propiamente… vivimos acá un mes porque era un lugar seguro… pero podría mudarme a cualquier otro lugar que elijamos.

—Como la Mansión Malfoy… —insistió Ron— Que es donde Ya Sabés Quién vivia…

—¡Ron! ¡Basta! —lo increpó Hermione.

—¿Basta con qué? Yo sólo preguntaba por qué Harry no iba a vivir más acá…

Fueron varias las miradas desaprobadoras que recibió Ron. Se produjo un silencio muy tenso. Fue Harry el que lo quebró finalmente.

—Draco, yo no tengo ningún problema de vivir en la Mansión.

—Pero yo quedo como un imbécil egoísta por querer vivir ahí. —dijo Draco apretando las mandíbulas.

—La Mansión siempre ha sido tu hogar. No es egoísta querer volver. No es egoísta que quieras llevar a Victoria a la casa que es su heredad.

—Pero para vos no significa nada especial. —dijo Draco.

—Draco… yo quiero estar con vos, donde estén vos y Victoria ahí es mi casa.

—Pero yo no quiero que me ganes resentimiento por obligarte a vivir en la Mansión.

—No es nada que deban decidir ahora mismo. —intervino Hermione.

—Mi papá dijo que no iban a concluir la investigación de la Mansión antes del 1º de septiembre. —dijo Ginny— Tienen un año entero para decidir dónde ir a vivir.

—El Ministerio está muy ocupado con otros asuntos más urgentes… —dijo Hermione— Los juicios… y otras cosas relacionadas con la batalla…

Harry se prendió de eso para cambiar el tema. —Cuéntenme de la batalla… sé que no tuvieron problema para espantar a los dementors… pero yo tenía toda la atención puesta en lo que me tocaba hacer y sé muy poco más de lo que pasó.

—Con respecto a los dementors, —dijo Hermione— Parece que Kingsley está decidido a hacer algo definitivo al respecto.

—Me parece muy bien. —dijo Harry— ¿Y de la batalla? ¿Hubo heridos…?

—Los mellizos, Blaise y yo pudimos mantenernos ocultos todo el tiempo. Yo al principio estaba aterrorizada… pero después estuvimos tan ocupados que ya no tuve tiempo de pensar en el miedo.

—Ron resultó herido. —dijo Hermione.

Ron se ruborizó. —No hace falta que hablemos de eso. —murmuró.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber Harry.

—Se interpuso a una maldición que venía dirigida a mí. —dijo Hermione orgullosa.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había algo más que no le contaban. Blaise y Ginny estaban tratando de contener la risa.

—¿Ron?

—No fue nada. —dijo Ron.

—Sí que fue… —insistió Hermione— Me protegiste.

—Lo que pasó fue que le acertaron con una maldición cortante. —explicó Ginny— Pero el daño mayor lo sufrió cuando se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza contra una piedra.

—No es algo para reírse. —reaccionó Hermione con brusquedad.

—En su momento fue algo gracioso. —replicó Ginny—Parece que Tonks no es la única torpe.

Ron sonrió avergonzado. —Al menos esta vez no me atacaron cerebros.

—Para mí estuviste espléndido. —dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Qué suerte que estabas ahí para proteger a Hermione! —dijo Harry.

Harry comprendió cuál era la verdadera razón de las risas de Blaise y de Ginny. No tenían que ver con la torpeza de Ron… sino de la vergüenza del pelirrojo cada vez que Hermione lo alababa como su héroe. Harry volvió la vista hacia _su_ héroe. Que parecía muy enfurruñado… mejor era dejarlo tranquilo por el momento.

—¿Y a ustedes cómo les fue? —preguntó Harry volviéndose hacia Crabbe y Goyle.

—Daphne fue la que conjuró su Patronus. —dijo Crabbe encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nosotros abatimos a dos mortífagos. —agregó Goyle con orgullo.

—Y ni se molestaron en recurrir a las varitas. —apuntó Blaise divertido— Los taclearon y los noquearon a puño limpio.

—Es más fácil sin varita. —explicó Goyle— Se querían escapar del claro… actuamos enseguida y se lo impedimos.

—Buen trabajo. —los elogió Harry.

Recibió dos sonrisas agradecidas.

—¿Y los demás? —inquirió Harry.

—Tonks tenía la apariencia de Pansy. —dijo Ginny— Yo no sé cómo lo hace, en batalla se maneja de manera increíble… pero apenas terminó todo empezó de nuevo a tropezarse con los mortífagos caídos.

—Casi todos terminaron con heridas. —dijo Hermione— Pero tuvimos suerte porque nadie murió… ninguno de nuestro lado al menos.

—¿Y de los mortífagos?

—Cuatro o cinco muertos. —respondió Ron— Greyback entre ellos.

—¿Lo mató Remus? ¿Bill?

Ron negó con la cabeza. —¿Vos viste esa parte del combate?

—Bill y Remus estaban peleando con Greyback pero no pude prestar demasiada atención… y tanto uno como el otro tenían muy buenos motivos para matarlo.

—No sé como pueden hablar así de matar… con tanta despreocupación. —dijo Hermione que parecía como si se fuera a descomponer.

—Greyback merecía que lo mataran. —intervino Draco.

Harry se volteó a mirarlo. —¿Te había hecho algo? —preguntó.

—No a mí personalmente. —contestó Draco— Pero era malvado… el epítome del mortífago… pérfido, cruel, inmisericorde… el Señor Oscuro lo admiraba por eso… por su total falta de corazón…

—Y fuiste vos el que lo metió en Hogwarts… —masculló Ron.

Draco apretó los dientes. —Yo no sabía que él iba a ser de la partida… sí, cometí un serio error. Pero me alegro de que esté bien muerto.

—¿Quién lo mató? —repitió Harry, quería saber pero también quería cambiar de inmediato el tema.

—Lo mató Snape. —dijo Hermione— Nunca lo había visto tan furioso… y eso es mucho decir. Fue cuando ustedes habían quedado atrapados con Voldemort. Snape no podía matar a Voldemort por vos… pero sí pudo matar a Greyback por Lupin.

—Fue aterrador, cumpa. —dijo Ron.

—Puedo imaginármelo… —susurró Harry.

Hubo un largo instante de silencio. Hermione fue la primera que habló.

—Los otros mortífagos murieron a causa de las heridas. Y todos cayeron cuando vos mataste a Voldemort.

—Yo no sabía que iba a pasar eso. —dijo Harry.

—Fue algo inesperado para todos. De hecho tardamos en darnos cuenta de qué era lo que había pasado… y de golpe se hizo un silencio sepulcral…

—Un largo silencio… —confirmó Ginny.

—Fue entonces que Lupin gritó tu nombre. Vos estabas debajo de Draco cuando retiró la Capa.

—Draco me salvó la vida. Y podríamos decir que Fred y George salvaron la de Draco. Sin la Capa… creo que los dos estaríamos muertos. Vi el haz verde que venía hacia mí… Draco me agarró y me tiró al suelo… y después ya no me acuerdo más… supongo que la Capa se interpuso a la Maldición Mortal.

Draco le acarició la nuca. Harry se volvió a mirarlo.

No importa dónde sea que vivamos. —dijo Draco— Lo importante es que los dos estamos vivos.

—Cierto… si sobrevivimos a Voldemort, cualquier otro problema no es sino una tontería.

—Al principio no sabíamos si habían sobrevivido. —dijo Hermione— Shacklebolt gritó que Voldemort estaba muerto… pero no sabíamos qué les había pasado a ustedes. En ese momento… yo pensé que estabas muerto, Harry… —la voz se le quebró en un sollozo.

—Pero no estoy muerto… y todo está bien, Hermione.

Ginny retomó el relato. —Blaise y Fred estaban cerca y con Lupin fueron los primeros en llegar al lado de ustedes. Creo que los mellizos deben de tener una forma de detectar la Capa porque sabían adónde ir a pesar de que no era posible ver nada. George me agarró de la mano y los dos corrimos directo hacia ustedes. Cuando llegamos, Lupin estaba tratando de revivirte y Blaise y Fred intentaban lo mismo con Draco. —titubeó un instante— Ninguno de ustedes se movía… y estaban tan pálidos… Lupin dijo que los dos estaban vivos pero no había forma de hacerlos reaccionar… —Ginny no pudo continuar.

Blaise tomó la posta. —Por indicación de Lupin, Ginny y yo los llevamos a Hogwarts a través del armario… y directo a madame Pomfrey. Ella estuvo trabajando con ustedes un largo rato y finalmente anunció que estaban estables. Lupin y los mellizos habían traído a Snape, a Narcissa y a Lucius. Madame Pomfrey pasó a atenderlos a ellos apenas terminó preliminarmente con ustedes.

—Ron, Neville y yo estábamos cerca de donde Narcissa había caído, tratamos de hacerla reaccionar pero no pudimos. —dijo Hermione— Un minuto después vino George y nos dijo que a ustedes ya los habían llevado a Hogwarts y él se llevó a Narcissa. Ron estaba herido, Neville y yo lo ayudamos hasta el ala hospitalaria. La verdad es que yo estaba medio en shock… porque no me acuerdo bien de esa parte. Porque el campo de batalla era un caos. Los aurores estaban amarrando a los mortífagos caídos y había tantos heridos que necesitaban atención…

—Pero todos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, Hermione. —dijo Ron.

—Ya sé… pero… hubo mortífagos heridos que murieron…

—No es tu culpa que mi padre estuviera peleando del lado equivocado. —dijo Goyle.

Harry giró de inmediato la cabeza hacia él. Nadie le había dicho que el padre de Goyle había muerto. A Hermione aparentemente tampoco… puesto que ella lucía realmente sorprendida… Blaise, al parecer sí sabía… pero había dejado que Gregory decidiera si contárselo o no a los demás.

Harry sabía que el padre de Crabbe había estado en el combate del Ministerio y desde hacía un año había quedado preso en Azkaban. Pero del padre Goyle no sabía nada. Y se enteraba en ese momento de que había muerto.

—Lo siento. —le dijo.

—Tampoco es tu culpa. —dijo Goyle incómodo— Yo ya me imaginaba que iba a terminar muerto en algún momento. Por esa razón justamente no quería ser mortífago.

—Pero era tu padre…

—No todas las familias son tan unidas como los Malfoy… o los Weasley. —dijo Blaise— Yo he tenido siete padres y no extraño a ninguno, ni siquiera al mío propio.

—¿Tu mamá se casó siete veces? —preguntó Ron muy sorprendido.

Blaise asintió.

—Hay algo como de… _siniestro_ en eso… —dijo Ginny estremeciéndose.

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te había dicho que no era bueno para vos. —dijo Ron— Harry, ¿cómo es que vos podés aceptar esto? —hizo un gesto hacia su hermana y Blaise— Prácticamente se la _diste_ a Zabini.

Harry no quería que lo metieran en el asunto, tenía sus _reservas_ respecto de la mamá de Blaise… pero Blaise no era su madre…

—Yo no se la _di_ a Blaise. —protestó.

—Casi… vos los _enganchaste_.

Harry no tenía argumento para rebatir eso. ¿Cómo era que Ron lo sabía?

—Está bien… lo admito… algo de eso hubo… pero fueron ellos los que decidieron, yo no los obligué a nada… y creo que hacen una buena pareja.

—Pero si vos apenas lo conocés…

—Pero Draco lo conoce bien y confía en él y yo confío en Draco… y además he empezado a conocer un poco más a Blaise… y me cae bien.

—¿Tanto como para confiar en él? —porfió Ron.

—Confío en Ginny… es inteligente y sabe tomar decisiones sensatas.

—¡Está saliendo con un Slytherin!

Harry alzó una ceja como toda respuesta.

—Sí, ya sé… vos también. Creo que los dos están chiflados.

—Nah… no es eso… pero nos gusta la aventura… con muchas peripecias. —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Bueno… ustedes hagan lo que quieran… yo me quedo con Hermione.

—Creo que no me gustó cómo sonó eso. —se quejó Hermione.

—Yo lo único que quise decir es que vos sos mejor que ellos. —se atajó Ron.

—¿Granger es mejor que Draco y yo? —preguntó Blaise más divertido que irritado.

—Sí. —dijo Ron.

Recibió miradas furibundas de Harry y Ginny.

—Er… no… no sé… ¡maldición! Creo que ésta no la voy a ganar… —farfulló y bajó la cabeza derrotado.

Todos rieron. Hasta Hermione que seguía medio ofendida. —¡Ay, Ron! ¿Qué voy a hacer con vos?

Él le sonrió culpable y ella finalmente lo recompensó con un beso.

La charla derivó a temas menos conflictivos como las tareas de vacaciones y los libros y otros útiles que tenían que comprar para el nuevo ciclo escolar. Cuando a Victoria le llegó la hora de la siesta matinal, Harry llamó a Winky y le pidió que le trajera las cosas para darle de comer y cambiarla. No tuvo que moverse de su lugar entre las piernas de Draco y evitó en todo instante las miradas de censura de Hermione.

—_Ve con Draco._ —le siseó a Lissa mientras le daba la mamadera a la nena— _Estarás cómoda con él, pero no te olvides de cambiar a plateado._

—_Todavía no entiendo por qué le tiene miedo al amarillo._ —dijo Lissa y empezó a trepar por la pierna de Draco.

Harry soltó una risita. _—No ess que le tenga miedo, ess que no le gussta. Pero tú ssí le gustass._

—_La pareja del amo ess muy extraña. ¿Sserá buena para engendrarte prole?_

Harry estalló en carcajadas. Victoria se sobresaltó. Harry se apresuró a calmarla.

—¿La maldita serpiente me está insultando de nuevo?

—Er… ¿no?

—Harry…

Harry sonrió. —Ella piensa que le tenés miedo al amarillo… y me preguntó si serías bueno para engendrar prole.

Todos se taparon la boca para que las risas no asustaran a Victoria. Draco les dirigió miradas asesinas.

—No le tengo miedo al amarillo. —dijo Draco finalmente con tono altanero.

—Fue lo que le dije. —le aseguró Harry— Pero creo que no me creyó. Vos la aceptás mejor cuando vira al plateado.

—Eso no es cierto. —protestó Draco, pero sin mucha convicción.

Harry le apoyó la cabeza sobre la pierna. —Me temo que sí es cierto, Draco.

—¿Es porque no te gustan los Hufflepuff? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

—No son todos malos. —admitió Draco a desgano— Durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos yo apoyé a Diggory. Y él era Hufflepuff.

—Lo apoyaste sólo porque era el competidor de Harry. —intervino Hermione— Hubieras apoyado a quien fuera con tal de no apoyar a Harry… incluso _a Ron_.

Draco dejó oír un sonido estrangulado.

—¡La puta! —exclamó Ron desorbitado— ¡Es cierto! ¡Habrías preferido apoyarme a mí antes que a Harry!

—Bueno… él era _Potter._ —se justificó Draco— ¿Qué otra cosa se hubiera esperado?

—Pero sigue siendo _Potter_. —le recordó Ginny sonriendo insolente.

—Sí… pero ya no es más el chiquito canijo de entonces… Diggory, en cambio, estaba rebueno…

Harry quedó boquiabierto al oírlo.

—Reconozco que estaba rebueno… —concordó Ginny— Pero me parece que no era tu tipo…

—¿Sabés una cosa, Weaselette? —comentó Draco— Encuentro muy turbador que tengamos el mismo gusto en hombres.

—¿Quiero suponer que vos y Zabini… no…? —exclamó Ron horrorizado.

—Si te tranquiliza saberlo,—respondió Blaise—te aseguro que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros. Pero siento curiosidad… de haber habido algo… ¿Por qué habría estado mal?

—¡Porque estaría mal! Harry estuvo con Ginny… y sería como si hubiesen intercambiado parejas… y vos sos del sexo opuesto… y del mismo sexo… y Ginny y Malfoy ya comparten algo…

—No compartimos a Harry. —declaró Draco interrumpiendo el confuso discurso de Ron— Harry es mío. ¿Por qué crees que le di la Weaselette a Blaise?

—A vos no te importa el apelativo cuando se pone posesivo con Harry, ¿no? —le preguntó Hermione a Ginny— Realmente se pone muy tierno…

Ginny asintió su acuerdo. Harry lo tenía a su espalda pero podía imaginar la expresión de horror en el rostro de Draco.

—¿¡Que Malfoy es tierno insultándola?! —Ron no podía creer lo que oía.

—Pero es que no es un insulto en este caso. —le explicó Hermione— Es una forma de advertirle a Ginny que ni se le acerque a Harry. Cuando te dice _Weasel _a vos ahí sí es un insulto.

—Naturalmente. —dijo Ron que seguía tan confundido como antes.

—No te hagas tanto problema tratando de entender, Ron. —le dijo Ginny revoleando los ojos.

Harry bajó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Draco había vuelto a acariciarle los cabellos y Blaise había abrazado a Ginny. Él se sentía cómodo y Ginny parecía contenta. Un poco de "posesividad" no estaba mal. Y todos parecían estar tomando la cuestión más por el lado del humor… excepto Ron quizá.

—Harry… —dijo Hermione algo tititubeante— …me gustaría que Ron y yo pudiéramos hablar un rato con vos… en privado.

—¿Ahora? —se quejó Harry— Estoy de lo más bien… y Victoria está dormida.

—Ya sé… pero es importante…

Harry la miró frunciendo el ceño. ¿De qué se trataría? Por la cara de Hermione parecía ser algo muy serio.

—Bueno… está bien… dame un minuto.

—Yo me ocupo de Victoria. —dijo Draco. Harry se la pasó con cuidado.

Se puso de pie y los tres se trasladaron al otro extremo de la sala. Harry puso un encantamiento de privacidad, uno de los que le había enseñado Severus.

—¿De qué quieren que hablemos?

oOo


	55. Obliviate

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 55 – **_**Obliviate**_

—¿Vos no le contaste a nadie de los horcruxes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ya les había dicho que no.

—Pero obviamente algo saben. —dijo Ron— Fred, George, Ginny, Lupin… y Malfoy según lo que nos contaste… estaban presentes cuando encontramos la copa… Y Lucius Malfoy te dio el relicario.

—Sí, saben que yo necesitaba esos artefactos de Voldemort. Pero no saben que fueran horcruxes. Severus me dijo que mantuviera el secreto.

—Severus… —murmuró Ron— Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a oírte que lo llames así.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora. —dijo Hermione con fastidio— Harry… pero entonces… ¿Snape sabe o no?

Se encogió de hombros. —Sabe que Dumbledore me había asignado la tarea, sabe que se trataba de algo extremadamente oscuro y me dijo que no se lo revelara a nadie. Con Draco tuve una gran pelea… bueno, no fue una pelea precisamente… pero después de eso ya no me presionó más para que se lo contara.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. —Sería muy peligroso si esa información se conociera.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Harry.

—Nos parece que sería conveniente destruir el diario y las notas. —dijo Ron.

—¿A ustedes también les parece? Yo había pensado lo mismo… pero no quería destruirlo antes de que Voldemort estuviera muerto.

—Ahora que ya está muerto… —Hermione cruzó una mirada llena de significados con Ron.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo estuvimos discutiendo mucho… creemos que deberías modificarnos la memoria para hacernos olvidar todo lo relacionado con los horcruxes.

—¡¿Qué!? —exclamó Harry espantado. Casi se cae de la silla.

—Calmate… —lo instó Ron— Malfoy nos está mirando con muy mala cara.

Harry se dio vuelta hacia Draco y lo tranquilizó con un gesto.

—¿Por qué quieren que haga algo así? —demandó Harry.

—Calmate, Harry. —dijo Hermione nerviosa. —Y escuchá lo que tenemos que decirte.

—No deja de ser algo bueno que te opongas con tanta vehemencia. —dijo Ron.

—Por supuesto que me opongo. —respondió Harry indignado— ¡Es un disparate!

—Harry… —empezó a explicar Hermione— es peligroso que sepamos, todo lo relacionado con los horcruxes debe desaparecer.

—Pero… ¿al punto de querer que nos modifiquen la memoria? Creo que están yendo demasiado lejos.

—No _tus_ memorias… —precisó Ron— Las nuestras.

—Igual sigue siendo un disparate.

—Vos sos menos vulnerable que nosotros. —dijo Hermione— Vos podés guardar el secreto mejor que nosotros.

—Ustedes guardaron el secreto hasta ahora… no veo que diferencia…

—Va a haber una investigación. —dijo Hermione— Y muchas preguntas sobre los artefactos destruidos que dejaste caer delante de Voldemort… y sobre Nagini.

—No les voy a decir nada… y ustedes tampoco.

—No… intencionalmente… —señaló Hermione.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Quiere decir que a mí a veces se me escapan cosas… —dijo Ron y apartó la mirada avergonzado— Creo que fue una suerte que no dijera nada cuando me emborraché en la fiesta.

—Vos nunca dirías nada. —protestó Harry pero el tono de voz no era muy convencido.

—Harry, aunque no dijéramos nada… —insistió Hermione— Cualquiera que sepa Legilimencia… Snape podría entrar en este momento y nos podría sacar la información directamente de la cabeza.

—Severus no haría algo así.

—Pero algún otro con menos ética sí podría.

—Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que Snape pudiera tener ética. —dijo Ron— Pero ella tiene razón, cualquier mortífago inescrupuloso podría leernos la mente.

—Eso se soluciona con Oclumencia, yo les puedo enseñar.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. —Si la Legilimencia no diera resultado podrían recurrir a la tortura.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. —Pero… ¿realmente creés que alguien podría capturarlos y torturarlos? ¡Voldemort está muerto!

—Todo es posible… —porfió ella— Voldemort era el más maligno pero no el _único _mago maligno. Y no digo que vaya a ocurrir. Digo que es posible. No quizá ahora… pero en el futuro… todos saben lo íntimos amigos que somos los tres.

—Y yo no soy como vos, cumpa. Yo te he visto soportar dolores terribles…teniendo a Voldemort en la cabeza, y así y todo no largás prenda. Yo no podría soportarlo y chillaría todo para que paren.

—No somos tan fuertes como vos. —dijo Hermione— No creo que haya nadie tan fuerte como vos.

—Estás exagerando. —dijo Harry irritado.

—Pensá en todo lo que hiciste con sólo diecisiete años, Harry. No es _normal_…

—Conclusión: soy un _anormal_. —declaró Harry con rabia.

—No sos un _anormal_. —replicó Hermione vehemente— Pero sabés como manejar el peligro y soportás muchísimo más que nosotros.

—Igual me sigue pareciendo un disparate lo de modificarles la memoria.

—¡Tenés que hacerlo! —dijo Hermione con brusquedad.

—¡Ustedes dos están chiflados!

—No es demencia, Harry. Es lo que corresponde… es lo que la responsabilidad demanda.

—¿Responsable? ¡Significa más de un año de memorias, Hermione! ¡Una lobotomía!

—No, Harry. No es preciso borrar todo un año. Hay un encantamiento que permite _desdibujar_ cualquier situación relacionada con una palabra, _horcrux_ en nuestro caso. Cualquier conversación, incluso ésta, en la que se haya mencionado quedará envuelta en una _especie de neblina_. También se puede seleccionar un objeto y todo lo relacionado con ese objeto _se olvida_.

—El diario… —murmuró Harry.

—Sí, quizá corresponda primero el diario… pero varias otras cosas más.

—Hermione, esto no está bien. —dijo Harry— No puedo hacerlo.

—Es tu obligación. Ron y yo lo discutimos mucho y concluimos que es lo mejor.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino… vos hablaste todo y él te escuchó y te dijo finalmente que sí. ¿Lo amenazaste con nada de sexo hasta que aceptara?

Hermione le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada.

Harry volvió a girarla lentamente. Ron había quedado boquiabierto. —Me lo tengo merecido. —admitió Harry.

—Por supuesto. —replicó Hermione ofendida— ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?!

—Uno tiende a decir cosas estúpidas cuando se siente frustrado. —dijo Ron tratando de interceder.

—Perdón, Hermione. —dijo Harry acariciándose la mejilla dolorida.

—Creo que yo reaccioné excesivamente también… —admitió ella— Para nosotros esto tampoco es fácil.

—Pero… eso es lo que no entiendo… —dijo Harry— ¿Por qué están tan empeñados? ¿Ese encantamiento es seguro?

—Sí, lo investigué exhaustivamente. Vos tenés el poder suficiente para usarlo con buenos resultados. Con la varita intacta, se entiende.

—Veo que tuviste en cuenta el factor Lockhart. —apuntó Harry irónico— Hermione, ¿estás segura de que no hay otra alternativa?

—Ojalá la hubiera… llevo dándole vueltas al asunto desde hace meses… porque ya sabía que iba a llegar este momento… ni a Ron ni a mí nos seduce la idea, pero es la única forma.

—Pero también es peligroso que yo lo sepa… ¿por qué ustedes sí y yo no?

—Creo que vos debés conservar tus memorias. —dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio— Todo esto fue primariamente algo entre Voldemort y vos. Vos tenés que seguir sabiendo la verdad de lo que pasó.

—Pero no podría hablar con nadie de eso… ni siquiera con ustedes.

—Ése es el precio para vos. —dijo Hermione con tristeza— Nosotros perdemos las memorias… y vos te queda la carga de seguir sabiendo.

Harry miró hacia Draco, se acordó de algo que Draco le había dicho… que sería capaz incluso de modificarle la memoria a su madre para mantenerse seguro… el pensamiento le originó una desagradable sensación de náusea.

Escondió la cara en las manos. —Y yo que pensaba que una vez muerto Voldemort ya no habría más crisis.

—Fue algo muy serio y terrible, Harry. Lógicamente que va a haber secuelas. —dijo Hermione— No es tan simple como "muerto el perro se acabó la rabia". Vos vas a seguir con pesadillas durante un tiempo… quizá mucho tiempo. Y está todo el asunto de los juicios a los mortífagos. Y cuando volvamos a Hogwarts habrá muchos Slytherins hostiles… particularmente con Malfoy y con vos.

—Hermione… no sonás precisamente tranquilizadora.

—Perdón, Harry. —se lamentó ella— Sé que suena inquietante pero es la verdad. La vida está llena de crisis. Vos te sacaste de encima la más seria. Las cosas van a ser más simples ahora. Tu vida no pasará a ser perfecta… pero va a ser más fácil.

—Pues empezamos mal… porque borrarles los recuerdos a mis amigos no me parece nada _fácil. _—masculló— ¿Cuándo quieren que lo hagamos?

—Cuanto antes mejor. —respondió Ron.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. —Bueno… pero necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo. —dijo Harry y quitó el encantamiento silenciador.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —demandó Draco enojado.

—No los fastidies, Draco. —intervino Harry con ironía— Ron y Hermione sólo se están limitando a actuar con nobleza y con actitud de autosacrificio por el bien mayor.

—¿Y la cachetada fue una señal de nobleza también? —preguntó Ginny con sorna.

Harry se pasó la mano por la mejilla. —Eso me lo merecía. —dijo Harry y fue a sentarse en la falda de Draco —¿Dónde está Victoria? —preguntó.

—Se la di a Winky para que la llevara a su habitación. —contestó Draco y abrazó estrechamente a Harry— ¿Ustedes son siempre tan violentos? —les espetó a Hermione y Ron.

—¡Nosotros no somos _violentos_! —protestó Hermione.

Draco alzó una ceja y acarició la mejilla de Harry. —Yo sé bien lo que se siente. —le escupió.

—Esa vez te lo merecías. —replicó Hermione— Te estabas comportando como una cucaracha vil.

—¿Y estás diciendo que también Harry se estaba comportando como una cucaracha vil hace unos minutos? —la presionó Draco.

—Bueno, no… —admitió ella— Se comportó más bien como un estúpido… que ni siquiera en una situación seria puede sacarse el sexo de la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Harry? —preguntó Ginny— ¿Le hiciste una propuesta indecente a Hermione?

—¡No, para nada! —exclamó Harry riendo. Ron se sumó a las risas.

—Hizo una referencia a la supuesta falta de vida sexual de Ron. —respondió Hermione— Y si Ron sigue riéndose así… pronto va a saber lo que eso significa.

Ron cerró la boca de inmediato. Todos los demás explotaron en carcajadas.

—Si bien reconozco que el tópico es muy hilarante. —dijo Draco— Sé que no es el tema que estaban discutiendo hace un rato.

Harry le posó la cabeza sobre el hombro y se puso serio.

—A pesar de lo que dice Draco… ustedes en general no son violentos. —señaló Blaise.

—Pero las tensiones pueden crecer mucho… —dijo Hermione.

—No cualquiera les hace sufrir a sus amigos tanta mierda como yo. —dijo Harry con acritud— Y este verano ha sido peor que nunca. Lo cual es mucho decir considerando todas las cosas que nos tocó pasar a lo largo de los últimos años.

—Harry… —empezó a decir Hermione.

—Ya lo sé, Hermione. —la interrumpió Harry— Sé que hay que hacerlo. Pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme… Necesito hablar con Severus. —agregó abruptamente y se bajó de la falda de Draco.

—¿Por qué? —demandó Draco.

—¿Tenés que conversarlo con Snape? —preguntó Ron como si no pudiera creerlo.

Harry se masajeó las sienes. El dolor de cabeza que había creído que ya era cosa del pasado había vuelto por sus fueros.

—¿Que diablos está pasando? —exclamó Draco— Estaba de lo más bien y después de hablar con ustedes… ¿Qué carajo pasa?

Harry intercambió miradas con Ron y Hermione.

—Quiero creer que Snape no irá a convencerte de que no lo hagas. —dijo Hermione.

—Sigue siendo Snape. —respondió Harry— Lejos de convencerme de que no lo haga, lo más probable es que él me anime a hacerlo.

—Y entonces por qué querés hablar con él. —dijo Ron— No tiene sentido.

—Porque él me puede dar una opinión más objetiva. —dijo Harry muy agitado.

—¿Objetivo? ¡¿Snape?! —se asombró Ron.

—No en todo… pero en lo que tiene que ver con Voldemort… confío en su juicio. Si él se muestra de acuerdo con Hermione… sabré entonces con certeza que es lo correcto.

—¿Vos no confiás en Hermione? —preguntó Ron; sonó un poco enojado.

—Claro que confío en ella. Pero esto es algo muy serio y quiero otra opinión.

—Está todo bien, Ron. —intervino Hermione— Me parece muy sensata la decisión de Harry.

—Bueno… si vos lo decís. —se avino Ron con renuencia.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —insistió Draco con fastidio.

Harry le agarró la mano. —Vení conmigo.

—Harry… ¿te parece prudente? —preguntó Hermione.

—Draco sabe más o menos lo mismo que Snape… y sabe guardar un secreto.

oOo

Severus y Lucius estaban ocupados trabajando en el laboratorio de Pociones.

—Perdón por la interrupción. —se disculpó Harry— Er… cuando termines hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

—¿Cuán importante? —preguntó Snape dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

—De lo que sea que se trate… tiene que ver con el Señor Oscuro. —dijo Draco porque Harry parecía haberse quedado sin saber qué contestar.

—Esperame cinco minutos. —dijo Severus— Entonces voy a poder prestarte toda mi atención.

—Sí, señor. —dijo Harry y salieron.

Ya en la cocina, Draco le ordenó que se sentara y se puso a preparar té. Harry obedeció. Draco sabía lo trastornado que estaba aunque no supiera la razón. ¿Se le notaría tanto?

—¿Está todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Remus.

Harry sacudió la cabeza angustiado. Se tomó su té sin decir nada mientras Draco explicaba lo poco que sabía sobre lo que estaba pasando. Poco después estaba el grupo habitual en pleno reunido en la cocina, Severus puso un encantamiento de privacidad.

—Explicá lo que sea que es tan urgente. —ordenó Severus.

—Hermione y Ron quieren que les modifique la memoria. —dijo Harry directamente.

Hubo varios pares de cejas alzadas alrededor de la mesa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Remus.

Harry eligió muy bien las palabras para explicar la conversación que había tenido con sus dos amigos.

—Parece que tus Gryffindors son más sensatos de lo que yo había supuesto. —dijo Severus.

Harry lo miró con mala cara. —Eso no me sirve de mucha ayuda.

—Harry, yo estaba pensando abordar esta cuestión con vos. —dijo Severus— Que hayan sido ellos los que trajeron el tema sobre el tapete hará las cosas mucho más fáciles. Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Granger en que es el mejor curso de acción.

Harry dejó caer los hombros. —Yo ya le había dicho que vos probablemente estarías más que de acuerdo.

—Si esa información ha sido sepultada a lo largo de la historia… debe de ser por una muy buena razón. Es mejor que sean los menos posible los que la conozcan. No deja de sorprenderme, sin embargo, que la señorita Granger se muestre dispuesta a "perder" algo de conocimiento adquirido.

—Es que se trata de conocimiento horrible. —dijo Harry— Del tipo que uno prefiere olvidar… supongo que es mejor así, ¿no?

—Eso creo. —confirmó Severus.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la frente sobre ellos. No estaba bien modificarles la memoria a sus amigos. ¿Acaso era él el único que se hacía ese tipo de planteamientos éticos? Probablemente no… pero ¿por qué les tocaban siempre a él? Con lo de Pettigrew le había pasado lo mismo. ¿Y lo de volverse un asesino? Estaba signado a eso… y lo había hecho… pero seguía sintiendo que estaba mal…

No estaba bien revolver y alterar la mente de otros… de sus amigos… la Legilimencia ya era una violación de la mente… pero eso de borrar los recuerdos era peor. Otra vez le tocaba hacer algo éticamente cuestionable por el bien mayor. _Pero en esta oportunidad es con mis amigos._

Los demás debatieron durante un rato y hasta Remus terminó por mostrarse de acuerdo. Finalmente se le pidió a Winky que fuera a llamar a Ron y Hermione.

—Vengan a sentarse. —los invitó Harry cuando entraron. Les señaló unas sillas vacías.

—¿Y bien, Harry…? —preguntó Hermione con cierta aprensión, no se había esperado tanto público.

—Les conté lo que hablamos. —dijo Harry— Y están de acuerdo con vos.

—Ah… —dijo Hermione. Winky trajo dos tazas de té y las dispuso delante de Hermione y Ron

—¡¿Les contaste a los Malfoy?! —se escandalizó Ron.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Eh sí… no lo había planeado así… se lo iba a decir solamente a Severus y Draco… pero terminó transformándose en una reunión de familia.

Pareció como si Ron se fuera a desmayar. —¿Una reunión de familia? —repitió Ron sin poder creer lo que había oído.

—¿Y qué otra cosa esperabas, Ron? —dijo Harry a la defensiva— Hace semanas que vivimos todos juntos.

—Para nosotros resulta extraño… —intervino Hermione y le agarró una mano a Ron, quizá para tranquilizarlo… quizá como advertencia. —Pero supongo que para vos debe de resultar normal y que te sentís cómodo. —agregó apaciguadora.

En realidad Harry no se sentía cómodo. Severus había hablado muy poco hasta ese momento pero decidió intervenir.

—Señor Weasley, me gustaría saber de sus labios la razón por la que Ud. cree que esta vía de acción es la mejor.

Ron miró con desconcierto a Harry y a Hermione. Claramente se estaba preguntando por qué Snape le dirigía tal pregunta justamente a él.

Harry decidió que convenía explicar. —Severus ya sabe lo que opina Hermione, quiere saber directamente lo que vos sentís respecto de todo esto. Quiere estar seguro de que lo que decís no es por influencia de Hermione.

—Gracias por el servicio de traducción. —dijo Severus sarcástico.

A Hermione no le cayó nada bien que estuvieran sugiriendo que ella estaba forzando a Ron a hacer algo que Ron no quería.

—Ahora empiezo a entender… —dijo Draco—Harry… vos sugeriste que Granger lo había amenazado con…

—¡Callate! —gritó Harry tapándole la boca con la mano, Ron y Hermione ya estaban muy incómodos, Harry no quería que Draco empeorara las cosas.

Con ojos cargados de malicia y voluptuosidad, Draco le lamió la palma. Harry retiró la mano de inmediato. Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry lo hizo callar con un beso.

—Draco… ¡ni una palabra! Hermione no hizo esa amenaza… pero yo podría.

—¡No serías capaz! —bramó Draco.

Harry alzó una ceja. —No me obligues…

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, cerró la boca y enfurruñado cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Les recuerdo que se trata de una cuestión seria. —dijo Severus.

—Lo sé. —protestó Harry— Y fue por eso que lo frené.

Severus se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz tratando de reunir la mayor paciencia posible.

—Y vos que estás tan ansioso de volver a Hogwarts donde hay _cientos_ iguales a éstos. —le dijo Lucius sarcástico.

—Creo que ya habíamos establecido que difícilmente haya alguno peor que estos dos. —le recordó Severus.

—¡Ah, no! ¡No vamos a empezar otra vez con eso! —se quejó Harry.

Severus alzó una ceja. —¿Estás sugiriendo que Draco y vos van a empezar a cooperar?

—Nosotros cooperamos. —se apresuró a decir Draco. Luego intercambió una mirada cargada de malicia con Harry. —A veces. —agregó limitando el alcance de su afirmación previa.

—Chicos… —dijo Narcissa a modo de reproche, Harry tuvo la impresión de que Severus y Lucius estaban incluidos en la reprimenda— Reconozco que para algunos puede ser una forma de aflojar tensiones… pero les recuerdo que estamos acompañados.

Hermione y Ron quedaron perplejos.

—¿A esto lo llaman _aflojar tensiones_? —cuestionó Ron.

—Er… sí… — dijo Harry; de hecho él se sentía un poco mejor que minutos antes. — Son sólo bromas… como las que se hacen constantemente en tu casa, Ron.

La comparación dejó a Ron boquiabierto y los adultos también se sorprendieron, varias cejas se alzaron.

—O no… —agregó Harry inseguro. El intercambio no había sido particularmente agresivo pero quizá tampoco había dado la impresión de ser muy amigable… no para alguien que no los conociera.

Remus le sonrió comprendiendo lo que pensaba. —Quizá acá las pullas y las veladas recriminaciones sean un poco más… mordaces… que en otros hogares… Me da la impresión de que para aguantar hay que tener el cuero un poco más curtido de lo que haría falta en otras casas.

Harry observó a los reunidos alrededor de la mesa. No podía sino estar de acuerdo con Remus. Simpáticos, amables, amistosos… no serían las palabras que él elegiría para calificarlos… exceptuando a Remus. Lucius había admitido abiertamente que él no era simpático.

Sarcasmo, comentarios acerbos, muecas desdeñosas… definitivamente el clima de bromas era muy distinto del que se registraba a diario en La Madriguera. A Harry no lo molestaba, pero seguramente a Hermione debía de parecerle ofensivo… y casi lo mismo valía para Ron.

De pronto se le ocurrió que sus amigos nunca llegarían a entender su relación con Draco. No que fuera algo imprescindible que llegaran a entenderla… pero si no la entendían sería muy difícil que llegaran a aceptarla. La relación entre Draco y él no era… ¿cuál podría ser el término apropiado? ¿simple? ¿candorosa?… como la relación entre Hermione y Ron.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse de las divagaciones. Todos lo estaban mirando.

—¿Ya estás listo para volver a reunirte con nosotros? —preguntó Draco con sorna.

—Perdón. —murmuró Harry.

—¿Podemos intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó Severus con una nota de impaciencia— Señor Weasley, ¿podría contestar a mi pregunta ahora?

Ron tragó ostensiblemente. —Er… fue idea de Hermione. —dijo con una mirada de disculpa hacia ella— Al principio no me gustó nada. Pero tras reflexionar… llegué a la conclusión de que tiene sentido. Yo no tengo interés en saber esas cosas. —hizo una pausa— Obviamente no quisiera terminar como Lockhart, pero confío en Harry. Creo que para Hermione resulta más difícil que para mí, ella valora el conocimiento mucho más que yo. Y le hubiese encantado investigar la lengua desconocida… y es algo que ya no va a poder hacer.

—¿Se refiere Ud. al pársel? —inquirió Severus.

—Sí. —confirmó Hermione.

—Es una pena ciertamente… —musitó Severus y le dirigió a Harry una mirada especulativa— ¿Probaste en alguna oportunidad a escribir algo en pársel?

—Sí, como me sobra mucho tiempo en mis numerosos ratos libres me dediqué a escribir en un idioma que sólo yo puedo entender. —dijo Harry. Severus lo fusiló con una mirada negra. Harry revoleó los ojos. —No, no hice ningún intento. Ni siquiera puedo oír el pársel. Para mí suena como inglés. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que pueda escribirlo si ni siquiera lo oigo?

Severus no respondió, pero le pidió a Winky que trajera pergamino, pluma, tinta y una serpiente.

Harry suspiró resignado y cogió (¡!) la pluma. Winky había traído a Rave. Miró a la serpiente azul en busca de inspiración.

—_¿Necesitas algo, amo? _

Harry soltó un breve bufido. _—No exactamente. Te trajeron para que me ayudes pero no creo que tú sepas cómo escribir en tu lengua… eso es lo que intento hacer. Al menos te trajeron a ti que eres la Ravenclaw._

Rave se deslizó lentamente sobre el pergamino sacando la lengua como si lo estuviera probando. _—No creo que yo pueda ser de mucha ayuda._ —dijo.

—_Yo ni siquiera oigo tu lenguaje. Oigo el mío._ —Harry hizo una mueca— _No tiene sentido…_

—_Quizá deberías tratar de escribir lo que oyes._ —sugirió Rave.

Cargó la pluma. _—A ver… di "este experimento no servirá de nada". Habla lentamente._

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en Rave. Escribió lo que oía. Abrió los ojos cuando concluyó la oración y observó el resultado. La letra era espantosa pero podía leerla.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿No está en inglés? —se sorprendió Harry.

—No. —contestó ella— Es lo mismo que lo de Voldemort, pero él tenía mejor caligrafía.

Harry le puso mala cara. —Al menos pude escribirlo. —protestó.

—¿Y qué dice? —insistió ella.

—Creo que este experimento no servirá de nada. —leyó Harry.

—Pues sí que sirve. —replicó ella admonitoria— Y se trata de un logro importante.

—¿Acaso no ves cuán maravillado estoy? —le respondió él irónico.

—A pesar del poco aprecio que demostrás, —dijo Severus— es evidente que un estudio más profundo es posible y conveniente.

Harry se preguntó si Severus y Hermione se daban cuenta de cuán parecidos eran en ciertos aspectos. Pero también Remus tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de desencriptar una nueva lengua. Mucho se temía que en su futuro iba a haber muchos otros experimentos como ése.

—Lo siento mucho, cumpa. —dijo Ron compadeciéndolo.

Harry sonrió resignado agradeciendo el apoyo y la comprensión de Ron.

—Entonces… ¿podemos hacer la hoguera?

—Sí, el libro puede ser destruido. —autorizó Severus— Y cuánto antes mejor.

—Señor… —empezó a decir Hermione titubeante.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—Creo que la modificación de nuestras memorias también debería hacerse cuanto antes. —respondió ella— Pero… creo también que debería llevarse a cabo aquí.

Ron gruñó. —Ya me temía que fuera a proponer eso.

—A Molly no le caería nada bien verlos desorientados. —señaló Remus.

—¡¿Cómo?! —reaccionó Harry— ¿No habían dicho que era algo seguro?

—Me aseguraré de que así sea. —prometió Severus— Pero como se trata de una modificación de extensiva proporción, los dejará desorientados durante varias horas y en ese intervalo deberán permanecer bajo supervisión.

—Es mejor que se queden a pasar la noche. —dijo Narcissa— Casi todos los Slytherin ya han vuelto a sus hogares, hay una habitación disponible.

—¿Vamos a compartir una habitación? —preguntó Ron poniéndose colorado.

—¡Ron! —exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

Draco y Harry soltaron risitas. —Acá es más divertido que en La Madriguera.

Remus carraspeó sonoramente. —Si desean que se haga cuanto antes puedo hablar con Molly para avisarle que se van a quedar.

Hermione y Ron asintieron su acuerdo.

oOo


	56. Distendidos y despreocupados

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 56 – Distendidos y despreocupados**

Les dirigió una mirada envenenada a Severus y Hermione, el peor dúo docente del planeta.

Dado que era _su_ memoria la que estaba en juego, Hermione exigió tomar parte en el proceso de enseñanza. Y Severus insistió en que él era el mejor capacitado para hacerlo. Y todo se transformó en una pesadilla.

Severus no se dignaba a hablar con "la marisabidilla" pedante y Hermione tampoco quería hablar con el "profesor carente de toda pedagogía" que había tenido que aguantar durante seis años. Pero a él le decían de todo si llegaba a cometer un mínimo error.

Había empezado bastante pacífico, pero Severus y Hermione tenían un concepto muy distinto de cómo debían enseñarse las cosas. Y cuanto más se enojaban el uno con la otra, tanto más se la agarraban con Harry.

Draco y Remus, como testigos mudos, seguían el desarrollo de la instrucción con mórbida fascinación. Harry juró para sus adentros vengarse de ellos por su inoperancia. A Remus, sobre todo, le habría correspondido hacer algo. ¿Cómo esperaban que pudiera aguantarlos? ¡Habría preferido enfrentarse a dos basiliscos! Ron había sido el más astuto de todos, sabía la que le esperaba a Harry y había huido antes de que empezara la clase.

—Potter, tenés que concentrarte. —dijo Severus con tono glaciar— supongo que no querrás transformar a tus amigos en plantas gracias a tu inhabilidad para prestar atención y para seguir instrucciones simples.

Las aletas de la nariz se le sacudieron con furia. Ya estaba harto. Giró sobre sus talones y enfiló dando zancadas directo a la puerta.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione— ¿Adónde creés que vas? ¡Tenés que aprender el encantamiento apropiadamente!

No le hizo ningún caso, por supuesto, y salió dando un portazo. Ni sabía para qué lo había hecho ir a la sala de entrenamiento para practicar ese tipo de encantamiento. Era ridículo. Camino de la cocina iba puteando en sánscrito y clamando venganza.

Ron asomó la cabeza desde la sala.

—¿Supongo que no los habrás matado? —se animó a preguntar.

—¡No! —le ladró Harry.

—Ah, bueno… —dijo Ron y se replegó a su refugio.

Encontró la cocina vacía y se desvió al laboratorio de Pociones. Lucius y Narcissa estaban sentados en el sofá y permanecieron muy calmos cuando lo vieron entrar. No parecían sorprendidos de verlo tan alterado; es más, se habría dicho que ya lo habían anticipado y que lo estaban esperando.

—¿Vos sabés estos encantamientos? —preguntó Harry.

—Naturalmente. —respondió Lucius.

—¿Me los enseñarías? —pidió.

—¿Tus maestros resultaron incompetentes? —preguntó Lucius con inocencia.

Harry le dirigió una mirada envenenada igual a la que había usado poco antes con Severus y Hermione.

—Ya veo, así de bien… —dijo Lucius divertido.

—Puedo aprender de Severus. Puedo aprender de Hermione. Pero no puedo aprender de los dos juntos. —escupió Harry— Y Remus y Draco… ¡traidores los dos! Se quedaron ahí parados mirando sin hacer nada mientras los otros dos me despellejaban vivo.

Alzando una comisura, Lucius puso barreras en la puerta para que no los interrumpieran y procedió con calma a enseñarle los encantamientos para modificar la memoria. Narcissa le sirvió de asistente al tiempo que también le daba ánimos a Harry. Después del desastre que había ocurrido arriba su presencia le aportó la serenidad y el sosiego que necesitaba.

Ya había captado algunos conceptos en la abortada clase, por lo tanto no le resultó difícil entender y aprenderse el encantamiento rápidamente.

—Muy bien. —lo felicitó Narcissa.

Harry le sonrió y se quedó observándolos reflexivo inclinando apenas la cabeza a un lado. —¿Saben qué? Creo que ustedes dos van a ser excelentes profesores.

Lucius no pareció muy complacido con el elogio pero Narcissa lo agradeció con un breve gesto y una amplia sonrisa.

—A lo largo de los años he oído demasiadas historias horrorosas de labios de Severus, la idea de enseñar no me seduce en lo absoluto. —dijo él.

—Supongo entonces que para vos va a ser realmente un castigo. —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros— Pero igual pienso que te vas a desempeñar muy bien. La mediocridad es inaceptable en un Malfoy.

—Naturalmente. —confirmó Lucius— El fracaso no es una opción.

Narcissa le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. —Vamos, creo que corresponde el almuerzo… algo tardío eso sí.

La tensión en la cocina era palpable. Severus tenía una mirada furibunda. Hermione y Draco, ambos de brazos cruzados, lucían muy enfurruñados. Había una silla libre entre los dos pero a Harry no le parecía una buena idea ir a ocuparla. Ron estaba sentado entre Hermione y Ginny. Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle también estaban presentes, en silencio y observando.

Remus estaba dándole de comer a Victoria. Alzó la cabeza y les sonrió cuando entraron. —El almuerzo está servido. —dijo— Estábamos esperándolos.

La tensión creció incluso más, si cabe, cuando se pusieron a comer. Era una tortura. Empujó el plato y se puso de pie. Así no se podía seguir comiendo.

—¡Sentate! —ordenó Severus.

—¿Y para qué? —demandó Harry— ¡Si nadie está comiendo! Aparte de Victoria. Quizá si Hermione, Ron y yo nos vamos los que se queden podrán disfrutar de la comida. Quiero que todo esto termine cuanto antes para que podamos volver a algo siquiera más cercano a la normalidad.

Severus se puso abruptamente de pie. —Venga conmigo, señor Potter. —ordenó y enfiló al laboratorio de Pociones. Harry lo siguió a desgano.

—Tiene que aprender a controlarse. —le espetó Severus ya en privado— No voy a permitir que me haga quedar como un tonto.

—¿Y ahora va a resultar que la culpa es mía? —exclamó Harry sin poder creer lo que oía— No era yo el que peleaba durante la clase para aprender el maldito encantamiento. Ustedes siguen aborreciéndose como nunca y yo quedé atrapado en el medio como el chivo expiatorio y se la agarraron conmigo.

—Señor Potter, no voy a permitir que me fuercen a ser el hazmerreír de sus amiguitos. —bramó trinando de furia— Ya es demasiado tolerar su insolencia. ¿Le ha quedado claro?

Harry sintió como si le hubiera dado una cachetada. Esperaba que estuviera enojado… pero no _tan_ enojado. Había vuelto al trato formal y había hablado con voz helada. Harry sabía que lo estaba tratando injustamente pero no quería empeorar la situación. Mal que le pesara le había cobrado cariño y necesitaba del aprecio de Severus. Si en ese momento demandaba obediencia absoluta, iba a dársela.

—Sí, señor. ¿Podría volver a la mesa ahora?

A Severus lo descolocó el cambio repentino de actitud y no atinó a decir nada. Harry interpretó el silencio como un permiso implícito y regresó a la cocina. Ignoró todas las miradas y se obligó a comer aunque había perdido todo el apetito.

Cuando Winky hubo levantado los platos, Harry solicitó —¿Me puedo retirar ahora?

—Harry, no era esto lo que yo tenía en mente. —dijo Severus con tono exhausto.

Harry dejó la mirada fija en la mesa y apretó los dientes. La obediencia absoluta no era precisamente su palo fuerte.

—¿Me puedo retirar? —repitió.

—No, no podés. —dijo Severus.

Harry suspiró derrotado, y se dio por vencido sin apenas haber empezado. La obediencia absoluta era para los pájaros… o para los mortífagos… pero no para él. Se puso de pie.

—Lo lamento, Severus. Esto así no va a funcionar. Yo voy a decir lo que pienso y vos tenés el derecho de odiar a quienquiera que se te ocurra. Así es como son las cosas.

_Y si yo termino siendo de nuevo uno de los que odiás… que así sea_, pensó.

—Si me disculpan… hay un Señor Oscuro al que tengo que destruir… _otra vez_.

Levantó el pequeño baúl que había traído Hermione, el que contenía el diario y las notas, y salió por la puerta que conducía al laboratorio de Pociones. La chimenea iba a servirle para su propósito. Hermione y Ron entraron un minuto después. Ella puso un encantamiento de privacidad y barreras en la puerta.

Hermione carraspeó. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó recién?

Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —Hice enojar a Severus.

—Sí, eso es evidente. —dijo ella.

—Es algo que pasa seguido. —dijo Harry apesadumbrado.

—Vos realmente lo apreciás… al cretino grasiento, ¿no? —preguntó Ron.

Harry no contestó, sacó el fajo de notas y el diario del baúl. Abrió el diario en una página al azar y la arrancó. El sonido de la hoja al rasgarse lo llenó de satisfacción.

—Harry, tendríamos que hablar de esto… —dijo Hermione arrodillándose a su lado.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Harry y arrancó otra hoja.

Ella se mordió el labio. —Vos estás muy enojado… y creo que también te sentís herido…

—Mejor dejalo así, Hermione. —le advirtió él al tiempo que rasgaba varias hojas juntas.

—Perdón, Harry… yo empeoré las cosas… y vos quedaste atrapado en el medio.

—Ya no importa… y yo debería haber tenido en cuenta que todos se siguen detestando a pesar de que traten de hacer ver que se llevan más o menos bien… todavía no entiendo por qué Draco te invitó.

—Porque todos estamos _tratando_. —dijo ella angustiada— Pero vos también estás fastidiado por _eso…_ —hizo un gesto hacia las notas— y por eso estamos todos nerviosos y reaccionamos exageradamente y con brusquedad.

—Así que la culpa es mía como siempre… por supuesto, no podía ser de otra forma.

—¡No! —exclamó ella— ¡Es tu culpa que todos estemos empezando a llevarnos más o menos bien!

Harry quedó perplejo durante unos segundos y luego no pudo aguantarse… primero soltó una risita y enseguida estalló en carcajadas… ella sumó su risa unos segundos después.

Ron no entendía qué estaba pasando y se le notaba en la cara. Los otros dos al verle la expresión arreciaron con las carcajadas y hasta empezaron a llorar de la risa.

Finalmente Harry pudo controlarse un poco. —Me hacía falta… —logró articular.

—A mí también. — dijo Hermione y le apoyó la frente sobre el brazo.

Ron todavía desconcertado también se sentó en el suelo enfrentado a ellos.

—¿Así que es mi culpa que empiecen a llevarse bien? —repitió Harry.

Hermione se permitió otra risita. —Sí, es increíble que podamos sentarnos todos alrededor de una mesa… nunca habría pasado si no fuera por vos.

—Pero fue bastante espantoso. —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca.

—Sí, —admitió Harry—perdón, no debería haberlos sometido a algo así.

—No te disculpes. —dijo ella enderezándose y mirándolo a los ojos— Sí, fue incómodo… y hasta horrible… pero estuvo bien igual.

—¿Bien, decís? ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Ustedes se detestan, no tienen que fingir que se llevan bien… eso no hace sino empeorar las cosas.

—La reunión de esta mañana… no estuvo tan mal… vos compartiste más con ellos… quizá necesitamos un poco más de tiempo… Creo que la cosa se complicó cuando Voldemort volvió a meter la cola. —hojeó con una mano las notas— Una vez que terminemos con esto las cosas van a mejorar… ya vas a ver.

Harry quería creerle… él los quería y los necesitaba a todos… no deseaba que llegara un momento en el que se viera obligado a elegir. Severus y Hermione lo habían puesto en una situación así y él había reaccionado mal porque no quería verse obligado a elegir.

—No sé si Severus me va a perdonar. Está tan fastidiado conmigo. Y los resentimientos no se le pasan fácil. —suspiró— Y yo no soy precisamente un hijo modelo.

Ron bufó de risa. —Snape tampoco es un padre modelo. Lupin sí… pero Snape… es el mismo hijo de puta exasperante de siempre.

—Ese tipo de comentario no ayuda, Ron. —lo reconvino ella.

Harry sonrió. —Es un hijo de puta irritante… pero a mí me trata bien ahora… o hasta hace poco… volví a ser _señor Potter_ hace un rato.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando te trajo acá? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry les contó, en realidad apenas si habían intercambiado un par de frases.

Hermione suspiró. —Espero que no quiera transformarte en un Percy.

Ron apretó las mandíbulas al oír el nombre de su hermano. Hermione se disculpó con la mirada.

—Snape se enojó más que nada porque yo no le mostré el debido respeto. —explicó Hermione— Y lamentablemente se la agarró con vos. Lo que pasa es que no podía gritarme a mí porque tenía miedo… sabía que eso te iba doler y te iba a alterar… y un poco nos pasa a todos, para no gritarnos entre nosotros nos la agarramos con vos.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Severus no le tiene miedo a nada. Si estás enojado con vos te lo hace saber sin reparos…

—Sí tiene miedo… cuando se trata de algo que puede afectarte a vos. Y él sabe que vos sos reacio a usar el _Obliviate_. Está enojado con Ron y conmigo por ponerte en ese dilema. Y está enojado con Voldemort, por supuesto…Y está resentido con Dumbledore porque él te autorizó a que nos contaras de los horcruxes.

—Pero yo necesitaba que ustedes me ayudaran. No lo habría logrado solo. Y siento que les estoy quitando méritos si les modifico la memoria. No es justo.

—Yo no te voy a guardar resentimiento por eso. —dijo Ron— Y tampoco necesito que me reconozcan méritos… quizá en otra época sí, pero ya no. Y ya hemos recibido reconocimiento de la Orden… y mamá y papá están orgullosos de mí. Lo que voy a perder van a ser solamente las partes feas.

—¿Procedemos entonces? —propuso Hermione.

Harry asintió y encendió el fuego en la chimenea. Los tres fueron arrojando las hojas a las llamas. Harry sintió gran satisfacción cuando le tocó el turno a lo que quedaba del diario. Hermione usó un encantamiento para que la carbonización fuera completa e irrecuperable.

—Bueno… tarea cumplida. —declaró Ron.

—Muy catártico. —apuntó Hermione— ¿Vos estás bien Harry?

—Eh… sí… —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué pasó con lo que quedaba de los horcruxes? —preguntó de pronto.

—Ron y yo destruimos lo que quedaba. Shacklebolt los había recogido y se los dio a Snape. Snape y el ministro nos llevaron al Ministerio. Fue un tanto extraño… Snape no nos ordenó nada específico… nos dijo solamente que no encargáramos de ellos. Le dijimos que no hacía falta hacer nada más… fue entonces que nos indicó que los desintegráramos

—Y nos enseñó los hechizos para llevarlo a cabo. —agregó Ron.

Hermione asintió ratificando y retomó el relato. —Luego nos llevaron de vuelta al claro para que hiciéramos lo mismo con los restos de Nagini. —se estremeció— Ron fue el que se ocupó de eso.

—Detesto a las serpientes. —dijo Ron con una mueca de disgusto.

—No todas las serpientes son malas. —dijo Harry defendiéndolas.

—Pero ésa si que era maligna. —le recordó Ron.

—¿Y qué pasó con los armarios desvanecedores? —quiso saber Harry.

—Shacklebolt los redujo de tamaño y se los dio a Snape, Snape se los pasó a Malfoy y Malfoy llamó a Winky. Ella los trajo acá. Están guardados en tu baúl, cumpa.

Harry pestañeó sorprendido. —¿Los tengo yo?

Ron asintió sonriendo.

—¡Qué bien! —dijo Harry.

—Podríamos usarlos para alguna broma… —sugirió Ron con malicia.

—¡Ron! —lo amonestó Hermione escandalizada.

—¿Qué? —replicó Ron a la defensiva— No haríamos nada peligroso…

Hermione le frunció el ceño y miró a Harry. — Quiero creer que vos no serías capaz…

Harry sonrió con inocencia.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —No tengo planeado usarlos para nada. —le dijo. Y si en el futuro se lo ocurría usarlos para algo se iba a cuidar muy bien de no contárselo a Hermione. Le guiñó un ojo a Ron cuando Hermione se volvió para encarar de nuevo al pelirrojo.

—¿Oiste? —le recriminó— Aprendé. Harry está actuando responsablemente.

—Sí, ya veo, muy responsable. —declaró Ron muy serio.

Harry se apresuró a cambiar de tema antes de que Ron se delatara.

—Y ya que mencionamos la responsabilidad, ¿procedemos con el _Obliviate_ ahora?

Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. Después de haberse opuesto tanto… ahora parecía muy ansioso de llevarlo a cabo. Harry lo había dicho para distraerla pero lo cierto era que se sentía listo para hacerlo.

—¿Te parece que es mejor hacerlo acá mismo? —preguntó Ron abriendo grande los ojos— _¿Ya?_

—¿Te sentís listo, Harry —preguntó ella.

—Aprendí bien los encantamientos, si es a eso a lo que te referís. —contestó irónico— sigue sin gustarme… pero estoy listo… de dilemas morales me han tocado unos cuantos últimamente… cuando ustedes quieran.

—¿Correspondería que le avisáramos a Snape? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa.

—¿Después de cómo te trató? —se asombró Harry.

—Pero es que él estaba preocupado por vos…

—No, —la interrumpió Ron— confío totalmente en Harry.

Hermione asintió. —De acuerdo.

—Yo primero. —se ofreció Ron.

Harry lo apuntó y pronunció la fórmula. El rostro de Ron adquirió una expresión vacua. Hermione se apresuró a recostarlo en el sofá. Una vez que lo hubo acomodado, fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones, miró a Harry y dijo con resolución. —Procedé.

Harry empezaba a sentir náuseas. Hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse, tenía que hacerlo bien. La apuntó y repitió las palabras. Luego se adelantó y la recostó sobre el respaldo.

Retrocedió un paso y los contempló, ambos mostraban miradas vacías. La imagen probablemente lo iba a atormentar el resto de su vida.

Anuló las barreras de la puerta y volvió a la cocina. Se sorprendió al comprobar que Fred y George se habían unido a los otros. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él.

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato. —Harry, ¿estás bien?

Harry asintió apenas, tenía miedo de abrir la boca.

—¿Completaste el procedimiento? —inquirió Severus.

Hizo un gesto vago hacia atrás con la mano y volvió a asentir.

Severus, Remus y Narcissa se levantaron abruptamente y corrieron al laboratorio de Pociones para ir a controlarlos.

—¿Harry? —dijó Draco posándole una mano sobre el brazo.

Harry salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, Draco lo siguió. Vomitó todo el almuerzo que tan a desgano había ingerido.

—Al parecer no estaba tan listo para esto como creía. —masculló y apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío borde de porcelana.

—Vamos, Harry… —dijo Draco y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Harry se enjuagó la boca varias veces. Luego alzó los ojos y se contempló en el espejo. Si sus amigos no se recuperaban… nunca más se atrevería a enfrentar su reflejo.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

—¡Váyanse! —bramó Draco.

—¡Abrí la puerta, Draco! —comandó Lucius.

—A veces detesto a mi padre. —murmuró Draco.

Harry se volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió apenas. —Mi héroe… trata de protegerme de su padre.

—Harry… ¿te sentís bien?

—No. —admitió.

—Draco… —insistió Lucius desde afuera.

—Será mejor que lo dejes entrar. —dijo Harry.

Draco abrió y miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Lucius alzó una ceja ante la actitud de su hijo. Sus ojos derivaron enseguida a Harry tratando de evaluar su condición. Estiró una mano ofreciéndole un frasco. —Para aplacarte el estómago. —dijo.

Harry lo aceptó y se lo bebió. Hizo una mueca de asco, el sabor no era agradable. ¿No deberían esmerarse más con el gusto siendo que se trataba de una poción antiemética?

—La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley están reposando confortablemente. Los trasladamos a la habitación que habíamos preparado para ellos. Sus hermanos los están cuidando.

Harry cerró los ojos aliviado. Y un par de segundos después volvió a abrirlos alarmado. —¿Ginny y los gemelos…? ¿Saben lo que hice?

—Sí, Severus se lo informó. —contestó Lucius— Es más conveniente así porque pasaran por un período de confusión. Y podrían ayudar a disimular… si hubiera otras personas presentes.

—Especialmente la señora Weasley. —dijo Draco.

—Sí… no creo que a la señora Weasley le gustara si se enterara… —admitió Harry— ¿Y los mellizos y Ginny…?

—Lo han aceptado… —respondió Lucius.

Harry asintió agradecido.

—Vamos, —dijo Draco agarrándolo del brazo— no te vas a sentir mejor hasta que los hayas visto.

Harry nunca se hubiera esperado lo que vio cuando entró en la pieza. Quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Fred.

—Y Malfoy. —agregó George jovial.

—¡Qué bueno que decidieran unírsenos! —completó Fred con entusiasmo.

Harry cerró los ojos apretándolos y volvió a abrirlos. Pero la escena ante él seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Ésos son Crabbe y Goyle? —interrogó.

George alzó la muñeca, fijó la vista en su reloj y fue contando regresivamente con exagerado dramatismo. —Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno.

Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron en el lugar donde un segundo antes había habido un par de ardillas anaranjadas gigantes.

—Nuestros chocolates especiales. —declaró Fred con orgullo.

—Pero… ¿por qué _anaranjadas_? —inquirió Harry.

—Porque a Ron le gusta el anaranjado. —respondió George como quien se ve obligado a expresar lo obvio.

—Naturalmente… qué pregunta la mía… —dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en camas separadas todavía dejando oír risitas por la transformación de la que habían sido testigos. Remus estaba sentado en una silla entre las dos camas y había seguido el desarrollo con mirada indulgente.

—Los dos están bien. Aunque un poco desorientados. —dijo tranquilizador— Pero me pareció mejor no dejarlos solos con éstos. —agregó con una mirada de costado hacia los mellizos.

Harry asintió, Hermione y Ron eran blancos muy vulnerables y con los mellizos nunca se sabía. A Crabbe y Goyle les había tocado ser las víctimas… pero en realidad no lo parecían… en ese momento habían hecho un aparte con Fred y George y daba la impresión de que estaban eligiendo qué chocolate se iban a comer para la siguiente transformación.

Finalmente y de buen grado se llevaron unos bombones rosados a la boca… y segundos más tarde… eran dos cerdos.

—¡Ah, chanchitos! —chilló Hermione encantada— ¡Son tan tiernos!

—¡Ay, dioses! —murmuró Harry. No sabía si lo horrorizaban más el comportamiento de Hermione o los cerdos.

—Bombones cerditos. —anunció George.

—Creados en honor de nuestro queridísimo Dudley. —explicó Fred.

Harry no pudo contener la risa. Mucho le hubiese gustado poder dejar alguno de esos al alcance de Dudley. Fred y George sonrieron satisfechos.

—Vos los trajiste a propósito para que me levantaran el ánimo. —le dijo acusador a Draco.

—Quizá. —dijo Draco sin comprometerse— Vamos, sentémonos y disfrutemos del show.

Blaise y Ginny estaban sentados en uno de los extremos de en un gran sofá, que probablemente había sido una cama que habían transfigurado. Harry y Draco fueron a sentarse en el otro extremo.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Ginny.

—Un poco mejor.

Crabbe y Goyle recuperaron nuevamente su forma humana.

—¿Les gustó? —preguntó Fred.

Los dos asintieron. —¿Qué sigue? —preguntó Crabbe.

George se volvió hacia Draco sacudiendo la cabeza decepcionado. —Malfoy, ¿cómo es que no nos habías informado de estos dos excepcionales probadores?

—Buenos probadores son difíciles de encontrar. —dijo Fred.

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, Harry les preguntó a Crabbe y Goyle: —¿Ustedes están disfrutando esto?

—Es mucho más divertido que las bromas de Pansy… y no duele. —contestó Goyle.

—La parte interesante es el suspenso de saber qué es lo que va a pasar. —agregó Crabbe.

—¡Háganlo de nuevo! —intervino Ron.

—Y Ron y Hermione se mantienen entretenidos. —apuntó Ginny.

Harry hizo una mueca. —¿Se van a acordar de esto? —preguntó— Hermione, sobre todo, no se va a sentir precisamente contenta de acordarse de que estuvo chillando por los chanchitos.

—A medida que pase el tiempo se va a ir tornando más coherente. —explicó Remus— Y sí, se va a acordar.

—No deberían estar durmiendo. —preguntó Harry— Pensé que iban a necesitar descanso.

—Vamos a mantenerlos en cama el resto del día. —contestó Remus— Pero no están particularmente cansados y una poción para dormir podría ser dañina en su actual condición.

Harry asintió y se acurrucó contra Draco para disfrutar del espectáculo. —¿Sabés…? A Victoria le encantaría ver los animales. ¿Está en su cuarto?

—Sí, —contestó Draco— estaba durmiendo una siesta pero ya debe de haberse despertado.

—Voy a buscarla. Vuelvo enseguida.

—Más te vale que así sea. —le advirtió Draco.

Harry se lo aseguró y le dio un beso rápido.

oOo

Caminando por el pasillo con Victoria en brazos le dijo: —Me gustaría que tuvieras una infancia normal… pero no estoy seguro de que sea posible.

Ella le tocó los labios con los dedos. Harry se los agarró con la boca. Ella dejó oír una risita tratando de zafarlos, Harry se los soltó. —Eh, Victoria estoy tratando de conversar… —dijo Harry riendo.

—Papi. —dijo ella y le agarró una mecha negra en la manita.

—Sí, Papi… estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero nada en mi vida es normal… y desde esa noche que tu papi apareció en el umbral creo que no tuve ni un día normal… ¡mierda!, creo que ya ni sé qué es lo que significa _normal_. Eh, perdón… Severus tiene razón, voy a tener que empezar a cuidarme con el vocabulario… pronto vas a empezar a entender todo lo que digo.

Cuando entraron fueron recibidos por muchas risas y la vista de dos perros moradas gigantes. —¿Morados? —se sorprendió Harry. A Victoria le encantaron, chilló fascinada y estiró los bracitos como si quisiera alcanzarlos. Una de las dos se les acercó para que la nena pudiera acariciarla. Harry se apresuró a advertirle que lo hiciera con cuidado.

—¡Yo también quiero acariciar uno! —gritó Hermione haciendo un puchero.

—¡Y yo! —la secundó Ron.

Los mellizos empezaron a explicar las características y posibilidades de sus chocolates mágicos. Harry los escuchó a medias, estaba más preocupado por el comportamiento de sus dos mejores amigos.

—Diez segundos. —anunció George.

Los perros volvieron a su posición original.

—Remus, ¿por qué actúan así? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque les gustan las bromas. —respondió Remus con ironía.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Me refiero a Ron y Hermione, tan… _infantiles_.

—La modificación de memoria tiene ese efecto, una reversión a conductas de la niñez. Es más pronunciado cuántas más memorias hayan sido modificadas.

—Y en el caso de ellos se borraron muchas… —murmuró Harry.

—Para ser más precisos, —dijo Remus— no fueron borradas sino _ajustadas_. La mente es una cosa curiosa… están pasando por un período de reacomodamiento… y al cerebro le resulta más fácil conseguirlo volviendo a la despreocupación propia de cuando uno es chico.

—¿Quiere decir que Ron y Hermione eran así cuando eran chicos?

—Probablemente. Pero se les va a pasar pronto. Dejá de preocuparte.

—Sí, ya sé. —dijo suspirando, Hermione le pidió la nena y él se la dio y fue a sentarse otra vez al lado de Draco. Victoria disfrutó del show de los animales aplaudiendo contenta.

Más tarde, Winky les trajo la cena ahí mismo. Fue paradisíaca comparada con el almuerzo.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que por momentos Hermione parecía darse cuenta de lo pueril de su conducta y trataba de controlarse, pero unos segundos más tarde retomaba las risitas.

—Recostate. —le dijo Draco. Harry le hizo caso, le apoyó la cabeza sobre la falda y se estiró sobre el sofá— Quizá deberíamos irnos a la cama.

—No quiero. Quiero quedarme acá.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer. Y ya casi están de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Ya sé… pero podrían despertarse durante la noche… confundidos. Podrían reaccionar mal al encontrarse en una habitación extraña… tiene que haber alguien con ellos.

—¿Y tenés que ser justamente vos? —preguntó Draco irónico.

—Es mi culpa que estén así.

Draco suspiró resignado. —Oh, está bien… nos quedamos a dormir acá entonces.

Fred vino a sentárseles enfrente, en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. —¿Me pareció oír que se quedaban a dormir acá?

—Humm… —dudó Harry acordándose de los piyamas fluorescentes— Depende de los piyamas que se pongan.

Fred sonrió. —No te inquietes, macho. Tenemos unos nuevos. Seguro que te van a encantar.

—¿No serán esas cosas brillantes espantosas? —preguntó Draco.

—Les van a encantar a los dos. —lo tranquilizó Fred— Los estábamos reservando para una ocasión como ésta.

Ginny se acercó y se le sentó al lado. —¿Están hablando de piyamas? —preguntó bostezando.

—Sí, —contestó Harry distraído— ¿Por qué estás tan cansada? No es tan tarde…

Narcissa había venido un rato antes y se había llevado a Victoria para acostarla.

—Estuve durmiendo poco y mal toda esta semana. —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

Ella lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. —Porque estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar.

—Ah…

—Sí, ah…

—Perdón, —dijo Harry— pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Harry, vos sos un idiota. —declaró Draco.

—¿Y ahora por qué me decís idiota?

—Porque te estás disculpando por algo sobre lo que no tenías ningún tipo de control.

—Supongo que es mejor disculparse que decirle que se lo tiene merecido por preocuparse por El Niño Que Sobrevivió. —dijo Harry. Draco le dio un suave coscorrón y Harry sonrió.

—En realidad creo que me hace sentir bien saber que todos estaban preocupados por mí. —agregó Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

Draco también le sonrió. —Y a mí me pone bien que estemos en casa juntos… aunque no podamos dormir en nuestra cama.

—Ah, cierto… cama. No debemos olvidarnos de los piyamas. —declaró Fred poniéndose de pie— George, creo que ya es hora de que hagamos una visita a la cocina.

—¿Vamos a tener un piyama party? —preguntó George entusiasmado.

—Ciertamente. —confimó Fred— Nos vamos a divertir a mares.

—Harry, tus amigos sí que son raros. —dijo Draco.

—También son tus amigos. —señaló Harry.

Draco hizo una mueca. —¿Es preciso que los reivindique como amigos?

—Tenés la obligación. —dijo Harry con estudiada seriedad.

—Oh, bueno… —suspiró Draco.

Ginny soltó una risita. —Ustedes son la pareja más rara que jamás haya conocido… y la más dulce también.

—¿La más dulce? —repitió Draco indignado.

—¿Ser raro no te molesta y ser dulce sí? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

—¡Así es! —exclamó Draco.

Ginny tuvo un ataque hilarante.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —preguntó Blaise sentándose al lado de Ginny.

—Nada, sólo Draco comportándose raro. —respondió Harry y él también se unió a las risas de Ginny.

—Pero yo no soy dulce. —estableció Draco con determinación.

Blaise sacudió la cabeza y decidió que mejor era no seguir preguntando. —¿Ustedes se quedan a dormir acá, no? —le preguntó a Ginny.

Ella asintió y logró controlar las risas. — Remus fue a avisarle a mamá que los tres nos quedábamos a dormir y nos trajo un bolso con ropa y otras cosas para mí y para Ron y Hermione.

Miraron hacia ellos, estaban los dos conversando sentados en una cama uno al lado del otro. Parecía que ya habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Vas a ir a hablar con ellos? —preguntó Ginny.

—Debería. —respondió Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Andá. —lo animó Draco dándole un suave empujón.

Con reticencia, Harry se puso de pie y fue hasta la cama, Hermione le señaló con la palma que se le sentara al lado.

—¿Pensabas que estábamos enojados con vos? —preguntó ella.

—Un poco, quizá. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de ustedes creo que estaría un poco enojado.

—No estamos enojados, cumpa. Es sólo… muy extraño…

—Sí, es extraño. —concordó Hermione— Sé lo que pasó… pero también sé que me olvidé de ciertas cosas… ¡si estuviera por rendir un examen ya habría entrado en pánico! —Harry y Ron rieron— Yo no le veo la gracia. —se quejó ella.

Harry se puso serio y se mordió el labio. —¿Sienten… como si hubiesen perdido mucho? —preguntó finalmente.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño y reflexionaron sobre la pregunta en silencio durante un largo instante.

—No, en realidad. —dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio— Sí, hay memorias desdibujadas… pero eso pasa con todos los recuerdos.

—¿Qué me querés decir? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—¿Vos te acordás de todas las charlas que tuviste los últimos años? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Esto es más o menos lo mismo… —dijo Hermione— la diferencia es que _intencionalmente_ decidimos que era mejor olvidarnos de cierta cosa en particular. Y ahora me entra cierta curiosidad de saber qué habrá sido esa cosa… pero debe de ser muy importante que no lo sepa porque de otro modo yo no habría aceptado que me modifiquen la memoria.

—Por supuesto que es importante. —intervino Ron— Tiene que ver con Ya Sabés Quien, ¿no?

—Voldemort, Ron. —dijo ella— Y es mejor que lo hayamos olvidado porque debe haber sido algo peligroso.

Harry sonrió con tristeza. —Me alegro de que ya estén bien.

—¿Bien? ¡las pelotas! —rió Ron— Estuvimos actuando como tarados la mitad del día.

—No puedo creer que yo pidiera acariciar a Goyle. —dijo Hermione con una mueca de disgusto.

—Bueno… de esa forma pudimos acompañarlos y mantenerlos entretenidos. —dijo Harry.

—Sí, ya sé… —dijo Hermione— Pero no me explico cómo puede ser que actuara como una nenita.

—No me odien por lo que les voy a decir… pero fue simpático verlos tan distendidos y actuando tontamente… después de todo los que nos tocó pasar… fue bueno verlos tan despreocupados.

—Oh, Harry… en cambio vos no tenés esa tranquilidad… vos te seguís acordando.

Harry suspiró. —Sí, pero ya no importa. Ya todo terminó. Para siempre.

oOo


	57. Las cartas de Hogwarts

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 57 – Las cartas de Hogwarts **

Acostado de lado, envuelto en Draco, se fue despertando poco a poco al sonido de voces. Le tomó unos segundos acordarse de que habían dormido todos en la misma habitación. El piyama party de la noche anterior había sido muy divertido. Se habían quedado hasta tarde comiendo golosinas, bebiendo cerveza de manteca y charlando muy entretenidos. Harry había sido uno de los primeros que se había dormido, no recordaba haberse acostado.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados escuchando lo que decían sus amigos.

—Son tan tiernos, ¿no? —la voz de Hermione.

—¿¡Tiernos?! —Ron obviamente.

—Bueno, Malfoy insiste en que no son dulces. —razonó la voz de Ginny— _Tiernos_ me parece un término bien elegido para describirlos.

—En realidad lo que Ginny quiere decir es que son sexy. —ése había sido Blaise.

—¡¿Sexy?! —otra vez Ron— Ginny, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre?! Se trata de Harry y _Malfoy_. ¿Y vos acaso no sos el novio de ella?

—¿Y ser el novio de ella me transforma en ciego? —argumentó Blaise.

—¡Pero vos no sos gay!

—¿Y ser heterosexual me transforma en ciego? —insistió Blaise.

Harry pudo sentir a Draco temblar apenas, él como Harry también estaba tratado de no echarse a reír.

—Resulta que yo sé apreciar las cosas hermosas. —prosiguió Blaise— Y estos dos juntos son hermosos.

—Y sexy. —agregó Ginny.

—¿Hermosos? —repitió Ron entre desconcertado y escandalizado— ¿Te parece?

—¡Oh, vamos Ron! Eso es algo evidente.

—¿Y qué si yo no _quiero_ verlo?

—Van a seguir molestándonos, ¿no? —preguntó Draco.

—Mucho me temo que así sea. —contestó Harry.

Se hizo silencio.

—Bueno, parece que se callaron. —dijo Draco con voz somnolienta.

El silencio se prolongó más o menos durante un minuto.

—¿Es que no se van a levantar? —demandó Ron.

—Yo en parte estoy levantado… —dijo Draco.

—No, vos no… —empezó a decir Ron pero se interrumpió de golpe.

Harry oyó varias risas contenidas y él mismo estaba tentado.

—¿Es cierto? ¡Oh, Merlín! —sonaba como si fuera a desmayarse— No es el tipo de información que quería oír.

—Es cierto si con eso logramos que nos dejen tranquilos. —respondió Draco.

Harry sabía bien que Draco no la tenía parada y él había perdido la erección incipiente apenas se había dado cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando.

—Draco, dejá de provocarlo. —dijo Harry— Ni siquiera si Ron se desmaya nos van a permitir seguir durmiendo.

—Harry, sos un amargado. —declaró Draco.

—Te voy a hacer acordar de que dijiste eso la próxima vez que nos despertemos solos. —sonrió, giró para enfrentarlo y abrió los ojos. Draco lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Buen día, Cielo. —saludó sonriéndole insolente.

—Boludo. —le dijo Draco y lo besó.

—Ay, qué tierno. —arrulló Ginny.

Draco se sentó gruñendo y Harry hizo lo mismo pero sin gruñir.

—Ya es hora de iniciar un nuevo día. —dijo e hizo una pausa— Generalmente la Inquisición empieza recién en el desayuno. —agregó.

—Pero no sería la primera vez que enfrentás a la Inquisición sin estar apropiadamente vestido. —le recordó Blaise.

—Pero me parece que para Draco sí es la primera vez. Nunca tuvo que enfrentarla en piyamas. —dijo Harry reflexivo.

—Dado que hoy parece que nos tocó la Inquisición matinal antes de levantarnos… ¿qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy? —preguntó Draco.

—No sé. —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros— Con un poco de suerte es posible que tengamos el día libre… pero prefiero no crearme demasiadas esperanzas, ya sabemos que siempre surge algo… ¡cuánto me gustaría poder disponer de varios días libres seguidos!

Fred y George se levantaron de sus camas y vinieron a sentarse al pie de la cama de Harry y Draco.

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado. —Ya me había olvidado de los piyamas.

Los piyamas de los mellizos eran muy coloridos, pero al menos no fluorescentes. De un verde oscuro, con snitches plateadas, pero el detalle más destacable era que las snitches se desplazaban por la tela de manera constante.

—¡Harry! Otra vez te quedaste mirándolos fijo. —lo reconvino.

—No puedo evitarlo. —se defendió Harry— Es mi función como buscador… los ojos siempre puestos en la snitch.

—Que ni se te ocurra querer atrapar alguna de esas snitches… lo único que faltaría es que saltaras a manosearlos —dijo Draco.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo y finalmente pudo desviar la vista de los piyamas de los mellizos. —Perdón. —dijo culpable. Todos estallaron en risas.

—Si hubiéramos sabido que te iban a fascinar tanto… —dijo George.

—Habríamos traído un piyama igual para Malfoy. —agregó Fred.

—Tiene gran potencial como para transformarse en un excelente juego de alcoba… algo que hasta ahora no se nos había ocurrido considerar. —completó George.

Hubo una nueva ola de carcajadas.

Harry se volvió a acostar dejándose caer hacia atrás y se cubrió la cara con una almohada. Draco se la sacó.

—¿Te había dicho últimamente que te detesto? —preguntó Harry.

—Hoy todavía no. —respondió Draco.

—Oh, bueno… entonces debo afirmar que te detesto.

—Yo también te detesto. —replicó Draco.

—Ustedes dos son… repugnantes. —se quejó Ron.

Ginny le golpeó el brazo. —¡Claro que no! ¡Son tan dulces!

Harry volvió a sentarse de inmediato por si se hacía necesario tener que retener a Draco.

—¿Por que están todos alrededor de la cama mirándonos? —protestó.

—No nos animamos a salir del cuarto… Snape anda suelto. —contestó Ginny.

—¿Y qué podría hacerte Severus? ¿Obligarte a que desayunes?

El estómago de Ron gruñó al oír la referencia a comida.

—¿Ves? —dijo Harry— Bajen a comer. Crabbe y Goyle ya deben de estar en la cocina.

—Pero ellos ni siquiera a vos te protegerían de Snape… a nosotros… ni hablar. —dijo Hermione.

Draco soltó una risita. —Cuando de Severus se trata Harry tiene que arreglárselas solo.

—Nos modificaron la memoria pero igual nos acordamos de que el almuerzo de ayer fue horroroso. —señaló Ron.

—Oh, diablos… —masculló Harry.

—No nos vas a decir que vos sí te olvidaste. —dijo Hermione como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Me peleo con él todos los días. —dijo Harry a la defensiva— Y sí… me había olvidado de que ayer fue un poco peor que lo normal. ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora tampoco yo quiero bajar!

Draco revoleó los ojos. —¿Es que acaso ya no sos el Gryffindor valiente? —con un empujón lo hizo bajar de la cama— Vamos… a nuestro cuarto a tomar una ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ya duchados y vestidos volvieron a reunirse con los otros.

—No puedo creer que tengan tanto miedo al punto de que no se animen a bajar a desayunar sin Harry. —farfulló Draco. Blaise tenía a Ginny tomada por la cintura. —Al menos vos tenías a Blaise para que te protegiera.

—Se llama _cortesía_, Malfoy. —dijo ella— Por eso esperé a que todos estuvieran listos.

—¿Eso era lo que estábamos haciendo? —preguntó Fred sorprendido.

—Nosotros creíamos que nos quedábamos porque era divertido observar las reacciones de todos. —dijo George.

—No vamos a servir pororó con el desayuno. —gruñó Harry.

—Va a resultar que Malfoy tiene razón, Harry. —dijo Fred— Sos un amargado.

—¿Desde cuándo pasé a ser aburrido? —preguntó Harry retóricamente.

—Oh… pero nadie dijo aburrido. —aclaró George.

—Siempre ocurren cosas interesantes cuando vos estás en el medio. —señaló Fred.

—Pero no siempre resulta divertido. —puntualizó George— Últimamente has estado demasiado serio. Eso es algo que hay rectificar.

—¿Y qué si la idea de _divertido_ que tiene Harry no es igual a la de ustedes? —preguntó Hermione.

—Da lo mismo. —dijo Fred— Harry es demasiado astuto como para admitir algo así delante de vos. Porque vos sos una fanática de las reglas y una vehemente opositora a cualquier tipo de broma.

—Nunca ha habido una prefecta tan perfecta como Hermione. —sentenció George.

Ron y Harry cruzaron miradas, los dos se estaban esforzando por no echarse a reír. Hermione frunció el ceño con desconcierto, no sabía decidir si sentirse insultada o halagada.

Hubo un coro de "buenos días" cuando entraron en la cocina y tomaron asiento. Harry tentativamente saludó a Severus y recibió una muy breve e irónica sonrisa en respuesta. Harry sonrió ampliamente, aparentemente lo había perdonado.

—¿Cómo se sienten esta mañana? —les preguntó Narcissa a Ron y Hermione.

Algo sorprendida de que se interesara por ellos, Hermione respondió: —Bien, gracias. Mejor de lo que habría esperado.

—Quizá porque el encargado de pronunciar el encantamiento es un mago muy competente. —apuntó Narcissa.

Para asombro de Harry, las dos se pusieron a charlar sobre los pros y contras de los encantamientos para modificar la memoria. Remus se unió a la conversación poco después.

—Mi madre ha tirado por la ventana todo lo que siempre me había enseñado. —le dijo Draco al oído— Y la culpa es tuya.

Harry no sabía qué responder a eso. Draco no había sonado resentido sino más bien divertido. Y tenía su lado jocoso… la mujer que durante tantos años había profesado su aborrecimiento por los sangresucia ahora estaba enfrascada en una amigable charla con Hermione.

—No creo que haya tirado todo por la ventana. —le susurró a Draco— Es ese asunto de los modales… parece que prevalece sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Draco rió, le dio un beso y se puso a comer. Severus, que los había oído sacudía lentamente la cabeza con resignación. Harry volvió a sonreírle y él también atacó la comida.

—¡Papi! —llamó Victoria desde el otro lado de la mesa. Remus era el que le estaba dando de comer.

—¿Sí, Victoria? —inquirió Draco alzando una ceja.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —¡Hola, calabacín! ¿Está rico el desayuno?

—Nana. —dijo ella y levantó un puño lleno de banana estrujada.

—¿Estás contenta? ¿Le birlaste un pedazo de banana a Remus?

Ella sonrió y se llevó la papilla de fruta a la boca.

—Es una Malfoy. —dijo Narcissa— Sabe lo que le gusta. Y se las va a arreglar para hacérnoslo saber cuando haya algo que no le guste.

Probablemente Narcissa lo había oído el día anterior, Harry recordaba haberle dicho algo parecido a Victoria cuando había ido a buscarla. Cruzó con Narcissa una mirada cómplice.

—¿También sobreentendidos e intercambios crípticos con mi mamá? —preguntó Draco con fastidio.

—Uno de mis tantos talentos. —replicó Harry.

—No es precisamente uno que yo aprecie. —dijo Draco con voz sombría.

—¿Y cuáles serían los que sí apreciás? —le preguntó Harry intencionado.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa lasciva.

—¡No! —exclamó Severus— No respondas a eso.

—Sólo iba a hacer mención al talento de Harry para irritar a los profesores. —dijo Draco con inocencia.

—Un talento que al parecer vos también tenés. —dijo Severus.

—Tiemblo al pensar en lo que van a ser tus clases este año. —intervino Remus.

—Estos dos se van a portar mejor que nunca. —declaró Severus con tono de advertencia y mirada peligrosa.

—Sí, señor. —respondieron ambos a coro. Harry se preguntó si Severus se daba cuenta de que sus tonos y miradas ya no eran tan intimidantes como antes.

Miró a sus amigos… bueno, quizá seguirían siendo efectivas con Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Divertidos, los mellizos iban siguiendo todo con mucha atención… masticaban la panceta como si fuera pororó.

—Hablando de la escuela… —dijo Blaise— ¿Alguien sabe quiénes van a ser los prefectos mayores?

Hermione alzó la cabeza con interés. Harry siguió comiendo como si nada, no era una cuestión que le importara.

—Hermione y Harry, probablemente. —aventuró Ginny.

—Yo no. —dijo Harry— No quiero el cargo.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —exclamó Hermione escandalizada, no podía concebir que hubiera alguien que no quisiera el cargo.

—Me quitaría mucho tiempo de besos y franeleos. — respondió Harry con tono estudiadamente frívolo.

—¡Harry! —lo amonestó ella— ¡Es un puesto de honor!

—De eso ya tuve demasiado, gracias.

—Hubo una época en que me hubiese gustado pero ya no. —dijo Ron.

—¿Sería mucho trabajo, Ronniekins? —preguntó Fred.

—¿O demasiado tiempo extra oyendo a Hermione rezongar sobre las reglas que no deben romperse? —agregó George.

Ron les frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. Harry sabía que las dos razones eran ciertas… y Hermione también lo sabía, y tuvo el buen tino de no hacer comentario.

—Yo ciertamente no quiero el puesto. —dijo Blaise— Sin lugar a dudas implica mucho trabajo.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a los alumnos estos días? —intervino Lucius— El puesto de prefecto mayor siempre fue un cargo muy codiciado.

—Hablo sólo por lo que a mí respecta, —contestó Harry— después de haber tenido que pelear en la guerra el puesto no me seduce para nada, trae aparejado muchas responsabilidades y yo estoy harto de cargar con responsabilidades sobre los hombros.

—A mí me hubiese gustado. —dijo Draco con acritud— Pero arruiné mis posibilidades.

—Bueno, todos los demás estamos muy contentos de que no te lo vayan a dar. —dijo Harry.

—Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. —dijo Draco con sorna.

—Yo te apoyo. —protestó Harry— Pero vos te estás olvidando de quinto año… ¿sabés todo el daño que causó tu benemérita Escuadra Inquisitorial de la que vos eras orgulloso miembro? —preguntó Harry acariciándose con un dedo el dorso de la mano.

—¿Pero yo no fui tan malo? —se quejó Draco— ¿O sí…?

—Me fastidia que hayas apoyado de Umbridge… más de lo que me fastidia que hayas sido seguidor de Voldemort.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco confundido— Ella no era ni la mitad de mala de lo que era el Señor Oscuro.

—Para mí era casi tan mala como él.

—Harry… ¿hay algo que no sepamos? —preguntó Severus con suspicacia.

Miró alrededor de la mesa. Todos se habían quedado expectantes, pendientes de su respuesta.

—Bueno, parece que hemos arribado al tópico álgido de la jornada.

—Harry… —le advirtió Severus.

Harry revoleó los ojos, levantó la mano derecha y se la puso a Draco delante de los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —demandó.

Draco le agarró la mano entre las suyas y miró con atención. —Cicatrices muy tenues… ¿qué significan?

—Vas a tener que mirar con mayor atención, con el tiempo se desvanecieron mucho… leelas.

—¿Que las _lea_? —murmuró Draco… pero las marcas empezaron a cobrar sentido— _No debo decir mentiras._

—Grabado en mi mano con una pluma maldita, que escribía con mi sangre. Cortesía de Umbridge.

—¿Por qué no se lo informaste a nadie? —preguntó Severus con voz filosa.

—¿Y a quién se suponía que se lo contara? —preguntó Harry— ¿A Dumbledore? En quinto año no quería ni mirarme. McGonagall sólo me decía que agachara la cabeza y cerrara la boca. Vos por entonces eras el hijo de puta que fuiste siempre… habría terminado con más penitencias. Vos siempre estuviste convencido de que yo mentía. ¿Acaso podía pensar que me ibas a creer si te lo decía?

—¡Niño necio! —exclamó Severus.

—Necio, ¿por qué? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que por entonces Dumbledore no tenía las manos atadas por el Ministerio?

Severus se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. —Él hubiese encontrado la manera de detener esa salvajada.

Harry rió. —Sí, claro. Probablemente me hubiese cambiado las penitencias para que las cumpliera con vos… ¡como si eso hubiera sido mejor!

—Y vos te empecinaste en llevarle la contra y no te sometiste. —dijo Severus ignorando el último comentario.

—Por supuesto, no iba a permitir que la guacha ésa… que ese sapo repugnante ganara. En cierta forma era peor que Voldemort; de Voldemort todos sabíamos que era malvado… la yegua ésta estaba en Hogwarts torturando alumnos y corrompiéndolos… y hacía gala de su perfidia sin que al parecer nadie lo notara. En lugar de mortífagos ella tenía su Escuadra Inquisitorial para aterrorizar a todos.

—Excepto a vos, naturalmente y como siempre. —dijo Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Vos me hiciste un montón de guarradas… pero no, a vos no te tenía miedo.

—Entonces, ¿creés o no que Draco pueda desempeñarse bien en una posición de liderazgo? —inquirió Severus— Afirmás que ahora lo apoyás pero por lo que dijiste antes podría pensarse que tenés dudas.

Harry miró a Draco; la cuestión había virado a un terreno demasiado personal y concreto y empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Traía al tapete los miedos de Draco y sus defectos y no le parecía bien hablar al respecto delante de todos. Pero Severus no le iba a permitir que no respondiera… y Draco lo estaba mirando expectante.

—Sí, apoyo a Draco. —dijo girando la cabeza hacia Severus— Creo que Draco finalmente aprendió lo que se siente cuando uno es la víctima del abuso de poder y de la tortura. Ha madurado… como todos nosotros; creo que sería estupendo en una posición de conducción. Supongo que sería estricto y bastante fastidioso asimismo… pero por lo demás, se desempeñaría muy bien, nada que ver con lo que pudo haber sido en el pasado.

—Pero debido a su historia… —dijo Severus instándolo a que siguiera.

—Pero debido a su historia va a tener muchas cosas a las que sobreponerse. Que tendrá que superar. —dijo Harry— Si lo pusieran como prefecto mayor, nadie respetaría su autoridad. Nadie recurriría a él en busca de asesoramiento o ayuda. Y se ganaría el resentimiento de todos por haber sido un hijo de puta durante años.

—No debés decir mentiras… ciertamente. —masculló Draco irónico— Decís las cosas bien claras sin ningún tipo de pruritos.

—Perdón. —suspiró Harry.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. La tensión de la atmósfera iba creciendo a cada segundo. Había que hacer algo antes de que empeorara.

—Bueno, con eso sí que logré pudrir el clima. —dijo Harry.

—¿Suele ser mejor? —preguntó Fred.

—¡Oh, sí! —contestó Harry con fingido entusiasmo— Como el almuerzo de ayer antes de que ustedes llegaran. Es raro que no hayan oído el silencio mortal desde el departamento en Diagon.

Draco se permitió una mezcla de risa y bufido. Ginny dejó oír risitas. Unos segundos después todos estaban riendo, incluso Victoria se sumó aplaudiendo encantada.

—Mucho mejor así. —dijo Remus.

—Y mucho más agradable. —dijo Narcissa.

—Entonces, ¿seguimos con el tema de la escuela o pasamos a otro? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa insolente.

—Siento curiosidad por saber cuándo recibiremos las cartas. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y tenías que hacerla acordar de eso? —se quejó Ron gruñendo.

—Perdón, cumpa. —dijo Harry pero el tono no dejaba adivinar nada de arrepentimiento— ¿Vos creés que Hermione ha tomado consciencia de que está desayunando con tres de sus futuros profesores?

Hermione y Ron parpadearon perplejos.

Harry sonrió. —Creo que voy a tomar eso como un no.

—Me había olvidado por completo… —gimió ella angustiada— ¿Cómo puedo haberme olvidado de…?

—Señorita Granger, le presento al profesor Malfoy, instructor de Pociones. —dijo Harry con un gesto de la mano hacia Lucius y con otro gesto hacia Narcissa agregó: —Y a la profesora Malfoy, instructora de Transfiguración. —de soslayo desvió la mirada hacia Severus— Y estoy seguro de que todos conocen ya a nuestro querido y portentoso profesor Snape, quien retorna a la escuela para retomar su puesto como instructor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Señor Potter. —dijo Severus con voz pastosa— Tengo la plena certeza de que Ud. hará algo que le ganará una merecida penitencia el primer día de clase.

—Probablemente. —admitió Harry.

Los mellizos estallaron en carcajadas. Harry se volvió hacia ellos, notó de inmediato la expresión de horror en la cara de Ron.

—A ver, que confiese el que asustó a Ron. —demandó Harry.

—Fuiste vos. —dijo Hermione que lucía también algo horrorizada— Sospecho que este año va a ser muy poco placentero para Gryffindor.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Sí, mucho me temo…

—Seremos justos. —dijo Narcissa.

Harry abrió la boca como si no pudiera creer lo que oía. —¿Conoce Ud por casualidad al profesor Snape? No me cabe duda de que conoce a Severus pero… ¿qué del profesor Snape?

—Son la misma persona. —señaló Draco divertido.

—No, claro que no. —declaró Harry— Tampoco puedo reconciliar la idea de que el Príncipe y Snape sean una misma persona. Con Severus puedo identificarlo, pero no con Snape.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar de mí? —preguntó Severus desdeñoso.

—No… pero si Ud. lo desea podríamos volver al silencio tan apacible de hace unos minutos —dijo Harry. Snape lo fulminó con una de sus miradas más negras— Bueno, quizá eso no sea una buena idea… —agregó reculando pero enseguida recobró brío y acometió otra vez— Vos también solías hablar constantemente de mí a mis espaldas. —le recordó Harry.

Hubo varias exclamaciones contenidas alrededor de la mesa. Los contendientes tenían la mirada fija uno en el otro.

—¡Harry! —siseó Draco— Mejor callate antes de que Severus decida matarte.

—No, Harry tiene razón. —dijo Severus.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que había oído. —¿Lo estás admitiendo?

—Tenés que tener en cuenta, Draco, que hubo circunstancias extremas que exacerbaban la dificultad en la relación entre Harry y yo. —dijo Severus. Draco asintió.

Severus se volvió hacia Harry. —Preferiría que cualquier cosa que tuvieras que decir, me la dijeras directamente a mí. Yo me esforzaré todo lo posible para hacer lo mismo.

Harry asintió. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que Fred interrumpió.

—¿Cómo hacen acá para poder comer siquiera algo? —preguntó.

—A veces es todo un desafío. —respondió Draco.

Siguió otro silencio pero mucho más cómodo, todos se dedicaron a comer.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos para hoy? —preguntó Harry cuando todos hubieron terminado.

—Ah, el ritual diario. —dijo Draco con humor— Que hoy había empezado más temprano cuando todavía estábamos en la cama.

—Hay un par de asuntos que tenemos que discutir. — dijo Severus.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Harry resignado.

—El sábado habrá una celebración en Hogwarts. —dijo Severus captando el interés de todos— Habrá otros invitados, naturalmente, pero es más que nada una ocasión para reunir a todos los que participaron en la batalla final. Y en parte es también como una segunda edición de la boda Weasley.

—Me temo que yo interrumpí la primera. —admitió Harry.

—No fuiste vos el que la interrumpió sino el Señor Oscuro. —dijo Lucius.

—Bueno sí, tenés razón… me alegro de que puedan tener otra recepción.

—Pero va a ser más que una recepción de boda. —retomó Severus— Será una celebración de la derrota del Señor Oscuro. Particularmente pensada para todos aquellos que no pudimos festejar como se debe cuando todo el mundo mágico celebraba.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales todos sonreían al tiempo que procesaban la información.

—¡Cómo nos gustan las fiestas! —exclamaron los mellizos al unísono.

—No me cabe duda de que así sea. —dijo Severus haciendo una mueca— Se me ha encargado que les pregunte si estarían dispuestos a preparar un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales para la ocasión.

—¡Por supuesto! —contestaron a coro.

—Haré la pertinente comunicación de su aceptación entonces. Hay otra cosa más… —Severus sacó varias cartas de un bolsillo.

—¿Las cartas de Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. Severus asintió y las repartió.

Harry abrió la suya y leyó rápidamente la lista de útiles y libros requeridos para ese ciclo. Era muy parecida a la de otros años. No se sorprendió cuando oyó el chillido de alegría de Hermione.

—¿Prefecta mayor?

Ella asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Felicitaciones. Realmente lo merecés.

Ella se sonrojó. Los demás también la felicitaron.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco que tenía la vista fija en el sobre cerrado. —¿No vas a abrirla? —le preguntó.

—Creía que no iba a recibir la carta de Hogwarts este año… —murmuró Draco.

Harry le abrazó la cintura. —Vos merecés volver tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Es realmente así? —preguntó Draco con acritud— Nadie se va a poner contento de verme de vuelta.

—Yo sí. —afirmó Harry.

Draco lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa jugueteándole en la mirada. —¿Por qué?

—¿Con quién me iba a pelear si vos no estuvieras?

Draco alzó una comisura. —Tenés razón. Tu vida sería tan aburrida si no me tuvieras cerca.

—Y ahora abrila, boludo. —lo instó Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco así lo hizo. Sacó los folios de pergamino que venían acompañados por el distintivo de prefecto mayor.

—¡Imposible! —suspiró asombrado.

—No imposible, obviamente. —dijo Harry mirando primero el distintivo y luego a Draco. Se registraron muchos cuchicheos alrededor de la mesa.

—Severus… —dijo Draco alzando la insignia— ¿qué significa esto?

—No se trata de un error. —dijo Severus— El día de ayer la directora McGonagall convocó a los jefes de Casa para una reunión. La profesora Sinistra fue asignada como jefa de Gryffindor, yo retomaré mi función como jefe de Slytherin. Después de un prolongado debate se decidió conferirle a Draco el honor de ser elegido prefecto mayor.

Ron había quedado boquiabierto.

—¿Y qué de Weasley? —preguntó Draco— Él lo merece más que yo.

Ron abrió grandes los ojos. Sabía muy bien cuánto debía de haberle costado a Draco admitir algo así. Harry le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa, Draco se la apretó con tanta fuerza hasta casi hacerle doler.

—Al parecer la profesora McGonagall tenía razón cuando dijo que el señor Weasley ya no estaba interesado. —dijo Severus— Pero resulta notable que mencionaras al señor Weasley antes que a Harry.

—Yo no estoy interesado. —se apresuró a aclarar Harry.

—Presumo que Draco ya lo sabía. La directora y yo lo sospechábamos. Los otros jefes de Casa se sorprendieron mucho cuando así lo expresamos.

—¿Pero por qué a mí? —preguntó Draco depositando el distintivo sobre la mesa— Yo no lo merezco.

—Entre varias otras cosas, los prefectos mayores son elegidos por su buen rendimiento académico, por sus cualidades de liderazgo y su capacidad para poder hacer cumplir las reglas. —dijo Severus— Vos reunís esos requisitos.

—Por si te has olvidado… —dijo Draco con voz tensa— El año pasado descuidé mucho mis estudios y hace un rato quedó establecido que nadie va a quererme como líder. Mal voy a poder hacer cumplir las reglas… o asesorar a nadie si todos me guardan resentimiento.

—Las notas de tus OWLs fueron mucho más que satisfactorias. —dijo Severus— Ya has cumplido funciones de prefecto en años anteriores… y contás con el apoyo de la persona que tiene mayor influencia en la escuela. Los alumnos van a hacerle caso y se van a alinear tras su liderazgo.

—Lo que estás diciendo entonces… —retomó Draco— …es que Harry va a ser el prefecto mayor y que yo sólo voy a ostentar el título.

—No es eso lo que estoy diciendo. —negó Severus.

—Pero es a lo que se reduce todo. —insistió Draco— Y es lo que todos van a pensar. Que me dieron el cargo sólo porque soy su novio.

Harry iba a protestar pero Severus lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—No se te otorga esta posición debido a tu relación con Harry. —dijo Severus— Aunque algo de cierto hay en que el apoyo de Harry con el que contás tuvo peso en la decisión. La directora y yo creemos que vos te ganaste el honor, pero habrá muchos que no comulgarán con nuestra opinión. Vas a tener que convencerlos de lo contrario desempeñando tus funciones con excelencia. Exigirá de tu parte mucho trabajo duro, mucha determinación y perseverancia. Los primeros días de clase van a ser muy difíciles… pero vos contás con el apoyo de Harry… él se encargará de dejarles muy en claro a todos que deben respetarte.

Draco sonrió con una mirada de soslayo a Harry.

—¿Quién osaría hacer algo que pudiera fastidiar a El Salvador del mundo mágico? —concluyó Severus con sorna.

Harry sonrió avergonzado y se oyeron muchas risitas a su alrededor.

—Señorita Granger. —dijo Severus.

—¿Sí, señor? —dijo ella un poco sobresaltada.

—Uno de los puntos que se tienen en cuenta al elegir a los prefectos mayores es que puedan trabajar juntos armónicamente. ¿Está Ud. dispuesta a trabajar cooperativamente con el señor Malfoy?

Hermione titubeó unos segundos, su mirada saltó de Severus a Harry… y a Draco… y de regreso a Severus. —Sí, señor. —dijo con determinación.

—¿Y Ud. señor Malfoy? —inquirió Severus.

Draco vaciló más o menos como Hermione. —Sí, señor. —dijo finalmente.

—Hubo un factor que fue el que convenció a los otros jefes de Casa que no estaban del todo seguros de que fuera Ud. el más apropiado para ocupar la posición de prefecto mayor. ¿Se le ocurre cuál puede haber sido ese factor?

Draco frunció el ceño, la sorpresa de su designación lo había dejado confundido, no se le ocurría nada. Harry sonrió… a él si se le ocurría algo.

—Señor Potter, —dijo Severus— ¿puedo presumir por su expresión que a Ud. sí le surgió una idea al respecto? ¿Tendría a bien compartirla con el señor Malfoy y con nosotros?

—Nadie mejor que Draco para entender y ayudar a los Slytherins. —dijo Harry.

Sorprendido, Draco abrió grandes los ojos.

—Eligiendo a Draco y a Hermione han puesto al frente a dos héroes de guerra que unidos van a poder llegar a todos los alumnos. La Casa de Slytherin va a ser blanco de prejuicios… mayores incluso que en años anteriores. Si hubieran elegido a Ron o a mí… o alguien de Hufflepuff o de Ravenclaw… habría un cuarto de los alumnos a los sería muy difícil llegar…

Severus sonrió con satisfacción. —¿Lo entiende ahora, señor Malfoy?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Se siente preparado para asumir la responsabilidad?

—No voy a defraudarlo, señor. —contestó Draco solemne.

Severus volvió a sonreír con satisfacción. —Lo sé.

—Harry, ¿a vos todo esto te parece bien? —preguntó Draco.

—No. —contestó Harry rotundo.

Draco se puso tenso.

—Va a interferir muchísimo con los besos y los mimos. —dijo haciendo un puchero— Ésa es la principal razón por la que no quería ser prefecto mayor. Y ahora vos vas a tener que pasarte la mitad del tiempo con Hermione.

Draco sonrió y se distendió. —Te prometo que voy a saber compensarte adecuadamente, al punto de que no tengas que lamentarlo.

—Más te vale. —le advirtió Harry con humor— ¡Felicitaciones!

—Estoy muy orgullosa de vos, Draco. —dijo Narcissa, los ojos se le habían puesto brillantes.

—Felicitaciones, hijo. —dijo Lucius con evidente orgullo también.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco. En su expresión se mezclaban tantas emociones… algo tan inusual en él… que siempre trataba de ocultarlas.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó suavemente. Draco intensificó el beso de inmediato, era su forma de liberal todas emociones que lo abrumaban… en el buen sentido. El beso se prolongó bastante. Cuando se separaron Draco lucía mucho más calmo… si bien algo despeinado puesto que las manos de Harry habían estado jugueteando con sus cabellos.

—Es mejor que las futuras felicitaciones sean expresadas cuando estén en privado. —apuntó Severus.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé. —suspiró Hermione que había entendido perfectamente la pregunta de Ginny.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Ron— Fue nada más que un beso. ¿O acaso te referís a que pueden hacerlo con todo descaro delante de padres y profesores?

—Fue mucho más que un beso, Ron. —replicó Hermione con brusquedad.

—Cualquiera sea la definición que se le quiera dar a su comportamiento… de ninguna manera se les permitirán efusividades como ésta en público cuando estemos en Hogwarts. —decretó Severus mirándolos amenazador— Draco, como prefecto mayor, deberá comportarse ejemplarmente frente a los otros alumnos.

—Es realmente impresionante la forma que tienen de equilibrarse uno al otro, ¿no? —comentó Remus con la mirada puesta en las chicas.

Ambas asintieron.

Narcissa respondió al comentario de Ron. —Draco y Harry son adultos, señor Weasley. No nos corresponde a nosotros controlar sus acciones. —Lucius no parecía estar tan de acuerdo con lo expresado por su mujer pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

Narcissa prosiguió. —Como madre me siento muy complacida de que Draco haya encontrado a alguien que lo quiere tanto. Porque es evidente cuán importante es para él… si mi hijo necesita apoyo, tranquilidad o consuelo… Harry no tiene vergüenza de dárselo… y no le importa quién esté presente, así sean padres o profesores.

—Y Draco trata a Harry de la misma forma. —agregó Remus— La honestidad, la sinceridad de la relación entre ellos es admirable.

Harry cruzó la mirada con la de Draco. Draco alzó una comisura. —Vos no eras consciente de cuánto analizan los otros nuestra relación…

—Humm… no… no tan así… —admitió Harry— Yo sólo…

—Vos sólo lo querés y no te importa lo que piensen los demás. —dijo Remus.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Lo que había dicho Remus era cierto a él no le importaba lo que pensaran los otros… pero se le despertó cierta inquietud, todos parecían tan admirados, pero también tan sorprendidos… ¿acaso era por que una vez más cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él no era nunca normal?

Draco lo besó suavemente en los labios. —Pará con eso, Harry. No trates de encontrar problemas donde no los hay.

—Oh, está bien… —dijo, dejaría ese tipo de reflexiones para más tarde— y no tendríamos que estar hablando de nosotros. Tendríamos que estar celebrando el nombramiento de los nuevos prefectos mayores.

—¿Malfoy realmente es el prefecto mayor? —preguntó Ron.

—Así es, Weasley, más te vale que te comportes con mucho cuidado este año. —dijo Draco.

Ron parpadeó con desconcierto. —Harry… estamos en serios problemas, ¿no?

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron miradas que claramente eran cómplices… casi conspirativas.

—Sí, mucho me temo que así sea, Ron. —contestó Harry resignado y con culpa.

oOo


	58. La cuestión del heredero

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 58 – La cuestión del heredero**

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hacemos hoy? —preguntó Draco— ¿Vamos a ir a Diagon para comprar los libros y los otros útiles?

—No, hoy no es viable. —dijo Severus— Los profesores tenemos que ir a Hogwarts, hay una reunión para organizar el nuevo ciclo.

Harry se acordó de algo y gruñó. —¿Vas a Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que llevaba al laboratorio de Pociones. —¿Tenemos que llevar _todo_ de vuelta? —gimoteó Harry

Severus entendió entonces. —No será necesario llevar todo de vuelta. —aclaró.

—Ah, menos mal…

—Sin embargo… —retomó Severus— Si voy a necesitar en la escuela la mayor parte de los libros y algunas otras cosas.

Harry gruñó otra vez. —Oh, está bien… pero esta vez Draco va a tener que ayudar.

—¿Por qué decís que yo tengo que trabajar? —protestó Draco.

—Porque la última vez vos estuviste acostado y a mí me tocó hacer todo.

—¿Acostado? Naturalmente, estaba seriamente herido y sangrando, tarado. —replicó Draco— ¿Y cómo me iba a imaginar esa noche que ibas a entrar furtivamente a Hogwarts?

—No me importa nada de lo que digas. ¿Acaso sabés cuántos libros tiene Severus? Incluso si se llevara sólo la mitad llevaría horas embalarlos y desembalarlos después en la escuela.

—Harry, Severus ni siquiera te pidió ayuda para la mudanza. —le hizo notar Draco.

Parpadeó un par de segundos desconcertado. —Bueno… igual va a necesitar a alguien que lo ayude… al menos esta vez no va a ser necesario que entremos a escondidas para que nadie se dé cuenta.

—¿Vos entraste a escondidas a la escuela con Snape? —reaccionó Hermione asombrada.

—Y sí… de alguna forma teníamos que conseguir las cosas para preparar las pociones.

—Cada día te admiro más y más, Harry. —dijo Fred orgulloso. George asintió su acuerdo.

Harry miró de reojo a Severus. —¿Metí la pata? Esto nos va a crear problemas, ¿no?

—No lo creo… —respondió Severus— Ya le había informado a Minerva de nuestra incursión esa noche… pero así y todo preferiría no quedar asociado de ninguna forma con tus tropelías y correrías nocturnas.

—Perdón. —dijo Harry culpable.

—Como compensación por haberte ido de la lengua, ahora sí vas a tener que ayudarme a transportar todo lo necesario de vuelta a la escuela. —sentenció Severus.

—¿Ves? —dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Draco— ¡Ya sabía que me iba a tocar!

—Pero no habrías tenido la obligación si… —Draco se interrumpió y agregó resignado: —Oh, está bien… yo voy a ayudar.

—Sabía que al final ibas a ceder. —dijo Harry sonriendo satisfecho.

—Y después decís que _yo_ soy un incordio… vos sí que sos un fastidio.

—Pero vos me amás igual.

—Afortunadamente para vos. —confirmó Draco agarrando el distintivo de prefecto mayor— Pero te aclaro que hacer una mudanza no coincide con mi idea de festejar.

—Yo podría ayudar. —se ofreció Hermione— Antes tengo que ir a ver a mis padres, pero no me llevará mucho tiempo.

—Sí, gracias. —murmuró Draco si bien no había sonado muy sincero que digamos— Y el resto de ustedes también podrían ayudar… haríamos más rápido.

—¡Oh, que dulce! ¿Has oído, George? —arrulló Fred— Ya están trabajando juntos y mandoneando a todos.

Draco miró a Hermione. Ella estaba sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza por la actitud de Draco y por los comentarios de Fred, pero sonreía.

—Sería más fácil trabajar con alguien mejor motivado. —dijo ella.

—Creo que podemos hacerlo. —dijo Draco con un poco más de entusiasmo y se volvió hacia Severus— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Harry ahogó una risita. Tenía que admitir que la interacción que acababa de presenciar realmente lo había sorprendido.

—Creo que hay una lección que podemos sacar de esto. —intervino Lucius— si queremos que algo se haga, la mejor manera es con la intercesión de Harry.

—Ciertamente. —dijo Severus pronunciándose de acuerdo y se puso de pie— Los que estén decididos a ayudar, vengan conmigo. —ordenó— Si colaboran todos terminaremos durante la mañana y después podrán disponer libre el resto del día.

—¿Yo tengo que ayudar? —susurró Ron.

—Sí. —contestaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

—Pero yo no me había ofrecido como voluntario. —protestó Ron, de todos modos se puso de pie.

—Ninguno se ofreció, excepto Harry. —le recordó Draco— Es tu amigo, tendrías que haberlo detenido antes de que hablara de más.

Ron lo miró sin poder creer lo que oía. —¿Vos te animás y sos capaz de detener a Harry una vez que se decidió a hacer algo? Porque yo he sido amigo de él durante seis años y ya sé que de nada vale siquiera tratar… si uno sabe lo que le conviene.

—No falta verdad en eso que decís, Weasley. —admitió Draco.

—¿Me pareció o acabás de expresar tu acuerdo conmigo? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, pero no te malacostumbres. —respondió Draco con una mueca de desdén.

Harry sonrió. Draco le había dicho lo mismo cuando todavía no se habían hecho amigos. Quizá había esperanza de que Ron y Draco llegaran a ser amigos alguna vez.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —le dijo Draco entrecerrando los ojos— Y andá olvidándote de eso… es algo que nunca va a pasar. _¡Es Weasley!_

Harry se inclinó y le susurró al oído. —¿Otro imposible? ¿Como el que nosotros pasáramos de ser enemigos a ser amantes?

Draco se estremeció. Harry alzó una comisura intencionada y enfiló satisfecho y entusiasta hacia el laboratorio de Pociones. Giró levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro antes de ingresar al corto pasillo. —Vamos, a Severus no le gusta que lo tengan esperando.

oOo

Ya en Hogwarts, recibieron la recompensa por haber ayudado al profesor de Pociones durante la mañana. La comida que sirvieron para el almuerzo fue espectacular y luego se les otorgó permiso para que pasaran el resto de la jornada en el estadio de quidditch. Hermione fue la única que no quedó del todo conforme con el premio pero Severus la compensó prestándole dos libros rarísimos que la fascinaron de sólo verlos. Ella optó por quedarse a cuidar a Victoria mientras leía a la sombra de una tribuna.

Harry estaba extático ante la perspectiva de poder volar y jugar, ¡hacía tanto que no había podido disfrutarlo! Antes de la competencia, Draco le dio a Victoria su bautismo de vuelo sobre una escoba. Por supuesto voló bajo, a poco más de un metro del suelo. Tanto padre como hija disfrutaron a mares del paseo. Hermione por su parte estuvo aterrada todo el tiempo de que pudiera pasarle algo a la nena, por suerte para ella no fueron más que unos cuantos minutos. Una vez que Victoria estuvo otra en tierra firme y bajo el cuidado de Hermione, los otros emprendieron el vuelo para el partido. Eran nueve, así que los equipos estaban desparejos pero nadie le dio importancia a la cuestión.

Los dos días siguientes los pasaron de manera similar. Ayudaban a los profesores durante la mañana y luego tenían el resto del día libre para ellos. Para Harry eran unas vacaciones ideales. Mucho tiempo con Draco y Victoria y con sus amigos, vida al aire libre y quidditch. Y el trabajo de las mañana no era para nada pesado, no para él al menos, pero algunos de los otros se quejaban. Aunque también se sentía un poco raro… eso de no tener responsabilidades serias… era toda una novedad.

El jueves estaba a la sombra con Hermione; le había dado de comer a Victoria, la había cambiado y la había acostado para que durmiera la siesta. Se quedó después un rato sentado mirando el juego de los otros en el aire.

—¿Sabés? Estoy realmente muy asombrada. —comentó ella con expresión reflexiva— ¿Lucius Malfoy realmente no tiene inconveniente en que Harry Potter y su hijo estén juntos?

—Sí, —respondió Harry distraído— pero tengo que tener un hijo.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Que tengo que tener un hijo. —repitió con los ojos en el juego, ya tenía ganas de unírseles otra vez— O más exactamente, Draco tiene que tener un hijo.

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de juntar paciencia, los abrió, puso un encantamiento de silencio alrededor de Victoria y bramó: —¡Harry James Potter! ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

Harry sacudió la cabeza para aclarársela, recién se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho. No era una conversación que quisiera mantener con Hermione en ese momento… o nunca. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Draco necesita un heredero que asegure la continuidad de la estirpe Malfoy. —explicó.

—Tiene a Victoria. —dijo ella con tono desaprobador y el ceño fruncido. Todo parecía indicar que la cosa se iba a poner peor.

—Es una nena. —dijo Harry y se agarró para la que sabía que se venía.

Hermione se lanzó a despotricar a los cuatro vientos. Harry la dejó gritar y desahogarse a sus anchas. Cada tanto intercalaba un "humm…" o un "pse…" según le parecía que correspondiera pero había decidido fijar la vista en lo alto siguiendo las instancias del partido. Los denuestos se prolongaron durante varios minutos. Finalmente Hermione pareció haber agotado todo la presión que había levantado de golpe.

—Harry, ¿cómo es que vos aceptás tomar parte en algo así? —dijo ella ya más calma pero muy seria.

Harry giró la cabeza y volvió a mirarla. No era una pregunta de respuesta difícil. —Porque amo a Draco. —contestó.

—¡Eso no es excusa para la discriminación! —le espetó ella— Cerré los ojos con la cuestión de Winky porque es evidente que a ella le ha hecho muy bien… pero esto ya pasa de castaño a oscuro, Harry. —dijo ella y empezó con renovado e indignado animo una nueva serie de imprecaciones.

Harry volvió a alzar la mirada al cielo. Al parecer los jugadores habían decidido hacer una pausa porque estaban descendiendo y unos segundos después aterrizaron a pocos pasos. Pero cuando vieron la expresión de Hermione y se imaginaron los gritos, intercambiaron rápidas miradas y optaron unánimemente por escapar retomando el vuelo.

_Cobardes_, pensó Harry con humor.

—¿Cómo es posible que a vos no te importe? —preguntó ella finalmente, ya más calma, si bien la frustración en el tono de su voz era manifiesta.

—Claro que me importa. —contestó Harry— Tuve una áspera discusión con Draco al respecto.

—Ahh… —dijo ella— ¿Y…?

—Hermione… yo no estoy de acuerdo con Draco sobre esto… es una tremenda injusticia que discriminen así a las mujeres… pero respeto el alto valor que él le otorga a la continuidad del nombre… no es algo de lo que me haya enterado intempestivamente, yo ya lo sabía desde un principio… —lo que iba a agregar era la parte más difícil— De una forma u otra voy a tener que ingeniármelas para darle a Draco un heredero varón… porque eso es muy importante para él.

—¿Y qué de lo que es importante _para vos_? —preguntó ella con fastidio.

—Lo importante para mí es tener una familia. Un futuro heredero varón no atenta en absoluto contra ese ideal.

—¿Y qué de Victoria? —le espetó ella frunciendo la frente con evidente desagrado— ¿Acaso ella no tiene derechos?

—Tendrá los mismos derechos que su futuro hermano. Los mismos privilegios, acceso a la misma cantidad de dinero y otros bienes… lo único que no va a tener es el título de "heredero Malfoy".

—Vos has estado pensando mucho sobre el asunto. —dijo ella dándose cuenta de que había reaccionado excesivamente.

—Es cierto. —dijo él y sonrió— Y sabía que iba a llegar el momento en que iba a tener que contártelo… pero quería posponerlo lo más posible.

Hermione no se pudo contener y se echó a reír. Una risa nerviosa, eso sí.

—Harry, vos no podés darle un hijo. —dijo ella señalando lo obvio.

Harry frunció el ceño, _he ahí el problema_. —Lucius dijo que yo estoy lleno de recursos y que sabría encontrar una solución.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

—No es algo para lo que tenga que encontrar una solución de manera inmediata. —prosiguió Harry— Tenemos apenas diecisiete años y todavía nos falta completar un año de escuela.

—Y ya tienen una hija. —le recordó Hermione.

—Sí, así es. —dijo Harry sonriendo y le apartó con cuidado a Victoria una mechita negra de la cara.

La expresión del rostro de Hermione cambió de manera abrupta. Harry lo notó.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de tomar consciencia de algo… se me ocurrió de repente… con Malfoy y vos como padres, a esta nena no le va a faltar nada en la vida. Nada en el plano material, naturalmente, pero tampoco nada en el plano emocional… ni en el mental. Afecto, familia, amor… lo va a tener todo… ustedes no le darían menos.

Harry asintió sonriendo.

—Pero me di cuenta de algo más. Realmente fue una estupidez de mi parte acusarte de discriminación… a vos nada menos. A Malfoy sí le podría gritar unas cuantas verdades. Pero no a vos.

—Me parece bien que empieces a entender.

Ella asintió culpable. —Vos ni siquiera toleraste que discriminaran a cuatro mortífagos. Es claro que no vas a tolerar ningún tipo de discriminación contra tu hija. —hizo una pausa y continuó— Y creo que Victoria va a crecer aprendiendo tolerancia… como así también su futuro hermano… y me atrevería a aventurar que la reclamación del título no va a ser para ellos una cuestión problemática.

—Shhh… —chistó Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa—…que Draco no sabe nada de esto.

Hermione rió con ganas. —Oh, Harry… me alegro tanto de que tengas una familia.

—Yo también.

—Entonces… —dijo ella cambiando el tono y la expresión— ¿cómo vamos a hacer para conseguirte un heredero que asegure la continuidad del apellido Malfoy?

Harry la miró alarmado, ¿era la misma persona que había estado despotricando minutos antes?

—Es eso lo que necesitás, ¿no? —dijo ella con tono despreocupado— Un varoncito para completar tu familia.

—Eh… sí… —confirmó Harry mirándola extrañado.

—Bueno, obviamente ninguno de los dos puede quedar embarazado… —dijo y arrugó la frente adoptando una expresión reflexiva— Aunque vivimos en un mundo de magia… así que supongo que todo podría ser posible…

—¡Somos hombres, Hermione! —exclamó Harry la alarma de instantes antes se le intensificó.

—Sí, soy muy consciente de eso. —dijo ella sarcástica. —Y no entres en pánico, ni siquiera con magia se puede lograr que un hombre se embarace. ¿Se habrán hecho experiencias con uso prolongado de polijugos? —agregó especulativa.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron. —¡Yo ya le aclaré a Draco que no estoy dispuesto a parirle los hijos!

—Ustedes sí que tienen conversaciones extrañas. —dijo ella divertida.

Harry le puso muy mala cara.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —No, no me parece que la polijugos sea una alternativa viable… la adopción podría ser una solución… pero no creo que los Malfoy lo aprobarían… la cuestión de la sangre parece ser crítica…

Harry asintió en silencio. Ya había considerado eso y lo había descartado por la misma razón.

—La opción menos complicada sería que Draco embarazara a otra chica. —siguió discurriendo ella— Así fue como tuvo a Victoria.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Y no, no te alteres… hay posibilidades de lograrlo con inseminación artificial, no sería imprescindible que tenga sexo con ella. —lo tranquilizó Hermione y pasó a explicarle sobre vientres subrogantes.

Harry la escuchó con atención. ¿Realmente habría mujeres dispuestas a eso? La idea le provocaba una sensación de incomodidad.

Hermione siguió especulando. —¿Me pregunto si con magia podría lograrse combinar el ADN de Malfoy y el tuyo?

Harry la miró perplejo.

—Si fuera posible, el hijo sería biológicamente tuyo también… ¿para vos es algo importante?

—Bueno, no necesariamente… ¿pero vos creés que existe la posibilidad? —preguntó con ojos esperanzados.

—No lo sé y no quiero crearte expectativas… en el mundo muggle todavía no se ha logrado algo así…

—Bueno… yo a Victoria la quiero como si fuera mía aunque no tenga mis genes… pero debo admitir que la posibilidad que mencionás… si es que existe… me gustaría poder investigarlo… quizá haya una poción…

—¿Desde cuándo es que empezaste a tratar de solucionar todo con pociones? —preguntó ella con sorna.

—Quizá es que estuve viviendo demasiado tiempo con Severus, Draco y Lucius cerca. Vos podría tratar y ver eso si tiene sobre vos el mismo efecto que sobre mí.

—No, gracias. —declinó ella con una mueca de disgusto.

Harry rió. —No es tan malo como podrías suponerlo… y Remus y Narcissa ayudan a balancear las cosas.

—Harry… tu familia es la más disfuncional que yo haya conocido. —dijo ella sonriendo.

—En eso razón no te falta. —reconoció él y alzó la vista hacia los jugadores en el aire. No quería que le hiciera más preguntas. Se puso de pie, agarró su escoba. —Vuelvo enseguida. —dijo y partió en vuelo antes de que ella pudiera agregar nada más.

Eludió convenientemente mediante un rodeo los portales de Hogwarts y el camino a Hogsmeade donde pululaban los periodistas, los fans y los curiosos y llegó a El Antro de los Alaridos. Allí dejó la escoba y desaparicionó a Privet Drive.

Allí vivía su otra familia disfuncional. A la que nunca había considerado familia a pesar de que con su tía y con Dudley existía conexión de sangre. Esa casa nunca había sido un hogar para él… excepto quizá durante esos seis días que había compartido su cuarto con Victoria, Draco y Narcissa.

Vaciló unos segundos considerando si lo que estaba haciendo era un despropósito pero finalmente decidió que no. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

—Hola, tía Petunia. —la saludó cuando abrió la puerta.

Ella lo miró asombrada y apretó los labios. —¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —le espetó con acritud— Se suponía que nunca volvieras.

—No vine para quedarme. —se apresuró a decirle— Yo… vine para informarte que Voldemort está muerto. Sabía que no te ibas a enterar si no te lo decía yo… La guerra terminó… la muerte de tu hermana ha sido vengada.

Petunia apretó los ojos durante varios segundos y volvió a abrirlos. —Vos sobreviviste… ¿ y tu… amigo?

Harry no se había esperado la pregunta. —Draco sobrevivió. De hecho él me salvó la vida.

Ella asintió y sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco. —¿Vos vas a poder arreglártelas por tu cuenta?

Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle con acritud pero se contuvo y asintió. —Y gracias, —dijo en cambio— sé que nunca fue placentero para ninguno de los dos… pero al menos me cuidaste. Pero sobre todo, gracias por la ayuda que me prestaste este verano y por lo que me diste.

Ella se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos y finalmente dijo: —Adiós, Harry. —se dio vuelta y volvió a entrar.

—Adiós, tía Petunia. —murmuró ante la puerta cerrada.

oOo

Caminó entre las lápidas preguntándose para qué había venido, había seguido un impulso repentino y había aparicionado en Godric Hollow. Cuando llegó a las tumbas se quedó observándolas largo rato en silencio.

James y Lily Potter y Sirius Black. Familia. Los extrañaba.

—Voldemort se ha ido para siempre. —dijo con voz muy suave— Quizá Remus ya estuvo acá para contarles… no lo sé.

Había jurado vengar sus muertes y había cumplido. El sacrificio de su madre no había sido en vano. Su padre y Sirius también habían sacrificado sus vidas para protegerlo.

—Me duele. Siento tanto que hayan muerto… pero creo que entiendo.

Se había sentido tan enojado con Sirius por haberlo seguido al Ministerio. Por haber puesto en riesgo su vida de esa forma… pero lo entendía… él habría hecho lo mismo por Victoria… y por otras personas también… él había tenido suerte, no había tenido que pagar con su vida.

—Sé que algunas de las cosas que hice no los pondrían contentos… Pero ahora tengo una vida y creo que eso sí los haría felices. ¿Acaso no fue por eso que entregaron la vida? ¿Para que yo pudiera vivir?

Haría todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos nunca.

—Gracias.

oOo

Aterrizó frente a la puerta principal del castillo. Consideró si correspondía que volviera al campo de quidditch. Debían de estar preguntándose adónde había ido, qué estaba haciendo. Pero seguramente no debían de estar demasiado inquietos porque Draco no le había mandado un mensaje con la pulsera. Lo cierto era que Draco no sabía que Harry había abandonado Hogwarts. Probablemente habían supuesto que estaba con alguno de los profesores.

Entró al castillo y bajó a los subsuelos. Golpeó a la puerta de la oficina de Severus.

Severus vino a atender unos segundos después. —¿Hay algún problema? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No, todo está bien. Hmmm… ¿Remus está acá?

Severus abrió más la puerta, se hizo a un lado y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Harry lo siguió hasta la puerta que conducía a sus aposentos privados. Se detuvo en la entrada.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? —preguntó.

—Sólo estábamos discutiendo asuntos académicos. —dijo Remus— Entrá.

El recinto lucía… muy acogedor. Severus fue a sentarse al lado de Remus en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea. Y le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a que se sentara en uno de los otros sillones.

—¿Una taza de té? —ofreció Remus.

Harry negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento. Se sentía como un intruso.

—¿Ustedes son felices juntos? —preguntó de improviso. Hizo una mueca. —Perdón… creo que no es asunto mío.

—Ciertamente no es algo que te concierna. —dijo Severus.

Harry asintió… igual se sentía muy decepcionado.

—¿Existe alguna razón en particular por la que no podamos decirle a Harry que nos sentimos muy satisfechos con nuestra relación? —preguntó Remus con tono casual y procedió de inmediato a beber un sorbo de té.

Severus vaciló un instante. —Quizá fue una respuesta refleja… demasiado brusca. —concedió.

—Entonces, ¿son felices? —repitió Harry.

—Aunque no vamos alardeando de nuestra relación como vos… somos _felices_. —dijo con una clara mueca de disgusto por lo que para él era un término muy poco apropiado.

Remus disimuló una sonrisa cubriéndose con la taza e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Harry. Severus les puso muy mala cara a los dos pero no protestó cuando Remus le posó una mano sobre una de las suyas… de hecho entrelazó los dedos con los de Remus. Harry se sintió privilegiado de que le permitieran ser testigo de ese simple gesto de afecto.

—¿Para qué viniste, Harry? —preguntó Severus— ¿No deberías estar afuera haciendo chiquilladas con los demás?

—Er… —titubeó Harry. No sabía para qué había venido. Pero había sentido una necesidad repentina de ver a Remus después de la visita al cementerio. Acababa de cerrar dos capítulos de su vida esa tarde y se sentía sumamente vulnerable. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Pero el ver a Severus y Remus juntos le inspiraba seguridad. Esas figuras paternas le eran necesarias.

—¿Voy a poder venir a visitarlos de vez en cuando una vez que hayan empezado las clases? —preguntó.

Severus arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué te hace pensar que Remus se va a alojar acá?

—¿No va a ser así?

—Sí, Harry. —intervino Remus— Sí va a ser así. Y vos podrás venir a visitarnos siempre que quieras. Es más, es mi deseo que vengas a vernos seguido. Confieso que voy a extrañar nuestras charlas durante las comidas en Grimmauld Place.

—Sí, yo también. —dijo Harry— De lo que no estoy tan seguro es de querer tenerlos de nuevo como profesores. Me gustaba más cómo eran las cosas durante el verano.

—Harry, —dijo Severus— aquí en Hogwarts el trato obligadamente deberá ser más formal. En clase voy a ser tu profesor. Pero Remus tiene razón, serás bienvenido en _nuestras_ habitaciones siempre que quieras visitarnos.

Harry sonrió y Remus agachó la cabeza culpable. No sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para que Severus bajara tanto sus defensas… pero lo había logrado y era evidente que las cosas estaban muy bien entre ellos.

—Malditos Gryffindors… —masculló Severus sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación— Invadiéndome la vida…

—Y es por eso que nos querés. —dijo Remus.

Harry abrió grandes los ojos cuando Severus asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

Remus soltó una corta risa al notar la sorpresa de Harry. —Vamos a estar aquí a tu disposición siempre que nos necesites.

Harry sonrió. —Gracias.

Severus carraspeó decidido a cambiar de tema. Para su gusto, ya se habían demorado demasiado en tópicos sentimentales.

—Ya que estás acá… aprovecho para comunicarte que mañana iremos a Diagon, espero que se preparen convenientemente para la salida.

—¿Va a ser así de malo?

—Diagon es un constante mundo de gente todos estos últimos días. —dijo Remus— Y naturalmente habrá muchos alumnos comprando los útiles necesarios para el nuevo ciclo.

—Y todos van a estar interesados en acercarse a El Salvador. —señaló Severus.

—Encantador. —murmuró Harry.

—Ciertamente. —concordó Severus— Con un poco de suerte será posible disuadirlos de que se acerquen demasiado… eligiendo bien a los que te acompañaremos.

—Ah… es por eso que vas a venir con nosotros… ventajas adicionales de hacerse amigo de Slytherins avinagrados.

Rompió a reír cuando Severus frunció el ceño en total consonancia con el adjetivo elegido.

—A menos que tengas otras preocupaciones que quisieras discutir, sugeriría que volvieras con tus amigos, mocosito insolente.

—Sí, creo que va a ser lo mejor. —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie. Se fue sonriendo y con mucho más animo que cuando había llegado.

oOo

Apenas hubo salido del castillo, montó a la escoba y emprendió vuelo directo al campo de quidditch y a Draco. Alardeó haciéndole un rápido giro a su alrededor y finalmente se le ubicó a la par.

—¿Dónde estuviste? —le preguntó Draco mirándolo con suspicacia. Harry le contó mientras seguían volando juntos. Naturalmente, Draco se enojó cuando se enteró de que se había ido sin él, pero se le pasó relativamente rápido; quería obtener todos los detalles y regañándolo no los iba a conseguir.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Lupin adónde habías ido?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Hablar de mis padres delante de Severus… es incómodo. Para serte sincero ni siquiera sé bien por qué te lo estoy contando a vos.

—Porque necesitabas decírselo a alguien.

—Sí, supongo… —admitió Harry.

—Entonces… ¿de qué estabas hablando con Granger antes de irte? —preguntó Draco cambiando de tema. Volaron haciendo un amplio giro por detrás de los aros y volvieron en sentido contrario sobre una trayectoria similar a la que traían.

—Eh… estuvimos hablando de tener bebés.

Muy sorprendido, Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

Harry dejó oír una risita al verle la reacción y le contó lo más importante de la conversación… para cuando terminó Draco lo miraba con ojos desorbitados de asombro.

—Vos estás hablando en serio… —dijo cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para articular las palabras.

—Bueno, yo no sé si lo de la combinación de los ADN es factible… pero Hermione lo planteó como una hipótesis… y la cuestión de la inseminación artificial y de los vientres subrogantes parece ser algo de lo más común.

—No, no eso a lo que me refería… estás decidido, de una forma u otra, a que yo pueda tener un heredero… para contentar a mi padre.

Harry hizo una cara de disgusto. —Ah, no… estoy decidido, sí… pero no lo voy a hacer para contentar a tu padre sino para hacerte feliz a vos. Si le otorgo importancia a la aprobación de Lucius, no es por él sino porque sé que es importante para vos.

Alivio y gratitud se reflejaron en la expresión de Draco.

—Vos estuviste muy preocupado por esta cuestión, ¿no? —dijo Harry.

—Sí. —admitió Draco— Harry vos sos un hombre…

—Sí, y vos también… —lo interrumpió Harry—… fue lo primero que pusimos en claro en nuestra conversación con Hermione… aunque por supuesto ni falta que hacía.

Draco lo miró con extrañeza. —Yo estaba convencido de que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer… excepto que yo tuviera sexo con una chica… lo que habría hecho peligrar lo nuestro.

—¿Vos te habrías decidido por eso? —preguntó Harry.

Draco desvió la mirada y no contestó.

—Ya veo… es bueno saber que tener un heredero es más importante que yo.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡No es más importante que vos! Yo pensé que vos entendías lo importante que es para mí…

—Sí, lo entiendo… —suspiró Harry— Y para serte sincero yo también había ya barajado la posibilidad de que vos tuvieras sexo con una chica. No es algo que me haga sentir orgullo tener que admitir… y si llegaras a decírselo a Hermione, ¡te mato! Pero yo lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Lo habrías permitido? ¿Y no hubieras roto conmigo?

—No me hubiera gustado para nada… —dijo Harry irritado— Pero fue así como tuviste a Victoria, ¿o no? El sexo con una chica produce bebés. Yo quiero más hijos. Vos necesitás un heredero. Ergo, vos tenías que tener sexo con una chica… la ecuación era simple hasta que hablé con Hermione hace un rato.

—Y vos estás enojado conmigo porque yo acepté esa ecuación sin más… Harry… perdón… yo debería haber tenido más confianza en vos… debería haber confiado en que encontrarías una alternativa… para solucionar otro de tus Imposibles.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no sé por qué estamos hablando de esto… barajando la posibilidad de tener más hijos cuando no podemos ocuparnos como se debe de la que ya tenemos.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Draco.

—Draco, ¿quién se ocupa de cuidar y atender a Victoria?

—Nosotros.

—Y Winky. Y tu mamá. Y Remus. Y mis amigos. Y en realidad no se puede decir que yo me haya hecho responsable por Victoria… no desde el principio del verano. Desde que vinculé a Winky me ocupé de ella sólo cuando me resultaba conveniente.

Draco desvió ligeramente la trayectoria de la escoba hasta ponérsele bien al lado… y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¿¡Y eso por qué, che!?

—¡Que me venís con eso de que sólo cuando te resultaba conveniente! ¿Te olvidaste ya de ese otro "problemita menor"? ¿Ése de tener que matar a un Señor Oscuro?

Harry le puso mala cara. —De todos modos… no está bien que sean tantos los que cuiden a un bebé… nosotros deberíamos ocuparnos de ella todo el tiempo.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que ser así? Reconozco que no tiene que ser una elfa la que haga todo, es imprescindible el contacto humano… ¿pero acaso está mal que Victoria pase mucho tiempo con la gente que la quiere?

—No, no está mal… pero nosotros pasamos con ella menos tiempo del que deberíamos. Disfrutamos de la parte divertida y nada más. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le cambiaste los pañales?

—Eehhh… hace bastante. —admitió Draco— ¡Es asqueroso!

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Sí, es cierto… pero es parte de lo que implica cuidar de un bebé. Winky la cuida durante la noche y la levanta por las mañanas, tu mamá es la que la acuesta. ¿Acaso eso no debería cambiar ahora que las cosas se calmaron?

—¿Que se calmaron decís? —repitió Draco como si no pudiera creer lo que oía— Harry, estuviste inconsciente cuatro días… el viernes tuviste que soportar el juicio para salvarnos de Azkaban… de nuevo inconsciente el fin de semana para recuperarte… el lunes otra crisis… lo que sólo nos deja estos tres últimos días. Y vos te ofreciste para ayudar a los profesores con las aulas y otras cosas. Y Victoria ha estado con nosotros buena parte del día. Y vos le has cambiado los pañales. Y junto la hemos bañado y acostado todas estas noches. Y también hemos compartido con ella las comidas. ¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Cuál es el problema de delegar algunas tareas en otros? No es Victoria la que me preocupa, está bien cuidada… sos vos el que me preocupa.

—¡Pero si yo estoy bien! —protestó Harry.

—No, no estás bien. Tenés que aflojar el ritmo… si no es una cosa es otra pero siempre tenés que estar haciendo algo… tenés que parar… incluso ahora que estamos hablando, ¡nos estamos moviendo!

—¡Pero si estamos _volando_!

Draco sonrió. —Bueno quizá tenés razón y _volar_ no entra en la categoría de _moverse_…. pero mi punto es que tenés que dejar de preocuparte por todo y por una vez siquiera concentrarte en lo que vos necesitás.

—Y según vos, ¿qué es lo que yo necesito?

—Un poco de tiempo sin ninguna maldita responsabilidad. Quizá entonces te acuerdes de que sos un adolescente como todos nosotros. Incluso estos días, que se suponen son de vacaciones, llegás a acostarte y estás exhausto. Me encanta volar y el quidditch… pero vos llevás las cosas al extremo.

Harry suspiró. —Vamos, descendamos…

Aterrizaron unos segundos después. Harry desmontó, soltó la escoba y se tiró sobre el césped en el medio del campo de juego. Draco se recostó a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Harry?

—Yo estoy bien… pero si no me mantengo ocupado todo el día… tengo miedo que de noche vuelvan las pesadillas… durante el verano casi no tuve pesadillas…

—No de noche… las tenías durante el día.

—Bueno, quizá… cuando estoy exhausto duermo bien… pero si no… son terribles, Draco. Esa noche cuando apareciste con Victoria en lo de los Dursley me había despertado por una pesadilla y tenía miedo de dormirme otra vez… Y este verano… me las ingenié para conseguirme un nutrido y renovado repertorio para poblar mis pesadillas.

—Yo también sé de pesadillas. —dijo Draco— Pero vos las espantás. Esas noches en la celda de detención… dormí pésimo.

—¿Vos pensás que dormir juntos es lo que ayuda?

—Lo sospechaba… y lo confirmé la semana pasada. Este año _no vamos_ a dormir separados.

—Perdón… por no haber estado con vos esos días.

—Bueno… yo hubiese querido estar al lado tuyo… pero no me dejaron. —dijo Draco con acritud, y como Harry, se tendió bien estirado de espaldas sobre el pasto. —Vos no estás habituado a tener a alguien en quien puedas apoyarte, ¿no?

—Creo que no… —dijo Harry. Estiró una mano y le acarició las mechas rubias, como si quisiera asegurarse de su presencia física real. ¿Acaso era por la misma razón que Draco jugaba tanto con sus cabellos? Habían sobrevivido a la guerra y estaban juntos… pero el contacto directo aseguraba que no era una fantasía sino algo real.

—Podés… —dijo Draco con voz muy suave—…en mí podés apoyarte. No sé si voy a poder ayudarte en todo… pero tenemos recursos… si el dormir es un problema, ya encontraremos alguna poción… pero hay que ponerle un poco de freno al ritmo.

—Estuve tratando… —dijo Harry— Estos últimos días no estuvieron tan mal. Pero creo que estamos encarando el asunto en mala hora… mañana vamos a Diagon y el sábado está la celebración.

—Oh, bueno… un par de días agitados más… pero la semana que viene vas a tener que distenderte y descansar.

oOo


	59. De compras en Diagon

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 59 – De compras en Diagon**

Diagon era un caos. Harry nunca la había visto tan inundada de gente, atropellándose y empujándose unos a otros. Casi todos los negocios habían reabierto sus puertas. Incluso Ollivander's según había oído Harry, no sabía quién sería el que atendería el negocio puesto que nada se sabía del paradero del propio Ollivander. También la heladería Fortescue estaba abierta, el mozo que atendía las mesas de la vereda debía de ser pariente del dueño puesto que era muy parecido a Florean Fortescue.

El centro comercial había resucitado.

Habían aparicionado directamente en el pequeño callejón detrás de _El caldero que pierde_ y se habían quedado parados a la entrada de Diagon.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacer para cruzar a través de esta multitud? —murmuró Harry como si no pudiera creer que pudiera haber tanta gente junta.

Draco alzó la barbilla y adoptó su expresión más altanera y desdeñosa. —Tendrán que abrirnos paso. —declaró.

Harry gruñó. No sabía qué era peor si ser amado por el público o ser odiado por el público. Pero lo que sí sabía era no quería tolerar esa actitud de Draco durante todo el día.

—Si estás decidido a comportarte como un pelotudo aristocrático, no quiero saber nada de hacer las compras con vos. —le advirtió Harry.

Draco le frunció el ceño. —Es preciso que les demuestre que no les tengo miedo. De lo contrario lo tomarían como un signo de debilidad.

—Para eso no hace falta que te muestres odioso y repelente. —dijo Harry y se volvió sobre su hombro. Lucius tenía una expresión igual a la de Draco y Narcissa fruncía la nariz como si le desagradara el olor de la calle.

—Ah, no… —dijo Harry sin rodeos— Me niego a que me acompañen a hacer las compras.

—Pensé que nos apoyabas. —le espetó Draco.

—Sí, apoyo a los Malfoy reales. —replicó Harry— Pero a ustedes no los conozco. De ninguna manera voy a tolerar esa actitud de "yo soy mejor que todos". Y que ni se te ocurra decirme que _vos sos_ mejor que todos porque te pego.

Draco le tapó la boca porque sabía que lo que seguía iba a ser un insulto. —Gracias por nada, Harry. —le escupió desdeñoso.

—Oh, está bien… —bufó Harry contrariado; por la mirada de Draco se dio cuenta de que lo había herido y de mala gana se resignó a aguantarlo— Aterroricen a las masas todo lo que quieran… yo vine a comprar los útiles y eso es lo que voy a hacer. —dijo y se puso en marcha.

Draco se le puso de un lado de inmediato. Blaise del otro y Crabbe y Goyle también en los flancos pero en los extremos. Los cuatro adultos los siguieron un par de pasos más atrás, iban controlando atentos cualquier cosa que pudiera resultar sospechosa.

Harry miró de soslayo a Draco, había reemplazado la expresión engreída por otra de sereno orgullo, era mucho más tolerable así. —Te ves muy sexy. —le susurró.

Draco alzó una ceja y una comisura. _Sí, definitivamente sexy_, pensó Harry.

De pronto se oyó un chillido como de miedo y varios otros semejantes le hicieron eco. Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de que eran ellos la fuente del peligro. O así lo interpretaban los que gritaban al ver a Harry Potter rodeado por ese notorio grupo escolta.

—No se detengan. —ordenó Draco.

Realmente debían de dar una imagen muy intimidante puesto que los gritos se fueron acallando y todos se apartaban hacia los lados para dejarlos pasar. Les facilitaban las cosas… pero igual era perturbador.

—Harry, Draco… —había sido la voz de Fred la que los había llamado. Harry quedó muy sorprendido de que Fred hubiese usado el nombre de pila de Draco. Otros pelirrojos y Hermione salieron por la puerta del negocio de los mellizos.

—Oímos los gritos y supusimos que eran ustedes que se acercaban. —apuntó George con entusiasmo.

Harry miró a la multitud que los rodeaba. Era cierto que muchos tenían el aspecto de querer acercársele para pedirle un autógrafo… si bien ninguno se había animado.

—¿Es que acaso nadie sabe que yo no gané la guerra solo? —preguntó con curiosidad. Se volvió hacia sus amigos. —¿A ustedes también trataron de abordarlos?

—Hubo unos pocos que se nos acercaron para hablarnos. —respondió Ron haciendo una mueca.

—Quedó un poco trastornado porque una viejita se le acercó lo besó en la mejilla dándole las gracias. —explicó Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Repugnante, eso es lo que fue. —masculló Ron y se frotó la mejilla como si todavía pudiera sentirla— Me hizo acordar de mi tía abuela Tessie.

Harry sonrió cuando los cuatro Weasley se estremecieron al oír el nombre. Lo gracioso del incidente lo hizo sentir mejor. Y Ron se lo tenía merecido… que comprobara por experiencia propia las desventajas que trae aparejadas la fama.

—Las ventas se han duplicado esta semana. —comentó George— Pero nosotros estuvimos muy poco porque estábamos de vacaciones con vos.

—Y sí tenían tanto trabajo, ¿cómo es que justo se tomaron vacaciones?

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo Fred— Las ganancias se incrementaron, contratamos a un par de empleados más por unas semanas, para que nos reemplazaran.

—Cuando ustedes empiecen la escuela, nosotros volveremos a trabajar. —agregó George.

Harry se dio cuenta de que los iba a extrañar.

—Podemos programar encuentros con ellos en Hogsmeade los fines de semana. —le susurró Draco al oído, al parecer le había leído la expresión… o los pensamientos.

—Es una estupenda idea. —le susurró Fred en la otra oreja. Harry se sobresaltó, no había notado que lo tenía tan cerca. Le frunció el ceño por el susto que le había provocado. Fred y los demás rieron. Draco de inmediato le rodeó la cintura y lo atrajo contra sí.

—Se suponía que vos me protegieras. —lo reconvino Harry.

—Mmm… —musitó Draco sin asumir responsabilidad y le apoyó la barbilla sobre un hombro.

Bueno, el susto que le había dado Fred había sido para bien después de todo… Draco ya no estaba tan tenso como un minuto antes; cruzó la mirada con la de Fred que le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

El señor y la señora Weasley se les acercaron en ese momento. —Creo que les había dicho que debían quedarse adentro. —dijo ella seria.

—Consideramos que Snape, Remus y los Malfoy constituían protección más que suficiente. —dijo Fred sonriendo con inocencia.

—Y eso que no mencionaste a Harry, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. —agregó George.

—Hola, Harry querido. —exclamó ella algo nerviosa, no se animaba a abrazarlo puesto que Draco lo tenía agarrado de la cintura.

—Hola, señora Weasley. ¿Vienen de Gringotts? —preguntó.

—Sí y no quiero ni acordarme… tuvimos que hacer más de una hora de cola para que nos atendieran, parece que todo el mundo mágico se volcó hoy en Diagon para hacer trámites o compras.

Harry dio gracias en silencio, él disponía de suficientes galeones, no iba a ser necesario que pasara por el banco.

—¿Adónde piensan ir primero? —dijo Hermione, no dirigió la pregunta a nadie en particular.

—Yo tengo que llevar a Harry a lo de madame Malkin. —dijo Draco.

—¿Cómo? —se sorprendió Harry volviéndose a mirarlo. Draco no le había dicho nada al respecto. —¿Para qué? Si tengo montones de togas…

—Pero necesitás uniformes para la escuela… —le recordó Draco.

Harry habría podido jurar que tenía al menos tres juegos de uniformes que todavía le quedaban… pero al parecer Draco no pensaba que fuera así.

—¿Y qué te parece si vos vas a la tienda y yo voy a comprar los libros? —sugirió Harry.

—¡Pero tenés que probártelos…! —protestó Draco.

—Ya otras veces me elegiste ropa sin que tuviera que probármela. —señaló Harry— Ahora no estoy con ganas de ir a la tienda de togas.

—Está bien… —negoció Draco— Yo voy a la tienda y elijo todo, vos andá a comprar los libros… pero después pasás para las pruebas, va a ser muy rápido.

—No creo que puedas obtener un trato mejor que ése. —le dijo Blaise en un aparte.

—Oh, está bien… —gruñó Harry.

Blaise y Ginny fueron con los Malfoy. La señora Weasley hizo una cara de disgusto pero no objetó. Snape decidió que ya que había más adultos presentes, iba a aprovechar para desviarse a Knockturn para comprar ingredientes. Los mellizos volvieron a entrar al negocio. Los demás se dirigieron a Flourish & Blotts.

Antes de irse, Lucius le había deslizado una bolsa con galeones en uno de los bolsillos y le había indicado que comprara los libros para todos los Slytherins. Draco y Blaise le habían entregado sus listas. Crabbe y Goyle iban a seguir a Harry.

Otra sorpresa fue que Hermione y Ron prefirieran caminar un poco más atrás, permitiendo así que Crabbe y Goyle pudieran flanquear a Harry. —Estás mejor protegido con dos Slytherins a los lados. —explicó Hermione antes de que pudiera preguntarle nada.

—Sí, —confirmó Ron— ¿quién se metería contra Crabbe y Goyle?

—Me siento… petiso. — dijo Harry.

Crabbe y Goyle bajaron la vista para mirarlo. —Eso es porque sos petiso, Potter. —dijo Crabbe.

Hermione soltó una risita. —Te sacan por lo menos una cabeza, Harry. —señaló.

—Siempre fui bajito para mi edad… y todos parecen crecer más rápido. Ron es tan alto como Crabbe y Goyle. Vos medís igual que yo… pero se supone que vos seas más baja.

—¿Por qué se supone que sea más baja? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Vos sos una chica… las chicas suelen medir menos.

—Ah, ahora entiendo… —apuntó Ron con picardía— Por eso no te importa que Malfoy se más alto que vos.

—¡Ojo! —le advirtió Harry más divertido que molesto.

—¿Corresponde que le pegue? —preguntó Goyle sonriendo con malicia. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo. ¿Goyle se permitía bromear con ellos? _¡A lo que hemos llegado!_

—Me pegás y te perforo con un hechizo… —advirtió Ron siguiendo con la chacota.

—Suena como todo un desafío. —respondió Goyle y dejó oír una carcajada.

—Harry, controlá a tus perros guardianes. —exigió Ron con humor.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —No son perros guardianes. Son estudiantes como vos y como yo.

—Nah… somos perros guardianes. —lo corrigió Crabbe— Y si alguno se atreve a causar problemas lo descuartizaremos, miembro por miembro… —agregó en voz bien alta haciendo crepitar los nudillos. Los curiosos que se apiñaban alrededor de ellos retrocedieron varios pasos.

—Er… tratemos de mantener la violencia en el mínimo nivel posible. —pidió Harry.

—Si vos insistís. —concedió Goyle.

—Así es, insisto. —confirmó Harry sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza. Habían arribado a destino y entraron en el negocio.

Había muchos estudiantes en Flourish & Blotts. Todos parecieron detenerse de golpe cuando los vieron entrar. Se hizo silencio además. Finalmente una chica se separó del grupo y se adelantó acercándoseles. Les dirigió una breve mirada a Crabbe y Goyle como solicitando autorización. Los dos aprobaron con un corto asentimiento. ¿¡Es que acaso las sorpresas nunca iban a acabar!?

Ella se paró frente a Harry, enderezó los hombros y habló: —Quería darte las gracias. —expresó la chica con voz clara.

—Er… no tenés por qué… —logró articular Harry desconcertado.

—Si hay cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por vos, basta que me lo hagas saber. —agregó ella.

Harry alzó una ceja más que sorprendido. La chica le sonrió, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

—Diplomacia Slytherin… —murmuró Goyle antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar nada— Más tarde te explicamos…

Más les valía que se lo explicaran muy bien después… lo único que le faltaba era verse envuelto en la política de los Slytherins. Aunque no podía ser tan malo si la chica le había dado las gracias. Miró a Hermione interrogándola en silencio. Ella tenía una expresión reflexiva pero no preocupada. Le respondió con gesto corto con el mismo mensaje de Goyle… ya hablarían después. —¿Vamos a seleccionar los libros? —propuso.

La señora Weasley partió hacia un extremo del negocio, Ron y Hermione hacia el otro.

—Bueno… manos a la obra. —suspiró Harry que había terminado con cinco listas de libros en la mano. Acompañado por los dos corpulentos Slytherins fue recorriendo los estantes y seleccionando los textos que iban a parar a los brazos de sus escoltas. Tres libros de Pociones, cinco de Transfiguración, de Encantamientos y de Defensa. Dos de Aritmancia y uno de Runas. Crabbe agregó dos de Adivinación. —Es fácil. —respondió a la pregunta muda de Harry.

Todos cuchicheaban a su paso pero nadie se animaba a acercárseles. Una vez que tuvieron todo lo que necesitaban fueron hasta el mostrador, Harry pagó y enfilaron a continuación hacia la salida.

—No se puede decir que no haya sido divertido. —dijo Harry sarcástico— ¿Donde están Hermione y Ron? —les preguntó a Remus y a la señora Weasley que los estaban esperando afuera.

—Todavía no salieron. —respondió Remus— Ya sabés cómo es Hermione cuando está entre libros. —dijo y sugirió reducir de tamaño las abultadas bolsas que portaban Crabbe y Goyle.

La señora Weasley y Remus acordaron que se encontrarían todos más tarde en la heladería. Ella se quedó esperando y Remus partió con Harry y los Slytherins hacia lo de madame Malkin.

La calle seguía siendo un mundo de gente. Muchos alumnos conocidos entre ellos.

—Hola, Harry. —saludaron a coro Padma y Parvati Patil cuando pasaron por su lado y hasta les hicieron un breve gesto amable a los Slytherins. Harry sonrió… parecía que las cosas no iban a resultar tan mal después de todo.

—¡Harry! —le llegó un grito desde atrás. Era Seamus acompañado por Dean.

—Esto se ve muy mal. —dijo Dean sacudiendo la cabeza pero riendo divertido.

—¡Qué cambiados están Ron y Hermione! —comentó Seamus sin poder contener la risa.

Harry revoleó los ojos pero suspiró aliviado. Sus amigos no parecían molestos sino todo lo contrario. —Ron y Hermione siguen en Flourish y Blotts. —explicó— Yo voy ahora a reunirme con Draco en la tienda de madame Malkin.

—¿Y le secuestraste sus guardianes? —preguntó Dean. Dean era probablemente el más alto de la escuela y el porte imponente de los dos Slytherins no lo intimidaba.

—Draco tiene a Blaise y Ginny. —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros algo incómodo. No sabía como podría reaccionar Dean al oír el nombre de Ginny.

Dean frunció el ceño. —¿Le va bien con Zabini? —preguntó.

—Sí, —dijo Harry— no es mal tipo… sino todo lo contrario.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Seamus entusiasta— Será mejor que sigamos con las compras, Dean. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Harry… —hizo una pausa y miró a Crabbe y Goyle— Y supongo que a ustedes también los vamos a ver. —agregó animoso.

—Cuídenlo. —les indicó Dean sarcástico.

Los dos guardaespaldas asintieron solemnes. Dean y Seamus se alejaron riendo y saludando con la mano.

—Harry… —lo instó Remus con voz suave.

—Sí, ya vamos… —respondió. Era mejor que se apuraran porque la multitud alrededor lo miraba ávida… ahora que tenía menos escoltas lucían más atrevidos y menos intimidados. Remus se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Una bruja de unos cincuenta años tomó la iniciativa y lo sorprendió prácticamente materializándose delante de él. —¡Harry Potter, le estoy tan agradecida! —exclamó y prosiguió con una retahíla de elogios hasta que Remus amablemente la "invitó" a retirarse. Lamentablemente muchos otros habían tomado coraje y de pronto se vio rodeado por un montón que querían hablarle, pedirle un autógrafo o tocarlo.

—¡Basta! —aulló Crabbe y uniendo las manos con las de Goyle cercaron a Harry creando una barrera con los brazos.

—¡Retrocedan! —bramó Goyle.

El gentío se replegó hacia atrás de inmediato.

Remus alzó la voz. —Muestren respeto, por favor. —los exhortó sin agresión en el tono, pero tenía la varita en alto— Harry aprecia los agradecimientos y buenos deseos pero tiene que completar sus compras.

—Sólo queremos hacerle unas preguntas. —dijo alguien y hubo un grupo que intentó una nueva avanzada. Eran periodistas que probablemente lo habían estado siguiendo con disimulo a la espera de una oportunidad para poder abordarlo.

—Harry no hará declaraciones hoy. —dijo Remus. Pero los periodistas no se amilanaron y empezaron a gritar preguntas.

—¡Señor Potter! ¿Qué puede decirles a los padres que no quieren mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts este año? ¿Cómo explica el que sea Ud. el que está llevando mortífagos como profesores a la escuela?

Harry se dio vuelta para enfrentarlos con expresión muy airada.

—Harry… —le advirtió Remus. Pero Harry no le prestó atención.

—Vuelvo a Hogwarts acompañado por _héroes_. Draco Malfoy, que me salvó la vida. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy que le volvieron la espalda a Voldemort y se pusieron en contra de él y del mundo de terror que Voldemort tenía intenciones de crear. Severus Snape que puso en serio peligro su vida durante años por el bien de todos nosotros. Me siento _orgulloso_ de volver a Hogwarts acompañado por ellos. —su mirada giró alrededor desafiante— ¿Qué tengo para decirles a los padres? Les digo que si persisten en su actitud de miedo y de prejuicios, indirectamente le están otorgando la victoria a Voldemort… y que si no mandan a sus hijos a la escuela serán sus hijos los que llevarán todas las de perder.

—¿Pero acaso Hogwarts es segura? —insistió uno de los periodistas con insolencia. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y el atrevido reculó preventivamente.

—Hogwarts será más segura este año que en los anteriores. Yo no volvería a la escuela si pensara de otra forma. La directora McGonagall no habría reabierto las puertas si pensara que los alumnos pudieran estar en riesgo. ¿Quieren que les hable de Voldemort?

Muchos rostros asintieron ansiosos. Esperaban datos sobre la batalla pero no era eso lo que Harry iba a darles.

—Voldemort era un mago mediasangre. Su madre murió a poco de haberlo dado a luz.

Ya con esas primeras palabras había logrado asombrarlos. —Su nombre era Tom Riddle y había aprendido a odiar desde muy temprana edad.

Fue haciéndoles una sucinta reseña de la vida de Voldemort. Toda la audiencia lo escuchaba fascinada. La gran mayoría ni siquiera había sabido cuál era el verdadero nombre de Voldemort y ni hablar de los otros detalles que les estaba revelando.

Volvió a recorrer a los presentes con ojos penetrantes. —¿Qué es lo que tengo para decirles a los padres y al público en general? Dejen a un lado los prejuicios y el odio que no harán sino destruirnos. Voldemort imperó con crueldad e imponiendo miedo y lo hizo muy efectivamente, fue contra eso que luché. No voy a tolerar prejuicios de ningún tipo, no voy a tolerar prejuicios de nadie. —advirtió— Esta etapa que se inicia será de reconstrucción, recreemos la comunidad mágica, hagamos de ella un mundo que nos llene de orgullo, en el que podamos vivir en concordia y criar a nuestros hijos en armonía. Un lugar en el que todos nos tratemos con respeto.

Concluido su discurso, retomó la marcha, el grupo que lo rodeaba le abrió paso. Pero no alcanzó a avanzar demasiado que ya tuvo que vérselas con una nueva confrontación.

—A nadie le importa lo que vos tengas que decir, Potter.

Harry giró en la dirección de la voz con la varita en alto, sabía que era Pansy Parkinson la que había hablado. Sabía con certeza que Parkinson era una amenaza, particularmente porque estaba flanqueada por Theodore Nott y Millicent Bulstrode.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes con _él_? —increpó Nott a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Ocupamos el tiempo en mejor compañía. —respondió Crabbe encogiendo sus masivos hombros.

Harry soltó una risita, los tres Slytherins agresivos se habían puesto colorados de rabia.

—¡Traidores! —les espetó Nott furioso.

—Andá a cagar, Nott. —le replicó Harry con desdén— Ellos han sido mucho más astutos y sagaces que ustedes.

—¿Astutos y sagaces? ¿¡Estos!? —escupió Millicent indignada.

—¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que supieron alinearse del lado ganador? —preguntó Harry burlón— Y yo gané _todo_, ¿no es así Parkinson? —le enrostró con suficiencia.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Draco? —chilló la aludida.

—No le hice nada. —respondió Harry— Debe de ser simplemente que Draco no encuentra nada de atractivo en una arpía amargada.

Un segundo después ella lo apuntaba con la varita. Harry no sabía que hechizo había usado pero lo interrumpió sin ningún problema con _Interceptum_.

Nott agarró el brazo de Parkinson y la obligó a bajar la varita. —Acá no. —le siseó. Miraba a Harry con mucha desconfianza, no se le había pasado inadvertido que la maldición de Parkinson había sido bloqueada. Y también había notado que ni Crabbe ni Goyle habían amagado movimiento alguno para defender a Harry.

—Yo en tu lugar no volvería a intentarlo. —amenazó Harry con tono peligroso.

—Más vale que te andes con cuidado, Potter. —dijo Nott con una mueca de desprecio— No sea que El Salvador terminara recibiendo una puñalada por la espalda. —agarró a Parkinson con una mano y a Bulstrode con la otra y se las llevó a la rastra. Se perdieron rápidamente de vista entre la multitud.

—No vamos a ser nosotros los que te ataquemos a traición. —gruñó Crabbe.

—Ya sé que no. —dijo Harry guardando la varita— Pero eso es probablemente lo que ellos creen. Deben de suponer que es el plan de Draco. No tienen idea de por qué está conmigo.

—Vamos, Harry. Draco te está esperando. —dijo Remus.

Retomó la marcha harto de Diagon, ya quería volver a casa.

—¿Dónde carajo te habías metido? —lo increpó Draco cuando entraron en la tienda de madame Malkin.

—Estuve comprobando que tengo aliados, enemigos y un gran público veleidoso que hoy me ensalza y mañana podría pisotearme. —respondió Harry con sorna— Estoy podrido de tanta gente, ya quiero volverme a casa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Draco— Y todavía no te podés ir.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry? —quiso saber Narcissa. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo guió con gentileza hacia la trastienda para que le tomaran las medidas.

Harry suspiró resignado, a Draco habría podido plantársele, pero no a Narcissa.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter. —saludó madame Malkin y le señaló uno de los banquitos para que se subiera. Harry obedeció y la modista se puso a trabajar.

Draco se le paró enfrente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Su impaciencia era notoria y demandaba explicaciones. Pero Harry quería averiguar algo antes.

—¿Quién era la chica? —les preguntó a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Emma Dobbs. —contestó Crabbe. Draco y Blaise alzaron las cejas. —Entra a cuarto año. —agregó Goyle.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —inquirió Draco.

—Le declaró su lealtad a Potter. —dijo Goyle— En Flourish & Blott, en voz alta frente a todos.

—¿Me declaró su lealtad? —repitió Harry con desconcierto.

—Así es, cuando te dijo que si ella podía hacer cualquier cosa por vos que bastaba que se lo hicieras saber. —explicó Crabbe.

Blaise y Draco cruzaron miradas.

—Eso significa que se han ganado a la mayoría de los Slytherin menores. —le dijo Blaise a Draco.

Draco asintió con expresión reflexiva.

Harry alzó los brazos como madame Malkin que le estaba tomando las medidas le había indicado.

—Draco, —pidió Harry— Podrías explicarle a este Gryffindor corto de entendederas… ¿tiene esta chica algún tipo de control sobre los más jóvenes?

—Es una líder natural. —dijo Draco— Nunca me cayó muy bien…

Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle bufaron conteniendo una risa.

—Oh, está bien… —admitió Draco a desgano— Siempre aborrecí a la muy guachita…

—Draco. —lo reconvino Narcissa y agregó con calma— Nunca se insulta a los aliados.

—Esa regla del manual de modales se me debe de haber pasado por alto. —murmuró Harry.

Todos en el recinto se echaron a reír.

—Harry, —dijo Draco— vos nunca tuviste un libro de buenos modales en las manos… y aunque lo hubieras tenido ni siquiera lo habrías abierto.

—De todos modos, lo más probable es que ningún libro alcance a cubrir el Código Malfoy de buenos modales. —masculló Harry.

—Gran verdad. —concedió Draco.

—Entonces… explicame un poco… _mi dulce Slytherin…_ —Harry sonrió, miró de reojo a Narcissa y continuó— A mi me pareció una chica muy simpática… encantadora.

Celoso, Draco entrecerró los ojos.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Draco… tiene catorce años… y es _una chica_.

—Yo soy una chica. —intervino Ginny con tono inocente.

—No me compliques más el asunto, Ginny. —dijo Harry e hizo un giro siguiendo la indicación de madame Malkin— ¿Por qué parece ser tan importante para vos? —le preguntó a Draco.

—El año pasado me causó muchos problemas. Tiene mucho control sobre los más chicos y me detesta. Pero si te declaró su lealtad a vos… lo hace sabiendo que con eso indirectamente me cede poder a mí en Slytherin. Lo cual es bueno porque reduce el problema a los de los años superiores. Es muy posible que algunos de ellos causen inconvenientes… están resentidos conmigo, me consideran un traidor, vos nunca les gustaste. Algunos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

Harry intercambió miradas con Crabbe y Goyle. Lo que a ninguno de los presentes se le pasó por alto.

—Eh… sí… con respecto a eso… no me cabe duda de que soy el primer blanco en la lista de Nott… y en la de Parkinson también.

—¿Te cruzaste con ellos? —demandó Draco.

—Sí… aunque no pasó mucho que digamos. Había mucha gente alrededor. Parkinson estuvo incluso a punto de echarme un hechizo… pero Nott se la llevó a la rastra. Fue muy claro cuando le dijo "no ahora", lo que implica que seguramente intentarán algo más adelante.

A Draco le cayó muy mal la novedad y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del cuarto. Harry, mientras tanto, tuvo que probarse otra toga para que la modista la ajustara el largo.

—Detesto tener que decirte esto… pero no es ésa la parte que me preocupa. —dijo Harry.

Draco se detuvo de golpe y lo miró. —¿Hay más? —preguntó con tono intimidante.

—Er… no estoy del todo seguro… Nott dijo algo de que me convenía cuidarme las espaldas… y parece que Parkinson sigue creyendo que yo te di a beber una poción de amor o algo así. Creo que están convencidos de que vos estuviste conmigo hasta ahora sólo por conveniencia… que me usaste para sobrevivir… y que tu intención a partir de ahora es destruirme.

—¿Supongo que vos no creerás eso? —dijo Draco alzando las cejas.

—Por supuesto que no… y quizá ellos tampoco y es sólo una impresión mía.

—¿Qué impresión les dio a ustedes? —les preguntó Draco a Crabbe y Goyle— Ustedes los conocen mejor que Harry.

—Sí… Millicent estaba con ellos también…Lo primero que nos preguntó Nott fue qué era lo que estábamos haciendo con él. A mí me pareció que sospechaba que en realidad _no estábamos_ con él.

Harry soltó una risita. —Crabbe, con lo que les dijiste estuviste genial.

Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron. —Ahora ocupamos el tiempo en mejor compañía. —repitió Crabbe.

—Incluso Draco es mejor compañía que esos tres. —agregó Goyle.

Harry rió a carcajadas por la cara de indignación que puso Draco. Pero ni Crabbe ni Goyle mostraron siquiera un atisbo de culpa. Lo que habían dicho estaba perfectamente justificado.

—Creo que acabo de ser insultado. —murmuró Draco.

—Quizá… —dijo Harry poniéndose serio— Pero mucho más insultados se sintieron Nott, Parkinson y Bulstrode… les cayó pésimo.

—Harry… —intervino Lucius acercándose— ¿Por qué te preocupa esto en particular?

—Porque creo que le pueden causar muchos inconvenientes a Draco si van diciendo por ahí que lo que Draco quiere es destruirme. No me preocupa demasiado que quieran vengarse de mí… siempre me tuvieron bronca… pero creo que van a intentar recuperar a Draco para su lado.

—Ellos no tienen ningún _lado_. —dijo Draco.

—Claro que lo tienen. —dijo Harry— Es el lado de los Slytherins malignos, odiosos, crueles… en oposición al lado de los Slytherins astutos, manipuladores, exasperantes.

Ginny dejó oír una risita. —¿Acaso no es así como van a estar separados los Slytherins este año? —preguntó Harry.

—Probablemente. —tuvo que admitir Draco.

—Tendremos que vigilarlos muy de cerca. —dijo Lucius— Lamentablemente encontrarán quienes los apoyen. —miró serio a Harry— Vas a tener que cuidarte las espaldas.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Nada demasiado distinto que los años anteriores… —dijo con acritud— Ah, no… esperen… este año sólo voy a tener que cuidarme _de la mitad de los Slytherins…_ así que supongo que será un poco mejor.

Ni Draco ni Lucius supieron qué contestar a eso.

—Vean… ya sé que este año no va a ser fácil. Incluso alumnos de otras Casas pueden ponerse en mi contra… no es que sea algo que me guste, pero lo cierto es que ya estoy más que acostumbrado.

—Ya puede bajar, señor Potter. —dijo madame Malkin.

—¿Terminamos?

Ella le sonrió cálidamente. —Ya está libre para irse cuando quiera. La señora Malfoy ya se ocupó de todos los arreglos necesarios relacionados con su compra.

—Ya podés bajar de tu pedestal, Harry. —dijo Draco con sorna.

—Pajero. —le replicó Harry frunciéndole el ceño.

—Ya casi es la hora que habíamos acordado para encontrarnos con los otros. —dijo Remus.

—La verdad es que no tengo ganas de zambullirme de nuevo en esa multitud de afuera. —suspiró Harry pero no le quedaba otra.

Por suerte, dado que tenía más escoltas, pudieron desplazarse por la calle sin mayores inconvenientes.

Ron, Hermione y los mellizos los esperaban sentados en una de las mesas de la vereda de la heladería.

—¿Creen que no van a tener problemas acá? —preguntó Lucius— De ser así, nosotros iríamos a hacer las compras que todavía faltan.

—Creo que tengo alrededor a un número de pérfidos Slytherins suficiente para espantar a cualquiera. —gruñó Harry.

—No tardaremos. —dijo Lucius— Y espero encontrarlos aquí cuando regresemos. —les advirtió. Los tres adultos se alejaron.

—No sé por qué tanta insistencia en que me quedara acá. —dijo Harry irritado.

—Porque estás con tus amigos y tenés que disfrutar este día de salida. —contestó Draco.

—¿Disfrutar como hasta ahora querés decir? —preguntó Harry sarcástico.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione con recelo.

—Oh, nada… me empujaron, me acosaron, me amenazaron, me obligaron a probarme ropa… un día muy placentero sin lugar a dudas.

Ron, Fred y George se ahogaron de risa con el helado.

—Un día muy agradable, macho. —dijo George— ¿Van a tomar un helado?

—Nosotros vamos a pedirlos. —dijo Ginny, agarró a Blaise de la mano y entraron.

—Oh, Harry… ¿realmente tuviste problemas con la gente? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí… pero cualquier cosa que vayas a decirme… tené la seguridad de que ya me la dijo Draco. Avisame si lo vieras sacar la varita.

—Yo no ataqué a nadie con hechizos. —aclaró Draco.

—Yo no dije que hayas atacado a nadie… pero amenazaste.

—No entiendo cómo es que podés defenderlos…

—¡Porque no hicieron nada malo! —exclamó Harry.

—¡Te acosaron, Harry! —replicó Draco.

—Pero no me atacaron. Ni siquiera uno pudo darme la mano porque Crabbe y Goyle no lo permitieron. Eran muchos y se habían acercado demasiado… pero no hicieron nada malo. Lo cierto es que ser el centro de atención es lo que más me molesta… mañana seguro que va a haber fotos de vos y yo en _El Profeta_.

—Y eso va a darle gran jerarquía a tu imagen. —acotó Draco burlón.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó sobre ellos la cabeza. Las crónicas de la prensa seguro que lo iban a pintar como un lunático por las actividades de ese día. Aunque no había nada muy diferente de lo que otros adolescentes hacen cuando salen de compras. Pero claro, la gente no quería verlo actuar como un adolescente sino como un héroe. Y eso era algo que él no iba a hacer…

Draco había empezado a acariciarle los cabellos, le hubiese gustado tanto quedarse así… pero en ese momento Ginny y Blaise llegaron con los helados.

—¿Cómo hicieron tan rápido? Con la cola que hay…

—Somos héroes de guerra y amigos de Harry Potter. —dijo Blaise sarcástico.

—Insistió en atendernos primero, pero también nos hizo comentarios sobre brujería medieval. —dijo Ginny.

—Debe de ser el hijo de Florean. —dijo Harry— Yo ya había notado el parecido.

—¿Ni lo conocés pero entendés que se ponga a hablar disparates sin sentido? —preguntó Draco como si no pudiera creerlo.

—No son disparates. El verano antes de tercer año venía seguido. Su padre me daba helados gratis y se sentaba a contarme sobre brujería medieval para ayudarme con las clases de historia. Se lo debe haber contado a su hijo.

—¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó Ron.

Todos los ojos derivaron hacia Draco. Pero Draco no dijo nada, tenía los ojos fijos en el helado. Nunca habían tocado el tema, pero Harry sospechaba que Draco debía de saber algo. De todos modos ya era muy tarde para poder ayudar a las víctimas.

—Hasta ahora no han encontrado a ninguno de los que habían desaparecido. —dijo Hermione y se produjo a continuación un silencio incómodo— Creo que es posible que los juicios a los mortífagos aporten datos al respecto.

—¿Cuándo empiezan? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño. ¿Severus y los Malfoy tendrían que testificar?

—Ya empezaron. —dijo Hermione.

—¿Cuándo?

—El viernes pasado. —dijo Draco— Y vos fuiste el testigo estrella.

—Pero yo no me refería al juicio de ustedes sino al de los verdaderos mortífagos.

—Sin embargo, Harry, —retomó Hermione— El del viernes pasado fue probablemente el más importante de todos los juicios que van a tener lugar. Pero contestando a tu pregunta… es posible que empiecen dentro de algunas semanas. —y antes de que Harry preguntara agregó— Snape va a ser el principal testigo en muchos de ésos, Lupin lo va a reemplazar las veces que lo convoquen.

—¿Vos vas a tener que testificar? —le preguntó a Draco.

—No. —contestó Draco— A mis padres sí los van a convocar para algunos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry se preguntó si Draco alguna vez le contaría lo que había pasado ese verano en el que había recibido la Marca. Y lo que había pasado cuando regresó donde Voldemort la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore. Debía de haber sido un tiempo muy duro para Draco, Harry no quería presionarlo para que le contara.

—Bueno, es una buena noticia entonces… y vos me habías prometido mucho tiempo para distenderme…

—Cierto… no es así. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa intencionada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer la semana que viene? —preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

—Harry y yo vamos a tener sexo, vamos a jugar al quidditch, vamos a tener más sexo, vamos a dormir y… ¿querés que siga o ya te das una idea?

Hermione se sonrojó, Ron parecía muy incómodo… y todos los demás rieron.

—Supongo entonces que ya no vamos a tener que ayudar a los profesores. —dijo Ginny.

—Así es. —dijo Draco alzando la cucharita en advertencia— Harry se va a portar bien.

—No fue algo malo prestarles ayuda. —aclaró Harry.

—Claro que no fue malo. —concordó Hermione— Y sobre todo Snape necesitaba ayuda porque no había podido disponer de tiempo para prepararse para el nuevo ciclo.

—Y hablando de Snape… —dijo Ginny— ¿No debería haber vuelto ya?

—Está del otro lado de la calle, vigilando. —dijo Draco haciendo un gesto. Todos los ojos apuntaron en la dirección indicada.

Harry no se sorprendió. Severus debía de haber estado vigilándolos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me da un poco de cosa… —dijo Ron estremeciéndose.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido— Yo estoy tan acostumbrado a que haya gente vigilando a mi alrededor.

—Pero otras veces no era Snape. —dijo Ron— Hubiera sido mejor que pusieran a Tonks o a otro.

—Creo que Tonks también anda cerca. —dijo Harry— Y Severus temía que pudiera haber problemas hoy… a mí me parecía que estaba paranoico… pero lo cierto es que no se equivocaba.

—Suerte que no trajeron a Victoria. —señaló Hermione.

—Yo no me esperaba un despelote como éste… pero igual ella se asusta cuando hay mucha gente desconocida y mucho ruido. —dijo Harry y entrecerró los ojos cuando una bruja rubia lo saludó entusiasta con la mano desde otra de las mesas, estaba sentada con otra persona que Harry no reconoció.

—Creo que aquella es Tonks. —proclamó sonriendo.

—Y yo que pensaba que papá y mamá confiaban en nosotros y por eso se habían ido… —dijo Ron— Pero nos dejaron guardianes por todos lados.

—¿Acaso no es sensato con todo lo que pasó el año pasado? —preguntó Harry.

—Pero él no sabía que habíamos desaparecido…

—Sí, tu papá sabía… yo se lo conté pero él ya lo sabía de antes…

—¿Vos se lo contaste?

Harry miró de reojo a Draco que seguía el intercambio con mucha atención. —Er… sí… yo quería que vigilaran a Draco, por eso le conté… pero no me creyó más de lo que me creyeron Hermione o vos.

Ron suspiró. —Y ésa es la razón por la que ahora te creo y termino acá sentado tomando un helado frente al maldito Draco Malfoy.

—Para mí es igual. —dijo Draco con desdén— Por confiar en Harry ahora terminé sentado frente a vos. Me pregunto si realmente valió la pena…

Harry se inclinó abruptamente y lo interrumpió con un beso. Las bocas estaban frías por el helado pero se calentaron enseguida. Sabores de caramelo y de crema batida se mezclaron en las lenguas.

—¿Así que no valía la pena? —preguntó jadeante cuando se separaron.

Draco lo miró parpadeando con ojos libidinosos. —Creo que podré sobrevivir a la presencia de Weasley.

Harry hundió la cucharita en el helado de Draco. —Me gustó ese sabor a caramelo… creo que voy a probar otro poco.

Todos, Ron incluido, se echaron a reír.

—Ustedes dos son incorregibles. —dijo Hermione entre divertida y exasperada.

—¿Qué querés decir? —preguntó Draco al tiempo que robaba un poco de helado de la compotera de Harry.

—¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que mañana va a haber una foto de ustedes besándose en la primera plana de El Profeta?

—Supongo que podría haber fotos peores. —dijo Harry. Nunca les prestaba atención a las fotos de él que publicaba la prensa.

—Sí publican una foto así, la voy a cortar y la voy a hacer enmarcar. —declaró Draco— Y que todos se pongan celosos de que Harry es mío.

—¿La vas a hacer enmarcar? —protestó Harry.

—¿Y por qué no? Nosotros dos besándonos nos vemos muy bien.

—Bueno, Harry… —dijo Ron— Consolate pensando que estás saliendo con alguien que no le tiene miedo a tanta publicidad.

oOo


	60. Reconocimientos

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 60 – Reconocimientos**

Cuando aparicionaron en Hogwarts le resultó muy sospechoso comprobar que no hubiera ni periodistas ni curiosos ante los portales. Sólo un pequeño grupo de aurores que los saludaron amablemente.

Todavía no eran las diez de la mañana y según tenía entendido la fiesta no iba a empezar sino hasta al caer la tarde. Y sin embargo lo habían hecho vestir con ropas formales. Que habían sido compradas el día anterior junto con los uniformes.

Para convencerlo de que se las pusiera, Draco le había prometido que ese mismo día más tarde, él se iba a poner ropa muggle. Harry había aceptado entonces pero estaba determinado a hacerle cumplir con lo prometido.

—Ya casi llegamos. —dijo Harry mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta del castillo— ¿Podrías decirme ahora qué es lo que está pasando?

Draco inclinó la cabeza ligeramente como evaluando la posibilidad. —No, creo que no. —contestó finalmente.

Harry le puso mala cara, estaban vestidos de gala, lo que fuera que iba a pasar seguro que no le iba a gustar. Y era evidente que algo iba a pasar y que Draco lo sabía.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Distendete. —lo instó Draco tomándole la mano.

—¿Sabés una cosa? Estoy empezando a odiar esas palabras y ese tono. Y mal me puedo tranquilizar si no sé lo que va a pasar.

—Perdón. —dijo Draco con un atisbo de sonrisa— ¿Pero acaso no sos el Gryffindor al que le encanta zambullirse en lo desconocido con total temeridad?

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y Draco se echó a reír.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando entraron en el Gran Hall. Las mesas habían sido desplazadas hacia los lados y habían sido reemplazadas por filas y filas de sillas; un inmenso salón de actos. Había mucha gente. Todos los que habían participado en la batalla final… y probablemente también las respectivas familias. Entre otros que le resultaban familiares, alcanzó a reconocer a la abuela de Neville y a los padres de Hermione.

Las conversaciones que habían sido nutridas y vocingleras se amortiguaron hasta un cuchicheo cuando avanzaron para ubicarse en sus asientos. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos.

—¿Ahora sí me podés decir qué está pasando? —le susurró a Draco con fastidio.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de responder, en ese momento la profesora McGonagall se puso de pie para dirigirle la palabra a la audiencia. Todo parecía indicar que los había estado esperando para comenzar.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Es un altísimo honor para mí estar con ustedes para rendirles reconocimiento a todos aquellos que han hecho posible que estemos hoy aquí reunidos.

Harry amagó a levantarse de inmediato. No quería tomar parte en eso. Desafortunadamente, Draco y probablemente todos los demás habían anticipado su reacción. Se oyeron algunas risas cuando Draco lo obligó a permanecer sentado.

—Draco, —siseó— ¿cómo me traés para algo así?

—Porque vos merecés el reconocimiento… y muchos otros también… supongo que no querrás deshonrarlos ni faltarles al respeto.

Harry le frunció el ceño. —No, claro que no… —admitió a regañadientes. Draco sabía digitarle muy bien los botones de culpa.

—¿Ha logrado que nuestro héroe renuente acepte quedarse, señor Malfoy? —preguntó McGonagall.

Draco asintió firmemente. Harry quería que se lo tragara la tierra, se había ruborizado furiosamente y las risas se habían multiplicado.

_Están todos confabulados_, pensó con disgusto. Le parecía muy bien el reconocimiento para los otros y habría asistido gustoso al acto con tal de que no mencionaran sus propias supuestas proezas. Que por supuesto eran las que la directora estaba enumerando en ese instante en voz alta. Por suerte, enseguida pasó a hablar de otros. Al primero que mencionó, después de a él claro, fue a Severus. Severus había hecho mucho más que él… y estaba muy bien que sus logros fueran reconocidos públicamente.

La Orden, los aurores, el ED, los Slytherins, los Malfoy, Ron y Hermione fueron mencionados a continuación.

—Harry Potter y Severus Snape… si tuvieran la amabilidad de acercarse y de subir al estrado… —invitó McGonagall.

Harry no quería ir. Volvió una mirada suplicante hacia Draco pidiéndole ayuda. Pero Draco con orgullo en el rostro lo urgió a que se adelantara. Resignado, Harry se puso de pie y marchó al estrado y se ubicó al lado de Severus.

Shacklebolt que estaba junto a la profesora se les acercó. —Como ministro de la Magia es para mí un gran honor poder distinguirlos con la Orden de Merlín, primera clase. —dijo Kingsley solemne.

Seguidamente procedió a prenderles las medallas en las togas. Hubo destellos de flashes de cámaras. Harry miró a Severus y de repente el pecho se le llenó de orgullo. Sin Severus no habría podido lograrlo. Se sentía orgulloso de estar de pie junto a él, la condecoración que había recibido se la había ganado, habían sido para él tantos años de sacrificio, él sí que la merecía.

Por suerte no se les pidió que dijeran un discurso. Había muchas otras medallas que entregar. A todos los que habían tomado parte en la batalla final, aurores, miembros de la Orden, sus amigos del ED, los Slytherins "refugiados". Draco, Remus, Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Blaise, Fred y George, Lucius y Narcissa, todos ellos recibieron Orden de Merlín, segunda clase.

Todos parecían muy felices con la distinción. La ceremonia se prolongó un largo rato. Finalmente, una vez que todas las medallas habían sido entregadas, el ministro retomó la palabra. —Solo resta una condecoración más… —anunció y sacó un rollo de pergamino de un bolsillo. Harry se sorprendió mucho al verlo, era la confesión firmada por Pettigrew. Kingsley la leyó en voz alta. Declaró luego la total exoneración de los crímenes que se le habían imputado a Sirius Black y la concesión de la Orden de Merlín póstuma.

Harry la aceptó en nombre de su fallecido padrino. Mucho más le habría gustado que el mismo hubiera estado allí, vivo, para aceptarla… era imposible lamentablemente… pero al menos la verdad de la inocencia de Sirius había brotado a la luz.

McGonagall habló a continuación y leyó la lista de todos los que habían perdido la vida durante la guerra. Era tan larga. Harry pensó particularmente en sus padres, en Dumbledore, en Cedric… Sintió un gran alivio cuando la ceremonia concluyó. Casi todos en el recinto estaban llorando.

Le dio a Draco un rápido beso para felicitarlo y luego pasó a recibir muchísimos saludos. El abrazo de la señora Weasley y el de Hagrid casi lo dejaron sin respiración. Hermione aprovechó para presentárselo a sus padres una vez más. Estuvo más de veinte minutos estrechando manos y recibiendo felicitaciones. Finalmente logró escabullirse, él también tenía que expresar algunas felicitaciones.

Se acercó a Remus y Severus. Remus tenía los ojos enrojecidos pero sin lágrimas, Severus había logrado contenerse muy bien, su expresión era serena… si bien algo de emoción se le colaba en la mirada delatándolo.

—¿Te sentís bien? —le preguntó Remus puesto que Harry se había quedado mirándolos sin decir nada.

Harry lo estrechó con un apretado abrazo. No se sentía bien, estaba muy alterado con tantas emociones… y no quería que todos se dieran cuenta. Sintió una mano que se le posaba sobre un hombro y alzó la vista para mirar a Severus.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de vos. —dijo Severus.

—Y yo también… —agregó Remus posándole un beso en la frente. Lo soltó y lo empujó suavemente hacia Severus. Harry no sabía qué decir, así que se limitó a abrazarlo. No había nada tradicional, legal o formal pero él los había adoptado como padres. Eran suyos. Y era maravilloso que los padres se sintieran orgullosos de él. Eran muchos los padres en el Gran Salón que en ese mismo momento estaban felicitando orgullosos a sus hijos… podía entender cómo se sentían… y podía entender por qué Draco estaba en ese instante con Lucius y Narcissa.

—Potter, me estás arrugando la ropa. —se quejó Severus cuando el abrazo se hubo prolongado más de un minuto.

Harry rió un poco pero se esforzó por mantenerse compuesto. —Sonás como un Malfoy.

—Justamente fue Narcissa la que insistió en que me pusiera esta maldita toga. —dijo Severus con aspereza.

Así que no era Harry el único al que habían forzado para que vistiera ropa que no quería ponerse. Se separó y le alisó con la mano las arrugas del género de terciopelo. Era una toga negra pero el reflejo del terciopelo aclaraba un poco el color. Y tenía un ribete plateado en el cuello y en los puños, un detalle que Severus jamás habría tolerado excepto que lo obligaran.

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza evaluándolo. Seguía estando muy flaco, pero el semblante tenía un aspecto más saludable. Y por una vez los cabellos no tenían aspecto grasiento. Se veía muy bien.

—Narcissa supo elegir muy bien. Te ves muy buen mozo. —dijo Harry.

—Muy atractivo, ¿verdad? —dijo Remus orgulloso y complacido.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes. ¡¿Severus se estaba ruborizando?! Remus se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. ¡Y Severus se puso más colorado aun! Probablemente Remus iba a tener que pagar más tarde por eso.

Harry sonrió y consideró que lo más prudente era una retirada. —Er… creo que es mejor que los deje solos… voy a buscar a Draco… —los ojos de Severus se entrecerraron peligrosamente pero Remus estaba riendo.

Partió en busca de Draco pero se topo casi de inmediato con Neville y su abuela.

—Siempre he dicho que Ud. nos haría sentir muy orgullosos. —dijo ella— Tiene Ud. más fibra y determinación que todos los funcionarios ministeriales juntos.

Harry asintió agradeciendo el elogio. —Y espero que Ud. esté tan orgullosa de Neville como lo estoy yo, señora, me siento muy honrado de contarlo entre mis amigos.

—¿Noto cierta censura en su tono, muchacho? —demandó ella.

—No, señora. Sólo expresé lo que es cierto.

—Humm… primero Minerva y ahora Ud. quiero que los dos sepan que estoy orgullosísima de mi nieto. —dijo y la mirada que le dirigió a Neville confirmaba sin lugar a dudas sus palabras. Era muy bueno que así fuera, Augusta Longbottom no había tenido esa misma actitud en el pasado. Siguió conversando con ellos unos minutos y finalmente se excusó amablemente.

—Yo no seguiría en esa dirección si fuera vos. —dijo Fred poniéndosele a un lado.

—Es espantoso. —dijo George flanqueándolo del otro.

—¿Qué es espantoso? —preguntó Harry confundido. Todos parecían felices si bien había algunos que seguían llorando un poco.

—¡Percy! —respondieron los mellizos al unísono y con el mismo tono de asco.

—¿Percy? —repitió con desconcierto. Había alcanzado a verlo en un momento en uno de los costados pero no lo había sorprendido. Ésa había sido una ceremonia oficial y había supuesto que Percy estaba cumpliendo con sus funciones como empleado del Ministerio.

Finalmente divisó al grupo de pelirrojos. La señora Weasley tenía envuelto a Percy en un apretado abrazo. Incluso desde esa distancia era evidente que estaba muy contenta. El señor Weasley sonreía al lado de ellos. Todos los otros, sin embargo, había retrocedido alejándose. Bill y Charlie lucían expresiones estudiadamente neutras. Ron y Ginny, en cambio no habían logrado disimular su disgusto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry.

Fred suspiró dramáticamente. —Nuestro queridísimo Percy finalmente se ha dado cuenta del tremendo error en el que había caído. El hijo descarriado ha vuelto pidiendo perdón.

—Ha comprendido que su comportamiento ha sido una deshonra para la familia. —dijo George.

—Y es el único que no recibió una medalla. —agregó Fred.

—Seguramente vino arrastrándose porque piensa que con la influencia de la familia va a poder escalar a mejores posiciones en el Ministerio. —dijo George.

—¿Ustedes piensan que yo sigo siendo desequilibrado y violento? ¿O creen que ahora Percy considera que está bien que me asocie con Ron? —preguntó divertido.

Draco le rodeó la cintura desde atrás. Harry se sobresaltó por un segundo pero enseguida se distendió en sus brazos.

—Oh, vos sos definitivamente desequilibrado y violento. —dijo Draco remarcando las sílabas— No deberían permitirte asociarte con ese Weasley.

—¿Y qué me decís de estos dos Weasley? —preguntó Harry con una risita. Fred y George se arrodillaron ante Draco y alzaron hacia él parpadeantes ojos de perrito. —¿Me puedo quedar con éstos?

—Si no hay más remedio. —concedió Draco revoleando los ojos.

Los mellizos se pusieron prestos de pie sonriendo.

—Ahora que nos han condecorado. —dijo Fred fingiendo un aparte— Hemos logrado que Malfoy se sienta orgulloso de nosotros.

—Debe de ser eso… —dijo Draco— … o quizá sea una compulsión irrefrenable de asociarme con desequilibrados.

—¿Y dónde está el resto de los desequilibrados? —preguntó Harry.

Draco lo agarró de los hombros y lo miró fijamente. —¿No me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de que te estuvieron siguiendo a corta distancia todo el tiempo?

Harry giró un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a Crabbe y Goyle parados a unos cinco metros de distancia. Los saludó con la mano.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. —Harry, es peligroso que no te des cuenta de que te están siguiendo.

—Siempre hay gente siguiéndome. —protestó Harry— No puedo hacer nada al respecto. —un relumbrar malicioso cruzó los ojos de Draco— ¡No!, No vamos a ir atacando con hechizos a cualquiera que me siga.

Draco le hizo una mueca desdeñosa. —Es una suerte que Crabbe y Goyle te estén cuidado las espaldas.

—Draco, todos los que están acá son amistosos.

—De eso no podemos estar seguros. Y vos sos demasiado confiado.

Harry se elevó ligeramente en puntas de pie y lo besó en los labios con ternura. —Recibo inesperadas y brillantes recompensas cuando confío en la gente.

El piropo generó una complacida sonrisa en Draco.

—Están por servir el almuerzo. —señaló Goyle que se había acercado.

Harry apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Draco y se echó a reír. Gryffindor o Slytherin… pero siempre había alguno que le recordaba la hora para que no perdiera ninguna comida.

Salieron como todos los demás. Varias mesas habían sido dispuestas con un buffet muy variado. Harry había comido al aire libre muchas veces pero nunca en una circunstancia tan formal como ésa. Era distinto y divertido.

Casi todos se sentaron con sus respectivas familias. Harry también, si bien su familia era bastante más ecléctica que las otras, incluía a Crabbe y Goyle. Victoria estaba adorable con su vestidito rosado con muchos vuelos y sus zapatitos blancos.

Estaba muy bien atendida y fascinaba y se ganaba el corazón de todos los que acercaban a conocerla. Almorzó con ellos. La señora Weasley se ofreció para cuidarla durante la tarde. Harry se sorprendió mucho cuando Draco aceptó de inmediato y quedó anonadado cuando además le pidió a la señora Weasley que la cuidara hasta el día siguiente. En realidad no se lo pidió directamente… sugirió como al descuido que Harry necesitaba un día entero sin responsabilidades y la señora Weasley se había ofrecido a tenerla con ella hasta la mañana.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Porque vamos a comportarnos como adolescentes irresponsables siquiera por una vez. —contestó Draco.

—Er… está bien… ¿pero por qué se lo pediste a la señora Weasley? Yo pensaba que a vos no te gustaba que se quedara con ella.

—Porque vos te quedás tranquilo cuando se queda con ella. —admitió Draco y adoptó una expresión de advertencia— No te vas a inquietar por nada el resto del día. Nada de responsabilidades, nada de preocupaciones, nada de peleas.

Harry evaluó la cuestión durante unos segundos. —Y entonces… ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —inquirió sonriendo insolente.

Draco se echó a reír. —Sí que va a ser un cambio de grandes proporciones para vos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, muchos se desplazaron hacia el campo de quidditch. Hacía un día maravilloso. Remus incluso logró arrastrar a Severus y los dos estaban sentados en una de las tribunas. Para algunos, como los padres de Hermione, el quidditch era una novedad, nunca habían visto un juego.

Se cambiaron rápidamente en los vestuarios y pudieron conformar casi el antiguo equipo. Los mellizos como golpeadores, Katie, Angelina y Alicia como cazadoras y Ron como guardaaros.

Fred y George plantearon un desafío: nadie podría vencerlos. Les fue bien al principio, ganaron tres partidos contra otros equipos que se habían armado. Pero después se armó un muy divertido _vale todo y todos contra Gryffindor_. Harry se vio enfrentado contra tres buscadores: Draco, Cho y Charlie. Ginny, Zacharias y Dean eran los cazadores del equipo contrario pero enseguida se les sumaron Blaise y Seamus y cuatro cazadores más, Crabbe y Goyle eran los únicos golpeadores… pero tenían dos guardaaros, Bill y Fleur.

Fue algo muy salvaje pero el juego más divertido en el que Harry hubiera nunca participado… probablemente lo mismo valía para todos los demás, espectadores incluidos. Luna se encargó de los relatos con sus habituales comentarios impertinentes y disparatados, que hacían poner colorado a más de uno… y no sólo a los jugadores.

Jugaron toda la tarde hasta que McGonagall anunció que la fiesta empezaría poco después y los exhortó a que fueran a prepararse.

Tomaron duchas rápidas volvieron a vestirse con el atuendo de gala y con mucho entusiasmo y muy contentos enfilaron riendo de vuelta al castillo.

Todos quedaron anonadados cuando vieron la nueva decoración del Gran Salón. Harry se había olvidado de que iba a ser una nueva edición de la boda de Fleur y Bill.

—¡Es maravilloso! —exclamó Hermione jadeando de admiración. El Gran Salón había sido transformado en una elegante fantasía de blanco y oro con algunos discretos motivos florales. Recordaba en cierta forma el esplendor del Yule Ball en cuarto año. Mesas redondas no muy grandes con manteles blancos inmaculados tachonaban todo el recinto. Una torta descomunal y exquisitamente decorada dominaba el espacio desde uno de los extremos.

—Er… ¿va a haber baile después? —preguntó Harry inquieto.

—Naturalmente. —respondió Draco. Muchos de los que tenía al lado dejaron oír risitas, Harry se volvió mirarlos con muy mala cara.

—¿Y a nadie se le ocurrió decírmelo?

—¿Habrías venido si te lo hubiera dicho? —preguntó Draco.

Harry vaciló…

—¿Ves? Por eso no te dije nada.

—Habría venido igual. —protestó Harry— No por venir voy a tener la obligación de bailar.

—Oh sí que vas a bailar. —le aclaró Draco.

—Es por tu propio bien, Harry. —le dijo Hermione seria, pero era claro que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para no echarse a reír. Y casi todos alrededor estaban conteniendo la risa. Excepto Ron, era el único con una expresión comprensiva.

—Lo siento, cumpa. A mí también me emplazaron… yo también voy a tener que bailar.

—¿Pero por qué por lo menos no me advertiste? —le recriminó Harry.

Ron miró nervioso a Hermione y luego a Draco. —Porque si te decía algo me habrían cortado los huevos.

Hermione lucía muy satisfecha y Draco más altanero que nunca. Las risas estallaron finalmente todo alrededor.

Ron le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. —Vamos a comer… ¿te parece bien?

—Seguro, Ron. —apuntó Harry sarcástico— La comida es la solución para todo.

—Si estamos obligados a bailar, va ser mejor con el estómago lleno. —dijo Ron tratando de hacerlo razonar.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa que les habían asignado y el tema principal de conversación pasó a ser el quidditch por supuesto. Paradójicamente fue Hermione la que lo trajo sobre el tapete.

—Malfoy, como prefecto mayor, ¿te parecería bien que se organizaran más actividades de entretenimiento para los alumnos? —preguntó ella.

—No si tu definición de entretenimiento coincide con la mía. —dijo Draco pero la pregunta de Hermione había capturado toda su atención.

Harry y Ron cruzaron una mirada. Hermione les frunció el ceño a los tres.

—El que no me interese demasiado el quidditch no quiere decir que no sepa cómo divertirme. Y hasta puedo divertirme jugando al quidditch en algún caso… el año pasado yo fui la compañera de Harry contra ustedes, ¿o no?

Ginny, Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

—Por supuesto que fue poco y nada lo que contribuí en el juego. —prosiguió Hermione con un bufido— Harry es lo suficientemente bueno como para jugar solo contra ustedes dos. Pero lo cierto es que todos pasamos un muy buen rato… nos divertimos, como hoy.

—¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Que lo de esta tarde se repita. —contestó ella como si la respuesta fuera obvia— Reunir a todos en el estadio de quidditch digamos una vez al mes. Nada de división de Casas, nada de competencia real. Yo ni siquiera me monté a una escoba hoy e igual me divertí a mares. ¿Que te parece, Malfoy? ¿Podríamos organizar algo así para toda la escuela?

Harry sabía que ella habría podido organizarlo sola y por su cuenta, pero se alegraba de que incluyera a Draco en lo que podía considerarse la primera iniciativa como prefecta mayor. Sabía que lo hacía en deferencia a él… Hermione era una gran amiga.

—Creo que es una idea brillante. —reconoció Draco— Después de lo de hoy, McGonagall seguramente dará su aprobación y sería una buena forma para integrar a los Slytherins.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y Draco suspiró.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día en que Malfoy expresara su acuerdo con Hermione sobre lo que fuera. —señaló Ron— Y mucho menos sobre quidditch…

—Tampoco yo… —murmuró Draco.

—Oh, bueno… ya se van a recuperar del asombro. —dijo ella jovial— Ahora tendríamos que ponernos a hacer planes.

Siguió una conversación muy animada mientras comían. Todos aportaban ideas. Se sorprendieron de cómo había volado el tiempo cuando les retiraron los platos y McGonagall solicitó la atención de todos. Hubo brindis por Bill y Fleur, se cortó y se sirvió la torta y poco después las mesas fueron desplazadas hacia los lados para hacer lugar para el baile.

Naturalmente fueron Fleur y Bill los que lo abrieron. Se los veía muy felices.

—Hacen una magnífica pareja. —comentó Harry.

Las chicas suspiraron. —Lo sé. —dijeron las dos al unísono.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza y evaluó a Harry y Draco. —Hace un año habría pensado que era un disparate… pero ustedes dos también hacen una magnífica pareja.

Harry sonrió pero la sonrisa se le borró enseguida.

—Y vamos a resultar igual de magníficos en la pista. —dijo Draco, le tendió la mano a Harry y solicitó formal: —¿Me concedés esta pieza, Harry?

—No. —contestó Harry sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza— Draco, vos sabés muy bien que yo no sé bailar.

—Yo te voy a llevar. Va a ser fácil.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que aclararles a todos que no soy una maldita chica? —gruñó.

Draco seguía con la mano tendida. —Confiá en mí.

—¡Oh, maldición! —masculló Harry. Eso no era justo, ¿por qué tenía que bailar para probarle que confiaba en él? Pero igual tomó la mano tendida y se dejó conducir a la pista.

—Sólo un vals, Harry. —lo animó Draco— Nada complicado.

—Draco… —suplicó Harry— …no quiero… los dos vamos a quedar en ridículo.

—No, mientras estés conmigo. —le aseguró Draco— Ahora… tu mano sobre mi hombro.

Harry obedeció con reticencia. Con el pulgar le acarició ligeramente el cuello. Draco apretó el abrazo que le rodeaba la cintura. Harry alzó una ceja. Quizá no iba a resultar tan malo después de todo.

—¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que bailemos?

—Porque me encanta bailar… y porque me encanta sostenerte en mis brazos.

—Maldito Slytherin manipulador. —masculló Harry y comenzó a moverse. Draco se permitió una media sonrisa pero no negó la acusación.

Draco sabía muy bien qué decir para disolverle cualquier resistencia y obviamente él sabía bailar muy bien. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que no le había mentido, era muy fácil dejarse llevar y mientras a Draco no se le ocurriera complicar demasiado las cosas… Harry llegó a la conclusión de que sobreviviría a la experiencia.

—Relajate, Harry. Estás muy tenso y así no podés disfrutarlo. Mirame a mí, no te mires los pies.

Harry suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. —Ah… vos sí que lo estás disfrutando.

Draco lo apretó más contra sí. —Sí. Ya te lo dije… me gusta tenerte en mis brazos, tocarte, moverme con vos…

Sí Draco seguía hablándole de esa forma… con esa voz grave y seductora… Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que se le antojara. Y mientras bailaban Draco le iba haciendo promesas de todo tipo pero sin emitir palabra alguna.

—¿Podemos interrumpir? —preguntó la voz de Bill.

Harry volvió a la realidad, con Draco se había perdido en otro mundo. —Er… yo… —pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Fleur se había alejado llevándose a Draco y lo había dejado solo con Bill.

—¿Vamos? — lo invitó Bill tendiéndole una mano.

—Er… ¿no es un poco… incómodo… y torpe…? —farfulló Harry pero aceptó y tomó nuevamente la posición de baile.

—No parecías ni torpe ni incómodo bailando con un chico hace un minuto. —le señaló Bill divertido— A menos que sea yo… que te sientas incómodo conmigo.

—No, no es eso… es que no me gusta bailar para nada…

—Y así y todo parecía que la estabas pasando muy bien. Para serte sincero… ustedes dos se veían espectaculares bailando juntos. Dejaron asombrados a más de uno… seguramente hay unos cuantos que no deben mirar con buenos ojos que estén juntos… pero a nadie le puede haber quedado duda alguna de que realmente se quieren.

—No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos dándoles un show a todos.

Mirando alrededor se percató que eran muchos los que lo estaban mirando bailar con el novio. Sonrió para sus adentros. Distinguió no muy lejos a Fleur y Draco bailando, ellos sí que lo hacían bien… y no había duda de que lo estaban disfrutando.

—Vos sos casi tan pésimo como yo para bailar. —dijo Harry riendo.

Bill soltó una carcajada. —Tenés toda la razón… pero a Fleur no le importa… igual que a tu chico no le importa.

Harry lo miró a los ojos. —Me alegro de que las cosas terminaran resultando tan bien para ustedes dos… —titubeó y agregó algo incómodo— …aunque hubiera algunos que no estuvieran del todo conformes con la relación, pero… estoy contento porque los veo a los dos muy felices.

—Creo que vos descubriste algo que yo también descubrí. —dijo Bill— Que si uno ama a alguien… poco le importa lo que los demás puedan pensar.

Harry asintió. Él no iba a renunciar a Draco quienquiera fuera que dijera lo que dijere.

—Harry, yo sé que a vos no te gustan los elogios por lo que hiciste… pero Fleur y yo te debemos mucho…

Harry frunció el ceño y los dos tambalearon… Bill sonrió, Harry también muy a su pesar.

—Como te decía… —retomó Bill— Yo sé que a vos no te gusta… pero yo estuve pensando mucho… alguna forma de expresarte mi reconocimiento…

—Yo no quiero nada… —protestó Harry.

Bill no le hizo caso. —Finalmente decidí que lo mejor sería ofrecerte a vos y a tus amigos una fiesta como se debe.

—¿Una fiesta como se debe? —repitió Harry sin poder disimular su repentino interés.

Bill sonrió. —Sí. Una fiesta sin adultos, en la que puedan hacer lo que se les ocurra, emborracharse si eso es lo que quieren… una fiesta en la que puedan hacer todo lo que quieran sin límites… locuras también… alcohol, música a todo volumen, bromas, juegos… todo lo que a los adolescentes les gusta. Creo que eso podría gustarte más que una recepción tan formal como ésta.

Harry no podía negarlo, había disfrutado bailando con Draco… pero lo cierto era que ese ambiente resultaba bastante acartonado, no precisamente lo que él habría elegido.

—Ya lo arreglé con McGonagall. El estadio de quidditch es para ustedes esta noche. Para lo que sea que se les ocurra hacer. Hay altavoces mágicos que tocarán la música que quieran oír, están programados para una rutina pero podrán cambiarla a su antojo… bastará que lo pidan. Hay cajones de cerveza fría y de bebidas más fuertes en los vestuarios… y los elfos les servirán comida y les pueden pedir lo que sea que les guste.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía… se detuvo de golpe… lamentablemente Bill tambaleó con muy poca elegancia… y terminó culo sobre el suelo. Los dos se miraron con ojos desorbitados… y estallaron en carcajadas.

—Como bailarines damos asco… —pudo articular Harry desternillándose.

—Y que lo digas… —confirmó Bill muerto de risa.

oOo


	61. Pelea y reconciliación

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 61 – Pelea y reconciliación**

—Aahhh… así se está mucho mejor. —suspiró Ron.

Estaba a su lado y como él tendido a sus anchas sobre el césped. Harry asintió su acuerdo. Todos los adolescentes se habían trasladado al campo de quidditch y la gran mayoría de ellos estaba bailando. Pero ya no eran valses… la música era mucho más movida.

En realidad toda la formalidad había sido dejada de lado. Las ropas de gala habían sido reemplazadas por otras más cómodas y muchas de las chicas bailaban descalzas.

A pedido de Draco, Harry se había vestido con unos vaqueros negros y la camisa de seda negra traslúcida que le habían puesto en la despedida de soltero. Harry le recordó que él también tenia que ponerse vaqueros, Draco había ido a cambiarse y todavía no había aparecido… ¿estaría tramando algo para no tener que cumplir la promesa?

Había grandes poncheras de cóctel de frutas, pero los mellizos subrepticiamente les habían agregado licor… a pesar de la desaprobación de Hermione. Pero ella finalmente negoció con ellos… no pondría objeciones si dejaban algunas de las poncheras libres de alcohol. Los mellizos se mostraron de acuerdo y a continuación Fred la había invitado a bailar. Ella había mirado de reojo a Ron… y finalmente había aceptado resignada.

—¿No te importa que esté bailando con Hermione?

Ron se encogió de hombros. —Para nada… Fred le resulta fastidioso la mayor parte de las veces… pero a ella le gusta bailar y yo bailando doy asco.

—Pero si seguís tomando como hasta ahora lo más probable es que pronto te olvides de que no sabés ni te gusta bailar.

—Quizá. —masculló Ron.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Crabbe y Goyle que estaban también sentados a unos metros de ellos. —¿A ustedes tampoco les gusta bailar? —les preguntó.

—A Crabbe sí le gusta, —dijo Goyle— pero no tiene con quién.

—Podés bailar con Hermione si querés… —ofreció Ron magnánimamente haciendo una seña vaga con la mano en dirección a los bailarines.

Harry lo miró de reojo con suspicacia… tenía la impresión de que Ron estaba más borracho de lo que había supuesto en un primer momento.

—No quisiera causar ningún problema. —dijo Crabbe— No esta noche al menos.

—¿No estarás tramando quitarme la novia? —dijo Ron.

Crabbe hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces está todo bien. —dijo Ron distendiéndose otra vez— Entonces bailá… divertite. ¡Fiesta! Hacé la vertical y caminá con las manos.

—¿¡Qué?! —exclamó Harry riendo— ¿Hacé la vertical y caminá con las manos?

Ron encogió los hombros. —Me parece una buena idea… y todo parece estar patas para arriba hoy… sería una buena forma de enderezar las cosas.

—¿Sabés? Eso que dijiste es tan disparatado que hasta tiene sentido. —dijo Harry— ¿Probamos la teoría? —invitó. No esperó respuesta y se paró sobre las manos manteniendo la vertical durante unos instantes.

—No sirve. —concluyó tras la experiencia— Nadie parece menos desequilibrado y todos parecen llevarse bien.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? —preguntó Ron asombrado y se puso de pie. Hizo un intento pero terminó despatarrado sobre el pasto.

Los otros tres estallaron en carcajadas. Ron probó de nuevo pero fracasó espectacularmente una vez más.

—Mostrame otra vez. —pidió Ron.

Harry se tomó primero unos segundos para controlar la risa y luego volvió a hacer la vertical y hasta pudo "caminar" unos pasos con las manos antes de caerse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco enfatizando las sílabas.

Harry, que había quedado tendido de espaldas, alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—¡Oh, dulce Merlín! —exclamó. Draco vestía vaqueros y una remera negra ceñida. Nada de ropa fina, nada de camisa y pantalón formales. ¡Quedaba tan sexy!

—Parece que me gané tu aprobación. —apuntó sarcástico.

Por la mirada, Harry se dio cuenta de que se sentía algo inseguro… y un poco incómodo tal vez.

—¡Sin lugar a dudas! Aprobado y con sobresaliente. Mucho le hubiera gustado abalanzársele y arrancarle toda la ropa… pero era mejor regalarse los ojos por el momento… quizá no tuviera en el futuro otra oportunidad de verlo vestido así.

—Entonces… ¿te gustaría unírtenos? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Para hacer qué?

—Er… bueno, por ahora no hacemos más que charlar.

—Me pareció que estabas caminando con las manos. —señaló Draco y sin decir agua va él también se izó invertido sobre las manos, caminó varios pasos y finalmente volvió a recuperar con elegancia la posición de pie. Harry quedó boquiabierto.

—Creo que debe de ser una de esas destrezas que adquirimos los que nos aburrimos seguido pasando mucho tiempo solos encerrados en un cuarto. —dijo Draco con sorna— De lo que deduzco que vos debés de estar soberanamente aburrido charlando con estos tres que no son precisamente conversadores chispeantes.

—¡Epa, che! —se quejó Ron— Que no hace falta insultar…

—Y yo no estaba aburrido… —dijo Harry— Estaba descansando muy distendido.

—Como vos digas… —dijo Draco— Y ahora vamos a bailar.

—Ah no… —protestó Harry— Ya bailé demasiado.

—Este baile lo vas a disfrutar más. —le aseguró Draco, había una definida promesa en su tono.

—Draco, —gimoteó Harry— ¿a vos te gusta hacerme quedar como un tonto?

Ron, Crabbe y Goyle estaban tratando de contener la risa. Draco los fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo sólo quería bailar, imbéciles. —los increpó. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a alejarse a grandes pasos.

—¡Ay, mierda! —masculló Harry poniéndose de inmediato de pie— Draco, ¡esperá!

Draco se detuvo pero no se dio vuelta. Harry lo alcanzó y se le puso delante.

—Perdón, Draco… ¿está bien así?

—No, no está bien. —respondió Draco con frialdad— Vos no tenés que ser perfecto en todo, Harry.

Harry hizo una mueca. —Pensé que vos me conocías mejor que eso.

Draco lo apartó a un lado y retomó la marcha. Harry se quedó parado perplejo y sin saber qué hacer. No tenía la menor idea de lo que había hecho para hacerlo enojar así. ¿La compañía que había elegido, quizá? Desde lejos observó que Draco agarraba a George de un brazo y luego lo arrastraba hasta la pista de baile. George dirigió una mirada sorprendida hacia Harry pero se avino a bailar con Draco.

¿Se estaban peleando por la cuestión de bailar? Harry tenía la impresión, aunque no pudiera explicarla, de que no era así, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál podría ser la razón verdadera. ¿Los que lo acompañaban? ¿Había sido por la acusación indirecta de que lo hacía quedar como un tonto? ¿O porque Harry se había negado a hacer lo que Draco quería?

Suspiró. Otra vez peleados. Por su parte… lo había herido mucho que Draco le dijera eso de que él quería ser mejor que todos en todo. Él era bueno en quidditch y punto… todo lo demás era puro bombo… de El Elegido, El Salvador y el culto al héroe. Él siempre había pensado que a Draco poco le importaba todo eso…. ¡Mierda!, hasta un momento antes _sabía _que a Draco no le importaba.

Pero de alguna forma la había cagado… había metido la pata y Draco ahora estaba enojadísimo con él… ¡Detestaba tanto cuando Draco lo trataba con frialdad!

—Hola, Harry. —lo sorprendió la voz de Cho a su lado.

—Hola, Cho. —le respondió distraído— ¿La estás pasando bien?

—La pasaría mejor si vos bailaras conmigo. —dijo ella.

—No. —le espetó Harry con aspereza. Ella se quedó mirándolo perpleja por la grosería. Frustrado, Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos. —Perdoname la brusquedad… pero no quiero bailar.

Ella le hizo una mueca de desprecio, le dio la espalda y se alejó pavoneándose. Harry también le hizo una mueca de desdén que por suerte ella no pudo ver. ¡Malditas chicas! Nunca llegaría a entenderlas. Soltó un bufido… ¡y malditos Malfoys!, a ésos tampoco llegaría a entenderlos nunca.

Ponerse en pedo empezaba a antojársele una buena idea. Caminó hasta una de las grandes poncheras que había en una de las mesas y se sirvió un vaso… pero no se lo bebió. Miró a trasluz el líquido rojizo… emborracharse ya no le parecía tan buena idea como un minuto antes. Mejor sería que tuviese la mente clara si iba a tener que le lidiar con lo que fuera que había fastidiado a Draco. Por un segundo estuvo tentado a estrellar el vaso contra el suelo… se contuvo… y con mucho cuidado lo depositó sobre la mesa.

Regresó a sentarse con Ron y Goyle. Se tendió boca abajo y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos. Crabbe al parecer había ido a bailar.

—¿Qué pasó, cumpa? —preguntó Ron con tono muy comprensivo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que seguía sin tolerar a Draco.

—No sé. —respondió Harry desanimado— Se ve que doy asco en esto de las relaciones porque para mí todo estaba bien.

—Draco tiene miedo. —dijo Goyle.

—¡¿De qué?! —exclamó Ron sorprendido— ¿Le tiene miedo a Harry?

—De perder a Harry. —aclaró Goyle.

—Pues entonces tiene una manera muy rara de mostrar que quiere quedarse con Harry. —le espetó Ron— Miralo nomás… la está pasando de maravilla bailando con mi hermano… no parece angustiado por haberse peleado con Harry.

Harry no quería alzar los ojos para verlos bailando. Quería pensar que Draco estaba fastidiado. También se dio cuenta de que se estaba gestando una probable riña entre Ron y Goyle… más le valía estar bien atento para que las cosas no progresaran a mayores.

—Todo es una actuación. —explicó Goyle con un gesto de desdén— Trata de demostrar que puede encajar en el grupo de Harry… aunque no sea más que un grupo de estúpidos.

—¿Estúpidos? —le escupió Ron— No sos vos precisamente el más indicado para llamar a otros estúpidos.

—Mirá, _Weasel_… sobre lo que está pasando yo sé mucho más que vos. —le advirtió Goyle.

Harry dejó oír un gruñido. Iban de mal en peor.

—A ver… ¿qué es lo que vos sabés? —lo desafió Ron.

—¿Y por qué tendría que decírtelo a vos?

—Porque yo quiero saber. —intervino Harry— ¿Vos sabés qué fue lo que hice mal?

La voz de Harry los sorprendió a los dos, pero por suerte tuvo también el efecto de aplacar los ánimos.

—Vos no hiciste nada mal. —dijo Goyle encogiéndose de hombros— Ése es el problema.

—¿Cómo podría ser ése el problema? —reaccionó Ron sin poder creer lo que oía.

—Weasley… callate. —dijo Goyle con un tono contemporizador… que paradójicamente y por eso mismo sonaba incluso más amenazador— Creo que Potter quiere oír esto… aunque a vos no te interese.

Ron miró a Harry y cerró la boca.

Goyle esperó un par de segundos y comenzó a explicar. —Draco se vio obligado hoy a oírles decir a todos cuán perfecto sos. Y hubo unos cuantos también que le dijeron que debía alejarse de vos, que debía dejarte tranquilo… que no era bueno para vos.

—¿Quiénes le hicieron esa advertencia? —demandó Harry confundido y enojado— Todos los que están presentes son aliados.

—Son aliados tuyos… no de Draco. —le señaló Goyle— Él trató de no hacerles caso… pero creo que terminó siendo demasiado para él.

—Pero… no entiendo… —dijo Ron desconcertado— ¿Malfoy supuso que les estaba dando la razón a ésos cuando Harry se negó a bailar?

Goyle se encogió de hombros. —Eso creo. —dijo.

Harry hundió la cara en los brazos. Estaba harto de todos los que cantaban sus supuestas hazañas. Lo estaban transformando en una especie de dios… y estaban alejando a Draco de él. Primero habían sido los vociferadores y ahora eso. Él estaba lejísimos de ser perfecto… y todos los demás harían mejor en callarse. O por lo menos deberían abstenerse de meterse entre su novio y él.

—Así que sólo es cuestión de tiempo… y Draco va a terminar dejándome probablemente más temprano que tarde. —masculló.

—¿Por qué iba querer dejarte? —inquirió Ron— Vos sos El maldito Salvador… todos te aclaman, todos te desean… él es el que te tiene… ¿por qué iba a soltarte?

—Porque él sabe que no soy ningún Salvador… que soy sólo Harry Potter con un montón de problemas… no vale la pena pelearse con todo el mundo mágico por mí…

—Parece que la gloria no se te subió a la cabeza… —dijo Goyle.

—Por el momento el mundo mágico alaba mis logros… y me halaga diciéndome cuán grande soy… pero para mí no es fácil… sigue abrumándome la idea de que soy un asesino… y que tengo una hija a los diecisiete… adoptiva o como quieran llamarla… y que estoy metido dentro de una familia en la que no sé si encajo… mi vida es un desastre. Decime… realmente… ¿qué es lo que le puedo ofrecer a Draco? —se lamentó con amargura.

—Él te quiere. —dijo Goyle— Y también se está esforzando por encajar en tu vida y entre tus amigos… lo hace por vos.

—¿Y qué es lo que obtiene a cambio? Una pila de amenazas… un novio que ni siquiera quiere bailar con él… ¡Mierda! Debe de estar pensando que me avergüenzo de él… ¿no es así?

Goyle y Ron cruzaron miradas sin hacer comentarios y Harry volvió a hundir la cara en los brazos. Había momentos en los que realmente odiaba su vida. Odiaba ser famoso. Odiaba que todos quisieran dictarle lo que estaba bien o mal para él. Odiaba no saber cómo hacer para que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles a Draco. Odiaba detestar el baile.

—Entonces… ¿qué puedo hacer para arreglar las cosas? —preguntó resignado— No sé si voy a poder compensarlo por todas las advertencias y amenazas que debe de haber recibido… pero al menos puedo intentarlo.

—¿Y justo a éstos les estás pidiendo consejo? —dijo la voz desdeñosa de Draco.

Harry alzó la cabeza de inmediato.

—Lo que se suponía que hicieras era seguirme. —dijo Draco, se sentó a su lado y cruzó las piernas.

—Er… ¿eso era? Pero… yo no sabía qué era lo que estaba mal hasta que Goyle me lo explicó… ¿en realidad la pelea no fue por bailar o no bailar?

Draco sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. — Harry… vos sos un caso sin remedio.

—Perdón… —rogó Harry desamparado— Yo no sabía que había quienes te trataban como a una mierda. Yo soy _El maldito Salvador_ y a pesar de eso… o justamente por eso… nadie me cuenta nada. ¿Por qué vos no me dijiste nada de lo que estaba pasando?

—¿Que te dijera qué, Harry? ¿Que casi nadie tolera la idea de que yo esté con su perfecto niño héroe? ¿Que yo a tu lado para lo único que sirvo es para hacerte ver como un tonto?

Harry hizo una mueca… con razón Draco se había fastidiado tanto con ese comentario.

—Ésta es la primera oportunidad en la que interactuamos socialmente con otra gente. —prosiguió Draco— Vos estabas… ciegamente convencido de que todo marchaba a las mil maravillas… de que todos me aceptaban. No sé si sentirme insultado o no… si bien por un lado no te diste cuenta de lo que pasaba… lo cierto es que vos seguís aceptándome como antes y no me trataste distinto.

—¿Por qué habría de tratarte distinto? —preguntó Harry confundido.

Draco lo miró directo a los ojos durante largos segundos. Luego su mirada derivó a su espalda. Con un dedo fue trazando la línea de la columna y luego dibujos al azar… pero no… no eran al azar, se dio cuenta Harry. Draco estaba deslizando el dedo siguiendo la línea helicoidal de la serpiente del tatuaje.

—Yo te pedí que te pusieras esta camisa esta noche… pero pensaba que vos no ibas a ponértela.

—Cierto es que me recuerda haber estado vestido de chica. —dijo Harry sarcástico.

—Pero no fue por eso que yo te pedí que te la pusieras. —dijo Draco sonriendo ligeramente al acordarse— Pensé que quizá vos sentirías vergüenza de poner evidencia el tatuaje delante de todos.

—¿Por qué iba a avergonzarme el tatuaje? Bueno, sí… seguro que hay más de uno que pensó que soy muy raro… pero a mí el tatuaje me gusta… —Harry miró a Draco con ojos reflexivos— ¿Vos me estabas probando?

El dedo de Draco no se detuvo… pero él se removió incómodo.

—¿Y cómo me fue? —demandó Harry.

—Aprobaste con honores y felicitaciones de la mesa examinadora. Probablemente estuvo mal de mi parte presionarte para que lo hicieras…

—Pero se te hace difícil estar conmigo cuando todos te tratan como basura por eso. —completó Harry con un suspiro.

Draco se encogió de hombros admitiéndose culpable. —Me enojé con vos… sin justificación… me olvidé de que vos no te manejás con las reglas de los otros… las reglas que los otros quieren imponerte. Me olvidé de que a vos la imagen te importa un pito… pero es que estoy harto de que todos me echen en cara lo poco merecedor que soy comparado con vos.

—Yo tampoco soy merecedor de mi reputación. —murmuró Harry— Y creo que me la enrostran más veces que a vos.

Hubo un silencio de varios segundos. Y luego Ron, Goyle y Draco se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo.

Harry les puso mala cara, no entendía qué era lo que les resultaba tan gracioso.

—Es bueno que des a conocer tu perspectiva. —dijo Draco— Desde afuera uno no siempre se da cuenta.

—Vos sos tu peor enemigo ahora, Harry. —dijo Ron— Te negás a vivir de acuerdo a tu reputación.

—No quiero vivir de acuerdo a las expectativas propias de una reputación que me endilgaron.

—Me alegro mucho. —dijo Draco.

—Entonces… ¿volvimos a arreglarnos? —preguntó esperanzado.

Draco asintió pero había exasperación en su expresión. —No debería haber permitido que sus comentarios injustos me afectaran tanto.

—¿Quiénes fueron?

—Ninguno que nos importe. —contestó Draco— Ni a mí ni a vos.

Harry frunció el ceño pero no insistió con la cuestión. Draco quería olvidarse del asunto y era conveniente que él tratara de hacer lo mismo. No quería seguir peleando… no quería iniciar nuevas peleas. Por suerte la tensión se había aflojado dramáticamente. Y Draco le estaba acariciando la espalda… tan agradable y confortante.

Hubo un minuto de silencio que Ron finalmente interrumpió. —¿Cómo es que ustedes se pueden arreglar tan rápido? Hermione puede pasarse días o semanas sin hablarme cuando reñimos.

—¿Porque no somos mujeres? —sugirió Harry con humor.

—O porque Harry no se maneja con las reglas de nadie. —enfatizó Draco e hizo una pausa reflexiva— Deberíamos poner por escrito tu propio Código… tus propias reglas.

Harry lo miró inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. —¿Por qué?

—¿Dónde están los mellizos? —preguntó Draco— Ellos pueden ayudar. Y Granger también. Podría apostar que ella dispone a mano de pergamino, pluma y tinta… incluso en una fiesta. Goyle, andá a buscarlos. —ordenó.

—¡Draco! Goyle no es un elfo doméstico. ¿Y qué es todo eso que estás parloteando?

Draco se inclinó un poco, le dio un beso rápido y luego se puso de pie. —Vuelvo enseguida. —dijo y partió.

Harry lo miró alejarse sin entender qué se proponía. Lo cierto era que la imagen de Draco alejándose era cautivadora. Ahora que habían vuelto a arreglarse… ¿acaso no correspondía que disfrutaran de sexo de reconciliación? Un besito distraído era muy poco…

—Merlín, Harry, lo mirás como si quisieras comértelo. —dijo Ron con disgusto.

—Mmm… pero qué buena idea. —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

Ignoró por completo las exclamaciones contenidas de Ron y la risa ahogada de Goyle. Seguía con los ojos clavados en Draco que se veía más que delicioso. Sin lugar a dudas iba a tener que convencerlo de que en el futuro usara jeans más seguido.

Caminó acercándose a Draco que estaba hablando con George, le metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y presionó.

—Lo siento, George. —dijo por encima del hombro de Draco— No sé cuáles serían los planes de Draco. Pero en este momento los estoy cambiando. A menos que vos tengas alguna objeción al respecto… —agregó con una sonrisa de soslayo hacia Draco.

—Ningún problema. —se apresuró a aclarar Draco con una chispa de deseo jugueteándole en los ojos.

Harry ignoró las risitas intencionadas de George y se llevó a Draco a la rastra. Con renuencia le sacó las manos de los bolsillos y entrelazó una de las suyas con una de las de su novio.

—Harry, ¿tenés algún destino en particular en mente? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

—Supongo que debajo de las tribunas de Slytherin estaría bien. —dijo Harry— No creo que nadie vaya a molestarnos ahí… pero si alguno apareciera le voy a demostrar alguna de las maldiciones que me enseñó tu papá.

Draco rió. —No que me importe pero… ¿qué se te metió de golpe?

—Con suerte vas a ser vos… o al revés también podría valer… no soy exigente… acabamos de arreglarnos después de una pelea, corresponde sexo de reconciliación.

—Regla número uno en el Código de Potter. —bromeó Draco— Sexo de reconciliación después de una pelea.

—Me parece estupenda. —declaró Harry al tiempo que ingresaban en el espacio en penumbras debajo de la tribuna.

Draco se apoyó contra uno de los travesaños de madera mientras Harry ponía un encantamiento de privacidad. Hecho lo cual dejó caer la varita al suelo y fijó los ojos en Draco.

—Te gusta así, ¿no? —dijo Draco pasándose las manos por encima de la ropa.

Harry tragó con dificultad y asintió. Lo atraía ese Draco desacartonado, natural, distendido… eso era más provocador, mucho mas seductor que los jeans ajustados por sí mismos. Dio un paso acercándosele y deslizó las manos por los muslos cubiertos de dením. Luego las manos fueron acariciando hacia arriba todo el cuerpo de Draco hasta que llegaron a enredarse en los cabellos rubios y le atrajeron la cabeza hacia abajo para un beso profundo. Los cuerpos se apretaron uno contra el otro.

Le fascinaba besar a Draco, era algo que podría haber hecho durante horas. Las lenguas acariciándose entre ellas. Los labios moviéndose en exquisita consonancia. Harry tenía los labios algo agrietados pero los de Draco, incluso después de toda una tarde volando bajo el sol, eran tersos y dúctiles.

Draco le permitió dominar el beso, en otras oportunidades era él el que quería tomar el control. Quizá era porque necesitaba que Harry le diera seguridad o quizá estaba de humor para que Harry se hiciera cargo. Como fuera, Harry estaba más que contento de darle el gusto. Le encantaba complacerlo.

Sus manos jugueteaban tironeando suavemente las hebras rubias, Draco dejó oír un amortiguado gemido. Harry empezaba a darse cuenta de que a Draco le gustaba que jugara con su pelo tanto como a él le gustaba que Draco lo hiciera con el suyo. Era tan sensual… tan íntimo. Draco no le hubiera permitido a ningún otro que le desordenara los cabellos.

Tenían todavía tanto que aprender el uno sobre el otro. Cada nuevo descubrimiento era fascinante… aunque no siempre fuera necesariamente agradable. Transfirió las atenciones de su boca al cuello, ya le conocía los puntos más sensibles. Sabía que pronto iba a estar pidiéndole más. Y no se equivocaba.

—Harry… —gimió Draco que le retenía suavemente la cabeza con una mano posada sobre su nuca.

—¡Mío! —murmuró Harry al tiempo que le chupaba con ansia la delicada piel de la garganta. Quería dejar su marca en Draco y al que no le gustara… ¡que se fuera bien a la mierda!

—Si serás… pajero y posesivo… —susurró Draco.

Harry le lamió la piel enrojecida y luego se separó un poco para admirar el resultado de su labor.

—A vos te gusta que me ponga posesivo. —dijo Harry y sabía que era cierto… particularmente en ese momento en que había tantos que se oponían a su relación. Draco necesitaba saberse de Harry. Harry volvió a besarlo ávido, no le iba a dejar a Draco ni la menor duda al respecto. De cuánto lo deseaba… suyo.

Bajó las manos y volvió a meterlas en los bolsillos traseros del jean y le impulsó el culo hacia delante para que las entrepiernas se apretaran una contra la otra. Las vergas atrapadas se saludaron friccionando.

—¡Mierda! —suspiró Harry interrumpiendo el beso.

Los jeans eran estupendos pero espantosamente ceñidos en ese momento, quería que desaparecieran. Le apretó una vez más las nalgas y luego liberó las manos de los bolsillos. Pasó de inmediato a desabotonarle el pantalón, Draco ya estaba haciendo lo mismo para liberar la verga de Harry.

Harry gruñó de deleite cuando la mano de Draco le rodeó la erección y se sintió más satisfecho aun cuando logró arrancarle un gruñido similar a Draco al agarrarle la suya.

—Tus planes eran cogerme, ¿no? —susurró Draco sacudiéndosela suavemente.

—Si seguís haciendo eso creo que no voy a llegar. —replicó Harry.

Draco dibujó una media sonrisa y se la soltó.

Harry le acarició con el pulgar la húmeda ranura del extremo y constriñó los otros dedos apretándosela un poco. Draco cerró los ojos lentamente arrobado por la sensación. Parecía que Draco estaba incluso más excitado que él… lo que era mucho decir… ¡cuánto le gustaba verlo así!

—A vos te calienta que estemos en territorio Slytherin —lo provocó Harry.

Un gemido fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Sí, es eso… te excita la idea de que cojamos acá… me juego a que has tenido montones de fantasías así… Mientras estabas sentado en la tribuna… fantaseabas con escurrirte durante un partido y bajar acá para que alguien te la chupara…

La verga de Draco saltó en la mano de Harry. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Harry se lamió deliberadamente los labios observando atentamente la reacción de Draco.

—Así que era eso lo que querías. —murmuró— ¿Querés que te la chupe, Draco?

—Por favor… —gimoteó Draco.

No dejaba de ser una sorpresa que se lo rogara… pero Harry estaba más que dispuesto a complacerlo. Se hincó de rodillas y sin delicadeza alguna le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas. Draco se agarró del travesaño de la tribuna que tenía detrás para sostenerse mejor.

—¡Dulce Merlín! —exclamó Harry regodeándose con tan excitante espectáculo.

—Por favor, Harry… —suplicó Draco impúdico.

Harry no tenía ninguna intención de negarle nada. Le agarró la verga por la base y lamió presto la gota salada de anticipación que coronaba la punta, al tiempo que alzaba la mirada porque no quería perderse la reacción en el rostro de Draco. Fue recompensado, los rasgos de Draco se contrajeron de placer. Las miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de Draco suplicaban también.

Harry decidió que por esa vez no iba a juguetear demorándose provocador, la englobó en la boca y chupó con avidez. Le encantaba el gusto y la textura… y el peso sobre su lengua. La mirada siempre en alto para seguir todas las reacciones. Draco había echado la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás… y movía las caderas hacia delante pidiendo más.

Harry trató de darle lo que quería, apretó los labios y se esforzó por usar la lengua creativamente. No podía tragársela entera como sí podía Draco, pero iba a hacer lo mejor posible y pondría a trabajar las manos también.

Levantó suavemente los huevos sobre una palma, soltó la verga y pasó a chupárselos, circunvalándolos con la lengua cálida.

—¡Ay, Merlín! —gruñó Draco— Seguí… no pares… ¡ay, qué bueno!

Harry no se detuvo y continuó un momento más, pero no quería volverse monótono y aumentó la apuesta. Volvió a meterse la verga en la boca pero antes se ensalivó bien dos dedos.

—¡Sí, por favor! —clamó Draco tratando de separar las piernas para facilitarle el acceso; lo cual no era fácil porque tenía las rodillas amarradas juntas por los pantalones.

Draco lo estaba mirando otra vez. Con los dedos le tanteó la entrada y luego aumentó la presión y lo penetró con uno. Draco se mordió el labio con violencia… sin dudas le faltaba muy poco. Harry aumentó la succión en la verga y al mismo tiempo le clavó el dedo más profundamente.

Draco cerró los ojos apretándolos y no pudo contener un chillido muy poco digno… y Harry lo sintió descargarse en chorros en su boca. Harry tragó y comenzó a masturbarse frenético, la imagen de Draco frente a él era el mejor de los estímulos.

Draco finalmente había abierto los ojos. —Acabá para mí, Harry… —lo instó con voz ronca y jadeante— Quiero verte gozar…

Oírlo fue suficiente para completar lo poco que le faltaba. Y explotó en el clímax. Sacudiéndose todavía de placer se dejó caer hacia atrás tendiéndose de espaldas. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron la imagen de Draco alzándose ante él. Alguien podría haber dicho que la apariencia de Draco era un estropicio vergonzoso… pero se trataba de un estropicio muy satisfecho.

—Quiero oír más sobre tus fantasías. —dijo Harry— Sexo debajo de la tribuna de Slytherin me parece algo muy suavecito… me juego a que tenés otras fantasías mucho más salvajes… que debés haber ansiado por años…

Draco abandonó el apoyo del travesaño incorporándose. De inmediato procedió a limpiarse y a acomodarse la ropa.

—No vas a pensar que es tan manso cuando lo hagamos debajo de una tribuna llena de gente. —dijo enfatizando las sílabas.

Harry arqueó una ceja. —¿Cuándo? —preguntó Harry muy interesado.

Draco sonrió intencionado. —Todo sea por no caer en la rutina aburrida… ¿Vas a pararte o te vas a quedar ahí tirado toda la noche?

Rezongando un poco, Harry alzó la varita caída y se puso de pie y él también procedió a arreglarse. Una vez que estuvieron de nuevo presentables, salieron de su escondite.

Durante su ausencia habían encendido una hoguera mágica en medio de la cancha. Seguía la música y algunos todavía bailaban pero la mayoría había optado por sentarse o tenderse alrededor del fuego. Fueron a unírseles. Draco se hizo con una botella de whisky cuando pasaron al lado de una mesa.

—¿Tenés intenciones de emborracharte? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Y por qué no? —respondió Draco— El objetivo era actuar irresponsablemente esta noche… ¿qué mejor forma?

Harry miró la botella con recelo. —Me acuerdo de la última vez…

—Yo también… el sexo fue espectacular… y no se me pasaron las ganas, todavía confío en que me vas a coger más tarde.

Harry le dio un leve codazo riendo. —Yo soy muy petiso para cogerte contra una pared… aunque acá ni siquiera tenemos una pared.

—Nos las arreglaríamos de una manera u otra… aunque sería muy difícil si los dos estamos borrachos.

—Da la impresión de que tenés muy bien pensado el asunto, ¿no?

—¿Debería estar pensando en otra cosa que no fuera el sexo? —preguntó Draco con inocencia.

—No, claro que no. —dijo Harry sonriendo y le tomó la mano.

—Pero qué satisfechos se los ve. —dijo Blaise que estaba con Ginny cuando se sentaron a lado de él.

—Así es. —confirmó Draco, destapó la botella de whisky y bebió un sorbo directamente del pico y sin hacer ninguna mueca. Cuando le pasó botella y Harry bebió un poco los rasgos se le distorsionaron por el ardor.

—¿Dónde están los mellizos? —preguntó Draco. No estaban en el grupo alrededor del fuego.

—Deben de haberse alejado con Angelina y Alicia. —dijo Ginny.

—¿Con chicas? —Draco hizo una mueca de asco— Me decepcionan. —dijo y bebió otro trago de whisky— Estoy seguro de que ellos podrán asistirnos… pero vamos a precisar a Granger también.

Harry dejó oír una risita y se tendió sobre el pasto apoyando la cabeza sobre la falda de Draco. Se sobresaltó cuando Draco gritó de repente: —¡Granger!

—¿Qué querés, Malfoy? —le ladró Ron con marcado fastidio.

—Necesito pergamino, pluma y tinta. —contestó Draco.

—¿Y por qué pensás que Hermione pueda tener? —preguntó Ron.

Se oyeron muchas risas. Una Hermione sonrojada apareció en el campo visual de Harry unos instantes después.

—¿Para qué trajiste la cartera? —preguntó Ron con tono de queja— ¡Estamos en una fiesta!

—Parece que va a resultar de utilidad. —contestó ella y se sentó al lado de las piernas de Harry— Hola, Harry.

Harry le sonrió y le dio un golpecito con la rodilla.

—En realidad es sólo algo que necesita Malfoy… —protestó Ron.

—¿Pero para qué lo necesita Malfoy? —preguntó Ginny.

Todos los ojos se volvieron curiosos hacia Draco.

—Necesito escribir un Código de Harry. —explicó Draco como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿Seguís con esa boludez? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Draco— La mamada fue brillante, pero los planes brillantes siguen en pie.

Harry se tapó los ojos con un brazo y decidió que era mejor que se callara la boca. Se oyeron muchas risitas. Hermione preguntó qué era lo que quería decir con un Código para Harry.

—Harry se maneja con sus propias reglas. —contestó Draco— Creo que corresponde y ya es hora de ponerlas por escrito.

Ron bufó riendo. —¿Y para qué? Si la regla número uno de Harry es no hacerles caso a las reglas.

Harry se pasó la mano a la nuca y se incorporó un poco. Intercambió sonrisas con Hermione y Ron.

—¿Quién hubiese pensado que Weasley podría ser tan gracioso? —dijo Blaise riendo.

—Tiene alguno que otro acierto ocasionalmente. —concedió Ginny y siguiendo el ejemplo de Harry ella también recostó la cabeza sobre la falda de Blaise.

Draco bebió otro poco de whisky. —Me temo que, otra vez, Weasley tiene razón. Sexo de reconciliación requerido después de una pelea va a tener que pasar a ser la regla número dos.

Harry no sabía si la expresión perpleja de Ron se debía a que le había dado la razón o a la referencia al sexo, pero igual resultaba muy graciosa. Con la mano saludó a Crabbe y Goyle que acababan de sumarse al grupo.

—Regla número tres. —enunció Draco— Rescatar perritos descarriados.

—¿Para hacer qué con ellos? —preguntó Ron.

—Lo normal en esos casos… se les encuentra un hogar seguro donde puedan vivir. —dijo Hermione como quién explicita lo obvio. Harry, Ginny y Blaise estallaron en risas histéricas. Crabbe y Goyle no entendían de qué estaban hablando. Y Draco y Hermione parecían decididos a poner manos a la obra, ella había sacado de la cartera los implementos necesarios.

—¿Realmente se van a poner a escribirlas? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Draco— Vos seguramente no les vas a hacer caso… pero los demás necesitamos saberlas para poder entenderte.

—Habrían resultado muy útiles al principio del verano. —murmuró Ron.

—Exactamente. —concordó Draco— Pero pueden resultar útiles para el futuro. El que haya matado al Señor Oscuro no quiere decir que nunca más se vaya a meter en problemas.

—Y ésa es la regla número cuatro… meterse en problemas siempre y dondequiera.

—Pero no soy yo el que me meto en problemas. —protestó Harry— Son los problemas los que vienen a mí. Este verano fue Draco el que se apareció en Privet Drive.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que Draco es un problema? —preguntó Blaise con inocencia.

—Es su segundo nombre. Draco problema Malfoy. —contestó Harry burlón.

—Bueno… eso explicaría por qué te gusta tanto. —intervino Ron suscitando una nueva ronda de risas.

—Gracias, Harry. —dijo Draco sarcástico.

—No tenés por qué darlas. —dijo Harry alzando una comisura— Y vos sabés cuánto te quiero.

—Sí, sonás muy convencido diciéndolo. —murmuró Draco con sorna, pero sus dedos bajaron acariciantes a perderse entre las mechas negras.

—En el Código Malfoy consta que uno no debe insultar a los aliados. —les recordó Blaise— ¿Y en el Código de Harry? ¿Se insulta a todos por igual sin privilegios ni distinciones?

—Eso lo aprendió de Severus. —dijo Draco.

—Es la única forma de sobrevivir en nuestra casa. —se defendió Harry.

—¡Yo sé otra…! —exclamó Hermione— Si algo es imposible… ya se encontrará la forma de hacerlo posible.

—Sí, esa es una de las fundamentales. —aprobó draco— Y otra fundamental… si no te gusta lo que la gente está diciendo, ignoralos por completo.

—A mí lo que me parece es que esto no es un Código de modales. —les señaló Harry.

—Es el Código que rige tu comportamiento… así que se acerca bastante. —apuntó Draco— Y ya no interrumpas más y dejanos trabajar.

Harry le quitó la botella y se bebió otro trago, al parecer no estaba todavía lo suficientemente borracho como para una discusión delirante como ésa. Igual se sentía muy contento, se quedó escuchando a sus amigos ir dando sus opiniones sobre otras reglas que debían ser incorporadas.

Otros más fueron sumándose al grupo. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, las mellizas Patil, Daphne y Lavender. Fue entonces que explotaron los primeros fuegos artificiales.

Con un rápido y diestro movimiento de varita Hermione apagó la hoguera y las antorchas que iluminaban el campo.

—Ah, esto era en lo que andaban los mellizos. —dijo Draco.

El espectáculo era maravilloso y novedoso, los mellizos había introducido nuevas creaciones.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Harry.

—¡Se superaron a sí mismos! —aprobó Ron con igual entusiasmo.

Todos continuaron extasiados contemplando el sonoro y colorido despliegue durante un largo rato. Y de pronto los fuegos empezaron a escribir letras en el cielo, al tiempo que iban cayendo flores desde lo alto. Hubo muchos ¡Oohhs! maravillados.

LIBERTAD, CELEBRACIÓN, VIDA, AMOR & RISA

HARRY POTTER

MATÓ AL SEÑOR OSCURO, LO HIZO PAGAR

LE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS POR AL MUNDO SALVAR

NO LE GUSTAN LOS TRIBUTOS DE NINGÚN MODO

Y GRITA A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS: "¡NO LO HICE SOLO!"

Y QUIERE MANDAR AL DIABLO A TODOS.

LE GUSTA MUCHO EL COLOR GRIS

Y HA SABIDO RESCATAR A MÁS DE UN INFELIZ

SUS CABELLOS NEGROS LUCEN SIEMPRE FATAL

PERO ASÍ Y TODO LO QUEREMOS IGUAL

POR FIN LE HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE DISFRUTAR

BIEN GANADO SE LO TIENE DEBEMOS ACORDAR

Una nueva andanada de cohetes y ruedas ígneas giratorias le dieron marco al deplorable poema y le abrieron paso al último verso.

HARRY AMA A DRACO

Éste último escrito con letras rojas y rodeado de primorosos y chispeantes corazones.

Harry estaba horrorizado y para peor Draco lo había desalojado de su falda y estaba doblado partiéndose de risa. Y no era el único, todos a su alrededor estaban desternillándose de modo similar. Rodó boca abajo y sepultó la cara en los brazos. Arrastraría esa vergüenza durante años y años hasta el día de su muerte.

Durante largos minutos se quedó así maquinando mil formas espantosas de vengarse de los mellizos.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione. Soltó una risita cuando Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada. Pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para poner una expresión seria y compuesta. Como no tuvo demasiado éxito, optó por pasarle la botella de whisky.

Gruñó sonoramente, si Hermione le estaba ofreciendo alcohol las cosas estaban tan mal o peor de lo que había pensado, no se trataba de una pesadilla.

—Esto es peor que el poemita del sapo. —masculló. Se arrepintió enseguida porque Ginny se puso a recitarlo y otros se le unieron coreándolo.

_Sus ojos son verdes como sapo recién picado_

_sus cabellos son negros como el pizarrón_

_es tan divino, ojalá fuera mi amor_

_el héroe que al Señor Oscuro ha subyugado._

Harry se tomó un largo trago cuando estallaron renovadas y más fuertes risas. —¡Los aborrezco a todos! —chilló desaforado. Fue peor, las risas se multiplicaron y se volvieron histéricas.

—Pero a mí me amás. —dijo Draco secándose las lágrimas de hilaridad que le corrían por las mejillas— Lo dice bien claro allá arriba. —agregó señalando con el dedo.

Harry alzó los ojos al cielo. Las letras persistían muy claras. Bajó la mirada y miró a Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Supongo que vos no tendrás nada que ver con esto? —preguntó amenazador.

—Te juro que no… pero es la mar de gracioso.

—Sí, claro… no podía ser de otra forma… —sacudió la cabeza resignado— A vos te encanta humillarme.

Draco le sacó la botella de la mano, bebió un sorbo y la dejó a un lado. Lo hizo ponerse tendido de espaldas, se le montó a horcajadas sobre las caderas, se inclinó cerniéndosele por encima sosteniéndose apenas un poco con los codos y procedió a besarlo lánguida y prolongadamente durante más de un minuto antes de separarse.

—¿Querés que te diga algo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry receloso.

—Quizá podrían haber prescindido de los corazoncitos y del color rojo, pero creo que es estupendo que esté proclamado así en el cielo ante los ojos de todos… que vos me amás… y resulta ser que yo te amo también… ¡así que mejor que mejor!

—Draco… ¿estás en pedo?

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —protestó indignado. Luego arrugó la frente con expresión reflexiva. —Un poco en pedo, puede ser. —concedió.

Harry sonrió divertido. Sí, debía de estar por lo menos un poco en pedo porque estaba admitiendo abiertamente que le gustaba la ridículamente cursi proclama en el cielo. Y bien… eso le proveía munición para contraatacar cada vez que Draco osara en el futuro recordarle el maldito poema.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas, machos?

Harry miró a Fred y George entrecerrando los ojos. —Ahora con ganas de jugar a las escondidas… no importa adónde se escondan… los voy a encontrar y me las van a pagar.

Ellos siguieron sonriendo sin intimidarse.

—¿Les gustó el show? —preguntó Fred con inocencia.

Draco rodó a un lado para mirarlos. —Creo que Harry no le gustó… pero a mí sí.

—Creo que disfruté la mayor parte del tiempo… —admitió Harry— Pero los últimos… esos no me gustaron.

—Teníamos que hacerlo. —dijo George sin mostrar culpa alguna— Los últimos eran una forma de promocionar nuestra nueva línea de productos.

—Vamos a tener un montón de pedidos… todos van a querer algo parecido para decirle a su pareja cuánto la quieren.

Harry revoleó los ojos, en realidad era algo que debería haber esperado. Se habían abstenido de hacer bromas durante casi todo el día. Y sí era cierto que aprovechaban ocasiones como ésa para hacerles propaganda a sus productos.

Muchos fueron los que felicitaron a los mellizos por su excepcional trabajo. Luego la conversación fue derivando hacia otros tópicos. Para gran alivio de Harry puesto que la atención se desvió hacia otras cosas.

La fiesta siguió durante varias horas hasta la madrugada. Música, risas, amigos y diversión. El día había tenido algunos momentos difíciles… pero había sido un día que Harry iba a recordar por el resto de su vida.

oOo


	62. Epílogo: Rumbo a Hogwarts

**Secretos**

**Epílogo – Rumbo a Hogwarts**

—¡Victoria! —exclamó Harry exasperado.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió salpicando más agua aun.

Harry se sentó sobre los talones resignado, al menos se las había arreglado para bañarla. Hasta había podido lavarle el pelo. Bajó la vista para mirarse. No se habría podido decir que estuviera limpio, pero sin dudas estaba todo mojado.

—¿Te metiste en la bañera con ella? —le llegó la voz de Draco desde la puerta.

Torció la cabeza sobre un hombro y le hizo una mueca desdeñosa a Draco que estaba apoyado como al descuido contra el marco.

—Vos sabías que esto iba a pasar. —le espetó— Y fuiste vos el que le compró la nueva… —hizo una seña con la mano hacia la bañera—…lo que sea… esta maldita cosa que desparrama agua para todos lados.

—Se llama ballena. —precisó Draco.

—¡Ya sé que se llama ballena! —bramó Harry, le estaban entrando ganas de pegarle— Pero mal se le puede llamar juguete a este… artefacto. Ningún juguete es tan _real_ como esto. Y esta _ballena_ tiene un surtidor detrás de la cabeza que proyecta agua en todas direcciones cada vez que sale a la superficie.

—No es mi culpa que vos seas tan poco instruido en el rubro juguetes mágicos. —señaló Draco.

—Ya estoy _empapado_ de instrucción, no quiero más, gracias. —replicó Harry.

—Ffsss… —silbó Victoria levantando el juguete y Harry recibió otra ducha. Harry soltó un lamento angustiado, Victoria dejó oír una metralla de risitas y Draco estaba doblado de risa manteniendo siempre la seguridad de la distancia.

—¡Bueno, basta! —declaró Harry— Ya estás bañada y no más juguete. Alzó a Victoria sacándola del agua, la envolvió en un toallón esponjoso y la depositó en brazos de Draco— Ocupate vos de vestirla, yo renuncio.

Siguió oyendo las risas de Draco todo el camino hasta su dormitorio. Se sacó la ropa mojada, se secó y luego se calzó un piyama. Regresó al cuarto de Victoria, era su turno de quedarse observando desde el marco de la puerta. Draco la estaba acunando en brazos mientras le leía un cuento. Poco después, ya dormida, la acostó en la cuna.

—Se durmió rápido, hoy. —dijo Harry.

Draco encogió ligeramente los hombros. —Tuvo un día muy ocupado— dijo arropándola con las mantas— Creo que fue un lindo cumpleaños, si bien festejado un día antes.

—Recibió juguetes y ropa como para que le duren más de un año. —comentó Harry sonriendo.

—Y parece que los juguetes para el baño le encantan. —agregó Draco con inocencia.

—Vas a tener que enseñarme cómo desactivar esa cosa… estoy seguro de que vos lo sabés.

—Quizá. —dijo Draco sin comprometerse.

Harry optó por no insistir y cambió de tema. —¿Te parece que va a tener problemas para adaptarse a Hogwarts?

—Pienso que va a estar bien. —respondió Draco— No tuvo problemas de adaptación cuando nos mudamos de Privet Drive acá. Creo que nosotros vamos a tener más problemas para adaptarnos que ella.

Harry asintió resignado.

—Nada de pensamientos deprimentes. —ordenó Draco— Puedo oírlos aglutinándose en tu cabeza.

—¿Que podés oírlos decís? —preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

—Así es… —ratificó Draco— Y me he vuelto un experto para reconocer tu expresión de "pensamientos deprimentes en conformación".

Harry sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, pero lo complacía que Draco lo conociera tan bien. Los pensamientos depresivos se empecinaban en invadirle la cabeza esos últimos días, no sabía qué habría hecho de no haber tenido a Draco cerca. Draco lo salvaba sacándolo de inmediato de esos pozos de depresión.

—Vamos… —lo instó Draco tomándolo de la mano— …bajemos y veamos qué están haciendo los otros.

—¿Por qué ya te pusiste el piyama? —le preguntó Remus cuando entraron a la sala.

Harry frunció el ceño y Draco se empezó a reír. —Quizá no debería haber preguntado… —se apresuró a agregar Remus.

—Tuve que cambiarme. —contestó Harry— Y como no falta tanto para ir a dormir… el piyama me pareció una buena idea.

—Qué buen Slytherin nos está resultando… —comentó Lucius divertido— ¿Se dieron cuenta de que contestó la pregunta pero supo esquivar la cuestión de por qué tuvo que cambiarse?

Harry revoleó los ojos, fue a sentarse en el diván y levantó los pies apoyándolos en la mesita ratona. Draco se le sentó al lado y contó el incidente con la ballena.

—Me pone muy contenta que disfrute de sus nuevos juguetes. —dijo Narcissa.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de no olvidarnos de empacar la ballena con todos sus otros juguetes. —acotó Draco.

Harry le dio un golpe en el muslo.

—¿Ustedes ya terminaron de preparar los baúles? —preguntó Severus. Había un cierto tono de advertencia en la voz, que seguramente se transformaría en peligroso si la respuesta a su pregunta no era un sí.

Crabbe y Goyle asintieron de inmediato. Blaise no estaba con ellos, había ido a pasar con su madre los últimos días antes de partir para Hogwarts. Harry no tenía muchas ganas de contestar.

Draco habló por él. —Sí, ya tenemos todo empacado… excepto algunas pocas cosas de las que nos ocuparemos en la mañana.

—¿Yo ya empaqué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Sí, yo me ocupé de eso mientras vos estabas entretenido peleando con la ballena.

—Ah… gracias… si hay una cosa que detesto es preparar el baúl.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. —dijo Draco sarcástico.

—Nosotros vamos a llevar el equipaje a Hogwarts. —dijo Narcissa— Si bien ustedes van por tren no será necesario que vayan arrastrando baúles.

—Tenemos demasiados baúles. —dijo Draco.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Tenés uno para la ropa, otro para libros y útiles escolares y un tercero para todos lo demás. Las cosas relacionadas con tus mascotas ocupan casi todo el tercer baúl.

—No creo que puedan ocupar tanto espacio. —protestó Harry.

—En realidad son las cosas que dejé para mañana. Pero incluso reducida de tamaño, la percha de Fawkes va a ser difícil de acomodar. Y algo similar ocurre con el tanque de las serpientes.

—Menos mal que vos tenés todo tan bien organizado. —dijo Harry haciéndole una cara.

—Lo sé. —dijo Draco con suficiencia— Si fueras vos el responsable seguro que perderíamos el tren.

Remus decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema. —Qué bien que hayan decidido ir por tren. El viaje es una parte fundamental del regreso a la escuela.

—Yo pienso lo mismo. —dijo Harry— Además, Draco como prefecto mayor tiene la obligación de estar en el tren.

—Me pregunto a cuántos chiquitos de primer año podré aterrorizar esta vez. —musitó Draco.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Tu sola presencia va a aterrorizar a muchos… y no sólo a los de primer año. Aunque si tuvieras a Victoria en brazos el efecto sería mucho menor.

—Es una suerte entonces que no la llevemos con nosotros. —apuntó Draco.

Riendo, Harry se volvió hacia Crabbe y Goyle. —Espero que ustedes no vayan a aterrorizar a nadie. —les dijo levantando un dedo admonitorio.

—Vamos a estar ocupados protegiéndote a vos. —respondió Crabbe con una sonrisa.

Harry alzó las manos al cielo en gesto resignado y se unió a las risas de todos los demás.

—Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que Victoria no va a ir con ustedes. —dijo Narcissa.

—Sí, yo también. —concordó Harry— Igual dudo que nos permitieran llevarla con nosotros… y no sabemos qué puede llegar a pasar durante el viaje, es mejor que ella no esté.

—Estará más segura conmigo. —dijo Narcissa— Winky ya preparó la que va a ser su habitación en Hogwarts. Pero sí va a estar presente en el banquete de bienvenida.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó Harry— ¿En la mesa de Gryffindor?

—Sí, —confirmó Draco— no es que me guste demasiado… pero va a estar más segura en tu mesa que en la de Slytherin.

—Me voy a sentir raro sentado separado de vos en el Gran Salón. —dijo Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros, a él tampoco lo ponía contento el asunto.

—Las cosas se irán acomodando pronto en una nueva rutina y serán más fáciles. —dijo Remus.

La conversación viró hacia las actividades del nuevo ciclo que estaba por empezar, pero los pensamientos de Harry derivaron a lo acontecido la pasada semana. En general todo había ido maravillosamente. Sonrió pensando en la promesa de Draco de sexo, quidditch y mucho dormir… había cumplido. La cuestión del sueño, sin embargo, había suscitado algunos problemas. Draco le había hecho un serio planteamiento a Severus por la cuestión de las pesadillas y le requirió una visita a madame Pomfrey.

Sus pesadillas y sus patrones de sueño estaban siendo monitoreados de cerca por la sanadora… y Severus, mal que le pesara, había sido puesto también en un plan de control similar. Madame Pomfrey había actuado con mucha sagacidad, les había dado todas las instrucciones no a ellos dos sino a Draco y a Remus, quienes estarían encargados de pasarle informes a diario.

Habían jugado mucho al quidditch pero más que nada los primeros días. Después empezaron los preparativos para el nuevo año y los Weasley y Blaise venían menos. Por el lado positivo, eso le había permitido pasar más tiempo con Victoria… y con Draco.

Había disfrutado mucho del tiempo con Draco. El sexo había sido mucho y muy estimulante siempre, pero también habían tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho. Había algunos temas que todavía resultaban difíciles pero poco a poco se iban animando a tocarlos también.

La confianza entre ellos se había vuelto mucho más sólida sin lugar a dudas. El año que empezaba no iba a ser fácil pero juntos iban a estar mejor preparados para enfrentarlo.

Draco le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. —¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

—Todo bien. —confirmó Harry y no era una respuesta de compromiso como otras veces.

oOo

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Victoria!

—Soplá la velita. —la animó Harry. Habían estado practicando durante varios días. Victoria se llenó los carrillos y expulsó el aire con torpeza… y algo… bastante… de saliva acompañante. Pero la llama se apagó… quizá alguien la había ayudado con un poco de magia… pero eso no importaba. Victoria aplaudió entusiasmada por el éxito.

Narcissa cortó y sirvió la torta. Resultaba un poco raro al final del desayuno… pero nadie puso objeciones… o casi nadie.

—¿Pero acaso esta niña no había tenido su fiesta ayer? —masculló Severus.

—Pero su cumpleaños es hoy. —le recordó Narcissa— Sólo se trata de una torta… y Draco tiene un regalo para ella. Después podremos terminar de prepararnos para el traslado a Hogwarts.

—¿Todavía faltan regalos? —preguntó Harry sorprendido— Creía que se los habíamos dado todos ayer.

—Bueno sí… pero corresponde que reciba uno el propio día de su cumpleaños. —dijo Draco.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Ya vas a ver, paciencia —respondió Draco con una enigmática comisura en alto.

Harry se abocó a comer su porción de torta. A Victoria se le permitió que comiera por su cuenta… era un desquicio… pero ella estaba contenta.

Minutos después, Draco subió y Harry aprovechó para usar algunos encantamientos para limpiarla. Cuando estuvo aceptablemente limpia se la sentó en la falda. Draco regresó poco después.

Cuando Harry vio lo que traía en los brazos quedó perplejo.

—¡Un gatito! ¡Y lo estás acariciando! —exclamó sin poder creerlo.

—Es una hembra. —precisó Draco y se arrodilló para que Victoria pudiera verla. Victoria soltó un gorjeo encantada. Draco se lo depositó en la falda.

—¿Éste es el regalo de Victoria? —preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió. —Y parece que a ella le gusta.

—Pues claro que le gusta… es adorable. Pero si a vos no te gustan los gatos…

—Cierto. —confirmó Draco— Por eso vas a ser vos el que la ayude a cuidarlo.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Harry— ¿Y si yo no quisiera cuidar un gato?

—Siempre puedo devolverlo. —dijo Draco con tono distraído.

—Devolverlo… ¿adónde? —preguntó Harry desconfiado.

—Los mellizos la encontraron perdida en Knockturn hace una semana. Si la hubiera encontrado otro probablemente ya la habría procesado para obtener ingredientes de pociones.

—¡No podés estar hablando en serio! —se horrorizó Harry.

Draco se limitó a permanecer callado.

Harry bajó la mirada a la bola de pelos. Todo indicaba que a partir de ese momento también tenían un gato… o gata.

—¿Significa esto que ahora mis amigos también se dedican a rescatar animalitos descarriados? ¿Para traérmelos a mí? —preguntó resignado.

—Desgraciadamente sí. Pero no estoy enojado. —se apresuró a aclarar Draco— Me gusta más que juegue con una gatita que con una serpiente.

—Pero Victoria va a seguir jugando con Lissa. —le advirtió Harry— Se han hecho muy buenas amigas.

Draco revoleó los ojos. —Ya sé. Pero con la gatita va a poder jugar incluso cuando vos no estés cerca.

Harry se quedó más tranquilo. Bajó la vista. Era indudable que a Victoria le gustaba… tenía sólo un año pero los animales la fascinaban… no era algo que hubiera sacado de su padre… pero Draco al menos parecía no ponerle trabas para que fraternizara con ellos.

—Entonces, Victoria… ¿qué nombre le vas a poner a tu gatita? —le preguntó Harry.

—¡Lo único que nos faltaba! —exclamó Severus con desdén— ¡Una maldita gata!

—¡Dita…! — chilló Victoria.

Sorprendido, Harry miró a Victoria, luego a Snape y finalmente a Draco. Y los tres se echaron a reír.

—Creo que Victoria acaba de bautizarla. —dijo Remus divertido.

Narcissa también sonreía pero creyó que correspondía una advertencia. —Esto indica que van a tener que cuidarse más con el lenguaje, _chicos_.

Todos asintieron obedientes, pero seguían sin poder contener las risitas.

—Así que Severus y Victoria han decidido que debemos llamarla… ¿cómo?... ¿Dita? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Dita! —repitió Victoria.

—Así parece. —dijo Draco.

—Chicos, —intervino Lucius— deberían ir a terminar de prepararse. Ya falta poco para partir.

—Sólo faltan las mascotas… —señaló Draco.

Harry fijó los ojos en la gatita. —No es mágica… ¿o sí?

—No lo creo. —dijo Draco— Pero es parte de tu colección.

—Es el regalo de Victoria. —protestó Harry— Conmigo no tiene nada que ver.

—De eso pueden hablar después… —dijo Narcissa y alzó a Victoria — Vayan a ocuparse de las mascotas y a terminar de prepararse.

—¿Qué voy a hacer con ella? —preguntó Harry acunando a la gatita.

—Hay una canasta para ella arriba. Vamos a tener que llevarla en el tren. A Fawkes podés mandarlo a Hogwarts así podremos empacar la percha. No sé qué vas a hacer con Hedwig… siempre la llevabas con vos en el tren, ¿no?

—Sí… pero supongo que podría ir volando… —hizo una mueca— No sé como se va a llevar con Dita…

—Yo intenté presentársela pero Hedwig me dio vuelta el pico… —dijo Draco.

—Gatos, serpientes y lechuzas… —enumeró Harry— ¿Acaso no son enemigos naturales?

—Incluso los enemigos pueden aprender a llevarse bien. — dijo Draco, se inclinó y le dio un beso— Y algunos terminan llevándose más que bien.

oOo

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Harry y unos segundos después bajó precipitadamente las escaleras para reunirse con los que lo esperaban en el hall— Tenía que mandar a Hedwig a…

—Eso fue hace veinte minutos. —lo interrumpió Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Prefirió no explicarles que había estado más de un cuarto de hora hablando con Hedwig que estaba muy ofendida por la gata. Habían quedado finalmente en términos un poco mejores que al principio, pero la lechuza había preferido irse volando y no con él… y la gata… en el tren.

Draco le pasó a Lissa y a Gryff como habían acordado, él se quedó con Rave y Sly. Las serpientes se ubicaron rápidamente enrollándosele en los antebrazos por debajo de las mangas de la toga.

—Por lo menos te pusiste el uniforme. —señaló Draco.

Harry bajó la vista para mirarse. Se veía extraño… el uniforme se lo ponía siempre en el tren cuando estaban por llegar a Hogwarts, nunca antes. Pero esta vez no llevaban los baúles con ellos. Draco por su parte parecía muy orondo con su uniforme… o quizá fuera por el distintivo de prefecto mayor.

—¿No vamos a quedar raros andando por la calle con uniformes? —preguntó.

—Poco es lo que vamos a caminar… aparicionaremos. —dijo Severus.

—Un momento… —se asombró Harry— ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay ningún inconveniente en aparicionar directamente en Kings Cross?

—Por supuesto… —contestó Draco sin entender a qué venía la pregunta— Directamente en el andén 9¾.

—Y entonces… ¿por qué todas las otras veces no me aparicionaron? Y los autos ministeriales… y los guardaespaldas…

Remus y Severus intercambiaron miradas.

—Albus tenía sus cosas… algunas que nadie entendía. —fue todo lo que explicó Severus— Vamos, ya es hora.

—¿Ustedes vienen con nosotros? —preguntó Harry sorprendido una vez más— No es indispensable… podemos aparicionar.

Remus trató de disimular una sonrisa.

—La costumbre es que los padres vayan a la estación para despedir a sus hijos. —explicó Lucius.

—¿Padres…? —repitió Harry con dificultad, había quedado boquiabierto.

—La costumbre es que Potter tenga una escolta para que no se meta en problemas. —dijo Severus— Como no hay otros miembros de la Orden presentes… nos corresponde la tarea a Remus y a mí.

Harry sonrió… bueno, sí… pero no era sino una excusa… le parecía que tenía más que ver con otra cosa… aunque no fueran "oficialmente" sus padres… iban a despedirlo cumpliendo esa tradición.

Aparicionar a la estación fue ridículamente fácil. Simplificó mucho las cosas el que sólo llevara una pequeña mochila encima… y el canasto con la gata.

Narcissa se había quedado en la casa a cuidar a Victoria. Cuando accedieron a la plataforma desde el área de aparicionamiento Crabbe y Goyle lo flanquearon de inmediato, Draco tenía a Severus al lado y Lucius y Remus quedaron un poco más atrás.

—Bueno… esto sí que es diferente. —dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

Todos los ojos se habían vuelto a mirarlos. Algunos con miedo, otros con rabia y otros con reverencia.

—Diferente… —repitió Harry desconcertado— A mí me parece perfectamente normal.

—¿Siempre se quedan mirándote así? —preguntó Draco con igual desconcierto.

Blaise, que al parecer los había estado esperando, se les acercó. —Ustedes sí que saben cómo hacer una gran entrada.

—Yo ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme. —dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

—Sólo vos podés decir algo así con tanta naturalidad. —apuntó Draco.

—Para mí es de lo más natural… —dijo y cambió el tema— ¿Los Weasley ya llegaron?

—No les he visto. —dijo Blaise— Yo vine más temprano a propósito porque no quería perderme las expresiones cuando los vieran llegar.

—Pues supongo que no saliste defraudado… asombro, admiración, terror… —dijo Harry. En ese momento avistó a Parkinson y Nott. —Y podrías agregar _odio_ a la lista.

Blaise le había seguido la mirada y sabía de quiénes hablaba. —Ya me abordaron hace un rato, querían sacarme información. Y creo que tenías razón… están convencidos de que lo de Draco con vos es sólo una actuación.

—¿Dijeron algo específico' —preguntó Draco.

—Por supuesto que no, Nott es muy sagaz… y no dejó que Pansy dijera nada inconveniente.

—Quizá no sea tan sagaz… —murmuró Harry.

—Los tendremos bien vigilados. —dijo Severus— Ahora ya deberían subir al tren.

Harry se dio vuelta sin poder disimular una sonrisa satisfecha. Tenía a sus "padres" ahí para despedirlo. Le dio un apretado abrazo a Remus.

—Nos vemos más tarde en Hogwarts. —dijo Remus.

A Severus no se animó a abrazarlo. No delante de todos. Le habría ganado una penitencia ese mismo primer día.

—¿Qué? —preguntó viendo la expresión con que lo miraba Draco.

—Estaba a la expectativa… de si ibas a hacer algo suicida… —le dijo Draco.

—Estuve a punto pero me contuve…

—¿Necesito aclarar que no estoy acá en calidad de profesor? —cuestionó Severus.

¿Significaba eso que estaba bien si le daba un abrazo? Severus alzó una ceja. Harry sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Gracias. —susurró.

—Gracias a vos, Harry.

Se oyeron muchas exclamaciones contenidas en la plataforma. Harry intercambió miradas con Draco, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Los cuatro sonreían… encantados de que todos los demás estuvieran boquiabiertos.

—Éste era el espectáculo que no me quería perder. —dijo Blaise.

—Deberíamos haber traído pororó. —se lamentó Draco.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Severus, te estás ablandando. —le dijo Lucius.

—Calculé los riesgos… no creo que alcance para dañar mi reputación. —contestó Severus sarcástico.

—Cierto… —dijo Harry sonriendo malicioso y alejándose preventivamente de Severus— no creo que te consideren menos hijo de puta por esto.

—¡Harry! —eran las voces de sus amigos.

—Vuelvo enseguida…

Hermione lo abrazó y luego se separó para estudiarlo con curiosidad. —Te ves… increíblemente feliz. —declaró ella.

—Estoy muy feliz. —confirmó él y procedió con los abrazos a los Weasley.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron señalando la canasta.

—Er… es Dita…

—¿Dita? —repitió Ron confundido.

—Se llama Dita. Es una gatita. —dijo Harry abriendo el canasto.

—¿Una gatita? —repitió Ron asombrado.

—Oh… ¡es adorable! —exclamó Ginny y estiró la mano para acariciarla— Una mascota muy masculina, Harry. —agregó con malicia.

Harry le frunció el ceño y cerró la tapa con brusquedad. Por poco y le estrujó los dedos. Ginny siguió sonriendo sin atisbo de culpa en la cara.

—Creo que Blaise te está buscando. —le dijo Harry con acritud.

—Eso no te va a servir para librarte de mí. —le replicó ella— Malfoy va a estar ocupado con los deberes de prefecto mayor, vas a tener que sentarte con nosotros. —le recordó.

—¿De dónde sacaste la gatita? —preguntó Hermione al tiempo que levantaba un poco la tapa para espiarla.

—Draco se la regaló a Victoria… por su cumpleaños.

Todos lo miraron con incredulidad. Harry sacudió la cabeza. —Después les explico.

La locomotora silbó en advertencia.

—Este año no tienen que meterse en líos. —los exhortó la señora Weasley muy seria.

—Por supuesto que no. —contestaron todos a coro. La señora Weasley suspiró resignada.

—Y ahora dense prisa. —agregó ella— El tren está por salir.

—Los veo después. —dijo Harry, sabía que iban a estar ocupados buena parte del viaje, y partió a buscar a Draco que también iba a estar ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. —Vamos Ginny, —dijo agarrando una de las manijas del baúl— Blaise está con Draco.

Cuando se dio vuelta casi se chocó contra Goyle, él y Crabbe habían estado detrás de él todo el tiempo haciendo guardia, por eso nadie se le había acercado.

—Yo me ocupo del baúl. —dijo Goyle.

—Gracias, Goyle. —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa— Vamos, Harry, apurémonos.

—Tarde como siempre. —dijo Severus cuando volvió a reunirse con el grupo.

—¿Estoy acá o no? —protestó Harry— Además… todavía faltan un par de minutos para que parta el tren.

—¿Siempre llegás tan sobre la hora? —preguntó Draco.

—Er… sí… —admitió Harry. Blaise, Ginny, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban subiendo.

—Vamos… —lo urgió Draco.

—Cuídense. —les recomendó Snape.

Harry asintió y los saludó a él y a Remus con la mano. Para Lucius sólo hubo una comisura en alto.

—¡Harry, que vamos a perder el maldito tren! —gritó Draco.

—Voy… —dijo alcanzándolo, le agarró la mano y le dio un rápido beso.

A Draco pareció esfumársele el apuro de golpe.

—No puedo creer que realmente esté volviendo a Hogwarts. —dijo Draco nervioso.

—Todo va a salir bien. —replicó Harry para tranquilizarlo e inspirarle seguridad.

El tren volvió a silbar y las ruedas cobraron movimiento.

Draco saltó a la escalerilla, le agarró el canasto y estiró la mano para izarlo. Harry también montó de un salto. El tren ya estaba en marcha. En la plataforma los adultos sacudían la cabeza resignados.

Harry volvió a saludarlos agitando la mano. —¡Nos vemos en Hogwarts! —gritó.

**FIN**

**Nota del traductor:**

Y llegamos al final del fic más largo que haya traducido hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Y no... lamentablemente Vorabiza no escribió una segunda parte... pero quizá alguien se anima y nos escribe una continuación...

Gracias por todos los comentarios. Nos leeremos pronto si Dios quiere.

Chau.

: )


End file.
